Perintö
by Rni
Summary: Ensimmäisen StarCraft-pelin lisälevyn Brood Warin jälkimaininkeihin sijoittuva hömppäinen hyvänmielen tarinantekele, jossa kerronnan näkökulma pysyy pääasiallisesti terraanien matkassa. AU.
1. Kefeus

_Star Craft - maailman tarkkojen tapahtumien tunteminen ei ole oleellista tämän tarinan juonenkäänteiden seuraamiseksi, sillä minulla on paha tarve selittää liiankin kanssa, ja tarina ei ole sidoksissa niihin kuin löyhästi.  
_

_Lyhyesti mainittakoot: Tarina sijoittuu Koprulu-sektoriin. Sarah Kerriganin johtamat zergit ovat tällä hetkellä galaksin mahtavin voimatekijä lyötyään Charin planeetalla käydyssä suuressa taistelussa arkivihollisensa terraanit ja protossit. Arcturus Mensgskin johtama terraanien liittouma Terran Dominion (TD) ja maapallolta sektoriin lähetetty UED:n laivasto ovat lähes täydellisesti tuhottuja. Kolmas alueen suurista terraaniryhmittymistä, Raynorin samoojat, ei osallistunut Charin taisteluun, muttei varsinaisesti kukoistakaan nykytilanteessaan._

_Sisällissodan partaalla keikkunut protossien kansa joutui jättämään kotimaailmansa Aiurin zergien hyökättyä planeetalle. Suuri osa kansasta on evakuoitu Shakurasin planeetalle. Protossien sotavoimat ovat sekä vähäiset että hajanaiset._

_Tämän tarinarääpäleen päähenkilöt edustavat laivastoa, jonka maapalloa hallitseva UED (United Earth Directorate) lähetti Koprulu-sektoriin perustamaan kivijalan uudelle UED:n hallinnoimalle sotilasmahdille. Tehtävään kuului komento siitä, että alueella jo olevat terraanien liittoumat tuli tuhota tai alistaa sekä vastarintaa tekevät zergit ja protossit eliminoida. UED:n laivasto epäonnistui tavoitteessaan ja tuli lähes kokonaisuudessaan tuhotuksi sodan loppumetreillä Charin taistelussa. Vain pieni osa laivastosta kyseenalaisti UED:n käskyt ja jätti amiraali Gerard Durandin ja tämän johtoaluksen Kefeuksen johdolla muun laivaston välttäen samalla täpärästi tuhoutumisensa. Tämä on tuon kapinoineen ja taistelusta paenneen joukkion tarina._

_Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan, Arcturus Mengsk, Fenix, Zeratul ja maailma yleensä ovat Blizzardin tuotoksia. Alexei ja Gerard ovat lainanneet Blizzardin hahmoilta vain etunimensä._

_Otan mielelläni vastaan niin kommentteja kuin kysymyksiäkin, jos moisia ilmaantuu. :)_

* * *

Kommodori Alexei Shikov oli nostanut jalkansa taktiikkapöydälle ja torkkui komentotuolissa raskaasti hengittäen. Mies oli vetänyt koppalakkinsa kasvojensa suojaksi ja avannut asetakkinsa ylimmät kauluksennapit. Komentosillalla oli hämärää ja hiljaista: vain nuori tietokoneen eteen asettunut naiskersantti suoritti päivystysvuoroaan. Hän vilkaisi välillä Alexeihin kuin kysyen, mutta ei herättänyt kommodoria.

Alexei liikahti tuolillaan ja haki hetken parempaa asentoa. Hän hätkähti kuitenkin hereille kuullessaan takanaan olevien automaattiovien käyvän. Mekaanisen sihahduksen saattelemana huoneeseen astuvan henkilön täytyi olla laivueamiraali Gerard Durand, sillä kukaan muu ei käyttänyt pientä komentohyttiä komentosillan kupeessa.

"Gerard", Alexei lausahti ja kiirettä pitämättä korjasi jalkansa taktiikkapöydältä. Gerard harppoi huoneeseen moitteettoman siistissä asetakissaan ja yrmeän näköisenä. Päivystävä kersantti nousi ylös ja kohotti kätensä tehdäkseen kunniaa.

"Anna olla", Gerard murahti ja huitaisi naiselle ärtyneesti kädellään. Nainen istahti nolostuneen näköisenä takaisin tuoliinsa.

"Sinäkään et saa unta?" Alexei kysäisi huvittuneena. Gerardin suupielet nytkähtivät ja amiraalin kasvojen kireät juonteet lientyivät hieman.

"En. Minuun otettiin yhteyttä viestinalukselta." Alexei huoahti, laski koppalakkinsa pöydälle ja alkoi hitaasti hieroa ohimoitaan. Päivä oli alkanut juuri mennä kokolailla päin helvettiä.

"Huonoja uutisia?" hän kysyi varovasti. Gerard päästi myöntyvän äännähdyksen samalla kun yhdellä ainoalla rivakalla kädenliikkeellä tyhjensi taktiikkapöydän sille lasketuista esineistä. Amiraali avasi nopeasti Van Saran erämaaplaneettaa kuvaavan hologrammin pöydän ylle ja vilkaisi Alexeihin alta kulmiensa.

Alexei huokasi ja kumartui noukkimaan hattuaan pöydän alta.

"Van Sara?" hän kysyi väsyneesti.

"Sepä hyvinkin", Gerard lausahti tietokoneen luoman hologrammin tarkkuutta säädellen. Hän keskitti kuvan tarkastelemaan Alexeille hyvin tuttua punaisen hiekan peittämää louhikkoerämaata, jonka mukaan myös itse planeetta oli saanut nimensä. Van Saran autiomaa oli näännyttävä taistelumaasto, jonka petollisuus oli koitunut monen varomattoman joukkueenjohtajan kohtaloksi laumasodan aikana. Huhuttiin edelleen, että jossakin hehkuvan punaisen hiekan alla oli kymmeniä tuhansia zergeja, horroksessa, odottamassa. Jopa Gerard oli kyseenalaistanut ehdotuksen siirtää suuri sotilasjoukko tutkimaan ja valmistelemaan planeettaa tukikohdaksi ja mahdolliseksi siirtokunnaksi.

Vaihtoehtoja ei ollut kuitenkaan tarjolla tungokseksi asti: Laumasodan jälkeen suurin osa sektorin planeetoista oli zergien miehittämiä, ja loput elinkelpoiset tai edes helposti puolustettavat maailmat päätyisivät ennen pitkää joko protossien tai Arcturus Mengskin joukkojen tukikohdiksi. Van Sara vaikutti toimivalta vaihtoehdolta - kolholta, luotaantyöntävältä ja hankalalta - mutta toteuttamiskelpoiselta heidän nykyisillä resursseillaan. Punainen erämaaplaneetta oli kuitenkin yllättänyt epäluuloiset kesyttäjänsä iloisesti.

Alexei siirsi silmänsä takaisin hologrammiin. Van Saran hiekkaerämaa peitti suuren osan planeetasta, vain eteläisellä pallonpuoliskolla oli joitakin yksinäisiä vuoristojen ja kitukasvuisten metsälaikkujen peittämiä alueita. Siellä oli myös Foxhole 1, puoliksi piiskaavaan hiekkasateeseen hautautuneena. Tukikohdan bunkkerien pyöreät kupolit kohosivat erämaata vasten, ja Alexei miltei saattoi kuulla mielessään korttipeliinsä uppoutuneen päivystyspartion manaukset. Hän oli viettänyt koulutusjaksollaan melkoisesti aikaa bunkkereissa merijalkaväen kanssa, ja oppinut sinä aikana enemmän käytännön taistelusta kuin koskaan. Bunkkereiden takana tuuleen järkähtämättöminä nojasi noin kymmenen raskaampaa piiritystankkia. Golianth-kävelijät oli siirretty talleihin, sillä niiden nivelosat eivät kestäneet hiekkamyrskyjen jatkuvaa riepotusta. Tästä syystä myös siivekkeelliset ohjustornit oli jätetty rakentamatta. Puolustuslinja oli uhmakkaan näköinen, joskin Alexein silmään vielä kovin ohut. Viimeisen piiritystankin takaa erottuivat parakkien ja komentokeskuksen muodot. Vielä niiden takana pilkotti todellinen syy tukikohdan läsnäoloon planeetalla. Vanian laakson Vespene-kaasuesiintymä oli yksi suurimmista Saran tähtijärjestelmässä koskaan nähdyistä. Se oli riskin arvoinen. Jalostamon oli määrä valmistua kuukauden sisällä ja sen jälkeen kerääminen alkaisi.

Hologrammi särähti, kun Gerard työnsi sormensa kuvajaisen läpi ja pysäytti sen Foxholen puolustuslinjan kohdalle.

"Hyökkäys tuli tänä aamuna koillisesta", hän sanoi ja siirsi sormeaan Van Saran hiekkalakeuksien suuntaan. "Se torjuttiin hyvin helposti. McKinney sanoi sen vaikuttaneen enemmän tiedusteluluontoiselta tunnustelulta kuin todelliselta yritykseltä vallata tukikohtaa tai jalostamoa."

"Zergit?" Alexei varmisti. Hän tunsi epätoivon hiipivän hitaasti sisimpäänsä. Tämä oli huono uutinen, todella huono.

"Se tässä on kummallisinta", Gerard lausahti. Amiraali näytti tuskastuneelta kiertäessään pöydän ympäri ja pyytäessään tietokonetta avaamaan jotain henkilökohtaisesta postistaan. Van Saran hologrammin viereen aukesi värjyvä ja heikkolaatuinen kuvatiedosto. Kuva näytti otetun yhden puolustusbunkkerin tähtäysluukun kautta kiikarikameralla - etäisyydestä kertovat numerot vilkkuivat otoksen alalaidassa suurina, vihreinä pisteinä. 822 metriä.

"Protosseja?" Alexei kysyi yllättyneenä. Helottavan kuuman auringonsäteiden alla seisoi kuusi hahmoa. Ne olivat eittämättä protosseja: pitkiä, jänteviä ja hoikkia olentoja helposti tunnistettavissa kullan ja sinisen värisissä sotisovissaan. Kaksi protosseista oli sytyttänyt suojapukujensa käsivarsien plasmaterät, jotka näyttivät kuumaa ja punaista hiekkaa vasten lähes jäänsinisiltä.

"Niin. Tämä tuli melkoisena yllätyksenä", Gerard myönsi. He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Luulin, että..."

"Niin minäkin", Gerard töksäytti. Alexei käänsi katseensa uudelleen valokuvaan kuin toivoen löytävänsä selityksen tilanteeseen rakeisina kameraan piirtyviä protossihahmoja tuijottamalla. Hänen ajatuksensa kävivät villeinä: Protossit olivat aina olleet ihmisille - tai terraaneille, kuten heitä tässä galaksinkolkassa kutsuttiin - arvoitus. Alexei oli itsekin nuorempana pitänyt eteeristä ja syvän uskonnollista kansaa kuin jonkinlaisina ikivanhojen arvojen ruumiillistumina; jaloina, periksiantamattomina, uhrautuvaisina, uskollisina. He olivat kaunista kansaa monella tavalla. Hän oli myös luullut, että heidän liittoumansa ja protossien välillä vallitsi löyhä aselepo. Heillä ei ollut aikaa nahistella toisiaan vastaan - ei nyt.

"Ehkäpä tämä on jonkinlainen yksittäinen ryhmittymä?" Alexei ehdotti. Hän vilkaisi kysyen Gerardiin, joka ei kuitenkaan sanonut hetkeen mitään.

"Ehkä." Gerardin ääni paljasti, ettei hän tällä hetkellä tiennyt mitä uskoa. Alexei oikaisi itsensä.

"No, se on varmaa, että tiedusteluretkeä seuraa suurempi hyökkäys. Mitä aiomme tehdä?" hän kysyi. Gerardin silmissä välähti. Hän käynnisti tietokoneen avulla taistelusimulaatiomallin, ja alkoi sijoittaa joukkoja puolustuslinjan tueksi määrätietoisena ja rauhallisena. Alexei tunsi - kuten aina Gerardin taktiikkapalavereita seuratessaan tai komentoja vastaanottaessaan - luottamusta. Gerard näytti tulevaa taistelukenttää järjestäessään ja joukkojen marssijärjestystä ja sijoittumista suunnitellessaan saavan jo muutenkin kunnioitettavaan 190 senttimetrin pituuteensa ainakin kymmenen senttiä lisää, ja hänen katseeseensa hiipi kuin huomaamatta häivähdys ovelaa hymyä. Alexei ymmärsi hyvin, miksi Gerard oli yksi koko laivaston ansioituneimmista ja arvovaltaisimmista sotajohtajista, jota pidettiin mestarillisena taktikkona. Amiraalin suunnitelmat olivat usein näennäisen yksinkertaisia, mutta sisälsivät jonkun ennen hyödyntämättömän elementin, viimeisen ässän hihassa. Hän käytti taitavasti hyväkseen maastoja, joukkojensa erikoiskykyjä ja joskus myös vihollista tavalla, joka oli yllättänyt lukemattomat vastustajat ja toisinaan omatkin joukot vuosien aikana. Ja mikä parasta - tai pahinta toisten mielestä - miehellä oli tämän lisäksi myös tinkimätön kunniantaju, eikä Gerardin tapaista ollut koskaan hylätä joukkojaan tai antaa katteettomia lupauksia miehilleen. Gerard todella uskoi asiaansa, itseensä ja joukkojensa kyvykkyyteen. Nämä seikat yhdessä kuivakan huumorintajun kanssa olivat tehneet suoraselkäisestä amiraalista pidetyn hahmon myös rivimiesten keskuudessa. Gerardin alaisten luottamus ja usko amiraalinsa kyvykkyyteen oli saanut konkreettisimman mahdollisen todisteen puoli vuotta sitten, kun Gerardin johdolla pieni osa terraanien valloituslaivastosta oli kapinoinut ja irtautunut UED:n komennosta. Alexei oli seurannut riemuissaan ja häkeltyneenä sivusta, kuinka kymmenet alukset olivat empimättä liittyneet Gerardin mukaan tämän uskallettua sanoa ääneen sen, mitä he kaikki olivat ajatelleet jo kuukausia. Sota oli hävitty. Heidän käskynsä olivat olleet järjettömiä, ja ilman Gerardin masinoimaa kapinayritystä zergit olisivat tuhonneet heistä jokaisen.

Alexei käänsi huomionsa takaisin hologrammiin. Gerard näkyi aikovan miehittää raskaasti puolustuslinjan koillis- ja länsipäätä ja oli lisännyt tämän lisäksi jalostamolle oman Goliath-kävelijöistä ja liekinheitinyksiköistä koostuvan vartionsa. Lääkintäyksiköt, joita oli aivan liian vähän, hän oli sijoittanut huoltotunneleihin bunkkereiden välillä.

"Haluan, että menet ryhmäsi kanssa alas ja virität myös muutamia räjähteitä näihin koordinaatteihin. Se on eräänlainen takaovi. Yksi niistä ainakin", Gerard lisäsi lopuksi.

"Haluat lähettää aaveet alas?" Alexei kysyi. Hän silmäili hajamielisesti koordinaatit läpi ja totesi niihin pääsemisen olevan pitkän aavikkopatikoinnin takana. Tehtävä veisi ainakin puolitoista vuorokautta.

"Teillä on suurin mahdollisuus onnistua tehtävällä. Sen lisäksi minulla on omituinen, kalvava tunne koko asiasta. Jokin on pielessä. Jokin protossien hyökkäyksessä ei täsmää, mutten osaa sanoa mikä."

"Totta. Ne häiritsevät minuakin. Yleensä protossit ovat paljon suoraviivaisempia. Tämä", Alexei osoitti hologrammivalokuvaan. "Tämä ei vain tunnu kuuluvan yhteen sen kanssa, mitä olen protosseista oppinut."

Gerard hymyili.

"Tätä minä tarkoitan. Teillä aaveilla on silmää yksityiskohdille, yhteen sopimattomille pienille palasille. Haluan saada teidän raporttinne paikasta."

Alexei virnisti vinosti.

"Ketä muita lähtee alas?"

"Raynor on luvannut antaa omia miehiään, jottei laivastomme puolustusvalmius vaarannu. Sinä olet tehtävän johdossa."

"Ymmärretty. Lähtöaika?"

"Suurin osa joukoista siirtyy alas huomisen ja ylihuomisen aikana. Sinun ryhmäsi menee viimeisenä viikon päästä ja tulee ylös ensimmäisenä. Pääosa lähettämistämme joukoista jää Van Saralle. Puolustuslinja on nyt aivan liian kapea", Gerard totesi.

"Hyvä päätös. Zergien aktiivisuus Saran tähtijärjestelmässä on lisääntynyt. En halua heitä etuovellemme ilman järeää vastaanottoa", Alexei nyökäytti.

"Pidämme taktiikkapalaverin vielä huomenna aamulla. Raynor liittyy seuraamme. Yhdeksältä komentohytillä", Gerard totesi. Hänen ajatuksensa näyttivät askartelevan edelleen puolustuslinjan rakentamisessa. Hänen äänessään oli hajamielinen sävy, kun hän kääntyi ja lähti kulkemaan komentohytille päin holokansiota kädessään sormeillen.

Alexei haukotteli leveästi ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Viisi tuntia. Hän ehtisi vielä hyvin nukkua hetken.

"Alexei", Gerardin ääni tavoitti kommodorin, kun tämä asetteli huolella koppalakkia silmiensä peitoksi ja kaivautui syvemmälle tuoliin.

"Gerard?"

"Sinulla on hytti tuota varten. Kersantti Dawesin ei tarvitse kuunnella rohinaasi", Gerard totesi hajamielisesti. Hänen seuraavat sanansa lähes hukkuivat oven mekaaniseen sihahdukseen. "Huomenna yhdeksältä. Asianmukaisesti pukeutuneena. Silitä takkisi. Se on kammottava."

Alexei kampesi itsensä kyynärpäiden varassa jalkeille ja kohautti irvistäen olkiaan kersantti Dawesille, jonka huulilla karehti ohut hymy naisen kääntyessä takaisin asejärjestelmien kalibrointinäytön pariin.

* * *

"Kommodori!"

Alexei säpsähti ja refleksinomaisesti työnsi kätensä eteenpäin pysäyttäen sulkeutuvat hissin pariovet. Hän kurottui eteenpäin, kurkisti hissin ovesta ja tavoitti miltei heti katseellaan käytävää pitkin puolijuoksuun pyrähtäneen naisen. Huutaja ei ollut hänen yllätyksekseen komentosillalle jäänyt kersantti Dawes, vaan täysin vieraalta näyttävä siviiliasuinen nuori nainen. Alexei tunsi useimmat Kefeuksella palvelevista sotilaista ja ylläpidossa työskentelevistä siviileistä, muttei kyennyt kaivamaan naisen nimeä tai toimenkuvaa esille mielestään. Huoahtaen hän luovutti ja jäi odottamaan, että nainen pääsi lähemmäs.

"Kommodori Shikov", nainen puuskahti hissin ovien eteen pysähtyessään ja vetäen henkeä. "Olen yrittänyt tavoittaa teitä joka puolelta."

Alexei huomasi nyt naisen henkilökortin tämän rintapielessä ja tunsi olonsa hetken aikaa ansaan jääneeksi eläimeksi. Perhana. Gerard oli maininnut, että ylilääkäri Howes oli siirtynyt alas Van Saralle ja jättänyt lääkinnän tohtori Gemma Stantonin osaaviin käsiin. Stanton oli lähettänyt hänelle viimeisen viikon aikana neljä viestiä ja kuusi soittopyyntöä, ja Alexei oli jo kokonaisen päivän kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ehtinyt toivoa naisen ymmärtäneen jättää hänet rauhaan.

"Huomenta, tohtori", Alexei toivotti. Hän teki vastentahtoisesti tilaa naisen työntyessä hissiin ja jäädessä tuijottamaan häntä taistelunhaluisesti.

"Olen yrittänyt ottaa teihin yhteyttä", Stanton sanoi. Nainen mulkoili häneen ruskeat silmät ärtymyksestä palaen. Alexei väisti katseen ja keskittyi tuijottamaan viattomasti hissin säätöpaneelia.

"Olen kovin kiireinen", hän vastasi vältellen. Hissillä tuntui kestävän ikuisuuksia lähteä kiipeämään ylöspäin kohti miehistön majoitustiloja. Vaikka nainen oli Alexeita runsaasti pienikokoisempi, hän onnistui tekemään läsnäolonsa häkellyttävän selkeäksi pelkän kiukkuisen puhinansa voimalla.

"Ryhmänne vuositarkastukset ovat edelleen suorittamatta", Stanton sanoi kiertelemättä. Alexei tiesi sen, mutta mutristi suutaan mietteliäästi hetken aikaa ja kohautti sitten olkiaan anteeksipyytävästi.

"Ne joutuvat odottamaan hetken. Olemme lähdössä tehtävälle…", Alexei aloitti rykäisten.

"Puhuin amiraali Durandin kanssa äsken", Stanton ilmoitti. Alexei nielaisi. Hemmetti, nainenhan osasi pelata.

"Hän oli sitä mieltä, että loittoryhmien jokaisen jäsenen tulee olla käynyt standarditarkastuksessa ennen siirtymistä Van Saralle. Otin vapauden järjestää lääkintään teille ja ryhmällenne varauksen huomenna aamupäivästä rutiiniharjoituksienne ohessa."

Alexei harkitsi hetken vaihtoehtojaan, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta alistuneesti. Hän ei halunnut aiheuttaa Gerardille yhtään enempää harmaita hiuksia kuin oli tarpeen. Stanton vilkaisi häneen, ja kiukkuinen juonne naisen siroilla kasvoilla lientyi. Nainen epäröi selkeästi hetken.

"Ymmärrän kyllä, että aaveille tarkastukset ovat… raskaita. Sanokaa vain, jos millään lailla voin tehdä ryhmänne olon helpommaksi. Unilääkkeet käsittääkseni tekevät jälkiseuraamuksista helpompia."

Alexei vilkaisi naiseen tarkemmin yllättyneenä tämän äkillisestä kädenojennuksesta. Kiihtymyksen puna oli laskenut naisen poskilta, ja hän näytti äkkiä miltei pahoittelevalta hissin seinää vasten nojautuessaan. Nuoren lääkärin katseen pohjalla oli vilpitöntä halua ymmärtää ja auttaa.

"Unilääkitys on hyvä. Ryhmäni on kokenut myös kipulääkityksen tason aiemmin riittämättömäksi", hän töksäytti lopulta.

"Pidän huolta siitä, että asia korjataan", Stanton vastasi heti. Hän vilkaisi Alexeihin kysyvästi, ja mies nyökäytti.

"Pidetään sitä sitten sovittuna."

Kaksikko seisoi hetken aikaa hiljaa vieretysten.

"Herätitkö todella Gerardin keskellä yötä tätä varten?" Alexei lopulta kysyi huvittuneena. Gerardin aamuäreys oli laivaston keskuudessa jo jonkinlaisen kestovitsin maineessa, eikä Alexei itse lähestynyt amiraalia koskaan ennen kahdeksan aamuharjoituksia kuin pakottavan asian kanssa. Stanton vilkaisi häneen harkiten.

"En. Olen kuitenkin varma, että hän olisi samaa mieltä kanssani."

Hidas hymy levisi naisen kasvoille. Alexei virnisti päätään pudistellen. Hitto, kohta hänen täytyisi alkaa pitää tästä naisesta.

"Piste sinulle. "

Hissi pysähtyi kolahtaen määränpääkerrokseensa. Alexei pujahti viileään käytävään ja nyökkäsi hymyillen Stantonille, joka jatkoi matkaansa vielä alakerran lääkintään.

"Hyvää yötä", lääkäri toivotti. Hän sipaisi punaista otsatukkaansa pois silmiltä. "Ryhmänne on hyvissä käsissä", hän vakuutti hissin ovien kelautuessa kiinni.

Alexei nyökkäsi.

"Tiedän."


	2. Raynor

Kapteeni Jim Raynor oli tavallisesti kiireinen mies. Silloin kun hän ei murehtinut yhteensä viiden tukikohdan puolustusnäkökohtia, käynyt läpi tiedustelutietoa, harkinnut ja hylännyt hyökkäysskenaarioita tai pohtinut joukkojensa muonitusta, majoitusta ja taistelukuntoa_,_ hänet saattoi löytää merijalkaväen perustaisteluharjoituksista, ampumaradalta tai neuvottelutiloista liittouman muiden johtohahmojen keskeltä. Hänellä oli enää entistä harvemmin aikaa istahtaa alas ja olla kiinnostunut ihmisistä ympärillään, ja Vulture-pyöräänsä hän oli tuskin nähnytkään kuukausiin. Tyttöparka ruostui yksin tallissa. Jim kaipasi pyörän hallitsematonta kiihtyvyyttä ja pölyn makua suussaan toisinaan niin kipeästi, että livahti talleille katselemaan pyöräpartioiden huoltotoimia ja valmiusharjoituksia. Moottorien kiukkuisia murahduksia kuunnellessa sydänalasta vihlaisi.

Nyt tavanomaisen kaaoksen sijasta Raynorin ympäröi hidas pysähtyneisyys, mateleva hiljaisuus. Mies vilkaisi ulos sukkulan pienestä matkustamon ikkunasta. Päätään kallistamalla hän saattoi erottaa vanhan ja hänen joukkojaan jo pitkään uskollisesti palvelleen tukialuksen, Hyperionin. Alus oli tullut Koprulu-sektoriin samaan aikaan kuin hänkin, eivätkä sotavuodet olleet kohdelleet kumpaakaan veteraania lempeästi. Hyperion olisi jo ansainnut eläkepäivänsä – se näytti toisinaan pysyvän ilmassa vain hyvällä tahdolla ja kapteeninsa sinnikkyyden voimalla. Raynor tunsi silti ylpeyttä vanhan taistelutoverinsa arpista runkoa silmätessään: aluksen kyljessä sulkeutuvan sukkulatunnelin himmeä sininen tuike näytti aavemaiselta mutta yhtä kaikki kotoisalta metallista pintaa vasten.

Raynorilla oli Hyperionin lisäksi käytettävissään vain yksi lentokelpoinen alus. Celeste oli parhaillaan paikattavana Dunoarin telakalla. Jim pahoin pelkäsi, etteivät mitkään korjaustoimet olisi riittäviä vanhan ja kaikkensa antaneen miehistönkuljetusaluksen henkiinherättämiseksi. Celesten ionimoottoreiden kehikko oli lähes palanut irti heidän auttaessaan protosseja pakenemaan Aiurilta laumasodan aikaan.

Raynor käänsi päätään ja siirsi katseensa Hyperionin parsitusta ruhosta eteenpäin heidän menosuuntaansa. Näky oli joka kerta yhtä hätkähdyttävä ja vaikuttava paljastuessaan Van Saraa kiertävän kuun takaa, ja hän kuuli myös pilottinsa huulilta karkaavan pienen hengähdyksen. Hidas hymy valaisi molempien miesten kasvot heidän lipuessaan eteenpäin.

"Paskat, sir, se on valtava", pilotti kuiskasi.

"Amiraali Durandin laivasto paikkaa melko mukavasti meidän pieniä puutteitamme. UED taisi pistää koko lailla rahaa ja toivoa Koprulu-sektoriin", Jim myhäili. Hänen äänensä ei ollut kysyvä, mutta pilotti vastasi leveästi virnistäen: "Kyllä, sir."

Raynor oli oikeassa. Sen minkä he mahdollisesti laivastovahvuudessa hävisivät, Gerard Durandin johtama tähtilaivasto antoi takaisin moninkertaisesti: Pelkästään A-luokan taistelualuksia oli kymmenen kappaletta. Niiden standardiaseistus olisi jo riittänyt haastamaan vastuksen kuin vastuksen, mutta aluksiin oli asennettu tämän lisäksi erilliset pääaseet, joiden raaka tuhovoima riitti jopa pienten tähtialusten eliminointiin. Johtoalus Kefeusta oli nähty maassa tarpeelliseksi lisävarustaa vielä ydinteknologiaa käyttävillä kovakärkitorpedoilla. Jim oli nähnyt kovakärkitorpedojen tuhoavan kiertoradalta ammuttuna kokonaisia kaupunkeja, ja suhtautui terveen kunnioittavasti Durandiin, jolla oli moisia kapistuksia takataskussaan useita kymmeniä. Lentotukialuksia oli kaksi. Phoboksen hangaareissa komentoa odotti laivueellinen häivetekniikalla varustettuja Wraith-koneita, ja Icaroksen uumenissa lepäsi kaksi parvea herhiläisen lailla pistäviä Valkyrie-hävittäjiä. Toinen Valkyrie-laivueista oli ulkona. Tämän lisäksi miehistönkuljetusaluksia, huoltokoneita, kuljetuslaivoja ja sukkuloita pyöri laivaston suurempien alusten ympärillä jatkuvasti kuhisevana virtana. Charin taistelusta oli kulunut vasta vähän aikaa, ja kiivaat korjaustoimet olivat käynnissä joka puolella.

Valkyrie-laivueesta oli irronnut heti Hyperionin saapuessa kaksi hävittäjää, jotka saavuttivat heidän sukkulansa nyt ja asettuivat sen kummallekin puolelle välittömästi saattomuodostelmaan. Teräväkulmaiset ja ilmasodankäynnissä tappavan tehokkaat Valkyriet olivat herättäneet ansaittua kauhua jopa zergien joukoissa Koprulu-sektoriin saapuessaan. Niiden käyttö saattajina kertoi sekä saapuvan vieraan korkeasta asemasta että Gerardin omasta arvovallasta. Jim pudisti päätään virnistäen: Durand oli etevä, se hänen oli myönnettävä._ Tervetuloa, tässä laivastoni tehokkaimmat tappokoneet puolustuskyvyttömän sukkulanne suojaksi._ Amiraali osasi saada vieraansa tuntemaan olonsa yhtä aikaa tervetulleeksi ja uhatuksi, jos tarve niin vaati.

"Onneksi me olemme samalla puolella, sir", pilotti mutisi kuin Raynorin ajatukset lukeneena. Hän antoi Valkyrioille kuittauksen ja siirsi kurssin huolellisesti kohti Kefeuksen perän läntisiä ilmalukkoja, joille heidän oli käsketty aluksensa viedä.

"Sanopa muuta", Raynor totesi. Hän vajosi takaisin penkille. Kului muutamia hetkiä. Raynor liikahteli levottomasti ja vaihtoi asentoa useaan otteeseen. Sukkulamatka Kefeukselle vei pidempään kuin hän oli olettanut.

"Kuinka kauan?" hän kysyi lopulta hillitsemättä kärsimättömyyttään.

"Viisitoista minuuttia, sir", kuljettaja vastasi. Hän vilkaisi kysyvästi Raynoriin. Kapteeni nyökäytti ja kirosi sisällään. Hän tulisi paikalle miltei kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhässä. Hän piti kuivakkaan huumorintajuisesta ja oikeudentuntoisesta amiraali Durandista vilpittömästi, mutta miehellä oli raivostuttava tapa pitää kiinni protokollasta ja pikkutarkkuuksista mitä käsittämättömimmissä paikoissa. Raynor tunsi aina amiraalin tavatessaan epämääräistä häpeää kuin olisi saanut äänettömän nuhteen olomuodostaan. Siinä missä Durand näytti tulleen suoraan voitonpäivän paraatista moitteettomine univormuineen, kellontarkkuudella toimivine alaisineen ja huolellisine käytöstapoineen, Raynor tunsi itsensä aina nukkavieruksi ilmaantuessaan neuvotteluihin poikkeuksetta myöhässä, nuhraantuneessa maastopuvussaan, sänkisenä, lemuten krapulalle ja väsymykselle. Ja silti Durand kohteli häntä aina yhtä tinkimättömän rehellisesti ja toverillisesti kuin ei olisi vieraansa ulkomuotoa huomannutkaan. Silloin tällöin amiraalin kasvoilla viivähtävä ironinen virnistyksen alku oli ainoa vihje siitä, että Durand piti jotain heidän satunnaisissa kohtaamisissaan huvittumisen arvoisena. Raynor oli tullut siihen lopputulokseen, että mies yritti tehdä hänet salaa hulluksi jollakin tavalla.

Pilotti oli nojautunut eteenpäin ja naputti sormillaan haalarinsa polvea paksujen kuulokkeidensa sisuksissa soivan kappaleen tahtiin. Kaksi oranssia valoa vilkahti tuon tuosta ohjauslaitteiden säätimissä ja koneilma sihisi hiljaa katossa kiertäessään. Ääni kuulosti luonnottoman kovalta.

Raynor tiedosti äkkiä hyvin voimakkaasti, että hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa useampaan päivään täysin jouten. Kukaan ei tivannut häneltä mielipidettä, arviota, vastauksia tai todennäköisyyksiä. Kukaan ei kaivannut häntä johtamaan ryhmää tai pyytänyt hänen apuaan. Paperityöt, laskelmat ja tähtikartat eivät odottaneet häntä aamuyöllä Hyperionin komentohytissä, eikä pakottava tarve turruttaa ulkomaailmaa ollut sävähtänyt hänen lävitseen yli viikkoon. Se tulisi vielä, se tuli aina. Tämä oli sellainen myrskyn keskeltä yllättäen ilmaantuva tyven, joita hän sai kokea enää harvoin elämässään. Kukaan ei tarvinnut häntä.

Nämä olivat vaarallisia hetkiä. Kun hän ei ollut ylikuormittanut mieltään ajatustyöllä, taistelutilanteen vaatimilla alkukantaisilla vaistoilla ja välähdyksillä tai viinalla, hän palasi takaisin. Aina takaisin. Olisiko hän voinut tehdä jotakin? Olisiko hän voinut pelastaa Sarahin?

Laumasodan aikaan hän oli todennut katkerasti Fenixille, että kaikki oli hänen syytään. Protossi oli nojautunut tuulta vasten ja vilkaissut häneen kysyvästi. He makasivat maakuopassa Aiurin tuhkanharmaan taivaan alla ja Jim piti tarkkuuskiikareita tottuneesti silmillään etsien merkkejä zergien partioista.

"Miten se kaikki alkoi?" Fenix lopulta kysyi hiljaa.

"Mikä kaikki?" Raynor kysyi. Fenix ei sanonut mitään. Protossin läsnäolossa oli silti jotakin rauhoittavaa.

"Pitkä vai lyhyt versio?" Raynor kysyi lopulta alistuneesti.

"Minulla on kaikki aika universumissa", Fenix vastasi verkkaisesti.

"Oletko kuullut siitä, miten terraanit alun perin tulivat Koprulu-sektoriin?" Raynor kysyi.

"En. Olen kuullut, että temppeliherra Tassadar kohtasi teidät ensimmäistä kertaa Chau Saran ja Mar Saran planeetoilla, mutta tiedän että olitte läsnä jo aiemmin."

Raynor sammutti kiikarit hetkeksi virtaa säästääkseen. Hän nojautui puoli-istuvaan asentoon polviensa varaan.

"Terraanien kotimaailmassa, maapallolla, valtaa pitää tällä hetkellä UED, United Earth Directorate. Heidät te jo tunnettekin. Heidän edeltäjänsä United Powers League, eli UPL, oli itse asiassa taho, joka lähetti terraanit ensimmäistä kertaa riesoiksenne. En tiedä heistä juuri muuta kuin olen isoisältäni kuullut."

Raynor venytteli jalkojaan ja tarjoutui vaihtamaan paikkaa hyytävälle, savunkatkuiselle tuulelle itsensä altistavan Fenixin kanssa. Protossi kieltäytyi.

"Jatka vain."

"UPL loi valtaanpääsynsä myötä nopeasti koko maapallon kattavan poliisivaltiomaisen järjestelmän, jossa valtavirrasta poikkeamisesta tuli rikos. Koprulu-sektoriin suuntautuva matka ei ollut lähtijöille vapaaehtoinen. Aluksiin pakotetuista miehistä ja naisista suurin osa olikin rikollisia, toisinajattelijoita, vääräuskoisia tai muuten vain haitalliseksi ainekseksi katsottua väkeä. Heidän mukaansa lähti tiedemiehiä sekä armeijan sotilaita valvomaan vanki- ja työleirejä."

"Asutitte planeetat rikollisilla?" Fenix kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Niin. Se oli eräänlainen tutkimusretki, koe. Se onnistui. Olen miettinyt joskus, oliko se koskaan UPL:n tarkoitus", Raynor totesi. Hän puhalteli sormiinsa pitääkseen ne lämpimänä ja näytti mietteliäältä. "Alukset pääsivät kuitenkin Sara-järjestelmään. Osa teki pakkolaskun. Ihmisiä kuoli. Selviytyjät tekivät minkä voivat. Aluksista purkautuneet siirtolaiset ja heidän valvojikseen nimitetyt armeijan tahot alkoivat perustaa siirtokuntia. Maanviljelyä, kaivostoimintaa, pieniä konepajoja. Asutus laajeni hitaasti. Leireistä tuli pieniä kyliä, sitten kaupunkeja."

Raynorin yhteysradio kohahti. Korpraali Matthews ilmoitti partion päässeen asemiin. Raynor antoi kuitin ja työnsi radion takaisin vyölleen. He olivat tovin hiljaa. Fenix vaihtoi lopulta asentoa vilkaisten terraaniin, ja Raynor tulkitsi sen pyynnöksi jatkaa.

"Isoisäni oli kahdenkymmenenkuuden, kun aloitti työn Shilohin louhoksilla. Hän oli ollut maapallolla vapauspuolueen jäsen ja hänet oli valittu vain vuosi ennen karkotusta parlamenttiin." Fenix kallisti päätään kuten oli nähnyt terraanien tekevän silloin, kun jokin hämmensi heitä.

"Eräänlainen neuvosto. Kuten teidän vanhimpanne", Raynor selitti. Fenix näytti tyytyväiseltä selitykseen.

"Siirtokunnat kasvoivat ja väkiluku lisääntyi. Pian perustettiin Konfederaatio. Sen piti olla puhtaan hallinnollinen elin, joka auttaisi meitä koordinoimaan siirtokuntien välistä toimintaa, hallintoa ja lainsäädäntöä. Oli naiivia uskoa, että siinä tosiaan kävisi niin. Pian Konfederaatiolla oli jo armeija ja oma kansalaiskaarti. Minäkin olen alkujani Konfederaation sotilas", Jim hymähti. Kaikki tapahtunut tuntui olevan valovuosien päässä, eikä hän tunnistanut enää itsessään sitä Jim Raynoria, joka tuolloin oli tehnyt parhaansa siirtolaisia suojellakseen ja Konfederaation ja omatuntonsa ristipaineista selvitäkseen.

"Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Fenix kysyi.

"Te tapahduitte", Raynor sanoi. Fenix ei pyytänyt anteeksi, eikä Raynor sitä odottanutkaan. Hän vilkaisi protossiin väsyneesti.

"Olin 29 vuotta silloin. Olin menettänyt Konfederaation koulutusleirillä poikani Johnin ja pian hänen jälkeensä vaimoni Lydian. Minä …" Raynor haki hetken sanoja. "Minä olin kiireinen mies siihen aikaan."

"Ymmärrän."

"Kun protossien hyökkäys Chau Saralle tuli, olin naapuriplaneetalla Mar Saralla. Toimin Konfederaation lainvalvojana ja sotilaana. Chau Sara tuhoutui alle päivässä lähes elinkelvottomaksi. Hitto, te tosiaan piditte huolta siitä, ettei siihen loukkuun jäänyt eloon mitään tai ketään", Raynor sanoi ja naurahti. Katkeruus oli hävinnyt hänen äänestään vuosien myötä, mutta tapahtumien ajattelu teki hänet edelleen surulliseksi. Niin paljon turhaa elämän haaskaamista, tukahdutettua ylpeyttä.

"Ei myöskään zergeja. Ne olivat kansoittaneet koko planeetan siirtolaistenne sitä huomaamatta. Emme olleet kiinnostuneita teistä", Fenix sanoi.

"Tiedän. Zergeja oli kuitenkin myös Mar Saralla. Opimme sen melko nopeasti."

Raynor nyökytteli itsekseen ja käynnisti taas kiikarit. He kumpikin tiesivät, mistä mies puhui: zergien täysimittainen hyökkäys Mar Saralla terraaneja ja samalla Konfederaation siirtokuntia vastaan oli käynnistynyt välittömästi protossien käännettyä huomionsa Sara-järjestelmään. Tuntui siltä, kuin zergeja olisi yllättäen ollut kaikkialla. Ihmiset olivat paenneet vierasta ja vihamielistä hyökkääjää paniikin vallassa.

"Mitä sinä silloin teit?"

"Tottelin käskyjäni. Vein siirtolaiset turvaan erämaahan ja yritin pitää väkeni turvassa."

"Kuulin, että pian sen jälkeen jätit Konfederaation", Fenix sanoi hiljaisuuden uhatessa taas venyä. Raynor nyökkäsi. Miehen katseeseen syttyi vihainen liekki.

"Yritin pelastaa ryhmää ansaan jääneitä siviilejä kaivostukikohdasta. Hitto, he olivat minun väkeäni. Aseettomia ja puolustuskyvyttömiä, jumissa siinä paskaloukossa. Konfederaatio ei suostunut lähettämään heille mitään apua, joten minä menin. Siinä yhteydessä tuhosin zergien valtaaman komentokeskuksen, jossa suoritettiin jonkinlaisia kokeita ihmisillä. Konfederaatio pidätti minut sen jälkeen. Minua kutsuttiin ongelmatekijäksi ja syytettiin Konfederaation omaisuuden tuhoamisesta."

Raynor pyyhkäisi vihaisesti kädellään ilman halki. "Se komentokeskus oli täynnä... emme silloin tienneet zergien tartunnasta ja sen syistä, mutta paikka oli täynnä zergeja ja ihmisiä, jotka oli tartutettu ja muutettu. Se oli irvokasta. Muistan erään naisen, jonka tartunta oli jo puoliksi muuttanut. Hänellä oli jonkinlaiset kynnet olkapäissään ja hän pyysi.. pyysi...", Jimin ääni hukkui. "Annoin polttaa koko roskan. Ja sen jälkeen jouduin tekemään siitä tiliä paskantärkeille upseereille."

"En ihmettele, että päätit liittyä Korhalin poikiin sen jälkeen", Fenix myönsi. Raynor vilkaisi häneen ja rypisti otsaansa.

"Seuraava virheeni. Olin kuullut heistä jo aiemmin, vaikka Konfederaatio tietenkin kielsi heidän olemassaolonsa. Korhalin pojat, kapinalliset, Konfederaation vastustajat. He vaikuttivat ihmeeltä pelastaessaan minut ja mieheni Konfederaation vankienkuljetusalukselta. Olin niin pettynyt Konfederaatioon ja koko järjestelmään, että liityin välittömästi, empimättä. Mengsk oli sen lisäksi karismaattinen ja tehokas johtaja, on vieläkin. Minä uskoin häneen. Myöhemmin tunne vahvistui, kun sain todisteita siitä, että Konfederaatio oli tiennyt kaiken aikaa zergeista."

"Todellako?" Fenix kysyi yllättyneenä. "Luulin, että kohtasitte zergit ensimmäistä kertaa Mar Saralla."

"Ei", Raynor murahti ja pudisti päätään. "Konfederaatio oli vanginnut muutamia, ilmeisesti etuajassa horroksesta heränneitä yksilöitä jo vuosia ennen hyökkäystä. Niillä oltiin tehty erilaisia kokeita Mar Saralla. Näin laboratoriot omin silmin." Mies puhalsi ilmaa sisältään puuskahtaen ja huokaisi harmissaan ikään kuin ei olisi halunnut ajatella tapahtunutta. "Poltin senkin paikan."

"Sen jälkeenkö jätitte Mar Saran?"

"Niin. Olimme jo aiemmin puhuneet siirtymisestä Antiga Primelle, joka oli tuolloin vielä yksi Konfederaation hallitsemista rajamaailmoista. Mar Saran kiertoradalle ilmestyvät protossien planeetantuhoajat antoivat suunnitelmalle eräänlaisen lentävän lähdön." Raynor irvisti olkapäitään kohauttaen toverilleen, mutta Fenix tuijotti häneen kiinteästi yhtä aikaa uteliaan ja hämmentyneen näköisenä. Raynor huokasi. Hänen pitäisi puhua Fenixille ironiasta ja sarkasmista ensi tilassa.

"Mitä Antiga Primella tapahtui?" Fenix kysyi lopulta, kun ei osannut tulkita kapeaa hymynhäivettä Raynorin kasvoilla.

"Planeetta oli kaaoksen partaalla. Antigalla sijaitsivat Konfederaation raskaimmat työleirit, jossa rangaistusvankien jälkeläiset tekivät kaivos- ja louhintatöitä. Heitä kohdeltiin kuin orjia, ja koko planeetta oli tasapainotellut kapinan partaalla jo pitkään. Korhalin poikien väliintulo riitti keikauttamaan tilanteen siirtolaisten eduksi. Meitä kutsuttiin sankareiksi kun ajoimme Konfederaation sotilaat koloistaan ja pois planeetalta. Ei tietenkään kestänyt kauaa, että maaperästä alkoi kaivautua esille horroksesta heränneitä zergeja. Ne paskiaiset tuntuivat seuraavan meitä kaikkialle."

"Missä vaiheessa löysitte psi-säteilijät? Johtuiko se niistä?" Fenix kysyi.

"Ne olivat jo Mengskin hallussa. Olimme löytäneet ne Mar Saralta samasta tukikohdasta, jossa Konfederaatio oli tehnyt kokeitaan zergeilla. Tiesimme, että niistä lähti sykäyksinä jonkinkaltaista psionista energiaa, mutta vasta Antiga Primella Mengsk ymmärsi kapistuksien todellisen arvon. Psi-säteilijät tuntuivat vetävän aktivoituna perässään zergejä minne tahansa valtavissa määrin. Mengsk päätti minun ja Kerriganin varoituksista huolimatta käyttää säteilijöitä aseena Konfederaatiota vastaan. Kokeilimme niitä kahdesti Antiga Primella Konfederaation tukikohdissa. Veimme vain säteilijät paikalleen, aktivoimme ne ja piakkoin paikalle ilmestyvä zergien vihainen aalto teki puolustajista selvää meidän puolestamme. Minusta koko homma haiskahti, ja Sarah epäröi aina vain enemmän säteilijöitä kerta toisensa jälkeen aktivoidessaan."

"Sinä ja Kerrigan siis...?" Fenix ei saanut tilaisuutta lopettaa lausetta, kun Raynor jo nyökkäsi myöntävän äännähdyksen päästäen. Hän huokasi hitaasti muistoon uponneena. Miehen kovat piirteet pehmenivät ja huulet avautuivat kevyesti raolleen.

"Siinä tytössä oli ristiriitoja enemmän kuin ehdin ratkoa. Hän sai kaiken ympärillään hehkumaan ja elämään ja kantoi silti sisällään niin paljon surua. Hän toimi silloin Mengskin kakkosnaisena. Sarah oli uskomaton." Raynorin huulilla kävi lyhyesti aito ja miehen suupielten juonteet silottava virnistys - aivan kuin hän olisi elänyt uudelleen jonkin hetken kaukaisista tapahtumista ja suonut katkeransuloiselle muistolle edelleen hymyn.

"On vieläkin", Fenix huomautti happamesti katsellen ympärillään alas Aiurin pinnalle satavaa tuhkaa. Raynor vilkaisi häneen säpsähtäen, ja Fenix painoi päänsä terraanin murheellisen ilmeen huomattuaan.

"Olen pahoillani. Minä olen nähnyt vain yhden puolen Kerriganista."

"Sinun olisi pitänyt tavata hänet ennen tartuntaa. Hän oli.. hän", Raynor levitti kätensä surumielisesti hymyillen ja sanoja hetken aikaa hakien. "Sarah oli ainutlaatuinen."

"Tassadar mainitsi hänen olleen sinnikäs tapaus", Fenix myönsi.

"Niin. Tassadar oli teistä ainoa, joka näki hänet ennen tartuntaa. He kohtasivat New Gettysburgissa, Tarsoniksella."

Fenix oli kuullut Tarsoniksen taistelusta ja New Gettysburgin tapahtumista kymmeniä kertoja. Hän antoi hienotunteisesti Raynorille hetken aikaa koota itseään. Terraani katseli pitkään kaukaisuuteen pysyen selin Fenixiin. Kun hän lopulta pyörähti ympäri, Fenix näki miehen silmistä heijastuvan raivon ja pettymyksen väkevyyden. Niitä ympäröivät lukemattomien valvottujen öiden mukanaan kantama väsymys ja tummanpuhuvat surun häivähdykset.

"Mengsk päätti, että käyttäisimme psi-säteilijöitä vielä kerran. Hyökkäisimme suoraan Tarsonikselle, Konfederaation kotimaailmaan. Sen piti olla helppo, kirurgisen tarkka isku. Konfederaation taival olisi ohitse ja Korhalin pojat voisivat aloittaa inhimillisemmän, uuden kolonisaatiohallinnon. Minä ja Kerrigan vastustimme – emme varsinaisesti ideaa, mutta sen toteuttamistapaa. Psi-säteilijät olivat epävarmuustekijä, sillä ne toisivat mukanaan hallitsemattomat määrät zergeja. Ne tekisivät Konfederaation puolustuksesta hetkessä selvää, mutta pysäyttäisikö niitä kohta enää mikään? Samalla aloin epäillä, että teidän laivastonne tulisi puuttumaan tilanteeseen. Tassadar oli tuntunut aina myötämieliseltä terraaneja kohtaana ja oli tarjonnut meille aiemmin jopa apua zergeja vastaan, mutten uskonut että hän jättäisi puuttumatta tilanteeseen."

"Tassadar uskoi, että protossien tuli suojella teitä. Hän uskoi terraanien olevan vastaus jonkinlaiseen suurempaan mysteeriin. Mutta hänellä oli kiistattomat käskynsä eliminoida jokainen zerg sektorissa", Fenix myönsi.

"Hän kertoi siitä minulle myöhemmin", Raynor totesi ja nyökkäsi. He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Sinua ja Sarahia ei kuunneltu?" Fenix kysyi alkuperäiseen tarinaan palaten.

"Ei todella. Yritin puhua Sarahia ympäri, mutta hän luotti Mengskiin ja halusi tehdä velvollisuutensa. Lähdin mukaan Tarsonikselle enemmän Sarahin kuin Mengskin tai Korhalin poikien takia. Silti... silti en pystynyt pelastamaan häntä." Raynor rykäisi kahdesti, kunnes jatkoi. "Kerriganin tehtäväksi jäi virittää psi-säteilijät Konfederaation puolustuslinjan taktisiin pisteisiin ja antaa zergeille työrauha. Homma hajosi käsiin siinä vaiheessa, kun Tassadar tuli joukkoineen alas planeetalle ja avasi tulen zergeja vastaan. Mengsk pelkäsi, että zergit eivät saisi työtään loppuun ja suunnitelma epäonnistuisi, joten hän antoi Kerriganille käskyn hyökätä protossien kimppuun. Sarah teki niin."

"Oli lähellä, ettei Tassadar päässyt läpi", Fenix muisteli. Raynor äännähti myöntävästi.

"Niin oli. Sarah kuitenkin piti pintansa, ja zergit saivat työnsä valmiiksi. Ne eivät jättäneet henkiin ketään – Konfederaation sotilaat, virkamiehet, johtoporras ja jopa siviilit pääsivät kaikki hengestään tai tartutettiin ja muutettiin. Konfederaation pääkaupunki, ase- ja elintarvikevarastot sekä hallintorakennukset olivat raunioina. Mengsk oli riemuissaan. Tehtävä oli onnistunut. Konfederaatio oli lyöty. Mengsk antoi Sarahille käskyn sammuttaa psi-säteilijät."

"Silloinko se tapahtui?"

"Niin. Zergit hyökkäsivät Sarahin ja hänen joukkojensa kimppuun lähes välittömästi. Oletin Mengskin lähettävän apuvoimia tai edes noutoryhmän, mutta hän antoi joukoille komennon vetäytyä. Kuuntelin miltei puolen tunnin ajan Sarahin radioviestejä, joissa hän odotti apujoukkoja saapuvaksi. Ketään ei ollut tulossa. Kukaan ei vastannut. Mengskilla ei ollut aikomustakaan mennä avuksi. Hän hylkäsi kakkosnaisensa. Hän jätti Sarahin yksin."

"Yrititkö sinä auttaa?"

"Tein kaikkeni. Ainakin uskon tehneeni. Otin pienen ryhmän, kaappasin yhden laivaston kuljetusaluksista ja yritin paikallistaa Kerrigania planeetan pinnalta. Hän yritti lähettää minulle psionisia sykäyksiä ohjatakseen minua. Löysin lähes sata hänen alaistaan raunioista ja vein heidät turvaan, mutten koskaan kyennyt pelastamaan Kerrigania. Oli liian myöhäistä. Luulin Sarahin kuolleen, kun hänen radionsa sammui ja myös psioniset tuntemukset lakkasivat."

"Se olisi ollut armollisempaa hänelle", Fenix totesi vaisusti.

"Niin olisi", Raynor myönsi empimättä. "Zergit veivät hänet mennessään ja hän tuli takaisin muutamia kuukausia myöhemmin muuttuneena. En tuntenut sitä.. olentoa enää laisinkaan. Hän kutsui itseään terien kuningattareksi. Minä…"

Raynor vaikeni äänensä hukkuessa, kirosi ja käänsi jälleen selkänsä. Mies veti suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi muistellessaan omaa pettymystään ja raivoaan. Hän oli luottanut Konfederaatioon, ja tullut palkituksi ensin perheensä kuolemalla ja sittemmin lainrikkojaksi ja petturiksi leimautumalla. Hän oli luottanut Korhalin poikiin ja Arcturus Mengskiin ja joutunut luopumaan ainoasta naisesta, josta oli koskaan Lydian kuoleman jälkeen todella välittänyt.

Hän kohotti kiikarit silmilleen vapisevin käsin ja jäi katselemaan horisonttiin. Fenix ei kysynyt mitään, vaan antoi Raynorille tilaa. Hän ei tarvinnut psionisia kykyjään aistiakseen terraanista huokuvaa tunteiden ristiaaltoa. Raynor oli rakastanut Sarahia. Protossi tunsi sisällään epämääräistä surua – samanlaista vellovaa ja katkeraa kaipuuta, joka oli vallannut hänet Tassadarin kuoleman yhteydessä. Hän vihasi Kerrigania jokaisella tiedostavan mielensä osalla ja tunsi myös suonissaan jokaisen protossin raivon, halun kostaa Aiurin tuho, sota ja julmuus. Hän olisi halunnut luottaa tähän tuntemukseen sokeasti. Raynor oli kuitenkin näyttänyt entisen terraaniaaveen toisen puolen. Mies oli antanut kylmälle ja verenjanoiselle tarinalle alun, jossa petos, vääryys, velvollisuudentunto ja uskollisuus kulkivat käsikkäin epätasaisessa yhteistyössä. Se pakotti kaikessa järjettömyydessään harkitsemaan. Elämän piiri, Fenix huokasi, mahdottomuuksien ja epärationaalisuuksien toistuvia syklejä.

Sarah Kerrigan oli ollut uhri, pelinappula entisten sotaherrojen laudalla. Hän oli joskus ollut vastakohta sille petolliselle, pahantahtoiselle ja eläimelliselle olennolle, joka nykyisin johti zergejä. Fenix vilkaisi Raynorin jäykistyneeseen niskaan. Hän näki terraanin epätoivoisen kieltämisen ja piilotetun häpeän läpi hetken ajan kirkkaasti. Kiistämisen, kylmän logiikan ja raivokkaan epäuskon laskoksiin oli kätketty ja salattu häivähdys - pilkahdus tunteesta, joka oli edelleen läsnä muuttumattomana, värisevänä, haavoittuvana. Fenix värähti. Tämä oli lohduttomin asia, jonka hän oli koko nuoren elämänsä aikana joutunut kohtaamaan. Kaikkein surullisinta ja samalla epäoikeudenmukaisinta tarinassa oli sen viimeisin luku; vaikka Sarah Kerriganista oli tullut hirviö - irvikuva siitä naisesta, jonka Raynor oli äsken maalaillut hänen silmiensä eteen pehmein ja lämpimin vedoin – Raynor rakasti tätä edelleen.

Repivästi, lohduttomasti, järjettömästi.

* * *

"Sir?"

Raynor säpsähti. Pilotti virnisti hänelle peililasiensa takaa.

"Minähän sanoin, että kyyti on unettavan tasaista, sir. Olemme perillä."

Raynor vilkaisi sukkulan ikkunasta häkeltyneenä todeten, että kaikennielevä tähtien sekoittama mustuus oli vaihtunut harmaaseen metallipintaan. Fosforivärillä hehkuva "Ilmalukko W4" – teksti vahvisti pilotin sanat. Raynor hymyili miehelle ja nyökkäsi. Lihakset tuntuivat jäykiltä hänen ponnistaessaan pystyyn.

"Parasta pistää hulinaksi sitten."


	3. Aave

_Kaunis kiitos kommenteista, ne tekevät urakasta sekä mielekkäämmän että jaksamisen arvoisen, omille tarinoilleen kun on parhaimmillaankin aina aika sokea. Kirjoittaminen tuntuu edelleen mukavalta ja helpolta, ja kommenteilla on tähän tuntemukseen oma osansa._

_Pahoin pelkään, että jonkinmuotoinen infodumppaus jatkuu edelleen. Tunnen oloni jotenkin pölhöksi, kun en saa sanotuksi asioita ilman jatkuvaa selittelyä ja pelkään kuormittavani lukijaa liiallisella turhalla palatiedolla. Voinen lohduttaa ja sanoa, että olen pyrkinyt kevyempään otteeseen ja että teksti tulee olemaan ilmavampi tulevaisuudessa. _

_

* * *

_

Alexei nykäisi harmaan collegepuseron vetoketjun kiinni ja teki innottomasti muutamia venytteleviä liikkeitä käsillään. Selän lihakset olivat ruosteessa huonosti nukutun yön jäljiltä ja kipu säteili niitä pitkin aina niskaan asti. Ähkäisten mies pyöritteli hartioitaan. Hän tarvitsisi uuden tyynyn. Tietokoneen mekaaninen miesääni kävi taustalla läpi hänen kaksitoistatuntista päiväohjelmaansa, mutta suurin osa tapaamisista, neuvotteluista ja harjoituksista kaikui kuuroille korville. Kommodori oli mietteliäs.

Alexei kumartui muutaman kerran kyykkyyn. Tuntolevyt tuntuivat kylmältä ihoa vasten heilahtaessaan. Hän puristi laatat hetkeksi kämmenensä sisälle ja nousi syvään henkäisten jaloilleen.

"Eiköhän se ollut siinä", hän totesi yhtä paljon itselleen kuin ampumarataharjoituksiin asti ehtineelle tietokoneelleen.

"Kiitos. Kirjaudutaanko ulos?" kone kysyi kohteliaasti. Alexei vastasi myöntävästi, ja näyttö sammui välittömästi sähköisen viritysäänen päästäen. Oli hiljaista.

Poretabletti oli ehtinyt sulaa lasin pohjalle jättäen jälkeensä tuhkanharmaata jauhoa. Alexei haki hetken ajan katseellaan lusikkaa keittokomeronsa työtasoilta, mutta luovutti pian. Holokansioita ja papereita tuntui olevan joka puolella. Hänen pitäisi siivota. Pian. Mies harkitsi sekoittavansa juoman sormenpäällään, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen ja tarttui lopulta lasiin kumoten sen alas sellaisenaan. Hän ei ollut tuntenut enää vuosiin tarvetta kakoa, mutta irvistys nousi kutsumatta edelleen huulille. Aaveiden päänsärkyjen ja psionisten kipujen hoitoon tarkoitettujen turruttavien lääkkeiden makuun oli mahdoton tottua. Kammottava, pistelevä jälkipolte tuntui syövyttävän kudoksia nielussa ja kitalaessa. Alexei oli käyttänyt lääkitystä jo yli kolmenkymmenen vuoden ajan, muttei uskonut koskaan tottuvansa metalliseen tunteeseen kurkunpäässään.

Kommodori seisoi hetken kynnyksellä kelmeästi valaistua ja kolkolta näyttävää pimeyttä tuijottaen. Aluksen käytävät tuntuivat aamuisin kylmemmiltä ja luotaantyöntävämmiltä kuin muulloin, eikä muutaman tunnin päässä häilyvä Stantonin lääkärintarkastus varsinaisesti tehnyt hytistä poistumista yhtään houkuttelevammaksi. Ryhmän ajatteleminen sai Alexein ottamaan tarvittavan askeleen ja suuntamaan kulkunsa hisseille. Hän oli viettänyt aaveidensa kanssa viimeiset kolme vuotta ja uskalsi väittää tuntevansa pienen, mutta tehokkaan seitsenhenkisen partionsa jokaisen jäsenen läpikotaisin. Hän halusi olla se taho, joka kertoisi ryhmälle lääkärintarkastuksista. Hän tiesi, että ainakin Lohmann ja Wilkins ottaisivat uutisen raskaasti. Aaveet eivät olleet kuin muut aluksella palvelevat merijalkaväensotilaat. He olivat hankalia, usein epäsosiaalisia, eristäytyneitä ja sulkeutuneita. Kyvyt, implantit ja lääkkeet tekivät heistä neuroottisia, pakko-oireisia sekä välillä jopa vihamielisiä. Alexei ymmärsi sen hyvin. Väkijoukoissa kouluttamaton aave saattoi tuntea tukehtuvansa ihmisten tunteiden ja ajatusten vyöryessä ylitseen hyökyaaltojen lailla. Kokemus, koulutus ja lääkitys auttoivat, mutta kykyjen käyttö oli aina raskasta kaikilla mahdollisilla tasoilla. Psyykkisten tuntemusten ja iskujen sävyttämät painajaiset tulivat viikoittain, toisille jokaisena yönä. Etenkin telepaatit – miehistö kutsui heitä usein "sätkyiksi" hyvästä syystä – olivat jatkuvasti äärirajoilla.

Hissi aloitti hitaan matkansa Kefeuksen uumeniin kohti rahtihangaareita ja niiden lähistöllä sijaitsevia miehistön harjoitustiloja. Alexei nojasi seinään ja raapi niskaansa hajamielisesti. Hänen olisi pitänyt ajaa parta.

Sitä oli hankaa ymmärtää, jos koulutusta ei ollut kokenut itse. Jokainen psyykkisesti lahjakas maapallolla syntynyt lapsi sijoitettiin maata hallitsevan UED:n aaveohjelmaan viiden vuoden ikäisenä. Heidät tarkastettiin, pisteytettiin ja järjesteltiin ryhmiin kykyjensä perusteella. Asteikkoa kutsuttiin psi-indeksiksi ja se kulki välillä 1-10. Heikoimmat lapset pääsivät usein lähtemään lyhyen koulutusjakson jälkeen takaisin perheidensä pariin. Heidän kykynsä olivat riittämättömiä armeijan tarkoituksiin. Heillä oli ehkä eräänlainen kuudes aisti tai kyky ennakoida tilanteita. He saattoivat päänsäryn kaltaisena tuntemuksena aistia sen, jos toinen aave käytti lähistöllä psyykkisiä voimiaan. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt. UED tarvitsi voimakkaampia lapsia.

Myös toinen ääripää oli kelvotonta materiaalia. Kaikkein voimakkaimmat lapset - heitä saapui yksi tai kaksi vuosikymmenessä - sijoitettiin usein arvaamattomuutensa takia UED:n määräämälle loppuelämän kestävälle kuurille, jossa nautittiin tukahduttajiksi kutsuttuja lääkeaineita. Osa heistä pystyi elämään laitoksissa lähes normaalinkaltaista elämää.

Näin ei ollut tehty aina. Ennen Kerriganin onnettomuutta psyykkisesti voimakkaita lapsia oli koulutettu vaativimpiin tehtäviin – salamurhaajiksi, vakoiluun, räjähdysaineasiantuntijoiksi. Osa näistä aaveista oli riistäytynyt hallitsemattomiksi implanteista ja lääkityksestä huolimatta, mutta ohjelman annettiin jatkua muutaman lupaavimman kokelaan menestyksen vuoksi. Kerrigan oli ollut yksi heistä, tulevaisuuden lupaus. Hänelle tapahtuneen onnettomuuden jälkeen jopa UED:ssa tehtiin täyskäännös, ja psi-indeksitesteissä kaikki vähintään arvosanaan kahdeksan yltäneet lapset siirrettiin välittömästi laitoksiin.

Sitten olivat he loput. Psi-indeksitestissä kahden ja kahdeksan väliin pisteytetyt lapset. He, joiden kyvyt olivat voimakkuudessaan mainittavia, mutta edelleen sallituissa ja kontrolloitavissa rajoissa. He loput kävivät yleissivistävän peruskoulutuksen ohella taistelukoulutuksen ja heidän kykyjään kehittävän ja valmentavan aaveohjelman läpi, kunnes työllistyivät UED:n armeijan palkollisiksi loppuelämäkseen. Alexei oli ennen Koprulu-sektoriin saapumistaan ajatellut, että hänen elämänsä aaveena oli siedettävää. Hän oli kyvykäs, urallaan edennyt ja koki tekevänsä mielekästä työtä. Hänen psi-indeksinsä oli hieman alle seitsemän, ja häneen oli lapsesta asti uhrattu paljon vaivaa. Lääkkeitä, koulutusta, kaksi implanttia. Alexei oli oppinut hallitsemaan kykynsä verrattain hyvin.

Syy oli tietenkin Gerardin. Itsepäinen ja kunniantuntoinen mies oli kohdannut Alexein ensimmäistä kertaa Beken Cityn toimeksiannon yhteydessä. Gerard oli jo tuolloin monessa liemessä marinoitu konkari, jonka alaisuuteen Alexein johtama viisihenkinen aaveiden ryhmä sijoitettiin. Gerard oli katsonut heidän ensikohtaamisellaan nuorta aavetta terävästi päästä varpaisiin. Alexei ei harmikseen osannut tulkita miehen ilmettä, mutta oli aistivinaan ylemmän upseerin olemuksessa vastentahtoisuutta ja epäluuloa. Häntä oli varoitettu siitä, että hänen kykynsä saattaisivat hämmentää ja pelottaa muita ihmisiä. Tunne oli silti epämiellyttävä.

Gerard oli tarjonnut Alexein suureksi ällistykseksi hänelle paukun viskiä ennen kuin lähetti yskivän ja kalpean pojan matkoihinsa. Sen jälkeen he olivat silloin tällöin törmänneet toisiinsa velvollisuuksiensa ohella ja ajautuneet juttusille. Alexei yllättyi huomatessaan, kuinka isällisesti ja kärsivällisesti vanhempi upseeri suhtautui hänen impulsiivisuuteensa ja epävarmuuteensa. He keskustelivat paljon. Gerard ei koskaan ollut suoraan sanonut mitään aaveohjelmaa tai UED:n toimintaa vastaan. Sen sijaan hän pudotteli heidän keskusteluidensa lomassa pieniä kysymyksiä: Mikä oli Alexein lapsuuden haaveammatti? Nauttiko hän työstään aaveena? Oliko lääkkeillä sivuvaikutuksia? Tiesikö Alexei ketään, joka eli laitoksessa tai söi tukahduttajia? Mitä mieltä hän oli aaveohjelman henkilökunnasta? Millaiselta implanttien asennus tuntui? Oliko Alexei saanut päättää niiden asennuksesta itse? Oliko Alexei koskaan rakastunut? Millaista lääkitystä aaveet söivät? Kuka ne määräsi? Kaipasiko hän perhettään? Miksi aaveet eivät saaneet solmia avioliittoja? Miltä ihmisten pelko ja halveksunta tuntuivat? Saiko aave valita itse opiskelemansa aineet aaveohjelman aikana? Mitä aaveeksi koulutettavat lapset ja nuoret tekivät vapaa-ajallaan?

Alexei oli ollut kauhuissaan huomatessaan, kuinka syvälle hänen sisimpäänsä Gerardin viattomat kysymykset porautuivat. Hän oli toisinaan miettinyt aaveiden kohtelun mielekkyyttä ja tiukkaa kontrollia pinnallisesti ja aiheen tarkoituksellisesti heti sivuun sysäten, eikä ollut koskaan antanut ajatuksen kulkea luonnollisia polkujaan pidemmälle. Sellainen oli vaarallista. Tuntui silti jollakin tapaa ontolta ja lopulliselta, ettei hän osannut antaa vastausta Gerardin kaikkiin kysymyksiin tai vaientaa omassa mielessään vellovia epäilyjä. Hän oli ollut ensin vihainen ja torjuva, sitten tyrmistynyt ja epätoivoinen, lopulta eksyksissä, hämillään ja mietteliäs.

Alexei hymyili muistolle hissin seinää vasten nojatessaan. Hän ei hävennyt aikaisempaa naiiviuttaan ja sokeaa uskoaan UED:n agendaan, vaan tunsi eräänlaista haikeutta mennyttä ajatellessaan. Kaikki oli ollut yksinkertaisempaa silloin. Tehtävä, todellisuus, velvollisuus. Usko.

Vasta Charin taistelu ja Gerardin kapinallinen päätös irtautua UED:n muusta laivastosta oli saanut Alexein todella pohtimaan omaa asemaansa.

He olivat tulleet pitkälle. Silti toisinaan Alexeita inhotti ajatella, kuinka aulis ja tahdoton koneiston osa hän oli ollut ja kuinka hyvin hän oli uskonut elämänsä olleen. Häntä oli käytetty. Alexei ravisteli hartioitaan tahattomasti kuin pyrkien karistamaan tunteen yltään. Hissi tuli määränpäähänsä.

Aaveiden harjoitustiloissa oli hiljaista, kun kommodori saapui paikalle. Hän haparoi hetken ajan katkaisijaa seinältä ja sitten antoi tilan täyttyä kelmeästä valosta. Tuoksui metallille ja kuivalle puulle. Hän kiersi ympäri pientä salia hetken aikaa mietiskellen. Tänä aamuna he eivät tekisi virtuaalisen mallinnussimulaattorin avulla skenaarioharjoituksia tai edes kajoaisi psyykkisiin kykyihinsä. Hän halusi jokaisen olevan terävimmillään ja täydessä voimissaan lääkintään astuessaan.

"Huomenta Shikov", mies toivotti ovelta. Alexei vilkaisi olkansa yli, vaikka hänellä oli hyvä arvaus toisen aamuvirkun henkilöllisyydestä. Hän oli oikeassa. Pitkä ja hoikka mies hehkui hyvää tuulta salin keskelle harppoessaan. Hänen kengännauhansa olivat auki.

"Adams", Alexei totesi ja nyökkäsi miehelle. Adams kallisti päätään kommodorin vakavat kasvot nähtyään. Alexei tunsi miehen mielen hipaisevan omaansa, mutta ei vaivautunut huomauttamaan siitä Adamsille. Adams oli hänen ryhmänsä aaveista sekä nuorin että kokemattomin, mikä oli yhdessä hänen korkean psi-indeksinsä kanssa pulmallista. Alexei teki parhaansa miehen eteen joka päivä, mutta toisinaan tämä tuntui itsekin unohtavan kykyjensä voimakkuuden.

"Mikä on vialla?"

Alexei veti suunsa viivaksi hetkeksi. Adams hymyili jo nosti etusormensa pystyyn.

"Älä sano ei empaatille", hän ehätti toteamaan kurillisesti sormeaan heristäen. Alexei vastasi virnistykseen ja antoi nuoren miehen hyväntuulisuuden kannatella hetken aikaa itseään.

"Se taisi mennä hyvin?" hän tyytyi lopulta kysymään. Adams kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mikä?"

"Lentosotamies Kleinin kanssa? Rajun näköinen tyttö. Onko se totta, että hänellä on tatuointi lähellä..?"

"Luoja, Shikov!" Adams parahti kätensä levittäen ja kommodorin keskeyttäen. "Luulin jättäneeni äidin kotiin, mutta hän taitaa olla jossain komentosillan kaapissa…"

Alexei kohautti olkapäitään voimattomasti virnistäen.

"Adams!" Miehet käännähtivät kumpikin kuullessaan Wilkinsin käheän äänen ovelta. Nainen purskahti hekotukseen. "Johan sen näkee naamasta: Kolmospesälle heti ensitreffeillä! Elukka!"

Adams työnsi liioitellun dramaattisesti kädet korvilleen ja vilkaisi Alexeihin kuin apua hakien.

"Hän sanoi sen", Alexei puolustautui nauruun purskahtaen.

Wilkins huomasi Alexein salissa vasta nyt ja vakavoituen teki kunniaa. Alexei nyökkäsi, minkä jälkeen nainen pujotti musiikkisoittimen johdot päänsä yli ja alkoi venytellä. Wilkins oli työskennellyt ennen Alexein ryhmään saapumistaan tarkka-ampujana erikoisyksikössä, jonka silloinen komentaja odotti parhaillaan maassa oikeudenkäynnin alkua epäinhimillisten kurinpitomenetelmiensä ja ryhmänsä naisjäseniin kajoamisen johdosta. Wilkinsilla oli alusta asti ollut auktoriteettiongelmia, joiden ylitse he olivat onneksi melko nopeasti päässeet.

Pian myös muu ryhmä saapui tipoittain saliin: Solheim, lahjakas räjähdysaineasiantuntija, haukotteli leveästi kunniaa tehdessään. Miehen uskollisena varjona kulki hänen taisteluparinsa Thompson ja kaksikon perässä saliin pyrähti viestintä- ja tekniikka-asiantuntijana toimiva Chandak. Pienikokoinen intialaisnainen kävi lääkityksensä takia aina jonkinlaisilla ylikierroksilla ja poltti ketjussa, mutta oli koko UED:n aaveohjelman paras käytettävissä oleva teknikko. Tasan seitsemältä salin ovista sisään marssi kiirettä pitämättä Wilkinsin taistelupari Murray, jolla oli hammastahnaa leuassaan. Aamut eivät olleet lähitaisteluspesialistiksi koulutetun miehen parasta aikaa. Hänen perässään saliin luikahti hermostuneen ja vaisun näköinen Lohmann. Alexei huokasi harmistuneena nähdessään miehen käsien nykinän. Pakko-oireet olivat voimistuneet lääkityksestä huolimatta. Toipuisikohan mies koskaan Godlewskin kuolemasta?

He tekivät aluksen käytävät kattavan juoksulenkin lisäksi kuntosaliharjoituksia puolentoista tunnin ajan. Sen jälkeen he olisivat tavallisesti siirtyneet harjoittelemaan kykyjensä käyttöä ennen aamupalalle siirtymistä. Alexei kuitenkin kutsui ryhmän kokoon ympärilleen. Ryhmä – viisi miestä, kaksi naista - istui hänen ympärillään lattialla puolikaaren muodossa rentona, uteliaana. Alexei oli ylpeä heistä. Hän oli aluksi pyrkinyt pitämään ryhmänsä aaveisiin oman etäisyytensä, mutta oli nopeasti heittänyt harteilleen huonosti istuneen etäisen esimiehen viitan nurkkaan. Monikaan Kefeuksen ylemmistä upseereista ei ehkä olisi allekirjoittanut hänen johtamistapaansa, mutta Alexei oli pitänyt huolta myös siitä, ettei mitään valitettavaa koskaan ollut. Tarvittaessa aaveryhmä pokkuroi univormut päällään kättä lippaan vetäen, marssi järjestyksessä ja suoritti sulkeiset paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Heidän yhteistyönsä kentällä oli saumatonta, ja vaikka aaveita pidettiin yleisesti ottaen hankalasti paimennettavana joukkona, yksikään ryhmäläisistä ei kyseenalaistanut koskaan Alexein käskyjä tositilanteessa. Gerard oli joskus verrannut Alexeita ja hänen aaveitaan epäsuhtaan ja omalaatuiseen perheeseen, ja Alexei oli valmis allekirjoittamaan vertauksen koska vain.

Alexei puhui suoraan. Hän kertoi lääkärintarkastuksen odottavan heitä kahden tunnin kuluttua ja että kokeisiin sisällytettäisiin myös kaikki perusmittaukset heidän psionisten kykyjensä suhteen. Hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut pudottaa ryhmänsä jalkojen juureen pommin. Epäusko, raivo ja hätä olivat käsinkosketeltavia.

"Paska", Murray mutisi. Hän toisti sanaa kolmesti ja pamautti nyrkkinsä voimattomasti vasten lattiaa. Miehen kasvoilla oli äänetöntä raivoa.

"Meillehän tehtiin tarkastukset kaksi vuotta sitten. Eikö se… ole tarpeeksi?" Adams kysyi.

"UED tekee ne joka vuosi…", Alexei aloitti.

"Me emme ole enää osa sitä paskajengiä", Wilkins murahti vihaisesti väliin. Nainen painoi päänsä Alexein katseen kohdatessaan.

"Emme olekaan. Mutta tarkastukset on tehtävä. Tohtori Stanton vakuutti minulle, että saatte kaiken tarvitsemanne lääkityksen. Hän pyrkii tekemään kokemuksesta edes jollain lailla inhimillisen."

"Kuten viime kerralla", Lohmann kuiskasi. Ryhmä hiljentyi hetkeksi täysin. Kaksi vuotta sitten ryhmä oli ollut testien jälkeen hajalla, repaleinen, eksyksissä. Kaksi päivää oman testausjaksonsa jälkeen korpraali Godlewski oli tarttunut aseeseen ja ottanut henkensä observatoriokannella. Korpraalin sulkeutuneet kasvot ja miehen elottoman ruumiin yllä leijunut aavemainen kauhun, pelon ja epätoivon aura tuli vieläkin toisinaan Alexein painajaisiin. Godlewski oli ollut Lohmannin taistelupari viiden vuoden ajan ennen itsemurhaansa.

"Howes oli paskiainen. Tämä uusi likka on erilainen", Solheim mutisi. Hän yritti kömpelösti taputtaa Lohmannin olkapäätä. Alexei huokasi pahoillaan. Hän ymmärsi hyvin ryhmän tuntemukset: Kaksi vuotta sitten vanhoillinen ja UED:n agendaan sydänjuuriaan myöten uskonut ylilääkäri Howes oli vannonut, ettei koskaan antaisi yhdellekään potilaalleen erikoiskohtelua, sillä se johti eriarvoistumiseen ja väärinkäytöksiin. Hän oli tästä syystä suorittanut tarkastukset aina ilman lääkitystä.

"Enhän minä anna rivimiehillekään stimulantteja ennen kuntotestiä", hän oli murahtanut tylysti Alexein vaatimukset torjuen. Alexei oli ymmärtänyt hänen kantansa ja tavallaan kunnioittanutkin sitä, mutta Godlewskin kuoleman jälkeen tohtorin asenne oli tuntunut huutavan epäoikeudenmukaiselta.

"Sir. Oletteko te varmistajana? Kuten viime kerrallakin?" Chandak kysyi varovasti. Alexei nyökkäsi. Oli tavallista, että psionisten testijaksojen yhteydessä lääkintähenkilökunnan lisäksi läsnä oli toinen aave, joka toimi eräänlaisena varmuuskytkimenä ja otti vastaan osan kollegansa rasituksesta tarvittaessa. Alexei oli ryhmänjohtajuutensa ohella luonnollinen valinta myös siksi, että hänen psi-indeksinsä oli ryhmän korkein. Hänellä oli suurimmat mahdollisuudet saada yhteys toiseen aaveeseen, opastaa tätä ja lievittää kipua.

"Kyllä. Yritän auttaa teitä hankalissa paikoissa ja…"

Alexei tuli jälleen keskeytetyksi. Hän pysähtyi kesken lauseen hämmentyneenä. Alexei oli tuntenut omituisen, ikään kuin kutittavan tunteen takaraivossaan. Hän kuunteli hetken aikaa psionista kykyään äärimmilleen venyttäen. Ja siellä se oli.

Kipuaistimus syöksähti yllättäen tavattoman voimakkaana ja väkivaltaisena hänen selkärankaansa pitkin. Äänettömät hälytyskellot helähtivät soimaan Alexein mielessä, kun repivä tunne kouraisi hänen kallonsa luita uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hän näki Adamsin syöksähtävän ensimmäisenä jaloilleen – nuorukainen oli Alexein jälkeen heistä herkin aistimaan aaltoja, joita syntyi toisen aaveen käyttäessä kykyjään. Sitten muutkin heräsivät ja virittäytyivät tuntemaan vieraan aaveen lähettämät voimakkaat sykäykset.

"Mitä hittoa?" Adams kysyi kasvot tuskasta vääristyneinä.

"Koko laivastossa ei pitäisi olla yhtäkään meidän lisäksemme. Kuka tämä on?" Thompson kysyi. Hän kallisteli päätään irvistellen kuin olisi yrittänyt ravistaa pois kallonsa sisäpinnalla kiipivät aistimukset.

Vieras aave oli voimakas. Alexei sai vaivalla työnnettyä kivun syrjään ja nieleskellen yritti tasaannuttaa kiihtynyttä hengitystään. Hän pakotti itsensä ajattelemaan, sillä Thompson oli oikeassa. Ei ollut muita aaveita, ei koko laivastossa. Vain he kahdeksan. Ulkopuolinen sukkula oli ainoa mahdollisuus, eikä Alexei kyennyt muistamaan yhtäkään ilmoitettua vierailijaa. Hän haparoi hetken aikaa mielensä pimeydessä, kunnes oivallus tavoitti hänet.

"Raynor", hän suhahti puoliääneen. "Voi paska!"

Alexei käännähti kannoillaan ympäri suunnaten oville. Hän oli kiihdyttänyt askeleensa huomaamattaan juoksuksi ja säntäsi eteenpäin yrittäen vimmaisesti ajatella. Raynor itse ei ollut aave – Alexei oli tavannut miehen aiemmin ja todennut omakohtaisesti tämän olevan psi-indeksiltään korkeintaan yhden ja puolen tasolla. Vaihtoehtoja oli silti liikaa: Oli miten oli, Raynor oli kuljettanut sukkulassaan joko tietoisesti tai tiedostamattaan Kefeukselle hyvin voimakkaan aaveen, joka olisi hengenvaarallinen irti päästessään. Olikohan Raynor alunperinkään ollut sukkulassa? Mitä hittoa vieras aave halusi?

Seuraava kauhukuva välähti hänen mieleensä.

Gerard.


	4. Jonathan

"Shikov!"

Adams kompuroi eteenpäin huohottaen. Hän piteli edelleen kättä ohimollaan kuin olisi saanut päähänsä kovan iskun. Vieras aave jyskytti edelleen jossain tajunnan äärirajoilla kivuliaana, väijyen.

"Sir!" myös Wilkins karjaisi Alexein perään. Nainen retuutti perässään kasvoiltaan kalvennutta ja lähes pyörtymisen partaalla olevaa Lohmannia kuin räsynukkea.

Ryhmä sai kommodorin kiinni vasta hisseillä. Mies oli lakannut kiroilemasta venäjäksi. Nyt hän paukutti kämmenellään voimattomasti hissin kutsunappia ja tuijotti metallista ovea edessään vimmaisen näköisenä kuin olisi voinut silkalla katseellaan pakottaa hitaan rakkineen laskeutumaan alas korkeuksistaan välittömästi.

"Sir", Thompson puuskahti Adamsin selän takaa.

Alexei käännähti ja räpäytti silmiään yllättyneen näköisenä ikään kuin olisi muistanut ryhmänsä läsnäolon vasta nyt. Hämmennys poistui kommodorin kasvoilta nopeasti, mutta poissaolevuus ei sulanut hänen olemuksestaan edes silloin, kun mies alkoi jakaa käskyjä rutinoituneesti. Alexei kuulosti uupuneelta, lähes hajamieliseltä.

"Meidän on jakauduttava. Kolme ryhmää." Hän katsahti eteenpäin ja näytti hetken aikaa laskelmoivalta. Päätös syntyi nopeasti. "Thompson. Sinun ja Solheimin tehtävä on varmistaa amiraali Durandin turvallisuus. Hänen pitäisi olla vielä omassa hytissään miehistökannella. Se ei tarkoita kuitenkaan sitä, etteikö teillä olisi kiire. Hän on matkalla taktiselle komentohytille yhdeksäksi."

"Järjestyy", Thompson vakuutti. Hän oli muun ryhmän tavoin huomannut varjon häilähtävän kommodorin kasvoilla ja tiesi sen kertovan Shikovin omasta, henkilökohtaisesta huolesta. Durand ei ollut vain Alexein lähin esimies, laivaston kapteeni ja koko liittouman keskeinen johtohahmo – hän oli Alexeille ennen kaikkea ystävä.

"Wilkins, Adams ja Lohmann. Teidän tehtävänne on löytää kapteeni Jim Raynor, jos hän ylipäänsä on löydettävissä. Wilkins johtaa."

"Sir." Wilkins poisti kevyen käsiaseensa varmistimen ja vaihtoi Adamsin kanssa luottavaisen katseen. Sitten hän kiinnitti huomionsa Alexeihin.

"Murray?" kommodori kysyi seuraavaksi.

"Sir?" mies vastasi välittömästi.

"Ota Chandak mukaasi ja saata hänet komentosillalle turvallisesti. Sen jälkeen voit liittyä Thompsonin ryhmään."

Alexei ei jäänyt odottamaan kuittausta, vaan etsi jo katseellaan Chandakia. Tämä nojasi seinään hieman kauempana pahoinvointisen näköisenä. Vieras aave oli hipaissut syvältä, ja Chandakin psi-indeksi oli ryhmän heikoin. Nainen näytti siltä, että oli lähellä antaa ylen. Alexein katseen huomatessaan Chandak suoristi ryhtiään ja pakotti itsensä asentoon. Hänen ilmeensä oli kysyvä. Alexei rykäisi. "Chandak. Sinun tehtäväsi on pitää aave ulkona tietoverkoistamme. On todennäköistä, että aave on lähetetty luoksemme sabotoimaan, kenties vakoilemaan. On äärimmäisen tärkeää, että alukselta ei lähde pihaustakaan ulospäin ja että kaikkien järjestelmien kontrolli pysyy meillä. Ymmärrätkö?"

Chandakin silmissä oli edelleen väsymystä ja kipua, mutta tämä nyökkäsi tuiman näköisenä siirtyen Murrayn rinnalle.

"Meidän olisi järkevää ottaa portaat. Pääsemme läntiselle hissikuilulle nopeammin sitä kautta", Chandak tarjosi. Hän ja Murray jäivät katsomaan odottavan näköisinä Alexeihin, joka muutaman sekunnin harkinnan jälkeen nyökäytti.

"Olet oikeassa. Onnea matkaan."

Murray ja Chandak lähtivät liikkeelle välittömästi. Alexei vilkaisi heidän peräänsä lyhyesti – Murray piti itsensä jatkuvasti kädenmitan päässä pienikokoisesta naisesta. Chandakille ei tapahtuisi mitään matkalla komentosillalle, Shikov saattoi todeta huojentuneena ja käännähti ympäri kannoillaan.

* * *

Ryhmä sulloutui hissiin epämukavasti ja jännittyneenä. Matka ylöspäin alkoi. Solheim seisoi tyypillisessä etukenossa asennossaan niska jäykkänä ja katse nauliutuneena alas. Wilkins hengitti kuuluvasti sisään ja ulos. Nainen oli laskenut kätensä vatsalleen ja sulkenut silmänsä. Hän näytti aavemaisen rauhalliselta. Kaiken yllä kuului Alexein tyyni ääni, jonka kokeneisiin painoihin ja rohkaisevaan vireeseen oli helppo takertua.

"Raynor on avain kaikkeen. On mahdollista, että hän ei ole ollut sukkulan kyydissä. On mahdollista, että häntä pidetään panttivankina tai että hänet on tapettu. Hän saattaa tietää tuoneensa alukselle aaveen tai olla autuaan tietämätön vaarasta, johon on meidät ja itsensä asettanut. Hän voi olla missä tahansa."

"Hänen kuolemansa Kefeuksella näyttäisi aika pahalta, sir?" Adams kysyi pahaenteisesti. Alexei nyökkäsi vakavana miehen tarkkanäköiselle huomiolle.

"Liitto meidän ja Raynorin samoojien välillä on vielä liian tuore. Me olimme vielä ennen Charin taistelua UED:n palkollisia ja samoojien vihollisia. Jos kapteeni Raynor pääsee hengestään Kefeuksella, olemme täysimittaisessa sodassa hänen armeijansa kanssa. Kerriganin zergien, Shakuraksen protossien ja Arcturus Mengskin jäljellä olevien joukkojen keskellä.. no, se ei ole hyvä asia."

Adams nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa.

"Entä jos Raynor toi aaveen tarkoituksella?"

"Ei mennä siihen nyt. Tärkeintä on, että löydätte hänet. Lohmann, pystytkö ottamaan vainun?"

Alexei vilkaisi ahtaan hissin halki. Lohmann nojasi toiseen seinään. Hänen kätensä nytkähtelivät.

"Se voi olla hankalaa, sir. Raynorin psi-indeksi on pirun matala. Mutta kyllä se onnistuu", hän kiirehti vakuuttamaan. Alexei huomasi Wilkinsin katsahtavan miestä alta kulmiensa. Ilmeeseen sekoittui huolta ja epävarmuutta. Lohmann oli UED:n vainukoira – niin heitä kutsuttiin. Hänet oli koulutettu etsimään ihmisiä ja erityisesti aaveita näiden jättämien psi-jälkien perusteella. Psionisilta kyvyiltään parhaimmillaankin heikon Raynorin etsiminen olisi hankalaa, etenkin vieraan aaveen jälkien alta. Lohmann oli kuitenkin yksi parhaista.

"Adamsko varmistaa?" Wilkins kysyi.

"Kyllä."

"Vieras aave on voimakas", Wilkins sanoi huolestuneesti. Hän katsoi vuoroin Adamsiin ja Lohmanniin ja siirsi lopulta silmänsä epävarmana Alexein puoleen. Shikov heilautti kättään.

"Niin on Adamskin ja koulutettu sitä varten. Hän pystyy pitämään Lohmannin ja itsensä turvassa. En usko, että vieras aave riskeeraa tehtävänsä heittämällä Adamsin verkkoa vastaan täyslaidallisen, etenkin kun hän ei tiedä montako meitä on varmistamassa. Tärkeintä on pitää hänet poissa ja antaa Lohmannille työrauha. Ymmärretty?" Alexein äänessä ei ollut kireyttä tai vaatimuksia, mutta kolmikko hänen ympärillään antoi määrätietoiset, joskin jännittyneet kuittaukset välittömästi.

"Sen lisäksi minulla on aikomus järjestää vieraallemme tekemistä. Lohmann on pienin hänen murheistaan."

"Onkohan nyt sopiva aika leikkiä sankaria?" Adams kysyi kauhunsekaisella äänellä. Alexei virnisti nuorukaisen vilpittömälle epäuskolle.

"Sir, olen samaa mieltä Adamsin kanssa. Se on –" Wilkins aloitti. Alexei nosti kätensä torjuvasti pystyyn.

"Ei nyt", hän totesi. Kaksikko vaikeni kiusaantuneen näköisenä, ja Alexei jatkoi. "Minulla on meistä parhaat mahdollisuudet harhauttaa häntä. En aio työntää itseäni hänen tielleen tai aloittaa itsetuhoista kaksintaistelua. Tunkeilijan psi-indeksi on yli kahdeksan. Pidän hänet kiireisenä, siinä kaikki.

"Noustaan tässä. Minusta tuntuu, että sain jotakin", Lohmann keskeytti yllättäen. Miehen silmät tuijottivat hissikorin metallista seinää, mutteivät todella kohdanneet sitä. Hän katsoi ikään kuin sen lävitse, toiselle puolelle. Hänen poskilihaksensa jännittyivät keskittymisestä. Mies tavoitteli jälkeä.

"Menkää. Raynor on tärkeintä. Menkää", Alexei hoputti hissin pysähtyessä ja ovien avautuessa kirkkaasti valaistuun aulaan. Se vei läntisille ilmalukoille. Wilkins varmisti käytävän ja viittoi sen jälkeen Adamsin ja unissakävelijän tavoin eteenpäin lipuvan Lohmannin peräänsä.

* * *

Alexei jäi itse hissistä kahta kerrosta myöhemmin. Vieras aave oli vaiennut lähes täysin äkillisen hyökkäyksensä jälkeen ja pysytellyt huolellisesti piilossa. Näytti siltä, että tunkeilija yritti päästä määränpäähänsä hämärässä hiipien ja syntyneen hälyn turvin. Alexei oli kuitenkin pitänyt jatkuvasti kaikki aistinsa auki. Kommodori oli riskistä välittämättä pyyhkäissyt kyvyillään Kefeuksen halki pienin väliajoin toivoen, että jotain tarttuisi hänen verkkoonsa. Uhkapeli oli kannattanut: hän oli äsken ollut erottavinaan hennon kaiun, joka voimistui lähellä Kefeuksen konehuonetta ja huoltokansia. Alexein oli hankala saada kiinni aistimuksesta. Aave ei tuntunut varsinaisesti käyttävän kykyään, vaan psioninen voimakas aalto ikään kuin säteili hänen ympäristöönsä. Se tuntui huolestuttavalta ajatukselta siksi, että vieras aave oli selkeästi voimakas, muttei nähtävästi kyennyt hallitsemaan omia kykyjään täysin. Alexeilla oli ikävä tunne siitä, että ajojahti päättyisi vähintäänkin helvetilliseen päänsärkyyn, pahimmillaan lääkinnän ensihoitoon. Hän ajatteli hetken aikaa Stantonia ja lääkärintarkastuksia, mutta karisti ajatuksen mielestään. Ei nyt.

Alexei eteni puolihämärää käytävää pitkin. Käsiase tuntui ohuelta ja hauraalta hänen leveitä kämmeniään vasten. Latausta oli onneksi jäljellä.

Kommodori jännittyi kesken askeleen äärimmilleen kuullessaan kenkien kopinaa ja nähdessään kaksi hahmoa vasemmalta aukeavien huoltoluukkujen luona. Hän vetäytyi jäähdytyskompressorin lähimmän putken taakse osittain piiloon, mutta huojentui tunnistaessaan hetken päästä Kefeuksen huoltohenkilökunnan haalarit. Alexei kurottui esille pilarin takaa ja kehotti yllättyneen ja säikähtäneen näköisiä korjaajia poistumaan välittömästi hisseille päin. Parivaljakko ei väittänyt vastaan. Heidän askeleidensa etäännyttyä Alexei jatkoi eteenpäin kiitollisena siitä, että oli kiertänyt Gerardin vaatimuksesta kaikki Kefeuksen kannet läpi säännöllisesti. Huoltotunnelit olivat mainio ympäristö hölkkäämiseen ja omien ajatuksien kanssa painiskelemiseen, amiraali oli sanonut heidän tutustuessaan Kefeukseen vielä maapallolla. Alexei uskoi häntä ja olikin löytänyt itsensä kuluneiden kuukausien aikana kerran jos toisenkin huoltokansien hämäristä käytävistä – harppomassa malttamattomasti edestakaisin, istumassa pimeiden tuuletustunnelien suuaukoilla, etsimässä motivaatiota, mielenrauhaa ja varmuutta päätöksilleen. Kerran jopa konjakilla Gerardin kanssa. He olivat kilistäneet muovimukeja synkästi virnistellen jätteenpuristusyksikön huumaavan melun ja hajun ympäröiminä ja todenneet olevansa kapinallisia, vapaita ja pian myös onnellisesti humalassa.

Alexei kääntyi kulmasta varmistettuaan ensin poikkikäytävän. Hän hengitti pinnallisesti ja kevyesti, eikä uskaltanut enää käyttää kykyjään. Hän oli aistinut vain muutamia hetkiä sitten epämääräisen häivähdyksen ja tunne voimistui jokaisella askeleella. Kefeukselle tunkeutunut aave oli jossakin lähellä. Alexei uskoi vihamielisen vieraansa pyrkivän kohti huoltomiesten käyttämiä tikaskuiluja, jotka mahdollistivat siirtymisen kannelta toiselle ilman hissiä. Ahtaissa metalliputkissa kulkeminen vaati sekä hyviä hermoja että teräksistä fyysistä kuntoa, mutta tunnelit olivat valvomaton, rauhallinen ja halutessa myös nopea reitti ylös aina komentosiltaa sivuavalle huoltokäytävälle asti.

Ajatus takaa-ajosta ja tulitaistelusta tikaskuilussa sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa epätoivoiseksi. Hän oli mielipuolisen tyhmänrohkea edes harkitessaan moista, mutta toisaalta hän oli todennäköisesti myös ainoa, jolla oli minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia tunkeilijaa vastaan. Alexei oli hälyttänyt hissistä käsin aluksen sisäiset turvallisuusjoukot liikkeelle, mutta heistä ei olisi mitään vastusta voimakkaalle aaveelle. Tämän tietäen Alexei oli määritellyt ryhmien pääasiallisiksi kohteiksi Raynorin ja Gerardin, jotka oli toivottavasti jo viety suojahytteihin. Oli parempi, ettei kukaan hänen ryhmänsä ulkopuolelta kohtaisi aavetta. Silti kommodori oli hetken ajan käytävää eteenpäin hiipiessään kiusallisen tietoinen siitä, että oli yksin. Oli tullut jo selväksi, että aave oli todennäköisesti voimakkaampi kuin Alexei. Jo pelkkä epäilys oli hermostuttava, olihan hän tottunut olemaan koko laivaston ja kenties sektorin voimakkain aave Sarah Kerrigania ja Arcturus Mengskin oikeaa kättä, Evan Hurleyta lukuun ottamatta. Tämä oli - -

Alexei vetäytyi säpsähtäen taaksepäin nähdessään hahmon. Hän tunsi sydämensä hypähtävän ja hätkähdyttävän pelon kouraisevan mahaansa. Hän odotti ikuisuudelta tuntuvan tovin, ennen kuin uskalsi kurkata varastokonttien takaa uudelleen. Jätepuristimen tuttu rouhea kolina ja urahtelu jyskyttivät alemmalla kannella. Aave oli edelleen selin. Hän oli kumartunut kyykkyyn ja tutki lattiassa olevan salpaluukun pultteja. Luukku vei tikastunneleihin. Kommodori vetäytyi jälleen hetkeksi piilopaikkaansa ja harkitsi. Tikastunnelit, aivan kuten hän oli arvellutkin. Hitto. Alexei kurkisti varovasti käytävän päähän. Hahmo oli kääntynyt nyt sivuttain ja Alexei ehti silmäillä häntä hetken seuraavaa liikettään harkitessaan. Aave ei näyttänyt siltä kuin Alexein kevyesti panssaroitu ryhmä tehtävälle lähtiessään. Päinvastoin, tämä oli pukeutunut terraanien avaruusjalkaväen taistelupukua muistuttavaan suojapukuun. Liekinheitin-, lääkintä- ja lähitaisteluyksiköt käyttivät painavia hydrauliikka-avusteisia pukuja pääasiassa rintamalinjan tehtävänannoissa ja bunkkereissa. Puvut olivat painavuutensa takia raskaita ja epämiellyttäviä päällä, mutta äärimmäisen hyvin suojattuja ja kestivät jopa suoraa tulitusta melkoisesti. Alexein oli hankala kuvitella ketään kiipeämässä ahtaissa tikastunneleissa moinen säilyketölkki yllään, vaikka vieraan aaveen puku hieman muokatulta ja kevennetyltä versiolta näyttikin. Hän ei myöskään tunnistanut puvun väritystä. Keltaista pohjaa käyttivät vain järjestyskaartilaiset maapallolla, mutta heidän korostusvärinsä puvun etumuksessa oli musta, ei sininen. Tuntui muutenkin kovin uskomattomalta ajatukselta, että UED näkisi näin paljon vaivaa saadakseen heidät sotaoikeuteen Charin tapahtumien vuoksi.

Aave pyörähti ympäri tarttuen kiinni viimeiseen salpaan. Hän nojasi nyt eteenpäin niin, että peilipintaisen kypärävisiirin peittämät kasvot olivat kohdistetut Alexeita päin. Alexei vetäytyi piiloon ja jäi nojaamaan laatikkoa vasten hetkeksi mietteliäänä. Jos hän oli nähnyt oikein, he olivat ongelmissa. Isoissa. Hän kyykistyi ja vilkaisi varovasti eteenpäin. Aave ei huomannut häntä, mutta tarjosi eteenpäin kumartuessaan ja pulttia auki ruuvatessaan Alexeille oivallisen näköyhteyden. Alexei huokasi todetessaan, ettei ollut kuvitellut. Taistelupuku oli terraanien vastaavaa versiota kevyempi jalka- ja rintapanssaroinnin osalta. Sen sijaan käsivarsissa, hieman kyynärpäiden alapuolella, puvun metalli antoi tietä paksuille erillispanssareille. Komponenttien ja metallitankojen risteytykseltä näyttävät paksuuntumat jatkuivat aina ranteen alapuolelle asti. Alexei oli nähnyt muutaman kerran vastaavaa kuvissa, mutta tiesi heti mistä oli kysymys: pukuun oli liitetty protossien käyttämät plasmaterät. Hän huokasi. Tämä oli menossa liian monimutkaiseksi liian nopeasti.

* * *

Lohmann epäröi risteyksessä ja he palasivat takaisin kahdesti. Mies asetti toisella kerralla kätensä seinää vasten ja raskaasti huohottaen sormeili paneelien metallisia saumoja. Hän näytti olevan luhistumaisillaan, mutta Wilkins tunsi hänen kykynsä ympärillään voimakkaana, horjumattomana. Adams tuki varovaisesti Lohmannia omalla kyvyllään yrittäen samalla pitää vahtia vieraan aaveen varalta. Wilkins aisti nuoren miehen mielen liikahtelevan epävarmana ja varuillaan, eräänlaisena häilähdyksenä ympäristössä. Vieraan aaveen jättämä jälki sen sijaan oli pökerryttävän voimakas kaikkialla heidän ympärillään. Wilkins tunsi kuvotusta sisällään edes kykyään ihmeemmin aktivoimatta. Hän irvisti kuvitellessaan millaisia tuntemuksia aaveen jättämien mahdollisten ansojen ja häiriöaaltojen läpi puskeva Lohmann mahtoi kokea sisällään.

"Lohmann?" Wilkins kysyi. Mies nyökkäsi.

"Odota. Se on hyppysissä."

Wilkins vaihtoi katseen Adamsin kanssa ja kääntyi varmistamaan sen jälkeen jälleen käytävät. Se oli jo kolmas tai neljäs kerta, kun nainen teki niin. Hän yritti pysyä rauhallisena. Alexei oli kieltänyt häntä käyttämästä kykyjään, sillä Wilkinsin muita aisteja tarvittiin terävinä ryhmän turvallisuuden takaamiseksi. Tuntui kuitenkin epäreilulta Lohmannia ja Adamsia kohtaan olla auttamatta, helpottamatta etsintää. Sen lisäksi kuudennen aistin – vaiston, kuten Wilkins kykyään kutsui – puuttuminen tuntui ontolta.

"Oikealle", Lohmann kuiskasi lopulta. Hän huojahti ja Adams tuki tämän pystyyn kyynärpäästä.

"Varma?" Wilkins kysyi.

"Varma", Lohmann nyökkäsi. Hän oli purrut huuleensa verta vuotavan haavan. "Jatketaan, ennen kuin se katoaa. Aave on jättänyt koko alakerran täyteen jonkinlaista häiriötä. Se.. se hälvenee hitaasti."

Kolmikko siirtyi puolijuoksevaa tahtia eteenpäin vastaanottokäytävien kumisilla lattioilla. Lohmann oli sulkenut silmänsä ja roikkui lähes tahdottomana lisäpainona heidän välissään.

"Paskat, tässä on jotain outoa. Menemme suoraan kohti ilmalukkoa, jonne Raynorin tulikin saapua", Wilkins mutisi.

"Missä hänen pitäisi sitten olla?" Adams kysyi. He kulkivat hitaasti eteenpäin seuraaville oville. Wilkins kumartui antamaan sormenjälkitunnistetta.

"En tiedä. Tämä tuntuu vain väärältä."

Ovi suhahti auki. Wilkins laski aseensa varmistuttuaan käytävän olevan tyhjä.

"Lohmann?" hän kysyi. Mies nyökkäsi. Hän hengitti enää pinnallisesti.

"Lähellä. Todella lähellä. Alle 150 metriä", mies mumisi. Hänen otsansa rypistyi ja keskittyminen sai tavanomaisesti hermostuneena nykivät sormet painautumaan kämmenpohjia vasten. Miehen koko ruumis jännittyi ja hän putosi polvilleen. Adams kumartui hänen viereensä ja yritti tukea Lohmannia selästä. Mies ei tuntunut edes huomaavan Adamsin läsnäoloa, vaan veti happea kuin olisi ollut hukkumassa. Hän käänsi anovan katseensa Wilkinsiin. "Jonkinlainen leveä tila. Hiljaista. Hämmentynyttä."

Lohmann veti henkeä haukkoen: "Minä en tiedä, saanko irti enää muuta. Häiriöitä on niin paljon…"

Wilkins tunsi, kuinka miehen mielen punoma kudos alkoi repeillä laidoiltaan. Adams yritti tehdä parhaansa auttaakseen, mutta rasitus kävisi kohta liian suureksi.

"Pudota se", Wilkins käski. Hän kumartui Lohmannin viereen. Hikihelmet olivat kohonneet miehen ylähuuleen ja otsalle. Kylkiluut piirtyivät hiestä kostunutta paitaa vasten.

"Mitä?" Lohmann kähisi.

"Pudota verkko. Älä ylikuormita itseäsi."

"Mutta Shikov…"

"Pudota se, sotilas!" Wilkins ärjähti. Lohmann antoi huokaisten periksi. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja jäi makaamaan lattialle nieleskellen kuin olisi juuri herännyt epämiellyttävästä unesta.

"Tästä eteenpäin ovat odotus- ja karanteenitilat vierailijoille. Raynor on siellä", Adams sanoi.

"Tai ilmalukossa. Tai sen ulkopuolella", Wilkins tarjosi synkästi. Nainen tarttui Lohmannia kainalosta ja Adams siirtyi joutuisasti toisen puolen tueksi. Epäsuhtainen kolmikko jatkoi matkaansa.

"Uskotko, että hän on…?"

"En tiedä. Paskat, Lohmann, saisit alkaa laihduttaa", nainen murahti. Lohmannin huulet värähtivät vastaukseksi.

He saapuivat läntisten ilmalukkojen odotushallille. Adams ja Wilkins laskivat Lohmannin lepäämään turvalliseksi katsomaansa käytäväsyvennykseen. Mies jäi puoli-istuvaan asentoon aloilleen kevyttä pistoolia rintaansa vasten puristaen.

"Kyllä tämä tästä", hän kuiskasi useampaan kertaan Adamsin ja Wilkinsin noustessa ja jatkaessa matkaa. Kaksikko pysähtyi viimeiseen käytävänmutkaan ennen odotushuonetta. Wilkins kumartui miehen puoleen.

"Selvä peli, Adams. Ripeästi, mutta huolellisesti. Tuli vapaa. Jos aave on läsnä, iske häntä tajuntaan kaikella kyvylläsi. Minä en ammu ohi." Wilkins kääntyi katsomaan Adamsiin, joka nyökkäsi nielaisten.

"Merkistäni."

Wilkins kohotti sormensa ja muutaman sekunnin jälkeen painoi sen päättäväisesti alas. Nainen syöksähti Adams kannoillaan eteenpäin.

Oli hankala sanoa, kuka yllättyi tilanteessa eniten. Uutisholokansiota silmäillyt Jim Raynor oli ristinyt jalkansa ja laski parhaillaan vesilasia pienelle sivupöydälle, kun Adams ja Wilkins pyrähtivät sisälle. Raynor nosti kysyvästi katseensa ja oikoi univormuaan noustessaan seisomaan. Hänen olemuksensa muuttui varautuneeksi ja yllättyneeksi, kun hän näki sisään rynnänneen kaksikon käsiaseet ja ällistyneet ilmeet hätääntyneillä kasvoilla.

"Kapteeni Raynor?" nuori mies kysyi. Hän osoitti Raynorin rintakehää aseella ja näytti typertyneeltä.

"Korkeimman omakätisesti. Tekö olette kommodori Shikov?" Raynor kysyi nostaen kämmenensä ilmaan torjuvasti ja toppuutellen. Nuori mies laski aseensa karahtaen punaiseksi ja katsoi epäuskoisesti vieressään seisovaan naiseen. Nainen - olkapäälaatoistaan päätellen korpraali - rykäisi.

"Ei ole. Shikov lähetti meidät varmistamaan teidän turvallisuutenne."

"Mitä on tekeillä?" Raynor kysyi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja katsahti ympärilleen epäluuloisesti. Oli ilmeistä, että kommodori Shikov ei tulisi häntä vastaan, kuten Durand oli viestissään ilmoittanut.

"Sir. Meillä on aihetta uskoa, että sukkulanne mukana Kefeukselle on siirtynyt voimakas aave", Wilkins sanoi rykäisten. Nainen katsoi Raynorin kasvoja, jotka muuttuivat huvittuneen kautta ällistyneiksi.

"Aave?"

"Niin, Sir. Oliko sukkulassanne – "

"Vain minä ja pilotti. Minun psionisissa lahjoissani ei ole hurraamista. Joey lähti tekemään rahtikirjaa ja hakemaan jotakin juotavaa", Raynor kertasi. Hänen katseensa synkkeni. "Ei kai?"

"Niin meillä on syytä uskoa. Ryhmämme jokainen jäsen sai sellaisen psionisen iskun, että olimme hetken täysin toimintakyvyttömiä. Teidän sukkulanne on ainoa ulkopuolinen kuljetus Kefeukselle tänään."

"Kuulostaa selkeältä. Minua on huijattu", Raynor totesi koruttomasti. Hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle harkiten. Juonne hänen otsallaan syveni. "Tämä taitaa näyttää todella pahalta minun kannaltani. Hitto. Onko minun mahdollista ottaa yhteyttä Hyperioniin? Haluan selvittää pilotin taustat."

"Taitaa olla parasta, että viemme teidät komentosillalle kaikkien turvallisuuden vuoksi. Voitte kertoa meille matkalla kaiken mitä pilotista muistatte. Tuntomerkeistä ei olisi haittaa ryhmällemme", Wilkins sanoi. Hän katseli arvioiden Raynoria ja kohotti kulmiaan. Mies nyökkäsi alistuneesti.

"Ilmoitamme Hyperionille, että olette perillä, kun pääsemme komentosillalle", Wilkins totesi. Hän rykäisi. "Tässä tilanteessa lienee parasta, että voimme luottaa toisiimme."

Raynor katsahti naiseen pidempään. Hän hymyili lopulta.

"Selvä. Lähdetään liikkeelle."

Wilkins henkäisi huojentuneena ja kääntyi Adamsin puoleen.

"Ota yhteyttä Stantoniin ja käske lähettämään joku Lohmannia varten. Viedään kapteeni komentosillan turvahytille."

* * *

Alexei työnsi aseen vyölleen ja vilkaisi ylöspäin tikaskuiluun. Aaveesta ei näkynyt enää jälkeäkään ja myös tämän psioninen aura hiipui. Hänelle tulisi kohta kiire. Alexei ei ollut erityisen innoissaan siitä, että joutuisi kiipeilemään sokkona ahtaissa tunneleissa vihamielisen tunkeilijan kanssa. Tikastunnelin kapea ja pimeä aukko näytti tukahduttavalta ja hän joutui vetämään kaksi kertaa syvään henkeä ennen kuin rohkeni pidemmälle. Alexei otti vastentahtoisen askeleen tikaskuilun luukusta alaspäin. Mies haparoi hetken jaloillaan tikapuita, kunnes kengän karkea pohja tavoitti askelmat.

"Shikov", korvanappi särähti. Alexei haki ähkäisten hetken aikaa tasapainoa ohuilla pienoilla ja vei sitten käden korvalleen.

"Kuulolla", hän kuittasi matalalla äänellä. Wilkins linjan toisessa päässä kuulosti helpottuneelta.

"Löysimme kapteeni Raynorin. Hän on kunnossa, sir. Viemme häntä parhaillaan komentosillan turvahytille."

"Hyvä. Oliko muuta?"

"Saimme Raynorilta myös potentiaalisen aaveen tuntomerkit. Sukkulassa ei Raynorin tietääkseen ollut muita kuin hän itse ja pilotti Jonathan Fenway. Pilottia ei löydy mistään ja turvakamera kadottaa hänet heti vastaanottotiskeillä, joten hän näyttää olevan etsimämme mies."

"Kuulostaa siltä. Hän on varmaan häivyttänyt itsensä", Shikov totesi. Soluttaumis- ja vakoilutehtäviin harjoitetut aaveet kykenivät usein kykyjensä avulla joko häivyttämään itsensä näkyvistä eräänlaiseksi läpinäkyväksi, väpättäväksi kuvajaiseksi tai sulauttamaan itsensä ympäristöön niin, että tietämättömän tarkkailijan oli mahdoton havaita heitä. Näkymättömissä suoritetut käytännön jekut olivat olleet aaveiden koulutusohjelmassa niin suosittuja, että niiltä oli käytännössä katsoen mahdotonta välttyä. Shikov oli itsekin saanut osansa niistä aikanaan.

Wilkins katkaisi kommodorin karkuteille pyrkivät ajatukset: "Fenway on 180-senttinen ja hoikahko. Hän on pukeutunut Hyperionin pilottien mustaan haalariin. Hänellä pitäisi olla käsiase."

Shikov pysähtyi hetkeksi harkitsemaan.

"Hänen on täytynyt vaihtaa vaatteensa jostain syystä."

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

Alexei pysähtyi ja kuvaili nopeasti aaveen, jonka perässä hän parhaillaan kiipesi tikaskuilussa. Wilkins kuulosti ällistyneeltä, mutta lupasi välittää tuntomerkit eteenpäin muille ryhmille.

"Anna minulle kuitti, kun saatte Raynorin turvahytille. Pidän tämän jälkeen radiohiljaisuutta."

"Selvä. Onnea, Shikov", Wilkins toivotti. Alexei katkaisi yhteyden ja jatkoi kiipeämistä. Vieras aave oli nyt jossain hänen tajuntansa äärirajoilla ja tuntui etenevän kiihtyvää vauhtia. Myös Alexei nopeutti tahtiaan hieman ja yritti estää hengityksensä muuttumista raskaaksi. Hän oli päässyt ylöspäin arviolta kaksi kerroksenväliä, kun vuorostaan Chandak otti yhteyttä.

"Shikov", nainen kutsui matalasti. Alexei arvioi olevansa liian lähellä vierasta aavetta puhuakseen, joten hän kuittasi radioon vain painamalla yhteysnapin nopeasti pohjaan. Se oli sovittu merkki siitä, että viesti kulki, mutta vastaanottaja ei tilanteessaan pystynyt puhumaan.

"Myös Solheim ja Thompson saapuivat juuri sillalle. Amiraali Durandia ei löytynyt. Hän ei ole omissa tiloissaan, taktiikkahytillä tai missään matkan varrellakaan. Jokainen hissi ja mahdollinen kiertoreitti on tarkastettu. Hän lähti puoli yhdeksän aikaan hytiltään ja jäi hissistä huoltokannella seitsemän."

Shikov painoi yhteysnappulaa uudelleen kiivaasti. _Jatka._

"Hän on aluksen kamerattomalla vyöhykkeellä jossakin huoltokansien seitsemän, kahdeksan ja yhdeksän välillä. Myös konehuone on mahdollinen, mutta siellä on henkilöstöä ja kameravalvonta tällä hetkellä. Lähetetäänkö ryhmä perään?"

Alexei painoi nappia kaksi kertaa myöntymisen merkiksi ponnistaessaan hajonneen tikasaskelman yli. Vaikka mies ei potenut kammoa ahtaita tai korkeita paikkoja kohtaan, hän yritti pysyä jatkuvasti liikkeessä ja olla katsomatta alas tunnelin ammottavaan pimeyteen. Ahdistava oli täydellinen sana kuvaamaan tikastunnelien palaneelta metallilta ja sähköltä löyhkääviä syvyyksiä.

"Thompson on pyytänyt lupaa toimia vainukoirana amiraalia etsittäessä", Chandak sanoi. Hän oli hetken hiljaa. "Lohmann on nesteytyksessä ja ensihoidossa lääkinnässä. Raynorin löytäminen oli aikamoinen temppu häneltä."

Alexei harkitsi hetken. Thompson ei ollut voimakas aave, mutta hän oli Lohmannin ohella ainoa, joka oli saanut pitkäkestoisemman koulutuksen vainun ottamiseen ja samalla vieraan aaveen välttelyyn. Hän saattaisi kuitenkin hätiköidä. Toivottavasti Jonathan Fenwayksi kutsutulla tunkeilijalla oli ollut niin kova kiire, ettei hän ollut jättänyt psionisia miinoja tai muita esteitä jälkeensä muualle kuin Raynorin ympärille. Thompson saattaisi upota huolellisesti sijoitettuun ansaan ja vetää samalla mukanaan myös varmistajansa. Kommodori puntaroi epäsuotuisaa tilannettaan. Kylmä tosiasia oli, ettei hän voinut kohdata Fenwayta yksin, eikä etenkään sellaisessa tilanteessa, jossa myös Gerardin turvallisuus tai jopa henki olisi uhattuna. Itsekseen nyökäten hän painoi yhteysradion nappia uudelleen kaksi kertaa.

Chandak vastasi pian hiljaisella ja määrätietoisella äänellä: "Välitän tiedon eteenpäin. Onko minun käskyni pysyä sillalla entisellään?"

Jälleen kaksi napinpainallusta.

"Hyvä. Pidän sinut ajan tasalla."

* * *

Alexeista alkoi tuntua siltä, että hän oli nostellut mekaanisesti käsiään ja jalkojaan hiljaisuudessa ja pimeydessä ja tuntikaupalla. Hän ei uskaltanut käyttää kykyään enää lainkaan ja oli jo aikapäiviä sitten pudottanut kenkänsä alas tunnelin pohjalle. Hän oli muutenkin jo suorastaan naurettavan helppo maali punnertaessaan ylös kapeassa tikastunnelissa – vastapuolen ei tarvinnut tämän lisäksi saada vielä äänekästä etukäteisvaroitusta hänen saapumisestaan. Fenway olisi voinut ampua hänet helposti niille sijoilleen huoltotunnelissa. Myös räjähde olisi tehnyt tehtävänsä ja aiheuttanut vielä lisähälyä aluksella.

Alexei joutui tekemään töitä, jotta sai omat ajatuksensa vaiennettua. Mies nielaisi ja kurkisti ylöspäin. Noin kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä kajasti hento valonsäde. Se tuli luukusta, jonka läpi Fenway oli poistunut jälleen jollekin Kefeuksen huoltokansista. Myös Gerard oli siellä jossakin. Gerardin psi-indeksiarvo oli tuskin edes puoltatoista. Durandilla ei olisi mitään mahdollisuuksia puolustaa itseään psionisilta hyökkäyksiltä tai vastustaa käskyjä, joita aave saattaisi hänen mieleensä istuttaa.

Alexei oli noin kolmen askelman päässä määränpäästään, kun hän kuuli yllättäen Gerardin äänen. Kaiku oli etäinen, eikä hän erottanut sanoja kunnolla. Puhe kuulosti keskustelusävyiseltä, mutta Alexei ei antanut rauhallisuuden hämätä itseään. Durand kykeni käsittämättömän kylmähermoisiin esityksiin ja suorituksiin tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa.

Kommodori teki nopeasti tilannearvion. Gerard oli todennäköisesti edelleen elossa, mutta hänellä alkoi olla kiire. Nyt ei ollut aikaa olla hienovarainen. Alexei saavutti luukun tikastunnelin seinässä nopeasti lähes juoksemalla loput askelmat ylös ja uskaltautui vilkaisemaan ympärilleen luukun takaiseen tilaan. Kirkkaasti valaistulla käytävällä ei näkynyt ketään ja mies pujahti vielä hieman tärisevin jaloin lattialle ja lähti kulkemaan äänen suuntaan. Hän kaivoi käsiaseen kotelostaan.

Mikään ei olisi voinut valmistaa kommodoria siihen omituiseen näkyyn, johon hän törmäsi seuraavasta käytävänmutkasta eteenpäin kumarassa hölkätessään. Hän pysähtyi ällistyneenä paikalleen huohottamaan. Vieras aave oli polvillaan lattialla selin Alexeihin. Hän oli levittänyt kätensä sivuille lattiaa vasten ja painanut päänsä alas. Hetken aikaa Alexei uskoi hänen olevan hengetön, mutta sitten miehestä huokuva voimakas psioninen aalto osui häneen kuin läimäys. Gerard seisoi Fenwayn edessä rauhallisena ja uteliaan näköisenä. Hän oli kumartunut miehen ylle ja piteli kädessään raskasta pistoolia, jonka Alexei oli aiemmin nähnyt Fenwayn vyöllä. Tilanne näytti jonkinlaiselta nurinkuriselta teloitustapahtumalta.

Gerard huomasi Alexein ja nyökkäsi tälle lyhyesti kääntäen huomionsa sen jälkeen taas Fenwayn puoleen. Alexei oli niin vilpittömän hämmästynyt ja äimistynyt, että laski asekätensä putoamaan kylkeään vasten ja jäi tuijottamaan ystäväänsä tyrmistyneenä.

"Otan tarjouksenne vastaan. En voi sanoa kapteeni Raynorin puolesta tietenkään mitään, mutta näkisin tämän olevan meidän kaikkien yhteinen etu", Gerard lausahti juhlallisesti.

"Se riittää meille", lattialle polvistunut aave vastasi ja Alexei yllättyi entisestään kuullessaan tämän puhuvan. Ääni oli naisen. Gerard tarjosi kätensä maahan polvistuneelle aaveelle. Tämä tuijotti sitä pitkän tovin, kunnes lopulta tarttui siihen. Alexei nykäisi itsensä eteenpäin ja äännähti kieltävästi odottaen, että nainen riistäisi pistoolin Gerardin kädestä ja ampuisi amiraalin siihen paikkaan. Aave ei tehnyt kuitenkaan elettäkään Gerardia vahingoittaakseen, vaan kääntyi yllättyneen näköisenä Alexein puoleen. Nainen oli vielä nuori. Epävarmuus häilähti hänen kalpeilla kasvoillaan ja suurissa, kellanhohtoisissa silmissä välähti. Suu vetäytyi tiukaksi viivaksi. He mittelivät toisiaan hetken aikaa jännittyneinä. Alexei tunsi naisen psionisten kykyjen jännittyvän teräväksi ja voimakkaaksi aalloksi ja työnsi varoittavasti omalla mielellään vastaan. Hän puristi käsiaseensa huomaamattaan tiukemmin kouraansa. Tämä kaikki vaikutti edelleen jonkinlaiselta ansalta, vaikkei nainen käyttänyt hänen tietääkseen kykyjään tällä hetkellä lainkaan.

"Shikov. Hyvä kun tulit", Gerard sanoi. Hän näytti ulospäin täysin tyyneltä, mutta Alexei oli tuntenut amiraalin tarpeeksi pitkään tunnistaakseen miehessä huojennuksen ja yllättyneisyyden sävyt. Gerardin sanojen myötä myös aavenaisen hartiat rentoutuivat ja hän käänsi huomionsa pois Shikovista jääden tuijottamaan lattiaa.

"Mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtuu?" Shikov kysyi vastaan laskematta katsettaan herpaantumaan naisesta. "Koko paikka on sekaisin, hälytystila on julistettu jokaiselle kannelle täältä komentosillalle ja sinä istut täällä –"

"Rauhoitu", Gerard käski tyynesti. Shikov vaikeni, mutta nieli töin tuskin alas kiukkuna purkautuvan tyrmistyksensä. Hän tunsi käsiensä tärisevän hienoisesti.

"Tilanne on tosiaan hieman tulenarka. Arvostaisin sitä, jos kutsuisit ryhmäsi tänne saattamaan vieraamme taktiikkahytille."

Alexei ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Gerard jatkoi. "Shikov, tässä on Kaie. Protossit ovat lähettäneet hänet Kefeukselle puhumaan tilanteesta liittoumamme ja protossien välillä."

"Mitä? Tiesitkö sinä tästä?"

"En. Kaie on eräänlainen suurlähettiläs…"

Shikov räjähti. "Sinulle ei todellakaan tullut mieleen kysyä, miksi helvetissä protossit lähettivät suurlähettiläänsä salamyhkäisesti Jim Raynorin sukkulassa ilmoittamatta kenellekään mitään? Tai mitä tapahtui Jonathan Fenwaylle?" Alexei levitti kätensä viiltävän ivallisen väreen ilmestyessä hänen ääneensä. Hän pyörähti ympäri päästäen muutaman venäläisen kirosanan suustaan. "Myös ryhmäni kimppuun käyminen ja tikastunneleissa hiiviskely oli kovin luottamusta herättävää. Uskomatonta."

"Olen pahoillani", nainen sanoi jäykästi. Hän katsoi Alexein silmiin rävähtämättä. Kommodori veti henkeä ja tunsi halua ravistella elottomasti ja kylmästi häntä katsovaa naista selityksen ulos saadakseen. "En ole käyttänyt kykyjäni ilman muita protosseja. Jonathan Fenwayta ei koskaan ollutkaan. Tarkoitukseni oli mennä huomaamattanne taktiikkahytille, jossa voisin puhutella kapteeni Raynoria ja amiraalia suoraan, mutta ryhmänne aisti minut heti saapuessani. Ylireagoin. En uskonut, että nykyisessä tilanteessa minua laskettaisiin amiraali Durandin luokse ilman pakkokeinoja. En vahingoittanut ketään. Haluan vain puhua." Nainen näytti yllättäen hyvin epävarmalta, miltei jurolta. Hän puhui hitaasti ja harkiten kuin olisi miettinyt jokaisen sanavalintansa useampaan kertaan.

Gerard rykäisi. "Vaikka Van Saran hyökkäys tehtiin teidän toimestanne, olisin kuunnellut teidän lähettilästänne rauhanomaisesti, jos hän olisi halunnut minulle asiansa esittää. Myös kapteeni Raynorilla on paljon hyviä kokemuksia kansastanne ja olen varma, että hän tuntee samoin." Gerard katsoi naisen silmiin niin pitkään, että tämän katse lopulta väisti ja nainen nyökkäsi. Hänen kasvoillaan viivähtelevää ilmettä oli mahdoton tulkita.

"Shikov. Huolehdi siitä, että ryhmäsi saattaa lähettilään taktiikkahytille."

Shikov käännähti huultaan purren ympäri ja alkoi puhua yhteysradioonsa. Hänen äänensävynsä oli niin kiukkuinen, että muutamien minuuttien päästä huoltokannelle saapuva viisihenkinen ryhmä näytti suorastaan säikähtäneeltä yllättyneisyytensä lisäksi. Shikov välitti Gerardin ohjeet eteenpäin ja käski ryhmänsä saattaa Kaien taktiikkahytille. Jokainen kommodorin ele oli vastentahtoinen ja hänen jäykistynyt ryhtinsä kieli siitä, että hän oli harvinaisesti täysin eri mieltä amiraali Durandin kanssa jostakin, mutta toteutti tämän käskyt joka tapauksessa.

"Teitä pidetään silmällä", hän kuiskasi myrkyllisesti Kaielle tämän kulkiessa ohitse. Nainen ei osoittanut kuulleensa Alexein sanoja millään lailla, vaan kulki säyseästi Adamsin ja Murrayn välissä kohti hissejä.

* * *

"No niin. Anna palaa", Gerard kehotti saatuaan viimeisen puhelunsa päätökseen. Hän vilkaisi uteliaasti muutaman metrin päässä kädet puuskassa seisovaan Alexeihin.

"Mitä?" kommodori äyskähti. "Minunko pitäisi olla sujut sen kanssa, että Kefeukselle tunkeudutaan, minun ryhmääni vastaan kohdistetaan tarpeettomia voimakeinoja, Jim Raynor joutuu epäilyksenalaiseksi tuotuaan aaveen paikalle ja että joudun kiipeämään ympäri alusta kaksinkerroin perässäsi siksi, että protossit haluavat avata keskusteluyhteyden? Ollaankohan Shakuraksella koskaan kuultu erilaisista viestintäkanavista?"

"Sinulla on oikeus olla tuohtunut. Olen kuitenkin hyvin tyytyväinen ryhmäsi toimintavalmiuteen ja tekemiisi päätöksiin. Kefeus oli hyvissä käsissä ", Gerard sanoi. Hän suoristi asepukuaan ja totesi sen tyytyväisyydekseen edelleen moitteettoman siistiksi.

"Puhumattakaan siitä, että tuo nainen ei harkinnut hetkeäkään käyttäessään kykyjään meitä ja sinua vastaan. Hän tuskin sai sinua ilmaantumaan huoltokannelle sujauttamalla kirjelipun hyttisi oven alitse?"

Gerard huoahti. "Ei. Hän taisi istuttaa mieleeni jotain. Parranajon jälkeen muistikuvat katkeavat."

"Se saatanan –"

"Alexei", Gerard keskeytti kiihkottomasti. "Protossit ovat peloissaan, epätoivoisia. Shakuraksella ei tiedetä kuka tai mikä on hyökännyt jalostamon kimppuun Van Saralla. He pelkäävät meidän ja Raynorin samoojien tekevän jotain harkitsematonta ja myös Shakuraksen kaatuvan, kuten kävi Aiurille. He epäilevät, että Van Saralla tapahtui jonkilainen lavastus tai että hyökkäyksen suoritti jokin irrallinen liike, josta he eivät tiedä mitään."

Miehet kävelivät hisseille päin ja Gerard painoi kutsunappia mietteliäänä.

"Minä en usko tuota", Alexei murahti. "Tämä koko homma lemuaa väärältä."

"Sitten lemuamme mekin. Jos tämä on minun ainoa tilaisuuteni saada yhteys protosseihin ja solmia heidän kanssaan liitto, en aio hylätä sitä. Aion tehdä kaikkeni, jotta jokainen zerg tässä galaksissa pääsee hengestään ja en pysty siihen yksin. Protossit ovat tällä hetkellä haavoittuvaisempia kuin koskaan. Aiur on tuhottu ja zergit vaeltavat sen pinnalla valtoimenaan. Kuvittele, jos niin olisi käynyt maapallolle", Gerard sanoi. Hänen sävynsä ei ollut moittiva tai edes vetoava. Silti Alexei painoi päänsä.

"Sen lisäksi, että he ovat juuri käyneet läpi sisällissodan ja tuskin toipuneet siitä. Onni, että he pääsivät Aiurilta turvaan Shakurakselle. Se protossien sotilasmahti, jonka me tunsimme, on kuitenkin historiaa."

Alexei oli hiljaa ja antoi raivonsa kerääntyä mustaksi mytyksi mielensä perälle. He nousivat hissiin ja Gerard valitsi oikean kerroksen. Hetken aikaa matka sujui hiljaisuuden vallassa, mutta Gerard rikkoi pysähtyneisyyden kurottautumalla Alexeita kohti. Hän hymyili. Shikov irvisti synkästi takaisin. Hitto tuota miestä ja hänen hyväntuulisuuttaan.

"Alexei", Gerard lausahti. Hän osoitti lattiaan kulmaansa kohottaen.

Alexei vilkaisi alaspäin. Hän oli edelleen sukkasillaan, ja tikaskuilussa kiipeily ja huoltokansilla juokseminen olivat repäisseet vasemman jalan urheilusukkaan kämmenen kokoisen palkeenkielen, josta kurkisti mustunut rivi varpaita.

"Sinulla on sukassasi reikä", amiraali totesi ystävällisesti.

Alexei pystyi pitämään naamansa peruslukemilla vain muutaman sekunnin, kunnes puhkesi lähes hysteeriseen nauruun.


	5. Zeratul

_Kiitän jälleen kommenteista ja huomautuksista Adalla ja annu123: niiden avulla tekstin räpeltäminen tulee sekä mielekkäämmäksi että myös opettavaisemmaksi omalle itselle. :) Mahti homma, että suomalaisillekin teksteille riittää kommentoijia._

_Ada, olen yrittänyt pehmeyttää joitakin ilmaisuja sotilas-jargonia käännellessäni, mistä osittain kapulakielisyys ja englanninsekaisuus varmasti rakenteissa johtuu. Yritän kiinnitää asiaan jatkossa hieman enemmän huomiota._

* * *

"Ongelmia?" Alexei kysyi marssiessaan paikalle. Oven ulkopuolella asennossa seisova Chandak ravisti päätään Shikovin tullessa lähemmäs.

"En ole aistinut hänen puoleltaan mitään. Hän vaikuttaa suoraan sanottuna miltei alistuneelta."

"Hyvä", Alexei nyökkäsi. Hän pysähtyi Chandakin viereen kärsimättömän oloisena ja jäi seisomaan paikoilleen. Intialaisnainen vilkaisi nyreän näköiseen esimieheensä alta kulmien. Alexei oli ajanut parransänkensä ja vaihtanut verryttelyhousut ja t-paidan viralliseen kommodorin univormuunsa. Mies näytti tuntevan olonsa epämukavaksi juhlavassa asetakissaan ja koppalakissaan. Chandak huomautti hänelle siitä ääneen.

"Totta. Kun Durand pääsi puikkoihin, tämä koko sotku muuttui välittömästi ajojahdista korkeimman luokan diplomaattiseksi tapaamiseksi. En halua koetella onneani ilmestymällä hikisenä ja repaleisena neuvottelutilaan."

Chandak virnisti toisella suupielellään. He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Shikov?" Chandak kysyi hiljaa tovin päästä. Naisen ääni oli epäröivä. Alexei äännähti myöntävästi.

"Eikö se sinustakin ole outoa?" Chandak tiedusteli.

"Mikä niin?" Alexei kysyi hajamielisesti vastapäisen seinän ovea silmäillen. Gerard oli sanonut hakevansa kapteeni Raynorin neuvotteluja varten ja palaavansa muutamassa minuutissa, mutta miehellä kesti. Toivottavasti Raynor ei ollut raivoissaan saamastaan kohtelusta.

"Se, että protossien suurlähettiläs ei ole protossi?" Chandak kysyi. Alexei säpsähti ajatuksistaan ja kääntyi uteliaana naisen puoleen.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Etkö huomannut sitä? Hän näyttää enemmän terraanilta kuin protossilta. Pää on täysin erimuotoinen. Silmät ovat ihmisen, samoin iho." Chandak katsoi Alexeihin yllättyneenä. Kommodori avasi suunsa kahdesti ja pysähtyi lopulta miettimään. Hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota huoltokannella, ei todella. Hän yritti kelata äskeisten tapahtumien filminauhaa silmiensä editse, muttei kyennyt varsinaisesti keskittymään Kaien ulkonäköön. Hän muisti naisen sinikeltaisen taistelupuvun, peilipintaisen kypärävisiirin ja lopulta naisen terävät, keltaiset silmät ja joutui myöntämään, että niissä ei ollut sitä aavemaista pehmeää hohtoa, joka oli protosseille niin kovin tyypillinen. Naisen puvun plasmaterät viittasivat kuitenkin protosseihin, olivathan he ainoa taho tässä universumissa, joka osasi käyttää noita psionisella energialla toimivia aseita oikein. Terraanit olivat ennen laumasotaa saaneet käsiinsä kolme kappaletta plasmateriä kuolleena löytyneen protossipartion jäännöksistä, mutteivät olleet saaneet niitä käyntiin kaikista ponnisteluistaan huolimatta. Alexei oli viettänyt tuntikausia terien parissa ensin toiveikkaana ja lopulta turhautuneena. Hän oli haaveissaan nähnyt jäänsinisen plasmavirran tuikahtavan esille metallin kätköistä hänen mielensä käskystä, mutta terät olivat pysyneet toimimattomina ja säilyttäneet salaisuutensa.

Ovi käytävän päässä avautui. Kapteeni Raynorin ja amiraali Durandin raamikkaista hahmoista oli mahdoton erehtyä. Alexei pisti huojentuneena merkille, että Raynor näytti olevan kunnossa sekä tyynellä tuulella. Hän oli kuullut hurjia huhuja miehen satunnaisesti voimakkaana leimahtelevasta temperamentista.

"Pyydä Solheim tilallesi. Mene hetkeksi lepäämään", Alexei käski miesten etenemistä seuratessaan. Hän ei katsonut Chandakiin, mutta aisti naisen vilkaisevan itseensä epävarmana. Chandak avasi suunsa hetkeksi, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta huokaisten.

"Taidan käydä katsomassa Lohmannia", hän mutisi.

"Onnittele häntä puolestani. Kiitos, Chandak."

Nainen hymyili voipuneesti Alexeille ja nosti sitten viipymättä kätensä moitteettomaan sotilastervehdykseen vastaan tulevan Raynorin ja Durandin kohdatessaan. Raynor vastasi eleeseen hymyilemällä ja nyökkäämällä ja siirsi silmänsä sen jälkeen Alexeihin. Miehet tervehtivät toisiaan. Alexei oli aikaisemmin nähnyt Raynorin etäältä, muttei varsinaisesti koskaan tehnyt sinunkauppoja miehen kanssa – Gerard oli hoitanut liittoumien väliset suhteet ja Raynorin kanssa neuvottelun ennen tätä. Alexei huomasi ensivaikutelman perusteella pitävänsä miehestä: Raynorin hymy oli aito ja kädenpuristus vakaa. Kapteenista huokui kokemusta, väsymättömyyttä ja ilkikurista sarkastisuutta. Alexei tunnisti myös Raynorin silmistä heijastuvan tummasävyisen varjon, joka kieli unettomista öistä, menetetystä mielenrauhasta ja henkilökohtaisesta surusta. Kaikki laivaston sotilaat tiesivät vähintäänkin huhupuheina kertoa, että Raynorin ja Sarah Kerriganin välillä oli ollut jotakin. Alexei ei edes kyennyt kuvittelemaan ristiriitoja ja tuskaa, joita mies kantoi mukanaan.

"Herrat. Jatkaisimmeko?" Gerard viittoi kädellään taktiikkahytin suuntaan Alexein ja Raynorin vaihdettua muutamia sanoja.

"Tiesittekö, että hän ei ole protossi?" Alexei kysyi kolmikon jatkaessa matkaa. Hän mulkaisi syyttävästi Gerardiin, joka kuitenkin tyynenä nyökkäsi.

"Hän sanoi sen itse. Asiaan palattaneen tämän neuvottelun yhteydessä."

_Ja se ei sinusta ole epäilyttävää? _Jos Alexei olisi ollut kahden Gerardin kanssa, hän olisi eittämättä esittänyt mielipiteensä ja vieläpä hyvin epäviralliseen sävyyn. Raynor oli kuitenkin läsnä, eikä Alexei halunnut astua esimiehensä varpaille millään tasolla ja tyytyi nyökkäämään. Kommodori tunsi silti epäluulojen kihisevän ihonsa alla pistelevänä ja levottomana tunteena. Hän yritti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla, mutta tunsi jatkuvasti kulmiensa kurtistuvan ja juonteiden kiristyvän suunsa ympärillä.

"Hän on luvannut esittää todisteet sanojensa tueksi ja todistaa henkilöllisyytensä. Hän sanoi tarvitsevansa siihen teitä, kapteeni Raynor."

Raynor vilkaisi uteliaasti Gerardiin.

"En usko, että minusta on paljon apua. Olen viettänyt aikaa kyllä heidän parissaan paljon – "

"Enemmän kuin yksikään toinen terraani", Gerard huomautti väliin. Raynor hymyili vaivaantuneena.

"Olen avuksi, jos minusta on siihen. Valehtelisin, jos väittäisin, ettei tämä koko juttu kiehtoisi minuakin melkoisesti."

Alexei kuunteli kaksikon keskustelua puolella korvalla mennessään ensimmäisenä ovelle. Hän terästi mielensä ja lähetti eteenpäin varovaisen sykäyksen, johon Murray vastasi pian. Kaikki oli kunnossa. Mekaaninen sihahdus täytti ilman, kun ovipaneeli nytkähti pehmeästi syrjään heidän edestään. Taktiikkahytissä oli hiljaista.

Ensimmäisenä Alexein silmät tavoittivat Murrayn ja Wilkinsin, jotka seisoivat kumpikin omalla laidallaan huonetta. Kumpikin nyökkäsi seurueen nähdessään. Wilkinsin käsi oli pistoolikotelon päällä huolimattoman näköisesti, mutta Alexei tiesi naisen olevan todennäköisesti valmiimpi kuin kukaan heistä.

Raynor pysähtyi. Alexei näki miehen hartioiden nytkähtävän ylös ja jännittyvän äärimmilleen. Mies oli jäänyt katsomaan huoneen perimmäisessä nurkassa koruttomalla työtuolilla istuvaa Kaeia.

"Kapteeni Raynor?" Gerard kysyi kohteliaasti. Myös hän oli huomannut kireyden Raynorin olemuksessa.

Raynor ei osoittanut millään lailla kuulleensa amiraalin sanoja. Hän harppasi puolinaisen askeleen eteenpäin.

Kaien keltaiset silmät levisivät, kun hän nosti lattiaan painuneen katseensa ja havaitsi runsaan metrin päähän pysähtyneen, silminnähden järkyttyneen miehen. Kaie värähti ja hänen käsivartensa puristuivat äkillisesti nyrkkiin aivan kuin nainen olisi pyrkinyt hillitsemään mielenliikutusta tai kiukkua.

"En Taro Adun, kapteeni", hän lopulta kuiskasi. Kaie kohottautui seisomaan käsiään ojentaen, mutta istahti takaisin aloilleen nähdessään silmäkulmastaan myös Murrayn liikahtavan varoittavasti. Toimistotuoli päästi väsyneen huokauksen naisen taistelupuvun painon vastaanottaessaan.

"En Taro Tassadar", Raynor vastasi nielaisten. Hän näytti epäröivän. "Sinä kannat Fenixin ryhmittymän merkkejä puvussasi. Luulin, että he kaikki kuolivat Korhalilla."

Kaie nojautui eteenpäin ja oli pitkään hiljaa. Alexei tarkasteli naista Raynorin olkapään takaa valppaana ja vastentahtoisestikin hieman uteliaana. Kaei oli laskenut taistelupukunsa kypärän taktiikkapöydälle ja antoi samalla kaikille läsnäolijoille vahvistuksen siitä, ettei todella ollut protossi. Alexei haki hetken aikaa määritelmää ja jotakin tunnistettavaa naisen olemuksesta – ihminenkään Kaie ei vaikuttanut olevan. Kaien pää oli aavistuksen kapeampi ja pitkänomaisempi kuin keskiverron terraanin: kallon luusto näytti olevan poikkeava ja suippenevan otsaa kohti nopeammin kuin ihmisellä. Iho oli kalmankalpea ja muodosti todella omituisen kontrastin pitkälle selkään asti tippuvalle, sinimustalle, paksulle palmikolle. Kasvot muistuttivat terraanin kasvoja; nenä oli ehkä hieman liian ohut ja pitkä, huulet kapeat ja värittömät ja kasvon luut korostuneen voimakkaat. Suurissa silmissä ei ollut protossien hehkuvaa tulta. Ne olivat ihmisen silmät. Alexei ei ollut koskaan kuullut protossin saaneen lasta ihmisen kanssa, mutta ei keksinyt mitään järkevämpääkään selitystä ilmestykselle edessään. Kaei näytti epätasaiselta palapeliltä – yhtä aikaa tutulta ja vääristyneeltä kuvalta. Nainen räpäytti silmiään kahdesti ja katkaisi hiljaisuuden.

"Fenix ei kuollut Korhalin taistelussa."

"Mitä?" Raynor kysyi ällistyneenä. Mies työntyi eteenpäin ja kumartui Kaiea ja häntä erottavan pöydän ylle typertyneenä. Hänen kehonsa huokui jännittyneisyyttä ja epäuskoa.

"Fenix ei kuollut Korhalin taistelussa, kuten protossit ja terraanit uskovat. Hän eli vielä hetken sen jälkeen."

Raynor haki hetken sanoja ja päätyi lopulta kohauttamaan olkapäitään. Hän näytti edelleen ahdistuneelta ja yllättäen myös epäluuloiselta rojahtaessaan istumaan yhteen niistä tuoleista, joita pöydän ympärille oli pienin välimatkoin sijoitettu. Huoneen tunnelmasta oli tullut yllättäen epävarma, hämmentynyt ja hieman vaivaantunutkin.

Gerard meni rykäisten pöydän ääreen ja laski kätensä yhden tyhjän tuolin selkänojalle. Hän viittoi myös Alexeita istumaan, ja mies siirtyikin pöydän ääreen ja veti itselleen jäykästi tuolin. Kommodori tuijotti edelleen Kaiea kuin odottaen naisen pyrähtävän karkuun tai tekevän jonkin aaveiden tempun, jolla oli karistanut takaa-ajajat aiemmin perästään.

"Kaie", Gerard puhutteli naista ja sai välittömästi tämän huomion. "Halusit esittää meille jotakin."

"Aivan", Kaie siirsi katseensa Gerardin kasvoista Murrayn puoleen. Mies rykäisi.

"Sir. Hän luovutti pistoolinsa lisäksi meille myös videotallennekasetin. Haluatteko nähdä sen?"

"Mieluusti." Gerard odotti rauhallisesti, että Murray sai pienen levyn syötettyä taktiikkapöydän valvontapaneeliin ja säädettyä esiin nousevan hologrammin tarkkuuden sopivaksi. Heidän edessään värjyvä kuvajainen häilyi, särisi ja lopulta tarkentui. Se esitti syvänsiniseen viittaan verhoutunutta protossia, jonka jokainen läsnäolija tunsi. Kukin heistä oli kuullut kuvauksia tai nähnyt epätarkkoja kuvia noista kullankeltaisista, hohkaavista silmistä, jotka tuijottivat tallentimeen määrätietoisena kasvojen alaosan poikki vedetyn verenpunaisen kangaskaistaleen yltä.

"Se on Zeratul", Raynor sanoi hämmästyneenä pukien kaikkien ajatukset sanoiksi. Zeratul oli protossien nykyisen kotimaailman Shakuraksen vaikutusvaltaisimpia hahmoja ja kansansa ylin päättäjä – salattuja taitoja harjoittavien mustien temppeliherrojen lahkon johtaja, entinen kapinallinen ja protosseja repineen sisällissodan keskeisimpiä vaikuttajia. Hän oli yksi harvoista laumasodasta selvinneistä korkea-arvoisista protosseista ja vannoutunut zergien ja Sarah Kerriganin vastustaja. Gerard oli jo kuukausien ajan yrittänyt tavoitella protossimiestä tuloksetta, Alexei tiesi. Hän vilkaisi esimieheensä varoen, mutta Gerardin rauhallinen olemus ei paljastanut mitään.

"Kiitos, Murray. Käynnistätkö sen", Gerard pyysi antamatta yllättyneisyyden kuultaa läpi äänestään. Murray nyökkäsi ja käynnisti tallenteen.

"En Taro Adun, kapteeni Raynor. En Taro Adun, amiraali Durand. Kaie on täyttänyt tehtävänsä ensimmäisen osan ja voin puhua teille vihdoin suoraan."

Tallenne värähteli hetken aikaa ja muutamat Zeratulin seuraavat sanat hukkuivat sähköiseen kohinaan.

"- ten tiedätte, protossien kansa elää jälleenrakennuksen kiivaimpia hetkiä. Emme ole osallistuneet sotaponnistuksiin kuin välttämättömissä määrin voidaksemme auttaa kansaamme kasvamaan ja menestymään, mutta olemme pyrkineet pitämään silmällä galaksin voimatasapainoa ja merkittäviä tapahtumia. Tieto protossien hyökkäyksestä Van Saralle saavutti meidät kuulopuheina jo ennen kuin sotilaidenne kimppuun edes hyökättiin. Emme pitäneet hyökkäystä todennäköisenä, sillä alueella ei ole Shakuraksen protosseja. Olen pahoillani menetyksistä, joita tapahtumat kansallenne ovat aiheuttaneet, mutta vannon teille, ettei yksikään Shakuraksen protossi ole kohottanut asettaan terraaneita vastaan. Yksikään minun kansani jäsen ei ole hyökännyt Van Saralle." Zeratul vaihtoi asentoa. Silmät paloivat protossin päässä nyt miltei vihaisina. "En osaa epäilyksistäni huolimatta sanoa varmasti, mikä taho pyrkii taitaen tekemään meistä syyllisiä silmissänne tai kuka tahtoo estää terraanien ja protossien mahdollisen yhteistyön Sarah Kerrigania vastaan tällaisilla keinoilla. Lupaan teille kuitenkin, että tämä asia ei jää tähän. Olen lähettänyt lupaavimman oppilaani Kaien luoksenne osoituksena henkilökohtaisesta hyvästä tahdostani ja vilpittömyydestäni, sillä en voi itse olla läsnä. Toivon, että ymmärrätte tilanteen epätoivoisuuden."

Tallenne särähti jälleen muutaman kerran. Alexei vilkaisi nopeasti pöydän toisella puolella istuvaa Kaiea. Tämän kasvoilta paistoi suurta ihailua ja kaipausta, ja ohuet huulet olivat taipuneet haparoivaan hymyyn. Näky yllätti kaikessa inhimillisyydessään Alexein ja hän käänsi hämmentyneenä silmänsä nopeasti takaisin videokuvaan heidän edessään.

"Kaie on jotain sellaista, jota te ihmiset kutsutte aaveeksi. Olen kouluttanut hänet henkilökohtaisesti tuntemaan protossien tavat ja mustien temppeliherrojen salatut opit. Hän tuntee myös ihmisten kulttuuria, historiaa ja toimintatapoja. Hän on valmis." Zeratul piti pienen tauon. "Hän on myös teidän käytettävissänne, amiraali Durand. Vilpittömyyteni ja rauhanomaisen kädenojennukseni takeeksi annan käyttöönne tämän sotilaan, suurlähettilään, aaveen ja henkilökohtaisen yhteyden minuun. Uskon, että hänestä on teille hyötyä sekä taistelukentällä että tulevissa kohtaamisissanne protossien kanssa. Toivoisin, että antaisitte hänelle vapauden osallistua tutkimuksiinne, joissa selvitätte Van Saran hyökkääjää. Hänellä on kokemusta tällaisilta komennuksilta."

Zeratul piti tarkoituksellisesti pienen hiljaisuuden ja antoi sanojen upota kuulijakuntaansa. Hänen ilmeettömistä silmistään oli mahdoton lukea mitään. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin Alexein selkäpiitä, eikä hän osannut määritellä ne laukaissutta tunnetilaa sisällään. Kaikki tuntui omituiselta ja hämmentävältä.

"Viimeiseksi haluan vakuuttaa teidät myös siitä, että sekä tämä video, minä että sanani ovat vilpittömät ja aidot. Se on välttämätöntä, jotta voitte luottaa minuun ja alaisiini tässä kipeässä tilanteessa. Kapteeni Raynor voinee vahvistaa sen, että videolla puhun todella minä. Ena Sol Nag Khalandras. Ena Sol." Zeratul lausui jokaisen sanansa hyvin huolellisesti ja kumartui lähemmäs tallenninta. Pöydän ääressä istuva Raynor terästäytyi ja nyökkäsi.

"Se on Zeratul. Eittämättä."

"Tämän lisäksi olen liittänyt tämän tallenteen loppuun laivastonne tämänhetkiset koordinaatit ja alusvahvuutenne. Olemme tienneet koko ajan, missä te olette. Ilmoitan myös, että yhden hypyn päässä laivastostanne on kolme protossien Carrier-luokan alusta. Ne ovat tietoisia läsnäolostanne ja voitte ottaa niihin yhteyttä kanavalla, jonka taajuuden olen myös liittänyt tähän viestiin. Aluksemme ovat tarkkailleet teitä jo kuukauden ajan tekemättä mitään. Jo niiden rauhanomainen läsnäolo riittänee todistukseksi siitä, etten pyri vahingoittamaan teitä. Tämän lisäksi olen kuitenkin antanut aluksille käskyn ottaa komentoja vastaan teiltä, amiraali Durand. Voitte käyttää aluksia ja niiden miehistöä oman laivastonne tukena."

Zeratulin sanat jähmettivät kaikki läsnäolijat paikalleen. Gerard tuijotti Zeratulin kuvajaista kulmat hienoisessa rypyssä ja Raynor hieroi leukaansa. Myös Alexei tunsi olonsa ällistyneeksi ja tunnottomaksi.

"Kolmella Carrierilla tuhottaisiin ainakin neljäsosa laivastostamme heti kättelyssä", Alexei lopulta mutisi.

"Jollei enemmänkin. Heillä olisi yllätyksen suoma etu", Raynor huomautti. Gerard viittasi keskustelun hiljaiseksi, sillä Zeratul jatkoi vielä puhettaan.

"Toivon, että voimme puhua henkilökohtaisesti muutamien kuukausien sisällä, kun palaan tehtävältäni Charilta. Mahdolliset viestinne kulkevat perille Kaien kautta. Tuottakoot hän teille kunniaa, amiraali Durand. En Taro Adun", Zeratul toivotti. Yhteys särähti ja katkesi lopulta.

Gerard nosti välittömästi ryhtiään suoremmaksi ja alkoi toimia antamatta kenellekään aikaa ihmeemmin miettiä tapahtunutta.

"Alexei. Lähetä videotallenteen tiedot sillalle ja käske jonkun varmistaa koordinaattien paikkansapitävyys ja valmistautua lähettämään sanomaa. Tapaa minut sen jälkeen pienellä taktiikkahytillä. Myös kapteeni Raynor ja Kaie olette tervetulleita liittymään seuraani, kun otan yhteyden protosseihin." Alexei alkoi viipymättä toteuttaa Durandin käskyjä ja marssi hieman syrjemmälle muista ottaen yhteyden komentosillalle. Hän ihaili oman hämmennyksensä keskelläkin sitä, kuinka hienovaraisesti ja samalla tyynen viileästi hänen ystävänsä sai koko huoneen rauhoittumaan ja ihmiset ympärillään tekemään jotain mielekästä.

Alexei lopetti lyhyen puhelun komentosillan päivystysupseerin kanssa ja oli jo kääntymässä Gerardin puoleen lisäohjeita saadakseen, kun hänen katseensa sattui pyyhkäisemään Kaien yli. Hän pysähtyi kesken liikkeen. Nuoren naisen silmät kimmelsivät ja tämä tuijotti eteensä alahuuli väristen. Hän näytti pieneltä, kauhistuneelta ja eksyneeltä. Luoja, Alexei tajusi, Zeratul ei ollut kertonut aikeistaan naiselle lähettäessään tätä tehtävälle. Kaie sai tietää vasta nyt, että jäisi Kefeukselle pysyvästi. Alexei tuijotti naisen eksyneitä kasvoja ristiriitaisten tunteiden myllertäessä sisällään. Gerardin rauhallinen ääni säpsähdytti hänet nopeasti taas ajan ja paikan tasalle.

"Murray ja Wilkins, te voitte poistua."

"Päiväharjoitukset normaaliin tapaan alasalissa", Alexei totesi ohitse kulkevalle Wilkinsille huomatessaan naisen kysyvän katseen. Tämä nyökkäsi lyhyesti.

* * *

"Pitääkö se paikkansa?"

Ääni oli Adamsin. Alexei pysähtyi hetkiseksi oviaukolle ja seisoi pimeässä vetämässä henkeä. Hän kuunteli ryhmän epävarmaa puheensorinaa ja siitä lävitse kuultavaa pelkoa tovin. Hän tarvitsi tauon, suihkun, äitinsä kaksikerroksisen voileivän ja viisi ylimääräistä tuntia unta. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivän aikana väsymys valui miehen jokaisen lihaksen ja luun läpi kuin sula metalli. Hän tunsi vastustamatonta halua valahtaa istumaan käytävän seinää vasten ja painaa päänsä polviin.

"Ainakin vältimme lääkärintarkastukset. Ei niin huonoa, ettei jotain hyvääkin?" Wilkinsin käheä nauru oli hieman väkinäinen.

"Pahoin pelkään, ette ne tulevat eteen loppuviikolla", Solheim sanoi.

"Niin Stantonkin sanoi", Chandak vastasi. Naisen ääni oli matala ja väsynyt.

"Tohtori Stanton on oikeassa", Alexei lausahti ja harppasi kynnykseltä eteenpäin harjoitussalin kirkkaaseen keinovaloon. Hän oli jo pimeydessä seisoessaan aistinut vastentahtoisuuden ja haparoinnin ryhmän mielialassa, mutta tunne konkretisoitui hänen nähdessään kysymykset ja turhautumisen kaikkien kasvoilla. Ryhmä oli levoton, ja silloin aaveita oli hankala käsitellä. Tunteet saattaisivat ryöpsähtää yli hetkenä minä hyvänsä ja kykyjen käytön aiheuttamaan voimakkaaseen rasitukseen yhdistettynä aiheuttaa ylilyöntejä. Alexei tiesi sen liiankin hyvin. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen ja pysähtyi ällistyneenä kesken käännöksensä.

"Lohmann, mitä helkkaria sinä täällä teet? Tohtori Stanton on oikeassa myös siinä, että tarvitset vuodelepoa."

"Hoitaja oli niin pirun ruma, että soitin Murrayn hakemaan minut pois lounastauolla. Varastimme jopa pyörätuolin", Lohmann vastasi voipuneesti virnistäen. Murray hymyili selittelevästi kuin pahanteosta kiinni jäänyt alakoululainen. Alexei nosti kätensä antautumisen merkiksi ja tahtomattaankin huvittuneena.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Moisen toverihengen edessä ei auta kuin taipua. Kunhan kukaan ei auta häntä kuntopyörän selkään." Lohmann hymyili leveästi pyörätuolin uumenista. "Palautamme tämän huomenna."

"Ihan varmasti."

"Sir?" Adams kysyi varovasti pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hymy pyyhkiytyi Alexein kasvoilta, kun hän kääntyi kohtaamaan nuorukaisen. Adams ei kysynyt mitään, mutta Alexei nyökkäsi pahaenteisesti siitä huolimatta.

"Ja kyllä Adams, se pitää paikkansa. Siellä ne ovat olleet jo kuukauden päivät, kolme protossien Carrieria. Se vahvistui juuri. Nyt ne ovat amiraali Durandin komennossa."

"Sehän on hyvä. Eikö?" Chandak varmisti vieressään istuvalta Solheimilta, joka kohautti olkiaan.

"Se on hyvä", Alexei sanoi. "Minäkään en pidä siitä ajatuksesta, että olemme olleet jatkuvasti maalitauluja. Totuus on kuitenkin se, että olemme jatkuvasti pyrkineet liittoon protossien kanssa. Tämä on hyvä tilaisuus."

Alexei toivoi, että hänen sanansa kuulostaisivat rehellisiltä ja vakuuttavilta, vaikka hän koki itsensä ontoksi puhuessaan. Protossien nopealiikkeisyys oli yllättänyt hänet täydellisesti ja hän oli tuntenut olonsa jollakin omituisella tapaa petetyksi komentosillalla seisoessaan ja Gerardin ja protossien laivastonjohtajien välistä keskustelua kuunnellessaan. Gerard oli kuin kissa pudotessaan aina jaloilleen, eikä osoittanut mitään muuta kuin aitoa innostusta ja vieraanvaraisuutta tilanteessa, jossa Alexei olisi tuntenut itsensä lähinnä voimattomaksi ja petetyksi. Jim Raynor sen sijaan näytti olleen kahden vaiheilla: hän oli nähtävästi ilahtunut protossien yhteydenotosta ja liittouman saamasta taustatuesta, mutta selkeästi Zeratulin ja Kaien kohtaaminen oli nostanut pinnalle jotakin sellaista, jonka mies oli luullut hukuttaneensa aikoja sitten. Alexeilla oli paha aavistus siitä, että Raynorin ongelmista tulisi vielä jossakin vaiheessa myös hänen ongelmiaan.

"Entäpä se nainen?" Thompson uskaltautui kysymään.

Alexei huokaisi syvään. Tämä oli hankalin osa, sillä hän ei rehellisesti sanottuna itsekään tiennyt mitä ajatella koko tilanteesta. Hän oli vastustanut Gerardin älytöntä ideaa kiivaasti, mutta hävinnyt – kuten poikkeuksetta aina – tahtojen taiston ystävänsä kanssa. Väittely Gerardin kanssa oli parhaimmillaankin hyökyaallon hidastamista rikkinäisellä ämpärillä, eikä Alexei ollut tälläkään kertaa selvinnyt kuivin jaloin. Hän rykäisi.

"Kaie on tällä hetkellä parhaillaan kahdenkeskisessä neuvottelussa amiraali Durandin kanssa. Durand on kuitenkin päättänyt, että hänet sijoitetaan osaksi meidän ryhmäämme. Hän aloittaa välittömästi ja liittyy kaikkiin harjoituksiin ja toimeksiantoihin huomisesta päivästä lähtien."

Jo toisen kerran tämän päivän aikana rikkumaton hiljaisuus täytti huoneen. Alexei katseli ryhmäläistensä kasvoja etsien niiltä samaa epäluuloa ja vastentahtoisuutta kuin omasta sisimmästään, mutta näki yllätyksekseen lähinnä hämmästystä, mietteliäisyyttä ja jopa varovaista odotusta. Suurin osa näytti pureskelevan ajatusta huolella. Alexei tunsi hetken ajan nielevää häpeää ennakkokäsitystensä voimakkuuden tähden ja samalla ylpeyttä ryhmänsä avomielisestä asenteesta. Hänellä olisi vielä paljon opittavaa.

"Sir, muuttaako hän meidän tiloihimme?" Wilkins kysyi uteliaasti. Ryhmän naiset asuivat kahdestaan kolmen hengen miehistöhytissä, mistä ryhmän miehet muistivat tarpeen tullen aina tavan vuoksi valittaa.

"Todennäköisesti, jollei se Gerardin mielestä ole epäsopivaa. Minulla ei ole muuta. Päätetään tämä päivä tähän. Ottakaa ilta vapaaksi ja olkaa ihmisiksi. Huomenna perinteiseen aikaan."

Alexei kääntyi mennäkseen.

"Lohmann", hän kuuli Wilkinsin mietteliään äänen.

"No?"

"Sinä saat taisteluparin taas."

Alexei vilkaisi Lohmanniin silmäkulmasta ohitse kulkiessaan. Miehen naama oli vetäytynyt epäuskoiseen ryppyyn. Hän näytti mietteliäältä.

* * *

Kaiella ei ollut mukanaan kuin kaksi energiapatukkaa, hänen temppelisisaren purppuranpunainen kaapunsa ja terraanien historiasta kertova pieni kirja, jonka Zeratul oli hänelle lahjoittanut. Hänelle oli annettu valtava tummanvihreä varustekassi, jonka pohjalla nuo neljä esinettä näyttivät naurettavan pieniltä, vääriltä. Hän tunsi itsensä orvoksi ilman taistelupukuaan, joka oli siirretty alakerran aaveiden asevarastolle yhdessä hänen aseidensa kanssa. Keltasininen puku oli ollut paljon enemmän kuin laukaukset pysäyttävä metallikehikko. Se oli ollut hänen suojakilpensä, hänen muurinsa vierasta vastaan. Hän oli tuntenut itsensä protossiksi kantaessaan pukua yllään ja Fenixin tunnuksia olkapäällään. Nyt – terraanien sotilaiden mustissa housuissa, valkoisessa napitetussa puserossa ja kaulaan sidotussa mustassa nauhassa esiintyessään – hän ei enää tiennyt eikä tuntenut itseään.

Kaie oli tuntenut murskaavaa surua Zeratulin viestin nähdessään. Kuinka Opettaja oli voinut tehdä hänelle näin? Hän oli luullut, että saisi palata takaisin kaukopartioiden matkaan tai opettamaan nuoria kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen. Zeratul oli kuitenkin päättänyt toisin. Kaei pyyhkäisi vihaisesti silmäkulmaansa ja soimasi itseään turhasta herkkyydestä. Zeratul oli aina sanonut sitä hänen heikkoudekseen ja terraanien perinnöksi. Kaie vihasi tuota piirrettä välillä itsekin – se oli sekä nöyryyttävää että kiusallista. Hän oli neuvotteluhuoneessa sortunut miltei itkemään ja häpesi jälkikäteen julkista tunteidenosoitustaan voimakkaasti. Voi kunpa Zeratul olisi varoittanut häntä jollakin tavalla, antanut jonkinlaisen merkin…

Kaie kumartui ja laskosti kuuliaisesti kassiin harjoitteluun tarkoitetut löysät kangashousut ja samaa materiaalia olevan puseron. Valkoisia t-paitoja oli kaksi, mutta ne olivat aivan liian isoja. Kaie pakkasi nekin mukaan siitä huolimatta. Sen jälkeen tulivat harmaat ja joustavapohjaiset kengät. Ne tuntuisivat varmasti yhtä epämukavilta jaloissa kuin hänelle jo nyt annetut mustat kengät, jotka olivat jonkinlaista nahkaa. Myös kenkien alle jalkoihin puettavia pusseja oli kolmet. Pyyhe oli karkea ja pieni, mutta niin se oli varmasti kaikilla. Viimeisenä olivat kaksi kengiltä näyttävää ohutta muovilevyä, joiden käyttöä Kaie ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan.

"Suihkua varten", oli varastomestari sanonut. Kaie oli kuuliaisesti nyökännyt, mutta katseli jälkikäteen kahta muovista lättänää ja niihin punottuja omituisia muovisia suikaleita ymmällään.

Kaie oli Shakuraksella käyttänyt protossien perinteisiä liehuvia ja kirkasvärisiä vaatteita, mutta oli yrittänyt huolellisesti tutustua terraanien pukeutumiseen omalla vapaa-ajallaan. Hän oli vakuutellut sen olevan hyödyllinen panostus tulevaisuudessa terraanien kanssa neuvotellessa, mutta oli tiedostanut tekevänsä tutkimuksiaan yhtä paljon henkilökohtaisten syiden takia. Aihe kiinnosti häntä, kutkutti hänen terraaniperimänsä ydintä. Housut, paidat ja kengät olivatkin entuudestaan hänelle jo tuttuja, mutta varastomestarin viimeisenä ojentama käärö sai hänet epäröimään. Mies meni hämilleen Kaien ilmeen nähdessään.

"Mihin nämä on tarkoitus laittaa?" Kaie oli kysynyt kohteliaasti nostaen valkoisen vaatekappaleen ilmaan. Hänestä ne näyttivät hyvin lyhyiltä housuilta. Nuori varastomestari rykäisi ja näytti kädellään omaa vartaloaan vasten. Oli ollut Kaien vuoro hämmästyä ja nolostua. Shakuraksella hän ei ollut koskaan verhonnut itseään myös vaatteiden alta, peittihän kaapu kaiken oleellisen. Terraaninaiset olivat selkeästi kuitenkin tarkempia tiettyjen.. osiensa suhteen. Ehkä oli aika opetella, Kaei pohti laskostaessaan pienet housut huolellisesti kasan alle, muistuttihan hän harmikseen keholtaan kaikin puolin enemmän terraania kuin protossia.

"Mutta sydämeltäsi olet aina eniten protossi. Muista se, nuori", isä oli kuiskannut hänelle kerran. Kaie nosti päänsä ja puri huultaan ylpeänä. Hänellä oli niin kova ikävä Shakuraksen karuja maisemia ja kristallien kelmeässä valossa hehkuvia temppeleitä, että pala nousi kurkkuun kutsumattakin. Silti Zeratul oli käskenyt hänet tylysti jättämään tuon kaiken ja ottamaan vastaan komennon terraanien sotaherrojen alaisuudessa. Sisällään Kaie ei voinut olla pohtimatta, johtuiko Zeratulin päätös Kaien väitettyä kyvykkyyttä todennäköisemmin siitä, ettei hän ollut puhdasverinen protossi. Näkikö Zeratul edelleen hänessä jotain niin… vaarallista, että piti parempana sijoittaa hänet lähemmäs terraaneja?

Kaie nosti kassin olkapäälleen, mutta hylkäsi heti idean. Se näytti edelleen kovin pieneltä ja oli kevyt kantaa kädessäkin.

Amiraali Durand oli tiedustellut millaisissa tiloissa Kaie halusi nukkua. Kaie oli hämmentynyt koko kysymystä ja sanonut Shakuraksella nukkuneensa muiden temppelissä kouluttautuneiden kanssa. Durand oli hymyillyt ja sanonut, että hän voisi nytkin nukkua ryhmänsä kanssa niin halutessaan. Se tuntui turvallisimmalta vaihtoehdolta kuin muut, joten Kaie oli nyökännyt. Durand oli luvannut kommodori Shikovin saattavan Kaien hytilleen. Kaie oli kiittänyt ilmeettömänä, mutta oli tästä salaa hieman pettynyt. Amirali Durand oli hänen tähän mennessä kohtaamistaan terraaneista jollakin tapaa kotoisin. Hän toi hieman mieleen isän. Kaie hätkähti vetäessään viivan niin suoraan kahden miehen välille, mutta hyväksyi lopulta ajatuksen. Isä oli ollut urhea, oikeudenmukainen, ennakkoluuloton ja rakastava. Durandissa oli jotakin samanlaista. Kommodori Shikov sen sijaan ei pitänyt hänestä. Sen sanomiseen ei tarvittu edes Kaien läpikäymiä oppitunteja terraanien käytöksestä ja sen ilmaisutavoista. Shikovin koko olemus huokui epäluottamusta, paheksuntaa ja torjuntaa. Kaie ei tiennyt johtuiko se siitä, että hän oli käyttänyt kykyjään miestä vastaan vai siitä, että hän oli aaveena voimakkaampi kuin kommodori. Silti Kaie tunsi joka kerta itsensä yhtä uhatuksi ja hermostuneeksi Shikovin synkkäilmeisen mulkaisun osakseen saadessaan. Hän teki kaikkensa, jotta olisi mahdollisimman eleetön ja tyyni miehen vihan edessä.

Jim Raynoria kohtaan Kaie tunsi puolestaan kummallista kaihoa. Mies oli kuin tuttu maisema lapsuudesta – jonkinlainen turvaisa satama tähtien loputtomassa meressä. Raynor toi hänen mieleensä niin voimakkaasti isän, lapsuuden ja myös äidin, ettei hän voinut olla tuntematta ristiriitaisesti miestä kohtaan. Hän tiesi joutuvansa vielä miehen kanssa tekemisiin ja tietyllä tapaa odotti, tietyllä tapaa pelkäsi tulevaa.

"Kaie?"

Kaei käännähti yllättyneenä ympäri ja näki käytävälle hiljaa tulleen pienikokoisen terraaninaisen. Naisen lyhyt musta tukka oli nypitty pystyyn ja hänellä oli pienet kultaiset renkaat korvissaan. Ne näyttivät kauniilta tummahkoa ihoa vasten. Kaie tunsi naisen kyvyn jättämät jäljet ilmassa ympärillään ja totesi, että hänen edessään seisoi joku aluksen muista kahdeksasta aaveesta.

"Minä olen."

"Hieno homma. Minä olen Aradhana Chandak. Sukunimi riittää. Tervetuloa. Shikov pyysi minua saattamaan sinut hytillesi."

Kaie tunsi niin suurta helpotusta Shikovin puuttumisesta, että antoi heti olkapäidensä pudota jännittyneestä kippurastaan rennommin alas ja käsivarsiensa lihasten rentoutua. Chandak nappasi häntä kyynärvarresta toverillisesti ja lähti käytävää eteenpäin alkaen mutkattomasti kertoa kuusilapsisesta lapsuudenperheestään maapallolla. Kaie tuijotti hämmästyneenä pientä naista, joka oli kuin aurinko eleidensä voimakkuudessa, silmiensä loisteessa ja iloisen puheliaisuutensa ympäröimänä.

"Heitetään tuo suoraan hytille ja mennään sen jälkeen messiin. Lienee parasta, että esittelen sinut heti koko ryhmälle."

Kaie nyökkäsi pienesti. Hän oli kuullut ihmisten sanovan tällaista tilannetta leijonan kitaan syöksymiseksi. Isän mukaan Jim Raynor oli loistava syöksymään leijonan kitaan – vieläpä perse edellä. Kaie päätti jättää sinänsä hyvän ilmaisun käyttämättä ja seurasi Chandakia ympärilleen pälyillen.


	6. Kaie

_Pieni ja kepeä väliluku, jonka päivittämisen muodossa yritän vältellä suomalaisten fanficcaajien vertaistukifoorumin haasteketjun deadlinea. Minulle arpoutunut haastekirjan lause on niin kamala, etten tiedä selviänkö siitä lainkaan :D_

_Kiitän edelleen kommenteista sitkeästi mukana pysytteleville :) Ja hyvä kun tuli puheeksi Annu123, Kaie on oma hahmoni makuuni sopivan protossisankarittaren puuttuessa StarCraft-kaanonista. Ja Zeratulhan on luonnollisesti eeppisintä heti Tassadarin jälkeen (tai ennen, tämän päättäminen on varmaan minulle ikuisuuskysymys)._

_Toiminnan ja action-pläjäytyksien vastapainoksi sitten sitä toistakin puolta. _

* * *

Kaie pysähtyi nähdessään itsensä metallipintaisen oven kiiltävässä kuvastimessa. Hän tarkasteli peilikuvaa ja näki suunsa vääntyvän epäuskoiseen irvistykseen. Hän näytti epämuodostuneelta terraanien sotilaspuvussa. Tämä ei ollut enää se Kaie, joka oli noussut Fenixin legioonan viimeisenä sotilaana laiturille amiraali Durandia, kapteeni Raynoria ja viestinviejän tehtäväänsä miettimättä. Ei se Kaie, jonka otsan Zeratul oli hetkeksi painanut omaansa vasten ottaen naisen kädet omiinsa. Kaie oli tuntenut kämmenissään syttyneen himmeän hehkun ja nähnyt sen heijastuvan Zeratulin silmistä. He olivat nojanneet toisiaan vasten hiljaisella laiturilla ja lyhyeksi toviksi kahdesta mielestä tuli yksi. Kaie sukelsi – tukeutui Opettajan viisauteen, varmuuteen ja iättömään läsnäoloon ja antoi Zeratulin pyyhkäistä lohduttavasti ja rohkaisevasti tietoisuutensa halki.

_"Älä luovuta, nuori papitar. Älä koskaan luovuta."_

Kaie nyökkäsi tukahtuneesti ja tunsi voimattomuutta, kun Zeratul lempeästi, mutta määrätietoisesti irrotti heidän yhteen puristuneet sormensa. Kämmenten välillä palanut hohde himmeni lastauslaiturin vihreäksi keinovaloksi ja Zeratulin vankkumaton, voimakas mieli jätti hänen eksyneen ja nuoren sielunsa yksin. Jäljelle jäi vain päänahkaa kihelmöivä, surumielinen tunne. Kaie kohotti katseensa silti kunnioituksesta mykkänä: mielten sulauttaminen oli intiimein, herkin ja voimakkain osoitus luottamuksesta, jonka protossi saattoi toiselle kaltaiselleen tarjota.

Kaien muisto hiipui sekin pois, kun hän tarkensi jälleen katseensa metallipintaiseen oveen. Hän katseli kuvajaista tuntien vastentahtoisuutta. Terraanien vaatteet istuivat eri tavalla kuin protossien: värit symboloivat toisia asioita, vaatteiden mitat ja koko olivat erilaiset, muodot kulkivat terävinä ja sotilasmaisen jyrkkinä ja kankaiden leikkaukset toivat esille väärät kohoumat ja kolot. Hän näytti terraanilta ja inhosi itseään tästä syystä. Tunne meni ohi kuitenkin nopeasti.

Chandak kosketti hänen käsivarttaan. Kaie säpsähti vaistomaisesti irti, mutta hillitsi halunsa liikahtaa taaksepäin nähdessään naisen kasvoilla anteeksipyytävän ilmeen. Hän oli lukenut siitä, että terraanit koskettivat toisiaan paljon enemmän kuin protossit, muttei ollut koskaan kuvitellut sitä tällaiseksi. Hänen pitäisi yrittää mukautua paremmin ja nopeammin.

"Mennäänkö?" Chandak kysyi.

"Mennään", Kaie sanoi lähes kuiskaten. Hän antoi Chandakin työntää heiluriovet heidän tieltään ja astui naisen perässä meluisaan tilaan. Kaie veti syvään henkeä ja nielaisi.

Kaien psioninen aisti – virta, kuten protossit sitä kutsuivat – löysi aaveet ennen kuin hän itse osasi katsoa oikeaan suuntaan. Kaie aisti sykäykset kaikkialta ympäriltään, kun viisi muuta aavetta säpsähtivät hereille hänen ja Chandakin läsnäolon huomatessaan. Tilan peräseinällä istuva pieni pöytäkunta kääntyi kuin yhtenä hahmona välittömästi katsomaan ovelle. Kaie tunsi heidän virtansa kulkevan lävitseen, tyrkkivän, kokeilevan. Se tuntui kiusalliselta, mutta hän antoi terraanien jatkaa. Samalla hän pysähtyi epäröiden sijoilleen, sillä yllättäen hänen ja Chandakin ympärillä oli hyvin hiljaista. Ruokailuvälineiden kolahdukset, muovitarjottimien läiske ja kovaääninen keskustelu, huikkailu ja naurunrämäkkä olivat poissa. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista. Kaie tunsi vaistomaista tarvetta perääntyä nähdessään häntä kohti kääntyvät uudet ja uudet silmäparit, mutta nosti lopulta leukansa uhmakkaaseen tanaan. Hän oli Zeratulin tehtävällä Kefeuksella ja edusti kansaansa aluksella. Hänen jaloa, kaunista ja ylpeää kansaansa.

Aaveiden pöydästä ylös nousi hahmo. Mies pyyhkäisi kämmenensä reisitaskuhousujensa kankaaseen ja suki epävarmana vaaleaa tukkaansa taaksepäin. Hän näytti hermostuneelta sekä väsyneeltä kävellessään hitaasti heitä kohden. Kaie erotti nyt hänen virtansa omana, yksittäisenä aistimuksenaan. Hän oli koskettanut miehen mieltä aiemminkin. Tämä oli etsinyt Jim Raynoria jossakin alakansilla silloin, kun Kaie oli tehnyt parhaansa pitääkseen kommodori Shikovin poissa kannoiltaan tikastunneleissa. Miehen psioninen virta oli kuin tasaista jäätä – voimakasta, vankkumatonta, terävää. Miehen virta oli niin voimakkaasti ristiriidassa hänen nykivien käsiensä, hermostuneen pälyilynsä ja väsyneen yleisilmeensä kanssa, että se tuntui jo mahdottomalta.

"Se on Lohmann. Sinun taisteluparisi", Chandak sanoi rykäisten. Kaie ei vastannut mitään, mutta otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs mennen miestä vastaan. Hän ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä tulisi tapahtumaan ja se hermostutti häntä lähes yhtä paljon kuin kaikkialta ympäriltä häneen liimautuvat uteliaat katseetkin.

"_Minä olen Shawn Lohmann. Olen telepaatti ja sinun taisteluparisi."_ Mies ei sanonut mitään ääneen, mutta Kaie tunsi hänen sanojensa piirtyvän mieleensä terävinä ja selkeinä.

"_Minä tiedän_", Kaie vastasi. Hän nielaisi uudelleen miehen harmaisiin silmiin tuijottaessaan ja reaktiota odottaessaan. Lohmann näytti hetken ajan yrittävän porautua jonnekin Kaien sisimpään, mutta nainen ei antanut katseensa väistää. Hän värisi sisältä.

Lohmann otti viimeisen askeleen. Hänen sänkiset kasvonsa sulivat hymyyn.

"Tervetuloa Kefeukselle", mies totesi ja nosti kätensä tyrkäten Kaiea nyrkillä kylkeen. Töytäisy oli kevyt ja leikkimielinen, mutta Kaie tajusi miehen aikeen todellisen luonnon vasta silloin, kun oli itse refleksinomaisesti väistänyt, tehnyt vastaliikkeen ja puristi miehen käsivartta sormissaan kiihtyneesti hengittäen. Hän tunsi häpeän punan helottavan kaulallaan ja poskillaan antaessaan miehen kämmenen pudota alas lähes pakokauhunomaisesti. Kuinka hän oli saattanut kuvitella, että mies hyökkäisi hänen päälleen? _Koskettaminen_, hän hoki itselleen, _terraanit koskettavat toisiaan. Olet idiootti._

Lohmann rykäisi hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Kuule. Tehdäänkö Shakuraksella puuroa?"

"Olen lukenut siitä", Kaie vastasi jäykästi.

"Et tarpeeksi", Lohmann totesi virnistäen ja alkoi tottuneesti kaivaa linjastolta tarjotinta. Hän siirtyi eteenpäin hyväntuulisesti vihellellen. Mies oli päässyt tarjottimen kanssa jo puoliväliin linjastoa, kun Kaie tajusi seurata häntä. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella, mutta ainakin terraanit kaikkialla heidän ympärillään tuntuivat rauhoittuvan. Epäuskoiset silmäykset seurasivat heitä vielä pitkään, mutta puheensorina täytti jälleen salin ja heidät jätettiin hetkeksi rauhaan. Kaie vilkaisi tilaisuuden tarjoutuessa nopeasti ympärilleen pälyillen. Hän näki Jim Raynorin hahmon nojaamassa salin pääoven metalliseen karmiin. Miehen katse oli kiinnitetty häneen ja Kaie käänsi nopeasti päänsä pois. Seuraavan kerran hänen vilkaistessaan Raynor oli kadonnut. Hän jäi tuijottamaan mietteliäänä miehen perään ja säpsähti, kun Lohmann ojensi tarjottimen ja siinä höyryävän annoksen einespuuroa hänen käsiinsä.

"Kiitos", Kaie lausui. Lohmann nyökkäsi. He kulkivat hetken aikaa rinnakkain kohti aaveryhmän pöytää, jonne Chandak oli jo istahtanut kahvimukeineen.

"Oletko koskaan ajanut rullatuolilla kilpaa?" Lohmann kysyi yllättäen.

"Mitä?" Kaie kysyi yllättyneenä. Mies virnisti hänelle.

"Loistavaa."

* * *

Päällystön messissä oli hiljaista, kun verryttelyasuun sonnustautunut, hikinen Alexei harppoi sisään. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen pehmeästi valaistussa tilassa ja totesi arvionsa osuneen oikeaan. Suurin osa päällystöstä oli jo käynyt aikaisella aamiaisella ennen päivän rutiineihin siirtymistään ja muutamien yövuorolaisten lisäksi paikalla oli vain kourallinen aamu-unisia, ylempiä upseereja. Huoltopäällikkö Pollock ja aliluutnantti Perez istuivat takaseinällä väitellen jostakin ja päivystysvuoron komentosillalla tehnyt kersantti Twain työnsi juuri tarjotintaan keräilykärryyn. Gerard istui selin, mutta hänen suorasta ryhdistään ja tummansinisestä termosmukistaan oli mahdoton erehtyä.

Alexei toivotti huomenet ohitseen kulkevalle Twainille ja heitti hyväksyvän katseen myös Pollockille ja Perezille. Sen jälkeen hän jatkoi Gerardin luokse ja istahti amiraalia vastapäätä.

"Arvelinkin, että olisit täällä", hän tervehti. Gerard hymyili kalkkunaleikkeensä yli yllättyneesti ja kohotti kahvimukiaan.

"Alexei. Joko hytistäsi loppuivat puhtaat astiat?" hän tiedusteli viitaten kommodorin tapaan nauttia ateriansa usein päivän paperitöiden lomassa omalla hytillään. Alexei istahti virnistäen pöydän ääreen, taittoi kädet niskansa taakse puolivenyttelevään asentoon ja vakavoituen pullisti poskensa laskien ulos turhautuneen henkäisyn.

"Aamuharjoitukset?" Gerard kysyi kohta. Hän oli arvannut ystävänsä myrtyneen ilmeen perimmäisen syyn.

"Kokeilimme vasta kevyesti kaikenlaista. Hän on… voimakas ja ei hallitse täysin kaikkia psionisia impulssejaan. Murray-parka sai melkoisen sykäyksen kontolleen puolustusharjoittelussa."

"Onko hän kunnossa?" Gerard kysyi. Äänessä oli aitoa huolestuneisuutta. Alexei päästi myöntävän äännähdyksen.

"On. Kaien kyvyt ovat kuitenkin ennalta-arvaamattomat, eikä hän hallitse itseään täysin. Se on vaarallista, Gerard." Alexei oli hiljaa ja tuijotti vaativasti vastapäätä istuvaa miestä. Gerard ei ollut huomaavinaankaan ystävänsä tiukkasävyistä ilmettä, vaan otti pitkän, mietteliään siemauksen kahvimukistaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat tutkimattomat ja rauhalliset, kun hän tarkasteli Alexeita.

"Miten Kaie on itse suhtautunut tähän kaikkeen?"

"Rehellisesti sanottuna minä en luota häneen. Hän saattoi kyllä Murrayn sairastuvalle ja ehdotti itse, että puhuisi tukahduttavan lääkityksen käytön aloittamisesta tohtori Stantonin kanssa siinä tapauksessa, että vastaavia onnettomuuksia tapahtuu jatkossakin. Silti hän on jäykkä, etäinen, epävarmuustekijä. Minusta tämä kaikki tuntuu aikapommilta, joka tulee räjähtämään käsiin tuhoisin seuraamuksin."

Gerard kallisti päätään. Hän ei sanonut mitään, joten Alexei päätti jatkaa. "Hän hallitsee myös paljon sellaisia kykyjä, joista emme ole koskaan kuulletkaan. Hän on poikkeuslaatuinen aave ja strategisesti varmasti arvokas. Silti…"

"On ymmärrettävää, ettei hän ehkä ole halukas jakamaan kaikkia taitojaan", Gerard keskeytti mietteliäänä. "Protossien mustat temppeliherrat ja -sisaret ovat vuosisatoja vanha lahko. He ovat menettäneet paljon ja taistelleet verisesti pitääkseen kykynsä poissa vääristä käsistä", hän muistutti.

Alexei nosti kätensä. "Ei, ymmärsit väärin. Hän on halukas näyttämään kaiken temppeliherrojen parissa oppimansa ja jopa opettamaan meitä. Se tuntuu jostakin syystä kaksin verroin epäilyttävältä. Gerard, minulla on tästä huono tunne."

Gerard oli edelleen hiljaa. Lopulta hän nyökkäsi.

"Miten ryhmä on ottanut hänet vastaan?"

"Yllättävän hyvin", Alexei myönsi hämillään ja painoi leukansa mietteliäästi kämmentään vasten.

"Chandak ja jopa Wilkins tuntuvat olevan sinut jaetun huoneensa kanssa ja myös Lohmann on ottanut uuden taisteluparinsa vastaan hyvin, vaikka oletin hänen pullikoivan enemmän vastaan tilanteessaan. Godlewskin kuoleman jälkeen hän on ollut hyvin itsepintainen, suorastaan neuroottinen ja hänellä on ollut melkoisesti ongelmia henkisen jaksamisensa kanssa. Ainakaan hän ei työntänyt Kaiea ilmalukosta kättelyssä. Se on jo paljon."

"Ryhmäsi on aina ollut ainutlaatuinen kokonaisuus, Alexei. He - jos ketkä - tietävät kuinka hermostunut, eksynyt ja pelästynyt aave voi olla kaiken tämän keskellä eläessään. Kaie on hyvissä käsissä. Sinun pitäisi olla ylpeä heistä", Gerard huomautti. Hänen sanansa olivat vilpitön kehu Alexein alaisille, mutta kommodori huomasi myös niiden sisään kätketyn pienen nuhteen hänen omasta asenteestaan. Hän hymyili tahtomattaankin alistuneesti Gerardille.

"Pidä häntä silmällä, mutta anna hänelle aikaa. Sinä olit itsekin melkoinen tapaus Beken Cityn ensimmäisessä taktiikkapalaverissa. Olin varma, että joudun pelastamaan psionisesti lahjakkaan takapuolesi jostakin jorpakosta viikon sisällä."

"Kiitos vain luottamuksesta", Alexei sanoi nauruun purskahtaen. Hän pudisteli päätään hymyillen ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Yhtä kaikki, sen rääkin jälkeen tuntui siltä, että tarvitsisin hieman ilmaa."

"Ota samalla ruokaakin. Päällystöni ei saa näyttää noin nälkiintyneeltä julkisilla paikoilla", Gerard virkkoi hitaasti. Hän patisti katseellaan ystävänsä nousemaan. Ilmassa tuoksui paahdetulle lihalle ja hedelmäsalaatille, ja kuin huomaamattaan Alexei tunsi nälän kouraisevan vatsassaan. Hän meni vihellellen linjastolle ja tarttui yhteen sinisistä tarjottimista. Tarjolla oleva ruoka näytti yllättäen miltei kutsuvalta. Hän oli huomaamattaan alkanut vihellellä.

"Kommodori Shikov. Huomenta."

Alexei käännähti yllättyneenä ympäri äänen kuullessaan ja kohtasi tohtori Gemma Stantonin tiukkailmeiset, kullanruskeat silmät. Hän oli pudottaa muovikauhan kädestään.

"Tohtori Stanton – "

"Älä huoli", Stanton sanoi nauruun purskahtaen. "En ole jahtaamassa päänahkaasi, voit lakata näyttämästä kauhistuneelta."

Alexei tunsi kasvojensa rentoutuvan ja sulavan hymyyn. "Hyvä. He siis palauttivat pyörätuolin?"

Häkeltynyt ilme nousi nuoren naisen kasvoille.

"Minkä pyörätuolin?"

"Unohda se", Alexei sanoi kiireesti ja huitaisi kädellään. _Hän tappaisi Lohmannin, kun saisi miehen käsiinsä._ Hän kurottautui vesiautomaatille muovimukinsa täyttääkseen. Stanton naurahti epävarmasti ja otti aterimet tarjottimelleen.

"Tarkoitin lääkärintarkastuksianne. Protossivieraamme siirsi niitä ilmestyessään Kefeukselle, mutta se on ymmärrettävää." Nainen otti kaksi kauhallista keittoa ja vilkaisi Alexeihin.

"Se oli kyllä omanlaisensa episodi."

"Kuulemani perusteella voin uskoa", Stanton myönsi virnistäen. "Sopisiko ylihuominen ryhmällenne paremmin?"

Stanton astahti lähemmäs. Punaiset hiussuortuvat tippuivat naisen kasvoille hänen kumartuessaan Alexein viereen täyttämään vesilasiaan.

"Ylihuominen?" Alexei kysyi rykäisten. Hän tunsi ajatustensa yllättäen karkaavan jatkuvasti, eikä tiennyt miten päin olisi ollut. Stanton tuoksui kanelille. Nainen vilkaisi häneen ja kohotti huvittuneena kulmaansa.

"Lauantai. Aamulla seitsemältä? Uskoisin, että ryhmällänne menee koko päivä, joten on parasta aloittaa aikaisin."

"Lauantai. Aivan. Kyllä." Alexei vetäytyi tarjottimensa kanssa kauemmas ja nyökäytti. Hän tunsi äkillistä tarvetta paeta tilanteesta,

"Pidetään sitä sitten sovittuna", Stanton sanoi. Hän ojentautui pystyyn ja nosti tarjottimen käsivarsilleen.

Alexei kääntyi ympäri, mutta kuuli Stantonin vielä rykäisevän. Nainen näytti pahoittelevalta: "Vielä yksi asia. Oletko ystävällinen ja toimitat minulle perustiedot ryhmänne uusimmasta jäsenestä."

"Aiot tarkastaa Kaienkin?" Alexei ällistyi.

"Tietenkin. Miksi en?"

"Onnea vaan sen kanssa", Alexei mumisi nyökäten. Stanton purskahti nauruun ja suunnisti kättään heilauttaen Perezin ja Pollockin pöytään. Alexei kääntyi ympäri ja palasi Gerardin luo. Hän ehti istahtaa alas, kunnes huomasi ystävänsä ilmeen.

"Kiitos, mutta ei kiitos", hän totesi myrkyllisesti ruokailuvälineitään heristäen.

"Kiitos mitä?" Gerard kysyi. Mies kohotti toista kulmaansa, siirsi aterimensa moitteettomaan kello viiden asentoon ja laskosti pienen paperilautasliinansa tarjottimelle. Sitten hän laski kätensä ristiin pöydälle edessään edelleen vilpittömän kysyvänä.

"Eikö tulossa olekaan nokkelaa kommenttia?" Alexei kysyi epäluuloisesti kulmiaan kurtistaen. Hän nuuhkaisi epäuskoisen näköisenä haarukalla lävistämäänsä tofupalaa, kunnes työnsi sen suuhunsa. Pureskelunsa lomassa hän loi tiukan katseen ystäväänsä.

"Moisen sulavuuden edessä on kaksikymmentä avioliittovuottakin nähnyt konkarikin sanaton." Gerardin suupieli värähti uhkaavasti, mutta hän piti kasvonsa vakavina kunnioitettavalla itsekurilla. "En ihmettele, että olet vieläkin poikamies."

Alexein hymy oli vino.

"Aaveohjelmassa ei varsinaisesti tavannut tyttöjä", hän sanoi päätään kallistaen. Gerard nyökkäsi sovitellen.

"Tiedän. Yritän vain sanoa, että hän pitää sinusta."

Alexei näytti äkisti miltei kauhistuneelta ja vilkaisi varovasti salin toiselle puolelle. Stanton oli istahtanut Perezin viereen ja kuunteli miehen värikästä ja viuhtovin käsin säestettyä kertomusta tuon tuosta matalaan nauruun puhjeten. Hän näytti sirolta ja keijukaismaiselta lääkinnän univormussaan ja tukka poninhännällä pitkälle selkään valuen. Naisen pöydällä lepäävät sormet olivat ohut ja huolellisesti hoidetut. Ne olivat lääkärin kädet – viileät, lempeät, lohdulliset. Alexei käänsi katseensa hitaasti pois.

"Minä…"

Gerard ei sanonut mitään. Hän katseli kiinnostuneena kynsiään ja antoi Alexein hakea sanoja.

"Aaveen ei kannata ajatella sellaista liiaksi", kommodori lopulta totesi.

"Ja silti annat omalle ryhmällesi erivapauksia tämän asian suhteen", Gerard huomautti. Hän nojautui eteenpäin. "Alexei, me emme ole enää UED:n alaisia. Sinulla on oikeus normaaliin elämään."

Alexei tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan ja hän huomasi hämmennyksekseen silmiensä kyyneltyvän. Hän ravisti tunteen yltään tuntien turhautumista.

"Sen kanssa on vielä hieman tekemistä", hän myönsi hiljaisella äänellä. "Aaveen kanssa eläminen on parhaimmillaankin hankalaa."

"Jospa antaisit hänen päättää sen itse", Gerard ehdotti vastaan. Alexei ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Kuinka hän olisi selittänyt Gerardille sen eron, joka vallitsi heidän välillään kaikista yhteisistä vuosista ja jaetuista muistoista huolimatta? Silloin kun Gerard oli tavannut Helenen ja vienyt tämän isänsä vanhalla farmariautolla katsomaan tähtiä New Hollandiin, oli Alexei ihastunut ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään. Hänen kanssaan matikkaa ja kemiaa samassa ryhmässä opiskellut Yeva Solchatova oli lahjakas, mutta niin kovin hauras ja jatkuvasti pelästyneen näköinen aavetyttö, jonka erikoisalaa oli telepatia. Hänellä oli ollut kiharat ja hän kertoi pienellä, hengästyneellä äänellä tanssineensa ennen balettia. Hän muistutti Alexein mielestä joutsenta. Gerard oli saanut vaihtaa ensisuudelmansa ja tanssittaa Helenia univormu yllään kadettikoulun päätöstanssiaisissa. Alexei oli nähnyt kuvia illasta ja niitä silmäillessään lähes tunsi kateelliset katseet Gerardin ja hänen nuorikkonsa selässä: pariskunta näytti säteilevältä tanssiaskelten syleilyssä musiikkia myötäillessään, otsat vastakkain painettuina ja toistensa silmiin uponneina. Gerard oli vienyt Helenin vihille puoli vuotta sen jälkeen ja pariskunta oli säteillyt onnea, kun Christian lopulta ilmoitti tulostaan. Alexeille puolestaan oli annettu arestia, kaksi huumaavaa pistosta, implantti, hypnoositerapiaa ja hän oli saanut selkäänsä kolme kertaa salaa siivouskomerossa vaihdettujen, haparoivien suudelmien jälkeen. Sen jälkeen Alexei oli yrittänyt puhua Yevan kanssa kiellosta huolimatta salaa. He jäivät kiinni toisella kerralla. Yevan kynnet olivat painautuneet hänen kämmenpohjaansa vasten niin lujaa, että arpi oli olemassa vieläkin. Hän oli huutanut kauhuissaan Alexein nimeä, ennen kuin vartija oli lyönyt hänet sähköpampulla tajuttomaksi. Alexei oli viettänyt sillä kertaa eristyksessä miltei kuukauden aristavaa selkäänsä ja karrelle palanutta sydäntään itkien ja Yeva oli siirretty lopullisesti toiseen laitokseen 1300 kilometrin päähän. Alexei ei ollut enää koskaan nähnyt tyttöä tapahtuneen jälkeen. Hän oli ollut tuolloin kuudentoista ja opetteli tapahtuneen jälkeen huolella työntämään tietyt tunteensa taka-alalle. Hän ei ollut enää edes varma siitä, osaisiko eritellä ihastumista tai rakastumista lainkaan omakohtaisesti. Ne tuntuivat vierailta, kaukaisilta, kylmiltä. Asioilta, jotka tapahtuivat jollekin toiselle.

"Alexei?" Gerardin ääni ja Alexein ranteen ympäri puristuvat sormet keskeyttivät miehen mietteet. Hän nosti sumean katseensa ja näki Gerardin kasvoilla huolta.

"Mietin tässä, mitä Helenelle kuuluu?" hän uteli parempaakaan keksimättä, mutta katui heti kysymystään Gerardin silmät nähdessään. Rautaisen päättäväisyyden ja loputtoman tyyneyden takana tuikahti ikävä.

"On parempi, että hän on Christianin kanssa Raynorin suojeluksessa. Haloksessa heillä on mahdollisuus elää niin normaalisti kuin mahdollista. Sotalaiva ei ole lasten paikka", hän sanoi hitaasti.

"Ovatko kivut helpottaneet?" Alexei kysyi madaltaen ääntään.

"Ovat. Lääkitys on purrut hyvin. Christianin kyvyt ovat niin heikot, ettei se ole ihme. Hän sanoi, että tuntee enää toisinaan hipaisuja mielessään."

"Onneksi hän on nyt turvassa", Alexei totesi. Hän pakottautui hymyilemään. "Ja onneksi hänellä on kummisetä, joka ei esimerkillään taatusti houkuttelekaan valitsemaan elämää aaveena. Ja joka taitaa nyt lähteä hankkimaan terveyskorttiin tietoja ryhmänsä uusimmalta protossijäseneltä. Hampaan kiskominenkin olisi varmasti helppoa tähän verrattuna."

Gerard hymyili leveästi Alexein kolauttaessa tuolinsa pöydän alle ja tarttuessa määrätietoisesti tarjottimeensa.

"Anna aikaa. Teille molemmille", hän sanoi.

"Ja Kaielle?" Alexei kysyi väsyneesti.

"Anna itsellesi lupa yllättyä hänestä. Minä olen jo."


	7. Jim

_Pientä, epämääräistä räpeltelyä välissä._

* * *

Kaie kietoi käsivarret polviensa ympäri ja hillitsi pienen halun keinutella itseään puolelta toiselle kuntosalin takanurkassa ärjyvän musiikkisoittimen tahdissa. Hän oli mietteliäs. Kukaan ei kiinnittänyt häneen huomiota edes satunnaisen vilkaisun ajan, ja Kaie koki olonsa suojatuksi, rauhalliseksi. Hän katseli ympärilleen tarkastellen kovaäänisiä, häliseviä ryhmäläisiään. He olivat niin kovin toisenlaisia kuin mietiskelyyn taipuvaiset ja kiivaana taisteluun syöksyvät protossit, joiden keskellä Kaie oli viettänyt suurimman osan tähänastisesta elämästään. Terraaniaaveissa oli yhtä aikaa jotakin ristiriitaisen levotonta ja keskittynyttä: he saattoivat istua aloillaan näennäisen tarkkaavaisina ja huolellisina ja silti kuoren alla heidän virtojensa säikeet tanssivat, tuiskahtelivat ja törmäilivät toisiinsa kuin villiintynyt lauma karakeja. Se oli tavallaan pelottavaa, petollisen peittävää. Toisaalta tuntui lohdulliselta, että joku muukin oli jatkuvasti samassa tilanteessa kuin Kaie itsekin – kykenemätön koskaan hallitsemaan täysin virtaansa ja tietoinen äänistä, tunteista ja psionisista aalloista jokaisena hereillä olon hetkenään. Hän oli toisinaan tuntenut itsensä epäonnistuneeksi hillittyjen ja kykyjään vaivatta kontrolloivien muiden temppelin veljien ja sisarten keskellä, vaikka Zeratul oli sanonut sen kuuluvan asiaan.

Kaie tunsi olonsa raukeaksi ja etäiseksi katsahtaessaan salin toiselle laidalle. Solheim juoksi kuntomatolla. Hiki helmeili mahonginvärisellä iholla kimaltavina pisaroina, mutta mies ei edes puuskuttanut. Hän kuunteli mietteliäänä vieressä vatsalihasliikkeitä tekevän Thompsonin puhetta ja nyökytteli tuon tuosta omia kommenttejaan väliin pistäen. Kaiesta kaksikossa oli jotakin rauhoittavaa, huolellista. Solheimin kädenpuristus oli eilen messissä ollut jämäkkä ja perusteellinen, ja sekä hän että Thompson olivat kumpikin saaneet kasvoilleen aikaiseksi hyväksyvän hymyn Kaiea tervehtiessään. Kaie oli aistinut silti epävarmuuden ja varovaisen tunnustelevan epäilyksen kummankin olemuksessa. Se oli Kaiesta vain järkevää. Hän ei olisi itsekään luottanut vieraaseen ryhmänjäseneen tämän kykyjä näkemättä ja tämän aikeiden vilpittömyydestä varmistumatta. Oli kohtuullista, että häneltä odotettiin todisteita. Kaiea se ei haitannut. Hän oli tottunut todistamaan itseään ja osaamistaan äidille, Zeratulille, muille temppelin kokelaille ja nyt terraaneille. Oikeastaan hän oli joutunut tekemään sitä koko elämänsä ajan.

Hieman kauempana Murray – joka Kaien helpotukseksi oli toipunut nopeasti aamulla sattuneesta vahingosta harjoitussalissa – venytteli huolellisesti ja ällistyttävän notkeasti niin isoksi mieheksi. Murraysta Kaie piti, eikä itsekään oikein osannut määritellä syytä tuntemukselleen. Jättiläismäisen iso, kaljupäinen mies oli yrmeän tehokas nyrkkeilysäkkiä hakatessaan tai toimeksiantoon keskittyessään. Hän ei puhunut paljoa tai antanut takaisin saadessaan osansa ryhmän suusanallisesta naljailusta. Hän murahti ja virnisti tuolloin vinosti, muttei sanonut mitään. Murray ei liikoja puhunut, mutta tekojensa kautta mies väläytteli luonteensa särmiä: halua pitää huolta, tehokkuutta, välittömyyttä ja kekseliästä, Lohmannin mukaan paikoin pahanilkistäkin huumorintajuaan.

Kaie käänsi päätään aavistuksen. Chandak, Lohmann ja Adams taittoivat näkymättömiä kilometrejä kuntopyörien selässä: viimeiseksi mainittu teki värikkäästi selkoa edellisen illan menoistaan kahden ensinnä mainitun tuijottaessa ihastuneen epäuskoisesti toveriinsa. Adamsin kasvot levisivät tuon tuosta julkeaan, leveään virnistykseen, jonka jälkeen hän korosti sanojensa vaikutusta levittämällä kädet näennäisen vilpittömään eleeseen. Chandak vastasi heittämällä päänsä takakenoon ja kovaääniseen nauruun helähtäen siinä missä Lohmann tyytyi pudistelemaan päätään. Kaie nautti saadessaan tarkkailla heitä: hän tunsi oppivansa terraaneista hetki toisensa jälkeen enemmän pelkästään katselemalla ja imemällä toiminnan tapoja, käyttäytymismalleja ja erilaisia kirjoittamattomia sääntöjä itseensä. Toisaalta hän tunsi olonsa voimattomaksi kaikkien ääneen lausumattomien sääntöjen ja elekielten vivahteiden hankalakulkuisessa maastossa kompuroidessaan, toisaalta houkutus oppia lisää kuiskutteli hänen ohimoidensa takana pyyntöjään viekoitellen. Hän halusi kiivaasti tietää lisää.

Wilkins istui hieman muista syrjässä sivellen jäägeeliä nilkkaansa. Musiikkisoittimen johdot tippuivat naisen painetun pään yli, eikä hän näyttänyt näkevän tai kuulevan mitään ympärillään. Naisen virta oli heikompi ja ohuempi kuin Kaien, mutta hänen olemuksessaan oli järkkymätöntä itsevarmuutta, omanarvontuntoista vaikenemista. Hän oli messissä eilen illalla silmännyt Kaiea pitkään ja ajatuksissaan ennen kuin oli noussut jäykästi ylös ja ojentanut kätensä. Silloinkin naisen katseessa oli ollut torjuvuutta ja Kaien kättä puristavissa sormissa tuntui kyseenalaistava, mittelevä ote. Kaie oli nostanut leukansa ja jättänyt Wilkinsin haasteen omaan arvoonsa, eikä suonut naiselle ihmeemmin huomiota edes heidän palatessa hytilleen ja valmistautuessa nukkumaan. Tuolloin hänestä oli tuntunut kuitenkin siltä, että hän joutuisi ennemmin tai myöhemmin tiukkailmeisen naisen kanssa törmäyskurssille, eikä ajatus tehnyt hänen oloaan yhtään paremmaksi. Tänä aamuna Wilkins oli kuitenkin paljastanut itsestään toisenlaisen puolen. Kaie oli seisonut selin huonetovereihinsa sänkynsä vieressä ja tuijottanut epävarmasti vaatekasaa edessään. Hän oli saanut vaatteiden alle menevät pienet housut ja löysät kangashousut jo jalkaansa, mutta koki olevansa hukassa yläosan kanssa tuskaillessaan. Hän oli katsonut jo Shakuraksella protossien terraaneja käsittelevistä tietopankeista kaksi videota siitä, kuinka rintaliiveiksi kutsutut vaatekappaleet puettiin, mutta kaikki tieto tuntui pakenevan hänestä yllättäen. Hän pyöritteli keinokuituliivejä ympäriinsä epävarmana. Kaie tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi ja hämmentyneeksi kangaskaistaletta itseään vasten mitatessaan ja alkaessaan epävarmasti vyöttää sitä ympärilleen.

Wilkins rykäisi hänen takaansa.

"Tarvitseko apua?" nainen kysäisi. Kaie vilkaisi häneen säpsähtäen ja tunsi punan nousevan kaulalleen. Tilanne oli outo ja vieras ja siihen liittyi terraanien keskuudessa sellaista intiimiyttä, jota Kaie ei kokenut tuntevansa vielä tarpeeksi hyvin voidakseen olla luonnollisesti.

"Minä… olen nähnyt sen kyllä videolta, mutten enää muista", hän lopulta sanoi. "Protosseilla ei ole rintoja", hän lisäsi rykäisten.

"Onneksi olkoon heille", Wilkins virnisti, mutta hänen hymynsä ei ollut pilkallinen. Hän astahti lähemmäs, oikoi tottuneesti kankaan ja ojensi vaatekappaleen Kaielle oikeinpäin. Nainen käänsi katseensa hienotunteisesti hieman syrjään ja solmi hiuksiaan korkealle poninhännälle, kunnes Kaie oli vihdoin valmis. Sen jälkeen hän kiristi rutinoitunein liikkein rintaliivien olkaimet.

"Nyt ne ovat hyvät", hän sanoi nyökäten.

"Kiitos."

Wilkins oli päästänyt puoliksi murahdukselta kuulostavan hyväksyvän äännähdyksen ja kääntynyt sen jälkeen jatkamaan omia aamutoimiaan. Kaie oli kuitenkin huomannut muutoksen naisen suhtautumisessa häneen: heidän messiin aamiaiselle saapuessaan Wilkins oli hössöttämättä mutta tarkkaavaisesti pitänyt huolta siitä, että Kaie sai kaiken tarvitsemansa ja sen jälkeen nainen oli kulkenut heidän nurkkapöytäänsä näytösluontoisen rehvakkaasti Kaien vierellä heittäen kätensä protossin olkapäälle. Kaie oli säpsähtänyt, mutta huomannut nopeasti, että Wilkinsin ele tuntui rauhoittavan kovasti ihmisiä kaikkialla heidän ympärillään ja myös vähentävän uteliaiden silmäysten määrää.

* * *

Kaie aisti Alexein saapumisen jo kauan aikaa ennen kuin kommodori saapui saliin. Shikovin virta oli hyvin voimakas ja kurinalainen – lopputulos, johon pääseminen oli vienyt psionisesti väkevältä mieheltä varmasti vuosia. Kaie suoristautui ja nousi seisomaan juuri parahiksi Alexein harppoessa kynnyksen yli. Hän tunsi epämiellyttävän muljahduksen vatsassaan, kun kommodorin savunharmaat silmät kiersivät salissa ja pysähtyivät häneen. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja pisti merkille, että muukin ryhmä keskeytti jutustelunsa ja virittäytyi heti valmiuteen Shikovin nähdessään. Ajattelipa Kaie mitä tahansa kommodorista, hänen oli pakko kunnioittaa tämän lahjoja johtajana ja sotilaana. Ryhmän kunnioituksen, luottamuksen ja halun miellyttää suorastaan aisti ilmasta. Se oli harvinaista, ja kuka tahansa siihen pisteeseen päässyt ansaitsi hänen ihailunsa. Zeratul oli ollut siinä luonnonlahjakkuus, samoin isä.

"Lepo", Alexei sanoi kädellään huitaisten. Hän vilkaisi yllättäen kuin jotain muistaen Lohmanniin tiukasti.

"Se on jo lääkinnässä", mies vastasi kiireesti.

"Oikealla paikallaan ja naarmuuntumattomana?"

"Kyllä, sir", Lohmann vastasi. Alexei nyökkäsi ja salli pienen hymynkareen käydä suupielessään. Sen jälkeen hän kääntyi niskaansa raapien ja vilkaisi taas Kaieen. Mies vakavoitui ja huokasi kenties sitä itsekään huomaamatta syvään.

"Kaie, haluaisin jutella kanssasi hetken. Te muut voitte jatkaa harjoittelua, mutta älkää rasittako itseänne liiaksi. Lääkärintarkastukset ovat ovella."

* * *

Kaie ei näyttänyt varsinaisesti innostuneelta seuratessaan, mutta tuli silti viivyttelemättä ja ainakin näennäisesti palvelualttiina hänen mukaansa. Nainen ei kysynyt mitään, vaan seurasi Alexeita ilmeettömänä. Musta poninhäntä heilahteli pitkällä hänen selässään ja siitä karanneiden suortuvien välistä keltaiset silmät tuijottivat käytävän päähän eleettöminä ja kylminä. Alexei huokasi uudelleen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän tekisi naisen kanssa ja miten hänen oli tarkoitus oppia luottamaan jurottavaan ja viileään protossiin ryhmänsä jäsenenä. Piru perikööt Gerardin ja hänen neronleimauksensa.

"Miten olet sopeutunut?" hän kysäisi hissin tilauspainiketta koskettaessaan. Kaie räpäytti silmiään ja vilkaisi häneen nopeasti.

"Hyvin."

"Hyvä." Alexei työnsi kädet selkänsä taakse ja keinutteli itseään ees taas muutaman kerran kantapäidensä varassa. Perhanan hissi tuntui hitaammalta kuin tullessa alas.

"Ajattelin, että voisimme keskustella hieman ja täyttää samalla lääkärintarkastuksia varten tehdyn kyselylomakkeen. Niin meiltä säästyy aikaa lääkinnässä ylihuomenna."

Kaie vilkaisi häneen. Alexei oli näkevinään naisen kasvoilla varovaisen kysymyksen ja epävarmuutta.

"Selvä", tämä kuitenkin sanoi.

Hissi saapui vihdoin alas ja Alexei tunsi helpotuksen tuikahtavan sisimmässään. Hän antoi Kaien mennä edeltä ja valitsi sen jälkeen oikean kerroksen.

"Oletko kohdannut mitään ongelmia Kefeuksella?" Alexei kysyi keskustelusävyyn. Hiljaisuus ei tavallisesti häirinnyt häntä, mutta nyt se tuntui vaativan jotakin täytteekseen silmittömän epätoivoisesti. Kaie rykäisi.

"Olen saanut apua muilta", nainen sanoi lopulta. Hän tuijotti edelleen ilmeettömästi hissin seinään ja näytti toivovan kaikesta sydämestään olevansa jossakin muualla.

"Entäpä Lohmann? Taisteletteko te protossit pareissa? Tuntuuko ajatus sinulle oudolta?" Alexei jatkoi sitkeästi.

"Minä totun siihen", Kaie vastasi.

"Hyvä, hyvä."

Hän ei keksinyt enää ainoatakaan keinoa pitää keskustelua yllä, joten tyytyi vilkaisemaan Kaieen tuon tuosta vaivihkaa ja tuijottamaan muun ajan vastapäistä seinää. Alexei huomasi naisen puristavan käsiään yhteen ja tajusi häkeltyneenä, että Kaie jännitti. Hän tunsi välittömästi oman torjuvan ja välinpitämättömän suojamuurinsa rakoilevan ja antoi varautuneeseen valmiuteen kohonneiden hartioidensa rentoutua. Samalla hän soimasi itseään kevyesti päänsä sisällä. Ryhmänjohtajana Alexein oli tarkoitus herättää luottamusta, ei työntää luotaan. Ehkä hän oli ollut turhan pikainen naista arvioidessaan.

Hissin tietokoneäänen kohtelias ilmoitus herätti hänet ajatuksistaan. He olivat perillä. Alexei ei sanonut mitään, vaan viittoi Kaien perässään käytävälle. He kulkivat rinnatusten lyhyen matkan päällystön hyteille. Alexei alkoi näpytellä tunnustaan ovipaneelin ruutunäyttöön ja oli kiitollinen saadessaan jotain tekemistä. Pian ovi sihahti auki mekaanisen urahduksen saattelemana.

"Haluatko jotain? Tarjonta on vähän huono, mutta esimerkiksi kuumaa juotavaa…"

"Ei kiitos", Kaie keskeytti miltei hätääntyneesti. Nainen pujahti Alexein perässä sisään hytin ovesta ja jäi seisomaan seinän vierelle kuin olisi ollut kuokkavieras jonkinlaisissa paremman väen yksityisjuhlissa.

"Tule peremmälle ja istu", Alexei kehotti. Hän taputti pöytää edessään kiskaistessaan itselleen tuolin. Kaie totteli käskyä jäykästi. Hän veti tuolin kauas pöydästä ja istahti alas hitaasti. Nainen antoi käsien pudota syliinsä ja asetteli jalkansa huolellisesti pöydän alle. Sen jälkeen hän jäi tuijottamaan pöydän muovisekoitepintaa nostamatta katsettaan. Hän näytti suorastaan luotaantyöntävän jäykältä.

Alexei ei kerta kaikkiaan kyennyt enää jutustelemaan huolettomasti niitä näitä, joten hän kaivoi Stantonin antaman holokansion esille huokaisten sisällään helpotuksesta.

"Aloitetaan sitten, jos sinulle sopii."

"Sopii", Kaie sanoi. Hän nosti kasvonsa hieman pystympään ja jäi odottamaan.

"Teillä protosseilla ei taida olla sukunimiä?" Alexei kysyi hetken aikaa kansiota naputeltuaan. Hän katsoi kysyvästi Kaieen.

"Ei."

"Selvä. Entäpä vanhempiesi tiedot?"

Kaien niska jäykistyi nähtävästi.

"Sir?" hän kysyi hiljaa. Alexein ei tarvinnut edes katsoa naisen kasvoihin ymmärtääkseen, että nyt liikuttiin vaarallisilla vesillä. Hänen tarvitsisi kulkea sukkasillaan, jottei keskustelu tyssäisi jo alkutekijöihinsä.

"Tiedätkö heistä mitään? Nimiä, syntymäaikoja?" Alexei nojautui eteenpäin. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko kukaan kysynyt naiselta tämän syntyperästä, vaikka asian todellinen tola selkeästi kiinnosti kaikkia Kefeuksella. "Tarkoitan… sinähän olet protossin ja terraanin jälkeläinen?"

Kaie nyökkäsi. Hänen kätensä puristivat pöytälevyä niin lujaa, että rystysten muutenkin kalpea iho näytti suorastaan valkoiselta.

"Tiedätkö kumpi vanhemmistasi oli protossi ja kumpi terraani?" Alexei kysyi varovasti. Kaie katsoi ensimmäisen kerran heidän keskustelunsa aikana Alexeita silmiin. Hän näytti harkitsevan, kunnes lopulta avasi suunsa.

"Minä olen Fenixin tytär", hän töksäytti sitten äkisti. Hänen silmänsä vilkaisivat Alexeihin uudestaan nopeina ja hermostuneina. Alexei jäi tuijottamaan naista yllättyneenä. Fenix oli ollut eläessään yksi voimakkaimmista protossien kansan sotilaista ja johtajista. Fenix oli puolustanut protossien kotimaailmaa Aiuria vihaisena kuin leijona viimeiseen asti ja sitä ennen hän oli käytännössä katsoen jo kerran palannut kuolleista tultuaan zergien väijyttämäksi ja saatuaan sen jälkeen uuden kehon protossien parantajilta. Sarah Kerrigan oli lopulta koitunut Fenixin kohtaloksi. Raynor oli vannonut tappavansa naisen sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli Korhalin pinnalla ensin ajautunut kaksintaisteluun Fenixin kanssa ja lopulta riistänyt tältä omakätisesti hengen. Fenix oli ollut yksi Jim Raynorin rakkaimmista ystävistä. Ja myös Kaien isä, Alexei lisäsi mielessään. Tiesiköhän Raynor tästä?

"Se selittää sinun taistelupukusi", Alexei lopulta sanoi parempaakaan keksimättä.

"Se oli isän", Kaie myönsi. Nainen näytti hieman rentoutuvan, kun esimiehen reaktio ei ollut ainakaan torjuva tai tyly.

"Kiitos, kun kerroit minulle", Alexei lausahti hetken hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Kaie painoi katseensa alas ja hänen ilmettään oli mahdoton tulkita.

"Entäpä äitisi? Tiedätkö mitään hänestä?" mies jatkoi toiveikkaasti.

"En", Kaie sanoi jyrkästi ja niin nopeasti, että Alexei yllättyi.

"Et edes hänen nimeään?"

"En mitään."

Alexei ymmärsi yskän ja siirtyi seuraavaan kysymykseen. Haastattelu sujui silti edelleen hieman takkuisesti. Kaie ei osannut kertoa mitään perinnöllisistä sairauksistaan eikä tuntunut halukkaalta puhumaan myöskään siitä, kuinka protossit pitivät huolta sairaistaan. Alexei päätti jättää noihin kysymyksiin vastauksien etsimisen Stantonin tehtäväksi: hänen kärsivällisyytensä ei riittäisi tällaiseen aiheen ympärillä tanssimiseen ja kiertelyyn.

"Onko sinun psi-indeksiäsi koskaan mitattu?" hän kysyi.

"Ei, mutta Zeratul on arvioinut sen olevan noin 9,25", Kaie sanoi varovasti. Alexein holokansiota napautelleet sormet pysähtyivät kesken tasaisen liikkeensä.

"Se on valtava", hän puuskahti. Kaie vetäytyi selkeästi puolustuskannalle ja hänen katseensa karkasi taas tuijottamaan lähes pakokauhuisesti pöydän pintaa.

"Ei se mitään. Tarkoitan, että joudumme varmaankin käyttämään toista varmistajaa tehdessämme psioniset testit sinulle. En luota siihen, että minun kykyni riittää kannattelemaan sinua."

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Kaie kysyi säikähtäneellä äänellä. Alexei epäröi hetken naisen epävarmaa pälyilyä seuratessaan.

"Varmistajia käytetään siksi, ettei testauksessa tapahdu mitään vaarallista. Varmistajan tehtävä on tukea testattavan aaveen mieltä ja ottaa osa psionisesta kivusta kannettavakseen. Hänen tehtävänsä on myös sammuttaa toinen aave, jos jokin menee pieleen."

"En halua sellaista", Kaie keskeytti. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas kuin olisi äkillisesti säikähtänyt jotain ja naisen kasvot peittyivät hytin hämärään.

"Varmistajiako? Mutta…" Alexei ehti aloittaa.

"Minun virtani on minun omani. En halua ketään mieleeni", Kaie äsähti. Hänen ääneensä oli tullut nyt pelon siivittämää kiivautta. Alexei nosti kätensä rauhoitellen ilmaan.

"Testien aikana aave käy lävitse paljon muistoja, valveunta, eräänlaisia alitajuisia kauhuja. Juuri siksi varmistaja on paikalla – jottei mikään ryöpsähdä yli. Kaikki näkemäni pysyy luottamuksellisena."

"Ei", Kaie sanoi uudestaan.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta tätä vastaan en anna yhdenkään ryhmäni jäsenen pullikoida. Tämä on sinun ja meidän kaikkien turvallisuuden vuoksi parasta", Alexei sanoi. Hän oli laskenut rauhoittelevaan äänensävyynsä vain ripauksen verran terävyyttä, mutta Kaie sävähti taaksepäin kuin olisi saanut iskun.

"En suostu", hän intti vetäen itseään tuolillaan taaksepäin. Alexei tunsi naisen mielen kuohahduksen selkeästi oman tajuntansa laidalla. Hän yllättyi puhekumppaninsa äkillisestä kiivaudesta, mutta piti edelleen itsensä pakotetun rauhallisena puhuessaan hitaasti kuin pienelle lapselle.

"Sinulla ei ole vaihtoehtoja, jos haluat jäädä ryhmämme jäseneksi. Minun on tiedettävä sinun kyvyistäsi ja siitä pystytkö hallitsemaan niitä, jotta voin luottaa sinuun."

"Mutta minähän olen tehnyt kaiken kuten olet pyytänyt. Eikö… eikö se riitä?" Kaie tiukkasi. Naisen silmät olivat kaventuneet viiruiksi ja hänen käytöksessään oli nyt epävarmuuden sävyttämää uhkaavuutta. Alexei tunsi pienen kiukkuisen äänen nousevan sisimmässään. Hän kumartui pöydän ylle vastaten katseeseen.

"Et epäröinyt aiemmin käyttää kykyjäsi minua, ryhmääni ja jopa Gerardia vastaan. Minulla ei ole mitään syytä luottaa sinuun, jollet tule puoliväliin vastaan." Alexein ääni ei jättänyt sijaa kysymyksille ja hänen ilmeensä oli tiukka. Kaien silmien aiemmin niin ilmeetön tuijotus oli muuttunut pelon, epäuskon, anelun ja vihan ristiriitaiseksi taistelukentäksi. Nainen nypelsi collegehousujen kankaan nyppyistä pintaa hermostuneena, lähes pakkomielteenomaisesti.

"Minä en…" Hänen äänensä tärähteli.

"Kaikki sujuu hyvin aivan varmasti. Voimme jättää sinut viimeiseksi, jos haluat seurata muiden testejä." Alexei huomasi itsekin yllättyneenä tyyntyneensä äkäisestä kurinpalautussävystä takaisin lepyttelevään tasaisuuteen. Hän huomasi äimistyksekseen ensimmäistä kertaa heidän tuttavuutensa aikana haluavansa ymmärtää naista paremmin, saada tämän rauhoittumaan. Hän harkitsi hetken koskettavansa Kaien käsivartta tyynnytellen, mutta totesi tämän olevan liian kiihtyneessä mielentilassa ollakseen kovin vastaanottavainen eleelle. Protossinainen näytti nurkkaan ahdistetulta ja hengitti kireästi, nopeasti ja pinnallisesti.

"Ymmärrän", Kaie sai lopulta pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen sanotuksi. Nainen näytti kokoavan itsensä.

Alexei rentoutui ja vetäytyi asemistaan istumaan tuolinsa perälle. Hän laski kansion takaisin pöydälle.

"Eiköhän ole parempi, että lopetamme tältä erää. Sopiiko, että jatkamme, kun olet hieman rauhoittunut?"

"Sopii", Kaie sanoi. Nainen huomasi käsiensä tärinän ja veti ne kiireesti selkänsä taakse. Hän nousi jäykästi seisomaan ja antoi Alexein saattaa itsensä ovelle.

"Joku Stantonin alaisista toimittaa lääkkeet sinulle huomisaamuksi", Alexei sanoi hyvästiksi. Kaie ei sanonut mitään, mutta teki jäykästi terraanien sotilastervehdyksen ennen oven sulkeutumista.

Alexei palasi päätään pudistellen istumaan pöydän ääreen. Hän olisi halunnut tarjota apua ja lohduttaa jotenkin, mutta se olisi todennäköisesti saanut Kaien vain pakenemaan paikalta ja jättänyt heille molemmille kiusaantuneen jälkitunteen. Oli parempi antaa naisen rauhoittua. Silti hän tunsi olonsa kummallisella tapaa syylliseksi holokansion mustaa ulkokuorta sormeillessaan ja hytin hämäryyteen tuijottaessaan. Kaie oli ongelma.

* * *

Kaie syöksähti käytävälle silmät sumeina. Hän seurasi muovisen lattiapinnan oikeassa laidassa kulkevia hätäevakuointiopasteita kuin unessa ja joutui haparoimaan kahdesti tasapainoa käytävän kylmistä, metallisista seinistä.

"Älä romahda nyt. Älä romahda nyt", hän kuiskasi itselleen kaksi kertaa. Se oli turhaa, sillä kyyneleet olivat jo itsepintaisesti etsineet tiensä luomien välistä ja alkoivat tippua märkinä ja kuumina hänen poskilleen. Ne tahrivat harmaan huppupuseron alas tipahtaessaan. Hänen koko vartalonsa tärisi pidätetystä nyyhkytyksestä, kun hän ryntäsi sokeasti käytävää eteenpäin hisseille päin. Hänen olisi pakko päästä jonnekin rauhoittumaan. Ehkä huoltokansilla olisi hiljaista.

Ja sitten yllättäen - Kaie oli kaatua törmäyksen voimasta ja horjahti päin seinää. Leveä koura tarttui välittömästi hänen olkapäähänsä ja auttoi hänet tasapainoon jälleen.

"Hei, hei! Varovasti mutkassa, ei tämä kiihdytyskisa ole!" mies sanoi hänen edessään hyväntuulisesti nauruun puhjeten.

Kaie sopersi nopeasti anteeksipyynnön, sitten kiitoksen ja yritti pujahtaa miehen asetakkiin verhotun käsivarren ja seinän väliin jääneestä raosta. Mies ei kuitenkaan ollut laskenut irti hänen olkapäästään ja pysäytti Kaien ennen kuin nainen pääsi jatkamaan matkaansa.

"Olin tulossa etsimään sinua. Onko sinulla hetki aikaa?" Raynor tiedusteli. Kaie ei vastustellut, kun mies pyöräytti hänet ympäri. Hänellä ei ollut enää voimia. Kaie piti edelleen katseensa maassa ja tunsi uuden nyyhkäyksen nykäisevän olkapäitään. Hän ei saanut sanotuksi mitään, sillä pelkäsi purskahtavansa itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Vapisten hän seisoi aloillaan ja toivoi kiivaasti pääsevänsä pois, pakoon.

Jim Raynor tuijotti edessään seisovaa nuorta protossinaista tunteiden risteillessä hänen mielessään. Kaie vapisi hänen kätensä alla kuin pakoon pyrkivä lintu. Repivä nyyhkäys pääsi naisen huulilta ja tämän koko vartalo tärähti. Hän näytti kertakaikkisen kurjalta liian suuressa verryttelyasussaan ja tukka sekaisella poninhännällä kasvoille valuen. Jim epäröi hetken aikaa, mutta nosti lopulta kätensä Kaien olkapäille.

"Hei, hei. Minun vahtivuorollani kauniilta naisilta on itkeminen kielletty. Mikä hätänä?" Raynor kysyi varovasti. Nainen jäykistyi ensin, mutta romahti sitten täysin yllättäen itkuun purskahtaen Raynoria vasten. Raynor otti hänet vastaan kömpelösti ja yllättynyt, miltei kauhunsekainen ilme käväisi hänen kasvoillaan. _Hienoa, Jim. Sait hänet itkemään. Loistava paikka köyhille sutkautuksille. Miten tässä näin kävi?  
_

"Ei tässä mitään", Raynor sanoi epävarmasti yllätyksestä toivuttuaan ja taputti Kaien selkää hämillään. Naisen sydän läpätti hänen rintakehäänsä vasten nopeana ja pelästyneenä. Itku oli haukkovaa ja miltei hallitsemattoman rajua – naisen oli täytynyt pidätellä kyyneleitä ja taistella mielenliikutusta vastaan liian pitkään, ja nyt kaikki valui lopulta yli. Raynor tunsi yllättäen vaivaantuneisuutensa keskellä voimakasta sääliä nuorta protossia kohtaan.

"No, no. Pikkuinen, ei tässä mitään", hän kuiskasi. _Voi paska, Jim. Miksi itkevät naiset lankeavat aina sinun kontollesi? Rauhoita hänet jotenkin._

Tunne iski Raynoriin täysin yllättäen. Hän oli pitänyt itkevää Johnia sylissään monesti pojan nähtyä painajaisia ja tunnisti Kaien jännittyneessä olemuksessa saman hädän, tuskan ja epävarmuuden kuin oman pienen poikansa kasvoilla vuosia sitten. Hän miltei pelästyi sitä, kuinka isällinen huoli ja halu auttaa syöksähtivät nopeana piikkinä hänen lävitseen – hän oli luullut haudanneensa sellaiset tunteet Johnin mukana. Äkillinen halu suojella hänen sylissään kyynelehtivää naista löi hänen ylitseen.

Kaien raastavat henkäykset hiljenivät täriseväksi itkuksi. Hän näytti romahtavan hetkenä minä hyvänsä lattialle pieneksi, vapisevaksi mytyksi.

"No niin. Ei tässä ole mitään hätää. Mennäänkö vähän syrjemmälle? Käytävällä voi tulla ahdasta, jos Gerardin paraatielefantit - niin, sillä vanhalla hullulla on varmasti sellaisia jossakin - eivät osaa kävellä peräkkäin."

_Jim, mitä helvettiä sinä höpötät? Hän alkaa kohta itkeä uudelleen. Voi helvetti._

Kaie puristi häntä äkkiä niin lujaa, että Raynor ähkäisi yllättyneenä. Nainen vilkaisi häneen arasti: Raynor näki kalpeilla ja kyynelten juovuttamilla kasvoilla nolostuksen ja surumielisyydensekaista kiitollisuutta. Kaie koetti hymyillä, mutta hänen huulensa vapisivat edelleen niin paljon, että lopputulos jäi liikuttavan ristiriitaiseksi yritykseksi. Sen jälkeen nainen livahti hänen ohitseen ja kiihdytti askeleensa juoksuksi. Hän pakeni paikalta ja pian Jim kuuli hissin ovien sulkeutuvan kaukana pääkäytävän lopussa. Ääntä säesti ponteva niiskaisu.

Jim Raynor seisoi paikallaan käytävillä yksin pitkään liikahtamatta. Hän pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa kahdesti ja kirosi muutaman kerran. _Mitä hittoa juuri tapahtui?_ Lopulta hän pakotti itsensä liikkeelle, muttei voinut karistaa yltään omituista tunnetta siitä, että kaikki oli mennyt juuri niin kuin kuuluikin.


	8. Lohmann

_Kaunis kiitos jälleen kommenteista, olen saanut niistä ylitsevuotavaisen paljon hupia ja inspiraatiota. Etenkin Annu123:n Kaie-analyysi auttoi kirjoittajaa itseäänkin sisäistämään hahmon paremmin. Samoin Adan huomiot kirjoitustyylin suhteen piristivät - kiva, että kirjoittamisen ilo näkyy.  
_

_Kaien syntyperään palataan myöhemmin kyllä, joten se arvoitus ratkeaa jatkossa toivottavasti tavalla, joka on looginen ja tyydyttävä lukijoidenkin näkökulmasta. Ja nähtäväksi jää, osutko Adalla oikeaan sen suhteen... ;)  
_

_Ja sitten jälleen ficin pariin hieman pidemmän luvun muodossa. Toimintajaksojen päätteeksi on tullut nyt seesteisempää materiaalia melkoisesti, ja tämäkin noudattelee samaa kaavaa. Enemmän äksöniä sitten ehkä jo ensi luvussa._

* * *

Odotushuoneen seinustalle pakkautunut joukko näytti surkealta. Wilkins istui Kaien ja Murrayn välissä kasaan painuneena ja raskaasti hengittäen kuin olisi saanut nyrkiniskun mahaansa. Lohmann ravasi vesiautomaatin ja lattiaan pultatun metallisen penkkirakennelman välillä. Miehen käsi kosketti tuon tuosta verryttelyhousujen taskua ja sen jälkeen siirtyi vastentahtoisesti selän taakse: hän oli näemmä sortunut polttamaan ketjussa koko aamun. Tohtori Stantonin alaisia liihotteli ryhmän ympärillä vointia kysellen tai lääkityksen voimakkuutta tarkistellen. Valkoiset lääkinnän univormut ja kliininen haju saivat Alexein tuntemaan epämiellyttävän nipistyksen niskassaan siitä huolimatta, että Stanton oli tehnyt parhaansa pitääkseen ilmapiirin mahdollisimman rentona ja vastaanottavaisena.

Alexei tunsi hetken aikaa kuohuvaa helpotusta siitä, että hänen oma psioninen testauksensa oli tehty Stantonin ehdotuksesta jo eilen: Tällä tavalla hän saattaisi keskittyä täysin ryhmänsä avustamiseen ja näiden olon helpottamiseen, eikä hänen tarvinnut varmistajana toimimisen lisäksi ottaa vastaan vielä oman testauksensakin rasitusta. Se olisi kenties ollut liikaa, Alexei mietti. Hänen suutaan kuivasi. Psionisten kykyjen käyttämisestä ja äärirajoille viemisestä johtuva voimakas aavesärky oli piinannut häntä koko eilisen illan ja tämän aamun, mutta Alexei pysyi sentään tolpillaan, mikä oli jo itsessään paljon. Hän oli nukkunut yönsä lääkkeitä täyteen pumpattuna, nähnyt jäytävän todentuntuisia painajaisia ja herännyt kolmelta hikisenä ja sekavana repivään kipuun ohimoidensa taakse istutetun implantin ympärillä. Tyynyliina oli ollut yltä päältä oksennuksessa, jota kipulääkepillereiden valkeat, sulamattomat möykyt täplittivät. Hytin himmeät valot olivat tuntuneet polttavan hänen silmiään ja ihoaan. Hän muisti huutaneensa. Alexei oli viettänyt seuraavat tunnit kylpyhuoneen lattialla oksentaen, vapisten ja täysin kykenemättömänä kontrolloimaan omia kykyjään millään lailla. Harhat, valveunet, painajaiskohtaukset ja kykyjen vääristämät muistikuvat sumensivat näkökentän ja saivat hänen raajansa nykimään tahdottomina. Pahinta olivat naapurihyttien asukkaiden ajatusten, tunteiden ja jopa unien palat, jotka olivat tunkeutuneet läpi väkivaltaisina ja hallitsemattomina. Alexei oli pyytänyt varmistajanaan toiminutta Adamsia olemaan valmiudessa kaiken varalta, muttei ollut tohtinut herättää miestä siihen aikaan avukseen. Hallusinaatiot olivat onneksi lakanneet tänä aamuna ja särkylääkitys piti kivun kaikkein terävimmän särmän poissa. Hän tunsi olonsa sekavaksi, mutta hallitsi sentään jälleen itseään ja kykyään. Sisällään Alexei ei voinut olla pohtimatta, kuinka monta vuotta hän enää kestäisi. Aaveet kuolivat nuorena, laivastossa oli tapana sanoa. Heillä oli jopa kurjia vitsejäkin aiheesta. Ryhmäänsä silmäillessään ja omaa turtaa sisintään tunnustellessaan Alexein oli helppo ymmärtää miksi äänten vaientaminen väkipakolla tuntui toisista parhaalta keinolta. Lopullinen, tyyni rauha.

"Huomenta", Alexei toivotti kurkkuaan karaisten ja pysähtyi pienen joukon eteen. Häneen kohdistuvat silmäparit olivat uneliaita, pelokkaita ja varuillaan. Jopa kaksinkerroin taittunut ja silminnähden vapiseva Lohmann nosti katseensa, jonka nähdessään Alexei tunsi syyllisyyden sivaltavan hetkeksi itseään. Mies näytti siltä, ettei ollut nukkunut silmänräpäystäkään edellisenä yönä.

"Näytätte kamalilta", Alexei totesi rykäisten.

"Tuntuukin siltä", Adams ähkäisi. Nuori mies nyppi paidanhelmastaan purkautuvaa lankaa ja vilkaisi muihin kulmiensa alta. Hän sai kasvoilleen kohotettua pienen väsyneen virnistyksen, mikä tuntui keventävän muun ryhmän huolta ja uupumusta. Alexei nyökäytti ja kierrätti katsettaan alaisissaan.

"Kaikki sujuu varmasti hyvin", tohtori Stantonin ääni keskeytti. Nainen oli tullut ääneti kevyissä työsandaaleissaan ja valkoisessa univormussaan Alexein taakse ja kosketti miehen käsivartta hyväntuulisesti. Hän hymyili leveästi tervehtiessään kommodoria. Stanton näytti niin häkellyttävän pirteältä ja hyvinvoivalta, että vuosisadan päänsärkyä poteva Alexei joutui ponnistelemaan hillitäkseen sarkastisen huomautuksen.

"Tohtori Stanton", hän mutisi ja vastasi hymyyn.

"Voitte kutsua minua Gemmaksi", Stanton sanoi. Nainen oli tarkoittanut sanansa koko ryhmälle, mutta kun hän kääntyi hymyillen jälleen kommodorin puoleen, tämä rykäisi vaivaantuneena. Kaiken lääkärintarkastuksiin liittyvän epämukavuuden ja hermoilun keskellä Alexei ei ollut unohtanut aiempaa keskusteluaan Gerardin kanssa ja oli jostain syystä hyvin tietoinen siitä, että hänen koko tarkkavaistoinen ja muiden tunteita lukemaan kykenevä ryhmänsä seurasi häntä ja Stantonia lähietäisyydeltä.

"Miten etenemme?" hän kysyi kiireesti.

"Aloitamme läpikotaisilla perusterveystarkastuksilla, jotka teemme teille kaikille. Sen lisäksi käymme tänään läpi psioniset testit, joihin osallistuvat kaikki muut Kaiea lukuun ottamatta. Hänen psionisen kykynsä määritteleminen on parasta jättää huomiselle, kun kumpikin varmistaja on levännyt yön yli ja on täydessä terässä."

Kaie ei nostanut katsettaan tai sanonut mitään siitä huolimatta, että muu ryhmä tuijotti häntä kiinnostuneena. Protossinainen mulkoili lattialaattojen saumoja intensiivisesti ja rävähtämättä, vaikka aisti selkeästi saaneensa ryhmän jakamattoman mielenkiinnon.

"Onko muuta?" Alexei kysyi hiljaisuuden katkaisten ja antoi tietoisesti Kaielle tilaisuuden paeta huomion keskipisteestä. Hän uskoi naisen korostetun reagoimattomuuden olevan eräänlainen panssari, keino varjella yksityisyyttä hauraassa ja intiimissä tilanteessa, johon liittyviä paljastuksia ja tuntemuksia protossi selkeästi pelkäsi. Kukaan heistä ei taatusti odottanut psionisia testauksia ja niihin liittyviä mielenliikutuksia ja kauhuja innolla, mutta Kaie oli tehnyt aiheen väistelystä suorastaan oman taitolajinsa. Yhtä kaikki, Alexeilla ei ollut aikomustakaan yrittää rikkoa naisen suojakehää, jos se piti tämän jollain lailla yhteistyökykyisenä ja järjissään. Hän oli nähnyt alkukantaisen, raivonsekaisen pelon naisen silmissä, eikä aikonut herättää sitä henkiin enää uudelleen.

Stanton rykäisi ja jatkoi hymyillen: "Tänään saamme käsiteltyä teistä kaikki muut, jos etenemme suunnitelman mukaan. Koko lääkintä on tänään varattu pääasiassa teidän käyttöönne. Tuntuuko kipulääkityksen taso kaikista riittävältä?"

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään, vaan jonkinlainen lamautunut kauhu edessä odottavia kokemuksia kohtaan näytti vallanneen koko ryhmän. Alexei miltei tunsi ilmassa heidän kireytensä ja sen kuinka lähellä putoamista he olivat. Viime vuonna Lohmann oli saanut väkivaltaisen paniikkikohtauksen ja Chandak kaatunut testien jälkeen maahan krampaten ja vaahtoa sylkien. Se oli vielä pientä verrattuna Godlewskiin kaksi vuotta sitten. Ryhmän hermostunut pälyily muuttui entistä levottomammaksi, kun Stantonin taakse ilmestyi kaksi kohteliaasti hymyilevää valkopukuista mieslääkäriä. Stanton selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Minä, Bellwick ja Fenigov alamme tehdä perustarkastuksia nyt. Jakaudutaan kolmeen ryhmään listan mukaan. Kaie, oletko hyvä ja tulet minun mukaani…"

Ilmeettömältä näyttäneen protossin pää nytkähti ylös äkisti kuin näkymättömän narun vetämänä ja hän nousi rivakasti jaloilleen. Muu ryhmä alkoi liikahdella epävarmana ja alistuneena eteenpäin kuin lauma teloitusriviin kulkevia vankeja. He näyttivät tuskin enää kuulevan Stantonia, vaan tottelivat tätä jonkinlaisen unenomaisen vaiston varassa. Chandak loi Alexeihin hätäisen katseen ovelta ja Alexei tyrkkäsi naisen mieltä rohkaisevasti omallaan. Hän piti katseensa lukittuna Chandakin silmiin niin kauan, että näki tämän rauhoittuvan hieman. Sen jälkeen hän liittyi jonon jatkoksi ja taputti rohkaisevasti viimeisenä kulkevaa Thompsonia olkapäälle. Mies vavahti, mutta tuntui muuten tuskin edes huomaavan kosketusta.

* * *

"Stanton kävi aika kuumana tuolla. Hän tuntuu ottavan sen aika henkilökohtaisesti, ettet suostunut antamaan verinäytettä", Lohmann mutisi hiljaisuuden katkaisten. Hän katsoi Kaieen kulmat koholla ja viittasi sen jälkeen kämmenellään ovelle. Kaie vilkaisi ulos hoitohuoneen leveästä ikkunasta ja näki keskustelua käyvät kommodori Shikovin ja tohtori Stantonin. Alexein suu oli vetäytynyt viivaksi, mutta hän oli tiukkailmeisyydestään huolimatta selkeästi puolustuskannalla. Stanton sen sijaan elehti kiivaasti ja osoitti tuon tuosta jotakin kohtaa kädellään lepäävästä holokansiosta. Nuori lääkäri näytti turhautuneelta.

"Toivottavasti et ole ongelmissa", Lohmann virkkoi kysyvään sävyyn. Puhe oli raskasta ja väkinäistä ja miehen kädet vapisivat voimakkaammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän näytti testausantureiden, letkujen, lepositeiden, mittalaitteiden ja tietokoneiden keskellä orvolta ja pelokkaalta - kahlehditulta. Kaie olisi halunnut rohkaista miestä, muttei tiennyt miten. Hän ei ollut nähnyt ainoatakaan psionista mittausta koskaan omin silmin, mutta oli viime päivien aikana kuullut, nähnyt ja aistinut tarpeeksi ymmärtääkseen, että kokemus oli tavattoman kuluttava niin henkisesti kuin fyysisestikin. Mitä sellaista hän olisi osannut sanoa, joka olisi tehnyt Lohmannin kokemuksesta helpomman? Miten hän olisi voinut vakuuttaa kaiken onnistuvan suunnitellusti, kun hän ei itsekään tiennyt mitä tulisi tapahtumaan? Niinpä hän seisoi paikoillaan jäykkänä ja epävarmana, osaamatta tehdä tai sanoa mitään.

"Sinun ei tarvitsisi tehdä tätä", Lohmann jatkoi yksinpuheluaan. Kaie äännähti kysyvästi ja vilkaisi mieheen varovaisesti.

"Tätä. Olla läsnä. Se ei ole kauhean kaunista katsottavaa."

"Menen pois heti kun testi aloitetaan", Kaie kiirehti välittömästi vakuuttamaan. Hän koki ymmärtävänsä miehen tunteet täydellisesti. Kaie itse vierasti vimmaisesti ajatusta siitä, että joku ulkopuolinen seisoisi hänen sänkynsä äärellä psionisten mittausten ajan ja näkisi kaiken: kyyneleet, vääntelehtivän kehon, hien, veren ja rimpuilun. Pelkkä mielikuva tuntui inhottavalta ja jollakin lailla likaiselta. Häntä puistatti jo valmiiksi se, että kommodori Shikov ja toinen varmistaja olisivat huomenna läsnä. Se kaikki, mitä he kokisivat - Kaie ei olisi koskaan vapaaehtoisesti jakanut mitään sellaista kenenkään kanssa, eikä ymmärtänyt miksi terraanit vaativat sellaista toisiltaan. Se oli julmaa; kuin repisi sielun juuriltaan ja levittelisi sen hauraimmat säikeet kaikkien eteen tahrattavaksi, katkottavaksi. Hän vilkaisi Lohmannin puoleen ja oli yllätyksekseen näkevinään miehen kasvoilla käväisevän harmistuneen ilmeen.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi hetken päästä.

"Ei mitään", Lohmann sanoi. Hän heilautti kättään ja hymyili. Sitten miehen kasvot vääntyivät taas, kun hän näytti käyvän henkistä kädenvääntöä itsensä kanssa. Lopulta Lohmann irvisti itsekseen ja puuskahti nopeasti: "Meillä oli Godlewskin kanssa tapana, että olimme läsnä toistemme mittauksissa."

Kaie nyökkäsi hieman epävarmana. Hän ei ollut kuullut Lohmannin puhuvan aiemmin vanhasta taisteluparistaan, mutta tiesi kuolleen korpraalin nimen ja tämän maineen rauhallisena, huolellisena ja huumorintajuisena sotilaana. Chandak oli kertonut Lohmannin olleen itsekin oman henkensä riistämisen partaalla Godlewskin itsemurhan jälkeen, eikä Kaie ollut halunnut nostaa jupakkaa pinnalle. Nyt hän tunsi epävarmana jännittyvänsä. Kaikki tällaiset keskustelut olivat näyttäneet niin helpoilta terraanien viihdeohjelmissa, joita hän oli Shakuraksella tietopankeista katsellut. Hän ei ollut silloin ymmärtänyt millään sitä, kuinka terraanit kykenivät lukemaan toisiaan täydellisesti niin pienistä vihjeistä, mutta oli olettanut yhteyden syntyvän oikeissa kontaktitilanteissa. Oli masentavaa huomata, ettei niin ollutkaan. Nyt hän ei osannut sanoa mitään, vaikka Lohmann katseli häneen kiinteästi kuin jotakin odottaen. Kaie vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja laski katseensa karkaamaan nurkkaan. Häntä hävetti oma kyvyttömyytensä lukea tilannetta. Pitäisikö hänen pahoitella Godlewskin kuolemaa vai vaieta asia kuoliaaksi? Jälkimmäisessä hän oli luonnonlahjakkuus.

"Sinä et tosiaan tee tätä helpoksi", Lohmann ähkäisi kiusaantuneena. Hän tuijotti naista turhautuneena ja pudisti päätään, kun Kaien ilme pysyi edelleen typertyneenä. Mies kirosi. "Yritän tässä kysyä, että voisitko olla läsnä silti? Se tekisi minun oloni helpommaksi."

Kaie yllättyi pyynnöstä täysin.

"Miksi?" hän henkäisi ällistyneenä ja katui heti kysymystään Lohmannin ilmeen synkentyessä.

"Ymmärrän, jos se tuntuu sinusta epämukavalta. Minun on ollut aina hieman hankala… Sen jälkeen, kun Henry lähti, olen nähnyt hänet kaikkialla. Hän repii yöuneni riekaleiksi ja päivisin vaanii jossakin tuolla…", Lohman kosketti ohimoaan hajamielisesti. Mies haki sanoja. "Mittausten aikaan se tulee läpi liian kirkkaasti ja nopeasti. En pysty pitämään sitä kurissa. Minusta tulee usein väkivaltainen. Ajattelin, että… Sinun kykysi on niin voimakas, että ehkä…"

Lohmann kietoi tärisevät kätensä polviensa ympärille. Hän näytti yllättäen kalpealta ja pahoinvoivalta. Ääni vaimeni lähes kuiskaukseksi.

"Henryn kuolemasta on jo niin kauan. Hän on silti aina läsnä, eikä mikään ole niin kuin ennen. Minä tarvitsen pelastusrengasta, Kaie, tai hukun."

Miehen hartiat nytkähtivät ja hän laski kasvonsa alas. Hän näytti eksyneeltä ja huonovointiselta vetäessään henkeä haukkoen ja yrittäessään pakottaa lähes holtittomasti tärisemään alkaneet kätensä ojennukseen. Mies päätyi lopulta istumaan kämmeniensä päälle. Hänen ahdistuneet silmänsä pyyhkäisivät Kaien ohi.

"Voin minä jäädä", Kaie kiirehti vakuuttamaan. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt Lohmannia niin tolaltaan ja toivoi sanojensa tyynnyttävän miestä. Koko omituinen ja herkkävireinen tilanne tuntui olevan karkaamassa protossinaisen käsistä, joissa se alunperinkin oli kovin hennosti pysynyt. Lohmann näytti mietteliäältä hänen sanojensa jälkeen, muttei selkeästi saanut rauhaa piinaavilta mielikuviltaan. Mies pudisti päätään.

"Antaisin mitä vain saadakseni hänet takaisin, mutta en sinä aavemaisena varjona, piinaavana kuvana. Hän kysyy minulta jokaisen päivän jokaisena hetkenä miksi en ollut hänen tukenaan ja miksi en estänyt häntä. Minun käsissäni on verta. Hänen mukanaan joka päivä tulevat syyllisyys… ja tieto siitä, miten yksin minä olen."

Lohmann painoi päänsä jälleen ja Kaie kuuli itkun miehen äänessä. Protossi häkeltyi ja pelästyi alkaen hakea katseellaan hätäisesti jotakuta tai jotakin, joka olisi voinut kääntää tunnelman jälleen valoisammaksi ja palauttaa nyyhkyttävän miehen raiteilleen. Hän tunsi kyllä miltei ylitsevuotavaa myötätuntoa edessään vapisevaa terraania kohtaan ja kurottui jo kahdesti eteenpäin sanoakseen jotakin. Kaien rohkeus petti kuitenkin kummallakin kerralla. Hän tunsi itsensä niin avuttomaksi ja lamautuneeksi äkillisesti muuttuneessa ilmapiirissä, että olisi halunnut paeta jonkun selän taakse ja antaa Lohmannin purkaa sydäntään jollekulle, joka tekisi tämän oikein. Jos hän erehtyisi tai toimisi väärin, hän vain pahentaisi tilannetta. Hän kaipasi äkkiä Shakuraksen tietopankkien ohjevideoita ja niiden kaikkitietävän naiivia opastusta tai edes Zeratulin rauhallisia neuvoja. _Miten terraanit lohduttavat toisiaan?_

"Minulla on niin kova ikävä… Minä…", Lohmannin ääni oli liikutuksesta paksu ja lause katkesi kesken kaiken. Kaie ojensi kätensä epäröiden koskettaakseen miehen selkää, kuten Jim Raynor oli hänelle tehnyt heidän hämmentävän kohtaamisensa aikana. Se oli tuntunut Kaiesta yhtä aikaa lohdulliselta ja turvalliselta sekä hieman pelottavaltakin. Se oli kuitenkin auttanut. Kaie pysäytti kämmenensä epävarmana hetkeä ennen kuin sormet tavoittivat Lohmannin olkapään – mitä jos hän koskettaisi miestä liian kovaa, satuttaisi tätä?

"Voi pahus", hän mutisi ääneen. Sen sijaan että olisi laskenut kätensä Lohmannin vapiseville hartioille, Kaie toimi jonkinlaisen tiedostamattoman vaiston varassa ja teki kuten oli protossien parissa tottunut surevia lohduttamaan. Harkitsematta, epäröimättä hän valjasti psionisen voimansa ympärilleen ja tunsi näkönsä sumenevan, kun virta huokui hänen tietoisen mielensä ylitse tuttuna ja väkevänä kohinana. Tunteessa oli miltei jotain yliaistillista. Hän näki etäisenä kuvana kaukaisuudessa omat kätensä, joihin kevyt kullanvärinen hehku oli syttynyt. Kaie ojensi kämmenensä ja veti Lohmannin sormet omiinsa vaistonvaraisesti, tyynnyttelevästi. Hän tunsi levollisuutta, vaikka ei puristanutkaan tuttuja isän tai Zeratulin sormia. Lohmann ei tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen, mutta katsoi Kaien kasvoja ällistyneenä, kyynelistä kostuneet silmät suuriksi levinneinä. Kaie ei välittänyt, sillä hänen huomionsa keskittyi toisaalle. Hän oli tuntenut sen heti. Lohmannin psioninen virta oli enää hälyttävän ohut puro, kuihtuva, kuoleva, tumma. Se näytti ehtyvän hetkenä minä hyvänsä kuivaksi uomaksi tai kuohahtavan yllättäen raivoisaksi ja itsetuhoisaksi epäuskon massaksi. Se oli vihaisen, umpikujaan ajetun ja murtumisen partaalla olevan sielun virta, padottu väsyneen ja lakastuneen kehon sisälle. Kaie tyrkkäsi oman virtansa liikkeelle. Se näytti valkealta, säkenöivän lämpimältä valolta kietoutuessaan Lohmannin tajunnan ympärille. Kaie antoi virtansa soljua vapaana ja hallitsemattomana. Lohmann tarvitsisi jokaisen elinvoimaisen hiukkasen, jokaisen lääkitsevän ja lohdullisen haituvan. Kaie lastasi virtansa keskelle huolellisesti puhtaita, lempeitä ajatuksia ja antoi niiden kulkeutua aaltojen mukana eteenpäin.

_Sinä et ole yksin. Älä koskaan luovuta. _Kaie puristi silmänsä kiinni ja antoi sokaisevan ja puhdistavan lämmön kulkea lävitseen Lohmanniin. Se lohduttaisi, helpottaisi, elvyttäisi. Se ajaisi menneen haamut pois ja tekisi kaikesta jälleen jaksamisen arvoista. Se puhuisi ylpeydestä, velvollisuudesta, rakkaudesta. Ennen kaikkea se veisi mennessään ne hirveät kuvat, joita Lohmann oli omalla syyllisyydellään ruokkinut ja antaisi myös Godlewskille vihdoin rauhan. Kaie tunsi silmiensä kyyneltyvän, kun satunnaiset Lohmannin tunteet ja Henry Godlewskiin liittyneet muistot käväisivät nopeasti hänen virtansa äärirajoilla.

_Anna hänen mennä, Shawn. Anna hänen mennä. Anna itsellesi anteeksi._

* * *

Kaie tuli ajatelleeksi tekoaan vasta sitten, kun hän laski irti Lohmannin hikisistä, leveistä kämmenistä. Miehen nyrkit putosivat alas kuin ne olisivat olleet kaksi raskasta kiveä.

"Mitä sinä teit?" Lohmann kysyi. Äänessä oli pelonsekaista yllättyneisyyttä. Miehen kauhistuneisiin silmiin katsoessaan Kaie tajusi yllättäen toimineensa sopimattomasti. Yleensä mieltensulauttamisen jälkeen hän tunsi raukeaa itsevarmuutta ja rauhallisuutta sisimmässään, mutta nyt päällimmäisiksi tuntemuksiksi jäivät hiipivä pakokauhu ja häpeä. Hän oli sulauttanut mielensä yhteen terraaniaaveen kanssa ajattelematta tekoaan lainkaan – ja vieläpä kysymättä lupaa. Hän oli uskonut auttavansa, mutta Lohmannin järkyttynyt olemus kertoi hänen epäonnistuneen täysin ja ylittäneen jonkin hienojakoisen rajan, jonka lähellä hänen ei olisi pitänyt edes harhailla. Miksi hän ei koskaan ajatellut tekojaan pidemmälle? Miksi hän ei ollut vain koskettanut miehen olkapäätä ja yrittänyt tehdä parhaansa terraanien omalla maaperällä?

"Kaie, mitä helvettiä sinä teit?" Lohmann kysyi uudelleen. Nyt äänessä oli jo hermostunutta kiivautta. Kaie säpsähti taaksepäin kauhuissaan. Hän oli nähnyt miehen henkilökohtaisimpia muistoja ja tunteita mieltensulauttamisen yhteydessä ja oivalsi vasta nyt, että oli loukannut Lohmannia tunkeutuessaan tämän muurien läpi lupaa kysymättä ja miehen heikkona hetkenä. _Sinä olet sekä typerä että vaaraksi niille, joita luulet auttavasi. Milloin sinä opit, ettet koskaan voi olla terraani tai edes ymmärtää heitä?_ Kaie vetäytyi hädissään taaksepäin ja törmäsi selkä edellä kärryyn, jossa oli mittalaitteiden näyttöpäätteitä. Toinen monitoreista putosi räsähtäen ja sähköisen ulvahtavan äänen säestyksellä maahan. Näytön sirpaleita lensi sängyn alle.

"Anteeksi. Haen jonkun tänne. Anteeksi", Kaie sopersi kauhuissaan. Hän yritti perääntyä kohti hoitohuoneen ovea niin nopeasti kuin pääsi. Syyllisyys kuristi hänen kurkkuaan kuin kahle. Hän tunsi tukahtuvansa.

"Älä mene! Odota!"

Lohmann tarttui Kaien käsivarteen ja pysäytti naisen.

"En minä ole vihainen. Mitä sinä teit?" hän kysyi uudelleen.

"Sulautin mieleni sinun tajuntaasi", Kaie vastasi ja silmäili hermostuneesti ovelle. "Olen pahoillani. Protossit lohduttavat toisiaan näin. Yritin helpottaa tuskaasi. Luin koko tilanteen väärin ja..."

Lohmann pudisti päätään kiivaasti. "Et sinä loukannut minua. Sinä otit sen pois."

Miehen kasvot sulivat äkkiä hitaaseen, haparoivan aitoon hymyyn. Hän näytti yllättäen miltei riehakkaalta tarttuessaan uudelleen Kaien käsiin ja kiskoessaan puoliksi lattialle kompastuneen naisen ylös.

"Otin minkä pois?" Kaie kysyi edelleen järkyttyneenä.

"Henryn."

"Mitä?" Kaie parahti kauhistuneena. Pakokauhu yltyi villisti laukkaavaksi ja jyskyttäväksi tunteeksi hänen takaraivossaan. Oliko mahdollista, että hän oli pyyhkinyt miehen muistoja yrittäessään…

"Ei, ei! Rauhoitu senkin idiootti!" Lohmann huudahti ja sai Kaien – jos vain mahdollista – vieläkin ällistyneemmäksi purskahtamalla raikuvaan nauruun ja pörröttämällä naisen tukkaa villisti. "Otit pois Henryn, joka teki minun elämästäni helvettiä. Jätit jäljelle sen Henryn, joka teki jokaisesta päivästä elämisen arvoisen. Kaie, mitä helvettiä sinä teit?"

Lohmannin silmissä oli jälleen kyyneleitä, mutta Kaie ymmärsi hänen itkevän ilosta. Mies näytti huojentuneelta laskiessaan irti Kaien käsistä ja nojautuessaan taaksepäin sängyllä. Hän vuoroin nauroi, vuoroin pudisteli päätään ihmetellen. Välillä hän sulki silmänsä kuin johonkin menneeseen mielikuvaan upoten, huokasi onnellisena ja siirsi sen jälkeen raskasluomisten silmiensä katseen mietteliäänä taas Kaieen.

Kaie oli perääntynyt muutaman askeleen, eikä osannut sanoa mitään tätä omituista näytöstä seuratessaan. Lohmannissa tapahtunut muutos tuntui niin epärealistisen nopealta ja kokonaisvaltaiselta, että protossi saattoi vain ällistyneenä katsella. Syvät juonteet miehen kasvoilta lientyivät ja pehmenivät ja tuskainen pilkahdus hänen katseensa takana väistyi hetkeksi. Lohmann näytti väsyneeltä, mutta yhtä kaikki… miltei onnelliselta. Miehen satutettu ja jännittynyt olemus oli rentoutunut aivan kuin vuosikausia tämän sisintä kuristanut ja repinyt siima olisi yllättäen katkennut napsahtaen. Rintakehä nousi ja laski ahneesti, mutta hengenvedoissa oli huojentunut vire. Kaie oli nähnyt tuollaista yhtä aikaa helpottunutta ja miltei hurmioitunutta levollisuutta aiemmin vain kuolevien olemuksessa ja kieltämättä tapahtunut tuntui hänestä jotenkin aavemaiselta. _Teinkö minä tuon?_

"Kiitos", Lohmann sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi.

Kaie perääntyi muutaman askeleen ja vilkuili epävarmana sivuilleen. Hän hymyili arasti.

Lohmann hymähti. "Tiedätkö", hän sanoi yllättäen keskustelusävyyn. "Olin varma, että taistelisin vastaan sinun tullessasi. Halusin kovasti vihata sinua siksi, ettet ollut Henry etkä koskaan tulisi olemaankaan. Halusin olla hankala", mies virkkoi hiljakseen. Hän päästi uudelleen mietteliään äännähdyksen.

"En ole oikein varma, ymmärränkö", Kaie myönsi. Hän punastui Lohmannin uteliaan katseen edessä. "Tai ymmärrän miksi halusit toimia niin, mutten tiedä miten minun pitäisi siihen reagoida... oikein. Kuten te teette. Protossit tuntevat kyllä samoja tunteita, mutta käsittelevät niitä toisella tavalla. Me olemme yhtä aikaa suoraviivaisempia ja monimutkaisempia. Mutta... no, minä en ole protossi. Enkä oikein terraanikaan. Yritän kyllä."

Kaie vaikeni kiusaantuneena. Hän ei ollut tottunut puhumaan pitkästi ja vaivaantui huomiosta.

Lohmann nojasi kyynärpäidensä varassa naisen puoleen. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta heidän yhdessäolonsa aikana, kun Kaie näki miehen olevan täysin oman itsensä herra, ilman käsien pakkoliikkeitä ja hermostunutta pälyilyä.

"Ei ole mitään oikeata tapaa reagoida. Kaikki on yhtä oikein tai väärin tässä hullunmyllyssä. Olit mikä olit, en minä välitä." Lohmann kurotti Kaien viereen ja tyrkkäsi tätä nauruun puhjeten nyrkillään olkapäähän. Tällä kertaa Kaie ymmärsi eleen merkityksen.

"Piru, tyttö. Minä sanoin tarvitsevani pelastusrenkaan. Sinä tyhjensit koko meren."

Kaie käänsi katseensa alas liikuttuneena ja hämillään. Hän tunsi kuplivan ja levollisen onnen kouraisevan jossakin sisällään ja pysähtyi paikalleen ällistyneenä pelkästään havainnoimaan omia reaktioitaan. Hän oli harvoin ollut näin säteilevän tyytyväinen ja onnellinen, ja nyt riemu tuntui ulottuvan jokaiseen soluun pakottavan lämpimänä, ilmavana tunteena.

"Sinähän hymyilet", Lohmann pisti merkille yllättyneenä. Kaie nyökkäsi ja yritti painaa tuntemuksen mahdollisimman tarkkaan mieleensä, vaalia sitä. Hän tiesi palaavansa tuon elämänjanoisen ja voimakkaan riemuntunteen pariin tulevina iltoina omaa sisintään pohtiessaan ja talletti sen syvälle muistiinsa. Hän koki jollakin tapaa vihdoin kaiken haparointinsa päätteeksi oivaltavansa mikä sai terraanit jaksamaan ja rakastamaan elämää kaikesta sen ristiriitaisuudesta huolimatta. Samalla hän tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa pitkiin aikoihin ymmärtävänsä myös itseään paremmin.

"Sinä rakastit häntä", Kaie kuiskasi katseensa nostaen.

"Niin rakastin", Lohmann myönsi. Hän tuijotti Kaiea pitkän aikaa hiljaisuudessa, eikä protossinaisen katse väistänyt. Hän ja Lohmann jäivät seisomaan aloilleen tuttavallisen hiljaisuuden ympäröimänä. He olivat siinä vieläkin, kun kireän näköinen Alexei ja tohtori Stanton marssivat sisälle. Rikkinäinen monitori särähteli lattialla viimeisiä kuolevia urahduksiaan kohisten ja Alexei aisti ilmassa psionisten kykyjen käytöstä johtuvan voimakkaan auran. Hän loi epäluuloisen katseen Lohmanniin. Miehen testi oli jätetty viimeisten joukkoon tämän aikaisempien huonojen kokemuksien ja väkivaltaiseksi yltyvien kohtausten takia. Nähtävästi hyvä niin.

"Oletko valmis?" Stanton kysyi lämpimästi hymyillen ja jättäen tahdikkaasti lattiantasossa korisevan monitorin huomiotta. Lohmann räpäytti silmiään ja Alexein tyrmistykseksi väläytti nuorelle lääkärinaiselle vihjailevan, leveän virnistyksen.

"Valmis vaikka sotaan, neiti. Minua ei pelota mikään", hän ilmoitti osoittaen peukalolla rintakehäänsä kuin sanojensa tehosteeksi. Alexei tuijotti silminnähden hyväntuulista miestä ällistyneenä ja myös Stanton vilkaisi epävarmasti kommodoriin. Lohmann näytti olevan hilpeän riemukkaassa nousuhumalan kaltaisessa, onnellisesti juopuneessa tilassa. Alkoholin voimakasta katkua ei ollut kuitenkaan missään.

"Oletko ottanut jotakin?" Stanton kysyi tiukasti kaivaen taskulampun takkinsa laskoksista. Lohmann vakavoitui ja ravisti päätään.

"En. Minä olen kunnossa. Aloitetaan vain", mies rohkaisi. Stantonin ei auttanut kuin uskoa vastapuolen sanaan. Hän alkoi kiinnittää antureita epäluuloisen näköisenä miehen keholle.

Alexei huomasi vasta nyt vuoteen toisella laidalla seisovan Kaien. Hän oli nielaista kielensä naisen nähdessään. Tämä hymyili. Ei sitä väkinäistä ja opeteltua hyväntahtoiseksi tarkoitettua irvettä, jota protossi oli selkeästi joutunut harjoittelemaan peilin edessä. Tämä oli leveää, vapautunutta ja ennen kaikkea inhimillistä. Alexei vilkaisi uudelleen Lohmanniin ja palautti katseensa takaisin protossinaiseen. _Mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtuu?_

* * *

Kaie makasi aloillaan ja odotti pimeässä. Hän tunsi tykytyksen sormenpäissä asti – hänen pieni, hölmö hermostunut terraanin sydämensä ryntäili kylkiluiden hauraassa vankilassa kuin olisi halunnut paeta. Kaie olisi mieluusti seurannut sitä, riistäytynyt pystyyn toimenpidepöydältä ja paennut ohuessa sairaalakaavussa halki lääkinnän. Kefeuksella ei ollut kuitenkaan piilopaikkoja, eikä hän halunnut terraanien näkevän kuinka kovasti pelkäsi. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli hetken ajan itsensä observatoriokannen iättömän, äärettömän tähtien täyttämän mustuuden keskelle. Siellä oli viileää ja rauhallista.

Kun Lohmann raotti ovea ja laski sisään nipun kelmeän keinovalon säteitä, Kaie säpsähti hereille ajatuksistaan. Hän karkasi kevyeen takakenoon käännetyltä laverilta istumaan ja irrotti kiivaalla liikkeellään miltei tippaletkun käsivarrestaan. Hän jäi tuijottamaan miestä säikähtäneenä sekä yllättyneenä.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Kaie tiukkasi, ja äänessä oli hänen tahtomattaankin melkoinen annos kireyttä.

"Varmistaja numero kaksi ilmoittautuu palvelukseen", Lohmann tervehti ja nosti kätensä ohimolleen virnistyksen säestämään sotilastervehdykseen. Hän vakavoitui Kaien ilmeen nähdessään. "Kuinka jaksat?"

Kaie ei laskenut katseensa tiukkailmeistä torjuntaa herpaantumaan. Vaikka Lohmannin olemus huokui tyynnyttelevää energiaa, tuntui silti, että mies oli astunut liian äkillisesti hänen henkilökohtaiseen tilaansa. Kaie oli kuluttanut aamuyön tunnit pelonsekaisen jännityksen vallassa vääntelehtien. Chandak ja Wilkins olivat kumpikin jääneet yöksi lääkintään tarkkailtavaksi ja tyhjä hytti oli tuntunut yön pitkinä, hermostuneina hetkinä kuolemanselliltä. Kuinka niin pienessä huoneessa saattoi kaikua niin pahoin?

Kaie sulki silmänsä. Psioninen mittaus itsessään ei pelottanut häntä, vaikka siihen liittyvät koettelemukset tuntuivatkin ajatuksena epämiellyttävältä. Ne hän kuitenkin kestäisi. Hänen sisintään korkkiruuvin tavoin kiersi pelonsekainen häpeä siitä, että hänen ajatuksensa, tunteensa, unelmansa ja tuskansa tulisivat olemaan hetken aikaa esillä, paljaina. Psi-indeksitestiin tuntui liittyvän liikaa nöyryyttävää paljastamista, yksityisyydestä luopumista. Kukaan protossi ei koskaan olisi vaatinut häneltä sellaista niin suorasukaisesti kuin hänen terraaniesimiehensä – kukaan ei olisi koskaan pakottanut häntä avaamaan itseään ilman hänen omaa suostumustaan. Kaie koki olonsa epämääräisellä tavalla loukatuksi, vaikka yrittikin olla purkamatta sitä Lohmanniin. Hän vaivoin hillitsi pelon sävyttämän kiukkuisen reaktion ja tyytyi kohauttamaan jurosti olkapäitään.

"Eikö Adamsin pitänyt varmistaa?" hän kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Piti, mutta hän on niin huonossa jamassa, että pystyy tuskin pitämään huolta itsestään. Jokin vanha muisto iski testin aikana läpi lujaa", Lohmann sanoi. "Shikovin itsensä ja Adamsin jälkeen minulla on ryhmän korkein psi-indeksi ja sinun ansiostasi selvisin omasta mittauksestani miltei häpeällisen helposti. Minulla on monta syytä olla täällä."

Lohmann istahti penkille Kaien vuoteen viereen. Hän painoi päänsä kämmentään vasten ja kuljetti sormiaan hajamielisesti vaalean tukkansa halki. Mies näytti olevan ajatuksissaan.

Kaie nojautui jäykästi takaisin hoitopöydän kovaa selkänojaa vasten.

"Haluatko puhua?" Lohmann kysyi yllättäen.

"Mistä?" Kaie vastasi. Hän ei avannut silmiään ja yritti kaikin keinoin pitää epämiellyttävät ajatukset ulkona päästään.

"Jostakin. Helpottaako se?" Lohmann kysyi. Hän kurottui Kaien ylle ja yritti metsästää naisen kattoon tuijottavien silmien katsetta. Kaie ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten hän kohautti olkapäitään ja sulki silmänsä.

"Kerro minulle protosseista", Lohmann pyysi.

"Eikö teillä ole meistä tietopankkeja?"

"Onko totta, että te olette kaikki psionisesti lahjakkaita?"

Kaie huokasi. Mies oli sinnikäs, se hänen oli myönnettävä. Hän käänsi itseään parempaan asentoon.

"Kyllä se on tavallaan totta. Jokaisella protossilla on virta. Se on kuitenkin erilainen kuin teidän aaveillanne. Se ei ole kullekin meistä yksilöllinen, vaan me kaikki jaamme yhteisen, suuren, voimakkaan virran. Me kutsumme sitä Khalaksi."

"Miten te oikein toimitte sen kanssa? Oletteko te kaikki yhteydessä sen kautta?"

"Olemme. Se ei ole telepatiaa, emmekä tunne toistemme henkilökohtaisimpia ajatuksia ja tunteita. Khala on eräänlainen kollektiivinen tajunta, joka kertoo meille kuinka protossin tulee elää. Se on meidän kansamme perintö, olemus."

"Vähän kuin yhteismieli? Niin kuin zergeillä?" Lohmann nojautui kiinnostuneena eteenpäin kyynärpäidensä varassa nojaten, mutta joutui pian säpsähtämään tuolinsa perälle Kaien syöksähtäessä pystyyn. Naisen kasvot salamoivat.

"Älä koskaan vertaa Khalaa zergien yhteismieleen!" tämä sähähti. Kaien sormet olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin ja tämän keltaiset silmät hehkuivat loukkaantunutta tulta. Protossi tärisi raivosta. "Khala on lempeä ja lohdullinen, eikä anna meille käskyjä tai pakota meitä mihinkään. Se kertoo meille, keitä me olemme. Zergien yhteismieli on vääntynyt ja paha. Älä koskaan enää sano noin."

Kaie sylki sanat suustaan sellaisella raivolla, että Lohmann vetäytyi entisestään taemmas ja kohotti kädet eteensä kuin viattomuuttaan vakuuttaakseen.

"Anteeksi, en tee sitä enää", mies vakuutteli kiireesti. "En ikinä."

"Hyvä on", Kaie mutisi jäykästi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän nyökkäsi Lohmannille kahteen kertaan ja laski vaistomaisesti ilmaan kohonneet nyrkkinsä putoamaan kylkiä vasten. Sydän hakkasi kuitenkin edelleen rintakehässä vihaisena ja vaativana.

* * *

Myös Alexei pysähtyi kesken askeleen yllättyneenä ja hätkähtäen Kaien raivostuneen tiuskaisun kuullessaan. Hän ei ollut ikinä kuullut protossin olevan noin vihainen. Mitähän hittoa Lohmann oli Kaielle sanonut ja oliko mies enää yhtenä kappaleena? Alexei nojautui varovasti eteenpäin nähdäkseen raolleen jääneestä ovesta sisälle hämärään hoitohuoneeseen. Selkeästi kiihtynyt Kaie oli kavahtanut istumaan hoitopöydälle ja tuijotti keskustelukumppaniinsa synkkänä ja kiivaana kuin merkki myrskystä. Lohmann, jonka olemuksessa oli yllättyneisyyden lisäksi myös aitoa säikähdystä, istui tuolinsa perällä rauhoittelevasti käsillään elehtien. Alexei kuuli, kuinka Lohmann pyysi kiireesti anteeksi ja näki, kuinka ele näytti hieman tyynnyttävän Kaiea. Protossinainen veti syvään henkeä ja selkeästi suurella vaivalla laski myös jännittyneen vireen olemuksestaan putoamaan. Sen jälkeen tämä räpäytti silmiään ja käänsi katseensa jälleen kattoon. Alexei tiesi olevansa epäkohtelias Kaiea ja Lohmannia ovenraosta seuratessaan, mutta hän ei mahtanut mitään itselleen. Lohmann oli jollakin käsittämättömällä tavalla onnistunut siinä, mitä Alexei ei ollut saanut aikaiseksi kaikesta yrittämisestään huolimatta. Hän oli saanut Kaieen yhteyden. Alexei oli eilen ennen Lohmannin testejä yllättynyt sanattomaksi nähtyään kaksikon välillä virranneen rauhallisen luottamuksen. Heitä ympäröi yhteys – he olivat taistelupari, kumppaneita, toistensa luotettuja – yhteys, jota Alexei ei ollut uskonut kummankaan parivaljakon osapuolen pystyvän luomaan kenenkään kanssa. Lohmann oli jollakin ilveellä saanut Kaien luottamaan itseensä niin paljon, että kylmänviileä protossi lakkasi jännittämästä, uskalsi näyttää tunteitaan ja puhui oma-aloitteisesti miehen seurassa. Lohmann oli saanut naisen jopa hymyilemään. Alexei oli onnistunut tähän mennessä vasta itkettämään protossivierastaan ja tekemään tämän olon kurjaksi.

"Khala on meille herkkä asia", Kaie kuiskasi jäykästi säpsähdyttäen Alexein ajatuksistaan. "Se on syy sille, miksi protossit alun perin ajautuivat sisällissotaan."

Lohmann ei sanonut mitään, mutta Kaie jatkoi puhumista. "Osa protosseista hylkäsi aikojen alussa Khalan. He hylkäsivät sen yhteyden, joka sitoi meitä toisiimme ja oli meidän perimmäinen olemuksemme. Heidät karkotettiin."

"Voin hyvin ymmärtää miksi", Lohmann myönsi. Kaie ei kommentoinut. Naisen silmät katselivat jonnekin kauas ja hän näytti uponneen johonkin sisimmässään kelluvaan mielikuvaan koko tietoisuudellaan.

"Zeratul oli yksi Khalan hyljänneistä. Hän oli heidän johtajansa." Nainen haki hetken sanaa. Hänen äänensä värähti. "Niin syntyivät mustat temppeliherrat ja –sisaret. Heidän lahkonsa. Meidän lahkomme. Me emme ota voimaa kyvyillemme Khalasta. Me saamme voimamme samasta lähteestä kuin te terraanitkin. Meidän voimamme on läsnä kaikkialla. Me kutsumme sitä tyhjyydeksi."

"Rohkaisevaa", Lohmann ei malttanut olla sanomatta nauruun puhjeten. Alexein yllätykseksi Kaie hymyili leveästi.

"Niin. Sisällissota syttyi, kun Khalan hyljänneet protossit ja Khalan seuraajat kohtasivat ensi kertaa sitten eron. Galaksi oli muuttunut. Sarah Kerrigan, zergit, terraanit ja uudet mahdit marssivat sen halki. Ja me sodimme keskenämme Khalan takia – vain siksi, etteivät Khalan seuraajat osanneet enää luottaa Zeratuliin ja hänen apuunsa. Tassadar oli tietenkin poikkeus. Hän oli valmiimpi kuolemaan kuin näkemään oman kansansa tappavan toisiaan. Ja isä. Hän kaatui niihin aikoihin ensimmäistä kertaa. Ja Jim Raynor tietysti. Kukaan meistä ei ymmärtänyt häntä, mutta hän oli silti valmis hyväksymään meidät kaikki. Hän oli… no, on edelleen omituinen."

Lohmann näytti pudonneen kärryiltä, mutta Kaie ei tuntunut olevan halukas puhumaan aiheesta enempää.

"Eikö Zeratul sitten ole yhteydessä Khalaan? Etkö sinä ole?" Lohmann kysyi lopulta uteliaana.

"Jos protossi on tarpeeksi voimakas, hän voi käyttää sekä Khalaa että tyhjyyden voimia. Hän on yhtä aikaa temppelin papistoa ja protossien Khalan seuraaja. Se on harvinaista. Ja kuluttavaa. Zeratul pystyy siihen. Tassadar pystyi. Minä pystyn myös."

Kaien äänessä ei ollut ylpeyttä tai kehua, vaan hän vaikutti pikemminkin vaivaantuneelta puhuessaan omasta kyvystään. Lohmann päästi kuitenkin ihastuneen vihellyksen karkaamaan huuliltaan. Mies pyöritteli päätään.

"Parhaat palat kaikesta. Terraanien pitäisi selkeästi hankkia lisää lapsia teikäläisten kanssa…"

Kaien pää käännähti salamannopeasti kuin piiskansivallus.

"Ei. Ei tulisi", hän sanoi jyrkästi. Lohmann tunnisti kipinän naisen katseessa ja repesi nauramaan.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on."

Alexei olisi voinut seurata keskustelua häkeltyneen lumoutuneena vaikkapa tunteja, mutta hän huomasi Stantonin tutun hahmon lähestyvän käytävän päästä. Alexei tervehti hymyillen ja sen jälkeen ojensi kätensä kopauttaen rystysillään ovenkarmiin varovasti. Hän laski Stantonin kulkemaan ensin ja sulki oven huolellisesti perässään.

Kaien kasvot sulkeutuivat välittömästi viileäksi naamioksi Alexein ja Stantonin tullessa huoneeseen. Nainen käänsi katseensa seinään ja jäi tuijottamaan sitä eleettömästi. Alexei tunsi pakostikin pienen harmin kouraisevan sisällään. Niin lähellä, hän ajatteli, niin lähellä.

* * *

"Laitan rauhoittavaa tarpeeksi", Stanton oli vakuuttanut Alexeille eilen heidän keskusteltuaan Kaien tilanteesta. Alexei toivoi nuoren lääkärin tehneen arvionsa oikein, sillä Kaie näytti kaikkea muuta kuin rennolta pöydällä maatessaan. Protossin jäntevä varsi oli jäykistynyt kireäksi kuin äärimmilleen venytetty jousi: selkä kevyesti kaarella, jalkojen lihasten kaaret pingottaen. Hänen kyntensä puristivat aluslakanaa jättäen kankaaseen pienet juomut. Kasvot olivat niin kalpeat ja miltei lasimaiset, että nainen näytti sairaalta ja elottomalta nukelta. Stantonin rauhoittavalla jutustelulla ei ollut minkäänlaista vaikutusta, ja Alexei huomasi tohtorin lisävään protossin kehoon pumpattujen lääkkeiden määrää kahdesti. Kaie tuskin tajusi mitään. Nainen tuijotti kattoon lasittunein silmin ja päästi välillä käheän äännähdyksen vastaukseksi hänelle esitettyihin kysymyksiin.

"Oletko valmis? Aloitetaan pienillä ärsykkeillä", Stanton kysyi hymyillen.

"Olen", Kaie sanoi välittömästi. Lohmann katsoi Alexeihin kysyvästi ja kommodori nyökkäsi pienesti. Kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta miehet vetivät kumpikin tuolinsa lähemmäs Kaiea ja asettuivat tämän vierelle. Alexei vilkaisi Lohmanniin mietteliäänä etsien merkkejä hermostuksesta tai henkisestä hapuilusta, olihan mies ensimmäistä kertaa virallisessa testaustilanteessa varmistajana. Hän sai vastaansa kuitenkin vain järkähtämättömän rauhallisen hymyn, kun Lohmann kääntyi tyynenä ja vastaanottavaisena esimiehensä puoleen. Jokin oli muuttunut Lohmannissa. Alexei ei pystynyt määrittelemään tarkalleen mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta muutos oli selkeästi parempaan päin. Hermoilu ja hapuilu olivat sulaneet tiedostavaksi varmuudeksi ja väsyneet puolikuut himmenemässä miehen silmien alta. Oliko Kaien saapuminen vihdoin antanut Henry Godlewskille rauhan? Alexei tunsi epämääräistä, miltei isällistä ylpeyttä Lohmannin tyyneydestä ja hymyili itsekseen.

Stanton käynnisti laitteiston. Alexei tunsi värähdyksen kuullessaan testiärsykkeitä syöttävän suurimman tietokoneen käynnistymisen tutun hurinan ja huomasi myös Lohmannin säpsähtävän. Psionisia sykäyksiä tallentamaan, muokkaamaan ja toistamaan kykenevä kone oli sekä kallis että harvinainen hankinta, mutta suuri osa aaveista liitti siihen kaikkea muuta kuin ihastuneita mielikuvia. Hänen vanha esimiehensä aaveohjelmassa oli kutsunut vekotinta helvetinkoneeksi, ja kieltämättä helvetti tuntui riistäytyneen irti joka kerta Alexein alitajunnassa, kun koneen pahaenteinen äännähtely täytti ilman.

"Varmistajat?" Stanton kysyi. Hän nosti kätensä pienelle säätöpyörälle ja hymyili pystymättä täysin peittämään pientä, hermostunutta sivuvirettä äänessään. Kumpikin miehistä nyökkäsi.

Stanton käänsi pyörästä, joka päästi pienen naksahduksen. Tietokone hurahti eloon. Kaie henkäisi kuuluvasti ja naisen silmät hakivat villisti katosta jonkinlaista kiintopistettä. Hänen vartalonsa jännittyi – jos mahdollista – vielä entisestään. Alexei aisti Kaien vääntyilevän ja välttelevän mielen, kuinka se torjui ärsykkeet ja pyrki pakoon kuin teljetty eläin. Sen voima oli valtava.

"Lisään hieman tehoa", Stanton sanoi. Hänen huolestuneisuutensa tuntui muuttuneen jonkinlaiseksi akateemiseksi kiinnostukseksi, sillä nainen silmäili koneen numeroarvoja kynällä suupieltään naputtaen ja selkeästi prosessin etenemisestä kiinnostuneena. Alexei käänsi katseensa pois.

"Ota rauhassa", hän sanoi Kaielle. Nainen nyökkäsi ja katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa koko keskustelun aikana Alexein silmiin. Keltaisessa syvyydessä poukkoilivat taistelutahto, halu paeta ja impulssi nousta pystyyn, taistella, estää tulossa oleva koettelemus. Päällimmäisenä oli kuitenkin äänetön avunpyyntö – raivoisan epätoivoinen ja kiihkeä.

"Ihan rauhassa", Alexei toisti ja ojensi vaistomaisesti kätensä koskettamaan naisen sormia. Kaie yritti säpsähtäen vetää kättään pois, mutta sai sormensa vain kouristumaan pakkoliikkeenomaisesti. Hän tuijotti Alexeita anoen ja kauhistuneena, kunnes silmät muljahtivat lopulta nurin ja valveuni otti vallan. Kaie oli poissa.

* * *

Tunne voimistui hetki hetkeltä. _Jokin on vialla. Jokin on kammottavalla tavalla raiteiltaan. Jokin on pielessä._ Alexei pälyili ympärilleen alta kulmiensa. Hän tunsi olonsa jo miltei hätäiseksi, sillä ei kyennyt paikallistamaan vikaa, josta pieni ääni hänen sisällään jatkuvasti huusi. Kaikki vaikutti sujuvan hyvin. Kaie makasi ääriasentoon pingottuneena, tuon tuosta sekavan protossinkielisen sanaryöpyn päästäen tai voihkaisten ja satunnaisen kramppaavan kohtauksen saaden. Hän ja Lohmann olivat kuitenkin pystyneet pitämään naisen hyvin aloillaan, eikä mikään viitannut psionisen myrskyn nousuun. Stanton lisäsi kierroksia säännöllisin väliajoin koneestaan tyytyväisen näköisenä ja piti säntillisesti huolta Kaien elintoimintojen tarkkailemisesta. Pulssi oli kiihtynyt ja aivosähkökäyrä näytti nousujohteiselta vuoristoradalta, mutta Stantonin levollinen olemus kertoi testin kulkevan nuoren lääkärin odotusten mukaisesti. Jokin oli silti pielessä, Alexein sisin huusi. Myös Lohmann vilkaisi tuon tuosta ensin epävarmasti esimieheensä, sitten Stantoniin ja palutti katseensa lopulta taistelupariinsa, joka virui vuoteella jäykistyneenä ja nytkähdellen kuin jonkin ulkopuolisen voiman riivaamana.

"Lisään jälleen ärsykkeitä. Psi-indeksi on laskurin mukaan nyt jo yli kahdeksan, eikä hän näytä rasittuneen mainittavasti. Alexei, minä en ole ikinä nähnyt mitään tällaista", Stanton sanoi. Nainen tuijotti Alexeita päin, ja hänen olemuksestaan oli helppo erottaa sekä järkytystä että huolestuksensekaista intoa.

"Haluatko meidän tekevän jotakin?" Alexei kysyi yrittäen piilottaa harmistuneen sävyn äänestään. Hän ymmärsi Gemman olevan tohkeissaan, mutta tunsi silti olonsa jollakin määrittelemättömällä tavalla loukkaantuneeksi. Nainen puhui Kaiesta hyvin kunnioittavasti ja teki kaikkensa tämän eteen, mutta tuntui silti väärältä, että hän oli laskenut tutkivan ja uteliaan häkellyksen olemukseensa. Tämän ei pitänyt olla hauskaa, ei ihmeellistä, eikä tieteellisesti kiinnostavaa. Tämä satutti aaveita. He olivat ihmisiä, eivät laboratorioeläimiä.

"Shikov?" Lohmann keskeytti. Ääni oli ohut, miltei kuiskaus, mutta riitti herättämään kommodorin ajatuksistaan. Hän kohotti kulmiaan ja käännähti Lohmannin puoleen soimaten samalla itseään siitä, että oli unohtanut ensisijaisen velvollisuutensa varmistajana. Stantonin, Kaien ja tietyllä tavalla jopa Lohmannin turvallisuus oli hänen käsissään, eikä hänellä ollut varaa horjua yhdenkään askeleen verran.

"Kuuluuko tämän olla tällaista? Minä en saa läpi mitään kumpaankaan suuntaan. En aistimuksia, tuntemuksia, muistoja…" Lohmann levitti käsiään turhautuneena ja nyökkäsi päällään Kaien suuntaan.

Alexei hätkähti ja terästi omaa kykyään. Lohmann oli kuitenkin oikeassa. Mitään ei tullut lävitse – ei edes ohuita säikeitä, jotka olisivat paljastaneet Kaien mielen toimivan kiinni puristuneiden silmien takana. Alexei ei ollut ikinä kokenut mitään tällaista: Stantonin mittausinstrumentit kohisivat villiintyneinä, psi-indeksi lähenteli jo yhdeksää. Silti Kaien psioninen kyky tuntui olevan poissa päältä. Alexein tajunnan olisi pitänyt olla täynnä muistoja, mielikuvia, tuntemuksia, pelkoja ja alitajunnan hirviöitä. Hän oli tottunut äänten, valojen, makujen ja aistimusten surrealistiseen kakofoniaan, ei kuolemanhiljaisuuteen. Edes jotain olisi pitänyt tihkua läpi.

"Ei, tämän ei kuuluisi olla tällaista", Alexei myönsi. Hän kumartui Kaien ylle ja tarkasteli naisen kasvoja.

"Onko kaikki kunnossa?" Stanton puuttui puheeseen. Lääkärin kädet hakeutuivat tunnustelemaan rutiininomaisesti pulssia Kaien kaulalta. Hän nojautui Alexein viereen huolta uhkuen. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

"Minä en tiedä. Tämä voi olla erilaista protossille, eikä hänellä ehkä ole tosiasiassa mitään hätää. Voi kuitenkin olla, että jokin on pielessä. Älä ainakaan lisää voimakkuutta toistaiseksi." Stanton nyökkäsi ja kiersi vuoteen toiselle puolelle jääden seuraamaan elintoimintoja valvovia näyttöjä. Alexei tunsi Gemman katseen kuitenkin käväisevän itsessään tuon tuosta ja aisti huolen lisäksi levottoman odotuksen pelkässä naisen läsnäolossa. Hän rykäisi. "Minä teen pienen tyrkkäyksen. Lohmann, varmistatko minut?"

"Varmistan. Ota rauhassa, Shikov. Kaien virta on… käsittämätön."

"Virta?" Alexei kysyi hymyillen ja sanaa suussaan maistellen.

"Niin. Siten protossit sitä kutsuvat. Meidän kykyämme. Minä pidän siitä", Lohmann mutisi olkapäitään kohauttaen. Hän vilkaisi Kaieen, sitten esimieheensä.

"Totta. Se on hyvä", Alexei myönsi. Hän ravisti päätään ja laski kätensä Kaien kalpean kämmenen päälle. Kosketuksella ei aaveohjelman kouluttajien mukaan ollut mitään vaikutusta aaveen kykyjen voimakkuuteen, mutta Alexei oli aina halunnut tuntea konkreettisesti yhteyden hänen ja toisen ihmisen välillä. Kohteensa ihoa koskettaessaan hänestä tuntui, että kaikesta tuli jotenkin todellisempaa, kirkkaampaa. Hänen kykynsä virtasi selkeämmin, kun hän keskitti ajatuksensa omiin sormiinsa ja niiden alla kylmännihkeänä retkottavaan Kaien kämmeneen.

"Ja valmiina", Alexei kuiskasi. Hän muotoili mielessään psionista tyrkkäystä Kaien parhaillaan rasituksen alla kamppailevia psionisia voimia ja suojamuureja arvioiden. Hänen pitäisi olla tarpeeksi kovakourainen päästäkseen läpi, mutta samalla niin hienotunteinen, ettei hän tekisi vahinkoa naiselle psyykkisesti tai fyysisesti. Hän aisti Lohmannin mielen vankkumattomalta tuntuvana seinänä jossakin takanaan ja ankkuroi pelastusköytensä tämän tajunnan äärirajoille. Jos jokin menisi pieleen, Lohmann joutuisi kiskomaan hänet ulos.

"Nyt."

Alexein sormet nytkähtivät tahdottomasti ja henki salpautui hetkeksi kurkkuun, kun hän sukelsi.

* * *

Hän joutui kakomaan pitkän tovin ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, jotka tuntuivat olevan täynnä savuista, siirappimaista nestettä. Teki mieli sylkeä, miltei antaa ylen, mutta kurkku tuntui siihen liian kuivalta. Pyörrytti ja värisytti yhtä aikaa – aivan kuin hän olisi seisonut alasti jääkylmän suihkuveden alla. Hän hengitti kaksi kertaa syvään, kunnes uskalsi oikaista kaksinkerroin taittuneen vartalonsa ja hakea tukea jaloiltaan. Ilma oli vähällä karata jälleen hänen keuhkoistaan, kun hän kääntyi tarkastelemaan ympäristöään. Missä hän oikein oli?

Taivas oli synkkien ja nopeasti eteenpäin vyöryvien violettiharmaiden pilviryppäiden peitossa. Näky oli uhkaava, nielaiseva, hypnoottinen. Alexei irrotti katseensa vastentahtoisesti pilvimassojen vihaisesta marssista ja pyörähti kaksi kertaa ympäri kantapäidensä varassa. _Mitä helvettiä…?_ Kutkuttava mielleyhtymä jostakin tutusta ja yhtä aikaa vieraasta valui hänen lävitseen tahmeana ja hitaasti.

Punaista hiekkaa ja siitä torahampaiden tavoin nousevia onyksinmustia kivimuodostelmia oli kaikkialla silmänkantamattomiin. Navakat tuulenpuuskat pöllyttivät hiekkaa ja taivaalta satavaa tuhkaa ympäriinsä vonkuvina aaltoina, jotka jättivät naamaa vasten iskeytyessään suuhun kitkerän maun ja nostivat kyyneleet silmäkulmiin. Jossain mouruavan ilmavirran keskellä soi tuulikellomainen soitin ontolla ja aavemaisella äänellä.

"Ihan kuin se itkisi. Tuuli siis" Lohmann sanoi ähkäisten. Alexei käännähti ympäri. Lohmann nosti kädet pystyyn ennen kuin kommodori ehti avata suutaan.

"Usko pois, minä en tehnyt sitä. Kiskoit minut mukanasi kuin hiton vetolelun. Tai ehkä se oli Kaie."

Alexei tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja hillitsi kielensä päälle nousseen terävän kirosanan. Hänen ei hyödyttänyt raivota Lohmannille, vaikka tämän ilmestyminen paikalle tarkoitti koko jupakan muuttuneen juuri asteen verran vaarallisemmaksi ja epävarmemmaksi. Nyt sekä hän että hänen varmistajansa olivat jumissa jossakin Kaien tajunnassa. Äkillinen tunne ansaan joutumisesta livahti hänen sisimpäänsä, eikä hän saanut sitä enää tukahdutettua yrittämisestään huolimatta.

"Missähän me olemme? Aiurillako? Vai Shakuraksella?" Lohmann kysyi. Mies nosti käden silmiensä suojaksi piiskaavaa tuulta vasten. "Kuuluuko Kaien virran näyttää tältä?" hän jatkoi aprikointiaan.

Alexei sulki silmänsä ja antoi mielensä kulkea tuulen mukana. _Missä sinä olet, Kaie? Mitä tämä tarkoittaa? _

"Mitä me nyt teemme?" Lohmann kysyi hänen takanaan.

Alexei nosti kätensä pystyyn, ja mies vaikeni kuuliaisesti. He olivat hetken aikaa hiljaa.

_Kaie! Missä sinä olet? _Alexei antoi äänensä voimistua ja sai ilmavirran heidän ympärillään kovenemaan miltei vihaiseksi puuskaksi. Lohmann putosi ähkäisten polvilleen ja yritti suojella kasvojaan hiekanjyviltä painamalla päänsä käsiensä suojaan.

Alexei jännitti kykynsä äärimmilleen. Hän kurotti haastavasti ja päättäväisesti eteenpäin tietämättä itsekään mitä tosiasiassa etsi. Kun hänen mielensä törmäsi lopulta muuriin, hän alkoi oivaltaa. He olivat taskussa.

"Voi helvetti Kaie, mitä sinä olet mennyt tekemään?" Alexei kuiskasi puoliääneen ja levitti kätensä turhautuneena. Hän ymmärsi nyt täydellisesti.

"Minun virtani on minun omani. En halua ketään mieleeni", Kaie oli sanonut hänelle aikaisemmin ääni pelosta ja esille ryöpsähtäneestä kiukusta väristen. Alexei oli luullut vakuuttaneensa naisen siitä, että kaikki psionisissa testeissä tapahtunut jäisi salaisuudeksi ja pysyisi vain hänen tietonaan. Hän oli uskonut, että Kaie oli vihdoin uskaltanut luottaa häneen: olihan tämä lopulta alistuneena ja nurkkaan ajettuna suostunut, antanut luvan katsoa pimeimpiin sopukoihin ja kohdata mielen syövereistä nousseet pedot. Alexei tajusi vasta nyt naisen pelänneen enemmän kuin koskaan ja valehdelleen hänelle kylmäverisesti.

He kaikki olivat tehneet taskuharjoituksia joskus. Aave kykeni luomaan mieleensä eräänlaisen vaihtoehtotodellisuuden – taskun – jonka täytti halutunkaltaisilla mielikuvilla, aistimuksilla ja tuntemuksilla. Kun vieras aave pyrki luotaamaan mieltä luvattomasti, hänen tajuntansa näki tosiasiassa vain kaiken sen, joka taskuun oli sijoitettu. Taitavimmat osasivat tehdä taskusta niin todentuntuisen ja vetoavan, että kokematon aave saattoi jäädä sen sisään harhailemaan tuntikausiksi. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti tajuntaa raatelevan ja kammottavan, jolloin ansaan jäänyt aave oli lähellä päästä järjestään.

Alexei oli aina ollut luonnonlahjakkuus taskuharjoituksissa, ja ymmärryksen iskettyä mieheen hänen oli helppo nähdä Kaien kokoaman taskun äärirajat ja ehdot. Protossi oli ollut huolimaton tai sitten käynnissä oleva repivä psioninen testaus rajoitti hänen kykyjään huomattavasti, sillä hänen luomansa tasku oli alkeellinen ja jatkuvasti vaarassa revetä liitoksistaan. Nopeasti kasattu ja hutera luomus oli kuitenkin riittänyt hämäämään heitä hetkeksi. Ajatus iski yllättäen Alexeihin kuin salama. Mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän ja Lohmann olisivat taskun sisällä ja se hajoaisi? Hänelle oli aina painotettu sitä, että toisen aaveen tajunta tuli vapauttaa ennen kuin tasku purettaisiin. Kukaan ei ollut kuitenkaan koskaan puhunut seuraamuksista. Millaisessa vaarassa hän ja Lohmann olivat?

Alexei tunsi huolen lisäksi myös äkillisen raivonpuuskan sykähtävän sisällään. Tunteeseen sisältyi harmia siitä, että Kaie oli pettänyt hänen luottamuksensa. Nainen ei ollut aikonut missään vaiheessa antaa hänen tunkeutua virtaansa tai näyttää niitä kauhuja, joita hän parhaillaan kävi läpi. Kuinka Kaie oli saattanut silti olla niin piittaamaton, että oli saattanut Alexein ja Lohmannin hengenvaaraan omaan, arvaamattomaan kykyynsä luottaen? Mikä naisen salaisuus oli niin tärkeä, että hän oli valmis näkemään kaiken tämän vaivan heidät torjuakseen? Mikä Kaiea pelotti niin kovasti, ettei nainen ollut valmis jakamaan sitä yhdenkään elävän sielun kanssa? Mitä jos naisen mieli pettäisi testaustilanteessa? Kiukku täytti Alexein mielen valkohehkuisena jomotuksena. Eikö se protossin paskiainen tajunnut, että hän asetti vaaraan itsensä lisäksi Lohmannin, Stantonin ja Alexein? Mitä jos Kaie ylikuormittuisi ja tämän virta sammuisi? Mitä helvettiä kävisi hänelle ja Lohmannille?

"Lohmann!" Alexei kutsui. "Minä tarvitsen apuasi."

Kommodori käännähti ympäri. Lohmann oli kaatunut maahan, jossa makasi henkeä haukkoen ja raajat sätkien. Hän näytti irvokkaalta mekaaniselta nukelta upottavaa hiekkaa kauhoessaan ja iho kalmankalpeaksi muuttuneena. Suupielestä tippui noro tummanpunaista verta. Alexei ryntäsi miehen luokse tämän viereen polvistuen.

"Lohmann! Voi helvetti, Lohmann! Katso minuun!"

Lohmannin silmissä oli tyhjä katse ja hän kakoi verta ulos purskahtelevina yskänpuuskina.

"Shikov?" mies kysyi haparoiden kädellään otetta Alexein olkapäästä.

"Älä jätä minua tänne", Alexei pyysi. "Kuuletko? Älä kuole, Lohmann. Se on käsky."

Alexei sulki silmänsä, keräsi psionisen voimansa ja huusi Kaien nimen myrskyn sekaan kerta toisensa jälkeen. Ja toivoi hetken aikaa epätoivoisesti, että nainen olisi siellä jossakin.

* * *

Nielaisevan mustuuden jälkeen tuli kirkasta valoa. Pätkivä koneääni kiihtyi yhtäjaksoiseksi sarjaksi. Hän heräsi. Rohisevan henkäisyn oli täytynyt tulla hänen suustaan, vaikkei hän tuntenut ilmavirran käyvän huulillaan.

Jopa hänen hampaisiinsa särki. Kaie oli tottunut kipuun, mutta sävähti silti sisällään ruumiinsa syöksähtäessä adrenaliininkatkuiseen herätykseen. Yllättäen hän oli hyvin tietoinen sydämensä kiihtyneistä lyönneistä, otsalleen kihonneista hikihelmistä ja siitä, kuinka syvältä hengitys viilsi koko ruumiin halki kulkiessaan. Valo oli kylmää ja valkoista jossakin katossa ja kyyneleet tulivat yhtä paljon aristavien silmien kuin hänen piestyä ja väsynyttä kehoaan piinaavien kipuaistimusten takia. Hän katseli kuin ulkopuolisena ilmaan nousevia kämmeniään, jotka haroivat hänen näkökenttänsä laidalla hitaina ja kömpelöinä kiintopistettä etsien.

"Hoitaja!"

Joku tarttui häntä kädestä. Ote oli varma, tiukahko. Hetkellinen helpotus työntyi Kaien sisimpään. Sitten hän tarkensi katsettaan ja näki Alexein teräksenharmaat, kylmät silmät. Epätoivo ja kauhu valahtivat hänen lävitseen, kun hän ymmärsi mitä oli tapahtunut. Kaie oli toivonut niin raastavalla voimalla, että kaiken läpi puskenut Lohmannin kuoleva virta olisi ollut vain Stantonin kokeiden aikaansaannoksia, eikä todellinen aistimus. Hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa työntääkseen Lohmannin ulos, säästääkseen tämän. Hän ei ollut ikinä uskonut, että terraanien kone saisi hänet ajettua niin äärirajoille. Hän oli luullut, että voisi pitää Shikovin ja Lohmannin ulkona ja selvitä testistä helposti. Hetken aikaa hän toivoi nieleskellen, että olisi aiemmin uskaltanut ottaa riskin ja luottaa Alexeihin.

Valkoiset lääkinnän univormut ilmestyivät häilyvinä kuvajaisina hänen ympärilleen. Kaie ei varsinaisesti tuntenut heidän kosketustaan, mutta aisti kiireen säksättävänä tuntemuksena takaraivossaan. Hän kuuli huolestuneen miesäänen puhuvan ylikierroksilla käymisestä ja rasituksesta. Alexei ei laskenut hänen kädestään kuitenkaan irti ja miehen silmät tuntuivat porautuvan protossin sisimpään asti.

"Lohmann?" Kaie yritti kuiskata, muttei ollut varma saiko edes huuliaan liikautetuksi. Alexei nojautui hänen puoleensa. Kaie tunsi miehen virran hipaisevan omaansa. Tunne oli kylmä ja satutti osuessaan häneen.

_Katso minuun, Kaie. Räpäytä silmiäsi kerran, jos ymmärrät._

Kaie nosti silmänsä ja pakotti itsensä tuijottamaan Alexein tiukkailmeisiin kasvoihin. Hän liikautti ripsiään vastaukseksi kivusta ähkäisten. Koko ruumis oli alkanut tutista kylmänhikisenä kuin kuumeessa. Alexei ei laskenut irti.

_Sinä olet ryhmän jäsen, Kaie. En tiedä mitä helvettiä se protossille tarkoittaa, mutta me terraanit kunnioitamme ryhmää. Meille se tarkoittaa sitä, että luovut omista tavoitteistasi ja itsekkäistä pyrkimyksistäsi silloin, kun toimit ryhmässä. Se tarkoittaa sitä, että olet aina valmis toimimaan yhteisen edun nimissä. Se tarkoittaa sitä, että luotat ja annat luottaa. Mikään sinun salaisuutesi ei ole sen arvoinen, että panet Lohmannin maksamaan siitä hengellään._

Kaie vapisi. Alexei tuijotti häneen edelleen jäisenä. Miehen koko olemus tihkui vihansekaista käskevyyttä. Hänen virtansa tuntui hukuttavan Kaien alleen ja pysyvän töin tuskin Alexein pystyttämän padon takana. Mies joutui selkeästi kamppailemaan itseään vastaan, jottei tekisi tai sanoisi mitään harkitsematonta.

_Sinä et enää ikinä petä minun luottamustani. Sinä et enää ikinä jätä yhtäkään ryhmäsi jäsentä pulaan tai aseta heitä vaaraan oman itsesi takia. Sinä et enää ikinä valehtele minulle. Et ikinä, jos haluat koskaan olla ryhmäni arvoinen. Ymmärrätkö sinä?_

Alexei odotti niin kauan, että Kaie räpäytti silmiään kerran ja pudotti sen jälkeen naisen kämmenen vuoteelle. Hän käänsi selkänsä ja etääntyi Kaien kyynelten sumentamasta näkökentästä harmaaksi läikäksi.

_Lohmann?_

Alexei käännähti ympäri Kaien heikon kysymyksen aistiessaan. Hän tuijotti naiseen pitkään ilmeettömästi.

_Lohmann? _

Kaie toisti sanan uudelleen ja yhä uudelleen. Hän haki sameilla silmillään Alexein hahmoa jostakin huoneen laidalta, mutta huimaus pakotti hänet sulkemaan silmänsä.

_Lohmann? Lohmann? _

Juuri ennen kuin tajuttomuus korjasi hänet upottavaan viittaansa, Alexein vastaus tuli.

_Lohmann on kunnossa. Sinä toit meidät pois ajoissa._

Kaie parahti helpotuksesta ja antoi tajuntansa sammua lääkitsevään, lohdulliseen harmauteen.


	9. Gerard

_Kiitos jälleen annulle, sinun kommenttisi saavat aina hymyn huulille ja pistävät kirjoitusinspiraation hyrräämään kuin itsestään! :D _

_Luvassa siis tällä kertaa lyhyt Gerard-päivitys ennen ensi lukua, jossa matkataankin sitten alas Van Saralle._

_Edit: Kiitos, Annu kommentista. Minä luulin koko ajan, että ne omituiset rivinvaihdot olivat vain minun päässäni. Minusta teksti näytti todella oudolta näytöllä, mutta kun ffnet piti sitkeästi kiinni tästä muodosta ja näistä rivityksistä, ajattelin vian olevan omassa näköaistissani. Nyt selvisi, ettei se ollutkaan. :D Muutin tekstin html-koodia, jotta se olisi helppolukuisempi nyt ja jotta repliikit olisivat omina riveinään. Ja heti näyttää mukavammalta.  
_

* * *

Pieni punainen valo tietokonepöydässä ehti tuikahtaa neljä kertaa, kunnes Gerard lopulta huomasi sen. Amiraali laski holokansion kädestään, vilkaisi yllättyneenä kelloa näytön yläkulmassa ja kuittasi ovipaneelin ilmoituksen vastaanotetuksi. Olipa aika rientänyt.

"Avaa", Gerard lausahti äänikonsolin puoleen kääntyen ja kuuli pian hydrauliikan syöksähtävän käyntiin äänekkäästi seinän sisässä. Hytin ovi sivuseinustalla rullautui sisään. Käytävän harmaa hämyisyys pakeni äkkiä Gerardin kirkkaasti valaistun hytin oviaukolta ja jätti protossinaisen seisomaan kynnykselle oman onnensa nojaan.

"Tule sisään", Gerard kehotti vilkaisten ovelle. Nainen oli paikalla täsmällisesti yhdeltätoista, kuten Gerard oli odottanutkin. Kaie astui kehotuksen kuultuaan jäykähkösti kaksi askelta sisälle, kääntyi ja nosti kätensä kurinalaiseen sotilastervehdykseen. Hän suorastaan värisi pidätettyä liikettä asennossa seisoessaan.

"Lepo, sotilas.". Gerard huitaisi kädellään ovelle päin ja nousi seisomaan pöytänsä takaa. Hän hymyili leveästi.

"Ole hyvä, istu. Ottaisitko jotakin?"

Kaie vilkaisi ympärilleen epävarmana, mutta noudatti Gerardin kehotusta ja siirtyi miehen ojennetun käden suunnalta löytyvän pienen sohvan ja kahden nojatuolin rakennelman luo. Hän katseli upottavia tuoleja tietämättä mitä tehdä, mutta valitsi lopulta yhden istuimista ja asettui aloilleen. Gerard ei tohtinut huomauttaa naisen istuneen tarjoilurahin päälle, vaan jäi tarkastelemaan nuoren protossin sivuprofiilia mietteliäänä. Kaie yritti selkeästi sopeutua ja näyttää terraanilta, Gerard pisti merkille tyytyväisenä. Naisen mustat hiukset oli kiinnitetty ohjesäännön mukaiselle tiukalle solmulle matalalle niskaan, jossa ne olivat poissa päälaelle asetellun aaveiden kirkkaanpunaisen baretin tieltä. Sotilaiden juhlaunivormuun kuuluva kauluspaita oli siisti ja tahrattoman valkoinen, suorat housut silitetty ja kaulassa roikkuva musta solmuke sidottu sekin oikein. Kengät olivat ainoa silmäänpistävä heikkous muuten moitteettomassa ulkoasussa: kiiltävä pinta oli muhkurainen ja hieman jo venynytkin, mutta sen Gerard oli valmis antamaan anteeksi. Hän tiesi protossien ruumiinrakenteen poikkeavan terraanien vastaavasta muun muassa jalkaterien leveyden suhteen, ja Kaie näytti perineen tämän piirteen isältään. Gerard tunsi itse asiassa pienen syyllisyyden vihlaisevan itseään, kun hän huomasi nahkakenkien venyneen päkiöiden kohdalta työntyvien kohoumien mukana sivuille. Kuinka ihmeessä nainen oli saanut kengät edes mahtumaan jalkaansa kivusta irvistelemättä? Gerard päätti puhua varastomestarille asiasta ensi tilassa.

Kaie näytti epäuskoiselta silmäillessään ympärilleen. Hänen oli selkeästi hankala asettaa valoisaa ja kodikasta hyttiä ympärillään yhteen terraaniarmeijan ylimmän komentajan aseman kanssa. Gerard suorastaan aisti protossin epävarmuuden, kun tämä yritti sovittaa mielessään kaikkia palapelin paloja samaan kehykseen: pöydillä lepääviä raporttien, skenaariokaavioiden ja kuitattavien asiakirjojen pinoja, taktiikkaruutuja, huolellisesti taiteltua paraatiunivormua koppalakkeineen. Ja toisaalta seinille ripustettuja grafiikanlehtiä, Gerardin ruutukuosisia tohveleita ja huolellisesti pyyhittyjä tasoja, joista lähimmällä lepäsi kolme valokuvaa. Hänen ja Helenen hääkuvaa Kaie katsoi pää kallellaan tovin, mutta nykäisi katseensa eteenpäin hetken päästä. Christiania hän silmäsi pidempään epäröiden ja haki välillä syrjäsilmällä Gerardia vilkaisten vahvistusta sille, että nuori poika valokuvassa oli kahta termosmukia kaapista nostelevan, itsekseen hyräilevän amiraalin sukulainen. Hän ei kysynyt mitään, vaikka selkeästi olisi halunnut. Viimeistä kuvaa Kaie suorastaan tuijotti. Gerard ja Alexei oli ikuistettu viisi vuotta sitten joissakin UED:n tyhjänpäiväisissä kadettitanssiaisissa. He olivat olleet onnellisesti pienessä hiprakassa ja kovin tyytyväisiä iltaan ja toistensa seuraan. Gerard oli kietonut toverillisesti kätensä nuoremman miehen harteille ja tuijotti kameraan suupieli nykien ja tummat silmät hilpeyttä paistaen. Alexei puolestaan virnisti koko naamansa leveydeltä kameralle leikillisesti kunniaa tehdessään. Gerard muisteli puhjenneensa nauruun pian kuvan ottamisen jälkeen jollekin ystävänsä kommentille. Kaie tuijotti otoksessa hyvää tuulta uhkuvia miehiä ja hillitsi selkeästi halunsa ottaa kehys käteensä lähempään tarkasteluun. Hän näytti epäuskoiselta.

"Eilinen taisi olla aika rankka paikka sinulle?" Gerard kysyi. Kaie säpsähti. Hän alkoi väännellä käsiään ajatuksissaan, mutta työnsi pian kämmenensä selkänsä taakse ja pakotti itsensä rauhoittumaan.

"Olen valmis antamaan raporttini tapahtuneesta heti. Olen pahoillani siitä, että.."

"Tiedän. Se riittää minulle", Gerard pisti väliin. Hän katsoi naisen silmiin ohimennen ja totesi saaneensa tämän jakamattoman, ällistyneen huomion. Gerard rykäisi: "En kutsunut sinua raportoimaan."

"Ai", Kaie kuiskasi tuskin kuuluvasti. Hänen ryhtinsä lysähti ja nainen näytti yllättäen kadottaneen jonnekin sen ohjelangan, jonka varassa oli aikonut nuorallatanssia läpi heidän tapaamisensa. Eksynyt ilme käväisi protossin kasvoilla.

"Jos minun pitää se sanoa, myöskään minä en pitänyt toimiasi sellaisina, että voisin ne hyväksyä. Asetit vaaraan minun alukseni ja miehistöni. Olen kuitenkin varma, että kommodori Shikov on jo antanut sinun kuulla kunniasi?"

"Kyllä, sir. Mutta minä ansaits…"

"Aivan varmasti. Minulle se on yhdentekevää, sillä voin luottaa siihen, ettet tee sitä uudelleen?"

"En, sir. En missään nimessä."

"Hyvä. Sitten voimme unohtaa sen. Minulla ei ole mitään halua antaa sinulle kurinpalautusta kahteen kertaan. Minä luotan sinuun, Kaie."

Protossin huulet avautuivat kaksi kertaa tämän yrittäessä sanoa jotakin, mutta nainen ei saanut itseään kootuksi edes yhden äännähdyksen verran.

"Ole hyvä", Gerard sanoi jättäen toisen ällistyksen huomioimatta. Kaie ojensi kätensä vaistomaisesti vastaan ja otti höyryävän mukin kämmeniensä väliin. Hänen sormensa vavahtivat.

"Tohtori Stantonin raportti ilmoitti, että kuormitus oli aika kova. Oletko kunnossa?"

"Minäkö?" Kaie järkyttyi.

"Niin", Gerard vastasi sekoittaen juomaa lusikallaan. Hän nojautui taaksepäin sohvatyynyä vasten ja nosti jalkansa ristiin.

"Olen kunnossa, sir", Kaie sai kakisteltua.

"Hyvä. Olisi minun kannaltani kovin kiusallista, jos protossien suurlähettiläälle tapahtuisi jotakin Kefeuksella."

Kaie näytti pudonneen kartalta täysin, eikä Gerard mahtanut mitään huulillaan karehtivalle hymylle. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan: "Sitä paitsi minä en haluaisi olla se taho, joka tuo Zeratulille ikäviä uutisia."

Gerardin ilkikuri ei uponnut yllättyneeseen Kaieen, vaan nainen kiirehti hetken emmittyään vakavana sanomaan: "Minä olen valmis kuolemaan tehtävänne eteen ja terraanien puolesta. Protossit tietävät sen. Opettaja Zeratul opetti minulle sen."

Kaien silmissä käväisi ylpeä, tiedostava katse. Nainen näytti hetken aikaa haavoittumattomalta ja itsevarmalta - aivan kuten silloin, kun hän oli murtautunut Kefeuksen hangaarien halki tehtävänsä suorittaakseen ja Gerardin luokse päästäkseen. Hän oli polvistunut Gerardin eteen rauhanomaisena ja kunnioittavana, mutta kokenut amiraali oli nähnyt nuoren sotilaan eleissä valtavasti voimaa ja varmuutta. Lannistumattomuutta. Kaie puhui totta, Gerard tiesi. Nainen oli valmis kuolemaan vieraalla maalla tuntemattomien puolesta, koska uskoi sen velvollisuudekseen.

Gerard kumartui eteenpäin ja hymyili tahtomattaankin hieman surumielisesti.

"Minä en pyydä sinua kuolemaan arvojeni, päämäärieni tai asiani puolesta. Päinvastoin. Minä pyydän sinua elämään niiden takia", Gerard virkkoi. Hän piti pienen tauon ja antoi sanojensa upota vastapuoleen, kunnes vielä lausui: "vain elämään."

Kaien silmät räpsähtivät ja uhmakas uhrautuvaisuus hänen kasvoillaan vaihtui hämmentyneeksi epävarmuudeksi. Gerard ei sanonut mitään, mutta katseli naista tarkkaavaisesti ja edelleen hymyillen sohvaltaan. Protossin katse oli valahtanut alas teekupin höyryävään pintaan. Hän näytti pohtivan amiraalin sanoja tosissaan.

"Ymmärrän", Kaie lopulta kuiskasi. Protossin kasvoilla näkyi edelleen arastelevaa epäuskoa, mutta sen takaa pilkahti uteliasta kiinnostusta. Hän katseli Gerardia harkiten ja näytti punnitsevan vaihtoehtoja sisällään. Amiraali tiesi hämmentäneensä Kaiea sanoillaan ja päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta.

"Oletko puhunut Shikovin kanssa jatkostasi ryhmässä?" hän kysyi. Tumma varjo käväisi naisen kasvoilla.

"Kahdesti", hän sai sanotuksi.

"Hän oli vihainen?" Gerardin ääni oli enemmän toteava kuin kysyvä.

Kaie vilkaisi amiraaliin osaamatta sanoa mitään. Hän nielaisi kuuluvasti. Gerard huokasi: Alexei oli selkeästi heittänyt naista päin täyslaidallisen omaa pettymystään, harmiaan ja raivonsekaista huolta. Gerard ei voinut vannoa, etteikö olisi ystävänsä asemassa käyttäytynyt samoin, mutta tunsi silti sääliä Kaiea kohtaan. Tämä oli ansainnut läksytyksensä, mutta kaipasi selkeästi jonkinlaista varmistusta siitä, että hänellä oli edelleen jokin paikka terraanien keskuudessa ja Alexein ryhmässä. Kenties nainen pelkäsi epäonnistuvansa tehtävässään, jonka Zeratul oli hänelle antanut. Gerard ymmärsi tarpeeksi protosseista tietääkseen, kuinka häpeällistä se olisi.

"Hän ei ole vihainen sinulle", Gerard sanoi laskien mukinsa pöydälle. Kaie näytti yllättyneeltä ja miltei toiveikkaalta lyhyen hetken, mutta hautasi miltei heti nämä tuntemuksensa ja antoi velvollisuudentuntoisen roolinsa ottaa vallan.

"Kurinpalautus tällaisessa tilanteessa on oikein."

Gerard sivuutti naisen huomion. "Alexei on vihainen itselleen."

Nyt Kaie unohti virallisen lähestymistapansa ja äännähti tahattoman hämmästyneenä. Gerard hymyili.

"Alexei on pitänyt aina kunnia-asianaan sitä, että hänen ryhmänsä uskaltaa luottaa häneen kaikissa mahdollisissa tilanteissa. Hänelle se on tärkeää ja niin myös aaveille. Jokainen aaveista on uskonut hänelle sellaisia salaisuuksia, joita eivät kertoisi edes omalle perheelleen. Hän tuntee syyllisyyttä siitä, ettei saanut sinua luottamaan itseensä. Ja jos minulta kysytään, niin pitäisi sinunkin tuntea."

Kaie oli pitkään hiljaa ja haki sanoja. Lopulta nainen loi katseen Gerardin silmiin. Hän näytti hetken ajan niin nuorelta ja kokemattomalta, että Gerardin sisälle sattui. Zeratul oli lähettänyt Kaien vaativalle tehtävälle kovin viattomana ja haparoivana, Gerard huomasi ajattelevansa. Nainen oli joutunut viimeisten päivien aikana kohtaamaan pelkoja ja ennakkoluuloja, sopeutumaan itselleen ennennäkemättömään maailmaan. Hän oli nähnyt terraanit kauneimmillaan ja pahimmillaan, eikä tuntunut tietävän mitä ajatella omasta terraanipuolestaan. Kaie yritti olla rohkea ja sopeutua, mutta hän tarvitsisi tukea. Kunpa protossi löytäisi heidän paristaan sen tarkoituksen, jota näytti oman perimänsä ajamana etsivän kuin riivattuna. Nuoren naisen sulkeutuneissa eleissä ja kalpeissa piirteissä tuntui jatkuvasti läsnäoloaan huutavan piinattu ja turhautunut kysymys: kuka minä olen? Gerard toivoi hetken ajan syvästi, että olisi voinut tehdä enemmän vastauksen löytämiseksi.

"Minä aion olla kommodori Shikovin luottamuksen arvoinen", Kaie lopulta sanoi päättäväisesti. Hän ojensi kätensä eteenpäin ja Gerard tarttui siihen juhlallisesti.

Muista tarjota tätä myös Alexeille", hän muistutti heidän sormiensa kohdatessa. Hänen yllätyksekseen Kaie hymyili kevyesti.

"Oliko muuta, sir?" hän kysyi varovaisesti.

"Minulla ei ole muuta. Voit poistua, sotilas. Kutsun sinut huomenna paikalle, kun otan yhteyden protossien laivastoon."

"Selvä, sir."

* * *

Kaien poistumisesta oli ehtinyt kulua tuskin minuuttiakaan, kun punainen valo tuikahti jälleen näytöllä. Gerard laski huokaisten alas huoltoraportin. Tällä menolla valmista tulisi vasta ensi viikolla.

"Avaa", hän komensi kuitenkin nähdessään tulijan henkilöllisyyden koneen näytöllä. Pian Alexei marssi sisälle kättään heilauttaen ja nopean tervehdyksen kajauttaen. Hän pysähtyi keskelle huonetta ja jäi seisomaan paikalleen kädet puuskassa. Miehen olemuksessa oli kärsimätön vire, Gerard pisti merkille syrjäsilmällä. Mistähän nyt tuuli?

"Et ollut päällystön messissä", Alexei huomautti.

"Päivää, kommodori", Gerard tervehti mukiaan kohottaen ja katsettaan nostamatta. "Syön myöhäisemmän lounaan."

Alexei ei sanonut pitkään toviin mitään, mikä sai Gerardin laskemaan lukulasit pöydälle ja nostamaan katseensa hieman pidemmäksi aikaa kommodoriin. Hän oli odottanut sarkastista piikkiä pikkutarkan päiväohjelmansa horjumisesta, mutta Alexei tuskin tuntui huomanneen loistavaa tilaisuuttaan pienelle naljailemiselle. Mies keskittyi sen sijaan huolellisesti vaihtelemaan painoaan jalalta toiselle ja nykimään asetakkinsa hihoja.

"Juttelin Kaien kanssa hetki sitten", Gerard sanoi kokeilevasti. Alexein malttamattomaan liikehdintään tuli harkitseva tauko.

"Niin arvelinkin. Näin hänet käytävässä."

"Taisit panna hänet aika koville eilen?"

"Sen jälkeen kun hän valehteli minulle, asetti ihmishenkiä vaaraan, sytytti kaksi tulipaloa, rikkoi mittausinstrumentteja, pimensi kahden kannen sähköt ja sai Lohmannin sydämen pysähtymään?" Alexei luetteli kireällä äänellä. "Kyllä, minusta tuntui tarpeelliselta muistuttaa vierastamme siitä, kuinka me aaveet toimimme. Etenkin jos psi-indeksimme on 9,3."

"Hyvä."

"Hyvä?"

"Hyvä", Gerard toisti kohteliaasti ja laski kätensä pöydälle naputellen sormenpäitään vastakkain.

Gerard ja Alexei tuijottivat toisiaan pöydänkannen ylitse pitkän hiljaisen hetken. Gerard piti ilmeensä liioiteltua kohteliaisuutta ja harmonista hyvää tuulta uhkuvana, koska tiesi eleen monitulkintaisuuden ja näennäisen huolettomuuden sekä ärsyttävän että huvittavan hänen ystäväänsä. Alexei nostikin ensimmäisenä kädet pystyyn.

"Mitä nyt?" mies kysyi turhautuneena.

"Ei mitään. On hyvä, että muistutat alaisiasi sääntöjen olemassaolosta, jos tarve niin on. Miten Lohmann jaksaa?"

Alexei kohautti olkiaan kiusaantuneena. "Hyvin. Hän ei tunnu ottaneen juttua henkilökohtaisesti."

Gerard antoi kulmakarvojensa nousta ja ei edes yrittänyt piilottaa huvittunutta tuiketta silmistään. "Suurpiirteinen mies sydänkohtauksen saaneeksi."

"Hän tuntuu pitävän omaa tilaansa pikkutekijänä sen rinnalla, että Kaien psioninen myrsky rikkoi mittauslaitteet pysyvästi", Alexei sanoi kuivasti.

"Tohtori Stanton selvinnee menetyksestä", Gerard antoi myönnytyksen. Hän vilkaisi Alexeihin kysyvänä ja huomasi yllätyksekseen miehen kaulalle ja poskille kohonneen paljastavan punan. Alexei näytti hetken ajan pahanteosta kiinni jääneeltä koulupojalta, kunnes sai häkellyksen kasvoiltaan naamioitua.

"Siitä minun pitikin puhua. Onko meidän mahdollista tehdä viikkokatsaus vasta huomenna aamuharjoitusten jälkeen Mar Saran taktiikkapalaverin yhteydessä?" Alexei kysyi rykäisten.

Gerard oli jo arvannut mistä Alexein kenkä puristi, mutta päätti sumeilematta katsella hetken pidempään ystävänsä kiemurtelua. Hän naputteli leukaperäänsä etusormellaan hajamielisesti ja jäi tuijottamaan mietteliäästi kattoa kuin päivän aikataulua muistellen. Hän seurasi syrjäsilmällä Alexein kulmakarvojen hermostunutta kurtistumista, kun mies keinahteli kantapäidensä varassa ees taas huoletonta sävyä olemukseensa tavoitellen.

"Sen piti olla tänä iltana, jos oikein muistan. Meillä on paljon käsiteltävää. Puolustusprotokollaa ei ole käyty läpi ainakaan puoleen vuoteen. Onko sinulla jotakin menoa?" hän kysyi viattomasti.

Alexei piti ihailtavasti pokerinaamansa kurissa nyökätessään, se Gerardin oli pakko myöntää.

"Ajattelimme käydä tohtori Stantonin kanssa läpi lääkärintarkastuksien raportit."

"Toivottavasti lääkinnän tiloissa on jo sähköt", Gerard sanoi huolestuneesti. Sävy oli peittelemättömän uteleva.

"Me… tuota, tapaamme hänen hytillään." Alexei nielaisi kahdesti ja tuijotti äkkiä hyvin kiinnostuneena kynsiään.

"Aah", Gerard sanoi sanaa venyttäen ja nyökäten tietäväisesti. Hän ei mahtanut mitään hymylle. Myös Alexei huomasi hänen huvittuneisuutensa ja näytti hetken aikaa sydänjuuriaan myöten julmistuneelta.

"Eivät nämä ole treffit!" hän tiuskaisi kiusanteosta loukkaantuneena.

"Jos niin sanot", Gerard vastasi huolellisesti kätensä ristien ja nyökäten niin vakuuttavasti kuin nykiviltä poskilihaksiltaan suinkin kykeni.

"Hytissä tapaaminen on käytännön seikka", Alexei mutisi, mutta Gerard pisti merkille hänen raapivan hetken päästä niskaansa epävarman näköisenä.

"Totta", Gerard sanoi vakavoituen ja kurtisti otsaansa pohtivana. "Päällystön hytit taitavat olla jätteenpuristimen ohella ainoa paikka koko aluksella, jossa on mahdollista jonkinlaiseen yksityisyyteen. Minä annan ääneni hytille – jätteenpuristimessa on jotain kovin camp-henkistä, mutta haju voi olla liikaa…"

"Ilmoitanko Stantonille, että tapaamme jonakin toisena iltana?" Alexei keskeytti. Gerard hymyili lämpimästi.

"Älä. Käydään viikkoraportit lävitse huomenna. Minun pitää vain ilmoittaa Raynorille siitä, että Van Saran palaveri siirtyy tunnilla."

"Otin jo vapauden tehdä sen", Alexei sanoi nopeasti.

"Aah", Gerard henkäisi uudelleen. Hän hymyili ymmärtäväisesti ja oli aikeissa jälleen avata suunsa, kun Alexei lopulta nosti etusormensa varoittaen pystyyn.

"Yksikin 'aah' lisää ja olet ikävyyksissä", hän uhkasi suu viivana.

"Anna vanhalle miehelle hänen huvinsa", Gerard puolustautui nauruun puhjeten.

"Vanha kusiainen sinä olet", Alexei murahti, mutta myös hänen silmänsä olivat syttyneet nauruun.


	10. Van Sara

_Onpa aika rientänyt! Huhut tämän fanficin kuolemasta ovat kuitenkin suuresti liioiteltuja - kyllä tämä täältä tulee hitaasti, mutta varmasti. Kiitän jälleen kauniisti kommenteista, jotka ovat pitäneet minut näppäimistön ääressä silloinkin, kun usko omaan tekemiseen on ollut vaarassa loppua kesken kokonaan. Niistä on iloa ja apua enemmän kuin uskoisi! :)  
_

_Ilman suurempia alkulätinöitä itse asiaan. Itse en pidä tästä luvusta kamalasti, se kun on melkoinen sekasotku ja hankala kirjoitettava. Sen lisäksi tietenkin, että teksti on pituudeltaan näköjään mammuttimarkkinamittainen ja päättyy kaiken lisäksi töksähtäen (ei sentään cliffhangeriin :D), selkeästi tämä tekstin rytmittäminen ei ole minun leipälajini. Tämän lisäksi koko luku tuntuu olevan epämääräinen sekamelska eri kertojia ja tyylilajeja, ja varsin graafiset taistelukuvaukset ovat nekin vähän omituisen oloisia omaan silmään. No, ehkä vika on vain minun päässäni, toivossa on hyvä elää! :)_

_Lukuiloa kaikesta huolimatta!  
_

* * *

Jim Raynor oli kerrankin ajoissa. Harmi, ettei kukaan ollut näkemässä sitä. Sukkulan oli määrä lähteä vasta tunnin päästä ja lastaushalli hänen ympärillään oli kuolemanhiljainen. Naapurihallista kuului satunnaisia kolahduksia ja lastauslinjojen mekaanista hurinaa, kun varustesukkuloita tankattiin, huollettiin ja sullottiin täyteen Van Saralla tarvittavia varusteita, aseita ja elintarvikkeita. Tyyntä ennen myrskyä, Jim haukotteli. Puolen tunnin sisällä tila hänen ympärillään olisi täynnä eloa, kun Shikovin ryhmä ja huoltohenkilökunta saapuisivat paikalle ja aloittaisivat lähtövalmistelut.

Jimin asentoa ei olisi parhaalla tahdollakaan voinut väittää sotilaalliseksi. Ei edes ryhdikkääksi. Miehen jalat lepäsivät penkin eteen nostetun muovisen rahtilaatikon päällä. Muu ruumis seurasi enemmän tai vähemmän perässä penkin selkänojan ja istuinosan välillä. Amiraali Durand olisi saanut rytmihäiriön miehen rypistyneen asepuvun nähdessään, mutta Raynor tunsi sen olevan tällä hetkellä pienin hänen huolistaan.

Hän oli laskenut lippalakin kasvojensa peitoksi ja tuijotti kankaan sysimustaa vuorta synkkänä. Sarah oli jälleen tullut hänen uneensa. Hän oli oppinut tunnistamaan naisen kuiskaukset ja hyytävän kylmän vihlonnan, joka kutitti hänen kallonsa pohjaa yhtä aikaa kauhistuttavana ja viekoittelevana. Se oli todellista. Sarah oli puhunut siitä kaikesta, jota heillä olisi voinut olla. Silittänyt hänen turtaa ja arpista sisintään lämpimillä sanoillaan ja helisevällä naurullaan. Kunnes naisen ääni oli muuttunut yhä hyisemmäksi ja vihaisemmaksi. Sarah oli lopulta tihkunut halveksuntaa hänen mieltään riepotellessaan ja unelmat, häpeän ja pettymyksen haavat auki repiessään. Jim ei ollut taistellut vastaan, sillä tiesi Sarahin voittavan. Aina. Hänen rintakehäänsä sattui ja pään sisällä jomotti. Sarah ei koskaan ollut hellävarainen lähtöä tehdessään. Hän halusi Jimin muistavan – epäonnistumisensa, yksinäisyytensä, ikävänsä.

Hänen teki mielensä itkeä, mutta kyyneleitä ei ollut riittänyt enää kuukausiin. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi Sarah kosketti vain hänen mieltään yöllä unissa. Miksi nainen näki kaiken sen vaivan hänen loukkaamisekseen ja satuttamisekseen? Raynor tiesi tuskaisen selvästi toivovansa, että se johtui siitä, että Sarah välitti edelleen. Se oli naiivia ja musertavan typerää, mutta Raynor odotti silti jokaisena yönä. Hän valmistautui, harjoitteli repliikkejään ja vannoi olevansa vahvempi kuin edeltävillä kerroilla, mutta poistui jokaisesta kohtaamisesta entistä pahemmin lyötynä ja hajalla. Hän vihasi itseään, mutta silti jollakin kammottavalla ja häpeällisellä tasolla hän toivoi silti edelleen naisen tulevan takaisin. Anna minun pelastaa sinut, hän oli kuiskannut Sarahille toiveikkaana heidän jokaisella kohtaamisellaan. Mutta ei Sarah ollut pelastettavissa. Hän oli tuhonnut, murhannut ja vienyt liikaa. Hän oli tappanut Fenixin, tuhonnut Aiurin, katkonut miljoonia elämän ohuita lankoja tieltään galaksin halki kulkiessaan. Kuinka Jim Raynor olisi voinut pelastaa zergien terien kuningattaren, kun ei pystynyt pelastamaan edes itseään?

Ovi hänen takanaan kolahti. Raynor ei nostanut katsettaan aluksi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään halua kohdata muita. Hän ei halunnut kuunnella toisten keskustelunpätkiä, kaksimielisiä vitsejä ja tavan vuoksi sinkautettuja valituksia. Hän ei halunnut haistaa tupakansavua ja hikeä. Hän ei halunnut kohdata elämää. Hän halusi olla rauhassa.

Sitten mies kuuli tutun hydrauliikan pehmeän suhinan ja metallilevyjen vaimeat kalahdukset jalkojen osuessa lattiaan. Yllättynyt henkäys pääsi Jimin huulilta. Hän suoristi ryhtiään äkisti ja käännähti niin, että lippalakki putosi hänen syliinsä. Mies tuskin huomasi sitä, sillä hän oli unohtunut tuijottamaan kynnyksellä seisovaa hahmoa. Raynorin kurkkua kuristi. Hän oli elänyt, taistellut ja vuotanut verta Fenixin vierellä. Protossimies oli syöksynyt zergien laumoja vastaan vihaisena ja rohkeampana kuin yksikään Raynorin kohtaama terraani. Fenix oli ollut ainoa laatuaan. Hetken aikaa Jim uskoi todella näkevänsä vanhan ystävänsä edessään keltaisessa asepuvussa – ylpeänä, sotilaallisena ja rohkaisevana. Nopeana kuin piiskansivallus, jäänsiniset plasmaterät kylminä ja uhkaavina hehkuen. Sen jälkeen kaksi kuvaa sulautuivat yhteen.

"Sinä todella olet hänen tyttärensä", Raynor sanoi toteavaan sävyyn. Hän tunsi yllätyksekseen liikutuksen puristavan rintakehässään. Kaie ei sanonut mitään, mutta Raynor oli jo tottunut siihen. Naisen mietteliäässä vaikenemisessa oli jotakin lohdullista. Turhien sanojen sijaan Kaie tuli määrätietoisin askelin lattian poikki ja jäi seisomaan muutaman metrin päähän Raynorista.

"Minulla on häntä toisinaan ikävä", Raynor sanoi. Hänen silmänsä pyyhkivät edelleen keltaisen suojapuvun tuttuja kaaria. Puku oli muokattu uuden käyttäjänsä kokoiseksi, mutta muuten se oli ennallaan kolhuineen ja naarmuineen. Raynor huomasi Kaien maalanneen Fenixin legioonan tunnusten viereen terraanien armeijan siivet, mikä oli ristiriitaisella tavallaan osuvaa.

"Isääkö?" Kaie kysyi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Raynor oli miltei jo unohtanut aiemman toteamuksensa ja joutui hakemaan hetken aikaa sanoja.

"Niin. Fenix oli ystävä. Yksi parhaista."

"Hän puhui usein sinusta", Kaie sanoi vaisusti. Nainen silmäsi heidän takanaan seisovaa miehistönkuljetussukkulaa, eikä Raynor harmikseen nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. Hän päätti kuitenkin tökätä kepillä jäätä.

"Sinä sanoit minulle aikaisemmin, ettei Fenix kuollut Korhalin taistelussa."

Kaie kääntyi kokonaan selin. Kun nainen lopulta vastasi, Raynor kuuli tämän äänen olevan liikutuksesta paksu.

"Ei hän kuollutkaan. Hän eli vielä viisi ja puoli kuukautta."

"Minä olin itse paikalla. Näin Kerriganin ja näin, kuinka zergit murtautuivat protossien puolustuksen läpi. Kukaan ei voinut…" Raynor kuuli äänensä vavahtelevan, muttei välittänyt.

"Se on totta. Kerrigan tuli Korhalille, muttei tappamaan häntä. Kerrigan tuli varmistamaan, että isä otettaisiin kiinni."

Kaien puheeseen oli ilmestynyt uusi sävy. Jim tunnisti sen, olihan hän itse kamppaillut tunteen kanssa vuosikausia. Se oli vihaa. Puhdasta, kostonhimoista ja katkeraa vihaa Sarah Kerrigania ja tämän käskyjä tottelevia zergeja vastaan. Kaien ääni oli niin eleettömän julma ja raivostunut, että Raynor ymmärsi kivun olevan kuluneesta ajasta huolimatta edelleen lähellä. Kaiea oli satutettu – pahasti.

"Minä en ehtinyt pelastaa isää. Yritin niiden kuukausien aikana kovemmin kuin koskaan, mutta oli liian myöhäistä. Lopulta Kerrigan sai tarpeekseen. Ruumis lähetettiin Zeratulille pala kerrallaan."

Kaien ääni murtui. Hän vapisi raivosta paikallaan seisoessaan.

"Mitä hän oikein halusi Fenixilta?" Raynor kysyi kauhistuneena.

"En tiedä. Fenix ei toivottavasti koskaan antanut sitä hänelle", Kaie mutisi. Hän käännähti ympäri. Raynor näki Kaien kasvoilla sokean vihan lisäksi myös niin suurta surua, että tunsi palan nousevan jälleen kurkkuunsa. Kerrigan ei ollut vienyt vain hänen ystäväänsä, vaan myös Kaien isän.

"Olen pahoillani, pikkuinen", hän sanoi lopulta ja nousi seisomaan ottaen muutaman haparoivan askeleen naiseen päin.

"Isä oli kaikki kaikessa", Kaie sai lopulta kuiskattua. Hän levitti kätensä turhautuneena kykenemättä selittämään, mutta Raynor ymmärsi ilman sanojakin.

"Hän oli urhein tuntemani mies. Ja itsepäisin", Raynor myönsi. Hänen yllätyksekseen Kaie hymyili.

"Hassua", protossi sanoi ja kääntyi hänen puoleensa. "Hän tapasi sanoa samaa sinusta."

Raynor antoi virneen levitä kasvoilleen. Hän kulki Kaien vierelle ja sipaisi naisen olkapäätä rauhoitellen kämmenellään. Kaie ei sanonut mitään, muttei karistanut miehen sormia pois.

* * *

"Tämä ei lupaa hyvää", Wilkins ennusti. Hän veti takkinsa kaulusta pystympään ja loi pahaenteisen silmäyksen horisonttiin. He kaikki pysähtyivät kulkusillalle ja seurasivat naisen esimerkkiä. Van Saran kullanpunertava hiekkaerämaa näytti unenomaiselta ja hehkuvalta nousevan auringon valossa kylpiessään. Maisemassa oli miltei jotakin maalauksellista, mutta Kaie ei antanut näennäisen kauneuden huijata itseään. Hän oli oppinut taktiikkapalaverissa Van Sarasta sen verran, että tunsi jo nyt vastenmielisyyttä petollisen viekasta ja varomattomalle kohtalokasta erämaaplaneettaa kohtaan. Itsepintainen ja navakka tuuli pöllytti jatkuvasti pieniä hiekkapilviä heidän kasvoilleen.

"Protossien toinen hyökkäys toissapäivänä oli aika hyvä lupaus siitä. Kolmas rynnäkkö tulee vielä, eikä silloin enää tunnustella puolustusvahvuutta", Thompson myönsi. Wilkins hörähti.

"En minä sitä tarkoittanut. Planeetta sinne tai tänne, kyllä täältä tullaan vaikka ruumissäkissä. Tarkoitan Shikovia."

Ryhmä kääntyi yhtenä miehenä vilkaisemaan kommodoria, joka kulki muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä Jim Raynorin kanssa keskustellen eteenpäin.

"Sinäkin huomasit sen?" Chandak kysyi virnistäen. Hän ja Wilkins vaihtoivat tietäväisen katseen. Kaie ei ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse, joten hän silmäili ympärillään seisovien terraanien kasvoja kiinnostuneena ja helpottuneena siitä, että useimmat ryhmän miehet näyttivät olevan yhtä ymmällään kuin hänkin. Shikov oli tänä aamuna tullut lastauslaiturille myöhässä, muttei tuntunut olevan tästä varsinaisesti pahoillaan. Kommodori oli toivottanut heille kaikille niin sydämellisesti huomenta, että Kaie oli hetken ajan luullut miehen olevan tosiasiassa räjähtämispisteessä ja naamioivan kiukkuaan sarkastisen hyväntuulisuuden alle. Hän oli odottanut sisin läpättäen raivonpurkausta, jota ei kuitenkaan koskaan tullut. Kommodori Shikov oli suorittanut komennukselle lähtöön liittyvät rutiinitoimenpiteet huolellisesti ja tinkimättömään tyyliinsä, mutta miehen koko olemus tuntui hehkuvan hyvää tuulta hänen paimentaessaan ryhmän sisälle sukkulaan.

"Mitä?" Murray kysyi uteliaana.

"Etkö sinä muka huomannut? Mieshän vihelteli koko hemmetin matkan alas UED:n paraatimarsseja. Olin varma, että jos kuulen 'Sotalippulaulun' niin epävireisesti vielä kolmannen kerran, tapan jonkun paljain käsin", tupakkaansa tumppaava Chandak sanoi nauruun puhjeten.

"Mistähän nyt tuulee? Viimeksi olen nähnyt tuon virneen silloin, kun Shikov ylennettiin."

"En tiedä. Minulle jo siinäkin oli ihan tarpeeksi", Thompson tuhahti. Solheim hänen vieressään muljautti paljonpuhuvasti silmiään ja esitti kärsivänsä vilunväreistä.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Kaie uskaltautui kysymään. Lohmann vilkaisi häneen.

"Aivan, sinä et ollut läsnä. Shikovilla on todella hyväntuulisena paha tapa saada maanisia tarmonpuuskiaan. Viimeksi teimme kokonaiset kaksi viikkoa sellaista kuntorääkkiä ja psionista harjoittelua, että ehdimme harkita lähettävämme UED:lle pyynnön, että alentaisivat hänet takaisin komentajaksi." Lohmannin puuskahdus oli näennäisen väsynyt, mutta miehen virnistys kulki niin leveänä ja silmissä lempeästi tuikkiva muisto oli niin lämpimän sävyinen, että Kaie ymmärsi tämän vitsailevan.

"Usko pois, se oli omituista. Shikov oli kuin orava kofeiinitablettikuurilla", Adams lisäsi.

"Orava?" Kaie kysyi heti uteliaasti ja sai koko ryhmän ympärillään hörähtämään nauruun.

"Sinä olet mainio", Adams hekotteli ja taputti Kaiea olkapäälle ryhmän jatkaessa matkaansa kohti kauempana häämöttävää kallionotkelmaa ja sen suojaan rakennettua tukikohtaa. Metalliritilöistä koottu silta kolisi raskaiden kenkien alla vieraan ja kylmän kuuloisena ja tuuli osui heitä vasten kuin uhitellen. Tunne oli Kefeuksen tyyneen liikkumattomuuteen tottuneelle ryhmälle outo.

"Ehkä se johtuu tohtori Stantonista. He näyttivät iloisilta eilen messissä", Kaie rohkaistui ehdottamaan hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Protossi vaikeni hätkähtäen, kun ryhmä hänen ympärillään pysähtyi taas äkisti ja jäi tuijottamaan häntä uteliaana.

"Stantonista? Mitä sinä olet nähnyt?" Chandak kysyi. Naisen silmät olivat alkaneet loistaa, kuten aina silloin, kun tämä alensi äänensä kertoakseen jonkun miltei poikkeuksetta paheellisen juorun Kefeuksella tapahtuvista asioista. Intialaisnainen katsoi Kaiea rävähtämättä ja selkeästi vain juuri ja juuri hillitsi halunsa hoputtaa protossia.

"He olivat messissä eilen illalla", Kaie sanoi kokeillen. Sen paremmin Alexei kuin tohtori Stantonkaan eivät olleet edes tajunneet Kaien pujahtaneen sisään päällystön messiin, vaikka heidän pöytänsä ja ovella epäröivän protossin välillä oli ollut etäisyyttä vain runsas kymmenen metriä. Kaie sen sijaan oli kiinnittänyt huomiota pariskuntaan ja pysähtynyt mietteliäänä. Varovaiset katseet, kevyet kosketukset ja lämpimät hymyt hänen esimiehensä ja nuoren naislääkärin välillä – ne olivat kuin suoraan niistä terraanien viihdeohjelmavideoista, joita hän oli opetusmielessä Shakuraksella katsonut. Kaie oli lähes unohtunut seisomaan paikalleen kaksikkoa peittelemättömän kiinnostuneena tuijottaen, mutta oli lopulta löytänyt jalat alleen. Hän oli peruuttanut pois messin leveistä pariovista tajuttuaan, että oli vain muutaman henkäyksen päässä siitä, että keskeyttäisi herkkäsävyisen ja jollakin lailla intiimiltä tuntuvan tilanteen.

"Kommodori piti häntä kädestä", Kaie sanoi.

Adams vihelsi pitkään ja tietäväisesti hampaidensa välistä laskien julkean virneen leviämään kasvoilleen. Mies levitti kätensä kuin koko maailmaa hyväntahtoisesti syleilläkseen ja vilkutti heille silmää.

"Stanton. Ei paha, ei ollenkaan paha. Hatunnosto", hän sanoi nyökytellen. Muu ryhmä oli hiljaa, kun kukin punnitsi tietoa tahollaan.

"Päästiinköhän yöllä…", Adams avasi jälleen suunsa malttamattomana. Mies tuli keskeytetyksi väkivaltaisesti, kun Wilkins tömäytti kyynärpäänsä tämän kylkiluiden väliin.

"Mitä?" Adams puhahti loukkaantuneena kylkeään pidellen. Hän loi raivokkaan, mutta naurua tihkuvan katseen Wilkinsiin.

"Sika", Wilkins totesi lyhyesti.

"Enhän minä ehtinyt sanoa mitään!"

"Mutta aioit kyllä. Naikoot vaikka Raynoria, sama se minulle on, kunhan se ei vaikuta työhön."

"No se puolestaan oli diplomaattisesti ja kauniisti sanottu", Adams murahti. Wilkins virnisti miehelle suupielestään.

Matka jatkui jälleen Wilkinsin ja Adamsin piikittelyn ja Chandakin iloisen rupattelun säestämänä.

"Mitä sinä teit päällystön messissä?" Lohmann kysyi heidän jättäytyessään joukon hännille.

"Lupasin amiraali Durandille, että puhuisin Shikovin kanssa."

Kaie tuijotti kommodori Shikovin univormun peittämää selkää miettien. Hän oli ollut niin peloissaan ja hermostunut päällystön messiä lähestyessään, että oli pelännyt pyörtyvänsä. Hän oli joutunut tekemään töitä marssittaakseen itsensä hytiltä hissille ja valitakseen oikean kerroksen. Kaksi kertaa Kaie oli keskeyttänyt sormiensa liikkeen ennen kuin ne olisivat osuneet hissin automaattisesti pysäyttävälle hätäkytkimelle. Kolme kertaa hän oli pakottanut itsensä pysymään aloillaan, kun hissi pysähtyi ottaen kyytiin muita matkustajia tai laskiessaan ulos jonkun Kefeuksen miehistöön kuuluvista terraaneista. Hikipisarat helmeilivät hänen selässään ja hermostunut psioninen sihinä täytti hänen mielensä. Kaie oli kuitenkin päättänyt puhua esimiehelleen, eikä aikonut pyörtää päätöstään oman henkisen heikkoutensa ja hermostuneisuutensa takia. Hän oli luvannut Gerardille, että olisi kommodorin luottamuksen arvoinen. Hän ei pettäisi sitä lupausta. Hän kertoisi kaiken, johtipa se sitten mihin hyvänsä. Epäröinnin ja pelon säestämä matka hissiltä päällystön messin parioville tuntui kestävän tuntikausia, vaikka todennäköisesti hän käveli muutamat metrit miltei harppoen.

Ja lopulta - helpotus oli tuntunut suorastaan ylitsevuotavalta, kun hän oli nähnyt kommodorin olevan varattu. Kaie tunsi koko ruumiinsa henkäisevän ja muuttuvan kevyemmäksi kuin ilma. Hän tuijotti Shikovin ja Stantonin lämminsävyistä jutustelua ulkopuolisena ja kaukaa tuntien silkkaa huojennusta. Zeratulin ääni hänen sisällään sanoi, ettei tämä ollut viimeinen tilaisuus keskustelulle, mutta Kaie ei välittänyt tällä kertaa edes Opettajan sanoista. Hänen ahdistuksensa oli hajonnut tyyniksi onnen pirstaleiksi, mikä sai protossin miltei hymyilemään. Vasta tämän jälkeen Kaie oli ällistyneenä pistänyt merkille Shikovin ja Stantonin keskinäiset pienet tunnustelevat eleet. Onneksi hän oli havahtunut yllättäen uteliaaksi muuttuneista ajatuksistaan ennen kuin tuli huomatuksi ja oli päässyt luikkimaan ulos messistä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Omalla vuoteellaan myöhemmin maatessaan Kaie tunsi itsensä kuitenkin kunniattomaksi – olihan hän kaikesta vakaasta päättäväisyydestään huolimatta jättänyt tehtävänsä kesken ja sen lisäksi vielä tuijottanut häpeämättömän kauan hetkeä, joka ei selkeästi ollut tarkoitettu hänen silmilleen. Hän koki rikkoneensa esimiehensä yksityisyyttä – vaikka mies julkisella paikalla Stantonin kanssa periaatteessa olikin – ja tunsi itsensä jollakin lailla röyhkeäksi ja inhottavaksi tämän takia.

"Tervetuloa", Jim Raynorin hilpeän ironinen hihkaisu jonon etupäästä herätti Kaien ajatuksistaan. He olivat tulleet lastaussillan päähän miehistö- ja rahtihisseille, joilla heidät ja heidän varusteensa siirrettäisiin alhaalla häämöttävän notkelmaan ja sen keskellä odottavaan tukikohtaan. Parhaillaan ylöspäin itseään kiskovat hissit näyttivät ja kuulostivat ikivanhoilta ja Kaie näki koneistojen miltei kipinöivän, kun hissit lopulta kolisten pysähtyivät määränpäähänsä.

"Näyttävät hengenvaarallisilta", Solheim tiivisti ryhmän ajatukset, mutta heitä vastaan tullut huoltohenkilökunta alkoi ennakkoluulottomasti siirtää kolleja pienillä haarukkatrukeilla keltaiseksi maalattuihin metallikoreihin heti rämisevien ovien auettua.

"Mikä tämä haju on?" Chandak kysyi otsaansa kurtistaen. Myös Kaie oli huomannut pistävän tuoksun tuulessa. Yhtä aikaa hapan ja makea aromi sai hänet voimaan pahoin, eikä muukaan ryhmä näyttänyt varauksettoman ilahtuneelta.

"Vespene-kaasua", Murray vastasi. Tietenkin, Kaie ajatteli. Yksi Saran tähtijärjestelmän suurimmista Vespene-kaasuesiintymistä kupli suoraan heidän allaan. Jalostamon oli määrä valmistua kolmen viikon sisällä, jonka jälkeen terraanit pääsisivät hyödyntämään aarrelöytöään täydellä teholla.

"Rahan haju", Adams sanoi kurillisesti vetäen syvään henkeä.

"Paskalta se minusta haisee", Kaie kuuli Chandakin nyreän äänen mumisevan, kun hän irtautui ryhmästä ja kulki mietteliäänä lastaussillan reunaa kohti. Pudotus alas oli satoja metrejä korkea eikä kaiteita ollut tällä laidalla, mutta Kaie ei ollut koskaan kärsinyt korkeiden paikkojen kammosta. Hän ei ollut edes kuullut moisen pelon olemassaolosta ennen terraanien pariin saapumistaan. Nainen silmäili alas kallioiden syleilemään laaksoon ja yritti erottaa alhaalla olevia rakennuksia. Päätukikohta Foxhole I oli hautautunut puoliksi punaisen hiekan alle, mutta rakennuksen notkeat tukikaaret työntyivät ulos punaisesta sorasta kuin hämähäkin jalat. Tukikohtaa reunusti nauhamainen rivi matalia bunkkereita, joista protossin silmiin näkyivät vain pyöreät tähtäys- ja tähystyskupolien huiput. Muut rakennukset tukikohdan ympärillä – kenties parakkeja ja huoltohalleja – olivat miltei uponneet taukoamattomaan hiekkamyrskyyn ja likaisen vihreisiin savupilviin, joita tukikohdan takana kohoava jalostamo ilmaan tuprutti. Kaie huvitti hetken itseään arvailemalla olivatko juuri ja juuri paljaalla silmällä erottuvat pisteet puolustuslinjan tukena piiritystankkeja, Golianth-kävelijöitä vai Vulture-pyöriä, muttei kyennyt ilman kiikareita toteamaan muuta kuin sen, että joukkovahvuus näytti hänen silmiinsä pieneltä. Toivottavasti zergit eivät poimisi terraanien uutta löytöä skannereihinsa ennen lisäjoukkojen lopullista asettumista. Tai protossit, joiden tekosia hyökkäykset tukikohtaan näyttivät todisteiden valossa olleen. Kaie synkkeni ajatellessaan asiaa. Hän tiesi, ettei olisi kovinkaan tervetullut vieras tukikohdassa perimänsä takia. Tulossa oli parhaimmillaankin hankalia hetkiä. Ajatus harmitti häntä epämääräisesti, sillä hän oli tottunut kantamaan protossiperimäänsä ylpeydellä, ei piilotellen ja häveten.

"Kaie!" Lohmann kuului kutsuvan häntä kauempaa. "Toivottavasti tuossa säilyketölkissäsi on siivet, tämä hissi näyttää vanhemmalta kuin amiraali Durand."

Kaie hymyili toisella suupielellään, muttei saanut synkkää paloa silmistään sammumaan marssiessaan määrätietoisesti hisseille päin.

* * *

Lohmann ja Murray olivat olleet aaveita ja osallistuneet taistelukomennuksille jo vuosikausien ajan, mutta kumpikin jaksoi edelleen tavan vuoksi valittaa siitä, kuinka tiukat ja epämiellyttävät taistelupuvun alle vedettävät ohuet alushaalarit olivat. Shikov ei rehellisyyden nimissä pitänyt antureita ja johtoja ryöppyävistä aaveiden alushaalareista pahemmin itsekään, mutta ei kommentoinut mitään miesten nurinaan. Hän tiesi haalareiden olevan yksi aaveiden tärkeimmistä varusteista: sen lisäksi että kankaan sisäpintaan istutetut neuroimplantit vahvistivat heidän kykyjään, puku myös valvoi elintoimintoja ja välitti reaaliaikaista tietoa heidän etenemisestään Foxhole I:n henkilökunnalle. Epämukavat ja hiostavat alushaalarit saattaisivat tiukassa tilanteessa olla ainoa asia, joka viestitti tukikohtaan heidän mahdollisesta avuntarpeestaan ja saisi Raynorin lähettämään kuljetusaluksen paikalle noutoa varten. Se oli halpa henkivakuutus.

Kun alushaalarit oli asiaankuuluvien valitusten ja härskien kumipukuvitsien jälkeen saatu ylle, oli aika sonnustautua taisteluliiveihin ja suojapukuihin. Aaveiden täysi taisteluvarustus oli parhaimmillaankin kevyt verrattuna avaruusjalkaväen sotilaiden raskaisiin panssarointeihin ja aseistukseen. Alushaalarien päälle tuli aaveiden oma HE-panssaripuku, jonka nimi oli harhaanjohtava. Puvussa ei ollut panssaria juuri nimeksikään – paksummin selässä ja jaloissa, ohuina laattoina muualla kehossa. Varusteliivi ja psionisella vaipalla suojattu tähtäinlasikypärä viimeistelivät asun. Merijalkaväen sotilaan raskaan hydraulisen taistelupukujen ja jopa Kaien protossihaarniskan rinnalla he näyttivät hernepyssyin aseistautuneilta räsynukeilta, mutta sille oli syynsä. Rivisotilaiden ei täytynyt kyetä sulautumaan saumattomasti ympäristön osaksi, liikkumaan hiljaa ja nopeasti tai suorittamaan operaatioita syvällä rintamalinjojen väärällä puolella. Aaveiden täytyi, ja siksi heille riitti kevyempi panssarointi. Oikein suoritetun tehtävän aikana vihollinen ei itse asiassa nähnyt heistä vilaustakaan.

Kevyt kenttävarustus ei tarkoittanut kuitenkaan sitä, että aaveet olisivat suhtautuneet lähtövalmisteluihin huolettomasti tai kevyesti, päinvastoin. Alexein ryhmän jokaisella jäsenellä oli tapana varmistaa ja huoltaa perusvarusteensa ja aseensa useaan kertaan ennen tehtävälle lähtöä. Kukin piti huolta myös omista erityisvarusteistaan: Thompson oli lähtenyt hakemaan täydennystä ensiapulaukkuunsa Raynorin lääkintähenkilökunnalta, Chandak näpytteli kämmentietokonettaan hyräillen ja tupakka laiskasti suupielessä roikkuen ja Solheim kävi räjähdysaineasiantuntijan varustevyönsä läpi kerta toisensa jälkeen läpi itsekseen mutisten.

Kaie näytti tuntevan olonsa epävarmaksi ja yritti tehdä parhaansa toimiakseen nopeasti. Hän ei ollut saanut edes alushaalaria ylleen siinä vaiheessa, kun muut jo vetivät rutinoituneesti ylleen päällysvaatteita. Protossi oli tottunut vaihtamaan Kefeuksella vaatteensa naisten kanssa heidän omassa, ahtaassa pukuhuoneessaan, mutta Foxhole I:n tiukoilla resursseilla ei ollut varaa moiseen ylellisyyteen. Shikovin aaveet oli ohjattu valmistautumista varten suureen yhteistilaan, jossa heidän ympärillään pyöri jatkuvasti kymmeniä puoliksi pukeutuneita sotilaita: osa valmistautumassa partiovuoroon, toiset riisumassa vaatteitaan suihkua varten ja loput pukeutumassa erikoisvarusteisiin jotakin tiettyä harjoitustehtävää varten. Muut olivat paikalla lähinnä juttuseuran puutteessa – takanurkassa pelattiin pokeria tupakansavuisessa hämyssä ja jonkun Vulture-kuljettajan rehvakas tarinointi toisella puolella salia kuului heidän korviinsa asti. Alexei pisti merkille sotilaiden enemmän tai vähemmän huomaamattomat, uteliaat katseet Kaiea kohden jo silloin, kun tämä alkoi epävarmana kiskoa tiukkaa alushaalaria ylleen. Aaveryhmän jäsenet sentään yrittivät esittää välinpitämättömyyttä silmäilyistään huolimatta, mutta muut hallissa olevat sotilaat katselivat protossinaista peittelemättömän uteliaana. Alexei tiesi olevansa epäkohtelias luodessaan itsekin silloin tällöin vaivihkaisen silmäyksen Kaiea kohti, muttei osannut olla katsomattakaan. Kaien terraanin ja protossin piirteitä sekoittava vartalo oli häiritsevällä tavalla miltei hypnoottista katseltavaa: oli lähes tahattoman helppoa unohtua tuijottamaan ja etsimään eroavaisuuksia, yhtäläisyyksiä, tuttua ja vierasta. Tunne vääristyneestä palapelistä täytti jälleen Alexein mielen, kun hän käänsi päänsä pois ja yritti parhaan tahtonsa mukaan keskittyä kiikarikiväärinsä etsimiseen.

Protossin keho oli erilainen, olivathan he kaikki sen tienneet jo Kefeuksella. Tuolloin alkujärkytyksen jälkeen monikaan ei tullut kiinnittäneeksi asiaan tarkempaa huomiota joko hienotunteisuudesta tai vilpittömästi asian vain unohdettuaan: sotilaat verhosivat arjessa itsensä usein college-kankaisten verryttelyvaatteiden alle, ja niiden löysät laskokset kätkivät näkyvimmät erot sellaisenaan. Kaie käytti muutenkin tavallisesti useita kokoja liian isoja vaatteita – kenties tietoisesti, kenties pakosta – ja oli itse korjannut joitakin terraaniasusteita paremmin omalle varrelleen sopivaksi. Monikaan heistä ei ollut enää hetkeen edes ajatellut sitä, kuinka erilaiselta nainen tosiasiassa vaatteidensa alla näytti.

Alexei vilkaisi protossinaista kulmiensa alta mietteliäänä. Hän oli aina ihmetellyt Kaien kevyttä ja miltei keinahtelevaa kävelytyyliä, naisen räjähtävää lähtönopeutta ja joustavaa perusryhtiä, mutta ymmärsi nyt paremmin Protossin leveät jalkaterät jakautuivat päkiän kohdalla kahteen suureen varpaaseen, joiden pintaa peitti hyönteisten kitiinikuorelta näyttävä sinertävä kynsi. Alexei antoi katseensa kulkea ylöspäin ja totesi, että etupainotteisuudessaan ja jänteikkyydessään Kaien jalat muistuttivat enemmän hevosen tai jonkin muun sorkkaeläimen kavioita kuin ihmisen alaraajoja. Terraaniperimän ansiosta jalat eivät olleet niin vahvasti kulmautuneet kuin täysiverisillä protosseilla, mutta pohkeiden jälkeen voimakkaasti eteenpäin työntyvä kaari oli silti havaittavissa.

Toinen protosseille tyypillinen piirre oli luonnottoman kapealinjainen vyötärö, joka toi usein yhdessä leveiden ja lihaksikkaiden raajojen kanssa mieleen liioitellun x-kirjaimen. Vaikka terraanien perimää kantava Kaie ei ollutkaan vyötäröltään niin karikatyyrimaisen ohut kuin täysiveriset protossit, sai naisen kapea vartalon linja yhdessä pitkänomaisen muun kropan kanssa terraaniäidiltä perityn ylävartalon vaikuttamaan suhteettoman runsaalta.

Alexeista tuntui pahalta huomata, että useimpien Kaiea tarkastelevien terraanien kasvoilla oli häkeltyneen kiinnostuksen lisäksi torjuntaa. Kaiea katseltiin kuin eksoottista ja kesyttämätöntä eläintä – mielenkiinnolla, mutta vastenmielisyyttä peittelemättä. Muutama mies jopa käänsi itsekseen kiroten ja päätään pudistellen kasvonsa pois. Kommodori ymmärsi reaktion ja tunnisti sen osittain itsessäänkin, mutta tunsi silti kiukkua Kaien puolesta. Toivottavasti nainen ei huomaisi sitä, kuinka kovasti hän sotilaita kiinnosti ja kuinka vähän hienotunteisuutta Raynorin alaiset vierastaan kohtaan osoittivat.

Kaie oli saanut kiskottua tiukan ja joustamattoman haalarin irvistellen ylös lantiolleen asti, mutta pysähtyi neuvottomana aloilleen kohdatessaan jälleen yhden esimerkin protossiperimästään. Alexei ei ollut varma, kuuluivatko lantion sivuilta ylöspäin nousevat luutasanteet itse asiassa lantion vai lonkkien luustoon – tai olivatko ne ylipäänsä edes luuta. Ne eivät olleet yhtä silmiinpistävän jyrkät kuin miesprotosseilla, mutta kaartuivat selkeästi erottuvina kahtena kohoumana naisen vyötärön tasalle sitä sivuilta ympäröiden. Luutasanteiden alkuperäinen tarkoitus oli kehystää ja suojata protossien haavoittuvinta lantion pehmeää kudosta sivulta. Aaveiden alushaalari oli suunniteltu kuitenkin terraaninaisen muotojen mukaan ja Kaie näytti miltei kivuliaalta yrittäessään pakottaa pukua venymään omien mittojensa ylle.

"Jennifer", Kaie pyysi hiljaisella äänellä. Alexei miltei yllättyi, kun Wilkins käännähti ympäri, arvioi tilanteen yhdellä silmäyksellä ja asetti huolellisesti aseensa nojaamaan metallista kaapinovea vasten. Sen jälkeen nainen kumartui auttamaan Kaiea tämän haalarin kanssa. Alexei tiesi kyllä Wilkinsin etunimen, muttei ollut koskaan kuullut kenenkään uskaltavan tai haluavan käyttää sitä. Hän tunsi olonsa yllättäen miltei liikuttuneeksi Wilkinsin "Kiitä onneasi, ettet ole koskaan tunkenut morsianta korsettiinsa hääaamuna" – ähkäisyä ja Kaien aidon kiinnostunutta "Olen nähnyt häistä videoita" – vastausta kuunnellessaan.

"Vetoa kahdesta kympistä, että puku repeää", Alexei kuuli yhden kauempana seisovista sotilaista toteavan. Myös Kaie oli kuullut miehen sanat ja vilkaisi ympärilleen säpsähtäen. Protossi tuntui vasta nyt tajuavan, että kymmenet ja taas kymmenet silmäparit kohdistuivat häneen arvioivina ja häpeilemättöminä.

"Kuvittele millaiset mustelmat noilla saisi", toinen kovaääninen hihkaisu erottui puheensorinan keskeltä. Miehen käyttämässä äänensävyssä ei ollut pilkkaa, vaan pikemminkin uteliasta huvittuneisuutta. Hän itse asiassa tuskin oli tajunnut puhuvansa niin kovaa. Silti Alexei tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan raivosta, kun mies jatkoi nauruun puhjeten ympärillään istuville sotilaille: "Yhtä paska juttu, olitpa alla tai päällä!"

Kaie pysähtyi epävarmana aloilleen ja puristi ohuet huulensa yhteen. Veri pakeni naisen kasvoilta ja protossin katse siirtyi nopeasti kohti lattiaa. Alexei oli nähnyt tuon pelokkaan, nöyryytetyn ja epävarman häivähdyksen Kaien olemuksessa liian usein, ja protossinainen tuntui jokaisella kerralla painuvan entistä enemmän lysyyn ja sulkeutuvan entistä tiukemmin oman jurottavan kuorensa sisälle. Wilkinsin ilme jyrkkeni vihaiseksi mulkoiluksi ja Alexei huomasi naisen sormien puristuvan nyrkkiin. Kaien vieressä pukeutuneet Solheim ja Lohmann jähmettyivät kumpikin paikoilleen.

"Sir? Lupa käydä aloittamassa tappelu. Otan Murrayn mukaan, jos se sopii. Hän voi pitää tuota isoa kaveria kiinni", Lohmann mutisi hampaidensa välistä. Murray murahti hyväksyvästi tuijottaessaan pistävästi salin toiselle laidalle.

Alexein yllätykseksi Kaie nosti kätensä ja kosketti jäykin sormin Lohmannin olkapäätä. Lohmann vilkaisi taistelupariinsa, ja Alexei tunnisti miehen ilmeestä raivonsekaisen anteeksipyytävyyden.

"Me protossit olemme aiheuttaneet täällä ongelmia jo ihan tarpeeksi", Kaie sanoi matalalla äänellä.

"Oletko ihan varma? Voisin työntää hänen päänsä vessanpönttöön", Murray ehdotti avuliaasti naisen olan takaa. Kalju mies napsautteli ilkeästi hymyillen rystysiään.

"Protossit ovat hyökänneet tänne jo kahdesti. Heillä on syytä vihata minua. Minun on parempi pitää pääni alhaalla, kunnes todistamme syytökset vääriksi", Kaie sanoi sitkeästi. Nainen värähti. "Sitä paitsi kuulen heidän ajatuksensa jatkuvasti muutenkin. Ei tämä.. ei tämä ole mitään uutta."

Hän vilkaisi kuin apua hakien Alexeihin. Alexei kohtasi naisen silmät ja tunsi äkillisen haikeuden ja surumielisyyden valtaavan itsensä. Hän nyökkäsi pehmeästi koettaen rohkaista Kaiea katseellaan, muttei voinut olla tuntematta syyllisyyttä terraanien puolesta. Kaien virta oli niin voimakas, että se todennäköisesti poimi jatkuvasti naisen tahdosta riippumatta matkaansa ajatuksia ja tuntemuksia, joita terraanit hänen ympärillään ilmaan lähettivät. Mitä kaikkea nainen oli joutunut kokemaan ja aistimaan, Alexei ei halunnut edes ajatella. Terraanit osasivat olla julmia vierasta, outoa ja tuntematonta kohdatessaan. Hän rykäisi.

"Kaie on oikeassa", Alexei myönsi. "Jättäkää se omaan arvoonsa, jos pystytte."

"Ja jos emme?" Wilkins kysyi.

"Anna olla, Wilkins", Alexei sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli edelleen leppoisa, mutta sisälsi sen verran käskyä, että Wilkins tiesi kohta menevänsä liian pitkälle.

"Anna olla, ole kiltti", Kaie toisti vaisulla, kiusaantuneella äänellä. Protossin kädet vapisivat, kun hän piteli edelleen kiinni lähes repeämispisteeseen venytetyn haalarinsa hihoista ja koetti kiskoa vaatekappaletta ylleen vimmaisesti. Wilkins hymähti, mutta naisen sormet rentoutuivat auki tiukaksi puristuneista nyrkeistä. Hän kääntyi jälleen avustamaan Kaiea. Tarvittiin vielä Chandakin apua, että haalari saatiin lopulta viiden minuutin päästä onnistuneesti protossin ylle, mutta Kaien helpottunut ilme sai kaikki naiset hymyilemään urakan ollessa valmis.

"Ja nyt olet vain hengittämättä loppukeikan", Chandak heitti virnistäen. Alexei vilkaisi intialaisnaiseen varoittavasti, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Kaie hymyili varovasti.

"Sitten se sinun sardiinirasiasi", Wilkins totesi käytännöllisesti. Nainen löi kätensä yhteen kaksi kertaa ja katsoi Kaiea alta kulmien.

"Se vietiin naapurihalliin muiden avaruusjalkaväen hydrauliikkapukujen kanssa", protossi muisti. Hän vilkaisi epävarmasti leveitä pariovia ihmisiä kuhisevan hallin toisella laidalla ja liikahti vaistomaisesti taaksepäin kuin pakotietä etsien.

"Tulenko mukaan?" Chandak kysyi varovaisesti. Kaie harkitsi pitkään. Alexei näki naisen puristavan pitkillä ja kulmikkailla kynsillään kämmentään ja huomasi tämän olkapäiden vetäytyvän taas lysyyn.

"Enköhän minä löydä. Kiitos", hän lopulta sanoi.

Kaie puraisi huultaan, otti ensimmäisen askeleen ja nykäisi itsensä liikkeelle. Naisen koko olemus lähestulkoon kihisi jännitystä hänen marssiessaan eteenpäin ja terraanisotilaiden väistyessä tieltä hiljentyen. He kaikki tunsivat Kaien virran levottomat liikahdukset ja sen äärirajoilla kaikuvat terraanien ajatukset.

… _eiköhän noita ole nähty täällä jo tarpeeksi_

_Mitä vittua sinä tuijotat, kummajainen?_

… _miksi heidän pitää sotia meidän sotamme?_

_Tuntevatkohan he sillä lailla-_

Alexei näki ryhmänsä terästäytyvän kiukkuisina. Hän itse puraisi huultaan harmissaan. Terraanien tylyt ja ajattelemattomat sävyt eivät olleet mitään yllättävää hänelle, mutta Alexei ei ollut aiemmin tajunnut Kaien vastaanottavan häiriöitä noin voimakkaasti. Kaie oli joskus sanonut Lohmannille, että aaveiden seurassa oli helpottavaa olla siksi, että oli niin hiljaista. Alexei oli kuullut lausahduksen sivusta ja ohittanut sen sitä enemmin pohtimatta, mutta ymmärsi naisen sanojen todellisen merkityksen vasta nyt. Heidän seurassaan Kaie ei kuullut koko ajan tätä kaikkea – vaan aisti vain heidän virtansa.

_Protossit tarkoittavat ongelmia_

… _miten isot jalat_

_Luoja, minkä näköinen se on… miksi- _

_Mistä saatanasta tuollaisia sikiää?_

"Jumalauta", Wilkins mutisi. Nainen äännähti vihaisesti ja otti jo puolittaisen askeleen eteenpäin. Alexei asetti kätensä tämän tielle, ja Wilkins pysähtyi vihaisesti. Nainen toi mieleen pilttuussaan teutaroivan villihevosen. Alexei ei kiinnittänyt Wilkinsiin kuitenkaan enempää huomiota, sillä hän oli täysin keskittynyt seuraamaan jännittyneenä sitä, kuinka kovasti Kaie taisteli – pisti vastaan sille mielihalulle, joka kehotti protossia livahtamaan salin reunalle ja luikkimaan loppumatkan pää painuksissa ja toivoen väistävänsä huomiota.

_Minusta hänellä on kauniit silmät._

Kaie pysähtyi ja jäi tuijottamaan huoneen laidalla seisovaa nuorta pilottimiestä häkeltyneenä. Pilotti näytti vähintään yhtä yllättyneeltä, mutta hymyili epävarmasti naiselle. Kaien kovat piirteet sulivat hymyyn ja tämä marssi sekä naurettavalta että muotopuolelta näyttävässä kumihaalarissaan koko salin halki rauhallisesti ja tyynesti vastapäistä seinää tuijottaen.

Murray puhkesi mojovaan nauruun lyödessään kätensä yhteen ja alkaessaan hitaasti taputtaa. Miehen nauru kajahteli seinissä vielä silloinkin, kun tyrmistyneet ihmiset hänen ympärillään heräsivät jälleen eloon ja puheensorina täytti salin.

"Ei helkkari sentään", Murray mumisi itsekseen. Hän pudisteli päätään huvittuneena ja kuljetti kätensä mietteliäästi kaljun päälakensa yli päästäen ilman puuskahduksena ulos poskistaan. "Ei helkkari."

* * *

Oli suorastaan lumoavaa katsoa, kuinka tavallisesti äänekäs ja rauhaton ryhmä muuttui vain muutamassa kymmenessä minuutissa sinä aikana, kun heidät nostettiin kuljetusalukseen ja lyhyt matka Van Saran hiekkalakeuksille alkoi. Nousukiidon aikana ilmoille heitetyt vitsit ja kommentit vaimenivat hiljaisuudeksi, jonka aikana jokainen aave keskittyi itseensä ja tulevaan tehtävään. Poissa olivat nasevat letkautukset, polveilevat tarinanpätkät ja naurunhörähdykset. Poissa olivat myös henkinen epävarmuus, kiihkeinä poukkoilevat psioniset tuiskahdukset ja pakkoliikkeiset oireet. Shikovin ympärillä koneen korviahuumaavan jylinän keskellä istui yhtenäinen ryhmä: äänetön, horjumaton, uupumaton. He eivät olleet enää joukko sekalaisia psionisia impulsseja, vaan heidän virtansa soljuivat toistensa lomitse äärimmilleen virittyneinä ja valmiina. He olivat ryhmä, yhdeksän mieltä yhdessä. Kukin tiesi velvollisuutensa, tehtävänsä ja kykynsä. Hienojakoinen ja kaunis tasapaino tuntui lohdulliselta täyttäessään myös Alexein. He olivat valmiita.

Alexei yritti olla miettimättä Stantonia, mutta totesi sen pian itsekseen päätään pudistaen mahdottomaksi. Gemma tuli hänen ajatuksiinsa pyytämättä lupaa; naisen hahmo häilyi niin kauan jossakin hänen alitajuntansa perimmäisessä sopukassa, että hän huokaisten luovutti ja antoi mielikuvien, tuntemusten ja ajatusten tulla peremmälle. Eilinen ilta oli ollut – no, paremman sanan puutteessa opettavainen. Alexei ei ollut koskaan käynyt ulkona naisen kanssa, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka ilta kulkisi ja mitä hänen oli tarkoitus tehdä. Tilannetta ei suoranaisesti helpottanut se, että heidät oli lukittu Kefeuksen kaltaiseen ahtaaseen tilaan, jossa yksityisyys oli suoranainen mahdottomuus. Alexei oli tapaamisajankohdan lähestyessä ollut niin hermostunut, että oli hetken ajan harkinnut lukkiutuvansa hyttiin ja ilmoittavansa sairastuneensa. Hän oli hylännyt suunnitelman ja ideoinut seuraavan vartin aikana kolme uutta, mutta sai lopulta itsensä pysäytettyä. Tämä on iloinen asia, hän oli toistellut itsekseen, ei sotaoikeudenkäynti. Sinä odotat tätä, hän mutisi kerta toisensa jälkeen, kunnes itse arveli luottavansa sanoihinsa. Sen jälkeen kommodori oli saanut itsensä nyhdettyä askel kerrallaan ulos hytin lohdullisesta turvallisuudesta, kunnes pääsi hisseille ja päällystön messiin asti.

Gemma oli näyttänyt unenomaisen sirolta ja sievältä hänen seuraansa messissä liittyessään. Naisen punainen, paksu tukka tippui valtoimenaan selkään kuritonta otsan ylitse kulkevaa lettiä lukuun ottamatta. Alexei huomasi vasta nyt naisen näätämäisen terävät kulmahampaat, tämän poskilla hehkuvat pisamat ja nenän siron kaaren. Gemma oli siviilivaatteissaan ja näytti reisitaskuhousuissaan ja hehkuvan sinisessä paidassaan yhtä aikaa hengästyttävän eläväiseltä ja epätodelliselta. Sanat juuttuivat Alexein kurkkuun, kun hän veti tuolin pöydän alta esiin ja tarjosi paikkaa naiselle. Gemma oli kaunis.

Alexei punastui kuljetusaluksen hämärässä. Hän oli tuntenut olonsa niin kokemattomaksi, nuoreksi ja hermostuneeksi, että oli säpsähtänyt Gemman laskiessa kätensä hänen kämmenelleen. Nainen ravisti päätään pahoitellen niin, että hopeiset renkaat korvissa helähtivät.

"Anteeksi", hän pyysi ja veti sormensa pois.

"Ei se mitään", Alexei kiirehti sanomaan ja hymyili epävarmasti. Hän halusi uskoa, että naisen eleessä oli ollut tiettyä viivyttelevyyttä.

He olivat alkaneet jutustella niitä näitä. Alexein epävarmuus ja hermostuneisuus karisivat hitaasti hänen yltään. Gemma oli hauskaa seuraa, hyvä kuuntelija ja eläväinen tarinankertoja. Hän puhui työstään sellaisella lämmöllä ja omistautumisella, että oli helppo ymmärtää nuoren lääkärin rakastavan elämää koko sydämellään. Naisen nauru oli maaginen – Alexei yritti tehdä kaikkensa, jotta saisi kuulla pienten kellojen helinältä kuulostavan äänen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Gemma tuntui syttyvän eloon nauruun purskahtaessaan ja vangitsevan Alexein mielenkiinnon tuolloin pakahduttavan voimakkaasti itseensä.

Alexei ei tiennyt mikä häneen oli iskenyt, kun he vihdoin olivat nousseet hiljaisesta messistä ja suunnanneet Gemman hytille. Gemma oli tunnustelevasti koskettanut hänen kämmentään heidän kulkiessaan hisseille päin, mutta Alexei oli vaistomaisesti liikahtanut kauemmas. Nuoren naisen kasvoille levinnyt vilpitön harmi satutti häntä, mutta sitäkin voimakkaammin kommodorin tajunnassa jyskyttivät pelko, hämmennys ja hermostus. _Mitä helvettiä sinä teet? _

Hissimatka sujui kiusaantuneen vaitonaisuuden vallitessa ja he kulkivat Gemman hytille luonnottoman välimatkan pitäen ja väistellen toistensa katseita. Gemma käännähti hänen puoleensa ovikoodin lukupäätteeseen annettuaan ja jäi tuijottamaan häntä. Naisen ilmeessä oli kiukun sävyttämä kysymys, ja Alexei tiesi loukanneensa tämän tunteita. Hänen olisi tullut ottaa Gemma syliinsä ja suudella naista. Niin kuka tahansa mies olisi tehnyt. Kuka tahansa muu.

"Minä…", Alexei rykäisi. Hän empi hetken aikaa ja katsahti tahtomattaankin pientä, vaaleaa arpea toisessa kämmenessään. Yevan kynnet olivat painautuneet ihoa vasten kymmeniä vuosia sitten, kun tyttö oli roikkunut hänen käsivarressaan kyyneleisenä, hätääntyneenä ja silti kieltäytyen laskemasta irti.

"_Älä anna heidän viedä minua! Alexei! Älä anna heidän…!"_

Alexei muisti vieläkin omituisen palaneen ja voimakkaan hajun, joka syntyi sähköpampun iskeytyessä kohteeseensa. Hän ei kuullut omaa ääntään muistoissaan, vaikka tiesi huutaneensa, raivonneensa ja itkeneensä. Rakkaus ei ole aavetta varten, hänelle oli sen jälkeen sanottu. Hän oli ollut samaa mieltä. Hän - -

Stanton ei ollut. Nainen veti Alexein kasvot kämmeniensä väliin ja painoi miehen huulille pitkän, miltei raivokkaan suudelman. Hän jäi tuijottamaan Alexeita leuka pystyssä ja silmät haastetta hehkuen, mutta pehmeni hymyilemään, kun Alexeinkin huulet kaartuivat haparoivaan virneeseen.

"Haluatko tulla sisälle?" Gemma kysyi. Hän raotti hytin ovea. Alexei nielaisi.

"Minä..", hän sai kuiskattua. Nuori lääkäri nyökkäsi. Tällä kertaa naisen kasvoilla ei ollut loukattua pettymystä, vaan ymmärtäväinen ja hieman surullinen hymy.

"Ehkä myöhemmin?" hän kysyi.

"Ehkä myöhemmin", Alexei toisti. Gemma sipaisi kommodorin poskea kämmenellään, painoi peukalonsa hetkeksi kuoppaan miehen leuassa ja suuteli tätä kevyesti suulle uudelleen, ennen kuin kiusoittelevasti hymyillen sulki oven hiljaa perässään. Alexei tuijotti naisen perään miltei minuutin liikkumatta, kunnes horjui hisseille päin häkeltyneenä ja hitaan hymyn huulilleen laskien.

* * *

"Sinä haluaisit olla Foxholen puolustajien luona?" Lohmann kysyi vaisusti. Kaie ei nostanut visiiriään ylös, mutta pieni, nyökkäävä liike oli silti erotettavissa. Protossin hiljaisuudessa oli jotakin paljon puhuttelevampaa kuin niissä raivotuissa sanoissa, joilla muut olivat reagoineet uutiseen. Kolmas protossien hyökkäys oli tullut tänä aamuna. Aiemmin hyökkääjiä oli ollut hädin tuskin kahden partion pitimiksi, mutta nyt protossit näyttivät tunnustelevan puolustuslinjan vahvuutta tosissaan: sotilaita oli ollut lähemmäs sata ja sen lisäksi rynnäkköä oli tukenut ilmasta käsin häivetoiminnalla varustettu tiedusteluhävittäjä. Onneksi Raynorin ilmatorjunta oli saanut sen piiskattua pakoon. Kahdeksan terraanisotilasta oli kuitenkin kuollut hyökkäyksessä. Loukkaantuneita oli muutamia kymmeniä.

"Onneksi linjaa oli vahvistettu. Isku tuli lounaasta. Siellä oli aikaisemmin vain kaksi piiritystankkia ja puoliksi miehitetty bunkkeri. Gerard ehti juuri ajoissa", Lohmann sanoi. Hän pyöritteli edelleen yhteysradion tummanvihreää kuuloketta kädessään mietteliäänä.

Kaie ei sanonut mitään. Nainen tuijotti horisonttiin tiukkailmeisenä.

"Sinä et olisi voinut tehdä mitään."

"Olisin voinut puhua heille järkeä. Yksikään Khalaa seuraava protossi ei kieltäytyisi kuuntelemasta mustaa temppelisisarta."

"Me olemme jo yli sadan kilometrin päässä tukikohdasta. Sinä et olisi voinut tehdä mitään", Lohmann toisti. Hän tarttui Kaiea kädestä ja haki naisen katsetta saaden vastaansa kuitenkin vain naisen visiiristä heijastuvan oman peilikuvansa.

"He ovat minun kansaani, Shawn. Te olette minun kansaani." Kaie nousi turhautuneena jaloilleen. Puvun sisäinen tietokone heräsi henkiin pitkän horrostilan päätteeksi ja naisen silmien eteen piirtyivät tähtäystietokoneen ja elintoimintoja valvovan mittariston ääriviivat. Kaie veti kypärän päästään syvään huokaisten. Hänellä ei ollut enää voimia – jo hengittäminen ja pystyssä pysyminen tuntuivat raskailta ja vaativilta.

"Se taitaa olla pahinta. Ristiriita?" Lohmann kysyi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja jäi seisomaan Kaien rinnalle. Kaien irvistys oli katkera, mutta hän ei pystynyt enää sanomaan mitään. Hän ei osannut sanoin kuvata sitä epäuskon ja pettymyksen tylyä tunnetta, joka velloi hänen mahassaan. Lohmannin ei tarvinnut palata takaisin Foxholen ja Kefeuksen terraanien pariin petturina. Hänen ei tarvinnut tuntea katseita selkärangassaan ja aistia ihmisten vihamielisiä ajatuksia. Hän ei joutunut palaamaan kaiken tämän jälkeen kotiin protossien pariin ja tuntemaan jopa siellä epämääräistä vierautta ja yhteenkuulumattomuutta. Lohmannilla oli aina koti omiensa parissa, ja se tuntui huutavan epäreilulta. Kaie tunsi kateellisuuden ja katkeruuden myrkyllisen piston mielessään ja oli jo hetken ajan lähellä sanoa jotakin harkitsematonta vieressään seisovalle miehelle. Hän yllättyi itsekin tunteen voimakkuutta ja häpesi heti perään mielensä oikkuja ja tahdonvoimansa vähyyttä. Zeratul olisi nuoren oppilaansa tilan nähdessään sanonut hänelle muutamia valittuja sanoja siitä, kuinka heikoksi terraaniperimä hänet teki ja Kaie olisi tällä hetkellä ollut valmis allekirjoittamaan Opettajan viisaudet. Hänen mielensä oli heikompi, hauraampi ja herkempi kuin hän olisi tahtonut myöntää.

"Haluatko olla hetken?" Lohmann kysyi hiljaa. Kaie vavahti. Hän katsoi Lohmannia tyhjästi. Miehen kasvoilla oli vilpitön halu auttaa ja olla läsnä.

"Miksi sinä välität, Lohmann?" Kaie kysyi äkkiä riidanhaluisena. Hän kääntyi ja jäi tuijottamaan taistelupariaan jurosti, miltei haastavasti.

"Välitän mistä?" Lohmann kysyi yllättyneenä. Kaie rykäisi, mutta sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän tunsi silmäkulmiensa polttelevan kuin kyyneliä enteillen, mutta piti itsensä järkähtämättömänä.

"Sinustako?"

Kaie päästi tukahtuneen, myöntävän äännähdyksen.

"Sinä luulet, että se johtuu kiitollisuudesta?" Lohmann kysyi. Kaie ei sanonut mitään, sillä hän ei tosiasiassa tiennyt mitä ajatella. Sydän tuntui hakkaavan hänen sisällään yllättäen kuumana ja voimakkaana. Tämä tuntui… tärkeältä. Lohmannin kasvoilla kävi punnitseva ilme ja hän veti kädet puuskaan.

"Minä paikkaan edelleen päivittäin joitakin Henryn jättämiä haavoja. Yritän toisinaan olla ajattelematta häntä, vaikka se on vielä mahdotonta. Opettelen elämään niin, että olen raivon ja katkeruuden sijaan kiitollinen kaikesta siitä, mitä meillä oli. Sinä annoit minulle mahdollisuuden siihen. Totta kai välitän siksi, että olen kiitollinen. Mutta ilman sitäkin minä välittäisin sinusta. Sinä olet minun taisteluparini."

Lohmann nosti kätensä pystyyn nähdessään Kaien huulille kirvonneen vastaväitteen. Miehen silmissä paloi kiihkeä tuli.

"Olet myös hauska, huomaavainen ja yksi aidoimmista koskaan tapaamistani ihmisistä. Protosseista. No, persoonista." Lohmann haki sanoja turhautuneena.

"Mutta…" Kaie aloitti. Lohmann vaiensi hänet yhdellä ainoalla katseella.

"Ei muttia. Minä pidän sinusta, Kaie. Ja tiedätkö mitä? Uskon, että sinä pärjäisit ilmankin välittämistäni. Mutta ei minua kiinnosta, haluatko sinä sitä tai tarvitsetko sinä sitä. Minä välitän sinusta, etkä sinä mahda sille mitään. Sinä voit vetäytyä kuoreesi, sinä voit torjua minut ja kaikki muut terraanit ja protossit. Sille sinä et kuitenkaan mahda kaikessa tahdonvoimassasi ja voimakkuudessasi mitään, että me muut tunnemme, elämme ja välitämme."

Kaie tiesi hämmennyksen paistavan kasvoiltaan, muttei osannut piilottaakaan sitä. Hän oli yllättynyt täysin sekä Lohmannin sanoista että miehen kiivaudesta hänen lausuessaan ne. Myös Lohmann näytti hieman kiusaantuneelta ja hymyili toispuoleisesti tunnelmaa keventääkseen.

"Anteeksi, se kuulosti riidanhaluisemmalta kuin ajattelin. Minä kysyin kauan sitten saman kysymyksen Godlewskilta katkerana ja vihaisena ja hän vastasi minulle osapuilleen samalla tavalla kuin minä sinulle. Vasta nyt ymmärrän, että hän tarkoitti sitä."

Kaie ei edelleenkään pystynyt sanomaan mitään. Hän levitti kätensä, mutta antoi niiden pudota jälleen kylkiään vasten.

"Isä sanoi minulle joskus, että…", hän lopulta sai käheästi kuiskattua, "…että minun ei tule luottaa keneenkään. Etten tule saamaan luottamusta tai ystäviä ehkä koskaan."

"Samaa sanottiin aaveohjelmaan pakotetuille. Ja tässä minä olen silti!" Lohmann sanoi osoittaen peukalolla rintakehäänsä ja puhjeten nauruun. Hän virnisti. "Kokeillaanko?"

"Minä olen huono ystävä", Kaie sanoi vaivaantuneena. Hän ei mahtanut hymylle mitään, kun Lohmannin silmissä syvenevä virnistys muuttui avoimen kiusoittelevaksi.

"Viimeinen tarjous! Jos kaupat syntyvät, lähden kanssasi katsomaan miesten takapuolia Kefeuksen kuntosalille?"

"Shawn!" Kaie älähti ällistyneenä.

"Mitä? Voit sinä naistenkin takamuksia katsoa." Lohmann kohautti olkapäitään leveästi virnistäen ja vilkaisi punaiseksi karahtaneen ystävänsä kasvoihin. "Eivätkö protossit tee sellaista?"

Kaien suupielet nykivät ja hän pudisti päätään yhtä aikaa ihastuneen ja kauhistuneen järkyttyneenä. Lohmann heitti kätensä protossin olkapäälle nauraen.

"Sitä pitää kokeilla. Ajattele sitä oppimiskokemuksena. Se on hyvin terraania."

* * *

"Vielä viisi minuuttia", Solheimin ääni särähti radiossa.

"Vieläkö? Mitä hittoa, Solheim, kuinka hankalaa voi olla kiinnittää pommi seinään? Mitä sinä siellä teet, keksit ruutia?" vinssin vieressä vartiossa seisova Wilkins urahti.

"Olet tervetullut kokeilemaan kuinka sukkelasti liikkuminen käy kalliohalkeamassa, jossa on tuskin tilaa hengittää. Puhumattakaan räjähdysaineiden käsittelystä", Solheim vastasi myrkyllisesti.

"Työrauha", Alexei keskeytti keskustelun. Hän vilkaisi varoittavasti Wilkinsiin, joka antoi kuittauksen nyökäyttämällä. Nainen vilkaisi kuitenkin päätään pudistellen takanaan ammottavaan kalliorailoon, jonka pohjalle he olivat vajaa tunti sitten laskeneet Solheimin ja miehen tarvikelaukun. Ainoa elonmerkki radiosta silloin tällöin kuultavien kuittausten lisäksi oli pienen vinssikoneiston jatkona roikkuvan kireän kantoköyden liikahtelu, kun Solheim potki itseään eteenpäin kalliorailon sisällä räjähteille tilaa poratessaan. Tämä oli neljäs Gerardin antamasta kuudesta sijainnista, jonne aaveiden tuli sijoittaa kaukolaukaistavat räjähteet.

"Ehdimme tänään vielä toiselle pisteelle, jos marssimme suoraan länteen", Chandak arvioi. Hän koetti parantaa epämukavaa istuma-asentoaan, mutta upottava hiekkapohja vietti jatkuvasti alaspäin ja yritti imaista istuinalustana käytetyn rinkan sisuksiinsa ahnaasti.

"Tehdään niin. Haluan saada homman pakettiin huomisen aikana", Alexei vastasi. Hän istahti itsekin alas puolikyykkyyn asentoon antaen jaloilleen hetkellisen lepotauon. Päivä oli jo pitkällä, ja polttavan kuuma aurinko helotti keskitaivaalla loputtoman tummana ja imien heistä voimaa. Vettä piti säännöstellä jo nyt. Solheimia ja Kaiea lukuun ottamatta ryhmä oli vetäytynyt asemiinsa varjoksi levitetyn telttakantaan liepeen alle ja lepäsi. Kaie oli ilmoittautunut vapaaehtoiseksi Alexein komentamaan partiovuoroon ja oli kiivennyt läheisen dyynin taakse määrätietoisen näköisenä muiden katsellessa naisen perään helpottuneina. Alexei oli tuntenut pientä syyllisyyttä Kaien tarpomista katsellessaan: nainen oli ollut synkkä ja jäykkäilmeinen sen jälkeen, kun tieto kolmannesta protossien hyökkäyksestä oli löytänyt heidät. Alexei olisi halunnut antaa Kaielle aikaa levätä ja rauhoittua, mutta protossi tuntui tekevän kaiken entistä vimmaisemmin, itseään säästelemättä. Kommodori huokasi työntäessään lippalakin ohimolleen ja pyyhkiessään otsalleen helmeilleet hikipisarat mutkattomasti maastotakkinsa hihaan. Kaie oli jälleen ongelma. Kuinka kummassa hän vakuuttaisi naiselle sen, ettei tämän tarvinnut todistella lojaaliuttaan ja omistautumistaan tällaisella voimalla?

"Shikov?" Kaien ääni kohahti yhteysradiossa aivan kuin nainen olisi aistinut Alexein ajatusten harhautumisen itseensä. Alexei vei käden korvakuulokkeelleen.

"Täällä ollaan. Kaikki hyvin?"

"Kyllä, sir. Näyttää hiljaiselta. Kierrän takaisin luoksenne."

"Kuitti."

Kaien ilmoituksen jälkeen ei kestänyt enää kauan, kun tämä ilmaantui heidän näköpiiriinsä. Nainen tuli alas heitä ympäröivän dyynirivistön huipulta tarmokkaasti marssien ja sai hiekan ympärillään valumaan reippaina puroina alas notkelmaan.

"Eikö kävely käy aika raskaaksi puvussa?" Thompson uteli Kaielta naisen ohittaessa aaveiden tilapäisen laavun. Mies irvisti. "Olen pitänyt taisteluhaarniskaa ylläni peruskoulutuksessa ja se oli hydrauliikka-avusteista huolimatta yhtä helvettiä. Ja visiiri olisi tarvinnut pyyhkimet, se huurustumisen määrä oli sanoinkuvaamaton."

Kaie vilkaisi maahan istahtaneeseen mieheen päätään kallistaen.

"Protossien puvuissa on ilmastointi", hän sanoi lopulta saaden Thompsonin naurahtamaan.

"Niinpä tietenkin. Seuraavaksi varmaan kerrot vakionopeudensäätimestä?"

"Mistä?" Kaie kysyi ällistyneenä saaden koko ryhmältä vastaansa laiskat naurunpurskahdukset. Protossi vajosi istumaan aaveiden keskelle varoen huolellisesti pöllyttämästä hiekkaa muiden päälle. Alexei pisti merkille, että nainen hymyili. Hän sai Kaien jo kolmannen kerran kiinni tämän päivän aikana aidosta hymystä ja tunsi sisimpänsä lämpenevän nähdessään, kuinka protossin keltaisiin silmiin syttyi arkaa odotusta ja varovaista innostusta henkivä loiste. Hymy sai Kaien näyttämään terraanilta. Se sai myös Alexein tuntemaan itsensä hyväksi aaveeksi, hyväksi johtajaksi, hyväksi esimieheksi. Valmiiksi kokeilemaan ja luottamaan.

Se riitti hänelle vallan mainiosti.

* * *

Häivegeneraattori piti hiljaista naksahtelevaa ääntä. Alexei erotti sen nyt, kun ulvovan tuulen suhina oli hetkeksi tauonnut ja Van Saran autiomaa hiljentynyt lyhyeen uneen. Hän vilkaisi rannekellonsa itsevalaisevaa pintaa suojaten kellon pienen tuikkeen kämmenellään, jotta samassa teltassa nukkuvat Adams, Lohmann ja Murray eivät havahtuisi. Alexei harkitsi hetken ja miltei taipui yrittämään uudelleen nukahtamista, mutta hänen kehonsa oli ehtinyt jo herätä. Hän värähti pujahtaessaan ulos mikrohuovan syleilystä ja jatkaessaan matkaansa kevyellä liikkeellä teltan liepeen alta ulos. Vaikka riepottelevat tuulenpuuskat eivät koetelleetkaan vaatteiden saumoja ja niiden sisällä venyttelevää kommodoria pitkillä sormillaan, oli ulkona silti kylmä.

Alexei haki katseellaan yövahtia ja pysäytti silmänsä nähdessään protossin puvun raskaan hahmon läheistä hiekkakinosta vasten. Nainen näytti lähteneen kierrokselle, jolta palasi telttoja kohti hitaasti ja ympäristöä tarkkaillen. Alexein nähtyään hahmo nosti kätensä ja kiristi tahtiaan. Hän näytti epätodelliselta ja pieneltä tarpoessaan verenpunaisella hiekalla kuun kelmeiden säteiden alla. Maapallon olosuhteisiin tottuneen Alexein silmiin Van Saran suuri ja sinertävä kuu näytti epäluonnollisen suurelta ja uhkaavalta taivaankannella heitä tarkastellessaan. Jossakin sen takana olivat Kefeus, Gerard, Gemma ja muu laivasto. Koti.

Alexein sormet löysivät takin nuhjuisesta taskusta pienen rasian, ja mies pujautti aavelääkityksensä ohella kofeiinitabletin suuhunsa ja nielaisi. Aamuyön vuorot olivat raskaampia kestää hereillä, eikä hänellä ollut haluakaan koetella omaa virkeyttään alaistensa kustannuksella. Hän lähti hitaasti Kaiea vastaan hieman syrjemmälle, jotta he eivät herättäisi muuta ryhmää.

"Sir. Yövahti ei vaihdu vielä kahteenkymmeneenkolmeen minuuttiin", nainen kiirehti huomauttamaan huolestuneena heidän kohdatessaan. Hän oli ottanut kypäränsä muutamia askeleita sitten kainaloonsa ja naputteli sen pintaa varovaisesti sormillaan.

"Huomenta, Kaie", Alexei toivotti vastaan leppoisasti. Hän hymyili naiselle rauhoittaakseen tämän jännittyneisyyttä. "Huolestuin jo, kun en nähnyt sinua."

Kaie nosti päänsä nopeasti. "Minä en jätä ryhmää", hän sanoi nopeasti ja miltei hätääntyneen kuuloisena. "Kävin tarkastamassa lähiympäristön, mutta olin tulossa heti takaisin."

Alexei tunsi pienen syyllisen piston sydänalassaan naisen parahduksen kuultuaan. Hän yritti pitää äänensä mahdollisimman rauhoittelevana vastatessaan.

"En tarkoittanut sitä. Olin huolissani sinusta. Luulin, että sinulle on sattunut jotakin."

"Ahaa", Kaie sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Naisen hartiat rentoutuivat, mutta hän näytti edelleen kiusaantuneelta. "Anteeksi, sir. Olin typerä."

Protossi käänsi katseensa ja vilkaisi vasemmalle jääneitä telttoja mietteliäänä. Niiden matalat kupolit ja punaiset neopreenikankaat sulautuivat dyynien väliin piiloon ja häivegeneraattori piti huolen lopusta. Heitä ei löydettäisi, jollei etsijä tietäisi tarkkaan mistä katsoa. Naisen huulilta karkasi pieni, kenties tahdoton, helpottunut huokaus hänen nähdessään, että muut aaveet olivat edelleen turvassa ja todennäköisesti sikeässä unessa.

"Ei se mitään. Sinä hoidat velvollisuutesi hyvin, Kaie."

"Kiitos, sir. Minä en jätä heitä. En petä luottamustanne", Kaie toisti painottaen jokaista sanaansa. Hänen silmänsä olivat tuskaiset ja kuumeisen näköiset kohdatessaan Alexein katseen. Kaie oli huomaamattaan painunut hieman kumaraan ja seisoi Alexein edessä kuin lyöntiä tai moitesanaa odottava lapsi.

"Minä tiedän sen. Tämä asia käsiteltiin jo Kefeuksella. Sinä olet luvannut minulle ja minä odotan kyseenalaistamatta sinun seisovan sanojesi takana." Alexei piti ääneensä edelleen korostetun lempeänä. Hänen teki mielensä koskettaa naista olkapäähän, kertoa huono vitsi, rauhoittaa jotenkin. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut itsestään vedettyä tarpeeksi voimaa ja itseluottamusta ylittääkseen tuon ohuen, mutta voimakkaan rajan heidän välillään. Silti Alexeista tuntui siltä, että hän ymmärsi edessään seisovaa protossia enemmän kuin aikaisemmin ja kykeni antamaan tälle anteeksi heidän keskinäiseen luottamukseensa revityt haavat. Kaie yritti kovemmin kuin kukaan muu – kyllä Alexei oli pistänyt sen viime päivinä merkille: pidennetyt harjoitukset, vapaaehtoiseksi ilmoittautuminen mihin tahansa pikkutehtävään, rääkkäämiseksi asti mennyt kuntoharjoittelu ja pakotettu, hieman väkinäinen sosiaalisuus niissä tilanteissa, joissa nainen oli aikaisemmin vetäytynyt kuoreensa. Kaie oli nähnyt kovasti vaivaa sopeutuakseen ja näytti haluavan löytää paikkansa. Alexein oli pakko kunnioittaa sitä.

"Minä en petä luottamustanne, sir", Kaie toisti nielaisten ja katkaisi Alexein ajatukset.

"Minä uskon sinua, Kaie", Alexei vakuutti. Hän hymyili naiselle.

"Kiitos", Kaie hengähti. Tämä näytti niin helpottuneelta Alexein sanat kuultuaan, ettei kommodori mahtanut mitään naurahdukselle. Protossissa oli kaiken omalaatuisuutensa keskellä jotain puhtaan inhimillistä – jotain ainutlaatuisen rehellistä. Kaien tapa katsoa maailmaa oli kaiken heitä ympäröivän rinnalla jotenkin lohdullinen ja helppo. Alexei piti siitä.

He vajosivat äänettömyyteen. Van Saran kuihtuneessa ja niukassa maailmassa ei ollut juuri lainkaan eläimiä, mutta autiomaan syvissä kalliomuodostelmissa viihtyvät sirkat päästivät laiskoja säksättäviä sarjoja yöhön ja kauempana hiekkakentän yli tallusti kahden rhynadonin massiivinen, pehmeästi hiekkaa ympärillään tömistävä parivaljakko. Kaie ja Alexei seisoivat rinta rinnan Van Saran yötaivaan alla puhumatta, liikkumatta.

"Turvallista vartiovuoroa, sir. Yritän saada vielä unta ennen auringonnousua", Kaie lopulta sanoi. Naisen kasvoille noussut pieni hymy katosi, kun hän työnsi jälleen kypärän päähänsä ja sulkeutunut torjuvuus palasi äsken vallinneen tasavertaisen, leppoisan hiljaisuuden tilalle.

* * *

Kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti, että Alexei koki myöhemmin hankalaksi kuvailla tilanteeseen johtaneita hetkiä raportissaan. He olivat matkalla viimeisiin koordinaatteihin. Ruoka oli lähes kokonaan ehtynyt ja vettä oli jäljellä tuskin nimeksikään. Thompsonin nilkka oli muljahtanut miltei sijoiltaan harha-askeleen takia ja Lohmann näytti kärsivän lievästä auringonpistoksesta. Ryhmän vire kuitenkin oli hyvä ja marssitahti ripeä, eikä varmastikaan vähiten siitä syystä, että radiolla yhteyttä ottanut kapteeni Raynor oli luvannut tarjota koko joukolle illalla aterian ja tilaisuuden kylpeä. Kuljetusalus lähtisi noutamaan heitä iltapäivällä, ja jokainen ryhmän aave tuntui päättäväiseltä sen suhteen, että pilotin ei tarvitsisi odotella heitä. Myös maasto oli muuttunut miellyttävämmäksi kulkea nyt kun he saivat taittaa matkaa kovaksi tallautuneella arolla upottavan, punaisen hiekkameren sijasta.

Ja yllättäen ne olivat siinä. Alexei uskoi kuulleensa jotakin viistosti vasemmalta ja viittoi ryhmän pysähdyksiin nopealla käsiliikkeellä. Aaveet olivat tuskin ehtineet seisahtua ja terävöittää aistejaan, kun hahmot ilmaantuivat heidän eteensä kuin noiduttuina pienen kallioryhmän sylistä. Johdossa kulkeva protossi pysähtyi heidät nähdessään kuin miestä olisi lyöty kasvoihin. Häntä seuranneet yhdeksän muuta protossia liikkuivat nopeasti muodostaen laajan puolikaaren johtajansa ympärille ja kääntyivät sen jälkeen miltei aavemaisen hitaasti terraaneita kohti. Hehkuvat silmät katsoivat heitä ilmeettömän rävähtämättöminä ja kuin heikkouksia etsien. Vihreät plasmaterät oli sytytetty, sinivihreät suojapuvut kimalsivat auringossa kuin kiillotettu helmiäinen. Protossit olivat vaiti ja odottivat.

"Sir?" Wilkins kysyi kireällä äänellä hänen korvakuulokkeessaan. Alexei näki silmäkulmastaan naisen jännittyneen äärimmilleen ja tuijottavan vastapäätä seisovaa protossijoukkoa. Nainen odotti ensimmäistä varomatonta liikettä, tarkkaili jännittyneitä lihaksia ja etsi merkkejä taistelun syttymisestä. Hän näytti starttipistoolin ääntä odottavalta pikajuoksijalta – jännittyneeltä liikeradalta, joka vain odotti käynnistymistään.

"En tunnista heidän pukujaan. Ne eivät ole minkään liittoumamme", Kaien ääni liittyi keskusteluun. Nainen tuntui olevan hämillään ja yllättynyt äkillisestä kohtaamisesta ja odotti selkeästi lisäohjeita. Alexei ei laskenut katsettaan herpaantumaan protosseista, jotka seisoivat edelleen aloillaan jäykkinä kuin vahanuket ja tekemättä elettäkään heidän suuntaansa. Hän toivoi, että olisi osannut lukea jotakin kalpeilta ja mitäänsanomattomilta kasvoilta, palauttaa mieleensä jonkin merkityksen tälle kaikelle. Nyt ilmassa väreilivät vain jännitys ja epävarmuus, joista hän ei pitänyt laisinkaan.

"Yritä puhua heille", Alexei päätti hetken kuluttua. Protossit olisivat voineet avata jo tulen halutessaan, mutta tyytyivät silti vain tarkkailemaan. Välimatkaa kahden joukkion välillä oli tuskin kymmentä metriä, joten protossijoukko olisi voinut jo tehdä heistä selvää yllätyksen suoman edun ja suuremman lukumääränsä voimin. Laukaustakaan ei oltu kuitenkaan ammuttu, ja pallo oli selkeästi Alexeilla. Kenties heillä oli mahdollisuus saada vastapuoleen jonkinlainen kontakti Kaien avulla.

"Selvä, sir." Kaien ääni oli ilmeetön, eivätkä naisen kypärän alle peittyvät kasvot paljastaneet mitään. Alexei oli kuitenkin viettänyt aikaa tarpeeksi protossin kanssa osatakseen tunnistaa tämän virrasta levottomat, miltei kiihtyneet psioniset häivähdykset.

"En Taro Tassadar", Kaie sanoi kirkkaalla äänellä. Hän siirtyi muutaman askeleen eteenpäin niin, että seisoi heidän edessään ja jäi odottamaan.

Vastapuolella seisova protossimies tuijotti Kaiea ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan, kunnes käänsi sitten päätään aavistuksen verran kallelleen.

"En Taro Adun", mies sanoi lopulta karhealla äänellä. Hän ja Kaie astuivat kumpikin askeleen lähemmäs toisiaan. Tunnelma sähköistyi, mutta Alexei viittasi kädellään omaa ryhmäänsä pitämään asemansa. Jos Kaie saisi tämän onnistumaan, heillä…

Alexei kuuli sen ensin. Matala, syvä murina purkautui protossimiehen kurkusta tämän nojautuessa Kaien puoleen ja muuttaessa jäykkänä liikahduksena alkaneen kävelynsä salamannopeasti notkeaksi ja kiivaaksi syöksähdykseksi. Ääni kohosi kireäksi rääkäisyksi ja muuttui lopulta miltei hyytävän kovaksi kirkaisuksi. He olivat kaikki kuulleet tuon äänen jossakin vaiheessa laumasotia – äänen, joka sai haavoittuneet rukoilemaan nopeaa kuolemaa ja tunkeutui sisimpään jäytävän sykkivänä, epätodellisena ja tuhovoimaisena. Äänen, joka tuli uniisi päivien, kuukausien ja vielä vuosienkin päästä. Zergien laulua.

Seuraavaksi protossijoukon psioninen naamiointiverkko petti ja kuva heidän edessään alkoi väristen muuttua. Voimakas psioninen jänniteaalto purkautui ilmoille raivokkaana ja kiukkuisena kuin irti laskettu salama ja oli murskata heidät pyyhkäistessään aaveiden ylitse. Alexei kuuli huutavansa. Raastava kipu kiskoi hänen tietoisuuttaan vimmaisena ja ahnehtien. Hänen kauhistuneiden silmiensä edessä protossijoukon naamiot putosivat ja kuva muuttui. Viisi hydraliskoa, kolme zergling-liskoa ja kaksi väijyjää. Likaisenruskeat otukset näyttivät yhdeltä kirkuvalta, kynsien ja suomujen peittämältä, kyltymättömältä sekasotkulta liman peittämine kehoineen ja punaisine silmineen. Hydraliskot kirkuivat edelleen karmivaa ja hyytävää lauluaan silminnähden nauttien kylvämästään pelosta ja pakokauhusta. Zerglingit yhtyivät lauluun hetkeksi ja syöksähtivät sen jälkeen hyökkäykseen kontrolloimattomana ja nopeana massana.

"Suojautukaa!" Alexei kuuli äänensä karjuvan. Kukaan ei tuntunut kuitenkaan ymmärtävän tai sisäistävän hänen sanojaan – heidän edessään levittäytyvä näky oli kaikessa kauhistuttavuudessaan vangitseva. Kukaan heistä ei ollut koskaan nähnyt zergeja niin läheltä, niin yllättäen. Ne olivat vielä pahempia, kuin mitä sotamiesten kirosanat, kuolevien vammat ja sairastuvan tyynyjä vasten haukotut kyyneleet antoivat olettaa.

Kaie oli ollut heistä nopein. Protossin jäänsininen plasmaterä oli syttynyt liekkiin heti ensimmäisten varoitusmerkkien tullessa, ja nainen yritti tavoitella raivoisalla iskullaan edessään seisovaa hydraliskoa. Aika ei kuitenkaan ollut hänen puolellaan. Vihreä ammus oli irronnut taaempana seisovan toisen hydraliskon kidasta jo silloin, kun Kaie oli vielä muun ryhmän kanssa painanut päänsä tuskissaan yrittäen torjua heihin iskenyttä psionista jänniteaaltoa. Syövyttävä räjähdeammus osui protossin puvun etumukseen päästäen ilkeän, massahtavan äänen. Kaien koko rintakehä näytti syttyvän likaisenvihreään tuleen: keltaisia ja sinisiä sirpaleita lensi ympäriinsä, kun puku antoi periksi hydraliskon tappavalle hyökkäykselle. Alexei ei voinut kuin toivoa, että vastenmielinen repivä ääni oli lähtöisin puvun hajoavista kerroksista eikä Kaien kylkiluista.

"Kaie!" Alexei kuuli Lohmannin huutavan. Miehen ääni oli epäuskoinen kirahdus ja hän ojentautui eteenpäin kuin toivoen voivansa vetää protossin pelkällä epätoivoisella katseellaan turvaan heidän luokseen. Kaie oli kuitenkin menettänyt osuman saatuaan tasapainonsa, ja toinen väijyjistä käytti heti tilaisuuden hyväksi. Se sivalsi yhden pitkistä, hämähäkkimäisistä alaraajoistaan eteenpäin löi protossia jaloille kynsiterillään. Kaie kaatui ääntäkään päästämättä ensin polvilleen ja jäi huojumaan aloilleen. Naisen puku höyrysi syövyttävän ammuksen sulattaessa tietään suojakuorien läpi, mutta huurun keskeltä oli mahdollista erottaa mustanpuhuva aukko naisen rintakehässä. Verta.

Väijyjä työnsi polvilleen pudonneen naisen välinpitämättömästi tieltään. Protossin painava puku kallistui hitaasti ja raskaasti kuin uppoamassa oleva alus, kunnes painovoima otti omansa. Kaie osui maahan pölläyttäen ympärillään ilmaan hienojakoisen pilven Van Saran verenpunaista hiekkaa. Plasmaterät sihahtivat sammuksiin ja kukin heistä tunsi, kuinka naisen voimakas virta sammui kuin se olisi käännetty pois kytkimestä. Sen jälkeen Kaie ei enää liikkunut.

"Kaie!" Lohmann karjaisi uudelleen hädissään. Mies syöksähti puolittain eteenpäin, mutta joutui perääntymään ja tavoittelemaan nopeasti asettaan zergling-kolmikon rynnistäessä vastaan. Murray tempaisi hänet olkapäästä turvaan juuri ennen kuin hydralisko olisi saanut seuraavan uhrinsa. Miehet kaatuivat maahan kumpikin liikkeen voimasta ja ammus sinkoutui heidän ylitseen osuen sihahtaen kallioseinään.

Kaiea ampunut hydralisko ei enää välittänyt protossista, vaan jätti naisen ruumiin toisen väijyjän syötäväksi ja lipui sähähtäen kohti seuraavaa hyökkäystä. Olennon reitillä seisova Thompson kohotti pulssikiväärinsä.

Alexei oli kuitenkin ollut nopeampi. Hänen kiikarikiväärinsä luoti osui hydraliskon päähän juuri oikeassa kulmassa. Se uppoutui kohti kovaa kallorankaa noin puolen sekunnin ajan, kunnes lämpökuori aktivoitui ja räjähtävä metallivaippa teki tehtävänsä. Alexei tunsi kiukunsekaista mielihyvää kuullessaan iljettävää rusahdusta seuraavan märän äänen: luoti räjähti kallon sisällä ja tuhannet sirpaleet alkoivat etsiä kammottavalla nopeudella tietään ulos zergin ahtaaksi käyvästä kallosta. Wilkins päästi hyväksyvän huudahduksen, kun hydraliskon takaraivon levyt puhkesivat äänekkäästi ja kuumaa kudoksien ja lihan sekasotkua sinkosi ympäristöön.

"Suojiin! Tulta!" Alexei karjahti komennot, ja tällä kertaa tuttu taistelurutiini löytyi kunkin ryhmäläisen selkärangasta. Alexei tunsi virtojen ympärillään aktivoituvan ja helähtävän voimakkaaseen lauluun, jota taistelun kiivaus ja vauhti piiskasivat jatkumaan. Yksi toisensa jälkeen aaveet häivyttivät itsensä. Tulitus, äänet ja viimeistään haju kyllä paljastaisivat heidät tarkkavainuisille zergeille, mutta näin he eivät altistuneet ainakaan varsinaisesti suoralle tulitukselle. Alexei nosti kiikarikiväärinsä uuteen tähtäykseen ja sai välittömästi yhden hydraliskoista jyvälle. Olento liikahti alta kuin näkymättömän vaiston kutsumana, mutta osuma rampautti sen silti. Solheim hänen takanaan avasi karjuen pulssikiväärillään tulen hydraliskoja vastaan ja sai tulitukea Wilkinsilta, jonka käheä ja voitonriemuinen nauru kajahti ilmoille zergien vauhdin hidastuessa ja miltei pysähtyessä luotisateen iskiessä niitä vasten.

Adams oli sulkenut silmänsä ja alkoi puolustaa heitä. Alexei tunsi miehen voimakkaan virran puskevan kaiken lävitse – siirtävän zergien ammuksien lentoratoja, kehottavan heitä äänettömästi väistämään, nykäisevän turvaan viimeisellä hetkellä.

Murray ja Lohmann kömpivät ylös ja liittyivät taisteluun hänen edessään, ja kaaoksen keskellä Chandak luikahti suojaan kapean kivipaaden taakse, jonne jäi kyykistelemään yhteysradion kanavaa kämmentietokoneeltaan etsien.

"Loittoryhmä Foxholelle. Tarvitsemme välitöntä noutoa. Zergien väijytys. Yksi loukkaantunut. Toistan. Tarvitsemme välitöntä noutoa…" naisen ääni alkoi kohta toistaa. Alexei vaimensi ympärillään kuohuvan kakofonian ja keskittyi päättäväisesti itseensä. Hän kohotti kiväärinsä ja kirosi nähdessään tähtäimen läpi lisää hahmoja horisontissa. Zergit eivät koskaan taistelleet yksin. Niitä tuli lisää, aina vain lisää. Heidän olisi pakko perääntyä. Kommodori kohotti kätensä.

_Suojatulta. Kaikki mitä teillä on. Merkistäni kolme, kaksi…nyt!_

Ryhmä sai zergpartion jäännökset perääntymään sijoiltaan useita metrejä keskittämällä tulituksen voimakkaasti. Jopa Chandakin kevyt käsiase liittyi muiden joukkoon. Ryhmä takasi hänelle juuri tarpeeksi aikaa. Alexei antoi virtansa kannatella itseään juostessaan eteenpäin. Psioninen voima kohisi hänen suonissaan käskevänä ja muutti kaiken ympärillä tapahtuvan kuolemanhitaaksi, puuroutuneeksi massaksi. Hän kumartui ja väisti väijyjien piikit, jotka tavoittelivat hänen jalkojaan maan sisästä repivinä purskahtaessaan. Hän sai sysättyä tajunnallaan vahvasti tyrkäten ja aseensa perällä kaikilla voimillaan lyöden Kaien ylle kumartuneen väijyjän irti naisesta. Sen jälkeen hän tarttui Kaien pukuun ja nykäisi. Hydraulinen haarniska oli raskas – raskaampi kuin hän olisi voinut kuvitellakaan. Alexei karjui raivosta ja ponnistuksesta, kun hän sai lopulta puvun ähkäisten liikkeelle ja lähti perääntymään sitä perässään vetäen. Hän tunsi juoksevansa paikallaan ja näki, miltei haistoi, zergien raivon niiden suunnatessa kaiken huomionsa häneen. Adamsin virta ohjasi Alexeita päin laukaistun hydraliskon ammuksen sivuun ja Murrayn luodit tavoittivat Alexein iskusta toipuneen väijyjän juuri ennen kuin se kohotti kyntensä lävistääkseen edessään ponnistelevan miehen. Olento kaatui kirkuen ja sätkien maahan. Alexei kiskoi käsivarret äärimmilleen jännittyneenä ja jalat kovaa savea polkien, kun Lohmann ilmaantui yllättäen hänen viereensä. Mies tarttui toiseen Kaien elottomista käsistä. Yhdessä he raahasivat viimeiset metrit rasituksesta huutaen ja lihakset lähes luovuttamisen partaalla täristen. Ammukset kimpoilivat Kaien puvusta ja heidän ympärillään, mutta Adams ei antanut yhdenkään osua. Yksi zerglingeista tarttui vielä viime hetkellä protossin jalkaan, mutta vihaisesti älähtävä Wilkins oli taistelupuukkoineen paikalla salamannopeasti.

"Thompson! Lääkintämies!" Chandak karjui kauempana.

Alexei puuskutti ja vapisi. Hän repäisi Kaien pukua eteenpäin Lohmannin kanssa yhtäaikaisesti. Voimakas liike sai haarniskan kallistumaan äkisti, ja Alexei menetti seurauksena tasapainonsa. Hän putosi verenmaku suussaan ja lähes tajuntansa menettäen taaksepäin. Kaien raskas panssari romahti kommodorin päälle työntäen hapen ulos hänen keuhkoistaan ja lähes sokaisten hänet polttavalla kivulla. Hän oli hetken ajan varma siitä, että kuolisi. Sen jälkeen kipu potkaisi sisään uudelleen korventavina tärähdyksinä.

"Ottakaa se pois!" Alexei sai kähistyä. Hänellä itsellään ei ollut enää voimia. Hän tuijotti Kaien sinikeltaisen puvun selkää kuin hypnotisoituneena. Lohmannin huolestuneet kasvot ilmestyivät hänen yläpuolelleen.

Pian sen jälkeen Alexei huomasi silmäkulmassaan myös heidän selustaansa kiertäneen zergin.

Mitä tahansa zergien kuningatarliskojen suunnittelija oli ajatellutkin, se näytti menneen kammottavalla tavalla pieleen. Tai ehkä se oli tarkoituskin. Alexei oli nähnyt olentoja vain kuvissa ja nauranut silloin rivimiesten hirtehiselle tavalle kutsua niitä säkkipilleiksi. Nyt hän tunsi mustuuden täyttävän tajuntansa ja pelon sohaisevan ilkeästi virtaansa vasten. Kuningatar leijui psonisen voimansa kannattelemana polven korkeudella ilmassa. Kulmikkaan laattamaisen kitiinipään takana velloi nahkainen kudospussivartalo. Valtavat ilmaputket – joista olennon lempinimikin oli peräisin – eripariset raajat ja kynnet sojottivat otuksen ihosta säikeittäin ja epäluonnollisissa kulmissa, ja niiden alla surkastuneet karvaiset läikät ja kudoksien venyneet epämuodostumat täplittivät pintaliman peittämää kehoa. Kaiken perässä roikkui limaista, itsevalaisevaa nestettä tiputteleva munapussi. Kuningatar näytti jonkinlaiselta luonnottoman suurelta, rujolta ja turvonneelta sisäelimeltä, nahkaiselta ja mädältä pussilta. Sen ilmaputkista purkautuva rohina tuntui iskeytyvän Alexein korviin liioitellun voimakkaana. Hän yritti rimpuilla kätensä vapaaksi Kaien alta Lohmannia varoittaakseen, mutta oli myöhässä.

Lohmann kääntyi samalla hetkellä kun kuningattaren terä iski. Mies onnistui – kenties vahingossa, kenties vaistonsa vetämänä – liikahtamaan kynnen voimakkaimman liikkeen alta, mutta terä osui silti. Lohmannin tuskanhuuto oli tukahtunut ja yllättyneen raivon säestämä. Mies perääntyi vaistonvaraisesti taaksepäin puristaen haavoittunutta ja veristä kättä mahaansa vasten ja yrittäen suojata itseään toisella kädellään. Sormia oli irronnut kaksi. Ne näyttivät surrealisilta ja kuvottavilta kierähtäessään punaiselle hiekalle ja hautautuessaan kuningattaren vartalon velloviin laskoksiin. Olento työntyi eteenpäin heitä kohti matalaa, raapivaa ääntä pitäen. Wilkins ja Murray olivat ällistyksestä toivottuaan alkaneet tulittaa, mutta kuningatar ei näyttänyt välittävän lihaansa iskeytyvistä ammuksista lainkaan. Se liikahti jälleen eteenpäin tavoitellen perääntyvää Lohmannia. Alexei tunsi miehen virran pakokauhuisen kuohun ja näki, kuinka tämän katse harhaili ympäristössä. Lohmann etsi pakopaikkaa, haki viimeistä takaovea.

Turhaan.

Kun Kaie liikahti ensimmäisen kerran, Alexei uskoi tuntemuksen olevan oman sammumassa olevan, uupuneen ja rikki revityn mielensä tuotoksia. Nainen päästi kuitenkin seuraavaksi tukahtuneen huoahduksen, joka sai toivon sykähtämään villinä Alexein mielessä. Hän tyrkkäsi Kaiea kaikilla voimillaan ja kutsui virrallaan naisen nimeä. Hän tunsi, kuinka Kaien virta heräsi valtavalla voimalla. Naisen tajunta tuntui puhtaan valkoiselta ja polttavan kirkkaalta hänen mieltään koskettaessaan ja ajaessaan hetkeksi kivun ja tuskan pois. Hän veti haukkoen ilmaa sisälleen, kun Kaie ponnisti yhtenä vihaisena syöksähdyksenä jaloilleen. Nainen pärskähti kuin olisi tullut pinnalle pitkän sukelluksen jälkeen ja pyrähti liikkeelle murahtaen. Ääni yltyi matalaksi ja raivokkaaksi karjunnaksi. Alexei käänsi päätään protossin liikkeen mukana.

Kuningattaren paksunivelisen eturaajan kynsiterä oli kohonnut ääriasentoonsa Lohmanin ylle, kun Kaie saapui paikalle. Protossi heittäytyi. Kuningatar päästi korkean ja raivostuneen urahduksen sihisevän tyngän jäädessä sätkimään kehoonsa ja muun raajan pudotessa alas hiekalla kompuroivan Lohmannin viereen. Kaie, joka karjui yhä, pyrähti raivoissaan Lohmannin ja kuningattaren väliin. Naisen puku höyrysi edelleen ja hänen virtansa poukkoili kuin räjähtämispisteessä, mutta Kaie tuntui tuskin huomaavan sitä. Nainen heilautti plasmateränsä lähes raivosta sokeana ristiin edessään ja lennähti jälleen liikkeeseen. Näky oli kammottavalla tavalla lumoava: Kaie käytännöllisesti katsoen juoksi kuningattaren läpi lyöden terillään alas kaiken eteensä sattuvan. Nainen puski synkän määrätietoisesti eteenpäin elävän kudoksen keskellä tuhoten, repien ja silmät kylmänä vihasta. Kuningattaren nahka ratkesi terien viiltäessä hurjia kaaria ja munapussi puhkesi hyllyväksi kasaksi hyytelöimäistä ainetta. Protossi ei näyttänyt edes tajuavan mitä teki, vaan käytti teriään jonkinlaisen alkukantaisen raivon vallassa ja karjui edelleen vihaisena jotakin kielellään. Hän ei hiljentynyt edes silloin, kun äkillisen hyökkäyksen täysin yllättämä kuningatar lysähti kasaan ja putosi maahan kuin elinvoimasta tyhjentynyt säkki, vaan pyörähti maassa istuvan Lohmannin ympärillä leveässä kaaressa viuhtoen plasmateriään edessään kuin olisi karkottanut villieläimiä ympäriltään soihdulla.

"Anna tulla!" Kaie kirkui. "Tätä miestä et saa!"

Nainen horjahti ympäri kuin näkymättömiä hyökkääjiä vielä etsien, mutta hänen virtansa oli kuluttanut itsensä miltei loppuun. Kaien viimeisissä askeleissa oli selkeää haparointia. Jossakin taustalla Alexei kuuli ammusten viuhahtavat äänet, Wilkinsin riehakkaan naurun, Murrayn murahdukset, satunnaisia räjähdyksiä ja Solheimin hihkunnan. Kranaatteja.

Alexei oli kompuroinut polvilleen ja tuijotti maahan romahtanutta Kaiea. Lopulta hän tavoitti sinikeltaisen suojapuvun ylle kumartuneen Thompsonin olkapään yli protossin silmät. Nainen vastasi katseeseen tokkuraisen näköisenä, eikä laskenut kasvojaan alas kuten niin monesti aikaisemmin heidän silmiensä kohdatessa. Alexei tunsi yllätyksekseen kyyneleiden valuvan poskillaan, kun hän nyökkäsi protossille. Tervetuloa kotiin, hän olisi halunnut kuiskata, tervetuloa Kaie.

Sen sijaan kiikarikiväärinsä varresta tukea ottaen Alexei ponnisti jaloilleen.

"Chandak. Thompson. Ottakaa Kaie kantoon. Muut - suojatulta! Peräännytään hyvässä järjestyksessä. Tulta!"

Ryhmän kuittaukset tulivat nopeasti. Alexei kohotti kiikarikiväärinsä olalleen. Viidenkymmenen metrin päässä yksi hyökkäävän partion zerglingeista kaatui kirkaisten.

"Annetaan Raynorin poikien hakea meidät kotiin."


	11. Tytär

_Kevään tullen spurgujen ja muiden menninkäisten ohella myös näköjään vanhat ficit nousevat haudoistaan, minä muun lauman perässä. Tekstiä on syntynyt kyllä paljon, mutta se on poukkoilevuutensa vuoksi odotellut kärsivällisesti paloissa jotakuta kursimaan tilkkutäkin yhteen. Tuntuu hassulta palata tekstin pariin tällaisella volyymilla pitkän tauon jälkeen, mutta ehkä ruoste karisee kevään mittaan ja pääsen itse asiaan taas hieman paremmin. Kiitokset jälleen **annuykskakskolmoselle** (vapaamielinen tulkinta nickistäsi, mutta meinaan aina unohtaa tuon numerosarjan ja lyhentää sinut vaan annuksi) sydäntä lämmittävistä kommenteista, tässähän tuntee tekevänsä jotain oikein! _

_Luvassa Kaien ja Alexein tähdittämä oikein angstilukujen angstiluku, anteeksi! :D Koettakaa kestää, kyllä tämä tästä jaloilleen vielä pääsee, kun saan rattaat rullaamaan._

* * *

Keulatykit riipivät Van Saran autiomaata vielä hetken sen jälkeenkin, kun aluksen nostoportti vetäytyi kiinni ja sihahti lukkoon. Myöhäistä, Alexei ajatteli synkästi. Zergit olivat kaivautuneet maan alle heti kuljetusaluksen jylinän kuullessaan ja pinnalle oli jäänyt ruumiiden lisäksi vain muutamia pahoin loukkaantuneita yksilöitä, joilla ei ollut enää voimia pusertaa itseään hiekan läpi maanalaisia tunneleita kohti. Pilotti näytti havainneen saman, sillä moottorit hyrähtivät hetken päästä ärjäisevään kiihdytykseen.

"Kaikki kyydissä. Hienoa työtä, loittoryhmä. Seuraava pysäkki Foxhole 1. Pitäkää kiinni", pilottimiehen ääni toivotti hyväntuulisesti. Kuin sanojen takaa kuultaneen kiireen tehosteeksi raskas kuljetusalus tärähti ja urahti muutaman kerran, kunnes syöksähti liitoon ja alkoi kuuliaisesti niellä kilometrejä heidän ja tukikohdan välillä.

Hahmot säntäilivät hänen ympärillään ahtaassa tilassa. Alexei tuijotti eteensä jähmettynein katsein ja keskittyi tuntemaan hengityksen pitkät ja toiveikkaat vedot sisimmässään. Hän tunsi olonsa höyhenenkevyeksi ja joutui pusertamaan istuintasoa allaan valkoisin rystysin, jottei aluksen liikevoima olisi kiskaissut häntä mennessään. Kiireen keskelläkin kaikki oli jotenkin selkeämpää, puhtaampaa. Hän tiedosti kivuliaan varmasti, että oli elossa. Elossa.

Hän näki vastapäätä horjahtelevassa kyykyssä istuvat Chandakin ja Adamsin. He näyttivät typertyneiltä ja uhmakkaan itkuisilta, kuin kaksi selkäsaunan saanutta lasta. Adams painoi kylmäpakkausta otsaansa vasten niin lujaa, että hyinen pinta oli jättänyt ohimolle punertavan jäljen. Mies tuskin tuntui tajuavan mitä teki.

"Shikov."

Alexeilta meni hetki tunnistaa Thompsonin kasvonpiirteet, kun mies kyykistyi hänen eteensä. Myös Thompson oli väsynyt, mutta lääkintämiehen silmien takana pilkahtelevat univaje ja raaka pelko eivät olleet vielä ottaneet valtaa. Hän ei ollut vielä vajonnut siihen samaan kauhistuneeseen apatiaan kuin muu ryhmä, vaan pakotti itsensä miltei teennäisellä reippaudella toimimaan.

"Thompson. Eikö sinun pitäisi olla Kaien luona?" Alexei kysyi. Mielikuvat Kaien silpoutuneesta puvusta ja kammottavan epätodellisesta kaatumisen hetkestä eivät jättäneet Alexeita rauhaan. Hän nielaisi.

"Raynorin lääkintämiehillä on paremmat varusteet hänen ja Lohmannin hoitamiseen. Minä olen vain tiellä", Thompson vastasi. Mies kuulosti harmistuneelta. Hän vilkaisi Alexeihin ja ryhdistäytyi. "Sait aikamoisen iskun rintakehääsi aiemmin. Oletko kunnossa? Tai te muut?" Lääkintämiehen katse pyyhki aluksen reunoilla kyyhöttävien aaveiden yli huolestuneena.

"Kyllä me pärjäämme. Miten he jaksavat?" Wilkins kysyi. Naisen aluksi miltei kärsimätön sävy hiljeni haudanvakavaksi huoleksi, kun hän viittasi peukalollaan aluksen etuosaan, jonne joku Raynorin lääkintämiehistä kiirehti tarvikkeita kantaen. Muiden katseet seurasivat Wilkinsin elettä miltei vaistonvaraisesti. Lohmann oli lakannut huutamasta hetki sitten, mikä tuntui yhtä aikaa helpottavalta ja pelottavalta. Kuningattaren myrkky aiheuttanut korventavaa kipua verenkiertoon päästessään, ja Lohmannin kiljunta oli tuntunut uppoavan luihin ja ytimiin asti heidän odottaessaan kuljetusaluksen saapumista. Nyt mies oli hiljentynyt, mutta lääkintähenkilökunnan kiivas keskustelu jatkui valkoisten univormujen sukkuloidessa Lohmannin ja miehen taisteluparin ympärillä.

Kaie ei puhunut, mutta naisen silmät olivat auki. Kukaan ei osannut sanoa, oliko tyhjän katseen takana todellista eloa. Protossi oli kiskottu irti puvustaan, joka lepäsi maassa heidän jaloissaan onttona ja tyhjänä kuorena. Verta tuntui olevan joka puolella – eikä vähiten naisen rintakehän yllä häärivien kahden lääkärin kumihansikkaissa ja univormuissa. Miesten kasvoista oli mahdoton nähdä mitään muuta kuin keskittymistä käsillä olevaan potilaaseen. Joka kerta aluksen tärähtäessä Alexei rukoili, että miehet pystyisivät tekemään työnsä hankalista olosuhteista huolimatta.

"Lohmannilla ei ole suurempaa hätää. Sain pysäytettyä myrkyn etenemisen jo kentällä ja nyt hän saa vahvempia aineita. Hän saa pitää kätensä. Tukahdutin vuodon jo aiemmin, mutta sormia ei tietenkään enää saada takaisin. Onneksi hän on vasenkätinen. Voi olla, että hän saa sormiproteesit jossakin vaiheessa. Niiden pitäisi palauttaa liikkuvuus koko käteen." Thompson näytti tyytyväiseltä hetken ajan, mutta sen jälkeen synkkä varjo palasi miehen kasvoille. "Kaiesta en osaa sanoa. Hän on sentään edelleen hengissä, mikä on hyvä."

"Hydraliskon ammus tekee helvetillistä jälkeä tuolta etäisyydeltä", Chandak mutisi. Solheim hänen vieressään nyökytteli vakavana.

"Onneksi Kaiella oli pukunsa", Alexei muistutti. Puhuminen sattui kylkiluihin ja rintaan ja hän irvisti ähkäisten lauseensa päätteeksi. Thompson loi häneen moittivan silmäyksen, kumartui ja alkoi painella kämmenellään tunnustelevasti häntä selästä ja rintakehästä. Alexei älähti kivusta miltei heti.

"Onko sinun hankala hengittää?"

"Ehkä vähän."

"Tuntuuko pistävää kipua?" Thompson kuulosti huolestuneelta.

"Vain siellä, minne tökit sormellasi", Alexei murahti. Lääkintämies hymyili itsekseen.

"Kylkiluut, ehkäpä rintarangan murtuma." Sormet siirtyivät eteenpäin, eikä Alexeilla ollut voimia sanoa mitään vastaan. Hän nyökäytti yrittäen pitää puuskuttavaksi muuttavan hengityksensä vakaana.

"Suosittelisin olemaan liikkumatta. Foxholessa on kuvausvälineet, joilla tilanteesi voidaan selvittää paremmin."

"En ole menossa minnekään", Alexei vakuutteli. Hän puhui totta. Kipu oli muuttunut koko rintakehää kuristaviksi viilloiksi, eikä Alexeille tullut mieleenkään liikahtaa ja kokeilla yltyisikö polte entisestään. Hän joutui uhraamaan kaiken toimintakykynsä siihen, että yritti pitää hengityksensä tasaisena ja olla valittamatta ääneen.

"Hyvä. Kyllä se siitä, Shikov. Ja Murray, katsotaan seuraavaksi sitä sinun otsaasi."

Lääkintämies nousi kyykystään ja siirtyi vastalauseita sylkevän ja kulmakarvansa poikki syvän raapaisuhaavan saaneen Murrayn viereen.

Töyssyttävä kyyti tuuditti Alexein unen, tajuttomuuden ja tiedostavuuden rajoille. Hän halusi antaa kehonsa ja uupumuksesta väreilevän virtansa levätä, vajota upottavaan ja tummaan uneen, jossa ei ollut varoitusvaloja, suuliekkien särisevää tulta eikä radiokuulokkeen aavemaista, tyhjää kohinaa. Samalla hänen tuli kuitenkin olla vahva, kylmäverinen ja hereillä. Ryhmän vuoksi.

Alexei kuljetti katsettaan ympärillään istuvien aaveiden yli. Wilkins tuijotti aluksen etuosaan ilmeettömänä ja kasvot kovettuneena. Naisen virta tuikahti tuon tuosta kuin apua pyytävän yksinäisen taskulampun keila pimeydessä – epävarmana, häilyvänä, mutta toistuvana. Adamsin silmät olivat kiinni, mutta uni oli kevyttä ja mies säpsähti toisinaan hereille aluksen tärähtelyn myötä. Hänen kasvoillaan kävi tuolloin tyhjä ja haavoittunut katse kuin painajaisunesta juuri heränneellä. Vieressä istuvat Chandak ja Murray näyttivät hekin uupuneilta ja kulutetuilta. Chandak pyöritteli tupakansytytintään sormissaan kuten aina silloin, kun jokin veti naisen todella vakavaksi. Alexei seurasi hetken ajan naisen tärisevien sormien liikettä ja olisi halunnut kiivaasti tehdä jotain – sulkea Chandakin sormet nyrkkiin, sipaista selkää lohduttaen – mutta tiesi naisen olevan tällä hetkellä kaiken avun ulottumattomissa.

Murray, jonka otsaan viillettyä vekkiä Thompson paikkasi parhaillaan, jupisi itsekseen. Kirosanat tulivat yksi toisensa jälkeen ulos miltei mantramaisena nauhana, johon mies tuntui takertuvan paremman puutteessa. Lasittuneet silmät kertoivat kuitenkin omaa kieltään siitä, ettei Murray ollut enää todella kiinni tässä hetkessä, vaan pakeni tapahtunutta jonnekin virtansa sisälle.

Viiimeisenä penkkirivillä istuva Solheim oli kietonut kädet polviensa ympäri ja pujottanut sormensa toistensa lomitse. Hänen päänsä oli painunut alas, mutta hänen huultensa liikkeen ja kuiskatut sanat saattoi silti erottaa aluksen hämärässä. Solheim rukoili. Alexei katsoi hetken ajan miestä mietteliäänä. Millainen Jumala vastaisi rukouksiin tässä lohduttomassa ja zergien kaltaisten olentojen miehittämässä universuminkolkassa, hän huomasi ajattelevansa synkästi, jos heitä nyt ylipäänsä kuulisi kukaan?

* * *

"Sir!"

Koputus ovelle toistui. Naisen ääni oli muuttunut jo huolestuneeksi.

"Pieni hetki!" Alexei vastasi tavoitellen kepeää sävyä.

Hän oli nukkunut ohi kellonsoiton ja herännyt pökkyräisenä vain viisi minuuttia ennen sovittua päällystön tapaamista, mikä ei ollut lainkaan hänen tapaistaan. Univajetta alkoi olla liikaa. Koko aamu oli kulunut paikasta toiseen kompuroiden ja hätiköityjen aamutoimien parissa, mutta mikään ei tuntunut varsinaisesti tulevan valmiiksi. Adjutantin ensimmäisen koputuksen tullessa hän oli saanut housut ja aluspaidan ylleen, partansa puoliksi ajettua ja kaksi ensimmäistä nappia asetakistaan kiinni. Kaikki muu odotti enemmän tai vähemmän keskeneräisenä kaaoksena hänen ympärillään pienessä huoneessa. Asiaa ei millään muotoa tehnyt helpommaksi se, että murtunut rintaranka muistutti itsestään melkoisen väkivaltaisesti joka kerta, kun kommodori koetti kumartua tai liikkua viime päivinä tavaramerkikseen muodostunutta kivuliasta laahustamista rivakammin. Hän kirosi itsekseen sängynlaidalle istahtaessaan ja haparoidessaan jonnekin vuoteen alle hukkunutta koppalakkiaan. Foxholen päällystön huoneet olivat pieniä ja vetoisia – niissä oli selkeästi aistittavissa jonkinlainen tilapäisratkaisun tuntu. Silti niihin oli suorastaan petollisen helppo hukata tavaroitaan. Alexei silmäsi kaaosta ympärillään synkkänä ja edelleen sängyn alaista kylmää lattiaa sormillaan kopeloiden. Hamuilu tuotti tuloksen, ja Alexei saattoi työntää pölyisen hatun pienen siistimisen jälkeen ohimoilleen.

Hän suoritti ripeästi vielä viimeiset toimet ennen lähtöä: mies ahtoi kipulääkkepillerit ja aaveiden lääkityksen suuhunsa yhtenä suurena massana, eikä mahtanut mitään tukahtuneelle huokaukselle vesilasia katseellaan etsiessään. Parempaakaan löytämättä hän huuhtoi pillerit alas sivupöydällä yön yli seisoneen termosmukin viimeisillä, pikimustilla kahvinlitkuilla. Kainalosauva oli unohtunut nojalleen vastakkaista seinää vasten, ja Alexei nykäisi itsensä liikkeelle sen tukemana. Hän avasi oven ja työntyi käytävään juuri parahiksi: Raynorin lähettämä adjutantti oli kohteliaasta hymystään huolimatta ilmeisen tyytymätön Alexein myöhästelyyn. Nainen seisoi epävarman näköisenä ja kädet puuskassa vastapäiseen seinään kevyesti nojaten. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja tapaili kasvoilleen hymyn, kun Alexei toivotti hilpeästi huomenta.

"Kapteeni Raynor huolestui, kun ette saapuneet paikalle. Tarvitsetteko apua, sir?" nainen – nimilaatastaan päätellen Chapman – tarjosi kättään Alexein tueksi.

"Ei tässä hätää. Kunhan et pakota minua juoksemaan kokoushuoneelle."

"Mennään rauhassa, sir. Tätä tietä."

Alexei antoi naisen kulkea edellä ja keskittyi itse kävelyyn. Rintakehä päästi tuon tuosta kivuliaan vastalauseen liian rohkeata askelta tai nopeaa etenemistahtia protestoiden. Alexei hidasti kuuliaisesti vauhtiaan, jottei alkaisi puuskuttaa. Hän miltei kuuli luurankonsa huokaisevan helpotuksesta. Adjutantti Chapmanin huokauksessa oli sen sijaan turhautuneisuutta. Alexei väänsi parhaan anteeksipyytävän hurmaushymynsä naiselle heidän pysähtyessään odottamaan hissiä. Oli parempi olla myöhässä kuin hikinen, punainen, hengästynyt, rintakipuinen ja myöhässä, hän järkeili.

Alexei oli nukkunut vähän. Hän peitti haukotuksen kädellään ja jäi tuijottamaan hissin peiliseinältä heijastuvaa kuvajaistaan mietteliäänä. Tummat puolikuut silmien alla olivat jo hätkähdyttävän syvät ja hän näytti siltä, että oli jäänyt joukkotappelussa kasan alimmaiseksi.

Van Saran autiomaasta palattuaan hän oli viettänyt ensimmäisen yön lääkinnässä ryhmänsä kanssa. Kukaan heistä ei ollut Kaiea, Lohmannia ja Shikovia itseään lukuun ottamatta loukkaantunut niin vaikeasti, että olisi tarvinnut tarkkailua yön yli, mutta Alexei vetosi ylilääkäri Howesiin psionisen ylijännitteen riskillä. Se oli toki todellinen uhka ryhmän käytettyä kykyjään niin kuormitetusti, mutta suurempi syy lääkinnässä pysymiselle makasi letku-, anturi- ja mittausinstrumenttiviidakon keskellä traumahoitohuoneen sängyllä. Ryhmälle tuntui olevan tärkeää olla läsnä, ja Alexei tunsi samoin. Hän toivoi ajatuksiensa löytävän protossin mielen kivun ja lähellä hiipivän kuoleman keskeltä. _Taistele, Kaie, taistele._

He istuivat kapean pleksi-ikkunan takana kukin vuorollaan hiljaisina ja seuraten lääkärien kiireistä kulkua sisään ja ulos. Laitteita kärrättiin saliin, instrumentteja noukittiin tarjottimilta ja työnnettiin takaisin metallisiin kulhoihin, vuorot vaihtuivat, ihmisiä tuli ja meni, lääkärien otteissa alkoi painaa väsymys. Tuntui merkillisellä tavalla lohdulliselta ja kiitolliselta, etteivät he kuitenkaan luovuttaneet. Foxholen lääkintähenkilökunta leikkasi, ompeli, korjasi, tukahdutti verenvuotoja ja taisteli Kaien rinnalla vaihtamistaan pitkistä, epävarmoista katseista ja vereen tahriutuneista esiliinoistaan huolimatta. Aaveet tekivät parhaansa pysyäkseen Kaien tukena, mutta taisteluväsymys hiipi hiljaiseen lääkintään vääjäämättömänä ja komentavana. Alexei seurasi vaisuna vierestä, kuinka yksi toisensa jälkeen ryhmän aaveet alkoivat sammua hänen ympärillään. Solheim ja Adams saivat sentään taisteluvarustukset yltään ja etsiytyivät heitä varten sijatuille sairasvuoteille ennen nukahtamistaan. Murray onnistui riisumaan takkinsa, ennen kuin rojahti vastaanottotilan tuolille maastohousut jalassaan ja raskaasti kuorsaten. Chandak nukahti Lohmannin vuoteen viereen pää puoliksi miehen pieluksella ja sytyttämätön tupakka nyrkkiin puristuneena. Alexei huomasi syvän ja rauhallisen unen tavoittelevan itseäänkin, mutta nipisti käsivarttaan vihaisesti luomiensa alkaessa hivuttautua kiinni. Rikkumaton ja lääkitsevä uni tuntui ajatuksena taivaalliselta, mutta nyt ei ollut sen aika.

Alexei valvoi. Kaien ympärillä käyvä häärinä taantui pikkuhiljaa. Kaksi lääkäreistä poistui, eivätkä he tulleet enää takaisin. Hoitaja vei kärryllisen leikkaussalitarvikkeita ja verestä vettyneen aluslakanan pois ja katosi varaston heiluriovesta. Alexei yritti lukea hoitohenkilökunnan kasvoilta merkkejä protossin tilasta, mutta oli liian väsynyt osatakseen tulkita leikkausmaskien yllä pilkahtavia silmiä ja instrumentteja pitelevien käsien liikkeitä Kaien keholla. Hoitaja kävi vaihtamassa liuoksen tippapullotelineeseen. Se on hyvä, Alexei vakuutti itselleen, kuollutta ei enää lääkittäisi. Hän tunsi olonsa uupuneeksi ja sekavaksi. Thompson oli tehnyt diagnoosinsa oikein ja hänen potilastietoihinsa oli kirjattu keskivaikea rintarangan murtuma. Sille ei ollut tehtävissä kipulääkityksen ohella juuri mitään, mutta Alexei ei jaksanut välittää vihlovista tuntemuksista rintakehällään. Hän oli selvinnyt vähällä.

Kaien leikannut tohtori Mallister oli tiukkaeleinen vanhempi nainen, joka tuli Alexein puheille aamuyön varhaisina tunteina jätettyään protossin seuraavan vuoron työntekijöiden käsiin. Leikkaussalimaski oli jättänyt punaisen painauman naisen silmien alle ja hän näytti olevan kuumissaan sekä väsynyt. Hän tervehti Alexeita konstailemattomasti nyökkäämällä.

"Melkoinen palapeli", hän puuskahti sukien harmaantuvaa lyhyttä hiuskuontaloaan taakse. Alexein pöllämystynyt katse näkyi huvittavan tohtoria, sillä hän virnisti jatkaessaan. "En ole ennen leikannut potilasta tietämättä ihan tarkkaan mitä sisällä odottaa. Onneksi suurin osa elimistä oli oikeilla paikoillaan, veriryhmä määriteltävissä ja kudos käyttäytyi pääosin kuten terraanienkin. Protossien keho on uskomattoman elinvoimainen yksikkö."

"Hän… hän siis…?"

"Kyllä. Tyttö selviää, jos minulta kysytään. Haarniska on ottanut vastaan pahimman ja myrkyn eteneminen saatiin pysäytettyä. Hänen kehonsa tuntui potkivan sitä vastaan itsekin. Kenties protossien mekanismeja, mene ja tiedä. Psioniset lukemat huolettavat minua enemmän. Mittarit eivät saaneet irti mitään. Vain tyhjää, kommodori. Hän taisi ylirasittaa itseään melkoisesti."

"Niin", Alexei sanoi ymmällään. Hän ei ollut tuntenut pitkiin aikoihin oloaan näin avuttomaksi. Myös Mallister tuntui huomaavan sen.

"Koettakaa tekin saada vähän unta. Hän selviää kyllä. Psioniseen koomaan on olemassa monia keinoja, jopa herättävää lääkitystä. Palaan asiaan huomenna."

Alexei nyökkäsi, muttei todella kuullut naisen sanoja. Hän toivotti konemaisesti hyvää yötä, mutta tuskin tunsi jalkojaan, kun valahti istumaan kapealle toimistotuolille ja jäi tuijottamaan eteensä. Hän - - -

"Kommodori?"

Alexei nykäisi itsensä hereille. Adjutantti Chapman seisoi kohteliaan kysyvän näköisenä hänen vierellään viittoen kädellään avonaisia hissin ovia. Alexei kiitti ja seurasi kuuliaisesti naisen perässä Foxholen harmaille käytäville.

Gerard oli soittanut heti tapahtuneesta kuultuaan. Amiraali oli ollut yhtä aikaa huolissaan, utelias ja määrätietoinen, kuten hänelle tavallista oli. Miehen puheessa olivat vuorotelleet sotastrateginen, faktoja käsittelevä amiraali ja toisaalta avoimen huolestunut, kuuntelevaa korvaa tarjonnut ystävä. Alexei oli ollut hänen läsnäolostaan ja heidän ystävyydestään sillä hetkellä iloisempi ja kiitollisempi kuin muistikaan. Gerardin jälkeen linjoille oli tullut Gemma. Alexei ei olisi erityisemmin halunnut näyttäytyä Stantonille niin kurjassa kunnossa ja väsyneenä, mutta naisen itsepintainen asennoituminen ja miltei käskevä huolenpito saivat Alexein vastaamaan puheluun. Gemman myötätunto tuntui hyvältä, mutta Alexei oli ollut liian väsynyt voidakseen kunnolla kerrata tapahtunutta tai eritelläkseen omia tunteitaan. Hänen ajatuksensa karkasivat puhelun ajan jatkuvasti Kaieen, Lohmanniin, zergeihin ja ryhmän jaksamiseen. Gemma näytti unenomaiselta ja vieraalta hänen vointiaan kysellessään ja surumielisesti aavikon tapahtumia luodatessaan. Alexei oli toivottanut pian hyvää yötä ja katkaissut puhelun. Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin hän tunsi nakertavaa epävarmuutta ja mietti, oliko sulkenut naisen turhan tylysti ulkopuolelle: vastaisiko Gemma enää hänen puheluihinsa, tulisiko vastaan Kefeuksen käytävillä yhtä sädehtivän kauniina ja ilahtuneena hänen näkemisestään? Nauraisiko nainen enää hänen pienille tarinoilleen, koskettaisiko lempeästi? Pelkkä ajatus Gemmasta kuristi hänen kurkkuaan, ja Alexei sysäsi ajatuksen syrjään kiukkuisena itselleen.

Neuvonpito näytti olevan pienen piirin tapaaminen: paikalla oli vain kourallinen ihmisiä. Oven suussa häntä tervehti Raynorin lennoston johtava upseeri, hänen takanaan odottivat tukikohdan turvallisuusvastaava ja kaksi puolustuslinjaa koordinoivaa vanhempaa upseeria. Raynorin vieressä pöydän päässä istui Kefeukselta alas Foxholeen siirretty lääkinnän johtaja, tohtori Howes. Raynor itse näytti nuutuneelta ja ajatuksiinsa uponneelta siirrellessään edessään lepääviä tavaroita ympäri kiiltävää pöydän kantta: mustekynä kahvikupin viereen, holokansio auki ja kiinni, mustekynä kommunikaattorin taakse, kaukosäädin vaakasuoraan, mustekynä toiseen käteen, joka alkoi naputella sillä pöydän pintaa… liikkeissä oli jotain hypnoottisen vangitsevaa, ja Alexei nykäisi katseensa irti vasta silloin, kun Raynor turhautuneena työnsi levottomat kätensä maastohousujensa taskuihin. Alexei rykäisi ja tervehti läsnäolijoita. Hän nyökkäsi hymyillen myös Gerardin hologramille, joka värjyi taktiikkapöydän yllä sinisen sävyisenä häivähdyksenä. Sen jälkeen Shikov kiersi pöydän ympäri linkuttaen ja rojahti tyhjälle istuimelle päästäen ilman kulkemaan keuhkoistaan tukahtuneena älähdyksenä. Kipu kyljessä ja rintakehässä oli muuttunut säkenöivästä kolotuksesta mustaksi ja nieleväksi tyhjyydeksi, joka tuntui kovertavan hänen sisuksiaan tulikuumalla kourallaan lusikallinen kerrallaan. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta asiaa ja tarttui eteensä nostettuun vesilasilliseen hymyn vapiseville huulilleen pakottaen.

"Kommodori", Gerard tervehti virallisemmin. Vanhempi mies hymähti itsekseen ystävänsä kivuliaan olemuksen nähdessään. Alexei kosketti kevyesti koppalakkinsa lieriä ja virnisti itsepintaisesti. Amiraali oli kehottanut häntä pysymään vuoteessa tulevat päivät, muttei todennäköisesti edes ollut odottanut hänen noudattavan käskyään. Ajatuskin tuntui sietämättömältä.

"Nyt kun Shikov on läsnä, voinemme käydä asiaan?" Raynor ehdotti mutkattomasti.

"Totta kai. Olette varmaankin ehtineet jo lukea raporttini?"

"Kyllä. Minua puolustuslinjoista vastaavana upseerina kiinnostaisi ensisijaisesti tietää mitä meillä on vastassamme. Protosseja, zergeja?" ahavoitunut ja kullanruskeassa tukassaan jo harmaita siveltimenvetoja kantava mies vastapäätä – nimikyltistään päätellen Kingston – uteli. Hän vilkaisi Alexeihin kapeilla kasvoillaan hermostunut ilme. "Vai molempia?"

"Mainitset raportissasi nähneesi runsaat 100 zergia. Emme voi olettaa, että ne ovat satunnainen esiintymä", Gerard huomioi.

"Emme", Alexei myönsi raskaasti huokaisten. "Yhteismielestä irrallaan olevat zergit eivät kaivaudu maahan, pakene tai väijytä terraaneja tuollaisella tarkkuudella ja oveluudella. Nämä zergit olivat organisoituneita ja toimivat selkeästi yhteismielen alaisuudessa, mikä tarkoittaa, että planeetalla on pakko olla jossakin pesä."

"Pesä puolestaan tarkoittaa yhteismielen valvojia", Raynor mutisi pahaenteisesti Alexein ajatusta jatkaen, "ilman lähikontrollia tuon kokoinen esiintymä ei kestäisi kasassa viikkoakaan." Muut tiesivät miehen olevan oikeassa, mutta ajatus tuntui silti hetken ajan musertavalta. Valvojat olivat eräänlaisia yhteismielen emäaivojen haarakkeita, vaarallisia ja voimakkaita psionisia olentoja. Niitä lähetettiin alas vain sellaisille planeetoille, jotka olivat jo tukevasti zergien hallussa tai jonne toivottiin pysyvämpää valloitusta.

"Ne ovat pinnan alla", Gerard sanoi naputellen hajamielisesti rystysillään työpöytäänsä. Miehen suu vääntyi tyytymättömään ilmeeseen, "näyttää siltä, että ne paskiaiset ovat olleet ahkeria ja kaivaneet Van Saran kallioihin melkoisen kolon."

"Ei kuulosta hyvältä", toinen vanhemmista upseereista puhui. Hän katsoi miehiä ympärillään yrittämättäkään peittää huoltaan. "Emme taida olla ainoat, joita Vespene-kaasu kiinnostaa."

Hetken aikaa oli hiljaista, kun kukin heistä punnitsi tietoa tahollaan.

"Entäpä protossit? Mikä niiden osuus tässä kaikessa on? Vai oliko protosseja koskaan?" Kingston tivasi.

"Minusta alkaa näyttää siltä, että saatamme sulkea protossien mahdollisuuden ulos toistaiseksi. Alexein kuvailun perusteella zergit käyttivät psionista naamiointiverkkoa, jolla illuusio protosseista synnytettiin", Gerard sanoi harkitsevaan sävyyn. Pöydän ympärillä istuvat miehet nyökyttelivät olevansa samaa mieltä.

"Sellaisen verkon luominen vaatii paljon, etenkin suuria massoja peitettäessä. En ihmettelisi, vaikka valvojia olisi useampi", Alexei sanoi. Pahaenteinen hiljaisuus seurasi hänen sanojaan.

"Eikä se taida olla tyypillisin zergien taktiikkakaan", Raynor huomautti terävästi huoneen nurkasta. Miehen silmissä oli mietteliäs tuike.

"Tarkoitatko, että heillä oli jokin erityinen syy tekeytyä protosseiksi?" lennostoa ja ilmatorjuntaa johtava nuori luutnantti Packard kysyi niskaansa raapien. Mies näytti uteliaalta.

"Eivät ne näkisi sitä vaivaa ilman syytä. Zergit odottavat, tarkkailevat, sikiävät koloissaan ja tulevat sitten päälle ylivoimaisilla numeroilla maan alta. Naamiointiverkoille niillä ei ole mitään käyttöä", Raynor selitti. Hän vilkaisi Alexeihin ja Gerardiin tummien kulmiensa alta pälyillen.

"Olet oikeassa", Gerard sanoi terävälle huomiolle hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen tarjoten ja sipaisi leukaansa mietteliäänä. "Protossien selkeästi haluttiin puuttuvan Van Saran asioihin."

"Tähtäsivätköhän he tiettyyn kohteeseen? Meihin aaveisiin? Zeratuliin?" Alexei tarttui Raynorin heittämään langanpäähän seuraavaksi. Hän vaihtoi Gerardin kanssa pitkän katseen.

"Zeratulin eliminointi on ollut heidän tavoitteenaan jo pitkään", Gerard myönsi harkiten. "On luonnollista, että protossit tulisivat tässä tilanteessa paikalle tutkimaan joko terraanien kanssa tai yksin."

"Zeratulin kuolema horjuttaisi protossien laumasodasta selviytyneitä kansalaisia tuhoisasti. Onneksi…", komentaja Keller ehti aloittaa.

"Onneksi Zeratul lähetti oppilaansa", Alexei lopetti kirpeään äänensävyyn lauseen miehen puolesta. Kaien kuva välähti hänen mielessään kipeänä ja pakahduttavana aistimuksena. Hän huomasi myös Raynorin katseen painuneen.

"Hänen tilanteessaan ei ole muutoksia?" Gerard kysyi hiljaisella, miltei lempeällä äänellä ystävänsä äänestä kuultavan voimattoman kiukun kuullessaan. Hiljaa pysytellyt ylilääkäri Howes rykäisi.

"Psionisesti hän on edelleen aivokuollut, sir. Herättävästä lääkityksestä ei ole toistaiseksi ollut apua."

"Jos antaisitte minun kokeilla, voisin auttaa. Pieni töykkäisy hänen virtaansa voisi riittää…"

"Ei tule kuuloonkaan. Hoitavana lääkärinä vastuu on minun", Howes keskeytti tylysti Alexein suivaantuneen purkauksen. He olivat käyneet tämän riitaisan keskustelun likipitäen samoilla sanoilla jo niin monta kertaa, että se tuntui huonosti edistyvältä näytelmäharjoitukselta.

Gerard veti henkeä ja valjasti diplomaattisen hymyn kasvoilleen. "Miksi kommodori Shikovin suunnitelma tuntuu teistä huonolta ajatukselta?"

Alexein yllätykseksi Howes hymyili.

"En halunnut tuoda tätä julki ennen kuin minulla on varmennetut koetulokset käsissäni, mutta koen olevani siihen pakotettu nyt." Vanha lääkäri ryhdistäytyi ja loi Alexeihin alentuvan silmäyksen. Alexei hillitsi itsensä, jottei olisi irvistänyt päin miehen omahyväiseltä näyttävää naamaa. Helkkarin Howes oli aina inhonnut aaveita. Mitä mies luuli tällä viivyttelyllä voittavansa?

"Tuoda julki mitä?" Raynor kysyi.

Howes laski kämmenensä pöydälle ja rykäisi. "Minusta tuntuu, että keskuuteemme on soluttauduttu."

* * *

Sirpaleita. Kaie pyörähti ympäri etsien katseellaan jotakin tunnistettavaa. Temppelisisaren purppuraisen kaavun liepeet hulmahtivat hänen ympärillään liikkeen voimasta ja raskas helma jätti hiekkaan kevyen jäljen. Kangas piti kahisevaa ääntä protossinaisen ylle kietoutuessaan.

Hiekan keskellä maassa oli sirpaleita. Kaie kumartui tutkimaan palasia tarkemmin ja teki kauhistuneen havainnon: jokin Aiurin temppelistä pelastetuista kristalleista oli hajonnut. Hän kumartui alas hiekalle polvilleen alkaen vimmaisesti kauhoa maata ympärillään. Veitsenteräviä palasia oli joka puolella. Kaie tunsi niistä hehkuvan psionisen voiman – tyhjyyden tiiviiksi kudotun kankaan, joka liehui kristallin todellisen sydämen ympärillä välillä peittäen, välillä paljastaen. Hän oli aina rakastanut temppelikristalleja niiden arvaamattomuuden ja niistä hehkuvan raa'an, samalla pelottavan ja lohduttelevan voiman takia. Ja nyt yksi kivistä oli rikki.

Kaie poimi palasia yksi toisensa jälkeen syliinsä. Terävä sininen särmäkappale repäisi haavan hänen käteensä, mutta Kaie ei antanut urakan keskeytyä. Hänen pitäisi kerätä kaikki.. pitäisi…

Kaie pysähtyi vasta silloin, kun hän näki tutun hahmon vain muutaman askeleen päässä. Zeratul oli tullut tapojensa mukaan hänen luokseen ääneti ja näkymättömissä kuin aavikkokissa. Opettaja seisoi aloillaan kevyeen kävelysauvaansa nojaten. Hänellä oli päässään ylipapin paksu ja koristeellinen päähineensä, johon solmitut helmet kalahtelivat toisiaan vasten navakassa tuulessa.

Kaie tunsi itkun puuroutuvan kurkkuunsa.

"Opettaja", hän henkäisi ja painoi päänsä kunnioituksen merkiksi. Hän oli niin iloinen, että tunsi rintakehänsä syttyvän lämpimään tuleen onnen ja helpotuksen täyttäessä sydämen. Zeratul oli jälleen hänen luonaan. Opettaja asettaisi palaset kohdalleen ja auttaisi häntä. Zeratul korjaisi kristallin ja tekisi kaiken jälleen helpommaksi hyväksyä. Zeratul auttaisi häntä unohtamaan.

Kaie nousi varovasti jaloilleen pitäen huolellisesti kiinni kaapunsa helmasta, jonne oli kerännyt sydänkristallin säihkyvät sirpaleet. Opettaja tuli hänen luokseen kiirettä pitämättä.

"Opettaja Zeratul. Joku on hajottanut yhden kristalleista. Minä en tiennyt sen olevan mahdollista. Mitä me teemme?"

Kaie nosti silmänsä kohtaamaan Zeratulin kasvot.

Mies kohotti kätensä. Ja löi.

Isku osui Kaiea kasvoihin. Kristallit sinkoutuivat hänen sylistään yhtenä kimaltelevana myrskynä ja jäivät leijumaan ilmaan maata kohti putoavan protossinaisen ympärillä. Maailmassa ei ollut ääntä, ei väriä, ei tuntoa, kunnes kaikki syöksähti taas räiskähtelevään ja satuttavaan syöksykierteeseen. Kaie kuuli ilman karkaavan keuhkoistaan, kun seuraava osuma tuli rintakehään. Hän lennähti taaksepäin yllätyksestä kirahtaen ja henkeään haukkoen, mutta onnistui pyörähtämään sivulle ja väistämään juuri ja juuri viereensä hiekkaan osuvan vihreän plasmaterän. Hän oli kauhuissaan ja liikkui jonkinlaisten tiedostamattomien komentojen ajamana. Pakoon, Kaien sisin riehui, pakoon! Terä päästi kiukkuisen sihahduksen Zeratulin käydessä uuteen hyökkäykseen. Kaie kumartui alta ja väisti.

"Onko tämä jokin koe, Opettaja?" hän henkäisi kiivaiden hengenvetojensa välissä. Zeratul kallisti päätään. Likaisenvihreät, keltaista hohdetta heijastavat silmät olivat kylmät ja tutkimattomat välähtäessään kasvot peittävän kankaan takana. Hän löi uudelleen.

Kaie perääntyi Zeratulin hyökkäyksien jatkuessa kykenemättä ajattelemaan enää mitään muuta kuin sitä, kuinka torjuisi seuraavan iskun ja minne väistäisi vihreän terän tappavaa voimaa. Hän keskittyi hallitsemaan jokaista lihastaan, taipumaan juuri oikeassa kulmassa ja etsimään alitajuisesti merkkejä vastapuolen liikkeistä. Kaie oli taitava protossien sotatanssissa – yksi parhaista – mutta Zeratul oli sentään hänen opettajansa. Kaiella ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin paeta. Hän antoi virtansa leijua vapaana sisimmässään ja ohjata itseään, vaientaa takaraivossa karjuvan pakokauhun pieneksi inahdukseksi.

_Kaie! Pysähdy! Kuuletko sinä?_

Kaie pysähtyi kesken liikkeen ällistyneenä. Se oli virhe – tietenkin. Zeratulin terä upposi häneen koko mitaltaan. Kaie sai tartuttua Opettajan käteen, mutta jäi tuijottamaan nyrkkiin puristuneita sormia rintakehällään kauhun ja epäuskon velloessa sisällään. Hän ei voinut enää tehdä mitään estääkseen tapahtunutta. Hän…

"Minä kuolen", Kaie kuiskasi järkyttyneenä ja miltei hysteerisen yllättyneenä. Hän yritti repiä Zeratulin käsivartta ja sen varressa hehkuvaa terää pois sisimmästään, mutta mies painoi hänet tiukemmin vasten itseään. Terä poltteli. Kipua ei ollut, vaan pikemminkin omituinen ja hauras tuntemus luopumisesta. Kaie kuuli, kuinka Zeratul sammutti terän. Se sihahti irrottaessaan otteensa lihasta. Sen jälkeen Opettaja tyrkkäsi hänen olkapäätään välinpitämättömästi. Hän kaatui – hitaasti, pehmeästi, unenomaisesti. Hän putosi uudelleen.

_Älä mene sinne. Pysähdy!_

Kaie mätkähti ähkäisten selälleen maahan. Van Saran punainen hiekka oli poissa, ja hänen kehonsa tömähti vasten pehmeää, kosteaa ja kumimaista lattiaa. Ilma paiskautui ulos hänen keuhkoistaan pudotuksen myötä, eikä Kaie kyennyt hetkeen tekemään muuta kuin makaamaan aloillaan ja haukkomaan henkeä. Hänen jokainen solunsa tuntui olevan tulessa.

Ja yllättäen maa hänen allaan liikahti – kiemurteli alta, kun protossinainen haroi tasapainoa käsillään. Repivä pelko syöksähti hänen lävitseen selkärankaa pitkin, kun hän ymmärsi minkä päällä makasi. Zergien elävää mattoa. Hänen allaan kuhisi, kun maton kudokset koskettivat kiihkeästi protossin kehoa. Ne tunnustelivat, tunkeutuivat ihon läpi sisimpään, lipoivat ahneesti tietoisen mielen rajoilla jähmettäen ja pakottaen alistumaan. _Kuoleva protossi_, Kaie kuuli niiden supisevat äänet tajuntansa laidalla, _sinä olet meidän_.

"Ei!" Kaie ärähti. Hän pyristeli voimattomasti ja yritti pudistella maton kihisevät kuiskaukset yltään kuin epämieluisan vaatteen. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut. Hän ei saanut liikautettua edes sormiaan. Kyyneleet nousivat protossin silmäkulmiin. Hän oli vihainen, mutta niin voimaton. Hänen virtansa ei leimahtanut liekkiin, vaikka hän kutsui sitä. Kaie nyyhkäisi.

_Luovuta, protossi. Luovuta. Sinä luovutat. Hyväksy se mikä osaksesi on varattu. _Äänet muuttuivat voitonriemuisiksi ja samalla kuitenkin entistä käskevimmiksi. Kaie vavahti. Mitä jos ne olivat oikeassa? Jos kaikki tämä oli ollut turhaa?

_Tule tänne. Minä olen tässä. Tule tänne._

Kaien silmät rävähtivät, kun hän näki yllättäen hahmon näkökenttänsä laidalla. Oliko Zeratul tullut viimeistelemään työnsä? Hän yritti tarkentaa katseensa, mutta zergien matto oli alkanut kietoutua hänen ympärilleen kuin tukahduttava suojapuku. Mitä enemmän hän vääntelehti, sitä nopeammin elävät kudosmassat vyöryivät hänen ylitseen, työntyivät jokaiseen onkaloon ja pakottivat kiivaasti laskevan ja nousevan rintakehän lakkaamaan liikkeensä. Lamaannuttava tunne kietoi hänet sisäänsä.

_Ei! Katso tänne! Se olen minä. Ota minua kädestä._

Silloin vieras virta iskeytyi päin hänen omaansa. Kaie yski repiviä henkäyksiä ja kakoi limaa ulos kurkustaan aallon lyödessä hänen silmänsä auki ja pakottaessa hänet heräämään. Zergien matto antoi hetkeksi periksi vieraan voiman alla, ja Kaie käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Hän sohaisi kädellään ylöspäin kuin vedenpintaa sormillaan haparoiva hukkuva. Ohuen, kiivaan hengenvedon ajan hän toivoi koskettavansa jotakin ja yritti huutaa apua. Kurkku tuntui paksulta ja turvonneelta. Epätoivo kouraisi syvältä hänen mielensä perällä muljahtaessaan… se tuntui niin lopulliselta …

_Minä olen tässä._

Kaie alkoi vääntyillä. Ensin se oli kokeilevaa rimpuilemista, mutta muuttui nopeasti riuhtovaksi kamppailuksi jokaisesta hengenvedosta. Elävän kudoksen omistavat liikkeet hänen ympärillään tiukentuivat.

_Luovuta_, äänet kuiskasivat uudelleen, mutta nyt niiden hypnotisoivan lopullinen kaiku oli muuttunut äkäiseksi käskemiseksi, häiriöstä suivaantuneeksi tiuskahdukseksi. Viha rouhaisi protossin sisimmässä päämäärätietoisena ja kostonhaluisena.

"Jätä minut rauhaan!" hän kirahti kiukkuisena potkiessaan, purressaan, vääntyillessään ja lyödessään sokeasti eteenpäin. Aina otteensa lipsuessa hän oli varma että tukehtuisi, mutta voimakas virta kiskoi hänet pinnalle kerta toisensa jälkeen ja löi hänen turrutettuun tajuntaansa käskyjä. _Taistele, älä anna periksi_.

Kaie huusi ääneen ja riuhtaisi itsensä vastahyökkäykseen vielä kerran, ja nyt zergien maton säikeet napsahtelivat poikki hänen käsivarsiensa ja rintakehänsä ympäriltä. Protossi karkasi istuvan asentoon helpotuksesta huutaen ja itkien.

Hän oli hetkessä Kaien luona. Mies tarttui kumpaankin Kaien ojennetuista käsistä ja tempaisi protossin irti voimakkaalla liikkeellä. Kaie horjahti hahmoa vasten itkua ryystäen ja happea haukkoen. Hän tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa heidän lyhyen tuttavuutensa aikana valtavaa helpotusta nähdessään teräksenharmaat silmät ja tunnistaessaan niiden omistajan. Katseessa ei ollut sitä samaa kylmää vihaa kuten aiemmin hänen petettyään esimiehensä luottamuksen psionisissa testeissä. Alexei katsoi häneen nyt luottavaisena ja rauhoitellen. Kaie rutisti leveää ja lämmintä kämmentä itseään vasten miltei satuttavan voimakkaasti pelätessään kadottavansa sen otteen uudelleen. Hän tärisi kauttaaltaan ja oli varma, että menettäisi tajuntansa hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

_Sammuta virtasi. Anna sen levätä. Minä vien meidät kotiin._

Alexein teräksenharmaissa silmissä ei ollut pyyntöä tai käskyä, vaan lupaus. Ilma hänen ympärillään tuntui lämpimältä, miltei kuumeiselta. Kaie epäröi vain hetken, mutta totteli lopulta. Mustuus peitti hänet sisäänsä lupaa pyytämättä, mutta sen otteet olivat tyynnyttelevät ja varmat.

_Minä vien meidät kotiin._

* * *

Kaie säpsähti hereille yhtenä huimaavana välähdyksenä. Epäuskoinen huudahdus kuoli hänen huulilleen, kun hän tajusi missä oli. Tilalle tuli pakokauhua ja hetkellinen järjetön, alkukantainen kauhu. _Minä putoan. Khalan nimeen, minä putoan!_

"Älä liikahda. Minä olen tässä."

Ääni oli matala ja rauhallinen, mutta tuli niin läheltä hänen korvaansa, että Kaie säpsähti tahtomattaankin. Hän huomasi vasta nyt tiukkaan puserretut käsivarret rintakehänsä ympärillä. Mies seisoi hänen takanaan ja puristi häntä niin lujaa itseään vasten, että se miltei sattui.

"Minä putoan", Kaie sopersi. Hänen katseensa oli lukkiutunut alas.

Foxhole 1:n päärakennuksen korkeimman kupolitornin huipulla tuuli lujaa. Ilmavirran mukanaan riepottelemat hiekkakiteet iskeytyivät heitä vasten jättäen suuhun metallisen maun ja satuttaen ihoa terävillä särmillään. Ne tuntuivat kipinöiltä osuessaan kasvoille. Kaie tuskin huomasi niitä, sillä nainen tuijotti alaspäin leuka rintakehää vasten painuneena. Betonireunuksen laidalla kipristelevän kymmenen paljaan varpaan lisäksi hän näki vain mustuutta ja sitä halkovia valokeiloja. Pudotus näytti loputtoman tyhjältä ja pimeältä. Levolliseltakin tavallaan. Tuuli pöllytti hänen ohutta paitaansa kuin usuttaen häntä kaatumaan.

"Et sinä putoa." Käsivarret tiukensivat otettaan.

"Alexei? Sir?" Kaie kuiskasi tunnistaessaan miehen äänen ja yhdistäessään tutun hammastahnalta, partavedeltä ja metallilta kalskahtavan tuoksun esimieheensä.

"Minähän se", Alexei sanoi leppoisasti. Kaie tunsi jalkojensa rentoutuvan ja väsymyksen humahtavan lävitseen. Tunne oli niin voimakas, että hän oli pudota uupumuksesta polvilleen. Alexei kuitenkin tasapainotti protossia kepeällä liikkeellä estäen heitä kumpaakin kaatumasta.

"Varovasti nyt", mies toppuutteli.

"Mitä helvettiä siellä tapahtuu? Kommodori Shikov?" vieraan miehen ääni huusi jostakin alhaalta. Sanat kuulostivat tuulen läpi mylvittynä vääristyneiltä. Taskulampun valokeila osui ensin heidän jalkoihinsa ja siirtyi sitten yhtenä kiivaana häilähdyksenä ylöspäin. Kaien teki mieli varjostaa silmiään kädellään. Valo oli häikäisevän kirkas.

"Me.. tuota… me katselemme maisemia!" Alexei huikkasi hyväntuulisella, joskin kireällä äänellä alas.

"Mitä?" toinen ääni karjui alhaalta.

Alexei selvitti kurkkuaan. Hän käänsi huomionsa jälleen Kaieen ja madalsi ääntään.

"Minä aion nyt ottaa askeleen taaksepäin. Tuletko mukaan?"

"Kyllä, sir."

Alexei perääntyi rauhallisesti katon reunalta ensin yhden hitaan ojennuksen, sitten siirtyi askel kerrallaan kauemmas ammottavan pudotuksen näköpiiristä. Mies piti edelleen Kaiesta kiinni, vaikka käsien ote heltyi hieman välimatkan pidentyessä. Hän veti Kaien lopulta kämmenmitan päähän itsestään ja huokasi syvään. Kaie tuijotti esimiestään silmät laajentuneina ja käsittämättä mitä oli tapahtunut. Zergit, putoaminen, Zeratul, aavikko… missä hän oli? Mitä oli tapahtunut? Mikä oli totta ja mikä ei? Alexei huomasi vauhkon katseen hänen silmissään ja kumartui lähemmäs. Miehen silmät tulivat hänen kasvojensa tasolle.

"Se on nyt ohi. Keskity aistimuksiin. Maa jalkojesi alla. Kuinka kylmältä se tuntuu. Kipu rintakehässäsi. Tuulen ujellus. Äänet kaikkialta ympäriltämme."

Se kuulosti järkevältä, Kaie nyökäytti. Hän palasi kerta toisensa jälkeen ajatuksissaan ensin siihen, että hänen oli kylmä ja että oli pimeää. Kaie takertui tuntemuksiin niin kauan, että oli varma niiden todellisuudesta. Sitten hän nosti katseensa vavisten eteenpäin. Alexei oli edelleen siinä – huolestuneena, mutta määrätietoisen näköisenä. Hänen virtansa oli todellinen. Kaie oli oppinut tuntemaan sen hienojakoiset säikeet, jokaisen niistä. Ne ympäröivät häntä voimakkaina ja lämpiminä. Hän keskittyi hetkeksi ajattelemaan Alexeita ja laski sen jälkeen lisää aistiärsykkeitä läpi tajuntaansa. Hälytyssireenin voimakas ja kimeä ulina tuntui kovalta ja satuttavalta iskeytyessään yllättäen läpi yön. Heidän yllään tuon tuosta tuikahtava punainen valoväike korosti tunnetta. Jossakin oli hätä.

Kaie oli vetänyt vaistomaisesti kätensä korviaan kohti peittääkseen läpitunkevan räminän, mutta painui kesken kaiken liikkeen kaksinkerroin kivusta ulahtaen. Hän huomasi rintansa ympäri kiedotun voimasiteen, joka tuntui puristavan kylkiluut kasaan sitkeän tahmealla otteellaan ja lamaannuttavan kaiken liikkeen. Se oli kuitenkin pientä verrattuna möyrivään kipuun, joka oli hetken ajan nielaista jälleen Kaien tajunnan alleen. Mielikuvat Zeratulin terästä hänen rintakehällään täyttivät mielen, kunnes ne sekoittuivat yhteen hydraliskon hapolle ja palaneelle lemunneen räjähdeammuksen kanssa. Aistimus sekä sumensi näkökentän että sai sietämättömän kivun säteilemään haavaan. Hän oli loukkaantunut.

Jossain heidän takanaan kuului kolahdus. Kaie sai käännettyä päätään juuri ja juuri ja näki parahiksi kuinka Jim Raynor sekä kuusi sotilasta syöksyivät katolle lähes saranoiltaan paukahtaneen palo-oven keskeltä. Raynorilla oli päällään vain rähjäisen näköiset verryttelyhousut ja hän puristi käsiasetta itseään vasten. Mies näytti orvolta täysvarustukseen verhoutuneen ryhmänsä keskellä, mutta hänen silmissään palava huolensekainen itsevarmuus tuntui tällä hetkellä tervetulleemmalta kuin yksikään sotilasrykmentti. Kaie huojahti. Yllättäen koko maailma hänen ympärillään heräsi kirkasväriseen ja häikäisevään sykkeeseen, joka suorastaan janosi elämää. Aistimuksia ja mielikuvia tuli hänen tajuntaansa sellaisella voimalla, että heikotti. Koko ruumis tuntui valahtavan tunnottomaksi. Joku huusi alhaalta tuulen keskellä käskyjä. Välähdyksiä oli kaikkialla: Vulture-pyörien kissamainen moottorin mourahdus, tukikohdan seiniä ja rakenteita täplittävät valokeilat. Oliko Foxholeen hyökätty?

Raynor pysähtyi Alexein ja Kaien nähdessään kuin olisi saanut iskun palleaan. Hän näytti ällistyneeltä ja sen lisäksi kiukkuiselta.

"Shikov! Mitä hittoa?"

Alexei nosti kätensä pystyyn sovittelevasti. Hän korotti ääntään saadakseen sen kantamaan tuulen ja hälytyslaitteiston yli.

"Väärä hälytys! Vihollista ei ole!" mies karjui. Kaie ähkäisi helpottuneena kivusta, vaikka tunsi olonsa edelleen ällistyneeksi.

Miten hän oli päätynyt Foxholen katolle? Pudonnut jostakin? Oliko hänet raahattu ylös paksuja porrasaskelmia ja hissikuilujen metallisia nieluja? Miksi hän ei kyennyt palauttamaan tapahtunutta mieleensä?

"Hälytyssensorit ilmoittivat murrosta kupolissa. Suojaovi oli sijoiltaan, kun tulimme ylös!" Raynor karjui takaisin.

"Se ei ollut ulkopuolisten työtä!" Alexei vastasi. Raynor vilkaisi kommodoriin arvioiden, kunnes käännähti takanaan seisovien sotilaiden puoleen.

"Smith, Mikkelson! Sammuttakaa tuo pahuksen ulina. Ilmoittakaa keskukseen, väärä hälytys!" mies äyskäisi tehostaen käskyään käsiliikkeellä. Kaksi sotilasta irtosi ryhmästä kiireellä. Raynorin kiukustuneessa äänessä oli helpotusta, kun jännittynyt tilanne näytti laukeavan, mutta jopa Kaie näki, ettei tyytymätön juonne miehen suupielen ympäriltä pehmentynyt hänen harppoessaan lähemmäs.

"Lääkintä oli vartijoiden mukaan myös kuin pommin jäljiltä. Uskallanko edes kysyä mitä…" Raynorin lause katkesi ja miehen askeleet pysähtyivät hänen kohdatessaan Kaien silmät. Kapteenin uurteisille kasvoille piirtyi yllättynyt, hieman järkyttynytkin ilme.

"Kuinka pitkään?" Raynorin pää nytkähti Alexeita kohti.

"Viisitoista minuuttia. Tukikohta säästyi pahemmilta tuhoilta. Yritin ohjata hänet ulos."

Raynor katsoi Alexeihin pitkän aikaa arvioiden. Miehen kädet olivat nousseet puuskaan rinnalle.

"Sinä teit sen?" hän kysyi lopulta ääntään madaltaen. Kaie näki Alexein kasvoilla yllätyksekseen uhmakkaan ja ärtyneen ilmeen. Kommodori suoristautui täyteen pituuteensa.

"Minä vastaan ryhmäni jäsenistä. Ei Howes."

Miehet mittailivat toisiaan katseillaan lyhyen hetken, kunnes kumpikin Kaien häkellykseksi virnisti nopeasti.

"Hyvää työtä", Raynor sanoi lyhyesti. Hän katsoi Alexeihin tyytyväisesti nyökäten ja kääntyi sen jälkeen kohtaamaan taas Kaien.

"Mikä hänen silmiään vaivaa?" yksi sotilaista kysyi epäuskoisella äänellä. Miehet tuijottivat Kaiea peittelemättömän kauhuissaan ja uteliaana.

"Protossien silmät hehkuvat aina, Callahan. Kaien tapauksessa kyse on psionisesta ylijännitteestä", Raynor huomautti tyynesti kääntämättä päätään äsken puhuneen sotilaan puoleen. Kaie tunsi itsensä raskaaksi ja paksuksi. Hänen silmänsä… mikä niissä oli vialla? Kyllä hän oli kuullut sotilaiden sanat ja nähnyt heidän katseensa, mutta…

"Sir?" Kaie kysyi Raynorin tullessa lähemmäs. Hän yritti tehdä sotilastervehdyksen terraanien etikettiä noudattaakseen, mutta kramppaava käsi putosi väkinäisesti takaisin kylkeä vasten. Hän tunsi polviensa pettävän ja äännähti vaivaantuneen kiellon, kun sekä Shikov että Raynor kumartuivat ja auttoivat hänet istumaan kylmälle katolle.

"Sotamies Henderson! Tuokaa takkinne ja hakekaa tohtori Mallister paikalle." Nuori, yllättyneeltä ja hieman pelästyneeltäkin näyttävä sotilas teki työtä käskettyä ja asetakkinsa ojennettuaan kääntyi kannoillaan yhteysradioonsa puhuen. Raynor heitti mutkattomasti takin Kaien harteille ja kokeili kämmenellään hajamielisesti naisen otsaa. Muut sotilaat loivat toisiinsa epätietoisia katseita kapteeninsa selän takana, ja etualalla seisonut vanhempi korpraali tarjosi päällystakkiaan myös Shikoville. Tämä otti lämmikkeen vastaan sanomatta mitään.

"Sinä toimit ilmeisesti ukkosenjohdattimena?" Raynor kysyi suomatta katsettakaan Alexein suuntaan.

"Niin toimin. Uskon, että sain sen tyyntymään."

"Siltä se näyttää minustakin. Onneksi." Raynor napitti kaksi takin ylimmäistä nappia kiinni. Lämpö valui tervetulleena aistimuksena Kaien sisimpään ja hän huokasi tyytyväisenä, vaikka takin kangas tuntui raskaalta olkapäiden suojaksi asettuessaan.

"Hänet pitää saada lämpimään ja nesteytykseen. Psionisia aaltoja pitänee seurata seuraavan… 24 tunnin ajan?" Raynor vilkaisi epävarmana Alexeihin, joka seisoi hieman syrjemmällä.

"Ainakin."

Raynorin silmissä oli kiitollisuutta, kun hän vaihtoi pitkän ja mietteliään katseen kommodorin kanssa.

"Kiitos, Shikov. Taisitte pelastaa hänen henkensä." Hän rykäisi ja käänsi päänsä sotilaiden puoleen. "Te olette tehneet jo tarpeeksi. Callahan, saattakaa kommodori Shikov sairastuvalle lepäämään. Hänellä on ollut rankka ilta."

Shikov ei pistänyt vastaan, vaan seurasi rauhallisena sotamiestä halki katon. Kaie näki, kuinka väsynyt Alexein askellus oli ja hätkähti tuntiessaan esimiehensä virran heikentyneet, vihlaisevan ohuet kaiut mielessään. Shikov oli äsken tuntunut loputtoman voimakkaalta ja itsevarmalta, mutta nyt Kaie näki myös kommodorin pinnistäneen itsensä aivan äärirajoille. Hänen takiaan.

"Mikä piru on nyt merrassa, Raynor? Ensin yleishälytys ja sitten kutsu kupolille", äreä naisääni kajahti pian heidän takaansa. Hahmo tömisteli katon halki kiirettä pitämättä ja peittäen kädellään haukotuksen, mutta sai liikkeisiinsä uutta ripeyttä nähtyään maassa kyyristelevän parivaljakon. Kaie tunnisti lääkinnän univormun.

"Iltaa Marie. Näytät säkenöivältä, kuten tavallisesti." Raynor tervehti kääntämättä katsettaan.

"Ja sinä se puhut paskaa yöt ja päivät läpeensä, Raynor. Tee tilaa, sotapoika", vanhan naisen kuiva vastaus tuli, kun hän työnsi kapteenin hieman syrjemmälle konstailemattomaan tyyliin.

"Mitä protossi tekee täällä?" nainen kysyi heti perään kärkkäästi Kaien nähtyään.

"Se kiinnostaisi myös minua kovasti. Kommodori Shikov varmaan osaa valottaa seikkailua tältä osin. Minä olen kiinnostuneempi siitä, saadaanko hänet takaisin lääkintään yhtenä palana."

Nainen murahti itsekseen, muttei vaivautunut enää vastaamaan Raynorin piikittelyyn. Hän veti huolellisesti ohuen neulan täyteen läpikuultavaa seosta ja kumartui sen jälkeen Kaien ylle. Kevyt kirpaisu sai Kaien huulen värähtämään, mutta hänellä ei ollut enää voimia reagoida muuten tuntemukseen.

"Pupillit näyttävät siltä, että tyttö on vetänyt päänsä täyteen jotakin. Jos Donsonin poika on jälleen muninut lääkkeiden kanssa…" Tohtori Mallister aloitti marmattavaan äänensävyyn, mutta Raynor keskeytti.

"Se johtuu psionisesta jännitepiikistä. Hehku kadonnee, kun hän saa lepoa." Kädet tarttuivat häneen, auttoivat karkeasta kankaasta valmistetuille paareille. Kaie hengitti raskaasti. Kaikki muuttui pian sekavaksi ja lääkeaineiden pehmentämän tokkuran sumentamaksi.

"Parempi olisi. Tyttö hohtaa kuin taskulamppu."

Jossakin ylhäällä räikeänpunainen varoitusvalo hyväksyi, että hälytys oli ollut aiheeton ja lakkasi vilkkumasta. Kaien näkökentässä tanssi silti vielä pitkään punasävyisiä varjokuvia, verenkatkuisia häilähdyksiä. Hän yritti nieleskellen pitää kuvotuksen lonkerot aisoissa ja hillitä voimakkaana kohisevan psionisen kivun jyrkimpiä teriä alitajunnassaan.

Ennen unen tuloa Kaie piti silmänsä Jim Raynorin tutuissa, parrakkaissa kasvoissa ja muisteli tarinoita, jotka isä oli terraanista kertonut. Tuntui lohdulliselta, että edes Raynor oli läsnä, vaikka isä oli jo mennyt. Terraani puuhaili Kaien ympärillä rauhallisena ja tottunein ottein, mutta tuon tuosta miehen silmissä tuikahtava tuska muistutti Kaiea siitä miksi Raynor ylipäänsä osasi toimia tilanteessa oikein. Oli ilmiselvää ketä hän oli aikaisemmin hoivannut, kenen kättä puristanut ja kenen otsaa huolestuneena sipaissut. Kaie tunsi olonsa sydänjuuriaan myöten surulliseksi. Hän olisi halunnut pyytää anteeksi Raynorilta, mutta sai soperrettua ilmaan vain muutamia irrallisia sanoja, kunnes pimeys työnnettiin hänen ylitseen jälleen kuin kova, tukahduttava säkki.

* * *

Ympärillä oli hämärää, kun Kaie havahtui. Tavallisesti aamuisin häntä tervehtivä likaisen valkoinen katto oli kauempana kuin aikaisemmin, eikä hän ollut enää omassa vuoteessaan, vaan käpertyneenä vieraalle ja kovalle patjalle. Tyyny oli tungettu kipeästi hänen selkänsä taakse ja viltti tuntui raskaalta ja kuumottavalta. Ne olivat silti tuttuja ja lohdullisia verrattuna zergien elävän maton kuolettavaan syleilyyn. Kaie puristi peitonkulmaa kokeillen ja vilkaisi ympärilleen.

Hän ei tunnistanut paikkaa, mutta yhdisti nopeasti palaset mielessään. Hän oli nähnyt samanlaisia sairaalasänkyjä viimeksi Kefeuksella. Mittauslaitteiden ja lääkintäinstrumenttien hiljainen naksutus ja kohina vahvistivat tunnetta. Hän oli Foxholen lääkinnässä. Tila oli muutamaa himmeänä hohtavaa yövaloa lukuun ottamatta pimeä. Muutaman askeleen päähän sängystä oli raahattu nojatuoli. Se oli tyhjä, mutta sille lojumaan jätetyt peitto ja holokansio kertoivat jonkun viettäneen aikaansa vuoteen äärellä. Huoneen toisella laidalla kapealla sairaalasängyllä torkkui Lohmann jalat kippuraan vedettynä ja silloin tällöin unisen niiskauksen päästäen. Tippapullon telineen metallinen hahmo piirtyi sängyn takaa ja Kaie huomasi ruhjehaavat miehen kasvoilla ja tämän valkoiseen siteeseen kiedotun käden. Muisto kuningattaresta täytti hetkeksi Kaien terävänä häilähdyksenä, mutta hän työnsi sen syrjään. Lohmann oli elossa. Mies oli umpiunessa, mutta hänen näkemisensä sai silti Kaien tuntemaan kummallista, lohdullista lämpöä. Hän pyyhkäisi silmiään yllättäen miltei kyyneliin asti liikuttuneena.

Kaie aisti Alexein virran ennen kuin mies saapui huoneeseen. Mies nyökkäsi hänelle ovelta, kunnes tuli peremmälle.

"Puoli viisi. Nuku, jos vielä pystyt", Alexei sanoi vastaten Kaien esittämättömään kysymykseen. Kaie ei sanonut mitään. Hän laski katseensa alas ja tunsi yllättäen häpeää.

"Mitä tapahtui?" hän sai kuiskatuksi.

"Etkö sinä ole ennen kokenut psionista myrskyä?" Alexei vastasi kysymykseen toisella. Miehen äänestä kuulsi läpi epäusko.

"En edes tiedä mikä se on", Kaie mutisi vastaan. Hän kuuli Alexein askeleet, kun mies tuli huoneen poikki ja istahti tyhjään nojatuoliin siirrettyään ensin holokansion syrjään kapealle sivupöydälle. Miehellä oli yllään kevyt verryttelyasunsa, mutta auki jätetyn hupputakin alta pilkotti sairaalakaavun paljastava kuviointi. Alexei ei ollut nähtävästi itsekään säästynyt vierailulta lääkintään. Kaien kurkkua korvensi; olikohan hän jollakin lailla vastuussa kommodorin loukkaantumisesta?

"Psioninen myrsky on se tilanne, johon osa aaveista päätyy yleensä psionisten mittausten jälkeen tai ylikuormitettuaan itsensä muuten. Se on ihan normaalia, vaikka yritämmekin sitä välttää. Se on myös vaarallista. Sinulla myrskyn laukaisi todennäköisesti loukkaantumisesi lisäksi stressireaktio ja kokemasi trauma. Muistatko mitään taistelusta?"

"Se yritti ottaa Lohmannin", Kaie kuiskasi voimattomasti. Hän vilkaisi taistelupariinsa ja puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen uhmakkaasti. "Se paska yritti ottaa Lohmannin." Protossin huulet olivat alkaneet täristä raivosta.

Alexei laski kämmenen tyynnytellen hänen käsivarrelleen. Kaie sävähti kosketusta taaksepäin vaistonvaraisesti ja sai Alexeissa aikaan anteeksipyytävän hymyn.

"Siitä kiertää jo melkoisia tarinoita", Shikov sanoi toispuoleisesti virnistäen. Kaie katsoi häneen hämmentyneenä.

"Sinun ja kuningattaren yhteenotosta."

"Minä en jätä ryhmää", Kaie sanoi takaisin. Hän katsoi Alexeihin kuin hakien vahvistusta toiminnalleen.

"Sinä et jättänyt ketään taakse. Sinä pelastit Lohmannin hengen", Alexei myönsi. He istuivat hetken hiljaa.

"Minä luulin kuolevani", Kaie myönsi lopulta.

"Aavikollako?"

"Niin. Ja sen jälkeenkin. Myrskyssä."

Kommodori nyökkäsi vakavana. "Sitäkin on tapahtunut. Ei Kefeuksella, mutta maassa aaveiden koulutusohjelmissa. Jos psioninen myrsky yltyy liian kovaksi eikä kukaan pääse väliin, aaveen oma mieli voi tuhota hänet tai jonkun sivullisen. Leutokin kontrolloimaton myrsky voi vahingoittaa hermostoa hirvittävällä tavalla. Olen vieraillut mieleltään rampautuneiden aaveiden laitoksissa, eivätkä ne ole koskaan kaunis näky."

Kaie veti peiton tiukemmin ympärilleen, mutta hänellä oli edelleen kylmä. Kaikki tuntui tapahtuneen jollekin toiselle.

Alexei jatkoi: "Myrskyssä tajunta jakautuu tiedostavaan ja tiedostamattomaan osaan, jotka venyttävät kumpikin virtaa eri suuntaan. Aaveen mieli alkaa tavallaan taistella itseään vastaan. Psioninen myrsky on umpikuja aaveen mielessä, eräänlainen alitajuinen solmu. Jos sitä ei saada auki, seuraukset voivat olla kamalia."

"Oliko se kaikki… minun oman mieleni tuotosta?" Kaie kosketti ajatuksissaan otsaansa kuin kyseenalaistaakseen miehen väitteen.

"Oli. Kävelit myös itse kupolin huipulle. Sain sinut kiinni ennen viimeistä askelta."

"Sitä ei siis tapahtunut? Mitään siitä… unesta?" Kaie änkytti. Hän tajusi vasta hetken myöhemmin Alexein sanat ja punehtui ymmärtäessään, että oli aiheuttanut todellisen vaaratilanteen kupolilla. Hän aukaisi suunsa pyytääkseen anteeksi tapahtunutta, mutta Alexei oli jo sivuuttanut asian ja jatkoi puhetta.

"Ei. Sinä vajosit aavikolla käydyn taistelun jälkeen psioniseen koomaan. Kehosi toipui, mutta virtasi ei. Minä tyrkkäsin sinua psionisesti tänään illalla, mikä taisi johtaa myrskyn puhkeamiseen. Saatat muistaa sen."

Kaie muisti unessaan takertuneensa Alexein kämmeneen ja rukoilleensa hiljaa, ettei mies jättäisi häntä zergien luo. Eikä Alexei ollut laskenut irti, ei silloinkaan kun protossi oli epäröinyt ja halunnut luovutta. Kaie avasi suunsa kaksi kertaa puhuakseen, muttei saanut sanottua mitään.

Hiljaisuus ympäröi heidät pitkäksi toviksi, ja kammottava, vavisuttava oivallus alkoi muljahdella Kaien mahanpohjassa, kun aavikolla tapahtuneet asiat palasivat sykäyksittäin hänen muistiinsa. Protossien metallinhohtoiset, miltei kimaltelevat asepuvut, aaveiden virtojen kohina. Huudot, aseiden suuliekit ja kuningatarliskon kuristavalta tuntunut psioninen voima. Lohmann käsi veressä, Adamsin virran huolestuneet kuohut heidän ympärillään. Aavikon petollinen äänettömyys ja punainen, karkea hiekka. Hänen olisi pitänyt vainuta heti hiekkamerien hiljaisessa yössä vartiossa seisoessaan ja virtaansa herkistäessään, että jokin oli pielessä.

Yllättäen hän oli täysin varma. Kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin sokea?

"Kaie...", Alexei aloitti vaivaantuneen kuuloisena. Mies näytti ja kuulosti väsyneeltä ja ikävuosiaan vanhemmalta: aivan kuin jokin raskas olisi painanut häntä alaspäin ja vienyt tavallisesti hyväntuulisina tuikkivista silmistä ja tarmokkaista eleistä kirkkaimman liekin.

"Se johtui hänestä", Kaie kuiskasi keskeyttäen Alexein. Sanat livahtivat hänen huuliltaan epävarmoina ja pelokkaina ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt edes ajatella niiden lausumista, mutta Kaie tiesi olevansa oikeassa. Hän oli aistinut sen zergien paljastaessa todelliset kasvonsa, kuningatarliskon käheän kuolonkirkaisun kuullessaan ja tajuttomuuden rajamaille lipuessaan. Nyt tuttu jomotus tuntui entistä voimakkaampana psionisen myrskyn jäljiltä. Häntä alkoi itkettää.

"Kenestä?" Shikov kysyi. Kaie vavahti. Hänen katseensa pakeni vaistonvaraisesti lattiaan ja kädet hakeutuivat levottomaan sykkyrään rintakehän päälle.

"Ei mitään", hän kuuli sanovansa hätäisesti, liian nopeasti. Siitä oli tullut hänelle jo jonkinlainen refleksinomainen pakoreitti. Hätävalheista, kieltämisestä, karkaamisesta. Alexei katsoi häneen pitkään ja sitten miehen kasvoilla kävi pettynyt, hieman väsynyt ilme. Tämä käänsi katseensa ja alkoi näpytellä holokansiota sylissään. Kaie tuijotti miehen rauhallista olemusta syyllisyyden nyrhiessä sisintään. Hetken aikaa vaikeneminen houkutti häntä enemmän kuin koskaan. Se lupasi rauhaa, puhtaita käsiä, menettämätöntä kunniaa. Ei sääliä, vihaa – ei kenenkään ennakkokäsityksiä. Hän näki jo mielessään, kuinka Alexein kasvoilla lepäävä levollinen ja ymmärtäväinen ilme jäätyisi torjunnaksi ja katkeruudeksi. Samoin kävisi kaikille terraaneille: Lohmannille, aaveille, Gerardille, Jimille. Kaie kantoi mukanaan jotakin liian tummaa ja hankalaa, jotta sitä voisi kukaan hyväksyä.

Ja silti. Hän oli luvannut. Opettajalle, amiraali Durandille, Shikovillekin. Hän oli luvannut sille Kaielle, joka epäröivänä astui terraanien alukselle Jim Raynorin pilotiksi naamioituneena ja Gerard Durandin nimi kiintopisteenä mielessään hehkuen. Yllättäen Kaie oli vihainen itselleen. Hän oli luvannut Shikoville, ettei jättäisi tai pettäisi ryhmää. Eikö hän ollut oppinut mitään terraanien parissa viettämästään ajasta? Kuinka itsekäs hän oli ollut aikaisemmin psionisissa testeissä ja kuinka paljon hävennyt toimintansa sydämettömyyttä myöhemmin. Lohmann olisi voinut kuolla hänen hätävalheidensa takia. Itsesyytökset ja voimaton raivo piinasivat häntä toisinaan vieläkin tapahtuneen takia, vaikka Lohmann ja Alexei olivat antaneet anteeksi. Hän oli pettänyt heidän luottamuksensa jo kerran. Silti hän oli saanut jäädä. Kuinka hän voisi elää itsensä kanssa, jos…

Kaien katse pyyhkäisi Lohmannin yli. Hän puraisi huultaan kipeästi. Aika yksityisyyden verhoamiselle ja salaisuuksien peittelemiselle oli mennyt jo niin kauan sitten. Mitä hän luuli varjelevansa?

Kaie oli pelännyt putoamista, mutta nyt hänen pitäisi heittäytyä itse. Hän nielaisi kuuluvasti.

"Kerriganista. Se johtuu hänestä."

Kaie pusersi sanat ulos ennen kuin hänen tiedostava mielensä kykeni syöttämään yhtäkään tekosyytä, hätävalhetta tai kiivasta kieltoa ilmoille. Hän oli huomaamattaan alkanut puristaa käsiään patjaa vasten. Hänen mielensä tuntui syttyneen liekkeihin ja nainen sai töin tuskin hillittyä halunsa paeta. Opettaja oli kieltänyt häntä puhumasta, mutta hänen oli pakko luottaa johonkuhun tai hän tukehtuisi.

Alexei nosti katseensa. Liike tuntui kuolettavan hitaalta. Kaie halusi ravistella terraania olkapäistä, käskeä miestä puristamaan totuuden ulos hänestä. Äkkiä ennen kuin hän saisi muurinsa jälleen pystytettyä, äkkiä ennen kuin hän muistaisi hävetä.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Alexei kysyi lopulta. Kaie pakotti hengityksensä tasaantumaan hetkeksi. Hän kuuli sydänkäyräänsä tarkkailevan monitorin tasaisten piippauksien kiihtyvän.

"Kerrigan on Van Saralla", Kaie suhahti nyyhkäyksen pysäyttäen. Hän jatkoi. "Tunsin sen, kun kohtasimme zergit aavikolla. Hän… katselee. Tarkkailee, valvoo. Siksi zergit, siksi juuri meidän ryhmämme. Siksi juuri Raynorin tukikohta. Kerrigan on täällä."

Sanat ryöppysivät ulos hallitsemattomana, pomppivana ketjuna. Kaie miltei huohotti pelon ja häpeän lyödessä ylitseen. Alexei nojautui eteenpäin. Miehen harmaissa silmissä oli huolta ja tutkiskeleva ote.

"Selitä", hän sanoi lopulta. Äänensävy ei paljastanut mitään, mutta miehen olemus oli edelleen rauhallinen.

Kaie veti henkeä, kakoi hetken ajan peläten antavansa ylen ja painui kumaraan.

"Minä olen Kerriganin tytär", hän kuiskasi lopulta.

Totuus sattui edelleen kuin jysähtävä nyrkinisku päin kasvoja. Se kiermurteli tiensä halki protossin mielen ja jäi jomottamaan vääntyilevänä ja mustana rintakehän alle. Hän ei voinut enää katsoa Alexeihin. Häpeä syöksähti kuumana ja nöyryyttävänä halki koko kehon. Kyyneleet tulivat kutsumatta ja Kaie purskahti hallitsemattomaan, hysteeriseen itkuun saatuaan paljastuksen ulos. Hän tunsi häpeän, surun ja katkeran raivon pulppuavan sisällään, eikä kyennyt muuta kuin lyyhistymään vuoteelleen itkusta täristen.

Hän oli ulvonut tuskaansa äidin vuoksi niin monta kertaa, ettei kyyneleitä enää olisi uskonut riittävän. Ne maistuivat edelleen suolaisilta, petetyiltä ja katkeransuloisilta. Äiti oli hänen mukanaan minne tahansa Kaie koskaan menisikään ja astuisi esiin varjoista petollisen viekoittelevasti hymyilevänä, sadistisesti nauraen ja hänen typeryydelleen ilkkuen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Jokainen hänen punomansa köysi katkaistaisiin. Aina. Kaien perimmäisessä luonnossa oli jotakin niin pimeää, inhottavaa, vastenmielistä - pahaa - ettei kukaan voisi pyyhkiä sitä pois koskaan. Se oli hänen veressään, sielussaan, virrassaan. Hänen perintönsä.

"Sinä et koskaan löydä mitään, josta pitää kiinni. Et ketään, joka haluaisi sinut", äiti oli sanonut petollisen pehmeällä äänellä heidän kohdatessaan viimeisen kerran. Kaie oli puristanut isän ruumista rintakehäänsä vasten vihasta ja itkusta vapisten. Muisto tuntui liian kipeältä, mutta tihkui lävitse suljetuista luomista huolimatta. Ihan kuten kyyneleetkin.

Hän oli uskonut pääsevänsä perimäänsä pakoon terraanien keskelle, mutta äiti sai hänet aina kiinni. Mitä hyötyä oli kaikista hänen kyvyistään, kun ne oli luotu galaksin sairaimman ja vinoutuneimman mielen käyttöön? Mitä ylpeyttä hän voisi kantaa mukanaan – piesty, hyväksikäytetty ja hylätty kuori? Nukke Sarah Kerriganin naruissa. Ei Zeratul, ei Gerard, ei Raynor – ei kukaan pelastaisi häntä häneltä itseltään, nostaisi pois piinaavaa tietoisuutta siitä, että hän oli Sarah Kerriganin verta ja lihaa. Pyhäinhäväistys Fenixin ja terien kuningattaren välillä. Epäsikiö, kuten kauemmas kavahtanut Zeratul oli häntä heidän ensitapaamisellaan kutsunut.

Kaie oli alkanut täristä holtittomasti. Kynnet olivat painuneet sairaalakaavun verhoamia sääriä vasten ja repineet sekä ohuen kankaan että ihon. Hän tuskin sai henkeä. Hän häpesi itseään niin paljon – typerää ja lapsellista yritystään sopia terraanien keskuuteen, viimeisintä pakoretkeään. Äiti olisi aina askeleen edellä.

Alexei oli noussut nojatuolista ja Kaie tunsi kohta patjan painuvan vierellään, kun mies istahti hiljakseen vuoteen reunalle. Kaie ei tiennyt odottaisiko lyöntiä, kysymysten tulvaa vai vain pohjattoman surullista ja pettynyttä katsetta, muttei saanut itseään katsomaan terraaniin päin.

Sormet tavoittivat Kaien selän ja olkapäät. Alexein otteessa ei ollut kovuutta tai tiukkaavaa vaadetta. Sen sijaan mies veti tyynnytellen itkuisen protossin itseään vasten.

Kaie tunsi itkun purskahtavan esiin sisimmästään jälleen miltei väkivaltaisen voimakkaana, mutta tällä kertaa hänen kurkkuaan puristivat pakokauhun ja häpeän lisäksi myös liikutus ja helpotus. Hän romahti miestä vasten niin pohjattoman väsyneenä, että Alexei joutui ottamaan naisen vastaan molemmilla käsillään.

"Minä olen tässä", Alexei kuiskasi kaksi kertaa. "Ihan tässä."

Alexei keinutti häntä hiljaa itseään vasten puhumatta mitään ja antoi Kaien vavahtelevan leuan levätä olkapäätään vasten. Kaiella ei ollut jaksamista muuhun kuin kyyneliin. He istuivat siinä pitkiä minuutteja sylikkäin: Alexei kuiskasi välillä jotakin rauhoittavaa hänelle, mutta antoi protossin itkeä jokaisen kuuman, pettyneen ja eksyneen kyyneleen verryttelypukuaan vasten. Harmaa collegekangas värjäytyi mustaksi hitaasti sille tippuvien pisaroiden alla.

"Minä petin kaikkien luottamuksen. Minä ajattelin, ettei kenenkään tarvitsisi tietää", Kaie änkytti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Minä olen pahoillani. Vaaransin koko ryhmän. Valehtelin teille."

Alexei otti Kaien hartiat kämmeniensä väliin ja veti heidät varovasti erilleen. Mies odotti niin kauan, että protossinaisen kyynelten tahrimat kasvot nousivat ylös. Hän huokasi.

"Sinä otit luodin puolestamme ja pelastit Lohmannin hengen."

Kaiea oli pelottanut kohdata miehen katse, mutta yllätyksekseen hän ei löytänyt Alexein silmistä vihaa, pettymystä tai edes torjuvaa sääliä. Miehen olemus oli seesteinen, eikä tuohtumuksesta, vihasta tai harmista näkynyt jälkeäkään.

"Etkö sinä tajua?" Kaie kysyi äimistyneenä. Hän luuli tunnustuksensa tehneen kaiken tyhjäksi, mutta miehen oli täytynyt ymmärtää jotakin väärin. Eikö Alexei käsittänyt mitä hänelle oli juuri sanottu ja millaiseen vaaraan Kaie oli koko ryhmän asettanut? Eikö hän nähnyt kuinka pahasti Kaie oli esimiehensä luottamuksen pettänyt, kun oli lähtenyt Van Saralle kertomatta totuutta?

"Minä olen Kerriganin tytär", hän toisti ja tunsi kasvojensa vääristyvän epätoivosta ja kiukusta vain sanat lausuessaan. Alexei nyökkäsi uudelleen. Hän oli tyyni, kuin väreilemätön vesi. Kaie seurasi miestä ällistyneenä ja järkyttyneenä odottaen mitä tahansa reaktiota, mutta mies vain istui siinä hänen vieressään liikkumatta ja silmissään surullinen katse.

_Ehkä minä en herännyt koskaan ja tämä on edelleen psionista valveunta. Ehkä mikään minun ympärilläni ei ole totta. Entä jos…_

Alexei veti henkeä.

"Sinä olet sama Kaie kuin ennenkin. Sinä olet todistanut minulle tarpeeksi."

Kaie levitti nykivät kätensä ilmaan ja halusi hetken ajan lyödä miestä. Eikö tämä ymmärtänyt?

"Minä olen Sarah Kerriganin tytär", hän ärähti uudelleen kireästi.

"Minä tiedän", Alexei vastasi. Hän haki hetken sanoja. "Olen tiennyt jo jonkin aikaa."

Kaien silmät rävähtivät auki ja kaikki raivonsekainen inttäminen valahti hänen vatsaansa kuin kivi. Yllättynyt henkäys pysähtyi hänen kurkkuunsa. Alexei oli tiennyt… että…

"Niin. Olen tiennyt sinun psionisesta testaamisestasi lähtien. Sinun taskusi oli hyvä, muttei tarpeeksi hyvä minulle. Näin mieleesi silloin Kefeuksella", Alexei jatkoi. Kaie ei kyennyt sanomaan ällistykseltään mitään. Kyyneleet valuivat edelleen vuolaina puroina alas hänen poskilleen ja hänen sydänalaansa koski. Kaikki tuntui yllättäen raskaalta ja hankalalta käsittää.

"Mutta..."

Kaien kädet putosivat sivuille. Hän äännähti voimattomasti.

"Tietysti minä olin alkuun vihainen. Halusin tivata vastauksia ja pistää sinut vastuuseen. Halusin pistää selkäsi seinää vasten. Minä… minä näin kuitenkin myös sen kaiken mitä hän teki sinulle. Ja kuinka paljon vihaat häntä edelleen sen takia."

Kaie painoi päänsä ja raastoi käsillään kasvon poikki pudonneet hiussuortuvat syrjään. Itku räpiköi jälleen itsensä esiin tyrskivänä ja hallitsemattomana. Nyyhkytys muuttui karheaksi ja syväksi parkaisuksi. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta äitiä, isää, Jim Raynoria, Zeratulia ja elämän pieniä mielettömyyksiä. Shikov oli tiennyt. Ja silti…

Alexei painoi käden hänen selkäänsä vasten ja kosketti lohduttavasti Kaien virtaa omallaan. Kaie romahti uudelleen pieneksi, nyyhkyttäväksi mytyksi. Hän koki olonsa nöyryytetyksi ja käytetyksi, mutta jollain tapaa myös puhdistetuksi. Alexei silitti hänen hartioitaan pitkin, lepyttelevin vedoin. Kädet olivat lämpimät, mutta niiden luottavainen ja lohdutteleva liike sai silti hänen ihonsa kananlihalle.

"Minä olen tässä. Ei ole mitään hätää", mies toisti hyssytellen aiemmat sanansa itkuisen naisen ympäri kätensä kömpelösti kietoessaan.

"Tietävätkö muutkin?" Kaie sai nikoteltua hetken päästä.

"Eivät."

Kaie älähti yllättyneenä. Jo toisen kerran äimistys oli salvata häneltä hengen. Alexei oli tiennyt kaiken tämän aikaa hänen häpeällisimmän salaisuutensa, muttei ollut kertonut siitä kenellekään. Miksi? Miksi mies oli luottanut häneen niin sokeasti?

"Minä lupasin sinulle, että kaikki testeissä näkemäni jäisi meidän välillemme. Minä halusin luottaa sinuun." Alexei näytti aavistaneen hänen ajatuksensa. Mies katsahti alaspäin ja vilkaisi sen jälkeen Kaieen mietteliäänä. Silmissä paloi tumma, mietteliäs tuli. "Halusin nähdä uskaltaisitko sinä tehdä saman minulle. Se oli ehkä väärin sinua kohtaan. Mutta sinä uskalsit." Kaien yllätykseksi myös Alexein kasvoilla oli kyyneliä.

Hiljaisuus tuntui kestävän pieniä ikuisuuksia.

"Minä en tiedä mitä sanoa", Kaie tunnusti viimein.

"Ei se mitään. Ei tämä arkipäivää minullekaan ole", Alexei myönsi. Hän vetäytyi hieman kauemmas, nousi sängyn viereen seisomaan ja antoi viimeisiä nytkähteleviä niiskauksia vetävälle naiselle hetken tilaa. Odottava hiljaisuus venyi huoneen ylle ja peitti heidät alleen.

Lääkinnän ovi kävi ja sen raskas ääni katkaisi heidän välilleen syntyneen äänettömyyden. Nuori mieshoitaja kurkisti sisään. Hän vilkaisi heitä epävarmasti tullessaan peremmälle ja ottaessaan suunnan kohti Lohmannin vuodetta.

"Katson vain lämmön ja sen, että annostelija on antanut seerumin oikein, sir", mies sanoi epävarmasti, vaikka Alexei ei ollut mitään kysynytkään.

"Kiitos", Alexei vastasi koruttomasti. Nuorukaisen naamalla häilähti pelonsekaista torjuvuutta, kun hän loi nopean ja miltei salamyhkäisen silmäyksen Kaien puoleen. Protossi tajusi pelkästään katseen laadusta,että jokin oli pielessä.

"Kuinka moni tietää?" hän kysyi hermostuneesti niiskaisten kuullessaan nuoren mieshoitajan ajatukset välähdyksenä virtansa keskellä. Piinaavat sanat putoilivat lääkinnän steriiliin ja valkeaan ilmaan kuin kivet pingotetulle kankaalle.

_Zerg_

_Petturi  
_

_Paskiainen  
_

"Sinä sanoit, ettet puhunut kenellekään", Kaie kuiskasi kääntäen päätään. Sisältä kylmäsi yllättäen. Alexei hieroi hetken ajan ohimoitaan tuskastuneen näköisenä. Hänen suunsa vetäytyi viivaksi.

"Ylilääkäri Howes on hoitanut sinua aavikolta palattuasi tohtori Mallisterin kanssa. He löysivät kudosnäytteistäsi… no, osoituksia siitä, että sinussa on myös zergia. Huhut siitä kiertävät nopeasti", hän mutisi matalalla äänellä.

Kaie ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Tuttu hiipivä pakokauhu kosketti hänen vatsanpohjaansa, kun hän ajatteli terraanien reaktioita. Alexein seuraavat sanat tuntuivat vielä järkyttävimmiltä.

"Ne ovat vain huhuja ja arvailuja. Totuuden tietävät lisäkseni vain Gerard ja Raynor. Minun oli pakko kertoa heille tänään."

"Ja?" Kaie henkäisi kauhistuneena. Hän ihaili laivastoa johtavaa amiraali Durandia syvästi, eikä olisi ikinä halunnut pettää häneen niin vankkumattomasti uskoneen ja ystävyyttään tarjonneen miehen luottamusta tällä tavalla. Ja Raynor puolestaan… hän ei olisi ikinä halunnut kertoa totuutta Jimille. Raynor oli kaikki mitä hänellä oli isästä jäljellä. Nyt Kaie merkitsisi miehelle Fenixin kuoleman lisäksi vain loputonta muistutusta Sarahista, menetetystä mahdollisuudesta rakastaa. Vain kuolemaa.

"Durand oli vihainen kuin kimalainen. Kenties enemmän minulle kuin sinulle. Hän kutsui meitä kahdeksi helvetin aasiksi, jos oikein muistan", Alexei sanoi suutaan mutristaen. Miehen leveä virnistys näytti kotoisalta sänkisillä kasvoilla ja sai Kaien turralta tuntuvan sisimmän helähtämään. Hän hymähti. Alexei istahti uudelleen alas ja heitti jalkansa nojatuolin käsinojan yli.

"Raynor ei ollut vihainen. Hän sanoi puhuvansa asiasta sinun kanssasi kahden. Hän oli huolissaan."

"Huolissaan?"

"Niin. Sinusta. Samoin kuin muu ryhmä. Sinun ei ole pakko kertoa heille, mutta…"

"Kyllä minä puhun", Kaie keskeytti kiivaasti. Hän siirsi silmänsä Lohmannin nukkuvaan hahmoon ja takaisin Alexeihin. "Kyllä minä puhun."

Kaie huomasi hengityksensä alkaneen tyyntyä ja virtansa kiivaimpien pärskeiden laantuneen kevyeksi lainehtimiseksi. Itku oli hiipunut ja hän kykeni vetämään henkeä syvään. Hän tajusi vasta nyt hävetä tunteenpurkauksensa voimakkuutta ja ulkonäköään, joka oli kaikkea muuta kuin sopiva esimiehen edessä näytettäväksi. Hän oli ryysyinen, repinyt jalkansa ja kämmenensä verille ja niiskutti vieläkin kuin pikkulapsi. Tukka roikkui takkuisena ja elottomana lettinä hänen selässään. Kiireesti hän nyyhkäisi, niisti itkun myötä valumaan alkaneen nenänsä peiton kulmaan ja käänsi katseensa alas. Häpeä nipisti hänen poskiaan tiukkana kuin naamio, kun hän ajatteli äsken tapahtunutta.

Ei hänen olisi pitänyt murtua sillä lailla. Alexein olisi pitänyt olla viimeinen henkilö, joka joutui paapomaan itsehillintänsä menettänyttä hysteeristä alaistaan. Äidillä oli häneen tällainen vaikutus, vaikka Zeratul oli yrittänyt opettaa häntä vastustamaan Kerrigania. Jotta hän voisi jokin päivä unohtaa. Alexei sen sijaan… hänen ei olisi tarvinnut nähdä äskeistä.

"Anteeksi, sir", hän sai sanottua jäykästi. "Käyttäydyin epäasiallisesti äsken."

Kaien yllätykseksi Alexei purskahti nauramaan hänen anteeksipyynnölleen. Ja silti – miehen silmät kyyneltyivät jälleen, kun hänen ja Kaien katseet kohtasivat.

"Sinä et voi ymmärtää terraanien elämää, jollet itse uskalla elää sitä. Sinulla on terraanin sydän, Kaie. Anna sen sykkiä", miehen ääni oli pettää. Hän hymyili. "Ja perse soikoon, annakin olla viimeinen 'sir' sinun suustasi. Minun nimeni on Alexei."


	12. Koti

_Kiitos Annu (nyt lähti numerosarja kokonaan, mutta itsepä annoit luvan :D) kommentista ja äärettömän kannustavasta asenteesta jälleen kerran. Lohdullista ja kamalan palkitsevaa, että teen tätä tekstiä muutenkin kuin vain omaksi ilokseni! :D  
_

_Ja sitten tekstiin: tarjolla olisi vähän pompsahteleva ja pätkittäinen elämys, jossa on hieman hakemisen meininkiä ja reagointia uutispommiin. Ensi luvussa tehdään pieni siirtymä ja haetaan kaiken draamailotulituksen jälkeen taas otetta arjesta, joten selittelevä väliluku tuntui tulevan tarpeeseen.  
_

* * *

Valo oli tosiasiassa himmeä, miltei hämärä, mutta tuntui silti liian kirkkaalta heidän yllään loimottaessaan. Hän piti katseensa luotuna alas, jottei kirvely olisi saanut silmiä vuotamaan.

"Minä olin kolmas prototyyppi. Ensimmäinen kuoli komplikaatioihin. Toinen… äiti ei ollut tyytyväinen protossiin, jota hän käytti numerossa kaksi. Minua varten hän odotti Fenixin vangitsemista ja käytti omaa perimäänsä. Olin paras siihenastisista."

Kaiella oli arjessa useammin kylmä kuin kuuma, mutta nyt terraanien kiivas aineenvaihdunta sai punan nousemaan poskille ja sydämen sykkeen lyömään verta jokaiseen suoneen kuumottavana. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Miten se käytännössä tapahtui?" Thompson kysyi. Lääkintämies näytti pöyristyneeltä nojautuessaan kyynärpäänsä varassa eteenpäin.

"Minä en tiedä…", Kaie mumisi epävarmasti. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan vältellä katsomasta ympärillään puolikaaressa istuviin terraaneihin. "Olen aina olettanut, että pohjana oli tartunnan saanut terraani, jonka tajunta tyhjennettiin kaikesta inhimillisestä. Häneen lisättiin kotelovaiheen aikana hautomossa geneettistä materiaalia ja psionisia istutuksia. Protossiperimä oli voimakkaampi kuin aiemmissa versioissa, mutten ole varma oliko se tarkoitus…"

"Kotelovaiheen aikana?" Wilkins toisti. Nainen tuijotti Kaiea peittelemättä vastenmielisyyttä äänessään ja katseessaan.

"Kaikki zergit syntyvät niin. Siten Kerrigankin muutettiin. Kotelo on eräänlainen irrallinen, zergien elävää kudosta oleva yksikkö. Perhoset maapallolla käyttävät…" Kaien ääni hiipui, kun hän näki muiden aaveiden epäuskoiset ja kauhistuneet naamat. Chandak näytti pahoinvoivalta ja Adams tuijotti häntä miltei lumoutuneen pelokkaasti.

"Sinäkin olet kuoriutunut… jostakin?" Murray varmisti. Mies rypisti otsaansa Kaien silmät kohdatessaan. Kaie yritti näyttää vakuuttavalta ja tyyneltä, vaikka paha olo ryömi hänen vatsastaan etikanmakuisena karvautena kohti kurkkua ja sai silmät vetistämään. Hän vilkaisi epätoivoisena pienen tilan ovelle, jossa Alexei seisoi. Ovenpieleen nojaava mies oli pitänyt ilmeensä neutraalina, mutta hymyili rohkaisevasti protossin silmiin kirjoitetun pakokauhun nähdessään.

"En muista siitä mitään... paljon mitään… mutta oletan, että näin on tapahtunut."

Lohmann kumartui eteenpäin. Mies näytti siltä, että hänen oli hankala saada henkeä. "Mitä sille alkuperäiselle naiselle kävi? Joka tartutettiin ja muutettiin? Sille terraanille, joka oli sinun… esiasteesi?"

Kaie haki sanoja, mutta huomasi nopeasti olevansa umpikujassa. Tämä oli hankalampaa kuin hän olisi voinut uskoa pahimmissa painajaisissaankaan. Hän tunsi olonsa piiritetyksi ja halusi piiloutua, vaikka tiesi etteivät terraanit tahtoneet loukata kysymyksillään. Oli ymmärrettävää, että he halusivat selityksen ja pakottivat hänet puhumaan, mutta se ei tehnyt kokemuksesta silti yhtään helpompaa Kaielle. Tämä oli uutta ja vierasta, ahdistavaakin. Zeratulin käsittelyn jälkeen hän oli tarkoituksellisesti yrittänyt olla ajattelematta äidin luona vietettyä aikaa. Häntä huimasi. Kaikki tuntui tapahtuneen vuosikymmeniä sitten jollekulle toiselle – jollekulle ontolle ja tyhjälle, joka ei todella ymmärtänyt tekojaan tai niiden vakavuutta. Ja silti kaiken pohjalla oli häpeällisen, riipivän varmasti hän. Hän itse, hänen tekonsa, hänen tarinansa.

"Hänen persoonansa kuoli lopullisesti psionisissa istutuksissa, kun minut tehtiin. Hänen ruumiistaan tarvittiin vain runko. Äiti korvasi muun omalla materiaalillaan", hän tunnusti. Hän tiesi kuinka hirvittävältä se kuulosti ja tunsi hetken ajan vihlovaa syyllisyyttä siitä, ettei koskaan todella edes ollut yrittänyt selvittää vuokseen kuolleen terraaninaisen tarinaa tai henkilöllisyyttä. Sillä ei ollut tuntunut olevan merkitystä, olihan äiti loppujen lopuksi käyttänyt omaa perimäänsä enemmän kuin muuta terraaniainesta ja tuhonnut pohjalla olleen ihmisen kehon, mielen ja olemuksen täysin. Mutta ei Kaie sitä voinut kieltääkään. Jossain siellä kaiken alla oli ollut terraaninainen, joka oli todennäköisesti kärsinyt enemmän kuin Kaie koskaan osasi kuvitellakaan. Nainen oli ensin otettu kiinni ja raahattu tuhansien muiden tuomittujen olentojen joukossa zergien hautomoille. Koteloituneena vietetty aika oli muuttanut naisen kehoa, aiheuttanut sietämättömät fyysiset kivut ja pakottanut terraanin mielen ja olemuksen kutistumaan heikoksi haamuksi entisestään. Mutta zergien psionisen kahleen alla – jossakin tiedostavan mielen pimeimmässä sopukassa – naisen oma, surkastunut mieli oli elänyt, toivonut ja pelännyt ... tullakseen lopulta vain julmasti pyyhityksi ja tukahdutetuksi samalla kun ruumis altistettiin Kerriganin kokeille. Ajatus oli vääntynyt ja kamala.

Lohmannin kulmakarvat värähtivät ja hän näytti häkeltyneeltä, kunnes nyökkäsi.

"Mitä sitten?" Solheim uskaltautui kysymään. Kaie oli kiitollinen saadessaan jotain muuta ajateltavaa, vaikka tiesi, ettei tarinassa ollut paljon valonpilkahduksia. Hänen suunsa tuntui paperiselta ja kuivalta.

"Sitten minä... minä olin paras hänen luomuksistaan." Kaie etsi sopivia sanoja. Hän hymähti: "Sitten äiti opetti minua."

Kaie yritti olla ajattelematta tapahtunutta ja oli kiitollinen siitä, että suurin osa noista ajoista oli painunut hänen mielensä ulottumattomiin. Zeratul oli ollut armollinen antaessaan Khalan pyyhkiä pois osan siitä julmuudesta, josta hänet oli rakennettu. Oli parempi olla muistamatta sitä kaikkea, turvallisempi.

"Etkö sinä vastustanut häntä?" Lohmann kysyi pettyneenä.

"Minä olin yhteismielen vallassa", Kaie sai sanotuksi. Hän katsoi maahan ja tunsi värin pakenevan poskiltaan. Silti hän pakottautui sanomaaan seuraavat sanansa: "Halusin olla äidin arvoinen. Minä rakastin häntä, tein kaikkeni, jotta hän olisi tyytyväinen. Minä…"

Kaie muisti värähtäen, miltä siniset plasmaterät olivat tuntuneet lihaa leikatessaan. Hän sai joskus vieläkin välähdyksenomaisia muistoja noilta ajoilta ja kuuli toisinaan herätessään huudot, kirkunan ja oman huohotuksensa pimeän keskeltä. Hän oli katsellut kliinisen kiinnostuneena aiheuttamaansa tuhoa, murtamiaan mieliä ja kaikkea sitä hävitystä. Toisinaan verta, paakkuuntunutta ja epäselväksi mössöksi muussaantunutta lihaa ja elävän kudoksen omistavaa kuiskailua oli kaikkialla. Hän oli ollut äidin käsi - ajatustakin nopeampi, tunteeton kuin jää. Ja silti äiti ei koskaan ollut tyytyväinen hänen yritykseensä ja panokseensa. Enemmän, nopeammin, brutaalimmin. Kaie oli jumaloinut äitiään ja yritti kaikkensa miellyttääkseen naista siitäkin huolimatta, että tämä rankaisi virheistä ankarasti. Onneksi hän oli ollut nopea oppimaan ja haavat paranivat ajallaan.

Kaie olisi halunnut kiivaasti suihkuun, mutta mikään määrä kuumaa vettä ja saippuaa ei olisi koskaan puhdistanut sitä kaikkea pois. Hän hengitti vavahtaen sisään.

"Ne eivät olleet sinun kätesi, nuori papitar. Ei sinun mielesi." Opettaja oli käskenyt hänen toistaa sanansa aina painostavan katumuksen ja vihan täyttäessä hänet, ja Kaie teki niin hiljaa mielessään. Lohtu – jos pelkät sanat koskaan sellaista voisivat tuoda – tuntui laihalta.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Adams kysyi. Pitkä ja hoikka nuorukainen oli punonut hermostuksissaan t-paitansa helman hikiselle solmulle etusormensa ympärille. Hän puristi kankaasta tekemäänsä sykkyrää jännittyneenä kuin jonkinlaista stressilelua. Mies yritti hymyillä kannustavasti tilanteen karmivasta pohjavireestä huolimatta, mitä Kaie arvosti.

"Isä tapahtui. Äiti antoi meidän viettää aikaa keskenämme. Hän… isän yritykset koskettaa minua huvittivat häntä..." Kaie ei pystynyt sanomaan enempää purskahtamatta itkuun, joten hän vaikeni. Hän muisti kuinka eleettömästi hän oli katkaissut Fenixin käsivarren äidin käskystä ja kuinka hän oli äitiä huvittaakseen piessyt seinään sidottua protossisoturia niin kauan, että tämä menetti tajuntansa. Se ei ollut riittänyt. Äiti oli halunnut murtaa Fenixin lopullisesti.

"Anna hänelle toivoa", hän oli kuiskannut tyttärelleen. Hän oli sipaissut etusormellaan Kaien poskipäätä. Miltei hellä ele oli muuttunut vaativaksi ja kylmäksi, kun terävä kynsi oli pysähtynyt hänen ohimolleen ja painautunut sitä vasten. "Anna hänelle tarpeeksi toivoa. Tarpeeksi, että sen menettäminen sattuu."

Sarah oli halunnut nähdä Fenixin uskovan pelastumiseen ja vilpittömyyteen Kaien sisällä ja sen jälkeen lyödä nuo kuvitelmat murskaksi. Kaie oli tarttunut tehtävään auliisti, miltei ylimielisen itsevarmasti.

Onneksi.

Hän oli huomannut nopeasti, ettei päässyt protossin ihon alle kaikista yrityksistään huolimatta. Fenixin tyyneys, murtumattomuus ja järkähtämättömyys olivat suojanneet protossia kuin muuri, ja Kaien neuvottomuus oli lisääntynyt päivien kuluessa. Protossimies ei ollut reagoinut mihinkään niistä keinoista, joita hän oli aiemmin tottunut käyttämään kuulusteluita suorittaessaan ja muita äidin vieraita kohdatessaan. Lopulta hänen oli ollut pakko antaa jotakin itsestään: kertoa arjestaan, äidin antamista tehtävistä ja syntymisestään. Isä oli katsellut häntä silmät keltaista protossien virvatulta hehkuen ja toisinaan koskettanut Kaien mieltä pehmeästi omallaan. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Kaie oli tuntenut Khalan hipaisevan sisintään. Ensin hän oli tyrkännyt isän tajunnan syrjään ja ärjähtänyt ääneen kiivaan raivon tummuessa silmiensä takana. Hän oli vaivoin pidättäytynyt lyömästä röyhkeää protossimiestä tämän julkeuden tähden.

Khala ei ollut kuitenkaan jättänyt häntä rauhaan, kuten ei isäkään. Voimakas tunne yhteisöllisyydestä, kunniasta, rakkaudesta ja ylpeydestä oli sulanut osaksi hänen mieltään peruuttamattomasti. Mitä enemmän hän nuo ajatukset oli kieltänyt, sitä väkevämmin ne olivat tuntuneet kasvavan polttelevana möykkynä hänen sisällään. Khala oli vedonnut protossipuoleen hänessä, kiskonut häntä lähemmäs uudenlaisia voimia ja vakaumuksia.

Hän ei ollut osannut lakata pohtimasta isäänsä ja omaa perimäänsä, kunnes ajatuksista oli tullut miltei pakkomielle. Ristiriidat olivat tuntuneet repivän hänet hajalle noihin aikoihin: hän oli ottanut edelleen mielihyvällä vastaan yhteismielen tukahduttavan, hypnoottisen hyväilyn kietoutuneena ympärilleen ja kokenut raukeaa riemua zergien sydänveressä kahlatessaan, mutta jokin valkohehkuinen, vihainen sykähti hänen sisällään aina yhteismielen omistavan kosketuksen tuntiessaan. _Minä en koskaan alistu sinulle, _jokin oli alkanut huutaa hänen sisimmässään. Khala.

Vaikka hän oli vakuutellut itselleen toimivansa vain käskyjensä mukaan, oli tuntunut silti väärältä hiipiä yön hiljaisina tunteina vankien tiloihin. Kaikki oli ollut kuten ennenkin: Yhteismielen lonkerot olivat sivelleet hyväksyen Kerriganin tyttären mieltä ja hän oli saanut vartijoiden päät putoamaan syvään kumarrukseen elävillä käytävillä partioiden ohitse kulkiessaan. Kaikki oli tavallista, tuttua. Kaikki paitsi Kaie itse. Hän oli tuntenut itsensä yhtä aikaa rehelliseksi ja vilpilliseksi, oikeaksi ja vääräksi. Ja vaikka olisi ollut järkevää ja oikein palata takaisin, hän oli juossut isänsä selliä kohti samalla maanisella kiireellä kuin vihollisen syliin rynnistävä lauma zerglingeja.

"Mikä minä olen?" hän oli kuiskannut huulet vihasta vavahdellen isälle tämän selliin saapuessaan. Hän oli kohottanut kämmenensä protossin pään viereen ja valmistautunut murtamaan kasvojen luut väärän vastauksen saadessaan.

"Sinä olet minun", Fenix oli vastannut. Hän oli lukinnut Kaien katseen omaansa empimättä. Kipakkaan sivallukseen valmistautunut nyrkki oli pudonnut alas, kun Kaie oli jäänyt tuijottamaan isäänsä kauhistuneena tämän sanoista ja niistä tunteista, joita ne hänen sydämessään herättivät. Mitä hänelle oli tapahtumassa?

Ja niin se oli loppujen lopuksi Fenix, joka mursi hänet. Mies ei kuitenkaan ollut repinyt tytärtään palasiksi tai vastannut Kaien tekoihin verellä. Fenix oli rakastanut. Rakastanut sellaisella pakahduttavalla, itsepintaisella ja järkähtämättömällä tavalla, jollaista Kaie ei ollut koskaan saanut osakseen. Isä ei koskaan ollut luovuttanut tyttärensä suhteen.

Kaie oli alkanut mennä Fenixin luo aina silloin, kun epäröi, horjui Khalan ja yhteismielen välisellä ohuella narulla tai koki äidin vaatimukset liian painostaviksi. Hänen linkkinsä yhteismieleen oli rakoillut ja murentunut pala kerrallaan noiden päivien ja viikkojen aikana. Aluksi yhteismielestä luopuminen oli tuntunut vihlovalta ja lopulliselta. Hän oli vapissut kuumetokkuraisena ja haukkonut henkeään kuin emonsa rinnalta väkisin riistetty pentu. Fenixin kanssa vietetty aika oli kuitenkin alkanut merkitä hänelle enemmän kuin mikään muu, ja Khalan lääkitsevä ja voimakas energia löysi yhteismielen jäytämän tyhjän kolon hänen sisimmässään. Hän oli hengittänyt vapaasti ja janonnut elämäniloa, kokemuksia ja isän hyväksyntää enemmän kuin mitään muuta aikoihin.

Fenix oli aina paikalla häntä varten. Kaie oli tallettanut jokaisen miehen opettaman asian mieleensä ja toistellut niitä puoliääneen iltaisin kammiossaan. Hän oli tutkinut Khalaa ja tuntemuksiaan tarkemmin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän muisti itku kurkkuun takertuen, kuinka Fenix oli vavahtanut, kun Kaie oli kokeillen ensimmäistä kertaa kutsunut häntä isäksi. Protossimies oli sulkenut epävarmana ja arkana pälyilevän, pinnallisesti hengittävän tyttären syliinsä. He olivat nojanneet toisiinsa pitkän tovin sanomatta sanaakaan.

Hän oli ollut tyhmä kuvitellessaan, ettei äiti huomaisi muodonmuutosta. Kaie oli suorittanut kaikki Kerriganin antamat toimeksiannot, mutta kauhistuneena ja haluttomasti nieleskellen. Hän oli pelännyt niskuroinnin johtavan Fenixin kuolemaan. Noihin aikoihin hän oli alkanut suunnitella pakoa.

Äiti oli aina askeleen edellä. Kaie räpäytti silmiään muistaessaan päivän, jolloin Fenix… Hän oli löytänyt isän hautomosta... Keltaisissa silmissä ei ollut enää tuntemisen merkkiä. Suomut olivat alkaneet jo peittää miehen kasvoja. Äidin viimeinen opetus tyttärelleen, muistutus vastarinnan järjettömyydestä ja elämän toivottomuuksista. Kaie oli paennut kaksi päivää myöhemmin. Isän mustaksi muuttuneet kudokset ja paksu, tahmeaksi kaakeloitunut veri olivat tahranneet hänen alastonta kehoaan vielä silloinkin, kun hän oli kohdannut Zeratulin ja heittäytynyt armoa anellen temppeliherran jalkoihin.

Kaie ravisti päätään synkästi. Hän näki ympärillään istuvien aaveet kuin paksun, epäselvän lasin läpi. Tuntui tarpeelliselta sanoa jotain.

"Isän kuoleman jälkeen pakenin. Zeratul toi minut kotiin Shakurakselle, katkaisi linkkini yhteismieleen ja teki minusta Kaien." Kaie ei halunnut puhua siitä kaikesta: kuinka hänet oli ensin raahattu Zeratulin kohuttuna vankina Shakurakselle, ryömitetty protossien päättäjien jaloissa nöyryytettävänä ja kuinka Zeratul oli pelastanut hänet teloitusmääräyksen alta viimeisellä mahdollisella hetkellä. Zeratulissa ei ollut samanlaista lämpöä ja koko universumin kanssa levollisessa sovussa sykkivää rauhaa kuin isässä, mutta hän oli opettanut Kaielle kaiken tietämisen arvoisen protosseista, terraaneista ja zergeista, inhimillisistä tunteista ja velvollisuudesta. Jos isä oli kiskonut Kaien kuilun partaalta, oli Zeratul opettanut hänet lentämään. Opettaja oli tehnyt hänestä protossin, mistä hän olisi ikuisesti kiitollinen.

"Tappoiko Kerrigan Fenixin?" Chandak kysyi katkaisten Kaien ajatukset.

"Minä tapoin isän. Äiti tartutti hänet opettaakseen minulle… opettaakseen…" Kaie laski katseensa alas. Hän oli alkanut nykiä hiuksiensa päitä kiukkuisesti, muttei osannut lopettaa päänahkaansa nipistävästä tunteesta huolimatta.

"Olen pahoillani", Adams sai änkytetyksi lopulta pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän katsoi Kaieen järkyttyneenä.

"Niin minäkin", Kaie vastasi. Hän yritti pitää silmänsä mahdollisimman suurina ja aukinaisina estääkseen kyyneleiden muodostumisen. Tajusikohan kukaan ympärillä kyräilevistä terraaneista sitä, kuinka paljon tästä puhuminen vaati Kaielta? Kuinka alaston, haavoittuvainen ja herkkä hän tunsi olevansa tämän edessä ja kuinka kovasti hän joutui ponnistelemaan, jottei lipeäisi sulkeutuneen ja ihanasti pakopaikalta tuntuvan hiljaisuutensa sisälle? Tämä oli jo toinen kerta kahden päivän sisällä, kun hän kävi läpi lapsuuttaan ja luotasi uudelleen jokaisen pelon, raivontunteen ja ikävän. Gerard oli kuunnellut Kaien tarinaa tarkkaavaisesti, kiittänyt hänen lopetettuaan ja sanonut miltei isällisen nuhtelevaan sävyyn, että Kaien olisi pitänyt kertoa totuus aiemmin. Kaie oli sopertanut anteeksipyynnön, muttei ollut osannut harmikseen tulkita laivueamiraalin kasvoilla käynyttä ilmettä.

Tänä aamuna vuorossa olivat aaveet. Huhut olivat jo ehtineet kiertää, ja Kaie olisi enemmän kuin mielellään kiistänyt ne kaikki. Sen sijaan hän nielaisi häpeänsä kuumaksi ja nöyryyttäväksi palloksi vatsaan ja tunnusti, että protossin ja terraanin lisäksi hänessä oli myös zergia. Hän olisi voinut muiden ilmeistä päätellen kertoa olevansa itse Sarah Kerrigan valepuvussa. Kaie irvisti – ei totuus siitä niin kauaksi jäänyt. Hän yritti kovemmin kuin koskaan olla ihmisten luottamuksen arvoinen, mutta oliko ajatus naurettava jo pelkässä lapsellisessa uskossaan? Miten kukaan voisi luottaa vihollisen sydämestä tulevaan, vasta äskettäin totuuteen ja valoon heränneeseen epävarmuustekijään?

Oli typerää toivoa niin, mutta typerä oli hänen terraanin sydämensäkin. Komentaja Shikov oli käskenyt kuunnella sitä. Niinpä Kaie puristi vapisemaan alkaneet huulensa yhteen ja pyysi parhaan taitonsa mukaan anteeksi. Hän ei osannut puhua kauniin sanoin tai vedota muiden mieliin koskettavilla puheilla kuten terraanien sotaherrat, mutta toivoi vilpittömyytensä silti paistavan läpi sanoistaan. Hän nosti kasvonsa muun ryhmän epävarmuutta ja torjuntaa hehkuvan huomion kohteeksi siitä huolimatta, että katseet satuttivat enemmän kuin hän olisi osannut kuvitellakaan. Hetken hän toivoi, että kaikki kävisi kuten Shikovin kanssa, ja että myös muiden sisältä löytyisi tarpeeksi anteeksiantoa, mutta ryhmä näytti lähinnä typertyneeltä ja mietteliäältä häntä silmätessään.

"Haluaako joku sanoa tai kysyä vielä jotakin?" Alexei tiedusteli Kaien anteeksipyyntöä seuranneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Kommodori kierrätti katsettaan läsnäolijoissa, mutta kukaan ei äännähtänytkään. Oli haudanhiljaista.

"Voitte poistua. Ottakaa aamupäivä rauhassa, palaamme Kefeukselle illan ensimmäisen sukkulan mukana."

Kaie yritti olla pitämättä kiirettä, mutta kaatoi yhden tuolin syöksähtäessään liikkeelle ja ovelle pyrkiessään. Hän hillitsi nyyhkäyksen vain juuri ja juuri ulos sännätessään, muttei katsonut taakseen.

* * *

Kaie oli toipunut loukkaantumisestaan nopeasti. Niinhän zergeilla oli tapana tehdä, huomasi Raynor ajattelevansa kitkerästi, kaivautua koloihinsa, nuolla haavansa puhtaiksi ja hyökätä uudelleen.

Hän olisi kovasti halunnut löytää jotakin tunnistettavaa: jotain, joka olisi vahingossa jättänyt aiemmin huomaamatta. Ehkä jokin suurissa silmissä, joiden etäinen ilme näytti helposti kylmältä ja elottomalta? Tai paksun sinimustan tukan laineissa, jotka laskeutuivat olkapäille sähköisenä harjana poninhännästä irrottuaan? Vai käsissä, ehkäpä pitkissä sormissa ja laattamaisen kulmikkaissa, miltei karuissa kynsissä? Jim Raynor kallisti päätään ja haki yhtäläisyyksiä kuumeisesti. Hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi, mutta pakottautui seuraamaan alhaalla harjoitussalissa puuskuttavaa naista. Vastapäätä Kaiea iskuja vastaanotti rivi kovia kokeneita, löysinä retkottavia harjoitusnukkeja. Nainen oli yksin, mutta piiskasi itseään sellaiseen vauhtiin, että Raynor uskoi tämän mielessään kohtaavan ainakin puolikasta armeijaa. Protossi suorastaan läähätti, mutta ei tuntunut välittävän mistään muusta kuin seuraavan nyrkiniskun paikasta. Paikoin Kaie tehosti hyökkäyksiään psionisilla voimillaan, ja nuket lennähtelivät pienen salin laidalta toiselle rätisevän sähköisen äänen säestämänä, kuin näkymättömän käden vetämänä.

Raynor vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Kaie näytti samalta kuin aina ennenkin. Hän ei kyennyt löytämään Sarahia nuoren naisen pitkänomaisista ja korostuneen voimakkaista kasvon luista, ohuesta nenän kaaresta tai kapeista, verettömistä huulista. Löysän harjoitteluasun alla liikkuva vartalo oli sekin enemmän Fenixin kuin Sarahin perua, vaikka hän oli hetken ajan näkevinään Kaien olemuksessa tuttua kissamaisen itsevarmaa notkeutta ja silti kuitenkin varautunutta kyräilyä, kuten äidilläänkin. Hän siristi silmiään turhautuneena. Ehkä Sarah pilkahti esiin Kaien läpi totuuden tultua esille ja hän näki vihdoin nuorta protossia verhonneen savun läpi kunnolla? Tai ehkä Raynor oli valmis näkemään ja tuomitsemaan jokaisen kuviteltavissa olevan yhtäläisyyden äidin ja tyttären välillä – olivat ne tosiasiassa olemassa tai eivät?

Kuulikohan nainen zergien hyisen taistelulaulun eri tavalla kuin he muut? Näkikö hän kauneutta ja harmoniaa siellä, missä he muut kohtasivat vain kaaosta ja järjestäytymättömänä massana päälle hyökyviä zergien aaltoja? Tunsiko hän koskaan houkutusta totella yhteismieltä tai palata äitinsä luokse? Vaikka zergien perimä ei näkynyt Kaien kasvoilla, mätänikö naisen sisimmässä edelleen jotakin mustaa ja saastunutta? Oliko Sarah tuolla jossakin keltaisten silmien takana ilkkuvana ja vaarallisena takapiruna, joka oli lähettänyt protossin Raynorin eteen kuin vielä yhtenä nöyryyttävänä läimäisynä, pilkallisena muistutuksena menneestä. Raynor puri poskiaan julmistuneena ajatellessaan Sarahin röyhkeyttä: hän oli käyttänyt Fenixia hyväkseen kammottavimmalla mahdollisella tavalla ja luonut miehen Khalasta, virrasta ja kudoksesta hirviön.

Zergit olivat tehneet hybridikokeitaan jo pitkään. Tartutetut terraanit olivat olleet vasta alkusoittoa, eräänlainen koekappaleiden sarja Sarah Kerriganin luomistyötä varten. Tiedusteluraporttien huolestuttavat huhut olivat jo pitkään väittäneet, että terien kuningatar ei tyytynyt enää vain muuttamaan terraaneja tahdottomiksi pelinappuloikseen, vaan etsi jonkinlaista täydellistä yhdistelmää protossien, zergien ja terraanien perimän välille. Kerrigan tuhlasi kokeissaan tarttuneita ja muutettuja ihmisiä satamäärin. Hybridien epäonnistuneita koekappaleita oli löydetty toisinaan palavina joukkohautoina zergien hylkäämistä maailmoista ja Charilla Kerrigan oli käyttänyt aivokuolleen tasolle taantuneita, psionisesti lahjakkaita hybridiolentoja itsemurhapommittajina. Miksi Raynorin mieleen ei koskaan ollut juolahtanut, että nainen saattaisi uhrata myös omaa kehoaan eräänlaista täydellistä sotilasta tehdessään?

Raynor antoi katseensa jälleen pudota. Alhaalla salissa harjoitusnukesta niskalenkkiotettua hamuileva nainen ei näyttänyt Kerriganilta sen enempää kuin aiemminkaan. Hän ei tiennyt tuliko huomion tuottaa mielipahaa vai helpotusta ja huiskaisi ajatuksen ärtyneenä mielestään. Oli ilmeisen selvää, että Kaie oli yksi epäonnistuneista prototyypeistä. Nainen oli valinnut isänsä zergien yli ja luopunut yhteismielestä, äidistään. Miksi Kerrigan ei ollut petoksen huomattuaan tappanut häntä sillä samalla kylmällä välinpitämättömyydellä kuin satoja muitakin laboratoriorottiaan? Oliko nainen pitänyt omaa vertaan muita arvokkaampana? Ajatus tuntui typerältä. Jos Raynor oli jotakin Kerriganista naisen muodonmuutoksen jälkeen oppinut niin sen, ettei mikään ollut pyhää, arvokasta tai korvaamatonta naiselle. Sarah olisi tappanut verisukulaisiaan laumoittain, jos he olisivat seisoneet hänen tiellään. Miksi antaa Kaielle, joka oli selkeästi virheellinen yksilö, mahdollisuus?

Raynor hymyili ajatellessaan Fenixia ja sitä kuinka tämä oli vielä kuolemansakin aattona kyennyt torpedoimaan Kerriganin suuret suunnitelmat. Kaie puhui isästään sellaisella vakaumuksella ja lämmöllä, ettei naisen tunteista edesmennyttä protossien sotasankaria kohtaan ollut epäilystäkään. Kaie oli rakastanut isäänsä enemmän kuin itse elämää. Hän näytti kantavan Kerrigania kohtaan kaunaa eniten – ei niinkään itsensä ja omien kauhujensa takia, vaan juuri isänsä kuoleman tähden. Mitä ikinä Fenix oli Kerriganin vankina viruessaan aikaan saanutkin, se oli johtanut Kaien pakoon ja naisen raivonsekaiseen suhtautumiseen Sarahia kohtaan. Terien kuningatar oli epäonnistunut Fenixin takia. Ajatus tuntui voitonriemuiselta ja Raynor kohotti mielessään hattuaan vanhalle toverilleen. Se itsepintainen protossinpuolikas ei ollut luovuttanut edes pimeyden syvimmässä ytimessä, vaan taistellut vastaan. Hitto miten hänen oli ikävä Fenixia.

Ristiriitaisinta oli se, että Raynor tunsi edelleen Kaiea kohtaan samaa epämääräistä isällistä suojelunhalua kuin aikaisemminkin. Hän tiesi, ettei Kaie todennäköisesti tarvinnut hänen apuaan tai hakisi hänestä tukea, mutta pieni ääni hänen sisällään kuiskasi toistuvasti, että Raynor oli sen velkaa itselleen, Fenixille ja Johnille. Hän ei ollut onnistunut pelastamaan vaimoaan, poikaansa, Sarahia eikä Fenixia, mutta ehkä hänelle oli annettu uusi mahdollisuus Kaien muodossa. Paskat, kuinka monta mahdollisuutta yksi ihminen voisi saada? Rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei enää tiennyt itsekään halusiko olla läsnä Kaien elämässä tai tonkia protossin kanssa syvemmälle sitä paskakasaa, jonka Sarah oli heidän niskaansa lapioinut. Hän ei tiennyt oliko hänessä tarpeeksi miestä kohtaamaan kaikki se uudelleen ja repimään jokainen arpeutumaan alkanut haava jälleen auki. Mitä jos Kaie pettäisi hänet samalla tavalla kuin äitinsä ja jokainen toivon hento kipinä puhallettaisiin sammuksiin? Hän ei kestäisi enää yhtäkään murskattua toivetta ja maahan paiskattua luottamuksen häiventä. Mitä jos hän ei koskaan olisi tarpeeksi – ei riittäisi – ja menettäisi omien virheidensä takia myös Kaien, jota halusi suojella niin kovasti?

Raynor halusi hetken ajan enemmän kuin mitään muuta mennä alas harjoitussaliin ja halata vimmaisesti näkymättömiä vastustajia ympäriltään hätistelevää Kaiea. Hän halusi vakuuttaa naiselle, että jollakin tavalla tämä kaikki kääntyisi vielä hyväksi. Arka, jurottava ja sulkeutunut protossi oli sisältä jatkuvasti vereslihalla ja epäoikeudenmukaisen yksin. Raynor oli ehkä ainoa, joka kykeni edes etäisellä tasolla ymmärtämään naisen tunteita.

Ja silti kipu oli edelleen liian lähellä. Sydänalasta vihlaisi, kun hän muisti miltä Sarahin huulet olivat maistuneet ja kuinka naisen hampaat olivat kalisseet kylmästä heidän painautuessaan toisiaan vasten kaatosateessa Antiga Primen taivaan alla. Raynor oli luvannut suojella naista tulevissa taisteluissa Konfederaation sotilaita vastaan. Sarah oli ravistanut päätään ja sanonut, ettei kaivannut suojelua. Silti nainen oli kaivautunut hänen takkinsa kainaloon ja painanut päänsä Raynorin niskakuoppaan heidän nukahtaessaan loputtomalta tuntuneina aamuyön tunteina. Raynorin sydän oli ollut haljeta. Ensimmäistä kertaa Lydian kuoleman jälkeen hän oli uskaltanut luottaa ja jopa varovaisesti toivoa, että kaikki voisi vielä muuttua.

Raynor käänsi selkänsä ja lähti kävelemään hiljakseen pois. Hän tarvitsisi ryypyn. Sarah oli murskannut hänen toiveensa, sydämensä ja uskonsa ja jättänyt hänet siipirikkona räpiköimään pohjalle. Hän ei voinut kohdata Kaiea, eikä suojella tätä omalta perimältään. Ei ehkä koskaan voisi.

* * *

Hän oli yrittänyt viivyttää sukkulahalliin saapumista niin kauan kuin mahdollista ja vältellä ryhmää parhaansa mukaan. Hän oli käynyt palauttamassa kaksi tukisiderullaa lääkintään ja kiittänyt samalla tohtori Mallisteria hoidosta. Nainen oli ottanut tarvikkeet ja kiitokset vastaan ilmeenkään värähtämättä, mutta oli lopulta toivottanut hänelle onnea toispuoleisesti hymyillen. Lääkinnästä Kaie oli maleksinut alakerran harjoitussaleille, jotka olivat onneksi hiljaiset keskipäivän tunteina. Hän oli antanut itselleen hetkeksi luvan unohtaa ja keskittyä vain sotatanssin vaativiin kuvioihin, askelsarjoihin ja psionisten iskujen korventaviin leimauksiin virtansa terävimmässä kärjessä. Hän oli tanssiessaan yhtä Khalan kanssa, tasapainossa ja turvassa. Hetki oli tuntunut niin lyhyeltä, mutta terraanien tunteja oli huvennut harjoitellessa miltei kaksi. Vasta harjoitukset lopetettuaan hän oli huomannut kivun nirhaisut rintakehässään ja virtansa syvyyksissä. Oli näemmä ollut liian aikaista täysipainoiselle harjoittelulle, mutta hän oli tarvinnut edes hetken itselleen ja hiljaisuudelle. Sitä paitsi zerg hänessä pitäisi kyllä huolen itsestään, Kaie ajatteli suunsa inhoavaan mutristukseen vääntäen. Mitä tahansa hän perimästään ajattelikin, zergien luontainen kyky parantua terraaneita nopeammin oli todennäköisesti pelastanut hänen henkensä aavikolla. Ajatus tuntui ristiriitaisella tavalla väärältä. Olisiko parempi olla sankari, kentällä uhrautunut ja taistelussa kaatunut? Kaie ei osannut vastata ja se huolestutti häntä.

Syrjäkarein pälyillen ja ihmisiä vältellen Kaie oli seuraavaksi mennyt Foxholen tähtäyskupolin ulkovallituksille ja etsinyt kylmän eristebetonin lohkeamista itselleen sopivan kolon. Tuuli oli nostattanut ohuet hiukset hänen niskassaan pystyyn ja riipinyt ihon kananlihalle, mutta hän ei ollut liikkunut sijailtaan. Van Saran punainen äärettömyys tuntui nielaisevalta horisonttiin määrätietoisena työntyessään. Kaie oli pakottautunut istumaan aloillaan ja miettimään Kerrigania, joka odotti siellä jossakin.

_Mitä sinä haluat, äiti? Mitä helvettiä sinä haluat?_

Kaie oli lähtenyt piilopaikastaan lopulta velvollisuudentuntoisesti pakkaamaan. Hän oli odottanut käytävän varjoissa nieleskellen sitä hetkeä, että muu ryhmä oli saanut heitettyä pakkaukset olkapäilleen ja painunut puheensorinan saattelemana messiä kohti. Vasta sitten nainen oli livahtanut hiljaisena ja arkana huoneeseen omia tavaroitaan hakemaan. Pieninkin rasahdus käytävästä oli saanut Kaien etsimään pakopaikkaa ympäriltään ja kerran hän harkitsi jo sängyn alle pujahtamista, mutta raskaat askeleet käytävällä kulkivat onneksi huoneen ohi.

Kaie oli liikkunut hiljaa kuin olisi ollut temppelissä. Hän oli huomannut niiskuttavansa tunnistaessaan Lohmannin partaveden tuoksun ja nähdessään roskikseen rytätyt laskelmat ja hajamieliset muistiinpanot, jotka oli raapustettu kasaan Chandakin epäselvällä käsialalla. Vessassa oli tuoksunut Wilkinsin suihkusaippualle ja Adams oli jälleen unohtanut partahöylänsä peilipöydälle. Se oli jo kolmas miehen hukkaamista, ja Kefeuksen varastomestari olisi antanut tämän kuulla kunniansa. Kaie oli ottanut höylän kämmenelleen ja laittanut sen omaan kassiinsa. Oli tietenkin naurettavaa ajatella, että miehen mielipide muuttuisi yhden partahöylän takia, Kaie oli soimannut itseään, mutta oli tarkastanut silti myös muut lokerokaapit toisten jättämien tavaroiden varalta. Hänen kaappinsa oli kuitenkin ainoa, jossa oli varusteita. Kaie oli käynyt laskostamaan vaatteita huolellisesti ja pikkutarkasti sotilaskassinsa pohjalle.

Kassi roikkui nyt hänen olkapäällään puolityhjänä ja hiertävänä. Itku puuroutui kurkkuun hänen ajatellessaan terraaniaaveita. Miten naiivi hän olikaan ollut halutessaan sopia joukkoon ja uskoessaan muiden ottavan hänet vastaan. Hän oli ehtinyt jo toivoa, että oli vihdoin löytänyt jotain sellaista, josta kannatti pitää kiinni. Joka halusi pitää kiinni hänestä. Hän nielaisi muistaessaan, kuinka Wilkins oli heittänyt kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja oman jäykän kauhunsekaisen ihastuksensa, kun Chandak oli paheellisesti kikatellen ympäröinyt hänet Kefeuksella kulkevilla juoruilla ja yksityiskohtaisilla kuvauksilla Adamsin viimeisimmästä naisvalloituksesta. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes sulkea silmiään Lohmannin toispuoleisen virnistyksen mieleen palauttaessaan ja tuntiessaan sanatonta yhteyttä mieheen heidän harjoitellessaan ja vain vierekkäin Kefeuksen kalseilla käytävillä kulkiessaan. Hän oli tuntenut tulleensa kotiin. Kaie muisti, kuinka ilahtuneelta hänen oma kuvajaisensa oli näyttänyt Thompsonin hymyyn vastatessaan ja miehen peilipintaisista aurinkolaseista heijastuessaan yhteisen aavikkopartiovuoron aikana. Solheimin kädet, jotka olivat sipaisseet häntä rohkaisten heidän paetessaan zergejä ja Murrayn tiukkasävyinen käsky olla menehtymättä keskelle aavikkoa. Ja Adamsin arka, sydäntäsärkevän vilpitön hymy, kun hän oli sanonut Kaielle, että ihmisten puheista oli turha välittää.

Se oli kaikki poissa. Virtojen tasainen laulu, yhteiseksi iskostunut ryhmän syke. Kaie oli ollut hetken aikaa osa jotakin sellaista, johon hän ei koskaan voinut uskoa kuuluvansa. Äiti oli ollut ohikiitävän hetken ajan väärässä ja paennut hänen mielensä pimeimpään kulmaan lyötynä ja voitettuna.

Sukkulahallin ovet olivat auki. Kaie hidasti askeleitaan vaistomaisesti. Hän tunsi nuo seitsemän virtaa jo kaukaa ja antoi itsensä nauttia niiden elinvoimaisesta, villistä nelistämisestä hetken aikaa. Sen jälkeen vaimea puheensorina saavutti hänen korvansa. Chandak kuului olevan äänessä, mikä ei ollut millään tapaa poikkeuksellista. Kaie pysähtyi hetkeksi käytävälle ja sulki silmänsä. Hän kuunteli virtojen töyssähtelevää kulkua, ääniä, huokauksia, yskähdyksiä. Elämän laulu, hän huomasi ajattelevansa liikuttuneena. Jopa Kaien omissa ajatuksissa hänen äänensävyynsä hiipi pettynyt ja iloton nuotti. Hetken aikaa hän oli halunnut enemmän kuin mitään muuta uskoa siihen, että oli vihdoin löytänyt paikkansa. Rikkinäisen, paikoin hankalan ja kiivaan suojelevan ryhmän sisällä hän oli uskonut olleensa vihdoin siellä missä pitikin.

Kaie painoi päänsä. Yllättäen kassi hänen olkapäällään tuntui painavan satoja kiloja. Ihmisillä oli tapana sanoa, että aina tuli 'mutta'. Niin tässäkin tapauksesessa. Sarah Kerrigan. Terien kuningatar. Äiti. Kaie nielaisi kuuluvasti ja otti viimeiset askeleet kirkkaaseen lähtöhallin keinovaloon.

Kuten hän oli odottanutkin, keskustelu katkesi heti ja epävarma hiljaisuus täytti tilan. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa ympärilleen, vaan piti katseensa tukikohdan putkihissien ruosteen täplittämässä ovessa. Se tuntui turvalliselta. Konkreettiselta.

Hän tunnisti Lohmannin jo askeleiden kopinasta. Mies tuli kiirettä pitämättä ensin epäröiden muutaman askeleen päähän ja sitten lopulta otti paikan hänen rinnaltaan. Lohmann hengitti rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos, eikä sanonut mitään. Kaie vilkaisi häneen varovasti silmäkulmastaan etsien merkkejä terraanin mielialasta.

"Miksi sinä et kertonut?" Lohmann kysyi lopulta hiljaa. Kaie nielaisi tunnistaessaan syyttävän sävyn miehen äänestä.

"Minä…"

Kaie ei saanut sanotuksi mitään. Hän tunsi kehonsa jäykistyvän ja niskansa kiristyvän hermostuksesta. Kuinka hän ikinä voisi selittää?

Chandak oli noussut kiivaasti ylös ja norkoili lähemmäs heitä. Hän pysähtyi muutaman askeleen päähän Kaiesta ristien kätensä rinnalleen. Tavallisesti hymykuopat lommolle vetävä leveä hymy oli poissa.

"Me kaikki tunnemme jonkun, joka on tartutettu ja käännytetty. Kouluttaja Walker, sotamies Anisenko… Godlewskin isä." Intialaisnainen pudotteli nimiä yksi toisensa jälkeen ja sai ryhmältä vastaansa synkkiä nyökkäyksiä. Kaie vilkaisi kauhistuneena Lohmanniin Godlewskin isän tultua esille, mutta hänen taisteluparinsa oli kääntänyt kasvonsa pois sanattomana.

"Luutnantti Pecker. Lääkintämies Collins..." Chandakin ääni oli alkanut väristä liikutuksesta hänen puhuessaan ja lopulta naisen oli pakko pyyhkiä silmiään. "Taistelulentäjä Radha Chandak", hän sai kuiskattua vielä viimeisenä. Kaie oli kyllä kuullut Chandakin menettäneen UED:n laivastossa pilottina palvelleen pikkusisarensa partiolennon yhteydessä, mutta hätkähti silti naisen nimen tullessa esille. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, että Chandakin lokeron oven valokuvissa itämaista kauneutta ja vokottelevaa hymyä hehkunut sisar oli saanut tartunnan ennen kuolemaansa.

Chandak ryysti itkua sisäänsä. "Radha voisi ihan hyvin olla siellä jossakin sinun sisälläsi, pyyhkiytyneenä pois. Teloitettuna, aivokuolleena. Hän voisi olla kuollut sinun syntymäsi takia."

Naisen silmät vuosivat valtoimenaan, kun hän katsoi päätään pudistellen Kaiea.

"Minä olen pahoillani", Kaie sai änkytetyksi. Hän ei tiennyt olisiko hänen tullut yrittää lohduttaa jollakin tavalla pidätetystä tunteesta tärisevää naista edessään vai poistua huoneesta. Jalat tuntuivat kuitenkin raskailta, kuin lattiaan liimatuilta.

"Vittu", Chandak totesi kiukkuisesti ja tupakansytytintään hamuillen käänsi selkänsä kuin yrittäen peittää tulossa olevaa nyyhkäisyä. Kaie tunsi olonsa hirviöksi siinä heidän keskellään seisoessaan ja syytösten pudotessa niskaansa. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka olisi osannut paremmin pyytää anteeksi tai vakuutella muita siitä, että oli muuttunut. Olisiko siitä enää edes mitään hyötyä vai oliko hän satuttanut muita jo liikaakin pelkällä läsnäolollaan?

"Minä olen ihan saatanan vihainen", Lohmann sanoi yllättäen katkaisten pitkäksi venyneen, Chandakin vapisevien hengenvetojen sävyttämän hiljaisuuden. Mies otti puolittaisen askeleen Kaien eteen ja koetti selkeästi hakea protossin katsetta. Kaielle Lohmannin silmissä leimuava kiukku oli kuitenkin liikaa. Hän väisti taisteluparinsa haastavaa tuijotusta ja painui tämän edessä kumaraan siitä huolimatta, että oli miestä pidempi.

"Teillä on oikeus vihata minua", hän sanoi sopertaen ja rukoili, ettei suututtaisi miestä enää pahemmin.

"Kaie, mitä helvettiä?" Lohmann kysyi ällistyneenä. Mies tarttui Kaiea olkapäästä ja riuhtaisi tämän itseensä päin nykäisevällä liikkeellä. Samalla hän pakotti miltei vain äkäisen läsnäolonsa voimalla protossin kasvot nousemaan. Kaie näki taisteluparinsa kasvoilla kiukunsekaista surua.

"Minä olen vihainen Kerriganille. Vihaan sitä ämmää niin paljon, että haluaisin hakata jotakin raivosta. En minä vihaa sinua, vaan olen vihainen sinun puolestasi."

Lohmann puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen ja Kaie miltei kuuli, kuinka tämä puristi hampaansa yhteen.

Myös Chandak pyörähti ympäri Lohmannin sanat kuultuaan. Hän otti muutaman askeleen Kaiea päin ja sen jälkeen hetken äkillisestä mielijohteesta levitti kätensä ja syöksyi pusertamaan protossin syliinsä. Hän ei saanut sanotuksi mitään, mutta Kaie tunsi virran tummanpuhuvat, yhtä aikaa kiukkuiset ja helpottuneet sävyt.

Kaie otti naisen ällistyneenä vastaan ja kääntyi epätietoisena ympärilleen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä mitä oli tapahtumassa. Myös muut aaveet olivat nousseet ja tulleet lähemmäs. Osan kasvoilla oli edelleen epäluuloa ja kysymyksiä. Silti he seisoivat hänen ympärillään kuin kunniavartio kuninkaansa suojana: seitsemän terraaniaavetta, jotka olivat muutamia tunteja sitten kuulleet hänen nöyryyttävän ja likaisen tarinansa jokaisen yksityiskohdan. He olivat menettäneet zergeille jotakin, jokainen heistä. Ja silti he pysyivät siinä ympäröiden Kaien virroillaan ja kannatellen protossin yksinäistä tajuntaa. Kaie tunsi heistä huokuvan vihan, katkeruuden, harmin ja syytökset. He epäröivät ja halusivat tivata, hermostua, raivota.

Ja silti – samalla virtojen syleilyssä oli myös huolenpitoa, lupaus yhteisestä päämäärästä, itsepäistä halua pitää kiinni.

_Khalan nimeen. He uskovat minuun vieläkin. Minä olen edelleen osa heitä._

Kaikesta raivosta ja pettymyksestä huolimatta häntä ei jätetty. Kaien jalat tuntuivat valahtavan voimattomiksi hepotuksesta ja järkytyksestä.

"Kiitos", hän sopersi hiljaa.

"Älä kiitä vielä. Minun tekee vieläkin mieli sekä lyödä että halata sinua. Helvetin helvetti", Chandak mutisi häntä vasten. Naisen tunnustus sai Kaien suupielet värähtämään.

Siinä he vetistelivät ja hymyilivät toisilleen epämääräisenä kasana Chandakin rutistaessa edelleen Kaiea ja Lohmannin laskettua kätensä protossin olkapäälle.

He seisoivat aloillaan – yhtä aikaa kiukkuisina, helpottuneina, itkuisina ja silti hymyillen – vielä silloinkin, kun Alexei katsahti ensimmäisen kerran lähtöhalliin pariovien väliin jääneestä raosta ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen omituisen näyn edessä. Kommodorin oli pakko kääntyä selin, jotta hän saisi sekä naurunsa että äkillisen mielenliikutuksensa hillittyä. Hän hymyili itsekseen.

Aaveita sanottiin hankaliksi, epävakaiksi, sosiaalisilta taidoiltaan kömpelöiksi ja hermostuneiksi. Totta. Ja silti he kykenivät ottamaan vastaan kaltaisiaan yksinäisiä, rikottuja, ongelmallisia hylkiöitä avoimin sydämin.

Kommodori tunsi rintakehänsä halkeavan ylpeydestä, kun kääntyi jälleen ympäri ja meni omiensa keskelle halliin.


	13. Opettaja

_Kiitos valtavan pitkästä ja aivan hirmuisesti mieltäni lämmittäneestä arvostelusta annu. Jälleen saan osoitella sinne päin kiitollisena kirjoitusmotivaation ylläpidosta, työtä on kiva tehdä näinkin monisyistä ja huolellisesti muotoiltua palautetta silmäillessä! :)_

_Tosin ehkä tuolla jedikikalla oli jotain vaikutuksia? Elokuvissa muistaakseni moista kykenivät vastustamaan vain ellottava Jabba ja tekstitetyssä versiossa iloista karjalan murretta puhuva Watto, enkä suin surminkaan halua myöntää kumpaakaan muistuttavani - joten jeditempun on täytynyt toimia!_

_Tällä kertaa luvassa väliluku, jossa ollaan hypätty hieman eteenpäin ajassa. Lähinnä löpinäpainotteinen pläjäys luvassa. Minulla on sellainen olo, että tällä hetkellä liukastelen hieman tuntemattomilla mailla ja haen otetta tulevien juonikaarien muodosta, joten koettakaa kestää omituiset "emme edusta mitään järkevää genreä tai draamallista aspektia" - lukuni :D_

* * *

Ei ollut sattumaa, että niin monet hänen yöllisistä, levottomista retkistään päättyivät juuri tänne. Hän oli käynyt observatoriokannella usein, mutta näky sai edelleen ihastuneen henkäyksen karkaamaan hänen sisimmästään ja sydämen tuntemaan levollista rauhaa. Ympärillä kaartuvan avaruuden äärettömyys kosketti hänen sisällään sitä Kaiea, joka kaipasi toisinaan jotakin hiljaista ja lopullista. Laivaston sadat alukset kelluivat ympäröivässä mustuudessa kuin naruissa roikkuvat pienoismallit ja niitä ympäröivä tähtien hienojakoinen pöly tuntui olevan kosketusetäisyydellä – kuin hiekkaa, jonka hän olisi voinut eteenpäin kurottautumalla poimia kämmenensä sisään.

"Kosmos laulaa meille. Se on tyhjyyden voimakasta pauhua, Khalan säveliä, tulevien ja menneiden kuiskailua. Se on elämän virta. Kuuntele avaruutta koko sydämelläsi, nuori papitar, ja olet yhtä aikaa kaikkialla etkä missään."

Zeratulin sanat nousivat hänen mieleensä kutsumatta. Kaie istahti tähtikupolin alle niin lähelle panoraamaikkunan lasia kuin suinkin tohti. Virta lipui hänen sisimmästään vaivattomasti ja halukkaasti kohti äärettömyyttä ja tummaa tähtimerta.

_Opettaja? Opettaja Zeratul?_

Hän olisi toki voinut käyttää Kefeuksen hologrammilaitteistoa, sillä Zeratulilla oli lähes poikkeuksetta pieni kämmenvastaanottimensa jossakin ulottuvillaan. Oli kuitenkin jo lähes keskiyö, eikä hän halunnut häiritä komentosillan päivystäviä upseereita pyynnöllään. Suurempi syy löytyi kuitenkin Kaien halusta tuntea Opettajan läsnäolo. Hän ei halunnut olla vain vastaanottimen pienellä pinnalla seisova kolmiulotteinen malli itsestään. Hän halusi tuntea Zeratulin virran, kuulla tämän äänen ja aistia Opettajan mielialan tämän ilmeistä, eleistä ja äänenpainoista.

Kaie sulki silmänsä ja odotti. Hän keskittyi ajattelemaan itseään signaalia hakevana radiolähettimenä, majakan valoa tapailevana epätoivoisena aluksena. Hänen tarvitsisi vain hakea sinnikkäästi ja tutut merkit löytäessään ankkuroida itsensä Zeratulin virtaan.

Hänellä oli onni myötä, sillä myös Opettaja oli hereillä ja mietiskeli. Kaie kykeni ensin hahmottamaan vain Kefeuksen metallirakenteet ja huimaavan syvän pimeän avaruuden ympärillään, mutta hitaasti kuva alkoi muuttua. Samea näkymä kirkastui aste asteelta, kunnes peitti lopulta hänet kokonaan. Toinen maailma valui hänen ympärilleen kuin raskas peite maalaten kaiken kirkkailla väreillään.

Protossimies istui kapean, kahden metallikepin varaan pingotetun kankaan alla. Tilapäinen katos näytti huteralta, mutta tarjosi tarpeeksi suojaa puiden oksilta tippuvilta raskailta pisaroilta ja nousevan auringon polttelevilta säteiltä. Zeratul istui kädet polvien ympäri kiedottuna, ruumiin paino paksurunkoisen puun kaarnaa vasten laskettuna. Temppeliherran silmien vihertävä valo tuntui lämpimältä ja kutsuvalta ja olemus näytti levolliselta. Läsnä ei näyttänyt olevan Opettajan lisäksi kuin lintuja ja muita metsän eläimiä.

Kaie astahti eteenpäin. Hänen varpaansa upposivat märän ja kylmän hiekan sisään heti ensimmäisellä askeleella. Yöllinen kosteus tiivistyi vedeksi kasvien lehdille, joita hän kosketti liikkuessaan. Lintujen laulu tuntui eksoottiselta ja vieraalta, kaikkialla oli epätodellisen vihreää. Tuuli kevyesti.

Kaie pääsi muutaman askeleen päähän. Sen jälkeen Zeratulin otsa nytkähti ylöspäin ja hän käänsi kasvonsa oppilastaan kohti.

_Odotin sinua aiemmin._

Zeratul ponnisti jaloilleen notkeasti, hakematta käsillään tukea maasta tai ympärillään vehreinä roikkuvista oksista. Hänen silmänsä tuikahtivat vihreää, kirkasta valoa, kun hän tarkensi katseensa Kaieen. Kaie tiesi, että kukaan Kefeuksen terraaneista ei olisi nähnyt kaukaisen viidakkoplaneetan tunkkaista laaksoa observatoriokannelle saapuessaan, mutta yhtä vähän hänen kuvajaisensa oli läsnä Zeratulin maailmassa. Ulkopuolisen silmiin he kumpikin näyttivät katselevan ilmaa ympärillään ja puhuvan joko seinille tai kuiskuttelevalle tuulelle. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut väliä, koska virrat muistivat ja tunsivat edelleen yhteyden.

Kaie painoi päänsä. Hän laski toisen polvensa maahan ja kumartui sen varaan. Zeratul siunasi nuoren papittaren ympäröiden heidät kummankin rauhalla, levollisuudella ja Khalan vaaleilla, voimakkailla säikeillä.

_En Taro Adun, Fenixin tytär. Olet tervetullut._

Vaikka Zeratulin kämmen ei tosiasiassa koskenut Kefeuksen observatoriokannelle kyykistyneen naisen otsaa, leikkasivat heidän virtansa sen sijaan terävästi yhteen. Kaie tunsi Opettajan iättömän psionisen väkevyyden leimahtavan voimakkaana kuin palava paperi. Hän nojasi eteenpäin nauttien tunteesta ja antaen Opettajasta henkivän tuttuuden ja lohdullisuuden ympäröidä itsensä. Samalla hän laski oman virtansa vapaaksi kohtaamaan Zeratulin tajunnan – hän antoi psionisen muistijälkensä kertoa kohdatuista henkilöistä, tunteista, tilanteista ja ristiriidoista. Opettaja tarkasteli hänen virtansa sisällä pyristeleviä muistoja, mielikuvia ja tuntemuksia sanomatta mitään. Hän ei pyytänyt selittämään eikä tuominnut kertaakaan. Se oli tyypillistä Zeratulia: mies vain katsoi näkemäänsä vihreät silmät puoliksi raollaan, kysyi muutaman tarkentavan kysymyksen, muttei koskaan neuvonut, kehunut tai antanut tuomioitaan – ei, jollei Kaie sitä erikseen pyytänyt. Eikä toisinaan silloinkaan.

Ei ole minun tehtäväni lisätä tai vähentää painoa, sillä jokainen vaaka on erilainen, mies tapasi sanoa.

_Joko kohu on laantunut?_

Kaie nyökkäsi syyllisenä. Zeratul oli kieltänyt häntä puhumasta Kerriganista alun alkaen, sillä oli pitänyt sitä liian riskialttiina pelinavauksena terraanien suuntaan. Kaie uskoi Opettajan pitävän nuoren oppilaansa murtumista ja sitä seurannutta paljastusta edelleen virheenä. Silti Zeratul oli suhtautunut hänen valintaansa ja sen seuraamuksiin koko ajan uteliaasti, mutta seesteisesti - jopa silloin, kun oli ensimmäistä kertaa saanut kuulla hänen paljastaneen salaisuutensa. Terraanien nostattaman pyörremyrskyn jälkeen Kaie oli olettanut tilanteen laukaisevan jonkinlaisen räjähdysreaktion myös Zeratulissa, mutta Opettaja oli vain nyökännyt ja todennut, että hän kulki omaa polkuaan.

_Siitä puhutaan vielä, mutta terraanit unohtavat helpommin, Opettaja. Välillä minusta tuntuu, että aika kuluu heille niin paljon nopeammin kuin meille._

Zeratul näytti punnitsevan hänen sanojaan.

_Puoli vuotta on pitkä aika, nuori papitar. He eivät unohda, mutta siirtävät syrjään. Se on ihailtavaa heissä, vai mitä?_

Kaie nyökkäsi. Opettaja oli oikeassa, kuten tavallista.

_En oletakaan, että minulle annettaisiin koskaan anteeksi täysin. Se olisi kohtuutonta. Mutta se ei enää hierrä välillämme jokaisena päivänä._

Zeratul istahti alas ja taputti nurmikkoa vierellään. Kaie seurasi kuuliaisesti ja istui hänen vierelleen. Ruohon keskeltä tuppoina pilkistävän sammalen imemä kosteus tuntui pistelevän yöpaidan housujen läpi ja kiipivän aina selkärankaan asti.

_Se taitaa olla sinulle tärkeää. Se, että saat anteeksi?_

Kaie nielaisi. Opettaja oli osunut arkaan paikkaan.

_Terraanit ovat minulle tärkeitä, Opettaja. Koen, että… koen, että voin oppia heiltä paljon._

Zeratulilta ei jäänyt huomaamatta, että Kaien kädet käväisivät nopeasti rintakehällä roikkuvan riipuksen pinnalla. Opettaja käänsi katsettaan ja silmäsi Kaien nyrkkiinsä puristamaa kaulakorua tarkkaavaisesti.

_Kerro minulle riipuksestasi, nuori papitar. Siihen liittyy muisto. Näytä minulle._

Kaie henkäisi ja pujotti ohuen ketjun puseronsa kaula-aukosta ihoa vasten. Metallilevyt kalahtivat soinnikkaasti toisiaan vasten osuessaan. Hän ojensi kämmenensä hitaasti eteenpäin ja antoi Zeratulin pujottaa heidän sormensa lomittain. Kämmenet syttyivät himmeään hohtoon mielten sulautuessa yhdeksi. Tämä oli erilaista kuin jos he olisivat olleet toistensa seurassa konkreettisesti: Zeratul tuntui olevan kauempana, Opettajan virta etäinen pauhu hänen korvissaan. Kaie tunsi silti lämmön, lohdun ja rauhan täyttävän sisimpänsä. Hän olisi voinut kellua Opettajan virran mukana iäisyyden.

_Näytä minulle muistosi._

Kaie noudatti opettajan lempeästi lausuttua pyyntöä ja antoi vanhojen mielikuvien, tuntemusten ja lämpimillä sävyillä väritettyjen aistimusten palata mieleensä.

Kuvalta ja ääneltä meni jonkin aikaa tavoittaa toisensa, ja käytävällä kävellyt askelet saivat kopinan alleen vasta muiston selkeytyessä. Hengityksen syvät huokaukset, poskea vasten sipaisseet hiukset, huulilla poltteleva jano – pienimmätkin yksityiskohdat olivat yllättäen hänen mielessään voimakkaina ja elämänmakuisina. Hän tunsi kevyen tömäyksen ja kuuli metallin töksähtävän metallia vasten, kun hän töykkäisi harjoitussalin oven auki olkapäällään. Oven ohut ja pitkänomainen lasi-ikkuna heijasti hänen keltaisen hydrauliikkapukunsa sävyt hämärässä miltei valkoisina.

Salissa oli toinen aikaisin herännyt. Huoli muljahti hänen vatsaansa nopeana hujahduksena, mutta tuntemus väistyi heti hänen tajutessaan, ettei miehellä ollut hätää. Pää oli painunut kumaraan kasvot peittäen, mutta vaaleat hiukset ja niskansyrjän pieni tatuointi kavalsivat hänen taisteluparinsa henkilöllisyyden. Lohmann makasi salin lattialla selällään kädet niskan taakse taitettuina. Mies oli murjonut kaksin kerroin yhden taisteluharjoitusnukeista ja loikoili omalaatuiselta kumiraajojen sekamelskalta näyttävän tyynynsä päällä pää rintakehää vasten laskeutuneena. Kaie pysähtyi hetkeksi ovelle jääden katselemaan. Lohmannin kasvot olivat levolliset ja mies näytti nukkuvan siitä huolimatta, että Kaie oli tullut kolinalla sisälle.

Protossi otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja totesi, että Lohmannin virta ei ollut lepotilassa, mikä tarkoitti myös miehen olevan hereillä.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi kokeillen. Lohmann raotti toista silmäänsä ja hymy tuikahti hänen kasvoillaan. Mies ei sanonut mitään, mutta kosketti kädellään lattiaa vieressään. Kaie ymmärsi kutsun ja meni lähemmäs. Hän laski kypärän vihreälle muovipinnalle ja istui kömpelön taistelupukunsa sallimissa rajoissa niin mukavasti kuin pystyi. Lohmann poimi toisen musiikkisoittimen napin korvastaan ja tarjosi sitä mitään sanomatta Kaielle. Kaie otti kuulokkeen vastaan hetken sitä tuijotettuaan ja työnsi sen korvaansa. Hän antoi raskaan kitaran ja piinatulta kuulostavan melodian kuljettaa itseään hetken. Laulu kertoi rakkaudesta, kuten niin monet terraanien tekemät kappaleet.

"Aistin sinun virtasi yöllä", Lohmann katkaisi pitkäksi venyneen hiljaisuuden lopulta.

"Ai?"

"Sinä näet paljon painajaisia", mies sanoi toteavaan sävyyn.

Kaie korjasi asentoaan ja painoi päänsä alaspäin. Hän nukkui levottomasti, oli aina nukkunut. Äidin vainoamat unet eivät koskaan olleet helppoja, vaan ajoivat kuluttavina ja repivinä hänet ylös vuoteesta jo aamuyön tunteina. Usein hänen oli pakko lähteä jonkinlaisen maanisen pakon vallassa liikkeelle psionisen ylijännitteen välttääkseen ja voidakseen karistaa uniensa nielaisevan pimeyden sisimmästään.

"Anteeksi. Virtani on välillä kontrolloimaton unesta herättäessä. Toivottavasti en ole herättänyt muita."

Lohmann hymyili. "Ei se ollut syytös, hölmö."

Kaie kurtisti kulmiaan. Lohmannin lempeän nuhteleva tapa kutsua häntä typeräksi oli hämmentänyt ja loukannut häntä aluksi, mutta hän oli oppinut ymmärtämään miehen äänen lämmöstä ja lauhkeudesta, että tämä käytti sanoja pikemminkin lohduttaakseen kuin loukatakseen.

Lohmann selvitti kurkkuaan: "Enkä usko, että herätit ketään muita. Minusta on vain tullut herkempi sinun virrallesi."

Kaie nyökkäsi. Se oli totta: myös hän tavoitti Lohmannin virran vaivattomammin kuin ennen. Ei ollut tavatonta, että hän saattoi aistia miehen voimakkaimmat tunteet ja mielenliikutukset virtaansa herkistäessään tai ajatuksissaan omista arjen kiireistään etääntyessään.

"Haluatko puhua niistä?" Lohmann kysyi. Hän hymyili Kaien kysyvälle katseelle. "Unistasi?"

Kaie puraisi huultaan ja kohautti olkiaan ynähtäen.

"Zeratul opetti minua puolustautumaan äidin psionisilta iskuilta silloin, kun olen hereillä. Joskus Sarah kuitenkin pääsee tunkeutumaan uniini luvatta, kun tietää virtani olevan tyyni. Silloin hän pakottaa minut polvilleen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Minä en ole enää oma itseni silloin. Kaipaan unissani sitä aikaa, kun olin yhteismielen osa. Janoan verta ja sitä kaiken yllä roikkunutta sadistista tunnetta mielihyvästä. Äiti pakottaa minut katsomaan… aina uudelleen katsomaan sitä kaikkea. Hän rakastaa muistuttaa siitä, kuinka… heikko, haavoittuvainen ja yksin minä olen."

Lohmann kuunteli häntä otsa rypyssä.

"Et yksin", hän korjasi heti päättäväisesti. Kaie yritti hymyillä, mutta tunne ei yltänyt hänen sisimpäänsä asti.

"Edes uneni eivät ole minun omiani", hän sanoi kitkerästi. "En voi olla varuillani jokaisena hetkenä ja äiti tietää sen. Hänellä on aina takaovi minun mieleeni."

"Pelkäätkö joskus, että menetät kontrollin?" Lohmann kysyi hiljaa. Kaie ei vastannut mitään, mutta Lohmann luki totuuden todennäköisesti hänen vääntyneiltä kasvoiltaan.

"Lupaa minulle, Shawn. Jos äiti ikinä ottaa vallan hetkeksikään ja huomaat muutoksen, haluan että tapat minut. Epäröimättä. Välittömästi. Lupaa minulle."

Kaie tuijotti häneen vaativana. Lohmann ei pystynyt enää puhumaan. Hän nyökkäsi tukahtuneesti.

Hän ja Kaie istuivat harjoitussalin hämärässä toisistaan voimaa, lohtua ja tukea hakien. Kefeuksen moottorit heidän allaan jylisivät rauhoittavaa lauluaan ja ilmankierrätyksen putket rohisivat kevyinä henkäyksinä katossa. Korvanapeissa kohisi hauras, melodinen kappale.

Kaie tunsi yllättäen, kuinka Lohmann tarttui hänen käteensä ja nosti sen ylös. Hän painoi Kaien taisteluhansikkaaseen verhotulle kämmenelle jonkin pienen esineen ja sen jälkeen sulki naisen nyrkin. Miehen kasvoilla kävi merkillinen ilme, sekoitus ikävää, liikutusta ja selittelevää hymyä.

Kaie avasi sormensa: Lohmann oli laskenut hänen kämmenelleen jonkinlaisen korun. Hopeanvärisessä, karkeassa ketjussa roikkui kaksi metallista levyä. Hän erotti laattojen pinnalla numeroista ja kirjaimista koostuvan kaiverruksen.

"Mikä tämä on?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

"Me emme enää virallisesti edes käytä niitä, koska emme kuulu UED:n armeijaan. Monet pitävät niitä silti. Ne ovat tuntolevyjä."

Kaie pyöräytti laatat silmiensä tasolle parempaa tarkastelua varten. Levyt olivat himmeitä ja kuluneita, osittain lommoillakin.

"Se on terraanien hyvin vanha tapa. Niitä on kaksi täysin samanlaista, kuten näet. Sotilaat saavat palvelukseen astuessaan tuntolevyt, joissa on yksilöllinen numerosarja. Jos sotilas kaatuu taistelussa, toinen hänen levyistään lähetetään omaisille ja toinen kiinnitetään uurnaan tai arkkuun. Levyjen perusteella on mahdollista tunnistaa esimerkiksi palaneita tai kasvoiltaan turmeltuneita sotilaita ja katsoa, että oikea ruumis toimitetaan omaisille. Nykyisin meillä on tietenkin myös sirut."

"Kuulostaa järkevältä", Kaie myönsi. Protossi siveli metallia mietteliäänä. Hän miltei kykeni aistimaan kaikki ne tunteet, joita levyt sisällään kantoivat: ylpeyden, lapsellisen voitonvarmuuden, uskon omasta kuolemattomuudesta. Toisaalta kauhun, pelon, kivun ja ikävän. Levyt käteensä saavan surijan raivon, kaipauksen ja ehkä kiitollisuudenkin. Lopullisen varmuuden ja sen mukanaan tuoman ammottavan tyhjyyden.

Hän kallisti päätään. "Ovatko nämä sinun levysi?"

Lohmann hymyili. "Eivät. Ne ovat Godlewskin. Minä… minä haluaisin antaa ne sinulle."

Kaie kohotti kulmiaan ja värähti. Lohmann tulkitsi eleen väärin.

"Ei sinun ole pakko niitä käyttää. Onhan se vähän kammottava ajatus."

Kaie ravisti päätään kiireesti keskeyttäen miehen. "Ei. Ei se ole kammottavaa. Minä vain... miksi?"

Lohmann näytti pohtivan hänen kysymystään.

"Sinä olet saanut kokea kovia viime kuukausina. Hitto, oikeastaan koko elämäsi ajan. En voi kuvitella miltä tuntuu kantaa sellaista mukanaan ja selvitä siitä kaikesta. Kun kerroit ensimmäistä kertaa Kerriganista, halusin vihata sinua niin kovasti. Halusin helpon tien ulos. En tiennyt mitä minun tuli tuntea sinua kohtaan. Enkä ollut ainoa. Nyt häpeän sitä, etten ollut tukenasi. Sinä olet yksi meistä."

"Minä en ole terraani, vaikka toisinaan niin toivoisin."

Kaie oli saanut zerghuhujen levitessä ottaa vastaan paljon. Häneen avoimen vihamielisesti suhtautuvia sotilaita oli laivastossa onneksi vain muutama, mutta kyräily naisen ympärillä tuntui laantuvan vain harvoin. Supina, juorut, kysymykset ja selän takana ilmoille heitetyt haastavat huikkaukset olivat nykyisin osa hänen arkeaan.

Nyt oli Lohmannin vuoro pudistaa päätään kieltämisen merkiksi. Mies hymyili mietteliäästi salin takaseinään katsellen. Hän näytti muistelevan jotain.

"Sinä et ole ehkä lääkärien kirjoissa yksi meistä, mutta olet silti urhein tuntemani terraani, Kaie. Sinä olet myös minun ystäväni ja osa ryhmäämme. Minulle se olisi tärkeää."

Kaie pujotti levyt päänsä yli ja laski ne solahtamaan taistelupuvun alle. Kylmä metalli kirpaisi hetken aikaa iholla, mutta tunne meni nopeasti ohi. Hän katsoi liikuttuneena Lohmanniin.

"Yritän olla hänen veroisensa sotilas", hän kuiskasi.

"Ja minä teen parhaani, etten joudu postittelemaan levyjä Zeratulille. Se ei näyttäisi hyvältä minun kannaltani."

Kaie tunsi naurun kiristävän poskilihaksissaan ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Lämpö tuntui rintakehän alla jyskyttävänä, onnellisena voimana.

_Hän vaikuttaa hyvältä mieheltä, nuori papitar._

Zeratulin mietteliäs kommentti riitti hälventämään muiston. Kaie palasi takaisin Opettajan viereen leudon tuulen ja kastetta tippuvan nurmikon keskelle vihreään metsään. Hän ravisteli menneen kahleet yltään ja keskittyi hetkeen – siihen Kefeuksen observatoriokannella seisovaan Kaieen, joka kurotti mielellään kohti Zeratulia ja oli löytänyt Opettajan virran kaikkien muiden joukosta. Hän hengitti syvään kosteaa ja mullalle tuoksuvaa ilmaa sisäänsä.

_Olen iloinen, että olet löytänyt hänet._

Zeratulin sanojen jälkeen Kaie mietti hetken. Hän tunsi suupieliensä kaartuvan hymyyn.

_Shawn on minulle tärkeä. Minulla ei ole ikinä ennen ollut ystävää.  
_

He katselivat sanattomina lintujen lentoon sähähtävää parvea, joka nousi riekkuvana ja rääkyvänä laumana yläilmoihin läheisistä puista.

_Sinä et taida olla enää tulossa takaisin?_

Opettajan äänessä ei ollut katkeruutta tai syytöstä, mutta Kaie vilkaisi mieheen silti säpsähtäen. Zeratul tuijotti taivaanrantaan levollisena, odottavana.

_Minä… en tiedä. Luulin, että tulisin Shakurakselle tehtäväni loputtua._

Zeratul oli hetken aikaa hiljaa ja vaihtoi sitten raskaasti huokaisten asentoa.

_Olet aina tervetullut, nuori papitar. Mutta vain silloin, jos toivot sitä itse. Jos on sinun toiveesi olla terraanien parissa, se on oikein. Me tarvitsemme siltoja välillemme. Mutta älä unohda sitä, että olet protossi. Missä tahansa oletkin._

Kaien leuka nousi ylpeästi pystyyn.

_Minä en koskaan unohda sitä._

Zeratul ei voinut estää huvittunutta hymähdystä Kaien empimättä tulleen vastauksen jälkeen. Hän sipaisi virrallaan lämpimästi nuoren oppilaansa tajuntaa ja osoitti täten hyväksyntänsä. Kaie painoi päänsä mielissään.

_Oletko löytänyt vastauksia niihin kysymyksiin, jotka painoivat sinua lähtiessäsi?_

Kaie selvitti kurkkuaan ja kohautti olkiaan.

_En ole varma. Koen ymmärtäväni entistä paremmin terraania sisälläni. Olen alkanut myös saada kontrollia niihin tuntemuksiin, joita sanoit terraaniveren tuomaksi taakaksi. Ymmärrän entistä paremmin miksi tunnen joissakin tilanteissa niin kuin tunnen. Ja… että se on normaalia. Toisinaan terraanien mielenliikkeet tuntuvat liian voimakkailta, mutta toisinaan jopa… jopa nautin siitä, että koen elämää heidän tavallaan ja heidän kanssaan._

Kaie pyöritti pitkän heinätupsun sormiensa ympäri ja alkoi nyhtää sitä ajatuksissaan.

_Isäsi olisi kateellinen sinulle, nuori papitar. Hän puhui aina miltei kaihoten siitä, kuinka etuoikeutettuja terraanit olivat tuntiessaan niin voimakkaasti. Kateus, pelko, rakkaus – hän olisi halunnut kokea ne kaikki… siitä huolimatta, että näki niiden seuraukset toisinaan liiankin läheltä._

Heinä katkesi Kaien käteen napsahtavana liikkeenä. Hän ei osannut naamioida hämmennystään, vaan jäi hetkeksi mietteliäänä tuijottamaan Opettajaa. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta pitkiin aikoihin, kun Zeratul puhui isästä. Kaie oli kyllä tuon tuosta – etenkin heidän yhteisen taipaleensa alkuaikoina – yrittänyt kysyä jotain Fenixista, mutta Zeratul ei ollut halunnut tyydyttää hänen uteliaisuuttaan. Opettaja oli sanonut silloin raivostuttavan kryptiseltä tuntuneeseen sävyyn, että Fenixin omat teot kertoivat Kaien isän luonnosta kaiken tarvittavan.

Kaiea asia oli tuolloin harmittanut epämääräisesti, sillä hän oli janonnut pieniäkin tiedon rippeitä, tarinoita ja kuvauksia kuten autiomaahan eksynyt kaihosi veden perään. Nyt Kaie ei tiennyt oliko enää mitään sanottavaa. Hän sipaisi hiuksiaan ja piti pohtivan tauon ennen kuin vastasi.

_Mutta eivätkö protossitkin tunne asioita? Eri tavoin kuin terraanit, mutta silti?_

Zeratul harkitsi hetken aikaa. Hän painoi päänsä polviaan vasten.

_Olet oikeassa, nuori papitar. Mutta kysy itseltäsi: olisiko äitisi koskaan muuttunut kaltaisekseen, jos Jim Raynor ja Sarah Kerrigan olisivat olleet protosseja?_

Kaie yllättyi ja hieman jopa loukkaantui kysymyksestä. Jim Raynor oli hänelle arka kohta. Mies tuntui olevan kuin polttelevaa hiiltä – se ainoa lenkki siinä ohuessa ja natisevassa ketjussa, joka piti Kaien kiinni isässä, menneisyyden pienissä, hyvissä hetkissä. Raynorin tuskansekaisen raivon ja itsesyytösten katsominen sai Kaien tuntemaan niin suurta ahdistusta ja harmia, että rintakehää kivisti. Opettaja ei voinut väittää, että se oli Raynorin oma vika, ei vain voinut… Äidistä oli tullut hirviö, muttei se ollut Raynorin tai alkuperäisen Sarah Kerriganin katkeransuloisen yhteisen ajan syytä. Se oli epäreiluutta, näkymätöntä pahaa, jonkinlaista määrittelemätöntä julmuutta.

_Jimin ja Sarahin tunteet eivät millään voi olla syy siihen, että äidille kävi niin kuin kävi…_

Zeratul keskeytti Kaien pelkästään päätään kevyesti kallistamalla. Hänen silmänsä siristyivät. Vihreä hehku näytti aavemaisen kauniilta suun ylitse solmitun kangaskaistaleen sinistä vasten häilähtäessään.

_Väärin, lapsi. Jos Sarah Kerrigan olisi ollut protossi, hän olisi taistellut loppuun asti New Gettysburgissa. Hän olisi tappanut itsensä ja tuhonnut ruumiinsa, eikä hänen kehonsa olisi koskaan päätynyt yhteismielen haltuun. Mutta hänen terraanin sydämensä rakasti järjettömästi ja toivoi vielä järjettömämmin. Protossi ei olisi koskaan sallinut harkintakykynsä murtua, eikä antanut itsensä toivoa, että selviäisi kuin ihmeen kautta hengissä Jim Raynorin luo. Hänen rakkautensa sokaisi hänet ja teki hänet heikoksi silloin, kun sen olisi pitänyt antaa hänelle voimaa kuolla rakastamiensa asioiden tähden. Ja katso mitä se on tehnyt Jim Raynorille, nuori papitar. Kadehditko sinä häntä siksi, että hän sai kerran rakastaa?_

Kaien nyrkit olivat puristuneet yhteen. Hän halusi kiistää Opettajan sanat, mutta ymmärsi myös niiden sisällä piilevän väistämättömän totuuden. Zeratul ehti kuitenkin ensin.

_Me protossit rakastamme tavalla, jota terraanit kutsuvat platoniseksi. Me kunnioitamme, punomme virtamme yhteen ja olemme läsnä jokaisena sekuntina ja elävänä hetkenä. Silti me emme koskaan unohda, että omat tunteemme eivät saa olla kansamme edun tiellä._

Kaie ravisti päätään tuohtuneena. Nyt hän oli jo vihainen. Ei se ollut niin yksinkertaista tai helppoa. Terraanien tapa reagoida asioihin poikkesi toki paljon protossien vastaavasta, mutta mielipiteiden ja tunteiden kirjo ei välttämättä tarkoittanut tehottomuutta ja heikkoutta. Oliko Opettaja aina ajatellut, että Kaie oli terraaniperimänsä takia jonkinlainen helpommin rikkoutuva astia, tunteidensa ja kiintymystensä ristivedossa velvollisuutensa unohtava riskitekijä? Hän puri huultaan kiukkuisena ja tunsi veren maun suussaan.

_Ei se ole niin mustavalkoista. Eivätkä pelkästään terraanit anna tunteidensa sokeuttaa itseään… Raszagalille kävi niin kuin kävi, eikä se ollut terraanien vika._

Kaie aisti tumman häivähdyksen Opettajan virran keskellä ja tunsi heti katumusta myrkyllisten ajatustensa takia. Matriarkka Raszagalin kuva häilähti hänen tajunnassaan. Raszagal oli ollut mustien temppeliherrojen ja –sisarten alkuperäinen voimahahmo, Zeratulin opettaja. Matriarkka oli myös ollut galaksin voimakkaimpia psionisia mieliä ja seuraajilleen lempeä, mutta oikeudenmukainen johtaja – aina siihen asti, kunnes Sarah Kerrigan oli aivopessyt hänet ja tehnyt hänestä oman pelinappulansa. Matriarkan ja Zeratulin välillä oli ollut jotakin ainutlaatuista protossien mittapuulla ennen Raszagalin lankeamista.

Zeratul saavutti nopeasti tasapainonsa oppilaansa sanojen jälkeen.

_Erinomaista, Kaie. Huomiosi on terävä ja oikea. Mielentilasi kiihtyneisyydestä päätellen pyrit kuitenkin loukkaamaan minua, et keskustelemaan kanssani. Se on hedelmätöntä. Se on terraanien tapa._

Kaie nielaisi nöyryytettynä.

_Anteeksi, Opettaja._

Zeratul ei kommentoinut hänen anteeksipyyntöönsä mitään. Mies tuijotti eteenpäin pitkän tovin. Kaie huomasi kuitenkin tämän virrassa ajelehtivat ikävän, menetyksen ja kiukun punaiset häivähdykset. Opettaja ei yrittänyt piilotella suruaan tai kostonhaluaan, vaan antoi Kaien tarkastella ajatuksiaan, ennen kuin otti taas puheenvuoron.

_Minä seurasin hänen käskyjään silloinkin, kun ääni sisälläni sanoi, että tämä oli epätyypillistä köytöstä matriarkalta. Hän ei olisi ikinä liittounut Kerriganin kanssa, halusin huutaa, mutten silti edes kuiskannut. Silloin en ymmärtänyt kuunnella protossia sisälläni, vaan annoin periksi Kerriganin valheellisille huomioille tunteista, logiikasta ja voimasta. Lopulta petoksen paljastuttua Khala antoi minulle tarpeeksi voimaa tappaa Raszagal, pelastaa edes hänen muistonsa. _

Zeratul käänsi päänsä aavemaisen hitaasti. Hänen silmänsä tuntuivat polttelevan Kaieen osuessaan.

_Luuletko, että Jim Raynor tappaisi Kerriganin, vaikka saisi tilaisuuden? Ei, lapsi, hänen tunteensa tekevät hänestä heikon. Hän toivoo edelleen, että jollakin älyttömällä, maailmoja repivällä tavalla kaikki voisi palata ennalleen. Toivo… se on terraanien hoivaamista ja vaalimista tunnetiloista petollisin, nuori papitar. Jos Raynor ymmärtäisi pimeimpien haaveidensa ja salaisimpien toiveidensa mielettömyyden, hän olisi vapaa. Mutta hän on terraani._

Kaie ei voinut kiistää Zeratulin puhetta. Opettaja itsekin kuulosti sanojensa näennäisestä kylmyydestä huolimatta siltä, että aihe suretti ja väsytti häntä epämääräisellä tavalla.

Kaie vaihtoi painoa toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan. Hän oli joskus pohtinut mitä tapahtuisi, jos Jim ja Sarah saisivat vielä yhden tilaisuuden kohdata. Painaisiko Raynor liipaisinta? Kaie tiesi Raynorin vannoneen Fenixin kuoleman jälkeen, että hän tappaisi Kerriganin jonakin päivänä omin käsin. Silti… riistäisikö mies entisen rakastettunsa elämän, jos saisi mahdollisuuden?

Yllättäen Kaie oli harmistunut ja kiukkuinen itselleen. Hänen katseensa tummui. Millä oikeudella Kaie katsoi voivansa syyttää Raynoria epäröinnistä, kun protossi itse ei ollut paetessaan pystynyt veritekoon? Hän oli halunnut kiivaasti surmata äidin ja repiä omahyväisen hymyn mennessään, kynsiä kuulaan vihertävän ihon kappaleiksi. Silti hän oli paennut vapisevana, kyynelehtivänä myttynä kuin piesty eläin ja kykenemättä päättämään painajaistaan.

_Anna sen mennä, Kaie. Laske irti katkeruudesta._

Opettajan käsi liikahti häntä kohti hiljaa, miltei lempeästi. Kaie painoi päänsä. Raivo oli noussut äkisti ja yllättäen hänen mieleensä ja kyti huimaavan voimakkaana tuntemuksena jossakin takaraivossa. Opettajan määrätietoinen ääni palautti hänet kuitenkin nykyhetkeen. Kyyeneleet tulivat kutsumatta.

_Sinä saat vielä hetkesi, nuori papitar. Tutustu terraaniin itsessäsi, sillä veresi voi olla suurimman heikkoutesi lisäksi myös ainoa mahdollisuutesi voittoon, kun kaikki muuttuu. _

Kaien päätä oli alkanut särkeä. Zeratulin sanat toivat kipeästi mieleen sen, kuinka vähän hän tosiasiassa tiesi siitä polusta, jolla kulki. Hän halusi hetken aikaa purskahtaa itkuun ja puristaa kätensä Kefeuksen kiiltävää lattiaa vasten niin lujaa, että tuntisi kylmyyden sisällään asti. Toisina hetkinä Zeratul syytti häntä heikkoudesta ja epäloogisuudesta ja toisina epäili terraaniveren ja sen mukanaan tuomien henkisten sekasotkujen olevan hänen suurin etunsa. Miehen ristiriitaisesta salaperäisyydestä ei ollut lohtua, ja Kaie tunsi turhautuvansa. Hänen sisällään oli umpisolmu, joka tuntui pureutuvan yhä syvemmälle ja kietovan punoksiinsa yhä enemmän jokaisen kuluvan päivän myötä. Miksi kukaan ei auttanut häntä sen purkamisessa, kun hän itse ei edes tiennyt mistä aloittaa? Khalan nimeen, kuinka kovasti hän oli rukoillut öisin alakannen hyttinsä hiljaisia seiniä: auttakaa minua, joku – kuka tahansa. Eikä kukaan vastannut. Kaiea väsytti ja harmitti. Kiukkuisen kommentin sijaan hän teki kuitenkin parhaansa tunnekuohunsa hillitäkseen ja esitti jo mielessään hetken aikaa pyörineen kysymyksen.

_Miksi puhutte minulle tästä, Opettaja? Onko terraanien keskuudessa joku, johon emme voi luottaa… hänen tunteidensa tähden?_

Zeratul vilkaisi häneen varoittaen.

_Tutki sydäntäsi, lapsi. Sinä tiedät kyllä miksi käymme tätä keskustelua. Vaikka sinä olet protossi, minun Khalaani ja sydäntäni, sinun kuoresi on myös terraanien ja zergien. Äitisi suunnitteli sinut niin, että voisit kantaa sisälläsi lasta, kuten terraaninaiset. Eikä äitisi koskaan tee mitään turhaan. On minun tehtäväni varmistaa, etteivät hänen suunnitelmansa tule toteen. Eivät edes silloin, kun motiivit niiden takana vaikuttavat vilpittömiltä. Minä olen sinun suojelijasi, nuori papitar, ja tarvittaessa pidän sinut turvassa myös itseltäsi ja tunteiltasi._

Kaie oli niin ällistynyt ja kiusaantunut Opettajan puheenvuoron jälkeen, ettei tiennyt minne katsoa ja mitä tuntea. Miksi ihmeessä he kävivät tällaista keskustelua nyt? Lapsien hankkiminen tuntui ajatuksena niin kaukaiselta, ettei hän ollut uhrannut sille oikeastaan ajatustakaan koskaan. Hän tiesi kyllä fysiologisesti olevansa siihen soveltuva, mutta oli pitänyt ajatustakin täysin sopimattomana, miltei hullunkurisena. Zeratulin sanat tuntuivat tätä vasten täysin kummallisilta ja hämmentäviltä.

_Minä en ymmärrä._

Zeratul ja Kaie vaihtoivat katseen.

_Se on hyvä. _

Zeratulin pää käännähti, kun ylipapin korvat tavoittivat jonkin Kaien aistien ulkopuolella olevan äänen. Mies nousi puoliksi seisomaan ja tarkkaili hetken aikaa ympäristöään puolikumarassa asennossaan kuin väijyvä eläin.

_Minun on mentävä. Pidä huoli itsestäsi, lapsi. Olet kaukana kotoa._

Zeratul kosketti nopeasti sormillaan Kaien otsaa kuin aiemman siunauksensa toistaakseen. Sen jälkeen mies käännähti ja alkoi ripeästi kerätä vähäisiä tavaroitaan kangasnyytin sisään. Hänen virtansa etääntyi kauemmas ja kauemmas. Vaikka Kaien teki mieli roikkua Opettajan tajunnassa viimeiseen mahdolliseen hetkeen asti, hän antoi yhteyden katketa muutaman hengenvedon jälkeen. Hän seisoi hetken ajan aloillaan kylmästä täristen ja tietämättä mitä ajatella.

* * *

Shikov sai Gerardin kiinni juuri ennen kuin hytin ovet sulkeutuivat amiraalin selän takana.

"Durand!" Alexein hihkaisu kantoi ovien raahaavan äänen yli. Gerard nosti katseensa säpsähtäen kansiosta, jota oli tarkastellut ja nojautui taaksepäin pysäyttäen ovien automatiikan. Hänen hajamielinen katseensa lukulasien takana suli toverilliseksi hymyksi, kun miesten katseet kohtasivat.

"Huomenta, kommodori", Gerard toivotti. Hän jäi odottamaan ystäväänsä, joka näytti hymystään päätellen olevan mainiolla tuulella.

"Nyt on jo aamupäivä", Alexei huomautti ottaessaan viimeiset askeleet ja pujahtaessaan hänen ohitseen lupaa kyselemättä hyttiin. Mies kopautti toverillisesti nyrkillään häntä olkapäähän kuin sanojaan ja kasvoillaan majailevaa velmun tyytyväistä virnettä tehostaakseen. Shikov oli tapojensa mukaan karistanut unet yltään jo ennen kuutta ja näytti pyyhekuivista hiuksistaan päätellen lopettaneen juuri päivän ensimmäiset kuntoharjoitukset ryhmänsä kanssa. Mies hyräili itsekseen Gerardin edellä hyttiin marssiessaan, ja sieltä täältä oli mahdollista erottaa soljuvan hyväntuulisia, venäjänkielisiä sanoja. Gerard kätki hymyn kämmenensä taakse ja laski holokansion sivupöydälle.

Vaikka heidän ensitapaamisestaan oli kulunut jo vuositolkulla aikaa, oli amiraali edelleen näkevinään ystävänsä olemuksessa sitä samaa nuoruudenuskoista ja tarmokasta lämpöä, joka oli alun perinkin hänen huomionsa epävarmaan aaveeseen kiinnittänyt. Gerard ei ollut enää se sama vetreä ja taisteluvalmis mies Beken Cityn komentoportaasta eikä Alexei se kokematon poikanen, mutta Gerardia miellytti ajatus siitä, että kumpikin heistä oli onnistunut säilyttämään sisimmässään jotakin noista päivistä.

"Juotavaa?" Gerard kysyi tarkastellen sivusilmällä ystäväänsä, joka kulki konstailematta suoraan sohvalle ja heittäytyi aloilleen jalkansa tarjoilurahin päälle nostaen. Alexei päästi kieltävän äännähdyksen ja katseli hetken aikaa ympärilleen, kunnes nosti molemmat kämmenensä selkeästi itseensä tyytyväisenä niskansa taakse. Hän hymyili ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Gerard meni kiirettä pitämättä keittiönurkkaukseen ja laittoi veden kiehumaan. Hänen aamunsa ei alkanut ilman kahvikupillista.

"Kerrohan nyt", Gerard aloitti termosmukia kaapista tavoitellessaan.

"Mhhm?" Alexei päästi kysyvän äännähdyksen.

"Näytät kultakalan napanneelta kissalta. En aio kysyä toiste, vaan saat tukehtua omahyväiseen hymyysi", Gerard sanoi kuivasti. Hän vilkaisi kaapinoven takaa Alexeita alta kulmiensa.

"Miksipä en hymyilisi? Ryhmä jaksaa hyvin. Laivaston korjaukset edistyvät. Protossit rakentavat uutta Shakuraksella, mikä vahvistaa liittoumaamme. Joku on vihdoin kertonut keittiöön, että säilykeananas ja soija ovat huono yhdistelmä. Kaikki on hyvin." Alexei venytteli raukeasti ja sai Gerardin pudistelemaan päätään.

"Joku voisi pitää Sarah Kerriganin läsnäoloa Van Saralla eräänlaisena ongelmana ja tätä hetkeä vain tyynenä ennen myrskyä", amiraali huomautti kuivasti istuutuessaan vastapäätä Alexeita. Alexei mutristi naamaansa.

"Kutsuisin tuota jotakuta vanhaksi hapannaamaksi", hän sanoi arvioivasti silmiään siristäen. Gerard kohotti kuppiaan mahtamatta mitään hymylle. He olivat vaiti hetken.

"Hyökkäyksiä ei ole tullut hetkeen?" Alexei kysyi palaten kuitenkin Van Saran tilanteeseen. Gerard pudisti päätään hitaasti ja arvioiden. Hän laski termosmukinsa tarjoilurahille hätistäen Alexein jalat lattialle pelkällä kulmien alta luodulla katseellaan.

"Pieniä partioita, muttei mitään sen kummempaa toistaiseksi. Olemme kyenneet torjumaan zergien hyökkäykset helposti."

"Kerrigan ei jätä leikkiä näin helpolla", Alexei mutisi puoliääneen. Kommodori näytti myrtyneeltä ja pyyhkäisi kädellään ohimoaan kuin näkymättömän kärpäsen otsaltaan hätistääkseen.

"Tiedän. Mitä ikinä hänen kuninkaallinen korkeutensa haluaakin, en aio antaa sitä hänelle ilman helvetillistä taistelua. Jokainen sentti…", Gerard piti pienen tauon kulauttaakseen kahvin alas, "hänen on ostettava jokainen sentti kalliilla."

Gerard tunsi sydämensä läpättävän raivosta, muttei yrittänytkään hillitä tuntemusta sisällään. Toisinaan viha oli hyvä polttoaine. Se oli puhdasta, raakaa voimaa kaikessa kuluttavuudessaankin. Myös Alexein kasvot olivat synkän määrätietoiset. Kommodori hymähti.

"Olemme valmiimpia kuin aikaisemmin. Puolustuslinjan vahvuus näyttää paremmalta nyt kun uusia bunkkereita, ilmatorjuntatorneja ja tunneleita on rakennettu ja lääkintäyksiköiden määrä kaksinkertaistettu. Oli loistava idea pyytää protosseilta heidän suojateknologiaansa käyttöön."

Gerard nyökkäsi Alexein kehuille. Protossien massiiviset psioniset plasmasuojat eivät vartioineet varsinaisesti tukikohtaa tai sen ympärillä olevia muita rakennuksia, vaan maata niiden alla. Ensimmäinen läpi kaivautuva zergpartio kohtaisi – ja oli varmasti jo kohdannutkin – epämiellyttävän ja palavalta lihalta haisevan lopun yrittäessään rimpuilla kohti kallioita, joille tukikohta ja jalostamo oli rakennettu.

"Joko ryhmäsi tietää, että menette alas uudelleen?" Gerard kysyi.

"Puhun heille siitä, kun saamme viikonlopun suuren taisteluharjoituksen tehtyä. Haluan pitää heidät nyt kuosissaan, enkä usko että kukaan heistä kykenisi keskittymään Van Saralle paluuta ajatellessaan. Edellinen kerta oli viedä meiltä kaiken."

Alexein sanat hiipuivat. Gerard nyökkäsi vakavana. "Te olette ainoat, joilla on mahdollisuus päästä tunneleihin huomaamatta. Minä tarvitsen faktoja, vakoilutietoja, takaovia. Ja toki olisin iloinen siitä, jos saisitte osan tunneleista romahtamaan ja eliminoisitte samalla niin paljon zergeja kuin mahdollista. En pyytäisi tätä, jos…"

Alexei nosti kätensä keskeyttäen. "Minä tiedän. Me tiedämme. Jokainen meistä on täällä siksi. Me olemme valmiita, kun haluat meidän olevan."

Gerard tunsi äkkiä liikutuksen kuristavan sydäntään. Hänen oli pakko kääntää kasvonsa sivuun ja hengittää muutama kerta rauhassa sisään ja ulos. Vaikka hän oli asettunut vastakkain vihollisen kanssa satoja ja taas satoja kertoja – milloin sotilaana, milloin johtajana – ja oli lähettänyt sotilaita kuolemaan yhtä useasti, päätökset, etenkin ne huonot, eivät koskaan lakanneet koskettamasta hänen omaatuntoaan. Määrittelemättömällä tavalla hän koki olevansa velkaa niille miehille ja naisille, jotka kyseenalaistamatta ja parhaansa tehden tottelivat ja luottivat hänen arvostelukykyynsä. Alexei oli kuitenkin oikeassa. Kukin heistä oli värväytyessään tiennyt kuinka kuuma ja nielaiseva tuli, jonka kanssa he leikkivät väistäen ja uhmaten, toisinaan oli. Kukin heistä oli valmis.

"Hyvä. Olen suunnitellut, että tämä tapahtuu noin puolentoista kuukauden päästä. Haluan ensiksi saada alas jonkinlaisen terävän ja nopean hyökkäyskärjen ja hoitaa A-laivueen häivegeneraattorit korjatuksi täysin. Jos te onnistutte tehtävällänne, aion hyökätä kaikella mitä minulla on. Mukaan lukien protossien Carrier-alukset. Se on paras mahdollisuutemme."

"Ymmärretty", Alexei sanoi. Hän hymyili vaisusti. "Me olemme valmiita. Van Sara ei pääse yllättämään meitä uudelleen."

"Hyvä. Saat olla ylpeä ryhmästäsi", Gerard virkkoi. Hän näki Alexein silmissä hyväksyvän tuikahduksen.

"Minä olenkin."

Miehet olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Kaie on tainnut tulla jäädäkseen?" Gerard lopulta kysyi. Hänen ääneensä hiipi kuin huomaamatta epäuskoinen hymy, kun hän puhui protossinaisesta. Juro, omalaatuinen ja terraanien tapoja intohimoisesti opetteleva Kaie oli yksi laivaston pienistä erikoisuuksista, joka selittämättömällä tavalla vuoroin huolestutti, vuoroin huvitti häntä.

"Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen hän alkaa vihdoin päästä kärryille. En kutsuisi häntä nyt varsinaisesti sosiaaliseksi tai kovinkaan vakaaksi, mutta kukaan tuskin pitää häntä enää petollisena tai vaaratekijänä. Lisäksi hän kantaa turhaan vieläkin syyllisyyttä siitä, ettei kertonut Kerriganista aikaisemmin."

"Se oli vakava turvallisuusriski, joka olisi voinut johtaa diplomaattiseen selkkaukseen. En saata käsittää, miksi meille ei nähty tarpeelliseksi kertoa siitä. Jouduin käymään Zeratulin kanssa asiaa läpi tuntikaupalla, jotta pääsimme yhteisymmärrykseen siitä, millaiset asiat meidän tulisi jakaa keskenämme." Gerard maiskautti suullaan paheksuvasti puolen vuoden takaisia palavereja ja Zeratulin vankkumatonta asennoitumista muistellessaan. Kumpikin osapuoli oli joutunut joustamaan ja tulemaan vastaan melkoisen matkan, jotta asia saatiin soviteltua tyydyttävään ratkaisuun. Toisaalta – parempi, että yhteiset pelisäännöt oli kerrattu jo nyt eikä yllätyksiä sysätty Gerardin eteen jollakin vielä huonommalla hetkellä. Ainakin hän toivoi, ettei temppeliherrojen ja –sisarten monitulkintaisella johtajalla ollut enää hihoissaan muita epämiellyttäviä salaisuuksia.

"Se ei ollut kuitenkaan Kaien vika", Alexei muistutti. Hänen harmaat silmänsä olivat mietteliäät, huolehtivat. Gerard nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä ja puraisi poskeaan hillitäkseen hymynsä. Hänen teki hetken aikaa mieli muistuttaa Alexeita tämän omasta epäluulojen ja kiukun sävyttämästä asenteesta, joka oli pitänyt pelokkaan Kaien varpaillaan protossin saavuttua Kefeukselle. Van Saran tehtävällä oli kuitenkin tapahtunut jotain, joka oli saanut kommodorin pään kääntymään. Hän oli alkanut pitää Kaiea ryhmänsä jäsenenä, jota kohtaan ulotti kunnioituksensa, suojelunhalunsa ja luottamuksensa.

Gerard hörppäsi mukistaan ja nautti hetken aikaa hiljaisuudesta, jonka sai jakaa pitkäaikaisimman ystävänsä kanssa. Kaikki tuntui hetken aikaa olevan kohdallaan ja koko laivasto hengittävän hiljaa vailla ongelmia, katastrofeja, vaatimuksia ja kysymyksiä. Hetki oli kuitenkin valheellinen: amiraali tiesi, että kohta kommunikaattori kilahtaisi huutaen jälleen omistajansa huomiota, raportit valuisivat sisään kuittauksia ja kommentteja kaivaten ja erilaiset neuvonpidot, sotaneuvostot ja päällystön kokoukset konkretisoituisivat esiin kalenterin sarakkeista ja vaatisivat jokaisen hänen sisällään asuvan rippeen päättäväisyyttä, diplomatiaa ja kylmähermoisuutta. Toisinaan hän toivoi, ettei olisi koskaan tehnyt päätöstä erota UED:n laivastosta, vaan olisi antanut itsensä totella järjettömiä komentoja ja ohjannut kyseenalaistamatta Kefeuksen varmaan tappioon. Zergien tapoihin ei kuulunut ottaa sotavankeja, mutta joskus ajatus moraalisesti ongelmattomasta ja urheasta sankarikuolemasta tuntui helpolta. Hän oli kuitenkin sivuuttanut helpon, kunniallisen tien, paennut kuolemalta ja zergien raivolta Charin liekkimeressä ja päättänyt perääntyä, sillä tahtoi tehdä oikein miehistölleen – jokaiselle hänen komentoonsa, kokemukseensa ja taitoonsa luottavalle alaiselleen. Onneksi hänellä oli Alexein kaltainen oikea käsi kantamassa osan painosta ja jakamassa taakan, joka tuntui toisinaan kaksin verroin raskaammalta ilman Helenea ja Christiania. Hän katsahti Alexeita mietteliäänä – hymyyn herkästi syttyviä sänkisiä kasvoja, uupuneita silmiä ja tummaa puolipituista siilitukkaa, jonka mies oli hajamielisellä haromisellaan saanut pörrötettyä epäsuhtaisiksi painaumiksi ja harjanteiksi pitkin päälakea. Kommodori näytti kaikkea muuta kuin sotilaalliselta tai toimintavalmiilta verryttelyvaatteissa sohvalla lojuessaan. Gerard nielaisi alas kommentin siitä, kuinka päällystön oletettiin käyttävän univormua virantoimituksessa kaikkina aikoina. Alexei näytti onnelliselta.

"Stantonin kanssa taitaa sujua hyvin?"

Alexei säpsähti ja hieraisi hämmentyneenä pientä kuoppaa leuassaan. Hän virnisti.

"Minä pidän hänestä. Hän on ihmeellinen nainen. Katsotaan, mihin se riittää." Epävarma häilähdys käväisi miehen kasvoilla. Gerard tapaili huulilleen rauhoittelevan hymyn. Hän unohti toisinaan, että vaikka hänen ystävänsä täytti muutaman vuoden päästä 40, tämä ei ollut eläessään seurustellut.

"Sinulla ei ole kiire mihinkään", hän muistutti.

Alexei ravisti päätään epävarmasti.

"Ei olekaan. Gemma ymmärtää hyvin sen, että olen ekyksissä jokaisessa mahdollisessa käänteessä. Helkkari, mietin vieläkin suuren osan ajasta, että tulisiko minun vain kääntyä ja paeta. Elämä ei ollut hullumpaa yksin. Mutta jokin hänessä saa minut haluamaan kokeilla… heittäytyä? Kuten sanoin, hän on ihmeellinen." Alexei katsoi maahan mietteliäänä. "Minä en halua pilata tätä, Gerard. Toivon tosiaan, että osaan olla hänen arvoisensa."

* * *

"Huh! Ajattelin pyytää sinua kanssani messiin ennen iltapäivän psionista harjoitusrataa, mutta sinä tarvitset kyllä suihkua enemmän kuin lounasta."

Kuntopyörän polkimia tunnollisesti ylös ja alas survonut protossinainen nosti katseensa yllättyneenä. Lohmann seisoi hänen edessään kädet puuskassa ja näyttäen yhtä aikaa vilpittömän kauhistuneelta ja huvittuneelta. Kaie oli rääkännyt itseään, kuten tavallista. Hiki tippui protossin kasvoilta isoina lätäköinä salin muovimattolattialle ja polkimien tiukat remmit olivat jälleen hiertäneet paksut vanat muhkuraisiin jalkateriin. Harmaa t-paita oli niin märkä hiestä, että sen lävitse saattoi nähdä kylkiluiden terävät kaaret ja rintaliivien selkää vasten hiertyneen soljen.

"Kävin suihkussa heti aamuharjoitusten jälkeen", Kaie kommentoi ihmetellen.

"Sinä haiset", Lohmann vastasi avuliaasti ja kuin ylimääräistä demonstraatiota tarjotakseen tökkäsi sormellaan naista olkapäähän. "Suorastaan valut hikeä."

Kaie katsoi mieheen harmistuneena. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. "Protossit eivät hikoile", hän sanoi muutakaan keksimättä.

"Sinä olet sitten litimärkä ihme heidän keskuudessaan", Lohmann huomautti leppoisasti.

"Terraanit hikoilevat. Ja zergithän näyttävät olevan aina litimärkiä", Chandak kommentoi huoneen toiselta puolelta. Nainen venytteli niskojaan ja teki puistatusta kuvaavan irvistyksen zergeihin asti päästessään.

"Se on itse asiassa limaa. Se on elävälle kudokselle välttämätöntä, jotta sen vastustus- ja uusiutumiskyky on parhaimmillaan", Kaie huomautti heti.

"Limaa? Pitäisikö tuon helpottaa oloani?", Lohmann kysyi nauruun puhjeten. Kaie katseli hetken ajan miestä kiusaantuneena ja tietämättä tulisiko hänen kimmastua. Sitten mietteliäs ilme valtasi protossin kasvot.

"Tosiaan. Se taitaisi olla hieman ällöttävää. Vähän kuin etanoilla? Olen lukenut niistä" nainen sanoi kokeilevasti. Vastapäistä kuntopyörää polkeva Murray röhähti nauramaan.

"Mitä?" Kaie kysyi yllättyneenä. Murray ei saanut sanotuksi mitään, vaan heilautti protossin kummastuneelle ilmeelle lapiomaista kämmentään. Hänen hyväntuulinen hohotuksensa sai kuitenkin Lohmannin virnistyksen syvenemään.

"Sinä olet suosikkietanani, vaikka limainen olisitkin", Lohmann antoi myönnytyksen. Hänen silmissään tuikahti lämpimästi, kuten aina hänen tölväistessään leikillisesti taistelupariaan. "Käy suihkussa ja tavataan messin ovilla. Meidän pitää katsoa läpi harjoitukset, joita Shikov määräsi."

Kaie nyökkäsi ja pudottautui pyörän selästä huokaisten. Shikov oli laatinut jokaiselle ryhmän taisteluparille oman harjoitusohjelman, jota heidän oli tarkoitus hioa ja jalostaa tulevien päivien ajan. Parien harjoitusohjelmat yhdistettäisiin loppuviikolla yhdeksi suureksi taisteluharjoitukseksi, jonka aikana Shikov oli uhkaillut pistävänsä ryhmän kovemmalle koetukselle kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Kaielle harjoittelu tarkoitti psionisen rääkin lisäksi myös fyysisten äärirajojen hakua. Hänen pitäisi hakea hydrauliikkapukunsa asevarastolta, sillä Shikov hyödynsi mielellään hänen plasmateriään lähitaistelun tukena. Raskaassa puvussa taisteleminen tarkoitti kuitenkin aina kuluttavaa harjoittelua.

Ja jälleen uutta suihkua, Kaie mietti nypäten kärsimättömänä hikistä toppiaan rinnuksesta. Hän oli Kefeuksella ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään tullut tietoiseksi hikensä hajusta, hiustensa takkuisuudesta ja siitä, kuinka olennainen osa terraanien arkea pyrkimys puhtauteen oli. Miten ihmeessä terraanit ehtivät muuta kuin puunata itseään, hän oli ajatellut ensimmäisten kuukausien ajan ja pohti kysymystä toisinaan vieläkin. Protossit Shakuraksella olivat peseytyneet noin kaksi kertaa kuussa, ja silloinkin kyse oli enemmän rituaalisesta toimenpiteestä kuin varsinaisesta tarpeesta puhdistua. Kaie oli omiensa parissa tottunut siihen, ettei hänen likaisuutensa ollut kynnyskysymys kenellekään, mutta terraanien kulttuurissa peseytymistä odotettiin päivittäin ja puhtauden ylläpitoon tarvittavien hygieniatuotteiden armeija tuntui pökerryttävän runsaalta.

Chandak oli onneksi neuvonut hänet sisään puhdistustuotteiden, saippuoiden, hajusteiden ja hiusharjojen maailmaan muutamia kuukausia sitten. Intialaisnainen oli näyttänyt nauttivan jokaisesta Kaien ällistyneestä älähdyksestä aina vain uusia purnukoita, rasvoja, höyliä, leikkureita ja muita tavaroita kassinsa kätköistä esille vetäessään. Kaie yritti tyrmistyksestään huolimatta parhaansa mukaan matkia muiden esimerkkiä joukkoon sulautuakseen: hän oli yrittänyt tunnollisesti opetella jokaisen puhdistusrutiinin kulun ja muistaa oikean paikan kehossaan kullekin voiteelle ja emulsiolle. Hän oli jopa katsellut muutaman opetusvideon meikkaamisesta, mutta oli sittemmin kokenut vilpitöntä helpotusta nähdessään, etteivät ainakaan Wilkins ja Chandak uhranneet arjessaan aikaa kaikille niille toimenpiteille, jotka näyttivät sekä kivuliailta että hankalilta videoilla.

Kaien hidas ja mietteliäs kulku keskeytyi kuntosalin pariovilla, joista kulkiessaan hän oli törmätä vastaan tulevaan kommodori Shikoviin. Mies nosti toppuutellen kädet eteensä.

"Sir", Kaie tervehti vaistomaisesti ja nosti käden lippaansa. Alexein katse muuttui moittivaksi ja hän kohotti toista kulmaansa. Kaie muisti välittömästi lupauksensa. Vanhat tavat istuivat tiukassa hänessä.

"Alexei", hän ehätti korjaamaan nopeasti ja pudotti kämmenen kylkeään vasten. Miehen ilme pehmeni hyväksyväksi.

"Matkalla suihkuun?" Alexei kysyi leppoisasti. Kaie nyökkäsi ja pyöräytti vaivaantuneena hartioitaan.

"Protossit eivät hikoile", hän toisti aiemman lausahduksensa kuin likaista ja esimiehen nähtäväksi sopimattomana pitämäänsä ulkoasuaan selitellen.

"Eivätkä ihmeemmin palelekaan. Raynorilla oli tapana kertoa tarinaa siitä, kuinka hän ja Fenix suorittivat ensimmäisen yhteisen partiotehtävänsä Rhoynaria kiertävällä jäisellä kuulla. Raynor varustautui parhaansa mukaan yli neljänkymmenenviiden asteen pakkaslukemiin ja näytti omien sanojensa mukaan topatulta mammutilta tehtävänantoon saapuessaan", Alexein kasvot syttyivät eloon ja hän naurahti. Kaie saattoi miltei kuulla Alexein sanojen läpi Raynorin sarkastista piikiveä uhkuvan äänen ja nähdä silmissään Jimin pienet eleet, joilla hän olisi ryydittänyt tarinaan eloa. Alexei nojasi nauraen seinään.

"Isäsi oli kuulemma ilmestynyt paikalle protossisoturien perinteisessä varustuksessa, joka koostui lähinnä kolmesta toisiinsa solmitusta kangasriekaleesta ja tarvikevyöstä. Raynor ei voinut uskoa, että hän lähtisi pakkaseeen tehtävälle... odotahan... 'pelkissä lakanatrikoissa puoli persettä paljaana'", Alexei siteerasi käsillään lainausmerkit ilmaan piirtäen. Hän nauroi. "Hän kutsui isääsi pitkän aikaa tapauksen johdosta…"

"Tarzaniksi", Kaie lopetti lauseen. Hänkin hymyili muistolle. Myös isä oli kertonut tarinan.

"Isällä meni kauan aikaa etsiä oikea kertomus terraanien populaarikulttuurista, mutta uskon, että se huvitti häntä jollakin tapaa", Kaie palasi ajatuksissaan taaksepäin. "Puhuvia apinoita hän ei kyllä oikein ymmärtänyt."

Alexein silmissä kävi häkeltyneen ihastunut nauru. Hän tuijotti Kaiea hetken uteliaana ja näytti siltä, että halusi kysyä tai sanoa jotakin. Velvollisuudentunto vei kuitenkin nähtävästi voiton, kun mies muisti asiansa ja risti kädet puuskaan rinnalleen vakavoituen. "Minulla oli itse asiassa asiaa Solheimille. Nähdään iltapäivän harjoituksissa."

"Kyllä, sir", Kaie vastasi. Alexei ei tuntunut huomanneen puheeseen lipsahtanutta virallisempaa puhuttelumuotoa, vaan nyökkäsi tyytyväisesti ja hyvästit jätettyään poistui etsimään Solheimia salista. Kaie livahti helpottuneesti huokaisten suihkuille.


	14. Isä

_Kiitos annu taas kommentoinnista: ikivanhan ja puuskuttavan höyryveturin lailla etenevää kirjoitusintoa on huomattavasti mukavampi pitää raiteillaan, kun on noin paneutuva apuri mättämässä hiiliä pesään. Motivaatio on pysynyt korkealla siis omien satunnaisten intopurskausten lisäksi pitkälti sinun kannustavilla kommenteillasi – ja rakentavillakin, olen saanut paljon uutta ajateltavaa tavastani kirjoittaa huomioidesi pohjalta. Mitä nöyrin kiitos taas._

_(Jos siellä nyt joku toinen sattuu epäröimään kommenttinsa kanssa, niin jätä se ihmeessä, olipa risu tai ruusu)._

_Ja sitten itse tekstiin, olkaa nin hyvät. Jälleen suunnanhaku-luku mallia Alexei ja Kaie, tällä kertaa kurkistetaan paremmin kommodorimme pääkopan sisään._

* * *

"Pitäkää ne kiinni!" Alexei karjui. Mies tuki itseään kiikarikivääriään vasten samalla kun kaivoi kiireellä olkapakkauksestaan sirpalekranaattia. Hän pyörähti vartensa ympäri ja antoi kädellään kiirehtivän merkin Solheimille, joka tavoitteli myös räjähdepanosta vyöltään. Adamsilla ja Kaiella ei ollut voimia vastata esimiehensä ärjähtämään komentoon, sillä kaksikko roikkui kaikilla liikenevillä voimavaroillaan kiinni siinä ohuessa psionisessa verkossa, jonka he olivat luoneet aaveita päin vyöryvien ultraliskojen pysäyttämiseksi. Vaikka kaikista Alexein alaisista juuri Kaie ja Adams olivat yhdessä ryhmän kaksi vahvinta virtaa, halkeili heidän kasaamansa muuri silti miltei repeämispisteessä pidellessään eteenpäin rynnivän lauman valtavia ruhoja takanaan. Tämäntyyppinen psioninen este oli vaativimmasta päästä kannattelijalleen: hyökkääjää ei saanut laskea läpi, mutta aaveiden ammuksille sen sijaan tuli kyetä tarjoamaan esteetön rata kohti vihollista. Ultraliskojen rintaman suuri leveys ei ainakaan tehnyt työtä helpommaksi.

"Saamarin mammutit", Murray mutisi hampaidensa välistä. Pulssikiväärin rätisevä laulu oli tauonnut hetkeksi ja mies näytti käyttävän lataustauon hyväksi ruuvaamalla myös liekinheittimeensä kiinni uuden nestepatruunan.

Vaikka ultraliskot eivät olleet varsinaisesti edes etäistä sukua esihistoriallisella ajalla maassa eläneille mammuteille, oli mielleyhtymä terraaneille ilmeinen. Aikuiseksi kasvaneen ultraliskon karvoilla ja suomuilla tapetoitu keho jätti varjoonsa piiritystankinkin, ja ikään kuin betoninraskaissa jaloissa ja kivikovassa pääpanssarissa ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi, puskivat suupielistä vielä ilkeännäköiset, veitsenterävät syöksyhampaat. Heidän edessään pitkä rivi kellertäviä ja paikoin sahalaitaisiksi repeytyneitä hampaita natisi murtumista enteillen ultraliskojen yrittäessä puskea pää edellä hyödyttömästi läpi näkymättömästä seinästä edessään. Koko ryhmä saattoi haistaa luupiikkien takaa ilmoille pöllähtelevät kitkerän mädän ja happaman tuoksuiset henkäykset, joiden lisäksi eturivissä seisovat saivat ottaa päälleen myös ponnistuksen voimasta elikkojen suupielistä pärskähtelevät sylkiryöpyt.

"Me emme jaksa enää pitkään!" Adams mumisi huuliensa välistä. Mies vapisi psionisen ponnistuksen voimasta virtaansa venyttäen. Hänen kihara hiuspaljoutensa oli märkä hiestä ja maihinnoususaappaisiin pujotetut jalat olivat lähellä pettää. Kaie hänen vieressään seisoi etukyyryssä asennossa kumaraan taipuneena kuin olisi tasapainotellut näkymätöntä ilmavirtaa vastaan.

"Lohmann, tue muuria! Solheim, Wilkins, raskaat aseet. Tulta, tulta!" Alexei nosti myös oman kiikarikiväärinsä tähtäykseen ja jäi odottamaan sopivaa rakoa huolellisesti ajoitetulle laukaukselle.

"Keskitys tulossa! Kaksi ja puoli minuuttia!" Chandak karjui tulituksen yli radioon.

"Muuri hajoaa ennen sitä", Kaie kirahti vastaan. Nainen työnsi ponnistuksesta ääneen karjahtaen käsiään eteenpäin ja kaksi ensimmäisenä rivissä seisovaa ultraliskoa perääntyivät muutaman jymähtävän askeleen ennen kuin syöksyivät taas seuraavaan puskuun. Olennot tulivat päälle väsymättöminä, ylivoimaisina ja tehokkaampana kuin mikään muurinmurtaja.

Lohmann oli perääntynyt Alexein ohjeet saatuaan taka-alalle ja sulkeutuneista silmistään päätellen oli jo liittänyt mielensä puolustusverkon tueksi. Mies kurtisti tuon tuosta kulmiaan ja säpsähti kerran taaksepäin kuin olisi saanut iskun suoraan mahaansa.

"Pitäkää se kasassa!" Alexei komensi tiukasti. "Kranaatti tulossa!"

Kommodori tehosti sanojaan viskaamalla kranaatin kädestään nopealla sivalluksella. Pieni kapistus osui ultraliskojen parven keskelle aiheuttaen pienimuotoisen kaaoksen laumassa. Valkohehkuista ja heidän korvansa hetkeksi lukkoon painavaa räjähdystä seurasi korkeita urahduksia ja raskaan laahautuvan äänen päätteeksi tömähtelyä, kun kaksi lauman keskelle puristuksiin jäänyttä liskoa – tai mitä niistä oli jäljellä – valui maahan hengettömänä. Solheim karjahti jotakin ääneen, mutta sanat katosivat taistelun meteliin.

"Muuri hajoaa!" Kaie varoitti jälleen. Nainen oli nostanut käden kypärävisiirinsä eteen kuin suojatakseen silmiään joltakin. Hän oli pudonnut silkan rasituksen voimasta polvilleen. Adams ei pystynyt enää edes puhumaan mitään holtittomalta tärinältään. Myös Lohmann oli jo vajonnut kyykkyyn ja puristi vapisevilla käsillään maata jalkojensa alla. Muut saattoivat tuntea, kuinka kolmikon yhteen solmitut virrat ottivat jymäyksen toisensa jälkeen vastaan ja hapertuivat ultraliskojen paineen alla.

"SHIKOV!" Lohmann ärähti lopulta. "SE HAJOAA!"

Alexei pyörähti kannoillaan. Hänen virtansa käväisi nopeana ja hamuilevana otteena Kaien, Adamsin ja Lohmannin luoman esteen ympärillä kuten lääkärin pulssia tunnusteleva käsi. Hän totesi Lohmannin olevan oikeassa. Kommodori mietti vain sekunnin.

"Kuulolla! Hajottakaa este hallitusti keskeltä merkistäni. Laskekaa ne lävitse solamaisesti yksitellen. Yksitellen!" Alexei ei jäänyt odottamaan kuittauksia. Mies oli jo juoksuvauhdissa ja karjui edetessään lisää ohjeita. "Muu ryhmä suojaamaan etulinjaa. Murray, Solheim, pitäkää Kaie ja Lohmann. Thompson ja Chandak katsovat Adamsin. Wilkins kärkeen. Pitäkää nuo paskiaiset kaukana! Liikettä!"

Itsensä häivyttänyt ryhmä liikkui nopeasti ohjeiden mukaan ympäröiden ponnistuksesta vavahtelevat Kaien, Adamsin ja Lohmannin. Murray pysähtyi kahareisin Kaien eteen ja nosti liekinheittimen rintakehänsä tasolle.

"Valmiina, protossi. Kohta palaa", hän murahti yhteysradioonsa Kaien ohittaessaan ja naisen suojaksi jäädessään. Protossinainen ei vastannut mitään, mutta hänen hitaasti ja särähdellen syttyvät plasmateränsä puhuivat omaa kieltään. Murray kopautti kypäräänsä sormellaan tyytyväisesti murahtaen.

"Ja merkistäni kolme – kaksi – yksi…!"

Shikovin käsi heilahti terävänä kaarena. Hetken aikaa Kaien, Adamsin ja Lohmannin virrat tuntuivat paukahtavan sisäänpäin ja lässähtävän kasaan, kun kukin heistä höllensi otettaan ja yritti samalla pitää edelleen ultraliskot etäällä. Kiireellä levitetty psioninen peite alkoi puhjeta reunoiltaan kuin liian suuren astian katoksi pingotettu kelmu. Vaikka kolmikko teki parhaansa sitoakseen irtonaiset päät ja suunnatakseen repeämän Shikovin haluamaan kohtaan, alkoi muuri nitistä ja rätistä myös reunoilta paineen kasvaessa.

"Pitäkää se kasassa!" Shikov komensi. Enempään hänellä ei ollut aikaa, sillä ensimmäinen ultraliskoista oli keksinyt kulkureittinsä tukkineen seinän hävinneen ja työntyi reiästä karjuen. Wilkinsin pulssikivääri heräsi säksättävään rähinään ja myös Murray otti muutaman määrätietoisen askeleen eteenpäin painaen liekinheittimen suuliekin olennon jalkoihin. Alexei nosti kiikarikiväärin silmälleen ja tähtäsi seuraavana jonossa olevaan ultraliskoon, joka pyrki kiertämään liekkeihin syttyneen lajitoverinsa heidän selustaansa. Ensimmäinen luoti kimmahti kallon kovista suojalevyistä maahan hyödyttömänä, mutta jo seuraava osui pehmeään kudokseen otuksen niskassa ja sai ultraliskon kompuroimaan.

Alexei ei ehtinyt nauttia pitkään onnistuneesta laukauksestaan, sillä Thompsonin äkillinen karjahdus havahdutti hänen huomionsa toisaalle.

"Murtuma! Verkko murtuu vasemmalta!"

Lääkintämies oli oikeassa. Kaien, Lohmannin ja Adamsin kannattelema psioninen este huojui ja lopulta antoi kokonaan periksi toiselta laidaltaan. Kaksi lähintä ultraliskoa miltei kaatuivat eteenpäin niitä pidätelleen näkymättömän seinän hajotessa. Toinen olennoista rysähti etujalkojensa varassa eteenpäin puskien valtavan päänsä kohti lähinnä seisovaa aavetta. Chandak päästi ällistyneen kirkaisun syöksyhampaisiin osuessaan, mutta naisen ääni hukkui ultraliskon karjaisun alle. Alexei ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin katsoa, kuinka ultralisko riuhtaisi yhdellä ainoalla liikkeellä pienen intialaisnaisen jaloiltaan ja päätään heilauttamalla lennätti tämän ilmaan kuin räsynuken. Chandak törmäsi maahan useiden metrien päässä ja hänen päänsä osui kallioon vastenmielisen rusahduksen päästäen. Chandakin virta sammui äkisti. Hänen veltto ruumiinsa jäi aloilleen miltei luonnottomalle kaarelle taittuneena.

"CHANDAK!" Thompson karjaisi tyrmistyneenä. Hän otti puolittaisen askeleen syöksyäkseen Chandakin perään, mutta ultraliskot seisoivat edelleen hänen ja naisen välissä. Toinen olennoista käänsi päänsä Thompsonia kohti, jyrähti matalan karjaisun ja alkoi rynnistää eteenpäin kiihtyvällä vauhdilla. Thompsonin onneksi myös Solheim oli ollut hereillä ja kääntänyt suuliekkinsä, sillä miehen pulssikiväärin tasainen pauke hidasti olennon vauhtia ennen kuin se yltyi pysäyttämättömäksi rynnäköksi.

"Thompson! Älä jätä asemaasi!" Alexei kielsi. Adams huojui täysin suojattomana lääkintämiehen selän takana, ja heillä ei ollut varaa menettää miehen kannattelemaa psionista muuria. Alexei otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin.

"Wilkins, Murray, etulinja. Solheim Thompsonin tueksi", hän välitti käskyt. Ryhmä totteli kyseenalaistamatta ja nopeasti. Murrayn liekinheitin kylvi oranssinhehkuista kuolemaa seinän läpi tunkevien ultraliskojen keskuuteen ja Wilkins pulssikivääreineen pysäytti nekin harvat zergjättiläiset, jotka uhkasivat päästä pidemmälle. Kaksikko pärjäisi hyvin – toistaiseksi. Thompsonin sen sijaan pitäisi päästä ensi tilassa hakemaan Chandak, tai nainen olisi menetetty.

"Kaie?" Alexei tyrkkäsi virrallaan varovaisesti protossia.

"Sir?" Kaien vastaus kuulosti siltä, että nainen puri hampaitaan yhteen.

"Meidän on vaihdettava paikkoja. Anna muuri minulle ja mene auttamaan Solheimia."

Nainen oli heistä kahdesta parempi lähitaistelija, ja tämän hydraulinen puku toisi sekin lisäedun heille pystyessään ottamaan vastaan ultraliskojen mittavat iskut. Alexein ei auttanut kuin toivoa, että naisen virta ei ollut täysin puhki kulutettu ja että tämä kestäisi tolpillaan kovaotteisessa lähitaistelussa.

"Selvä. sir. Merkistänne."

Alexein virta oli kuin kuumaa elohopeaa, joka säntäili valmiina ja vauhkona jossakin alitajunnan ovien takana. Hän valutti mielensä huolellisesti Kaien tajunnan peitoksi ja vavahti aistiessaan rasituksen, jonka alla nainen parhaillaan kamppaili. Hetken aikaa Alexei tunsi olonsa kurittoman villihevosen selkään heitetyksi kokemattomaksi ratsastajaksi – varmana putoamisesta, vailla kontrollia ja hengästynyt pelosta ja adrenaliinin sykkeestä. Paine tuntui litistävän hänet pieneksi, elottomaksi mytyksi. Alexei pakottautui hengittämään rauhallisesti. Hänen virtansa oli levännyt ja valmis. Hän pystyisi siihen.

"Anna mennä", hän kuiskasi Kaielle. Protossi ei epäröinyt tai koettanut pehmentää iskua häntä varten, vaan syvään henkäisten työnsi kantamansa psionisen painon hänen harteilleen. Alexein jalat pettivät välittömästi ja hän rojahti maahan jääden haukkomaan henkeään. Lohmann oli yrittänyt vaimentaa alkushokkia hänen kohdallaan ulottamalla virtaansa hetkeksi pidemmälle, mutta hakkaava leka tuntui silti paiskovan Alexein ohimot ja niiden takana sykkivät implantit kivuliaaseen kompurointiin. Hän oli purrut kieleensä kaatuessaan ja veren metallinen maku poltteli kitkeränä kitalaella. Kipunsakin keskellä Alexei tiesi velvollisuutensa: hän teki kaikkensa työntääkseen heitä ympäröivää psionista suojamuuria paremmin kasaan ja hillitäkseen sitä päin säntäilevien villiintyneiden ultraliskojen vauhtia. Adamsin ja Lohmannin ohuiksi ja heikoiksi venyneet virrat sujahtelivat hänen ohitseen kipinämäisinä vanoina tilkiten, peittäen ja tukkien muuriin syntyviä halkeamia.

Kivusta punaiseksi muuttuneen näkökenttänsäkin läpi Alexei tunsi hymyn nousevan huulilleen, kun hän näki Kaien liittyvän taistoon. Nainen kiihdytti hölkkänsä tempoa juoksuun nähdessään zergit edessään ja heittäytyi ensimmäistä jonossa seisovaa ultraliskoa vasten vain hetkeä myöhemmin jotakin protossiksi karjaisten. Kaien äänessä oli kerrankin vilpitöntä, puhdasta riemua – miltei räjähtävän voimakasta elämänjanoa. Nainen tuli ultraliskon päälle jalat edellä ja terillään laajan kaaren huitaisten.

Thompson saattoi erkaantua ryhmästä ja lähti välittömästi liikkeelle. Mies hölkkäsi kuin hidastetun unen halki pälyillen tuon tuosta taakseen jättämäänsä Adamsia kohti. Kaie ja Solheim pitivät kuitenkin miehen turvassa: protossi työntyi hitaiden ja raivosta kiihtyneiden ultraliskojen ruhojen keskelle notkeana ja nopeana saaden hydrauliikkapukunsa kerrankin näyttämään vikkelältä. Nainen nauroi ääneen plasmaterien sihistessä kiukkuista tuhoaan ja syöksyhampaiden sohaisuja väistellessään. Solheim säesti lyhyillä, tarkoilla sarjoilla ja viskaamalla vyöltään räjähteitä ultraliskojen rivien keskelle. Parivaljakko teki parhaansa suojatakseen myös Thompsonia, joka oli kumartunut Chadakin ylle ja nosti naisen varovasti kainaloista syliinsä.

"Hengissä on, mutta heikosti. Keskitykseen 45 sekuntia", lääkintämies huusi yhteysradioonsa. Mies miltei läähätti askeleitaan nopeuttaessaan ja tukiessaan Chandakin päätä toisella kädellään.

Alexei tiesi, että heidän pitäisi saada nopeasti etäisyyttä ultraliskojen ja ryhmän väliin tai zergit eivät olisi ainoa taho, joka päättäisi päivänsä terraanien tykistökeskitykseen. Hän tunsi ajatuksiensa olevan hitaat ja takkuiset, mutta pakottautui puhumaan yhteysradioon.

"Peräännytään vauhdilla. Kaikki paitsi Kaie ja Thompson merkistäni tukemaan muuria. Työnnetään zergejä sisäänpäin ja pienennetään niiden tilaa. Thompson pitää huolta Chandakista ja Kaie huolehtii viimeiset ultraliskot."

Kukaan ei kuitannut mitään, mutta jokainen aaveista säntäsi toteuttamaan käskyjä. Solheimin, Wilkinsin ja Murrayn virrat ilmestyivät kohta heidän tuekseen kolmikon alkaessa samalla hyvässä järjestyksessä perääntyä taemmas. Alexei miltei kuuli virtansa henkäisevän helpotuksesta vahvistuksien ilmaantuessa selustaan: levänneet virrat tuntuivat jääkylmältä vedeltä janosta rohtuneilla huulilla sinisinä ja rauhoittavina muurin tueksi asettuessaan. Hän kykeni itsekin huojahtelemaan pystyyn ja auttamaan vieressään vapisevaa Lohmannia jaloilleen. Muuri heidän ja ultraliskojen välissä oli kasvanut paksummaksi, vahvemmaksi ja sitkeämmäksi ja jopa työnsi zergejä askel kerrallaan kauemmas heistä, vaikka ultraliskojen kiihko ja raivo tuntuivat vain yltyvän. Alexei tiesi kuitenkin, että petollinen voitonriemu ja helppouden tunne maksaisivat heille. Aaveet eivät jaksaisi tällaista psionista ja fyysistä rasitetta yhtä aikaa kovin pitkää.

"Peräännytään! Vauhtia!" hän karjuikin heti äänensä kantaessa.

Kaie oli lukossa kolmen muurin ulkopuolelle jääneen ultraliskon välissä ja jäi jälkeen ryhmästä. Nainen sai pahiten haavoittuneen, Murrayn kohtaamisen jäljiltä ilmiliekeissä roihuavan liskon ajettua eteensä ja pyörähti olennon jalkojen alta. Sivuttain liukuessaan nainen sysäsi teränsä kohti ultraliskon pehmeitä vatsan peitteitä. Nahka antoi periksi ja pian yltä päältä ultraliskon sisäelimissä ja veressä kylpevä protossi pyörähti esille päätään ravistellen ja visiiriään taisteluhansikkaallaan pyyhkien.

"Kaie! Jätä ne ja peräänny!" Alexei ärjähti. Kaie ei kuullut tai ei halunnut kuunnella, vaan kääntyi ympäri kohtaamaan kaksi jäljelle jäänyttä ultraliskoa. Naisen puku otti terähampaiden iskuja vastaan kolahdellen, mutta toistaiseksi protossi oli pystynyt estämään osumat nivelten pehmeisiin kohtiin ja pysynyt suhteellisen kolhuttomana. Plasmaterä osui vasten toisen ultraliskon syöksyhampaita ja katkasi ne napsahtavan äänen säestämänä, mutta samalla toinen olennoista nousi takajaloilleen ja työnsi ilmaan nousevilla raajoillaan koko elopainonsa vasten Kaiea. Alexei irvisti ja henkäisi kauhuissaan nähdessään protossin kaatuvan. Puku piti toivottavasti luuston ehjänä, mutta ilma oli taatusti paennut Kaien keuhkoista. Nainen rojahti maahan ja jäi pyristelemään ultraliskon etujalkojen alle avuttomasti käsillään huitoen. Alexein teki hetken ajan mieli tarttua kiikarikivääriinsä ja helpottaa naisen työtä, mutta hänen oli uhrattava jokainen liikenevä voimavaransa muurin kannattelemiseen ja siihen, että sai jalkansa työskentelemään tasaisesti heidän vetäytyessään. Thompson, joka raahasi Chandakia kainaloista, sen sijaan pysähtyi ja ampui muutaman kerran käsiaseellaan antaen Kaielle tarvittavat sekunnit. Luodit saivat ultraliskon pään käännähtämään ja sen vaihtamaan painoa hetkeksi jalalta toiselle. Kaie täräytti samalla hetkellä plasmateränsä karjahtaen vasten ultraliskon kantapäätä ja sai elikon nostamaan jalkansa ja huudahtamaan – enemmän ärsyyntyneenä kuin varsinaisesti haavoittuneena – jolloin naiselle jäi aikaa paeta kurimuksestaan ja nousta huojuen seisomaan.

"Kaie, peräänny välittömästi. Sinä jäät keskityksen alle."

Alexei tunsi Kaien virrassa synkän määrätietoisena sihisevän raivon, kun tämä otti kiukkuisen askeleen kohti toista ultraliskoista. Naisen virta tuntui olevan täysin kontrolloimaton ja kiukkuinen puuska, joka räjähtäisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä nielaisten kaiken ympäriltään.

"Kaie. Tämä on käsky, ei pyyntö. Peräänny heti."

Alexei pelkäsi hetken, että hänen virtansa oli liian heikko välittääkseen viestin, mutta lyöntisarjan lopetettuaan protossi kääntyi kuin kääntyikin ympäri ja lähti juoksemaan taaksepäin.

"Ja kymmenen… yhdeksän…", Thompson huohotti. Lääkintämies oli saanut heidät miltei kiinni ja nyt myös hänen virtansa liittyi tukemaan muuria.

Kaie oli puolimatkassa, kun keskitys osui. Ultraliskojen rääkynä ja oranssinmustana pallona erämaan notkelmaan leviävä räjähdysaalto hukuttivat hetkeksi kaiken muun alleen. Taivaanranta leiskusi ja jyrisi tykistön ja piiritystankkien laulaessa kylmän teräksistä tervehdystään. Paine löi heitä taaksepäin ja täytti kaikki aistit kullanvärisellä paksulla hiljaisuudellaan. Alexei näki sinistä tuntiessaan räjähdyksen valtavan fyysisen voiman virrassaan ja menetti hetkeksi tajuntansa.

Kun hän raotti silmiään, simulaatio oli jo päättynyt. Ryhmä makasi enemmän tai vähemmän voipuneena hänen ympärillään rähjäisenä, hikisenä ja likaisena.

"Voi sun helvetti mikä jysäri", hän kuuli Lohmannin kuiskaavan voipuneesti. Mies pyyhki otsaansa vasten liimautuneet hiukset sivulle ja jäi makaamaan lattialle kädet silmien peittona.

"Ultraliskoja? Oikeasti? Shikov, sinä olet hullu paska."

"Annan tuon mennä ohi, korpraali", Alexei vastasi voipunutta hymyä äänessään Wilkinsille. Hän nousi toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan. "Tämänkertainen harjoitus oli sitä paitsi amiraali Durandin käsialaa. Mahdolliset epämukavat yölliset kostotoimenpiteet on syytä osoittaa häntä kohtaan. Minä lupaan aloittaa vanhalla kunnon 'kuse ovikonsoliin' -kikalla."

"Simulaatio on päättynyt. Ladataan tilastoja ja palautesuoritetta", mekaaninen koneääni hallin katossa kertoi. Aaveet alkoivat varovasti haparoiden – kuin lihaksiensa jaksamista epäillen – nousta istumaan.

"Kaikki kunnossa?" Alexei kysyi katsettaan kierrättäen. "Chandak?"

"Suussa maistuu paskalta. Puoli naamaani kynti hiekassa koko matkan", Chandak valitti Thompsonille niskojaan nakellen. Nainen taiteili savukkeen suuhunsa ja alkoi hakea sytytintä taskuistaan kiirettä pitämättä. Seinää vasten nojaava lääkintämies kohautti olkiaan.

"Ensi kerralla muistan ottaa puhallettavan kantotuolini", hän sanoi vastaan pilkallisen kumarruksen heittäen.

Alexei käänsi katseensa Lohmanniin, Adamsiin ja Kaieen.

"Jos ei lasketa helvetillistä päänsärkyä, jään varmaan henkiin", Adams mutisi vastaten esittämättömään kysymykseen. Hän hymyili varovasti otsalleen valahtaneiden kiharoiden takaa. Lohmannin kädet nytkähtivät muutaman kerran, kun mies haki virtaansa.

"Päässä tuntuu vähän tyhjältä, mutta se varmaan tasoittuu."

"Sinun päässäsi on aina vähän tyhjää", vieressä istuva Murray virkkoi. Hän kohotti virnistäen kulmiaan. "Mitä? Sinä ihan tarjoat paikkoja tölväisyille tuollaisilla kommenteilla, syytä itseäsi."

Alexei vilkaisi Kaien silmiin. Protossi nyökkäsi sanomatta mitään.

"Sinusta taisi tulla protossikebabia", Wilkins veikkasi hyväntuulisesti. Kaie oli ilmeetön.

"En ole ihan varma. Pääsin ehkä puoliväliin kenttää", hän lopulta sanoi.

"Käykää suihkussa ja ottakaa jotain juotavaa tai syötävää. Tavataan tunnin päästä ja katsotaan ohjelman palaute."

* * *

Numeroita, valokuvia, merkityksettömältä näyttäviä, loputtomia merkkisarjoja. Nimiä, todennäköisyyksiä, laskelmia, johtopäätöksiä. Kiivaasti välkähtelevien prosenttilukujen alla kiersi muutamia pysäytyskuvia äskeisen taisteluskenaarion käännekohdista, jotka tekoäly oli määritellyt ratkaiseviksi lopputuloksen kannalta. Kone oli koostanut heidän äskeisestä harjoituksestaan palautteen viidessätoista minuutissa – palautteen, jonka sisäistämiseen heiltä olisi kulunut vartin sijaan vuorokausia. Alexei päätti keskittyä yleispalautteeseen.

"Ryhmän parhaan arvosanan suorituksesta saivat Wilkins ja Murray, jotka molemmat pääsivät arvosanaan 9,5. Yli yhdeksän arvosanaan ylsivät myös Solheim, Lohmann ja Adams. Mainiota työtä. Järjestän teille minun piikkiini illan Vestalla."

Alexei tökkäsi hologrammiseinää sormellaan koneen antamia tilastotietoja havainnollistaakseen ja vilkaisi asianomaisiin antaen ylpeyden välittyä katseestaan.

"Sinun oma arvosanasi on 9,7", Murray huomautti Shikoville rystysiään naksautellen.

"Hyvä huomio. Siksipä te ostatte minulle illan ensimmäisen", Alexei virkkoi. Adams virnisti ja kohotti vesipulloaan kuin alkumaljaa tarjotakseen. Sen jälkeen mies syventyi itseensä tyytyväisen näköisenä pussiin suolapähkinöitä, jonka oli saanut käsiinsä eittämättä taas ruokahuollon neiti Dolanille sopivassa välissä hymyilemällä.

"Miksi minä sain seitsemän ja puoli?" Thompson kysyi harmistuneena.

"Kone tunnistaa ruman naaman?" Solheim ehdotti heti avuliaasti.

"Ruma sinulla on housuissasi", Thompson murahti vastaan taisteluparilleen kiukkuisesti kykenemättä kuitenkaan estämään suupielensä nykäystä.

"Herra paratkoon pojat, liikaa tietoa Solheimin housuista. Säästäkää minut tältä!" Chandak älähti nauruun puhjeten ja näennäisesti kädet korviensa peitoksi vieden.

"Itse asiassa arvosanaasi laski osumatarkkuutesi tehottomuus – taisit tappaa ultraliskoista vain yhden, ja siihen suurimman esityön teki Solheim. Sen lisäksi olit vaarassa jättää puolustuskyvyttömän Adamsin täysin vailla suojaa, kun Chandakiin osui", Alexei otti puheenvuoron.

Adams vilkaisi lääkintämieheen näennäisen suivaantuneena.

"Paraskin taustatuki", hän sanoi marmattavaan sävyyn. Thompson hillitsi selkeästi halunsa sanoa jotakin vastapalloon ja tyytyi monikansallisen käsimerkkivarastonsa tunnistettavimpaan eleeseen. Chandak sen sijaan virnisti ja taputti lääkintämiestä olalle.

"Minäkin pelastaisin ennemmin itseni. Paremmat jutut jopa tajuttomana", hän arvioi ymmärtäväisesti nyökkäillen. Alexei viittasi huvittuneella katseella intialaisnaisen hiljaiseksi.

"Chandak sai arvosanaksi kuusi ja kotiinviemisiksi neliraajahalvauksen."

"Koska minun olisi pitänyt pysäyttää päälleni vyöryvä kerrostalo käsiaseella ja naisellisella charmilla?" Chandak kysyi kädet puuskaan asettaen. Alexei ei välittänyt hänen haastetta hehkuvista silmistään.

"Annoit itsesi seisoa liian lähellä seinää. Koneen mukaan sinun olisi tullut aistia esteen hajoaminen ja väistää vaaratilanne."

"Kerronko mihin kone voi analyysinsa…" intialaisnainen aloitti kiukkuisena, mutta Alexei keskeytti vastaväitteen.

"Ole ensi kerralla tarkempana ja pidä ympäristöä silmällä. Käytä myös virtaasi."

Alexei odotti niin kauan, että sai Chandakilta velvollisuudentuntoisen nyökkäyksen, kunnes siirtyi eteenpäin.

"Ryhmän huonoimman arvosanan sait sinä, Kaie."

Alexei vilkaisi varovasti Kaieen kansionsa yli. Protossi katsoi hologrammitaulukkoa sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän näytti olevan sekä hämmästynyt että harmissaan. Silmät kaventuivat miltei viiruiksi, kun nainen tuijotti tilastopuun sarakkeita yrittäen porata katseellaan lävitse kertoimien, numeroarvojen ja todennäköisyyksien loputtomista sarjoista.

"Arvosana neljä? Kaie tappoi yksin ainakin viisi ultraliskoa", Adams sanoi puolustellen ja vilkaisi hyväksyvästi vieressään istuvaan naiseen. Kaie vastasi hänen hymyynsä laimeasti.

"Sen lisäksi hän jätti reagoimatta esimiehen suoriin käskyihin ja asetti itsensä koneen arvion mukaan tarpeettomasti riskitilanteisiin taistelun aikana vaarantaen samalla myös muun ryhmän. Suorituksen taso oli välttävä."

Kaien kalpeat nyrkit puristuivat yhteen. Hän nielaisi ja puraisi huultaan.

"Ymmärrän", hän sanoi värittömään sävyyn lopulta. Muut aaveet loivat epävarmoja katseita selkeästi kiusaantuneeseen ja harmistuneeseen protossiin. Kaie oli tottunut olemaan ryhmän paras, voimakkain ja näkyvin aave viimeisten kuukausien aikana. Silti ensimmäinen virallisesti arvioitu skenaarioharjoitus oli hänen kohdaltaan koneen mukaan töin tuskin hyväksyttävä suoritus. Oli hankala sanoa, mitä protossin hienoiseen ryppyyn painuneen otsan ja kiristyneiden suupielten takana lymyili. Kaie näytti selkeästi kiusaantuneelta muiden katseet huomatessaan.

"Paskat. Sinä teit hyvää työtä", Wilkins sanoi lopulta vaivaantuneen hiljaisuuden katkaisten.

"Ei, kyllä se oli minun virheeni", Kaie sanoi heikosti. Hän pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn ja nyökkäsi muille rauhoitellen. Alexei selvitti kurkkuaan puheenaihetta vaihtaakseen.

"Toimitan raportit teidän henkilökohtaisiin kansioihinne täksi illaksi. Käykää ne vielä läpi. Muuten toivotan teille hyvää loppuiltaa ja muistutan, että huomenna Vestalle lähtee yksi ainoa sukkula viideltä. Me olemme kaikki ansainneet lasillisen."

* * *

Alexei jätti keskenään pulisevan ryhmän taakseen ja kiirehti käytävään puolijuoksua. Hän vilkaisi kumpaankin suuntaan ovesta, mutta oli myöhässä. Kaiea ei enää näkynyt. Protossi oli tyypilliseen tyyliinsä livahtanut katseiden ja huomion alta jonnekin koloonsa. Alexei raapi turhautuneena otsaansa ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Hän oli jo viisi minuuttia myöhässä ja Gemma saisi jälleen odotella hytin ulkopuolella käytävällä. Nainen oli kärsivällisyydeltään likipitäen enkelin luokkaa suhtautuessaan Alexein aikataulujen luovaan organisointiin melko ymmärtäväisesti ja antaessaan hänelle anteeksi kerta toisensa jälkeen. Alexei tunsi huonoa omatuntoa vain ajatellessaan Gemman surumielistä hymyä ja lempeän nuhtelevaa moitetta naisen kauniissa silmissä. Hän miltei näki, kuinka punainen tukka valahtaisi naisen kasvojen peitoksi, kun tämä kohottaisi kulmaansa heidän kohdatessaan huvittuneesti irvistäen kuin kysyäkseen mikä _tällä kertaa _oli viivästyttänyt kommodoria. Stanton ansaitsisi parempaa.

Silti…

Hän nykäisi päänsä ylöspäin ja kosketti varovasti virrallaan käytävää ympärillään. Hän oli jo kerran aiemmin jahdannut Kaiea tämän psionisen jäljen opastamana halki Kefeuksen kansia. Kuka sanoi, ettei hän pystyisi siihen uudelleen? Alexei herkisti mieltään ja onnitteli itseään kohta, kun elottomalta vaikuttavan hiljaisuuden keskellä tuikahti äkillinen väriä ja elämää sykähtävä tuntemus. Kaien väsynyt ja turhautunut psioninen jälki kulki käytävän päähän ohuena, tuskin havaittavana soirona. Alexei tunsi protossin tarpeen paeta ja tämän nöyryytetyt, häpeän sävyttämät tunteet viivyttelevänä ja raskaana painona.

Toinen Kefeuksen päällystöön kuuluva upseeri tervehti hissiin astuvaa Alexeita asentoon itsensä terävöittäen. Alexei nykäisi käden rutiininomaisesti ohimolleen ja keskittyi sen jälkeen tunnustelemaan Kaien jättämiä jälkiä. Hän antoi virtansa värähdellä ympärillään valmiina pienimmänkin häiriön nappaamiseen. Hänen upseeritoverinsa tuijotti hajamielisen näköisen, kattoon ja seiniin mulkoilevan ja ilmaa tuon tuosta nuuhkaisevan kommodorin touhuja kohteliaan kiinnostuneena, ja Alexei soi miehelle selittelevän hymyn kahta kerrosta myöhemmin hissistä jäädessään. Observatoriokansi. Olisihan hänen pitänyt arvata.

Kaie oli pienemmän observatoriokannen hämärässä panoraamahuoneessa. Nainen istui lasin edessä jalat koukkuun taitettuna ja otsa polvia vasten painuneena. Hän oli yksin. Protossi oli painanut toisen kätensä ikkunan kiiltävää ja kylmää pintaa vasten – kenties Shakuraksen tai Aiurin tähteä tummasta kupolista etsien. Hän oli punoittavista silmistä päätellen itkenyt, mutta karistanut nyt jo kyyneleet kasvoiltaan.

"Täällähän sinä olet", Alexei avasi keskustelun kävellessään lähemmäs. Kaie käännähti ällistyneenä ympäri.

"Alexei?" hän äännähti aidon hämillisenä. Alexei tajusi, että hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa heidän tuttavuutensa aikana päässyt yllättämään Kaien tällä tavalla. Tätä ennen Kaie oli tuntunut aina aistivan hänet jo satojen metrien päästä: Alexei oli tottunut protossin seuraan hakeutuessaan kohtaamaan jo ovella naisen odottavat, keltaiset silmät. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin pujahtanut Kaien varmuusverkkojen ohi huomaamatta, ja tilanne näytti ihmetyttävän protossia yhtä paljon kuin häntä itseäänkin.

Alexei vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle.

"Etsin sinua. Halusin puhua vielä kanssasi ja selittää hieman tarkemmin koneen analyysia. Terraanien tapa taistella eroaa protossien sotastrategiasta, mikä selittää jo kenties jotakin arvosanastasi."

"Kyllä minun olisi pitänyt jo tähän mennessä oppia taistelemaan kuin terraani", Kaie sanoi vältellen. Hän käänsi silmänsä ja jäi tuijottamaan ulos tähtien puhkomaan mustaan äärettömyyteen, jota vasten laivasto näytti isolta ja kömpelöltä metallisine muotoineen.

"Millä lailla protossit taistelevat?" Alexei kysyi vastaan. Hän istui alas Kaiea vastapäätä. Nainen harkitsi tovin sanojaan.

"Me olemme kiihkeitä, pelottomia, ehkä jopa tyhmänrohkeita terraanien mielestä. Mitä useamman soturi vie mukanaan ennen kaatumistaan, sitä suurempi sankari hän on meille. Uhrautuminen ja kuoleminen suuremman hyvän eteen ovat eräänlainen ihanne. Me suremme kaatuneitamme, mutta tiedämme heidän lähteneen mielellään ja täytetty velvollisuus sydämissään. Me teemme heille parhaiten oikeutta taistelemalla itse urhoollisemmin. Kuoleminen taistelussa Khalan puolesta on kaikki mitä protossi voi toivoa."

"Mitä sinä toivot?" Alexei kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Se on yhdentekevää", Kaie vastasi jäykästi. Protossi käänsi kasvonsa pois, jottei Alexei kykenisi näkemään hänen ilmettään. Kommodori kuitenkin tunsi naisen virran surumieliset ja yksinäiset muljaisut mielensä pohjalla.

"Eikä ole", hän sanoi kokeillen. Kaien ilme oli värähtämätön.

"Terraani minussa pelkää", hän myönsi lopulta. "Pelkää jokaista taistelua. Jokaista osumaa. Pelkää, että minulle tai jollekulle käy jotakin. Se on hedelmätöntä ja vaarallista, eikä minulla ole varaa pelätä. Vaikka kurja koneenne sanoisi minun olevan nolla koko loppuelämäni ajan, minä taistelen mieluummin kuin protossi – pakotan pelon kauas sydämestäni ja annan itseni Khalalle ilomielin suuremman hyvän eteen."

Alexei peitti hymynsä Kaien miltei lapsekkaan raivonpuuskan edessä. Hänen teki mieli kyseenalaistaa ja osoittaa virheitä kärkevästi, mutta se olisi todennäköisesti vain loukannut toista. Sen sijaan hän puhui harkiten ja huolellisesti jokaista sanaa punniten.

"Pelko ei ole aina huono asia, Kaie. Älä anna sen jähmettää itseäsi ja se pitää sinut ja toverisi hengissä. Pelko tekee meistä hyviä sotilaita, pakottaa meidät kekseliäisyyteen ja huolellisuuteen. Se on ainoa selviytymistapa, jonka minä tunnen."

"Yksikään protossi ei pelkää taistelua."

"Sinä et ole protossi", Alexei muistutti pehmeästi. Hän näki vihan tuikahtavan Kaien silmissä, mutta sivuutti kuohahduksen sellaisenaan.

"Sinä teet enemmän kuin kukaan pyytäisi ja syöksyt vihollisen syliin aina ensimmäisenä. Sinä olet rohkea nainen, Kaie, ja minä arvostan sitä. Sinun pitää kuitenkin arvostaa myös meitä muita. Vaikka sinä haluaisit lähteä komeimman leimahduksen saattelemana ja viedä puoli kolonnaa mukanasi, me muut taistelemme hengestämme. Me pelkäämme joka ikisenä hetkenä niin paljon, että teemme kaikkemme saadaksemme itsemme ja ihmiset ympärillämme kotiin hengissä. Meille pelko antaa voimaa, ei vie sitä. Sinulla ei ole oikeutta asettaa meitä vaaraan siksi, että osoitat olevasi ryhmän pelottomin sotilas, eikä olettaa että kukaan meistä haluaisi ilomielin uhrata itsensä vain kunniansa tähden. Minun velvollisuuteni ryhmänjohtajana on pitää sinusta huolta. Anna minun tehdä työni myös taistelukentällä."

"Sir…" Kaie aloitti epävarmasti, mutta Alexei ei ollut vielä lopettanut.

"Se ei ole mikään pyyntö tai toivomus minun taholtani. Se on käsky. Minä olen sinun esimiehesi, enkä aio katsoa yhtäkään näyttävää sankaritemppua vain siksi, että veisit vielä yhden mukanasi ennen kuolemaasi. Minun tarkoitukseni on tuoda sinut hengissä kotiin, jokainen kerta. Jos aiot estää minua tekemästä työtäni, aion hyllyttää sinut. Ymmärrätkö?"

Alexei lähestulkoon aisti Kaien sisällä kiehuvan kiukun ja näki protossin naamasta, kuinka arkaan paikkaan hänen sanansa osuivat. Kaie oli pitkään hiljaa ja selkeästi haki sanoja ja lauhkeutta niiden sanomiseen.

"Ymmärrän", nainen lopulta totesi huultaan puraisten. "En tuota teille pettymystä."

Alexei otti lupauksen vastaan vakavana, mutta laski ääneensä sovittelevamman sävyn hetkeä myöhemmin eteenpäin kumartuessaan.

"Kone löysi sinusta myös paljon hyvää sanottavaa", hän huomautti. "Kehonhallintasi sai arvosanan 9,8. Minä olen parhaimmillani päässyt yhdeksään. Psioninen kyvykkyytesi arvioitiin täydeksi kymmeneksi."

"Ensi kerralla yritän toimia paremmin, jotta muutkin pisteet nousisivat", Kaie lupasi itsepintaisesti. Alexei ei mahtanut mitään sille, että tunsi hymyn nousevan huulilleen.

"Sinut tuntien yrität paremmin niin kauan, että saat tietokoneemme antamaan ensimmäistä kertaa historiassaan kokonaisarvosanan 10 ja esimiesparkasi raivon partaalle yhden jos toisenkin kerran", hän veikkasi laskien hymyn kuultamaan läpi äänestään. Kaie loi häneen pitkän ja tutkivan katseen.

"Kiusoitteletko minua?" protossi kysyi lopulta epäluuloisesti.

"Niin taidan tehdä", Alexei myönsi virneensä vain syventyessä. Hänen yllätyksekseen Kaie vastasi eleeseen: protossin kasvoille pehmenevä hymy oli niin leveä, että ohuiden huulien välistä häivähti jopa rivi pieniä, tasaisia hampaita. Hetken ajan Kaie näytti huolettomalta, vapautuneelta ja hyvin inhimilliseltä. Hymy katosi pian, ja Alexei huomasi yllätyksekseen kaipaavansa sitä. Innostunut tuike ei sen sijaan sammunut Kaien silmistä, kun tämä jäi pohtimaan asiaa hetkeksi.

"Taidan ymmärtää. Lohmann sanoi, etten saisi ottaa kaikkea niin vakavasti. Että… ", Kaie haki hetken kiivaasti sanoja mielestään. "…että härnäävillä sanoilla voidaan osoittaa myös välittämistä."

Protossi näytti tyytyväiseltä ja mietteliäältä – ehkä nainen tunsi iloa siitä, että oli nähnyt Alexein leppeän kiusoittelun läpi, eikä ottanut sanoja moitteena, kuten vielä muutamia kuukausia sitten olisi tehnyt.

"Totta. Sanat ovat tosiaan merkillisiä."

He olivat tovin hiljaa: Kaie ajatuksiinsa unohtuneena ja ulos ikkunasta tuijottaen ja Alexei naisen kasvoja katsellen. Minuutteja kului rauhallisen, koruttoman ja tyynen äänettömyyden pehmentämänä. Alexei antoi ajatustensa ajelehtia ja virtansa kuljeksia vailla määränpäätä. Kaien seurassa oli lohdullista olla. Protossin hiljaisuus ei vaatinut, ei pyytänyt eikä tahtonut mitään täytteekseen.

"Sinä käyt observatoriokannella useammin kuin kukaan muu. Taidat todella pitää maisemista", Alexei sanoi lopulta keskustelusävyyn.

"Tähdet ovat viisaampia kuin me", Kaie vastasi, eikä selittänyt lyhyttä toteamustaan millään tavalla. Alexei pysyi hiljaa, sillä protossin kasvoilla viivähtänyt levoton nykäys kertoi tämän pohtivan jotakin perusteellisesti. Lopulta Kaie huokasi.

"Minulla on toisinaan ikävä häntä", hän sanoi terävästi henkäisten.

"Kaikesta huolimatta?" Alexei ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan kysyä. Hänen oli mahdoton olla huomaamatta mustanpuhuvia ja karheita riekaleita Kaien tummaksi ja syväksi muuttuneessa virrassa. Hetken ajan naisen psioninen voima tuntui hukuttavan koko observatoriokannen kyynelten tahrimaan, vääristyneen harmaaseen suruun.

"Joskus, kun… katselimme tällä lailla tähtiä ja niiden editse lentäviä vartijoiden ja kylväjien laivueita. Ne peittivät koko taivaan. Minä… minä olin varma, että hän oli onnellinen ja ylpeä minusta silloin. Kannoin niitä hetkiä suojanani kaiken sen ajan."

"Hän oli sinun äitisi."

"Se tuntuu väärältä. Että kaipaan mitään siitä. Että tarvitsen mitään siitä. Että edes ajattelen häntä sen jälkeen mitä isälle kävi."

Kaien hartiat nousivat varautuneeseen kyyryyn ja hän katsoi maahan nolona. Protossi häpesi selkeästi ajatuksiaan ja tunteitaan.

"Hän oli sinun äitisi", Alexei muistutti uudelleen. Hän laski kätensä Kaien polvea vasten ja puristi varovasti.

"Khalan nimeen, kuinka julmaa se on", Kaie sai sanotuksi. Hänen äänensä oli ohut ja kulunut. Alexei avasi suunsa kahdesti sanoakseen jotain tai tarjotakseen edes lohtua, mutta pysytteli lopulta kuitenkin vaiti. Ei sanoilla ollut väliä, ei nyt. Jos koskaan olisi.

"Saanko kysyä jotakin?" Kaie pyysi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Alexei laski ulos kysyvän äännähdyksen.

"Eikö sinun ole ikävä perhettäsi?"

Alexei yllättyi kysymyksestä. Hän nyökkäsi.

"On minulla. Äiti kuoli vuosi ennen kuin lähdin maasta UED:n laivaston mukana. Minulla on hänen viimeisin videopuhelunsa vieläkin tallella. Kaipaan eniten hänen nauruaan."

Kaie ei esittänyt kysymystä isästä, mutta Alexei vastasi silti.

"Isä söi tukahduttavaa lääkitystä ja joutui laitokseen ennen kuin minut lähetettiin aaveohjelmaan. Olin silloin viiden. Isä lakkasi tunnistamasta meitä pian. Hän voi olla edelleen jossakin UED:n laitoksessa maapallolla, mutta minulle hän on ollut poissa jo vuosia."

Alexein äänensävy oli kitkerä. Hänen oli vieläkin kaikkien vuosien jälkeen hankala puhua tapahtuneesta. Joitakin haavoja aika ei tuntunut koskaan arpeuttavan.

Kaien vaitonaisuus tuntui pyytävän häntä jatkamaan.

"Mekin itse asiassa katselimme tähtiä hänen kanssaan usein. Kun olin pikkulapsi, meillä oli tapana mennä Pulkovon observatorioon. Se on vähän Pietarin ulkopuolella. Isä oli töissä siellä, kuten vaarikin. Rakastin niitä retkiä. Maksaisin mitä tahansa, että pääsisin edes hetkeksi takaisin."

Alexein hymyilemään lämmennyt ääni hiipui, kun hän yritti turhaan tavoittaa muistoja mielestään. Äiti oli useasti kerrannut tapahtumia hänelle toiveikas kysymys silmissään hehkuen, mutta Alexei oli joutunut aina pudistamaan päätään sekä itsensä että äidin pettymykseksi. Aaveohjelmassa suoritettu osittainen pyyhintä oli vienyt observatorion muiston mennessään, kuten niin monet muutkin. Se suretti häntä epämääräisellä tavalla edelleen.

Alexei hämmästyi, kun Kaie nojautui hieman lähemmäs ja alkoi epäröiden puhua.

"Muistoja ei voi hukata", protossi sanoi varovasti. "Niiden jäljet ovat aina virrassasi."

Alexei naurahti kuivasti. "Terraaniaaveille tehdään koulutuksen aluksi psioninen pyyhintä. Jotkut sanovat sitä kemialliseksi pesuksi. Sen jäljiltä minulla on vain riekaleita, usko pois." Hän kohautti olkapäitään pakottaen eleeseen välinpitämättömyyttä ja ääneensä kepeyttä. Pyyhintä oli ollut jo itsessään ruumiillisella tasolla kivulias kokemus oksennus- ja kramppikohtauksineen ja päänsärkyineen. Henkisistä haavoista oli kuitenkin mahdoton toipua koskaan: sisin jäi turraksi ja raadelluksi koko loppuelämäksi. Se oli kenties pahinta.

UED:n kanta oli, että voimakkaat muistot ja mielikuvat sekä koti-ikävä häiritsivät nuorten aaveiden koulutusta. Tästä syystä niihin puututtiin osittaisilla psionisilla pyyhinnöillä heti ensimmäisestä viikosta alkaen. Joskus aikaisemmin lapset oli pyyhitty täysin tyhjiksi kuoriksi, mutta sittemmin UED oli siirtynyt hieman pehmeämpiin metodeihin. Vain voimakkaimmat tunnepohjaiset kokemukset hävitettiin, jos niiden katsottiin traumatisoivan lasta ja hidastavan koulutusta. Alexei tunsi raivonsekaista surua asiaa ajatellessaan ja UED:n tekopyhyyttä punnitessaan. Kenelläkään ei ollut oikeutta, kukaan ei olisi saanut peukaloida hänen eikä muiden lasten muistoja. Häneltä ei koskaan kysytty, haluaisiko hän elää loppuelämänsä ilman isän ääntä, vaarin kuolemaa ja äidin syövästä vapaita vuosia.

"Anna kätesi minulle", Kaie pyysi säpsäyttäen hänet ulos synkistä ajatuksista. Alexein kulmat kohosivat hänen tahtomattaankin, kun hän huomasi protossin silmissä tämän luonteelle epätyypillisen komentavuuden ja kiireisen vireen.

"Kätesi", Kaie toisti miltei hoputtavaan sävyyn nyökäten päällään kohti Alexein kämmeniä, jotka kommodori oli laskenut syliinsä. "Anna ne minulle."

Alexei kohotti epävarmana kämmenensä ilmaan ja kurotti ne hänen edessään polvillaan istuvaa protossia päin. Kaie toi omat kätensä vastaan ja tarttui Alexein sormiin yhtä aikaa määrätietoisen reippaasti ja silti tutkiskelevan varovaisesti. Protossin luisevat sormet sivelivät hänen kättään kylminä ja vieraina.

He istuivat hetken käsikkäin aloillaan, kunnes Alexei aisti muutoksen. Kaien virta kuohahti äkisti, kun nainen antoi tavallisesti huolella rakentamansa alitajuisen padon murtua. Raaka psioninen voima tuntui täyttävän koko huoneen ja koskettavan Alexein mieltä kutsuvana. Tunne oli kihelmöivä, miltei nipistävä.

"Mitä sinä…?" Alexei aloitti. Hän ei saanut kysymystä loppuun. Kaien ja hänen yhteen puristettujen kämmenien välistä pilkahti himmeää valoa, mikä oli suorastaan aavemainen näky observatoriokannen hämärässä. Hehku voimistui. Näytti siltä, kuin joku olisi sytyttänyt pienen neonlampun heidän kämmeniensä välissä. Alexei unohtui tuijottamaan valonkajoa likipitäen lumoutuneena - hän ehti tuntea tajuntansa antavan periksi Kaien virran alla ennen kuin jalat putosivat hänen altaan.

Hän liukui hetken eteenpäin hallitsematta putoamistaan ja jäi sitten makaamaan selälleen kirkkauteen. Auringon keila oli lämmin. Valo oli ruosteenruskeaa tanssia tähän aikaan vuodesta. Se värjäsi kaiken patinoituneella oranssillaan ja sai Alexein nenän kutisemaan kuin aivastusta odottaen. Tuuli kantoi mukanaan sateen ja puiden kohinaa.

"Alexei! Kulta!"

Kasvot ilmestyivät hänen yläpuolelleen. Hän tunnisti ensin tuoksun: hajuvettä, astianpesuainetta, etäinen häivähdys kahvia. Äiti kumartui hänen ylleen ja painoi viileän käden Alexein otsalle. Nähdessään poikansa silminnähden järkyttyneen katseen hän puhkesi puhumaan.

"Minä sanoin, että lehdet ovat liukkaita, mutta sinä et koskaan kuuntele. Sattuiko sinuun? Pystytkö puhumaan?" Äiti hääri hänen ympärillään kuten niin monta kertaa aiemminkin. Huolehtivana, miltei rasittavuuteen asti hössöttävänä ja silti jollakin tapaa niin…

Luoja, kuinka kovasti Alexei rakasti tuota naista. Äidin kevyesti punatut huulet oli napitettu yhteen pelottomina ja tinkimättöminä, ruskeissa silmissä teutaroi huolen lisäksi määrätietoisuutta. Hän tunnusteli Alexein tukkaa haavaa etsien ja samalla pyyhki märkiä lehtiä pois poikansa anorakilta. Alexei tunsi liikutuksen pakkautuvan rintakehänsä alle ja kyyneleiden nousevan silmiinsä.

"Äiti?" hän kysyi.

"Minä olen tässä, rakas." Äiti ei sanonut muuta, mutta ei hänen tarvinnutkaan.

"Se oli komea lento."

Alexei nosti päänsä ylös niin nopeasti, että huimaus löi koko kehon lävitse kuin sähköisku. Äiti kiirehti tukemaan häntä selästä ja painoi samalla suukon Alexein poskelle.

Isä tuli pitkin askelin paksun, märäksi matoksi sataneen vaahteranlehtien meren halki. Hän virnisti poikansa ällistyksen nähdessään.

"Sanoinko, Nastja", hän hymyili. "Ei pojalla ole hätää."

"Isä?" Alexei kuuli, kuinka hänen äänensä vapisi. Isän uurteiset kasvot olivat yhtä hymyä. Hänellä oli jalassaan kuluneet nahkakenkänsä, joihin oli tarttunut muutama kostea lehti ja vastaleikatun ruohon pätkiä.

"Ne ovat vain lehtiä, pehmeitä vielä. Annas kun autan sinut ylös."

Isä tarttui myhäillen Alexein käsiin ja veti poikansa ylös. _Turvassa_, Alexein sydän sanoi lämpöön ja huolenpitoon käpertyen, _turvassa kaikelta pahalta_. Isän mustan parkatakin ja partaan tarttuneen tupakan tuoksu iski läpi luihin ja ytimiin asti. Kuinka hän olisi voinut koskaan unohtaa? Alexei piti edelleen kiinni isänsä kädestä, kun mies yllättäen kouraisi hänet ojennetulla kädellään heivaavaan kiepsahdukseen ja pyöräytti poikansa ensin nauraen syliinsä ja sieltä yläilmoihin. Mahasta kouraisi ja pienet sormet haroivat ilmaa kuin tukea etsien, mutta isän kädet olivat varmat ja vakaat. Mies nauroi syvää, rintakehää vavahduttavaa hohotustaan ja pyöräytti rystysiään Alexein kylkiluiden päällä. Liike sai aikaan halutun reaktion, kun kutiamisherkkä poika purskahti riemukkaaseen nauruun. Isä painoi hetkeksi lapsen otsan vasten omaansa ja sen jälkeen kumartui laskemaan hänet alas. Alexei tunsi onnen sykähtävän sisällään saadessaan taas maata kumisaappaidensa alle ja isän laskiessa kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.

"Mitäs sanot, nuori kosmonautti Shikov? Oletko valmis katsomaan Saturnuksen renkaita?"

Isä suuntasi romuluisen kämmenensä kohti pilvien takana pilkottavaa vaaleansinistä taivasta. Alexei vastasi eleeseen nyökkäämällä. Isä hymyili – sitä rakastettavaa, toista suupieltä nostavaa ilmeikästä hymyään – ja kääntyi mennäkseen.

"Odotahan", äiti kuiskasi matkaan ryntäävän poikansa hetkeksi pysäyttäen. Hän työnsi lakin Alexein ohimolle, sipaisi pojan poskelta kyyneleet takkinsa hihaan ja nyökkäsi. Matka saattoi jatkua.

Observatorion keltaisen rakennuksen ja auringon terävintä kärkeä vasten folion lailla kimaltelevat kupolit saattoi jo erottaa kullanruskeaksi paahtuneen syksyisen metsän sylistä. Tuuli puhalsi lehtiä heidän edessään kieppuvana pyörteenä työntäen häntäkin eteenpäin riemuisaan tanssiin. Äiti otti etumatkan saaneen isän kiinni kepein askelin ja pujotti kätensä pitkän miehen kainaloon. He jatkoivat matkaa toisiaan vasten nojaten.

Alexei jäi seisomaan aloilleen observatorion hopeisina häämöttäviä kupoleita silmillään ahmien. Hän näki itsensä pyrähtävän jälleen juoksuun isän ja äidin perään huutaen. Pikkupoika erkani metri metriltä hänestä. Lapsi levitti kätensä ilmaan lentokoneen siiviksi kuin vauhtiaan jouduttaakseen ja pyysi venäjäksi uudelleen aikuisia seisahtumaan. Isä ja äiti kääntyivät, jäivät odottamaan. Pieni lentokone löysi maaliinsa ja poika tömähti nauraen isän jalkaa vasten. Mies pujotti kätensä Alexein sormien lomitse ja kolmikko jatkoi kävelyä yhdessä. Alexei katsoi heidän peräänsä niin kauan, että hahmot olivat ehtineet kadota observatorion pensasaitojen reunustamalle sisäpihalle. Äidin punainen, pitkä takki vilahti oksien syliin viimeisenä.

Kuva alkoi haalistua. Alexei räpäytti silmiään, muttei saanut observatoriota tulemaan enää takaisin. Maisema valui hänen ulottumattomiinsa sotkuisena ja epätarkkana kuin sateeseen unohdettu vesivärimaalaus. Pian niin värikylläisestä ja unenomaisen pehmeästä näystä oli jäljellä vain vääristynyttä mustaa. Hän tajusi itkevänsä ja sumun näkökentässään olevan tosiasiassa kyynelten sekoitamaa Kefeuksen hämäryyttä. Silmien pyyhkäiseminen hihaan auttoi.

Häneltä meni hetki tunnistaa edessään piirtyvän Kaien kasvot. Nainen hymyili.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Alexei sai kuiskatuksi. Hän puhui edelleen venäjää sitä itsekään tajuamatta, mutta Kaie vastasi siitä huolimatta.

"Sinun virtasi ei koskaan unohda, vaikka sinä unohtaisit. Mitään ei voida pyyhkiä pois, ei koskaan", protossi lausahti. Hän laski varoen Alexein kädet irti. Alexei nielaisi kuuluvasti. Hänen kämmenensä olivat muuttuneet hikisiksi ja kuumottaviksi. Kyyneleet eivät millään lakanneet valumasta.

"Miten sinä teit sen?" hän kysyi. Ääni oli vapiseva, miltei säikähtänyt. Hän tuijotti Kaieen kykenemättä käsittämään tapahtunutta.

"Anteeksi, etten kysynyt lupaa." Kaie irvisti syyllisen näköisenä ja painoi päänsä. "Minä vain… tunsin muistosi ja kaikki sen sävyt virrassasi, mutta sinä et saanut niistä otetta siitä huolimatta. En voinut olla ottamatta niistä kiinni ja antamatta niitä sinulle, kun näin kuinka kovasti yritit… Anteeksi."

Alexei nyökkäsi hitaasti. Hän sulki silmänsä. Muistikuva observatorion taivasta syleilevistä kupolikatoista ja niitä ympäröivistä ruskan värittämistä puista ei ollut kadonnut mihinkään. Eivätkä myöskään isä ja äiti, jotka kulkivat syksyisen pihan halki ja kääntyivät hänen huutonsa kuullessaan odottamaan. Itku nousi kurkkuun paksuna möykkynä. Hän oli saanut observatorion takaisin. Hän niisti nenänsä kahdesti ja yritti pyyhkiä kasvojaan, mutta ajatuskin isän naurusta sai suolaiset pisarat tippumaan uudelleen.

"Minä olen etsinyt hänen kasvojaan yli 30 vuotta jokaisesta väkijoukosta, jokaiselta vastaantulijalta", hän sai sanotuksi.

"Hänellä on sinun silmäsi", Kaie vastasi epäröiden.

Alexei, sanaakaan sanomatta, tarttui Kaien olkapäihin ja veti naisen syliinsä miltei kiivaasti. Hän painoi päänsä nyyhkäisten Kaien hiuksia vasten. Hän tunsi pakahtuvansa. Protossi jäykistyi ensin liikkeen kiihkeyttä ja oli jo aikeissa perääntyä, mutta vastasi lopulta eleeseen kietomalla kätensä kommodorin ympäri ja silittäen kömpelösti peukalollaan hänen selkäänsä.

"Sinä olet ihmeellinen. En voi uskoa, että toit hänet takaisin", Alexei änkytti ääni liikutuksesta paksuna. "Kiitos."

"Minä…", Kaie ehti aloittaa, mutta tuli keskeytetyksi Alexein vyöllä majailevan kommunikaattorin äännähtäessä vaativasti. Kaie rykäisi ja säpsähti irti Alexeista selkeästi epävarmana ja hämillisenä. Alexei oli itsekin niin häkeltynyt, että häneltä vei vielä kahden merkkiäänen kilahduksen verran aikaa haparoida kommunikaattori käteensä ja vastata.

"Shikov."

"45 minuuttia, Alexei. Onko jotain sattunut?"

_Gemma! Voi helvetti._

"Ei", Alexei sopersi.

"Kärsivällisyyteni alkaa olla lopuillaan", Gemma vastasi. Naisen ääni kiristyi.

"Anteeksi. Olen jo matkalla", Alexei sanoi nopeasti ja katkaisi yhteyden. Hän vilkaisi muutaman metrin päähän kävelleeseen Kaieen anteeksipyytävänä. Nainen – kuten tavallista – oli tutkimattoman hiljaa

"Minun pitää mennä. Olen jo nyt myöhässä nähtävästi 45 minuuttia. Puhutaanko myöhemmin?"

"Jos haluat", Kaie vastasi epävarmasti. Alexei kääntyi mennäkseen, mutta pysähtyi ennen oviaukolle pääsemistä.

"Oletko sinä onnellinen, Kaie?" hän kysyi hetken mielijohteesta. Protossin luomet räpsähtivät. Naisen kasvoilla viipyillyt harkitseva hymy putosi. Hän näytti orvolta ja puristi kädet rintakehäänsä vasten vaistomaisesti kuin itseään suojellakseen.

"En tiedä", hän vastasi lopulta hiljaa. Alexei ei saanut sanotuksi mitään, vaikka olisi kovasti halunnut. Kaien haavoittunut ilme tuntui pahalta, eikä hän osannut selittää itselleen miksi. Kaie käänsi jälleen kasvonsa, eikä Alexei osannut muuta kuin kääntyä mennäkseen.


	15. Vesta

_Tunnettua internet-meemiä lainatakseni: Oho, minä vahingossa uusi luku heti vanhan perään. Tämä paha? :D  
_

_Palasin siis haaskalle nopeammin kuin keskiverto lokkilauma, koska.. noh, sain hyvän inspiksen ja nakuttelin eilen yöllä tekstiä kasaan mystisen innonpuuskan säestämänä. Kivaa, kun toisinaan homma luistaa!  
_

_Tämä oli minulle ihan hassu luku kirjoittaa, sillä olen itse kaikkea muuta kuin kovin aktiivinen baarikärpänen. Silti minulla oli tätä kirjoittaessa itse asiassa todella hauskaa, mikä toivottavasti näkyy lopputuloksessa tekstin irtoamisena viime lukuja leimanneesta matalalennosta. Pahoittelen kirjoitusvirheitä ja kliseitä, menkööt kirjoittajan hilpeän väsyneen olotilan piikkiin.  
_

* * *

"Et ole tosissasi?"

Chandak vilkaisi hangaarin ovista sisään tulevaa Kaiea ensin hajamielisesti, mutta silmäys muuttui nopeasti tyrmistyneeksi tuijotukseksi. Kaien harppovaan kävelyvauhtiin tuli epäröivä tauko.

"Mitä?" Kaie kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Me olemme menossa viettämään vapaailtaa", Chandak vastasi kätensä levittäen. Kaie pysähtyi huolestuneena. Hän ei ollut täysin varma mistä kiikasti ja loi vaivihkaisen katseen ensin ympärilleen ja sitten itseensä. Chandak tuntui viittaavan kädellään hänen löysänä roikkuvaan verryttelyasuunsa, jonka Kaie oli valinnut ylleen iltaa varten.

"Siksi minä en laittanutkaan univormua, kuten virallisiin tilaisuuksiin", hän sanoi epävarmasti. "Teinkö jotakin väärin?"

Chandakin arvioivaan pälyilyyn tuli nauravainen sivuvire, kun nainen taputti Kaiea selkään estämättä hihitystä.

"Eikö sinulla ole lainkaan siviilivaatteita?" hän sai lopulta kysytyksi. Kaie pisti vasta nyt merkille sen, että Chandak itse oli verhonnut pienen ja hoikan kehonsa kapeaan tunikamaiseen mekkoon ja paksuihin, tummanvihreisiin sukkahousuihin. Naisen lyhyt musta tukka kiilteli valossa puhtaana ja pörröisenä, paksuilla huulilla oli ohut kerros punaista. Kaie käänsi päätään epävarmana: Solheim ja Thompson, jotka istuskelivat lähtöaulan sivupenkeillä, olivat kumpikin farkuissa. Solheimilla oli päällään UED:n armeijan vanha t-paita, mutta Thompsonin yllä olevaa kullanruskeaa pitkähihaista puseroa Kaie ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Miehet olivat ajaneet partansa ja Thompson näytti pöyhineen tukkansa pystyyn jollakin muotoilutuotteella.

Protossi tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi. Hän oli yrittänyt pitää hyvin tarkkaan huolta siitä, ettei yli- tai alipukeutuisi terraanien erilaisiin tilaisuuksiin. Ihmisillä oli miltei orjallisen tarkka oma pukukoodinsa, eikä Kaie halunnut suin surminkaan vaikuttaa epäkunnioittavalta. Tähän asti hän oli onnistunut tasapainoilemaan läpi arjen nolaamatta itseään tai ryhmäänsä vaatevalinnoillaan, mutta nyt hän tunsi pakokauhun hiipivän ylös punastuville kasvoilleen. Hänen ryhmänsä muut jäsenet olivat eilisestä lähtien laskeneet tunteja Vestalle tehtävän sukkulamatkan ja vapaailtansa alkuun sellaisella innolla ja odotuksella, että Kaie oli luokitellut tilaisuuden mielessään jonkinlaiseksi tärkeäksi yhteisölliseksi tapahtumaksi. Lohmann oli sanonut kuitenkin, että heidän oli tarkoitus viihtyä ja nauttia toistensa seurasta, eikä mitään virallista ohjelmaa illalle ollut. Kaie oli ajatellut valinneensa vaatteensa juuri oikein, eikä ollut vaivautunut edes solmimaan hiuksiaan kiinni, mutta hän näytti tehneen virhearvion.

"On minulla temppelisisaren kaapuni. Pitäisikö minun mennä vaihtamaan se?" hän kysyi lopulta Chandakilta hätäisesti.

"Kannatetaan! Olen kuullut herkullisia huhuja siitä, että protossien kaavuista näkee läpi", Adams sanoi hyväntuulisesti heidän taakseen ilmaantuessaan ja heittäessään huolimattomasti käsivartensa sekä Chandakin että Kaien olkapäiden ympäri. Mies vilkutti julkeasti virnistäen silmäänsä kummallekin naiselle.

"Pahuksen lirkuttelija. Sinä se et koskaan muutu", Chandak sanoi hymyyn vastaten ja Adamsia olkapäällään töykkäisten.

"En, jos kyse on viehättävistä naisista ja läpinäkyvistä puvuista", Adams sanoi viattomasti. Hän iski uudelleen silmää tyrmistyneelle Kaielle ja vilkaisi sitten arvioiden Chandakiin. "Kiva mekko."

"Kiitos", Chandak vastasi.

Kaie loi tutkivan katseen Adamsiin ja läimäytti itseään henkisesti kämmenellä otsaan. Nuori mies oli lähtenyt liikkeelle tummanharmaissa, kuluneissa farmarihousuissa ja lyhythihaisessa, rennoin maaliroiskein koristellussa kauluspaidassa, jonka kaksi ylintä nappia oli jätetty auki. Hänessä oli tarkkaan harkittua huolittelemattomuuden tuntua ja oli ilmeistä, että mies oli viettänyt peilin edessä pitkän tovin ennen lähtöään. Kaie huoahti: hän näytti nukkavierulta jopa ryhmänsä miesten rinnalla.

"Voinko minä tulla mukaan lainkaan?" Kaie kysyi lopulta nielaisten. Hän katsoi Adamsiin ja Chandakiin epäröiden.

"Jos otamme Lohmannin mukaan niissä pirun nahkahousuissa, niin otamme varmasti kyllä sinutkin. Älä yritäkään livahtaa hyttiisi jurottamaan jonkun tekosyyn varjolla", Adams kielsi. Hän hymyili Kaielle valloittavasti. Myös Chandak nyökkäsi tyynnytellen. Intialaisnaisen arvosteleva katse muuttui lämpimäksi rohkaisuksi, kun tämä huomasi Kaien aidon huolen.

"Totta kai voit", hän sanoi. Kikatus kumpusi taas naisen huulille, kun hän pyöräytti Kaien hajamielisesti ympäri. Protossi seurasi liikettä kuin eloton mannekiininukke. "Näytät kyllä olevan menossa kuntosalille, mutta jos ei sinulla muutakaan ole…"

Kaie tunsi olonsa harmistuneeksi päätään ravistaessaan.

"Parjataanko täällä minun taistelupariani noin armottomasti?" ovelle tullut Lohmann huikkasi hyväntuulisesti. Hän pudisti päätään ja soi Kaielle rohkaisevan hymyn.

"Herra paratkoon, paetkaa! Ne ovat tehneet paluun", Adams kuulutti huvittunutta kauhua äänessään nähdessään miehen vaatetuksen. Thompson ja Solheim puhkesivat nauramaan. Lohmann marssi sisään oviaukosta selkeästi itseensä tyytyväisenä ja läiskäisi kädellään mustien housujensa paksua kangasta ehdottelevaan sävyyn virnistäen.

"Nahkahousut ovat seksisymboli. Mitä nyt Adams, kilpailuako pelkäät?"

"Ne myös huutavat ainakin kilometrin päähän 'rietas homo' paremmin kuin mikään muu vaatekappale", Adams vastasi. Lohmann kohotti kulmiaan ja suikkasi huulensa mutristaen lentosuukon ilman halki Adamsille, joka pyöräytti paljonpuhuvasti silmiään, mutta vastasi härnäävään hymyyn.

Kaie – kunhan kykeni irrottamaan ensin ällistyneen katseensa Lohmannin paljonpuhutuista housuista – tervehti taistelupariaan. Lohmannin tukka oli hiusgeelistä jäykkä ja mies oli pitkästä aikaa pujottanut vasempaan korvalehteensä pienen hopeisen renkaan, jota ei arjessa juuri käyttänyt. Hän näytti vieraalta, mutta miehen hymy oli yhtä lämmin kuin aina ennenkin.

Kaien täytyi myöntää olevansa hämmästynyt. Koko ryhmä käyttäytyi… varsin omituisesti. Huumori oli heidän keskinäisissä juttutuokioissaan yleensäkin sitä korvia kuumottavaa laatua, mutta nyt terraanit tuntuivat olevan suorastaan räävittömällä tuulella. Kaie ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan mistä omituinen, miltei riemusta juopunut ja odottavan jännittynyt tunnelma johtui. Kun soppaan lisättiin rento, paikoin miltei provosoivan vihjaileva pukeutuminen, Kaie ei voinut olla pohtimatta mistä oikein oli kyse.

Hän huomasi odottavansa Vestalle päätymistä epäluuloisena. Koko iltaan tuntui liittyvän yllättäen jotain hänelle täysin vierasta ja uutta, joka sai kuitenkin terraanit kourivan odotuksen ja jännittyneen väreilyn valtaan. Heidän ryhmänsä lisäksi Vestalle oli lähdössä monia muitakin erityisluvan saaneita sotilaita, joita valui hangaariin tasaisena virtana. Sama kiihkeän innostunut malttamattomuus ja yhtä aikaa rento ja jännittynyt aura heijastui jokaisesta sisään tulevasta terraanista. Kaikki tuntuivat olevan siviilivaatteissa, hyväntuulisia ja katselevan muita hangaariin tulleita kuin tunnelmaa haistellen ja tulevaa arvioiden. Kaie miltei unohti oman kurjan verryttelypukumurheensa jäädessään kiinnostuneena seuraamaan jännitettä ympärillään. Tämä oli hänelle vieras terraanikäytöksen sektori, mikä teki tulevasta illasta oivan oppimiskokemuksen.

Myös Wilkins ilmaantui pian yhdessä Murrayn kanssa halliin.

"Lohmann ja Kaie, mikä sairas salaliitto tämä on? Jonkinlainen verkkokalvot lopullisesti polttava ihmiskoe? Kaie on kuin menossa pyjamakutsuille ja Lohmann – paratkoon. Sen sanon, että poltan nuo pöksyt vielä jokin kaunis päivä" Wilkins murjaisi parivaljakon nähdessään.

Kaie levitti kätensä anteeksipyytävästi, vaikka ymmärsi naisen vitsailevan. Lohmann sen sijaan kietoi kätensä taisteluparinsa olkapään ympäri ja nykäisi leukansa kohti kattoa teennäisen loukkaantuneena. Wilkins vastasi eleeseen heilauttamalla ja läpäyttämällä Lohmannin olkapäätä hyväntuulisesti kämmenellään. Kaie huomasi yhtyvänsä ryhmän vapautuneeseen nauruun.

"Wilkins!" Adams huudahti tervehdyksen. Hän vihelsi ihastellen. "Näenkö oikein? Onko sinulla _meikkiä_?"

"Haista paska", Wilkins vastasi kiusaantuneena päänsä kääntäen. Naisen kullanvaalea tukka oli auki ja heilahti kiiltävänä harjana tämän olkapäille. Hän näytti kauniilta.

"Niin minäkin sinua", Adams vastasi parhaan koiranpentukatseensa käyttöön valjastaen ja sai vastaansa väsyneen käskyn pitää naamansa näkkärillä.

Odotus jatkui ja lisää terraaneja tuli saliin rypäs kerrallaan. Aaveet seisoivat pienenä ryhmänä ovensuussa, ja Kaie huomasi heitä kohden luodut kiinnostuneet, paikoin torjuvatkin katseet. Hän myös tunsi virrassaan terraanien epäluulot ja torjuvuuden – yllätyksekseen paikoin myös ihastuneen kiinnostuksen – pompsahtelevina ryöpsähdyksinä, mutta yritti sulkea aistimukset pois mielestään. Tämä oli vapaailta.

"Iltaa, naiset ja herrat", Alexei toivotti hymyillen luovittuaan tiensä ihmisten läpi heidän luokseen. Mies vilkaisi alaistensa muodostaman piirin läpi uteliaana – hänen kulmakarvansa värähtivät hienoisesti Kaien kohdalla – ja pudisteli päätään huvittuneena.

"Te taidatte olla valmiita."

Alexein vaaleanharmaat reisitaskuhousut ja konstailematon musta t-paita näyttivät melko vaatimattomilta monen muun terraanin vapaa-ajan vaatteisiin verrattuna, mutta miehen silminnähden rentoutunut ja pikkupoikamaisen leveä hymy korvasi puutteet monin verroin. Kaie tunsi häpeän muljahtavan mahaansa omaa collegekankaista verryttelypukuaan ajatellessaan: Khalan nimeen, miksi hänen piti aina nolata itsensä ja ryhmänsä?

Alexein harmaat silmät kohdatessaan ja kommodorille nyökätessään Kaie ei voinut olla pohtimatta, ajatteliko mies observatoriokannen tapahtumia enää. He eivät olleet puhuneet tapahtuneesta aamulla, eikä Kaie ollut varma halusiko hän esimiehensä ottavan asiaa esille enää koskaan. Tapahtuneessa oli jotakin haurasta, unenomaista. Hän ei osannut sanoa kantoiko mies kaunaa Kaien omavaltaisista toimista vai oliko tämä Lohmannin tavoin helpottunut siitä, että Kaie oli yrittänyt auttaa häntä Khalan kautta. Kaie oli ajatellut tapahtunutta paljon ja harkinnut jopa kysyvänsä Lohmannin mielipidettä asiasta, muttei ollut lopulta saanut suutaan auki. Hän ei ollut varma sopiko hänen juoruta esimiehestään eteenpäin sillä tavalla.

"Tuleeko Gemma myös?" Chandak uteli Shikovilta kepeästi. Intialaisnainen onnistui ihailtavasti pitämään naamansa täysin viattoman kysyvänä kommodorin kiusaantuneesta rykäisystä huolimatta. Ryhmä oli pistänyt asiasta pystyyn jopa pienimuotoisen vedonlyönnin: osa oli uskonut Shikovin haluavan viettää iltaa ilman parempaa puoliskoaan, loput olivat kallistuneet siihen, ettei kyyhkyläispari malttaisi olla käyttämättä tilaisuutta yhteiseen vapaahetkeen.

"Tai sitten Shikov-ressu on jo niin pahasti tossun alla, että jää kotiin", Solheim oli epäillyt surkutellen.

"Minä olisin mielelläni tohtorin näköisen naisen tossun alla", Adams oli sanonut unelmoivasti.

"Varmasti jonkun muunkin osan kuin tossun", Murray oli huomauttanut kuivasti saaden ryhmän nauramaan.

Nyt aaveet seurasivat uteliaana kommodorin punastuvia kasvoja tämän vastausta odottaen. Shikov rykäisi: "Tohtori Stanton tulee mukaan, mutta hän on omien alaistensa kanssa tämän illan."

"Selvä peli", Chandak vastasi. Hän näytti voitonriemuiselta takanaan seisovien aaveiden puoleen kääntyessään, olihan hän juuri menestyksekkäästi pessyt heillä muilla pöytää vedonlyönnissä.

"Tästä tulee hyvä ilta", intialaisnainen totesi tyytyväisesti käsiään yhteen hieraisten.

* * *

"Mitä tämä on?" Kaie kysyi varovasti. Hän nosti metallisen, litteän pullon nenänsä alle ja nuuhkaisi varovaisesti – sammiossa kelluva neste tuoksui myrkylliselle, pistävälle ja etovalle, eikä protossi mahtanut mitään irvistykselle. Hän huomasi muun ryhmän katseet ja kiirehti pahoittelemaan.

"Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut… se ei varmasti ole pahaa", hän sopersi ja soimasi itseään tylystä reaktiostaan. Kuin sanojaan tukeakseen Kaie käänsi kuuliaisesti pullon huulilleen ja otti harkitsevan siemauksen. Vastapäätä istuva Murray sai pian väistää alta, kun väkevä neste tuli ulos suusta ja jopa nenästä yhtenä pärskähtävänä ryöpsähdyksenä. Juoma maistui kitkerälle, voimakkaalle ja karvaalle – kuin hänen suuhunsa olisi kaadettu savuaromilla marinoitua happoa. Kaie yski väärään kurkkuun puoliksi vetämäänsä hörppäisyä ulos kakovan äänen säestämänä ja tunsi veden valuvan silmistään. Muu ryhmä tuijotti häntä sanattomana lukuun ottamatta Thompsonia, joka velvollisuudentuntoisesti hakkasi protossia selkään kämmenellään. Myös muut sukkulan sisään ahtautuneet terraanit katselivat näytöstä häkeltyneinä.

Kaie naama helotti punaisena yskän ja nolostuksensa vuoksi. Wilkins oli hetkiä sitten pistänyt litteän metallipullon kiertämään pahanilkisesti ja salamyhkäisesti hymyillen ja kukin oli ottanut siitä ennen Kaiea hörpyn irvistellen kuin jonkinlaisen omituisen riitin osana. Kaie ei ollut halunnut jäädä muita huonommaksi, mutta oli päätynyt sylkemään kallisarvoisen nesteen miltei kokonaan ulos.

_Miltä sinusta tuntuisi, jos terraanit olisivat reagoineet __johonkin protosseille tärkeään ja ainutkertaiseen __miltei lattialle oksentamalla? Yritä nyt koota itsesi._

"Anteeksi. Se meni väärään kurkkuun. Se oli ihan hyvää. Voin juoda uudestaan, jos se… kuuluu asiaan?"

Lohmann hänen vieressään purskahti nauruun ottaessaan pullon, kulauttaessaan siitä huolettoman näköisesti ja antaessaan sen takaisin Wilkinsille. "Voi Kaie, sinä olet tässä todella huono." Miehen äänessä oli surkutteleva, mutta sydämellinen sävy.

Sukkulakyyti oli onneksi riehakkaan tunnelman vallassa ja Kaien yskäkohtaus unohtui pian keskenään rupattelevien terraanien mielistä. Odotus pingottui sukkulan ylle ja sai kyytiläiset levottomaksi: joku naputti jalkaa lattiaa vasten, toinen vihelsi epävireisesti samaa sävelmänpätkää kerta toisensa jälkeen. Osa sipaisi tukkaansa ojennukseen tai nyki housuja parempaan asentoon rypistymisen välttämiseksi.

Kaie nojasi eteenpäin kyynärpäät polvia vasten painuneena ja vilkaisi tuon tuosta pienestä sivuikkunasta ulos. Vestan rosoinen hahmo näkyi jo etäisyydessä sitä suojelemaan asetetun kolmen tähtituhoajan ja Valkyrie-hävittäjälaivueen takaa. Vesta oli Gerardin laivaston ainoa siviilialus: Lohmannin kertoman mukaan ikivanha ja hajoamispisteessä oleva romuläjä, joka kuitenkin näytteli elintärkeää roolia laivaston varuste- ja elintarvikehuollon kannalta. Ruostunut alus koostui pääasiassa lukuisista varastohangaareista ja keinoviljelmäkansista ja sen miehistö oli enimmäkseen taistelukoulutusta saamattomia, armeijan palkkaamia siviilejä. Vesta oli sanalla sanoen tärkein syy sille, että heidän vatsansa pysyivät täynnä ja että he saivat vaatteet niskaansa – ei mikään pieni asia Gerardin mittavassa laivastovahvuudessa. Ei ollutkaan ihme, että Gerard piti vanhan aluksen niin tarkasti suojeltuna kaikkina aikoina.

Vesta oli UED:n laivaston muiden huoltoalusten tavoin varustettu edustustiloilla päällystön ja korkean diplomaattitason tapaamisia ajatellen, mutta varastokonttien peittämässä pohjahangaarissa pidettiin myös miehistön baaria, jolla oli amiraali Durandin epävirallinen siunaus. Esimiehillä oli lupa palkata sunnuntaisin sotilaitaan iltalomilla Vestalle – harvinainen mahdollisuus, jota yksikään pääsylipun sukkulaan saanut sotilas ei mielellään jättänyt välistä. Lohmannin mukaan aaveet olivat edellisen kerran olleet Vestalla miltei kahdeksan kuukautta sitten, lukuun ottamatta Adamsia, joka oli luimistellut tiensä alukselle milloin minkäkin joukkueen mukana sopivan oven väliin jalkansa työntämällä.

"Mitä nyt?" Kaie kuiskasi Lohmannille hetken kuluttua. Miehen kysyvä katse viestitti, ettei hän ollut varma siitä, mitä Kaie tosiasiassa halusi kysyä. Protossi rykäisi vaivaantuneena.

"Tarkoitan, mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu? Mitä te teette Vestalla?"

Lohmann harkitsi hetken. "Juttelemme, juomme alkoholia, jotkut tanssivat. Tulemme humalaan – ainakin useimmat meistä. Etsimme seuraa, kuuntelevaa korvaa, olkapäätä, jota vasten itkeä. Hauskanpitoa. Toiset hakevat vuoteeseensa lämmikettä, usein vain yhdeksi yöksi. Aamulla vannomme, että tämä oli viimeinen kerta, kun meidät kipataan krapulassa takaisin sukkulaan ja työnnetään takaisin kotialuksillemme nukkumaan humala pois."

"Tämä kaikki… yhdessä yössäkö?" Kaie kysyi. Lohmannin kuvaus kuulosti kovin raadolliselta.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Wilkins puuttui keskusteluun uteliaana. Kaie kallisti päätään.

"Minä olen ymmärtänyt, että terraanien romanttiset suhteet perustuvat luottamukselle, keskinäiselle kiintymykselle ja rakastamiselle. Voiko sellaista tapahtua yhdessä yössä?"

Hän katsoi ympärillään istuviin aaveisiin peläten kysyneensä jotakin tyhmää, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen muut näyttivät yllättäen vakavilta. Thompsonin kasvoilla kävi hieman surumielinen hymy. "Ei, ei sellaista tapahdu yhdessä yössä. Mutta harva täältä mitään pitkäaikaisempaa hakeekaan. Hetken lohtua, ymmärräthän?"

"En tiedä", Kaie tunnusti. "Se kuulostaa aika valheelliselta minusta."

"Monelle se on todellisin asia kuukausiin kaiken tuolla ulkona tapahtuvan jälkeen", Lohmann sanoi hieman haikeasti hänkin.

"Eräänlainen hetkellinen pakopaikka?" Kaie kysyi.

"Niin. Läheisyys on harvinainen asia tällaisessa paikassa tällaisena aikana. Monet ottavat sen vähänkin mitä saavat", Wilkins selitti.

Kaie oli pitkään hiljaa, kunnes arasti esitti mielipiteensä: "Se on oikeastaan aika surullista?"

"Niin", Lohmann myönsi. Hän näytti olevan pahoillaan, mutta piristyi sitten silminnähden Wilkinsin pistäessä huokaisten pullon uudelleen kiertoon.

"Mutta emme me tänne murjottamaan tulleet. Näin surkeilta meidän kuuluu näyttää vasta huomenna aamulla paluusukkulan täristäessä sisuskalut kahdeksikolle."

Mies otti pullosta pitkän hörpyn ja kuin tämän sanoille loppukaneetin tarjotakseen sukkula tärähti viimeiseen lähestymiskiitoon.

"Saapumisaika Vestalle kaksi minuuttia. Pitäkää vyöt kiinni ja housut jalassa", pilottinaisen ilkikurinen ääni toivotti katosta.

* * *

Suurimmalla osalla terraaneista oli edessään tai kädessään harmaasta kevytmuovisekoitteesta tehty kahvaton muki. Juomat haisivat protossin nenään makeilta ja kitkeriltä yhtä aikaa, eivätkä herättäneet hänessä muuta kuin halun yskiä. Hän oli yrittänyt velvollisuudentuntoisesti maistella nenänsä eteen työnnettyä lasillista toisten mukana, mutta oli saanut vasta neljäsosan alas siinä vaiheessa, kun muu ryhmä kumosi jo kolmansiaan. Musiikki hakkasi kaikkialla ympärillä niin kovalla voimakkuudella, että Kaie joutui huutamaan halutessaan puhua – silti terraanit kaikkialla ympärillä näyttivät tulevan juttuun toistensa kanssa mainiosti ja ymmärtävän täydellisesti vastapuolta. Hän oli ratkaissut ongelman olemalla hiljaa.

Tunnelma oli Kaien mielestä hämmentävä edelleen, vaikka hän oli saanut katsella salin elämää sivusta jo useamman tunnin ajan: Jotkut tanssivat lattialla varastokonttien väleihin jäävässä tilassa ja toiset jutustelivat laatikoiden väliin jäävillä hämärillä käytävillä. Heitä lähinnä olevan kirkuvan oranssin kontin ja salin metalliseinän välistä oli mahdollista erottaa eristepylvästä vasten painautunut pariskunta. Mies ja nainen olivat liian kiinnostuneita toisistaan osatakseen kiusaantua protossin tuijotuksesta. Naisella oli yllään enää rintaliivit. Kaie oli pitänyt aina terraaneja estottomina protosseihin verrattuna, mutta alkoholi teki heistä suorastaan holtittomia.

Kaie siirsi katseensa takaisin aaveisiin, jotka olivat kukin jo hänen arviointikykynsä mukaan melkoisessa humalassa. Chandak ja jopa Wilkins tuntuivat nauttivan saamastaan huomiosta ja paikoin peräänsä kimakasti kaikuvista vislauksista tanssiessaan kauempana salissa. Murray tuijotti juomaansa pahoinvoivan näköisenä kuin olisi yrittänyt hypnotisoida nesteen ulos lasista. Thompson jutteli pöydänkulmalle istahtaneen nuoren naissotilaan kanssa, Solheim oli mennyt biljardipöydän ääreen jotakin "vuosisadan revanssista" mutisten. Lohmann istui kapealla jakkaralla Kaien vieressä silmäillen arvioiden tanssilattiaa. Adamsia ei enää edes näkynyt, mutta he kaikki saisivat taatusti tulevien päivien aikana kuulla mihin koloon mies oli livahtanut ja kenen kanssa.

Kaie huomasi katseensa hakeutuvan tuon tuosta hieman syrjemmälle siirtyneeseen kommodori Shikoviin ja tohtori Stantoniin, joka oli tullut Alexein luokse illan kuluessa. Punatukkainen lääkäri oli häkellyttävän kaunis suurissa korvarenkaissaan ja paksussa villapuserossaan, joka valui pitkälle miltei polviin asti. Pariskunta oli aloittanut illan suorastaan läheisissä tunnelmissa ja nojaillut toisiaan vasten muutaman kappaleen ajan Alexein kiedottua kätensä nuoren naisen ympäri suojelevasti. Nyt parivaljakko seisoi vastapäätä toisiaan, eikä Kaie ollut enää varma siitä, oliko kaikki kohdallaan. Stanton oli ristinyt kätensä puuskaan ja pyyhki tuon tuosta silmiään. Naisen kasvot olivat kiristyneet ärtyisäksi naamioksi, kun hän puhui. Tuon tuosta hän heilautti punaista tukkaansa niskojaan nakellen ja näyttäen siltä, että purskahtaisi itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Shikovin kasvoja Kaie ei kyennyt erottamaan, mutta kommodorin jäykistynyt niska ja tämän kumoamien lasillisten määrä kielivät siitä, että tämä oli kaikkea muuta kuin rentoutunut ja tyytyväinen.

"Ryppyjä rakkaudessa?" Lohmann kysyi kokeilevasti Kaien katsetta seuraten ja kuin naisen ajatukset lukien.

"Siltä näyttää. Ei se tosin minulle kuulu", Kaie vastasi korottaen ääntään. Lohmann avasi suunsa kuin jotain sanoakseen, mutta tyytyi lopulta hymyilemään. Kaie ei osannut tulkita miehen silmissä käyvää välähdystä.

"Tämä on hankalampaa meille aaveille", Lohmann huomautti kohta. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan Kaien katseeseen kirjoitetun kysymyksen nähdessään.

"Luottaminen, rakastuminen, rakastaminen. Se on hankalaa meille. UED on takonut päähämme viisivuotiaasta lähtien, että hallitsematon kiintymys johtaa vääränlaisiin suhteisiin ja lisää riskiä sille, että aaveiden perimä heikkenee tai leviää hallitsemattomasti."

"Kiellettiinkö teitä…?" Kaie kysyi uskomatta korviaan. Hänellä oli ollut terraanien romanttisesta rakkaudesta ehkä turhankin ruusuinen kuva protossien tietopankkien videoiden ja lukemiensa kirjojen perusteella. Tämän illan aikana häntä oli tömäytetty karun realistisella nyrkillä kerran jos toisenkin palleaan. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella, että kaikki olisi jotenkin näin holtitonta, karua ja miltei eläimellistä. Khalan nimeen, hän ei tiennyt halusiko koskaan tutustua tähän terraaniperimänsä puoleen paremmin.

"Kiellettiin. UED valitsi toisinaan keinohedelmöityskokeiluihin tiettyjä aaveita, joiden perimän risteyttämistä pidettiin hyödyllisenä. Muuten se oli meille kiellettyä maata."

Lohmann ravisteli päätään kuin asian ymmärtäminen olisi ollut hänellekin hankalaa.

"Entä nyt?"

"Alexei on aina katsonut meitä läpi sormiensa. Uskon, että hän tiesi minun ja Henryn suhteesta kaiken sen aikaa, muttei koskaan sanonut mitään. Hän on reilu. Gerard teki UED:n säännöksistä virallisesti lopun, kun irtauduimme Charilla emolaivueesta ja valitsimme kapinallisen tien. Ei se ole kuitenkaan tullut helpommaksi edes sen myötä." Lohmann otti pitkän siemaisun mukistaan ja pyyhki suupielensä käteensä mietteliään näköisenä.

"Erityisen hankalaa se on… no, normaalien kanssa. Se voi tuntua hetkeksi ihanan vapauttavalta, ettei toinen tunne virtaasi tai tiedä psionisten painajaisten raskautta. Että… että olet edes hetken vapaa polttomerkistäsi. Ja samalla joku rakastaa ja haluaa sinua siitä huolimatta - tai jopa siksi - että olet aave. Usko tai älä, aaveen kanssa oleminen on tavallisista ihmisistä kiehtovaa. Laivastossa kiertää hulluja huhuja siitä, kuinka tajunnanräjäyttäviä öitä aaveiden kanssa on mahdollista viettää kykyjemme takia... Adams ei ole pistänyt niitä pahakseen."

Kaie hymyili laimeasti. "Miksi se sitten on erityisen hankalaa? Normaalien kanssa?" hän kysyi.

"Tunne menee nopeasti ohi. Yllättäen huomaat ahdistuvasi, kun ihminen vierelläsi ei ymmärrä sitä, kuinka näet maailman. Sinun päänsäryistäsi ja ailahtelevaisuudestasi tulee toiselle taakka. Hänen kyvyttömyytensä kuulla virran kuohuja ja sokeutensa henkisen väsymyksesi suhteen tuntuu epäoikeudenmukaiselta. Lumous särkyy. Kumpaakin alkaa turhauttaa. Huomaat ennen unen tuloa miettiväsi, kuinka kukaan muu kuin toinen aave voisi täysin tajuta sydäntäsi ja jakaa taakat. Jos et pääse yli siitä, te olette jo käytänössä katsoen kadottaneet toisenne."

Lohmann painoi lasinsa alas pöydälle. Jokin miehen äänessä kertoi, että kitkerien sanojen takana puhui omakohtainen kokemus. Kaie ei osannut sanoa mitään, mutta töykkäisi miestä lohduttavasti virrallaan. Lohmann vastasi hapuilemalla Kaien sormet omiinsa ja puristamalla ne nyrkkiinsä nopeasti. Miehen silmissä oli kyyneleitä.

* * *

Alexei otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja potkaisi kiukkuisena hätäuloskäyntiopastetta käytävän reunassa. Valkoiseen seinään jäi harmaa ja pölyinen kengänjälki, ja hän tunsi hetken ajan lapsellista tyytyväisyyttä tihutyönsä takia. Hänen rintakehäänsä vihloi.

_Miksi sinun pitää aina ajaa itsesi umpikujaan? Miksi Gemman pitää olla niin helvetin hankala?_

"Minä tahdon enemmän, Alexei. Enemmän kuin lyhyen suudelman poskelle tai huulillani käväisevät välttelevät huulet. Enemmän kuin käsikkäin kulkemista tai kevyttä juttelua päivän töistä. Minä haluaisin yrittää rakastaa sinua, mutta sinä pidät niin paljon itselläsi."

Gemman silmissä oli ollut suuria kyynelkarpaloita, jotka nainen pyyhki vihaisesti pois. Osa löysi silti tiensä leualle ja putosi alas baarin mustaan neonkaaokseen. Alexei oli levittänyt kätensä neuvottomana ja halunnut hetken aikaa vakuuttaa, että muuttuisi. Hän vapisi sisältä. _Ei minusta ole enempään._

"Minä yritän… tämä on minulle kovin hankalaa", hän sanoi epäröiden. Gemma keskeytti nostamalla kätensä pystyyn.

"Sinä olet jo yrittänyt, mutta selkeästi minä en riitä. En tiedä riittääkö kukaan. Minä en voi parantaa sinua siitä kaikesta, jonka olet käynyt läpi, enkä tiedä kuuluisiko minun. Sinä olet helvetillinen umpisolmu, tiedätkös?"

Alexei tunsi kyyneleiden kihoavan silmiinsä vielä nytkin Gemman viimeisiä sanoja ajatellessaan.

"Ole kiltti ja mieti, Alexei. Minä en kohta enää jaksa, jollet voi luvata minulle, että jokin muuttuu. Pidän sinusta kovasti, mutta se ei riitä loputtomiin…"

Alexei painoi päänsä seinää vasten. Hän joi itseään harvoin tällaiseen kuntoon, mutta nyt oksennus poltteli kurkussa ja jokainen askel huimasi. Virta tuntui hakkaavan janoista ja vaativaa sykettä jossakin hänen sisimmässään, eikä hän tiennyt pystyisikö hallitsemaan sitä.

_Miksi sinä et voi antaa itsellesi lupaa olla onnellinen? Ketä ja mitä sinä pelkäät? Aiotko viettää loppuelämäsi kerta toisensa jälkeen pettyen ja askel askeleelta katkerammaksi muuttuen. Miksi sinä et voi antaa Gemmalle sitä mitä hän haluaa? Miksi sinä et osaa rakastaa kuten muut?_

Alexei rojahti istumaan, haparoi tukea seinästä ja pakotti itsensä taas ylös ja liikkeelle. Hänen olisi pakko päästä jonnekin. Täällä musiikki oli liian kovalla, kipu liian lähellä ja ihmisten tunkeilevat katseet liian teräviä. Hän lähti raahustamaan hitaasti keinokasvihuoneille vievällä käytävällä harvoja vastaantulevia ihmisiä väistellen. Käytävän varrella maassa makasi toisiinsa kietoutunut pariskunta, jolle Alexei soi nuivan katseen hilliten äkillisen halunsa potkaista. Turhaa, hän halusi huutaa, se kaikki loppuu aikanaan.

Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat veteliltä ja kyvyttömiltä liikkumaan. Mitä kauemmas pohjahangaarista hän kuitenkin pääsi, sitä helpompi oli hengittää. Ilma tuntui kevyemmältä nyt, kun monotoninen musiikki ja meteli olivat jossakin kaukana alakansilla. Nyyhkäys ravisti häntä voimakkaana kuin kuumeinen vilunväre ja hän nielaisi sen alas vihaisena itselleen.

Hän tarvitsi unta. Ja ehkä toisen ryypyn. _Voihan perse, Gemma. Missä oli naisten käyttömanuaali, kun sellaista tarvittiin? Mitä siellä luki hänenkaltaisistaan tunnekylmistä ja kyvyttömistä kusipäistä?_

Alexei oli olettanut olevansa yksin ja hätkähti kuullessaan yllättäen askeleita ja puhetta käytävän kulmauksen takaa. Ääni oli miehen ja voimakkuudestaan päätellen humalan voimakkaasti värittämä.

"Odota nyt hetki! Yksi kysymys!"

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus. Askeleet pysähtyivät.

"Kerro nyt. Kuinka saatanassa te protossit… tiedäthän, saatte lapsia?"

Alexei tunsi ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle kysymyksen vihjailevan sävyn kuullessaan. Koko laivastossa oli yksi ainoa henkilö, jolle kysymys voitaisiin esittää noilla sanoilla. Mitä hittoa Kaie teki yksin täällä? Hän huojahti voimattomasti kaksi askelta päin käytävän päätä. Mitä jos nainen oli ongelmissa?

"Me itse asiassa saamme kehomme parantajien ja rakentajien killalta. Khala täyttää kuoren ja lopputulos on elävä, tunteva ja paikkansa maailmassa ymmärtävä protossi. Me emme varsinaisesti tarvitse toisiamme lisääntyäksemme, kuten terraanit. Emme myöskään tarvitse välillemme sellaista kiintymystä kuin te lajimme jatkumisen turvaamiseksi", Kaie selitti kohteliaasti. Alexei ei mahtanut mitään naurunhörähdykselle: oli niin tyypillistä Kaiea vastata seksuaalista jännitettä tihkuvaan kysymykseen viattomasti ihmisten evoluutiota ja protossien perimätietoa selittävällä tietokilpailu-sävyllä.

"Entäs sinä? Mitä tuolla alhaalla on?"

"Olen ihan kuten terraaninaiset", Kaie vastasi epävarmasti. Nyt protossin äänessä oli jo hieman kiusaantunut, hätääntynytkin vire. Alexei miltei näki, kuinka nainen painoi alistuneena katseensa ja yritti luikahtaa karkuun epämukavasta tilanteestaan. "Anteeksi, minulla on kiire."

Alexei harppasi eteenpäin kiroten päänsä sisällä väsyneesti viimeisintä lasillistaan, joka tuntui jatkuvasti haluavan poistua yläkautta. Jos Kaielle kävisi jotain, hän antaisi ryhmän kuulla kunniansa. Kaie oli... Kaie...

"Tule tänne", miehen ääni ehdotti matalana kuiskauksena.

"Mieluummin en", Kaie vastasi. Nainen päästi matalan älähdyksen heti sanojensa päätteeksi – ääntä säesti kova tömähdys ja kahinaa. Mies oli ilmeisesti töytäissyt protossin päin seinää tämän kieltelevistä sanoista piittaamatta. Kaie yritti ynähtää kiellon, mutta hänen äänensä muuttui tukahtuneeksi muminaksi.

Alexei oli niin vihainen, että pelkäsi pyörtyvänsä. Hän oli saanut jalkansa vihdoin ottamaan juoksuaskelia ja tuli kulman takaa esiin sydän raivosta ja huolesta hakaten. Mies tunsi valmiuteen nousseiden nyrkkiensä aukeavan ällistyksestä kohtaamansa näyn edessä.

Isokokoinen mies oli sysännyt Kaien oman kroppansa ja seinän väliin ja peittänyt naisen suun kämmenellään. Oikea käsi oli pysähtynyt Kaien takamuksen ja lantion välimaastoon omistavaan kouraisuun. Kaiella ei näyttänyt kuitenkaan olevan hätää. Protossi tuijotti aloilleen jäätynyttä miestä silmät arvioivaa harkitsevuutta ja inhoa hehkuen.

_Laske minut irti. Astu sivuun._

Mies perääntyi kuuliaisesti kuin lammas Kaien virran alle jäädessään.

_Mene takaisin tanssimaan äläkä koske enää yhteenkään naiseen tänä iltana. Nyökkää, jos ymmärsit._

Miehen pää painui aavemaisen hitaaseen nyökkäykseen. Kaien virta oli paksua ja hehkuvaa - kuin raskas ja huumaava pilvi leijuessaan käytävällä.

_Aamulla herätessäsi sinulla on kutinaa. Olet varma siitä, että sinulla on sukupuolitauti. Ymmärsitkö?_

Uusi nyökkäys.

_Ole hyvä ja poistu. Unohda minut._

Mies lähti laahustamaan eteenpäin silmät elottomina tuijottaen ja kuin jonkinlaisen rauhoittavan pistoksen saaneena. Pian hänen massiivinen hahmonsa katosi näkyvistä ja vain askelten raahava läpsytys jäi jäljelle.

"Helvetti, sinä olet häijy nainen", Alexei henkäisi hilpeästi. Kaie säpsähti yllättyneenä ympäri.

"Sir?" hän kuiskasi miltei kauhistuneeseen sävyyn. Protossilta meni hetki koota itsensä. "En tehnyt hänelle mitään. Hän yritti…"

"Minä kuulin kyllä. Sinä et saisi käyttää voimiasi tuolla tavalla. Olisi hauska nähdä hänen huominen aamunsa."

Alexei hieroi niskaansa hajamielisesti. Häntä väsytti ja oksetti edelleen. _Voi helvetti._

"Mitä te täällä teette, sir?" Kaie kysyi.

"Tulin pelastamaan sinua", Alexei vastasi rehellisesti. Hän horjahti ja työnsi sormensa syyttävästi Kaiea kohti. "Sinä olit vain niin helkkarin nopea. Olisin lyönyt häntä. Paskapää."

Kaie näytti niin vilpittömän ällistyneeltä, ettei Alexei mahtanut mitään naurulleen. Koko tilanne oli niin saamarin hullunkurinen, että hän oli tikahtua.

"Sir. Voinko tehdä jotakin? Minä..." Kaie aloitti. Alexei mulkaisi häneen suivaantuneena alta kulmiensa. Yllättäen hän tunsi olevansa miltei kiukkuinen naiselle. Miksi tämän piti aina olla niin helvetin jäykkä ja muodollinen naurettavuuteen asti?

"Alexei", Kaie korjasi nopeasti. Hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. "Sinun virtasi. Se on todella epävakaa. Huolestuin ja ajattelin…"

"Ajattelit, että esimiesparkasi romahtaa ja sekoaa? Että pätkin psionisen hulluuskohtauksen aikana puolet irtaimistosta palasiksi ja miltei jonkun hengiltä... ei, odota hetki… se olitkin sinä, minun pitää keksiä oma repertuaarini."

Alexei mulkaisi protossiin kireästi hymyillen ja näki tyytyväisyydekseen tämän katseessa haavoittuneen tuikahduksen.

"Haluatteko, että haen jonkun paikalle? Tohtori Stanton on vielä salissa."

"Ja saa pysyä siellä." Alexei tunsi virtansa muljaisevan syvältä sisimmästään kiivaana ja tukehduttavana aistimuksena. Se oli miltei yhtä humalluttavaa kuin väkevä kotitekoinen, jota likaisenharmaat mukit olivat lainehtineet – vain kuluttavampaa, lopullisempaa. Hän ei mahtanut mitään sille, että romahti polvilleen ja antoi ylen pahoinvoinnin viedessä voiton.

_Katso nyt itseäsi._

"Minä oksensin paidalleni, enkö oksentanutkin?" Alexei kuuli kysyvänsä. Haju oli kuvottava. Kaien huulet liikahtivat vastaukseksi, mutta sanat eivät enää tavoittaneet enää Alexeita tiedostavan mielen kadotessa räsähtäen pimeyteen.

Alexei putosi.


	16. Aamu

_Kiitos taas urheasti mukana roikkuvalle vakkarikommentaattorilleni eli annulle, joka pitää moottorin käynnissä niinä kuvainnollisesti hieman yskähtelevinäkin pakkaspäivinä ja työntää autoa ojasta niinä hetkinä, kun kirjoitustyö ei oikein maittaisi._

_Varoitus: olen näköjään kytkenyt saippuasarjavaihteen päälle mutta ajamassa ojaan, sillä niin harvinaisen hölmöltä tämän luvun kirjoittaminen tuntui kaikkine kiekuroineen. Kuten kaikkien kunnon humalankatkuisten illanviettojen tapauksessa, myös Vestalla vietetyn remuyön päätteeksi tulee aina se surullisenkuuluisa dagen efter! :D Tässä luvussa kerronnan vaihteluita ja näkökulmia riittää yli oman tarpeen, koettakaa kestää mukana!_

* * *

"Sir?" Päivystysvuorossa oleva hangaarivalvoja näytti ällistyneeltä. Mies sulki ja avasi silmänsä hitaasti kaksi kertaa kuin todella varmistaakseen, että hänen edessään kärttyisenä täydessä univormussa ja termosmukia käsiensä väliin rutistavana seisoi laivueamiraali Gerard Durand.

"Iltaa, sotamies. Tarvitsen sukkulan Vestalta tänne. Kolme matkustajaa."

"Sir?"

"Sukkulan? Siivet, moottori, pilotti, penkit kyytiläisille? Kuljettavat matkustajia alukselta toiselle? Kuulostaako tutulta?" Gerard tuijotti miestä – nimikyltistään päätellen sotamies Millartia – kulma koholla ja vaivautumatta piilottamaan kiukkuista sarkasmia äänestään.

"Sukkulat ovat ajastetulla huoltokäynnillä kahta lukuun ottamatta", mies selitti pikaisesti näyttäen jotakin kohtaa holokansiostaan kynällä Gerardille. Amiraali ei edes vilkaissut alas, vaan piti pistävän katseena edelleen tiukasti miehen silmissä, kunnes tämä hetken hermostuneen tietokoneen sormeilun jälkeen rykäisi.

"Järjestän matkaan Valkyrian, sir. Sen pitäisi saapua viiden minuutin sisällä Vestalle ja takaisin Kefeukselle puolen tunnin päästä. Ohjaan sen ilmalukolle kolme."

"Hyvä. Otan heidät vastaan itse. Ilmoita varmuuden vuoksi lääkinnän päivystäjälle, että on valmiudessa. Kiitän."

Gerard hörppäsi mukistaan ja huokasi syvään lähtiessään tarpomaan kiirettä pitämättä eteenpäin. Hänen tohveleidensa pehmeät pohjat läpsähtelivät kiiltelevällä lattialla.

_Minä olen liian vanha tällaiseen._

Kefeuksella kulki jatkuvasti enemmän tai vähemmän liioiteltuja tarinoita siitä, kuinka Gerard oli viskannut jonkun epäonnisen yöaikaan ovelleen kolkuttelemaan tulleen keltanokkaisen upseerin tylysti käytävälle ja uhannut ensi kerralla käyttää ilmalukkoa häätötoimenpiteisiin. Amiraalin yöunia ei kannattanut häiritä turhanpäiväisyyksillä, sanottiin. Ne olivat tietenkin vain tarinoita – suurin osa niistä – mutta Kaie oli silti herättänyt äreän amiraalin puoli kolme yöllä ja vieläpä käyttänyt suoraan hänen henkilökohtaisen kommunikaattorinsa hätätaajuutta. Gerardin oli myönnettävä, että sotilaiden parissa kiertävät juorut protossin uhkarohkeudesta eivät olleet tuulesta temmattuja. Edes hänen lähimmät upseerinsa eivät olisi kiskoneet häntä ylös tällaiseen aikaan näin epämääräisillä perusteilla.

"Kommodori Shikov pitää saada pois täältä", Kaie oli inttänyt linjan toisessa päässä.

"Mikä hänellä on?" Gerard oli kysynyt ymmällään. Alexei oli sanonut lähtevänsä ryhmänsä mukana illanviettoon Vestalle, mutta Gerard ei taatusti aikonut nousta kesken uniensa siksi, että kommodori oli onnistunut hankkiutumaan humalaan tai työntänyt nenänsä väärään paikkaan väärään aikaan. Shikov osasi kyllä pitää huolen itsestään. Kaie oli kuitenkin ollut järkähtämätön, eikä Gerardin lopulta ollut auttanut kuin taipua protossin itsepintaisten pyyntöjen edessä. Hän ei ollut vieläkään varma, mikä Shikovilla tosiasiassa oli hätänä, mutta Kaie oli saanut tilanteen kuulostamaan huolestuttavalta.

Gerard uskoi ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että nainen oli tulkinnut tilanteen väärin ja että Alexei oli vain onnellisessa räkäkännissä. Jos miehelle tosiaan oli tapahtunut jotain – Gerard arvosti toki yöuniaan – mutta jos Alexei tosiaan oli sairas, loukkaantunut tai ongelmissa… hän ei edes halunnut antaa ajatuksen kasvaa todelliseksi huoleksi sisällään. Pelko hiipi selkärankaa pitkin ylös hyisenä tuntemuksena, mutta hän työnsi sen välittömästi mielestään.

_Ei, pysy rauhallisena. _

Hän saapui ilmalukkoihin vievälle, aulamaiselle käytävälle ja istahti kapeaa tilaa reunustaville pitkille metallipenkeille. Istuin päästi metallisen narahduksen hänen painonsa alla. Gerard kietoi kädet ympärilleen kylmää karkottaakseen, haukotteli ja työnsi itsepäisesti lupsahtelevia silmäluomiaan auki hieraisemalla silmiään. Seinällä särähtelevässä monitorissa pyöri kamerakuvaa ilmalukkoa ympäröivästä autiosta avaruudesta ja sitä vasten piirtyvän Kefeuksen kyljestä. Gerard katseli tuota jollakin tapaa rauhoittavan karua ja tyhjää maisemaa odottaen ja välillä termosmukistaan syvän kulauksen nauttien. Hän ei ollut koskaan varsinaisesti pitänyt odottamisesta ja siihen liittyvistä jännityksen ja hermoilun tuntemuksista, mutta oli sotilasvuosiensa aikana kokenut molempia tarpeeksi osatakseen häivyttää oman kärsimättömyytensä taka-alalle. Nyt puolituntinen tuntui kuitenkin loputtoman pitkältä.

Seinällä olevaan monitoriin tuli lopulta liikettä, kun voimakasrakenteinen ja ketterästi ohjattu aluksen runko työntyi kuvaan. Pilotti hiljensi telakoitumista varten ja ilmalukon suuta hakiessaan. Gerard suoristi selkänsä tunnistaessaan kulmikkaan Valkyrian. Alus tuli tyylipuhtaalla liukuvalla liikkeellä liki Kefeusta, nosti telakoitumissiivekkeet pois tieltä ja antoi mekaanisen telakointiavustajan vetää itsensä emäaluksen seinässä ammottavaan ilmalukon nieluun. Gerard odotti pitkämielisesti sormiaan toisiaan vasten naputellen ja nousi yhdellä reippaalla nykäyksellä pystyyn kuullessaan ilmalukon tiivisteovien tutun suhinan. Vihdoin.

Avautuvan oven takaa tuleva kolmikko oli surkea ilmestys. Kaien ja nuoren, lyhyehkön miehen olkapäiden välissä roikkuva hahmo oli eittämättä Alexei. Kommodorin pää oli painunut rintaa vasten ja hajusta päätellen joku – kenties Shikov itse – oli päättänyt kuorruttaa miehen eltaantuneella oksennuksella päästä varpaisiin. Gerard kaivoi povitaskuaan, löysi etsimänsä ja vei nyrkkiinsä puristetun liinan nenänsä alle löyhkää paetakseen. Hän rykäisi kurkkunsa selvittäen.

Alexein ja miehen saattajien lähestyessä tiukkaan hiertänyt nyöri Gerardin sydämen ympärillä tuntui hieman heltyvän, sillä tilanne näytti juuri sellaiselta kuin hän oli arvioinutkin. Alexei oli vain humalassa – sammunut ja ottanut oksennuksen määrästä päätelleen aivan liikaa – mutta silti täysin kunnossa.

"Mikä on tilanne?" Gerard kysyi muodon vuoksi harppoen muutaman askeleen lähemmäs. Kolmikko kompuroi käytävän kaaren varjosta kirkkaaseen keinovaloon ja Gerard yllättyi hetkellisesti täysin nähdessään Kaien naaman. Nainen oli selkeästi joutunut tappeluun Vestalla. Protossin pitkä ja kapea nenä oli murtunut. Nenänpieltä ympäröivä iho oli kuivuneen ja kokkareisen verihyhmän peitossa ja myös naisen ylähuuli oli haljennut ja turvonnut. Sinervät mustelmat olivat alkaneet nousta posken, huulen ja nenän peitoksi. Kaie käänsi päänsä syrjään amiraalin katseen tuntiessaan. Nainen näytti kiusaantuneelta.

Gerard unohti hetkeksi Alexein jäädessään katsomaan Kaiea typertyneenä. Murtunut nenä ei itsessään ollut Gerardille kauhistus - hän oli kyllä nähnyt elämänsä aikana oman osansa tuohon kuntoon tappelunujakoissa murjotuista naamoista – enemmän hän ihmetteli sitä, että juuri tunnollinen ja sopeutumisensa eteen hartiavoimin töitä tehnyt Kaie oli hankkiutunut ongelmiin näin nopeasti vapaalle päästyään. Ehkä alkoholi ja protossit eivät käyneet yksiin? Gerard pohti asiaa hetken, kuittasi Kaien tilanteen lopulta henkisellä kysymysmerkillä ja sitten käänsi huomionsa jälleen Alexeihin.

"Kommodorilla ei ole fyysisesti mitään vikaa, jota yöuni ei parantaisi. Humalassa kuin sieni ja hieman kuivunut kaiken oksentamisen takia, mutta ei hätää", Alexeita toisen kainalon alta tukeva nuori mies sanoi. Mies oli siviilivaatteissa ja kuulosti itsekin sammaltavasta puheestaan päätellen kumonneen oman osuutensa Vestan alkoholivarastoista.

"Kuka te olette?" Gerard keskeytti kulmiaan kurtistaen.

"Lääkintämies Wesley Thompson ilmoittautuu palvelukseen, sir." Mies onnistui viemään jo toisella yrityksellä kätensä oikeaoppiseen tervehdykseen. Gerard huokaisi sisällään kääntäessään huomionsa Kaieen. Protossi käveli sentään suorassa.

_Loistavaa. Ehkä joku tästä kolmikosta ei ole humalassa._

"Jos hän on kerran kunnossa, miksi minut herätettiin tähän aikaan yöstä?" Gerard kysyi. Hän yritti pysyä rauhallisena, mutta ei mahtanut mitään sille, että murhaava sävy hiipi ääneen kuin huomaamatta. Jos hänet oli pakotettu jaloilleen aamuyöllä ihastelemaan tajuttoman ystävänsä lemuavaa alennustilaa, tuskin jaloillaan kestävää humalaista lääkintämiestä ja Kaien veristä naamataulua, jonkun sietikin kuulla kunniansa. Kaie otti sanojen läpi paistavan sivalluksen vastaan hermostuneesti liikahtaen ja sen jälkeen kokoamalla ryhtinsä.

"Sir. Hänen virtansa oli niin epävakaa, että ehdin pelätä jo psionista myrskyä. Hän oli hyvin… riskialtis."

"Tarkoittaen mitä?" Gerard tiedusteli. Kaie vaihtoi painoa ja vilkaisi Thompsoniin kuin tukea hakien, mutta lääkintämies tuijotti kattoon huonovointisen näköisenä.

"Niin. Kommodori ei ollut oma itsensä, vaan käyttäytyi hyökkäävästi ja tuntui kiihtyvän entistä enemmän kaikista kommunikointiyrityksistä. Hän ei pystynyt kontrolloimaan virtaansa."

"Mitä tapahtui?" Gerard kysyi hiljaa. Huoli heräsi hänen sisällään uudelleen, kun hän huomasi kuinka hervottomana kommodori saattajiensa varassa roikkui ja kuinka kalpea tämän alas painettu naama oli. Silmät olivat puoliavoimet – raskaiden luomien välistä Gerardia kohti luodussa katseessa ei ollut merkkejä tunnistamisesta. Alexein nykytila Kaien murtuneeseen nenään yhdistettynä ei tuntunut mitenkään rauhoittavalta ajatukselta.

"Kuten sanoin, sir, pelkäsin heilahtelujen yltyvän psioniseksi myrskyksi. Hän ei rauhoittunut millään… Kaksi kasvihuoneiden pleksi-ikkunaa hajosi Vestan yläkannella, joten minun oli pakko sammuttaa hänet."

"Sammuttaa hänet?" Gerard toisti kaikuna. Hän käytti silmänsä Alexein kumarassa hahmossa ja palautti aprikoivan katseensa uudelleen Kaieen. Tapahtumien kulku alkoi vaikuttaa entistä selkeämmältä.

"Niin. Suljin hänen virtansa tilapäisesti. Se on aamulla ennallaan. Sir." Kaie puhui lyhyin, nykivin lausein – kuin olisi lukenut vastauksiaan suoraan paperista, jonka oli vasta äsken saanut käteensä. Gerard oli tovin hiljaa. Hän vei kädet selkänsä taakse ja lisäsi seuraaviin sanoihinsa asteen verran enemmän lempeyttä.

"Siinäkö yhteydessä loukkasit itseäsi?"

"Se oli onnettomuus…"

Gerard huomasi, kuinka epävarmaksi Kaien katse muuttui ja tiesi heti, että kysymys oli osunut arkaan paikkaan. Protossi olisi halunnut selkeästi kaunistella tapahtunutta Alexein takia, mutta epäröi valehdella päin korkea-arvoisen esimiehensä kasvoja.

"Alexeiko tuon teki?" Gerard jatkoi kyselemistä. Hän porasi silmänsä syvälle Kaien silmiin, vaikka tiesi tosiasiassa jo vastauksen. Piinallista katseenvaihtoa kesti vain hetken, kunnes Kaie murtui. Protossin pää liikahti pienen nyökkäyksen verran.

"Se paranee kyllä. Olen kokenut pahempaakin, sir", hän riensi vakuuttamaan.

"Varmasti", Gerard lausui kuivasti.

Hänen oli vastoin aikaisempia epäilyksiään myönnettävä, että Kaie oli tehnyt oikein hänet herättäessään. Tämä oli poikkeuksellista: Alexei oli yleensä kaikista Kefeuksen aaveista se, joka joutui tyynnyttelemään alaistensa levottomina ryntäileviä virtoja ja rientämään hätiin silloin, kun psioniset tuiskaukset uhkasivat vaarantaa sivulliset tai irtaimiston. Mies itse oli kuitenkin yleensä kurinalaisuudessaan jo jäykkyyteenkin asti varovainen. Shikov ei koskaan ylirasittanut omaa virtaansa tarkoituksella tai käyttänyt kykyjään voimakkaiden tunnetilojen pyörteissä – huonoina hetkinä Gerard oli nähnyt ystävänsä valittavan päänsärkyä, katoavan hyttiinsä ja pysyvän pimeässä huoneessaan seuraavat päivät. Ei ollut lainkaan Alexein tapaista käyttäytyä noin holtittomasti, ajattelemattomasti ja suorastaan väkivaltaisesti.

Vestalla oli täytynyt tapahtua jotakin, joka oli saanut Alexein noin pahasti tolaltaan. Gemma? Aaveet? Van Sara? Kaie – jotainhan protossin oli täytynyt tehdä, että oli saanut provosoitua esimiehensä lyöntiin? Amiraali kävi vaihtoehtoja läpi mielessään, mutta hillitsi halunsa tivata vastauksia tässä ja nyt. Kaie näytti itsekin olevan järkyttynyt ja tuskin kaipasi ristikuulustelua osakseen.

"Kaie, minulla on huono olo", hiljaa pysytellyt lääkintämies Thompson älähti yllättäen. Mies vei käden suunsa peitoksi anteeksipyytävän näköisenä ja näytti tukahduttavan yökkäyksen vain suurella tahdonvoimalla. Gerard mulkaisi häneen kireästi kuin uudelleen hänen läsnäolonsa muistaen.

"Sinä voit mennä nukkumaan… öh, tai oksentamaan, Thompson. Olet tehnyt jo ihan tarpeeksi. Minä katson Shikovin perään", Kaie vakuutti kääntyen toverinsa puoleen. Protossin eleisiin tuli aitoa huolta tämän kumartuessa Thompsonin kasvojen tasalle. Gerardin rykäistessä Kaie kuitenkin jäykistyi. "Jos se tietenkin amiraalille sopii."

"Menkää vain", Gerard myöntyi. Humalaisesta ja silminnähden nukahtamisen partaalla olevasta lääkintämiehestä olisi vain riesaa nyt, kun heidän pitäisi kyetä määrätietoiseen, mutta kiireettömään toimintaan. Gerard huokaisi ja riisui moitteettoman puhtaan asetakkinsa käsivarrelleen ennen kuin vaihtoi paikkaa Thompsonin kanssa. Päätään pudistellen ja ähkäisten hän nosti Alexein vasemman käsivarren oman olkapäänsä ympäri, kunnes sai tukevan otteen velttona roikkuvasta ystävästään.

Thompson oli heti poistumisluvan saatuaan toivottanut heille sopertaen hyvää yötä ja miehen läsnäolosta kertoivat enää kolisevat askeleet käytävän päässä. Gerard toivoi mielessään, että mies ehtisi hytilleen ennen kuin kuvotus ja väsymys kävisivät ylivoimaiseksi, eikä amiraalin pöydälle ilmestyisi ylihuomenna kiukkuista raporttia siivousryhmältä.

"No niin, Shikov, hommataan sinut suihkuun ja vuoteeseen", Gerard henkäisi. Hän ja Kaie lähtivät kuin yhteisestä merkistä uuvuttavaan kulkuun kohti hissejä. Vauhti ei päätä huimannut ja väsymys sekä ylimääräinen painolasti hartioilla veivät terhakkaimman ponnen kummankin askelluksesta, mutta he etenivät silti metri kerrallaan kiirettä pitämättä.

Gerard käänsi huomionsa Kaien puoleen.

"Pitäisikö sinun mennä lääkintään?"

"Ei, sir, kaikki on kunnossa. Zergperimä korjaa haavan itsestään, jos vain tuen nenää."

"Oletko varma?"

"Olen. En halua lääkintään. Sir." Kaien kielto oli niin jähmeä ja pelokas, että Gerard ymmärsi olla painostamatta naista enää uudella vaatimuksella. Sen sijaan hän käänsi katseensa jälleen Alexeihin.

"Onko kohtaus nyt varmasti ohi?" hän kysyi.

"Olen melko varma siitä, sir. Hänen virtaansa voisi silti olla hyvä tarkkailla seuraavan vuorokauden ajan. Jos tilanne ei ole huomenna parempi, harkitsisin hoitoa lääkinnässä."

Kaie ja Gerard kulkivat muutaman vaivalloisen askeleenmitan, joiden aikana protossi avasi ja sulki suunsa kaksi kertaa, vaikeni sitten henkäisten ja lopulta löysi oikeat sanat.

"Minusta tuntuu, että lääkäriä tai psionista vartijaa enemmän hän kaipaisi…", Kaie haki sopivaa ilmausta hetken mielestään, mutta ravisti sitten päätään turhautuneena. "Ystävää. Jotakuta, jonka kanssa puhua. Ajattelin, että te…"

Kaie painoi päänsä osaamatta sanoa muuta. Hän nielaisi kuuluvasti ja mulkoili lattian saumoja kuin olisi löytänyt niistä jotain tavattoman vangitsevaa.

"Hyvin ajateltu", Gerard sanoi. Hän oli tosiasiassa hieman yllättynyt Kaien tarkkanäköisyydestä: vielä muutama kuukausi sitten protossi olisi vastaavassa hädässä todennäköisesti vain pahentanut tilannetta ja aiheuttanut pienimuotoisen kaaoksen hälyttämällä kaikki kynnelle kykenevät tahot paikalle. Nyt nainen oli kaikessa hiljaisuudessa huolehtinut Alexein terveydestä oman vointinsa kustannuksella, järjestänyt kommodorille sukkulakyydin ja saanut mukaansa varmuudeksi vielä pätevän lääkintämiehenkin – no, ainakin selvin päin mies oli varmasti toimenkuvansa tasalla – ja ennen kaikkea varmistanut, että Alexeita vastaanottamassa oli tämän pitkäaikaisin ja läheisin ystävä. Hyvää työtä, Gerard huomasi ajattelevansa arvostavasti. Hän sanoi sen myös ääneen. Kaie kiitti jäykästi: protossi ei vieläkään ollut kovin hyvä ottamaan vastaan moitteita tai sen puoleen kehujakaan.

He ohittivat käytävästä haarautuvat pienet mekaanikkojen sivutunnelit ja saivat hissin jo näköpiiriinsä. Alexeista ei ollut mitään apua kävelyssä, vaan tämän jalat laahasivat voimattomina lattiaa vasten ja pää nyökähteli puolelta toiselle heidän epäsuhdan askelluksensa tahdissa.

Gerard vilkaisi Kaiea Alexein hartioiden yli. Protossin lattiaan tuijottavissa silmissä näkyi velvollisuudentunnon lisäksi niin suurta ahdistusta ja epätietoisuutta, ettei Alexei tainnut olla ainoa Vestalla isoja järkytyksiä kokenut taho. Veri tahri protossin nenänalusen ja huulet kuin jokin viininpunainen kasvoväri ja sai naisen näyttämään entistä kalpeammalta. Gerard pusersi väsymyksensäkin läpi kasvoilleen parhaan rauhoittelevan hymynsä.

"Alkoholilla on usein tällainen vaikutus terraaneihin", hän sanoi pahoitellen. Kaien silmissä tuikahti surumielinen väike, kun tämä nyökkäsi.

Hississä soi rentouttavaksi tarkoitettu klassinen musiikki, mutta Gerard ei voinut olla purematta poskeaan heidän tasapainotellessaan sisälle ja jäädessään huojumaan pienen kopin keskelle vauhdin kiihtyessä alaspäin syöksyvän liikkeen mukana.

_Synkkäilmeinen ja juro Kaie – verisine nenineen, turvonneine huulineen ja verta hupputakkinsa rinnuksille tahriutuneena. Tajuton, likainen, haiseva, autuaan humalainen Alexei, joka oli kaiken kruunuksi syypää protossin ruhjoutuneeseen naamaan. Moitteettomassa paraatiunivormussa ja vanhoissa arkitohveleissa liikkeelle lähtenyt pahuksen kiukkuinen Gerard itse. Tämä kaikki Chopinin Minuuttivalssin tahdissa, keskellä eritteiltä tuoksuvaa miehistönkuljetushissiä – viisitoista yli kolme aamuyöllä. Tämä on varmaan niitä tarinoita, jotka pitää säästää lapsenlapsille._

Tragikoomisuus tuntui hieman liian ylitsevuotavalta ja Gerard joutui viemään kätensä suunsa eteen naurunkureet peittääkseen. Hän kokosi hetken ajan itseään Kaien kysyvästä silmäyksestä piittaamatta ja keskittyi tuijottamaan hissin lattiaa peittävän sinisen kumimaton kuviointia.

"Sinäkö katsot hänen peräänsä yön yli?" hän tiedusteli lopulta Kaielta. Vaikka hän oli mielestään esittänyt kysymyksen eikä suoranaista käskyä, Kaie nyökkäsi ehdotukselle alistuvasti kuin mitä tahansa esimiehen määräystä vastaanottaessaan.

"Kyllä, sir."

Gerard pysähtyi ja jäi katsomaan Kaiea arvioivasti. Nainen seisoi hankalassa asennossaan väsymättömänä ja veriseksi tohjoksi lyödystä nenästään välittämättä. Hänen silmissään oli vilpitöntä halua auttaa. Kun naisen katse pyyhkäisi Alexein yli, Gerard tunsi äkillisen ylpeyden humahtavan lävitseen ja joutui kääntämään päänsä liikutuksensa peittääkseen.

_Niin nuori, niin eksyksissä. Ja silti niin ainutkertaisen voimakas sitä itsekään tajuamatta._

"Jaksatko varmasti?"

"Kyllä, sir", Kaie vastasi konemaisesti. Gerard harkitsi hetken kieltelevänsä tai vetoavansa naisen loukkaantuneeseen nenään, mutta tiesi vastaväitteiden kaikuvan kuuroille korville. Ja toisaalta – Kaie oli tällä hetkellä todennäköisesti koko laivaston ainoa aave, jolla oli mitään mahdollisuuksia pitää Shikovia aisoissa, jos tämän virta leimahtaisi valloilleen. Gerardilla ei ollut varaa nirsoilla.

"Selvä. Lasken sinut sisälle Shikovin hyttiin. Sijaa itsellesi vuode sohvalle, ota kylmäpakkaus nenällesi ja katso, että Alexei voi nukkua rauhassa omassa sängyssään. Minä käytän tämän raikulipojan suihkussa ja puen hänet johonkin myötähäpeää herättävään pyjamaani."

"Sir?" Kaie kysyi kulmat koholla.

"Pitäähän hänen joku rangaistus saada", Gerard murahti. Hänen yllätyksekseen hidas oivallus valaisi protossin kasvot ja tämän huulilta karkasi kohta ihastunut tirskahdus. Vilkaistuaan toisiinsa kumpikin heistä purskahti lyhyeen, hysteeriseen nauruun.

* * *

Käytävällä ei ollut muita, kun hän hiipi sukkasillaan ulos ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kaie huokasi syvään liukuoven sulkeutumisesta syntyvän ilmavirran pyyhkäistessä ylitseen ja hytin raskaan pimeyden jäädessä taakse. Hän painoi selkänsä käytävän harmaata seinää vasten ja venytteli niskaansa nostamalla leukansa kohti kattoa. Hänen oli hetkellisesti niin hyvä, kivuton ja rauhallinen olla, että ajatus seinää vasten nukahtamisesta tuntui ihanan helpolta.

"Kaie!" Lohmannin ääni tuli käytävän toisesta päästä.

Kaie säpsähti, käännähti ympäri ja kohtasi käytävää pitkin harppovan taisteluparinsa helpottuneisuutta ja hämmennystä henkivän katseen. Adamsin ja Wilkinsin hahmot erottuivat Lohmannin takaa. Kolmikon väsynyt ja rähjäinen yleisolemus kieli siitä, että he olivat todennäköisesti tulleet suoraan Vestalta lähteneen sukkulan kyydistä: Wilkinsillä oli yhä yllään eilisiltaiset farkut ja kireä t-paita, Lohmannin tukka oli edelleen tahmea jo lässähtäneestä hiusgeelistä ja Adamsilla oli huulipunaa kauluksensa taitteessa.

"Löysinpäs sinut! Olen etsinyt kaikkialta…" Lohmann ehti aloittaa, mutta tuli keskeytetyksi.

"Mitä helvettiä sinulle on käynyt?" Wilkins huudahti tyrmistyneenä.

Kaie ei aluksi ymmärtänyt järkytystä paikoilleen pysähtyneen kolmikon kasvoilla, mutta keksi syyn heti, kun puraisi huultaan, kuten usein vaistomaisesti hämmentyneenä toimi. Tällä kertaa ele johti kuitenkin vihlovana aistimuksena ylös aina hampaisiin asti tärähtävään kipuun. Kaie tajusi välittömästi mistä kiikasti: hänen nenänsä oli edelleen murtunut, huuli haljennut ja leuka sinertävän ruhjeen peitossa. Hänen naamansa näytti tuskin yhtään sen paremmalta kuin yölläkään. Hän kosketti varovasti poskeaan kämmenellään ja totesi kasvojensa alaosan olevan edelleen turvoksissa ja kosketusarka. Haavojen peitoksi oli ehtinyt kuitenkin jo muodostua kevyt rakkomainen kalvo, jonka alla paranemisprosessi oli käynnissä. Zerg hänessä ei ollut niin voimakas kuin äidin perimässä, mutta teki kyllä voitavansa ajan kanssa. Ajatus sai Kaien harmistumaan, joten hän käänsi katseensa eteenpäin.

"Sinun naamasi!" Lohmann älähti. Mies näytti niin järkyttyneeltä, että Kaie tunsi olonsa välittömästi syylliseksi.

"Se oli vahinko", hän selitti vaisusti ja vähätellen.

"Näytät ottaneen painiottelun zerg-rynnäköijää vastaan. Kuka sinua on lyönyt?" Wilkins kysyi äimistyneenä. Hän siristi silmiään Kaien kasvoja tarkastellessaan.

"Sehän on miltei pitkin poskea. Ei helkkari minkä näköinen", Adam kauhisteli päätään pudistellen. Kolmikko tuli lähemmäs, etunenässä Lohman.

"Oletko sinä nukkunut yhtään?"

Kaie ei ehtinyt edes vastata, kun Lohmann jatkoi kädet lanteilleen koukkuun asettaen.

"Olemme etsineet sinua kaikkialta ja jopa kuulutin perääsi Vestalla. Sinua ei saisi jättää valvomatta hetkeksikään."

"No niin kanaemo, anna olla", Wilkins murahti päätään pudistellen ja tyrkkäsi Lohmannia olkaan kevyesti. Hän katsahti Kaieen. "Maapallolla kanat ovat pahemman sortin hössöttäjiä. Kuten sinun taisteluparisikin. Olen juossut hänen perässään koko aamun vakuuttelemassa, että Kaie tuskin olisi erehtynyt sotkemaan vessajonoa jätehuollon poistoluukkuun ja kokeillut tyhjiönsietokykyään, mutta tämä mies on toivoton."

Kaie ei voinut olla hymyilemättä ja myös Lohmann naurahti ääneen. Nyt miehen eleisiin tuli anteeksipyytävyyttä.

"Olimme huolissamme, kun sinä, Shikov ja Thompson katositte sillä lailla", hän selitti.

"Eikö Thompson sanonut mitä tapahtui?" Kaie kysyi.

"Thompson mutisi sänkynsä pohjalta jotain 'vuosisadan happoisimmasta yöstä' ja siitä, kuinka Shikov oli hänelle velkaa toisen iltaloman", Lohmann kertasi käsiään levitellen. Mies vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Kaie hymähti.

"Nenä oli vahinko. En haluaisi puhua siitä. Jouduin olemaan yön Kefeuksella…", protossi ehti aloittaa, mutta Adams vei puheenvuoron häneltä. Mies oli alkanut tuijottaa metalliovea Kaien selän takana miltei lumoutuneena.

"Kaie, eihän tämä ole sitä miltä tämä näyttää?" hän kysyi lopulta viitaten kädellään oveen. Kaie pyörähti ympäri ihmeissään, mutta hänen takanaan oli edelleen vain oven harmaa metallipinta.

"Miltä tämä näyttää?" hän kysyi aidon epätietoisena ja yllättyneenä. Kaien suureksi ällistykseksi Adamsin silmiin syttyi miltei hävytön pilkahdus ja tuttu, laiska hymynpoikanen nousi miehen kasvoille. Hän näytti tyytyväiseltä itseensä, ja irvistys vain syveni.

"Etsimme Shikoviakin pitkään. Edes Stanton ei ollut nähnyt häntä puolen yön jälkeen." Adams rykäisi silmiensä kaventuessa hyväntuulisiksi viiruiksi. "Ja, no. Tämä on kuitenkin hänen hyttinsä ovi." Mies viittasi pitkällä etusormellaan eteenpäin.

"Niin on. Olin yön hänen hytissään", Kaie sanoi epävarmasti. Hän tajusi kesken lauseensa mitä Adams oli aikaisemmalla kysymyksellään tarkoittanut. Protossi tunsi punastuksen leviävän kuumottavana kaulalleen ja tyrmistyksen yskityttävän itseään kuin väärään kurkkuun hotkittu ruoka. Kuinka Adams edes saattoi kuvitella jotain sellaista?

"Sinä olet kamala! Minä valvoin hänen virtaansa. Hän oli vähällä sytyttää psionisen myrskyn!" hän älähti. Adams nosti kätensä pystyyn tyynnytellen ja nauroi sydämensä pohjasta.

"Kunhan vain varmistin, älä nyt pillastu!" hän hekotti.

"Sinä olet hävytön", Lohmann kommentoi väsyneesti Adamsille, joka - siitä huolimatta, että näytti edelleen häpeilemättömän huvittuneelta ja tyytyväiseltä huomioonsa - sipaisi Kaien olkaa kädellään kuin varmistaakseen, ettei todella ollut loukannut. Protossi irvisti naama edelleen punaisena ja ärsyyntyneenä.

Lohmann laski kätensä Kaien kyynärvarrelle.

"Tulehan."

"En lähde lääkintään", Kaie urahti.

"Ei tarvitsekaan. Sen sijaan unta sinä tarvitset", Lohmann intti vastaan. Miehen sävy ei ollut enää suostutteleva, vaan teräksisen päättäväinen, eikä Kaien auttanut kuin antaa periksi. Lohmann tarttui häntä kyynärvarresta ja miehen nykäisevä liike sai heidät molemmat liikkeelle.

"Onhan Shikov kunnossa?" Wilkins kysyi heidän marssiessaan hisseille päin. Kaie päästi myöntävän äännähdyksen. Aamu oli onneksi ollut rauhallisempi kuin yö, mutta Kaie oli silti ollut kiitollinen tuntiessaan Alexein virran havahtuvan ja päästessään livahtamaan velvollisuudestaan. Tällä hetkellä hän halusi nukkua, mietiskellä ja olla kaksin Khalan kanssa. Terraaneilla oli rasittava tapa vaatia keskustelua, puhetta, välienselvittelyä – Shikov olisi eittämättä halunnut käydä läpi tapahtuneen välittömästi, mutta Kaie suorastaan janosi Khalan turvallista, parantavaa läsnäoloa hetkeksi ympärilleen. Hän tarvitsi lepoa.

"Yltyikö se missään vaiheessa pahaksi?" Lohmann kysyi huolehtien.

"Ei, myrsky meni onneksi ohi ennen kuin ehti alkaakaan. Hän oli aika pahassa kunnossa, mutta amiraali Durand pitää häntä silmällä."

"Hyvä. Onneksi olit paikalla. Ei silti - jouduit sitten lapsenvahdiksi ensimmäisellä iltalomallasi. Kova lykky", Adams arvioi. Kaie oli hiljaa.

Käytävän mutkassa he ohittivat kiireisen ja huolestuneen näköisen tohtori Stantonin, jonka silmiin ilmaantui anelevaa huolta uhkuva kysymys heti hänen tunnistaessaan aaveet.

"Hän on kunnossa", Kaie sanoi lyhyesti. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli väistää Stantonin katsetta, mutta naisen kasvoilta avoimesti paistavat aito hätä ja harmi saivat protossin avaamaan suunsa. Gemma hymyili kireästi ja nyökkäsi.

"Kiitos."

Nuori lääkäri oli aikeissa jatkaa matkaa, mutta kääntyi ensimmäisen askeleen otettuaan epäröiden ympäri. Hän hymyili pienesti.

"Sinun nenäsi on hurjan näköinen. Tarvitsetko apua?"

"Ei kiitos", Kaie sanoi väistellen naisen silmiä. Hän ei mahtanut mitään ihailulle: oman henkilökohtaisen huolensakin painamana nuori ylilääkäri kääntyi ympäri apua tarvitsevan nähdessään ja uskoessaan, että hänen taitojaan tarvittiin muiden hyvinvoinnin ylläpitämiseksi. Kaie yritti pusertaa kasvoilleen hymyn, saman teki myös lääkäri Stanton. Nopean silmäyksen vaihdettuaan kumpikin jatkoi omaan suuntaansa.

* * *

Silmät olivat miltei muurautuneet umpeen, ja niiden aukaiseminen tuntui ylivoimaisen hankalalta voimanponnistukselta. Hän sai luomiaan raotettua sen verran, että totesi lattianrajassa pehmeinä hehkuvien yövalojen olevan päällä. Niidenkin kuulas, mattavalkoisen lasin takaa loimottava kajo tuntui taskulampulta suoraan päin silmiä. Hänellä oli kuvottava olo.

_Voi paska._

Alexei peitti suunsa kädellään, mutta oli myöhässä. Hän kumartui sängyn laidan yli tarkoituksenaan ehtiä vessaan asti, mutta kompastui vuoteen viereen jätettyyn muoviämpäriin ja päätyi lattialle mahalleen. Olotilaansa nähden yllättävän nopeasti kommodori ponnahti polvilleen, haparoi ämpärin jalkojensa väliin ja antoi ylen.

_Kuinka huomaavaista. Ämpäri. _

Toimituksen jälkeen edelleen kaksinkerroin taittunut Alexei työnsi ällöttävältä haisevan saavin ulottuviltaan, pyyhki suunsa kämmenselkäänsä ja jäi hetkeksi makaamaan lattialle. Hän sulki silmänsä toiveikkaasti, mutta ne eivät olleet menossa minnekään: käsiä tärisyttävä kuumeinen vapina, vatsanpohjalla asti muljahteleva kuvotus, kurkussa maistuva oksennus, paksulta ja paperiselta tuntuva kieli, kitalaen kuivaksi muuttava tuhka ja otsalohkon takana väijyvä vuosisadan päänsärky.

_Aavekrapula. Voi helvetti._

Hän makasi aloillaan kylmällä lattialla niin pitkän tovin, että tunsi sydämensä rymistelevän sykkeen hieman tyyntyvän ja oli kohtalaisen varma siitä, ettei oksentaisi tai menettäisi tajuntaansa silmänsä uudelleen avatessaan. Hän ei ollut varma oliko minuutteja kulunut kolme vai kolmekymmentä, mutta kurkisti toiveikkaasti luomiensa raosta hetki sen jälkeen, kun maailma oli lakannut pyörimästä.

Hytin hämärä hiljaisuus oli onneksi lempeä herättäjä – täyslaidallinen tietokoneen valitsemaa herätysmusiikkia tästä kurjuudesta olisi vielä puuttunutkin. Hänen vauhdikkaan vessaa kohti suuntautuneen kompurointinsa mukana lattialle oli puoliksi valunut lakana, joka oli viileä ja tuntui taivaalliselta poskea vasten.

Alexei vei käden ohimoilleen ja hieraisi varovaisen toiveikkaasti. Kipuaalto tärähti sahalaitaisena aistimuksena halki koko näkökentän ja jäi jomottamaan jonnekin implanttien taakse. Hän älähti ääneen ja kierähti tuskasta kippuralle polvet kyynärpäitä vasten painaen.

_Taidan maata tässä asennossa liikkumatta koko päivän._

Alexeita huimasi. Hänen koki olonsa veteläksi ja tahdottomaksi, kuin möykyksi muovailuvahaa. Siitä huolimatta jokainen ihon alla värähtelevä lihas tuntui olevan maitohapoilla ja viulunkielimäisen kireä. Jopa silmien liikuttaminen sattui. Ranteiden ympärillä oli omituiset, punoittavat juonteet ja hänen naamansa tuntui sekä turvonneelta että aralta. Hän tavoitteli virtaa sisältään ja katui pian päätöstään: Alexei huusi tahtomattaankin ääneen, kun kuuma piikki iski hänen kallonsa sisään ja porautui yhä vain syvemmälle psionisen haamusäryn täyttäessä kaikki aistit. Hänen virtansa tuntui siltä, kuin se olisi piesty kosketusaraksi, väännetty ylöasalaisin ja solmittu kivuliaalle sykkyrälle hänen takaraivoonsa.

_Mitä hittoa minulle on oikein tapahtunut?_

Alexei huomasi vasta nyt ihmetellä sitä, että hän oli hytissään. Miten hän oli päätynyt tänne ja oliko hän muka itse tuonut ämpärin sänkynsä viereen? Kuka…?

_Mitä helvettiä minulla on päälläni?_

Alexei nosti leuan rintakehäänsä vasten silmätäkseen koko kauheutta ajatuksella. Pyjama oli haalistuneen sinisestä satiinistaan ja kokopitkästä mallistaan päätellen jonkun noin 1200 vuotta sitten eläneen aateliskreivin paras vierasvara, mutta mitä helvettiä se teki hänen yllään?

Alexei painoi päänsä jälleen lattiaa vasten, sillä kiihtymys sai hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan niin lujaa, että koko rintakehä tuntui hajoavan. Hän pinnisteli ajatuksissaan taaksepäin ja kykeni tavoittamaan muutamia häilähteleviä mielikuvia.

_Vesta._ Tietenkin. Hän oli lähtenyt ryhmän kanssa viettämään iltaa. Hän oli ollut hyvällä tuulella ja nauttinut olostaan. Mutta miksi hänen mielikuvansa kuluneesta yöstä ja illasta olivat parhaimmillaankin hatarat?

_Gemma. _Tuntemus kiisi Alexein läpi kuin salama. Ahdistunut paino putosi hänen sydämensä päälle kun eilisen keskustelun kipeimmät pätkät raahautuivat ylös alitajunnasta raapivina ja kuluttavina. Gemma oli seisonut hänen edessään kasvot valkoisina ja ilmeettöminä, silmissään valtava tuska. Hän oli sanonut Alexeita tyhjäksi sisältä, heidän suhdettaan rajatuksi ja kylmäksi. Alexei ei ollut osannut antaa Gemmalle tarpeeksi. Kaikki oli hänen vikansa.

_Voi Gemma… _Hän hillitsi halunsa syöksyä ylös ja soittaa videopuhelu vain siksi, että tiesi pyörtyvänsä ennen kuin pääsisi lähellekään näyttöpäätettä. Silti musertava pelko valloitti koko sydämen pelkästään jo siitä ajatuksesta, että hän voisi menettää Gemman ja romahduttaa kaiken.

_Anna minulle vielä mahdollisuus, Gemma._

Hän halusi todistaa, että yritti – luvata, että kaikki kääntyisi vielä hyväksi. Alexei ei kestänyt ajatusta siitä, että jäisi jälleen yksin oman kyvyttömyytensä takia, heittäisi hukkaan jälleen yhden mahdollisuuden tulla onnelliseksi. Ehkä hän voisi muuttua, löytää sisältää tarvittavan määrän rohkeutta… Hän oppisi vielä rakastamaan, hän tekisi Gemmasta vielä juuri niin onnellisen kuin nainen ansaitsisi.

_Kaie. _Protossin kuvajainen kävi täysin yllättäen hänen mielessään, eikä Alexei osannut yhdistää ajatusta aluksi mihinkään. Hän keskittyi ja tunsi nopeat välähdykset jossakin tajuntansa äärirajoilla. Kaie kumartuneena hänen ylleen ja puhumassa kiivaasti jotakin. Protossin keltaisena hehkuvat silmät ja kuolemanvakava ilme, kun tämä tarttui miehen kämmeniin ja työnsi ne yhteen Alexein selän takana. Tämän jälkeen nainen kiepautti käsilukkoon pakottamansa, avuttoman esimiehensä seinää vasten paiskaavalla liikkeellä. Ilma oli purkautunut hänen keuhkoistaan yhtenä tömähdyksenä. Naisen nenästä oli vuotanut verta. Noruva pisara oli näyttänyt miltei mustalta kalpeaa ihoa vasten. Hän muisti viimeiseksi sen, kuinka viileältä Kaien iho oli tuntunut hänen poskeaan vasten.

_Onko tämä unta? _

Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, miksi omituiset mielikuvat Kaiesta tulivat hänen tajuntaansa pyytämättä. Mitä oli tapahtunut?

Alexei sulki silmänsä ja lepuutti hetken ajan vartaloaan lattiaa vasten yrittäen rentouttaa kaikki lihaksensa. Hän torkahti ehkä hetkeksi – tai harhaili valveunen pauloissa kenties muutamia sekunteja - mutta sai lopulta itsensä ryhdistäytymään ja ponnistautumaan istuvaan asentoon. Ei hän voisi koko päivää hyttinsä makuuhuoneessa maata omituisia muistikuviaan kerraten, vaikka ajatus houkuttelevalta tuntuikin. Hänen pitäisi soittaa Gemmalle.

Hänen jalkansa olivat eri mieltä omistajansa aikeista; pohkeet ja reidet jättivät vastaamatta liikkumispyyntöihin täysin tahdottomina ja tunnottomina. Alexei sai silti seinästä tukea hakien itsensä kammettua enemmän tai vähemmän jaloilleen. Ensimmäinen yritys ottaa askeleita oli vähällä johtaa kaatumiseen. Hän sai viime hetkellä kiinni vastapäisestä seinäpaneelista ja roikkui liukkaassa metallisekoitepinnassa sormenpäillään hetken aikaa tasapainoa haroen. Seuraavalla kerralla jalat kuitenkin jo pitivät. Hän otti varmuuden vuoksi oksennussaavin kainaloonsa, mutta hylkäsi sen muutaman askeleen jälkeen lattialle. Maha tuntui tyhjältä ja huonovointiselta, muttei varsinaisesti rauhattomalta.

Alexei kulki muutaman haparoivan askeleen eteenpäin, ja pian tuoksu tavoitti hänen nenänsä. Kahvia, munakokkelia, paahdettua leipää. Hän kurkisti yllättyneenä makuuhuoneen ovesta, sillä keittokomeron puolelta leijailevat aromit olivat tuoreita ja kuvotuksensekaisesta olotilasta huolimatta jopa houkuttelevia.

Hän löysi yllätyksekseen Gemman seisomasta keskeltä olohuonetta. Äkillinen lämpö ja liikutus täyttivät Alexein hänen katsellessaan naista ja tajutessaan kuka hänestä oli huolta pitänyt. Hän ei voinut olla toivomatta lapsellisen voimakkaasti, että Gemma oli kyennyt antamaan anteeksi, että hän välitti ehkä kaikesta huolimatta. Eihän nainen olisi muuten täällä nyt? Ohikiitävän hetken ajan hän halusi kiivaasti vain mennä Gemman luo, halata naista tiukemmin kuin koskaan ja käpertyä tämän huolenpitoon kuin paksuun huopaan. Paratkoon, kuinka hän halusi yrittää noiden pähkinänruskeiden silmien takia…

Naisen kasvoilla ja jäykässä asennossa oli kuitenkin tiettyä torjuvuutta ja väsymystä, mikä piti Alexein paikoillaan. Gemma näytti varautuneelta – oli ilmiselvää, että eilinen oli jättänyt jälkensä heidän aiemmin vaivattomana kulkeneeseen keskusteluyhteyteensä. Vaikka lääkärin kädet olivat puuskassa, hänen silmissään kävi silti huolestunut ja helpottunutkin katse, kun Alexei rykäisten kiinnitti huomion itseensä.

"Huomenta", Gemma toivotti. Hän hymyili varovasti. "Olin jo huolissani sinusta."

"Huomenta", Alexei vastasi. Hän hieroi nyrkillä naamaansa kuin lihaksia kiristävän kivun häivyttääkseen. Samalla hän tunsi olonsa kiusallisen tietoiseksi siitä, että oli krapulassa, autuaan tietämätön eilisen tapahtumista ja tälläkin hetkellä täysin hämillään siitä kuinka toimia. Ja yllään tämä perhanan ruma pyjama.

"Näytät kamalalta", Gemma totesi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Tiedän", Alexei sanoi. Hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. "Kiitos."

"Mistä?" Gemman toinen siististi nypitty kulma kohosi.

"Tästä kaikesta", Alexei vastasi kätensä levittäen. Hän katseli Gemmaan sydän läpättäen haparoivan hymyn noustessa huulilleen. Gemma näytti olevan hieman ymmällään, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta.

"Etsin sinua tuntikausia Vestalta ja aloin olla jo huolissani. Onneksi päivystävä sukkulavalvoja kertoi sinun lähteneen yöllä. Anteeksi, että tulin sisään ilman lupaasi, mutta halusin varmistaa, että kaikki on kunnossa. Sinusta on pidetty onneksi hyvää huolta."

Gemma hymyili nopeasti. Alexei oli hämillään yrittäessään parhaan taitonsa mukaan liittää naisen puheenvuorosta irrottamansa faktat nykyhetkeen, mutta krapula-aamuina tehdyt, yhdistelykykyä vaativat logiikkatehtävät eivät varsinaisesti kuuluneet hänen vahvuuksiinsa. Hän raapi niskaansa.

"Sinä… sinä et tuonut minua pois Vestalta? Etkä tehnyt… tätä?"

Alexei levitti kätensä uudelleen ympärilleen viitaten epämääräisesti aamiaispöytään ja karseaan pyjamaansa. Hänen hymynsä sammui äkisti.

"En tietenkään. Tulin vasta äsken itsekin aamusukkulan kyydissä, kuten suurin osa muistakin", Gemma vastasi. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan ja käännähti puolittain hytin ovelle päin. "Minulla on aamutapaaminen tohtori Rolstonin kanssa, mutta hyvä nähdä, että olet kunnossa. Puhutaanko myöhemmin lisää?"

Gemma hymyili jälleen lyhyesti näätämäisen sirot kulmahampaansa paljastaen. Nainen näytti keijumaisen kauniilta jopa arkisessa työunivormussaan ja väsymyksestä kielivät renkaat silmiensä alla. Vastausta odottamatta Gemma suuteli häntä kevyesti poskelle ja kääntyi kannoillaan jättäen ällistyneen näköisen Alexein selkänsä taakse. Hytin ovi kävi, ja kommodori oli jälleen yksin hämärässä. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja istahti pöydän ääreen laskien raskaasti päänsä kyynärpäiden varaan. Mitä saakelia oli tekeillä?

Pettymys jysähti Alexein vatsaan raskaana kuin kivi. Hän oli luullut, että kaikki tämä oli Gemman aikaansaannosta – eräänlainen osoitus siitä, että nainen oli jo antanut anteeksi ja halusi vielä yrittää. Hän oli kuvitellut… mitä hän oikein oli kuvitellut? Gemman huulien kuumalta tuntuva jälki poltteli edelleen hänen poskellaan. Nainen ei ollut edes suudellut huulille.

Alexei ravisti synkät ajatukset mielestään ja käski itsensä rauhoittua. He puhuisivat vielä. Kaikki järjestyisi kyllä, kunhan hän saisi Gemman vakuutettua aikeistaan ja yrittämishalustaan. Tällä kertaa kaikki muuttuisi.

Oli aamiainen kenen tahansa tekemä, se tuoksui taivaalliselta. Konemaisesti Alexei alkoi lappaa pöydälle lasketun lautasen sisältämää annosta suuhunsa. Paahtoleipien ja vielä höyryävän munakokkelin lisäksi lautasella oli hedelmiä, pähkinöitä ja muutama kananugetti. Kuin pisteeksi i:n päälle haarukan ja vesilasin väliin oli huolellisesti aseteltu hänen aavelääkityksensä ja kaksi särkylääkepilleriä. Joku tunsi hänet – ja krapulaisen ihmisen mieliteot – hyvin.

Hän oli tuskin saanut munakokkelin loppuun, kun hytin ovipaneeli ilmoitti piippauksella vieraasta. Ehkä Gemma oli unohtanut jotakin?

Avautuvan oven takana oli kuitenkin Gerard. Amiraali näytti tyytyväiseltä Alexein nähdessään ja harppoi sisälle raivostuttavan hyväntuulisen ja tervehenkisen näköisenä.

"Huomenta! Hyvä nähdä, että olet jalkeilla. Toin vaatteesi", hän ilmoitti reippaasti ja laski viikatun pinon sohvan päätynojalle.

"Miksi sinulla on minun vaatteeni?" Alexein ruokaa jauhaneet leuat pysähtyivät ja mies osoitti ällistyneenä Gerardin mukanaan tuomaa vaatekasaa haarukallaan. Gerard vilkaisi toveriinsa nuhtelevasti otsaansa rypistäen.

"Siksi, että oksennuksessa uivat vaatteet on tapana pestä ennen kuin ne pannaan takaisin kaappiin tai päälle. Koska näytit melko kyvyttömältä pyykkäämään itse, otin vapauden pestä ne puolestasi."

"Kiitos", Alexei mumisi ja nielaisi. Asiat tapahtuivat nyt liian nopeasti, jotta hänen takkuinen ja katkonainen ajatuksenjuoksunsa olisi pysynyt mukana. "Onko tämä satiinihirvitys jonkinlainen kosto pyykeistäni?"

"Sain sen hääpäivälahjaksi Helenelta muutama vuosi sitten. Se päällä on perhanan epämukava nukkua, sillä pinta on niin liukas, että valun ympäri sänkyä kuin öljytyssä liukumäessä. Sinä valitsit sen ihan itse eilen illalla. Olisi ollut kuolettavan hauskaa olla yöllä kärpäsenä katossa. Putositko useammin kuin kerran sängystä?"

"Kuinka humalassa minä oikein olin?" Alexei kysyi tyrmistyneenä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään mielikuvaa Gerardin kuvailemista tapahtumista.

"Melkoisen", amiraali myönsi hyväntuulisesti. Gerard tuli istumaan vastapäiselle penkille ja kaatoi termoskahvikannusta itselleenkin kupillisen kahvia.

"Maistuu tärpätille", hän huokasi ensimmäisen siemauksen otettuaan ja nestettä arvioiden suussaan pyöräyttäen.

"Sinäkö sen keitit?" Alexei heräsi kysymään.

"En tietenkään", Gerard sanoi närkästyneenä kysymyksestä. "Tämä maistuu rasvakeittimen läpi käyneeltä. No, edes aamupala näyttää hyvältä. Laittoiko hän tämän tarjolle ennen lähtöään?"

Alexei oli pudonnut kärryiltä nyt täysin. "Hän sanoi tulleensa vasta äsken?"

Nyt oli Gerardin vuoro näyttää yllättyneeltä. Amiraalin hyväntuuliseen jutusteluun tuli harkitseva tauko. "Kenestä sinä oikein puhut?"

"Gemmasta tietenkin. Hän lähti juuri ennen kuin tulit", Alexei älähti. Koko tämä aamu alkoi olla liikaa hänen käsityskyvylleen, eikä hän jaksanut enää tätä arvausleikkiä. Gerardin kasvoille pysähtyi arvioiva ilme, kun hän näki kärsimättömyyden ystävänsä silmissä.

"Minä tarkoitin Kaiea", Gerard lopulta sanoi. "Hän on varmaankin laittanut aamupalan ennen lähtöään."

"Kaiea?!" Alexei äsähti ja oli vähällä purskauttaa kahvit takaisin kuppiinsa. Miten helkkarissa protossi tähän liittyi?

Gerard venytteli, nousi jaloilleen ja meni keittokomeron kaapeille kiirettä pitämättä. Hän veti aterinlaatikon esiin alkaen tonkia sen sisuksia.

"Onko sinulla lusikoita? Kahvi on pirun kuumaakin."

"Kaiea?!" Alexei toisti uudelleen kärsimättömästi.

"Niin. Kaie oli yön sohvallasi, koska jonkun piti pitää silmällä virtaasi." Gerard rykäisi. Hän nosti tyytyväisesti nyökäten lusikan esiin ja silmäsi Alexeita moittivasti. "Olen sanonut sinulle ainakin viidesti, että lakkaa säilyttämästä urheudenristiäsi lusikkalaatikossa. Se on sopimatonta."

"Valvoa minun virtaani? Mitä hittoa?"

Gerard vakavoitui ja hänen suupielensä kääntyivät vinoon.

"Olit saanut Vestalla aikaiseksi miltei psionisen myrskyn, hajottanut kaksi keinokasvihuoneen ikkunaa ja lyönyt kahta sivullista sekä Kaiea itseään. Onneksi hän sai sinut taltutettua ja virtasi sammutettua." Gerard oli puhuessaan tullut takaisin pöydän ääreen ja veti raahaavalla liikkeellä tuolin alleen. Hän näytti vakavalta.

Alexei painoi päänsä kauhuissaan.

"Voi helvetti", hän mutisi. "Minä olen pahoillani, Gerard. Minä…"

"Ei sinun tarvitse minulta pyytää. Meille kaikille sattuu toisinaan virheitä."

Gerard laski kahvikuppinsa alas ja risti kätensä pöydän harmaalle pinnalle. Miehen uupuneet kasvot olivat ymmärtäväiset.

Alexei työnsi otsansa kämmeniään vasten ja päästi tukahtuneen vaikerruksen kuvien ja mielleyhtymien eiliseltä kulkiessa silmiensä edestä. Kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin typerä ja varomaton? Nyt hän ymmärsi miksi hänen ranteensa tuntuivat niin aroilta ja miksi Kaie oli omituisessa välähdyksenomaisessa muistikuvassa pakottanut hänet rauhoittumaan käsistä tarraamalla ja hänet seinää vasten painamalla. Voi luoja, protossi oli joutunut painimaan humalaisen ja psionisessa vaaratilassa olevan esimiehensä kanssa tosissaan. Ja verinoro naisen naamalla – hän oli lyönyt Kaiea. Lyönyt alaistaan.

Alexei tuijotti kämmeniään kuin syyllistä etsien, mutta veri oli pesty pois ja uurteiset, isot kämmenpohjat näyttivät samalta kuin aina ennenkin. Kuinka hän oli saattanut?

"Minä olin niin pettynyt itseeni ja vihainen Gemmaan, että päätin… join yhden tai kaksi liikaa, tiedäthän sinä millaista myrkkyä Vestan kotitekoinen on. Paratkoon, olin täysin kontrolloimaton."

Alexei tuijotti kahvikupin pohjan jättämää ruskeaa rengasta pöydän muruisella pinnalla osaamatta sanoa enää mitään. Selittely oli turhaa ja hedelmätöntä.

Gerard katkaisi hiljaisuuden rauhoittelevilla sanoillaan: "Kaie toi sinut yhdessä lääkintämies Thompsonin kanssa takaisin Kefeukselle. Hän vietti yön sohvalla ja on toivottavasti nyt nukkumassa pois omaa väsymystään."

Alexei pinnisti muistaakseen edes jotain tapahtuneesta, mutta sai aikaiseksi vain vihlaisevan kivun takaraivossaan. Virta oli vielä liian arka, hän joutui tunnustamaan.

"Minä olen mokannut, Gerard", Alexei totesi koruttomasti. Hän pyöritti päätään epätoivoisesti. "Oliko Kaie kunnossa?"

Gerard siveli pöydälle laskemansa koppalakin kovaa lippaa harkitsevaisen näköisenä. Kun hän lopulta nosti silmänsä, niissä oli harmia.

"Kaie ei halunnut, että asiasta tehdään virallista raporttia eikä mennyt lääkintään. Hän sanoi, että isku oli vain nirhaisu, vaikka minusta nenä näytti olevan pois paikoiltaan."

"Voi taivas", Alexei kuiskasi uudelleen. Hän painoi päänsä häpeissään. Hän ei muistanut tapahtunutta, mutta tunsi itsensä hirviöksi koko tilannetta vain ajatellessaan. Kuinka huolissaan hän oli aiemmin illalla ollut siitä, ettei Kaie hankkisi itseään ongelmiin ja kuinka vihainen hän oli ollut protossia ahdistelleelle humalaiselle. Hän oli halunnut suojella alaistaan miltei vimmaisesti, mutta oli päätynyt pettämään naisen luottamuksen pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin typerä?

"Mitä siellä oikein tapahtui?"

"Gemma sanoi minulle illan aikana, että jos en kykenisi muuttumaan, meidän juttumme on ohi. Hän sanoi… että minä en anna itsestäni mitään ja että minua on mahdoton rakastaa. Että pelkään liikaa, vetoan vääriin syihin ja en tiedä itsekään mitä tunnen. Hän oli oikeassa. Minä taidan tuhota tämänkin jutun ennen kuin se edes kunnolla alkaakaan." Alexein ääni oli paksu harmista ja pettymyksestä. "Muistan, että halusin turruttaa virtani ja unohtaa edes hetkeksi, että olen aave ja että se tekee jokaisesta potentiaalisesta naissuhteestani ennemmin tai myöhemmin yhtä helvettiä… mutta miten siinä pääsi käymään niin?"

Gerardin olemuksessa vuorotelleet pieni moittiva tuikahdus ja toisaalta huoli vaihtuivat myötätuntoon.

"Sinä olet idiootti", hän murahti hieraisten kädellään lyhyeksi leikattua ohutta tukkaansa.

"Niin taidan olla", Alexei myönsi hitaasti. Hän pureskeli haarukkansa päätä typertyneenä asioiden saamasta käänteestä. Katumus ja häpeä tuntuivat kietoutuvan henkitorven ympärille polttelevina ja lopullisina. Nopeasti hänen mielessään kävi ajatus siitä, kuinka helpottava uusi ryyppy olisi hetkellistä unohdusta tarjotessaan. Hän hylkäsi kuitenkin idean ja käski itseään ryhdistäytymään. Alexei oli päässyt pitkälle tinkimättömyytensä, joustavuutensa ja rehellisyytensä ansiosta. Nyt ei ollut oikea aika kadottaa kovalla työllä kasvatettua selkärankaa, vaikka paino musertavalta tuntuikin.

"Minun pitää puhua hänelle. En saisi ikinä pettää alaisteni luottamusta", Alexei kuiskasi hiljaa.

Gerard pyöritteli kahvikuppinsa pohjaa pöytää vasten pienissä ympyröissä. Hän empi hetken, kunnes puhui.

"Kaiessa taitaa olla jotain sellaista, joka saa sinut takajaloillesi."

Alexei tiesi mitä tarkkanäköinen Gerard tarkoitti. Hän oli itsekin miettinyt protossia viime aikoina, muttei ollut vielä päässyt mihinkään johtopäätökseen asiassa.

"Olen laskenut hänet ihoni alle turhankin usein. Se ei ole hyväksi ryhmälle", hän myönsi. Gerard, joka tiesi observatorikannen tapahtumista, laski katseensa hetkeksi, eikä Alexei osannut harmikseen tulkita ystävänsä kasvoilla käyvää ilmettä. Hän olisi voinut vannoa nähneensä Gerardin kasvoilla huvittuneen hymynhäivän, mutta ele ei sopinut millään lailla heidän käymäänsä keskusteluun. Alexei tyytyikin kohottamaan kulmiaan.

"Tee, kuten parhaaksi uskot, mutta katso, ettet loukkaa häntä. Protossit ovat meille tärkeitä liittolaisia. Sen lisäksi minä pidän Kaiesta. Olisi sääli, jos hänen löytämänsä turvapaikka vietäisiin häneltä", Gerard virkkoi. Hän laski kädet syliinsä ja risti sormensa tuumailevan näköisenä. Alexei vetäytyi hieman taaksepäin kuin läimäyksen saaneena: vaikka Gerard ei häntä moittinutkaan, ystävällisetkin sanat tuntuivat kipeältä muistutukselta tapahtuneesta. Kaien ei olisi pitänyt joutua koskaan kokemaan mitään tällaista, ei hänen taholtaan.

"Entäpä Gemma?"

Geardin kysymys hätkähdytti häntä. Tuntui raskaalta, että Kaien lisäksi hän oli onnistunut satuttamaan myös Gemmaa niin pahasti.

"Minun pitää pyytää anteeksi häneltä. Yrittää korjata rikkomieni asioiden sirpaleet. Gemma oli oikeassa. Minä… lupasin yrittää jatkossa enemmän. Lupasin hänen takiaan. Aion pitää sen lupauksen."

Gerardin normaalisti niin kirkkaissa silmissä käväisi tumma varjo. Pitkä mies suoristi selkänsä ja katsoi Alexeihin järkähtämättömänä. Alexei tunnisti muutoksen ryhdissä ja olemuksessa – amiraali näytti tuolta aina silloin, kun puhui joukoilleen tai ajoi jotakin asiaansa rautaisen päättäväisellä, mutta diplomaattisella otteella sotakabineteissa tai neuvonpidoissa.

"Ymmärräthän sen, että sinun pitää tahtoa sitä myös itsesi takia. Et sinä voi pakottaa itseäsi rakastumaan", mies sanoi lopulta. Alexei tunsi silmiensä jälleen kostuvan. Hän haparoi sanoja hetken.

"Minä haluan sitä. Muuten tämä kaikki on ollut hyödytöntä, tuhlausta. En halua menettää enää yhtään mahdollisuutta olla onnellinen."

Alexei huomasi äänensä vapisevan ja käsiensä puristuneen nyrkkiin. Hänellä oli yllättäen sellainen olo kuin hän olisi puolustellut jotakin luvatonta, yrittänyt vakuuttaa vastapuolta toivottomalta vaikuttavan idean kannalle. Hän veti vapisten henkeä.

"Ehkä minä oppisin antamaan Gemmalle hänen toivomansa ajan kanssa?" hän sanoi epäröiden. "Ehkä minä voisin tavoittaa sisältäni sitä jotakin, jos vain yritän enemmän?"

Alexei katsoi toiveikkaasti Gerardin uurteisiin ja väsyneiltä näyttäviin kasvoihin, joilla viipyilevä surumielinen ilme kertoi kaiken siitä, mitä amiraali ajatteli. Yllättäen Gerard näytti hyvin vanhalta ja väsyneeltä katseensa laskiessaan ja hengittäessään raskaasti sisään ja ulos. Amiraali oli hiljaa niin pitkään, että Alexei oli jo aikeissa kysyä hänen mielipidettään uudelleen.

"Ehkä sinä voit", Gerard sanoi lopulta hiljaa. "Kuuntele vain sydäntäsi. Se on harvoin väärässä näissä asioissa."

Gerard nousi paikoiltaan, taputti Alexeita nopeasti olalle ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Sotaneuvosto kokoontuu puoli neljä. Raynor tulee Van Saralta ylös. Pääsetkö paikalle?"

"Enköhän", Alexei sanoi vilkaisten rannekelloonsa.

"Hyvä. Pidä itsestäsi huolta, Shikov. Ja vaihda tuo pyjama. Vaikka sinisen satiinin vetovoimaa ei sovi aliarvioida, tohdin väittää, että se voi tehdä hallaa uskottavuudellemme."

* * *

Vastaava ylilääkäri Gemma Stanton pyyhkäisi otsaansa ja vilkaisi digitaalista rannekelloaan toiveikkaasti. Väsynyt huokaus karkasi naisen huulilta: ruokatunti oli alkanut jo vartti sitten. Hän joutuisi taas syömään lounaansa lääkinnässä, sillä messiin juokseminen ei tällaisessa ajassa kannattaisi ja seuraava potilasaika oli varattu jo puolen tunnin päähän.

Toisaalta, lääkinnässä syöminen säästäisi hänet muutamalta kiusalliselta kysymykseltä. Hän tiesi, että hoitajaharjoittelija Annabelle Hadler ei tarkoittanut pahaa uteluillaan ja kommenteillaan, mutta juuri nyt hän ei jaksanut yhtäkään naisen tietävillä silmäniskulla väritettyä kommenttia "komeasta kommodorista" tai "seksikkäästä venäläisaksentista". Hän tukahdutti itkuisen huokauksen työntäessään potilasholokansion pöydälleen, sytyttäessään punaisen "varattu" –valon huoneen ovipaneeliin ja työntyessään käytävälle.

Lääkinnässä oli hiljaista – vain Gemman matalien työkenkien läiske rikkoi instrumenttien ja ilmastoinnin tasaisen kuiskuttelun. Hän pysähtyi viimeiselle ovelle ja vilkaisi rutinoitunein silmin läpi traumahuoneen kaksi tuoreinta asukkia: asennustöissä sähköiskun saaneen tähtihävittäjä Arrowheadin ylläpitoryhmän johtajan ja ylilääkäri Howesin Kefeukselle leikkausta varten lähettämän sotilaan Van Saralta. Kaikki näytti olevan kunnossa, ja Gemma saattoi jatkaa matkaansa.

Kun Kefeuksen ylilääkäri Benjamin Howes oli runsas puoli vuotta sitten ilmoittanut aikovansa siirtyä alas Jim Raynorin hallinnoiman Foxhole 1:n lääkintään, Gemma oli vastustellut kiivaasti. Häntä hävetti tunnustaa, ettei syynä ollut varsinaisesti hänen kiintymyksensä Howesia kohtaan: Mies oli kyllä kokenut ja rautaisen pätevä, mutta hänen nuiva ja tyly asenteensa oli saanut Gemman pohtimaan kerran jos toisenkin, oliko hänen esimiehellään empatiakykyä lainkaan. Potilaat yleisesti ottaen vihasivat välinpitämätöntä ja alati kärttyisää Howesia niin paljon, että mieluummin kärsivät nahoissaan loukkaantumisensa kuin pistivät nenänsä lääkintään.

Gemman kieltelyn todellisena syynä olikin Howesin yllättävä päätös seuraajastaan: Kefeuksella oli monia Gemmaa ammattitaitoisempia ja vanhempia lääkäreitä, joiden jalkoihin ylilääkärin suuret saappaat olisivat paremmin sopineet. Hän oli luullut ilmoitusta ensin jonkinlaiseksi Howesin olemattoman huumorintajun viimeiseksi näytökseksi tai tempuksi, jolla vanhempi mies pyrki nöyryyttämään nuorta ja kokematonta kollegaansa. Tohtori Benjamin Howes oli kuitenkin ollut sekä tosissaan että myös jyrkkä kuin kallio ja seisonut päätöksensä takana. Hän oli huiskaissut Gemman järkyttyneet pyynnöt uudelleen harkitsemisesta välinpitämättömästi ilmaan ja ilmoittanut, että oli tehnyt valintansa. Gemma ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt syitä miehen päätöksen takana ja oli pohtinut joskus iltaisin päänsä tyynyyn painaessaan, oliko Howes kovan ulkokuorensa takana sittenkin pitänyt hänestä?

"Pidä paikasta hyvää huolta", mies oli käskenyt tuuheiden kulmiensa alta pistävästi tuijottaen heidän viimeisen yhteisen työvuoronsa aikana. Gemma oli yrittänyt tehdä parhaansa – mikä tarkoitti hänen tunnollisen luonteensa huomioiden tuntikausien ylimääräisiä paperitöitä, lisävuoroja, varmisteluja ja etukäteisvarautumista. Silti hän oli onnistunut. Lääkintä rullasi kuin hyvin öljytty koneisto, alaiset olivat hänen uskoakseen tyytyväisiä ja myös potilaat tuntuivat luottavan häneen herkemmin kuin pajavasaran hienotunteisuudella ja hellävaraisuudella varustettuun Howesiin.

Gemma kurkisti taukohuoneeseen toiveikkaasti ja huokasi helpotuksesta nähdessään hämärän keskellä seisovien huonekalujen olevan tyhjiä. Ei vaivaannuttavia kysymyksiä ja kuulumistenvaihtoa – vain hiljaisuutta, siunattua hiljaisuutta.

Hän kirosi Howesin organisointikyvyn puutetta räpsähtelevän kattovalon sytytettyään ja alkaessaan raivata tietään jääkaapille: vanha ylilääkäri oli kyllä ollut orjallisen tarkka mitä potilaiden oikeaan hoitoon tuli, mutta henkilökunnan huomiointi ja yleinen järjestelmällisyys eivät olleet kuuluneet miehen vahvoihin puoliin. Heidän maasta lähtiessään taukohuone oli ollut avara ja viihtyisä rupattelupaikka, jonne vuorossa olevat hoitajat ja lääkärit tulivat mieluusti vaihtamaan kuulumisia ja puhumaan potilaista. Nyt tila muistutti enemmänkin romuvarastoa. Gemma oli yrittänyt puuttua asiaan, mutta moni muu kriittisempi asia vaati jatkuvasti hänen huomiotaan ja jotkut vanhat käytännöt istuivat syvässä. Siivousryhmän vahaus- ja lakaisukone oli työnnetty jälleen taukohuoneen seinustalle, sekalaisia kansioita ja tyhjiä kuivamuonapakkauksia lojui sivupöydillä. Naulakossa oli kirjava läjä hänen työtoveriensa univormuja ja työtakkeja, roikkuipa joukon keskellä yksi punamusta parastetoskooppikin. Gemma huokasi ja likisti itsensä leveän muovisekoitepöydän ja lakaisukoneen välistä jääkaapille. Howes oli melko vapaamielisesti säilyttänyt eväitään ja potilaiden erilaisia näytteitä taukohuoneen jääkaapissa – sen tavan Gemma oli onneksi saanut kitkettyä alkuunsa. Hän silmäsi jääkaapin tyhjyyttään kumisevat hyllyt läpi, iski katseensa perälle unohtuneeseen proteiinivanukkaaseen ja päätti koettaa onneaan.

Hiljaisuudessa oli jotakin lohdullista ja parantavaa. Hänen päivänsä, yönsä, aamunsa ja iltansakin olivat tyypillisesti hektisiä, kiireisiä, meluisia. Yöllä sänkyyn kaatuessaan hän ei osannut arvostaa pyörryttävän voimakkaana hänet ympäröivää äänettömyyttä, vaan toivoi sekavien ja puuskittaisten unien tulevan nopeasti ennen muutaman tunnin päähän asetettua kellonsoittoa. Aito hiljaisuus oli harvinaista ja tuntui jotenkin tärkeältä. Ehkä juuri siksi hän oli ihastunut Alexeihin aluksi niin silmittömästi: mies ei täyttänyt hiljaisia hetkiä heidän välillään turhilla täytesanoilla, vaan nautti seesteisistä, äänettömistä tyvenistä. Alexei oli kuin viilentävä varjo kuumana kesäpäivänä, lepopaikka henkeä salpaavasta kiireestä ja pakottavasta vauhdista. Hiljainen sielu.

Gemma lohkaisi haluttomasti vanukkaan pinnasta kelmumaisen palasen, työnsi sen epäröiden suuhunsa ja totesi hämmennyksekseen maun olevan oikeastaan miellyttävä. Hän pyöritteli lusikkaa suussaan mietteliäänä.

Alexei ei ollut niin yksinkertainen ja mutkaton kuin Gemma oli ajatellut, ei tietenkään. Ensin hän oli pitänyt miehen hämillistä, miltei ujoa kohteliaisuutta suloisena. Mies piilotti sarkastisen huumorinsa, näennäisen leikittelynsä ja kaikennähneen sotilasunivormunsa alle jotakin viatonta, kömpelöä ja arkaa, joka häilähti esille heidän kahdenkeskisten hetkiensä aikana. Miehen punaisiksi karahtaneet kasvot ja levotonta liikettä vispaavat kädet olivat saaneet ensisilmäyksestä alkaen Gemman huvittuneen ihastuksen ja jonkinlaisen suojelevan omistushalun valtaan.

Hän oli uskonut, että pystyisi sitkeällä yrittämisellä aukaisemaan miehen huolella lukitsemat ovet, että hänen lempeytensä ja rakkautensa riittäisivät murtamaan panssarin. Että lopulta Alexei osaisi antaa ja ottaa vastaan luottamusta, rakkautta, kunnioitusta. Mitä hellävaraisemmin Gemma kovia kokenutta miestä käsitteli, sitä tiukemmin Alexei sulkeutui kuitenkin itseensä. Mies kyllä yritti – yritti kovemmin kuin Gemma ehkä aavistikaan. Silti tuntui sydäntä murskaavan ristiriitaiselta, ettei hän kyennyt löytämään itsestään rohkeutta läheisyyden antamiseen ja vastaanottamiseen, Gemman kiusoittelevaan suudelmaan vastaamiseen tai tunteistaan puhumiseen.

Alexei vetosi puolustelevasti ja vältellen menneisyyteensä UED:n aaveohjelmassa ja siihen, kuinka hankalia kiinteät ihmissuhteet aaveille yleisesti olivat. Se tuntui aiheen kiertelyltä, kliiniseltä oppikirjavastaukselta. Gemma oli kuullut kyllä UED:n aaveohjelman ankarista säännöistä, mutta oli kuitannut ne aina mielessään jonkinlaisena jäykkänä, käytännöstä vieraana ohjenuorana, jota vastaan jokainen aave todennäköisesti rikkoi minkä suinkin vain ehti. Alexein ryhmä oli tuntunut vahvistavan tätä luuloa: kukin aave ainakin vietti aikaa laivaston muiden sotilaiden kanssa – osa hyvinkin intiimeissä merkeissä. Alexei sen sijaan itse oli toista maata. Gemma oli järkyttynyt tajutessaan, että mies itse oli niin kokematon, sulkeutunut ja varautunut. Olihan Alexei toki kultainen ja huomaavainen, muttei saanut itseään venytetyksi sen enempään. Gemma ei voinut olla pohtimatta mitä jos Shikov ei koskaan lakkaisi varomasta ja pelkäämästä jotakin menneisyyden varjoa?

Eikä tilannetta paremmaksi tehnyt ainakaan se, että Gemman työtoverit kiusoittelivat esimiestään paikoin jo hävyttömilläkin vitseillä ja kysymyksillään. Annabelle oli jopa kysynyt jännitystä tihkuvalla äänellä, olivatko huhut aaveiden kanssa vietetyistä intiimeistä hetkistä totta. Gemma oli alkuihastuksen aalloilla keinuessaan jaksanut olla härnäämisen edessä oma nauravainen itsensä, mutta Annabellen kysymyksen aikoihin hän ei muuta kuin kohauttanut kiusaantuneena olkiaan: mistäpä hän sen olisi tietänyt, kun kirottu Shikov ei saanut itsestään kiskottua sen enempää seikkailumieltä kuin mitä käsien pitely vaati?

Gemma heitti vanukaspurkin kovan muovikuoren kierrätysjätteeseen, nuolaisi huuliaan ja vilkaisi vaivihkaa kuvajaistaan metallisen tarjoilupöydän kiiltävästä pinnasta. Gemma tiesi olevansa sievä, oikean katsojan silmissä jopa kaunis leiskuvanpunaisine hiuksineen, kesakkoisine nenineen ja siropiirteisine kasvoineen. Silti hän katseli arvioiden peilikuvaansa letille koottua tukkaansa nyppien: ehkä se johtui hänen ulkonäöstään? Ehkä Alexei piti häntä epäviehättävänä? Ehkä hän voisi kysyä mieheltä asiasta: voisihan hän tukkansa leikata tai tehdä jotakin pientä…

Gemma viuhtaisi ajatukset vihaisina päästään. Tämä oli naurettavaa. Hänen oli kelvattava tällaisena tai ei ollenkaan.

_Vika ei ole sinussa. Eihän?_

Hänen edellinen miesystävänsä oli syyttänyt Gemmaa usein siitä, että hän keräsi tarkoituksellisesti siipirikkoja ja murtuneita ihmisiä ympärilleen.

"Ymmärrän, että haluat auttaa muita töissäsi. Tehdä ihmiset ehjäksi silloin, kun puet päällesi valkoisen takin", Jeff oli sanonut erään riidan yhteydessä. "Mutta et sinä voi rakastaa ihmistä, jonka pohjimmiltasi haluat muuttaa, korjata tai pelastaa. Et todella."

Sanat olivat iskeneet syvälle ja kipeästi silloin ja ne tuntuivat seitsemän vuotta myöhemminkin iskulta rintakehään. Gemma ei voinut kuitenkaan olla pohtimatta jälleen, oliko niissä perää. Oliko hän itse asiassa rakastunut Alexeihin vai siihen mahdollisuuteen, että voisi vaientaa miehen sisimmässä riepovat haamut lopullisesti? Kysymyksen pohtiminenkin tuntui pahalta, mutta Gemma pakottautui katsomaan asiaa silmästä silmään. Ei olisi rehellistä Alexeita kohtaan pitää häntä lähellään vain siinä toivossa, että hän saisi miehen avautumaan ja muuttumaan. Oliko Gemma valmis elämään Alexein rinnalla ja rakastamaan tätä siitä huolimatta, ettei mikään koskaan ehkä muuttuisi? Hitto, ehkä Shikov oli oikein tyytyväinen tilanteeseensa ja solmuihin tunne-elämässään.

Toisaalta, Gemma mietti käsiään tiskialtaalla desinfioidessaan. Mitä jos kaikki kävisi, kuten hän oli arasti sisimmissään toivonut: mies avautuisi, lakkaisi pelkäämästä ja uskaltaisi rakastaa? Kokisiko Gemma tyhjyyttä haavat parannettuaan? Sekö häntä turhautti? Ettei Alexei antanut hänen edes yrittää?

Gemma nousi nielaisten pystyyn ja ravisti epämukavat ajatukset yltään. Hän siirsi takin kauluksen alle pujahtaneen poninhäntänsä ripeällä liikkeellä niskaan.

Toisaalta hän halusi yrittää – halusi niin kiivaasti kokeilla vielä päivän, viikon, kuukauden. Alexei oli illalla vannonut, että tahtoi yrittää kaikkensa. Gemma ei tiennyt, oliko jo liian myöhäistä, mutta tahtoi uskoa miehen vilpittömyyteen. Ehkä vielä yksi viikko tai kuukausi? Hän luotti siihen, että muutos voisi tapahtua, mutta sen pitäisi lähteä Alexeista itsestään. Gemman ei auttaisi kuin odottaa.

Hän tunsi otsansa rypistyvän käytävälle jälleen harppoessaan ja palatessaan huoneelleen. Seuraavan potilaan tiedot odottivat häntä työpöydällä holokansiossaan ja seinällä nakuttava kello kertoi minuuttien kuluneen miltei liikaakin. Gemma istuutui jalkansa ristien ja huomasi pureskelevansa peukalonsa kynttä. Paha tapa, josta hän luuli päässeensä jo lapsena.

Lääkäri jäi otsa rypistyneenä lukemaan potilaskansiota hiljaiseen lääkintään.


	17. Shalan

_Voihan annu minkä teet, kun aina jaksat piristää minua pitkillä kommenteillasi. Vakiorepliikkini maata viistävän kumarruksen muodossa siis jälleen kerran: kiitos, kiitos, voi kiitos! Kommenttisi - vai pitäisikö niitä kutsua jo tekstianalyyseiksi syvällisyytensä vuoksi - ovat ilo ja ihana kannuste laiskalle fanficcaajalle.  
_

_Tämän pätkän ei pitänyt alun perin edes tulla tähän väliin, mutta milloinpa minun suurisuuntaiset suunnitelmani tekstin tulevaisuudesta toteen tulisivatkaan. Eli: Kun hätä on suurin, on Jim Raynorkin lähellä! Toisin sanoen luku, jossa kapteeni Raynor palaa Van Saralta kummittelemaan kuvioihin. Luku saattanee tuntua katkonaiselta ja hieman hankalalta lukijasta (jos ei, niin unohtakaa varoitukseni), mutta se oli myöhemmän materiaalin kanssa yhdessä niin omituisessa ristiriidassa, etten osannut tätä muuallekaan sijoittaa.  
_

* * *

Oli matelevan hiljaista, tasaista. Sukkula ei pitänyt kiirettä, moottoriston rauhoittava kohina täytti matkustamon syvällä äänellään ja puikoissa oleva sotamies Tracy – mies oli tunnettu melkoisena moottoriturpana jopa rämäköiden pilottien joukossa – istui poikkeuksellisesti hiljaa ja hieman unisen näköisenä istuimellaan. Seesteisyys kietoi kaiken sukkulan sisällä pauloihinsa, turrutti aistit ja muutti sukkulan jyrisevän etenemisen unenomaiseksi liirroksi halki tyhjiön.

Kapteeni Jim Raynor työnsi itsensä taaksepäin istuimen pehmustetta vasten ja haukotteli syvään vaivautumatta peittämään suutaan kädellään. Hän oli valvonut pitkälle aamuyön tunteihin asti: Ensin Packardille ja Kingstonille ohjeita poissaolonsa ajaksi jättäen – miten hitossa tukikohdan johtaminen viikonlopun ajan saattoikin olla niin hankalaa hänen alaisilleen – sen jälkeen paperitöiden tulvaan miltei hukkuen. Tulevan viikon harjoitukset, vuorolistat ja partioiden kokoonpanot piti ensin käydä läpi ja sitten hyväksyä, Vespene-jalostamon raportit selata läpi ja valtuuttaa uusien koemallin kerääjien toiminta kaasuesiintymässä. Sen lisäksi olivat vielä muonitukseen, majoitukseen ja zergien tilanteeseen liittyvät asiakirjat, joita tuntui riittävän loputtomiin. Viimeisenä oli Gerard Durandin säntillisellä otteella laadittu raportti liittouman tilanteesta ja kutsu saapua neuvotteluihin Kefeukselle.

Raynor ei ollut mikään kärsivällinen mies, kuten jokainen hänen alaisuudessaan työskennellyt sotilas olisi saattanut vahvistaa. Silti hän oli sitkeästi perehtynyt taulukoihin ja tilastoihin, pohtinut tietoonsa saatettuja asioita monelta kantilta, luonnostellut mahdollisia parannusehdotuksia sekä vastannut viesteihin lyhyin, mutta informatiivisin sävyin. Yleensä tuon mittakaavan tunnollisuus ei sekään kuulunut hänen vahvoihin puoliinsa, mutta Raynor oli luvannut itselleen, että viimeisen allekirjoituksen sutaistuaan hän sulkisi kommunikaattorinsa kahdeksi tunniksi. Noiden kahden tunnin aikana hänellä oli hyvin yksityiskohtaisia suunnitelmia, joihin liittyivät kiinteästi Vulture-pyörä, järjetön ylinopeus ja pullollinen kotitekoista viinaa.

Hän oli saanut paperityöt valmiiksi yhdeltä ja pukenut ajohaalarin päälle hiljakseen hyräillen ja kommunikaattorinsa huolimattomasti sängylleen heittäen.

Raynor oli ajanut päänsä tyhjäksi ja silmänsä kuiviksi. Pyörä oli mourunnut kuin villikissa hänen pehmeän kosketuksensa alla ja kiipiessään Van Saran punaisten hiekkavallien yli ketteränä ja sulavana. Jokainen töyssähdys renkaiden alla iskosti pölyn maun hänen suuhunsa ja sai hiekan lentämään ropisten päin ajohaalaria ja kasvoja. Raynor oli hihkunut ääneen riemusta kelmeän sinisen kuun loisteessa päin tuntematonta syöksyessään ja kiihtyvyyden sytyttäessä jokaisessa solussa palamaan villin toiveen siitä, että hän voisi jättää kaiken taakseen. Avoin tie, tyhjä horisontti – vapaus.

Lopulta hänen oli ollut pakko kääntää tyttö takaisin kohti Foxholea ja saatella se nukkumaan talliin. Hetken mielijohteesta hän oli kumartunut hiljaisessa ja polttoaineelta haisevassa vajassa pyörän puoleen ja suikannut sen kiiltävälle metallipinnalle omistavan suukon ennen kuin oli levittänyt laitteen ylle huolellisesti ohuen muovisuojapeitteen.

Tyhjä tunne oli valahtanut mahanpohjaan kuten aina adrenaliinia sykkivän ajosuorituksen jälkeen. Mitä nyt, tuntui jokainen hermosäie hänen päänsä sisällä kysyvän pyörremyrskyn lailla heittelehtiviä aistimuksia käsitellessään, mitä nyt?! Jim Raynorilla harvoin oli vastauksia.

Hän oli ottanut rohkaisuryypyn ennen pyörän satulaan hyppäämistä, ja kiusaus tyhjentää loppupullo melko kiivaaseen tahtiin oli miltei ylitsepääsemätön. Oli vaatinut melkoisesti tahdonvoimaa kävellä takaisin kapteenin huoneelle, työntää pullo kapean lipaston päälle vielä toistaiseksi ja tarttua holokansioon toiveikkaana.

Alkoholi oli saanut jäädä sijoilleen yön ajaksi. Raynor oli ollut miltei naurettavan onnellinen löytäessään henkilökohtaisesta postistaan yhden viestin ja tunnistaessaan tutun identifikaationumeron kirjekuorikuvakkeen perässä. Hän oli vetänyt syvään henkeä lämpimän kouraisun rutistaessa sisintään. Viesti oli avautunut pitkällä viiveellä – perse, että hän vihasi Van Saran tietoverkkoyhteyksiä, joita hiekkamyrskyt ja Vespene-esiintymän säteily eivät suinkaan nopeammiksi tehneet – ja näytölle tullut videokuva oli saanut hänet äännähtämään itsekseen tyytyväisesti.

"Iltaa, pikkuinen", hän oli toivottanut karhealla äänellä kameran edessä istuvan Kaien nähdessään ja videoviestin käynnistäessään. Kaie oli kertonut särähtelevässä ja lyhyessä viestissään, että kiire ei ollut helpottanut vieläkään. Hänen osuutensa viikonlopun suuressa taisteluharjoituksessa ei ollut mennyt odotetulla tavalla, mutta protossi oli todennut väsyneesti huokaisten oppineensa kovasti terraanien taistelutekniikoista ja omasta asemastaan ryhmässä. Kaie oli näyttänyt innostuneelta mainitessaan, että oli lähdössä ryhmänsä kanssa viettämään iltalomaa Vestalle. Hän oli kertonut odottavansa sitä, että oppisi todennäköisesti tulevina tunteina lisää terraaneista ja heidän käytöksestään. Hyvää yötä toivotettuaan nainen oli sulkenut kepeästi hymyillen yhteyden ja laskenut seuraavan vuoroaan odottaneen sotilaan käyttämään Kefeuksen yleisiä videopuheluruutuja.

Raynor oli kelannut viestin alkuun ja katsellut sen uudelleen lävitse vinosti hymyillen ja painaen naisen kuulumiset huolella mieleensä. Hän oli sinä yönä nukkunut levollisemmin kuin hetkeen.

Viesti oli edelleen hänen henkilökohtaisessa kansiossaan tallella, kuten kaikki aikaisemmatkin kaksikymmentäyksi videota. Yhteensä kaksikymmentäkaksi osoitusta Raynorin elämän omituisimmasta ihmissuhteesta.

Raynor huoahti itsekseen kärsimättömänä vilkaistessaan ulos matkustamon ikkunasta ja todetessaan, että matka Kefeukselle veisi tällä vauhdilla vielä noin vartin. Gerardin laivaston uloimpana partioivat alukset levittäytyivät heidän edessään kuin kiireisen herhiläispesän ensimmäinen etuvartio, ja saattajiksi määrätty Valkyria-pari erottui jo kahtena pienenä pisteenä kaukaisuudessa. Raynor huomasi virnistävänsä itsekseen valtavaa alusjoukkoa katsellessaan ja Kefeuksen möhkälemäisen hahmon muiden keskeltä erottaessaan.

Hän ei ollut kertonut etukäteen Kaielle, että oli tulossa Kefeukselle ja että toivoi ehtivänsä viettää aikaa nuoren protossin kanssa ennen hänen, Shikovin ja Durandin yhteistä kokousaikaa puoli neljältä. Toivottavasti Kaien ilta Vestalla oli sujunut mukavasti – terraanisotilaat saattoivat olla vapaalle heittäytyessään melkoisen railakkaita siinä missä Kaiea vaivasivat vieläkin jäykkyys ja arkuus uusissa tilanteissa.

Raynor taputti kädellään polveaan poissaolevan näköisenä. Sinä iltana kun Shikov runsas puoli vuotta sitten oli ryhmineen kiivennyt Van Saralta lähtevään sukkulaan, hän oli heittäytynyt huojentuneena selälleen sängylleen ja toivottanut mielessään hyvää matkaa. Ajatuskin Kaien kohtaamisesta oli saanut vatsan vääntymään ja hien nousemaan otsalle kylminä pisaroina. Protossin perimään liittyvät paljastukset olivat herättäneet hänen sydämessään raivon ja katkeruuden synkentämän pimeyden, jota hän luuli jo kauan sitten onnistuneesti paenneensa. Kerrigan ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan laskenut Raynoria irti hihnastaan, ei todella.

Hän oli tuntenut voimatonta kiukkua sekä Sarahia että Kaiea kohtaan – helkkarin petollista, äiti ja tytär. Ja silti kaikki oli niin pirun hankalaa: Jim oli käyttäytynyt kylmästi ja etäisesti Kaiea kohtaan ja vältellyt naista parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Salaa hän oli vihannut itseään siksi, että mietti siitä huolimatta päivittäin nuoren protossin vointia ja jaksamista.

Kaikki oli tuntunut romahtaneen syöksykierteeseen. Jo pelkkä tieto siitä, että Sarah lymyili jossakin Van Saran autiomaan sydämessä olisi ollut hänelle hankala pala nieltäväksi, mutta sen lisäksi zergkuningattaren tytär oli kulkenut Foxholen käytävillä, Raynorin oman katon alla. Mielikuva oli ylivoimaisen hankala hyväksyä. Hän oli huokaissut helpotuksesta kommodori Shikovin suunnatessa takaisin Kefeukselle ja viedessään protossin mukanaan. Kaien poistuminen kuvioista tekisi hänen päivistään helpompia, Jim oli ajatellut.

Eikä mikään mennyt kuitenkaan odotusten mukaisesti. Hän oli juonut, suoranaisesti ryypännyt – kaksi tai kolme päivää aina tiedostamattomuuteen saakka, sen jälkeen muutaman viikon ajan vain niille rajoille, että kykeni suoriutumaan juuri ja juuri päivittäisistä töistään. Sarah oli piinannut häntä jokaisena yönä: tullut salakavalasti alkoholin turruttaman mielen syvimpiin toiveisiin, repinyt hänen sisintään vihaisena kuin jotakin etsien ja lopulta ivallisena nöyryyttänyt häntä sanoillaan, sylkenyt auki revittyihin haavoihin myrkkyään.

_Jokainen sinun yrityksesi päästä jaloillesi on turha. Jokainen alku on loppu. Ei ole tarkoitusta, ei armoa, ei vapautusta. Vain minä, vain sinun lohduttomin virheesi. Jokaisen avaamasi oven takana olen aina minä – jokin julma pieni peli, harhautus tai sydämetön, kylmä muistutus asioiden todellisesta luonteesta. Minä olen kohtalosi, Jim. Kun annat itsesi vihdoin luottaa ja vähiten odotat, maa murtuu jalkojesi alta ja minä olen katsomassa, kuinka putoat. Sinä olet yksin._

Sarah oli kuulostanut niin suloisen viattomalta livertäessään hänen korvaansa, käskiessään häntä luovuttamaan. Kuinka helppoa olisi ollut ottaa käsiase yöpöydältä, painaa se ohimoa vasten ja unohtaa.

Jim ei tosiasiassa edes muistanut ensimmäistä videoviestiään. Hän oli ollut kiukkuinen sinä yönä ja lyönyt lasipullon paksun, terävän pinnan rikki nyrkillään. Iho oli ottanut kolme terävää viiltohaavaa vastaan kivusta sähähtäen. Raynor oli ollut niin vihainen ja väsynyt, että oli ollut lähellä purskahtaa itkuun tai hajottaa jotakin. Hän oli lähettänyt videon juuri ennen nukahtamistaan ja humalassa kuin ensimmäistä iltalomaansa viettävä keltanokkainen sotamies, joten viesti tuskin oli sisältänyt mitään kovin selväjärkistä tai mairittelevaa. Kaie oli vastannut silti.

Jim oli pärskähtänyt epäuskoisena, kun seuraavana iltana saapuneiden viestien kansiosta jalostamopäällikö Perezin viikkoraportin ja kersantti Herwayn kuukausimenolaskelman välistä oli löytynyt Kaien lähettämä videoviesti. Häkeltynyt tunne oli vallannut Jimin, kun protossinaisen epävarmuutta hehkuvat kasvot olivat ilmestyneet ruudulle. Mitä helvettiä, hän olisi halunnut kysyä ääneen, mutta oli sen sijaan käynnistänyt viestin epäluuloisena.

"En oikein tiedä, osaanko auttaa sinua", protossi oli sanonut arasti sen jälkeen, kun oli tervehtinyt virallisesti ja myöntänyt, että oli yllättynyt Raynorilta viestin saatuaan. _Et niin yllättynyt kuin minä_, Raynor oli ajatellut äimistyneenä – hän kun ei muistanut lähettäneensä tai edes nauhoittaneensa viestiä. Kaien seuraavat sanat olivat osuneet kuitenkin syvälle.

"Äiti tulee toisinaan myös minun uniini. Se on raskasta…", nainen oli kuisannut. Protossin silmät olivat painuneet lattiaan. "Minä saan useimmiten torjuttua hänet… Ehkä… Voisin ehkä kokeilla jonkinlaista psionista sulkua sinunkin mieleesi, jos niin toivot."

Protossi oli vääntyillyt kameran edessä hermostuneena tietämättä minne katsoa tai mitä tehdä. Hän oli katsahtanut nopeasti suoraan linssiin ja keltaisissa silmissä oli tyhjä ja onneton vire.

"Olen pahoillani, etten voinut sanoa aikaisemmin", protossi oli änkyttänyt "Minä… olen pahoillani… Halusin kyllä. Ehkä eniten juuri sinulle. Zeratul kielsi minua ja tiesin, että isän menetys oli sinulle hankalaa. Tuntui, etten koskaan voi korvata… ja äiti…minussa on liikaa pahoja muistoja…"

Kaie oli ollut pitkän aikaa hiljaa itseään kooten. Sitten nainen oli tehnyt harmistuneen näköisenä kunniaa, pyytänyt nolostuneena anteeksi "tyhjänpäiväistä lörpöttelemistään" ja sulkenut hätäisesti yhteyden.

Jim Raynor oli tuijottanut harmaana vilkkuvaa tyhjää näyttöä minuuttitolkulla kykenemättä tekemään muuta kuin vetämään syvään henkeä ja nielemään kurkkuunsa kohonnutta kuumaa möhkälettä takaisin alas. Kaikki se tuli takaisin yhtenä hujauksena: ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli nähnyt Kaien Fenixin vanhassa asepuvussa uhmakkaana ja silti niin eksyneenä. Kuinka hämillään he kumpikin olivat olleet silloin ja tulevina päivinä toistensa ympärillä kierreltyään. Naisen itkusta tärissyt olemus, kun Raynor oli pysäyttänyt tämän Kefeuksen käytävällä ja kysynyt oliko jokin hätänä. Kaien tukahduttavan voimakas rutistus, silmissä leiskunut kaipaus. Hiljainen myötäelo heidän välillään lähtöhangaarissa, hänen halunsa suukottaa naisen otsaa ja käskeä olla varovainen.

Voi luoja, kuinka itsekäs hän oli ollut. Kuinka helvetin typerä, kuinka tunteeton. Idiootti, hänen sisimpänsä huusi, sinä olet idiootti. Hän oli sulkenut Kaien ulkopuolelle ja yrittänyt olla torjuva pelätessään omaa reaktiotaan… mutta oliko hän ajatellut asiaa lainkaan naisen kannalta? Hän oli Kaien ainoa linkki niihin aikoihin, kun tämän äiti oli vielä ollut terraani ja isä elossa. Millä helvetin oikeudella hän katsoi oman mielenrauhansa niin pyhäksi, ettei kyennyt vastaamaan Kaien silmissä arasti pilkahtavaan pyyntöön edes osittain. Jim istui alas sänkynsä reunalle sydän täynnä katumusta. Voi perse, hän soimasi itseään.

_Ei tyttö pyytänyt sinua täyttämään adoptiokaavakkeita, vaan olemaan vain läsnä. Onko se niin helvetin hankalaa?_

Hän oli hetken mielijohteesta käynnistänyt holokansioon integroidun pienen videokameran ja nauhoittanut uuden viestin, joka ei rehellisyyden nimissä tainnut olla kovin paljon selkeämpi kuin hänen aikaisempikaan yrityksensä. Hän oli puhunut paljon, selittänyt liikaa, kompuroinut sanoihinsa ja kiroillut jokaisessa lauseessa. Hän oli harkinnut hetken ajan tuhoavansa tuotoksensa, mutta oli päättänyt sitten – hilpeässä hiprakassa kun oli – ettei viesti varmaan enää hänen ja Kaien välejä huonommaksikaan voisi tehdä.

Kaie oli vastannut jälleen, tällä kertaa loputtoman pitkiltä tuntuneiden kahden päivän jälkeen. Myös protossin viesti oli ollut täynnä padottua toivoa, pelkoa väärinymmärryksestä ja silti arkaa osoitusta luottamuksesta.

Heidän videoviestinsä olivat kulkeneet jo kuuden kuukauden ajan. Alun epävarmat ja muodolliset sävyt olivat muuttuneet pitkien pohdintojen täyttämiksi minuuteiksi ja henkilökohtaisiksi purkautumisiksi ajan kuluessa. Raynor oli seurannut vuoroin ylpeänä, vuoroin levottomana Kaien kasvua ja tämän sopeutumista terraanien pariin. Sama huolensekainen tyytyväisyys peilautui takaisin Kaien kasvoilta, kun tämä kysyi toisinaan varovasti kuinka Jim jaksoi ja olivatko Sarah tai zergit aiheuttaneet ongelmia Van Saralla. Hitaasti protossi oli alkanut ymmärtää hänen pieniä sarkastisia piikkejään, hymyillä entistä vapautuneemmin ja osoittaa tunteitaan voimakkaammin. Kaksi viimeistä pätivät myös Jimiin itseensä.

He olivat käyneet läpi kaiken yhdessä: piirtäneet kahden mielen hajanaisista muistoista esiin ensin Fenixin kuvajaisen ja sitten varovasti myös Sarahin monikasvoisen hahmon. He olivat puhuneet Kaien syntymästä ja ensimmäisistä elinkuukausista ja sivunneet Raynorin entistä elämää Konfederaation lainvalvojana kauan sitten. He olivat pohtineet laivaston ja Van Saran tilannetta, kertoneet päiviensä kulusta ja kohtaamistaan ihmisistä. Arkea, mietteliäitä puheenvuoroja, katkeruuden ja haikeuden sävyttämiä vanhoja, kellastuneita muistoja. Kyyneleitä, hymyjä, epävarmoja nyökkäyksiä, rohkaisun kömpelöitä sanoja.

He kumpikin tiesivät sanomattakin, että olivat toisilleen tietyllä tapaa erityisiä. Yksikään terraani tai protossi ei olisi koskaan voinut ymmärtää täysin sitä kaikkea: Fenixin, Sarahin, Jimin ja Kaien yhteen lukitsevaa epätoivoisten sattumien loputonta kehää, joka ei voinut särkyä ennen kuin Kerrigan olisi maksanut teoistaan hengellään. Kukaan ei voinut kokea samoin raadollista ristiriitaa, jota he kaksi kantoivat sydämissään tai tajuta sitä pientä, kamalaa ja häpeällistä toivetta siitä, että Sarah Kerrigan kaikesta huolimatta vastaisi jonakin päivänä takaisin kaikkeen siihen katkeransuloiseen ja tuskan sävyttämään rakkauteen. Eikä sitä sisimmässä palavaa kirkasta kostonhalun ja raivon liekkiä, joka kulutti ja poltti mennessään järjen, toivon ja valon. Halua surmata Sarah, panna hänet maksamaan kaikesta. Velkaa, joka oli sidottu verellä. Ennen sen lunastamista he eivät voineet kuin hakea lohtua ja rohkeutta toisistaan.

Kaie oli viikko sitten todennut viestinsä lopuksi arasti, että oli alkanut pitää Raynoria tärkeänä. Protossi oli empinyt pitkään hiljaa, nypeltänyt puseronsa hihoja ja jo kerran näyttänyt siltä, ettei jatkaisikaan mielessään pyörinyttä ajatusta loppuun.

"Kukaan ei koskaan voi ottaa Fenixin paikkaa sydämestäni. Minä rakastan isää aina. Mutta… en tiedä. Sinä… no. Ehkä tiedät mitä yritän sanoa", protossi oli kuiskannut käheästi ja hermostuneesti. Hän oli naulinnut katseensa kameraan pitkäksi toviksi, mutta ravistanut lopulta päätään turhautuneena ja vaihtanut puheenaihetta.

Jim ei ollut itkenyt aikoihin. Lydia, Johnny, Sarah – hän oli kaiken menettämänsä jälkeen todennut katkerasti, ettei hänellä ehkä ollut enää kyyneleitä itkettäväksi loppuelämää varten. Sinä iltana Jim Raynor oli kuitenkin haukkonut rajua, säpsähdyttävää itkua peittoaan syliinsä rutistaen ja välittämättä siitä, että tiesi kyyneleiden tulevan yhtä paljon Johnnyn kuin Kaienkin takia. Hän oli luvannut, suorastaan vannonut, kuluneiden viikkojen ja kuukausien aikana päänsä sisälle soiville varoituskelloille, ettei antaisi itsensä kiintyä liiaksi Kaieen. Se tekisi koko sopasta vain entistä sakeamman ja antaisi Kerriganille lisää aseita heitä kumpaakin vastaan. Sängyllä itkua ryystäessään ja Kaien sanoja puntaroidessaan Jim oli kyennyt kuitenkin ajattelemaan vain yhtä asiaa: _Voi pikkuinen, voi Fenixin silmäterä. Minä pidän sinusta huolta._

Pilotti ohjaamossa antoi kuittauksen heitä ohjaavalle lennonvalvojalle ja säpsäytti samalla Jimin ajatuksistaan. Mies rykäisi itsekseen ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta Kaien sanoja ilman liikuttumista ja soimasi itseään kevyesti turhasta tunteilusta.

_Voi Jimmy-poika, sinusta on tullut vanha pehmo._

Sukkulan telakoituminen sujui ongelmitta. Tracy jäi täyttämään rahtikirjoja ja valmistautumaan tankkauksen ja lastauksen jälkeiseen paluumatkaan Van Saralle. Raynor sen sijaan oli vapaa tekemään tahtonsa mukaan: hän oli ilmoittanut Durandille saapuvansa kolmelta, mutta kello oli tällä hetkellä tosiasiassa vasta yksi. Hän ei pistänyt pahakseen muodollisen vastaanottokomitean puuttumista, vaan marssi tyytyväisesti hangaarivalvojan pienen työtilan ohitse hisseille.

Kaie jakoi hyttinsä kahden muun ryhmäänsä kuuluvan naisaaveen kanssa, joista toinen avasi oven hänen kosketettuaan paneelin soittokelloa. Pienikokoinen, itämaisen näköinen nainen teki kunniaa välittömästi hänet tunnistaessaan, mutta piti älykkäät ja tavattoman kiinnostuneina hehkuvat silmänsä kiinteästi Jimissä jäädessään odottamaan kapteenin käskyä.

"Lepo, sotilas. Tulin etsimään Kaiea", Jim sanoi rykäisten. Pieni nainen kallisti päätään, vilkaisi olkansa yli ja madalsi ääntään.

"Kaie taitaa vielä nukkua, sir", hän mumisi pahoitellen. Jim ei voinut olla näyttämättä pettymystään ja tunsi kasvojensa venähtävän.

"Selvä. Tulen takaisin sitten hieman myöhemmin. Sanotko hänelle…"

"Minä olen hereillä", Kaien unenpöpperöinen ääni kajahti peremmältä hytistä. Kolahdus ja kiukkuinen kirahdus säestivät naisen sanoja.

"Jukoliste Kaie, älä nyt sängystä putoa. Helvetti, oletko kunnossa?!" Chandak älähti kauhuissaan olkapäänsä yli vilkaisten. Nainen löi käden suunsa eteen tajutessaan lipsauttaneensa manailusanan väärässä seurassa. Raynor hymyili huvittuneesti.

"Kyllä minun korvani pahempaakin ovat kestäneet", hän rauhoitteli kuivasti ja pisti päänsä hytin ovesta. "Kaie, et kai sinä ole krapulassa?!"

Kaie tuli pian omasta pienestä makuusopestaan hengästyneenä kapeaan eteistilaan. Verryttelyasuun pukeutunut nainen pysähtyi nytkähtäen Jimin nähdessään ja arka hymy valaisi tämän naaman. Ilme näytti ristiriitaisen liikuttavalta kasvoilla, joiden kammottavaa kuntoa Jim suoranaisesti hätkähti. Kaien nenä oli teipattu kahdella voimasiteellä ja tukilaastarilla suoraksi, mutta taitteiden alta oli helppo nähdä tummat sinelmät ympärilleen nostattanut murtumakohta. Paakkuuntunutta verta oli kerääntynyt haavan ympärille. Huuli oli kurottu umpeen tikkiliimalla.

"Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?" Raynor kuuli kysyvänsä jähmeällä, järkyttyneellä äänellä. Kaie rykäisi ja hymy katosi hänen kasvoiltaan yhtä nopeasti kuin oli syttynytkin.

"Puhutaan siitä hieman myöhemmin?" nainen pyysi anelevaan ja välttelevään sävyyn.

"Tuota… hyvä on. Haluatko haukata happea?" Raynor kysyi saaden suurin ponnistuksin äänensä pidettyä tasaisena ja viitatessaan peukalollaan olkapäänsä ylitse. Hän yritti taiteilla olemukseensa ja sanoihinsa tyyneyttä, vaikka tosiasiassa hänen teki mielensä tivata mitä oli tapahtunut ja kuka oli lyönyt iskut. Hän päätti kuitenkin olla järjestämättä kohtausta peittelemättömän uteliaasti heitä tuijottavan Kaien hyttitoverin silmien edessä, vaan odotti siihen asti, että he pääsivät käytävälle ja muutaman askeleen päähän sulkeutuneesta hytin ovesta.

"Kävikö tämä Vestalla?" Jim aloitti kääntäen mutkattomasti Kaien olkapäistä puoleensa. Protossin olemus muuttui kiusaantuneeksi, mutta tämä nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Raynor jatkoi tuntien mielialansa synkkenevän. "Tekikö joku sinulle jotakin? Suuttuiko joku? Yrittikö joku koskea sinuun?"

Kaie näytti ällistyneeltä ottaessaan askeleen taaksepäin. Naisen silmät olivat levinneet suuriksi.

"Kaie, kerro minulle", Raynor pyysi. Hänen oli hankala pitää ääntään tasaisena, sillä äkillinen raivo pyyhkäisi tajunnan yli saaden kiukun mustat sävyt tanssahtelemaan verkkokalvoilla ja jännitti jokaisen lihaksen valmiiksi taistelua varten.

"Jim… sinä puristat olkapäitäni", Kaie sai vihdoin soperrettua. Raynor tajusi äkisti, että säikähdys Kaien katseessa ei suinkaan johtunut siitä, että protossi kertasi nenänsä murtumiseen johtanutta traumaa mielessään, vaan nainen oli vilpittömän pelästynyt Raynorin omaa, tiukkakatseista ja miltei kuulustelevaa reaktiota.

"Anteeksi. Minä… tulin vain niin perhanan vihaiseksi nähdessäni, että… anteeksi." Jim pudotti Kaien olkapäät pihtiotteeseen napanneet sormensa nopeasti alas ja vetäytyi askeleen kauemmas naama valkoiseksi valahtaen.

_Voihan perse, sinä pelotat häntä. Kokoa itsesi. Hymyile. Rauhoitu._

"Ei se mitään", Kaie sanoi nopeasti. Hänen päänsä nousi ylös ja naisen silmissä tuikahti haastava ylpeys. "Minä osaan kyllä pitää puoleni."

"Minä en epäile sitä. Minä… ehkä siksi tuntuikin niin omituiselta, että näytät tuolta, Raynor mutisi lopulta. Hän virnisti toispuoleisesti. "Pitäisikö minun tuntea sääliä vastapuolta kohtaan?"

Kaie vastasi hymyyn varovasti ja pudisti päätään.

"Se oli vahinko", hän totesi lopulta. Jokin naisen olemuksessa tuntui sanovan, että aihe oli parasta ainakin toistaiseksi jättää sikseen. Jim totteli pienen vastahakoisen äänen sisällään vaientaen.

He seisoivat toisiaan tutkivasti katsellen vastatusten käytävällä. Jim koki olonsa hieman hämilliseksi ja epävarmaksi nyt, kun kaikkien niiden kuukausien aikana hänen holokansionsa pienellä ja epätarkalla näytöllä sydäntään purkanut protossi seisoi vain muutaman askeleen päässä elävänä, hengittävänä, läsnä. Hän oli niin monta kertaa halunnut kurkottaa kätensä eteenpäin ja vetää nuoren naisen suojelevaan halaukseen, taputtaa tätä lohduttavasti olkapäille tai sanoa jotakin kannustavaa. Tai edes piristää tätä sutkauksella, huonollakin. Mutta tuolloin siihen ei ollut tarjottu mahdollisuutta. Nyt heidän ollessaan kasvotusten hän ei kuitenkaan saanut itseään liikahtamaankaan ja tunsi kielen jäätyvän kiinni kitalakeen kylmänä ja elottomana. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä tai kuinka purkaa sisimmässään melkoiseksi vyyhdiksi keriytynyttä tunteiden ja muistojen kaaosta sanalliseen muotoon. Myös Kaien naamalla oli uteliaisuuden lisäksi arastelua, kun hän tarkasteli miestä edessään huolellisesti.

Jim selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Tässä", hän sanoi lopulta lyhyesti ja työnsi mukanaan tuomansa, kankaaseen kiedotun nuhjuisen mytyn Kaien käteen. Protossi näytti olevan ymmällään, mutta kääri velvollisuudentuntoisesti kankaan auki ja veti esille nyytin laskoksiin piilotetun esineen. Se oli paksuperäinen ja raskas plasmapistooli, joka oli nähnyt parhaat päivänsä jo vuosikausia sitten. Ase oli likainen, kolhiutunut ja menettänyt osan hopeanharmaasta pinnoitteestaan.

"Protossien taistelupistooli", Kaie totesi välittömästi.

"Se oli isäsi", Raynor kiirehti selittämään Kaien kurtistuneen otsan nähdessään. "Ajattelin, että ehkä…" Raynor huomasi tuijottavansa jalkoihinsa kiusaantuneena.

_Niin, mitä helvettiä sinä oikein ajattelit? Käsiase tuliaisiksi? Sulavaa, todella. Ensi kerralla rasia suklaata ja käsikranaatti?  
_

"Isän _shalan", _Kaie henkäisi hiljaa huomattuaan Fenixin legioonan pienen symbolin kädensijaan kaiverrettuna. Protossi nosti ikääntyneen, aserasvasta ja hiekasta osansa saaneen pistoolin tähtäykseen kuin pitoa koetellakseen. Hänen naamansa oli alkanut hehkua onnesta.

"Annatteko tekin aseillenne nimet? Minulla oli rynnäkkökivääri, jonka nimi…"

"Belle", Kaie lopetti. Nainen hymyili ujosti, mutta leveästi. "Isä on kertonut minulle. _Shalan _ei kuitenkaan ole vain nimi. Ei sillä lailla kuin sinun Bellesi. _Shalan_ on kunnianosoitus. Vähän kuin mitali, joita terraanit kiinnittävät rintapieliinsä. Urhealle, läheiselle asetoverille." Protossi tarkasteli pistoolia liikuttuneen näköisenä ja siveli kulunutta pintaa hellästi sormillaan. Hän vilkaisi Jimiin. "Onko se ollut sinulla kaiken aikaa?"

Raynor nyökkäsi itsekin yllättyneenä kuulemastaan. Fenix oli raivostuttavan moniselitteiselle tyylilleen uskollisesti kerran vain työntänyt pistoolin hänen käteensä ja todennut vakavana, että se oli tästä lähtien Jimin omaisuutta. Viivasuinen protossi ei ollut selittänyt tekoaan millään lailla ja oli vastannut hänen uteluihinsa yhtä auliisti kuin kasa kiviä. Jim oli tuossa vaiheessa jo tottunut Fenixin pieniin omituisuuksiin, työntänyt pistoolin vyölleen ja antanut myöhemmin vastalahjaksi Fenixille kaasunaamarin ja kaksi pornolehteä yhtä kryptisen hiljaisuuden saattelemana. Hän tunsi naurunsekaisen liikutuksen nousevan mahanpohjastaan Kaien sanojen antaessa vihdoinkin tarinan takana piilevälle mysteerille merkityksen.

"Olisin pitänyt siitä parempaa huolta, jos olisin tiennyt", hän myönsi.

Kaie ravisti päätään.

"_Shalan_ kuuluu taisteluun. Sitä ei piiloteta vitriiniin, kuten terraanien mitaleita ja pokaaleita. Sen kuuluu laulaa taistelussa kantajansa kuolemaan asti."

Protossi ojensi pistoolin takaisin Jimille liikuttuneen näköisenä.

"Kiitos, että sain nähdä sen", hän sanoi kunnioittavasti. Jim ravisti päätään.

"Ei. Minä toin sen lahjaksi sinulle", hän korjasi vetäen kätensä selkänsä taakse. Kaien kasvoilla kävi häkeltynyt ilme, kun protossi käänsi kämmenensä auki ja jäi katselemaan sillä lepäävää pistoolia.

"Kukaan... tai no, juuri kukaan... ei ole ennen tätä antanut minulle mitään tällaista", Kaie sanoi lammasmaisella äänellä. Protossi sipaisi kaulassaan roikkuvia tuntolevyjä ajatuksissaan lempeän hymyn käydessä kasvoillaan ja vilkaisi sitten Raynoriin silmät kosteina kiiltäen.

"Eihän se kummoinen ole", Jim totesi vaatimattomuutta ääneensä tavoitellen, mutta sisimmässään oli niin naurettavan ylpeä itsestään, että olisi paukutellut henkseleitään, jos sellaiset olisi suinkin vain sattunut omistamaan.

"Se on…", Kaie aloitti, mutta kadotti sanansa hätkähtäen. Naisen pää käännähti taaksepäin ja hän tuijotti tyhjän käytävän päähän tuoden mieleen saalistaan väijyvän metsästäjän. Naisen kädet jännittyivät ja hän kosketti otsaansa kuin keskittymistään tehostaakseen.

"Mitä nyt?" Jim kysyi. Hän tunnisti poissaolevan katseen – Kaien virta, kuten protossit aaveiden psionista kykyä kutsuivat, oli todennäköisesti poiminut jotakin.

"Voinko pyytää palvelusta?" Kaie kysyi nopeasti. Jim ei ehtinyt edes vastata, kun Kaie jo viittoi hänet seuraamaan ja lähti sanaakaan sanomatta takaisin heidän tulosuuntaansa. Nainen onnistui yhtäaikaisesti sekä hiipimään että ryntäämään pääkäytävästä erkanevan pienen huoltotunnelin suulle ja painautui sen sisäseinää vasten tiukasti. Naisen vartalon kaari jäi tunnelin syvien varjojen peittoon. Jim seurasi Kaiea kyselemättä ja tunsi itsensä hirtehisellä tavalla huvittuneeksi naisen viereen itsensä likistäessään.

"No niin", hän sanoi kepeästi. "Ketä me oikein pakoilemme?"

Kaie nielaisi kuuluvasti, mutta ei ehtinyt vastata mitään, sillä askeleet tulivat jo lähemmäs. Kommodori Shikov näytti huolestuneelta ja kiireiseltä heidät ohittaessaan ja suunnatessaan peremmälle käytävällä. Raynor tunsi Kaien jännityksen lientyvän kommodorin askelten kaikujen haipuessa.

"Oletan, että hän etsii sinua?" Jim sanoi matalalla äänellä pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Kaie päästi kiusaantuneen äännähdyksen.

"Onko sinulla usein tapana leikkiä kuurupiiloa lähimmän esimiehesi kanssa?" Raynor jatkoi hilpeään sävyyn. Hän vilkaisi Kaieen moittivan äänen kielellään naksauttaen.

"Ei", Kaie myönsi. Protossi killitti häneen jurottaen kuin murjottava lapsi, eikä Raynor viitsinyt piilottaa härnäävää virnistystään.

"Sitä paitsi luulin, että Shikov ja sinä olette nykyisin hyvää pataa. Onko jokin hätänä? Voisi melkein luulla…"

Raynorin pää käännähti äkisti Kaien puoleen ja leppoisa jutustelusävy unohtui, kun hänen ajatuksensa täydensivät kesken jääneen lauseen.

"HÄNKÖ?" Raynor ärähti päänsä ahtaan huoltotunnelin kattoon pamauttaen. Mies kirosi ja jäi takaraivoaan pidellen katsomaan Kaiea. Hän tunsi raivon nousevan jälleen sisimmästään ahneena ja kyltymättömänä.

"Se oli vahinko", Kaie sihahti julmistuneen näköisenä.

"Mitä helvettiä Vestalla oikein tapahtui?" Raynor tiukkasi. Hän oli korottanut huomaamattaan ääntään, mutta joutui vaikenemaan Shikovin askeleiden tullessa takaisin päin ja Kaien sormen kohotessa naisen huulien eteen. Hän pysyi hiljaa silmät salamoiden ja Kaieen synkkäilmeisiä mulkaisuja luoden, kun Shikov palasi hisseille päin heidän ohitseen. Kun hissin ovien sulkeutumisesta kertova mekaaninen sihahdus vei kommodorin mennessään, Raynor kääntyi Kaien puoleen.

"No?" mies kysyi hiljakseen. Hän tajusi tutun, ahdistuneen ilmeen valtaavan Kaien kasvot ja hillitsi halunsa mennä Shikovin perään opettamaan kommodorille käytöstapoja ja alaisten kohtelua käsirysyn voimin.

Kaie pysyi itsepintaisesti vaiti ja väisti hänen katseensa.

"Sinä voit kertoa minulle", Jim jatkoi pinnistäen kärsivällisyyttään.

Kaie näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla, mutta huokasi, istuutui ja lopulta koko kurjien yhteensattumien yö purkautui ryöpsähtelevänä monologina Jimin kuultavaksi. Protossi käytti lyhyitä, miltei vastahakoisia lauseita, mutta Raynor sai silti tarpeeksi irti puheesta voidakseen muodostaa kokonaiskuvan tilanteesta. Hän tunsi olevansa yhtä aikaa kiukkuinen ja huolissaan – toisaalta koko ilta ja Kaien loukkaantuminen olivat vain yhtä onnetonta tapaturmien sumaa, toisaalta hän halusi kuristaa Shikovin, joka oli laskenut itsensä sellaiseen kuntoon. Kuinka tämä saattoi olla niin vastuuton? Eikö mies ajatellut yhtään…?!

Kaie jäi selityksensä jälkeen istumaan surkean näköisenä lattialle, joten Jim päätti ensimmäisen mielihalunsa vastaisesti tehdä jotain muuta kuin lähteä raivoamaan Kefeuksen käytäville Shikovin päänahkaa hakien.

"Sinun pitää puhua Shikovin kanssa, tiedäthän?" hän sanoi varovasti.

"Tiedän", Kaie nyökkäsi.

"Se ei onnistu, jos karkaat perse edellä jokaisen näkemäsi laatikon alle vain hänen varjonsakin nähdessäsi."

"Tiedän", Kaie toisti syyllisen näköisenä.

"Vai haluatko, että minä otan asian puheeksi? Näen hänet muutaman tunnin päästä", Jim tarjoutui.

"En", Kaie sanoi nopeasti. Protossi näytti kauhistuneelta. "Kiitos, mutta… No, minun on parempi hoitaa tämä itse. Voisitko olla, kuten mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan?"

"Totta kai", Jim myöntyi. "Älä hätäile, en sano sanaakaan."

* * *

"Shikov!" Jim Raynorin matala ääni tervehti häntä jo kaukaa. Alexei ei osannut sanoa tarkalleen ottaen mikä käytävän päässä odottavassa kapteenissa sai hänen niskakarvansa pystyyn, mutta tunsi vaistomaisesti hidastavansa askeltensa tahtia ja asettuvansa puolustuskannalle. Hän kohotti kätensä varovaiseen tervehdykseen ja haki kasvoilleen diplomaattista hymyä. Raynor, joka oli nojaillut seinää vasten kädet puuskassa, nousi ja tuli kiirettä pitämättä häntä vastaan.

Alexein paha aavistus ei ollut kuvitelmaa, sillä Raynor näytti suoranaiselta myrskyn merkiltä Shikovin saavuttaessaan ja ilmoittaessaan tylysti, että halusi sanoa muutaman sanan. Alexei nyökkäsi antaen Raynorin johdattaa hänet hieman syrjemmälle taktiikkahytin ovelta. Pian Raynor pysähtyi, mulkaisi häntä kulmiensa alta ja nojautui hänen puoleensa kiukkuisen näköisenä. Vaikka Alexei oli itse asiassa muutaman senttimetrin Jim Raynoria pidempi, mies onnistui silti antamaan jollakin ilveellä vaikutelman siitä, että häälyi ainakin puoli metriä hänen yläpuolellaan vihaisena ja uhkaavana hahmona.

Alexei oli kyllä kuullut huhut Raynorin toisinaan hurjaksi yltyvästä temperamentista, muttei ollut toistaiseksi itse joutunut kapteenin räiskähtelevän kiukunpuuskan kohteeksi. Mies oli tähän asti itse asiassa suhtautunut häneen aina toverillisen ystävällisesti ja reilusti. Toisinaan he kaksi tuntuivat olevan niin hyvin samalla aallonpituudella, että olisivat voineet vaihtaa tyytyväisen salaliittolaisen silmäniskun Gerardin olkapään yli päällystön neuvonpidon jälkeen. Nyt Raynor näytti töin tuskin hillitsevän vihansa. Pahinta oli, ettei Alexeilla itsellään ollut aavistustakaan siitä mitä hän oli tehnyt kovaotteisen kapteenin raivon ansaitakseen.

"Onko jokin hätänä?" Alexei kysyi varovaisesti.

"Minä pidän sinusta, Shikov", Raynor aloitti petollisen rauhallisena. Hänen katseensa ei rävähtänytkään. "Ymmärrän, että hyvillekin miehille sattuu virheitä. Helkkari, minä olen siitä perhanan kävelevä malliesimerkki."

"Mistä on kyse?" Alexei uskaltautui kysymään Raynorin tuijotuksen alla hetken epämukavasti kiemurreltuaan. Hän nielaisi tietämättä kuinka toimia. Voi luoja, mitähän Gerard sanoisi jos hän tunaroisi koko liittouman sotatilanteen ryhtymällä nyrkkinujakkaan heidän tärkeimmän sotilasliittolaisensa kanssa?

Raynor irvisti. "Minä uskon, että sinä teit virheen, etkä toista sitä. Mutta minun on pakko sanoa tämä. Minä tiedän, että hän osaa pitää huolen itsestään. Perhana, tyttö rökittäisi todennäköisesti kenet vain meistä nyrkkitappelussa milloin vain. Mutta sinua hän ei koskaan löisi takaisin. Sinuun hän luottaa. Sinua hän ei ikinä satuttaisi. Sinun pitää olla sen luottamuksen arvoinen mies."

Alexei ymmärsi vihdoin mistä synkkäilmeisen Raynorin kenkä puristi. Syyllisyys, joka oli riipinyt hänen sisällään koko päivän sitkeänä ja harmillisena, nousi jälleen pintaan. Alexei painoi päänsä. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin itsekin tekojensa hinnan ilman että Raynorin tarvitsi siitä tähän sävyyn muistuttaa. Yllättäen hän oli hyvin, hyvin väsynyt ja tunsi olonsa suoranaisen heikoksi.

"Minä…", hän ehti aloittaa, mutta Raynor ravisti terävästi päätään ja keskeytti hänet.

"Minä puhun loppuun nyt. Jos sinä enää ikinä satutat häntä, hakkaan sinut sinipunaiseksi, solmin sinusta kahdeksikon ja ripustan sinut kulkusistasi Kefeuksen ilmalukkoon esimerkiksi muille. Sen jälkeen ryhdyn vasta ikäväksi."

Alexei ei kyennyt muuta kuin tuijottamaan.

"Älä satuta häntä enää ikinä", Jim murahti.

"Ei tulisi mieleenikään", Alexei vakuutti kämmenensä ilmaan nostaen ja nielaisten. Hän katsoi Raynoria vakavana ja totesi, että näki omassa sisimmässään polttelevan huolen ja katumuksen heijastuvan yhtä voimakkaana kovia kokeneen kapteenin silmistä. He mittailivat hetken aikaa toisiaan katseillaan.

"Hyvä. Tiedän, että se oli vahinko ja että sinä et ehkä ansaitsisi tätä ryöpytystä. Mutta Kaie…", Raynor kadotti hetkeksi sanansa, kirosi silmiään pyöräyttäen ja vilkaisi sen jälkeen Alexeihin kiukkuisesti. "Älä vain tee sitä enää."

"En. Olen kovin kiintynyt kulkusiini", Alexei vastasi helpottuneesti irvistäen. Raynor nojautui taaksepäin ja rykäisi.

"Ja minä eläisin mieluummin vanhaksi mieheksi niitä näkemättä", hän myönsi.

He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Puhun Kaien kanssa heti ensi tilassa", Alexei lupasi jotakin sanoakseen. Hän työnsi kätensä koppalakkinsa alle ja raaputti hajamielisenä otsaansa. "Kun vain suinkin löytäisin hänet", hän totesi.

"Minä en luonnollisesti tiedä asiasta mitään, mutta hän käy usein illalla messissä seitsemän maissa, kun partiovuorot vaihtuvat. Hänestä on mukava katsella ihmisiä."

Raynorin olemus rentoutui hänen katsahtaessaan viattomuutta uhkuen Shikoviin. Alexei naurahti.

"Herrat", Gerard rykäisi kurkistaessaan taktiikkahytin ovesta ja silmätessään heitä vilpittömän kiinnostuneena kynnykseltä. Mies rypisti otsaansa ja näytti teennäisen pohdiskelevalta. "Unohdinko liittää kokouskutsuun mukaan erityisen toivomuksen siitä, että pitäisimme palaverin _sisällä _hytissä?"

Gerard viittasi kädellään taakseen kärsivällisyyden perikuvana, mutta tehden samalla teräksisen lujalla hymyllään kummallekin miehistä selväksi, että aikaa ei ollut tuhlattavaksi enempää. Jim ja Alexei vaihtoivat lyhyen katseen ja marssivat sanattoman yhteisymmärryksen vallitessa ovelle.


	18. Riley

_Mitä kaunein ja nöyrin kiitos (jälleen) henkiselle ykkösmesenaatilleni annulle, joka kaivaa ihailtavasti itsestään resursseja kommentointiin ja ilahduttaa tätä kirjoituskyvyttömyyskohtauks ia saavaa laiskajaakkoa arvioillaan!  
_

_Jälleen ihmissuhdepolskintaa ja vaikeaselkoista tunneviidakkoa, tämä tyyli kun nyt hyvin luistaa! Ensi luvussa todennäköisesti vähän jännempää menoa (tai sitten ei, taisin jo varoittaa suurisuuntaisten suunnitelmieni johdonmukaisesta epäonnistumisesta aiemmin...)._

_Lukuiloa!  
_

* * *

Shakuras tuli hänen uniinsa jälleen – kuten usein sellaisina aikoina, joina hänen virtansa sykki levottomana, väsyneenä ja puutuneena Khalan lohtua janoten. Temppelien laakso näytti pienemmältä, kuivemmalta, karummalta kuin hänen muistoissaan. Tuuli vonkui kivisten käytävien karkeisiin seiniin ja kristalleihin tarttuessaan ja tuulikellot riekkuvalla käynnillään pehmeään, puiseen kalahteluun kutsuen. Ilmavirta toi mukanaan tuoksuja autiomaasta – suolaa, yöeläinten jälkiä, hämärän äärettömyyden mausteentuoksuisia kuiskauksia. Kaie makasi selällään louhikossa ja tunsi kaiken, kaikkialla. Ohitse liitävän pistiäisparin siipien räpytyksen, kuivuneen oksan haaraan pesää kaivavan aavikkohiiren uurastuksen. Yössä itkevän soittimen surumieliset näppäilyt, unien mukanaan kantamat lupaukset ja painajaisten kauhut. Shakuraksen öihin raivotut kostonhimoiset kyyneleet, hiekanmuruihin haudatut syvimmät salaisuudet. Hän oli yhtä sen kaiken kanssa, sillä hän oli Khalan tytär, protossi – ja silti tyhjyyteen kurkottava temppelisisar liehuvassa kaavussaan. Khala sitoi universumin yhteen ja kosketti jokaista elollista siinä missä tyhjyyden pimeät voimat aistivat kätketyt, hiekan alla lepäävät mahdit. Hän oli yhtä kaiken kanssa.

Kaie hengitti hiekkaa ja temppelikristallien sisällä palavan virvatulen lailla loimottavaa, aavemaista kuutamoa sisäänsä. Tällä planeetalla oli vanha sielu, raskas surusta ja ylpeä jokaisesta uudesta toivonkipinästä. Ilmavirta osui Kaien hiuksiin pöllyttäen mustat suortuvat tuuheaksi harjaksi ja hän antoi virtansa kulkea hetken ajan tuulen tanssin mukana. Pilvien heltoissa oli häivähdys purppuraa. Ne kulkivat taivaan yli nopeana nelistyksenä marssivan armeijan määrätietoisuudella ja taipuivat tuulen tahdon alla hennon heinän lailla. Niillä olisi voinut ratsastaa.

Kun hänen olkapäähänsä naputettiin varovasti, Kaie äännähti uneliaasti ja yritti tavoittaa alitajuntansa piirtämää maisemaa vielä hetkeksi eteensä. Se oli turhaa, sillä elottomat seinät painuivat läpi voimakkaina ja häntä nykyhetkeen sitoen. Pian Shakuras oli kokonaan poissa. Kaie huomasi kohottaneensa kätensä pystyyn ja laski ilmaa haparoineet sormensa hitaasti takaisin harmaan huppupusakkansa poimuihin. Kefeus. Hänen kotinsa, hänen satamansa.

Kaie siirsi raskaan katseensa taakseen tajutessaan, että oli tuntenut sormien käyvän olkapäillään. Lohmann hymyili leveästi unesta raukean taisteluparinsa haukottelua ja hidasta havahtumista seuratessaan.

"Arvelinkin, että olisit tullut huoltokansille, mutten uskonut löytäväni sinua umpiunesta konehuoneen C-osan jäähdytysventtiilien takaa", mies tervehti.

"Minun piti mietiskellä, mutta taisin nukahtaa kesken kaiken", Kaie tunnusti. Hän kallisti päätään hitaasti ja arvioivasti antaen kallonpohjan lihasten jännittyä. Psioninen särky oli helpottanut ja nenää kutitti. "Miten sinä ylipäänsä löysit minut?"

"Virtasi valuu yli silloin, kun nukut. Sitä ei ollut hankala seurata." Mies istahti Kaien viereen kädet syvälle maastohousujen taskuihin tunkien. Heidän olkapäänsä hipaisivat toisiaan ja Kaie tunsi ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle miehen kylmän olkavarren koskiessa kämmentään.

"Millainen olo?" Lohmann kysyi. Shawn näytti hänkin nukkuneen ja peseytyneen. Vaaleat hiukset olivat vielä kosteat suihkun jäljiltä.

"Parempi", Kaie myönsi rehellisesti, vaikka hänen suussaan maistui edelleen pölyiseltä ja luomet olivat raskaat ja turvonneet. Uni oli kuitenkin tehnyt hyvää – vienyt sekavat tunteet ja psionisen kivun mennessään, lääkinnyt väsyneenä umpeen karkailleet silmät hennolla kosketuksellaan.

"Chandak kertoi Jim Raynorista", Lohmann mainitsi kuin ohimennen. Mies kumartui laskemaan leuan polviensa varaan saaden niskansa nivelet napsahtamaan. Hänen silmänsä pyyhkäisivät naisen puoleen ja pysähtyivät Kaien arvoituksellisen ilmeen nähdessään.

"Mitä siitä?" protossi vastasi.

"Sinä olet puhunut hänen tapaamisestaan jo kuukausikaupalla kuin joulupukkia odottava lapsi", mies vihjasi. Hän hymyili sydämellisen kiusoittelevasti. Kaie harkitsi hetken sanojaan lähinnä näön vuoksi, sillä tiesi kertovansa Jimin kohtaamisesta ennemmin tai myöhemmin kaiken kertomisen arvoisen Lohmannille. Heillä kahdella oli enää harvoja salaisuuksia välillään. Hän haki Jim Raynorin kasvot mieleensä ja tunnusteli mielikuvaa virtansa silmin.

"Minusta tuntuu, että pidin hänestä", Kaie viimein sanoi vakavasti. Hän työnsi kasvoille pudonneet, poninhännästä irronneet suortuvat niskaansa. "Tarkoitan, että pidin todella. Hän oli juuri sellainen kuin odotin… no, ehkä satakertaisella intensiteetillä ajattelemaani verrattuna. Se mies on kuin kipinä…. Enkä minäkään usko tuottaneeni pettymystä… toivottavasti."

Lohmannin hymy syveni ja mies kietaisi kätensä Kaien olkapäiden ympäri nopeaan rutistukseen.

"Et tietenkään tuottanut. Raynor ja sinä ansaitsette tuntea toisenne paremmin. Olisi ollut sääli, jos kaikkien näiden kuukausien jälkeen olisit joutunut pettymään."

Kaie nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä. Hän tunsi itsensä tyytyväiseksi, väsyneeksi ja kaikin puolin valmiiksi viettämään loppupäivän peiton alla jossakin lämpimässä. Kylmä, kova ja karu arki alkaisi huomenna aikaisilla aamuharjoituksilla ja ajatus tuntui kuluttavalta, miltei uuvuttavalta. Eikä vähiten siksi, että hänen olisi pakko kohdata Alexei silmästä silmään viimeistään silloin. Hän tiesi olevansa raukkamainen ja lapsellinen miestä vältellessään, mutta Vestan tapahtumat, viime yö ja Raynorin äkillinen ilmaantuminen olivat vaatineet kaikki jo oman veronsa protossilta, joka oli tottunut hiljaisuuteen ja tyyneyteen Shakuraksella. Häntä ei oltu tehty jatkuvaan sosiaaliseen ristivetoon eikä laumaeläimeksi. Hän tarvitsi rauhaa ja omia ajatuksiaan, joita oli hankala todella kuunnella muiden seurassa. Alexein kohtaaminen aamupäivän jatkeeksi olisi saanut hänet romahtamaan, ja Shikov oli nähnyt hänen taholtaan jo aivan liian monta itkun värittämää syyllistä anteeksipyyntöä kuluneiden kuukausien aikana. Hän halusi olla valmistautunut, kun menisi esimiehensä puheille – valmis selittämään kaiken ja esittämään asiat rauhallisesti.

"Anteeksi, että jätin sinut eilen illalla yksin", Lohmann virkkoi ja antoi Kaielle mahdollisuuden työntää Alexei mielestään toistaiseksi.

"Se oli sinun vapaailtasi. Ei minua tarvitse vahtia", Kaie sanoi. Hän hymähti.

"Tuntuu silti pahalta, että olin poissa, kun olisit tarvinnut taustatukea", Lohmann vastasi. Mies näytti aidosti syylliseltä ja Kaie ravisti päätään kepeästi.

"Ei se mitään", hän vakuutti. Protossi siristi silmiään mietteliäänä ja vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta. "Mitä sinä muuten teit sen jälkeen, kun päätit lähteä tanssimaan?"

"Tanssin", Lohmann vastasi välittömästi.

"Ja?" Kaie kysyi. Hän tunsi Shawnin jo tarpeeksi hyvin osatakseen sanoa, että mies oli huono valehtelija ja vielä huonompi silloin, kun kierteli jonkun aran aihepiirin tai salaisuuden ympärillä. Jopa Kaien oli helppo saada hänet kiinni näissä tilanteissa rysän päältä.

"Tanssin lisää", Lohmann sanoi takaisin. Hän mutristi huuliaan. "Olisitpa nähnyt miten hankalaa on limbota niissä housuissa."

"Onko hänellä parta?" Kaie kysyi yllättäen. Lohmann oli nielaista kielensä.

"Mitä?" mies äimisteli.

"Sinä pidät parrakkaista miehistä", Kaie totesi itsestäänselvyytenä. Hän näki punan nousevan Lohmannin kaulalle ja huomasi miehen pulssin kiihtyvän. Tämä puristi oikean kätensä sormet – myös kaksi muovisella sormiproteesilla huputettua sormenpäätä – vasemman ranteensa ympärille kuten aina silloin, kun oli hämillään.

"Niin pidänkin", Lohmann vastasi venyttelevään sävyyn. Hän toi kätensä Kaien olkapäälle luottamusta herättävään sävyyn. "Raynor ei kuitenkaan ole minun tyyppiäni, joten voit unohtaa ne sokkotreffit."

Kaie ei voinut hillitä lämmintä naurunpurskahdustaan, ja Lohmann taputti taistelupariaan selkään susimaisesti virnistellen. Mies piti kuitenkin silmänsä epäluuloisesti hänessä kuin uutta kysymystä odottaen, joten Kaie päätti yrittää vielä kerran.

"Puhuimme Vestalla siitä, millaista aaveen ja psionisesti lahjattoman – normaalin – terraanin yhteinen elämä on", Kaie aloitti hiustupsua sormensa ympärille kiertäen. Hän huomasi Lohmannin hymyn katoavan ja empi muutaman hengenvedon ajan. "Kenestä sinä oikein puhuit silloin, Shawn?"

Lohmann käänsi katseensa lattiaan ja hieraisi ähkäisten sormillaan nenänpieltään.

"Olenko minä todellakin niin läpinäkyvä?" mies tiedusteli lopulta epätoivoisena.

"Näin tuikahduksen hänestä virrassasi", Kaie antoi myönnytyksen.

"Hienoa. Intiimielämäni vuotaa psionisen tajuntani läpi kuin köyhän miehen saippuaooppera. Sano nyt vielä, että näit jotain todella mehukasta ja kiusallista?" Lohmann totesi murjottavaan sävyyn. Kaie puraisi kieltään naurahduksensa estääkseen ja ravisti päätään.

"Aistin lähinnä sinun tuntemuksesi häntä kohtaan", nainen sanoi varovasti.

"Minun ei siis kannata väittää, että kaikki on hyvin?" Lohmann totesi alistuneesti.

"Ei", Kaie vastasi. Hän jäi katselemaan Lohmannia odottavasti ja omaa seuraavaa liikettään epäröiden. Hän ei ollut ennen tehnyt tällaista – kysynyt näitä sanoja. "Haluaisitko… haluaisitko puhua siitä?"

Lohmann painoi päänsä.

"Milloin sinusta on tullut näin hyvä tässä?" hän kysyi huvittuneena.

"Missä?" Kaie vastasi hölmistyneenä.

"Minun lukemisessani", Lohmann murahti lakonisesti.

"Sinä et vastaa minun kysymykseeni", Kaie huomautti, mutta tunsi sisimmässään olonsa silti imarrelluksi. Hän tiesi, ettei koskaan tulisi olemaan erityisen taitava mitä terraanien ihmissuhdepelien pelaamiseen tai tulkitsemiseen tulisi, mutta Lohmannin sanat saivat hänet uskomaan, että edes pientä kehitystä oli tapahtunut. Ehkä hän voisi ajan kanssa oppia ymmärtämään myös muita, jos Lohmannia ympäröinyt salamyhkäisyyden verho oli vetäytymässä sivuun puolen vuoden harjoittelun jälkeen. Toisaalta – kaikkien näiden väärinymmärrysten, tunnevuoristoratojen ja nolostuttavien hetkien jälkeen hänellä ei ollut haluakaan opetella kenenkään toisen terraanin eleitä ja sanojen perimmäisiä tarkoituksia ja tallettaa niitä sydämeensä. Eikä hän tiennyt miksi olisi halunnut – Lohmann riitti hänelle mainiosti. Tämän kaltaisia ystäviä ei kasvanut jokaisella oksalla.

"Lohmann?" Kaie lausahti ääneen, sillä mies ei ollut sanonut mitään.

"Hyvä on. Hänen nimensä on Sean."

"Shawn ja Sean?" Kaie kysyi. Hän tunsi kulmiensa kohoavan ja suupieltensä kääntyvän ylöspäin. Lohmann loi häneen kärsivällisen katseen.

"Tiedän, hulvatonta. Voimme käyttää samaa puhelinvastaajaviestiä. Hyvin kätevää."

"Anteeksi", Kaie pyysi heti ja tarkoitti sanojaan vilpittömästi. Lohmannin silmissä oli äsken käväissyt niin syvä ahdistus, että mustareunaisen, valottoman ja itsetuhoisen ajatuksen pohja hipaisi Kaien omaakin mieltä. Hän antoi virtansa koskettaa Lohmannin tajuntaa rauhallisena ja lohdullisena ja sai mieheltä vastaan piinatun, väsyneen ilmeen.

"Onko Seanilla sukunimeä?" Kaie kysyi lopulta.

"Riley", Lohmann pudotti sanan synkkänä. Hän väänteli käsiään turhautuneena ja Kaie huomasi tutut, tahattomat nytkähdykset hänen sormissaan ja olkapäissään. Voimakkaat pakkoliikkeet näyttivät ilmaantuvan aina silloin, kun Lohmann oli tarpeeksi ahdistunut, väsynyt ja epätoivoinen. Kaiea harmitti epämääräisesti hänen silmätessään tahdottomia sävähdyksiä, sillä he olivat puhuneet oireiden katoamisesta vain muutamia viikkoja sitten arvuutellen oliko muutos lopullinen. Kaie sipaisi miehen kiristynyttä hartiaa lohduttavasti ja sai osan lihasjännityksestä lientymään pelkällä kevyellä kosketuksella.

"Hän on mekaanikko, eikö olekin?" Kaie kysyi hiljaa. Lohmann katsoi häneen ällistyneenä ja protossi koki tarpeelliseksi selittää. "Hänellä oli isot, mutta hienotunteiset kädet. Ne tuoksuvat koneöljylle ja niissä on pieniä pellin nipistämiä tai hitsausliekin polttamia haavoja. Sinä katselit niitä muistossa, jonka osia minäkin tunsin."

"Niin. Hän huoltaa Valkyrioita", Lohmann vastasi. Mies painoi kämmenet otsaansa vasten ja kuljetti ne raskaasti kiroten vaalean tukan läpi, kunnes pysäytti sormensa hieromaan kireyttä pois takaraivostaan. Hän näytti tuskaiselta, ilottomalta.

Kaie ei painostanut Lohmannia jatkamaan. Hänellä ei ollut taidolla sorvattuja lohdun sanoja tai varmuutta tuovia neuvoja annettavaksi, vain läsnäolonsa ja virtansa soljuva lämpö. Protossi tunsi itsensä epävarmaksi. Lohmann tulkitsi kuitenkin äänettömyyden kutsuksi kertoa lisää.

"Me kokeilimme muutaman viikon ajan, voisiko meistä tulla mitään. Ei voinut. Se siitä."

Kaie veti henkeä miehen kitkerien sanojen jälkeen, etsi sopivia lohdutuksen sanoja ja rykäisi. "Olen pahoillani. Olkoonkin, että muutama viikko tuntuu aika lyhyeltä ajalta."

"Tarpeeksi pitkältä minulle", Lohmann kuiskasi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat musertavan pettyneet ja surulliset. Kaie tunsi kylmän käden kouraisevan kurkkuaan.

"Johtuiko se siitä, mistä puhuit Vestalla?"

"En ole varma. Ehkä. Se tuntuu niin… pahalta. Hänen on mahdoton ymmärtää mitä minä käyn lävitse päivittäin ja millaisia näkymättömiä petoja pidän loitolla jokaisena valveillaoloni hetkenä. Loppuelämäni ajan."

Lohmann painoi lupaa pyytämättä päänsä Kaien olkaa vasten ja häkeltynyt protossi, hetken epäröityään, pujotti kätensä ujosti miehen ympäri. Lohmann näytti niin raastavan yksinäiseltä ja rikkirevityltä, että Kaien omaa sydänalaa kivisti. Hän olisi halunnut puhaltaa haavaan kuten terraaniäidit tekivät lapsilleen ja ottaa kivun pois, kantaa sitä Lohmannin puolesta. Protossi tunsi miehen virran viiltävät, katkeruudesta ruostuneet ja satuttavat terät mielensä laidalla aivan kuin tuska olisi ollut hänen omansa. Hetken aikaa hän ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin hengittää syvään ja yrittää sulattaa pelkkään läsnäoloonsa lohtua ja toivon hailakoita säikeitä.

"Ja tietysti vikaa oli minussakin. Turhauduin, kun hän ei nähnyt virtaani, kuten Henry…", Lohmannin ääni muuttui apeaksi. "Ja… ehkä yritin tätä liian nopeasti… Godlewski on ollut poissa vasta hetken."

"Kaksi vuotta on pitkä aika", Kaie totesi koruttomasti. "Te terraanit sanotte aina toisillenne, että elämän pitää jatkua."

Lohmann huokasi syvään.

"Niinhän me sanomme. Minä taisin säikähtää tunteideni voimakkuutta, niin tyhmältä kuin se kuulostaakin."

"Ei se kuulosta tyhmältä", Kaie totesi rehellisesti. Hän silitti kömpelösti ja epävarmasti Lohmannin olkapäätä.

He lojuivat aloillaan pieneltä ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan – Kaie neuvottomana ja turhautuneena kyvyttömyyteensä auttaa ja Lohmann Kaien olkapäätä vasten korvansa painaneena ja silmissään tyhjä, puutunut katse.

"Hänellä on parta", Lohmann mutisi lopulta.

"Mitä?" Kaie kysyi häkeltyneenä.

"Sinä kysyit, onko hänellä parta", Lohmann vastasi. Tuli mietteliäs hiljaisuus.

"Pulisongit?" Kaie tiedusteli lopulta.

"Voi perhana, Kaie", Lohmann sanoi vastentahtoisestikin naurahtaen. "Kyllä, pulisongit myös. Sinä tosiaan tunnet minut, etkö?"

Kaie hymyili. Lohmannin partaveden, shampoon ja deodorantin tuoksut täyttivät hänen nenänsä, kun hän hetken mielijohteesta rutisti miestä kylkiluut rusentavalla voimalla.

"Minä tunnen sinut", hän myönsi onnelliseen hymyyn puhjeten. Lohmann vastasi eleeseen ihmettelevällä vilkaisulla ja virnistämällä laiskasti.

"Onko tämä niitä noloja siirappisia hetkiä, kun kuoreensa sulkeutunut juro muukalaisnainen ja ylitunteellinen kiintiöhomo syventävät ystävyyttään taas asteella?"

"Minä en ole juro", Kaie ärähti loukkaantuneena.

"Älä viitsi, sinun katseellasi voisi toisinaan murhata ihmisiä. Lopun ajasta näytät nielleen tiiliskiviä", Lohmann sanoi hilpeästi.

"Neljä kuukautta sitten olisin loukkaantunut tuosta", Kaie varoitti naamansa kurtistaen.

"Neljä kuukautta sitten näytit nielleen tiiliskivien lisäksi myös muurauslaastin", Lohmann vastasi silmää iskien.

* * *

Ruokasalin takaseinälle, keittiön metallisten pariovien ylle oli sijoitettu vanha, hitaasti paksuja viisareitaan eteenpäin puskeva kello. Alexei silmäsi ajan verkkaista kulkua kykenemättä piilottamaan kärsimättömyyttä eleistään. Viisi yli seitsemän, edelleen, eikä Kaiesta näkynyt vielä merkkiäkään. Hän tunsi olonsa typeräksi nurkkapöydässä yksin ilman ruokatarjotinta istuessaan ja yrittäessään tähytä yhtä aikaa sekä sivu- että pääoville haukkamaisen tarkkana. Ruokalassa oli paljon väkeä: Päivävuoro vaihtui puoli kahdeksalta yön hitaisiin ja hiljaisiin tunteihin, ja moni tulevana yönä valvova halusi tankata ennen toimeen tarttumistaan siinä missä vuorosta vapautuvat sotilaat söivät tavallisesti kevyen illallisen ennen kuin vetäytyivät hyteilleen. Kefeuksen univormuja tuli ja meni suurissa ryppäissä, ja hän kuljetti katseensa kaikkien kasvojen yli jotakin tuttua etsien. Turhaan.

Alexei naputti pöydän pintaa etusormensa kynnellä malttamattomana.

Päivä oli ollut yhtä aikaa sekä helvetillinen että lupaava. Hän oli ollut viimeksi tällaisessa hampaista paikatkin irrottavassa oksennus- ja päänsärkykrapulassa nuoruusvuosinaan. Vuosia sitten hänen kroppansa oli sentään toipunut edellisen illan kosteiksi lipsahtaneista juhlista muutamissa tunneissa, mutta kuluneet vuodet olivat selkeästi tehneet tehtävänsä hänen kohdallaan. Nyt hänen ei tarvinnut kuin liikahtaa väärään asentoon tai kääntää päätään liian nopeasti kylmännihkeän hien otsalle nostaakseen ja saadakseen kuvotuksen paksut sormet tökkäisemään mahanpohjaa kuin houkutellen. Kädet vapisivat, silmiä särki ja hänen teki jatkuvasti mieli uppopaistettuja ranskalaisia. Ja toisaalta - kaikki mehukeittoa kiinteämpi tuli ylös ruokatorvesta kuin takaperoista pikakelattua liukumäkeä pitkin konsanaan. Alexei oli päivän aikana ahtanut yhteensä miltei yliannostukseen riittävän määrän päänsärkylääkkeitä itseensä pilleri kerrallaan ja käynyt vuorotunnein oksentamassa mahahappoja, kokkareisia lääkekasoja ja hetken aikaa vatsan sisällä kestäneitä ruoantähteitä ulos. Psionisiin voimiinsa hän ei ollut uskaltanut kajota millään lailla, sillä myrskyn uusiutumisen mahdollisuus oli olemassa ja hän ei nykytilanteessaan olisi kyennyt estämään vahinkoa millään.

Ei mitään niin pahaa, ettei jotain hyvääkin. Gemmalta oli liiennyt Alexeille 14 minuuttia kahden potilaan välissä. Nainen oli avannut toimistonsa oven häntä epävarmasti päästä varpaisiin katsoen ja selkeästi kahden vaihtoehdon välillä tasapainoillen. Alexei oli tuntenut sydämensä helähtävän naisen epäröinnin nähdessään – kaikkea ei ollut vielä menetetty. Hän oli käytännössä katsoen rukoillut anteeksiantoa, anellut uutta mahdollisuutta ja yrittänyt vakuuttaa naisen siitä, ettei eilisiltainen toistuisi enää koskaan. Gemma oli istunut toimistotuolillaan sievät, terveyssandaaleihin pujotetut jalat ristissä ja ilmeettömänä. Hänen pähkinäisissä silmissään ei ollut näkynyt merkkiäkään tunnekohusta, mutta vapiseva alahuuli oli paljastanut nuoren lääkärin hermostuneisuuden. Hän oli näyttänyt kauniilta kultaisissa korvakoruissaan ja punainen tukka aukinaisena viuhkana selän peitoksi valuen, kuin tulenliekistä karanneelta lumoavalta kuvajaiselta.

Osa luottamuksesta oli selkeästi ehtynyt Vestalla vaihdettujen ajattelemattomien sanojen mukana olemattomiin, sillä Gemma oli vaikuttanut lähettävän torjuvia ja luottamuksen puutetta heijastelevia signaaleja kenties tahtomattaankin koko keskustelun ajan. Naisen katse oli karannut kauas pois ja hän oli väistänyt Alexein ojennettua kättä kahdesti. Lopulta hän oli kuitenkin nyökännyt kevyesti ja hymyillyt saaden huojennuksen täyttämään jokaisen Alexein solun.

"Ehkä… ehkä me voimme vielä yrittää", nainen oli todennut kädet syliinsä laskien ja väsyneesti huoahtaen. Alexei oli syleillyt Gemmaa ja sopertanut kiitollisena tämän olkapäätä vasten, ettei nainen joutuisi koskaan katumaan päätöstään. Ja silti vielä halauksen ja kevyen suudelmankin aikana nainen oli ollut kankea ja pelokas kuin hauras posliininukke.

Gemma lämpenisi vielä, hän vakuutti itselleen. Tärkeintä oli, että hän oli saanut nuoren lääkärin vannomaan – viikon, ehkä kahden koeaika riittäisi – että he yrittäisivät vielä kerran. Alexei oli luvannut muuttua ja Gemma oli halunnut uskoa häntä. Vaikka Gemman todelliset ajatukset olivat edelleen Alexeille täydellinen kysymysmerkki, he olivat silti päässeet jonkinlaiseen yhteisymmärrykseen tulevaisuudesta. Heidän tulevaisuudestaan. Yhdessä. Alexei hymyili ylpeänä ja helpottuneena asioiden saamasta käänteestä.

Toisaalta… pieni synkkähahmoinen, nyrhivä pelko nosti päätään hänessä. Vaikka hän oli tikahtua tyytyväisyyteensä ja onnellisuuteen Gemman annettua uuden tilaisuuden, tuleva teki silti hänet epämääräisellä tavalla levottomaksi. Mitä jos hän ei onnistuisi muuttumaan? Mitä jos…?

_Älä edes aloita._

Alexei kieltäytyi kuuntelemasta itseään ja halusi näpäyttää otsalleen tiukan luunapin. Tämä ei ollut mikään monivalintakysymys. Hänellä oli velvollisuus Gemmaa ja itseään kohtaan, eikä hän aikonut jättää sitä täyttämättä vain oman kyvyttömyytensä ja tunteidensa heittelehtimisen tähden. Hän oli luvannut itselleen, että heistä molemmista tulisi vielä onnellisia ja aikoi tehdä kaikkensa ollakseen sanojensa mittainen mies.

Päivän toiseksi onnistumiseksi oli laskettava se, että hän oli välttynyt Jim Raynorin nyrkkeilysäkiksi päätymisen. Alexei oli – jos ei nyt järkyttynyt, niin ainakin yllättynyt siitä, että juuri Raynor oli hyökännyt esiin puolustamaan Kaiea raivokkaana ja sellaisella kiihkolla. Hän oli luullut (virheellisesti, selkeästi) etteivät protossi ja monissa kiipeleissä pyöritelty kapteeni olleet vaihtaneet sanaakaan heidän lähdettyään Van Saralta. Niin kovapintainen ja karski kuin Jim olikin, pelkkä ajatus Sarah Kerriganista sai miehen aina suorastaan polvilleen. Nyt tämä kuitenkin oli suhtautunut Kerriganin irvokkaaseen hybridikokeiluun kuin esikoistyttärensä ensimmäistä hulttiopoikaystävää höykyttänyt, sydänjuuriaan myöten huolestunut perheenisä. Ajatus miltei huvitti häntä jälkikäteen; Raynorin raivo oli todella huhujen veroinen, jollei pahempikin. Jotain Kerriganin perimää kantaman protossin ja Jim Raynorin välillä oli täytynyt tapahtua... jotakin sellaista, josta Alexein täytyi myöntää olevansa täysin ulalla.

_Löysinpäs sinut!_

Tutun joustavan askelrytmin ja sen tahdissa iloisesti pomppivan poninhännän näkeminen sai Alexein hylkäämään villiä kehää laukanneet ajatuksensa ja huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Hän ponnisti ylös tuolistaan. Kaie yritti hänet nähdessään – tai kenties hänen virtansa aistittuaan – kaartaa ympäri ja jatkaa matkaansa ulos messin sivuovista, joista oli sisään tullutkin, mutta törmäsi äkkinäisen täyskäännöksensä jälkeen miltei suoraan vastaan tulevaan, meluisaan lentosotamiesten parveen. Kun protossi oli anteeksi pyydellen pujotellut itsensä pienen miesryhmän ohitse, Alexei oli kuronut jo välimatkan umpeen. Hän huusi naisen nimeä, ja Kaie pysäytti askeleensa kuuliaisesti, likipitäen alistuneena. Kaie ei kääntynyt, mutta kaulan pitkä kaari jännittyi äärimmilleen ja naisen hartiat nousivat tiukkaan kyyryyn.

"Olen etsinyt sinua koko päivän", Alexei sanoi rehellisesti Kaien taakse pysähtyessään. Hän epäröi hetken, mutta kosketti lopulta protossin olkapäätä kevyesti. Nainen kuitenkin väisti hänen sormensa kuin olisi aistinut liikkeen olevan tulossa ja vetäytyi syrjään. Ele, vaikka saattoi olla vaistonvarainenkin, satutti Alexeita enemmän kuin hän olisi halunnut myöntää.

"Pahoittelen. Nukuin aamupäivän", Kaie selitti vaisulla äänellä. Protossi käänsi kasvonsa Alexeihin ja sai hänet kadottamaan sanansa ja hymynsä hetkellisesti kokonaan. Syyllisyys, itseinho ja häpeä tömähtivät Alexeita vasten kuin läimäytys. Hän oli kuvitellut, että oli Gerardin karun ja kiertelemättömän kuvauksen perusteella saanut melko osuvan kuvan Kaien nenän vammoista, mutta näky oli silti pysäyttävä. Rustoon oli jäänyt selkeästi erottuva murtuma, joka jättäisi jälkensä nenän linjaan vielä haavan parannuttuakin. Lyönnin kärkevimmän terän vastaanottanut nenän varsi oli hyytyneen veren ja haavan päälle arpeutuneen uuden kudoksen peitossa. Leveät, kiukkuisen tummina ihon alta kuultavat mustelmat tahrasivat kasvojen alaosaa ja saivat kalpean ihon näyttämään miltei läpikuultavalta. Myös ylähuuli oli turvonnut, ja sitä koristi kipeältä näyttävä, syvä viiltohaava. Kaie oli pysäyttävä, hirveä näky.

"Minä…", sanat juuttuivat Alexein kurkkuun. Hän ei tiennyt minne olisi silmänsä pistänyt tai mitä sanoa. Kuinka hän oli saattanut menettää kontrollinsa niin pahasti ja tehdä tällaista tuhoa? Miksi hänen nyrkkinsä eteen oli sattunut juuri Kaie, jonka kanssa hän oli kulkenut niin pitkän, monimutkaisen ja väärinymmärryksiä vilisseen polun? Epätoivoi vyöryi hänen mielessään takertuen jokaiseen järkevään ajatukseen ja pysäyttäen huulille nousevat sanat. Mikään pahoittelu ei tuntunut olevan riittävä, mutta hiljaisuus leikkasi sekin sisintä jokaisen kuluvan sekunnin myötä entistä syvemmälle.

"Sir?" Kaie kysyi hiljaa. Nainen pälyili häntä kulmiensa alta kuin nurkkaan ajettu eläin, ja harmikseen Alexei huomasi Kaien puhetavan virallistuneen jälleen. Hän tunsi naisen kasaavan tahattomastikin entistä korkeampaa muurin heidän välilleen. Pelkäsikö Kaie häntä?

"Mennäänkö hieman syrjemmälle?" Alexei johdatti Kaien kämmenensä liikkeellä käytävän laidalle ja pysähtyi vastapäätä naista. Ruokailemaan meneviä sotilaita kulki jatkuvana virtana heidän ohitseen eikä varsinaisesta yksityisyydestä voinut puhua, mutta käytävän reunalla seisoessaan he eivät sentään olleet jatkuvasti tiellä.

"Meidän pitää käydä eilinen ilta ja yö läpi", Alexei henkäisi kämmenensä vastakkain painaen. Hän piti äänensä rauhallisena ja kurotti sisimmästään kaiken sen hyväntahtoisuuden ja lämmön, jolla oli aiemmin saanut protossin murtumattoman kuoren halkeilemaan. Nyt Kaien kyräilyssä ei ollut sitä vankkumatonta luottamusta ja arastelevaa lämpöä, jonka hän oli kovalla työllä jos uskonut voittaneensa omakseen. Huomio suretti Alexeita niin paljon, että rintakehästä vihlaisi. Hän halusi läimäyttää itseään.

Kaie nyppi kynsiään kuin olisi löytänyt niistä jotakin ylivoimaisen kiinnostavaa, hengitti sisään ja ulos silmänsä sulkien ja itseään kooten, kunnes puhui lopulta vavahtelevalla äänellä: "Tiedän, että olen ollut vastuuton eilen sekä tätä keskustelua vältellessäni. Olin väsynyt, mutta se ei tietenkään ole mikään tekosyy. Anteeksi. Toimin yöllä vastoin sääntöjä. En olisi saanut käyttää niin paljon voimaa, enkä kajota vain oman harkintani pohjalta, ilman lupaa sinun virtaasi. Lupaan, ettei se toistu."

Naisen sanoja seurasi hiljaisuus. Alexein suu jäi tahattomasti auki, kun hän pysähtyi tuijottamaan pidätettyä jännitystä vapisevaa keskustelukumppaniaan. Oliko nainen tosissaan?

"Sinä pyydät minulta anteeksi?" hän kysyi ällistyneesti. Kaie ynähti myöntävän, varovaisen äännähdyksen ja painoi leukansa rintakehää vasten. Sitten nainen näytti muistavan velvollisuutensa, nosti päänsä pystyyn ja kovetti silmissään reuhtovan paniikin kylmäksi asiallisuudeksi.

"Mutta minä otan täyden vastuun. Pyydän anteeksi. Myös amiraali Durandilta, jos tarvitsee." Protossi odotti hetken ja hermostui selkeästi jokaisen kuluvan hiljaisen sekunnin myötä. Hän alkoi haparoida sanoja kompastelevaan ja änkyttävään selitykseen: "Minun ei ollut tarkoitus, mutta tilanne oli niin paha, että… pelkäsin, että virtasi riistäytyy käsistä."

Alexei huitaisi kädellään turhautuneesti ilmaan ja sai vihdoin puhekykynsä takaisin.

"Perhanan pölvästi", hän möläytti epäuskoisena. Kaien olemus painui kumaraan, kun tämä otti moitteen vastaan vakavana. Nainen suorastaan näytti hukkuvan isokokoisen t-paitansa sisälle kokoon käpertyessään, mutta piti edelleen miltei liikuttavan urheasti rävähtämättömän katseensa Alexein silmissä. Alexei tarttui Kaiea olkapäistä ja sai tämän hätkähtämään. Hän toi silmänsä Kaien kasvojen tasalle ja odotti niin kauan, että tavoitti protossin silmistä jäähileisen pakokauhun keskeltä tuikahtavan epävarman ja velvollisuudentuntoisen Kaien, jonka oli tottunut tuntemaan. Hän painoi virtansa Kaien virtaa vasten sanojaan tehostaakseen ja laskosti psionisen eleen sisälle välittämistä, rauhallista hyväksymistä ja huolenpitoa.

"Sinä toimit oikein. Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää. Sinun ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi", hän vakuutti hiljaisella äänellä jokaista sanaa erikseen painottaen. Sen jälkeen hän laski kämmenensä putoamaan protossin hartioilta ja antoi naisen sulatella hetken aikaa sanoja.

Alexein puheenvuoro sai protossin silmät välähtämään epäuskosta. Nainen haki selkeästi merkitystä, jonkinlaista selitystä työntäessään kätensä kylkiään vasten ja vilkaistessaan häntä avoimen ihmettelevänä silmiin.

Alexei odotti rauhallisesti ja hymyili vetäen tyyneyttä ja kannustavaa asennetta sisimmästään.

"Sinun ei tarvitse ikinä pyytää anteeksi minulta, että teet oikein ja autat muita. Sinä pysäytit psionisen myrskyn, Kaie. Olen ylpeä sinusta."

Kaie ei saanut sanaakaan sanotuksi, joten Alexei päätti jatkaa.

"Minä tulin itse asiassa pyytämään sinulta anteeksi. En olisi ikinä saanut asettaa sinua tilanteeseen, jossa jouduit toimimaan väärin. En olisi ikinä saanut käydä käsiksi alaiseeni. En ikinä."

Alexei tunsi puhuessaan vakavoituvansa ja huomasi katseensa pyyhkäisevän kerta toisensa jälkeen Kaien piestyjen kasvojen yli. Niin hirveä näky kuin hänen pahoinpitelemänsä protossi olikin, hän ei voinut olla katsomatta ja tuntematta syyllisyyttä, katumusta ja surua. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi, kun hän nopeasti toivoi voivansa kääntää tunnit taaksepäin, jättää lasilliset kumoamatta ja kovat sanat lausumatta. Jättää lyömättä, pitää Kaien luottamuksen.

Hänen yllätyksekseen Kaie rypisti otsaansa hämmästyneenä.

"Sehän on vain haava", protossi tokaisi.

"Minä mursin sinun nenäsi!" Alexei älähti tyrmistyneenä vastaan.

"Mehän saamme harjoitellessamme jatkuvasti vammoja ja ruhjeita toisiltamme. Minäkin löin Murrayta ensimmäisissä harjoituksissamme psionisella täystyrmäyksellä, ja hän sai aivotärähdyksen", Kaie vastasi ja näytti edelleen kiusaantuneelta jo kauan sitten unohdettujen tapahtumien takia. Protossi kohautti pienesti olkiaan ja jatkoi itsepintaisena ja häkeltyneenä. "Mutta se oli vahinko. Zeratul sanoi minulle sotatanssia harjoitellessamme, että jokainen iholtani löytyvä ruhje on osoitus siitä, että minun on vielä kehityttävä."

Alexei pudisti päätään järkyttyneenä. Hänen teki mielensä tarttua Kaien olkapäihin uudelleen ja saada toinen ymmärtämään tilanteen kauheus, lopullisuus ja hänen katumuksensa määrä. Ei tässä ollut kyse mistään taisteluharjoituksien vahinko-osumasta tai Kaien taistelutaitoa mittaavasta kokeesta, vaan kammottavasta itsehillinnän pettämisestä.

"En tarkoita sitä. Minä olen loukannut sinua, fyysistä koskemattomuuttasi ja tunteitasi. Olen tehnyt väärin. Ymmärrän hyvin, jos sinun on hankala luottaa minuun tai puhua asiasta. Minä en olisi ikinä saanut toimia sillä lailla."

Alexei puhui hyvin hitaasti ja huolellisesti. Hän halusi olla varma siitä, että Kaie ymmärtäisi hänen tarkoituksensa ja omat oikeutensa, joita kukaan terraani ei saisi missään olosuhteissa rikkoa. Olisi ollut huumaavan helppoa antaa protossin kuitata nyrkinisku vahingoksi ja unohtaa koko asia, mutta se olisi ollut yhtä väärin kuin hänen eilisiltainen holtiton käytöksensäkin. Mies huokasi sanojensa jälkeen ja jäi odottamaan Kaien reaktiota. Protossi ei vieläkään näyttänyt ymmärtävän miksi Alexei oli yllättäen niin kiihtynyt ja siirsi silmänsä seinältä toiselle kiusaantuneena.

"Vahinkoja sattuu", hän mumisi lopulta ohueksi käyneellä äänellä väistellen Shikoviin katsomista. Naisen koko olemus kertoi, että hän ei kyennyt keksimään mitään järkisyytä tuohtuneen esimiehensä itsesyytösten ja katumuksen sävyttämälle anteeksipyynnölle. Tämä selkeästi kiusasi Kaiea. Alexein teki mieli purra kielensä irti. Kaien vähättelevä, miltei välinpitämätön asenne tuntui niin järkyttävältä kontrastilta Alexein sisällä myllertävää syyllisyyttä ja häpeää vasten, että hän tunsi itsensä miltei hysteeriseksi.

"Yritätkö sinä sanoa…", Alexei aloitti etusormellaan Kaiea osoittaen ja protossin puoleen nojautuen. Mies joutui vetämään henkeä ja hakemaan sanoja. "Yritätkö sinä sanoa, ettei tapahtunut muka häiritse sinua millään tavalla?"

Kaien ilmeeseen tuli pohdiskeleva vire ja protossin otsa vetäytyi syvään ryppyyn: "Olen katsonut paljon terraanien elokuvia, ja niistä oppimani perusteella uskoin, että tämä on ehkä jonkinlainen rituaali."

"Anteeksi?"

Kaie näytti hieman epävarmalta ja punehtui kevyesti puhuessaan. "Usein, jos kaksi kilpailevaa miestä joutuu filmissä nyrkkitappeluun, heistä tulee yleensä lopulta läheisemmät toisilleen. Tämä toistuu elokuvissanne niin kaavamaisena, että pidin sitä jonkinlaisena riittinä. Ensin suuttumus, sitten käsiksi käyminen ja lopulta tuloksena oli suurta kunnioitusta ja ystävyyttä. Se toi mieleeni protossien sotatanssin, olkoonkin että me harvoin taistelemme kauniiden naisten huomiosta."

Alexei oli – harvinaista kyllä – kerrankin täysin sanaton. Hän tuijotti protossia etsien merkkiä jonkinlaisesta suuresta vitsin huippukohdasta, mutta Kaie näytti olevan tyytyväinen oivallukseensa. Nainen huomasi esimiehensä kauhistuksensekaisen hämmennyksen ja rykäisi.

"Ajattelin, että ehkä… ehkä tämä lähentäisi meitä kahtena terraanina", hän kiirehti sanomaan epävarmasti. Nainen nielaisi kuuluvasti. "Se oli tietenkin typerää, niinkö?"

Alexei yritti kuumeisesti keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Yrittikö Kaie todellakin sanoa, että oli pitänyt saamaansa lyöntiä jonkinlaisena valitettavana, mutta ymmärrettävänä pahana, joka oli tosiasiassa lähtölaukaus entistä parempaan esimiessuhteeseen?

"Tuota… ei, ei toisen lyöminen ole minkäänlainen terraanien rituaali", hän sanoi lopulta kiusaantuneena päätään pudistellen. Kaie näytti epäilevältä, joten Alexei päätti jatkaa. "Yleensä se on nuorten ja kuumapäisten miesten välinen typerä tapa hoitaa asioita."

"Haittaako sukupuoleni jollain lailla?"

Alexei nosti kätensä pystyyn ja liikuttunut, hellä hymy hiipi kuin itsestään hänen ääneensä. "Voi paratkoon sinun kanssasi, Kaie. Nyrkeillä mätkiminen ei ole koskaan oikea tapa saada ystäviä tai lujittaa ihmissuhteita. Se on epäkohteliasta ja väärin, olipa kyse naisista tai miehistä."

"Niin tietenkin", Kaie sopersi ja irvisti alistuneesti. Protossi näytti siltä, että soimasi parasta aikaa itseään ankarasti päänsä sisällä.

"Tätäkö varten sinä olit niin hermostunut? Pelkäsit, että minä olisin vihainen?" Alexei kysyi liikuttuneena.

"Niin. Anteeksi", Kaie sanoi nolostuneena ja painoi päänsä. "Olin typerä."

"Äläkä nyt saakeli pyytele anteeksi", Alexei kielsi. Hän tuijotti protossiin tiukasti. "Se on minun velvollisuuteni. Minä tulin tänne kertomaan, että olen pahoillani ja haluan, että ymmärrät miksi. Kukaan – en minä, ei kukaan ryhmäläisistäsi eikä yksikään terraani tai protossi – saa kohdella sinua kuten minä eilen. Harjoitukset ovat eri asia. Silloin sinä ja minä tiedämme kumpikin mitä tapahtuu ja osaamme kontrolloida itseämme. Harjoitusten ulkopuolella kenelläkään ei ole oikeutta loukata sinun koskemattomuuttasi. Yhdelläkään terraanilla ei ole lupaa tulla lähellesi, jollet sitä halua tai tehdä sinun oloasi fyysisesti epämukavaksi. Kukaan ei saa satuttaa sinua."

"Mutta sehän oli vahinko", Kaie änkytti. Protossi oli Alexein puheenvuoron aikana ollut tarkkaavainen, mutta epävarmuus puski edelleen läpi tämän sanoista.

"Sillä ei ole mitään väliä. Kukaan ei pakottanut minua juomaan itseäni sellaiseen kuntoon. Minä olen vastuussa itsestäni ja teoistani, vaikken niitä vahingollisiksi olisi tarkoittanutkaan. Ja siksi minun pitää pyytää anteeksi ja siksi sinulla olisi kaikki maailman syyt vihata minua."

"Ei se mitään. Kaikki on hyvin."

"Ymmärtääkseni minun pitäisi myös kiittää sinua virtani valvomisesta ja aamupalasta", Alexei lisäsi muistaessaan.

Kaie ei sanonut mitään. He seisoivat hetken hiljaa vastatusten käytävän hämärässä kulmassa. Lauma pilotteja kulki heidän ohitseen nauraen ja päivän ruokatarjontaa arvuutellen.

"Mitä ihmeen elokuvia sinä olet katsonut?" Alexein oli lopulta pakko kysyä. Kaien kasvot kirkastuivat.

"Murray kertoi, että protossien tietopankeissa oli hänen nähdäkseen vain sellaista videomateriaalia, joka oli pitkäveteistä ja turhaa. Yritin näyttää hänelle myös Chandakin lainaamat elokuvakasetit, mutta hän sanoi…", Kaie rykäisi. "…hän sanoi, että ne olivat romanttista paskaa."

"Sinä pyysit elokuvasuosituksia Murraylta?" Alexei kysyi epäuskoisesti. Kaien otsa rypistyi keskittymisestä, kun protossi siteerasi ulkomuistista.

"Räjähtävää toimintaa ja pulssia nostattavaa jännitystä! 21 elokuvahistorian parasta sota-, jännitys- ja trilleri-elokuvaa yksissä kansissa!"

"Vai niin."

"En ole ikinä nähnyt niin paljon räjähdyksiä ja irtonaisia raajoja ainakaan protossien opetusvideoissa", protossi mutisi.

He olivat hetken hiljaa, Alexei huvittuneena Kaiea katsellen ja nainen tuumivan näköisenä.

Linjastoilla kulkevien tarjottimien kolina, aterimien muovinen kalske ja kovaääninen puhe ja nauru täyttivät ilman melullaan, jostakin leijui palaneen katku. He olivat vaiti.

Alexei käänsi rintamasuuntansa jälleen Kaiea vastapäätä. Hän hillitsi halunsa tarttua naista leuasta ja nostaa hellävaroin tämän painuneet kasvot ylös. Sen sijaan hän odotti Kaien ensimmäistä arkaa vilkaisua ja sitten esitti kysymyksensä.

"Onko kaikki hyvin nyt?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

"On", Kaie sanoi. Protossi miltei hämäsi häntä hätkähtämättömällä tuijotuksellaan, mutta naisen virran läpi singahti lyhyt, epävireinen nuotti, joka heijastui Alexein mieleen äkillisenä, epämukavana tunteena.

"Mitä muuta?" Alexei kysyi väsyneen, surumielisen hymyn saattelemana.

"Ei mitään", Kaie vastasi. Nainen keri itsekseen irvistäen huolellisesti virtansa piiloon hänen ulottuviltaan ja antoi Alexein vaeltelvan mielen nähdä enää vain etäisiä heijastuksia ja loittonevia kaikuja.

"Kerro minulle", Alexei pyysi.

"Ei ole mitään kerrottavaa", Kaie vastasi kireästi.

He seisoivat paikallaan – Alexei anelevana ja Kaie miehen äänetöntä pyyntöä parhaansa mukaan väistellen useita hiljaisia minuutteja. Protossi alkoi vääntelehtiä ajatuksissaan ja hakea silmillään pakopaikkaa seiniltä ja käytävän päästä.

_Mitä meille on tapahtunut? Mitä minä tein väärin?_

Alexein sisin tuntui turralta ja kipeältä: tähänkö he olivat päätyneet, kaiken koetun, nähdyn ja eletyn jälkeen? Kuinka kovasti hän oli sisimmässään iloinnut jokaisesta askeleesta, jokaisesta lisääntyneestä säikeestä heidän välisessään luottamussuhteessa. Kuinka helpottuneesti hän oli alkanut hengittää kuukausia sitten Kaien uskallettua luottaa häneen elämänsä synkimmän salaisuuden kanssa. Alexei muisti sydämeensä porautuneen kivun ja polttelevan levollisuuden, kun hän oli pidellyt itkevää naista rintakehäänsä vasten Foxholen kolkossa lääkinnässä. Sen jälkeen hän oli ollut iloinen, suorastaan voitonriemuinen, jokaisesta kerrasta, jolloin oli lunastanut naisen luottamuksen onnistuneesti omakseen.

Se oli mennyttä. Tässä oli se Kaie, jolta hän oli kiskonut kiukkuisena ja pettyneenä henkilötietoja kuukausia sitten ja saanut vastaansa vain välttelyitä ja valheita.

Mitä oli tapahtunut? Milloin hän oli pelannut korttinsa näin huonosti? Oliko Vestalla tapahtunut jotain muutakin, joka oli liian kipeää vielä puhuttavaksi? Vai oliko Gerard ollut oikeassa – oliko hän laskenut Kaien liian lähelle omaa henkilökohtaista tilaansa ja joutuisi katumaan tätä valintaa?

"Sir?" Kaie kuiskasi. "Saanko poistua?"

Alexei katsoi häneen voimattomana, miltei rukoillen.

_Ole kiltti ja luota minuun, Kaie. Kerro minulle._

Kaien ilme ei rävähtänytkään. Joko protossi ei kuullut Alexein sisimmästä ryöpsähtänyttä pyyntöä tai ei halunnut kuulla.

"Voit mennä", Alexei sai sanottua. Heidän ei ollut mitään mieltä seisoa täällä pettymyksessä ja harmissa rypien.

Hän tunsi raskaan huokauksen kumpuavan sisältään, kun Kaie teki kunniaa, kääntyi ja pakeni käytävän päähän maata tuijottaen ja hartiat lysyssä.


	19. Alexei

_Huh hah hei, täällä ollaan taas comebackin merkeissä! Annulle jälleen prenikoita rintapieleen mahtavan pitkästä kommentista ja motivointiruiskeesta, joka on pitänyt syysmasennuksen aisoissa ja ohjannut laiskamadon useammin näppäimistön kuin pelikonsolin ääreen vapaa-ajalla. Työntäisin tähän sydänhymiön, jos ffnet ei niitä tylysti sensuroisi…_

_Itse lukuun: ei täällä mitään erityisen toimintajännää (sittenkään, kuinka moni yllättyi) ollutkaan luvassa täyslaidallista, kuten muistelin, mutta kyllä sinnekin päästään luvun lopuksi. Druamaa on siis jälleen luvassa, mutta pitäähän se jonkun yrittää pitää balanssi moisen määrässä, kun Ridgekin meni ja jätti Kauniit ja Rohkeat (kaikkien hyvien syiden takana ei suinkaan ole nainen, vaan Forresterin Ridge ihan selkeästi… en voi uskoa että kirjoitin juuri tällaisen tekosyyn). Mutta täten suuri pyörä nytkähtää asteen eteenpäin, kun Kaien mieltä painanut murhe selviää tavalla, jota ehkä olette uumoilleetkin. Kliseistä tai ei, tätä oli hauska taas kirjoittaa._

* * *

"Missä Kaie on?" Murray havahtui kysymään. Mies haukotteli leveästi kuoriessaan kelmumaista juustoa irti metalliastian pohjasta. Hänen takanaan sämpylänsä auki vääntänyt ja sille levitettä sutiva Adams ravisti päätään epätietoisena, mutta linjaston loppupäässä Chandak rykäisi.

"Lääkärintarkastuksessa", nainen vastasi kuumaa vettä mukiinsa kaataessaan.

"Eikö hänen pitänyt lähteä amiraali Durandin mukana jonnekin?" Solheim kysyi uteliaasti.

"Ei vielä", aterimia tarjottimelleen nosteleva Lohmann kielteli. "Hän lähtee illalla Durandin ja kapteeni Raynorin saattajaksi protossien aluksille."

"Vaaditaanko siihenkin erillinen lääkärintarkastus?" Adams kysyi vieressään salaattia lautaselleen kauhovalta Wilkinsiltä. Nainen laski kauhan alas ja siirtyi ottamaan juotavaa.

"Se ei liity matkaan millään lailla. Kaiella on ollut omituisia mahakipuja."

"Jotain vakavaako?" Thompson kysyi huolestuneena.

"Sitä siellä varmaan selvitetään", Wilkins totesi väistelevään sävyyn.

Aaveet siirtyivät yksitellen miltei jo heidän vakiopaikakseen leimautuneeseen pöytään lähellä keittiön ovia. Vaikka ruokasali oli likipitäen täynnä, olivat iloisesti keskenään pulisevat, aamupalaansa nauttivat Kefeuksen sotilaat ja henkilöstö jättäneet kahdeksan hengen pöydän rauhaan miltei kartellen. Psionisista voimista ei ollut lepotilassa vaaraa ulkopuolisille eikä virta ollut mikään tarttuva tauti, mutta heihin oli siitä huolimatta pidetty koko Kefeuksen matkan ajan kunnioittavaa – tai pelokasta – etäisyyttä. Vielä edelleenkin pientä ryhmää kohti heitettiin epäileviä silmäyksiä halki ruokasalin, mutta huutelu ja varsinaiset välikohtaukset olivat onneksi jo historiaa.

"Kuinka pitkään hän on poissa?" Solheim jatkoi aiheesta istahtaessaan alas.

"Pari päivää. Protosseilla on jokin Khalaan liittyvä rituaali, johon Kaie halusi osallistua. Sen lisäksi neuvotteluja, diplomatiaa, protokollaa. Kuulostaa helkkarin tylsältä", Lohmann selvitti laiskasti sekoitustikkua mukissaan pyöritellen.

"Kyllä se varmasti kuuden aamuharjoitukset ja tämän…", Adams nosti lusikallisen muhkuraista, puuroa etäisesti muistuttavaa mössöä silmiensä ale tarkasteltavakseen. "… mitä ikinä tämä nyt onkaan, voittaa."

Keskustelu polveili eteenpäin: Wilkins ja Adams pohtivat puolen tunnin päästä alkavien aamuharjoitusten ohjelmaa, Thompson poti edelleen päänsärkyä ja Solheim harmitteli Vestalla vietetyn illan aikana kadonnutta sytytintään.

Lohmann huomasi heistä ensimmäisenä Kaien virran, mutta muutkin tunsivat pian tutun, voimakkaan psionisen kohinan takaraivossaan. Pari päätä kääntyi kuin odottaen vilkaisemaan pääoville, joiden metallisen kehyksen läpi protossi tulikin pian sisään heiluriovet kiireellä auki paiskaten. Nainen vilkaisi salin perälle ja hymyili varovasti tervehdykseksi, latoi tarjottimelleen melkoisesta nälästä kielivän läjän aamupalatarvikkeita ja tuli heidän pöytäänsä tarjottimensa vapaaksi jätetylle paikalle laskien.

"En saanut syödä mitään ennen verikokeita", hän sanoi selitellen huomatessaan muun ryhmän huvittuneen hiljaisuuden.

"Ja päätit ottaa vahingon takaisin ultraliskon syömällä?" Adams uteli. Hän katsahti Kaien täyteen tungettuun tarjottimeen kysyvästi hymyillen. Protossi jätti kommentin omaan arvoonsa, mutta näytti hivenen nolostuneelta lusikkansa puurolautasen sisältöön upottaessaan.

"Oliko kaikki hyvin?" Lohmann kysyi varovaisesti. Kaie pureksi ruokaansa kiivaasti ja viimeiset palat nielaistessaan hymyili vinosti.

"Tohtori Stanton ei löytänyt mitään ainakaan alustavissa testeissä. Hän epäili, että se liittyy jotenkin perimääni. Verikokeiden alustavissa tuloksissa ei ollut mitään epänormaalia… tai sen epänormaalimpaa kuin tavallisesti." Protossi näytti kiusaantuneelta ja työnsi päättäväisesti lähes kämmenensä kokoisen palasen leipää suuhunsa kuin jaarittelulleen pisteen pannakseen.

"Pystytkö osallistumaan harjoituksiin normaalisti?" Thompson kysyi. Mies nojasi eteenpäin kiinnostuneen näköisenä.

"Uskoisin", Kaie mumisi arvioiden. Hän rykäisi viimeiset leivänmurut alas ja kävi taas puuron kimppuun hartaudella.

"Shikov pudottaa meidät todennäköisesti arkeen melkoisella töminällä", Solheim varotteli. Hän irvisti. Kaie uskoi ymmärtävänsä mitä mies tarkoitti. Luvassa olisi todennäköisesti raskasta kuntoharjoittelua, lähitaistelurääkkiä ja psionisten kykyjen rajamailla kulkemista. Protossin keho kuitenkin sykki valmiutta ja varmuutta. Anna minulle haasteita, jokainen solu tuntui huutavan, aja minut äärirajoille. Kaie hengitti levollisesti ja antoi odotuksen kutkuttaa sisällään.

"Enköhän minä pärjää", hän arvioi."Oletko varma? Kipujen kanssa ei pidä leikkiä, vaan hoitaa itsensä kuntoon" Lohmann sanoi moittivasti. Hän tökkäsi ilmaa lusikallaan haastaen ja kuin sanojaan alleviivatakseen.

"Se voi pahentua, jos et malta ottaa rauhassa", Wilkins puuttui puheeseen. Nainen laski kuppinsa alas ja kääntyi katsomaan protossia arvioiden. Hänen otsansa oli rypyssä.

"Se ei varsinaisesti ole sellaista kipua, joka estäisi minua toimimasta. Ei niin kuin silloin, kun haavoituin", Kaie sanoi hetken asiaa mietittyään. Hän oli huomaamattaan painanut kätensä vatsansa päälle ja siveli mietteliäänä kohtaa, jossa huimaava muljaisu toisinaan tuntui.

"Vaan?" Adams tiedusteli.

Kaie joutui hakemaan sanoja pitkään siitä huolimatta, että oli vastannut samankaltaisiin uteluihin vain hetkeä aikaisemmin Stantonin edessä toimenpidepöydällä istuessaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut tottunut läpivalaisemaan tunnekokemuksiaan tai aistimuksiaan näin yksityiskohtaisesti kenellekään. Lopulta hän sanoi mietteliäästi: "Se on eräänlainen tahdoton kouraisu vatsanpohjalla. Tuntuu vähän samalta kuin oksettaisi. Kylmä ja kuuma yhtä aikaa. Syke nousee."

Kaie värähti yrittäessään kuvailla tuntemusta. Hän ei ollut ikinä ennen tuntenut kipua, joka olisi ollut niin kokonaisvaltainen ja huimaavan voimakas, mutta samalla kuitenkin nopeasti lientyvä ja häntä kiihkeästi eteenpäin ajava.

"Ei kuulosta hyvältä", Adams myönsi ja vilkaisi epävarmasti Thompsoniin. Lääkintämies raapi niskaansa aprikoivan näköisenä.

"Pahenevatko kivut? Milloin niitä on eniten?"

Stanton oli esittänyt tismalleen saman kysymyksen seuraavaksi, joten nyt Kaie osasi vastata lyhyemmällä harkinta-ajalla.

"Eivät ne oikeastaan pahene, mutteivät heti liennykään. Niitä tulee silloin tällöin, kun harjoittelen ryhmän kanssa tai annan virtani kohdata psionisia muita virtoja. Yksin ollessani vatsaa koskee harvemmin."

"Voisiko se olla jotakin psionista?" Lohmann veikkasi. Hän tyrkkäsi Kaiea nopeasti omalla virrallaan varoittamatta. Kaie ei tuntenut muuta kuin lämpimän psionisen sohaisun mielessään. Tahmeaa ja möyrivää aistimusta mahanpohjassa ei ilmaantunut, vaikka hän kuulosteli sitä miltei uteliaan odottavana.

"Ehkä meidän pitäisi löytää vain oikea ärsyke?" mies puntaroi puoliääneen Kaien pudistaessa päätään.

"Voisimme kokeilla kukin vuorotellen harjoituksissa? Ehkä se riippuu virran voimakkuudesta tai taajuudesta?" Wilkins tarjosi.

"Ehkä", Kaie totesi. Hän oli valmis kokeilemaan mitä vain: kipu oli aluksi ollut kokeilevaa nyrhintää hänen keuhkojensa pohjalla ja mahalaukun syövereissä, mutta se oli alkanut muuttua kuvottavan voimakkaaksi viime aikoina. Kaie oli kiitollinen jokaisesta yrityksestä auttaa, etenkin kun hänellä itsellään ei ollut mitään keinoja olonsa helpottamiseksi.

Tuli hetken hiljaisuus, jonka jälkeen miltei vaistomaisesti kaikki läsnäolijat vilkaisivat kuin yksissä tuumin Chandakiin. Tämä oli pysytellyt luontonsa vastaisesti hiljaa jo melkoisen tovin. Intialaisnaisen otsa oli vetäytynyt syville uurteille, kuten aina silloin, kun nainen huvitti itseään älypelien, tietokoneongelmien ja esimerkiksi matemaattisten yhtälöiden parissa. Hänen kätensä hamuili tupakkataskua ja työnsi hajamielisesti pitkän, valkoisen savukkeen suuhun.

"Huimausta? Käsien hikoilua? Sydämen kiihtyvä syke? Vatsasta repivä omituinen, möyrivä tunne? Joka tuntuu vähän siltä kuin putoaisi huvipuistolaitteessa?"

Nainen huomasi Kaien epäröinnin ja tajusi, että tämä ei todennäköisesti koskaan ollut edes nähnyt huvipuistoa. Hän tarkensi nopeasti: "Siltä, että yhtä aikaa oksettaa, huimaa, sattuu ja silti tekee mieli riistäytyä irti ja lentää. Yhtä aikaa hämmentävällä tavalla kamala, mutta silti jotenkin kiihdyttäväkin tunne."

Kaie – samoin kuin kaikki aaveet protossin ympärillä – näyttivät uteliailta, hieman yllättyneiltäkin. Kaie nielaisi kuuluvasti ja oli helppo huomata, kuinka kiivaasti ajatukset lennähtelivät naisen mielessä.

"Kyllä, tavallaan. Tuo kuulostaa oikealta", protossi lopulta myönsi. Hän tuijotti Chandakiin peittelemättä ihmetystään: kuinka kummassa nainen oli kyennyt kuvailemaan hänen tilaansa noin seikkaperäisesti vain muutaman epämääräisen vihjeen perusteella?

Chandak sytytti tupakan ja veti ensimmäisen hönkäyksen hymyillen leveästi ja salaperäisesti. Hän piti kuin kiusallaan pienen tauon.

"Ei sinussa ole mitään vikaa, hölmö", hän sanoi nauruun puhjeten. "Sinä olet ihastunut, Kaie."

Päät kääntyivät Kaiesta Chandakiin – ja uudelleen takaisin häkeltyneen näköisen protossin puoleen. Wilkins hörähti hysteeriseen tirskahdukseen saaden myös Adamsin ja Murrayn nauramaan ääneen. Hitaat hymyt alkoivat nousta aaveiden kasvoille, kunnes koko pöytä oli yhtä hilpeän, vallattoman epäuskon sekamelskaa.

Kaie oli niin ällistynyt, ettei saanut ensin sanotuksi mitään. Hän oli odottanut mitä tahansa muuta kuin tätä.

"Älä viitsi!" hän pyysi kiukkuisena. Eihän Chandak voinut tosissaan tehdä hänestä noin ilkeällä tavalla pilaa? Naisen ehdotus oli mahdoton ja typerä, naurettavuudessaan täysin järjetön. Khalan nimeen, vaikka hän olikin osa Gerard Durandin laivastovahvuutta, hän oli silti aina protossi. Kaien ansiosta hänen kansansa tunteettomuudesta ja tilannetajuttomuudesta kiersi melkoinen parvi vitsejä Kefeuksen käytävillä. Oli kaukaa haettua ja nöyryyttävää, että Chandak pilkkasi häntä moisella ehdotuksella. Kaie tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi ja harmistuneeksi.

"Kyllähän viitsin", Chandak sanoi tyytyväisesti päätään takakenoon kallistaen ja hymyili pitkän valkean hammasrivin paljastavaa julkeaa virnistystä. Hän näytti niin hersyvän tyytyväiseltä itseensä, että Kaien teki mieli irvistää naisen omahyväiselle ilmeelle. Hän tunsi sydämensä jyskyttävän rintakehässään kiukkuisena ja värin nousevan poskilleen kiihtymyksen voimasta.

"Sinä punastut", vastapäätä istuva Lohmann huomioi yllättyneenä. Miehen kasvoille kohosi aidon haltioitunut hymy, kun hän seurasi viivasuisen taisteluparinsa reaktiota. Kaie katsahti häneen sydämistyneenä – pitikö Lohmanninkin vielä yhtyä muiden hölmöilyyn?

"Ei tämä ole hauskaa!" Kaie mumisi muiden huvittuneet naamat nähtyään. Hän levitti kätensä ilmaan tuohduksissaan osoittaakseen järkytyksensä ja tunsi menettävänsä malttinsa toden teolla. Hänen matala äänensä vapisi hermostuksesta. "Minä olen sairas! Minun kehoni kieltäytyy tottelemasta, muutun kömpelöksi ja saan kramppeja vatsaani. Mitä hauskaa siinä on?! Jopa virtani menee sekaisin joka kerta, kun hän…"

Kaien suu jäi auki, kun hän tajusi säpsähtäen mitä oli sanomassa.

"… kun hän?" Chandak sanoi kärsivällisesti.

"… kun hän", Kaie toisti kuin unessa. Hänen katseensa oli lasittunut eteenpäin.

"Voi paska", protossi kuiskasi lopulta vaikertavalla äänellä painaen pään käsiinsä ja aiheuttaen ympärillään istuvissa terraaneissa spontaanin naurunrähäkän.

"Khalan nimeen", Kaie kuiskasi itsekseen haudaten otsansa entistä syvemmälle kämmeniensä sisään ja yrittäessään estää jalkojaan tutisemasta, sydäntään hakkaamasta kuin kumistin ja häpeän punaa helottamasta kaulallaan ja poskillaan. Vihdoin hän alkoi ymmärtää. Tämä oli kuin julmaa, huolestuttavaa pilaa. Tämä oli kamalaa. Näin ei käynyt hänen järjestäytyneessä, huolellisesti rakennetussa maailmassaan – hän oli ollut varma siitä, että olisi suojassa tällaisilta terraanien heikkouksilta perimänsä takana. Että näin ei kävisi, ei koskaan.

Hän kurkkasi sormiensa välistä hyväntuulisia aaveita ympärillään ja tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta piiloutua jonnekin. Chandakin diagnoosi tuntui vieraalta ja kiusalliselta, mutta naisen kuvaus oli ollut miltei jokaista yksityiskohtaa myöten kuin hänen oireidensa läpileikkaus. Kaie tunsi hengityksensä tihentyvän hänen ajatellessaan koko asiaa. Tämä oli suorastaan ironista: hän oli tehnyt sydämensä pohjasta töitä ymmärtääkseen terraanien tapoja ja kulttuuria, mutta tämä oppimiskokemus oli jo aivan liian omakohtainen. Se tuli ihon alle, lähelle. Kipeästi. Tuhannet kuvat, tuntemukset ja mielleyhtymät tuntuivat ravistelevan hänen selkärankaansa, kun hän kävi läpi viime kuukausien tapahtumia. Ja sillä ei ollut mitään väliä, että hän halusi kiivaasti kiistää, paeta ja peittää mieleensä välähtäneet tutut kasvot pois alitajunnastaan – nyt hän ymmärsi sen kaiken.

"Sinä kävit jopa verikokeissa", Wilkins hirnui edelleen. Hän painoi kämmenensä otsaansa vasten hartiat naurusta hytkyen. Kaie laski päänsä painumaan poskiensa punoittaessa häpeästä. Kuinka typerä hän oli ollut.

"Minä…", Kaie sai sanottua, mutta ei tiennyt kuinka jatkaa. Hän tunsi olonsa lapselliseksi ja haavoittuvaiseksi. Tunne oli hauras, särkyvä – liian intiimi jaettavaksi, liian outo todella tavoittaakseen hänen loogisen mielensä. Jossakin hänen sisimmässään se kuitenkin oli itsepintaisen salamatkustajan tavoin.

Kaie kuunteli terraanien liikuttunutta iloitsemista, nauravaista säveltä toistavaa jutustelua ja kiihtyneen odottavaa jännitystä ymmällään. Muiden aaveiden virroissa pärskähtelevät huvittuneet, elämäniloiset ja vilkkaat värit tuntuivat hämmentäviltä ottaen huomioon sen kaaoksen, pelon ja epätoivon, joka myllersi protossin omassa sisimmässä.

"Kenestä me puhumme tarkalleen ottaen?" Adams tiedusteli hetken päästä kurkkuaan selvittäen.

Kaie ravisti päätään tukahtuneen älähdyksen päästäen. Hänen kielensä tuntui yllättäen käsivarren paksuiselta ja kaikki ajatukset karkasivat kallon sisältä riekkuen karkuun. Siitä ei ollut kauaa, kun Zeratul ja hän olivat puhuneet terraanien tunteista ja romanttisesta rakkaudesta Sarah Kerriganin ja Jim Raynorin välillä. Miksi Kaie ei ollut tajunnut, että sama oli tapahtumassa hänelle?

"Mitä ihmettä minun pitää tehdä?" hän sopersi neuvottomana.

"Nauti", Wilkins tokaisi. Hän pyyhki silmistään naurunkyyneliä edelleen, mutta leveässä hymyssä ei ollut pilkkaa, vain tavatonta huvittuneisuutta.

"Nauti?!" Kaie äsähti järkyttyneenä. Aito hätä protossin kasvoilla sai Chandakin nojautumaan eteenpäin ja koskettamaan Kaien olkapäätä rauhoittaen sillä kädellään, jossa ei roikottanut tupakanpätkäänsä.

"Etkö sinä ole koskaan ollut ihastunut?" hän kysyi. Kaie ravisti päätään. Hänen suunsa oli edelleen puoliksi raollaan ällistyksen voimasta.

"En, mutta olen kyllä…"

"..lukenut siitä?" Murray täydensi nauraen Kaien usein käyttämän vastauksen. Kaie nyökkäsi laimeasti. Tämä oli eittämättä koko hänen terraanien parissa viettämänsä ajan nöyryyttävin hetki. Hän tunsi itsensä kömpelöksi ja tukalaksi.

_Mitä minulle on tapahtumassa?_

Kaie antoi katseensa pudota alas ja silmäili aamupalatarjottimellaan jäähtyvää puuroa sysäten automaattisesti mieleen juolahtaneen ajatuksen pakenemisesta taka-alalle. Minne hän olisi tunteiltaan karkuun juossut? Protossi oli tahtomattaankin painanut kädet vatsaansa vasten ja yritti nieleskellä hyppivältä tuntuvan pulssinsa rauhallisemmaksi. Kuinka terraanit kestivät tällaista? Hän oli luullut ihastumisen ja rakastumisen muistuttavan jonkinlaista meditaatiotilaa tai onnen täyttämää yhteyttä – ei tällaista kuumottavaa, värisyttävää ja pahoinvoinnin makuista syöksykiitoa.

"Jos nyt kaikki vain rauhoitutaan hetkeksi", Lohmann sanoi lopulta tyynnyttelevään sävyyn. Mies oli huomannut hänen vaivaantuneisuutensa ja riensi apuun Kaien suureksi helpotukseksi. Hän ei halunnut puhua tästä – ei nyt, kun hän tuskin itsekään ymmärsi myrskyä sisimmässään – eikä todellakaan riettailla vitseillä häntä pommittavien ja julkeaa piikittelyä oikein tihkuvien aaveiden kanssa. Hän kaipasi hetken ajan Zeratulia ja tämän kylmänrauhallista järkeilyä miltei yhtä paljon kuin ensimmäisten epätoivon sävyttämien päivien aikana Kefeuksella. Opettaja olisi tiennyt mitä tehdä, kuinka tukahduttaa hänen sydämeensä puhkaistusta reiästä valuva tahmea ja lämmin pakokauhu. Opettaja olisi auttanut häntä unohtamaan ja silotellut hänen pärskyvän virtansa jälleen tyyneksi.

Jokin pieni ääni hänen sisällään edelleen sanoi, että ehkä oli parasta odottaa verikokeiden tuloksia, ehkä niissä olisi jotakin… Ja toisaalta jokin paljon vahvempi ja varmempi kuiskasi hänen virtansa keskeltä, että hän oli koko ajan tiennyt tunteistaan. Kaie vei etusormet ohimoilleen psionisen kohinan vaimentaakseen ja tasasi hengitystään.

_Voi Khala, mitä minä teen?_

Muu ryhmä oli onneksi myötämielinen Lohmannin vetoomukselle.

"Olkoon, pidä salaisuutesi", Adams myöntyi naureskellen ja taputti kevyesti pöytää edessään. Mies nousi tuolistaan kolinalla ja sai myös muihin liikettä. Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi kesken liikkeensä kurittoman hymyn valloittaessa kasvonsa.

"Mutta tästä lyödään sitten vetoa korkein panoksin", hän muistutti sormeaan heristäen. Mies vilkaisi Chandakiin. "No, tohtori. Sinä teit diagnoosin. Keksitkö jo taudinaiheuttajan?"

Chandak vilkutti silmäänsä. "Senhän sinä haluaisit tietää", hän totesi kiusoittelevaan sävyyn. Nainen puhkesi ilkikuriseen nauruun.

Kaien teki mieli painaa kädet korvilleen, mutta hän kykeni vain mulkoilemaan terraaneita ympärillään tietämättä tuliko hänen olla loukkaantunut vai ei. Kukin ryhmän aaveista kulki hänen ohitseen hyväntuulisina: osa sipaisi hänen kyynärvarttaan ohi mennessään kuin lohduttaen, Adams heitti hänelle riemukkaan kämmentaputuksen selkään ja muut läpsäisivät häntä leppoisasti virroillaan kuin sanoakseen, ettei ollut syytä murehtia.

"Minä olen onnellinen puolestasi", Lohmann kuiskasi pörröttäessään hänen hiuksiaan liikuttuneen näköisenä ennen kuin meni menojaan mieslauman mukana. Hän vaikutti sanoissaan vilpittömältä, mutta Kaie ei kyennyt ymmärtämään miksi kukaan olisi halunnut olla onnellinen hänen asemassaan tai edes hänen puolestaan. Hänen mahaansa särki, hän koki ajelehtivansa yksin rannattomalla ulapalla ja oli kiusallisen varma siitä, ettei aiheen käsittely jäisi tähän. Hän oli kertakaikkisen pahalla tuulella ja halusi vetäytyä observatoriokannelle tai muuhun suojattuun tilaan ja – kuten Lohmann hänen mietiskelytaukojaan oli alkanut kutsua – murjottaa.

Kaie nousi rykäisten. Hän työnsi yksinäisenä tarjottimellaan pyörivän luumun taskuunsa myöhempää varten. Nyt protossi oli menettänyt ruokahalunsa.

Kun ryhmä suuntasi ulos ruokasalista, keskenään pitkän katseen vaihtaneet Wilkins ja Chandak vetivät Kaien hieman syrjemmälle. Naiset näyttivät jännittyneeltä hänet salamyhkäisesti tarjotinkärryn taakse viittoessaan.

"No?" Kaie kysyi osaamatta piilottaa väsynyttä sävyä äänestään. Chandak rykäisi ja kaiveli hetken ajan kengänkärjellään lattian kumista pintaa. Hänen liikehdinnässään oli kiusaantunut pohjavire. Wilkins mulkaisi Chandakiin kuin olisi toivonut tai odottanut naisen sanovan jotakin, mutta päätti hiljaisuuden pitkittyessä avata itse suunsa.

"Tiedäthän sinä… öh, että Lohmann pitää pojista?" hän täräytti suorasukaisesti. Kaie katsoi naisesta toiseen ensin häkeltyneenä, kunnes oivallus saavutti hänet. Hän henkäisi ääneen ällistyneenä ja kiusaantuneena.

"Tiedän!" hän sihahti närkästyneenä.

"Hyvä. Vain varmistin", Wilkins totesi kätensä pystyyn nostaen kuin aikeidensa viattomuutta vakuutellakseen. Hän hymyili kireästi.

"Hyvä. Huono valinta muutenkin. Hän kuorsaa", Chandak kiirehti vakuuttelemaan. Kaie puristi nenänvarttaan sormillaan lopen uupuneena ja nyökkäsi. Hänen päätään oli juuri alkanut särkeä.

* * *

"Raskas päivä?" Gemma kysyi. Alexei säpsähti ajatuksistaan. Sohvan toisessa päässä loikoileva nainen oli laskenut holokansion hetkeksi syliinsä ja silmäsi häntä huolestuneen oloisena heidän katseidensa kohdatessa.

"Hieman", Alexei myönsi rehellisesti. "Pelkäsin koko ryhmän olevan kärttyisä Vestalla valvotun yön takia ja vanhojen merkkien perusteella, mutta he olivat yllättävän hilpeällä tuulella aikaisesta herätyksestä huolimatta. Paitsi Kaie."

"Toivottavasti löydän syyn vatsakivuille", Gemma sanoi varovasti. Nainen kosketti hänen kämmenselkäänsä hellästi. "Hänen nenänsä on jo miltei toipunut. On uskomatonta, että zergien perimä kykenee sellaisiin ihmeisiin…"

"Niin", Alexei keskeytti kiusaantuneena. Hän oli mieluummin ajattelematta Kaiea juuri nyt. Nainen oli selittämättömine mahakipuineen, murjottuine naamoineen ja väistelevine katseineen vetänyt hänen mielensä matalaksi heti aamulla heidän kohdatessaan ja surettanut häntä itsepintaisesti koko päivän ajan. Protossi oli kyllä tehnyt harjoitukset ja jokaisen pyydetyn asian – sitkeänä ja määrätietoisena kuten aina – mutta oli tuntunut välttelevän Alexein lisäksi myös muuta ryhmää, jollei Lohmannia laskettu mukaan. Alexei ei mahtanut mitään synkkäsävyisille itsesyytöksille, joita oli tipahdellut yksi toisensa jälkeen hänen ajatuksiinsa päivän edetessä. Hän huokasi.

"Hän tulee toipumaan kyllä", Gemma vakuutti tulkiten Alexein ilmeen huolestuneisuudeksi Kaien terveydentilasta.

Alexei hymyili selitellen ja veti Gemman jalat syliinsä. Nainen äännähti tyytyväisenä hänen painaessaan peukalonsa jalkapöytää vasten ja jatkaessaan hierovin liikkein jalan sormeilemista. Gemma antoi päänsä pudota takakenoon sohvan laidan yli mielihyvästä huokaisten.

"Olen ollut jaloillani koko päivän", hän mumisi suupielestään

"Tiedän. Kirurgiakeskiviikko", Alexei sanoi. Hän painoi kevyen suukon Gemman lakatulle varpaankynnelle vaihtaessaan jalkaa ja vetäessään viltin paremmin naisen ylle. Gemma hymyili raukeasti kuin tyytyväinen kissa ja hipaisi kämmenellään Alexein jalkaa omistavasti.

"Taidan ottaa vielä toisen kupillisen teetä", hän totesi hymyillen. Kefeuksen hyttien lämpötilaa laskettiin illan tuntien kääntyessä yöksi, ja nainen näytti olevan hieman kylmissään sohvannurkkaan käpertyessään.

"Täydennyskuppi teetä tilattu. Älä nouse, minä haen", Alexei ehti lupaamaan hymyillen ja noukki naisen teemukin kouraansa. Stanton pysäytti hänet tarttumalla kyynärvarresta. Lääkärin kasvoilla kävi kujeellinen ilme, kun hän painoi huulensa kevyesti Alexein kaulalle.

"Ehkä tee voi odottaa", hän mumisi kysyvästi ja Alexei laski kupin nielaisten sohvapöydälle. Muki kalahti äänekkäästi ja jos siinä olisi ollut nestettä, se olisi läikkynyt yli.

Gemman suudelmissa oli kanelin viekoittelevaa makua ja huulirasvan kostuttamaa kutsuvuutta. Lääkäri vei kätensä Alexein niskan taakse vastalauseita kuuntelemattomalla otteella samalla kun toinen käsi vaelsi hänen selkärankansa kaarta pitkin ja piirsi sen jälkeen kiusoitellen lapaluun kaaret t-paidan selkään. Gemman huulet tuntuivat kuumilta sänkistä poskea hipaistessaan ja kaulalla käydessään. Nainen päästi tyytyväisen huokauksen painaessaan itsensä Alexein vartta vasten.

Alexei oli jähmettynyt aloilleen. Hän tunsi olonsa kömpelöksi, hapuilevaksi, hämilliseksi. Hän huomasi hengästyvänsä Gemman määrätietoisen hyökkäyksen edessä – suudelmat muuttuivat nopeammiksi ja vaativammiksi jokaisen kuluvan hetken myötä ja saivat hänen sisimpänsä värisemään. Hän siveli kädellään naisen kirjotun puseron silkkisiä ääriviivoja tunnustellen ja koki itsensä neuvottomaksi. Tämä ei ollut niin kuin kauan sitten hänen ensimmäisen ihastuksensa kanssa. Jotakin puuttui.

Vuosia sitten Yeva – pieni, suloinen, joutsenkaulainen Yeva – ja hän olivat vaihtaneet vain muutaman lapsekkaan hassun suudelman, mutta jo ne olivat saaneet hänen virtansa roihahtamaan kuin paperia nuolevan liekin. Nyt… hän kutsui virtaansa varovasti, mutta psioninen mieli hukkui epävarmuuden, Gemman liukkaiden huulten ja hänen oman pelonsekaisen ymmärryksensä alle. Tyhjyys.

_Mikä helvetti minussa on vialla?_

"Alexei…?" Gemma kysyi hiljaa. Hän oli huomannut, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan. Nainen katsoi edessään istuvaan, synkän näköiseen kommodoriin suuret pähkinänruskeat silmät täynnä huolta. Gemman eleissä oli jo nyt torjutuksi tulemisen pelkoa, pettymyksellä kuorrutettua väsymystä.

"Anteeksi.. minä…"

Alexein ääni oli käheä. Hän olisi halunnut sipaista Gemman hiuksia ja kasvoja omistaen ja tyynnytellen, mutta kädet olivat kuin tuulen katkomat oksat kylkiä vasten voimattomina roikkuessaan. Hän rojahti taaksepäin sohvalla ja antoi päänsä notkahtaa alaspäin vihaisena itselleen.

"Teinkö minä jotakin?" Gemma kysyi. Nainen ei täysin osannut piilottaa haavoittunutta harmia äänestään. Hän vetäytyi irralleen Alexeista ja nosti äsken miehen selän ympäri kietoutuneet jalkateränsä vasten itseään. Nainen nyki poninhäntäänsä kiinni pidellyttä lenkkiä ylöspäin epävarman näköisenä ja sai muutamat itsepäiset kiharat karkaamaan kampauksesta. Alexein sisintä pakotti.

"Ei… vika ei ole sinussa… tämä on ehkä paha hetki. Minun virtani on vieläkin hieman arka. Se aiheuttaa huimausta", Alexei änkytti. Hänellä ei ollut parempaa selitystä tarjottavaksi ja hän vihasi itseään lipsauttamansa valkoisen valheen ja sitä seuranneen hiljaisuuden takia.

"Tarvitsetko särkylääkkeen?" Gemma kysyi huolestuneena puoliksi seisomaan nousten. Naisen välittävä ja empaattinen reaktio sai Alexein tuntemaan syyllisyyttä huimaavan voimakkaana. Koko tilanne oli väärin. Hän soimasi itseään päänsä sisällä arkailusta ja kyvyttömyydestä heittäytyä. Tässä hän oli – kaiken näkemänsä vaivan jälkeen, esteet voittaneena ja uuteen mahdollisuuteen sokeasti uskoen – ja pelkäsi kuin uunituore sotamies ennen ensimmäistä rintamakomennustaan. Hän olisi mieluummin kokeillut onneaan kahtakymmentä hydraliskoa vastaan avomaalla kuin kohdannut Gemman surulliset silmät ja oman raivonsekaisen pettymyksensä siitä, ettei kyennyt kääntämään karille suuntaavan laivansa kurssia haluamisestaan huolimatta.

_Kuka tahansa järkevä mies ottaisi nyt hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin ja suutelisi jalat hänen altaan._

Alexei painoi päänsä alas.

"Ehkä meidän olisi parempi puhua tästä myöhemmin?" hän sanoi vaisuna.

Gemma kumartui sohvan yli. Naisen silmät olivat kyynelissä. Hän tarttui Alexein leukaan loukkaantuneena.

"Alexei", hän kuiskasi pehmeästi, "… ymmärräthän sinä, että jos käännän sinulle nyt selkäni ja kävelen ulos hyttisi ovesta, en tule enää takaisin."

Alexein sisintä väänsi. Nainen oli tosissaan. Gemmalla oli kaikki oikeus tuntea olonsa loukatuksi, mutta naisen selkeä ja tiukka vaatimus tuntui silti kohtuuttoman kovalta ja sai tutun hätää henkivän kieltelemisreaktion nostamaan päätään hänen sisällään. Alexei rutisti äsken niin lämpimältä tuntuneen sohvatyynyn syliinsä ja värähti kylmän aallon lyödessä ylitseen. Pakahduttavan voimakas tarve kieltää kutitti hänen kurkussaan ja sanat nousivat huulille ennen kuin hän edes ehti ajatella niitä.

"Jos jäisit yöksi", hän ehdotti kiireesti. "Aamulla asiat näyttävät erilaisilta."

Gemmalla ei näyttänyt olevan enää voimia vastustella. Hän laski hoikat sormet syliinsä, niiskaisi murskaavan lohduttoman kuuloisena kyynelet pois kasvoiltaan ja nyökytti päätään lopulta pienesti ylös ja alas. Nainen oli pohjattoman väsyneen ja surullisen oloinen seuratessaan Alexeita kuin kone ja seisoessaan eleettömänä taka-alalla. Alexei tunsi omatuntonsa takovan kiukkuisena sisällään pedatessaan vuoteen valmiiksi.

"Ole hyvä", hän mutisi varovasti Gemmalle, joka pujahti viileiden vuodevaatteiden väliin järkyttyneenä ja silmät kylminä pidätellystä tunteesta.

Alexei peitteli naisen huolella ja suukotti kevyesti nuoren lääkärin otsaa. Hän olisi halunnut tehdä enemmän – niin paljon enemmän – muttei osannut kuin hymyillä surullisesti naisen otsalta hiukset kasvojen kehykseksi silittäessään.

"Etkö nukkuisi kanssani?" Gemma kuiskasi hiljaa. Hänen äänessään oli rukoileva sävy. "Mitään ei tarvitse tapahtua."

"Minä… minä menen sohvalle. Niin on parempi", Alexei vastasi vaistomaisesti ja ajattelematta. Hän katui heti kielteleviä sanojaan tajutessaan niiden satuttavan Gemmaa, mutta nainen totesi viileästi ymmärtävänsä, hymyili väsyneesti, käänsi kylkeä ja sulki silmänsä. Viesti oli selkeä. Alexei toivotti hyvää yötä ja laahusti tyyny kainalossa takaisin olohuoneen sohvalle.

Hän laahautui sohvalle, romahti koko painollaan pehmusteiden väliin ja yritti olla vilkuilematta sulkeutunutta makuuhuoneen ovea.

_Mitä sinä teet itsellesi?_

Alexei sulki silmänsä yrittäen antaa kuormitetulle mielelleen tilaa ajatella, mutta Gemman pehmeää myötätuntoa loimuavat silmät ja naisen kauniit kasvot vainosivat hänen ajatuksiaan syyttävinä ja koskettavan toiveikkaina. Perhana, mitä hän oikein tekisi naisen – ja itsensä – kanssa? Mikä tämän kaiken epäonnistumisen ja kompastelun tarkoitus oli?

Hän oli kerran kysynyt rakastamisesta Gerardilta kymmeniä vuosia sitten erään alkoholipainotteisen illanvieton jälkeen, kun UED:n henkilöstötaksi oli kuljettanut heitä kelmeiden valojen ja kolkkojen, sateen pieksämien katujen halki. Hän oli ollut nuori, lapsellinen ja epävarma.

"Mistä sen oikein tietää, Gerard?" hän oli sammaltanut tummennetun lasin läpi katuvalojen keiloja ja yön säkkipimeää värimaailmaa ihastellen. Jalkakäytävällä saman sateenvarjon alla oli kyhjöttänyt suuteleva pariskunta, täysin sokeita muulle maailmalle.

"Minkä niin?" Gerard oli vastannut kysymykseen toisella. Mies oli katsonut häneen kysyvän hilpeänä ja univormustaan olemattomia pölyhiukkasia huolellisesti nyppien.

"Sen, että rakastaa. Sen, että se on nyt tässä", Alexei oli selittänyt. Hän muisti levittäneensä viimeisen sanansa aikana kätensä laajaan kaareen kuin sulkeakseen maailman ympärillä eleeseensä.

"Mistä tietää, että on rakastunut?" Gerard oli toistanut väsyneen haukotuksen päästäen ja saanut vastaan pontevan nyökkäyksen vastapäätä istuvalta ystävältään.

"Minä… kun ensimmäistä kertaa olin kahden Helenen kanssa… Ja nyt kun katson häntä… Vaikka siitä on jo viisi vuotta…" Gerardin pää oli nytkähtänyt rintakehää vasten auton osuessa kuoppaan. Mies oli ollut niin pitkään hiljaa, että pettynyt Alexei oli jo arvellut tämän nukahtaneen.

"Se… Sinä tiedät kyllä, kun niin käy. Jos sinun tarvitsee kysyä… ei, ei se ole sitä."

Gerardin sameissa silmissä oli käynyt huolehtivainen katse. Alexei oli mokeltanut väsyneen kiitoksen ja pyytänyt kohta kuljettajaa pysäyttämään, jotta hän pääsisi oksentamaan pientareelle. Muisto puski Alexein virran läpi, vaikka hän ei sitä ollut erityisesti halunnut tavoittaakaan. Hän istui pitkän aikaa makuuhuoneen suljettua ovipaneelia tuijottaen ja antaen Gerardin vanhojen sanojen höyrystyä hytin pettymyksen katkeroittamaan, harmin kylmentämään ilmaan.

_Voinko minä koskaan olla kenellekään tarpeeksi?_

Alexei kietoi kädet polviensa ympäri ja harkitsi hetken ajan soittavansa Gerardille. Amiraali oli tällä hetkellä jo paluumatkalla protossien aluksilta ja olisi todennäköisesti vielä hereillä. Toisaalta – mitä hän olisi Gerardille sanonut, mitä ystävältään kysynyt?

"_Iltaa Gerard. Soitin kysyäkseni miksi rakastaminen ja rakkaus ovat niin hankalia minulle? Löydänkö minä ketään koskaan ja onko se oikeastaan niin tärkeää? Miksi yritän tätä, kun se sattuu niin helvetisti muihin, mutta minusta mikään ei tunnu miltään? Miksi kaipaan pakahduttavasti jotakuta rinnalleni, jos en osaa rakastaa takaisin?" _

Mitä sanottavaa Gerardilla olisi ollut; muuta kuin kehotus tehdä Gemmalle oikein ja jättää nainen rauhaan? Se olisi ehkä armeliain ja herrasmiesmäisin tapa toimia, mutta tuntui päätöksenä tyhjältä ja niin peruuttamattoman lopulliselta. Saisiko hän enää koskaan uutta mahdollisuutta? Mitä jos kyse oli vain yrityksestä, sen määrästä, ja hän pilaisi kaiken luovuttamalla ennen kuin todella oli ehtinyt aloittaakaan?

Alexei viskasi kommunikaattorinsa pienelle sohvapöydälle itsekseen vihaisesti puhahtaen. Miksi tällaisten asioiden piti olla niin helvetin hankalia eikä kukaan osannut antaa hänelle valmiita vastauksia? Hän alkoi letittää vilttinsä reunaan punottuja hapsuja saadakseen jotain tekemistä. Hän halusi uskoa, että oppisi vielä rakastamaan Gemmaa, muttei tiennyt kuinka monta pettymystä nainen kestäisi ja voisiko hän vilpittömästi luvata sitä jatkuvuutta ja varmuutta, jota Gemma heidän suhteeltaan tuntui toivovan. Alexein sormet pyörittelivät peiton hapsuja mietteliäänä, kun hän itsekseen kiroten rullasi kysymyksiä mielessään.

Noin puoliväliin nuhjuista hapsurivistöä päästyään hän tunsi kehonsa jäykistyvän äkisti ja varoittamatta, kun haamumainen, sähköinen nipistys nyppäisi hänen takaraivoaan. Hänen virtansa reagoi välittömästi aistimukseen ja Alexein pää pomppasi psionisen ärsytyksen voimasta likipitäen itsestään ylös.

Mielikuva oli nopea, mutta syöksyi läpi häiriöidenkin kohisevasta kentästä sellaisella voimakkuudella, että Alexei kohotti kätensä kuin vaistomaisesti korvilleen: hänen alitajunnassaan vonkuivat raaka hätä, kauhu, tuska, pelko. Päällimmäisenä oli tunne nielevästä ja avuttomasta epätoivosta. Aistimukset olivat niin väkeviä, aitoja ja karkeita, että ne tuntuivat rouhivan tiensä läpi Alexein virrasta kysymättä lupaa ja jättivät jälkeensä kokonaisen lauman kivun harmaita murtumia.

"Kaie", Alexei kuiskasi ääneen häkeltyneenä. Hän oli tunnistanut virran heti. Keltaiset silmät tuolla jossakin räpsähtivät auki yhtä aikaa kuin hänen omansakin ja hetken aikaa kaksi virtaa hankautuivat toisiaan vasten, sulivat yhdeksi ja sitten nopeasti alkoivat irtautua toisistaan kuin niitä olisi revitty väkivalloin irralleen jostakin ulkopuolelta. Alexei puraisi poskeaan ällistyneenä, mutta vereltä maistuva kipu oli hänen mielessään risteäviin tuntemuksiin verrattuna vain kevyt henkäisy. Hän piti silmänsä katon elementtilevyissä terästäen aistinsa äärimmilleen. Hän pysyi liikahtamattomana, kuunteli.

_Kaie, puhu minulle. Missä sinä olet? Mikä hätänä?_

Mutta Kaie oli jo poissa – pakokauhuinen tunteiden sarjatuli sammui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli hänen mieltään hipaissutkin. Alexei hengitti pinnallisesti. Hänen sisintään väänsi. Kylmä hiki nousi ylähuulelle ja otsalle pelkästä äskeisen mielikuvien parven ajattelemisesta. Alexei alkoi kiireesti kiskoa verryttelyhousuja jalkaansa.

Kaie oli Gerardin mukana sukkulalennolla, joka saavuttaisi aikataulun mukaan Kefeuksen aamuyöllä. Lähtömuodollisuudet olivat sujuneet hyvin ja Kefeusta tilapäisesti johtava Alexei oli saanut protossien laivastonjohdolta jo tuntikausia sitten kuittauksen siitä, että sukkula oli aikataulussa. Hän oli myös valtuuttanut kaksi Valkyriaa lähtemään vastaan puolimatkaan ja saattamaan amiraalin takaisin turvallisesti. Kaiken olisi pitänyt olla kunnossa. Alexei irvisti pimeässä kyynärpäänsä osuessa keittiön sivupöytään ja tukahdutti kivuliaan äännähdyksen.

Kaiken olisi pitänyt olla kunnossa. Hänen olisi pitänyt kyetä painamaan päänsä tyynyyn ja murehtimaan omaa rakkauselämäänsä, mutta Kaien virran raakaa pelkoa henkinyt sävy sai hänet epämiellyttävän levottomuuden pauloihin. Jokin oli pielessä. Jos kaikki olisi sujunut odotusten mukaisesti, Kaien olisi pitänyt tällä hetkellä nukkua autuaasti matkustamon kenttävuoteilla. Kaie oli kuitenkin kurottanut häntä kohti tuhansien ja taas tuhansien kilometrien takaa, eikä hänellä ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin vastata saamaansa viestiin. Nopeasti.

"Alexei?" hän kuuli Gemman unisen ja haukotuksen lävistämän äänen kysyvän takaansa. Nainen seisoi roikkuvassa, toisen olkapään paljaaksi jättävässä t-paidassaan makuuhuoneen ovella näyttäen kysyvältä, hieman huolestuneeltakin.

"Minun on mentävä. Kaiella on jokin hätänä."

Gemman silmät tummenivat. Naisen otsaan ilmestyi Alexein yllätykseksi kaksi ryppyä, jotka tavallisesti kielivät ärsyyntymisestä.

"Kaie on amiraali Durandin kanssa laivaston parhaiten vartioidussa sukkulassa. Eiköhän kaikki ole hyvin", nainen sanoi kokeilevasti, hieman haastavastikin. Alexei pysähtyi kesken liikkeen epävarmana ja tunsi vääntävän huolen asettuvan kuumottavaksi palloksi jonnekin kylkiluidensa tasalle.

"Sain äsken kiinni hänen virrastaan. Jokin on pielessä. Raynor ja Gerard voivat olla vaarassa, eikä minulla ole varaa leikkiä kummankaan terveydellä. Minun on pakko varmistaa tämä", hän sanoi puolustelevaan sävyyn.

"Sukkulan miehistö olisi varmasti ottanut yhteyttä, jos jokin olisi pielessä. Kaiella tuskin on mitään hätää. Etkö sinä itsekin ole sanonut, että toisinaan nukkuessanne virtanne lähettävät läpi painajaisten kauhuja ja muita psionisia piikkejä tahattomasti?"

Gemma puhui rauhallisesti ja lempeästi, hieman kuin pikkulapselle hankalaa asiaa valottava aikuinen. Nuoren lääkärin sanat olivat järkevät, rehelliset ja vetoavat. Hänen katseensa pysyi miehessä värähtämättömänä ja ymmärtäväisenä. Alexei tunsi itsensä hermostuneeksi: Gemman puheessa oli oma logiikkansa, mutta kommodorin oli mahdoton unohtaa Kaien viestin läpi huutanutta pakokauhua, joka hipoi edelleen jossakin mahalaukun takana kuin puristava vanne. Toisaalta hänellä oli epämääräinen tunne siitä, että tämä keskustelu Gemman kanssa oli tärkeä, merkityksellinen. Ristiriidan repivät kipinät oikein saattoi tuntea ilmassa, kun hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle.

"Jos minä käyn nopeasti komentosillalla. Ei siitä haittaakaan ole", hän ehdotti.

"Näinkö tässä aina käy?" Gemma kysyi yllättäen hiljaa. Ääni värähti ja särkyi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Alexei vastasi kysymykseen toisella avuttomasti ympäri pyörähtäen. Hän liikahti Gemmaa päin koskettaakseen naisen hartioita, mutta tämä otti askeleen taaksepäin loukkaantuneen näköisenä.

"Tätäkö tämä tulee olemaan? Jatkuvaa taistelua sinun työtäsi, sinun aaveitasi vastaan? Jatkuvaa ymmärrystä siitä, ettet välitä minusta tarpeeksi asettaaksesi heidät joskus toiselle sijalle?" Gemma nojasi eteenpäin riidanhaluisen näköisenä, huulet vavisten raivosta ja harmista.

"Ei", Alexei kiirehti vakuuttamaan.

_Miksi juuri nyt? Miksi meidän pitää käydä tämä keskustelu juuri nyt?!_

Alexei koetti hymyillä, mutta sai aikaiseksi väsyneen irvistyksen. Hän rykäisi. "Minä olen tällä hetkellä Kefeuksen vastaava komentaja. Minun on pakko tehdä työni. Gemma, kulta, mitä jos jokin todella on hätänä? Mitä jos…?"

"Mene vain", Gemma kuiskasi väsyneesti. Hän heilautti kädellään hytin oveen päin. "Mene."

Alexei ei kysynyt mitään. Hän heitti college-takin harteidensa peitoksi, kääntyi Gemman puoleen yrittäen selittää tai pyytää anteeksi, muttei saanut sanaakaan suustaan. Hän tyytyi surumieliseen silmäykseen, jonka jälkeen kääntyi ja harppasi avautuvan oven välistä käytävälle.

* * *

"Kunnia oli minun puolellani", amiraali Durand muistutti lämpimästi hymyillen. Miehen sanat olivat selkeästi mieleen komentosillalla seisovalle jäähyväiskomitealle ja sitä johtavalle komentajalle. Vaikka protossimies oli yhtä jäykän eleetön ja tyhjäkatseinen kuin aikaisemminkin, Kaie tunsi tämän virran hyväksyvät ja tyytyväiset polkaisut sisimmässään. Myös muut protossit heidän takanaan näyttivät olevan tyytyväisiä näkemäänsä ja kuulemaansa.

Amiraali Durand oli tehnyt heidän kaksipäiväisen vierailunsa aikana kaiken oikein: hän oli osallistunut Khalan riitteihin oikeaoppisesti, puhunut muutaman sanan protossia sopivissa paikoissa, käynyt neuvottelupöytään diplomaattisuutta henkien ja ollut yhtä aikaa määrätietoisen hienotunteinen, kuin jäätävällä itsevarmuudella täytetty silkkihansikas. Kaie ei voinut olla ihailematta amiraalia – toki mies oli harjoitellut sukkulamatkan aikana sopivia fraaseja, lukenut raportteja protosseista ja heidän kulttuuristaan sekä kysellyt Kaielta paljon tulevien päivien ohjelmasta, mutta amiraali oli esiintynyt Carrier-luokan johtoalus Varranilla sellaisella itsevarmuuden kuorruttamalla sulavuudella, että olisi luullut hänen viettäneen enemmänkin aikaa protossien parissa.

"Pitäkäähän paatti ilmassa. Komea tyttö, mutta perhanan hidas zergien kylväjien ympäröimänä", Raynor toivotti hyvästiksi. Kaiea hymyilytti, kun hän näki protossikomentajan tiukkailmeisen olemuksen läpi: mies puntaroi selkeästi Raynorin rahvaanomaisena pitämänsä käytöksen ja todennäköisesti Zeratulin antamien kehuvien lausuntojen välillä, kunnes tyytyi lopulta toivottamaan Khalan valoa ja lupaamaan, että protossijoukot eivät pettäisi terraanien luottamusta näinä synkkinä aikoina. Kaie tunsi yhtä aikaa liikutusta ja huvittuneisuutta miehen häkellyksen ryydittämää kankeutta seuratessaan: oliko hän ollut Kefeukselle kauan sitten saapuessaan noin ehdoton, noin jäykkä, noin… protossi? Toisaalta liikutus kuristi kurkussa paksuna mattona, kun hän tunsi lämmintä yhteenkuuluvuutta tämän ylpeän, jähmeän ja kunniantuntoisen kansan kanssa. Minun kotini, minun protossini, minun Khalani – minun väkeni.

Kaie astui viimeisenä esiin ja nosti sormensa perinteisellä tavalla ilmaan. Hän seisoi liikahtamatta ja rintakehä levollisesti nousten ja laskien aloillaan. Jäähyväiset, hänen tajuntansa kuiskasi, ja Kaie tunsi hetken aikaa olonsa hyvin yksinäiseksi. Protossien komentaja toisti hänen eleensä ja heidän kämmeniensä välistä pilkahtavan valonhäivän myötä myös virrat hyvästelivät toisensa lyhyen vierailun päätteeksi. Miehen eleissä oli uteliaisuudensekaista haikeutta ja se tarttui myös Kaieen. Hän huomasi surevansa jollakin tasolla sitä, että hänen piti luopua yhteisöllisyyden tunteesta ja lakata kuuntelemasta järjestäytyneitä, Khalan tahtoon käpertyneitä virtoja kaikkialla ympärillään. Hän oli hetken aikaa ollut miltei kuin kotona kauan sitten Shakuraksella.

_Khala on kanssasi, Fenixin tytär. Kanna sitä ylpeydellä._

Miehen silmissä hehkuva keltainen, himmeä tuike sai Kaien sydämen miltei musertumaan. Kuinka kova ikävä hänellä oli ollutkaan protosseja ja kuinka hankalalta luopuminen tuntui, vaikka hän oli uskonut olleensa valmis lähtöön.

_Pidä heistä huolta, johtaja. _

Kaie antoi virtansa pyyhkäistä kaikkien tilassa seisovien protossien yli ja sai vastaansa vakaat ja rauhalliset hyvästit. Hän hymyili arasti, kumarsi ja käänsi selkänsä. Hetkikin vielä, eikä hän kenties olisi enää halunnut palata terraanien keskuuteen.

Nyt kun hyvästit oli suoritettu asianmukaisella tavalla, hän, amiraali Durand ja Jim Raynor saattoivat luoda viimeiset katseet Varranin miehistöön ja sitten kulkea ilmalukon ovien läpi taakseen enää katsomatta.

"Tervetuloa takaisin, amiraali", pilottimies toivotti ohjaamon ovelta heidät nähtyään. Hän teki virkaintoisen näköisenä kunniaa myös Raynorille. "Kapteeni."

Sukkulassa oli mukavan lämmintä ja se yhdistettynä moottorien tasaiseen taustahurinaan sai Jim Raynorin haukottelemaan häpeilemättömästi. Hän heilautti kädellään hajamielisesti pilotin suuntaan ja haki selkeästi katseellaan jo matkustamon pehmeintä paikkaa.

"Olemmeko valmiit?" Gerard kysyi.

"Kyllä, sir", mies vastasi.

"Mainiota", Gerard virkkoi nyökäten. "Lähdetään liikkeelle välittömästi, kun protossien lennonvalvonta valtuuttaa lähdön."

"Selvä, sir. Arvioitu lähtöaika kymmenen minuuttia." Mies hävisi kuittauksen annettuaan takaisin sukkulan ohjaamoon.

Kaie istahti alas matkustamoa reunustaville penkeille ja venytteli kokeilevasti. Hän painoi selkänsä vasten kylmää keinonahkaa ja nautti viileydestä ihollaan. Hän oli tottunut karuihin ja konstailemattomiin miehistönkuljetussukkuloihin , metallipenkkeihin ja lantion luutasannetta painaviin ristivöihin, ja tunsikin olonsa vieraaksi päällystön sukkulan suorastaan ylellisessä penkkirivistössä pehmusteisiin upotessaan.

Amiraali Durand vetäytyi hieman syrjemmälle pienen sivupöydän ääreen, kaivoi holokansion ja kosketuskynän esille ja näytti rypistyneestä otsastaan päätellen aikovan syventyä töihinsä matkan ajaksi. Kaie katseli miehen uurastamista sanattoman kunnioituksen vallassa ja luottamus kouraisi hetken aikaa syvältä rinnasta. Gerard teki kaikkensa – jokaisena päivänä, jokaisena hetkenä – siitä huolimatta, että vanhalla amiraalilla oli harvoin syytä hymyyn tai voitonriemuun. Hän oli uupumaton, luovuttamaton – johtaja. Kaie muisti vieläkin elävästi hetken, jolloin Gerard oli torjunut hänen tarjouksensa terraanien asian puolesta kuolemiselle ja käskenyt häntä sen sijaan elämään kansansa ja periaatteidensa vuoksi. Sanat olivat hämmentäneet häntä tuolloin, mutta mitä enemmän hän niitä oli pohtinut, sitä syvemmäksi hänen Gerard Durandia kohtaan tuntemansa kunnioitus ja omistautuneisuus olivat kasvaneet. Tuntui jotenkin lohdulliselta ja turvalliselta katsella muistiinpanoja kirjoittavaa vanhaa amiraalia, joka lausui välillä muutaman hajamielisen sanan kommunikaattorinsa sanelimeen ja pyyhkäisi toisinaan otsaansa mietteliäänä. Hän ei ollut protossi, mutta ei hävinnyt Zeratulille kylmähermoisuudessa, voimakastahtoisuudessa ja sotataktiikan taidoissa piirtoakaan. Kaie hätkähti rohkeaa vertausta mielessään, mutta hyväksyi sen lopulta itsekseen hymyillen. Gerard oli toki erilainen johtohahmo kuin Opettaja – sydämellisempi, huumorintajuisempi, paikoin turhaankin sentimentaalisempi – mutta kahdessa miehessä oli silti jotakin samaa.

Jim Raynor otti rennommin kuin amiraali. Mies rojahti Kaien viereen penkille, heitti jalkansa käsinojan muhkean reunan yli ja laski lippalakin kasvojensa peitoksi.

"Eikö sinua nukuta?" hän kysyi matalalla äänellä pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Ei", Kaie sanoi itsekin omaa virkeyttään ihmetellen. Diplomaattiset velvollisuudet olivat pitäneet heitä valveilla usein myöhään yöhön ja toissayönä Kaie oli omasta tahdostaan valvonut läpi yön voidakseen osallistua rukouksiin muiden protossien kanssa. Ehkä Khala oli vahvistanut hänen mieltään, vaikka keho väsymystä potikin?

"Koeta nukkua silti. Jos yhtään sinua tunnen, aiot osallistua aamuharjoituksiin heti Kefeuksella", Raynor mumisi. Hän mulkaisi Kaiea toinen silmä laiskasti aukinaisena pysyen lippalakkinsa alta.

"Se on minun velvollisuuteni, jos olen läsnä Kefeuksella", Kaie vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. Jim pyöritteli päätään kuin haluten sanoa, että hän oli toivoton.

"Jospa pinnaisit? Pistäisit koko päivän läskiksi?" Raynor ehdotti ilkikurisesti. Hän madalsi ääntään tuttavallisesti. "Pidetään perinteinen krapulapäivä! Voin opettaa sinut polttamaan sikareita ja laulamaan härskeimmät tuntemani juomalaulut."

Kaie rypisti otsaansa, mutta huomasi sitten, että miehen raukeassa, puoliavoimessa katseessa oli kiusoittelua. Hän hymyili ja pudisti päätään.

"Shikov nylkee sinut omakätisesti, jos ryhmän ykkössotilas menee ansiostasi hunningolle", Gerard mutisi kuivasti pöytänsä äärestä. Hän vilkaisi lukulasiensa alta hirtehisesti hymyillen Kaieen ja Raynoriin.

"Sir… en koskaan…. Minä….", Kaie alkoi takellella, kunnes huomasi myös Gerardin hymyn syvenevän.

"Tosin hänen naamansa näkeminen voisi olla sen arvoista", Gerard myönsi napauttaen kynällään pöytää mietteliäästi. Hän ja Raynor vaihtoivat katseen, jonka perimmäistä merkitystä Kaie ei osannut harmikseen tulkita.

"Koitahan nukkua", Jim virkkoi leppoisasti lopulta Kaien puoleen kääntyen. Hänen sanoissaan oli jotakin sellaista, jota vastaan ei voinut inttää, joten Kaie riisui kuuliaisesti kengät jalastaan ja nosti jalkateränsä penkin pehmeään taitteeseen. Jim nousi ylös ja laskosti kömpelösti asetakkinsa hänen hartioidensa suojaksi. Kaie nosti kysyvästi kulmiaan.

"Sinulla on aina kylmä", Raynor totesi selitellen, niskaansa raapien. Hän näytti hieman kiusaantuneelta. "Voin hakea sinulle peitonkin, jos…"

"Ei", Kaie kielsi. Hän painoi leukansa maastotakin koneöljyltä ja paksulta tupakansavulta tuoksuvaa hihaa vasten, sulki silmänsä ja yritti tyhjentää mielikuvia ja ajatuksia kuhisevan tajuntansa lepoa varten. Takki tuoksui Raynorille – turvalliselle, kodikkaalle – ja kun uni lopulta korjasi protossin huomaansa, tämän kasvoilla karehti ohut hymy.

* * *

Hiekka tuntui märältä jalkapohjia koskettaessaan ja likistyessään karkeana varpaiden väliin. Kutitti.

Kaie loi silmänsä alas ja katseli pitkän tovin arvioiden leveitä jalkateriään ja kummastakin niistä erkanevaa kahta suurta varvasta, joiden pintaa paksut, sinertävät kynnet peittivät. Ne eivät olleet terraanin jalat – eivät kymmenen siroa ja pientä varvasta kuten esimerkiksi Chandakilla, joka huvitti toisinaan itseään lakkaamalla jokaisen varpaankynnen kirkuvilla shokkiväreillä kaikkiin sateenkaaren sävyihin. Intialaisnainen oli mulkaissut joskus heidän pukuhuoneessa kuivatellessaan Kaien varpaita ja todennut hilpeästi, että protossin kynsien somistamiseen menisi litratolkulla maalia. Kaie oli kiusaantunut kommentista tuolloin, vaikka Chandakin kiinnostuneessa ilmeessä oli ollut vain hyväntuulista halua tutustua paremmin. Nyt hän tuijotti varpaitaan arvioiden ja siirsi katseensa ylöspäin: pohkeiden jälkeen eteenpäin työntyvä luun kaari näytti liian voimakkaalta, epäluonnolliselta. Hän huokasi.

"_Sen jalat näyttävät tulleen hevoselta tai joltain helvetin hirveltä!"_

Kaie oli kuullut typertyneen ajatuksen selkeänä virtansa keskellä kauan sitten, mutta muisti tuntemattoman vartiosotilaan järkyttyneen ilmeen vieläkin. Se oli ollut Kaien kolmas päivä Kefeuksella; varhainen aamu, jolloin hän oli lähtenyt yksinäiselle hölkälle UED:n kapeissa, valkoisissa urheilushortseissa, kuten oli nähnyt Chandakin ja Wilkinsinkin tekevän. Vartiosotilaan nauhaa käsivarressaan kantanut nuorukainen oli tullut hänen reitilleen miehistön hissikäytävällä. Mies oli naamioinut äimistyksensä kyllä nopeasti, mutta eihän hän voimakkaina Kaien tajuntaan heijastuville ajatuksilleen ja tuijotukselleen mitään mahtanut. Takaisin hytille tultuaan Kaie oli ottanut holokansion syliinsä ja livahtanut syrjään naputellen hakukoneen kenttään vuorotellen sanat "hirvi" ja "hevonen". Protossi muisti vieläkin, kuinka oli painanut katseensa harmistuneena ja nöyryytettynä kuvat nähtyään. Hän oli tyytynyt pussittaviin verryttelyhousuihin siitä lähtien ja vienyt shortsit takaisin varastolle.

Kaie ravisti vanhan pettymyksen yltään ja häntä puistatti. Siitä oli jo aikaa, eikä häntä enää tuijotettu samalla tavalla – ei ainakaan suoraan hänen silmiensä edessä. Oli turha miettiä menneitä harmeja ja vetää silloisia mielipahan tuntemuksia uudelleen pintaan.

_Miksi sinun pitäisi näyttää terraanilta, kun et kerran sellainen ole? _

Kaie nosti silmänsä ja katsahti eteenpäin ensimmäistä kertaa katseensa tarkentaen. Ranta näytti loputtoman pitkältä hänen edessään avautuessaan. Aurinko helotti raskaana ja kuumeisena horisontissa maalaten poltetun oransseja välähdyksiä hiekkaan, veteen ja hänen kalpeille olkapäilleen. Lintujen laulu hiveli korviin tarttuessaan ja märkä hiekka pursusi jalkojen ympärillä viilentävänä ja rauhoittavana protossin kulkiessa eteenpäin ja jättäessä syvät jalanjäljet muuten koskemattomaan maahan. Oli tyyntä ja vesi lainehti rannan ylle alati muuttuvana, läpikuultavana kankaana. Kaien kevyen terraanimekon kangas hulmahti tuulen kutittaessa hänen selkärankaansa ja hän huomasi hämmennyksekseen haluavansa nauraa ääneen.

Tältäkö maassa näytti? Olikohan Alexei koskaan kulkenut meren rannalla? Tai Shawn?

Meri tuntui kutsuvalta. Se kohisi simpukoissa, päällysti rannan vetisellä hengityksellään ja hehkui sinisen ja vihreän jokaisessa sävyssä yllyttäen Kaiea kokeilemaan. Hän otti muutaman epäröivän askeleen ja hillitsi halunsa sännätä ihastuksesta ääneen henkäisten aaltoihin.

Tunne oli kouraissut hänen sisintään nopeasti ja yrittänyt sitten pikaisesti piiloutua seesteisen näkymän kerroksien ja kudoksien väliin, mutta Kaie aisti sen hännän vilahtavan edestään tummasävyisenä, pahaenteisenä. Jokin… jokin oli vialla. Hän kääntyili ympäriinsä etsien virhettä, hakien yhtäkin säröä täydellisestä pinnasta. Turhaan. Maisema oli maalauksellisen kaunis ja lumoava, miltei vangitseva. Ranta tunkeutui hänen virtansa läpi niin lempeän kutsuvana ja lupaavana, että Kaie oli hetken ajan varma siitä, että antaisi periksi meren kuiskeelle.

Hän tunsi itsensä tahmeaksi, uneliaaksi ja joutui ponnistelemaan nostaakseen katseensa ja kääntääkseen raukeaksi käyneen vartalonsa kävelysuunnan.

_Keskity, Kaie, keskity! _

Kaie komensi itseään tiukasti useamman kerran, kunnes sai siirappiselta tuntuvan virtansa ravistelua hereille. Kuvotus kiiri ylös mahasta varoittavasti. Aurinko kirveli silmiin osuessaan ja sai kyyneleet valumaan poskille, mutta kipu oli sentään edes todellista. Kaie piti katseensa ylöspäin suunnattuna korvennuksesta huolimatta ja puri huultaan hakiessaan virrallaan jonkinlaista majakkaa lähiympäristöstä.

_Missä minä olen?_

Meren suolainen tuoksu oli pakahduttavan voimakas ja Kaie huomasi kahdesti kääntyneensä uudelleen jo puolittain rantaviivaa kohden. Päättäväisesti hän korjasi asentonsa ja silmäili ympäriinsä etsien jotakin kiinteää, jonka ympärille kietoisi kätensä. Mikä häntä veti kohti aaltoja ja merta? Kuka tiesi hänen haaveensa ja unelmansa niin hyvin, että osasi luoda tällaisen kuvan häntä houkutellakseen?

Kaie sulki silmänsä ja antoi virtansa toimia kaikkina tarvittavina aisteinaan. Niin Opettaja oli häntä käskenyt tekemään aina silloin, kun ympäröivä maailma tuntui käsittämättömältä tai valheelliselta. Virta kantaisi, ohjaisi, pelastaisi – se oli hänen kompassinsa. Hetken kuluttua sumeuteen tulikin värejä, kaaokseen järjestystä.

Kaie näki vihdoin psionisen naamiointiverkon läpi. Kirkaisu tukahtui hänen huulilleen, kun hän oivalsi kaiken. Khalan nimeen, kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin sokea, niin huolimaton? Pelko sai ihon nousemaan kananlihalle ja juoksutti adrenaliinilla terästettyjä potkuja pitkin protossin selkärankaa. Hän ei saanut silti edes yhtä äännähdystä irtoamaan itsestään miehiä varoittaakseen, sillä psioninen nyrkki jysähti samalla hetkellä hänen rintakehäänsä vasten raskaana ja pakottavan voimakkaana. Sormet painuivat henkitorven ympärille karkeina ja määrätietoisina.

_JIM! JIM! GERARD! AMIRAALI DURAND! RAYNOR!_

Kaien virta kirkui, riehui ja raivosi, mutta se oli turhaa. Nainen seurasi voimattomana vierestä, kuinka sukkulan pilotti ilmaantui matkustamon ovelle vaivihkaa. Pitkänhuiskean apupilotin hahmo häilyi hänen takanaan. Kummankin miehen kasvoilla oli aivopestyn ja rääkätyn tajunnan pohjatonta tyhjyyttä, silmissä ei näkynyt minkäänlaisia merkkejä ympäristön tiedostamisesta.

_Sinun olisi pitänyt haistaa tartutetut terraanit jo kilometrin päähän. Kuinka saatoit olla noin huolimaton?! _Kaie soimasi itseään mielessään. Hän rimpuili lihaksensa äärimmilleen pingottaen ja kaiken psionisen voimansa vastustajaansa päin kerta toisensa jälkeen sysäten. Se oli turhaa. Äiti piti häntä kiinni edelleen väkivaltaisesti hänen huutonsa vaientaen ja vastarinnan miltei huvittuneen helposti liiskaten.

_Katso, tytär. Miksi minä tarvitsisin murskaavan ylivoimaisia aseita, kun minulla on terraanien sielut? Sinun sielusi. Sinä olet minun paras vakoilijani, voimakkain kätketty ase. Katso, kultaseni, katso._

Viha muutti kaiken mustaksi, punaiseksi ja kiihtyneen sykkiväksi kipinöinniksi hänen silmissään. Kaie haukkoi ilmaa niin kiivaasti sisäänsä, että pelkäsi tukehtuvansa. Kyyneleet kihahtivat luomien alle kuumottaen ja kirvellen. Hän karjui ääneen – vannoi synkän katkerana, että tappaisi äidin, rukoili tätä säästämään vaarasta tietämättömät miehet. Äiti leikitteli hetken aikaa hänen kanssaan: vastasi järjettömän epätoivoisiin pyyntöihin pahoittelevalla kurinpitosävyllä, silitti hänen otsaansa lempein sormin ja sen jälkeen löi tyttärensä kasvoja niin kovaa, että pää nytkähti liikkeen voimasta taaksepäin ja hampaat edestä murtuivat napsahtaen.

Kaie taisteli – löi vastaan, sätki, räpiköi ja hyökkäsi uudelleen kerta toisensa jälkeen jollakin järjen ja tietoisuuden taakse menevällä epätoivoisella, alkukantaisella raivolla. Se oli toivotonta, mutta hän ei voinut antaa periksi. Ei vain voinut.

Ja silti hän tiesi menettäneensä pelin. Raynor ja amiraali Durand eivät ikinä kuulisi hänen huutoaan: heidän todellisuudessaan Kaie nukkui penkillä hiljaa pää rintakehää vasten painuneena ja välillä unisen ynähdyksen päästäen. Psioninen kutsu ei koskaan saavuttaisi miehiä, joilla ei ollut välineitä sen vastaanottamiseen. Kaiella ei ollut kuitenkaan muuta. Mitä lujempaa äiti puristi, sitä kovempaa hän pullikoi vastaan. Hän huusi kurkkunsa raastavan kipeäksi, puri kielensä haavoille ja syöksi psionista raivoa kohti äidin vankkumattomia muureja.

_Kaie?_

Alexein virta hipaisi häntä vain hetken, mutta se riitti. Kaie kurkotti miehen puoleen: ahmi tämän voimakasta tyyneyttä, levollista rauhaa ja rohkaisevaa varmuutta puoleensa. Hän tunsi juopuvansa helpotuksen ja onnen tunteesta siitä huolimatta, että tiesi esimiehensä olevan Kefeuksella ja saavuttamattomissa. Alexein varma levollisuus peitti hänen virtansa lääkitsevänä, lohdullisena, toivoa henkien. Hän tunsi… tunsi olevansa turvassa.

_Kaie?!_

Kaien oli helpompi hengittää ja hän töykkäsi Alexein virtaa omallaan huutaen, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan. Hän olisi halunnut takertua Shikovista säkenöivään varmuuteen pidemmäksi aikaa ja yritti epätoivoisesti lähettää miehen mieleen kuvan zergien hyökkäyksestä, mutta Sarah oli toipunut yllätyksestä nopeasti ja läimäytti Alexein tajunnan irti Kaien virrasta.

Shikov oli kuitenkin antanut hänelle tarvittavan ajan. Kaie huusi ääneen raivosta ja kivusta äidin psionisen muurin hajottaessaan ja puolustusmekanismien ohitse pujahtaessaan. Yllättäen hän oli vapaa – kuolemanväsynyt, tukahtumisen partaalla ja ponnistuksesta voimaton – mutta vapaa. Protossi hätkähti hereille matkustamon hiljaisessa kylmyydessä juuri ajoissa ja vyörytti psioniset voimavaransa epätoivoisesti eteenpäin. Virta singahti matkustamon ylle kuin paksu verkko.

Lattiaan pultattu pieni työpöytä lennähti irti kuin näkymättömän hirmumyrskyn tempaisemana. Sen päälle lasketut esineet sinkosivat ilmaan kuin hidastetun elokuvan toimintaosuudella ja räsähtelivät pian ympäri matkustamotilaa psionisesta pyörteestä kimmahdellessaan. Amiraali Durand ehti päästää vain ällistyneen äännähdyksen pudotessaan lattialle liikkeen voimasta, mutta häntä kohti laukaistut kaksi ammusta sen sijaan osuivat pöytälevyyn vihaisesti sihahtaen. Jim Raynorin suuntaan laukaistu yksittäinen pistoolin luoti seisahtui ilmaan siksi aikaa, että mies itse väisti sen ällistyneesti Kaien suuntaan mulkaisten ja vaistonvaraisesti asettaan vyöltään hakien. Raynorin siirryttyä pois lentoradalta Kaie saattoi antaa luodin jatkaa matkaansa, ja se tömähti keinonahkapehmusteen uumeniin paksun tussahtavan äänen päästäen.

"Zergejä!" hän älähti uupumuksesta vavahtaen. "Zergejä!"

Jim ei jäänyt odottamaan sekunniksikaan. Sormet olivat totutusti löytäneet vyöllä roikkuvan plasmapistoolin ja ammukset lähtivät peräjälkeen epäröimättöminä ja tappavina sarjoina. Apupilotti kaatui rintakehäänsä pitäen ja korahtavan äännähdyksen päästäen. Toinen mies teki pian seuraa hänelle. Hän oli piilotellut kädessään virittämätöntä räjähdepanosta, joka kilahti äänekkäästi metallisauman lattiassa kohdatessaan.

Sarah Kerrigan ei luovuttanut kuitenkaan helpolla. Hänen täytyi tietää kesken unen yllätetyn tyttärensä olevan äärirajoilla, miltei murtumispisteessä. Yksi tarkkaan suunnattu psioninen isku riitti. Kaie vajosi polvilleen kivun sumentaessa kaikki aistinsa ja kymmenien ja taas kymmenien zergien aloittaessa kirkuvan laulunsa hänen päänsä sisällä. Yhteismielen kutsu oli sykähdyttävän voimakas, humalluttavan turmeltunut. Kaie vapisi kauttaaltaan yrittäessään taistella vastaan, mutta kykeni vain pusertamaan sormensa maton upottavien hapsujen joukkoon, painamaan kynnet kämmenpohjia vasten ja itkemään kuin pieni lapsi.

Jim Raynor oli seuraava. Psionisesti lahjaton mies oli suorastaan helppo kohde Kerriganille. Kaie näki syrjäsilmällä, kuinka Jimin silmät lasittuivat ja mies kääntyi suoraviivaisesti ympäri hamuten plasmapistoolin jälleen käteensä. Hän seisoi epäluonnollisen suorassa asennossa ja liikkeisiin oli tullut mekaaninen ja nytkähtelevä sävy - kuin viimeisiä polttoaineenrippeitä kuluttavaan koneeseen, joka haki tuttuja liikeratoja surkastuvilla voimavaroillaan. Miehen silmissä ei ollut tunnistamisen merkkiä, kun hän tuli lähemmäs.

_Ja näin, kultaseni. Näin helposti se käy. Olen lopen kyllästynyt häneen, tiedätkö? Avuttomiin tunnustuksiin, kiukkuisiin vannomiin, rasittaviin yrityksiin pelastaa minut itseltäni. Hän on säälittävä, surullinen ja voimaton mies, tyttäreni. Juuri sellainen, joihin sinä tunnut jostain syystä kiintyvän. Haluatko itse lopettaa hänen kärsimyksensä vai annatko minun pidellä asetta?_

Kaien koko ruumis tärisi. Hän äännähti kieltävästi, kun Jim kääntyi tahdottomasti hänen puoleensa, nosti aavemaisen hitaasti pistoolinsa piipun ohimolleen ja jäi tuijottamaan alas Kaien puoleen hiljaisena, miltei vakaumuksellisen näköisenä.

"Älä tee sitä", Kaie kirahti. Sarah painoi häntä edelleen kohti lattiaa murtumattomana, voitonriemuisena. Kaie sai ponnistuksesta karjahtaen vasemman kätensä etusormen ja peukalon liikahtamaan kohti Jimia, mutta muu ruumis kieltäytyi seuraamassa perässä. Hän taisteli kyyneliä vastaan ja yritti lähettää virrallaan kieltosanoja Jimin mieleen, mutta äiti ei laskenut yhtäkään hänen lähettämistään viesteistä läpi.

Kaie tajusi kaiken tuskansakin läpi, että äidin täytyi olla jossakin lähellä. Edes galaksin psionisesti voimakkain mieli ei kykenisi murtautumaan sukkulaan Kaien huomaamatta ja kontrolloimaan häntä näin, jollei ollut näköetäisyydellä. Ajatus tuntui lohduttomalta. He kuolisivat tänne ja äiti saisi tanssia haudoilla sydämensä kyllyydestä. Silti hän jatkoi sopertelevaan sävyyn. "Jim, älä tee sitä. Älä tee sitä! Taistele… Minä.. minä rakastan sinua."

_Ja siksi, tyttäreni, siksi hänestä pitää hankkiutua eroon. Korjata virhe, sitoa haava. Tehdä särkynyt ehjäksi.  
_

Jim Raynorin sormet liikahtivat äkisti ja pistoolin plasmalataus purkautui läpitunkevan äänen päästäen. Kaie kuuli huutavansa. Jimin pistoolin laukaus ei osunut kuitenkaan miehen ohimoon, vaan läheiseen seinään muuttaen teräspinnan mustaksi ja sulattaen muoviset osat ja elektroniikan vääntyneeksi massaksi. Raynor putosi polvilleen kivusta irvistäen ja jalkaansa pidellen. Hänen vajotessaan häkeltynyt Kaie ymmärsi mitä oli tapahtunut, sillä vasta nyt hänen silmänsä sattuivat taempana seisovaan Gerard Durandiin. Mies pysyi aloillaan leuka uhmakkaasti pystyssä ja pistooli toisessa kädessään. Hän näytti vihaiselta.

"Lähde alukseltani välittömästi", amiraali murahti suupielestään tiukasti. "Jätä miehistöni rauhaan ja poistu vielä kun voit."

Kaie tunsi oman liikutuksesta, kunnioituksesta ja ylpeydestä paisuvan sisimpänsä läpi äidin pilkallisuuden ja ivan. Psionisesti heikon ja vanhan amiraalin yritys tuntui huvittavan terien kuningatarta suunnattomasti.

"Amiraali. Minulla on zergien kylväjä tulitusetäisyydellä. Älkää olko naurettava", Raynor sanoi eleettömästi.

Miehen pää kääntyi Gerardin puoleen unenomaisen hitaasti. Niskan nivelet naksahtivat äänekkäästi siitä huolimatta, että todellinen kapteeni Raynor oli jo menettämässä tajuntaansa lyötyään päänsä ja pudottuaan istualleen lähintä seinää vasten. Jim näytti irvokkaalta vetolelulta Kerriganin psionisen voiman kourissa suutaan aukoessaan ja kääntyessään ympäri Gerardin silmät kohdatakseen. Amiraali kohotti aseen tähtäykseen kuin varoittaen.

"Kannattaa vilkaista ulos ikkunasta siinä tapauksessa. Kahdentoista sekunnin kuluttua siellä kolme häivetoiminnalla varustettua Valkyriaa, jotka tekevät tarkastushypyn luoksemme, sillä jätimme vastaamatta rutiinikutsuun kaksikymmentäkuusi sekuntia sitten. Kylväjästäsi jää jäljelle ehkä komentosillan tuoli. Valkyriat eivät ammu ohi."

Kaie tunsi yllätyksekseen äidin epäröivän – lyhyen, ohikiitävän hetken ajan. Kolme Valkyriaa teurastaisi yksinäisen zergien kylväjän sekunneissa. Äiti harkitsi selkeästi nopeasti. Sen jälkeen psioninen ylijännite lientyi, kunnes etääntyi hetkeksi kokonaan. Kaie putosi lattiaa kohti puristuksen heltyessä ympäriltään ja sai juuri ajoissa otettua itsensä vastaan käsillään. Voitonriemu täytti hänet säkenöivän voimakkaana. Äiti ei ollut kuitenkaan vielä kokonaan poissa: Kaie aisti Sarahin mielen haravoimassa ympäröivää tyhjyyttä kiivaasti ja kiukun vallassa.

"Pidä se ämmä poissa meidän ajatuksistamme, Kaie", Gerard komensi selkänsä kääntäessään ja lähtiessään juoksemaan.

"Sir… mutta Valkyriat…", Kaie huusi kysyvästi miehen askelten kopinan perään. Hän ponnisti jaloilleen, oli kompastua uudelleen polviensa pettäessä ja puoliksi konttasi amiraalin perään.

"Ei meillä ole mitään Valkyrioita", Gerard ärähti takaisin. Hän oli ehtinyt ohjaamoon ja naputteli kiireellä pilotin päätietokoneen näyttöä. Ohjauslaitteiden punaisina vilkkuvat valot loivat häilähteleviä varjoja amiraalin kasvoille. "Mutta virta riittää yhteen hyperajoloikkaan, jolla pääsemme lähemmäs Kefeusta. Pidä se nainen poissa päästäni sen aikaa, että saan lähtövalmistelut tehtyä."

Kaie seurasi Gerardia mykkänä ällistyksestä amiraalin kovapintaista uhkapeliä kohtaan. Hän yritti koota riekaleiksi revityn virtansa viimeiset säikeet honteloksi puolustusverkoksi heidän ympärilleen, mutta tiesi tuskallisen selvästi vain yhdenkin lujan iskun tekevän selvää hänestä välittömästi. Durandin uhkaus oli kuitenkin selkeästi tehnyt tehtävänsä, sillä seuraavien hetkien aikana äidin voimakas virta pysyi kuin pysyikin kaukana ja etääntyi heistä jatkuvasti kiihtyvällä vauhdilla.

Kaie huokasi helpotuksesta vasta sitten, kun hyperajomoottorien hätävalot käynnistyivät ja alus jyrähti huumaavaan lähtökiitoon. Hänen koko kehonsa tuntui olevan odotuksen- ja jännityksenkatkuisten liekkien koskettama, karrelle palanut ja kaikkensa antanut. Myös amiraali Durand itse painoi päänsä huojentuneena hetkeksi kämmeniensä varaan. Mies hengitti rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos aluksen tietokoneiden sulkiessa ohjaushytin luukut hyperajon ajaksi. He istuivat siinä jonkin aikaa kahdestaan helpotusta ja äkillistä voitonriemua - jonkinlaista elämänjanoista oivallusta pelastumisesta - hengittäen. Kun mies jälleen nosti katseensa, hänessä ei ollut jälkeäkään äskeisten tapahtumien järkytyksestä tai uupumuksesesta.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi Kaielta vakaasti.

"Minä… Pääni tuntuu kovin kevyeltä", Kaie myönsi. "Sir", hän lisäsi vielä velvollisuudentuntoisesti ja sai Gerardilta vastaan voipuneen hymyn.

"Käy tarkastamassa, että kapteeni Raynor on hengissä. Ammuin häntä sääreen. Minä lähetän protosseille viestin. Jos hyvin käy, he saavat Kerriganin kiinni äskeisistä koordinaateistamme. Katson saisinko jonkun Kefeukselta noutamaan meidät, sillä polttoaine ei taida riittää perille asti."

Amiraali Durand oli niin rauhallisen ja suorastaan kylmän itsevarma, ettei Kaie osannut kuin totella. Hän käänsi selkänsä ja käveli varovasti takaisin matkustamoon.

Raynor makasi kaksinkerroin taittuneena seinää vasten ja näytti niin elottomalta, että hetken aikaa Kaie oli purskahtaa itkuun. Hän mulkaisi vihaisesti kahta lattialla makaavaa kuollutta hahmoa: nyt kun psioninen naamiointiverkko oli pudonnut, zergien tartunnan aiheuttaman kudosmuutokset ja iholle kasvaneet suomumaiset ulokkeet oli helppo erottaa. Kaie ohitti inhoten pilotit ja meni Raynorin viereen polvistuen alas. Hän sai miehen kädet kiedottua harteidensa ympäri ja ähkäisten nostettua kapteenin toiselle leveistä penkkiriveistä, jotka reunustivat matkustamoa.

Hän tunnusteli varovaisesti miehen virtaa omallaan. Äiti ei ollut vaivautunut käyttämään hienotunteisuutta luvattomasti Jimin mieleen tunkeutuessaan, vaan oli ladannut entisen rakastettunsa mieleen täyslaidallisen psionista, raakaa kauhua. Raynorin virta – jos onnetonta säiettä mustuuden keskellä saattoi edes virraksi sanoa – oli palanut päistään ja repsotti tyhjänä, haavoitettuna ja yksinäisenä pimeyden keskellä. Jimille ei jäisi paljon muistoja protossien luokse tehdystä vierailusta, sillä Kerrigan oli polttanut tiensä läpi hermojen ja muistojen tuhoten silmittömästi kaiken eteensä sattuvan.

Kaie korjasi huolellisesti jokaisen muiston, tuntemuksen ja aistimuksen, johon hänen kykynsä suinkin vain riittivät. Valtaosa viime päivien tapahtumista oli peruuttamattomasti poissa ja Raynor potisi päänsärkyä vielä viikkoja, mutta kaikki tärkeä oli Kaien helpotukseksi pelastettavissa. Psionisen parannustyön valmiiksi saatuaan hän haki plasmasalvaa takaseinän ensiapulokerosta ja siveli sitä paksun kerroksen ampumahaavaan. Osuma oli siisti ja väistänyt kaikki tärkeät nivelet ja lumpiot – amiraali oli edelleen hyvä ampuja – mutta lihasvaurion hoitaminen voisi viedä hetken Kefeuksen lääkinnässä. Kaie ahersi haavan parissa suoden lyhyen lämpimän ajatuksen Thompsonille, joka oli opettanut hänet käyttämään terraanien ensiapuvälineitä auttavasti. Tuntui kumman rauhoittavalta tehdä jotakin käsillään, keskittyä johonkin. Oma kipu ei ollut silloin niin lähellä.

"Kaie?" Raynor kuiskasi yllättäen käheästi hänen puuhastelunsa lomassa.

"Jim?" Kaie kysyi takaisin ilahtuneena. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat: Kaie lopun väsyneenä ja huolehtivana, Raynor pöllämystyneenä ja kivuliaana.

"Mitä helkkaria on tapahtunut?" mies kysyi.

"Amiraali Durand ampui sinua", Kaie sanoi jäykästi. Hän kiersi tukisidettä miehen jalan ympärille kerroksittain, kunnes oli tyytyväinen lopputulokseen ja solmi irtonaisen pään osaksi sidettä.

"Kuulostaa helkkarin hyviltä juhlilta tai vuosisadan vedonlyönniltä", Raynor ähkäisi mietteliäästi vilkaisten ympärilleen. "Voitinko minä?"

"Me voitimme", Gerard murahti oviaukolta. Vanhan amiraalin äänessä oli hymyä, kun hän kampesi itsensä matkustamoon ja istua rojahti penkille. "Shikov saa tällä kertaa siivota jäljet. Hän tulee vastaan."


	20. Kipu

_Huh, ehdinpä vielä tämän vuoden puolella! Ylitsevuotavainen kiitos jälleen annulle tsemppaamisesta - sitä on tarvittu, sillä tämänkertainen pläyjäys vaati melkoiset motivaatioummetuslääkkeet ennen kuin päätyi paperille. Kaikki kirjoittamani katosi peräti kahteen kertaan (ensin kirjoittajan oman tyhmyyden vuoksi ja sitten tietoteknisten korkeampien voimien otettua selkeästi nokkiinsa jostakin tekosestani), mutta nyt teksti on tallessa ffnetin holveissa.  
_

_Tällä kertaa luvassa lyhyttä pyörittelyä hurrikaanista selviämisen jälkimainingeissa ja vahvistus eräälle seikalle, jonka jokainen tarinaa seurannut on varmaan jo osannut uumoilla. ;)  
_

* * *

Gemman katseessa käväisi anteeksipyytävä sävy, kun hän saapui käytävälle vielä sekalaista tukkaansa poninhännälle sutien ja kiire kantapäillään. Naisen kevyt yöpuku oli vaihtunut lääkinnän siistiin ja kliinisen puhtaaseen univormuun ja jopa pois pesty kevyt ehostus oli löytänyt tiensä takaisin kapeille kasvoille. Huolitellun ja tehokkaan näköinen nainen sai ilmalukkoihin vievällä käytävällä maleksivan Alexein tuntemaan olonsa hieman nukkavieruksi – värjöttelihän hän edelleen automaatti-ilmastoinnin kourissa verryttelyhousuissaan ja parhaat päivänsä jo hänen teini-iässään nähneessä t-paidassaan.

Gemma pysähtyi harkitsevan näköisenä kommodorin nähtyään ja avasi suunsa kuin halutakseen sanoa jotakin, mutta tyytyi lopulta hymyilemään pikaisesti ja kohottamaan kevyesti kulmiaan. Alexei allekirjoitti aselevon tarjoukseksi tulkitsemansa eleen pienellä nyökkäyksellä, sillä tämä oli kaikkea muuta kuin oikea aika tai paikka kiivassanaiselle välienselvittelylle. Gemma siirtyi viipyilemättä käytävän laidalle tervehtien vuoteistaan revittyjä ja uupuneen oloisia alaisiaan.

Gerardin hätäsanoma oli sähköistänyt lääkinnän, pilotit ja turvallisuusjoukot ja saanut Kefeuksen komentosillan lämpötilan nousemaan ainakin viidellä asteella, kun alemmat upseerit olivat syöksyneet koloistaan paikalle huolesta kiehuen. Gerardin tutun ja päämäärätietoisen hahmon puuttuminen taktiikkapöydän ympäriltä vaikutti kaikkiin kuin lattia olisi varastettu heidän altaan: ihmiset törmäilivät toisiinsa, suorittivat järjettömiä rutiineja ja toistivat samoja puheenvuoroja mantramaisesti omaa sisintään rauhoittaakseen – he olivat kuin tuuliajolle eksyneet alukset. Alexei oli seurannut hullunmyllyä sivusta epätodellisen kuplan läpi; hänen ympärillään hätä paakkuuntui upseeriston kurkkuihin ja päällystön jäsenet parveilivat komentosillalla odottaen sitä itsevarmaa ja kylmähermoista terävää taputusta, joka herättäisi transsista, katkaisisi hypnoosin.

Perhanan Gerard olisi saanut jättää hänelle jonkinlaisen miehistön käyttömanuaalin, Alexei oli kironnut yrittäessään nielaisten pohtia mitä amiraali olisi lausunut pelon valtaamille alaisilleen. Alexei oli yleensä hyvä puhuja, muttei ollut saanut kielensä päälle yhtäkään rohkaisevaa, sankarillista tai edes rauhoittavaa sanaa pitkään toviin. Päinvastoin, hän tunsi antautuvansa itsekin nakertavalle pelolle ajatellessaan Sarah Kerriganin teräksisen tappavaa sivallusta ja pimeyden sydämestä tullutta myrkyllistä esinäytöstä. Kerrigan ei jättäisi leikkiä kesken. Jotakin pahempaa, paljon pahempaa, oli vielä tulossa. Alexeita puistatti. Hän oli tehnyt melkoisesti töitä karistaakseen mielestään ne epätoivon ja kauhun sävyttämät näkymät, jotka olivat syöksyneet hänen lävitseen Kaien tajunnan kautta vain muutamia tunteja sitten. Vatsassa muljaisi. Ennen niin murtumattomalta vaikuttanut Kaien virta oli pyristellyt ansalangoissaan turrutettuna ja kahlittuna tuoden mieleen pahanilkisten kämmenten väliin likistyvän, viimeisillä voimillaan turhaan pakenevan hennon perhosen.

Näin suoraa kontaktia zergien kanssa ei oltu otettu sitten Charin tuhoisan ja UED:n pääarmeijan alkutekijöihinsä murskanneen taistelun, eikä yksikään heistä ollut osannut odottaa tämän luokan suorapiirteistä hyökkäystä suoraan liittouman johtohahmoja kohtaan. Alexei soimasi itseään varomattomuudesta ja silmiensä sulkemisesta ilmeisten tosiasioiden edessä – Gerard oli kaikessa pahaenteisyydessään ja synkkäilmeisyydessään ollut oikeassa varoitellessaan säännöllisesti päällystöään siitä, ettei sota ollut ohi, ei likimainkaan. Olisihan heidän pitänyt yhdistää Kerriganin petollinen hiljaisuus johonkin syvällä rakenteissa häälyvään, tulossa olevaan iskuun – ei tuudittautua tällä lailla ajatukseen uudelleenrakentamisesta ja sodan suvantovaiheesta. Zergit eivät levänneet, Kerrigan ei nukkunut. Terraaneille oli juuri annettu karvas muistutus asiasta.

Pienellä käytävällä kuhisi ajankohdan huomioiden melkoisesti väkeä, sillä turvallisuusjoukkojen, pienen mekaanikkoryhmän, lastaustyöläisten ja ylempien upseerien lisäksi myös lääkintäjoukot odottivat saapuvaa sukkulaa. Gemma oli ottanut paikkansa valkotakkien johdossa ja jakoi määrätietoisella, matalalla äänellä komentoja ja kannustavia hymyjä. Sähköisessä tunnelmassa kelluvat, läpinäkyvät huolen ja odotuksen säikeet oikein saattoi aistia ilmassa.

Alexei köyristi selkänsä venytykseen ja mulkaisi malttamattomana seinälle pultattua pientä näyttöpäätettä, joka kertoi väliaikatietoja lähestyvän sukkulakuljetuksen reitistä ja saapumisajankohdasta. Kaksi ja puoli minuuttia. Alexei itse oli jo omaan ennakkoaavistukseensa nojaten ehtinyt lähettää parillisen Valkyrioita ja Wraitheja matkaan, mutta kun amiraali Durandin apua pyytävä viesti oli saavuttanut Kefeuksen, aiempien alusten perään oli syöksynyt vielä vetosäteellä varustettu standardikokoinen kuljetusalus.

Nyt harvalukuinen seurue oli miltei perillä: hävittäjät tulivat ensin näkyviin suojelevassa partiomuodostelmassa liikkuen, ja niiden keskellä lentävä kuljetusalus raahasi perässään kapeaa sukkulaa, jonka moottorikehikko hehkui ylirasituksen jäljiltä mustuutta vasten kuin kiukkuinen pikku lieska.

"Aloitetaan telakoituminen", Alexein yhteysradio kohahti.

"Kuitti. Swiftrunner, tuo sukkula rauhassa itäiseen karanteenilukkoon ja poistu sen jälkeen asemapaikallesi. Wraithit A1 ja A4 voivat palata Arrowheadille. Valkyriat valmistautukaa telakointiin kymmenen minuutin sisällä", lennonvalvonta antoi ohjeet, joiden mukaan pieni laivue alkoi toimia. Alexei vaihtoi levottomasti painoa jalalta toiselle alusten puikkelehtimista ja suunnanhakemista näytöltä seuratessaan. Kaikki sujui hänen helpotuksekseen hyvin: pian Kefeuksen mekaaniset apukourat vetivät sukkulan otteeseensa ja seurannut kumea kolahdus kertoi telakointioperaation onnistuneen.

Hänen takanaan seisova lääkintäryhmä terästäytyi selkeästi uupuneista, kumarista asennoistaan ryhdistäytyen. Jim Raynor oli saanut osuman, ja vaikka mistään kriittisestä ei ilmeisesti ollut kyse, kapteenin hyvinvoinnin turvaaminen oli äärimmäisen tärkeää koko liittouman kannalta. Alexei itse oli ehkä silti enemmän huolissaan Gerardista ja Kaiesta: amiraali oli hätäkutsunsa lopuksi lyhyesti tokaissut – Alexein ensin melkoisen tiukkasanaisesti tivattua hänen vointiaan – ettei ollut saanut naarmuakaan. Alexei irvisti. Hän oli omakohtaisesti todistanut, että Gerard Durandin käsitys "naarmuttomuudesta" saattoi tarkoittaa mitä tahansa kevyistä pintahaavoista likipitäen puoliksi irti leikkautuneeseen raajaan. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei amiraali ollut loukkaantunut, ainakaan vakavasti. Myös Kaien tilanne askarrutti häntä, sillä naisen psioninen hätäviesti oli katkennut räsähtäen ja väkipakolla, eikä protossin virta ollut lähettänyt läpi enää pihaustakaan sen jälkeen. Alexei venytti psionisen vainunsa äärimmilleen – ties monennettako kertaa illan aikana – tunnustellen ja aran kokeilevasti, muttei saanut takaisin kuin metallisen kalskahtelevia kaikuja ja jossakin Kefeuksella yöunistaan nauttivien seitsemän muun terraaniaaveen lepäävät mielet.

Hän ei kyennyt vieläkään ymmärtämään, kuinka Kaie oli saanut kutsunsa kantamaan sellaisen matkan yli ja kyennyt väistämään äitinsä miinoittamaa maata niin kauan, että oli löytänyt Alexein. Toki oli totta, että kaiken yhdessä kokemansa jälkeen heidän virtansa olivat herkistyneet toisilleen: siitä lähtien kun he olivat jakaneet Alexein lapsuusmuiston varjojen peittämällä observatoriokannella, hän oli toisinaan jopa häkeltynyt siitä, kuinka vaivattomasti Kaien virta kosketti hänen omaansa ja kuinka helppoa hänen oli löytää protossi Kefeuksen kaikkien aistiärsykkeiden keskeltä. Silti moisen kilometrimäärän ylittäminen ja Sarah Kerriganin verkon läpi ujuttautuminen olivat käsittämätön suoritus.

Shikov rykäisi ja pyysi rauhallisesti läsnäolijoiden huomiota. Käytävällä odottanut joukkio vaikeni, mutta heidän ajatuksiensa kihinä ja hermostunut läpätys olivat niin painokkaat, että Alexei likipitäen näki mielikuvien ja tuntemusten paisuvan ihmisten mielissä virtaansa edes ihmeemmin aktivoimatta.

"Kuunnelkaa kaikki. Kolmekymmentä sekuntia turvaovien aukeamiseen. Lääkintäryhmä hakee Raynorin ja pitää huolen myös siitä, että amiraali Durand ja Kaie ovat kunnossa. Myös ruumiiden karanteeni ja jatkotoimenpiteet ovat lääkinnän vastuulla. Turvallisuusryhmä tarkastaa lopuksi sukkulan kätkettyjen räjähteiden ja salakuuntelulaitteiden varalta. Kerrigan on voinut jättää jälkeensä jotain sellaista, joka ei näy Kefeuksen skannereilla. Minä liityn ryhmän mukaan, sillä psioniset ansat on otettava myös huomioon. Jos kaikki on kunnossa, mekaanikot pääsevät huomenna korjaustöihin. Tehdään ripeää ja tarkkaa työtä. Ryhmänjohtajat vastaavat omistaan", Alexei kehotti ja sai vastaansa ponnekkaita nyökytyksiä.

Malttamattomuuden lisäksi ilmassa oli selkeää määrätietoisuutta ja uhmakasta hermostuneisuutta, osa mutisi puoliääneen kiukkuisia manailusanoja ja solvauksia zergejä kohtaan. Alexei ymmärsi hyvin hermostuksen ja kiukunkin tuntemukset: Sarah Kerriganin suora hyökkäys vaikutti niin julkealta, avoimen haastavalta ja huolestuttavan suunnitelmalliselta, että se sai otsan vetäytymään kuin itsestään rypylle. Myös ilmeinen totuus hyökkäyksen takana ja sen myöntämistä seuraava rikottu luottamus satuttivat: Heillä tai protosseilla oli riveissään ilmiantaja. Mikään muu ei selittänyt sitä hienovaraisen ovelaa tapaa, jolla sukkulan pilotit oli tartutettu ja Kerrigan ilmaantunut kylväjineen juuri oikeaan paikkaan sopivalla hetkellä. He eivät olleet käyttäneet saattajia, sillä sukkuloissa oli hyvä perusaseistus ja polttoaineen tuhlaamiseen ei ollut varaa. Gerard oli ollut asian suhteen ehdoton ja oli miltei joutunut maksaneet kalliin hinnan tästä päätöksestä. Kaikkia varotoimenpiteitä oli kuitenkin noudatettu. Sukkulan reitti oli arvottu – yksi kuudesta etukäteen suunnitellusta, salaisesta vaihtoehdosta – ja pilotit huolellisesti valittu ennen lähtöä. Olikohan heidät tartutettu jo aikaisemmin vai vasta protossien parissa? Kuinka kauan he olivat vuotaneet tietoja eteenpäin?

Alexei oli ottanut jo yhteyttä protossien aluksille huonot uutiset välittääkseen. Komentaja Darantanin hillitty kuori oli murtunut raivon ja kostonhimon lyödessä läpi ja mies oli vannonut alkavansa selvittää tapahtunutta välittömästi. Protossin aito viha ja silmissä loimunnut kylmä tuli olivat saaneet Alexein hetkeksi levollisemmaksi, mutta nyt hän tuijotti maahan tukahduttaen halunsa pudistella epäuskoisesti päätään. Koko asia oli liikaa hänen käsitettäväkseen ja ajatus lähellä hiipineestä petoksesta ja kuolemasta viilsi tällä hetkellä liian syvältä.

Odottavasta jännityksestä virittyneet miehet ja naiset seisoivat rinnatusten käytävällä laskien sekunteja, kunnes Alexein kommunikaattori vihdoin särähti.

"Olemme telakoituneet. Lääkintä voi tulla sisään, kapteeni Raynor on valmiina siirtoon", Gerardin painunut, mutta tyyni ääni ilmoitti.

"Minä olen ihan tässä vieressä! Älä puhu minusta kuin olisin kuollut", Raynorin äkäinen huomio tuli välittömästi perään.

"Selvä", Alexei vastasi nyökkäsi päällään Stantonille lähtöluvan. Nainen liikahti alaistensa ympäröimänä rivakasti matkaan.

Alexei tunsi olonsa ulkopuoliseksi – kuin jonkinlaista muistoa sivusta seuraavaksi leijuvaksi kuvajaiseksi, joka ei saanut todella kiinni tapahtumien pyörteistä, ihmisten kasvoilta kuvastuvista tunteista tai äänien ja toiminnan äkillisesti käyntiin jyrähtäneestä sotkusta. Stanton ryhmineen kuljetti hänen ohitseen paareille pakotetun ja leipiintyneen näköisen Jim Raynorin, joka valitti tavan vuoksi koko matkan hisseille asti ylireagoituina pitämistään toimenpiteistä. Mies näytti sarkasmin löysyttämistä kielenkannoistaan huolimatta niin kalpealta, väsyneeltä ja voimattomalta, ettei olisi todennäköisesti omine voimineen selvinnyt edes ulos aluksesta lyyhistymättä sijoilleen.

Gerard ja Kaie tulivat aluksen sivurampille vierekkäin jonkin aikaa Raynorin kiukkuisen puheenpapatuksen kadottua hissin ovista. Amiraali oli pujottanut kätensä Kaien olkapäiden alta tukeakseen kuolemanväsyneeltä näyttävää protossia. Kaie silminnähden sekoili jatkuvasti askeleissaan ja kirkkaaseen valoon päästyään jäi tuijottamaan vastapäistä seinää katse lasittuneena. Alexei tunsi sydämensä sukeltavan: helpotus, onni ja silti sokea huoli lävistivät hänet yhtenä mylläkkänä, kun hän otti muutaman haparoivan askeleen eteenpäin ja pujottautui kahden vartijan välistä kohti sukkulaa.

Gerard huomasi hänet ensin. Uurteisilla kasvoilla kävi varma, joskin selkeästi ponnistelemalla aikaiseksi saatu hymy. Alexei pysähtyi sijoilleen ja jäi katselemaan kumarasta asennostaan ja likaisesta vaateparrestaan huolimatta käytävän silkalla läsnäolollaan kunnioittavaan hiljaisuuteen vaientanutta amiraalia vailla järkevää sanottavaa. Gerard tunsi hänet onneksi tarpeeksi hyvin nähdäkseen helpottuneen ja huolensekaisen ystävänsä läpi ilman sanojakin. Alexei levitti kätensä, nielaisi ja vastasi amiraalin hymyyn voipuneesti. Miehet vaihtoivat pitkän, ymmärrystä uhkuvan katseen ja Alexei tunsi hetken aikaa pakahduttavaa, sanatonta kiitosta jollekin korkeammalle voimalle siitä, että hänen ainoa esimiehensä oli selvinnyt jupakasta yhtenä kappaleena. Sen lisäksi, että ajatus Gerardin menettämisestä tuntui kamalalta, oli lohdullista ja helpottavaa työntää äkillisesti hänen olkapäilleen lastattu vastuu laivaston johtamisesta takaisin amiraalille. Alexei ei olisi tällä hetkellä kyennyt sellaiseen tinkimättömyyteen, kylmähermoisuuteen, lahjomattomuuteen kuin vanha ystävänsä.

Gerard auttoi Kaien varovasti alas rampilta. Alexei tuli muutaman askeleen vastaan ja nyt myös protossin silmät huomasivat kommodorin hahmon ihmisten keskeltä. Kaie huojahti eteenpäin jalat miltei pettäen ja naisen kasvoilla kävi ristiriitainen yhtä aikaa anteeksipyytävältä ja eksyneeltä näyttävä ilme. Hänen silmänsä olivat kuumeen ja väsymyksen vääristämät ja naisen virta kouraisi ilmaa niin vääntyneenä ja piestynä, että Alexei tunsi itsekin vaistomaisesti irvistävänsä.

_Sinä kuulit minut._

Tokkurainen ja rasituksesta vavahteleva Kaie rysähti polvilleen henkäisevän äänen säestämänä. Hänen virtansa räsähtelevät häiriöt ja hidastuva syke toivat eleeseen hyytävää lopullisuutta. Nainen työnsi kätensä lattiaa vasten, mutta hänen silmiensä kostea ja piinattu katse ei jättänyt Alexeita. Alexei astui vaistomaisesti vastaan ja esti naista romahtamasta mahalleen tarttumalla tämän olkapäihin.

_Minä en… pystynyt pysäyttämään häntä._

Kaien itsesyytökset ryntäsivät hänen virtansa läpi vihaisina ja katkerina lentoon pyrähtävän, nokkivan ja kynsivän lintuparven lailla. Hetken aikaa hänen oli hankala kuulla omia ajatuksiaan naisen pauhaavan voimakkaan itseinhon ja kauhun lävitse. Kaie oli ylittänyt murtumispisteensä ja säteili ympäristöönsä jonkinlaista lohdutonta lopullisuutta – halua satuttaa itseään, viedä kipu pois edes hetkeksi.

_Liian voimakas… äiti oli liian voimakas…_

Alexeilla kesti hetken aikaa niellä alas silkka järkytyksensä, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt protossia noin tolaltaan. Kaien silmät eivät tarkentuneet kohteeseen tai reagoineet kirkkaisiin valoihin. Keltaisissa syvyyksissä häilähtelevät tyhjyys ja kuolemanhiljainen elottomuus tuntuivat lopullisuudessaan syövän naisesta kaiken elämän. Protossin virta oli koskettanut kuolemaa ja kurottanut kohti jotakin niin pimeää ja tuhovoimaista, että kaikki tunne, väri ja liike olivat syöpyneet pois, valuneet Kaien mielestä kuin vesipisarat öljyiseltä pinnalta.

_Minä en pystynyt… _

Alexei laski virtansa rauhallisesti kohtaamaan Kaien yrittäen pitää psionisen kosketuksensa niin lempeänä ja lohdullisena kuin mahdollista. Hän värähti tuntiessaan tuhon koko laajuuden. Naisen mieli oli niin väsynyt – niin kovin väsynyt – ja yksinäinen. Kerriganin väkivaltaisen tunkeutumisen jäljet näkyivät violetinsävyisinä, uhkaavina rosoina kaikkialla ja vuosivat edelleen katkeraa ja pahansuopaa mätäänsä protossin mieleen.

Alexein tarkoitus oli ollut laskea läpi vain tyynnytteleviä ja kannustavia tuntemuksia, mutta Kerriganin raiskauksen jäljet nähtyään hänen virtansa räiskähti kiukkuisena yli äyräidensä. Alexei yllättyi itsekin siitä, että kaiken huolella harkitun hellävaraisuuden ja lohduttavuuden läpi ryöpsähti tahattomasti joukko viimeisten tuntien ajan hänen rintakehäänsä puristaneita ahdistuksen, pakokauhun ja Kerrigania kohtaan raivotun vihan tunteita; ikään kuin Kaien tutun virran aistiminen olisi laukaissut myös hänen oman tärisevän pakokauhunsa, menettämisen pelkonsa ja voimattoman vihansa. Vielä enemmän hän kuitenkin yllättyi siitä, että kuohuva tunneryöppy tuntui herättävän Kaien kuolemanhiljaisesta murheestaan. Protossin kasvoilla viivähti kauhistunut ilme, hän sulki silmänsä nopeasti ja räpytteli niitä kiivaasti kuin mieleensä tulvivat asiat tukahduttaakseen. Hän alkoi vapista kauttaaltaan. Lääkintämiehet syöksyivät polvillaan kompuroivan protossin ympärille ja nainen nostettiin paareille ripeään tahtiin.

_Alexei._

Ensimmäistä kertaa naisen silmissä välähti merkiksi siitä, että hän tunnisti esimiehensä kasvot ja kenties myös ympärillään kohoavat Kefeuksen seinät. Alexei kumartui eteenpäin epävarmana.

_Sinä teit oikein, Kaie. Hyvää työtä. Kaikki on hyvin._

Alexein sanat – kaikessa onttoudessaankin – tuntuivat hieman rauhoittavan protossia, joka laski niskansa lepäämään ja jäi tuijottamaan kattoon. Alexei seisoi paarien vierellä Kaien virtaa omallaan silittäen, kunnes lääkintämies tyrkkäsi hänet kovakouraisesti syrjään päästäkseen kiinnittämään tippaneulaa protossin kyynärvarteen. Kommodori vetäytyi muutaman askeleen päähän. Hänestä tuntui lamaannuttavan pahalta katsoa alaistaan tällaisessa kunnossa. Jokin järjetön ja itsepintainen ääni hänen sisällään toisti itsepintaiseen sävyyn, että hänen olisi tullut maata paareilla psionisen myrskyn ja aivokuoleman välimaita samoten, ei Kaien.

Kun paareja alettiin työntää eteenpäin, Alexei liikahti kuin huomaamattaan lääkintämiehiä seuratakseen, mutta muisti miltei välittömästi omat velvollisuutensa. Huoli ja harmi tölväisivät hänen sisintään vaativina, mutta kommodorin onneksi hissien suunnasta heitä päin lähestyi ryntäävää juoksua etenevä hahmo, joka kiihdytti vauhtiaan entisestään Alexein nähdessään.

_Kaie?_

Lohmann muodosti sanat Alexein mieleen jo kaukaa ja kuulosti hieman hämilliseltä ja epävarmalta – kuin aprikoiden, oliko hänet eittämättä täysin varoittamatta vuoteesta ylös kiskonut psioninen aistimus harhaa vai oliko protossilla tosiaankin jokin hätänä. Alexei ei ehtinyt vastata, sillä Lohmann ähkäisi naisen nimen uudestaan ääneen paarit ja niillä retkottavan taisteluparinsa nähdessään.

"Mitä helvettiä Kaie?" mies älähti. "Mitä helvettiä täällä on tapahtunut?"

"Zergit hyökkäsivät kuljetussukkulan kimppuun. Katso, että hän saa asianmukaista hoitoa!" Alexei vastasi Kaien puolesta ja nyökkäsi Lohmannille määräävästi ihmeempiä selittelemättä. Mies ei epäröinyt, vaan kääntyi kannoillaan sovittaen askeleensa lääkintäryhmän kiireiseen rytmiin ja kadoten takaisin menosuuntaansa päin. Alexei tunsi miehen virran huolehtivat, lääkitsevät pisarat etäisinä mielessään ja tiesi Kaien olevan hyvissä käsissä.

Hän kääntyi huokaisten takaisin kohtaamaan Gerardin, joka oli hätistänyt viimeiset kaksi lääkinnän työntekijää väsyneesti, mutta lempeästi ympäriltään. Heidän katseensa tapasivat, ja Alexei kurotti vaistomaisesti kätensä eteenpäin puolittaiseen halaukseen, johon hymyilevä Gerard vastasi taputtamalla häntä rauhoitellen selkään.

"Helkkari, te säikäytitte koko liittouman toden teolla", Alexei mutisi päätään pudistellen.

"Emme me niin vähästä säiky", Gerard sanoi mutkattomasti ja sai käytävällä odottavien sotilaiden ja miehistön keskuudessa aikaiseksi hyväksyvän rehvakkaan aallon. Amiraali hymyili leveästi, mutta vakavoitui sitten Alexeita silmiin katsoessaan.

"Tämä oli vain ajan kysymys", hän myönsi. Mies vaihtoi painoa harkitsevasti jalalta toiselle ja hymyili sitten väsyneesti. "Sinulla on jälleen syytä olla ylpeä alaisistasi. Se oli kiinni vain muutamista sekunneista. Ilman Kaien väliintuloa olisimme kaikki hengettömiä. Toisella piloteista oli mukanaan sirpalekranaatteja ja zergien happoräjähteitä sellainen arsenaali, että niillä olisi pudotettu kokonainen tähtituhoaja."

"Panen Solheimin tutkimaan niitä heti huomenna. Pitäisi olla likipitäen mahdotonta, että yksittäinen sotilas saisi käsiinsä edes kaksi sirpalekranaattia kerrallaan. Haluan tietää mitä varastoerää ne ovat."

"Hyvä. Ja mitä Kaieen tulee…"

"Sir", kummankin miehen kommunikaattorit särähtivät yhtäaikaisesti. Lennonvalvontaa komentosillalla hoitavan yhteysupseeri Hunterin äänessä oli epäröintiä. Alexei hamusi kommunikaattorin käteensä ja oli jo kohottamassa sitä huulilleen, mutta Gerard oli ollut nopeampi.

"Kerro pois", amiraali vastasi leppoisasti.

"Mukavaa, että olette kunnossa, Sir", Hunterin äänessä kuului ilahtunut yllätys. Hän rykäisi. "Minulle raportoitiin lennonvalvonnan linjalla telakointilupaa Kefeukselle pyytävästä protossisukkulasta, jota ei ole ilmoitettu päivän liikenneluetteloon. Tein perusskannauksen ja otin yhteyttä ohjaamoon. Kaikki vaikuttaisi aidolta."

"Montako henkeä?" Shikov puuttui puheeseen.

"Vain yksi. Temppeliherra Zeratul", Hunter vastasi epävarmasti.

Alexei ja Gerard vaihtoivat ällistyneen katseen, joka kertoi kummankin olevan yhtä ulalla vierailun syystä ja epäonnisesta ajankohdasta. Gerard naamioi pöllämystyneisyytensä nopeasti, väläytti ympärillä epätietoisen näköisinä parveileville ja keskustelua eittämättä kuunnelleille alaisilleen itsevarman hymyn ja puhui taas kommunikaattoriinsa.

"Valtuuttakaa laskeutuminen. Minun pitää vaihtaa vaatteet ja siistiytyä, mutta kommodori Shikov ottaa hänet vastaan…", Gerardin lause keskeytyi, kun hänen silmänsä tavoittivat Alexein nukkaantuneet verryttelyhousut ja rispaantuneen t-paidan. "…sanokaa hangaarivalvojalle, että ottaa hänet vastaan ja kohtelee häntä kaikella vieraanvaraisuudella. Minä ja kommodori Shikov olemme paikalla kymmenessä minuutissa."

* * *

"Luumukeittoa", Lohmann tervehti konstailemattoman reippaasti sisään purjehtiessaan ja tarjottimen sivupöydälle laskiessaan. Hän loi kiinnostuneen silmäyksen lautasen sisältöön ja rypisti naamaansa.

"Ainakin uskon, että nuo ovat kuivattuja luumuja."

"Kiitos", Kaie vastasi. Hän haparoi tyynyn selkänsä taakse ja hinasi ruumiinsa puoli-istuvaan asentoon ähkäisten. Fyysinen ponnistus tuntui hyvältä voipuneissa raajoissa ja selässä, ja Kaie antoi kehonsa lihaksien jännittyä hetkeksi nautinnolliseen, oikaisevaan venytykseen.

"Miten jaksat?" Lohmann kysyi kauhaisten kevyen jakkaran takaansa alleen. Hän istahti epävarman näköisenä ja alkoi nykiä huppupuseronsa paksua vetoketjua pieneltä matkalta edestakaisin käsilleen tekemistä saadakseen. Kaie kohautti olkiaan osaamatta tarkemmin määritellä oloaan.

Mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tuntea kaiken sen nöyryytyksen, hädän ja voimattomuuden jälkeen? Sen jälkeen, kun hänet oli tuotu henkisesti alastomana takaisin terraanien alukselle, sen jälkeen kun hänen virtansa oli riivitty ulos, tahrattu zergien kosketuksella ja puserrettu täyteen varmuutta kaiken tärkeän kaatumisesta? Sen jälkeen, kun häntä oli kiidätetty toimenpidehuoneesta toiseen, tarkkailtu instrumenttien alla ja pyöritelty anturien ja letkujen meressä? Kun kasvot ikkunoiden takana olivat tuntuneet jollakin tapaa tutuilta, mutta nimet ja merkitykset olivat kaikki karanneet hänen mielestään?

Tai sen jälkeen, kun Opettaja oli ilmestynyt hänen sairaalavuoteensa vierelle? Kaie oli kurottanut kätensä toiveikkaasti ylöspäin uskoen kohdanneensa jonkinlaisen psionisen kangastuksen, mutta Opettaja olikin hänen yllätyksekseen puristanut kouriintuntuvan todellisella voimakkuudella heidän kämmenensä yhteen. Kaie muisti vieläkin kiivauden ja komentavuuden Zeratulin mielen pohjukoilla heidän virtojensa tanssahdellessa toistensa ympärillä. Mielten sulautumisen tapahduttua Zeratul oli avannut hänen virtansa kysymättä lupaa ja levittänyt sen kiireesti eteensä kuin olisi rullannut auki pakan harsoiksi repeytynyttä kangasta. Opettaja oli etsinyt jotakin. Miehen otteet olivat olleet kireät, miltei hosuvat ja hän oli venyttänyt Kaien tajuntaa loputtomalta tuntuvan ajan raapien viimeisetkin hennot tukirakennelmat alas ja pakottaen jokaisen piiloon luikahtavan ajatuksen ja tunteen päivänvaloon.

Kaie oli vapissut Opettajan katseen alla ja tuntiessaan kuinka mies peilasi hänen virtaansa omaansa vasten. Psioninen kipu oli saanut kirvelyllään kyynelet kihoamaan hänen silmiinsä, mutta hänellä ei ollut hennon pyynnön lisäksi ollut voimia lopettaa kärsimystä. Opettaja oli tonkinut auki joka ainoan tukahduttavalla seitillä täyteen virkatun sopukan, pölläyttänyt pilvinä ilmaan Kerriganin jälkeensä jättämää kalseaa tuhkaa ja purkanut jokaisen sykkyrän ja piiloon asetellun herkän, lukitun tunteen. Mies oli tutkinut Kaien mielen läpikotaisin. Opettaja ei ollut pyytänyt anteeksi aiheuttamansa kivun takia tai säästellyt häntä. Surulliselta ja hyvin väsyneeltä vaikuttaneen protossimiehen virrassa oli kuitenkin läikähdellyt huolen siivittämää kireyttä, eikä Kaie ollut lopulta edes osannut – eikä ehkä halunnutkaan – vastustella Opettajaa psionisesta kivusta huolimatta. Mustien temppeliherrojen johtajalla oli toiminnalleen aina syynsä, joita hän ei voinut ymmärtää.

Kun Zeratul oli saanut urakkansa valmiiksi, hän oli ollut hiljaa ja painanut rukoilevan terraanin tavoin päänsä mietiskelevään transsiin vajoten. Kaie ei muistanut oliko hän itse nukahtanut tai menettänyt tajuntansa. Oli ollut vain mustaa, kunnes Zeratulin virta oli koskettanut aiempaa lempeämmin hänen vereslihalle piestyä mieltään. Protossimiehen vihreissä silmissä oli välähtänyt, eleiden kireys oli pehmentynyt myötäeläviksi tunteiksi ja Opettaja oli lohdutellen antanut Khalan valkeaa ja määrätietoista voimaa uhkuvan auransa sipaista Kaien sisintä. Kaie muisti hengittäneensä syviä, rintakehää raastaneita henkäyksiä ja koettaneensa raottaa kuivuneet huulensa vavahtelevan kiitoksen kuiskatakseen. Hänen kehonsa oli reagoinut Khalaan välittömästi kuin lämpöpatteria kohti kurottautuva paleleva. Khala oli sytyttänyt pienen liekkinsä hänen mielessään ja ruokkinut hentoa tulta, kunnes hänen otsansa helotti, mielensä paloi merkkitulen lailla ja jokainen pimeä ja zergien koskettama väre roihusi – kunnes jäljellä oli enää karrelle käpertynyt ja mustaksi värjäytynyt kuumottava hiillos. Viimeiseksi Khala oli pyyhkinyt Kerriganin jättämän saastan ja varjot hänen sielustaan yhtä helposti kuin kupista läikähtäneen veden pöydältä.

_Sinä olet edelleen meidän. Kaikki on hyvin, lapsi. Nuku. Tule jälleen ehjäksi._

Zeratul ei ollut selittänyt sanojaan millään lailla, mutta Kaie ei ollut osannut mitään tivatakaan uupuneessa tilassaan. Hän tunsi epämääräistä kiitollisuutta siitä, että Zeratul ja Khala olivat antaneet hänelle mahdollisuuden parantua, tulla vahvemmaksi ja valmistautua sovittamaan virheensä ja heikkoutensa. Hänen virtansa oli jälleen vuolas, syvä, puhdas. Äiti ei ollut vienyt kaikkea, ottanut lopullista kuolonotetta hänestä.

"Kuulin, että Zeratul aiheutti jonkinlaisen kohtauksen täällä", Lohmann sanoi hiljaa kuin hänen ajatuksensa lukeneena. "Mitä hän oikein halusi?"

Kaie epäröi. "Aiheuttiko? Hän… Opettaja… minä… en muista siitä paljon itsekään. Mutta se auttoi. Niin kauan kun Opettaja on olemassa, meillä on jokin mahdollisuus."

"Niin. Shikov näki asian hieman toisin. Amiraali sai käytännössä katsoen pidellä häntä kainaloista, kun Zeratul ilmestyi tänne yllättäen kuin paraskin naamioitu kostaja ja säntäsi lääkintään valtuuttamatta."

"Mitä?" Kaie kysyi järkyttyneenä.

"Niin. Voi pojat", Lohmann risti kätensä virnistäen, "enpä ole nähnyt sellaista menoa taas hetkeen. Zeratul saapui paikalle kutsumatta tai ilmoittelematta vain varttitunti sen jälkeen, kun sinut ja Raynor oli kärrätty sairastuvalle. Aavemaista. Saatuaan luvan telakoitua opettajasi paineli saattajista välittämättä suoraan lääkintään ja sinun luoksesi kuin metallipalanen magneetilla vedettynä. Tohtori Stanton yritti estellä ja myös minä koetin saada hänet odottamaan, mutta Zeratul painii kyllä jo protossienkin parissa täysin omassa sarjassaan mitä tulee hienotunteisuuteen ja sen puutteeseen. Hän sanoi tulleensa pelastamaan sen mitä pelastettavissa vielä oli ja lukkiutui hoitohuoneeseen käskien meitä pysymään erossa asioista, joita emme voisi ymmärtää. Minulla ja Stantonilla on tervettä itsesuojeluvaistoa, joten päätimme seurata revyytä turvallisen välimatkan päästä. Shikov oli lääkintään päästyään niin vihainen, että näytti höyrystyvän ilmaan puhtaasta kiukusta. Hän oli vähällä kynsiä itsensä läpi ovesta. Viimeksi hän oli yhtä saakelin raivoissaan sinun saapuessasi luvatta Kefeukselle… mikä hitto siinä on, ettette te protossit voi soittaa etukäteen, kun aiotte piipahtaa ja tehdä jotakin helkkarin typerää aluksillamme? Durand sai jollakin helvetin ilveellä koko homman vaikuttamaan diplomaattiselta ja yhteisymmärrystä tihkuvalta tapaamiselta, vaikka epäilen hänen läksyttäneen kahden kesken sekä Zeratulin että Shikovin koko jutusta."

"Onko Opettaja vielä täällä?"

"Ei", Lohmann pudisti päätään pahoitellen Kaien pettyneen naaman nähdessään. "Hän lähti miltei yhtä nopeasti kuin tulikin. Gerard yksin tietää minne."

"Hänellä on paljon tehtävää", Kaie mumisi itsekseen. Hän olisi halunnut nähdä Opettajan silmät ja yrittää lukea niistä totuuden, kaivaa miehen rinnasta vähäiset jäljelle jääneet muruset toivosta ja tallettaa ne aarteiksi sydämeensä. Hän muisti aistineensa Opettajassa aitoa pelkoa, kun äidin jälkeensä jättämät piikit ja kuolonkorinaa kuiskailleet sirpaleet takertuivat miehen virtaan ivaavina koukkuina. Kaie ei voinut olla kysymättä itseltään, oliko Opettajan kiire ollut aitoa vai oliko Kaien kohtaaminen – kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen – tuntunut liian hankalalta? Oliko jotain peruuttamattomasti muuttunut? Oliko äiti voittanut ensimmäisen taistelun lisäksi jo koko sodan? Oliko isän uhrauksella enää mitään väliä? Kaie tunsi silmiensä kostuvan ja leukansa ponnahtavan uhmansekaisesta kiukusta pystyyn pelkän ajatuksen voimasta. Isällä oli merkitystä aina, hän muistutti itselleen. Hän ei ikinä antaisi isän muiston tahraantua.

"Ehkä olet oikeassa. Zeratulin käynnin jälkeen tilasi näytti kuitenkin parantuvan", Lohmann keskeytti hänet ajatuksistaan. Mies nojautui lähemmäs taputellen hajamielisesti sormillaan paksun peitteen pintaa. "Muistatko mitään viime päivistä?"

Kaie sulki vaistomaisesti silmänsä yrittäessään kurottaa kohti mielikuvia, mutta psioninen kipu nykäisi ohimossa varoittavana, sähköiskumaisena jännitteenä. Viimeisimmät selkeästi hänen omat muistonsa olivat etäisiä ja tahmeita. Ne tulivat kuolemalta, palaneelta lihalta ja zergien rutolta löyhkänneestä sukkulan matkustamosta, eikä hän halunnut palata noihin yöllisiin tapahtumiin, ei nyt. Ei vielä. Kaie joutui pudistamaan päätään ja nielaisemaan äänekkäästi.

"Ovatko kaikki kunnossa?" hän kysyi epävarmasti.

"Amiraali Durand on jo jalkeilla. Hän haluaa varmaan kiinnittää jonkun prenikan rintapieleesi heti, kun suinkin pääset jaloillesi. Kapteeni Raynor koettelee Stantonin kärsivällisyyttä livahtamalla tänne keppeineen tai pyörätuolilla aina hoitajien silmien välttäessä. Hän on oma hurmaava itsensä."

Kaie ei mahtanut mitään hymähdykselle.

"Äkäinen?" hän kysyi.

"Kuin kimalainen", Lohmann myönsi.

"Hänelle on hankalaa olla paikallaan", Kaie sanoi selitellen.

"Olen huomannut. Hänestä on kovaa vauhtia tulossa henkilökunnan suosikki. Jos hän ei kiroile kuin merimies tai valita kuin tylsistynyt pikkupoika kotiarestissa, hän karkaa joko tänne mulkoilemaan sinua omistavasti tai hakaamaan potilasaulan kahviautomaattia kyynärsauvallaan."

Kaie hymyili kepeästi. Lohmann haki parempaa asentoa kovalla jakkarallaan.

"Me muut olemme pitäneet silmällä virtaasi. Pelkäsin jo, että vajoaisit taas psioniseen koomaan. Sinun virtasi… siellä oli aika hiljaista. Tummaa, pelottavaa."

Lohmann matki joko tahattomasti tai tarkoituksella puistatusta ja hiljeni hetkeksi aikaa kykenemättä selittämään sanojaan sen paremmin.

"Olen pahoillani, että siinä piti käydä näin. Helvetillinen sukukokous. Olisinpa ollut kanssasi", Lohmann sanoi jäykästi oltuaan hetken vaiti.

"Minusta ei ollut mitään vastusta hänelle", Kaie kuiskasi syyllisenä. Ajatus tuntui vieläkin musertavalta. Pakokauhu, joka oli sukkulassa saanut hänen sisuskalunsa vääntymään sijoiltaan silkasta pelosta, tuntui läiskähtävän uudlleen hänen rintakehäänsä vasten ja lamaannuttavan sydämen voimakkaat lyönnit hyisellä puserruksellaan. Hän miltei tunsi nyrkin aukeavan ja sormien kiertyvän myös henkitorven ympärille.

"Sinä et ollut varautunut sellaiseen", Lohmann puolusti. Mies toi kasvonsa Kaien silmien tasolle ja he tuijottivat toisiaan hetken hiljaisessa huoneessa. Kaie olisi halunnut uskoa varmuuteen taisteluparinsa rohkaisevan katseen pohjalla, mutta tunsi oman luottamuksensa valuneen tyhjiin ja toivottomuuden vallanneen jonkin osan hänen sydämestään pysyvästi.

"Ei sillä ole mitään väliä. Luuletko, että ensi kerralla äiti soittaa etukäteen, että on tulossa murtamaan mieleni?" Kaie torjui ajatuksen vihaisena itselleen. "Minun olisi pitänyt pystyä parempaan. Suojaamaan muita ja itseäni."

Lohmann risti kätensä puuskaan. Hän rykäisi: "Hassua. Minä kun luulin, että te kaikki kolme kävelitte ulos sukkulasta hengissä, eikä vähiten sinun ansiostasi."

Kaie ei piitannut hänen sanoistaan. Hän laski leukansa polviensa päälle ja tuijotti vastapäiseen seinään tyhjänä tunteista ja ajatuksista. Kuolleiden pilottien hahmot olivat palaneet verkkokalvoille pilkallisina sinisinä möhkäleinä. Niin, he kolme olivat olleet onnekkaita. Kaikille ei ollut käynyt yhtä hyvin.

"Minä olen täysin hyödytön, jos en pysty vastustamaan häntä."

"Älä puhu tuollaisia", Lohmann vastusti tiukasti.

"Mitä minun pitäisi puhua?" Kaie kysyi väsyneesti silmänsä Lohmannissa käyttäen. Hän huomasi punaisten läikkien kuumottavan poskillaan ja sykkeensä kiihtyvän sen verran, että keho reagoi tuntemukseen huimauksella. "Miksi en saisi sanoa ääneen sitä mitä kaikki ajattelevat? Jokainen meistä on oikea osa suuressa koneistossa, tarpeellinen lanka isossa kudoksessa. Jos joku meistä ei ole paikansa arvoinen, eikä kykene tekemään sitä, mihin hänet on tarkoitettu… on aivan sama, olisiko häntä. Se on häpeällistä."

"Tuo on jotakin protossien sairasta filosofiaa, onhan? Kukaan meistä ei ajattele noin," Lohmann virkkoi. Kaie ei huomannut kireyttä hänen äänessään, vaan oli tunnistavinaan sanojen takana halun hyssytellä hänet hiljaiseksi, silotella hänen tunteensa tasaisiksi ja turriksi. Hän tunsi harmistuneen kiukun purskahtavan rintakehässään.

"En minä oleta, että ymmärtäisit. Te terraanit vaalitte välillä heikkoutta ja epäonnistumisianne kuin olisitte saaneet käsiinne aarteen, vaikka teidän pitäisi hävetä ja hakea tilaisuutta sovittaa taitamattomuutenne yhteiskunnalle", hän kivahti. Kipakkaan ääneen hiipi huomaamatta miltei haikea sävy, kun hän harhautui muistamaan protossien ehkä julmilta vaikuttavia, mutta silti yksinkertaisen lohdullisia ja varmoja käsityksiä kunniasta, oikeasta tavasta elää. Ne olivat kuin kivi jalkojen alla: vankkumaton, murtumaton, kylmä ja kouriintuntuvan helppo löytää. Ei turhia kysymyksiä, ei vaakakuppien petollista leikkiä. Hän huokasi ja yritti rauhoittua. Tohtori Stanton oli kieltänyt häneltä kaiken fyysisen rasituksen ja tällä hetkellä villisti pumppaava sydän takoi kuin pitkän juoksumatkan päätteeksi.

"Mitä te protossit teette? Pistätte epäonnistujat pussiin ja viette heidät liukuhihnalle uudelleen koottavaksi?" Lohmann tiedusteli väkinäisesti irvistäen.

"Jos protossi ei onnistu olemaan odotusten mukainen, hän uhrautuu yhteisen hyvän eteen jollakin muulla tavalla tai etsii paikkansa uudelleen. Jos… jos tilanne on todella hankala, on tavallista lähteä etulinjaan ja etsiä taistelu. Mitä mahdottomampi, sen parempi. Mitä epätoivoisempi, sen kunniakkaampaa. Kuvittele… mahdollisuus viedä kymmeniä mukanaan, ennen kuin Khala ottaa omansa ja antaa uuden tilaisuuden yrittää palvella", hän selitti rauhallisesti, miltei uneksiva katse silmissään. Siinä oli jonkinlaista miltei runollista oikeutta ja haurasta kauneutta – mahdollisuudessa kuolla kunnialla, aloittaa uudelleen. Khalan tasoitti tilit, pyyhki menneet ja teki kaiken jälleen mahdolliseksi…

"Jonkinlainen sosiaalinen häpeäitsemurha? Se on ihan helvetin naurettavaa, Kaie", Lohmann sivalsi inttävään sävyyn.

"En tiedä onko. Harkitsin sitä", Kaie totesi hitaasti ja konstailematta, viitsimättä enää tarttua miehen kiukkuiseen haasteeseen. Ei Lohmann voinut ymmärtää, ei kukaan Khalan teitä kulkematon ja Sarah Kerriganin julmuudelta säästynyt voinut. Lohmannia ei oltu nöyryytetty Kerriganin käsissä eikä hänen mieltään murjottu reikäiseksi ja riepotelluksi räsyksi kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hänen geneettinen perimänsä ei ollut sellainen itseinhon ja pienten julmien pistojen tilkkutäkki kuten Kaiella.

Lohmann oli hiljentynyt täysin, mutta synkkien ajatuksiensa vangitsema Kaie ei osannut ihmetellä tavallisesti sanavalmiin taisteluparinsa vaikenemista hetkeen. Hän värähti muistaessaan kuinka oli hyökkäyksen jälkeen seisonut sukkulan ilmalukkoon johtavalla käytävällä holtittomasti vapisten muutamia minuutteja, jotka olivat vaikuttaneet tunneilta. Hän oli käynyt lävitse tapahtumia kyyneleet valuen ja ristiriitaisten mielihalujen poukkoillessa halki ajatuksiensa. Olisiko se oikea tapa pelastaa hänet, Zeratul, Fenix ja terraanit häpeältä vai vain lopullinen voitto äidille? Viimeinen sana terien kuningattaren turruttamien ja murtamien sielujen kirjassa? Satuttaisiko hän muita? Olisiko hänen mahdollista vielä sovittaa tapahtunut, yrittää uudelleen?

Kaie hätkähti ajatuksistaan hereille tuntiessaan Lohmannin virtaan pujahtaneet pikimustat ja hallitsematonta pelkoa väreilevät kuvajaiset omassa tajunnassaan. Hän katsahti mieheen huolestuneena. Lohmannin kasvoilta oli paennut kaikki veri ja mies istui jakkarallaan kuin olisi saanut lyönnin kasvoihinsa. Hänen koko olemuksensa tuntui kuihtuneet ja pusertuneen kohti lattiaa ja kämmenet auenneet hervottomina levälleen. Sormet nykäisivät tuon tuosta kuin näkymättömän seinästä tukea hakien. Kaie tajusi vasta nyt, että jokin oli pielessä, muttei hetkeen kyennyt ymmärtämään miksi.

Lohmann nosti katseensa aavemaisen hitaasti, jäi tuijottamaan Kaie tyhjällä ja lopullisella ilmeellä. Mies tarttui lopulta hänen käsiinsä. Äkisti hän näytti Kaien hämmennykseksi raivostuneelta.

"Jos sinä ikinä teet itsellesi jotain, en anna sitä sinulle koskaan anteeksi, senkin idiootti. Tajuatko…" miehen oli sortua ja hän jäi tuijottamaan Kaiea huulet kiukusta vavahdellen. Lohmannin otsa oli rypistynyt ärtyneille uurteille ja hän näytti hillitsevän itsensä vain hädin tuskin. Kaie kuljetti katsettaan taisteluparissaan häkeltyneenä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mikä oli aiheuttanut miehen voimakkaan reaktion – ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt muistaa, että itsemurha oli terraaneille monimutkaisempi ja arempi aihe kuin protosseille.

"Mutta Kerrigan oli minun päässäni!" hän sanoi vaisummin kuin oli aikonut. "Minä olen turvallisuusriski."

"Niin on jokainen meistä aaveista siinä tapauksessa, emmekä me silti ole työntämässä haarukkaa pistorasiaan vain siksi, että jotakin voi tapahtua. Me taistelemme viimeiseen asti", Lohmann murahti kiukkuisena. Hänen äänensä värähti ja miltei sortui uudelleen, kun mies yritti jatkaa. "Sinä olet meidän ainoa aseemme häntä vastaan, senkin itsekäs paska! Tajuatko miltä minusta olisi tuntunut, jos…?! Sinä olet myös minulle rakas, enkä kestä… jos sinä tekisit…"

Lohmann näytti niin tuskaiselta ja raivokkaalta, että Kaie oli hetken aikaa varma, että mies löisi häntä. Sen sijaan Lohmann kumartui jännittyneisyyttä täynnä eteenpäin ja kietoi selittämättä kätensä hänen ympärilleen niin tiukasti, että miltei sattui. Mies puristi Kaiea käsivarret pakkoliikkeiden voimasta nytkähdellen.

"Älä jätä minua tänne yksin, senkin hullu paskiainen, etkö sinä ymmärrä?" hän kuiskasi.

_Älä jätä minua. Älä tee sitä minulle taas._

Kaie tunsi itsensä petturiksi ja viheliäiseksi olennoksi välittömästi, kun oivallus tavoitti hänet. Khalan nimeen, Godlewski! Kuinka ajattelematon Kaie oli ollut, kuinka viheliäisen typerä! Lohmannin entinen taistelupari oli ottanut oman henkensä vain kaksi vuotta sitten epätoivosta musertuneena ja nyt hän oli mennyt sekä aukaisemaan vanhat haavat että hieromaan niihin hiekkaa kaksin käsin. Kuinka hän saattoi olla niin tyly ja piittaamaton? Mikä oikeutti hänet nostamaan omat murheensa niin korkealle, ettei hän kyennyt enää muistamaan velvollisuuttaan muita kohtaan? Kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin lapsellinen ja itsekäs? Lohmann oli oikeassa. Hän oli julma vain omaan menetykseensä ja häpeäänsä käpertyessään ja oli käytöksellään saanut ajettua myös Lohmannin jo murtumispisteeseen.

"Anteeksi, Shawn. Minä… minä en tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla."

"Tarkoititpas, senkin muuli. Helvetti sinun kanssasi. Useimmat tuntemani ihmiset ymmärtävät elämänsä todellisen arvon kuoleman hipaistessa läheltä ja saavat vimmaisen potkun elää entistä täydemmin, kertoa tunteistaan läheisilleen ja tehdä ainutlaatuisia asioita. Vaan ei minun arjessani. Minun paras ystäväni on kyltymätön tyhjäpää, joka lähtee ilmalukosta maisemakävelylle ilman avaruuspukua heti, kun asiat alkavat mennä päin helvettiä", mies älähti silmät salamoiden. Hänen äänensä oli närkästynyt, mutta silti edelleen pelästynyt kuin painajaisesta havahtuneella.

Kaie painoi kömpelösti vapisevan miehen itseään vasten ja he istuivat sairaalasängyn kulmalla pitkään toisiaan halaten.

"Älä säikyttele minua enää koskaan tuollaisilla puheilla. Minä en anna sinun mennä", hän lopulta mutisi voimattomasti Kaien olkapäätä vasten.

"Anteeksi. En tajunnut. Minä… olin typerä", Kaie sanoi uudelleen nolona. Hän taputti Lohmannia epävarmasti olkapäälle ja niisti nenänsä. "Terraanien vaihtoehto kuulostaa inhimillisemmältä. Pidän siitä."

"Se on myös jotenkin terveempi itsesuojelulliselta kannalta ajateltuna", Lohmann puuskahti räpytellen silmiään. Hän hymähti. He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Sinun pitää luvata", Kaie pyysi. Hän kosketti Lohmannin hartiaa epäröiden ja antoi katkeran raivokkuuden ja häpeän pudota eleistään. Ääni oli kuitenkin kuolemaakin vakavampi. "Muistatko, kun puhuimme aikaa sitten siitä mahdollisuudesta, että äiti murtaa minun tahtoni ja pääsee sisään. Ettei minua enää ole, ei mitään pelastettavaa."

"Muistan", Lohmann sanoi tukahtuneesti nyökyttäen. "Ja lupaan. Se ei ole muuttunut mihinkään. Minä lupaan, että tappaisin sinut silloin omin käsin. Mutta ei enää ikinä tätä paskapuhetta siitä, kuinka olet hyödytön ja turha."

"Anteeksi", Kaie sanoi jo kolmannen kerran nöyrästi.

Lohmann vaikutti helpottuneelta. Mies hymyili hänelle vinosti ja vasta nyt pahin jännite karkasi hänen olemuksestaan.

Kaie laski katseensa alas ja puraisi huultaan. Hän tunsi vieläkin olonsa alhaiseksi ja likaiseksi, inhottavaksi. Hän halusi nipistää itseään typeryytensä tähden. Eikö hän kyennyt muuhun kuin tuottamaan tuskaa, harmia ja huolta niille tahoille, joista välitti? Hän oli ollut itsekäs, pikkumainen, ylireagoiva ja käyttäytynyt kuin… kuin terraani. Jollakin hullunkurisella tavalla mieleen juolahtanut ajatus huvitti häntä.

Lohmann rykäisi ja näytti yllättäen muistavan jotakin. Mies yhytti kädellään pienelle lipastolle lasketun tarjottimen pahoillaan olevan näköisenä.

"Sinulla on varmaan kiljuva nälkä."

Kaie kurotti tarjottimen syliinsä Lohmannin avustamana ja nosti lautasen huterasti toiselle kämmenelleen. Keitto oli jo kylmää, mutta hän olisi voinut syödä vaikka lauman zerglingeja pahimpaan nälkäänsä. Protossi alkoi särpiä ateriaansa kiivaalla vauhdilla ja vaivautumatta pureskelemaan. Hän tunsi sanoinkuvaamatonta tyytyväisyyttä joka kerta lusikan etuhampaidensa välistä työntäessään ja keiton kirpeät ja makeat pyörteet kielellään maistaessaan. Hän tunsi itsensä kyltymättömän nälkäiseksi.

"No?" Lohmann kysyi varovaisesti taisteluparinsa ahmivaa ryystämistä huvittuneena pitkän tovin seurattuaan. Kaien hotkivaan ateriointiin tuli uteliaisuuden sävyttämä tauko.

"Mitä?"

"Sinä sanoit, ettei terraanien tapa kuulostanut huonolta. Aiotko alkaa elää kuin viimeistä päivää?" Lohmann tiedusteli päättäväisesti. Kaie pysäytti lusikkansa ilmaan ja kohotti kulmaansa ymmärtämättä mihin mies pyrki. Lohmann huokasi ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui pitkämieliseksi.

"Aiotko kertoa hänelle?" mies jatkoi rauhallisesti. Hän hymyili kutsuvasti ja nyt kasvoilla kävi ovela tuikahdus. Kaie rykäisi yllättyneenä. Lusikan kapeassa kärjessä tasapainoteltu, turvonnut pala kuivahedelmää läsähti valkealle peitolle mossahtaen. Kaie kalasti luumun takaisin lusikkaansa kiireesti ja huomasi punan kiirivän kaulalleen. Hän painoi päänsä.

"Sinä ajattelit häntä taatusti niinä hetkinä, kun luulit olevasi mennyttä. Eikö olisi sääli, ettet koskaan voisi kertoa tunteistasi?" Lohmann sanoi johdatellen. Kaie nielaisi äänekkäästi.

"Älä yritäkään käyttää vanhaa kunnon 'tuijotan seiniä, kunnes jompikumpi meistä kuolee hiljaisuuteen' –temppuasi", Lohmann kielsi kiusoitellen, kun protossi käänsi katseensa ja vaikeni.

"Minä en edes tiennyt osaavani sellaista", Kaie vastasi lakonisesti otsaansa rypistäen. Hän pyöritti lusikkaa keitossa hajamielisesti ja seurasi jähmeitä pyörteitä, joita liike sai aikaan lautasen pinnalla. Keskustelu alkoi mennä urille, joista hän ei pitänyt laisinkaan.

"Äläkä yritä vaihtaa puheenaihetta", Lohmann vastasi sormeaan heristäen Kaien avatessa suunsa. Protossi irvisti alistuneesti ja sinkosi Lohmannia kohti julmistuneen katseen. Mies luki häntä kuin avointa kirjaa.

"En minä tiedä, haluanko kertoa siitä."

"Tunteistasi vai niiden kohteesta?" Lohmann jatkoi sitkeästi.

"En kummastakaan", Kaie vastasi. "Parempi, että se on minun asiani. Se on liian… yksityistä."

Lohmann risti kätensä itseensä tyytyväisen näköisenä rintakehälleen ja nojautui taaksepäin vaivautumatta piilottamaan myhäilyä äänestään.

"Hän ei ehkä ole noin muuten minun tyyppiäni, mutta hymykuopat ja venäläinen korostus ovat kyllä kovin hellyttävät. Hänellä on hyvä perse", mies tokaisi viattomasti. Hän vilkaisi ällistyksestä liikkumattomaksi jäykistyneeseen protossiin kuin vertaistukea hakien. "Mitä? Etkö sinä muka ole katsonut?"

Kaie pärskähti kauhistuneena ja jo lupaavasti matkalla suuhun ollut luumu läiskähti uudelleen päiväpeitolle, tällä kertaa myös lusikka seurasi perässä. Hän jäi tuijottamaan Lohmannia huulet avautuen ja sulkeutuen samalla kun yritti vapisevin käsin kauhoa keittoa ja ruokailuvälineitään takaisin lautaselle – ja aiheuttaen tahattomasti vain tahmean ja herkästi tahrivan keiton kulkeutumisen myös muihin vuodevaatteisiin ja paidalleen.

"Näkisitpä naamasi!" Lohmann sanoi ihastuneeseen hekotukseen remahtaen. "Mitä? Luuletko tosiaan, että voisit salata sen minulta?"

Kaie puristi lusikkaa vapisevien kämmeniensä välissä niin lujaa, että pelkäsi pyörtyvänsä.

"Sinä et saisi kurkkia virtaani, kun nukun", hän ärähti murjottavaan sävyyn lopulta.

"Enkä olekaan kurkkinut. Ei minun tarvitse, onhan minulla helvetti silmät päässäni", Lohmann vastasi päivitellen. Hänen äänensä muuttui kuitenkin jo heti seuraavaksi miltei lempeän suojelevaksi. "Sinä punastut aavistuksen verran aina, kun hän kulkee ohitsesi kosketusetäisyydeltä. Ihan jokaisella kerralla. Ja äläkä luule, etten ole huomannut miten toisinaan silmäilet häntä, kun luulet, ettei kukaan huomaa."

Kaien suu aukesi, mutta sanoja ei tullut. Hän kykeni vain tuijottamaan voitonriemuiselta näyttävän Lohmanniin kiistävän intteen juuttuessa kurkkuun ja saadessa naaman punoittamaan kuin yskänkohtausta enteillen. Jopa kiivastunut henkäisy tuntui puuskuttavalta änkytykseltä hänen huulillaan. Kädet - luumukeitossa kyynärvarsiaan myöten - vapisivat kuin hän olisi palellut. Lohmannia tilanne näytti suuresti huvittavan.

"Sinä, tyttöseni", Lohmann nojautui hänen puoleensa kurillisena, "sinä olet pihkassa."

Kaie vei sormensa pakokauhuisesti huultensa peitoksi.

"Ä-älä sano sitä ääneen", hän miltei rukoili. "Se on typerää ja lapsellista ja mahdotonta."

"Onhan hän esimiehesi, mutta niin oli Godlewskikin minun. Kukaan meistä ei ainakaan paheksuisi…"

"En tarkoittanut sitä", Kaie kivahti. Hän viittasi oven ulkopuolella käytävällä ohitse kulkevaan hahmoon ja rutisti kulmiaan kuin huutomerkin lauseensa loppuun lisätäkseen.

"Ai niin, tohtori Stanton. Älä huoli. Olen varma, että Adams voisi lohduttaa häntä."

Kaie tarttui leukaansa etusormellaan naputtelevan ja silminnähden olostaan nauttivan Lohmannin ranteeseen vakavana.

"Sinä et saa puhua tästä kenellekään."

"Toki se vaatisi sopeutumista meiltä kaikilta, mutta se voisi olla kaunis alku kahden rodun väliselle diplomaattiselle... krhm, kanssakäymiselle", Lohmann sanoi arvioivasti nyökytellen ja sivuuttaen Kaien täysin. Hän tuijotti hetken aikaa Kaien kiemurtelua ilkikuria ja kiusantekohaluista pilkettä uhkuen, kunnes lopulta vakavoitui.

"Älä huoli. Olen ollut hiljaa tähänkin asti ja olen sentään tiennyt tästä jo kuukausitolkulla."

Lohmann hymyili leveää ja maailmoja syleilevän avointa hymyä, joka tuntui valaisevan koko huoneen. Kaie ei osannut olla vastaamatta eleeseen loukkaantumisestaan huolimatta; hän tajusi hämillisenä, että vapautunut hymy oli hänen ensimmäisensä päiväkausiin.

Samalla alitajunnassa väikkynyt äidin kuvajainen pyyhkiytyi pois - edes hetkeksi.


	21. Sean

_Ja heti perään pieni ja kevyt väliluku, jolle ei oikein tulevien suurten kaarten puitteissa tuntunut löytyvän muutakaan paikkaa. Ensi luvussa päästään paremmin kiinni arkeen._

* * *

Vaikka he olivat vaihtaneet kevyen suudelman lääkinnän aulassa, Alexeilla oli silti kiusaantunut olo heidän harppoessaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa potilashuoneille. Kiiltävänvalkoiset lattialaatat ottivat askeleet vastaan pehmeästi ja kahden hahmon kuvajaiset peilikirkkaasta pinnastaan miltei heijastaen. Alexei pyöritteli sopivia keskustelunavauksia ja kysymyksiä mielessään saamatta suutaan kuitenkaan auki. Hän ei tiennyt oletettiinko hänen sanovan jotain ja kenellä pallo tosiasiassa tällä hetkellä oli. Gemma oli pyytänyt anteeksi aiempaa käytöstään, muttei ollut pitänyt häneen mitään yhteyttä heidän kohtalokkaalta tuntuneen sananvaihtonsa jälkeen. Nainen sävähti aina hieman etäämmälle heidän hartioidensa hipaistessa tai katseiden kohdatessa toisensa. Alexei ei tiennyt mitä tuntea, eikä voinut välttää mielikuvaa kananmunankuorilla kävelemisestä. Veitsenterävillä kananmunankuorilla. Paljain jaloin.

He pysähtyivät pian ja Alexei nosti leukansa rintakehältä, jota vasten oli sen painanut mietteissään. He olivat perillä.

"Hänellä on kaikki kunnossa", Gemma sanoi kommodorin katsetta seuraten ja varovaisesti hymyillen. "Pioniset lukemat ovat normalisoituneet ja hänen taisteluparinsa sanoi virran näyttävän paremmalta kuin eilen."

Alexei nyökkäsi ja katseli pienen tovin oven lasisesta pikkuikkunasta piirtyvää näkymää: Huone oli himmeää pöytävalaisinta lukuun ottamatta likipitäen pimeä, kuulaat hätäuloskäyntiä osoittavat opastenuolet erotti juuri ja juuri vaaleina täplinä lattiasta. Kaie oli käpertynyt vaaleansinisen peitteen sisään sykkyrälle ja kääntänyt itsensä kohti vastapäistä seinää. Selkärangan niskaa tavoittelevat nikamat paistoivat ohuen sairaalapuseron kankaan läpi kaarelle jännittyneen selän muotoa mukaillen. Tukka valui sekalaisena myttynä tyynylle ja korvan päälle nostettu käsi peitti kasvoja suojaten. Protossin olemus oli tietyllä tapaa torjuva, tungettelijoilta sulkeutunut. Silti tyynyn poimuihin painuneessa päässä ja peitonkulman alta pilkottavassa jalkaterässä oli jotakin haavoittunutta, joka sai Alexein nielaisemaan oman epäröintinsä.

"Tarvitseeko hän lepoa, vai…?"

"Hän on hereillä, mene vain", Gemma kehotti kädellään oveen viitaten. Alexei kiitti varovaisesti, ja jokin osa miehen alitajunnasta karjui ääneen, että hänen olisi tullut pyytää anteeksi. Gemma ei antanut siihen kuitenkaan tilaisuutta, vaan hymy huulilleen jähmettyneenä nyökkäsi ja käännähti ympäri päivystystiskille palatakseen.

Alexei mulkaisi kattoon väsyneesti ja harkitsi hetken ajan Gemman perään menemistä, mutta kosketti kuitenkin sormillaan potilashuoneen metallioven kylmältä tuntuvaa pintaa. Raskas ovi antoi säyseästi myöten ja avautui äärimmilleen äänettömästi.

Hän ehti ottaa kolme askelta, kunnes Kaie hätkähti levottomasti äännähtäen hereille. Naisen virta tyrkkäsi häntä vielä levosta raukeana ja silti ärhäkkänä kuin koiranunestaan herätetty terrieri. Alexei vastasi tuntemukseen oman virtansa rauhallisella kosketuksella, ja huomasi protossin tajunnan perääntyvän ja vetävän taakse osan puolustusvalmiudestaan hänet tuntiessaan.

"Sir?" Kaie kysyi epävarmasti. Nainen kurkisti olkapäänsä ylitse häneen hämillään. Silmien ympäri piirtyvät tummat renkaat olivat yhtä syvät kuin eilenkin ja myös mustelmat ja verisille rohtumille purrut huulet erottuivat yhä selkeästi hämärässä. Alexei painoi päänsä ja yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, että paraneminen oli jo alkanut, se veisi vain aikaa.

"Anteeksi, että tulen tähän aikaan. Jaksatko vielä yhden vieraan?" hän tervehti. Viimeisten vuorokausien aikana Kaien potilasvuoreen äärellä oli rampannut lääkintähenkilökunnan lisäksi sellainen lauma väkeä, että hän uskoi naisen olevan kurkkuaan myöten täynnä vierailijoitaan.

"Olen kunnossa", Kaie vastasi. Hän siirsi jalkansa vuoteen laidalle heilautuksella ja nousi suoraselkäiseen istuma-asentoon määrätietoisen näköisenä pujottaen rintakehälleen heilahtaneet tuntolevyt huolellisesti puseronsa kaula-aukosta. Pyjamahousujen lahkeensuusta pilkottavat jalat näyttivät ohuilta ja kuihtuneilta. Alexei ei uskonut hänen sanoihinsa, mutta tiesi paremmin olla lausumatta ajatuksiaan ääneen. Hän otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs ja harkitsi hetken seuraavaa liikettään.

"Miten jaksat?" Alexei kysyi lopulta. Hän piti Kaiea silmällä näennäisen huolettomasti sairaalasängyn viereen tullessaan. Protossi näytti hetken aikaa haluavan sanoa jotakin, mutta tyytyi lopulta olemaan hiljaa. Hänen ratkaisunsa harmitti Alexeita määrittelemättömällä tavalla.

"Virta tuntuu paremmalta", Kaie sanoi lopulta kuin hiljaisuudesta kiusaantuneena.

"Jouduit melkoisen rasituksen alle. Oli uskomatonta, että kykenit tarttumaan minuun sellaisen matkan päästä", Alexei päätti kokeilla toista vaihtoehtoa. Hän hymyili kutsuvasti ja toivoi, että saisi houkuteltua naisen sisältä edes yhden rehellisen kommentin latteiden itsestäänselvyyksien sijasta. Kaie nyökkäsi ja painoi katseensa jalkoihin. Protossin virta oli piilotettu syvälle sykkyrälle tämän sisimpään ja nainen itsekin tuntui käpertyvän kasaan Alexein ulkopuolelle sysäten.

Alexei oli harmissaan, mutta epämääräisen pettymyksen läpi tunki itsepintainen, kiukkuinen päättäväisyys. Tämä ei voinut jatkua näin. Hän otti kiivaasti – ehkä kiivaammin kuin oli tarkoittanut Kaien säpsähdyksestä päätellen – kolme askelta eteenpäin ja kumartui kyykkyyn sairaalasängyn viereen. Hän tarttui sängynkulmaan ja käänsi katseensa ylös niin, että jalkohinsa tuijottavan protossin oli pakko kohdata hänen katseensa. Kaien kasvoilla oli samaa häpeilevää väistelevyyttä kuin heidän puhuessaan Vestan tapahtumista. Naisen paljaiden nilkkojen iho nousi kananlihalle.

"Minä olen tässä, Kaie", Alexei sanoi tiukemmin kuin oli tarkoittanut. Kaien tummat kulmakarvat nousivat aavistuksen.

"Tiedän, sir", hän vastasi ja näytti olevan ymmällään.

"Minä olen tässä nyt, kuten olen ollut siitä lähtien, kun sinusta tuli ryhmäni jäsen. Sinua varten. Sinun kanssasi. Ja aion olla tässä tarvittaessa vaikka ensi yön, jos se sitä vaatii."

"Mikä vaatii?" Kaie uskaltautui kysymään pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen esimiehensä päättäväisiin kasvoihin vilkaisten.

"Se, että sinä luotat minuun", Alexei vastasi terävästi. Hän ähkäisi ja vaihtoi painoa kiikkerässä asennossaan. "Toki arvostaisin sitä, ettei minun tarvitsisi olla koko aikaa kyykyssä, mutta tarpeen vaatiessa olen valmis siihenkin."

Kaie nosti katseensa häkeltyneen näköisenä.

"Anteeksi", hän takelteli.

Alexei nousi seisomaan pudistellen housujaan napakalla kädenliikkeellä. Hän pysähtyi ja veti henkeä. Tuntui hankalalta löytää oikeita sanoja, etenkin kun tilanne vaikutti olevan jo valmiiksi tulenarka. Alexei ei kyennyt ymmärtämään, miten he olivat päätyneet tähän ja mikä oli mennyt pieleen näin pahasti. Miksi Kaie ei enää luottanut häneen? Hän veti pohdiskellen sängyn päähän jätetyn muovituolin puoleensa ja istahti alas kyynärpäät polvia vasten raskaasti painaen. Mies viipyili pitkän tovin ajatuksissaan ennen kuin puhkesi puhumaan.

"Jokin on muuttunut, enkä minä tiedä miksi. Meidän ei tarvitse olla ystäviä, Kaie, jos et sitä halua. Minun pitää kuitenkin tietää, että voin luottaa sinuun ja että sinä luotat minuun. Sinä olet vältellyt – suorastaan pakoillut – minua, eikä se ole sinun tapaistasi. Minusta tuntuu, etten enää löydä sinusta sitä Kaiea, jonka olen tottunut tuntemaan. Luulin, että se johtui siitä…", Alexei rykäisi kiusaantuneena. Hänen teki vieläkin pahaa katsoa Kaien murtuneen nenän vinoa kaarta, joka ei ollut parantunut täysin vaan kantoi violetinkeltaisia mustelmanjälkiä ympärillään muistona tapahtuneesta. "Luulin, että se johtui siitä, että löin sinua Vestalla, mutten tiedä enää mitä ajatella. Ole minulle rehellinen, Kaie. Onko kaikki kunnossa?"

Kaien katse väisti kaksi kertaa, mutta Alexei odotti kärsivällisesti niin kauan, että nainen kokosi itsensä ja sai myös silmänsä kohotettua. Jossakin jähmettyneen epävarmuuden ja jännittyneisyyden takana käväisi se tuttu Kaie, johon hän oli ehtinyt kiintyä ja jonka puolesta hän oli aidosti huolissaan.

"Minä…" Kaie ei saanut suutaan avatuksi uudelleen. Hän kietoi kädet ristiin ympärilleen turhautuneen näköisenä kuin olisi palellut. "Minä en petä teitä. En yhtäkään teistä."

"Minä en ole epäillyt sitä. Sinä pelastit amiraaali Durandin ja kapteeni Raynorin. Teit sen hirvittävällä hinnalla. Pidä huolta siitä, että jaat taakan jonkun kanssa. Sen ei tarvitse olla minä, mutta haluan sinun lupaavan, ettet jää kipusi kanssa yksin."

Kaien huulet vavahtelivat uhkaavasti, mutta nainen sai aikaiseksi nyökkäyksenomaisen eleen. Hän nyppi kynsiään hermostuneena.

Hiljaisuus kietoi heidät vilttinsä sisään ja Alexei huomasi hetken ajan toivovansa, että Kaie sanoisi jotakin – mitä tahansa. Vielä kuukausi sitten protossi oli uskaltanut luottaa häneen niin paljon, että he olivat voineet rupatella, nauraa ja olla yhdessä vapautuneesti. Nyt nainen oli kuitenkin vaiti ja piti tunteensa ja ajatuksensa padottuna sisimpäänsä, kuten kauan sitten. Alexei päästi syvän henkäyksen ja nousi jakkaralta ylös. Tämä kaikki oli liikaa nyt, tämä liukkaan ja loputtoman pitkän mäen kiipeäminen ja pienissä hennoissa toivonkipinöissä kynsin hampain roikkuminen.

"Minun ei pitäisi enää pidätellä sinua", hän sai sanotuksi. "Olet varmaan väsynyt. Halusin vain varmistaa, että olet kunnossa. Hyvää yötä, Kaie."

Kaie katsoi hänen peräänsä yllättyneenä ja äännähti kevyen kiellon. Nainen näytti jopa hieman säikähtäneeltä kalpeana ja pöllämystyneenä sängynkulmalla istuessaan ja kätensä vaistomaisesti kuin esteeksi kohottaessaan. Sormet puristuivat kuitenkin miltei välittömästi nyrkkiin ja laskeutuivat terävästi peiton suojaan. Lämmin ailahdus kouraisi Alexeita kylkiluiden takaa. Protossi välitti vieläkin, Alexei tajusi hätkähtäen. Kaie ei ollut niin murtumaton kuin luuli.

Alexei hymyili päättäväisesti, käänsi selkänsä naiselle ja otti ensimmäisen harppauksen. Hän tunsi liikutuksen pusertavan sisimmässään aistiessaan Kaien virrasta heijastuvan äänettömän pyynnön, mutta pakotti itsensä jatkamaan kävelyä.

Kaie saisi sanoa sen ääneen.

Jännitys tuntui tiivistyvän sietämättömäksi, mutta hän ei halunnut antaa periksi tuumaakaan. Kaien pitäisi lausua sanat itse, tulla vastaan puolitiehen. Protossi pysyi sitkeästi hiljaa ratkaisevalta vaikuttavien lyhyiden sekuntien ajan, eikä Alexein auttanut kuin kulkea huoneen halki katsomatta taakseen.

"Minä en voi nukkua", Kaie kirahti epätoivoisesti hänen töykätessä ovea kyynärpäällään. Alexei pysähtyi, tunsi hymyn leviävän kasvoilleen ja sen jälkeen pyörähti vakavoituen ympäri.

"Minä en voi nukkua. Painajaiset…", Kaie sopersi. Hänen äänensä oli vaientunut pelokkaaksi sihahdukseksi ja väsymys painoi protossin hartiat lysyyn. Hän näytti nöyryytetyltä ja epävarmalta tunnustuksensa jälkeen ja hengitti katkonaisesti miltei kuin olisi väsynyt fyysisesti äärirajoille vain muutamia sanoja ääneen lausuttuaan.

"Pelkäätkö, että hän yrittää jotakin uudelleen?" Alexein äänessä ei ollut kysymystä. Hän sai vastaansa vain tukahtuneen nyökkäyksen. Nyt kun ensimmäiset sanat oli lausuttu, Kaie puhkesi puhumaan vuolaasti ja selittevästi.

"Tarkoitan… minä olen aluksen voimakkain aave. Mitä jos hän tulee takaisin? Mitä jos joku toinen joutuu hänen uhrikseen, kun minä nukun?"

"Luuletko, että sinusta on vastusta Kerriganille tuossa tilassa? Sinä tarvitset lepoa. Unta. Se on käsky."

"Minä en saa nukutuksi", Kaie myönsi roikottaen päätään vasten polviaan. Väri pakeni naisen niskasta ja kasvoilta. "Minä… Äiti on niin voimakas…"

Protossi joutui selkeästi kamppailemaan itsensä kanssa kyetäkseen myöntämään heikkoutensa ja hätänsä syvyyden esimiehelleen. Tilanteen täytyi olla häpeällinen Kaielle, jonka mieli oli riepoteltu vereslihalle ja jonka ehtymättömään jaksamiseen niin moni heistä silti luotti.

Alexei katseli hetken ajan hänen edessään pieneksi, surkeaksi mytyksi muuttunutta naista ja tunsi äkillisesti kiitollisuudensekaista helpotusta siitä, että Kaie oli ojentanut vihdoin kätensä. Vaikka edistys tuntui kovin hennolta ja pieneltä, kurottaminen Alexein puoleen oli varmasti vaatinut protossilta kokonaisen leijonansydämellisen verran rohkeutta ja nöyrtymistä. Kaie oli kuitenkin uskaltanut myöntää ääneen olevansa väsynyt ja tarjonnut hänelle tilaisuutta olla tukena. Alexein teki mieli halata naista ja saada tämä nauramaan, kunnes pelot sulaisivat pois, mutta Kaie näytti niin hauraalta ja uupuneelta, että hän tyytyi vain hymyilemään.

"Gemma sanoi, että on antanut sinulle unilääkitystä. Eikö se auta?" Hänen kysymyksensä jälkeen Kaie selkeästi puntaroi hetken ajan totuuden kertomisen ja hiljaa pysymisen välillä, mutta taipui lopulta puhumaan

"Ne ovat tuolla", nainen mutisi viitaten etusormellaan patjansa alle. "Minä en voi turruttaa tajuntaani nyt. Se ei käy päinsä. Mitä jos…"

Alexei nosti kätensä ilmaan rauhoitellen. Vai niin. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tuntea Kaie – tämän tinkimättömyys, omistautuneisuus, huoli muista. Hän hieraisi leukaansa tietämättä pitikö hänen näyttää huolestuneelta vai huvittuneelta.

"Hyvä on", hän sanoi rauhoitellen, mietti hetken ja sai sitten äkillisen idean.

"Oletko koskaan tehnyt pelannut hirsipuuta?" hän kysyi reippaasti. Kaie ravisti mykkänä ja kysyvän oloisena päätään.

"Hyvä. Minun viimeisestä kerrastani on aikaa melkoisesti. Se on melkoisen puuduttavaa, joten nukahtamisen kanssa ei pitäisi olla ongelmia."

Alexei tarttui sivupöydällä lepäävään pieneen holokansioon ja hapuili sormiinsa myös kevyen kosketuskynän. Hän hymyili aurinkoisesti tarjotessaan esineitä eteenpäin.

"Kiitos", Kaie kuiskasi hiljaa ojentaessaan kätensä vastaan. Protossin silmät olivat kostuneet.

"No niin. Seitsemän kirjainta", Alexei sanoi naurahtaen ja kumartui Kaien viereen laskien kyynärpäänsä vuoteelle. Kaie hymyili arasti ja tämän virrasta läpi paistava helpottunut luottamus sai Alexein sisimmän helähtämään uudelleen tyytyväisyydestä.

"Minä olen tässä niin kauan, että nukahdat ja sen jälkeenkin", hän sanoi hetken päästä varovasti. Kaie nyökkäsi niiskauttaen.

Alexei rykäisi ja ojensi kiusaantumatta nenäliinan protossille. "Seitsemän kirjainta, protossi. Antaa mennä."

* * *

Shawn pyöräytti hartioitaan, pujotti maihinnousukengän haukotellen vasempaan jalkaansa ja komensi pitkämielisesti jo kolmannen kerran Murrayta keräämään perseensä punkan pohjalta. Hänen pyyntöään seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus. Lopulta kalju mies vastasi laiskasti olevansa jo puoliksi pystyssä, mutta veti silti ohuen tyynyn huolellisesti korviensa peitoksi. Lohmann vilkaisi epätoivoisena Adamsin puoleen. Nuori mies oli linnoittautunut pienen taskupeilin eteen keskelle hytin eteistä ja pörrötti hiuksiaan huolellisesti sekasotkuun kieli keskellä suuta.

"Älä minua katso", Adams kielsi nähdessään Lohmannin tuskastuneen ilmeen. "Tuon järkäleen kampeamiseen vaadittaisiin rautakanki. Niin kauan kuin sänky ei ole tulessa, minä en aio olla avuksi."

"Älä yllytä häntä", Murray mumisi pielustaan vasten närkästyneenä. "Jätän aamupalan väliin tänään. Tulen suoraan harjoitussaliin."

"Kuten haluat. Äläkä sitten natise minulle tai Wilkinsille nälkääsi aamuharjoituksissa", Lohmann muistutti. Hän oli saanut molemmat kengät jalkoihinsa, mutta nauhat roikkuivat vielä aukinaisina lattialla. Mies taittui kaksinkerroin solmimaan niitä, muksaisi vahingossa eteenpäin nojautuvaa Adamsia ohimoon kyynärpäällään ja törmäsi taaksepäin vaistomaisesti kavahtaessaan miltei Solheimiin.

"Helvetti tämä hytti on kuin zergling-lauma siivouskomerossa. Adams, etkö millään voisi meikata sängyssäsi", Solheim pyysi väsyneesti miesten välistä vaatelokerolleen pujottautuessaan.

"Hauskaa, Solheim, riipivän hauskaa. Toiset meistä eivät tahdo näyttää julkisilla paikoilla siltä kuin sinä aamuisin."

Solheim vastasi sivallukseen herttaisella hymyllä ja pörröttämällä Adamsin huolella asetellun kiharapehkon sotkuiseksi linnunpesäksi. Adams päästi raivostuneen älähdyksen, mutta leppoisasti hyräilevä Solheim veti t-paitaa ylleen miehen julmistuneesta ilmeestä välittämättä.

"Mulkku", Adams mumisi kiukkuisesti ja sai Solheimin virnistyksen syvenemään. Lohmann pyöräytti silmiään.

"Keneen aiot tehdä lähtemättömän vaikutuksen tänään?" hän kysyi Adamsilta kumartuen uudelleen kengännauhojensa puoleen. Hän vilkaisi mieheen silmäkulmastaan.

"En tiedä", Adams myönsi hymähtäen. Hän pyöritteli niskojaan. "Tuleeko Kaie takaisin harjoituksiin tänään?"

"Haastetta heti viikon alkuun?" Thompson pisti huvittuneena väliin. Lääkintämies tuli venytellen eteiseen.

"En minä sillä", Adams kielsi irvistäen, "en yrittäisi päästä Kaien pöksyihin, vaikka siitä maksettaisiin. Oletko nähnyt millä voimalla hän paiskoo harjoitusnukkeja salissa? Kuvittele millaista olisi saada häneltä avokämmenellä naamaan."

"Minä löin vetoa puolestasi", Murray mutisi pettyneenä ja kurkisti tyynynsä alta silmiään räpytellen eteiseen.

"Arvostan luottamustasi", Adams vastasi, "mutta minulla on eloonjäämisvaistoa sen verran, etten koettele onneani."

Lohmann rykäisi.

"Kaie on kyllä jo kunnossa", hän julisti suoristautuen ja maastotakin olalleen heittäen, "siitä puhuen - minä menen edeltä, nähdään messissä."

Lohmann sulki hytin oven napakalla töytäisyllä jättäen taakseen peräänsä heitetyt kysymykset ja hälinän. Hän tunsi olonsa kevyeksi ja helpottuneeksi harppoessaan hisseille päin. Arki oli tullut takaisin Kefeukselle ja hitaasti myös Sarah Kerriganin tumma varjo painui taka-alalle ja hukkui rutiinien lomaan. Kaie oli jokaisen kuluvan päivän myötä yhä enemmän oma vakavailmeinen ja sitkeä itsensä, vaikka ailahtelevainen lohduttomuus toisinaan edelleenkin puristi naisen sydäntä pihdeillään.

Messissä oli vielä tyyntä ja seesteistä. Pöydissä istuvat ihmiset näyttivät hakevan kukin parhaansa mukaan pehmeää laskua pian kiireiseksi muuttuvaan aamuun höyryävien mukien ylle nojautumalla, raukeina venyttelemällä ja hitaasti aamupalatarpeita lautaselta suihinsa siirtäen. Shawn nautti hetken ajan pehmeän kiireettömästä tunnelmasta, veti ruoantuoksua sisäänsä mielihyvästä värähtäen ja sitten hyräillen lappoi tarjottimelleen puurolautasellisen lisäksi kaksi leipäpalaa ja nahistuneen omenan. Hän pysähtyi linjaston päähän ja kurotti vesikannun puoleensa etsien samalla katseellaan Kaiea. Käsi pysähtyi kesken kannua kallistavan liikkeen ja Lohmann kuuli yllättyneen henkäyksen karkaavan suustaan. Hän sai lattiaa kohti pudonneen leukansa kelattua ylös vasta silloin, kun mukin reunojen yli valuva vesi räiskähti jääkylmänä suihkuna kädelle. Hän sysäsi kannun kiroten alas ja alkoi pyyhkiä vettä pois tarjottimeltaan. Katsettaan hän ei silti voinut laskea, vaan tuijotti edelleen eteenpäin kuin lumottuna.

Kaiella oli jo seuraa. Protossi istui hiljaisessa, astiakärryn taakse puolittain piiloon jäävässä pöydässä vastapäätä punapäistä miestä, joka oli tällä hetkellä selin Lohmanniin. Kaie lausui muutaman sanan tuon tuosta ja hymyili ujosti puurolusikkaa kädessään kiertäen. Protossi näytti yllättävän luontevalta vieraan miehen silmiin katsahtaessaan ja ruokaa kevyesti pureskellessaan, mutta Kaiea helposti lukeva Lohmann totesi taisteluparinsa olevan sisimmässään jännittynyt kuin viulunkieli. Se ei ollut mikään ihme; Kaie ei ollut Kefeuksella viettämänsä ajanjakson aikana juuri koskaan puhunut vieraille terraaneille, jollei velvollisuus sitä vaatinut. Mutta nyt…

Lohmann ahmi katseellaan edelleen yllättyneisyydestä sanattomana punatukkaisen miehen tuttua niskaa, venytykseen vedettyjä lihaksikkaita käsivarsia ja lattiaa vasten naputtavan tenniskengän levotonta rytmiä.

Sean. Hän tiesi tarkalleen miltä miehen kesakkoiset kasvot näyttivät tuttavalliseen hymyyn puhjetessaan ja kuinka Seanin tummat silmät syttyivät tuikkimaan hänen uppoutuessaan mielenkiintoiseen keskusteluun. Hän kuuli Seanin nauravan jollekin makeasti. Lohmannia hävetti myöntää, että lämpimän käheä ääni sai hänen sydänalassaan aikaiseksi toiveikkaan ja kaihoisan reaktion. Kaiella ja Seanilla näytti olevan hauskaa keskenään.

Lohmann näki Seanin nojaavan taaksepäin penkillään ja muisti heti haikeuden ja harminsekaisena mylläkkänä, miltä mies näytti kissamaisen notkeasti päänsä takakenoon laskiessaan ja tyytyväisen ynähdyksen päästäessään. Miltä hänen hymynsä näytti, iho maistui, miltä hänen hampaansa tuntuivat kiusoitellen Shawnin alahuulta näykkäistessään. Lohmann tunsi punastuvansa ja sotkeutuvansa haparoiviin askeliinsa.

Sean Riley. Ja Kaie. Hänen sosiaalisesti kömpelö taisteluparinsa ja kurjasti päättynyt lemmenseikkailunsa yhteisellä aamupalalla. Lohmann nielaisi, kun kaikki tilanteen epämukavat aspektit tavoittivat hänen tajuntansa. Hän harkitsi kaksi kertaa kannoillaan kääntymistä, mutta päätti lopulta tarttua härkää sarvista ja suuntasi kulkunsa itsepintaisesti syrjäistä pöytää ja kahta hahmoa kohti. Kaie huomasi hänet pian ja näytti asiaankuuluvan syylliseltä paikalle tömistävän Lohmannin ilmeen nähdessään.

_Sinulla on paras olla hyvä selitys tälle?  
_

Lohmann lähetti sanat virrallaan eteenpäin ja tehosti viestiään kurtistamalla kulmiaan varoittavasti. Kaie ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, sillä naisen venähtäneen ilmeen huomannut Sean kääntyi istuimellaan uteliaasti ympäri. Lohmann tunsi punehtuvansa kevyesti ja naamioi raivostuneen ilmeensä salamannopeasti hymyksi. Hän tiesi eleen jääneen lähinnä näennäisen kepeältä näyttäväksi irvistykseksi ja joutui ponnistelemaan saadakseen sementinraskaiksi muuttuneet jalkansa edelleen etenemään viimeiset metrit.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi nyökäten kummallekin. Ääneen hiipi jäisempi sävy. "Toivottavasti en keskeytä mitään."

"Et", Sean sanoi leppoisasti hymyyn vastaten. Hän oli pukeutunut mustaan mekaanikkojen työhaalariin. Kaksi ylintä nappia oli auki paljastaen tummanharmaan t-paidan lisäksi myös pienen arven kaulan sivussa. Se oli tullut parranajosta, Lohmann muisti ja hillitsi halunsa ojentaa kätensä ja sipaista vaaleaa jälkeä.

Sean joi pitkän kulauksen mukistaan, kunnes puhui: "Olen tässä tutustunut taistelupariisi."

"Huomaan", Lohmann vastasi lyhyesti ja heitti Kaien puoleen syyllistävän mulkaisun.

_Se oli minun ideani, hänellä ei ole mitään tekemistä…_

Kaien ääni oli pieni ja säikähtänyt. Nainen seurasi Lohmannin ilmettä kuin räjähdystä odottaen. Lohmann ei vaivaantunut vastaamaan mitään, vaan tyytyi vilkaisemaan surkealta näyttävään Kaieen merkitsevästi kulmiensa alta ja laskemaan tarjottimensa mielenosoituksellisesti alas. Kiusaantunut ja arastelevan kömpelö hiljaisuus tuntui peittävän koko pöydän paksun pilven lailla.

Lohmann nielaisi. Rileyn viereen istahtaminen sai kylmän henkäisyn puhaltamaan pitkin hänen selkärankaansa. Hän oli uskonut jo unohtaneensa ja kykenevänsä siirtymään eteenpäin, mutta vain pelkkä miehen partaveden tuoksu toi sen kaiken takaisin. Muistikuvia tuntui olevan kymmenittäin, jokainen palaneena kiinni hänen luomiensa sisäpintaan, jokainen pyrkimässä esille tukahduttavana ja kirvelevänä. Lohmannin oli yllättäen hankala hengittää.

Kaie näytti eksyneeltä ja Sean tuijotti häntä niin vilpittömän uteliaana, että Lohmann selvitti kurkkunsa raskaasti rykien.

"Minun on hieman hankala tulkita mitä helvettiä tässä parhaillaan tapahtuu", hän myönsi päätään raaputtaen ja sarkastisen irvistyksen kasvoilleen laskien. Kaie väisti katseen, mutta Sean nojautui hänen puoleensa ja sai Lohmannin jakamattoman huomion vain kevyesti sormellaan miehen rystysiä sipaisten. Miesten katseet lukkiutuivat.

"Minä…", Sean kuiskasi ääni painuneena. Hän empi hetken. "En tiedä, miten sanoisin tämän. Anteeksi. Kaikki on muuttunut. Minusta tuntuu, että ymmärrän nyt paremmin."

"Mitä?" Lohmann möläytti pöllämystyneenä. Mitä Kaien ja Seanin välillä oikein oli tekeillä? Riley näytti anteeksipyytävältä ja toiveikkaalta. Hän naputteli kahvimukin reunaa kynsillään.

"Minä taisin pudota kärryiltä", Lohmann tunnusti. Sean naurahti, mutta ääni oli edelleen tukahtunut liikutuksesta.

"Hän näytti minulle sen kaiken. Sen kaiken, jota sanoit pakenevasi ja pelkääväsi."

Lohmannin katse sinkosi ylös Kaieen, joka killitti pöytäliinan ryppyistä pintaa intensiivisesti kuin olisi löytänyt siitä jonkin tavattoman vangitsevan yksityiskohdan. Protossin suu oli tiukka viiva ja tämä puraisi alahuultaan katseen aistiessaan.

_Oletko sinä altistanut hänet psionisille muistoille? Antanut hänen nähdä virtaasi? _

Lohmann sylkäisi sanat eteenpäin kuin ne olisivat olleet korventavaa myrkkyä hänen mielessään. Kaien ilme kertoi kaiken tarpeellisen. Lohmann veti syvään henkeä ja yritti pakottaa villiin laukkaan sännänneet pakokauhuiset ajatuksensa takaisin pilttuuseen. Hän veti henkeä tietämättä kenelle aloittaa huutaminen. Mitä helvettiä Kaie oli ajatellut puuttuessaan hänen yksityiselämäänsä tällä tavalla ja ottaessaan omavaltaisesti vapauden suorittaa taisteluparilleen tällaisen karhunpalvelukseen? Toivottavasti nainen ei ollut aiheuttaut Rileylle painajaisia tai psionista särkyä, pahemmasta puhumattakaan. Kylmä hiki kohosi Lohmannin otsalle hänen käydessään päänsä sisällä nopeasti läpi kaikki UED:n säännöt, joita Kaie oli rikkonut ja kaikki ne riskit, joille Riley oli itsensä altistanut.

"Sinä käskit minun elää kuin viimeistä päivää", protossi kuiskasi kurkaten Lohmannin silmiin.

"Ja mitä helvettiä sillä on tekemistä tämän kanssa?" Lohmann mylväisi. Muutama naapuripöydissä istuva sotilas vilkaisi heihin kysyvästi kovaäänisen ärähdyksen yllättäminä. Lohmannin hämmennykseksi Kaie nosti leukansa pystyyn uhmakkaasti ihan kuten silloin, kun puolusti joitakin protossien helkkarin omalaatuisia tapoja tai kieltäytyi kuuntelemasta järkipuhetta.

"Et voi käskeä minua elämään, jollet elä itse", protossi selitti änkyttäen. Hänen kasvonsa punehtuivat Lohmannin ällistyneen mulkaisun edessä, mutta nainen jatkoi sormillaan poninhäntänsä latvaa nykertäen. "Sinä sanoit Vestalla minulle, ettet voi jakaa hänen kanssaan… sitä kaikkea. Että se on hankalaa, kun toinen ei voi ymmärtää… En tiedä kieltääkö UED vai kiellätkö sinä itse itseäsi vai onko tämä joku terraanien tabu… Minä en tiedä niistä mitään, joten minä näytin hänelle. Kaiken. Ihan kaiken."

Lohmann katsahti vieressään istuvaan Seaniin sanattomana. Miehen silmäkulmat kiilsivät kosteina.

"Kaie…", Lohmann mutisi varoittavaan sävyyn. Protossi tyrkkäsi lantionsa töksähtävällä liikkeellä tuolinsa kauemmas selkänsä taakse ja nousi kolinalla pöydästä.

"Tein niin ihan vain siksi, että sinä rakastat häntä ja hän sinua ja tuntuu tuhlaukselta katsoa kaiken kauniin ja kallisarvoisen haaskaamista sivusta. Siinä on minulle tarpeeksi viimeisen päivän elämisen mallia. Ja tiedän, että minun pitäisi olla pahoillani… en minä ole."

Kaie täräytti kädessään tahtipuikon lailla pysyneen lusikan keskelle lautasta kuin huutomerkiksi lauseensa päätteeksi, pyyhkäisi epävarmana hiukset kasvoiltaan ja omasta rohkeudestaan yllättyneenä toivotti hyvää päivänjatkoa ja luikahti tarjoilukärryn kautta messin oville.

Lohmann katsoi taisteluparinsa perään vailla mitään järkevää sanottavaa ja ärtymyksensekaisesta epäuskosta kiehuen.

"Tästähän kaunis kakku tuli", Riley totesi hymyillen. Hänen sormensa lepäsi edelleen Lohmannin rystysten päällä. Kulmakarvoja kohottava hymy oli kutsuvan utelias.

"Minä olen pahoillani", Lohmann sanoi väsyneesti. "Kaiella on tapana oikoa mutkissa mitä tulee sosiaaliseen kanssakäymiseen. Tämä oli pohjanoteeraus. Minä… me voimme jatkaa matkaa kumpikin tahoillemme ja unohtaa tämän. Olen pahoillani."

Sean kääntyi tuolillaan kokonaan häntä päin ja kallisti yläruumiinsa lähemmäs. "Ei se ole hänen vikansa. Minä pyysin sitä. Olen aikuinen ihminen, Shawn. Ymmärsin kyllä, että se olisi riski, mutta niin oli aaveen kanssa suhteen aloittaminen alunperinkin. Riski, jota en suostu katumaan."

"Satuttiko hän sinua?" Lohmann tivasi. Hän oli niin kiukkuinen, että pelkäsi tiuskahtavansa Rileylle jotakin varomatonta, ja joutui hokemaan päänsä sisällä, että mies oli vain onnettomien olosuhteiden uhri.

"Hän on tämän aluksen paras aave. Niin sinä sanoit minulle. Ei se koskenut. Se tuntui siltä, kuin joku olisi sivellyt höyhenellä kalloni sisäpuolta. Kutitti."

Lohmann jätti miehen vastauksen huomioimatta ja jatkoi puhettaan itsepäisesti: "Hän olisi voinut satuttaa sinua pahasti. Tarkkaile vointiasi ja mene heti lääkintään, jos…"

"Puhuiko hän totta?" Sean keskeytti Lohmannin ranteeseen tarttuen ja pysäyttäen hänen taukoamattoman puheensa. Riley painoi peukalonsa hänen kämmenpohjaansa vasten tunnustellen. "Tarkoitan… oletko sinä vieläkin…?"

"Kyllä, hienotunteisuudeltaan tiiliskiven ja hitsauspistoolin väliin jäävä taisteluparini oli oikeassa. Olen minä. Edelleen. Korviani myöten", Lohmann tunnusti surkeana. Seanin kasvot peittävä hymy oli niin äkillisen ilahtunut ja sydäntäsärkevän toiveikas, että se tuntui korventavan vatsanpohjassa asti.

"Näyttää siltä, että alan pitää hänestä koko lailla. Ehkä Kaie oli juuri se mitä tarvittiin", Sean vastasi arvioiden. Punatukkainen mies kiersi päätään ja vilkutti silmää hänelle.

"Tarvittiin mihin?" Lohmann tiedusteli. Hän siirsi katseensa ovelle päin Kaien perään epäuskoisesti päätään pudistellen ja tuli täysin yllätetyksi takaisin Seanin puoleen kääntyessään. Lyhyessä suudelmassa, joka painettiin hänen huulilleen äkisti ja varoittelematta, oli harkitsevuutta ja tunnustelevuutta. Se myös vaikutti häneen humalluttavasti lyöden jokaisen sisäisen kytkimen päälle, heittäen näkökentän sumeaksi ja saaden sydämensykkeen ja virran villiintymään sähköisenä piikkinä räiskähtelevään tanssiin. Epäuskoinen häkellys pani sormet nytkähtämään tahattomasti. Hän tuijotti Rileyta etsien miehen ilkikurisista, tummista silmistä omaa heijastustaan.

"Toiset mahdollisuudet ovat lahja", Sean kuiskasi. Hän nosti tarjottimen kämmenelleen ja nousi puolittain. Hymy syveni. "Vuoroni alkaa viiden minuutin päästä. Nähdään illalla, aavepoika."

Lohmann piti katseensa Seanin etääntyvän hahmon selässä niin kauan, että tämä katosi messin heiluriovista kättään heilauttaen. Sitten hän lysähti penkilleen vetäen ilmaa poskiinsa ja puhaltaen sen ulos äänekkäänä puuskahduksena.

Tämä aamu oli kiistämättä kummallisin pitkiin aikoihin. Oliko hän juuri haukkunut taisteluparinsa, syönyt maailman epämukavimman aamupalan ja kokenut eittämättä elämänsä omituisimman yhteenpalaamisen hetken? Lohmann pyöräytti vetiseksi mössöksi pehmentynyttä näkkileipäänsä kämmenellään ja nakersi hajamielisesti pahvilta maistuvan palasen etuhampaidensa välistä. Huulet, joita kihelmöi edelleen, kaartuivat hymyyn kuin itsestään.


	22. Terraani

_Ja vielä yksi luku uunista ulos! Tämän jälkeen keskitytään ahkerasti arkeen ja fanfic ottanee jatkossa taas oman aikansa päivittyäkseen. Annulle perinteisesti kiitos, sainpa taas käsiini huolellisen ja syväluotaavan arvostelupaketin, josta riittää kaluttavaa pii-iitkäksi aikaa. Aina kun yritän nimetä räpellykseni väliluvuiksi tai myöntää, että tämä oli vähän tällainen "rustasin vessapaperin takapuolelle, kun ei ollut parempaakaan tekemistä" - raapale, keksit tekstille jonkun mielekkään tarkoituksen. Hämmentävää!  
_

_En edes huomannut maagisen satatonnisen rikkoutumista, joten ei kai tässä voi kuin todeta ihmetellen tulleensa pitkälle (ja edistyneensä ei mihinkään :D). Emmeköhän seuraavien lukujen katveessa palaa myös Zeratulin kuvioihin, joten ihan hukkaan heitetty toivo Ison Z:n comebackista ei ole._

_Tällä kertaa luku on kokoelma lyhyitä pätkiä Kaien, Gerardin ja Jim Raynorinkin päässä piipahtaen. Raapustelin ihmeemmin jälkieditoimatta tai kiillottelematta ihan puhtaasta kirjoittamisen hauskuudesta, mukava antaa välillä vain ajatuksen lentää.  
_

* * *

Äänenvoimakkuus oli käännetty niin kovalle, että musiikin syke tärisytti keuhkojen pohjalla asti ja sai sydämen takomaan itsestään kuin alasimella sihisevän palan tulikuumaa rautaa. Rymistelevässä jytkeessä ei ollut varsinaista melodiaa, mutta Kaie ymmärsi kyllä, miksi niin monet terraanit pitivät pelkän rytmin kuuntelemisesta kuntoillessaan. Se sai olon tuntumaan voimakkaalta, miltei kaikkivoivan energiseltä.

Hän lisäsi jalkaprässiin parhaillaan painoja, kun Lohmann tupsahti sisään salin ovesta. Mies kurkisti ympärilleen ja Kaien teki hetken ajan vastustamattomasti mieli kyykistyä laitteen taakse piiloon. Sen sijaan hän tyytyi seisomaan aloillaan syyllisenä ja odottamaan mitä tuleman piti. Miestä ei ollut näkynyt viimeiseen kahteen tuntiin, eikä hän tiennyt oliko s varsinaisesti hyvä vai huono asia. Lohmann pujotteli hikisten kuntosaliharjoittelijoiden lomasta hänen vierelleen. Kaie tunsi sydämensä kevenevän nähdessään miehen hymyilevän ja havaitessaan tämän virran mukana huoneeseen tulleet, likimain ekstaattisen onnellisilta vaikuttavat psioniset värähtelyt. Myös Chandak ja Adams, jotka tekivät huoneen toisella puolella soutulaitteilla pitkiä sarjoja, aistivat Lohmannin virrassa kristallinkirkkaina tuikkivat onnelliset väreet, vaihtoivat keskenään huvittuneen silmäyksen ja jatkoivat harjoittelua. Parivaljakko kumartui kuitenkin madalletulla äänenvoimakkuudella käytyyn keskusteluun salaliittolaisten elkein.

"Hei", huojentunut Kaie tervehti viereensä pysähtyvää miestä pujahtaessaan jalkaprässin istuimelle ja asetellessaan kuuliaisesti jalkansa ponnistavaan asentoon työntölevyä vasten.

"Älä kuvittelekaan, että pääset tästä helpolla vain siksi, että se toimi", Lohmann vastasi etusormeaan pahaenteisesti heristäen. Hän tarttui konemaisesti käsipainoihin ja alkoi tehdä hauiskääntösarjaa edelleen Kaiea kulmakarvojensa alta silmällä pitäen. Miehen silmissä ei salamoinut samalla raivokkaalla tavalla kuin aamulla messihallissa, mutta ei hän varsinaisesti anteeksiantavaltakaan vaikuttanut.

"Olen pahoillani", Kaie sanoi kuuliaisesti.

"Aion läksyttää sinua silti. Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein ajattelit?" mies kysyi voipuneella äänellä.

"Minä… näin hänet hyttinne ovella päivää ennen kuin lähdin protossien aluksille. Hän sanoi etsineensä sinua, mutta olit silloin syömässä. Hän näytti niin lohduttomalta, että ajattelin…" Kaien ääni hiipui. Hän ei ollut itsekään oikein varma mitä oli ajatellut ja miksi oli kokenut Rileyn mielessä kuiskailleet hätäiset toivomukset niin voimakkaan henkilökohtaisesti. Oli tuntunut epäoikeudenmukaiselta ja väärältä, että kaksi miestä yrittivät jatkaa kumpikin elämäänsä eteenpäin ilman toisiaan siitä huolimatta, että he selkeästi edelleen kaipasivat, tunsivat, rakastivat.

"…ajattelit?" Lohmann tiedusteli kohteliaasti.

"En oikein tiedä", Kaie sanoi rehellisesti. Hän punnersi jaloillaan painot ilmaan ja jännitti lihaksiaan hetken aikaa antaumuksella. "Hänen virtansa oli surullinen. Hän ikävöi sinua. Minä ajattelin, että tekisin sinulle palveluksen. Että olisin… no, jollakin tapaa jalo."

Lohmann raapi korvalehteään puntaroivan näköisenä.

"Siinä olisi voinut käydä hullusti. Aave ei saa koskaan käyttää psionisia kykyjään siviileihin", mies sanoi vakavana.

Kaie pudisti päätään. Hän puuskutti jalkoihinsa kohdistuvan rasituksen voimasta ja puhalsi ilmaa pieninä nykäyksinä ulos. Hänellä meni hetki muotoilla ajatuksensa sanoiksi.

"Tajunnan jakaminen ja Khalan koskettaminen ovat minulle yhtä työlästä kuin hengittäminen. Sellaisessa on mahdoton epäonnistua. Se ei ole varsinaisesti edes virran käyttöä, vain jakamista", Kaie vastasi vakavasti. Hän laski lihaksensa rentoutumaan ja pyyhkäisi hikeä hihaansa. "Minä en ikinä olisi satuttanut häntä."

"Kyse ei ole siitä, vaan periaatteesta. Et voi pelata muilla ihmisillä tuolla tavalla", Lohmann sohaisi. Mies oli oikeassa, mutta Kaie koki silti tarpeelliseksi puolustaa hyväntahtoiseksi tarkoitettua tekoaan.

"Minä kysyin häneltä ensin. Varmistelin, kerroin riskeistä. Tulin jopa katumapäälle ja peruin kaiken", hän myönsi. "Hän oli kuitenkin kovin sinnikäs."

Kaie huomasi, että hänen sanansa saivat Lohmannin – kaikesta tämän tuomitsevuudesta huolimatta – tuntemaan pientä mielihyvää. Ehkä oli huojentavaa, vähän imartelevaakin, tietää, ettei Riley ollut antanut periksi missään vaiheessa vaaroista ja vastoinkäymisistä välittämättä. Hän oli todella halunnut ymmärtää Lohmannia, jotta voisi saada uuden mahdollisuuden.

"Lupaa minulle, että ensi kerralla kysyt etukäteen minulta", Lohmann toivoi. Hän katsahti Kaieen täynnä pidäteltyä hymyä. "Tai edes tiedustelet mielipidettäni, jos olet jo päättänyt työntää pitkän nenäsi sopimattomiin koloihin."

"Hyvä on. Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut, että tästä tulisi sinulle murhetta", Kaie mumisi. Hän oli aidosti pahoillaan siitä, että oli saanut miehen ajattelemattomuudellaan niin suunniltaan ja rikkonut sääntöjä. Khalan jakaminen oli – siihen liittyvästä intiimiydestä huolimatta – jotakin sellaista, johon protossit suhtautuivat hyvin mutkattomasti ja käytännönläheisesti. Se oli kuin terraanien halaus tai pitkä lohduttelevin sävyin käyty keskustelu - yhdessä jaettu nauru tai olkapäätä vasten ryystetyt kivun ja katkeruuden kyyneleet. Se oli tapa välittää tunteita. Kaie kurtisti otsaansa ajatellessaan, että se oli myös laitonta ja eräällä tavalla sosiaalisesti epäsopivaa terraanien parissa. Hän oli aikaisemmin sulauttanut tajuntansa yhteen vain aaveiden kanssa, mutta silloin tilanne oli ollut erilainen. Sekä Lohmann että Alexei olivat vaikuttaneet järkyttyneiltä, mutta kyenneet välittömästi ymmärtämään hänen syvemmät motiivinsa ja ottamaan vastaan lahjan, jonka Khala tarjosi. Hänen ja Rileyn mielten sulauttaminen sen sijaan tuntui järkyttäneen Lohmannia pahasti ja miehen reaktio oli ehkäpä vielä lievä. Jos Gerard tai Alexei saisivat kuulla tästä... Kaie huokasi. Hän ei halunnut aiheuttaa ylimääräistä harmia ja päänvaivaa esimiehilleen, mutta toisinaan hänestä tuntui, että kaikki hänen hyväntahtoisimmatkin tarkoitusperänsä kääntyivät päinvastaisiksi terraanien maailmassa.

"Kyllä minä tiedän", Lohmann sanoi sovitellen. "Taidan olla järkyttynyt, että kykenit tekemään jotakin tällaista minun selkäni takana. Jotakin näin luvatonta ja epäloogista. Piru Kaie, sinusta on tulossa kuriton terraani."

"Anteeksi", Kaie pyysi anovasti, painoi silmänsä ja tunsi häpeän tuikahtavan sisällään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti keskittyä kuuntelemaan jalkaprässin levyjen tuttua, metallista kalketta. Musiikin räime tuntui osuvan korviin kipeästi ja tekevän hänet keskittymiskyvyttömäksi.

"Se oli kohteliaisuus", Lohmann virkkoi. "Olit perhanan typerä ja kiellän sinua tekemästä sitä enää koskaan silläkin uhalla, että olet perhanan typerä säännöllisesti. Ja tiedäthän, että tulen myös kostamaan tämän sinulle kaikkien taiteen sääntöjen mukaisesti?"

"Ymmärrän", Kaie sanoi epävarmasti. Hän näki taisteluparinsa silmissä jo aiemmin tuikkineen hymyn yltäneen myös kasvoille ja uskalsi vastata eleeseen itse. Lohmannin ilmeessä oli ohut, ilkeämielisen kurillinen vire, joka sai protossin sisimmän levottomaksi. Hiljaisuus venyi pitkäksi, mutta lopulta Kaie ei enää malttanut odottaa vastauksia kysymyksiinsä.

"Miten te…? Ymmärsikö hän…? Saitteko te sovittua?" hän kärtti sanoihinsa kompastellen. Lohmann painoi käsipainot haaveilevan näköisenä hetkeksi telinettä vasten ja nyökkäsi. Hänen silmiinsä tuli uneksiva katse.

"Ei tätä murtumaa hetkessä korjata ja ehdin kirota varmaan sinut ja salakähmäisesti ammutut Amorin nuolesi tulevien viikkojen aikana kerran jos toisenkin, mutta meillä kummallakin tuntuisi olevan halua yrittää. Taidan – lukuisten vuoroaan odottaneiden pettymykseksi – olla jälleen varattu mies", Lohmann sanoi dramaattisesti otsaansa pyyhkäisten.

Hymy levisi Kaien kasvoille ja lämmitti sisimmässä kuin hänet olisi kiedottu kauttaaltaan upottavaan peitteeseen. Hän tyrkkäsi jalkansa uuteen venytykseen täynnä tarmokkuutta.

"Minä olen iloinen…", hän aloitti epäröiden, "… siitä, että sinä olet onnellinen. Se tekee minut jotenkin kuplivaksi. Ja olen iloinen siitäkin… että voin tehdä hyvää."

Kaie painoi päänsä. Ajatus oli vähän lapsellinen ja kömpelösti muotoiltu, mutta kiteytti hänen mielessään viime päivien aikana räpytelleet tuntemukset ja tulevaisuudentoiveet. Hän tiesi, että monet ihmiset pitivät häntä voimakkaana ja särkymättömänä, mutta vasta oivallus omasta paikasta tuntui suoristaneen hänen selkäänsä ja saaneen määränpään jossakin horisontissa kirkastumaan. Hän näki Lohmannin aikovan ensin todeta jotain kuivan ironista, mutta mies sortui hymyilemään liikuttuneena pisteliään kommentin sijasta.

"Sinä olet lahja, tiedätkös? Hellyttävän toiveikas, hyvyyteen uskova ja jollakin tapaa niin viaton ja lapsenuskoinen olento, että sydämeni ihan särkyy ja haluan suojella sinua kaikelta. Sitten muistan, että sinut on paketoitu psionisella ylijännitteellä kulkevaan panssarivaunuun ja tuntuukin siltä, että on parasta heittäytyä suojaan ja tulla perästä ihmettelemään tuhon laajuutta."

Kaie ei hetkeen tiennyt oliko häntä loukattu vai ei ja vilkuili Lohmannia epäluuloisena.

"Panssarivaunut ovat melko isoja", hän lopulta totesi parempaankaan pystymättä. Lohmann tuijotti häneen hetken aikaa epäuskoisesti ja sitten räjähti spontaanisti nauramaan. Mies painui kaksinkerroin penkin myrkynvihreää pintaa vasten nyrkillä polveaan hakaten.

"Minä yritän kehua sinulta jalat alta, ja sinä luulet, että kutsun sinua lihavaksi!" hän hihkaisi haukkovan naurunpuuskansa päätteeksi naama punoittaen.

"En minä niin luullut", protossi kielteli yllättyneenä ja hieman yllättyneenä. "Käsitin, että… Olenko minä sinusta lihava?"

Kaie pysähtyi kesken lauseensa loukkaantuneena ja jäi tuijottamaan taistelupariaan häkeltyneenä. Lohmann ravisti päätään näyttäen – jos mahdollista – entistä huvittuneemmalta.

"En tietenkään. Yritin sanoa, että sinussa on voimaa kuin pienessä kenttätykistössä."

"Ahaa", Kaie sanoi leppyen välittömästi. Hän tunsi nolostuvansa. "Anteeksi. Se tuli vähän yllättäen. Mutta minä olen iso ja vääränmuotoinen. Terraaninaiset tuntuvat kaikki olevan niin pieniä ja siroja ja sellaista korostetaan kaikkialla populaarikulttuurissanne. Ajattelin, että…", Kaie rykäisi. "Taidan olla hieman turhamainen?"

Lohmann hymyili veikeästi: "Ole vain. Pidän siitä, että sinussa on jotakin inhimillistä. Että kuoresi särkyy."

Hän kietaisi käden hämmentyneen Kaien kaulan ympäri ja hieraisi naisen ohimoa rystysellään toverillisesti.

"Mitä sanot lihava panssarivaununi, valmiina nöyryyttämään Solheim ja Thompson iltapäivän pariharjoituksissa?"

* * *

Ryhmä oli kokoontunut hajanaiseksi puolikaareksi hologrammin ympärille. Kukin tarkasteli värisevää kuvaa tarkkaavaisena. Pieni intialaisnainen otti tepsuttavia edestakaisia askeleita ajatuksissaan pöydän päätä kiertäessään ja kädet rinnalleen ristinyt räjähdysaine-ekspertti näkyi pohtivan määriä ja lukuja kevyesti liikkuvista huulistaan päätellen. Muut vaikuttivat olevan ajatuksissaan. Kenties he pohtivat saamaansa tietoa oman erikoisosaamisensa kautta, kenties miettivät turvallisuutta ja vihollisten lukumäärää. Oli miten oli, Gerard antoi heidän vain silmäillä ja pohtia rauhassa. Hänellä ei ollut kiire.

Alexei seisoi hänen vierellään kädet selän takana ja silmät valppaina. Kommodori oli juuri kertonut ryhmälleen, että he palaisivat Van Saran hiekkakurimukseen ja menisivät tällä kertaa aina zergien tunneleihin asti sekä tiedustelutietoa hakemaan että räjäyttämään kolmen päätunnelin kantavat rakenteet aikaa pelatakseen. Ennen kaikkea heidän tehtävänsä oli merkitä elektronisiin syvyysskannereihin syvien joukkotunneleiden sijainnit ja muut pesän strategisesti tärkeät kohteet, jotta wraithit ja taisteluhävittäjät osaisivat kylvää hehkuvan tulista kuolemaa tehokkaasti tulevassa suurhyökkäyksessä. Alexei ei ollut kaunistellut tai selitellyt. Miehen ääni oli ollut tasainen ja asiallinen, kun hän oli kuvaillut heidän hallussaan olevaa suppeaa tiedustelumateriaalia ja sitä, että tosiasiassa tunneleita saattoi olla jopa viisinkertainen määrä heidän arvioihinsa verrattuna. Kukaan ei taannut ryhmän turvallisuutta tai sitä, että maan alla heitä odottaisi mikään kuvitellun kaltainen. Heitä oli vähän viholliseen nähden ja jokaiselta aaveelta odotettiin täydellistä suoritusta. Tämä oli riskialtis tehtävänanto, Alexei oli lopettanut tyynenä.

Ryhmä oli ottanut tiedon vastaan tavalla, joka olisi toisissa olosuhteissa vaatinut jo kurinpitotoimia. Lihaksikas ja pitkä vaalea nainen oli kironnut niin raskaasti, että oli onnistunut saamaan jopa kaiken kuulleen ja nähneen Gerardin kohottamaan kulmaansa. Kaljupäinen mies tämän rinnalla oli itsekseen ärähtäen kumauttanut nyrkkinsä vasten lähintä seinää sellaisella väkevyydellä, että rystysten välistä valui edelleen verta. Miehen synkänvihainen ilme ei ollut lientynyt hetkeen ja hän oli tuskin tuntunut edes huomaavan loukkaantumistaan. Pieni intialaisnainen oli polttanut pitkät hermosavut kädet vapisten ja kireän hiljaisena ja oli tarjonnut lyhyestä tupakannysästään muutamalle muullekin halukkaalle hönkäisyt. Yksi miehistä oli alkanut nikotella saaden kaksi pakkoliikkeenomaista lihaskramppia. Kaie – johon Gerard oli kiinnittänyt huomiota viimeisenä - oli seisonut muiden takana koko olemus ensin raakaa kauhua hehkuen, mutta pian tilalle oli tullut määrätietoisuutta. Gerard oli tunnistanut protossin turran ilmeen – saman vetäytyneen suun ja päättäväisen synkeän otsan linjan hän oli nähnyt satojen ja taas satojen sotilaiden kasvoilla ennen Kaiea. _Kosto_, naisen silmät olivat raivonneet kylminä ja päättäväisinä, _kosto_. Amiraali tiesi kokemuksesta vihan olevan sekä pelottavan tehokas, mutta myös lopullisen kuluttava polttoaine.

Niskuroivat vastalauseet ja uppiniskaisen lapsekkaat reaktiot Alexein sanoihin olivat saaneet Gerardin yllättymään, sillä hän oli tottunut näkemään aaveryhmän yleensä kurinalaisena ja tinkimättömän tarkkana valioyksilöiden joukkona. Alexein alaisten äkillinen kiukku ja avoin uhma olivat vaikuttaneet niin epäsotilaallisilta, että Gerard oli ollut aikeissa jo itse komentaa ryhmää rauhoittumaan. Sisäisesti huoahtaen hän oli pidättynyt sanomasta mitään, olihan hän vierailija Alexein kotiareenalla. Ja toisaalta – hän oli oikeastaan tavallaan odottanutkin kiinnostuneena sitä, kuinka Alexei umpisolmun ratkaisisi ja verta nenästään kerjäävät aaveet palauttaisi ruotuun.

Gerard oli odotellut Alexeilta jonkinlaista kurinpidollista puheenvuoroa jo tovin, kunnes oli joutunut toteamaan, että kommodori itse ei ollut vähäisimmässäkään määrin huolestunut tai tuohtunut, päinvastoin. Alexei oli seisoskellut hätkähtämättä aloillaan, hieman syrjässä ja vaitonaisena, tarkkaillen ja näkyvän tarkoituksellisesti ryhmänsä provosoinnin huomiotta jättäen. Hän oli silmäillyt ryhmäänsä kärsivällisellä välinpitämättömyydellä – aivan kuin olisi odottanut hissin saapumista tai jotakin arkipäiväistä pientä toimenpidettä. Moinen korostetun rauhallinen malttavaisuus ei tavallisesti kuulunut kommodorin arkihyveisiin ja Gerard oli huomannut hymyilevänsä itsekseen.

Alexei kuitenkin tunsi ryhmänsä. Räjähdyspisteeseen päästyään aavejoukko oli poukkoillut hetken ajan kuin kiehuvassa vedessä. Tilanne oli alkanut kuitenkin seestyä hitaasti: muutos oli ollut mahdollista likipitäen aistia ilmassa. Hitaasti jokainen aaveista oli saanut itsensä koottua ja rauhoiteltua sisällään riehuvat demonit levolle. He olivat lakanneet vääntelehtimisen ja keskinäisen kinastelun ja aloilleen asetuttuaan kääntyneet yksitellen Shikovin puoleen. Pettymys oli nielty, ja silmistä oli loistanut enää luottamusta, omistautumista ja kunnioitusta. Tilanteeseen liittyvä sanaton yhteenkuuluvuuden tunne oli saanut Gerardin ymmärtämään hetkeksi sitä vimmaa, joka sai Shikovin asettamaan kaikki muut velvollisuudet rakkaiden aaveidensa taakse ja tekemään mitä tahansa ryhmänsä jäsenten eteen.

"Oletteko valmiit katsomaan tehtäväsuunnitelman?" Alexei oli kysynyt rauhallisesti. Viisi miestä ja kolme naista olivat vastanneet myöntävästi käyden töihin. Gerardin täytyi myöntää yllättyneensä siitä paneutuneisuuden ja keskittymisen määrästä, joka oli ottanut joukkion valtaansa. He olivat vielä äsken käyttäytyneet kuin lauma tarhaikäisiä, mutta nyt jokainen heistä teki parhaansa sisäistääkseen hologrammin näyttämät tiedot ja omaksuakseen tavoitteet, joihin yltämistä heiltä odotettiin. Hänellä oli etäinen aavistus siitä, että huoneessa oli jyrähdellyt myös jonkinlainen psioninen kaaos tai tahtojen taisto, mutta sen kulkua Gerardin oli mahdoton edes arvailla.

"Onko tiedustelutietojen pohjalta mahdollista luoda simulaatio tunneleista? Se helpottaisi harjoittelua?" intialaisnainen kysäisi. Hän pureskeli peukalonsa kynttä harkiten.

"Se on jo työn alla, mutta vasta alkutekijöissä, Chandak. Jos sinulla on ideoita, otan niitä mielelläni vastaan", Alexei vastasi.

"Voisin piipahtaa huomenna tekniikan puolella", Chandak sanoi arvioiden.

"Kaie osaisi varmaan sanoa jotakin siitä, millaista pesässä on sisällä? Rakenteesta, tärkeiden pisteiden sijoittelusta, puolustuslaitteista."

Protossi yllättyi selkeästi vieressään seisovan kaljupäisen miehen kysymystä.

"Niin", hän sanoi nielaisten. "Voin kertoa kaiken mitä muistan siitä pesästä, jossa minut tehtiin. Se oli äidin suunnittelema."

"Siitä olisi valtavasti apua", Alexei sanoi pehmeästi. Kaie vaihtoi esimiehensä kanssa katseen ja hänen kysyvät silmänsä kävivät myös Gerardissa. Amiraali hymyili isällisesti.

"Verkosto on niin laaja, että meidän pitää varmaan jakautua?" korpraalin merkkejä hihansuussaan kantava nainen kysäisi. Hänen nimensä taisi olla Wilkins.

"Kolme paria ja yksi kolmikko", Alexei myönsi. "Solheim ja Adams saavat hoitaa räjähteiden asettamisen kantaviin rakenteisiin. Chandak ja Murray ottavat hoitaakseen läntisen ja pohjoissektorin syvyysskannerimittaukset, minä ja Lohmann huolehdimme etelästä ja idästä. Kaie, Thompson ja Wilkins ovat harhautusyksikkömme, joka pitää huolen siitä, että zergeillä riittää muuta ajateltavaa."

Wilkinsin kasvoille levisi virne.

"Paljon melua ja lähikontaktia?" hän kysyi toiveikkaasti.

"Näytät epäilyttävän iloiselta", Thompson virkkoi kulmansa kurtistaen.

"Minulla on mukanani pulssikivääri, hydrauliikkapukuinen protossi ja oma lääkintämies. Tämä kuulostaa minun mieleiseltäni tehtävänannolta", nainen vastasi murahtaen. Kaie hänen takanaan hymyili ohuesti.

* * *

"Kaie! Alexei pyysi sinua pistäytymään hytillään." Lohmann oli juuri hyvästellyt ruokalasta hytille päin lähteneen taisteluparinsa, mutta kääntyi vielä huikkaamaan naisen perään.

"Milloin?" Kaie kysyi takaisin. Hän nielaisi epävarmasti.

"Hän lähti messistä…", Lohmann vilkaisi rannekelloaan arvioiden. "Ehkä vartti sitten. Hän sanoi tulevansa takaisin tätä kautta hakemaan vielä kahvinsa, mutta sinä voit viedä sen mennessäsi?"

"Se liittyy varmaan Van Saraan. Menen heti." Kaie kääntyi puolittain takaisin kohti keittiön ovia. Hän tunsi käsiensä hionneen jo pelkästä Alexein kohtaamisen ajatuksesta, mutta velvollisuudentuntoinen sotilas hänen sisällään hoputti häntä kireästi toimimaan ripeämmin.

"Van Saraan? Älä ole mälsä. Voihan olla, että hän odottaa sinua ruusu hampaissa pelkissä boksereissa ovella?"

"Shawn!" Kaie ärähti. Hän yskähti kiusaantuneena.

"Anteeksi. Tiedän. Arvonsa tunteva upseeri ei ikinä käyttäisi boksereita arjessa."

"Sinä olet hirveä", Kaie sanoi valittavaan sävyyn. Lohmann sipaisi ensin häntä toverillisesti kyynärvarteen, mutta lisäsi liikkeeseen voimaa muuttaen sen keittiötä päin ohjaavaksi tuuppaukseksi.

"Kahvia. Shikov. Mene", mies muistutti.

Kaie piipahti nopeasti keittiössä hakemassa mukaansa UED:n korkean termosmukin, joka täytettiin hänen pyynnöstään piripintaan asti höyryävällä juomasekoituksella. Kahvi - vaikkei Kaie itse sen saloihin ollut vielä päässytkään tutustumaan - tuoksui unettavalle, mausteiselle ja kutsuvalle. Mukia kämmeniensä välissä pyöritellen hän kulki aulaan.

Hissi oli tyhjä ja protossi saattoi jäädä nojailemaan takaseinää vasten mietteliäänä. Hän oli nähnyt Chandakin peilailevan itseään toisinaan hissikorin kiiltävistä metallipinnoista, eikä voinut estää oman katseensa harhailemista ja heti perään väsynyttä huokausta. Hänestä ei koskaan tulisi viehättävää, ei edes siedettävää.

Hänen tukkansa ei suostunut millään kihartumaan samanlaisille pyöreän kutsuville laineille kuin tohtori Stantonin, vaikka hän oli jopa lainannut kysyvän näköiseltä Chandakilta kasan papiljotteja ja tehnyt parhaansa muotoilutuotteiden kanssa. Lopputulos oli ollut pikemminkin surkuhupaisa kuin puoleensavetävä ja peilistä tuijottanut kuvajainen niin vieraan näköinen, että hän oli tyytynyt laahustamaan pettyneenä suihkuun. Kaie pörrötti kuontaloaan epävarmana hissin taittaessa matkaa ylös. Karkea ja jouhimainen hius ei näyttänyt kauniilta edes poninhännällä, vaan irtosi sähköisenä ja paksuna harjana hänen harteilleen.

Hän siirsi arvioivan katseen kasvoihinsa ja tukahdutti uuden huokauksen. Tohtori Stantonilla oli pienet, sirot ja naiselliset piirteet. Tämän nenän kaari oli pehmeä ja säännöllinen, suuret silmät kirkkaat kuin lammikot ja korkeat poskipäät lisäsivät itsevarman hymyn vetovoimaa. Nuori lääkäri oli sekä terraanien kriteereillä että myös Kaien mielestä kaunis – niin kaunis, että hän ei yhtään ihmetellyt Alexein viehtymystä.

Kaie palautti katseensa siihen värjyvään kuvajaiseen, joka katseli häntä pettyneen oloisena takaisin heijastavalta pinnalta. Eräs terraanisotilas oli kutsunut kauan sitten hänen kasvojaan ajatuksissaan "kirveellä veistetyiksi", eikä protossi osannut olla eri mieltä mairittelemattoman arvion kanssa. Suu oli liian kapea, huulet verettömät ja karut. Luustossa oli liikaa jyrkkyyttä ja pään muodossa pitkänomaista vierautta. Silmät olivat luonnottoman väriset. Niin, ja nenä. Sen lisäksi että se oli liian ohut ja pitkähkö, se oli myös kellertävänvioletin mustelman alla. Hänessä ei ollut mitään sellaista, jota olisi voinut pitää erityisen viehättävänä terraanien mittapuulla.

No, Lohmann oli sanonut hänen hymyään kerran kauniiksi. Toisaalta - Kaien ääni oli jopa hänen omissa ajatuksissaan kuivan lakoninen - hänen taisteluparinsa piti myös pulisongeista.

Kaie inhosi itseään turhamaisuutensa takia, mutta kaivoi silti syyllisenä huulirasvapuikon housujensa taskusta. Rohtuneet huulet tulivat sileiksi ja kimmoisiksi muutaman pyöräytyksen päätteeksi. Toimenpide oli yhtä hyödyllinen kuin romahtavan rakennuksen tukeminen hammastikulla, ja kiukkuisena itselleen hän harkitsi hetken aikaa pyyhkivänsä rasvan kämmenselkäänsä.

Matka Alexein hytille tuntui taittuvan nopeammin kuin ennen ja hän empi ovisummerin edessä hetken ennen kuin kohotti epäröiden kätensä ja työnsi punaista painiketta. Alexeilla kesti hetki, mikä ei ollut omiaan helpottamaan Kaien sisällä nousevaa tarvetta livistää.

_Älä ole typerä_, hän mutisi itselleen. Hän inhosi omaa heikkouttaan, vetelältä tuntuvia jalkojaan ja mahassaan kouraisevaa kevyttä jännitystä.

Alexei tuli vastaan ovelle uteliaan näköisenä. Mies näytti levolliselta kevyessä collegehousuissaan ja ohuessa t-paidassaan, parransänkisenä ja hymyn kasvoilleen laskien.

"Kaie", hän sanoi toteavasti. Kaie nyökkäsi ja työnsi jäykästi käsissään hiostamansa kahvimukin eteenpäin parempaakaan keksimättä. Ele sai selkeästi Shikovin yllättymään.

"Kahvia? Mitä hyvää minä olen tehnyt tällaista erityishuomiota ansaitakseni?" mies kysyi virnistäen. Hänen silmänsä tuikahtivat hyväksyvinä ja Kaie huomasi sopertelevansa.

"Minä… Lohmann sanoi, että…", hän aloitti viitaten sormellaan selkänsä taakse ikään kuin näkymättömästä taisteluparistaan rohkeutta hakien. Shikovin kasvoilla pysyi kysyvä ilme.

"Mitä Lohmannista?" hän tiedusteli, kun Kaie veti henkeä.

Kaie oli jo aikeissa avata suunsa uudelleen, kun kammottava ymmärrys asioiden todellisesta tilasta sai hänet kiinni.

Voi paska.

_Ja tiedäthän, että tulen myös kostamaan tämän sinulle kaikkien taiteen sääntöjen mukaisesti?_

Ei Khalan nimeen, kuinka Shawn oli saattanut?! Kaie halusi hetken aikaa vajota käytävän lattian läpi aina konehuoneelle asti. Lohmann ei ollut turhaan odotellut lupaamiensa kostotoimenpiteiden kanssa, vaan oli junaillut pahaa-aavistamattoman Kaien Alexein hytille kahvimuki kourassa ilman mitään järkevää syytä ja toiveikkaasti änkyttäen kuin idiootti.

"Lohmann sanoi, että olit pyytänyt minua pistäytymään", hän takelteli. "Ymmärsin varmaan jotakin väärin."

"Ei se mitään. Tee toki jatkossakin tällaisia väärinymmärryksiä, jos niihin sisältyy kupillinen kahvia", Alexei sanoi. Miehen virta sipaisi hänen mieltään lämpimänä. He seisoivat hetken vastatusten ovella.

"Kutsuisin sinut muuten sisään, mutta minulla on jo vieraita", Alexei pahoitteli. Hän otti puolittaisen askeleen taaksepäin. Hytin pehmeät valot hehkuivat hämärästä kuin tilanteen intiimiyttä ja Kaien tunkeutumisen tökeryyttä alleviivaten.

"Anteeksi", Kaie henkäisi. Hän räpytteli silmiään häkeltyneenä. "Minä lähden tekemään vielä… jotakin… pois täältä."

Hän teki päällään nyökkäävän eleen hissien suuntaan.

Protossi oli ollut niin keskittynyt pitämään oman hermostuneena ryntäilevän virtansa Alexein ulottumattomissa, ettei ollut huomannut, ettei Shikov ollut yksin. Hän tunnisti tohtori Stantonin psionisesti lahjattoman, mutta empaattisen ja selkeän mielen välittömästi oman virtansa äärirajoilla ja koki entistä voimakkaampaa halua pudota lattian läpi ja muuttua näkymättömäksi. Hän oli pilannut pariskunnan yhteisen illan ja mitä taitamattomimmalla tavalla.

"Mukavaa illanjatkoa. Pahoittelut, että häiritsin."

Kaie teki kunniaa vanhasta tottumuksesta, ennen kuin karkasi posket helottaen hissille.

* * *

"Tule peremmälle. En aio syödä sinua, vaikka kaiken sen kevytjogurtin jälkeen kannibalismi tekisi poikaa", Raynor mutisi. Hän raotti laiskasti toista silmäänsä ja vilkaisi ovelle huvittuneena. Kynnyksellä norkoillut Kaie tuli empivänä sisään. Nainen näytti ilahtuneelta.

"Luulin, että nukuit", hän tokaisi.

"Olen nukkunut täällä jo enemmän kuin huoneessani Van Saralla kahteen vuoteen. Hoitajani tuntuu uskovan, että kehitän akuutin repeämän tai pullistuman jonnekin, jos en vietä valtaosaa päivistäni vaakatasossa. Tähän mennessä lopputuloksena on ollut lähinnä helvetillinen kupla otsassa", Jim murahti. Hän huomasi, että sängyn äärelle päässyt Kaie vilkaisi epäuskoisesti hänen otsaansa, eikä voinut estää tyrskähdystä.

"Se on terraanien sanonta, pikkuinen."

Kaie nyökkäsi ja painoi keskittyneestä ilmeestään päätellen termin mieleensä myöhempää tutkimusta varten. Protossin uurteille painunut otsa silisi hänen istahtaessaan varovasti sängynkulmalle ja kuljettaessaan ajatuksissaan kättään kylmää metallikaidetta pitkin. Naisen kulmat pysyivät edelleen tuskastuneesti rutussa. Kaie ei yleensä – vaikka he läheisiä olivatkin – kuronut heidän välistään fyysistä etäisyyttä noin suoraviivaisesti umpeen, joten Raynor taittoi sängynpään ylös ja jäi istumaan kädenmitan päähän protossista varuillaan.

"No?" hän kysyi. Kaie kohautti olkiaan.

"En tiedä pidänkö terraanina olosta tänään yhtään", nainen puuskahti lopulta turhautuneena. Raynor peitti hymynsä makeaan haukotukseen. Protossi kökötti sängynkulmalla kuin pesästään pudonnut äkäinen pöllönpoikanen.

"Minäkin haaveilen toisinaan olevani ursadak. Tai kirahvi", Raynor vastasi hurskaasti. Kaie katsoi häneen pitkämielisesti.

"Tämä on raskasta. Toisinaan minusta tuntuu, että halkean onnesta. Sitten kaikki kääntyy ympäri ja suutun, häpeän tai olen surullinen. Toisinaan minun pitäisi tuntea jotakin, mutten tunnekaan. Tai tunnen väärin vääriä ihmisiä kohtaan. Yritän komentaa itseäni, mutta minun pääni ei kuuntele ja jalkani menevät väärään suuntaan ja vatsastani tulee solmu. Tämä kaikki on ihan liikaa minulle. Minä olen aloittelija! Ei minun voida olettaa ymmärtävän terraanien…"

"Ptruut!" Raynor sanoi nauraen ja kätensä ilmaan kohottaen Kaien kiihtymyksen aistiessaan. Nainen vaikeni kykenemättä piilottamaan turhautumistaan tai harmiaan. Tämän silmäkulmat olivat kostuneet.

"Sellaista se on, niin hyvässä kuin pahassa", Raynor sanoi kankeasti. Hän vaihtoi epämukavasti asentoa ja kurottautui eteenpäin. Hän tunsi liikkuvansa vieraalla maaperällä, sillä oli toisinaan itsekin enemmän kuin hukassa eripuraisten halujensa ja toiveidensa ristivedossa. Ei hänellä ollut tarjottavaksi parempia lohdun sanoja tai kattavia selityksiä. Ei hän voinut valehdella Kaielle, että kaikki kääntyisi vielä hyväksi ja ymmärrettäväksi.

"Minun pitäisi pystyä kontrolloimaan omia tunteitani täysin, kuten terraanien", Kaie intti.

"Ei kukaan meistä pysty täydelliseen tunteidenhallintaan. Ei edes vanha amiraali Durand pyhimyksenhymyineen, olen varma että hän on toisinaan vain pikkurillin päässä jonkun kuristamisesta. Useilta ihmisiltä menee koko elinikä siihen, että he opettelevat edes ymmärtämään itseään. Sinä olet – mitä – kaksi vuotta vanha?" Raynor muistutti huvittuneesti.

"Kaksi ja puoli", Kaie korjasi omanarvontuntoisesti. "Mutta se on vain kehoni. Minun tajuntani on kehittyneempi", hän huomautti.

_Ja silti olet eksyksissä kuin luotsiton laiva. Tai teini-ikäinen terraani. Paratkoon, oletko sinä tullut murrosikään?!_

Raynor hymyili itsekseen ajatuksilleen, mutta jätti sanat lausumatta ääneen. Hänellä oli aavistus siitä, että Kaie ei ottaisi niitä huumorilla.

"Kuulehan. Ei kukaan voi muuttaa sitä, että tuntee jotakin. Niin vain on", Jim sanoi karheasti.

Kumpikin heistä – kuin saman hennon kuiskauksen tuulessa kuultuaan – ajatteli hetken ajan Sarahia. Kaie kosketti ajatuksissaan kevyesti tuntolevyjä sydämensä päällä kuten usein silloin, kun hänen äitinsä tuli puheeksi. Ehkä korusta oli tullut jonkinlainen henkinen suojavalli ja sen koskettamisesta turvaa tuova ele, kuten pappien ristin merkin piirtämisestä. Jim huomasi oman kätensä haparoivan reisitaskua ja sinne normaalisti piilotettua taskumattia. Sormet kohtasivat sairaalahousujen ohuen kankaan ja kiristivät kutiamaan alkaneen, jo arpeutuvan haavan ympärillä hetken. Jim irvisti. Kerriganin varjo oli pitkä, hän totesi itsekseen ja nielaisi katkeran palan kurkustaan.

"Tätäkö se siis on koko loppuelämäni ajan? Terraanin tunne-elämä? Jatkuvaa heittelehtimistä laidasta laitaan ja kyydissä roikkumista?" Kaie kysyi värähtäen. Hän näytti vilpittömässä epäuskossaan miltei hellyttävältä.

"Älä ole hölmö, ei tietenkään", Jim sanoi. Hän pudisteli päätään nuoren protossin malttamattomuudelle. "Vaikket voi valita tuntemuksiasi, voit vaikuttaa siihen, kuinka reagoit niihin."

"Se on kai jo jotakin", Kaie totesi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen arvioiden. "Jos harjoittelen, opinko olemaan... no, esimerkiksi punastumatta?"

"Voit hyvinkin oppia", Jim vakuutti naurunkureitaan peittelemättä. Vai tästä kenkä puristikin? Hän venytteli hieman kumaraan asentoon jämähtäneitä hartioitaan aukaistakseen, kunnes puhui uudelleen: "Miksi asia vaivaa sinua juuri tänään? Haluatko, että käyn antamassa jollekulle selkään?"

Raynor taputti Kaiea lapaluiden päältä lohdutellen ja näki ilokseen hymyn käväisevän naisen kasvoilla. Protossin silmät kavalsivat totuuden.

"Äitisi? Vai joku muu?" Raynor kysyi.

"Minä tiedän hänen terraanitaustastaan niin kovin vähän... olenko minä äidin näköinen? Miltä hän näytti?"

Raynor tunsi yllättyvänsä nopeasti ilmoille henkäistyn kysymysparin vastaanottaessaan, vaikka oli odottanut ne jossakin vaiheessa kohtaavansa. Sarahista ei ollut jäljellä enää juuri lainkaan valokuvia tai videoita, sillä UED oli takavarikoinut kaiken löytämänsä materiaalin aaveohjelman suljettuihin arkistoihin heti Sarahin muutoksen jälkeen. Raynorilla oli itsellään yksi hiirenkorville taitettu ja kulunut, epätarkka otos, jonka hän oli lukemattomia kertoja halunnut heittää tuulen vietäväksi tai polttaa kasaksi tunnistamatonta paperimössöä. Heikkolaatuisen polaroid-kameran kuva oli Van Saralla hänen huoneellaan, mutta hänen ei tarvinnut edes sulkea silmiään muistoon takertuakseen.

"Sinä muistutat häntä toisinaan jonkin eleesi syvyydessä tai mitättömässä yksityiskohdassa. Näytät samalta ollessasi pelästynyt ja silloin, kun käytät psionisia kykyjäsi. Silloin ikävä tuntuu hankalimmalta kestää. Hänen hiuksensa olivat punaiset ja niin pitkät, että ne koskettivat lantion kaarta, kun hän nauroi ja heitti päänsä takakenoon. Hän piti niitä usein kiinni. Silmät olivat vihreät ja niihin katsoessa oli helppo häkeltyä. Hän ei tuntunut ruskettuvan koskaan. Kaksi pisamaa hänellä oli nenänpielessään. Hän ei pitänyt niistä. Hampaat olivat pienet ja tasaiset… ja terävät kuin vihaisella käärmeellä."

Jimin ääneen tunkeutui uneksiva sävy. Muisto Sarahista oli niin kaunis ja turmeltumaton ja silti vuosien myötä laimeampi ja petollisempi. Kaikkien niiden vuosien ja peruuttamattomalta tuntuvien veritekojen takana lymyilevä terraaniaave oli kuin hauras ja saavuttamaton muisto, eilispäivän uumeniin vajunut mielikuva, aistimus. Tuntui haavoittuvalta jakaa se tällä lailla.

"Hän oli kaunis", Kaie sanoi toteavaan sävyyn. Jim ravisti päätään.

"Ei oikeastaan, ei perinteisellä tavalla. Hänen piirteensä olivat liian terävät, jollakin tapaa karut. Hän näytti useimmin sulkeutuneelta ja torjuvalta kuin kutsuvalta. Elämä oli kovettanut hänet jo nuorena."

"Silti… silti sinä rakastuit häneen?" Kaie kuiskasi.

"Kuinka sellaista virvatulta olisi voinut olla palvomatta?" Jim sanoi käheästi naurahtaen ja yllättyen itsekin sanojensa pehmeydestä. Hän karaisi kurkkuaan. "Äitisi kauneus meni pintaa syvemmälle."

Kaie sulatteli tietoa hetken, mutta päätyi lopulta hymyilemään. Jim sipaisi Kaien kalpeaa poskea kuin hyvitellen ja taputti naista kömpelösti päälaelle.

"Uskallanko edes kysyä miksi pohdit tällaisia? Pitääkö minun valmistautua ripittämään jotain märkäkorvaista nuorta miestä siitä, että jos hän ei kohtele sinua kuin kukkaa, ammun hänet aamun koittaessa julkisena varoituksena muulle maailman miespopulaatiolle?"

Kaie nauroi ääneen, mutta poskille herahtanut puna kertoi Raynorin osuneen lähelle. Jim tunsi vakavoituvansa.

_Paratkoon, minun murrosikäinen protossiottolapseni on rakastunut.  
_

* * *

"Shikov pyysi sinua käymään hytillään", Wilkins huikkasi heti tulijan nähdessään. Kaie ei ollut vielä edes päässyt kokonaan sisälle käytävältä ja pysähtyi kesken liikkeen hämmästyneenä ovenkarmista tukea hakien. Hän tasapainoili kahden askeleen välillä epäluuloisena.

"Oletko puhunut Lohmannin kanssa?" hän tivasi varoittavasti ja mulkaisi naiseen tiukasti. Puhtaita pyykkejään laskostava Wilkins näytti kuitenkin vilpittömältä kulmiaan kohottaessaan.

"En. Pitäisikö hänetkin kutsua?" nainen tiedusteli.

"Lohmann väitti menevänsä kuntosalille, mutta kaikesta siitä partavedestä päätellen sillä lierolla on seuraa illaksi", Chandakin huvittunut ääni pisti väliin. Nainen kurkisti eteiseen pian hilpeän näköisenä makuuhuoneesta. Hän oli ollut pelaamassa jotakin kämmentietokoneellaan ja vaikutti innokkaalta tarttumaan herkulliseen keskustelunavaukseen.

"Ei kiitos. Anteeksi. Minä menen, jottei Shikov joudu odottamaan."

Kaie kääntyi ympäri ennen kuin hänen kasvonsa paljastaisivat liikaa tarkkavaistoisille hyttitovereille ja suuntasi takaisin käytävälle hyläten suloiselta tuntuneen ajatuksen pitkistä yöunista. Hän oli pelannut Jim Raynorin kanssa shakkia kaksi ja puoli tuntia – kumpikaan heistä ei tuntenut pelin sääntöjä tai taktiikkaa, joten suurimman osan ajasta he olivat jutelleet vain niitä ja näitä liikutellen nappuloitaan laudan päästä toiseen. Jim oli mutkatonta seuraa. Toiset eivät pitäneet miehen töksäyttelevästä puhetyylistä ja sitruunanhappamesta huumorintajusta, mutta Kaie oli oppinut jo olemaan kuin kotonaan Jimin kanssa. Samalla nöyryytyksen ja harmin tuntemukset, jotka hänet olivat vallanneet Alexein hytiltä lähdettäessä, olivat hiipineet taka-alalle. Nyt niitä oli enää mahdoton pitää poissa. Mitä Alexei saattoi haluta hänestä? Olikohan mies vihainen aikaisemmasta välikohtauksesta?

Tällä kertaa Kaien teki mieli viivytellä. Hän painoi kaksi kertaa hissin seisahtumaan väärässä kerroksessa tuudittautuen toiveeseen, että voisi karata vieraiden virtojen keskelle oman sisimpänsä piilottaen tai nukahtaa konehuoneen pölyltä ja voiteluaineilta tuoksuvaan pimeään. Hän harkitsi palaavansa takaisin hytille tai menevänsä lääkintään huonovointisuutta valittaen. Velvollisuudentunto vei kuitenkin voiton ja pian hän löysi itsensä jälleen Shikovin ovelta ovisummeria painamasta.

Alexei vaikutti varautuneelta ovea avatessaan, mutta sai aikaiseksi voipuneen hymyn. He seisoivat hetken vastatusten toisiaan katseillaan mittaillen, kunnes mies liikahti.

"Tule peremmälle. Meidän täytyy hieman puhua", hän sanoi lyhyesti viitaten hänet sisälle hyttiin.

"Enhän minä keskeytä mitään?" Kaie kysyi vastahakoisesti peremmälle astuen. Hän tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi jäädessään seisomaan paikalleen seinän viereen kuin epävarmuuden perikuvana. Alexein selän takana sulkeutuva ovi tuntui lopulliselta kinni kolahtaessaan ja heidät kahden jättäessään. Gemma ei ollut enää hytissä ja vain kevyt kukkaisa hajuveden jälki ilmassa kieli naisen läsnä koskaan olleenkaan.

"Et. Istu alas", Alexei pyysi.

Kaie totteli ja meni nykivin liikahduksin kohti vaaleaa keittiönpöytää. Samaisen pöydän ääressä hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa kertonut Alexeille isästään. Siitä tuntui olevan aikaa valovuosien verran. Kaikki oli ollut pelottavaa, uutta, uhkaavaa. Myös yksinkertaisempaa. Silloin he olivat olleet toisiaan kierteleviä ja pälyileviä vieraita, epäluottavaisia ja varuillaan.

Alexei seurasi perässä ja istahti kiirettä pitämättä vastapäiselle paikalle.

Kaie käytti nopeasti katseensa ympäristössään alas istuessaan ja epämukavasti jalkansa taittaessaan. Alexein hytissä oli samaa tervetulleeksi toivottavaa kodikkuutta ja silti itseensä sulkeutuvaa pidättyvyyttä kuin miehessä itsessäänkin. Tila oli hämyinen ja kohtalaisen siisti – sinne tänne unohtuneet vaatekappaleet ja kahvikupit kielivät asukkaan olevan hajamielinen, mutta jälkiä oli sen verran vähän, ettei varsinaisesta siivottomuudestakaan voinut puhua. Pienellä sivupöydällä oli pehmeää, keltaista valoa heijastava valaisin, jonka lisäksi keittokomeron kirkkaat valot työtasojen yllä paloivat. Tiskipöydällä oli Alexein termosmukin lisäksi toinenkin kuppi ja muutama lautanen. Kaie ei voinut olla miettimättä istuiko hän paikalla, jossa Gemma oli äsken ollut. Ei varmaankaan, eiköhän pariskunta ollut käpertynyt yhdessä sohvalle.

Alexei näytti Kaien yllätykseksi hetken aikaa täysin neuvottomalta. Miehen katse väisti hänen silmänsä ja Alexein koko olemus tuntui pyytävän anteeksi jotakin. Shikov henkäisi ja peitti kasvonsa muutamaksi sekunniksi kämmeniinsä hautaamalla. Liike tuntui rauhoittavan Alexeita, sillä pian miehen eleisiin ilmaantui sitä luonteenomaista rauhallisuutta, jolla hän yleensä lähestyi Kaiea konfliktitilanteissa. Ajatus sai Kaien ihon kananlihalle. Oliko joku hätänä?

"Sain käsiini Vestan turvakameranauhat äsken", Alexei pudotti pommin koruttomasti. Mies näytti synkältä. "En edes tullut ajatelleeksi, että siellä on kameravalvonta, vaikka onhan se tärkeimpiä aluksiamme. Gerard oli saanut tapausta tutkineilta sotilaspoliiseilta nauhoitteet itselleen ja oli sitä mieltä, että minun kuuluisi nähdä ne. Katsoin ne äsken", Alexei jatkoi.

Hän painoi sormiensa päät toisiaan vasten.

Kaie oli kuunnellut hänen sanojaan ymmärtämättä tosiasiassa niiden merkitystä. Hän tuijotti pöydän pintaa yrittäen porata katseellaan läpi pöytälevystä, sen alla olevasta lattiasta ja Kefeuksen rakennelevyistä - haluten kadottaa koko tilanteen harmaaseen sumuun. Pakokauhu oli niin voimakas, että hän joutui puristamaan tuolinsa käsinojia koko voimillaan estääkseen itseään pakenemasta. Hänen olisi pitänyt arvata. Hän tunsi valahtavansa ainakin metrin verran alaspäin istuimellaan silkan jäisen kauhun voimasta.

"Miksi sinä et sanonut mitään?" Alexei kysyi varovaisesti hyvin pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Te olitte humalassa", Kaie älähti rykäisten. "En pitänyt sen illan tapahtumia… mitään niistä, merkittävinä."

"Sinä voit edelleen sinutella minua", Alexei vastasi harmistuneesti.

"Anteeksi. En vain… en haluaisi puhua siitä", Kaie tunnusti. Alexei näytti ymmärtäväiseltä. Hän ojensi kätensä pöydän yli kuin toivoen Kaien koskettavan sormiaan, mutta veti kämmenensä äkkiä taaksepäin kuin todeten idean olevan huono.

"Tiedän, mitä tarkoitat, mutta emme me voi sivuuttaakaan tätä. Vasta nyt minulle valkeni täysin miksi olet kulkenut ympärilläni sukkasillasi viime ajat. Olen häpeissäni, Kaie. Minä olen ollut sanoinkuvaamattoman huono esimies, eikä humalatila saa olla mikään tekosyy tai lieventävä tekijä. En olisi saanut lyödä sinua enkä rikkoa yksityisyyttäsi… millään tapaa."

Kaie sulki silmänsä kuin yrittäen vaimentaa äänen kuulumattomiin ja nosti huomaamattaan kädet ohimoilleen. Muisto solahti virran sameista pohjamudista läpi terävänä ja hengästyttävänä kuin hän olisi kokenut sen vasta äsken.

Kaie oli painanut esimiehensä päättäväisesti vasten läheistä käytävän seinää ja rukoillut jaksavansa tämän suunnattoman raivon edessä siihen asti, että apua tulisi tai mies menettäisi tajuntansa. Alexei oli ollut suunniltaan täristen pidätellystä vihasta ja halveksunnasta häntä kohtaan. Hän oli sanonut Kaiea tunnekylmäksi, reagoimattomaksi, muodolliseksi jäätävyyteen asti. Hirviöksi. Hän oli usuttanut Kaiea lyömään takaisin, tekemään jotakin. Miehen virta oli ollut täysin kontrolloimaton.

Kaie oli kääntänyt päänsä pois solvausten edessä, mutta kommodorin silmissä oli välähtänyt tietäväinen pilkahdus, kun hän oli nähnyt sanojensa osuneen maaliinsa. Täysin varoittamatta hän oli riuhtaissut toisen nyrkkinsä irti protossin pihtiotteesta ja tarrannut varoittamatta Kaiea verta valuvilla sormillaan leuasta. Kipeästi tempaisten hän oli nostanut naisen kasvot ylöspäin.

Alexei oli maistunut alkoholille, yksinäisyydelle, kiukulle ja psioniselle hirmumyrskylle.

Kaie ei ollut kyennyt kuin tuijottamaan. Huuli oli vuotanut verta. Hän oli konemaisesti tarttunut Alexein kämmeniin uudelleen ja lukinnut ne tiukemmin nyrkkiinsä. Silti kauhistunut häkellys ei ollut ottanut laskeakseen irti.

"Sinä olit psionisesti ylijännittynyt ja humalassa. Minä ajattelin, että… sotkit minut varmaan sillä hetkellä tohtori Stantoniin."

Alexei näytti yllättyneeltä, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta.

"Ehkä siinä on käynyt niin. Se oli kuitenkin väärin sinua kohtaan. Tunkeuduin yksityisalueellesi ja rikoin räikeästi niitä samoja oikeuksia, joista saarnasin sinulle jokin aika sitten. Sinulla on oikeus koskemattomuuteen", Alexei sanoi pingottuneesti. Hänen äänensä painui miltei kuulumattomiin ja mies näytti nyt hyvin väsyneeltä ja pettyneeltä. "Olen niin pahoillani, etten tiedä miten sen sanoisin. Omaan alaistaan seksuaalisesti häiriköivä esimies on alhaisinta ja vastenmielisintä mitä voin kuvitella."

Alexei joutui selkeästi ponnistelemaan, että kykeni pitämään katseensa edelleen Kaien silmissä. Hänen virtansa oli täynnä niin voimakasta itseinhoa ja puhdasta vihaa, että Kaie ei voinut olla avaamatta suutaan.

"Protosseille suuteleminen ei merkitse juuri mitään, joten ei se paina minua. Sanoit muutamia sellaisia asioita, jotka tuntuivat kipeältä hyväksyä, vaikka ne olivat totta. Se loukkasi minua enemmän", hän selitti kiireesti. Alexei näytti huojentuneemmalta kuin hetki sitten, vaikka hänen koko olemuksensa oli edelleen väsynyt ja nöyrä.

"Miksi sinä et sitten puhunut tästä?" mies kysyi. Hämärän keskeltä Kaiea kohti luodussa katseessa oli ahdistunutta tummuutta.

"Koska tiesin, että… sinulle se olisi raskasta. Että rankaisisit itseäsi tarpeettoman kovasti", Kaie vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. Hän nielaisi ja painoi omat silmänsä tietämättä mitä tehdä.

Kuinka hän olisi ikinä voinut selittää syyllisyydentuntoiselle esimiehelleen sen, että hän oli tapahtuneen jälkeen kerrannut likipitäen päivin ja öin kiivastuspäistä ja juopunutta suudelmaa vuoroin miehen syvälle satuttaneita sanoja pohtien ja niiden totuudenmukaisuudesta vakuuttuen, vuoroin peläten, että Alexei onkisi muiston jonakin päivänä hänen varomattomasta virrastaan. Kaiken aikaa hän oli kiusallisen tietoinen siitä, että kantoi sydämessään eräänlaisena aarteena yhtä säälittävää ja erehdyksessä annettua, impulsiivista tunteenosoitusta, vaikka tiesi, ettei koskaan tulisi saamaan mitään muuta.

"Minä ymmärrän, jos haluat ajatella tätä itseksesi ja pysyä poissa harjoituksista", Alexei virkkoi. Hänen kätensä vavahtivat.

"En minä voi, nyt kun olemme lähdössä takaisin Van Saralle", Kaie sanoi hämillään. Hän rykäisi ja pakoitti huulilleen hieman tekopirteänkin hymyn. "Se ei merkitse mitään. Olin jo unohtanut koko asian. Voimmeko antaa sen… kaiken sen vain olla?"

Alexei näytti helpottuneelta hitaasti nyökätessään.

"Jos tosiaan toivot niin. Ymmärrän täysin, jos haluat muuttaa mieltäsi jossain vaiheessa tai et pysty toimimaan alaisuudessani enää."

"Minä olen kunnossa", Kaie sanoi huitaisten ilmaan vähätellen kädellään. Häntä pelotti, sillä keskustelu oli luisumassa juuri niille urille, joita hän oli uumoillutkin.

Hiljaisuus kesti useita kymmeniä sekunteja, kunnes Alexei rikkoi sen.

"Kiitos, Kaie. Minä lupaan, etten tee sitä enää koskaan", mies vakuutti pöydän toiselta puolelta. Tämän teräksenharmaissa silmissä oli halua tehdä sopu, piinattua varmuutta ja anelevaa toiveikkuutta.

Kaie pakottautui hymyilemään, vaikka tunsi sydämensä kipristyvän kokoon ja itkun korventavan rintakehässään.

"Tiedän", hän sai kuiskattua vapisevin huulin.


	23. Durand

_Thanks Izwan, for both your supportive review and the encouragement. As I earlier said in my private message, my English skills are terrible at the moment - but maybe they will get better in time, you never know! ;)_

_Kansainvälisyyttä ja kolmannen kotimaisen kielen käyttötaitoani suorastaan hehkuvan alkusoolon jälkeen siirrytään hieman tutummalle maaperälle, eli kiitos rohkaisusta ja kannustuksesta annu. Olet suorastaan välillä äyskäröinyt tämän uppoamassa olevan tarinan jälleen pintaan, ja nyt hyvässä vauhdissa seilatessa kommenteistasi on kaksin verran kiitollinen. _

_Viikonloppu oli hyvää aikaa nakutella muiden töiden ohessa fanfictionia. Tämä luku on itse asiassa osa pidempää kokonaisuutta, mutta päädyin amputointitoimenpiteisiin estääkseni tekstihyökyaalto-oksennuksen. Pohdiskelua ja päättämättömyyttä luvassa täyslaidallinen._

* * *

Murray sai läpi pitkän iskusarjan ja pakotti protossin perääntymään tieltään kohti salin takaseinää. Kaie vetäytyi kyynärvarrellaan päätään suojaten taaksepäin, kompuroi ja miltei kaatui. Taistelu ei ollut näyttänyt kovin tasaväkiseltä ennen tätäkään: kun psionisten voimien käyttö oli pannassa, oli Kaie jatkuvissa ongelmissa lihaksikkaan ja raavaan terraanimiehen kanssa. Murraylla oli sekä voimaa nyrkkiensä tueksi että myös yllättävää nopeutta yli kaksimetrisen ja toista sataa kiloa painavan vartensa liikuttamiseen, eikä Kaien auttanut kuin toivoa, että mies tekisi virheen tai lankeaisi johonkin hänen harhautuksistaan. Murray osui Kaiea olkapäähän kaksi kertaa, ja nainen oli vähällä kaatua päin selkänsä takana jatkuvasti lähemmäksi tulevaa salin peräseinää. Hän onnistui pakenemaan kiipelistään viime hetkellä survaisemalla toisen kätensä yläviistoon kohti Murrayn leukaa ja miehen väistäessä kyykistymällä ja työntymällä tämän käsivarren alta. Murray ei ollut ennakoinut liikettä, joten Kaiella oli nyt yllätyksen suoma etu puolellaan. Nainen yritti hyödyntää hetkellisen myötätuulensa hamuamalla otteen Murrayn hartioista ja koettamalla punnertaa miehen pois tasapainosta räväkällä heilautuksella, mutta Murray tuntui odottaneen tätä. Mies täräytti kätensä vastaan ja heitti ällistyksestä kirahtavan protossin olkapäänsä ylitse tyylipuhtaalla niskalenkillä. Kaie jysähti maahan, äsähti jonkin protossinkielisen sanan kiihkeästi ja väisti seuraavan iskun jälleen epätoivoisesti kierähtämällä. Nainen sai jalkansa saksimaisella liikkeellä pultattua Murrayn polvitaipeen ympärille ja kumautti miehen puoli-istuvaan asentoon ponnistuksesta rääkäisten. Murray urahti ääneen häntäluunsa tömähtäessä lattiaa vasten ja heilautti vimmaisesti kättään taaksepäin Kaien suuntaan. Mies tuli palkituksi mojovalla osumalla rintakehään. Protossi painui kasaan läähättävää yskää kakoen.

"Ja riittää!" Alexei hihkaisi ja parivaljakko perääntyi kuuliaisesti pienen etäisyyden päähän toisistaan. Hiestä märkä Murray nousi kankeasti seisomaan ja painoi kädet hetkeksi polviaan vasten antaen hapen kulkea keuhkoihin, kunnes kumartui auttamaan maassa vieläkin hengitystään tasaavaa Kaiea ylös. Kummankin silmät hehkuivat taistelun herättämää eloisaa, miltei riehakkaan villiä kiihtymystä. He vaihtoivat kunnioittavan katseen.

"Perhana, sinä olet kuin saippuapala", Murray mutisi hikeä otsaltaan kauhaisten.

"Olisit saanut minut seuraavalla iskulla", Kaie vastasi ihaillen. Murray virnisti leveästi.

Kaksikko siirtyi syrjään antaen tilaa Thompsonille ja Adamsille. Viimeksi mainittu valitti tavan vuoksi siitä, että oli saanut vastustajakseen ryhmän lääkintämiehen; tämä iskisi taatusti vain sellaisiin paikkoihin, joihin sattuisi viikkokaupalla jälkikäteenkin. Verrattain lyhyt Thompson silmäsi pahaenteisesti pitkänhuiskeaa Adamsia ja totesi vastaan lyhyesti, että ainakin kasvot säästyisivät mustelmilta, jollei taistelusuunnitelmiin kuulunut tikapuiden käyttö. Keskenään naljaillen parivaljakko siirtyi aloitusasemiinsa ja Alexein komennosta aloitti ottelun muutamalla tunnustelevalla sohaisulla.

Omat taisteluharjoituksensa jo päättäneet Lohmann, Solheim, Wilkins ja Chandak lojuivat salin takaseinää vasten nojaavassa kasassa, joka koostui harjoitetyynyistä, voimistelupalloista, nyrkkeilysäkeistä ja kumisista harjoitusnukeista. Murray ja Kaie liittyivät seuraan.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Wilkins kysyi Kaien kuljettaessa kättä kylkiluidensa päällä arvioivasti. Naisen vierellä kulkeva Murray vilkaisi huolestuneena protossiin, mutta tämä hymyili.

"Se oli arvokas mustelma", hän vastasi istahtaessaan alas ja laskiessaan päänsä puhdistusaineelle etovasti lemuavaa pehmustetta vasten. Protossille ei tullut mieleenkään nirsoilla tyynystään, sillä viileä kangas tuntui ihanalta äskeisten tapahtumien lämpöä hehkuvaa ihoa vasten levitessään ja niskan mukana kuopalle painuessaan.

"Minä olisin pärjännyt ilmankin", Chandak sanoi merkitsevästi Lohmanniin vilkaisten. Mies huitaisi kädellään.

"Minä en lyönyt kovaa. Enkä purrut, kuten toiset", hän vastasi huvittuneesti.

"Mitäs nappasit minusta heti sellaisen käsilukon jo ensimetreillä", Chandak vastasi syyllisesti virnistäen.

Aaveet loikoilivat sijoillaan hetken aikaa seuraten Thompsonin ja Adamsin välistä iskujenvaihtoa, joka näytti kallistuvan hetkenä minä hyvänsä Thompsonin voitoksi. Vaikka kumpikaan miehistä ei kuulunut ryhmän varsinaiseen järeään kalustoon, oli Thompsonilla enemmän varsinaista taistelukokemusta kuin psioniselta indeksiltään ryhmän voimakkaimpiin aaveisiin kuuluvalla Adamsilla, jonka tehtävä oli usein puolustaa heitä muita virrallaan.

Lohmann vilkaisi viereensä rojahtaneen Kaien puoleen uteliaasti.

"Joko olet leppynyt minulle?" mies kysyi huulensa anelevaan mutruun kääntäen. Kaie nyökytti. Tosiasiassa hän tuskin oli edes muistanut Lohmannin eilistä, nolostuttavaa temppua, sillä illan toinen vierailu Shikovin hytillä oli vallannutt valtaosan hänen ajatuksistaan jokaisena hereillä olon hetkenä.

"En ehtinyt kunnolla vihaiseksi tullakaan", hän mutisi vaisusti.

"Ensi kerralla jotain jämerämpää, siis", Lohmann sanoi paheellisesti virnistellen kuin henkistä muistilappua itselleen kirjoittaen. "Tapahtuiko mitään kihelmöivää?" mies ei malttanut olla jatkamatta. Hän madalsi ääntään kuiskaukseksi.

"Minä nolasin itseni. Tohtori Stanton oli siellä. Ja niin, myöhemmin illalla Shikov lupasi minulle, ettei tulisi enää koskaan metriä lähemmäs minua", Kaie vastasi yrmeästi.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Lohmann suhahti. Mies tuijotti häntä hakien merkkejä huonosta pilasta tai jonkinlaisesta suuresta vitsin kohokohdasta. Kaie puuskahti, mikä sai kipeän kyljen muistuttamaan olemassaolostaan ärhäkällä vihlaisulla.

"En oikein tiedä. Väärinkäsitys", hän vastasi matalalla äänellä. Protossi antoi katseensa eksyä Shikovin selin pysähtyneeseen hahmoon ja tukahdutti vatsaansa hiipivän voimakkaan kouraisun nielaisemalla. Shikov näytti hyväksyvältä, mutta tarkkaavaiselta Thompsonin ja Adamsin mittelöä seuratessaan. Mies oli työntänyt peukalonsa reisitaskuhousujensa etummaisten vyölenkkien läpi ja taputteli hajamielisesti käsillä jalkojaan kuin jotakin rytmiä hakien. Kaie leikitteli hetken ajatuksella siitä, että voisi pujottaa kätensä Shikovin koukistuneen kyynärvarren ympäri ja painaa itsensä kiinni miehen kylkeen. Jo pelkkä mielikuva tuntui vatsanpohjalla kuumottavalta. Ja mahdottomalta.

"Älä yritäkään pimittää minulta mitään", Lohmann hoputti ärtyneesti hänen päiväunensa katkaisten. "Teitkö jotakin? Vai sanoitko jotakin kiusallista?"

"Muistatko… kun kerroin sinulle siitä, mitä tapahtui Vestalla?" Kaie kysyi hiljaa. Lohmann nojautui hänen puoleensa ällistyneenä.

"Löikö hän sinua _uudelleen_?" mies kysyi pöllämystyneenä.

"Ei tietenkään", Kaie kielsi. Hän painoi kasvonsa, sillä huomasi heidän kuiskaamalla vaihtamiensa sanojen herättäneen ainakin Chandakin ja Solheimin mielenkiinnon. Intialaisnainen loi kasvoilleen kysyvän eleen, mutta Kaie väisti sen katselemalla kiinnostuneesti varpaitaan. Hän painoi huulensa miltei kiinni Lohmannin korvaan. "Se… se ei ollut ainoa vahinko, joka tapahtui Vestalla."

"Nyt tämä alkaa käydä melkoiseksi", Lohmann henkäisi yllättyneesti. Mies katsahti ylöspäin Kaien silmiin epävarmana siitä, kuinka hänen tulisi reagoida. Kaien eleistä paistava masentunut alakulo pyysi osakseen lohduttavaa olkapäätä ja kuuntelevaa korvaa, mutta toisaalta paljastus Vestan tapahtumista kutkutti selkeästi hänen uteliaisuuttaan.

Kaie ei vaivautunut enää supisemaan, vaan keräsi muiston sirpaleet sisältään ja tönäsi ne eteenpäin virtansa mukana. Samalla hän levitti huolellisesti psionisen, peittomaisen heijasteen virtansa suojaksi, jotteivät muut huoneessa olevat aaveet huomaisi lähetystä. Julkinen nöyryytys tästä enää puuttuisi.

Lohmann näytti ensin mietteliäältä Kaien muistikuvien vallatessa tajuntansa, mutta sitten miehen suu loksahti auki ällistyksestä. Hän katsahti Kaieen selkeästi uskomatta näkemäänsä ja toivoen jonkinlaista vahvistusta, mutta naisen surumielisen hymyn edessä kykeni vain nyökyttämään. Miehen silmät tummuivat, kun Kaien virta kuljetti hänen tajuntansa kankaalle myös eilisillan tapahtumista syntyneen mielipahan, harmin ja kaipauksen.

_Miksi sinä et kertonut?_

Lohmann elehti uteliaasti, mutta Kaiella ei ollut selkeitä vastauksia annettavaksi.

_En tiedä. Se oli vahinko. Hän oli niin vihainen minulle, että meni jotenkin sekaisin ja… hän oli niin humalassa._

Lohmann katsoi salin toisella laidalla seisovaa esimiestään osaamatta peittää ihmetystään.

_Shikov taisi ottaa sen raskaasti?_

Kaie ei aluksi tiennyt mitä sanoa. Nainen kietoi hupullisen puseron huolellisesti hartioidensa peitoksi, sillä taistelun pintaan nostattama hiki aiheutti kylmänväreitä alkaessaan haihtua iholta.

_Hän oli vihainen itselleen, vaikka yritin muistuttaa, että… mennyt on mennyttä, niinhän te sanotte?_

Lohmann nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi. Hän väänsi naamansa irvistykselle.

_No, stereotypia venäläisten ja viinan huonosta yhteensopivuudesta on ainakin totta. _

Kaien hymy oli laimea. Protossin piti hakea hetken aikaa seuraavia sanojaan.

_Minulle se oli… se kaikki… minä tiesin, että se oli virhe ja että hän luuli minua tohtori Stantoniksi, mutta silti se tuntui jotenkin… tärkeältä. On säälittävää edes ajatella näin, minä tiedän._

Kaie tunsi harmikseen tuloillaan olevan niiskutuksen ravisuttavan rintakehäänsä. Khalan nimeen, millainen kyynelkaivo hänestä oli terraanien parissa tullut. Lohmann näki taisteluparinsa mielipahan ja pian miehen virta kimmahti hänen mieltään vasten täynnä lohtua ja valoa.

_Olen pahoillani, Kaie. _

Kaie yritti hymyillä nyppiessään kiukkuisesti puseronsa hihoja sisältäpäin.

_Meidän väleistämme on tullut nyt niin kiusaantuneet ja hankalat. Haluaisin vain, että kaikki olisi kuten ennenkin. Että... tämä koko asia olisi poissa._

Lohmann näytti ymmärtäväiseltä ja kupersi kämmenensä Kaien kyynärvarren ympärille. Ote oli lämmin ja lohduttava. Mies koetti hymyillä rohkaisevasti.

_Shikov on varmasti vain järkyttynyt. Kyllä se siitä. Ei aikaakaan, kun hän on taas aurinkoinen ja kännissä mokaileva oma itsensä._

Kaie ei mahtanut mitään kevyelle hymylle, joka heijastui valoisana tuikahduksena myös hänen virrassaan. Lohmann näytti tyytyväiseltä saatuaan naisen piristymään edes asteen verran.

"Jatketaan psionisilla harjoitteilla ja vaihdetaan pareja. Lohmann, Solheim, valmiina?" Alexein kantava ääni tavoitti ryhmän ja sai aaveet vääntäytymään pystyyn ja virittymään jälleen taisteluvalmiuteen. Lohmann vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan Solheimiin, joka vastasi eleeseen vetämällä sormen kurkkunsa poikki virnistäen. Muut nauroivat.

* * *

"Mitä olen tehnyt ansaitakseni odottamattoman läsnäolosi hytilleni tällaiseen ajankohtaan?" Gerard tiedusteli kärsivällisesti. Käytävän viileä ilma tuntui vastenmieliseltä ihosta otetta tavoitellessaan ja käsivarret kananlihalle nostattaessaan. Amiraali tunsi itsensä kärttyisäksi. Alexei sen sijaan siirtyi mutkattomasti käytävältä sisälle hyttiin ja haki kasvoilleen selittelevän ilmeen sohvaa kohti siirtyessään.

"Minun hytissäni on vuotava hana", hän sanoi.

"Jollei kyseinen hana sijaitse sänkysi välittömässä läheisyydessä, en näe edelleenkään mitään syytä sille, että asia kuuluisi minulle", Gerard vastasi tylysti. Hän seurasi ystävänsä määrätietoista liikehdintää epäilevästi antaessaan oven kelautua kiinni takanaan.

"En saa nukutuksi. Se pitää… ääntä. Lotisevaa. Vastenmielistä", Alexei sanoi. Hän naurahti hermostuneesti.

"Kuulostaa siltä, että teit oikean ratkaisun tullessasi tänne ja herättäessäsi minut hakkaamalla ovipaneelin miltei läpi seinästä. Sen sijaan että… no, olisit käyttänyt korvatulppia ja soittanut huoltoon?" Gerard mulkaisi myrtyneesti ystäväänsä, joka jätti tahdikkaasti hänen kommenttinsa huomiotta.

"Jos laitan tämän pikkurahin sohvasi jatkeeksi ja yritän olla kääntämättä kylkeä, mahdun nukkumaan oikein hyvin. Lupaan olla valittamatta siitä, että kuorsaat. Katso, toin jopa peitonkin", Alexei kertoili hilpeästi.

"Niin näytät tuoneen", Gerard vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä ystäväänsä, joka esitteli ylpeästi kainaloonsa tungettua vilttikääröä. Hän huokaisi päälakeaan sipaisten ja rannekelloaan väsyneesti vilkaisten. Kelloradio ei ollut valehdellut. Viittätoista vaille kaksi. Alexein möyhiessä tarmokkaasti sohvatyynyjä mieleisekseen kasaksi Gerard siirtyi hiljakseen keittokomerolle ja täytti vesilasin pohtien kuinka etenisi.

"Lupaan lähteä aamulla hiljaa ja olla käyttämättä kaikkea kuumaa vettä suihkustasi", Alexei vannoi kirkasotsaisesti. Hän potkaisi sukat jaloistaan lattialle kahdeksi valkoiseksi keoksi.

"Sehän huomaavaista", Gerard vastasi kirpeästi. Hän kulautti vesilasistaan kommodorin likaisia sukkia harkitsevasti silmäten. Alexei jätti ystävänsä happaman sarkasmin huomioimatta. Hän veti pontevasti vielä t-paidan yltään, tunki vaatekappaleen kahden sohvatyynyn väliin ja kömpi peiton alle.

"Voin tuoda sinulle kahvin aamulla", kommodori ehdotti sovitellen. Hän kaivautui vilttipoteroonsa syvemmälle parempaa asentoa etsien.

"Uskallapa herättää minut kukonlaulun aikaan kahvimukin kanssa ja murhaan sinut kylmäverisesti ennen kuin ehdit kynnystä pidemmälle", Gerard vastasi maireasti hymyillen.

"Sinäkin nukut virka-aseesi kanssa?" Alexei heräsi kiinnostuneena kysymään.

"En, mutta tohveleissani on teräskärjet."

"Kuulostat vanhainkodista karanneelta sarjamurhaajalta."

"Ja sähkölamaannutin aamutakkini povitaskussa", Gerard täydensi lauseensa viivasuisena. Alexei nielaisi ja nosti etusormensa pystyyn.

"Erittäin hyvä lisäys. Ymmärretty! Hyvää yötä sitten vain. Nähdään aamul… päivällä", Alexei korjasi nopeasti Gerardin rypistyvää otsan linjaa seuratessaan. Sen jälkeen mies sammutti pienen pöytävalaisimen ja veti liioitellun reippaalla eleellä peiton päänsä yli.

Hiljaisuutta kesti hetken. Gerard siemaili vettään pitämättä kiirettä.

"Aiotko seisoa siinä pitkäänkin?" Alexei kysyi lopulta vaimealla äänellä peittonsa alta. Gerard ei tehnyt elettäkään reagoidakseen kysymykseen. Kohta sohvalla makaava mytty liikahti harkitsevasti ja Alexei veti peiton epäluuloisesti alemmas. Mies sinkosi Gerardia päin katseen.

"En tiedä sinusta, mutta yleisön edessä nukkuminen ei ole leipälajini. Kaikki se kuola ja kaksimielisesti tulkittavat uniset puheeni. Suorituspaineita. Konstikasta"

"Uskottavat tekosyyt eivät myöskään ole se paras osa repertuaariasi", Gerard sanoi kuivasti. Sohvalta kuului huokaus ja Alexei työnsi alistuneesti peiton syrjään. Pian himmeä pöytävalo syttyi uudelleen.

"Oliko se niin ilmeinen?" hän kysyi pettyneesti silmiään siristellen.

"Vuotava hana? Edellisillä kerroilla käyttämäsi räpsyvä lamppu ja omituinen rapina seinän sisältä olivat likipitäen samaa kaliiberia", amiraali vastasi päätään pudistellen. Hän levitti käsiään kevyesti kuin alleviivaten sanojaan, mutta pehmeni sitten hymyilemään. "Vaikka yleisesti ottaen en ole tähän aikaan parhaimmillani, en käännytä sinua oveltani pois, etenkään jos et saa huoliltasi nukuttua."

"Sinä et uskonut lamppuunkaan?" Alexei kysyi loukkaantuneena.

"En hetkeäkään."

"Se räpsyi! Ja se ääni – se saattoi olla komentajakapteeni Westcottin lauluakin – mutta se kuulosti…"

"Alexei", Gerard keskeytti rauhallisesti. "Ottiko hän tosiaan sen noin huonosti?"

Alexein ilme muuttui häkeltyneestä surkeaksi ja mies painui silminnähden kasaan. Yllättäen kaikki väri ja elämänilo vaikuttivat imeytyvän hänestä ja kulutetuille, väsyneille kasvoille tuli harminsekaista pettymystä.

"Minä en voi käsittää miten olen saattanut vajota niin alas", Alexei kuiskasi tukahtuneella äänellä. "Se on niin alhaista… niin loukkaavaa ja omavaltaista. Minun tekee mieleni lukkiutua jonnekin ja nielaista avain. En edes tiedä kuinka voin korjata tämän. Kaikki ne kauniit puheeni luottamuksesta ja askeleet, joita uskoin meidän jo ottaneen… ja mi-minä, humalassa…"

Gerard nojautui seinää vasten huokaisten Alexein haparoivan ja änkyttävän puheenvuoron päätteeksi. Hänen olisi pitänyt uumoilla jotain tällaista. Alexei oli pitänyt koko eilisillan ja tämän päivän hiljaiseloa, mikä ei yleensä luvannut mitään hyvää. Gerard oli ajatellut miehen selvittelevän ajatuksiaan, mutta tämä oli näemmä luisunut vain syvemmälle itsesäälin ryöpyttämässä ahdingossaan. Gerard ei ollut varsinaisesti yllättynyt miehen sanojen takana paistavan karvauden väkevyydestä, mutta Alexein kärsivää itsesyyttelyä oli silti hankala katsella.

"Mitä Kaie sanoi?"

"Että protosseille se ei ole samalla lailla merkityksellistä. Että kaikki jatkuisi normaalisti. Että… että hän ei ollut kertonut, koska halusi suojella minua."

Alexei pujotti kämmenet polviensa ympäri ja painoi pään hetkeksi takanaan olevaa seinää vasten. Mies näytti piinatulta huulet tärähdellen ja kädet vavahdellen jonkinlaista tasapainoa hakiessaan.

"Alexei", Gerard aloitti harkiten. Sohvalla kyyhöttävä mies päästi kysyvän äännähdyksen. "Ei sillä, ettenkö olisi samaa mieltä kanssasi. Minä olen. Teit väärin ja antaisin sinulle selkään omakätisesti, jollet jo itse ruoskisi itseäsi tällä tavalla tapahtuneen johdosta. Mutta sinun täytyy kunnioittaa myös Kaiea."

"Heti kun keksin millä lailla ikinä voin hyvittää hänelle sen, että käytin esimiesasemaani niin anteeksiantamattoman väärin ja…"

"… sinä yrität hyvitellä tällä nyt vain itseäsi. Jos Kaien toive on antaa asian olla, miksi sinä pidät sitä tapetilla sitkeästi ja jokaisella yksityiskohdalla mässäillen?"

Alexei jähmettyi kesken liikkeen tietämättä mitä sanoa. Miehen aran pohtivassa hiljaisuudessa oli epävarmuutta ja Gerard päätti pitää pallon itsellään.

"Tarkoitan… miksi tästä pitää tehdä näin kolossaaliset mittasuhteet saava numero? Jos tämä olisi käynyt jonkun toisen esimiehen ja jonkun toisen sotilaan välillä, tapahtunut olisi - toki pahennusta herättävää ja rangaistavaakin – mutta ymmärretty toisessa hengessä. Hitto, se olisi saatettu kuitata jopa huumorilla. Kaikki olisivat kuitenkin ymmärtäneet, ehkä samaistuneetkin. Kaikkihan ovat joskus tupeksineet humalassa."

Alexei keskeytti Gerardin nostamalla kätensä ilmaan turhautuneena.

"Mutta tämä ei ole kuka tahansa sotilas ja esimies. Se olen minä. Ja se on Kaie", hän sivalsi kiukkuisena ja jokaista sanaansa painottaen, kuin olisi puhunut vähämieliselle. Gerard vilkaisi ystäväänsä terävästi ja näyttämättä omaa häkellystään.

"Mikä Kaiessa ja sinussa on niin ainutlaatuista, ettet voi kuvitella antavasi itsellesi anteeksi?" hän kysyi karheasti vastaan. Alexei ravisti päätään tuohtuneena ja aloitti haparoivan, kiivaan selityksen.

"Kaie on… me kaikki odotamme häneltä hirvittävästi, eikä hän itse kaikkein vähiten. Hän tekee kaiken juuri niin kuin pyydetään, pyrkii aina parempaan ja haluaa meidän kaikkien uskovan, että on särötön ja virheetön paketti. Täydellinen hybridi protossien ja terraanien välillä. Jotain, joka työnnetään eturintamaan rintakehä ylpeyttä pullistellen. Mutta joskus kun katson häneen… hänen silmiinsä… ja näen kuinka paljon kaiken sen silotellun kuoren takana liikkuu, kuinka vähän hän tietää paikastaan ja kuinka paljon hän uskoo meidän kaikkien toimivan vain parhaakseen... Minun velvollisuuteni on suojella sitä kaikkea."

Gerard painoi päänsä hetkeksi liikutuksensa salatakseen. Hän huomasi yllättäen pidättelevänsä hymyä.

_Voihan pyhä yksinkertaisuus._

"Minun pitää olla hänen luottamuksensa arvoinen, tai se kaikki on turhaa", Alexei muistutti taustalla loukkaantuneeseen sävyyn.

Gerard vaiensi Alexein inttävän puheripulin pelkästään leukansa nostamalla ja poraamalla katseensa miehen teräksenharmaisiin silmiin. Hän rykäisi.

"Sanon tämän kaikella toverillisella lämmöllä, mutta olette silti helvetinmoisia, paksukalloisia idiootteja kumpikin. Kaie ei uskonut, että kestäisit totuuden ja yritti suojella sinua pitämällä tämän koko jutun sisällään. Lopputuloksena sinä… sinä olet täysin raunioina. Ja mikä on sinun ratkaisusi? Haluat suojella häntä?! Olenko minä ainoa, joka haistaa ironian?" Gerard pyörähti ympäri pudistellen päätään. Hän veti henkeä. "Käytä aivojasi, hölmöläinen. Milloin ihmeessä Kaie on kaivannut meidän suojeluamme tai ritaria valkealla ratsulla pelastuksekseen? Mikä ihme sinut oikeuttaa päättämään teidän molempien puolesta mikä on parasta ja oikein? Onko mahdotonta ajatella, että Kaie osaisi itse käsitellä tunteensa ja olla jotakin mieltä intiimistä asiasta, joka on tapahtunut kahden aikuisen välillä? Että kunnioittaisit hänen päätöstään ja toivettaan? Että te olisitte tasavertaisia tässä asiassa, vaikka se tuntuisi sinusta valheellisen helpolta tai oikomiselta? Että Kaie tarkoitti mitä sanoi?"

Alexein silmäkulmat olivat kostuneet Gerardin jyristessä puheenvuoroaan. Mies istui sohvalla kauttaaltaan kalpeana ja kykenemättä sanomaan mitään. Gerard tyynnytteli voimakkaana pauhanneen äänensä leppoisammaksi ja jatkoi.

"Sinun ei tarvitse suojella Kaiea elämältä, Alexei. Eikä myöskään itseäsi. Sinä et voi olla hänen esimiehensä jokaisella elämän akselilla etkä varjella häntä pettymyksiltä. Et vaikka aiheuttaisit ne itse. Sellaista on olla terraani."

Alexei oli pitkän aikaa hiljaa.

"Minä… minä en koskaan halunnut satuttaa häntä."

"Ja silti sinä satutit. Se siitä, kestä se. Sinussa on miestä tarpeeksi kohtaamaan aiheuttamasi kaaos, muttei ilmeisesti jättämään sitä taaksesi", Gerard virkkoi. Hän tiesi sanojensa olevan kovat, mutta Alexein tarvitsi kuulla tämä kaikki joskus. Amiraali selvitti kurkkuaan. "Jos tosiaan tarkoitat mitä sanot, ajattelisit edes tämän kerran omaa persettäsi pidemmälle. Olet kehunut minulle useaan kertaan Kaien kasvua ja kehitystä. Luota siihen. Luota häneen. Sinun reaktiosi tähän kaikkeen on kohtuuton ja voi loukata häntä enemmän kuin arvaisitkaan."

Alexei tuijotti ystäväänsä väsyneenä kuin kangastusta autiomaan keskeltä hakeva eksynyt. Hän haparoi peukalot ohimoidensa päälle ja tuijotti pitkän tovin lattiaan.

"Luoja, Gerard. Sinun kanssasi keskustellessani tunnen oloni aina niin tyhmäksi", mies henkäisi lopulta katseensa nostaen.

"Se johtuu siitä, että olet tässä asiassa tyhmä. Suorastaan rikollisen typerä", Gerard pamautti tyytyväisesti nyökäten. Hän laski tyhjän lasin tiskipöydälle ja hymyili surullisesti. "En taida edes uskaltaa kysyä Gemmasta?"

"Älä. En tiedä onko enää mitään kysyttävää. Koko juttu, me kaksi… siitä kaikesta on tullut jotenkin laimeaa, väritöntä, mitäänsanomatonta… kuin tyynyllä tukahdutettu ääni. Minä en tiedä, mitä tapahtuu."

Gerard päästi ymmärtäväisen äännähdyksen. "Puhutaan siitä siis toiste. Koeta nukkua vielä ennen aamua."

"Kiitos", Alexei kuiskasi. Gerard ei sanonut mitään, mutta taputti toveriaan hartiaan makuuhuoneeseen mennessään. Hän heitti juuri ja juuri vielä lämpimänä pysyneen peitteensä päälleen ja asetti kelloradioon herätyksen. Valo olohuoneessa sammui kohta uudelleen, mutta Gerardilla oli epämääräinen aavistus siitä, ettei Alexei saisi tänä yönä montakaan tuntia unta.

* * *

Jäänsininen plasma leikkasi lihan läpi kevyesti ja terävästi ja hänen sääriään vasten kynsinyt zerglingkaksikko halkesi siististi keskeltä. Terä poltti suuren osan suonista kiinni jo viiltoa tehdessään, mutta hyllyvät sisäelimet ja ruumiiden veltoksi valahtaneet puolikkaat lässähtivät keltaista levypanssaria vasten märkinä ja elottomina. Kaie potkaisi ne laiskasti syrjään uhraamatta toimenpiteelle ihmeemmin aikaa tai resursseja. Seuraava hyökkäys oli jo tulossa, eikä maan pinnalle äkäisesti työntynyt hämähäkkimäinen väijyjä ollut samanlainen itsestään selvä saalis kuin maanisen tiedostamaton parvi zerglingeja.

Kaie jännitti virtansa ja antoi sotatanssin tutun poljennon tulla alitajunnasta, viedä hänet transsinkaltaiseen tilaan olevan ja tulevan sameille rajapinnoille. Väijyjä tuli lähemmäs linkuttavin ja väijyvin nytkähdyksin, kutsuen häntä epäsuhtaan ja petolliseen leikkiinsä. Kaie ei ollut kuitenkaan niin helposti huijattavissa. Hän aisti hentona värinänä maan alle jääneen, isomman väijyjän liikkeet. Pian pintaa kohti syöstyt, veitsenterävät piikit purskahtivat maan kuoren alta pinnalle protossia tavoitellen. Kaie väisti lävistetyksi tulemisen kierähtämällä puolittaiseen hyppyyn kahden ihmisenkorkuisen piikin välistä. Ilmaan pöllähtäneet multa ja juurenpalaset ropisivat hänen kypärävisiiriään vasten.

Toinen väijyjä oli kuitenkin vain odottanut hänen huomionsa herpaantumista ja ryntäsi salamannopeasti kosketusetäisyydelle. Olento löi häntä linkkuun taittuneen jalkansa kärjellä säksättävän äänen päästäen ja pyrkien vyörymään koko elopainollaan tasapainonsa menettävän protossin päälle. Kaie ehti nähdä paksuuntuneet nivelkapselit ja myrkylliset kynnenpäät lähietäisyydeltä, eikä voinut tehdä muuta kuin keventää iskua osaltaan sitä mukailemalla. Happi ryntäsi ulos keuhkoista, mutta osuma jäi vaimeaksi hänen myötäilevän liikeratansa ansiosta. Viimeistä kuperkeikkaansa Kaie pehmensi virrallaan – psioninen voima kohisi pään sisällä ja jarrutti häntä miltei liiankin tehokkaasti.

Kaie käytti äkillisen pysähdyksen ja yllätetyksi tulleen väijyjän voimakkaan puskun hyväkseen liikeratansa suuntaa vaihtamalla. Protossi pujahti pienellä kumarruksella päälleen ryntäävän väijyjän jalkojen alle. Hieman kevyempi kaarimainen työntö riitti, ja plasmaterät irrottivat peräti kuusi jalkaa yhdellä liikkeellä. Väijyjän raivonkirkaisua seurasivat Kaien tyytyväinen hymy ja toinen, hurjempi survaisu. Pian naisella oli kiire ehtiä alta väijyjän romahtaessa maahan liikkumiskyvyttömänä. Olennon kuultavissa silmissä leiskunnut kipinä muuttui sameaksi ja himmeni lopulta näkymättömiin; koukkumaiset jalat nytkähtivät vielä viimeisen kerran kouristuksenomaisesti.

Toinen väijyjä odotti edelleen maan alla ja jostakin kaukaa kuului ultraliskon veret seisauttavaa ulvontaa. Rinteestä alaspäin häntä kohti rynnisti jälleen viiden zerglingin lauma. Toinen pienempi partio näkyi tulevan alas oikealta hitaammin, pettävän maan viettäviä kohtia väistellen.

Kaie heilautti kätensä eteenpäin raskaasti huohottaen. Psioninen lataus purkautui voimakkaana kuohahduksena; puhtaasta ilmasta esiin piirtyvä valokaari räsähti sähköisenä kurottuessaan ahnaana eteenpäin. Lähimmäksi uskaltautuneet zerglingit lennähtivät kiljuen ja puolikaaren muodossa takaisin tulosuuntaansa. Palaneen lihan haju oli voimakas, miltei etova. Enää kaksi zergeista kykeni jatkamaan liikettään, ja silloinkin ontuen. Protossi viimeisteli molemmat otukset isän _shalanilla_. Raynorin lahjaksi antama vanha taistelupistooli oli kantavuudeltaan ylivoimainen, vaikka latausaika aavistuksen uusia malleja hitaampi olikin. Kaie ei olisi suostunut edes harkitsemaan mitään muuta, tunsihan hän pistoolin jykevää vartta puristaessaan sanoinkuvaamatonta yhteyttä sekä isän että Jimin kanssa.

Kaiella ei ollut aikaa jäädä ihastelemaan aiheuttamaansa tuhoa, sillä väijyjän piikit raastoivat jälleen maan rikki hänen allaan ja pakottivat naisen liikekannalle, kohti lähestyvien hyökkääjien rivejä. Väijyjän ansan väistettyään hän pysähtyi hetkeksi huohottamaan ja tarkensi sitten katseensa kolmen hydraliskon pienempään ryhmään äärioikealla. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa odottaa lähitaisteluetäisyydelle, sillä hydraliskojen räjähdepanokset tekisivät hänestä selvää jo kauan ennen sitä. Kaie punnitsi _shalania _kylmäverisesti kädessään. Hänen pitäisi saada kolme hyvää osumaa, mielellään kallon levyjen väliin. Jos hän tehostaisi ammuksien lentoratoja virrallaan…

Luodit tulivat Kaien selän takaa ja kiisivät ilman halki säännöllisinä, ärhäkkinä viuhahduksina. Kaksi hydraliskoista kaatui muutaman sekunnin viiveellä ja kolmas haparoi tukevaa sijaa maasta kahden muun ruumiiden tömähtäessä jyrkässä rinteessä niskaansa. Olento urahti.

Kaie vilkaisi hätkähtäen olkapäänsä yli.

Miehellä oli yllään HE-panssaripukunsa, tähtäyslasikypärä ja kevyt varusteliivi. Hänen kiikaritähtäinkiväärinsä oli kohotettu silmää vasten. Kaie kuuli pian vielä yhden raivostuneen rääkäisyn takaansa, ja ympäri pyörähtäessään hän saattoi todeta, että kaikki kolme hydraliskoa tulivat hengettöminä alas kevyeksi maanvyörymäksi muuttuneen liu'un mukana.

_Huomenta. _

Kaie ei vastannut mitään, vaan kääntyi tarkastelemaan rinnettä edessään. Nyt kun hydraliskot olivat poissa, uusien hyökkääjien ilmaantumiseen ei menisi kauaa. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, ultralisko rynnisti vain muutamien sekuntien jälkeen törmän laelle kiireellä. He seurasivat epäuskoisina viettävälle maalle itsensä kammenneen zergjättiläisen yritystä päästä alas vihollisen kimppuun. Hydraliskojen hienovaraisemmasta tunnustelusta ei ollut jälkeäkään, vaan olento työntyi muhkuraisen rinteen kiihtyvällä laukalla alas kiskoen mukanaan aluskasvillisuutta ja irtoavaa maa-ainesta.

_Huomasithan kylväjän?_

Kaie vilkaisi ylös silmäkulmastaan synkän päättäväisenä. Khalan nimeen, kuinka se oli valtava. Kylväjä – mutaliskojen kehittyneempi mutaatio – velloi heidän yllään yksinäisenä hahmona peittäen hetkellisesti kelmeän auringon alleen ja heittäen maahan pahaenteisen, raskaan varjon.

_Ota ultralisko. Minä pidän takaa tulevat hyökkääjät. Kylväjä ei voi ampua maahan, mutta se tekee pahaa vahinkoa hävittäjillemme tai korjausboteille. Meidän pitää saada keskitys paikalle._

Kaie nykäisi itsensä vauhtiin. Hän tunsi voimakkaan riemun täyttävän rintakehänsä adrenaliinin syöksyessä lävitseen ja virran kerääntyessä hänen ympärilleen uhkaavaksi ja viiltäväksi keihäänkärjeksi. Hän nauroi etäisyyden huvetessa olemattomiin ja kiinnittäessään katseensa ultraliskon tyhjiin, alkukantaisen raivokkaisiin silmiin. Hetken aikaa hän tunsi itsensä tyhjäksi kaikesta turhasta – olivat vain hän, Khala ja valtava zerg. Vain peto ja saalis, vain kutsumus ja velvollisuus.

Ultralisko painoi päänsä ja syöksyhampaansa pidäteltyä jännitettä värisevään asentoon ja karjuen aloitti rynnäkön. Sillä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin raivonsa. Ei itsesuojeluvaistoja tai takaraivossa tykyttäviä katumuksia, pelkoja. Vain vietit, kipinöivät aistimukset ja silmitön raivo.

Kaie tunsi olennon jalan osuvan itseensä yrittäessään pyörähtää ultraliskon vatsan alle. Hänen plasmateränsä sammuivat sihahtaen naisen menettäessä miltei tajuntansa iskun voimasta. Kaie ärähti kiukkuisesti maahan osuessaan. Olento ei aikonut laskea häntä haavoittuvien, ohuiden vatsapeitteidensä kimppuun helpolla, kuten monet muut varomattomat lajitoverinsa.

Olkoon niin.

Kaie veti ahneesti happea keuhkoihinsa. Hän räpiköi upottavassa hiekassa eteenpäin antaen virtansa valvoa selustaansa. Jättiläismäinen zerg yritti parhaansa mukaan talloa hänet jalkoihinsa, ja kivuliaan kolahduksen kylkeensä saanut Kaie sai tehdä kaikkensa, jotta selvisi takaisin tolpilleen muussaantumatta. Olento oli niin valtava, ettei hänellä ollut toivoakaan tehdä vahinkoa siihen ennen kuin hän saisi jollakin lailla hidastettua sen vauhtia.

Kaie sulki silmänsä lyhyeksi räpäykseksi ja kokosi virtansa niin, että saattoi häivyttää itsensä näkymättömiin. Toimenpide antoi hänelle kaivatun hengähdystauon, vaikka ultralisko pyörähteli ympäri vimmastuneesti karjahdellen, maata ympärillään tömistäen sekä syöksyhampaillaan tuon tuosta sokean sivalluksen ilmaan huitaisten. Se yritti selkeästi haistaa Kaien, tai edes saada hiekanjyvät kimpoamaan paksua panssaria vasten paljastavasti.

Alexei oli ehtinyt jälleen kiikarikiväärinsä kanssa paikalle. Luodit osuivat ultraliskoa päähän. Kaie arvioi, että ne aiheuttivat enemmän ärsyyntynyttä kipua kuin varsinaista vahinkoa. Ne riittivät kuitenkin kiinnittämään hurjistuneen jättiläisen huomion ja horjuttamaan sen väsymätöntä tasapainoa. Kolmas laukaus oli niin tarkka, että onnistui jopa puhkaisemaan olennon oikean silmän. Ultralisko pyörähti ympäri mylvien ja hyökkääjää hakien.

Kaie työnsi virrallaan zergia vasten ja tunnusteli varovasti. Hän löysi tien sisään, muovasi virtansa polttelevaksi, viheliäisen kirveleväksi teräksi ja työnsi sen ärähtäen kohti ultraliskon pientä, vauhkoontunutta mieltä. Kokemus suunnattomasta kivusta täytti eläimen aistit. Hetken aikaa olennon päähän ei mahtuisi mitään muuta kuin kuviteltu kokemus palamisesta, kivusta, lävistävästä tuskasta. Illuusio ei kuitenkaan vaikuttaisi kauan. Alexei oli kuitenkin saanut välittömästi vainun Kaien suunnitelmasta, ja protossi hymyili tyytyväisenä nähdessään selkänsä takaa lentävät sirpalekranaatit. Shikov tehosti räjähteiden lentorataa virrallaan, jolloin pienet lieriöt löysivät maalinsa tarkkoina ja tuhovoimaisina.

Kaie säntäsi itse juoksuun ja palasi takaisin Alexein rinnalle vain hetkeä ennen räjähdystä. Paineaalto löi etäisyydestä huolimatta korvat lukkoon ja valkohehkuinen liekki vaikutti nielaisevan sisäänsä hetkellisesti koko maiseman. Ultralisko oli kuitenkin mennyttä ja jysähti pian raskaasti huokaisten maahan.

_Hyvää työtä._

Kaie kääntyi ja tunsi vaarasta viestittävän, tutun kivistyksen takaraivossaan. Hän nykäisi Alexeita vaistonvaraisesti virrallaan, kun maankuoren alla piilotelleen väijyjän kolmas hyökkäys jyrähti esiin. Kommodori yllättyi liikkeestä ja joutui hakemaan tasapainoa, eikä Kaien auttanut kuin tarttua miehen olkapäähän ja riuhtaista tämä syrjään piikkien alta. He tömähtivät hiekalle rinnatusten. Alexei päästi tukahtuneen älähdyksen Kaien puvun rämähtäessä käsivartensa päälle ja päänsä kolahtaessa maata vasten voimakkaasti.

"Oletko kunnossa? Sattuiko sinuun?!" Kaie kysyi kauhistuneena. Hän napautti kypärävisiirinsä ylös ja kumartui eteenpäin huolestuneena nähdessään, että mies oli menettämässä tajuntansa.

"Sammuta simulaatio", hän huudahti päänsä kattoa kohti kääntäen. Tietokone totteli häntä välittömästi. Lohduttoman harmaa maisema, taivaalta tihkumaan alkanut sade ja zergit katosivat värisevänä vanana. Jäljelle jäivät enää valtava, tyhjä harjoitussali ja kaksi hahmoa sen keskellä. Kaie antoi virtansa työntää elinvoimaa Alexein sammumassa olevaan mieleen. Hänen helpotuksekseen miehen virta vastasi ja vaikutti olevan vahingoittumaton.

Alexei päästi hetken kuluttua käheän henkäyksen. Hän työnsi silmilleen lipsahtanutta kypärää rykäisten taaksepäin ja raotti vasenta silmäänsä.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Kaie toisti kysymyksensä.

"Ja juuri kun olin saamassa ne uskomaan, että olen kuollut", mies mutisi. Kaie hymyili huojentuneena.

"Anteeksi. Olin tarpeettoman kovaotteinen. Minun olisi pitänyt muistaa, että se on vain simulaatiota", hän takelteli. Alexei punnersi hitaasti toisen kyynärpäänsä varassa pystyyn.

"Ei se mitään. Saat pelastaa minut lävistämiskuolemalta myös simulaatiotilanteissa", mies vastasi venyttäen kokeilevasti Kaien puvun alle jääneen kätensä ilmaan. Se näytti olevan ärtyneen näköistä kyynärsyrjää lukuun ottamatta kunnossa.

Kaie huomasi vasta nyt pysähtyneensä vain muutamien kymmenien senttien päähän Alexeista ja nykäisi itsensä levottomasti kauemmas. Hän olisi voinut kirota ääneen nähdessään loukkaantuneen ja hieman harmistuneen katseen kommodorin silmissä – tämä uskoi tietenkin, että hän pelkäsi, että hän ajatteli Vestan tapahtumia. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain selitykseksi, mutta sai ulos vain kiusaantuneen, pienen rykäisyn.

"Sinäkään et saa nukutuksi?" Alexei kysyi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän poimi kysyvän vireen Kaien katseesta ja viittasi kädellään ympärilleen hiljaisessa simulaatiosalissa. Myös seinällä hehkuvan digitaalisen kellon numerot puhuivat karua kieltään. 04:17.

Kaie ravisti päätään. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän heräsi omaan pelokkaaseen kirahdukseensa yön pikkutunteina ja sonnustautui taistelupukuunsa simulaatioharjoituksia varten. Hytin hiljaisessa mustuudessa oli alkanut kellua yhä useammin kaivatun levollisuuden ja uneliaisuuden sijaan liikkeelle ajavaa hermostuneisuutta, kuin pieniä psionisia tulikärpäsiä.

"Ajatteletko paluuta Van Saralle?" Alexei jatkoi. Mies noukki kiikarikiväärinsä hieman kauempaa lattialta ja veti sen syliinsä lähempää tarkastelua varten. Hän katsahti silmäkulmastaan Kaieen. Protossi painoi päänsä nyökytykseen. Hän tunsi olonsa kömpelöksi ja hikiseksi raskaassa puvussaan.

"Entäpä sinä?" Kaie uskaltautui kysymään ennen kuin Alexei kääntäisi keskustelun äitiin. Kaie oli miettinyt Sarahia tarpeeksi, miltei liikaakin, kuluneiden päivien aikana. Äiti oli kaikkialla. Tämän luiseva kuvajainen odotti häntä harjoitussalin syvissä varjoissa, väijyi jäntevänä hissikuilun uumenissa, seurasi hänen varjonaan pukuhuoneen hämärissä sokkeloissa, heijastui ihmisten silmistä ja kurkisti hänen peilikuvansa takaa jokaisena aamuna. Sarahin keltaiset silmät ilkkuivat petollisina, kylmännihkeät kädet kurottuivat kohti ja toisinaan lämmin hengitys tuntui sipaisevan niskassa tai kaulalla. Zergien kuningatar oli Kaien sisällä - läsnä jokaisessa ajatuksessa, jokaisessa tiedostamattomassa alitajunnan liikahduksessa. Ajatus oli likipitäen sietämätön. Miksi hän kantoi Sarahia sisällään, miksi hän antoi tämän pelotella itseään?

Kaie puristi kätensä huomaamattaan nyrkkiin. Raivo ja katkeruus korvensivat sisimmässä soihdun lailla. Zeratul oli sanonut hänelle vihan olevan kuluttavaa ja tasapainoa vahingoittavaa, mutta paljon muuta hänellä ei ollut enää jäljellä. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän voisi olla tämän valmiimpi kohtaamaan äitiä.

"En tiedä. Ehkä kahvinkulutukseni alkaa olla liikaa." Alexei yritti kuitata kysymyksen huumorilla, mutta Kaie ei saanut itsestään pakotettua ulos harjoiteltua naurua vastaukseksi. Myös Alexei vakavoitui. Mies veti taisteluliivin pitkän vetoketjun auki, hengitti syvään ja nojautui alaspäin. He istuivat rinnatusten sanomatta mitään.

"Kaie… Halusin … minä olen pahoillani siitä, miten käsittelin Vestalla tapahtunutta. Taisin tehdä asiasta liian ison hälyn. Minusta tuntui pahalta ja halusin… halusin, että näkisit, että olin tosissani. Ymmärrän kuitenkin, että sinä haluat antaa asian olla. Yritän kunnioittaa sitä."

Kaie nosti alas luodut silmänsä. Hänen täytyi näyttää yhtä yllättyneeltä kuin hänestä tuntuikin, sillä Alexein kasvoille kohosi hieman epätietoinen, mutta toiveikas ilme.

"Kiitos", Kaie vastasi pöllämystyneenä. Hän ei ollut ihan varma mitä Alexei yritti sanoa ja koetti kerätä rohkeuttaan vastatakseen jotakin.

_Ehkä voisimme kokeilla sitä joskus uudelleen paremmissa olosuhteissa. _Niin joku urheampi olisi vastannut. Joku sellainen, kuin Adams tai Chandak, jotka tuntuivat aina löytävän sopivat sanat vastakkaisen sukupuolen seurassa. Joku muu kuin Kaie, jonka sisäinen ääni oli alkanut änkyttää jo pelkästä ajatuksesta.

"Jos haluat myöhemmin tehdä ilmoituksen tai puhua jollekulle, voit mennä suoraan Gerardin juttusille", Alexei lisäsi vaisusti.

"En usko, että haluan", Kaie sanoi kuiskaten. Hän nieleskeli hetken. "Minä olen tyytyväinen, jos kaikki on kuten ennenkin.

"Kuten tahdot." Alexein ääni oli painunut.

Kaie oli varma, että kommodori nousisi, kääntyisi kannoillaan ja menisi takaisin ovelle palatakseen hyttiinsä, mutta Alexei ei liikahtanutkaan. Sen sijaan he istuivat raskaissa taisteluvarusteissaan tyhjän hallin lattialla hiljaisuutta ihmetellen ja virtojensa kierrellessä toisiaan.

"Eikö tohtori Stanton huolestu sinusta?" Kaie sai lopulta kysyttyä. Hän inhosi itseään mustasukkaisen pistoksen sydänalassaan tuntiessaan. Hän oli yrittänyt vakuuttaa itselleen, että jos Alexei oli onnellinen Gemman kanssa, se oli myös Kaielle hyvä, halusihan hän vain miehen parasta. Silti hän oli toisinaan yllättänyt itsensä katkerista ja omaa itseään vähättelevistä ajatuksista nuorta lääkäriä ja Alexeita miettiessään. Tuntui jotenkin väärältä, että Gemma sai niin helpoilla, pienillä eleillä Alexein silmät hehkumaan ja tämän raapimaan niskaansa kiusaantuneena ja ujona kuin pikkupoika. Kaie osasi saada Alexein näyttämään lähinnä tuskastuneelta ja epätietoiselta.

"En oikein usko. Etenkin kun nukun Gerardin sohvalla."

Kaie ei tiennyt, miten hänen tuli Alexein voipuneen kuuloiseen ilmoitukseen reagoida. Kysyä syytä? Istua hiljaa? Pahoitella, toivottaa hyvää yötä ja poistua?

Hän valitsi viimeisimmän ja nousi epävarmasti jaloilleen.

"Minä taidan yrittää vielä nukkua", hän selitti. Alexei otti kevyesti tukea lattiasta ja ponnisti hänkin ylös.

"Olet oikeassa", hän sanoi, "aamuharjoituksiin on vain muutama tunti."

Kaie huomasi siirtelevänsä hermostuneesti kypäräänsä kädestä toiseen ja työnsi sen parempaakaan keksimättä kainaloonsa. Häntä ujostutti yllättäen hirvittävästi. Mahassa läpätti, poskille nousi puna ja hän huomasi katseensa harhailevan.

"Nähdään aamulla", Kaie sai kuiskatuksi.

"Kauniita unia", Alexei vastasi käheästi.

He lähtivät vastakkaisiin suuntiin ja Kaie hillitsi sitkeästi halunsa kurkata olkapäänsä ylitse kommodorin loittonevaa selkää.

* * *

Kaikki vaikutti olevan valmiina. Sängyn raskas päiväpeite oli karkea ja kulunut hänen kämmenpohjiensa alla ja vaatteet painoivat puuduttavan raskaina ihoa vasten. Hän oli himmentänyt valot ja antanut hiljaisuudelle aikaa löytää tilaa sisimmästään. Äskeinen taistelun ja simulaatioharjoituksen kiihko oli laskeutunut verestä ja tyhjentänyt mielen.

Kefeus sykki ja eli hänen ympärillään mekaanista kiertokulkuaan; koneiden jatkuvia prosesseja, ennalta laskettuja ratoja ja moottorien mylvähtelevää työntövoimaa. Ja silti valtava tähtituhoaja kantoi sisällään haurasta ja kipinöivää elämää, varjeli heidän hentoja, hajoavia ruumiitaan tyhjiön tuhoavalta puserrukselta. Alus oli kuin elävä olento itsekin. Heidän kotinsa, heidän laivastonsa, heidän kapinansa. Kefeus, rakas, virttynyt, paikattu ja uskollinen Kefeus.

Hän tunsi sadat ja taas sadat virrat vesiputouksen kaltaisena voimakkaana kohinana kaikkialla ympärillään. Kefeuksen metallikehdossa parveilevat psioniset sykähdykset olivat aluksen epätahtiin sykkivä, epäröivä ja silti loppumattoman toiveikas sydän. He, terraanit, lukittuna kaikki UED:n vanhaan lippulaivaan – lukemattomiin kiloihin metallia, komposiittimuovia, virtapiirejä, elossapitojärjestelmiä ja ylimielistä uskoa terraanien ennaltamäärätystä asemasta avaruuden uudisraivaajina, taisteluvalmiina valloittajina. Ja silti, Kerriganin tulisen kouran juuri ja juuri väistäneinä pakolaisina, uudelleenrakennusta kaipaavina tyhjiksi kulutettuina, pelokkaina, eksyneinä. Siinä kaikessa oli jotakin niin ristiriitaisen kaunista ja silti surullisen lopullista, että sisintä pakahdutti.

_Muistoja ei voi hukata. _

Alexein ei olisi pitänyt hämmästyä siitä, että juuri Kaien ääni kuiskasi hänelle ensimmäisenä pimeyden keskeltä. Olihan Alexei nyt protossin kotikentällä ja yritti tehdä jotakin sellaista, jonka oli Kaielta oppinut. Protossi oli ollut avain, jota kääntämällä hän oli vihdoin saanut isänsä, Pulkovon tähtitornin hopeanhehkuiset kupolit ja pienen palan omaa lapsuuttaan – minuuttaan – takaisin. Kaie oli näyttänyt hänelle mistä aloittaa. Silti Kaien äänen kuuleminen herätti hänessä ristiriitaisia tuntemuksia. Protossi oli kysymysmerkki, tyhjä paperi, avaamaton kirja.

Alexei keskittyi raivokkaasti, porasi ajatuksensa kohti mennyttä. Hänellä ei ollut varmaa käsitystä siitä, millaisella haavilla Kaie oli muiston kauan sitten observatoriokannella hänen tajunnastaan onkinut, mutta nainen oli saanut sen vaikuttamaan helpolta. Protossin virta oli syleillyt hänen omaansa hetken aikaa kaikkivoipaisen ja lämpimän tuntuisena ja sen jälkeen mielikuvat olivat virranneet hänen lävitseen kuin murtuneesta padosta paennut vesi.

Jos hän keskittyisi, hän pystyisi samaan, löytäisi tien alitajuntansa porteista ja osaisi kirkastaa vesittyneet muistonsa. Hän voisi vastata mielessään kummitelleisiin kysymyksiin, haparoida tiensä kohti ymmärtämistä, kirkkaita merkityksiä. Alexei tiedosti hengityksensä hitaan rytmin, aamuyön tuntien katoavan hiljaisuuden. Hän jätti kaikki mieltään piinanneet tuntemukset, pelot ja itseinhon hetkeksi taakseen, tyynnytteli ne laimeiksi ja voimattomiksi. Ne alistuivat hänen psionisen voimansa edessä, pakenivat takaraivon syviin nurkkiin ja hajaantuivat merkityksettömiksi kasoiksi tomua.

_Niiden jäljet ovat aina virrassasi. _

Protossin kullankeltaisissa silmissä oli kesyttämätöntä psionista voimaa, jonka syvyyksissä pyörteili ulospääsyä etsivä kirkas liekki. Kaie oli jossakin hänen otsansa takana, opastamassa, neuvomassa, tuomassa lohtua ja tukea. Nainen oli vaiti, mutta hiljaisuus tuntui silti puhuttelevan kommodorin jokaista solua.

_Sinun virtasi ei koskaan unohda, vaikka sinä unohtaisit. _

Alexei tuijotti suljetuilla silmillään pimeyteen, kunnes varjot muuttuivat muodoiksi ja näkökentän laidalla lennähdelleet sinertävät häiriöt valoiksi. Hän kurotti kohti Vestaa pitämättä kiirettä, antaen tajunnalleen aikaa muistaa. Virta hyrisi kiivaasti hänen korvissaan salvaten hengityksen ja kohottaen pulssia.

Ja sitten yllättäen kaaos alkoi. Aistit olivat täynnä sekasotkuisena pyörteenä kaikkialle satavien värikkäiden pisaroiden hyökyä. Hän muisti kaatuneensa. Miltä oksennus maistui ylös väkipakolla syöksyessään, miten Kaie oli tarttunut hänen käsiinsä takaapäin ja kiskonut häntä takaisin polvilleen. Kuinka hän…

_Mitään ei voida pyyhkiä pois, ei koskaan._

Alexei pakotti itsensä keskittymään. Kaie oli löytänyt isää sivunneet muistot hänen virrastaan. Myös Vestan oli oltava siellä jossakin, hautautuneena psionisen säryn ja harmaan savuverhon alle. Ja vastausten, joita hän etsi, jokaisen niistä.

Maasto oli hänelle tuntematon ja tekniikka vieras, mutta Alexei pusersi itsensä läpi väsyttävistä esteistä, ylitti viimeiset raja-aidat henkitoreissaan ja paljaat jalat kovaa maaperää vasten läiskyen. Kommodori vajosi syvään ja heittelehtivään psioniseen transsiin vain hetkessä. Tuntemus vaikutti kuin jääkylmään veteen uppoaminen. Keuhkot supistuivat, pulssi sykähti nousukiitoon, jokainen solu tuntui kuolevan sijoilleen. Iho raivosi erottamatta kylmää ja kuumaa enää toisistaan, henkitorvi tuntui jäätyvän ja pirstaloituvan liekkien lyödessä sisään hengityksen mukana. Mieli oli kuin jääpala kuuman vesihanan alla. Kuiva hukkuminen – niin sitä vanhimmat aaveet olivat heille kuvailleet kauan sitten. Alexei haukkoi henkeään, puski läpi.

Hän ei ehkä tuntenut Khalaa, mutta hän tunsi oman virtansa ja sen räikeänä kuohuvat kosket, seisovat vedet, petollisen syvät hukkumispaikat ja terävät pohjan kivet. Hän tiesi mistä katsoa, nyt kun Kaie oli avannut ensimmäisen oven. Alexei sukelsi.

Ulkopuolisen silmiin hankalassa, miltei epäluonnollisesti taittuneessa asennossa vuoteellaan makaava mies näytti huolestuttavalta, kuin riivatulta. Kädet ja niska kääntyilivät tahdottomasti, haparoivia sanoja karkasi huulilta ja silmät pyörähtivät lopulta ympäri valveunen ottaessa vallan. Kommodorin kasvoille suli tietäväinen hymy.


	24. Nydus

_Näköjään Perintö vain kummittelee takaraivossani, vaikka uumoilin aiemmin päivitystahdin hiipuvan melkoisesti. __Perjantai-illan huuma kuitenkin iski, teki mieli alkaa naputella töistä kotiin päästyä, ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan. Oho. __Tosin tämän luvun viimeiset sanat ulos saadessani oikein tunsin sen klassisen writer's blockin henkivän niskaani kuin trenssitakkinen ahdistelija porttikongissa konsanaan, joten voi olla että nyt tulee isompikin tauko myös vapaa-ajan naputtelulle._

_Kiitos annu hymyilyttäneestä arvostelusta ja sydämen sulattavista kommenteista - tätä suorastaan on pakko kiidättää eteenpäin, kun joku iskee aina uuden vaihteen silmään. _

_Luvussa tehdään pieni aikahyppy eteenpäin, käynnistellään ehkä jo joitain aiemmin aavisteltuja prosesseja ja edetään myös Kaien ja Alexein välisellä rintamalla johonkin pisteeseen. Ehkä.  
_

* * *

"Sinulle tulee vielä kiire", Chandak ennusti Kaieen vilkaisten. Pieni nainen, joka oli vain hetki sitten tupsahtanut sisään ovesta, tutkaili Kaiea arvioivin, epäröivin silmin. Musiikkisoittimen kuulokkeet oli heitetty huolimattomasti Chandakin niskaan ja niistä ilmoille hönkivä vaimea kohina kertoi hänen kuunnelleen jotakin raskassoutuista ja voimakastempoista. Hän oli ollut nähtävästi hölkkäämässä.

"Miten niin?" Kaie laski yllättyneenä kuntosalikassin olaltaan ja alkoi ripeästi riisua märäksi vettynyttä urheilutoppiaan. He kolme olivat tällä hetkellä ainoat ahtaan ja tunkkaisen naisten pukuhuoneen käyttäjät: Wilkins hyräili itsekseen vesihanan kohinan ylitse ja Kaien vieressä istuva Chandak kiskoi virttyneitä lenkkitossuja parhaillaan jaloistaan. Hän nosti katseensa kengännauhoista, joita pujotteli auki.

"Hiustesi kuivaamiseen ja laittamiseen menee ainakin kolme varttia. Onneksi sinä pidät vaatteesi kaapissa, etkä pitkin poikin asunnon lattiaa. Minun on pakko silittää ainakin pusero", nainen pohdiskeli.

"Et ennen kuin minä silitän hameeni. Se on niin kurttuinen ja poimuilla, että näytän hässineen hydraliskoa viime käyttökerralla." Wilkins virnisti heille peilin kautta.

"Tapahtuuko tänään jotain?" Kaie kysyi epävarmasti. Hän löysi ohuen pyyhkeen kaappinsa perältä, kietoi sen ympärilleen ja nousi puolittain ylös penkiltään suihkutiloihin päin silmäillen.

"Et ole tosissasi? Ylennettyjen juhla? Soittaako kelloja?" Wilkins maalaili kasvoilleen liioitellun kysyvän ilmeen talsiessaan hammasharja suupielessä roikkuen kaappirivistölle. Nainen piti katseensa Kaiessa seisahtuessaan kaapilleen ja alkaessaan kaivaa sekalaisen kangasvuoren joukosta jotakin vaatekappalettaan.

"Luulin, että se on vain ylennyksen saaneille terraaneille", Kaie vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. Hän oli kyllä saanut ennakkoilmoituksen Gerard Durandin isännöimästä illallisesta henkilökohtaiseen kansioonsa, mutta oli sivuuttanut koko tiedotteen ensimmäisen silmäilyn jälkeen vain terraaneja koskevana palkintotilaisuutena. Kaiella ei ollut sijaa moisissa seremonioissa, sillä hänellä ei ollut UED:n armeijan varsinaista sotilasarvoa.

Chandak jäykistyi kesken liikkeensä ja alkoi siteerata kutsun tarkkaa sanamuotoa keskittyneesti. Hänen oikea kätensä kohosi ilmaan kuin hiljaisuutta pyytääkseen.

"…järjestää juhlatilaisuuden sekä kuluneen kahdentoista kuukauden aikana ylennyksen saaneille eri aselajien sotilaille että muulla tavalla ansioituneille, laivaston etua palvelleille sotilaille tai siviileille."

Wilkins puuttui jälleen puheeseen: "Etkö lukenut nimilistoja silloin, kun ne olivat näkyvillä sisäisessä verkossa ja ilmoitustauluilla?"

Kaie katsoi naisesta toiseen epäilevästi.

"Luin. Onnittelin teitä kaikkia ylennyksistä", Kaie kertasi. Hän säpsähti. "Onnittelinhan? Unohdinko jonkun?"

"Onnittelit", Wilkins sivuutti huomion kädellään huiskaisemalla. Ryhmän terraaniaaveet olivat odotetusti saaneet ylennykset osoitettuaan kiitettävää valmiutta sekä Kaien saapumisen aikaisissa toimissaan että Van Saran taistelussa protosseiksi naamioituja zergeja vastaan. Asiaa oli juhlistettu verrattain hillitysti miesten hytillä pidetyn pokeri-illan merkeissä, sillä Van Saralle paluu häilyi horisontissa uhkaavana ja vaati heiltä kaikilta jatkuvaa huippukuntoa.

Chandak pidätti henkeään deodoranttipilven ilmaan pölläyttäessään, mutta tämän katse oli paljonpuhuva. Wilkins sen sijaan rykäisi.

"Sinun nimesi oli listalla, Kaie. Gerard halusi kunnioittaa sinua… odotas…" vaalea nainen jäi nojaamaan kaappiaan vasten yrittäen kaivella korusanoja mielestään. Hän oli jo aikeissa kohauttaa olkiaan, kun Chandak riensi uudelleen apuun valokuvamuisteineen: "Toistuvasta, esimerkillisestä toiminnasta taistelutilanteissa sekä jatkuvasta ponnistelusta Koprulu-galaksin sisäisten liittolaissuhteiden ylläpitämiseksi."

Kaien suu oli naisen itsekään sitä huomaamatta jäänyt raolleen ja hän silmäili kaksikkoa edessään jonkinlaista merkkiä kiusanteosta etsien.

"Mutta… sehän on valtava kunnia. Minä en… Eihän minulla ole…"

"Se on vain yksi illallinen", Wilkins vähätteli. Hän laski ulos pitkästyneen huokauksen.

"Mutta…", Kaie änkytti huolestuneesti.

"Aloita siitä, että menet suihkuun", Chandak patisti reippaasti. Pieni nainen kiskaisi t-paidan hartioidensa yltä, nuuhkaisi sitä ja viskasi vaatteen nenäänsä nyrpistäen kankaiseen pesukassiinsa. Kaie seurasi toimenpidettä kykenemättä ravistamaan itseään hereille painajaismaiseksi muuttuneesta tilanteestaan. Hän seisoi pukuhuoneen keskellä patsaaksi jäykistyneenä ja haluten sännätä johonkin. Paha kyllä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä mihin suuntaan.

"Ei minulla ole UED:n juhlaunivormua", hän sai lopulta sanat muotoiltua. Wilkins ja Chandak vaihtoivat lyhyen silmäyksen.

"Eikö sellainen anneta kaikille värvätyille?"

"Kauluspaita, solmuke, asetakki ja baretti minulla on", Kaie takelteli. Hänen ajatuksensa liisteröityivät toisiinsa tahmeina ja puuroisina. "En saanut uutta hametta hajonneen tilalle. Lantiotasanteet repivät sen rikki heti kun yritin pukea sitä…", Kaie viittasi kämmenellään selittelevästi vyötäröönsä. Hän tunsi kylmänväreiden riipivän pitkin kuntosalilla märäksi hikoiltua selkäänsä. "Myöskään tarpeeksi leveitä korollisia kenkiä varastomestari ei löytänyt, joten minulle annettiin miesten kengät. Ja housut. Minä ajattelin, että sillä ei ole väliä, kun en ole läsnä tärkeissä edustustilaisuuksissa… mutta… jos koko päällystö on läsnä, eikö se ole epäkunnioittavaa?"

"Tuota, kyllä se ainakin poikkeuksellista on. Mutta jos ei sinulla ole mitään muuta…", Chandak punnitsi sanojaan harkitsevasti venyttäen. Naisen silmät kirkastuivat yhtäkkiä. "Onhan sinulla protossivaatteesi!"

Kaie hätkähti taaksepäin kuin häntä olisi paiskattu näkymättömällä nyrkillä. Ajatus miltei säikäytti hänet. Temppelisisaren purppuraa ja violettia häilähtelevä kaapu oli sysätty hänen kaappinsa perukoille, eikä hän ollut kurkistanut perimmäiselle henkaripuulle enää hetkeen. Toisinaan syy oli yksinkertaisesti hänen kiireissään, mutta yhtä paljon hän vältteli vanhoja tavaroitaan niiden mukanaan kantamien merkitysten ja tunteiden takia. Kaapu oli hänen kiintein ja voimakkain linkkinsä kotiin, portti tummilla kivillä vuorattuun temppelipihaan Shakuraksella, muistutus protossisielusta ja Khalasta hänen sisimmässään. Alkuaikoina hän oli sivellyt puvun liukasta, kahahtelevaa kangasta tuon tuosta kaipauksen iskiessä, mutta pian jo pelkän koristeellisen hihansuun tunnusteleminen sormenpäiden välissä oli tehnyt koti-ikävästä sietämätöntä. Sittemmin hän oli tottunut terraanien pukimiin niinkin hyvin, että ehdotus vanhaan palaamisesta tuntui jotenkin kaukaiselta ja epärealistiselta.

Chandakin sanojen jälkeen musertava ikävä lävisti hetken ajaksi hänen sisimpänsä. Kaapu oli symboloinut hänelle aina kotia, iätöntä rauhaa, turvallisuutta. Zeratulia. Ajatus sen pukemisesta sai veren kiehumaan suonissa kaipauksesta ja toi mieleen muistoja.

"Eikö se alleviivaa vähän turhan voimakkaasti sitä, että… olen vieras?" Kaie sanoi epäröiden.

"Koska miesten univormussa paikalle saapuminen olisi kovin luontevaa?" Wilkins kysyi naamaansa vääntäen. Kaie näpelsi rintakehälleen laskeutunutta sotkuista poninhäntäänsä hermostuneen alistuneesti, mutta Chandakin silmiin oli jo syttynyt kaksi tähteä.

"En malta odottaa, että pääsen näkemään sinut mekossa", nainen henkäisi haltioituneesti. "Pitäisikö meidän letittää tukkasi pitkin päätä? Se korostaisi…"

"Se ei ole mikään mekko, vaan minun temppelisisaren kaapuni", Kaie keskeytti väsyneesti. Vaikka kaapu oli hänelle rakas ja tärkeä vaatekappale, koko idea arvelutti häntä vieläkin. Mitä jos muut nauraisivat hänelle, kuten silloin, kun hän oli lähtenyt roikkuvissa verryttelyhousuissa Vestalle?

"Kohta se on myös hikisen ja likaisen protossin kaapu. Suihkuun, mars!" Wilkins kehotti pontevasti huitoen kädellään pesuhuoneen suuntaan. Kaien ei auttanut kuin tehdä työtä käskettyä. Myöhästymisen pelko muutti haparoivat askeleet määrätietoiseksi nelistämiseksi, ja hän työntyi märkään ja höyrystä lämpimään suihkuhuoneeseen vauhdilla. Pyyhkeensä naulakkoon laskettuaan protossi livahti perimmäisen suihkuseinän taakse, työnsi suihkupoletin mittariin ja käänsi veden valumaan itseään soimaten. Kuinka hän oli saattanut sivuuttaa ylennettyjen juhlat ja nimilistat noin kevyesti? Hän oli uskonut automaattisesti, että tilaisuus olisi vain terraaneille… Olisi ollut tavattoman noloa laiminlyödä laivaston perinteitä ja tärkeitä rituaaleja silkan huolimattoman oletuksen takia.

Kaie antoi paksun tukkansa kastua litimäräksi ja huljutti sitä suihkun alla sormillaan takkuja auki haroen. Hän ei ollut ällistykseltään edes tajunnut kysyä, kuinka kauan hänellä oli aikaa. Protossi huokasi, kurotti malttamattomasti hyllylle saippuapullon perään ja oli kaatua liukkaalla lattialla tasapainonsa horjuessa. Hän irvisti tuskaisasti reitensä tömähtäessä vasten suihkusermin terävää laitaa. Tästä jäisi mustelma.

* * *

Hän oli kohtalaisen varma siitä, että näytti naurettavalta ja tunsi olonsa sen mukaiseksi. Asetakki oli ryppyinen, aluspaita tuntui kutistuneen sitten viime käytön ja hän kaipasi lian kuorruttamia, mukavasti käytössä pehmenneitä maihinnousukenkiään vimmaisasti. Perhanan Gerard Durand ja hänen ulkokultaiset, vanhoilliset teekutsunsa. Miksi ihmeessä he eivät voineet suoraan sivuuttaa sitä vaihetta, jossa viinilaseja kilisteltiin lusikalla ja siirtyä koko lauma Vestalle ryyppäämään?

Hän nojasi käytävän seinää vasten tyrkäten uudelleen ovipaneelia ärhäkästi kainalosauvansa kärjellä. Osuma oli tällä kertaa tarpeeksi lähellä soittokelloa, ja töminä sisätiloista tarkoitti toivottavasti sitä, että Kaie tai joku hänen hyttitovereistaan oli matkalla ovelle.

Jim Raynor ei kovinkaan usein jäänyt sanattomaksi, mutta ovea käytävälle raottavan Kaien nähdessään hän huomasi tavallisesti ehtymättömän sutkausvarastonsa ottaneen lopputilin. Äkillinen liikutus ja hämmennys hyökyivät hänen ylitseen voimakkaina salvaten hengen. Hän oli tottunut katselemaan Kaien päällä useita kokoja liian isoja, UED:n säkkimäisiä sotilastamineita, jotka pussittivat hoikan protossin yllä saaden tämän vaikuttamaan isosisarensa lainavaatteisiin puetulta ruipelolta. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, miltä Kaie näyttäisi mittojaan ja muotojaan mukaillen ommelluissa, tyköistuvissa vaatteissa. Protossilta, hän saattoi nyt todeta häkeltyneenä, kalpealta ja kehräävää voimaa uhkuvalta protossilta.

Temppelisisarten poimutettu, veistoksellisen jyrkkä kaapu toi nuoren naisen protossipiirteet ällistyttävän voimakkaasti esille: leikkaus korosti vyötärön ylikorostunutta kapeutta, pohjetaipeen jälkeen jyrkästi eteenpäin työntyviä luiden kaaria ja kevyesti eteenpäin kulmautunutta ylävartaloa. Nuoren naisen piirteistä paistava terraani ei ollut toki kadonnut minnekään, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa heidän tuttavuutensa aikana Raynor ymmärsi läpitunkevan selkeästi, kuinka vahvat merkit Fenix oli tyttäreensä jättänyt. Kansansa perinteisissä vaatteissa Kaie oli karulla ja pelottavalla tavalla vieras; kuin jonkinlaisen uninäyn eksoottisen julma kohtalotar, joka kuului rapistuvien kivitemppeleiden holveihin, eikä Kefeuksen kaltaisen sota-aluksen käytäville. Jim räpäytti silmiään hakien umpikujaan ajaneen mielensä perukoilta jotakin sanottavaa. Kaie seisoi hänen edessään kuin odottaen. Hän hymyili ujosti. Raynor virnisti.

"Sinä näytät hyvältä, pikkuinen", hän virkkoi karheasti. Suurin osa Gerardin pömpööseille illallisille saapuvista miehistä pitäisi todennäköisesti Kaien ulkomuotoa luotaantyöntävänä ja vieraana, mutta Raynorin kurkkuun nousi pala hänen palatessaan ajatuksissaan ensin Sarahiin ja sitten Fenixiin.

_Isäsi olisi niin ylpeä sinusta._

Jim tarttui Kaiea kädestä ja veti tämän käytävälle. Hänellä oli omituinen olo – kuin jonkinlainen ympyrä olisi vihdoin sulkeutunut, mutta avannut silti jälleen uusia ja uusia risteyksiä hänen eteensä.

"Kiitos. Minulla ei ole terraanien omaa juhlaunivormua" Kaie sanoi anteeksipyytävästi. Kun nainen liikahti tuttuun selittelevään sävyynsä vaivaantuneen oloisena, lumous särkyi ja eteerisen epätodelliselta näyttänyt protossipapitar oli poissa. Tilalla oli tuttu, hieman huomiosta ja Jim Raynorin laajentuneista silmäteristä kiusaantunut Kaie. Nainen sipaisi pehmeästi laskeutuvaa, liehuva kangasta sormillaan hermostuneesti ja lipaisi huuliaan.

Raynor huomasi vasta nyt, että nainen oli mutkattomasti vyöttänyt lanteilleen isänsä vanhan _shalanin_.

"Onko tuo sinun käsityksesi pukukorusta? Jämäkkää", hän tokaisi kädellään kolhiutuneeseen pistooliin osoittaen.

"Se ei ole pukukoru", Kaie vastasi jäykän loukkaantuneesti. "Se on enemmän kuin pelkkä koriste, se on…"

"Kyllä minä tiedän, muistatko?" Raynor pehmensi kiusoitteluaan. Hän sipaisi päätä myötäilevälle punokselle solmittua Kaien tukkaa lempeästi kuin haluten sanoa, että protossi oli hellyttävä langetessaan ilkikurilla punottuihin ansoihin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kaie leppyi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli kiivastunutkin ja näytti nolostuneelta tajutessaan itsekin ylireagoineensa.

"Anteeksi. Tämä kaikki vain koettelee hermojani. En ole ikinä ennen ollut tällaisessa tilanteessa. Papitarvalaani vannoessani olin vain... yksi muista."

"Niin sinä olet nytkin", Jim rauhoitteli käsiään toisiaan vasten hermostuneesti hierovaa naista. Kaie venytti hartioitaan pyöräyttäen ja ravisti sitten niitä kuin jännityksen karistaakseen. Hänen silmänsä tavoittivat Jimin katseen.

"Ajattelin, että voisit saattaa vanhan raihnaisen miehen illallisille", Jim ehdotti kyynärsauvaansa selittelevästi ilmassa heilauttaen. "Pitäisikö meidän lähteä vai tähtäämmekö näyttävään myöhästymiseen?"

"Lupasin odottaa taistelupariani", Kaie muisti ja antoi huolestuneiden silmiensä pyyhkäistä tyhjää käytävää.

"Hän kävi tässä äsken."

Kaie vastasi toteamukseen kohotetulla kulmakarvalla.

"Sanoin hänelle, että minä olin täällä ensin ja että hän saisi etsiä seuralaisen jostakin muualta", Jim vastasi tyytyväisesti. Kaie osasi tällä kertaa ennen järkyttynyttä älähdystään tulkita Raynorin susimaisen virneen. Protossi näytti närkästyneeltä.

"Hän ei taida olla tulossa takaisin?" nainen varmisti.

"Hän pötki pakoon heti, kun ehdotin, että voisimme tapella tai painia sinusta. Olen varma, että olisin voittanut sen kuikelon kyynärsauvankin kanssa", Jim vastasi arvioivasti leukaansa naputellen.

Nyt Kaie jo hymyili vaihtaessaan puheenaihetta: "Joko jalka tuntuu paremmalta?"

"Pärjäilen sen kanssa", Raynor murahti. He lähtivät kiirettä pitämättä kulkemaan kohti hissejä.

Kaie ei tarjonnut kättään tueksi, mistä Jim oli kiitollinen, ylpeys se oli hänelläkin. Sen sijaan nainen sovitti askeleensa rauhallisiksi ja Jimin etenemisvauhtia mukaileviksi.

Viipyilevästä tahdista huolimatta Jim tunsi hien kohoavan otsalleen. Jalan lihakset olivat pitkän vuodelevon jäljiltä arat ja puutuneen tuntuiset, ja jokainen virheasento tai liian painokas jalkaterän hipaisu lattiaa vasten lähetti sahalaitaisia sykäyksiä ylös selkärankaan ja aina takaraivoon asti. Jalan kivut olivat silti miltei siedettäviä verrattuna hänen päässään edelleen toisinaan humisevaan psioniseen jälkisärkyyn. Se oli kuin tuhat poranterää tärykalvojen läpi, kuin silmäluomia neulalla pistelevä jäätävä viima.

"Onko jokin vialla?" Kaie kysyi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Raynor pudisti päätään.

"En vain pidä tällaisista tilaisuuksista. Liikaa puhetta ja liian vähän todellista sanottavaa. Jos minusta ikinä tulee laivastoamiraali, huuhdon ensi töikseni ylennysmääräykset ja kunniamitalit alas likaviemäriin ja järjestän tilalle ammuntakojun ja kukkotappelun. Verta, höyheniä, viinaa ja tanssityttöjä. Ehkä märkä t-paita –kilpailu", hän sanoi haaveilevaan sävyyn.

"Sovinistista", Kaie huomautti moitiskellen. Raynor hörähti nauramaan ääneen.

"Joku on jälleen lukenut terraanihistoriaa", hän totesi huvittuneesti. "Mihin minä vielä joudunkaan. Kohta alat laulaa työläislauluja ja vaatia äänioikeutta."

Kaie jätti kommentin huomioimatta ja alkoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen puhua mietteliäästi.

"Minä pidän terraanien rituaaleista. Ne kertovat paljon siitä millaisia asioita pidätte tärkeinä", nainen sanoi puolustellen.

"Katsotaan mitä mieltä olet, kun olet nähnyt tämän sortin perseennuolemistilaisuuksia puolen tuhatta", Raynor vastasi kyllästyneesti. Hän oli ottanut liian pitkän harppauksen ja päätynyt sekä lyömään varpaansa hissikorin reunaan että miltei menettämään tasapainonsa. Kipu välähti silmäluomien takana punareunaisena ja ahneena.

Kaie taputti häntä tyynnytellen käsivarrelle ja naisen pitkät, viileät sormet tuntuivat suorastaan valuttavan voimaa ja parantavaa tyyneyttä hänen kaltoin kohdeltuun kehoonsa ja mieleensä. Raynorin kireäksi viivaksi vetäytyneet suupielet rentoutuivat. Loppumatka taittui levollisen hiljaisuuden vallassa.

Jim päästi pitkän vihellyksen suupielestään heidän päästessään alakannelle, jossa juhlaillalliset tänä vuonna syötäisiin. Gerard Durandilla oli tyyliä, se Raynorin oli pakko myöntää. Kefeuksen kaltaisessa paikassa juhlatilaisuuksien järjestäminen oli yleensä vaivaannuttava sekasotku, jossa yritettiin sovittaa yhteen tilapäisratkaisuja, käytännön karut vaatimukset ja ylevyyttä henkivä tunnelma. Avaruusaluksia ei vain oltu tehty tällaisiin tilaisuuksiin, ei ainakaan tähtituhoajia. Gerard oli kuitenkin saanut ankean salin miltei salonkikelpoiseen kuntoon: Raynor havainnoi yhdellä silmäyksellä pitkät pöydät tahrattoman valkeine pöytäliinoineen, kattovalaisimien loisteessa hehkuvat aterimet ja tarjoiluastiat sekä perinteiset symbolit, liput ja viirit. Äänentoistolaitteista kohisi hienostuneella maulla valittu, hiljainen musiikki. Vain perhanan kattokruunut puuttuivat. Jopa ruoka tuoksui tuoreelta, mikä oli suoranaista ylellisyyttä einespatukoiden, korviketuotteiden ja synteettisten makuaineiden parissa arkensa viettäville laivaston terraaneille. Jim huomasi suunsa vettyvän. Hitto, näistähän voisi vielä tulla hänen mieleisensä juhlat kaiken sen sairaalapuuron ja ravinnevanukkaan jälkeen.

Kymmeniä ryhdikkäitä ja arvonsa tuntevia miehiä ja naisia parveili tilassa, kukin oman aselajinsa mukaisessa juhlaunivormussa ja rintapieli mitaleista raskaana. Amiraali Gerard Durand itse seisoi kaiken keskellä sydämellisesti jutustellen ja moitteettomasti pukeutuneena. Miehellä oli jopa päällystön paraatiunivormuun kuuluvat valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka näyttivät kaikesta järjettömästä epäkäytännöllisyydestään huolimatta istuvan kokonaisuuteen kuin nakutettu. Jim vilkaisi nuhruisia asepuvun housujaan ja repeämispisteessä repsottavaa vyönsä solkea ja halusi hetken aikaa heittää Gerardia kyynärsauvallaan.

Lähimpänä seisovat päällystön jäsenet olivat huomanneet Raynorin. Hän sai osakseen kohteliaita hymyjä, kuohuviinilasien kohotuksia ja muutaman kysyvän vilkaisun seuralaiseensa.

Kaie oli pysähtynyt oviaukolle ällistyneen näköisenä ja töllötti peittelemättömän uteliaana ympärilleen kuin sotilasparaatia seuraava pikkulapsi.

"Mielenkiintoista", protossi sai lopulta henkäistyä ja palautettua silmänsä Jimiin. Hänen naamansa loisti arkaa innostusta. "Protossien tilaisuuksissa ei käytetä näin paljon symboleja ja koristeita. Shakuraksella ja Aiurilla on jotenkin… erilaista kauneutta, jylhempää. Tämä on erilaista."

"Kyllä. Kovin", Raynor vastasi. Hän taputti Kaiea kevyesti olkapäälle ja sai naisen ottamaan muutaman askeleen salin sisäpuolelle. He pysähtyivät oven lähellä olevan pienen pöydän viereen ja jäivät toviksi seisomaan aloilleen.

"Mitä nyt?" Kaie kysyi muutaman hiljaisen minuutin jälkeen. Protossin silmät karkasivat edelleen välillä kuin varkain ihastelemaan jotakin yksityiskohtaa salissa, mutta hän näytti tulleen kiusallisen tietoiseksi myös supinasta ja vaivihkaisista katseista, joita sai osakseen. Nainen otti vaistomaisesti puolittaisen askeleen Jimin suuntaan kuin suojaa hakien.

Raynorin oli myönnettävä, että Kaie oli väriläiskä – monellakin tapaa – terraanien mustasta, harmaasta ja sinisestä koostuvan univormumeren keskellä. Naisen aiempaa rohkeammin esille tuodut protossipiirteet sekä paljaiksi jätetyt olkapäät ja jalat vaikuttivat olevan liikaa monelle. Protosseihin ja heidän pukuihinsa tottunut Jim suorastaan häpesi terraanien puolesta: Kaiea tuijotettiin kuin nainen olisi tullut paikalle alasti, ikään kuin hän olisi halventanut perinteistä juhlaa pelkällä läsnäolollaan. Raynor hillitsi töin tuskin äkillisen halunsa lyödä paheksuen silmälasiensa takaa killittävän vanhemman upseerimiehen nenä poskelle ja tyytyi lähettämään tälle rakastavan hymyn ja kyynärtaipeen suojasta vilautetun keskisormen. Miehen typertyneen järkyttynyt ilme oli kaikki palkinto, jonka hän päivän hyvästä työstään tarvitsi.

"Nyt pidät hauskaa, syöt hyvin ja nautit olostasi. Älä juo itseäsi humalaan", Raynor toivotti Kaien aiempaan kysymykseen vastaten ja rohkaisua ääneensä valaen. "Minua odotetaan päällystön pöydässä. Ikävä kyllä."

Raynor olisi istunut iltansa mieluusti Kaien ja tämän aaveryhmän kanssa, jollei etiketti olisi sitonut häntä toisaalle. Ruoan oli parasta olla hyvää, sillä ajatus koko helkkarin illasta päällystön vuosisatoja vanhoja taisteluhautajuttuja kuunnellen tuntui koko lailla yhtä hyvältä kuin paistihaarukan survominen jalassa paranevaan haavaan. Jos hän yhtään Gerardia tunsi, vanha sadisti oli istuttanut hänet kunniapaikalle jonnekin kuolettavalle tylsyydelle uuden merkityksen antavan kapteeniluutnantti Klingen ja maiskuttavaa ääntä ruokaillessaan pitävän komentaja Pollardin väliin. Jos maailmassa oli yhtään oikeudenmukaisuutta jäljellä, hän saisi istua Shikovin vieressä. Vaikka kommodorin ja Kaien välit olivat toisinaan tulenarat ja Jim itse paloi välillä halusta tintata Shikovia tästä syystä, venäläisaave oli eittämättä päällystön selväjärkisin juttukumppani Durandin itsensä ohella. Shikov arvosti myös hyvää viskiä, mikä ei ollut Raynorin mielestä lainkaan huono piirre seuramiehessä. Jos ilta kävisi oikein pitkäveteiseksi, hän voisi juottaa kommodorin känniin ja kysyä mitä hittoa mies oikein Kaiesta halusi.

"Kaie!"

Raynor ja Kaie käännähtivät kumpikin äänen suuntaan. Jim hymyili ilahtuneesti nähdessään Kaien taisteluparin ja tätä seuraavat kaksi muuta sotilasta. Hän piti oikeastaan koko aaveryhmästä, jossa oli sopivasti maanläheisyyttä ja turhaa paskantärkeyttä karttavaa rouheutta. Aaveet olivat lisäksi kuluneiden kuukausien aikana tehneet ihmeitä Kaien itsetunnolle ja auttaneet tätä ennakkoluulottomasti löytämään oman paikkansa jo silloin, kun Raynor itse oli vielä pakoillut pullonpohjan läpi omia tunteitaan ja pelkojaan Van Saralla. Kaien asetoverit olivat harmaissa juhlaunivormuissa, kirkkaanpunaisissa bareteissaan ja solmukekaulaisina heitä lähestyessään tyylikkään, voimaa uhkuvan ja sotilaallisen näköisiä. Raynor tunsi itsensä tietyllä tavalla liikuttuneeksi. Oliko hän ollut joskus noin nuori, noin ehtymättömän itsevarma?

Etunenässä kävelevä Lohmann tuskin huomasi Raynorin nyökkäävää tervehdystä, sillä miehen silmät olivat juuttuneet kapteenin vierellä seisovaan Kaieen.

"Minä luulin, että näkisin sinut housuissa ja kiiltonahkakengissä…", Lohmann haki hetken sanoja. Mies pyöräytti silmiään ja avasi suunsa kuin jatkaakseen, muttei koskaan saanut puheenvuoroaan.

"Kaie!" toinen aavemies, Adamskohan hänen nimensä oli, kailotti jo muutaman metrin päästä. Miehen kasvoilla oli aitoa ällistystä. "Sinulla on mekko päällä! Missä kurpitsavaunut ja lasikengät ovat?"

"Tämä ei ole mekko!" Kaie kivahti loukkaantuneena.

"Hänellä on pistooli, joten kehottaisin varovaisuuteen mekkovertauksissasi", Kaien hyttitoveri, Chandakiksi kutsuttu pieni nainen, huomautti. Adams nosti kätensä rauhoittelevaan torjuntaan.

"Ei mekkoa! Pitkähelmainen pusero?" mies ehdotti salamannopeasti.

Yrmeän protossin kasvot olivat kuin kiveä, kunnes hän silminnähden epäröi hetken.

"Kurpitsavaunut?" nainen kysyi jurottavasti kykenemättä kuitenkaan peittämään uteliaisuuttaan. Raynor piilotti hymyn kädellään.

Kaie liikahteli paikoillaan kiusaantuneesti. Epävarmuus hiipi naisen ääneen. "Minusta tuntuu, että tämä oli virhe. Kaikki tuijottavat." Hän osoitti kiusaantuneesti kädellään kaapuunsa.

Chandak ravisti päätään pontevasti ja vilkaisi päätä pidemmän Kaien silmiin lohdutellen.

"Paskapuhetta", nainen napautti mutkattomasti.

"Sinä näytät hyvältä", Lohmannkin lohdutti. Hän tarjosi käsikynkkäänsä herrasmiesmäisesti protossille. "Me istumme salin takaosassa. Oma pöytä ja kaikkea."

Raynor huomasi Gerardin viittilöivän hänen suuntaansa ja vastasi eleeseen laiskalla nyökäytyksellä. Amiraali osoitti katseellaan tyhjään istuimeen omansa vierellä.

"Velvollisuus kutsuu. Sinä näytät olevan hyvissä käsissä", Raynor hyvästeli. Hän töykkäisi Kaiea hellästi matkaan kohti salin takaosaa. "Pidähän hauskaa, pikkuinen. Jos joku heittäytyy hankalaksi, tule sanomaan minulle. Haluan olla eturivissä, kun pieksät hänet sinipunaiseksi."

* * *

Kaie pyöritteli korkeaa, jalallista lasiaan pöytäliinaa vasten ja tukahdutti haukotuksen. Ilta oli jo pitkällä, mutta Kaie ei tiennyt sopiko hänen vetäytyä seurasta näin aikaisin. Hän suoristi huolellisesti pöydälle lasketun pienen rasian ja hymyili ajatuksissaan. Samettityynyllä rasian sisällä lepäsi koruton, kullattu kunniamerkki, jonka amiraali Durand oli hänelle muutamia tunteja sitten antanut. Kaie oli uskonut halkeavansa ylpeydestä päällystön suodessa kunnioittavat, lyhyet aplodit hänelle ja Gerardin kasvoille piirtyvään, kannustavaan hymyyn vastatessaan. Lohmann oli työntänyt sormet suuhunsa ja vislannut kimakasti hänen palatessaan pöytään – ele, jolle päällystö oli todennäköisesti rypistänyt yksissä tuumin kulmiaan – mutta pieni aaveryhmä oli Kaien kiusaantuneen sekaiseksi mielihyväksi ottanut kaiken irti uusimman tulokkaansa palkintohetkestä.

Kaie painoi päänsä ja yritti tallettaa sisältään heränneet onnen ja lämmön tuntemukset mieleensä myöhempää varten. Hymy kutitteli vieläkin jossakin vatsanperukoilla hänen vain vilkaistessaankin mitalia, joka oli muotoiltu muistuttamaan neliön päälle aseteltua viisisakaraista tähteä. Metallipintaan oli kaiverrettu kolme sanaa. Ne olivat Chandakin mukaan latinaa ja tarkoittivat urheutta, sinnikkyyttä ja isänmaallisuutta. Kaiella ei ollut aavistustakaan minkä isänmaan puolesta hän tällä hetkellä taisteli, mutta sanoihin kätkeytyvä symboliikka oli silti hänestä kaunista.

Salissa soiva kappale vaihtui ja hiljaiseen taukoon kahden musiikkiraidan välillä mahtui äänekästä puheensorinaa ja ruokailuvälineiden kolistelua. Kaie oli odottanut mielenkiinnolla mitä illallisen jälkeen tapahtuisi, mutta terraanit eivät vaikuttaneet tekevän muuta kuin vaihtavan kohteliaisuuksia, nauttivan virvokkeita tai keskittyvän kertomaan monieleisesti joko mielipidettään sotatilanteesta tai kuvailemaan jonkin taistelun tai kohtaamisen tarkkoja yksityiskohtia. Osa vetäytyi salista pienissä ryhmissä, toiset talutettiin selittelevästi hymyillen ulos heidän otettuaan muutaman lasillisen liikaa. Kaie ei oikeastaan tiennyt mitä oli odottanut, mutta tunsi olonsa silti jollakin tavalla pettyneeksi. Tämä oli samanlaisia sosiaalisia pelejä ja hämäriä kaksoismerkityksiä tihkuva näyttämö kuin Vestakin, vaikka puitteet juhlavammat olivatkin. Jokainen tuntui haluavan jotain: hyväksyntää, lupauksia, luotuja suhteita, lujitettuja liittoja…

Kaien katse käväisi nopeasti Shikovissa, joka oli kulkenut hieman syrjemmälle pahimmasta vilskeestä Gerard Durandin ja Raynorin kanssa. Miehet juttelivat jotakin – kenties taktiikkaan ja tulevaan Van Saran komennukseen liittyvää – matalilla äänillä. Gerard oli kääntynyt selin, mutta Kaie kykeni lukemaan Raynorin ja sivuttain seisovan Alexein kasvoilta sen verran, että tiesi heidän puhuvan jostakin vakavaluontoisemmasta kuin muut tarjoiluja ihastelevat, salissa taivastelevat päällystön jäsenet. Kaie olisi voinut virtaansa hieman ulottamalla todennäköisesti kuullakin pätkiä keskustelusta, mutta se olisi ollut väärin ja epäkohteliasta. Sen sijaan hän antoi katseensa kulkea Shikovin yli arvioivana. Mies seisoi aloillaan niin vakavan ja harkitsevan näköisenä puunatussa univormussaan, koppalakki syvälle päähän painettuna ja teräksenharmaat silmät maata pyyhkien. Hän näytti surulliselta, ja Kaie hillitsi halunsa koskettaa miehen virtaa omallaan.

Tohtori Stanton istui muutaman penkkirivin päässä yksin ja pitkästyneen oloisena. Hän taputteli ruttuun taitetun kangasliinan kulmaa lakatulla peukalonkynnellään. Kaien oli mahdoton sanoa mitä naisen älykkäiden, empaattisten silmien takana liikkui. Terraanilääkärillä oli sinivalkoinen lääkintäpuolen juhlaunivormu mataline korkokenkineen, polvimittaisine hameineen ja valkoisine suikkineen. Hän näytti herttaiselta tuolinkulmalla jalkojaan musiikin tahtiin keinutellessaan, kuin jostakin vanhasta terraanien mainoskuvasta irrotetulta.

Stanton oli kilpakumppani, jota Kaie ei tulisi koskaan voittamaan. Mielipaha nykäisi hänen ajatuksissaan kateellisena ja kitkeränä, mutta hän pakotti sen takaisin alas vatsanpohjalle siemaisemalla lasistaan ja painamalla katseensa uudelleen pöytään ennen kuin jäisi kiinni tuijottamisesta. Parempaakaan keksimättä Kaie kiinnitti huomionsa taas ympärillään vilkkaasti käytyyn keskusteluun ja nojautui lähemmäs muita aaveita kyynärpään varaan leukansa laskien.

"Melkein valmis poimittavaksi", Chandak sanoi kurillisesti naurahtaen.

Intialaisnainen risti kätensä ja hymyili. Kaie seurasi muiden katseita ja päätteli, että juttu liittyi salin toisella laidalla norkoilevaan nuoreen aliluutnanttiin, joka tuijotti heidän pöytäänsä haikean ja toiveikkaan näköisenä. Chandak vastasi miehen silmäyksiin väläyttämällä ehdottelevan hymyn pitkien ripsiensä alta ja painoi sen jälkeen katseensa alas kuin kainostellen.

"Mitä nyt?" Adams kysyi jännittyneenä. Mies näytti innostuneelta kuin olisi seurannut jännityselokuvaa.

"Nyt odotan….", Chandak muikisti huuliaan pohdiskelevasti, "…noin kuusi minuuttia."

"Minä en ymmärrä", Murray myönsi. Mies oli nostanut baretin eteensä pöydälle ja raapi otsaansa hämillään. Kaie katsoi mieheen myötätuntoisena ja helpottuneena siitä, ettei ollut ainoa kyydistä pudonnut.

"Hän tulee viimeistään kuuden minuutin jälkeen juttelemaan", Wilkins selvensi.

"Mistä sen voi tietää?" Kaie äimistyi.

"Sellaiset asiat vain näkee", Chandak sanoi. Hän hymyili protossille. "Se on Chandakin kuuden minuutin sääntö."

Kaie vilkaisi epäuskoisesti salin toisella laidalla seisovaan mieheen, joka tähyili edelleen heidän pöytäänsä. Chandak maiskautti suullaan tyytyväisenä ja keskittyi jälleen hetkeksi aikaa jälkiruoka-annokseensa, jota oli tyhjentänyt harkitsevin näykkäisyin koko illan ajan.

"Sinä tiedät paljon näistä asioista", Kaie myönsi kateellisena. Hän yritti tiukasti pitää äänensävynsä neutraalina, mutta Chandakin silmissä tuikahtava kiinnostunut kysymys oli selkeästi erottuvissa.

_Kuuden minuutin sääntö, _Kaie toisti sanat mielessään. Hän ei voinut olla kurkistamatta jälleen Shikovin puoleen, mutta mies oli ja pysyi selin. _Kuusi vuottakaan tuskin riittäisi. _

Keskustelu polveili eteenpäin selkeästi tohkeissaan olevan Adamsin vahdatessa vuoroin rannekelloaan, vuoroin silmänsä Chandakiin iskenyttä aliupseerimiestä ja ilmoittaessa heille jännittyneesti jokaisen puoliminuuttisen kulun.

"Säikytät hänet kohta pois", Wilkins sanoi tyrskähtäen.

Adams huitaisi kädellään.

"Minuutti ja kaksikymmentä", hän muistutti. Mies katsoi Chandakiin haastaen ja naputti kellon lasia velmusti virnistäen.

"Kyllä hän tulee", Chandak vakuutteli. Intialaisnainen hymyili kohta leveästi. "Näettekö?"

Hän oli ollut oikeassa, sillä nuorukainen salin toisella laidalla jätti puolitäyden lasinsa ystävänsä huomiin, ryhdistäytyi ja lähti luovimaan heitä kohti pyrkien näyttämään huolettomalta. Hän ehti Chandakin hymystä rohkaistuneena jo vain muutaman metrin päähän – Chandakin voitonriemuksi ja heidän muiden jännitykseksi – mutta tuli melko tylysti keskeytetyksi. Alexei työntyi miehen aiotun reitin poikki kohti ryhmänsä pientä pöytää ja pysähtyi heidän eteensä pyytäen rykäisten huomiota. Selkeästi kiireisen kommodorin äkillistä ilmestymistä kavahtanut Chandakin ihastus muutti askelkulkunsa suuntaa suoraviivaisen täyskäännöksen tehden. Chandak tuijotti miehen etääntyvää selkää silmiään pyöräyttäen.

"Mikä antikliimaksi", Adams mutisi pettyneenä. Hän hiljeni kuitenkin muun ryhmän tavoin nähdessään kommodorin kuolemanvakavat kasvot. Jokin oli pielessä, Alexein olemus tuntui huutavan.

"Sir?" Wilkins kysyi matalalla äänellä. Hän oli jännittynyt äärimmilleen ja näytti olevan valmis säntäämään liikkeelle heti käskyn saadessaan. Alexei vilkaisi ympärilleen, mutta aaveiden pöydän lähiympäristössä ei ollut yhtäkään uteliasta korvaparia. Hän madalsi silti ääntään miltei kuiskaukseksi kumartuessaan aaveiden puoleen.

"Saimme juuri sanoman Van Saralta."

"Foxhole?" Kaie ei voinut olla kysymättä. Hän ei mahtanut mitään sille, että vilkaisi kauempana seisovaan Jim Raynoriin kauhistuneena. Mies ei ikinä antaisi anteeksi itselleen, jos tukikohta vahingoittuisi tai peräti tuhoutuisi hänen maatessaan loukkaantuneena kiertoradalla.

"Tukikohta ja varustamo ovat kunnossa. Kerrigan on lähettänyt meitä vastaan vain partioita", Alexei rauhoitteli. Piinattu ja pahaa enteilevä ahdistus kommodorin kasvoilta ei kuitenkaan kadonnut mihinkään. Ne olivat pikemminkin kalpeat, miltei hieman huonovointisetkin. Viimeksi Kaie oli nähnyt moista raivoa ja huolta esimiehensä olemuksessa silloin, kun protossi itse oli luvatta murtautunut Kefeukselle ja jäänyt pitkän ajojahdin päätteeksi terraanien haaviin. Siitä oli aikaa kohta jo vuosi.

Alexei painoi kätensä pöytälevyä vasten. Nyrkkiin puristuneet sormet olivat valkoiset.

"Kartoitusbottimme toi kuitenkin tänä iltana uusia tiedustelukuvia autiomaan koillisista osista, joissa pesä tietojemme mukaan on. Zergit ovat alkaneet rakentaa nydus-kanavia."

Alexei piti tauon antaen sanojensa merkityksen todella upota alaisiinsa. Pöytään laskeutuvassa hiljaisuudessa oli vauhkoa, miltei käsistä karkaavaa kauhua, kun palaset loksahtelivat paikalleen itse kunkin mielessä. Kommodorin vallannut hurjistunut epätoivo sai otteen myös hänen alaisistaan.

Kaie huomasi tärisevänsä sisältä. Nydus-kanavia, hän toisti kerta toisensa jälkeen itselleen uskomatta, että äiti oli todella valinnut tämän tien. Elävästä kudoksesta koostuvat nydus-kanavat olivat tehokas osa zergien planeettojensisäistä kuljetusverkostoa. Niiden tarkka toimintatapa oli jopa Kaielle itselleen pienimuotoinen arvoitus. Tunnelit kulkivat maan alla, mutta niitä ei varsinaisesti kaivettu tai pidetty yllä, vaan yhteys syntyi aina kuin itsestään kahden tunnelin päihin rakennetun viejähaarakkeen välille. Viejähaarakkeet olivat ainoa maan pinnalle, paljaalle silmälle erottuvaksi osaksi nydus-tunneleista jäävä merkki: Kaie muisti hyvin nuo itsevalaisevaa saastaa sykkivät, loimottavaa valoa sykähtelevät kiemurtelevan lihan ja yhteismielen kudosten peittämät paksut kummut. Periaate oli, että yhdestä viejähaarakkeesta sisään syötetty zerg ilmaantui muutamien hetkien päästä vahingoittumattomana ulos tunnelin toisesta päästä, joka saattoi olla kymmenienkin kilometrien säteellä lähtöpaikasta. Tunneleilla oli hänen uskoakseen jotakin tekemistä yhteismielen ja äidin psionisen voiman kanssa. Muu oli hänelle hämärän peitossa.

Toimintamekaniikan puntarointi oli kuitenkin yhdentekevää ja hyödytöntä. Tärkeää oli se, mihin nydus-kanavat pahimmillaan pystyivät. Tunnelien myötävaikutuksella oli mahdollista siirtää suuri määrä zergejä nopeasti paikasta toiseen, ja jos verkosto oli tarpeeksi tiheä, kyettiin sillä ylittämään satoja, tuhansiakin kilometrejä verrattain lyhyessä ajassa. Nydus-kanavien läsnäolo oli selkeä viesti, miltei kaksintaisteluun haastava lyönti poskella: zergit aikoivat hyökätä suurella lukumäärällä. Pian. Kanavien rakentaminen vei sekä resursseja että aikaa, joten Kerriganin täytyi olla melkoisen varma omista mahdollisuuksistaan tulevassa taistelussa.

Äiti ei ollut typerä. Hän oli kuitenkin ottanut riskin jättämällä kanavat pinnalle terraanien nähtäväksi. Kaie antoi ajatustensa harhailla, mutta ei löytänyt tilanteesta minkäänlaisia toivonpilkahduksia. Ehkä suunnitelman toteuttamisajankohta oli niin lähellä, ettei etukäteisvaroituksen antamisella ollut mitään väliä armeijansa keränneelle Sarahille. Ajatus tuntui lamaannuttavalta – oliko terien kuningatar niin varma voitostaan, ettei vaivautunut enää edes piilottelemaan aikeitaan?

Kysymys saattoi olla myös pakokauhun lietsomisesta. Kaie synkistyi tietäessään, että terraanien sydämet tarttuivat epätoivoon, pelkoon ja paniikkiin auliisti, toisin kuin itsepintaiset ja järkähtämättömät protossimielet. Osa puolustajista lamaantuisi täysin huhujen alkaessa levitä. Se oli juuri mitä äiti odottikin. Hän halusi heidän pelkäävän, suorastaan vapisevan itsevarman ja ylivoimaisen kuolemanuhan edetessä. Hän tahtoi kauhun jäädyttävän puolustajien sydämet, kun nämä näkisivät kiikareillaan nydus-kanavien vihreää, kuolemankaltaista valoa sylkevät nielut yötä ja autiomaan punaista vasten.

Äiti ja hänen pienet pelinsä. Kaie inhosi hetken aikaa itseään oman varomattomuutensa ja typeryytensä tähden: Täällä hän unelmoi lapsellisista päiväseikkailuista kommodori Shikovin kera ja kiinnitti terraanien metallilaattoja rinnuksiinsa uskoen olevansa tunnustettukin sotilas, ja ei silti ymmärtänyt muistuttaa muita jatkuvasti siitä, että äiti ei koskaan luovuttaisi. Hänen olisi pitänyt työntää Alexei mielestään jo koko tämän farssin alkumetreillä ja keskittyä tyhjänpäiväisen haaveilun sijaan strategian luomiseen - horisontissa häilyvään uhkakuvaan nimeltä Sarah Kerrigan.

Hänen olisi pitänyt yrittää lujemmin saada protossit ja terraanit katsomaan sotatilanteen kuolemanvakavuutta silmästä silmään. Tämä ei ollut retki, mitätön rajakahakka tai mieltä kiihdyttävä väijymisleikki. Tämä oli pakenemista, oman olemassaolon rippeissä roikkumista ja eloonjäämistä. Äiti tappaisi heidät kaikki heti ensimmäisen virheen keksiessään ja panssaroinnin heikot kohdat löytäessään. Hän tunsi äidin paremmin kuin yksikään näistä varomattomista ja todellista pimeyttä koskemattomista terraaneista ja silti hän oli antanut itsensä uskoa illuusioihin ja luottaa äidin kaivautuvan koloonsa kuin kesytetty eläin. Hänen mielensä teki sylkäistä raivokkaan hyönteisparven lailla kihisevä ajatussuma pois mielestään, mutta pelko oli löytänyt pysyvän sijan jostakin järjettömästä ja itsesuojeluvietin sähköistämästä mielenkolkasta. Khalan nimeen, kuinka typerä hän oli ja kuinka helposti hän oli valheelliseen turvapaikkaansa käpertynytkään. Hän ei voinut olla purematta huultaan ja aprikoimatta mitä äiti halusi.

"Ne yrittävät tehostaa joukkojensiirtoa", Chandak sai suunsa ensimmäisenä auki. Nainen oli painanut kasvojen alaosan kämmenten sisään ja lepuutti leukaansa sormiaan vasten.

"Nydus-kanavia voi olla pinnan alla jo… satoja?" Lohmann varmisti järkyttyneenä. Kaie nyökytti tuntiessaan muiden katseet itsessään. Hän pakottautui kertomaan synkimmätkin ajatuksensa rehellisesti ääneen.

"Voi olla, että ne ovat kaivaneet kaiken aikaa toista pesää tai hautomokeskittymää. Jos niillä on tarpeeksi alkuloisia hautomoilla jatkuvan tuotannon ylläpitoon, sekä nydus-kanavia että isäntiä ilmakuljetuksia varten, hyökkäys on enää viikkojen kysymys. Ehkä jopa päivien", hän sanoi vakavana. Alexei nielaisi tukahtuneesti.

"Kaie on oikeassa."

Lohduton, musertava hiljaisuus puristi kylkiluiden ympärillä painavana vanteena ja kuin anellen jotakin keskeytyksekseen. Chandak rykäisi lopulta.

"Mitä me voimme tehdä?" nainen kysyi. Alexei palkitsi hänet hymyllä, joka oli pakotettu ja silminnähden voipunut, mutta ylsi silti silmiin asti. Myös Kaie löysi Chandakin rohkeudesta oman selkärankansa, ryhdistäytyi ja tunsi liikuttuvansa. Terraanit ehkä pelkäsivät herkemmin kuin protossit, mutta toiset heistä kykenivät käsittämättömään urheuteen mitä merkillisimmissä paikoissa.

"Me lähdemme Van Saralle. Suunnitelma aikaistui ja muuttui juuri monimutkaisemmaksi, mutta sitä vartenhan meidät on koulutettu. Improvisoimaan, löytämään tie sieltäkin, missä on vain esteitä. Lähtö on puoli viisi huomenna aamulla. Lähettäkää pakatut tavarat ja kuljetuslistat sukkulahangaarin rahtipuolelle ensi tilassa ja jättäkää ne jäähyväiset. Yrittäkää nukkua."

Alexei kierätti katsettaan heissä vakaana ja varmistelevana. Harmaissa silmissä oli rohkaisua.

"Meidänhän piti… vasta kolmen viikon…", Adams henkäisi. Hän pyyhkäisi otsaansa näyttäen siltä, että oli menettänyt kaiken kiinteän maan jalkojensa alta.

"Me menemme alas nyt ja hoidamme tehtävän kunnialla kotiin", Alexei vastasi suoraviivaisesti. Hänen sanansa vaikuttivat rauhoittavan aaveita, jotka nousivat pystyyn pöllämystyneinä ja vaatteitaan pudistellen. Kaie tajusi kaiken pelkonsakin keskellä, ettei kukaan hänen asetovereistaan ollut odottanut tätä. Kaie oli tiennyt naiiveista toiveistaan ja laiminlyönneistään huolimatta koko ajan kristallinkirkkaasti, että äiti iskisi jossakin vaiheessa uudelleen ja että heidän pitäisi olla silloin valmiit. Nyt kun alkushokki oli lakannut kuumottamasta sisimmässä kirvellen, hän tunsi tutun itsepäisyyden ja veitsenterävän vihan kietoutuvan sisällään liikkeelle ajavaksi paukkeeksi, yskähdellen känytiin jyrähtäväksi voimaksi. Ei ollut aikaa kyseenalaistaa eikä väheksyä. Hän olisi valmis, kun äiti astuisi hänen eteensä.

Hän kykeni aistimaan ryhmänsä eksyneet virrat ja sen, kuinka rutinoituneesti ja itsevarmasti Alexei paimensi alaistensa lauman toimintavalmiuteen omassa sisimmässään mylvivää tunnemyrskyä näyttämättä. Kaie kunnioitti kommodorin hoputtamattomia, mutta liikkeelle ajavia sanoja ja virralla tölväistyjä toimintakäskyjä eleettömästi mielessään. Hän oli samaa mieltä siitä, että nyt oli tärkeää pysyä liikkeellä. Todellisuus uppoaisi heidän tajuntoihinsa kyllä viimeistään aamuyön tunteina karkeana ja musertavana, sitä ennen pitäisi pystyä rautahermoiseen toimintaan.

Lohmann oli noussut Kaien viereen seisomaan. Kaie näki oman tiukkailmeisen kuvajaisensa heijastuvan miehen pelästyneistä silmistä. Lohmann tarttui hänen olkapäihinsä tyhjin katsein hakien tukea ja jonkinlaista selitystä taisteluparinsa kasvoilta. Kaie ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän huomasi Lohmannin mielen pinnalla nopeasti käväisevän, tunteita täyteen ladatun kuvajaisen, ennen kuin mies kätki sen sisälleen. Kaie yritti hymyillä.

"Minä hoidan sinun tavarasi", hän kuuli ohuen äänensä kuiskaavan. "Etsi Riley."

Lohmann näytti hetken aikaa jo siltä, että kieltäisi, mutta ymmärsi sitten, kuinka arvokasta lahjaa Kaie hänelle tarjosi.

"Mene", Kaie toisti taisteluparinsa epäröinnin nähdessään.

"Kiitos."

Mies halasi Kaiea kylkiluita rusentavalla voimalla ja sitten aikaa haaskaamatta kääntyi kannoillaan. Hänellä olisi tuskin kahdeksaa tuntia.

* * *

Alexeilla ei ollut ongelmia löytää Kaiea, päinvastoin. Nainen oli juuri siellä missä hän oli odottanutkin. Protossi seisoi huoneen keskellä kupolikaton alla selin häneen käsivarret ylävartalon ympäri kiedottuna. Alexei pysähtyi hetkeksi pimeälle kynnykselle vain katsellakseen. Kaie ei ollut vaihtanut kaapuaan vielä pois – se tuntui tuovan uutta ryhtiä ja itsevarmuutta naiseen, joka tavallisesti kulki hieman syrjässä ihmisvirrasta pää painuksissa kuin olemassaoloaan anteeksi pyytäen. Naisen pysähtyneisyydessä oli kaiken viime tunteina päälle vyöryneen kaaoksen jälkeen jotakin kutsuvaa. Purppuran ja violetin sävyt sekä observatoriokannen armoton, kylmä valo tekivät kokonaisuudesta kovan ja metallisen, kuin kristallinhohtoiseen rouheeseen peitetyn kuurankukkaisen ikkunalasin. Kaie itse seisoi mustalla ja hopealla väritettyä maisemaa vasten kaikessa kalpeassa torjuvuudessaan ja silti niin tutun, lohdullisen ja aran näköisenä.

Alexei oli yllättynyt huomattuaan Kaien valinneen nimenomaisesti protossien puvun ylennystilaisuuteen eikä voinut olla pohtimatta yrittikö nainen tehdä joko tietoista tai tahatonta pesäeroa terraaneihin, osoittaa eräänlaisia lähdön elkeitä. Zeratul oli antanut Kaien heidän avukseen Van Saran tilanteen selvittämiseksi. Jos Gerardin suunnitelmat tulisivat toteen, muutaman kuukauden kuluttua Van Saran pesät olisi tyhjennetty ja zergit eliminoitu planeetalta. Mitä Kaieen tuli… Alexei ei halunnut ajatella asiaa enempää. Hän oli niin tottunut naisen läsnäoloon, että ajatuskin ryhmän hajoamisesta tuntui pahalta.

Alexein teki mieli sanoa jotakin, mutta aiemmin hänen askeleitaan siivittänyt päämäärä tuntui sulavan olemattomiin. Hänellä ei ollut kompassia näyttämään suuntaa, ei karttaa, jolta tarkastaa metrien määrä maaliviivalle. Hän tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa pitkiin aikoihin elämässään epävarmuutta siitä, mitä halusi, eikä tiennyt miten pukea ajatuksiaan sanoiksi. Kokemus oli sekä vapauttava että pelottava, eikä hän tiennyt mistä se johtui.

Kaie oli huomannut hänen läsnäolonsa jo hetki sitten.

"Onko jokin hätänä?"

Alexei kulki lähemmäs. Jokainen kengänpainallus jätti jälkeensä pehmeän kumahduksen autiossa tilassa.

"Saitko valmistelut tehtyä?" hän kysyi.

"Kaikki on valmiina sekä minun että Lohmannin osalta."

Alexei pysähtyi Kaien vierelle. Naisen virta antoi tilaa hänen omalleen ja he seisoivat hetken aikaa vieretysten hengittäen samaa ilmaa ja jakaen samat tunteet pienuudesta, yksinäisyydestä ja pelokkaasta odotuksesta tulevaa kohtaan. Alexei oli etsinyt Kaiea kysyäkseen tältä muutamia asioita zergien pesästä ja tulevan tehtävän roolituksesta, mutta ne eivät tuntuneet enää tärkeiltä. Hän halusi vain olla – käpertyä hiljaisuuden armolliseen viittaan, ahmia tätä lyhyttä tyventä ennen myrskyä, juopua vaaraa ja kuolemaa edeltävästä mielettömästä epätoivosta ja vapaudenkaipuusta. Hän tiesi jäähyväisten olevan hankalia, epäselviä ja kuluttavia ja pelkäsi liikahtaakaan. Hänen oli hyvä olla. Tässä ja nyt.

Kaie liikahti vaivaantuneesti. Alexei tuli vasta nyt miettineeksi protossin tuntemuksia. Mitä jos hänen läsnäolonsa ja hiljainen apaattisuutensa kiusasi naista? Mitä jos tämä olisi mieluiten ollut yksin?

"Etkö aio nukkua?" Alexei kysyi jotakin tehdäkseen. Kaie käänsi päänsä. Naisen katse oli samea ja hän näytti hätkähtävän hereille syvistä ajatuksista.

"Yritin… ajattelin etsiä vielä Opettaja Zeratulin, mutta häiriöitä on liikaa. En löydä hänen virtaansa mistään", nainen valitti. Hänen kasvonsa valtasi keskittynyt juonne. "Kun se ei onnistunut, ajattelin jäädä hetkeksi katselemaan tähtiä. Jim sanoi minulle, että tähdenlennon nähdessään terraaneilla on tapana toivoa."

Kaie hymyili hieman itsekseen eittämättä Jim Raynorin sanoja mielessään kelaten. Alexei saattoi vain arvailla, mitä roisilla huumorintajulla varustettu kapteeni oli Kaielle väittänyt vuosien varrella tähdiltä toivoneensa.

"Mutta eivät ne lennä", nainen vakavoitui, "eivät minulle."

Kaien hymyyn kaartuneet huulet vääntyivät hieman alaspäin. Naista sisältä valaissut onnellinen hehku korvautui surumielisellä, miltei lopullisella haikeudella. Alexei häkeltyi huomatessaan, kuinka pettynyt hän oli naisen hymyn kadotessa ja yrittäessään löytää piilomerkityksiä tämän sanojen takaa. Hänen teki mielensä lohduttaa toista, mutta näissä olosuhteissa oli parempi tyytyä vain vaihtamaan painoa jalalta toiselle ja kätkeä oma harminsa haukotukseen.

"Mitä protossit tekevät tällaisissa tilanteissa? Ennen.. taistelua?" hän kysyi keskustelua jatkaen.

"Mietiskelemme. Harjoittelemme", Kaie vastasi vähäsanaisesti.

"Hyvästelette?"

"Sitäkin", nainen myönsi. Hän haparoi sanoissaan ja kallisti päätään. "Verisukulaiset ja läheisimmät jakavat viimeisen kerran mielensä, jos taistelu on toivoton tai… matka ehkä vailla päämäärää."

Alexei halusi kovasti olla kuulevinaan naisen matalassa äänessä viivyttelevän kysymyksen, mutta tosiasiassa hänen oli mahdoton sanoa mitä puoliavoimin silmin häntä tarkasteleva protossi ajatteli. Alexei epäröi niin pitkän hetken, että pelkäsi hetken aikaa jo mahdollisuutensa menneen. Sitten hän lopulta selvitti kurkkunsa.

"Minä tiedän, että tämä on omituinen pyyntö, mutta… Silloin kun opetit minua löytämään isän ja tähtitornin muistoistani, meidän virtamme olivat hetken aikaa yhtä. Se oli… Se lohdutti ja rohkaisi minua silloin sanoinkuvaamattoman paljon, Kaie. Tuntui, että olen kokonainen. Voimakkaampi, valmiimpi. Sisältä tyyni."

"Se oli mielten jakamista", Kaie sanoi.

"Voisimmeko me…?" Alexei sai lauseensa alkuun, muttei kyennyt esittämään pyyntöään loppuun asti. Hän tunsi kielensä kangistuvan ja sydämensä sykkeen pauhaavan korvissaan.

_Mitä sinä teet, Alexei? Mitä tahdot?_ Hän ei osannut vastata kysymyksiin, jotka nousivat yksitellen esiin jostakin hämäristä kolkista hänen mielessään. Hitto, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, miksi hän oli ottanut asian puheeksi, mitä hän odotti tapahtuvaksi ja oliko tämä millään lailla sopivaa.

Kaien katse oli tulkitsematon. Protossi istahti paksulle panoraamaikkunan syvennykselle ja painoi kädet reisiään vasten. Alexei jäi epävarmasti seisomaan tietämättä ymmärsikö Kaie hänen pyyntöään vai pohtiko nainen vain tapaa kieltäytyä loukkaamatta esimiestään.

"Jos se on sinulle raskasta tai kysyin jotain sopimatonta, ymmärrän kyllä. Minun pitäisi…"

"Ei se ole", Kaie sanoi keskeyttäen hänen jo puoliksi ovelle päin kääntyneen, pakenevan liikkeensä.

Kaie ei pyytänyt häntä liittymään seuraansa, mutta Alexei meni varovaisesti lähemmäs ja lopulta istahti vastapäätä naista. Hän vilkaisi Kaien kasvoihin etsien merkkejä protossin mielialasta – heidän katseidensa leikatessa Kaie hymyili, sitten ojensi kätensä kutsuvasti ilmaan ja jäi odottamaan hänen liikettään.

Alexei kohotti kämmenensä eteenpäin kykenemättä vieläkään sanomaan mitä Kaien tummina palavien silmien takana tapahtui. Protossi liu'utti sormensa hänen ylöspäin käännettyjen kämmenpohjiensa peitoksi. Ne olivat viileät. Hän tunsi ohimennen Kaien pulssin naisen ranteen osuessa etusormeensa ja hätkähti voimakasta aistimusta miltei taaksepäin. Mielikuva protossin suonissa kiertävästä elämästä ja vahvana lyövästä sydämestä oli lohdullinen ja tuntui sitovan hänet entistä vahvemmin tähän hetkeen ja edessä istuvaan naiseen. Alexeilta meni hetken aikaa tottua Kaien vuolaana syöksyvään, melankolian mustilla sävyillä tummennettuun ja silti turvaa henkivään virtaan, joka oli nyt aiempaa syvempi ja vaikutti ympäröivän hänet kaikkialta. Lopulta hän uskalsi laskea myös oman virtansa kulkemaan vapaasti ja sallia sen reagoivan psioniseen vastavoimaan ilman rajoituksia. Aavemaisen pehmeä hehku kämmenissä tuntui yhtä häkellyttävältä kuin edelliselläkin kerralla, mutta järkyttyneen havainnoinnin sijaan hän kykeni katselemaan sitä ihastellen, kuin oman kehonsa ulkopuolelta.

Alexei vajosi nopeasti, mutta tavallaan piti tuntemuksesta. Tietoisuus ajasta, paikasta ja jopa omasta ruumiista muuttui toissijaiseksi, epäkiinnostavaksi. Kaie piti hänen virrastaan kiinni laskematta irti, mutta usuttaen häntä hakemaan itse paikkaansa heidän luomansa yhteisen tajunnan tasoilta. Alexei antoi kuin huomaamattaan itselleen luvan rentoutua ja laski yksitellen alas jokaisen virran suojaksi nostetun kilven ja tiukkaan sykkyrään kierretyn varmuuslukon. Hänen mielensä pyyhkiytyi tyhjäksi, miltei paljaaksi.

Ylitsevuotava tunne väsymyksestä ja neuvottomuudesta häilähti hänen ylitseen täysin äkisti ja Alexei nojautui henkeään haukkoen ja räpiköiden Kaien virtaa vasten. Miltei ikusuudelta vaikuttavien sekuntien ajan hänen keuhkonsa repeytyivät veden etsiessä tietään sisään ja paineen pusertaessa kehon rikki. Hän uskoi kuulevansa syvyydestä nimeään huutavia, kauhistuneita ääniä. Paksua ja painavaa vettä hyödyttömästi ympärillään polkiessaan hän oli varma siitä, että antaisi periksi sisällään aina kuiskineelle toivottomuudelle, joka epäili kaiken tämän olevan turhaa, mieletöntä, jo hävittyä. Hän koki itsensä niin haavoittuvaiseksi, että pelkäsi romahtavansa ja luovuttavansa siihen paikkaan. Kaie ei antanut pelon kuitenkaan tulla kynnystä pidemmälle, vaan painoi kaiken psionisen voimansa Alexein virtaan auenneita haavoja vasten kuin laastarin haavaan. Hän piti Alexein pinnalla, turvassa ja suojeltuna niin kauan, että pelko hukkumisesta meni ohi. Naisen virta keinutti hänen tajuntaansa antaen hänen löytää kaiken haluamansa lohdun, varmuuden ja vastaukset itsestään. Nainen kuiskasi tuon tuosta hänen mielessään, että kaikki kääntyisi vielä hyväksi. Että heillä oli mahdollisuus, että kaikella oli tarkoituksensa. Että Alexei ei olisi yksin, että Kaie luotti häneen jokaisella solullaan.

Ja hän uskoi sen kaiken niiden muutamien hetkien ajan, uskoi kyseenalaistamatta ja huojentuen jokaisen selityksen ja vakuuttelun. Alexei painautui naisen psionista lämpöä vasten sanattoman kiitollisena ja luottavaisena. Hitaasti hän tunsi oman virtansa rauhoittuvan, tyyntyvän. Oli kuin villisti puhaltava rajumyrsky olisi lauhtunut leudoksi väreilyksi järvenselällä. Hän tiedosti pakahduttavan selvästi kuka oli ja mitä halusi - miksi oli juuri nyt juuri täällä. Jokainen kaikkien näiden vuosien aikana tyhjän hytin koleaan yksinäisyyteen raivottu kysymys tuntui saavan vastauksensa ja paine purkautuvan jokaisesta mittarista. Hän makasi selällään loputtomassa hiljaisuudessa toivoen voivansa jäädä hauraaseen ja herkkään vankilaansa loputtomiksi ajoiksi.

Olivat vain hän ja Kaie – kaksi virtaa. Muiden terraanien mielet lakkasivat laulamasta alituisena taustameluna pään sisällä, implanttien ympärillä sykkinyt kipu pehmeni ja sydäntä raastanut pelko oli poissa. Kaien virta oli niin sanoinkuvaamattoman varma ja kaunis: hopeanhohtoista ja sinistä väikettä, auramaisena hänen tajuntansa peittävä voimakas häilähdysten kehä – paikoittain tummanpuhuvien täplien saastuttama – mutta silti niin varma, puhdas.

Alexei olisi voinut takertua hetkeen ikuisesti, mutta Kaie irrotti lopulta lempeästi heidän virtansa toisistaan.

Ensimmäinen hengenveto oli raskas - kuin jostakin hidastetusta videopätkästä, jossa rohiseva ääni puuroutui paksuksi ja tunnistamattomaksi. Ilma tuntui jäävedeltä huulien ohi henkitorveen pujahtaessaan. Alexei raotti silmiään, muttei halunnut kohdata edes hämärää observatoriokantta vielä. Valo oli kuin kovaa, kylmää sadetta paljaalla iholla. Mieltensulauttamisen jälkeensä jättämän, läpäisemättömän pimeyden karistaminen tuntui samalta kuin lämpimän peiton alta kylmälle hytin lattialle astuminen. Lopulta hän pakottautui raottamaan luomiaan viivytellen ja tarkentamaan katseensa Kaieen.

Hetken aikaa olo oli tyhjä ja kulutettu, kunnes äskeisen mielensulauttamisen voima valui virtaan ja sähköisti ihon sekä mielen. Raukeus valui miehen yli. Hän taisteli nukahtamisen tunnetta vastaan ja sai kuin saikin pidettyä silmänsä auki. Hän huomasi hymyilevänsä.

Alexei nielaisi. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä, kertoa, edes kiittää, mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

Tämä oli uutta hänelle. Likipitäen poikkeuksellista. Hän oli tottunut itsenäisyyteen, määrätietoiseen kylmähermoisuuteen ja siihen, ettei voinut laskea omaa väsymystään tai mielipahaansa koskaan kokonaisuudessaan muiden kannettavaksi. Että hänen pitäisi jaksaa silloinkin, kun kuka tahansa muu olisi jo luovuttanut, kantaa muiden virrat omansa mukana turvaan. Että hänen tulisi antaa muiden olla välillä heikkoja, avuttomia, mutta pysyä silti itse horjahtamattomana. Hän oli ajatellut, ettei hänellä olisi koskaan varaa todella _tarvita_ ketään itsekkäästi elämässään.

Hän oli juuri tästä huolimatta antanut mielensä täysin Kaien käsiin – antautunut, luovuttanut hetkeksi. Ajatus hämmensi häntä itseäänkin.

Alexei laski kätensä irtoamaan Kaien sormista, Kaie painoi omat kämmenensä syliinsä. He kääntyivät kumpikin kuin sanattomina katselemaan ikkunasta.


	25. Zergling

_Kiitos kommenteista ja tsempeistä annulle ja izwanille, kyllä tämä etananaskelin etenee! Tämänkertainen rykäisy on ollut pitkään pöytälaatikossa puolivalmiina, mutta loppukaneetin sain valmiiksi vasta eilen yöllä. Seuraavassa luvussa päästään jo kiinni toimintaan, nyt katsellaan vielä draamallisempia aspekteja!  
_

_Tähän(kin) lukuun pitää liittää pienoinen siirappivaroitus - you have been warned! ;)_

* * *

Sukkulahalliin kokoontunut joukkio näytti kuolemanvakavalta. Painostava tunne jäähyväisistä tuntui roikkuvan koko salin yllä kuin raskas verho. Aaveet seisoivat pienenä ryppäänä sukkulan lastausrampin tuntumassa hänen tullessaan sisälle. Chandak näytti puuttuvan vielä joukosta, samoin Thompson. Lohmann tervehti muita vaisulla kämmenenheilautuksella ja hymyili apeasti taisteluparilleen, jonka kasvot loistivat kalpeina muiden vakavien naamojen keskeltä.

Lohmannin mieli oli apea, likipitäen maahan asti poljettu. Hän ei ollut koskaan hallinnut jäähyväisiä. Rileyn taakse jättäminen oli ollut yksi hankalimmista asioista aikoihin. Miehen konerasvalle ja ruosteelle häilähtävä tuoksu oli tarttunut hänen puseroonsa. Sormet olivat sivelleet hänen niskakuoppaansa omistavasti viimeisen kerran, huulet koskettaneet häntä hellästi. Siinä kaikessa oli lopullisuutta ja hapertuvaa toivoa jälleennäkemisestä – nälkäistä tarvetta paeta ja antaa muun maailman jäädä oman onnensa nojaan.

"Ole varovainen. Jätit jo sinne sormesi, haluan muun takaisin yhtenä kappaleena."

Rileyn hengitys oli ollut lämmin hänen korvaansa vasten. Tämä oli tarjoutunut tulemaan sukkulahalliin, mutta Lohmann ei olisi kestänyt katsoa näkymättömiin katoavan miehen etääntyvää ja etääntyvää hahmoa murtumatta täysin. Nytkin hän oli taistellut kyyneleitä vastaan koko matkan hissien oville. Kaksikymmentäkahdeksan. Kaksikymmentäkahdeksan askelta rikkumattomasta rauhasta miehistöhissin velvollisuudentuntoiseen, kylmään syleilyyn. Hän ei ollut voinut katsoa taakseen, vaikka olisi halunnut antaa silmiensä hyväillä vielä hetken heidän piilopaikkanaan toiminutta, huoltohallin nurkkaan nostettua Valkyria-hävittäjää ja sen oviaukolla seisovaa Rileyta.

Lohmannin ilme oli kai synkentynyt myrskyiseksi hänen ajatuksiensa kulkiessa omilla teillään, sillä Kaien kysyvä ja huolehtiva virta tuli pian häntä vastaan lohdutellen. Nainen koetti saada kasvoilleen hymyn. Lohmannin rintakehää kourinut kipu lientyi hieman ja hän lähti reippautta liikkeisiinsä tavoitellen kohti ryhmäänsä.

Hän tulisi takaisin Rileyn luokse. Ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa. Hän oli luvannut. Palata kotiin. Yhtenä kappaleena. No, ainakin omilla jaloillaan.

Hän ohitti amiraali Durandin kanssa kiihkeää sananvaihtoa käyvän Jim Raynorin ja huomasi vasta nyt myös ovensuussa keskusteluun uppoutuneet Shikovin ja tohtori Stantonin. Shikov nojasi kyynärpäätään tummanharmaaseen metalliseinään katse lattiaan porautuneena. Miehestä paistoi läpi määrittelemätöntä harmia, jonka Lohmann tulkitsi mielessään epämukavuudeksi ja kiusaantuneisuudeksi. Ilme oli viihtynyt kommodorin kasvoilla viime aikoina useammin kuin Lohmann pystyi muistamaan. Myös Stanton oli kadottanut osan tavallisesta hehkustaan ja eloisuudestaan. Nainen toljotti eteensä tyhjin katsein ja hänen hymynsä takaa erottuva tunne ei ollut aurinkoista hyväntuulisuutta, vaan pettymystä.

Lohmann epäröi. Hän oli tavallisesti tarpeeksi viisas ollakseen puuttumatta esimiehensä asioihin, mutta lääkärin ja kommodorin tilanne oli kutkuttanut hänen uteliaisuuttaan peruuttamattomasti jo hetken aikaa. Niin, ja olihan hän Kaielle palveluksen velkaa. Lohmann tomppasi empimättä jalallaan vasemman maihinnousukenkänsä nauhojen päälle, odotti tiukasti solmitun rusetin aukeavan ja antoi koko hössäkän purkautua pitkäksi luiruksi lattiaa vasten. Miltei liioitellun turhautuneesti hän huokasi vahingon äkätessään, laski kantamuksensa lattialle ja alkoi nyörittää kenkäänsä uudelleen korviaan höristäen.

"Huoltopäällikkö Pollock?" Alexei virkkoi ällistyneesti. Myös Lohmann tunsi kulmiensa kohoavan. Mistähän tuuli kävi nyt? Huoltopäällikkö Pollock oli Kefeuksella jo pitkään palvellut, montaa soppaa maustanut mies, jolla oli hyvä maine sekä alaistensa että ulkopuolisten keskuudessa. Lohmann oli itse nähnyt tummapiirteisen, raamikkaan ja kantavalla äänellä käskyjään jaelleen Pollockin muutaman kerran Rileyn vuoron päättymistä huoltohallin laidalla odottaessaan. Tämä oli vaikuttanut mieheltä, joka ei sietänyt minkäänlaista hulluttelua työn suhteen, mutta pehmensi silloin tällöin tiukkailmeisiä komentojaan leveällä virnistyksellä.

Tohtori Stanton päästi niiskaisevan äänen ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle saaden univormunsa jäykän kankaan rypistymään. Naisella oli stetoskooppi rinnallaan ja jalassaan kevyet, matalakantaiset työsandaalit; hän oli tullut jättämään jäähyväisiä selkeästi suoraan työvuorosta.

"Niin. En tarkoittanut, että siinä kävisi niin, mutta… meidän kahden pitää ensin selvittää… tämä sekasotku. Ennen kuin… tai jos minä."

"Oletko sinä itse..?" Alexei keskeytti polveilevan selityksen. Hänen äänensä oli karhea ja tukahtunut. "…hänestä?"

Gemma oli vaiti. Sekunteja kului. Lohmann kurkkasi olkapäänsä varjosta ja näki lääkärin laskeneen kasvonsa.

"Minä… minä en ole varma. Ehkä."

"Niin", Alexei sai sanotuksi. Kommodori puristi olalle heitetyn sotilaskassinsa hihnaa nyt niin tiukasti, että rystysistä oli tullut valkeat. Hänen äänensä kuulosti tyhjältä. Gemma kiirehtikin jatkamaan.

"Tiedän, ettei tämä ole paras mahdollinen ajankohta, mutta teidän piti lähteä vasta… tämä tuli niin nopeasti. Minun on pakko saada vastaus. Sinäkin olet huomannut sen. Että elämme... että me emme..."

Gemman ääni oli itkuinen ja hänen lauseensa tukahtunut loppu mumistiin Alexein olkapäätä vasten. Lohmann tunsi hengityksensä miltei pysähtyvän. Hän oli uskonut poimivansa keskustelusta jonkun mitättömän yksityiskohdan tai huvittavan piirteen, jolla voisi hauskuuttaa Kaiea myöhemmin, mutta sananvaihto vaikutti olevan koko lailla vakavasävyisempi. Ja yksityisempi. Hän tunsi sormiensa haparoivan ja pudotti tällä kertaa tahattomasti jo kolmannen kerran nauhanpään kädestään.

"Minä tiedän", hän kuuli Alexein hyssyttelevän, "ei se ole sinun vikasi."

"Mi-minä luulin, että ajan myötä…", Gemma aloitti, yritti urheasti jatkaa lauseensa loppuun, mutta päätyi nyyhkyttämään täristen kommodorin olkaa vasten. Alexei keinutti naista varovasti sylissään.

"Ei se mitään", hän toisti kerta toisensa jälkeen konemaisesti ja ontosti.

Lohmann sai tässä vaiheessa kengännauhansa solmittua ja piti parhaimpana vaihtoehtona siirtää luunsa hallin toiselle laidalle. Hän oli kuullut tarpeeksi, jo liikaakin.

Kaie oli eittämättä tietoinen Shikovin ja Stantonin jäähyväisten laadusta, ainakin päätellen siitä, kuinka huolellisesti protossi keskittyi tarkastelemaan vastapäistä seinää ja omia jalkojaan huultaan purren. Lohmann yritti turhaan pyydystää naisen katsetta. Vaikka Kaie oli valmis itse ensimmäisenä myöntämään sen, että hänen ja kommodorin yhtälö oli mahdoton, Lohmannia harmittivat silti protossin kasaan painunut olemus ja teeskennelty välinpitämättömyys. Eniten häntä turhautti oma kyvyttömyytensä auttaa. Sydänsurut olivat hankalia.

"Joku on valvonut koko yön", Adams tervehti heidän kohdatessaan ja vihelsi häikäilemättömän irstaaseen sävyyn. Lohmann rypisti otsaansa kysyvän ilmeen kasvoilleen loihtien.

"Sinulla on mustelma… tässä", Wilkins selitti hymynsä kämmenselän taakse piilottaen ja taputtaen vihjaavasti omaa kaulaansa. Lohmann tunsi punan karahtavan kasvoilleen, mutta lähti silmiään pyöräyttäen mukaan leikkiin. Hitto, he kaikki kaipasivat jotain muuta ajateltavaa.

"Se osui kaapin oveen", hän täräytti nopeasti. Liian nopeasti. Jopa vastapäätä seisovan Kaien suupieli värähti.

"Komerossako sinä…? Kekseliästä!"Adams henkäisi kiinnostuneesti.

"Pakatessani. Tämä voi tulla sinulle yllätyksenä, mutta useimmat meistä säilyttävät vaatteitaan kaapissa ja hoitavat intiimit kanssakäymisensä jossakin muualla. Sängynalunen on ehkä sinulle luontaisin tapa molempiin, mutta…"

"Emme puhuneet nyt minusta", Adams muistutti toppuutellen. "Puhuimme jostakusta onnettomasta, joka ei ole vielä käynyt komerossasi ja nähnyt nahkahousujasi."

Mies kohotti kulmiaan hyväntuulisesti Lohmannin vinolle irvistykselle. Hän oli aikeissa jatkaa seuraavalla piikillä, mutta tuli Solheimin keskeyttämäksi.

"Pitäisikö minun muka uskoa, että sinä pakkasit tavarasi tunnollisesti ja sen jälkeen nukuit koko yön?" mies kysyi hirtehisesti Adamsilta. Nyt myös Wilkins puuttui keskusteluun, ja tauon saanut Lohmann livahti hieman syrjemmälle Kaien viereen. Hän muksautti taistelupariaan kevyesti nyrkillä olkapäähän.

"Saitko nukutuksi?" hän kysyi protossilta. Nainen ravisti päätään.

"En minäkään, mutta taidan olla unettomuudestani onnellinen. Kiitos", Lohmann vastasi ykskantaan. Kaie ei sanonut mitään, mutta hymyili laimeasti. Hän ei tuntunut olevan juttutuulella, joten Lohmann jatkoi yksinpuheluaan aprikoimalla, voisiko torkkua sukkulamatkan ajan ristivöiden puristuksesta ja holtittomasti tärisevästä kyydistä huolimatta. Kaie kohautti olkiaan laiskasti.

He kumpikin tervehtivät saliin sisään kurvaavaa Chandakia, joskin protossin hymy jäi kireäksi ja puolittaiseksi.

"Mitä Shikov ja Stanton märisevät?", utelias Chandak kysäisi heti heidän luokseen päästyään. Nainen tuoksahti tupakalle, kotipolttoiselle viinalle ja näytti hänkin valvoneen koko yön, mikä tarkoitti Chandakin tapauksessa siirtymän hyperaktiiviseen tilaan olevan enää vain muutaman töykkäisyn päässä. Nytkin naisen kädet näpersivät hermostuneesti vuoroin taskun remmejä, nyrkin sisään puristettua sytytintä ja lyhyitä, pörheinä pystyssä seisovia niskahiuksia.

"Ei aavistustakaan", Lohmann myönsi.

"Jotakin on tekeillä", Chandak vannotti. Sanojaan ihmeemmin selittämättä tai vastakommenttia odottamatta hän pujahti Kaien ja Lohmannin olkapäiden välistä Adamsin luokse. Nainen sai osakseen hyväntuulisen tervehdysten ryöpyn.

"Niin näkyy olevan", Kaie totesi tovin hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän vältti edelleen huolellisesti edes vilkaisemista oven suuntaan. Lohmann katsoi ensin protossiin, sitten hallin toiselle laidalle. Stantonin otsa oli yhä painettu Alexein olkapäätä vasten ja nainen pusersi kynsillään Alexein puseron selkää. Tunnelma näytti itkuiselta.

"Minusta kuulosti äsken siltä, että jokin on pielessä", Lohmann virkkoi varovasti. Kaie kohotti silmänsä. Hänen virrassaan liikahti tumma, rosoreunainen päättäväisyys.

"Niin on. Se näkyy läpi hänen virrastaan", tämä totesi lopulta. Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Lohmannin katseen vakavina. "Ei sillä ole väliä."

Lohmann nojautui varastokonttien muodostamaa huteraa tornirakennelmaa vasten tietämättä hetkeen mitä sanoa. Lopulta hän päästi kysyvän henkäisyn. Kaie oli sulkenut silmänsä ja painoi Lohmannin ynähdyksen jälkeen peukalot luomiensa päälle. Hän hieraisi nenän ja kulmaluun kaarta väsyneesti.

"Minä en kestä itseäni tällaisena. Haaveilen, petyn, suren, murjotan, petyn uudelleen ja silti toivon. En minä voi olla näin epälooginen, näin keskittymiskyvytön", nainen puhui uupuneesti. Hän kallisti päätään arvioivasti silmiään räpäyttäen. Ääni särähti. "En tällaisen tehtävän kanssa. En äidin lähellä."

Lohmann ymmärsi mitä Kaie tarkoitti, muttei voinut pysäyttää sisimmästään kumpuavaa haikeaa hymähdystä. Hän oli pitänyt Kaien ihastusta Shikovia kohtaan melko harmittomana aina viime aikoihin asti, jolloin kommodori oli tuntunut hakeutuvan hänen taisteluparinsa seuraan kuin itsestään. Lohmann oli yllättänyt kuluneiden viikkojen aikana itsensä muutaman kerran vakavasti pohtimasta, mitä Shikov halusi Kaiesta ja mikä oli Gemman asema tässä omituisessa ristivetotilanteessa. Hän oli seurannut sotkun kehittymistä kieli keskellä suuta – puoliksi huolissaan ja puoliksi malttamattomana. Nyt protossi vaikutti siltä, että oli päättänyt viheltää pelin poikki lopullisesti. Ehkä niin oli hyvä.

"No?" Lohmann kysyi hiljakseen.

"Päätin antaa koko asian olla. Tämä… minulla on tärkeämpääkin tekemistä", Kaie miltei ärähti loppulauseen, ja Lohmann haki olemukseensa sovittelevuutta.

"Tule tänne", hän sanoi lohdutellen ja veti sivuttaisaskeleen epävarmasti puoleensa ottavan protossin hetkeksi kainaloonsa. He seisoivat toisiaan vasten nojaten muutamia sekunteja ja Shawn huomasi itsekin nieleskelevänsä. "Olen pahoillani."

"Älä ole. Äitiä vastaan taisteleminen vaatii minulta kaiken keskittymiskykyni. Näin on hyvä", Kaie vastasi vetäytyen kauemmas. Naisen ääni oli paksu liikutuksesta ja tämä pyyhkäisi hiussuortuvia pois kasvoiltaan hämillisyytensä peittääkseen. He kumpikin tiesivät, että Kaie valehteli, mutta kummallakaan ei ollut halua sanoa sitä ääneen.

"Tiedäthän sinä, että unohtamiseen menee aikaa. Ole itsellesi armollinen, kuuletko?"

Kaie nyökkäsi Lohmannin muistutukselle uupuneesti.

He jäivät hiljaisuuteen.

* * *

"Katherinelle. Äidille. Mikeylle." Wilkinsin huulien liike oli nopea ja hermostunut, ohuita ja varovaisia sanoja tuskin kuuli. Hän vei pullon huulilleen ja kallisti. Naisen silmät tuijottivat tyhjinä sukkulan ikkunattoman seinän läpi paikkaan, jonne heillä muilla ei ollut pääsyä. Ehkä hän palasi ajatuksissaan maapallolle ja hetkeen, jolloin oli viimeksi nähnyt perheensä. Kenties hän haki jo etäisiksi muuttuneiden rakkaiden kasvojen pieniä yksityiskohtia vimmaisasti, ripustautui haaleisiin muistikuviin. Ne olivat kaikki kaikessa tällaisina hetkinä.

Wilkins irvisti ja pyyhki suupielensä kämmenselkää vasten. Nainen ojensi pullon eteenpäin vieressään istuvalle Adamsille. Mies pyöritteli metallista kapistusta hetken käsissään näyttäen yhtä aikaa huvittuneelta ja katkeralta.

"Minulla ei ole enää ketään kotona. Hitto, UED:n virallisen kannan mukaan meitä tuskin on edes olemassa enää heille", hän sanoi. Miehen silmät välähtivät terävinä. Vastapäätä istuva Chandak soi taisteluparilleen myötätunnosta raskaan katseen. Hiljaisuus tuntui musertavalta.

"Terraaneille. Silti. Maapallolle. Me pidämme teidät turvassa", Adams lopulta sanoi luomensa sulkien ja painaen kevyen suukon kaulassaan roikkuvan tuntolevyn pinnalle. Liikuttunut ilme käväisi miehen kasvoilla tämän pujottaessa laatan takaisin puseronsa kauluksen sisään.

"Isälle. Mikaelalle", Lohmann lausahti seuraavaksi syvän kulauksen pullosta nauttien. Alexei tunnisti nimet. Miehen pikkusisko oli asunut heidän lähtönsä aikoihin edelleen maassa huonokuntoisen isän kanssa. "Niin. Ja tuota… Kefeuksen miehistölle."

"Voisit samalla vaivalla kertoa hänen nimensä", Chandak huomautti väsyneesti virnistäen ja keventäen tunnelmaa hieman. Lohmann käytti nopeasti sormen huulillaan ja siirsi haikeasti hymyillen pullon seuraavan käsiin. Alexei hymyili muiden mukana. Hän ei ollut täysin varma mitä Lohmannin yksityiselämässä oli tekeillä, mutta oli osannut kyllä laskea yhteen miehen viime aikoina rakettimaista nousukiitoa tehneen mielialan ja ryhmän hyväntahtoisen kiusoittelun. Näytti siltä, että jotkut Godlewskin kuoleman aikaan esiin manatut haamut olivat vihdoin päässeet lepoonsa.

Pullo kiersi pienen ryhmän ympäri ja yksi toisensa jälkeen sopersi ilmaan muutaman nimen ja teki hiljaisuudessa omat rituaalinsa, kaikki pienet taikauskoiset manööverit. Alexei painoi päänsä kunnioittavasti alas jokaisen esille tulleen nimen kohdalla. Suurella osalla heistä oli edelleen perhettä maapallolla, eikä aika keventänyt kaipausta koskaan. Yhteys kotiin oli katkennut heidän erottuaan UED:n laivastovahvuudesta, ja he saattoivat vain arvailla mitä heidän omaisilleen ja rakkaimmilleen oltiin valehdeltu. Viestikanavien sulkeutuminen oli jysähtänyt raskaasti heihin kaikkiin, olihan heidät pysyvästi eristetty kaikesta siitä, joka oli tehnyt sodasta voittamisen arvoisen. Gerardin sääntöjä uhmanneella päätöksellä oli kauaskantoiset vaikutukset: he olivat sentään elossa, mutta UED:n valvomassa maailmassa heidät oli todennäköisesti pyyhitty yli historiankirjoista, suljettu samoihin ruumissäkkeihin kuin muutkin Charilla henkensä heittäneet piruparat ja käskyjensä kanssa kuolemaan juosseet lampaat. Heitä ei ollut olemassa enää maapallon asukkaille, eikä heidän läheisillään ollut mitään mahdollisuutta nähdä valheen taakse. Se oli raakaa, julmaa, satuttavaa.

Nurkassa istuva Jim Raynor ei sanonut mitään taskumatin synkkäeleisesti suunsa eteen nostaessaan, mutta Alexei ei voinut olla huomaamatta tämän silmissä häilähtävää tunnetta ja Kaien suuntaan luotua vilkaisua. Raynorin suupielet kiristyivät ja hän vetäytyi entistä syvemmälle penkkiinsä antaen sukkulan syvien varjojen haudata ilmeensä hämärään.

Alexei sai kohta itse pullon käteensä Murraylta ja värähti vastentahtoisesti kylmän metallin koskettaessa ihoaan.

"Laivastolle, Gerardille, meille", hän pudotti sanat empimättä. Aaveet reagoivat myötämielisellä muminalla.

Alexein teki mieli lausua Gemman nimi ääneen. Se tuntui asialta, joka hänen olisi kuulunut sanoa. Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen hän oli kuitenkin liian uupunut, pettynyt, turhautunutkin. Gemma oli painautunut äsken häntä vasten anteeksipyytävänä, itkuisena, vielä kerran hyvästellen. Pähkinänruskeissa silmissä – niissä samoissa, joita hän oli uskonut oppineensa rakastamaan – oli pyyntö, viimeinen, kipein. _Anna minun mennä_.

Alexei oli täyttänyt naisen toiveen. Hän oli kaikessa hiljaisuudessa haudannut oman hämmennyksensä ja epätoivoisen halunsa pysäyttää liikkeelle työnnetty ketjureaktio. Hän oli kaapinut jostain kieltelyn ja raivokkaan anelun alta ne rippeet rehellisyydestä, jotka kykeni vielä löytämään. Hän oli antanut Gemman lähteä. Katkera ja suolaiselta maistuva ääni hänen sisällään totesi tylysti, että se oli kenties ainut asia heidän suhteessaan, jonka hän oli tehnyt oikein. Liekkitukkainen ja suurisydäminen Gemma ansaitsi jokaisen mahdollisuuden onneensa.

Alexei nielaisi. Hän oli valinnut yksinäisyyden. Jokaisella kerralla. Valinnut olla rakastamatta, olla kiintymättä. Jäljellä oli liian monta kysymystä, joihin hän ei ehkä koskaan uskaltaisi hankkia vastauksia. Jos hän olisi uskaltanut heittäytyä ja antaa itsestään enemmän, olisiko mikään tapahtunut toisin? Olisiko hän tullut näin lähelle vain kompastuakseen uudelleen? Hän yritti olla ajattelematta äsken sukkulahallissa vaihdettuja sanoja ja henkistä suojavalliaan vasten hakattuja iskuja, mutta sisältä kirveli silti. Hän…

"Sir?" seuraavana vuorossa oleva Kaie kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. Protossi oli yhtä kysymysmerkkiä häntä tuijottaessaan. Alexei tunsi hätkähtävänsä. Aaveet tuijottivat häneen huolestuneena rintamana sukkulan laidoilta. Kuinkakohan kauan hän oli istunut siinä ajatuksissaan?

"Anteeksi", Alexei sai sanotuksi. Hän rykäisi ja ojensi taskumatin kohti Kaiea.

Protossi punnitsi esinettä sormissaan arastellen, hakien varmistusta hänen silmistään. Alexei hymyili rauhoitellen, ja Kaie käänsi huomionsa ympärillään istuviin tovereihinsa.

"Minä en ole koskaan käynyt maassa. Onko loukkaavaa, jos tahdon…?"

"Ei se ole", protossin kyljessä istuva Thompson vakuutti heti. Hän hymyili Kaielle.

"Selvä. Maapallolle", Kaie kuiskasi pontevasti. Hän kohotti pullon jo huulilleen, mutta epäröi. "Shakurakselle. Aiurille. Fenixille", hän suhahti vielä. Naisen silmät siirtyivät kuin itsestään kohtaamaan Raynorin katseen. Pitkän tovin kaksikko vain tuijotti toisiaan sanattomina, kunnes kalpea protossi työnsi pullon huulilleen ja kallisti. Nainen yskähteli ja kakoi, mutta sai tällä kertaa juoman pysymään sisällään. Hänen silmänsä pysyivät edelleen Jimissä, kun hän ruuvasi korkin kiinni.

Alexei rykäisi. Hän kohotti kätensä ja sammutti matkustamon kirkkaan päävalon. Aaveiden hahmot peittyivät kelmeään hämärään.

"Nukkukaa, jos voitte. Seuraava pysäkki on Foxhole 1."

* * *

Van Saralla tavallisesti ulvova tuuli oli tyyntynyt hetkeksi. Oli vaihteeksi mukavaa päästä pihalle piilottamatta päätään raskaan kypärän tai paksun huivin alle ja maistamatta kitkerää, tuhkaista hiekanmakua suussaan vielä tuntikausia ulkoilun jälkeenkin. Hän veti syvään henkeä välittämättä Vespene-jalostamon ilmaan tupruttamasta hirveästä lemusta. Ilma oli kylmää ja kuivaa, kutitti nenässä.

Ilta oli jo pitkällä ja autiomaa vajosi katoavan valon ja kylmyyden täyttämään horrokseen yötä odottaessaan. Sininen kuu näytti jättiläismäiseltä, hypnotisoivan suurelta kelmeää taivasta kaukaisuudessa hotkiessaan. Iltapäivän voimakkaiden myrskypuuskien kantama hiekka rapisi putoillessaan laiskasti antennitorneista hänen jalkoihinsa ja takilleen. Jos hänellä olisi ollut taipumusta sentimentaaliseen paskanpuhumiseen, hän olisi sanonut ääneen, että planeetta veti henkeä. Että jokin kaikkeudessa tuntui pysähtyvän ja jähmettävän kellot. Hän sulki oven hiljaa takanaan, nojasi hetken aikaa olkapäällään teräspalkkien kalseaa rivistöä vasten ja antoi itselleen aikaa.

Kaie oli varmaan jo tunnistanut hänet, sillä naisen kireäksi venynyt, sorja kaula rentoutui, pitkänomainen pää painui hartioiden väliin ja olat laskeutuivat. Jim saattoi kuvitella haikean hymyn viivähtävän verettömillä huulilla. He kumpikin katselivat asemapaikoiltaan kaukaisuudessa kehittyvää maalausta, jossa Vespene-kaasun syvänvihreät sävyt sotkeutuivat autiomaan verenkarmaan ja syleilivät taivaanrannan uhkaavan kylmää sähkönsinistä. Näky oli jollakin lailla niskakarvat pystyyn nostattavan kaoottinen, mutta puhutteli silti Jimia levottomalla kauneudellaan.

Pitkän liikkumattomuuden ja hiljaisuuden päätteeksi Kaie taputti viimein taisteluhanskaan kätketyllä kämmenellään paikkaa vieressään, kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkapäänsä yli ja odotti niin kauan, että Jim suoristautui ja työnsi venyttelevästi jalkansa liikkeelle. Pikainen hymy valaisi naisen kasvot.

Raynor tuli äkisti ajatelleeksi heidän edellistä kohtaamistaan kupolikatolla. Kaie oli tuolloin painunut yhtenä tärisevänä pakokauhun ja psionisen jälkivapinan kasana kaksin kerroin, kakonut ja vavahdellut. Shikov oli pitänyt kiinni naisen olkapäistä lempeästi ja määrätietoisesti, mutta kasvot valkeina huolesta. Raynor oli joutunut nielemään alas sekä järkytyksen että kiukun psionisen myrskyn jäljet nähtyään. Hän oli halunnut löytää jostakin syyllisiä: jonkun, jota vasten lyödä tuskalliset muistot ja tunteet turvattomuudesta. Jimin karvas raivo oli haihtunut ja tilalle oli jäänyt väsynyttä huolta, kun he olivat päässeet huutavan, ympärilleen villisti pälyilevän Kaien luokse. Hän oli säälinyt tuolloin protossia, joka oli herätetty niin yllättäen, kiskottu psionisen unen alimmilta tasoilta väkivalloin. Nainen oli huojahdellut hänen edessään vainoharhaisen näköisenä, lopen uupuneena. Raskasluiset kädet oli vedetty korvien peitoksi aivan kuin äänet olisivat satuttaneet. Hän oli tuonut mieleen vauhkoontuneen eläimen pyörähdellessään ympäri katolla.

Siitä oli jo aikaa. Hän oli oppinut, että säälin ja suojelunhalun tunteminen olivat Kaien kohdalla miltei joka kerta ajanhukkaa. Nainen oli kuin terraaniäitinsä kauan sitten: kovapintainen, tinkimätön, konstailemattoman ja kerskailemattoman tietoinen kyvyistään. Henkinen nuorallatanssija, toisinaan pahempi kuin äitinsä, mutta epävarma ja haavoittuvainen Kaie oli myös aina tosipaikassa kyennyt kovettamaan terraaniperimänsä jäähileeksi, jossa ei ollut sijaa inhimilliselle tunteille tai itsesuojelulle.

Jim hymähti. Tuntui jollakin selittämättömällä tavalla lämmittävältä, että Kaie tarvitsi silti häntä. Että protossi hakeutui hänen luokseen säröineen kaikkineen, pujahti hänen sairaalahuoneeseensa illan viimeisinä tunteina ja istui vuoteen jalkopäässä hieman ujon näköisenä. Että Kaie pyysi häntä kertomaan Sarahista ja Fenixista ja ahnehti silmiään räpäyttämättä jokaisen hänen huuliltaan irtoavan sanan. Että hän osasi jo erottaa Kaien riemun- ja surunkyyneleet toisistaan. Että tällä kaikella ehkä oli jokin vääntynyt ja omituinen merkitys jossakin.

Raynor saavutti määränpäänsä, istui alas betonikehän laidalle, eikä vaivautunut sanomaan mitään. Hän ei ehkä koskaan voisi pelastaa Sarahia – ei ehkä itseäänkään – mutta Kaien suhteen hän tekisi parhaansa. Jos se mihinkään riitti.

Mies vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan protossiin. Kaien kasvoille pysähtynyt ohut hymy katosi muuttuen pohtivaksi huolestuneisuudeksi. Silmät olivat puoliksi raollaan ja tyhjänä horisonttiin suunnattu katse ei paljastanut mitään. Kaien etäisessä tyyneydessä oli sellaista surullista ylevyyttä ja epätodellisuutta, jonka hän oli tottunut liittämään mielessään aina protosseihin. Se tihkui läpi nuoren naisen sisimmästä: sama katkeransuloinen haikeus, joka oli ollut läsnä Fenixissa ja suorastaan leiskusi läpi Zeratulista – jonkinlainen lopullinen varmuus omasta paikasta ja tarkoituksesta universumissa. Silti protossit olivat aina jotenkin etäällä, ulottumattomissa ja vain hennosti kiinni elämän kirkkaassa liekissä, aivan kuin aika olisi jo jättänyt tuon kauniin ja ylpeän kansan jälkeensä ja antanut heille lahjaksi kyvyn muistaa ja nähdä tulevaan, muttei olla läsnä.

Kaie liikahti ja naisen ylle valunut väsymys vetäytyi. Hän pakotti itsensä hymyilemään. Jim vastasi eleeseen ja tunsi hetken ajan huolta. Siinä missä muut protossit täyttivät unenomaisen aikaan ja paikkaan kuulumattoman tunteen levollisella ja vankkumattomalla läsnäolollaan, oli Kaien silmissä jatkuvasti nurkkaan ajetun saaliseläimen epävarmuutta, piinattua halua tehdä jotakin. Zerg.

"Tulin katsomaan, ajattelitko tällä kertaa loikata", Raynor sanoi käheästi. Kaie hymähti, eikä Raynor osannut harmikseen sanoa oliko ele loukkaantuneen vetäytyvä vai jollakin tapaa huvittunut. Protossi katseli ilmassa heiluvia paljaita jalkojaan sanattomana. Alhaalla kulkevat kaksi vartiosotilasta, jotka erottuivat kupolikaton huipulta terävinä, pieninä varjoina, näyttivät pistäneen tupakaksi. Raynor harkitsi hetken ärjäisevänsä miehiä pitämään paremmin silmällä ympäristöään, mutta tukahdutti ajatuksen väsyneesti. Joukot olivat jo nyt tarpeeksi kovilla amiraali Durandin lähettämistä vahvistuksista huolimatta: partiotunnit olivat pitkiä ja uuvuttavia, univelka kasvoi lepopäivien kutistuessa ja komentoportaan vaatimuksien noustessa. Helkkari, jopa ruoka oli alkanut muistuttaa elintarvikeväreillä vuoroin vihreäksi, vuoroin ruskeaksi sudittua pesusientä. Siinä paskassa ei yksi tupakka painanut suuntaan tai toiseen.

Kaie selvitti kurkkuaan. "En", nainen vastasi aiempaan kysymykseen vihdoin. "En. Se oli pelottavaa."

"Se ei ollut sinun vikasi. Shikov oli onneksi paikalla", Raynor sanoi lohdutellen.

"Hän on aina", Kaie kommentoi. Naisen alahuuli vavahti. Hän näytti yllättäen hieman surulliselta.

"Hän on hyvä mies", Raynor vastasi tunnustellen. _Aina silloin kun ei tarjoa poskilämmintä nyrkkipyykkiä alaisilleen räkäkännissä iltalomillaan._

Raynorin sanat tuntuivat lisäävän Kaien silmissä parkuvaa epätietoisuutta. Protossi nojautui kämmeniensä varassa taaksepäin ja mulkaisi taivaalle kuin yrittäen pidätellä huokausta. Raynor seurasi naisen kapeaksi viivaksi venyviä huulia tietämättä mitä sanoa.

"Onko jokin hätänä?" hän lopulta kysyi rehellisesti. Kun Kaie ei sanonut mitään, Raynor rykäisi. "Onhan sinulla ja Shikovilla kaikki hyvin?" Hän tunsi otsansa kiristyvän ja ilmeensä synkkenevän.

"Minä…" Kaie aloitti. Hän joutui painamaan katseensa ja puremaan huultaan, kuten usein viime aikoina kommodorin tullessa puheeksi. Raynor tunsi nuoren suojattinsa jo tarpeeksi hyvin todetakseen, että jokin todella vaivasi Kaiea.

"Minä voin pidellä kiinni kainaloista, jos haluat lyödä häntä." Raynorin näennäisen kepeässä äänessä oli kuolemanvakava kysymys.

"Ei", Kaie kielsi. Nyt nainen jo hymyili. "Minä ja Alexei olemme… Kaikki on niin kuin kuuluisikin."

Kaie käänsi päänsä syrjään kuin pisteen keskustelulle pistääkseen. Protossin hartiat vavahtivat, mutta tämä karisti ehkä tuloillaan olevan tunnekuohun yltään haukottelemalla ja venyttelemällä voimallisesti. Raynor ymmärsi vihjeen ja oli hiljaa niin pitkään, että sanojen virittämä jännite heidän väliltään lientyi olemattomiin. Keskustelusta olisi saattanut muodostua hyvinkin erilainen, jos hän olisi tuolloin huomannut Kaien poskilla helottavat punaiset, paljastavat läikät.

Hän rykäisi.

"Mietitkö äitiäsi?"

Kaie nyökäytti ja näytti yllättäen kovin nuorelta ja surulliselta. Hän epäröi silminnähden. Jim kiirehti sanomaan jotakin venyvän hiljaisuuden täytteeksi.

"Kenties sinun ei edes tarvitse nähdä häntä. Jos Gerard saa tahtonsa läpi, viimeinen Kerriganin ja terraanien kohtaaminen on plasmapalopommin loimotus hänen kuninkaallisen korkeutensa makuuhuoneen ovella."

Raynor tunsi sydämensä käpristyvän kokoon sekä julmasta tyytyväisyydestä että myös nakertavasta surusta sanat lausuessaan. Niillä ei ollut haluttua vaikutusta Kaieen.

"Uskotko todella, että niin tulee käymään?" nainen kuiskasi. Hänen silmänsä kertoivat kaiken oleellisen siitä, mitä protossi itse asiasta ajatteli. Raynorin oli pakko pudistaa päätään, sillä ei hänestä ollut valehtelemaan tytölle. Hän taisteli hetken aikaa silmiensä kostumista vastaan. Kuinka jokin asia saattoi tuntua yhtä aikaa niin oikealta ja väärältä, niin monella tavalla kipeältä?

"Toisinaan toivon, että hän olisi tässä", Jim sanoi kohottaen tyhjät kämmenensä eteensä ja tarkastellen niitä pitkään. "Että voisin kuristaa, kunnes hän olisi hiljaa. Kunnes se olisi ohi. Ja silti… ehkä jos pitäisin häntä sylissäni tarpeeksi pitkään…en laskisi…sulkisin hänet tähän… muistuttaisin mitä voisi olla… löytäisin Sarahin uudelleen. Pelastaisin hänet."

Jimin kädet haparoivat kylmää ilmaa. Kaie laski suojelevasti kätensä hänen kyynärvarrelleen. Naisen pitkät, tylsäkyntiset sormet olivat viileät ja kuluneet. Jim antoi omien kämmeniensä pudota alas kylkiä vasten. Naisen psioninen lämpö pyyhkäisi jossakin hänen takaraivonsa tuntumassa.

"Minua pelottaa", Kaie myönsi. Protossin hampaat olivat alkaneet kalista kylmässä. Hän vavahti. "Jokaisena hetkenä."

"Niin meitä kaikkia, pikkuinen", Jim vastasi paksulla äänellä. Hän antoi Kaien painaa päänsä olkapäätään vasten ja veti protossin kiinni kylkeensä.

Kaien kylmänvapina laantui hitaasti. Tukikohdan keltaiset pihavalot alkoivat räpsähdellä päälle illan hämärtyessä.

"Kaie?"

"Niin?" protossin ääni oli enää ohut pihahdus.

"Mitä tahansa sinä teetkin Sarahin vihdoin kohdatessasi, olen ylpeä sinusta. Sinulla on aina paikka minun kanssani. Sinä olet… sinä…", Raynor laski katseensa. "Helvetti", hän huokasi sanojen hylätessä hänet.

Kaie ei sanonut mitään, mutta pieni niiskaisu naisen puolelta kertoi kaiken tarvittavan. He jäivät siihen ensin hitaasti toistensa ohi soljuviksi minuuteiksi, jotka muuttuivat pian pitkiksi tunneiksi: maastotakin heidän molempien ympäri heittänyt parransänkinen ja rohkaisuryypyltä lemahtava Jim Raynor ja Kaie, jonka pää tipahti ennen pitkää rintakehää vasten unesta raskaana. Jim pyyhkäisi naisen kasvojen peitoksi ryöpynneet mustat suortuvat syrjään ja huokasi raskaasti.'

* * *

_Murtumakohta. Etsi murtumakohta._

Kaikki riippui yksinkertaisimmillaan oikean kipupisteen löytämisestä. Yksi ainoa huolellisesti harkittu liike saattoi olla kaikki mitä tarvittiin kiivaimmankin taistelijan lamaannuttamiseen ja rasittavaksi venyvän käsirysyn nopeaan pysäyttämiseen. Lähitaisteluun heittäytyessään hän sitä itsekään tiedostamatta etsi jatkuvasti vastapuolensa heikkouksia; herkästi rikki räsähtäviä raajojen taitteita, arpeutuneita ja uudelleen auki revetessään kohtalokkaan rampauttavia vammoja, arkoja lihasryhmiä ja hengityselimiä. Mitä vain, joka taitavasti ajoitetun sohaisun vastaanottaessaan lamauttaisi vastustajan täysin.

_Oikea paikka, murtumakohta. _

Psioninen taistelu ei poikennut tästä paljonkaan. Hänen virtansa kävi omaa, jatkuvaa alitajuista keskusteluaan vastustajan mielen kanssa raportoiden Kaielle huonosti puolustetuista sisäänkäynneistä, tulta syöksevistä hermokanavista ja satunnaisista impulsseista, tahdottomista mieliteoista. Psionisesti heikon vastustajan liikkeet piirtyivät Kaien mieleen ja verkkokalvoille jo ennen kuin hyökkääjä ehti ne varsinaisesti aloittakaan, jolloin hänen oli helppo torjua, väistää ja iskeä takaisin. Ennakoida.

Tällä kertaa hänen ei tarvitsisi taistella ollenkaan, jos hän pelaisi korttinsa oikein. Protossi lähestyi kohdettaan kierrellen ja varoen. Kun matkaa oli enää muutaman askeleen verran, hän lähetti vahvistuksen Solheimille virrallaan. Mies vastasi kohta pitävänsä selustaa silmällä varmuuden vuoksi.

Kaie eteni nykivin ja pienin askelein jännityksestä kireänä. Verkko piti toistaiseksi hyvin, eikä hiekalla seisova otus tuntunut huomaavan luokseen hiipivää petosta. Se oli hieman erillään muista ja kierteli upottavassa hiekassa pieniä ympyröitä – kenties yrittäen aistia syyn takaraivossaan kutkuttavalle epämiellyttävälle tunteelle vaarasta. Kaie kurottui likelle ja tunnusteli varovasti. Yksikään zergarmeijan yksiköistä ei kyennyt sellaiseen maaniseen kuolonkiihtymykseen kuin itsensä taisteluraivoon piiskannut zergling, mikä teki olennon pääkopasta parhaimmillaankin hieman hankalan lähestyä. Koko silmittömän hurjistunut, naksahteleva ja ylitse pursuava sähkökemiallinen raivo oli ahdettu tuon koirankokoisen, mutatoituneen olennon kallon sisään ja pakotettu toimimaan yhteismielen kahleissa. Lopputulos oli kuin kupillinen kuumaa laavaa pahvimukissa – jotain valui yli jatkuvasti tehden alitajunnasta rauhattoman, sykähtelevän ja heittelehtivän surmanloukun. Kaie oli tehnyt kuitenkin jo valintansa. Yhteismielellä tai äidillä oli harvoin kiinnostusta kuhisevana ryhmänä parveilevan zerglingmassan yksittäisiin yksilöihin. Zerglingeja oli paljon, liian paljon laskettavaksi, eivätkä niiden satunnaiset toimintahäiriöt olleet lainkaan tavattomia. Zerglingin mieli oli teoriassa hänelle helpohko saalis, vaikka kaoottisina tallaavia viettejä ja sykäyksiä tuli varoa, jos ei kaivannut äkillisiä kipupiikkejä virtansa lävitse.

Seuraava vaihe oli hankala. Kaie puki virtansa tunnollisesti lainavaatteisiin, muovasi Khalan koskettaman sisimpänsä uudelleen. Hän hätkähti tahtomattaankin sitä, kuinka helposti hän sai yhteyden zergiin sisällään ja kuinka ahnaasti vieras voima häntä sisältä siveli. Kuvotus kakoi jossain rintalastan alla, mutta Kaie pakottautui antamaan periksi Yhteismielen supatukselle, laumatajunnan jatkuvalle taustakohinalle. Hänessä asui zerg – häpeällisenä nurkkaan pakotettuna, syvimpään pohjakosketukseen syöstynä – mutta se oli siellä. Kaie tuuppasi valeasun todellisen minänsä eteen karskin ottein ja vaientaen halunsa kurottaa hieman pidemmälle, vilkaista uteliaisuudesta löytäisikö äidin jostakin. Liian riskialtista.

Kaien virta lipui zergia päin näennäisen huolimattomasti ja hän otti itse muutaman väijyvän askeleen eteenpäin. Zerglingin punertavat silmät nytkähtivät hänen puoleensa vauhkosti heidän mieltensä punoutuessa toisiinsa, mutta levossa pysyvät raajat ja jalkojen välissä rennosti riippuva pää kertoivat olennon uskovan kohdanneensa lajitoverin. Vielä. Kaie aisti epäluulot otuksen mielessä, mutta ne hautautuivat pian aistiärsykkeiden ja taisteluraivoa sykkivien halujen huutomyrskyyn. Hänen tarvitsi käydä kuluttavaa psionista varjomiekkailua vain hetken aikaa, kunnes olennon henkinen selkäranka napsahti poikki.

_Sinä olet minun._

Kaie irvisti voitonriemuisesti lassotessaan olennon pienen, ahdistuneen mielen entistä voimallisemmin ja kiskoessaan sen kohti omaansa. Samalla zergling räpiköi muutaman horjahtelevan askeleen hänen suuntaansa ja romahti lopulta hänen panssariaan vasten kuin pattereistaan virran menettänyt lelu. Kaie onnitteli itseään ajoituksesta ja tarkkuudesta, sillä yksikään viejähaarakekummun vierellä seisovista hydraliskoista ei edes värähtänyt. Niiden tietoisuudessa kaikki oli kunnossa, aivan kuten ennenkin.

Solheim tuli puolihiipivällä laukalla hiekkadyynin takaa heti hänen merkistään. Hän piti kauempana partioivia hydraliskoja silmällä koko matkan epäuskoisesti. Miehen käsi oli pysähtynyt taistelupistoolin kahvalle, mutta hänen ei tarvinnut vetää asetta esiin. Nydus-tunnelin kalmalta löyhkäävän, kylmänvihreässä valossa kylpevän suuaukon luona partioivat kolme hahmoa eivät liikahtaneetkaan.

_Ne eivät näe meitä. Helkkarin karmivaa._

Kaie ei suonut liskoille katsettakaan, vaan keskittyi riipimään maahan rojahtanutta zerglingia hienostelemattomin ottein ilmaan.

_Eikö se ollut tarkoituskin? Älä huoli._

Kaie ei vaivautunut edes käyttämään virtaansa heidän ympärilleen luodun kuplan pinnalla. Jos kaikki toimi, kuten suunniteltua, Alexei, Adams, Lohmann, Thompson ja Chandak makasivat muutaman dyynin päässä häivekankaisiin kiedottuina ja tekivät tällä hetkellä täysipainoista työtä sen eteen, että kolme tunnelia vartioivaa hydraliskoa – ja mahdollisesti maan alla odottavat lisäjoukot – eivät näkisi heidän toimiaan lainkaan. Psionisesti taitava mieli olisi ehkä aistinut väreilyn, mutta hydraliskoilla ei ollut siihen tarvittavaa lahjakkuutta. Kaie ja Solheim olivat turvassa. Toistaiseksi. Partiossa seisovien zergien silmissä Kaien äsken nujertama zergling seisoi edelleen muutaman metrin päässä kauas horisonttiin tuijottaen.

_Onko sinulla kaikki?_

Kaie oli painanut tahdottomaksi valahtaneen zerglingin jalat omien jalkateriensä alle ja levitti olennon eturaajoja kysyvästi Solheimiin silmäten. Hän toimi huolellisesti puristaen liskomaisen olennon mieltä koko ajan äärettömän hennosti virtansa sisällä. Hän ei halunnut jättää jälkiä tunkeutumisesta, mutta joutui silti pitämään huolta siitä, ettei zergling tai joku muista liskoista havahtuisi. Tunne oli väsyttävä ja vaati jatkuvaa keskittymistä: kuin olisi joutunut sulkemaan kätensä nyrkkiin tiukasti, ja samalla sekä välttelemään että suojelemaan viiltelevän teräviä lasinsärmiä sormiensa alla.

Solheim kaivoi vyöltään pienen lähetinnapin ja polttimen. Hän puhkaisi nopeasti reiän olennon paksun nahan alle lähelle kainaloa ja koversi lähettimelle pienen kolon.

_Laitan sen kiinni kudosliimalla. Nyt se on niin lähellä ihoa kuin mahdollista. Toivottavasti se riittää. Odotetaan hetki, että se sulaa kiinni._

Kaie nyökkäsi. Heidän piti olla nopeita – mitä lyhyemmän aikaa zergling heidän käsissään viettäisi, sitä vähemmän jälkiä peukaloinnista sen mieleen jäisi. Solheim liimasi huolellisesti kolon kiinni ja Kaie nosti eturaajaa ylemmäs toivoen repivän tuulen kuivattavan liiman ripeästi.

Solheim vilkaisi inhoten Kaien käsivarsien varassa retkottavaa liskoa. Miehen silmät kohtasivat Kaien katseen hänen kaivaessaan vyöltään hitaasti toisenkin pienen paketin. Protossi hätkähti. Tämä ei ollut kuulunut Alexein suunnitelmaan. Solheimin silmissä oli tummaa tulta, kun hän punnitsi muoviräjähdettä kädellään ja katsoi protossiin odottaen, lähestulkoon haastaen.

Kaie harkitsi hetken ajan miehen äänetöntä tarjousta tosissaan. He tarvitsivat vain pesän tarkan sijainnin, ja sen saamisen jälkeen zergling olisi heille täysin hyödytön. Hän kuvitteli hetken aikaa hautomoa – sen paksua limaa puskevia suonia, palkomaisia kasvatuskuoria, kuhisevia tunneleita, satojen munien rivistöjä ja pesän löyhkääviä koloja – kaikkea sitä liekeissä, hajoamassa kappaleiksi. Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti.

_Syötä se sille. Pidetään se takaovena. Oletko kokeillut ennen psionista sytytintä?_

Solheim pudisti päätään, sulki räjähteen kosteudelta suojaavaan kelmuun ja pujotti paketin huolellisesti zerglingin massiivisen hammasrivistön ohi aina suuhun ja kurkkuun asti. Hän nykäisi vihasta kylmin silmin olennon leuan kohti taivasta ja piti sen niin kauan pystyssä, että näki zergin nielaisevan.

_Se on psykokineettista, tavallaan. Muistatko, kun nostimme Murrayn kuukausia sitten katonrajaan virroillamme. Kytkin on nyt Murray._

Solheimin suu vetäytyi hymyyn.

_Se on ainakin kevyempi._

Kaie hymyili takaisin. Hän antoi Solheimin kerätä virtansa ja keskittyä täysin, ennen kuin jatkoi rauhallista opastustaan.

_Keskity räjähteeseen ja sen virittämiseen. Mitä kätesi tekevät laukaisinpainikkeen vapauttaessaan? Miltä peukalo tuntuu muovia vasten painautuessaan? Jokainen pienikin toimi, luontainen liikahdus. Rutiini. Sinä osaat sen, osaisit unissasikin. Paina se mieleesi tarkkaan ja tee sen ympärille psioninen tasku. _

Kaie aisti Solheimin mieleen kiivaan, mutta tunnollisen ja pikkutarkan työskentelyn. Hän ei hoputtanut, sillä tämä oli kenties kriittisin vaihe. Mies keräsi mielikuvaa kasaan kiirehtimättä ja hänen ohjeitaan noudattaen. Lopulta hän päästi pienen, odottavan huokauksen.

_Hyvää työtä. Sen jälkeen lähetät osan mielestäsi ratsastamaan räjähteen mukaan zergin vatsaan. Sinun ei tarvitse tietää minne zerg menee tai mitä sille tapahtuu. Riittää, että tiedät miltä juuri tämä räjähde näyttää ja että se on juuri tämän zergin sisällä. Ankkuroi mielikuva räjähteestä kiinni äsken luomaasi taskuun. Varmista, että linkki pitää. Taskun avatessasi sinun pitää välittömästi löytää tämä zergling ja räjähde virrastasi. Pystytkö siihen?_

Solheimin kulmakarvat painuivat keskittyneelle mutkalle. Hän oli hiljaa pitkän aikaa.

_Pystyn. Se on valmis._

Kaie nyökkäsi tyytyväisesti.

_Sitten olemme mekin._

Hän antoi oman mielensä hyrähtää liikkeelle sekä Solheimin luomaa ankkuriköyttä että zerglingin väsymyksestä ja hämmennyksestä tokkuraiseksi paisunutta mieltä väistellen. Hän keskittyi ja aloitti huolellisesti aistimuksen muotoilun.

_Pakoon. PAKOON. Pesään. PESÄÄN. Niitä on kaikkialla. Autiomaata korventavia tulisia suihkuja, metallisia kuolonkoneita. Voittamatonta, tukahduttavaa – MEIDÄN ON PAETTAVA. Kuoltava. KAIKKIALLA. Lähestyvät emoa, laumaa, kotia. Iho riekaleina, luodinreikien lävistämänä ohuena lerpattavana pussina. Jalka on miltei repeytynyt irti. Luunpäät ja kitiinivaippa murskana. Kirvelee, sattuu, viiltelee – LOPETA, EMO, PANE SE LOPETTAMAAN. KOSKEE. Vaara oli jossakin takana, TAKANA. Tulossa. KIPU. PAKOON. PESÄÄN._

Zerglingin kuultavissa silmissä kävi vauhko vilahdus, kun verenpunainen virta hyökyi sen läpi ja sulki liskon kovakouraisesti alleen. Zerglingeilla ei tavallisesti ollut minkäänlaista eloonjäämisviettiä, mutta tämän yksilön mielessä olemattomien seuraajien askeleet rummuttivat vääjäämätöntä kuolemaa, pelkoa valojen pimentymisestä viimeisen kerran. Se oli suunniltaan kauhusta ja raastoi itseään askel toisensa jälkeen eteenpäin haluten vain paeta, janoten vielä yhtä sekuntia.

Olennon jalat kuopivat tahdottomasti ja hyödyttömästi hänen metallipanssariaan vasten. Vain hetki ja se alkaisi huutaa. Kaie vapisi pelon ja pakokauhun itkiessä päänsä sisällä, mutta jatkoi kuvien ja tuntemusten syöttöä ja voimisti tuntemuksia vielä aavistuksen. Ne tukkivat zerglingin jokaisen solun, työntyivät sisään tajunnan kaikista porteista ja musersivat alleen jokaisen muun tarpeen ja vaiston.

_Kipu. Pako. Kipu. Kipu. Pako. Pesä. KIPU. PAKO. PESÄ._

Kaie laski kätensä irtoamaan zerglingista ja salli otuksen mennä menojaan. Se syöksyi rääkyen ja vapisten eteenpäin huimaavalla vauhdilla. Punainen hiekka töyssähteli pilvinä pienen liskon ympärillä, korventavan kuuma autiomaa poltti sen jalkoja. Pesä häilyi zergin mielessä kaiken kivun ja pelon tyynnyttävänä turvapaikkana, pakottavana määränpäänä. Sen pitäisi päästä pesään. Se ratkaisisi kaiken. Se juoksi nydus-kanavaa ja viejähaarakkeen suuaukkoa kohti kuin riivattuna.

Solheim ja Kaie peruuttivat kiihkein askelin jo taaksepäin, mutta kumpikaan ei malttanut kääntää vielä selkäänsä. Hydraliskot olivat heränneet toimintaan ja aistineet eittämättä zerglingin kauhusta vapisevan sisimmän, mutta ne tuntuivat olevan ymmällään siitä, kuinka toimia. Kaie ja Solheim löivät riemusta hehkuen kämmenensä vastakkain, kun zergling pakeni puoleensa kumartuvan hydraliskon kourat, väisti, kumarteli ja sujahti läpi viejähaarakkeen likaisesta suuaukosta suoraan nydus-kanavaan. Aivan kuten he olivat halunneetkin.

* * *

Alexei pysähtyi äkisti kesken askeleen. Käsivarsien päälle nostetulla tarjottimella tasapainoileva vesilasi oli vähällä keikata, ja hän tasapainotti irvistäen muovimukin liikettä virrallaan. Piripintaan täytetystä astiasta karkasi vain muutama pisara tarjottimelle, eikä uhkaavasti huojahdellut sämpylä joutunut sekään tekemään tuttavuutta epäilyttävän likaiselta näyttävän lattian kanssa. Pieni helpottunut henkäys karkasi hänen huuliltaan.

Alexei oli ollut matkalla pienen tilan päätyyn työnnetyn tyhjän pöydän ääreen, mutta seisahtumisensa jälkeen hän kurkisti epäluuloisesti uudelleen syrjäsilmällä takavasemmalle.

Kaie oli edelleen siellä. Protossi istui hänestä katsottuna hieman vinossa jalka toisen yli taitettuna ja yksin. Kenttäunivormun paksukankaiset housut ja tiukka aluspaita saivat Kaien näyttämään vanhemmalta, varmemmalta. Nainen sekoitti huolellisesti pitkävartisella lusikalla eteensä nostetun karun kenttämukin sisuksia. Mukin yllä väreilevästä höyryävästä vanasta päätellen astian sisältö oli kuumaa. Nainen näytti keskittyneeltä. Alexei liikahti.

Hän ei tiennyt kaipasiko Kaie seuraa – tai kaipasiko hän itse. Päivä oli ollut loputtoman pitkä ja täynnä käänteitä: hän oli noussut puoli viisi ja puuskuttanut viimeiset seitsemäntoista tuntia paikasta toiseen. Hän oli hikoillut ensin aavikolla täydessä taisteluvalmiudessa tiedusteluoperaatiossa ja sitten kuluttanut loppupäivän tekemällä viimeisiä varmistuksia, valvomalla huomisen esivalmisteluja ja keskustelemalla alaistensa kanssa. Hissimatkoilla hän oli pyöritellyt mielessään mahdollisia riskitekijöitä, ruokaillessaan pohtinut zergien pesän rakennetta ja olipa hän ajatuksissaan mennyt jopa vessaan taisteluraportteja sisältävä holokansio sylissään. Kommodori oli tullut ruokalaankin suoraan valvomosta ja Gerardin kanssa pidetystä palaverista. Amiraali oli ollut pääosin tyytyväinen aaveryhmän toimintaan ja huomisen valmisteluihin. Hänen tummanharmaiden kulmiensa jyrkkä kurtistuminen Kaien ja Solheimin täysin päättömän räjähde-episodin tullessa puheeksi oli vielä pientä verrattuna siihen huutomyrskyyn, johon Alexei itse oli kaksikon peittänyt heidän sooloilustaan kuultuaan. Hän tunsi vieläkin veren pakkautuvan poskilleen ja raivostuvansa koko asiaa ajatellessaan. _Paska niitä kahta idioottia! _He muut eivät olleet miltei rusentuneet psionisen rasitekuorman alle vain jotta Kaie ja Solheim voisivat vaarantaa koko operaation onnistumisen keksimällä omia sääntöjään huonoimpaan mahdolliseen aikaan.

Alexein teki mieli pudistella päätään: Solheimin idea oli toki periaatteessa hyvä ja miehen ei olisi tarvinnut todennäköisesti kuin pyytää Alexein siunauksen suunnitelmalleen saadakseen, mutta omavaltaista päätöksentekoa Shikov ei voinut sietää. Ei tällaisella tehtävällä, ei nyt. Eikä etenkään silloin kun kyseessä oli se zergling, joka oli niin kriittisen tärkeä tehtävän onnistumiselle ja jonka piti pysyä tutkan alla ja poissa Kerriganin ja yhteismielen valvojien näpeistä huomiseen asti. Solheim ja Kaie olivat olleet lapsellisen typeriä toimiessaan niin äkkipikaisesti ja ohittaessaan sovitut rajat näin herkässä vaiheessa. Solheimin erehdyksen hän vielä ymmärsi jollakin etäisellä tasolla – mies oli sentään vasta kolmannella komennuksellaan ja henkisesti tiukan paikan edessä - mutta Kaien kaltainen kokenut sotilas, jonka kanssa asiasta oli käyty aiemminkin keskusteluja, oli ollut vain anteeksiantamattoman typerä.

Shikov tiesi, että he olivat kaikki äärirajoilla, mutta hän oli henkilökohtaisesti ripittänyt sekä Kaien että Solheimin ensin yhdessä ja sitten vielä erikseen tapahtuneen takia. Hän oli antanut pettymyksen ja kiukkunsa näkyä. Solheim li ottanut moitteet vastaan syyllisen uhmakkaalta näyttäen, mutta selkeästi läksynsä oppien. Kaie puolestaan oli näyttänyt katuvalta heti heidän kahden jäätyään ja tunnustanut auliisti virheensä ryöpsähtelevässä, syyllisyydentuntoa tihkuvassa puheenvuorossa ennen kuin Alexei oli vauhtiin päässytkään.

"Se ei toistu", nainen oli vannonut kiireesti polveilevan anteeksipyyntönsä loppuun saatuaan. Alexei oli katsonut häneen odottavasti pitkältä tuntuneen hetken.

"Anteeksi. En tiedä mikä minuun meni. Minä…", Kaie oli haparoinut. Naisen varovasti nousseessa katseessa oli salamoinut, kun tämä nieleskeli pitkään. "…minä… minä vihaan niitä. Vihaan niitä niin paljon", hän sai lopulta myönnetyksi. Alexei oli huokaissut päänsä sisällä itseään soimaten: olisihan hänen pitänyt muistaa, että tämä tehtävänanto oli Kaielle hankala, ehkä hankalampi kuin nainen olisi tahtonut myöntääkään. Kaien kanssa olisi pitänyt olla huolellisempi.

Shikov oli harkinnut hetken aikaa seuraavia sanojaan, päätynyt muistuttamaan jäätävään sävyyn Kaiea siitä, että seuraava omavaltainen sooloilu pakottaisi hänet hyllyttämään Kaien ja antanut tälle sitten luvan mennä. Protossi oli vaikuttanut suoranaisen säikähtäneeltä heidän erotessaan.

Alexei oli tuntenut olonsa sekä kiukkuiseksi että puhki kulutetuksi ryhmälle illan vapaaksi antaessaan. Nyt hän ei olisi enää jaksanut suoda ajatustakaan tämänpäiväiselle hermopinteelle tai huomiselle tehtävälle, jolla oli kaikki mahdollisuudet epäonnistua sekä muuttua helvetilliseksi kilpajuoksuksi kuolemaa vastaan.

Alexei puraisi poskeaan, kääntyi lopulta kannoillaan ja tuli Kaien luokse muutamalla harppauksella.

"Luulin olevani ainoa, joka harrastaa myöhäisiä ruokailuja", hän sanoi tervehdykseksi laskiessaan tarjotinta pöydälle. Vastapäätä istuva nainen nosti katseensa yllättyneenä. Varautunut torjuvuus muuttui pahoittelevaksi ja ujoksi nyökkäykseksi.

"Alexei", nainen sanoi. Hän empi hetken. "En ole syömässä. Chandak sanoi, että täältä saisi kaakaota... maitojauheeseen tehtyä."

"Jopas jotakin", Alexei virkkoi vetäessään tuolia itselleen. Hän kohotti kulmiaan tavalla, jonka toivoi olevan veitikkamaisen kokeileva, ja sai ilahduksekseen Kaien aran ilmeen sulamaan hymyksi. Aiempi terävä vastakkainasettelu oli oletettavasti siis unohdettu ja anteeksiannettu, Alexei totesi helpottuneena. Hänellä ei ollut varaa ryhmän sisäiseen hajaannukseen näin merkittävän tehtävänannon aattona. Hän pisti alitajuisesti tyytyväisenä merkille myös sen, ettei Kaie ollut enää niin toivottoman huono vastaanottamaan kritiikkiä kuin vielä joitakin kuukausia sitten, jolloin heidän aamulla käymänsä kaltainen kurinpalautuskeskustelu olisi saanut naisen kulkemaan varpaillaan hänen ympärillään viikkotolkulla. Kaie näytti toki edelleen hieman syylliseltä, mutta hän ei enää kuljettanut katsettaan salin seinillä pakopaikkaa etsien ja Alexein huomiota vältellen.

"En ole koskaan… en edes tiedä, mitä maitojauhe on… mutta ajattelin…" protossi oli selkeästi tulkinnut hiljaisuuden jonkinlaista selitystä kaipaavaksi tauoksi ja nosti hänen nähtäväkseen metallimukiaan, joka oli vielä puolillaan. Alexei ei voinut olla hymyilemättä nähdessään paljonpuhuvan suklaatahran Kaien nenänpäässä. Protossi näytti pohdiskelevalta ja hartaan tyytyväiseltä mukin huulilleen uudelleen nostaessaan, ja Alexei unohtui hetkeksi katselemaan naisen vapautunutta hymyä. Koko päivän hänen harteillaan painanut uupumus tuntui lientyvän asteella tai kahdella, kun hän tajusi, että Kaie oli silminnähden onnellinen siinä kaiken pahaa enteilevän hiljaisuuden ja raskaan dootuksen keskellä istuessaan, kämmenet yksinkertaisen kaakaomukin kylkien ympäri kuperrettuna. Protossin poskilla paloi kaksi innostunutta läikkää ja hän katsahti tuon tuosta Alexeihin kuin haluten sanoa jotakin, mutta pysähtyi aina empimään.

Alexeita hymyilytti. Kaie oli hyvällä tuulella, miltei pikkulapsimaisen tohkeissaan. Sitä tapahtui harvoin, kun puhe koski jotakin muuta kuin taistelutaktiikoita tai protossien ja terraanien kulttuurien eroja. Hymy oli saanut myös Alexein kasvot siliämään kuin varkain. Siitä oli jo kauan aikaa, kun Kaie oli ollut hänen seurassaan viimeksi näin avoin ja rentoutunut – jos koskaan.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" hänen hiljaisuutensa selkeästi kiusasi protossia, joka kurottautui hieman eteenpäin etsivän näköisenä.

"On. Chandakin skannerijärjestelmä piirsi zerglingin reitin meille täydellisesti. Tiedämme missä pesä on. Kaikki on valmista huomista varten."

"Hyvä", Kaie rentoutui. Hän tuntui miettivän kuulemaansa. "Taidamme olla ensimmäiset vapaaehtoisesti nydus-tunneleista läpi menevät terraanit."

"Niin", Alexei myönteli. Hän oli kyllä huomannut, että Kaie oli kenties ensimmäistä kertaa sisällyttänyt itsensä puheessa "terraaneihin", muttei sanonut sitä ääneen. Sen sijaan hän tiedusteli mitä nainen piti kaakaosta.

Kaie kallisti arvioiden päätään kenties yllättyen kysymyksestä.

"En ole ikinä maistanut mitään tällaista", protossi myönsi. Hän pyöräytti kieltään hampaidensa pinnoilla kuin yrittäen tarttua aistejaan kutittelevaan makuun. "Tämä on ihanaa. En tiennyt, että terraanit syövät mitään näin… näin… makeaa. Silti se on vähän karvasta."

"Kefeuksen tarjonta ei anna ehkä parasta kuvaa meidän ruokakulttuuristamme", Alexei vastasi kuivasti hymyillen.

Kaie empi hetken ja kumartui sitten etunojaan arastellen, mutta selkeän uteliaana. Hän kysyi jännittyneesti: "Onko ruoka maapallolla erilaista?"

"Et uskoisikaan", Alexei naurahti levitettä sämpylänpuolikkaille jakaessaan. "Tuhansia ja taas tuhansia makuja ja niiden yhdistelmiä. Sitä on mahdoton kuvata tai kuvitella. Olen varma, että jokainen Koprulu-sektorin terraani ikävöi maapallon ruokaa. Etenkin kotona tai lapsuudessa syötyä."

Kaien katseeseen livahti epäuskoa. Protossi taputteli sormiaan mukin kahvalla.

"Lohmann tarjosi minulle hapankaalia viime kuussa. Hän sanoi syöneensä sitä lapsena. Minä... en usko, että pidin siitä", nainen huomautti epävarmasti. Alexein hymy leveni.

"Paratkoon, että se mies on toisinaan päästään vialla. Saksalaiset ovat yhtä kaalia ja makkaraa koko kansa", hän mutisi silmiään pyöräyttäen.

Kaie nyökkäsi eteenpäin kumartuen kuin he olisivat olleet kaksi salaliittolaista. Naisen intensiivinen katse ei jättänyt häntä - tämä toivoi ehkä lisää mielikuvien ja muistojen muruja mielikuvituksensa ravinnoksi, mutta Alexei ei huomannut elettä. Hän oli jo valovuosien ja elettyjen muistojen takana. Silmänräpäyksessä hän oli jälleen neljän. Ruoan tuoksu kiemurteli kynnyksen alta huoneeseen ja sitä seurasi pian äidin tiukalla, mutta hyväksyvällä äänellä yläkertaan hihkaistu käsky tulla syömään. Alexein suu vettyi ajatuksestakin.

Muisto pysyi kirkkaana mielessä vain välähdyksenomaisia sekunteja, joiden jälkeen hän joutui palauttamaan itsensä nykyhetkeen ja katseensa muovitarjottimeensa huokaisten. Lautasella odottava kasvissosekeitto ja sen vieressä nököttävä, toisesta päästä palanut sämpylänpuikula tuntuivat äskeisen valossa kovin vaatimattomilta.

"Sanoinko jotain?" Kaie tiedusteli. Alexei tajusi ilmeensä synkentyneen ja ravisti päätään selittelevästi hymyillen.

"Nälkäisenä ei pitäisi koskaan muistella blinejä ja rahkapiirakkaa", hän sai sanotuksi.

Hän oli tuskin saanut lauseensa loppuun, kun silmissä pimeni hetkeksi. Täysin pyytämättä ja yllättäen sanat kytkivät hänen mielessään liikkeelle toisen muiston, joka livahti tajuntaan jostakin takaovesta riekkuvana ja kiusaten. Tuntui kivuliaalta. Hän oli luvannut Gemmalle, että tekisi tälle jokin päivä venäläistä ruokaa. Siitä oli jo kauan, mutta Gemma oli näyttänyt tuolloin iloiselta, kurillisen hyväntahtoiselta.

"Ja vielä ruoanlaittotaitoinenkin kaiken muun hyväksi. Hyvänen aika", nainen oli kiusoitellen henkäissyt ja Alexei oli punastunut mielihyvästä. Hän oli tuntenut olonsa hetken aikaa kaikkivoivan ylpeäksi ja sitten heti perään huvittuneesti muistanut, ettei saanut koskaan edes leipiään ulos paahtimenrakkineesta ilman savua. Gemma oli kuitenkin tullut hänen tuolinsa viereen kissamaisin, keinuvin askelin, istunut poikittain hänen jalkojensa päälle ja painanut itsensä Alexeita vasten. Hän muisti henkensä salpautuneen, kun Gemma oli kuljettanut peukaloaan hänen ranteensa yli ja nostanut sen silittämään leukaluun kaarta. Naisen kynsissä oli ollut tummanpunaista lakkaa…

"Anteeksi. Minä… minun pitää jo mennä", Kaie änkytti ja säpsäytti samein silmin eteensä tuijottavan Alexein ulos ajatuksistaan. Protossi työnsi jo tuoliaan taaksepäin samalla kun yritti pelastaa loput kaakaomukinsa sisällöstä suuhunsa yhdellä kiivaalla hörppäyksellä. Hän oli sotkeutua jalkoihinsa kiivaissa peruutustoimissaan ja kolautti hampaansa metalliastian reunaan.

"Ei", Alexei ehätti kieltämään tajutessaan heti, että surumielinen ja haikea muisto oli tulvinut läpi hänen virrastaan. Hän oli lähettänyt sitä todennäköisesti läpi elävänä ja vivahteikkaana jokaiselta taajuudelta. Hän huoahti syyllisenä. "Anteeksi. Tarkoitukseni ei ollut tehdä oloasi epämukavaksi. Minulla on ollut pitkä päivä."

Kaie istuutui takaisin alas levottomasti, mutta myötätuntoisen näköisenä. Protossin maihinnousukenkä osui hänen sääreensä ja tämä veti jalkansa kevyesti rykäisten taaksepäin.

"Voinko minä auttaa jollakin tavalla?" nainen kysyi varovaisesti. Alexei nielaisi äkisti kurkkuun kohonneen kuuman möykyn alas. Hän tunsi liikuttuvansa selittämättömällä tavalla protossin vilpittömästä ehdotuksesta, eikä tiennyt hetkeen mitä sanoa.

"Kiitos, mutta näihin asioihin ei taida auttaa kuin aika. Kyllä minä tästä piristyn. Nyt hymyn pinnistäminen on vähän… vaikeaa", hän sanoi lopulta nielaisten. "Taidan jopa olla kuullut jo jokaisen laivastossa kiertävän huonon vitsinkin", hän lisäsi ohuesti virnistäen tunnelmaa keventääkseen.

Kaien otsa rypistyi. Protossi empi pitkän tovin.

"Miksi protossit eivät ongi?" hän kysyi viimein kuolemanvakavasti. Alexei ei kyennyt häkellykseltään tekemään mitään muuta kuin toljottamaan naista.

"Heillä on jo Khala", Kaie vastasi. Naisen ääni oli vakaumuksellinen ikään kuin hän olisi toistanut ulkomuistista vaativia vieraan kielen sanoja. Hän vilkaisi hermostuneesti Alexeihin ja jäi odottamaan miehen reaktiota.

Kommodori tunsi odottavan, likipitäen epäuskoisen hiljaisuuden venyvän ja sitten äkkiä hysteerisen naurunpurskan kuplivan sisällään. Pian järkyttynyt hykerrys karkasi hänen huuliltaan.

_Voi nyt helvetti sinun kanssasi, Kaie._

Tämä kaikki oli liikaa juuri nyt. Alexei peitti suun kämmenellään, mutta nauru pyrki silti ulos pakottavana. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun kaikki rintakehän alle patoutunut väsymys, epätoivo ja raivoava harmi nousivat ylös ja syöksyivät ulos kurkusta äänekkääksi hekotukseksi kasvaneen naurun mukana ja muuttuivat vaarattomiksi, merkityksettömiksi. Hänen katkonainen hohotuksensa ei ottanut loppuakseen vaikka vatsanseutua alkoi kohta särkeä hysteerisen puuskan päätteeksi, eikä kyennyt kuin hirnumaan kaksinkerroin taittuneena ääneen. Alexei heitti päänsä takakenoon ja nauroi nauramistaan, kunnes oli punainen ja hengästynyt ja kykenemätön sanomaan enää mitään. Ällistyneesti tuijottava protossi pöydän toisella puolella, jos vain mahdollista, lisäsi hänen huvittuneisuuttaan.

"Sinä olet uskomaton", hän sai henkäistyksi Kaielle lopulta kahden ahneen hengenvedon välillä.

"Lohmann sanoi, että se on huono, mutta…", Kaie aloitti selitellen.

"Niinhän se on. Suorastaan luokattoman huono", Alexei myönsi. "Kertakaikkisen paska."

Nyt Kaie itsekin tirskahti tahtomattaankin ääneen. Naisen suupielet kääntyivät ylös ja pieni hymykuoppa ilmestyi vasempaan poskipäähän. Alexei ei ollut varma, oliko hän koskaan aikaisemmin kuullut Kaien nauravan: ääni oli pehmeää, soinnillista ja hieman omaa voimaansa häpeilevää. Se oli kaunista, kuten koko naisen sisäänsä kietova ihastuneen kurillinen hehkukin. Alexei jäi katsomaan haltioituneena ja hieman yllättyneenä protossin jyrkkien piirteiden pehmenemistä. Hän ei ollut ikinä ennen tullut havainnoineeksi, että Kaien kylmänkeltaisiin silmiin syttyi kutsuva kullansävyinen, hunajainen tuike naisen rentoutuessa.

Alexei kurotti ajattelematta kätensä hellästi eteenpäin. Hän ei itsekään ollut varma, oliko hänen alkuperäinen tarkoituksensa ollut töykätä Kaiea toverillisesti hartiaan, koskettaa tämän sormia kiittäen vai pyyhkäistä kiusoitellen naisen nenään jäänyt suklaapisara mennessään. Mies hätkähti hereille lumouksesta vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun Kaie tarttui hänen kohotettuihin sormiinsa pysäyttäen niiden ojentuvan liikkeen.

Se iski yllättäen ja varoittamatta Kaien koskettaessa häntä. Yhtenä hetkenä hän oli jonkinlaisen pehmeän ja unenomaisen tuntemuksen vallassa ja heti seuraavana hän heräsi räiskähtelevään psioniseen konfettisateeseen, jossa hänen virtansa silppuuntui ja räjähti tuhansiksi ruudinkatkuisiksi aistimuksiksi. Jännitepiikin ilmaan nostattamat säihkyvät, psioniset hiutaleet repivät hänen tajuntaansa joka puolelta kieppuen ja villisti tanssien. Implantit tuntuivat polttavan tiensä kallon läpi, kun psioninen alkuvoima sai veden tihkumaan kyynelkanaviin ja pakotti hengen salpautumaan kurkkuun. Sydän jyskytti kuin sitä olisi hakattu vauhtiin vihaisen ajurin piiskalla ja virta kiemurteli koko kropan halki sähköistävänä, möyrivänä aistimuksena. Hänen rystysiensä päälle laskeutuneet protossin sormet tuntuivat valavan nestemäistä sähköä verenkiertoon.

Alexei räpäytti silmiään yllätettynä ja häkeltyi täysin sanattomaksi tahattoman psionisen reaktionsa voimasta. Hän joutui nielaisemaan kaksi kertaa psionisen myrskyn teloillaan pitääkseen ja yritti hetken ajan vimmaisesti ajatella mitä tahansa muuta kuin vastapäätä istuvaa protossia.

_Mitä sinä teet minulle, Kaie? _

"Mitä?" Kaie kysyi. Nainen näytti varautuneelta ja huolestuneelta. Alexein sormet olivat jääneet kuperaan asentoon vain vaaksanmitan päähän Kaien kasvoista.

Alexei ei tiennyt mitä tuntea tai sanoa. Hän räpäytti silmiään.

_Mitä nyt? Mitä helvettiä nyt?  
_

Hän oli tiennyt koko ajan, ettei ollut viikkoja sitten sekoittanut Kaiea Vestalla Gemmaan, vaan oli suudellut protossia jostakin toisesta syystä. Hän oli joitakin öitä sitten saanut tapahtuneen rippeet siivilöityä virrastaan, mutta oli häkeltynyt toimintakyvyttömäksi nähtyään humalaiseen mieleensä ja alkoholin sumentamiin muistoihin. Jokin Kaien reagoimattomuudessa, pakotetussa rauhallisuudessa ja tarkoituksenmukaisesti etäisyyttä ottavissa eleissä oli saanut hänet tuolloin suunniltaan. Hän oli lyönyt protossia haluten hätkähdyttää tämän pakoon poterostaan, mutta Kaie oli kaivautunut entistä syvemmälle asemiinsa, jähmettänyt ilmeensä torjuvaksi ja pakottanut Alexein rauhoittumaan miltei pakokauhuisella pihtiotteella. Naisen pidätelty jännitys, lähestyvä murtumispiste, oli väreillyt ilmassa.

Alexei oli ollut vihainen. Hän oli halunnut reaktion – minkälaisen tahansa – niin kiivaasti, että oli päätynyt tekemään epätoivoisen, kenties juopuneessa mielessään nerokkaalta tuntuneen äkkipikaisuuden.

Alexei oli kyseenalaistanut itsensä niin monta kertaa, ettei osannut sanoa enää mitä hän oli ajanut takaa Vestalla Kaien puoleen kumartuessaan. Miksi hänen oli ollut niin tärkeää saada Kaien virittämät raja-aidat kaadettua, löytää naisesta jotakin muuta kuin velvollisuudentuntoinen ja haparoiden omaa tarkoitustaan etsivä sotilas? Hän ei ollut tarvinnut sitä esimiehenä, sillä koki Kaien jo luottavan itseensä.

Miksi siis?

Alexeilla ei ollut vastauksia. Hän muisti miltä oli tuntunut tuijottaa Kaien levinneisiin pupilleihin ja aistia naisen virran kuohahdus, kun heidän huulensa olivat kohdanneet. Hän oli saanut reaktionsa ja oli onnitellut itseään synkän tyytyväisesti nähdessään Kaien puraisevan huultaan hämmentyneenä ja saadessaan tämän silmien takana jonkin liikahtamaan. Hän oli ollut vähällä nauraa ääneen.

...ja siinä hän nyt yllättäen oli jälleen: haavoittuvaisena, virta selittämättömille ylikierroksille virittyneenä, käsi tällä kertaa silitykseen ojennettuna. Eksyneenä. Toivoen saavansa reaktion. Haluten ymmärtää mitä ihmettä hän oikein tunsi edessään istuvaa naista kohtaan. Tällä kertaa Kaien silmien pohjalla ei ollut hätäistä, pian itkuksi muuttuvaa epätoivoa, mutta tutkimattomuus hänen kasvoillaan tuntui hankalalta ja pelottavalta.

"Minä… sinulla…", Alexei kuiskasi. Hän tunsi kuumotuksen nousevan kaulalleen ja poskilleen. Hän rykäisi. Hämillisyys sai hänet laskemaan kasvonsa ja tapailemaan sanoja. "Sinulla on… tuota, kaakaota nenässä."

Kaie vei äimistyneenä sormensa kasvojaan kohti ja irvisti kiusaantuneena kostuttaessaan hihansa kielellään ja hinkatessaan kaakaotahran irti. Alexei veti Kaien otteesta vapautuneen kätensä takaisin syliinsä kuin olisi vapauttanut sen ansalangasta. Sormia kihelmöi edelleen.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi…", Kaie aloitti ja haparoi taaksepäin kädellään tuupaten tuoliaan kauemmas. Se kaatui äkillisen liikkeen voimasta kolahtaen maahan. Alexei yllätti itsensäkin äännähtämällä kiivaan kieltävästi ja nykäisemällä omaa penkkiään taaksepäin. Hänellä oli pakottava tunne siitä, että hänen tuli sanoa jotakin tai taikoa varautuneeksi muuttunut jännite heidän väliltään olemattomiin.

Ääni hänen päänsä sisällä tivasi raivokkaasti mitä helvettiä kommodori kuvitteli tekevänsä. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta pyytää mitään alaiseltaan - ei mitään omia, henkilökohtaisia motiivejaan palvelevaa. Ei nyt, ei koskaan, ei Kaien kanssa.

Kaie oli pysähtynyt nostamaan kaatamaansa penkkiä pystyasentoon. Protossi vilkuili häntä metallisen selkänojan takaa säikkynä kuin metsästäjän yllättämä jänis ansalangassa. Hän pyrähtäisi karkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

"Tai, oikeassahan sinä olet. Hyvää yötä. Nähdään huomenna", Alexei sai lopulta henkäistyksi. Hän oli noussut itsekin puoliksi pystyyn tahattomasti ja yritti hymyillä heidän välilleen nousseen seinän murtaakseen.

Kaie oli saanut tuolin takaisin paikalleen ja tarttui jo pöydälle jääneeseen mukiinsa sekä järkyttyneen että epäröivän oloisena. Alexei onnitteli parhaillaan päänsä sisällä itseään sarkastisesti siitä, että ansaitsi jälleen yhden pisteen vuoden esimies-kilpailun raskaassa sarjassa, kun Kaie yllättäen harppasi lähemmäs varoittamatta, laski kaakaomukin pöydän kulmalle ja halasi häntä.

Kommodori tunsi jäykistyvänsä yllätyksestä. Hän oli odottanut mitä tahansa muuta kuin syleilyä ja sai tehdä kaikkensa, ettei jo äsken riehaantunut virta murtanut uudelleen patojaan äkillisen tunnekuohun alla. Hän nieleskeli ällistyneenä vastatessaan eleeseen ja kietoessaan kätensä Kaien lapaluiden yli. He seisoivat siinä hetken aikaa sylitysten puhumatta mitään.

_Kiitos._

Kaie rutisti häntä lujasti.

_Mistä?_

Nainen ei vastannut, vaan vetäytyi hänen otteestaan ja hymyili liikuttuneena heidän katseidensa kohdatessa. Alexei aisti Kaien virran koskettavan omaansa. Protossi kääntyi kannoillaan ja tekoaan millään lailla selittelemättä lähti kohti ovia. Hän kiihdytti vauhtinsa puolittaiseksi juoksuksi muutaman askeleen jälkeen.

Alexei olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin, mutta osasi vain katsoa mykkänä protossin perässä heilumaan jäänyttä sivuovea. Oli hiljaista.

Tyhjä kaakaomuki nökötti pöydänkulmalla niin pitkään, että Alexei nosti sen omalle tarjottimelleen ja istui takaisin alas.


	26. Wilkins

_Toiset menevät kesällä pihalle ja rannalle, minä näköjään jään kotiin pimennysverhojen taakse kirjoittamaan. Onni yksillä, kesä kaikilla - olipa mukava saada kirjoitusblokki puhkaistua ja jotain jälleen eetteriin asti. _

_Kiitos kärsivällisyydestä ja sydäntä lämmittävän paneutuneesta kommentointiasenteesta jälleen annulle - runoratsuni inspiroituu aina tarjoamistasi kommenttiporkkanoista sen verran, että tekstiä syntyy hetken aikaa kuin itsestään!_

_Itse luvussa saattaa näkyä pitkän tauon jälkeisiä sekavuuksia, mutta leikitään kovasti, etteivät ne ole olemassa. Nyt aletaan päästä lähemmäs ja lähemmäs ja ensi lukuun uskallan luvata jopa jonkunasteisia mullistuksia.  
_

* * *

Kaie painoi oven kiinni perässään ja jäi hetkeksi mietteliäänä nojaamaan kolkosti naksahtanutta metallikahvaa vasten. Koko ruumista särki ontolla ja jäytävällä tavalla, eikä virtakaan vastannut kurotukseen muuten kuin puutuneella ärähdyksellä. Olikohan hänen kehonsa – hänen mielensä – jo liian väsynyt tottelemaan? Taistelemaan? Hänen päätään oli alkanut särkeä jo ruokalassa, ja heikkotehoiset sängynpäätyvalot tuntuivat tervetulleelta vaihtelulta Foxholen käytävien räikeän kirkkaiden loisteputkien jälkeen.

Kaie alkoi pujottautua varovaisesti ulos housuistaan ja kireästä aluspaidasta. Iho meni kananlihalle - terraaniperimän erikoisuus, joka tuskin koskaan lakkaisi ihmetyttämästä häntä - viileässä välittömästi. Jostakin käytävältä kuului paksupohjaisten maihinnoususaappaiden kopinaa ja yskimistä.

Kaie oli alkanut heti ympärillään olevan tilan hiljaisen ja uneliaan tunnelman aistittuaan vaistomaisesti pehmentää liikkeitään ja tassutteli parhaansa mukaan päkiöillään edestakaisin jalalta toiselle housuja kantapäidensä ohi kiskoessaan. Vaatteet putosivat lattialle kahahduksen saattelemana ja hän poimi ne sekalaiseksi kasaksi ruosteensyömän metallikaapin alimmalle hyllylokerolle.

"Kaie?" Wilkinsin matala ääni kysyi peremmältä huoneesta.

"Se olen minä", Kaie myönsi syyllisenä. "Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut herättää", hän kuiskasi. Protossi pujotteli parhaillaan rintaliivin olkainta kätensä ympäriltä kieli keskellä suuta, mutta löi harha-askeleen otettuaan olkavartensa vahingossa huteraan lokerokaapistoon. Hän huokasi syvään kyynärpäänsä ja auki unohtuneen kaapinoven kohdatessa toisensa ja metallisen kolahduksen täyttäessä huoneen.

"Ei meillä ole kotiintuloaikoja, hölmö. Sitä paitsi me olemme kumpikin hereillä", Chandak lohdutteli keskusteluun puuttuen. Hymyn saattoi erottaa kuultavan läpi naisen äänestä. "Ainakin nyt."

Kaie kuikkasi epäuskoisesti peremmälle huoneeseen todeten, ettei Chandak yrittänyt vain lohdutella hänen soimaavaa omatuntoaan. Ilmeisesti muillakin oli vaikeuksia nukahtamisen kanssa. Chandak itse istui yläsängyllä vielä savuava tupakannysä huuliensa välissä. Hän oli nostanut paljaat jalkansa sängynreunan yli ja keinutteli niitä kuin rytmiä tapaillen. Solisluut paistoivat ohuen punakeltaisen urheilutopin alta - nainen toi mieleen jonkin värikkään ja touhukkaan pikkulinnun yläilmoissa kököttäessään ja kirkkaansinisiä varpaankynsiään ilmojen halki heilutellessaan. Alapunkalla sekalaisen holokansiopinon ja yhden tyhjän kahvimukin välissä lojuva Wilkins puolestaan harjasi tukkaansa pitkin, sukivin vedoin. Kumpikin katsoi Kaieen kysyvästi.

"Löysitkö kaakaosi?" Chandak kysyi lopulta.

"Se oli hyvää", Kaie myönsi välittämättä siitä, että oli kuulevinaan intialaisnaisen viattoman utelun takana tuhat muutakin kysymystä.

Protossi harppoi hartiat kumarassa lattian poikki ja pujahti kylmiin vuodevaatteisiin. Ohuen peiton alla sopivaa asentoa etsiessään hän toivoi voivansa nukahtaa heti päänsä osuessa tyynyyn, mutta tiesi itsekin paremmin, että kuluttaisi tulevat tunnit pyörimällä, huokailemalla ja möyrimällä vuoroin peittoa, vuoroin tyynyä parempaan kulmaan vartalonsa alle. Valvomalla muiden unta virrallaan – huolestuen yhtä lailla hiljaisuudesta ja häiriöistä.

"Laitoin kellon soimaan puoli tuntia ennen lähtöä. Sen pitäisi riittää mainiosti", Wilkins lausahti. Nainen pudotti hiusharjan syliinsä.

"Kiitos", Kaie nyökkäsi pyörähtäen kyljelleen. Hänen ja Wilkinsin katseet kohtasivat ja lukkiutuivat hetkeksi, eikä Kaie tiennyt mitä sanoa. He tulivat kai kumpikin yhtä aikaa ajatelleeksi huomista. Ja eilistä.

Kun hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa kohdannut vaalean, lihaksikkaan naisen, Wilkinsin vaativa kädenpuristus oli sysännyt hänet puolustuskannalle. Kaie oli tyrkännyt haasteen takaisin leukansa nostamalla ja antamalla virtansa pyörteillä psionisesti heikomman naisen suojamuureja vasten. Wilkins – jos oli tuolloin yllättynyt, oli piilottanut todelliset tuntemuksensa hyvin pieneen pilkalliseen hymähdykseen. Nainen ei ollut halunnutkaan tehdä tuttavuutta tai löytää yhteistä rajapintaa. Kaie oli ollut sinä iltana heittelehtivään uneen uuvahtaessaan varma, ettei koskaan voisi löytää luottamusta terraanien parista. Ei edes hyväksyntää.

Nyt… nyt se kaikki oli niin kaukana. Wilkinsin kirkkaissa silmissä lainehti haikeutta ja pohjatonta väsymystä, eikä hän yrittänytkään piilottaa epätoivon sumentamaa hetkeä protossilta katseensa siirtämällä tai asian huumoriksi kääntämällä. Kaie tajusi surumieliseen hymyyn itsekin puhjeten, että tunne oli yhteinen. Hän ja Wilkins – hän ja jokainen terraaniaave – olivat jokainen veistetyt samasta puusta, täytetyt samalla Khalalla. Niin hauraita, niin vahvoja; sidottuja yhteen virran sotkuisilla ja epäloogisilla solmuilla. Niin väsyneitä ja silti elämänsä raskaimman toimeksiannon edessä.

Silti lähdössä.

"Se menee hyvin", hän kuuli kuiskaavansa ohuesti. Wilkins hymyili vinosti ja näytti huvittuneelta.

"Jos sinä niin sanot, protossi", hän vastasi.

"Huominenko?" Chandakin ääneen tuli tummuutta. Hän varisti tuhkaa lattialle, muttei painanut silmiään alas Kaien tai Wilkinsin puoleen. Kun kumpikaan heistä ei vastannut, naisen ilmassa kipristelevien varpaiden keinuntaan tuli tauko.

"Kuinka sellaiseen edes voi valmistautua?" hän kysyi lopulta karheasti.

"Kerro heti minullekin, jos keksit", Wilkins mutisi. Hän loi Kaieen voimattoman silmäyksen.

"Minä olen valmistautunut tähän koko elämäni", Kaie aloitti epävarmasti toivoen voivansa valaa edes hitusen toivoa ja rohkeutta asetovereihinsa. Hän tuli kuitenkin keskeytetyksi.

"Minä en. Minä halusin järjestelmäteknikoksi raskaan koneiston kokoonpanotehtaille. Enkä tiedä miten helvetissä sisälläni asuva heikko psioninen hönkäys muka valmistaisi minua tähän?", Chandak puuskahti. Hän jatkoi yksinpuhelua ennen kuin muut saivat sanotuksi mitään: "Minä olen indeksiltäni 2,5. Vain kuuden kymmenesosan ero siihen, että ohjelmoisin viimeistelylinjan hienomotoriikkaa. Vain muutama desimaali vähemmän, enkä menisi pelosta jäykkänä terien kuningattaren hoviin… alastomana. Tyhjänä. Puolustuskyvyttömänä."

Chandakin puheen tahti kiihtyi kiihtymistään, kunnes hän pudotti viimeiset kolme sanaa ilmaan hitaasti ja väsyneesti päätään roikottaen. Sammuvan tupakan savu kiemurteli alas heidän sieraimiinsa ja sai Kaien silmät vetistämään.

"Chandak, ei se…", Kaie yritti aloittaa uudelleen. Chandak keskeytti jälleen hirtehisesti niiskaisten.

"Niin. Kaipa se on Kerriganille sama tappaako hän psionisesti heikkoja vai lahjakkaita aaveita."

"Minä en anna äidin ottaa yhtäkään teistä", Kaie sanoi yllättyen hieman itsekin äänensä voimakkuudesta. Viha hiipi kylmänä hänen olemukseensa ja hän huomasi nyrkkiensä puristuvan yhteen lakanaa vasten. Hän tunsi pakahtuvansa. "Minä… ei yhtäkään…"

Kaien ääni petti, eikä hän osannut sanoa enää mitään liikutukseltaan. Hän tyytyi kääntämään katseensa seinään ja puremaan huultaan hillitäkseen kuohumista sisällään. Kiusaantunut hiljaisuus peitti heidät hetkeksi alleen.

Chandakin äänessä oli yllättävää heltyneisyyttä, kun hän kumartui sammuttamaan valot.

"Kun sanot sen noin saatanan kiukkuisesti, minusta tuntuu heti jo paremmalta. Minä saatan olla vain muutaman hassun kymmenesosan päässä psionisesta maallikosta, mutta sinä…", intialaisnainen haki sanoja hetken. "… no, sanotaan että olen iloinen siitä, että olet meidän puolellamme."

* * *

Kolhuiseen matkustamon oveen oli maalattu terraaniarmeijan siivet, Raynorin samoojien miekkakuvio ja valkoinen tunnistenumerosarja. Niiden alla keimaili julmannäköisen kotkan selkään hajareisin päätynyt, varsin vihjaileviin maastokuosisiin alusvaatteisiin ahtautunut ja sinkoa olallaan tasapainottava brunetti. Lentäjät ja mekaniikan pojat kutsuivat sekä alusta että sen vähäpukeista suojeluspyhimystä Bettyksi. Raynor katseli kuvaa vinosti virnistäen ja kopautti tytön kiiltävää polvea tunnustelevasti peukalollaan.

_Bikinimallien joukko-osastoa tämä sota enää kaipasikin._

Betty oli nostettu voiteluaineista ja ruosteesta harmaanoransseiksi tummuneille teloille, jotka ottivat raskaan lastinsa vastaan honteloina, mutta jäntevinä. Muutaman tunnin päästä alus ampaisisi taivaalle vieden aaveet mukanaan ja jättäen jälkeensä vain moottorijylinän etäiset kaiut. Lähtötelineet oli käännetty tulevaa ennakoiden jo hieman viistosti ylöspäin kohti katon avautuvia paneeleita.

Betty paistatteli keinovalojen keiloissa himmeästi hehkuen, olkoonkin että sen möhkälemäisessä ja kuluneessa rungossa ei paljon hurrattavaa ollut. Toinen seisontavaloista räpsähteli kosketushäiriön kourissa ja etupuskurin paksussa suojakuoressa oli nyrkinmentävä, lohkeillut reikä. Vasempaan kylkeen oli hitsattu tuoreen osuman peitoksi ronski metallipaikka, jonka harjattu kestoteräspinnoite pisti vielä silmään muun tahraisen metallin keskeltä. Vanhassa romuläjässä oli taisteluvammoista huolimatta jotakin luottamusta herättävää: järkälemäinen, parsittu alus oli kiskonut tulen ja veren keskeltä satoja sotilaita turvaan viimeisillä hetkillä ja vienyt uupumattomana kirkasotsaisia nuoria miehiä ja naisia ensimmäistä kertaa kentälle. Betty oli hätäratkaisuilla kokoon kursittuna ja repsottavanakin rehellisen valmis, kouriintuntuvan toimintakuntoinen. Raynorilla ei periaatteessa ollut mitään amiraali Durandin hiljaisia ja ilmastoituja sukkuloita vastaan, mutta hänen katsontakantansa mukaan kuljetusvälineessä oli jotain perustavanlaatuisesti pielessä, jos matkustajat kykenivät liikkeellä oltaessa ymmärtämään toisiaan karjumatta ja huitomatta käsillään vimmaisesti.

Hän kiersi aluksen takaa ja tarkasti moottorikehikot ja takasaumojen liittimet ohimennen, kiirehtimättä. Vaikka sukkulan hajoaminen olisi todennäköisesti pienin Shikovin ryhmän huolista tulevan 24 tunnin aikana, tuntui tärkeältä tehdä jotakin. Edessä oleva operaatio ihan kerjäsi epäonnistumista ja pahaa karmaa osakseen – se oli näyttänyt paperilla niin itsetuhoiselta, että jokainen liikenevä ripe onnea ja taustatukea tulisi tarpeeseen. Jim yritti olla ajattelematta aaveita odottavaa vastarintaa, ansoja, Kerriganin petollisessa mielessä hautuneita yllätyksiä ja zergien joukkovahvuutta. Sen sijaan hän vakuutteli itselleen kerta toisensa jälkeen ja aina yhtä hyödyttömästi, että Shikov ei ollut UED:n paras aave sattumalta. Kommodori tiesi mitä teki. Hän toisi Kaien ja muut aaveet kotiin.

Raynor otti muutaman ristikkäisaskelen ja sipaisi liitäntäjohtojen päitä epätasaisuuksia aistiakseen, mutta kaikki vaikutti olevan kunnossa. Hän rentoutui, sulki silmänsä ja antoi mielensä vaeltaa hetken aikaa. Oli verrattain hiljaista: Naapuritelineillä askaroivien mekaanikkojen eripurainen keskustelu kuului jostain takavasemmalta, kaksi pilottia vaikutti vaihtavan vuorojaan lähtöaulan juoma-automaatin edessä ja etäisenä kaikuva kolina kertoi myös laustauskuormaajien talsivan totuttuja reittejään hallin perukoilla. Tukikohta odotti; nukkui levottomasti aamuyön viimeisiä tunteja.

Jim nosti väsyneesti etusormensa ja peukalonsa nenänpieleensä ja hieraisi silmiään. Luomet tuntuivat kuumilta ja luut syvällä silmäkuoppien pohjalla likipitäen huokasivat mielihyvästä hierovan liikkeen alla. Hän oli väsyneempi kuin aikoihin ja koki olonsa vanhemmaksi ja kulutetummaksi kuin koskaan tätä ennen. Hänen jokainen solunsa halusi nousta sukkulan kyytiin, ohjastaa vanhan peltilehmän ulos tuntemattomaan ja tehdä jotakin. Tappaa jotakin. Kymmenen vuoden takainen Jim olisi saattanut niin toimiakin: karauttaa kuumapäisenä, esimiehille paskat haistattaen ja kapinallisen rehvakkaasti auringonnousuun kuvitellen voivansa pelastaa päivän ja tekevänsä sankarillisesti vaikutuksen muutamaan nättiin tyttöön matkan varrella. Ne olivat olleet hauskoja, huolettomia aikoja. Hengenvaarallisia ja tyhmänrohkeita, mutta selittämättömällä tavalla kiihdyttäviä. Tänään hänen olisi pakko luottaa muihin, antaa jonkun toisen virnistää kuolemanpelolle ja syöksyä holtittomasti kohti tulta ja pimeyttä.

Hänellä ei ollut enää voimia, uskoa – ei kipinää. Ei enää, ei näillä panoksilla.

Jim seisoi muutamia kymmeniä sekunteja aloillaan, kunnes veti syvään happea keuhkoihinsa ja aukaisi valonaroilta tuntuvat silmänsä. Hän kumartui aluksen nokan takaa palatakseen jälkiään takaisin, mutta ennen liikkeelle lähtemistään kierrätti katseensa vielä pikaisesti ympäristössään. Paikalla lähtöaulassa oli rahtiliikenteen työläisiä, muutama partiovuorolainen ja ovenpieleen parkkeerannut pari vartijoita. Jim pysähtyi kyyryssä asennossaan paikoilleen – tuttu, keltainen hydrauliikkapuku pisti silmään vain muutaman kymmenen metrin päästä. Kaie seisoi rahtiliikenteen suuren sukkulamontun äärellä nojaillen turvakaiteeseen ja venyttäen takareisiään keinahtavalla, hajamielisellä kumarruksella eteenpäin. Raskaan taistelukypärän kyynärpäänsä ja kaiteen väliin painanut nainen oli selin, ja Jim harkitsi hetken ajan kutsuvansa tätä nimeltä. Shikov ehti kuitenkin ensin.

Mustaharmaaseen HE-panssaripukuun jo sonnustautunut kommodori oli tullut sisään yksin. Mies huikkasi Kaien nimen jo ovelta – äänestä kuulsi läpi hymyä – ja sai sekä Jimin että Kaien käännähtämään ympäri sijoillaan. Kaien yllättyneen säpsähdyksen erotti selkeästi useammankin metrin päästä ja myös Raynor tarkensi katseensa uteliaasti Shikoviin.

Jim oli reputtanut ihmissuhdetaitojen alkeiskurssin jo niin monta kertaa elämänsä aikana, ettei hänellä ollut minkäänlaisia harhaluuloja kyvyistään lukea ja ymmärtää muita kaksijalkaisia – sen lisäksi tietysti, että kanssaeläjien ihmissuhdesolmuihin paneutuminen kiinnosti häntä tavallisesti keskimäärin yhtä paljon kuin aserasvan syöminen purkista lusikalla. Hänen kallonsa pohjalla oli kuitenkin jo pitkään takonut jäytävä, häiritsevä tunne aina Shikovin ollessa läsnä: jokin oli muuttunut. Jokin sellainen, jota Raynor ei harmikseen osannut nimetä tai paikallistaa.

Jim joutui kumartumaan hieman syvempään linkkuun Bettyn tuhdin nokan ohi nähdäkseen Shikovin lähestyvän hahmon ja Kaien reaktion. Naisen ällistyneisyys kirkastui hitaasti aidoksi ilahdukseksi. Jim pisti merkille, kuinka Shikov marssi viimeiset metrit kulkuaan hidastaen, yllättäen hieman epäröiden. Hänen reipas huomenentoivotuksensa kuvasti sitä samaa levollista valppautta, jota myös miehen koko muu olemus toisti, mutta Raynor oli nähnyt ja kokenut tarpeeksi tunnistaakseen seesteisyyden osittain harjoitelluksi. Jokin – kenties tuleva tehtävä – hermostutti Shikovia ja sai miehen silmät tummumaan jännitteestä. Tämä teki viisaasti oman rauhattomuutensa alaisiltaan piilottaessaan.

Kaksikko pysähtyi vastatusten: Kaie oli päätä pidempi raskaassa puvussaan, mutta onnistui silti vaikuttamaan altavastaajalta hieman epävarmasti ympärilleen silmätessään ja liikuttavan aitoa, joskin niin piinallisen arkaa hymyä tapaillessaan. Protossi ei tuntunut tietävän minne katsoa ja työnsi ensin kypäränsä toiseen kainaloon, sitten toiseen ja lopulta veti kapistuksen syliinsä.

Raynor raapi niskaansa hämillään. Hänen teki jollakin määrittelemättömällä tavalla mieli mennä väliin ja puuttua kaksikon aloittamaan keskusteluun, mutta hän ei saanut jalkojaan liikahtamaan. Tässä oli… jotakin häiritsevää. Koko juttu oli aivan kuin haavan päälle hitaasti kasvava rakkula, jonka raapiminen suorastaan syyhytti jatkuvasti takaraivossa, mutta aina käden kurottuessa hajamielisesti eteenpäin joku selittämätön refleksi sai sormet vetäytymään takaisin. Sama päti tähänkin: hän ei liikahtanutkaan tuntemuksistaan huolimatta edes puolittaista askelta, vaan seisoi vain kylmähermoisena aloillaan osaamatta sanoa mitä hän oikeastaan kuvitteli tilanteessa näkevänsä.

Shikovin ryhti rentoutui parivaljakon katseiden kohdatessa ja kommodori laski kämmenet putoamaan puuskasta rintakehältään, jonne oli ne ajatuksissaan vetänyt. Naurun – jossa oli sekaisin Shikovin helpottunutta tummaa äänenväriä ja Kaien aidosti ilahtunutta heleyttä – saattoi kuulla kauas.

Jim seurasi, kuinka Kaie vetäytyi vaistomaisesti ja ujon oloisena hieman oikealle tehden viereensä tilaa. Shikov mukaili liikettä, parkkeerasi protossin viereen – miehen kyynärvarsi jäi hetkeksi koskettamaan Kaien kämmensyrjää – ja nojautui kaidetta vasten jotakin puhuen. Silmänräpäyksen ajan kaikki venäläisaaveesta ympäristöön säteillyt väsymys ja epätietoisuus olivat poissa. Tämän suoraksi prässätty hartialinja laskeutui rennommaksi; kaulan kaarta vasten kuultaneet niskan pitkät jänteet häipyivät ihon alle pään pudotessa lähemmäs rintakehää. Helpottuneisuus säteili hänestä kauas voimakkaan auran tavoin. Shikovin hymy – harvinaisuus sekin näinä päivinä – ylsi silmiin asti hänen tarkastellessaan Kaeien kasvoja pitkän, sydämellisen silmäyksen ajan.

Raynor kurtisti otsaansa. Mieshän näytti suorastaan epäilyttävän huolettomalta ollakseen johtamassa muutaman tunnin sisällä ryhmänsä epätoivoiseen ja riskialttiiseen kommando-operaatioon.

_Mitä jukoliste? Onko… onko Shikovilla geeliä tukassaan?_

Jim oli tottunut siihen, että melko konstailemattomasti ulkonäköönsä suhtautuvan Shikovin tummanruskea, muutaman sentin mittaan ajettu siilitukka oli harottu epätasaisiksi, pörröisiksi harjanteiksi, joita tämä sipaisi ojennukseen silloin tällöin amiraali Durandilta paheksuvan mulkaisun saatuaan tai juhlaunivormussa edustaessaan. Arkinen ja mutkaton Shikov oli itse asiassa aina saanut Raynorin tuntemaan olonsa vähän paremmaksi hänen vaappuessaan repsottavassa asetakissaan huolitellun, univormukatalogista repäistyn amiraali Durandin eteen. Mitä hittoa varten kommodori oli alkanut nyt itseään puunaamaan, kun Gerardia ei näkynyt lähimaillakaan ja tulossa oleva retki zergien pesään oli taatusti kaikkea muuta kuin tappijäykkä edustustilaisuus? Miehellähän olisi kypärä päässään koko keikan ajan, kuka helvetti häntä edes katselisi?

Raynor pyöritti päätään kuin yrittäen löytää häntä salaa kuvaavan kameran ja päästäkseen kiinni vitsin ytimestä. Kukaan muu ei tuntunut kuitenkaan edes huomaavan Shikovin ja Kaien keskustelua ja sitä, että tilanteessa oli jotakin mätää. Raynorin ei auttanut kuin typertyneenä kallistaa itsensä aluksen kylkeä vasten, ristiä kätensä ja työntää leukansa mietteliäästi peukaloidensa päälle. Hänen kenkänsä kärki naputti lattiaa kiinnostuneena, mutta silmät eivät rävähtäneetkään kohteestaan.

Kaie kallisti kevyesti, kenties elettä itsettään huomaamatta, päätään Shikovin puoleen ja myös kommodori nojautui kohti protossia käsillään kiivaasti käynnissä olevaa keskustelua elävöittäen. Heidän olkapäänsä likipitäen koskettivat toisiaan.

Muutaman metrin päässä kompastuva, äänekkään kiroilusarjan päästävä nuori pilotti ei saanut kummankaan katsetta edes kääntymään.

_Voi paska. _

Oivallus löi Raynoriin samalla hetkellä, kun hän huomasi Kaien kaulalle ja poskille hitaasti hiipivän värin. Hän oli seisonut siinä jo muutaman minuutin vain katsellen, etsien jotakin tunnistettavaa. Nyt hän äkisti ymmärsi kaiken: arat hymyt, kömpelön kehonkielen, kiertelevät ja kaartelevat elkeet. Hän siirsi katseensa Alexeista Kaieen ja takaisin yrittäen hengittää syvään ja olla näkemättä punaista.

_Voi zergin kusi ja paska soikoon, Jim. Miten olet onnistunut pitämään pääsi haudattuna niin syvälle perseeseesi, ettet nähnyt tätä aiemmin?_

Kaikki viimeisten kuukausien aikana tapahtunut kävi yllättäen järkeen. Hän oli rekisteröinyt joka ikisen Kaien huonosti piilotetuista ja heikosti naamioiduista tunteenpoikasista, muttei ollut osannut yhdistää pisteitä oikein, vaan oli etsinyt jotakin tuntematonta tekijää, hänelle vieraaksi jäänyttä varjokuvaa. Hän joutui häpeäkseen myöntämään, ettei ollut edes ajatellut Kaien harmittomalta vaikuttaneen ihastumisen johtavan todella mihinkään, sillä suurin osa terraanimiehistä piti protossin ulkomuotoa vastenmielisenä ja tämän sulkeutunutta luonnetta kaikkea muuta kuin vetoavana. Hän oli ajatellut, että vain kahelit muukalaisfetisistit ja vetoa kavereidensa kanssa lyöneet epäkypsät räkänokat lähestyisivät protossia pariutumismielessä, mutta oli huolettomasti todennut Kaien todennäköisesti väistelevän koko asiaa ja tarvittaessa tömäyttävän niskaperseotteella ilmat pihalle kummankin ryhmän edustajista ilman hänenkin holhoustaan. No, vaikka Shikov toisinaan oli hänen kirjoissaan sekä räkänokka että hieman kaheli, oli mies suuremman osan ajasta mukiinmenevä.

Hän oli myös Kaien esimies.

Raynor jäi nojaamaan kuljetusaluksen kylkeen tietämättä pitikö hänen virnistää kuin idiootti vai kaivaa pumppuhaulikko esiin naftaliinista. Kaie näytti niin lapsekkaan onnelliselta, niin häkellyttävän nuorelta ja kokemattomalta, että rintakehään sattui miltei katsellakin. Ja Shikov itse – tajusikohan mies, mihin paskalinkoon oli itseään työntämässä – tai Kaiea sen suhteen?

Raynorin suupielet kiristyivät. Hän tuli ajatelleeksi huhuja, joita laivastossa kiersi Shikovin ja Kefeuksen nykyisen ylilääkärin suhteesta, Stantonko sen punapään nimi oli? Ilme synkkeni. Jos kommodori aikoisi pelata kahta pakkaa yhtä aikaa, Raynor pitäisi huolen siitä, että tämä menettäisi kaiken.

_Jos sinä satutat häntä, tapan sinut paljain käsin. Kahdesti._

* * *

Kommodori makasi hänen vierellään liikkumatta lepuuttaen leukaansa nyrkkiin puristettua kämmentään vasten. Raskas kiikaritähtäimellinen tarkkuuskivääri oli aseteltu tukea vasten odottamaan tulevia laukauksia. Adamsista ei näkynyt vielä jälkeäkään.

Häivegeneraattorin naksutus sattui korvaan kotoisasti erottuessaan silloin tällöin hiljaisena säksätyksenä erämaan vonkuvan tuulen keskeltä. Ääni sai pienet muurahaiset kulkemaan hänen vartaloaan pitkin ja kylmän kouran puristamaan selkärangan nikamia. Enää ei kestäisi kauaa

Wilkins vilkaisi olkapäänsä yli. Suurin osa aaveista oli käpertynyt epämukavasti kyykkyyn tai kyljelleen dyynin taitteeseen. Lohmann näytti yrittävän saada vielä kiinni unen päästä ja Murray oli umpiunessa päätellen auki jääneestä suustaan ja vieressä istuvan Solheimin paljonpuhuvasta silmien pyörittelystä. Hymy pyrki Wilkinsin kasvoille; hänen taisteluparinsa mutkaton tapa asettua levolle likipitäen minne vain oli käsittämätön. Legendaarisin Kefeuksella kiertävä tarina kertoi miehen uinuneen kuin pikkulapsi Tau Polarin kranaattikeskityksessä, hätkähtäneen hereille vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun bunkkeriin syöksyi kolme hydraliskoa kattoluukun kautta ja nukahtaneen vain muutama minuutti myöhemmin uudelleen, kun oli ensin napsauttanut niskat nurin lähimmäksi uskaltautuneelta zergilta.

Muut aaveet eivät kyenneet löytämään itsestään samanlaisia unenlahjoja, vaan suurin osa heistä oli liian jännittyneitä edes sulkeakseen silmiään. Kireä odotus väreili hätkähdyttävän voimakkaana pienen ryhmän yllä. Adams olisi keventänyt tilannetta jo pelkästään huvittuneella kulmakarvojen liikahduksella, mutta mies oli poissa – oli ollut kohta jo neljäkymmentäviisi minuuttia. Wilkins käytti katseensa Chandakissa ja Kaiessa, jotka kyhjöttivät rinnatusten hieman alempana rinteessä. Sinertävä kuu oli jälleen ylhäällä epäluonnollisen kirkkaana, helmeilevänä. Kaien puku näytti likipitäen valkoiselta suoralle kuunvalolle altistuessaan. Kypärävisiiri oli suljettu, mutta naisen pää oli kääntynyt katsomaan ylöspäin häntä kohti. Chandak puolestaan hymyili voipuneesti Wilkinsille ja kohotti kulmiaan. Wilkins ravisti päätään pahoitellen.

Ei vielä.

Niskojaan venytellen hän käänsi leukansa takaisin avarana häämöttävään notkelmaan. Nydus-kanavan viejähaarake oli sijoitettu kivisen ja karun loukon pohjimmaiseen kulmaan. Kumparemaisen muodostelman suuaukosta kajastava myrkynvihreä hohde olisi jo itsessään ollut aavemainen ja luotaantyöntävä, mutta viejähaarakkeen kudokset pitivät myös supisevaa, omituista ääntä laumatajunnan pulssin tahtiin hytkähdellessään. Kun tuulen riepottelu taintui, tuo vieras, jollakin tapaa limainen ääni tihkui läpi ja jäi kellumaan ilmaan kuin rasvainen öljyläikkä veden pinnalle. Thompson oli vienyt kädet korvilleen heti ensimmäisen kerran tunnelin litisevän kohinan kuullessaan ja todennut puistattavan äänen muistuttavan "naiskentelevia kastematoja". Wilkinsilla ei ollut mitään lisättävää lääkintämiehen arvioon.

_Kohta._

Alexein psioninen varoitus henkäisi hänen takaraivossaan väkevänä, ja Wilkins osoitti pienellä nyökkäyksellä ymmärtäneensä. Hän kosketti virrallaan ympäröivää maastoa haparoiden, mutta kompuroi pimeässä saamatta vielä kiinni mistään. Alexei vaikutti kuitenkin varmalta. Se riitti Wilkinsille. Hän nosti kauluksen alle pudonneen poninhännän pois niskastaan ja pullisti poskensa vetäen ilmaa vavahtelevin henkäyksin sisäänsä.

Myös Alexei venytteli nopeasti pujottaen sormensa edessään ristiin, kääntäen rystypuolen itseään kohti ja työntäen yhteen liitettyjä kämmeniään eteenpäin niin pitkälle kuin pystyi. Vielä muutaman kerran sormiaan kokeilevasti koukisteltuaan kommodori nojautui eteenpäin, nosti elektronisen tähtäysavustajalinssin hajamielisesti pois oikean silmänsä edestä ja vei tilalle tarkentavan tähtäinputken. Miehen etusormi siirtyi haparoimatta liipasimelle. Wilkins pudotti kuuliaisesti myös oman katseensa ja veti hieman kevyemmän kiikarikiväärinsä leukaperäänsä vasten. Jos hän olisi saanut vapaasti päättää, tunnelia vartioivat hydraliskot olisivat kohdanneet loppunsa hänen pulssikiväärinsä räiskyvän suuliekin valossa, mutta hienovaraisuudessa oli toisinaan puolensa. Hän tarkensi oikealla seisovaan hydraliskoon ja jäi odottamaan.

"Pesä on aina valveilla. Jos äiti lepää, yhteismieli valvoo. Meidän on viisainta mennä sisään mahdollisimman kaukana pesän keskusrakenteista ja ajoittaa lähestyminen oikein", Kaie oli muistuttanut toissapäivänä vakavana. Keskustelusta tuntui olevan ikuisuus ja Wilkinsin oli hankala palauttaa mieleensä mitään tarkkoja yksityiskohtia. Taktiikkapöydän ympärille kerääntynyt ryhmä oli kääntynyt protossin puoleen yhtenä hahmona. Kaie oli painanut peukalonsa toisiaan vasten ja keinahtanut epävarman puolittaisen askeleen. "Yhteismieli ei ole ainoa huolenaihe. Vaikka vartiossa saattaisi näyttää olevan vain muutamia zergeja, niitä voi olla maan alla kymmeniä enemmän odottamassa. Vaikka ne eivät saisi meitä teurastettua piikeillään ennen kuin pääsemme tunnelille, pesä saa taatusti varoituksen tunkeilijoista etukäteen."

Wilkins muisti kuinka synkäksi protossin sanat olivat saaneet heidät kaikki. Mitä mahdollisuuksia heillä – yhdeksällä terraaniaaveella – olisi kokonaista zergpesää vastaan? Oliko sulaa hulluutta edes yrittää?

"Murray. Ylös", hän kuuli Solheimin puuskahtavan takanaan. "Adams alkaa olla jo lähellä." Murray päästi lyhyen ja säpsähtävän huokaisun. Kangas kahahti hänen housuissaan, kun mies ponnisti istumaan. Myös muu ryhmä sähköistyi valmiuteen Solheimin sanojen myötä. Lepotilassa äsken olleet virrat tuntuivat särmikkäiltä ja kuumilta eloon herätessään ja etsiessään kiivaasti kosketuspintaa toisistaan.

_Valmiina._

Alexein komennosta ehti kulua vain lyhyt henkäys, kun tienoo hukkui kauempaa tulevaan ulvahtavaan urahdukseen. Sitten toiseen. Etäinen jyminä sai Wilkinsin tähtäimessä seisovan zergin kääntämään päätään ja kurottumaan eteenpäin. Wilkins siirsi aseen piippua kevyesti, kunnes sai zergin uudelleen jyvälle. Hän painautui maata vasten ja puraisi poskeaan. Kiusaus kurkistaa kauas näkökentän laitaan ilmestynyttä tummaa varjoa oli houkuttelevan voimakas, mutta laukauksen onnistuminen oli liian tärkeää. Hän tyytyi kuuntelemaan raskaita rohahtelevia huudahduksia ja jyriseviä tömähdyksiä ja kuvittelemaan lauman ympärillä pölisevät hiekkapilvet, niitä ilmaan nostattavat uhkeat jalat, raisuihin kutsuhuutoihin kohoavat paksut kaulat ja piikkipanssariin puetut ruhot sarvikuonomaisine naamioineen.

_Merkistäni._

Sormet tuntuivat kylmiltä ja tunnottomilta. Zergit seisoivat edelleen aloillaan ja tuntuivat rauhoittuneen nähdessään dyynejä pitkin eteenpäin vyöryvät hahmot.

_Kolme… Kaksi…_

Wilkinsin luoti lähti matkaan pehmeän humahduksen saattelemana. Alexein kivääri päästi järeämmän ärjähdyksen, mutta melu suli heidän onnekseen silti osaksi rhynadonien ääntelyä.

Kumpikin hydralisko kaatui miltei samalla sekunnilla. Ruskeapunaiset kehot lysähtivät löysiksi kasoiksi, toisen teräkärkinen häntäpoimu nytkähti päästään vielä viimeisen kerran. Jännitys tuntui kristallisoituvan ilmaan, kun Alexei piti tarkasti silmällä elottomia kehoja etsien merkkiä huonosta osumasta tai odottavasta petoksesta. Wilkins odotti kärsimättömästi eliniältä tuntuvat kymmenen sekuntia ja tunsi koko sisimpänsä huokaavan huojentuneena, kun Alexein hansikas kohosi terävään viittaukseen. Mies heitti kiikarikiväärin selkäänsä vaivattomalla liikkeellä Wilkinsin tehdessä saman. Muu ryhmä nousi jaloilleen ripeästi heidän takanaan.

Wilkins käänsi päätään vasta nyt äärioikealle ja antoi hymyn tulla. Hän oli osannut jo odottaa jotakin sanoinkuvaamatonta, mutta näkymä salpasi silti hengen. Rhynadoneja oli likipitäen kaksikymmentä. Ilmaa syleilevän suuret, sarvikuonomaiset otukset kulkivat eteenpäin sekalaisena parvena päitään viskoen ja kevyitä kiljahduksia päästellen. Vain yksi vahingossa harhaan tallattu askel olisi riittänyt murskaamaan täyshaarniskoidun Vulture-pyörän, puhumattakaan kevyesti panssaroidusta aaveesta.

Wilkins itse oli lapsena suhtautunut isoisän lelulaatikosta löytyneisiin muovidinosauruksiin mykistyneellä ihailulla. Hän oli karannut koulupäivien jälkeen mielikuvituksensa siivillä eksoottiselta ja villiltä tuntuneeseen esihistoriaan. Nuo nostalgialla kullatut leikit olivat nyt konkretisoituneet lihaksi hänen silmiensä edessä ja nöyrä tunne pienuudesta valtasi hänet kauttaaltaan. Rhynadonit tuntuivat täyttävän koko laakson pelkällä läsnäolollaan ja kiidättävän mieleen sekä tarpeen paeta että silmittömän ihailun alkukantaista voimaa kohtaan.

Lauman keskellä pienemmän rusehtavaharmaan poikasen ja naaras-rhynadorin rinnalla hölkkäsi myös Adams, joka heitti käden kypäränsä lippaan heidät nähdessään ja teki kurillisesti kunniaa. Hän levitti kätensä esittelevään ojennukseen ja virnuili koko naamansa leveydeltä kumarrusta tapaillessaan.

_Tilasiko joku ratsuväen?_

Wilkins huomasi edelleen hymyilevänsä ja positiivisuuden tarttuneen myös muuhun ryhmään. Aaveet säntäsivät liikkeelle yksitellen, ylittivät rhynadoneja ja heitä erottavat sata metriä sähäkällä juoksulla ja löysivät kukin ongelmitta paikkansa jonkun laumaan kuuluvan liskon rinnalta. Muutama loi epäuskoisia katseita ylöspäin tai vilkaisi Alexeihin kuin varmuutta hakien. Jopa Kaie näytti hydrauliikkapuvussaan pieneltä massiivisen rhynadonuroksen kyljen tuntumaan liimautuessaan ja otuksen liikkeen rytmin parhaansa mukaan omaksuessaan. Tosiasiassa rhynadoneista ei ollut varsinaista vaaraa niiden suuresta koosta huolimatta, sillä ne kulkivat Adamsin heiluttaman marssikapulan tahtiin. Psioninen kahle oli tarpeeksi ohut jäädäkseen viholliselta huomaamatta, mutta silti tarpeeksi voimakas vaikuttaakseen lauman suuntaan, nopeuteen ja suhtautumiseen heitä kohtaan.

Wilkins jäi viimeiseksi, kuten oli suunniteltu. Hänen rhynadoninsa vaikutti hieman muita iäkkäämmältä, mistä kielivät vanhat arvet ja kolot nahassa. Muutama selkäpanssarin järeistä piikeistä oli katkennut vuosien ja ehkäpä kohdattujen vihollisten myötä. Wilkins haki askeleensa yhteisiksi olennon kanssa ja sipaisi sen mieltä omalla virrallaan. Adams ajoi edelleen laumaa eteenpäin psionisen piiskan voimin, mutta miehen voimakkaan virran alla näkyi heijastus vanhan, kokeneen metsästäjän tajunnasta. Äkillinen vapaudenkaipuu huokui Wilkinsin halki ja hänen teki mieli painaa kämmen otuksen rosoista, kaarnamaista nahkaa vasten. Se olisi voinut kuitenkin häiritä operaatiota, joten hän tyytyi vain katselemaan hiljaisena vieressään puurtavaa jättiläistä – tasaisesti nousevia ja laskevia jalkoja, kohoilevia kylkiä ja askelten mukana heiluvan raskaan pään konemaisia kaaria.

He alkoivat lähestyä viejähaarakkeen muhkuraista kumpua. Punainen hiekka oli petollisen upottavaa, ja hän sai tehdä töitä tasatakseen omien askeleidensa tömähdykset rhynadonin keinuvaan, hitaaseen tempoon. He kahlasivat eteenpäin pitkänä karavaanina, kukin nilkkoja myöten paksuun hiekkaan vajonneina. Tuulen hiljaisessa henkäilyssä, kallioiden takaa kajastavassa aamun karvaassa punerruksessa ja autiomaan raa'assa, karussa yksinäisyydessä oli jotakin taianomaista. Hiljaisuus oli niin petollisen voimakas, horisontissa punoittavan valon kutsu unenomaisen tyyni. Wilkins käänsi katseensa pois ennen kuin sokaistuisi, mutta joutui silti pyyhkäisemään silmäkulmaansa. Hän tiesi muistavansa hetken koko loppuelämänsä.

Vihertävä valonkajo tuli lähemmäs. Nyt viejähaarakkeen eteen lyyhistyneet hydraliskot saattoi nähdä kunnolla. Ne makasivat rinnatusten kiertyneenä; hiekka oli jo alkanut tummua imiessään kummankin pään ympärille levinnyttä nestettä. Tunnelin myrkyllinen loimotus sai ruumiit hehkumaan muovisen näköisinä. Näkymä oli epätodellinen, suorastaan luotaantyöntävä.

Rhynadonit ja he etenivät. Wilkins yritti olla ajattelematta jalkojensa alla uinuvia ja odottavia zergeja: jos Kaie oli oikeassa, jossakin hiekan kätköissä saattoi olla kymmeniä hämähäkkimäisiä väijyjiä, jotka työntäisivät piikkinsä pinnalle pienimmänkin varoitusmerkin aistiessaan. Niin kauan kuin he vaikuttaisivat vartijoiden maanpinnan tärinän havaitseviin aisteihin vain laumalta rhynadoneja, heillä ei olisi hätää. Ainakin Wilkins toivoi niin. Täysikasvuisen väijyjän piikit surmaisivat kevyeen panssaripukuun puetun aaveen ensiosumalla.

Wilkins yritti ajatella jotain muuta, mutta hermostunut takakireys ei suostunut putoamaan hänen niskastaan millään. Hän oli ollut ennen Shikovin ryhmään päätymistään mukana monilla miinanraivaustehtävillä vanhoilla, jo hiljentyneillä sotatantereilla, ja tuttu epävarma nakerrus kouraisi hänen mahastaan heidän hiipiessään metri toisensa jälkeen eteenpäin. Missä tahansa hänen jalkateriensä lähellä saattoi olla aiempaa taitavammin viritetty ansalanka, johon putoaminen jäisi hänen viimeiseksi virheekseen.

Miinakenttä, hän huomasi pohtivansa, tämä on helkkarin miinakenttä. Ironista kyllä, ajatus rauhoitti häntä epämääräisellä tavalla. Miinat olivat helppoja verrattuna painevärähtelyä sensoreillaan tunnusteleviin väijyjiin, joilla oli kyky pirstaloida maan kuori ja kaikki sen päällä tallaava ihmisenkorkuisilla piikeillä. Piru, miinat olivat suoranaista rutiinitavaraa tämän suomuisen ja pahanilkisen paskan rinnalla.

Oli laimealla tavalla lohdullista, että hän näki myös muiden katseiden harhailevan maassa ja palaavan sitten määrätietoisesti kohti nydus-kanavaa. He olivat huolissaan, jokainen.

_Kaikki hyvin. Valmiina._

Alexein rauhallinen, miltei isällinen virta käväisi kunkin sisimmässä rohkaisevana muistutuksena. Letkan kärjessä kulkevat Kaie ja Murray vaihtoivat silmäyksen. Protossin plasmaterät syttyivät säristen siniseen tuleen. Tunneli oli niin lähellä, että Wilkins saattoi erottaa paljaalla silmällä viejähaarakkeen jokaisen yksityiskohdan. Kumpare oli epätasainen ja pisti esiin maasta rosoisena kuin jonkin kolossaalisen, planeetan ytimeen haudatun olennon romuluinen polvi. Zergien elävien kudoksien punomat verkot peittivät koveran, luolamaisen tilan hikisenä kelmuna. Kudosputkia sojotti seinissä, muutamissa katosta roikkuvissa nahkapusseissa lemusi valkean keton peittämää, tulehtuneelta näyttävää massaa. Takavasemmalla kulmassa luikerteli jonkinlainen läpikuultava, purukumimainen kudospussi, joka täyttyi ja tyhjeni pullolleen näkymättömän hengityksen mukana. Wilkins joutui toden teolla hillitsemään itsensä, ettei olisi tarttunut liekinheittimeensä ja polttanut koko paskaa. Hän paloi halusta lamaannuttaa jossakin kumpareen sisällä löyhkäävät keuhkot kakovaan yskään ja lopulta tukehduttaa pesän kokonaan.

Hänen edellään kävelevä Solheim käänsi päänsä ja haki synkkänä Wilkinsin katsetta. Wilkins tunnisti miehen silmissä näkyvän vihaa ja pidätettyä raivoa sykkivän vireen myös itsessään – se oli halua tuhota ja tallata heidän edessään vääntynyttä epäelämää sykähtelevä mätä, korruptoitunut rakennelma maan tasalle. Wilkins nyökkäsi Solheimille rauhoitellen.

_Me saamme vielä tilaisuutemme._

Nydus-tunnelista itsestään ei näkynyt paljon muuta kuin maan alle kaartuva mutka: lihanpunaiset, etovat seinät olivat täynnä paksuja kiemurtelevia suonia, joissa kiersi itsevalaisevaa, vihreää nestettä. Neste sykähteli viejähaarakkeen haukkovan hengenvedon tahdissa eteenpäin. Koko kaameus näytti jonkinlaiselta radioaktiiviselta sisäelimeltä, ja aaveiden kasvoilta paistoi epäuskoinen inho heidän lähestyessään määränpäätään.

Kaie ja Murray olivat jo miltei tunnelin kohdalla. Kaksikko oli siirtynyt saman rhynadonin tunnelinpuoleiselle sivulle ja kulki likipitäen varpaillaan viejähaarakkeen eteen tullessaan. Wilkins pidätti henkeään, kun näki ensin Kaien, sitten Murrayn irtoavan rhynadonin sivulta ja syöksyvän peräkkäin pitkällä loikalla suoraan läpi viejähaarakkeen leveästä sisäänkäynnistä ja jatkavan samalla liikevoimalla matkaansa nydus-tunnelin pahaenteiselle suuaukolle. Parivaljakko katosi näkyvistä.

* * *

_Minä en saa henkeä._

Vaikka hänen koko ruumiinsa oli äsken vaikuttanut likistyvän loputtoman ohueksi ja kylkiluiden häkki hajoavan silkasta paineesta, hän oli elossa toiselle puolelle tullessaan. Keuhkoissa ei ollut enää yhtään happea ja hän joutui kumartumaan kaksinkerroin, jäämään huojuen paikoilleen. Hänen teki mielensä oksentaa, mutta ulos tuli vain yökkäävä röhähdys. Koko rintakehä tuntui räjähtävän happea vaatiessaan, eikä ilma vain kulkenut tarpeeksi nopeasti kaikesta ponnistelusta huolimatta - ikään kuin hän olisi yrittänyt juoda tynnyrillistä vettä puoliksi tukitulla pillillä. Hän kuuli oman raakkuvan äänensä jossakin kurkunpään takana.

_Voi helvetti._

Virta oli äskeisen hullunmyllyn jälkeen sähköinen, lämmin ja kuvotuksenomaisesti kouristeleva. Huimaus sai hänen jalkansa taittumaan linkkuun voimattomina, otsalle kihahti hikihelmiä ja tarve oksentaa tuntui edelleen ylitsekäymättömältä. Hän ei taistellut vastaan, vaan lopulta antoi ylen pitkin punaruskean kudoksen peittämää lattiaa. Kakovasta äänestä päätellen myös hänen vierellään seinään nojaava Lohmann sylki etikanmakuiseksi muuttunutta proteiinipatukkaa pois ruoansulatusjärjestelmästään. Thompson huojahti pyyhkiessään suupieltään kämmenselkäänsä. Hengitys alkoi pikkuhiljaa tasaantua.

Shikov tarttui jämäkästi hänen käsivarteensa ja ohjasi hänet hieman syrjemmälle. Miehen suu liikkui ja hän katsoi kohti kulmiensa alta kuin vahvistusta odottaen, mutta ääni ei löytänyt tietään vielä ylikuormitettujen aistien läpi. Thompson nyökkäsi kuitenkin. Shikov väistyi.

Thompson rekisteröi nopeasti kaksi maahan kaatunutta zergia ja sen jälkeen ruumiiden ympärillä seisovat hahmot. Solheim, Murray, Shikov ja Chandak näyttivät olevan kunnossa. Zergit sen sijaan olivat hengettömiä. Lähempänä lojuvan hydraliskon päässä oli ammottava, mustalle karrelle palanut viilto. Haavan kiinni syöpyneet, käpertyneet reunat viittasivat vahvasti Kaieen. Varovasti katsettaan nostamalla Thompson näki protossin hahmon seisomassa pienen kammion suuaukolla selin. Hän näytti tähyilevän ulos.

Thompson painoi päänsä ja sulki silmänsä saadakseen kieppuvan näkökenttänsä tasaantumaan. Olo tuntui kuluvan ajan myötä paremmalta. Kieppuminen lakkasi ja hengenvedot tasaantuivat, kun niihin keskittyi. Myös aistit alkoivat heräillä hamuamaan havaintoja ympäröivästä tilasta. Kun kohta Adams ja Wilkins putkahtivat huoneeseen nyduskäytävän portista, Thompson saattoi tehdä tilaa hengästyneelle ja pöllämystyneelle kaksikolle, jotka räpiköivät Shikovin tukemana pienen kammion laidalle. Oksennuksen haju oli niin pökerryttävän voimakas, että silmiä kirveli.

Hän vaihtoi paljonpuhuvan katseen viereensä pysähtyvän Lohmannin kanssa.

"Tunsitko sinäkin… uivasi?" Lohmann kysyi matalalla äänellä. Miehen vaalea tukka oli märkä hiestä.

"Enemmänkin hukkuvani. Siirappiin. Tehosekoittimessa. Olo on kuin kuivausrumpuun eksyneellä kaniinilla. Virtani oli räjähtää." Thompson painoi kämmenen korvaansa vasten ja hieroi päätään pontevasti. Korvakäytävä tuntui olevan täynnä vettä, vaikka kaikki hänen vaatteensa kuivat olivatkin.

"Tiedän mitä tarkoitat", Chandak puuttui puheeseen väsyneesti. Nainen tarkasti varusteitaan perusteellisin ottein ja katsoi häneen nopean vilkaisun verran.

Adamsin ja Wilkinsin kootessa itseään Thompson saattoi katsahtaa ympärilleen ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla. Tila oli hämärä – juuri sillä rajalla, että hän harkitsi hetken aikaa valonvahvistinlinssien aktivoimista. Kauempaa käytävältä näytti tulevan kuitenkin kylläistä, keltaista valoa.

Kaikki hänen ympärillään oli… vierasta. Seinät ja lattia olivat okran ja tummanruskean, miltei tuhkanharmaan violetin, väristä kudosmuuria. Liha oli paikoin paksua ja turvonnutta, paikoin ohueksi venynyttä kelmumaista peitettä. Siellä täällä oli suomupeitteisiä läikkiä, sormenpaksuisia mustia karvoja ja kynsimäisiä, kapseloituneilta jänteiltä näyttäviä ulokkeita: aivan kuin jokin olisi yrittänyt jatkuvasti kasvaa ulos mutatoituneesta kudoksesta omaksi tietoisuudekseen, mutta pysyi seinän vankina juuri ja juuri.

Kaie vilkaisi sisään kammioon ja hymyili pingottuneesti, kenties hieman pahoitellen. Tuntui uskomattomalta, että protossi oli joskus kutsunut kodikseen jotakin tämänkaltaista läpimätää loukkoa.

Thompson pyörähti kannoillaan ympäri. Rusehtavaa nestettä tihkuvaa pintalimaa oli kaikkialla – se peitti lattiaa liukastumista enteillen, valui katosta pukujen kankaan nahkeaksi kuolaten ja velloi seinillä tehden niiden koskettamisen jo ajatuksena vastenmieliseksi. Katosta maata kohti vanui teurastamoruhot mieleen tuovia turpeita lihakönttejä, jotka olivat joko riekaleiksi raastettuja ja vielä vereslihalla tai kasvattaneet pintaansa rakkulamaisen, mädälle löyhkäävän peitteen. Yksitoikkoiseen massaan väriä toivat sinervät suonien näköiset kudosputket ja ilmanottoaukkojen jatkuvasti supistuvat ja laajenevat kolot katonrajan lähellä. Pesä oli kuin petoeläimen oksentama puoliksi sulanut saalis epäsuhtine mittoineen, äkillisine graafisen suunnitelmallisine leikkauksineen ja rujoine epämuodostumineen. Siinä oli jotakin puistattavan turmeltunutta, joka sai hänen sisimpänsä huutamaan kauhusta

Thompson veti käden kylkeään pitkin ja hymyili sormiensa löytäessä tutun kevytkonepistoolin kahvan. Hän otti aseen syliinsä ja sysäsi myös virtansa liikkeelle. Pesä vaikutti rauhalliselta ainakin vielä toistaiseksi.

Alexei rykäisi matalasti ja sai ryhmänsä jakamattoman huomion. "Kaikki on sujunut tähän mennessä suunnitelmien mukaan. Pitäkää silmänne auki ja raportoikaa säännöllisesti. Raynor sanoi keskityksen alkavan kuudelta ja meillä on aikaa siihen kaksi minuuttia. Odotetaan puolustajien nousevan pinnalle ja pistetään sen jälkeen rähinäksi."


	27. Pesä

_No ei mennyt ihan uumoiltua kahta minuuttia tämän luvun valmistumiseen, mutta ei sentään kahta kuukauttakaan. Kiitos annu sekä kommentista että lupauksesta alkaa rähinöidä, jollei tekstiä ala ilmaantua – otin selkeästi uhkauksen tosissaan, sillä uutta sanasotkua on kertynyt jo vanhan, olemassa olevan materiaalin kaveriksi lisää kuin itsestään._

_En osaa pohjustaa tulevaa lukupläjäystä oikein mitenkään järkevästi muuten kuin pahoittelemalla sen valtavaa pituutta ja melkoista possujunasta vuoristoradaksi muuttuvaa meininkiä. Eli kiitos, anteeksi ja lukuiloa!_

* * *

Vaaleansininen pussilakana pingottui hartioiden yli ohuena rättinä. Peitto oli pakkaantunut sen pohjalle möykkyisenä kasana, jota mies kohensi tuon tuosta parempaa asentoa hakiessaan. Mytyn kätköistä pilkistävät, valkoisiin tennissukkiin verhotut karvaiset jalat oli nostettu sängyn turvakaidetta vasten, jossa ne naputtelivat itsekseen kuin tuttua tahtia tapaillen. Joustoside toisen jalan ympärillä oli repsahtanut ja tahrainen. Mies oli kumartunut linkkuun valkomustilla ruuduilla peitetyn laudan ylle. Pyjama – joka oli napitettu peräti kahden napinläven verran pieleen – peittyi hitaasti murusista, joita lihapiirakka tiputteli. Kaie tunsi vieläkin syyllisyyttä siitä, että oli salakuljettanut piiraan osastolle ylilääkäri Stantonin tiukan katseen alta. No, Jimin pyytämää viskipulloa hän ei sentään ollut tuonut.

Parransänkisillä kasvoilla välähti ovela hymy.

"Tykinruokaa tulossa", Jim sanoi hilpeästi työntäen sotilastaan eteenpäin ja vetäen käden kurkkunsa poikki kuolonirveeseen parhaansa mukaan eläytyen. Kaie kallisti päätään turhautuneena osaamatta arvioida oliko kyseessä nerokas peliliike vai jälleen vain yksi Jimin omituisuuksista. Hän huomasi purevansa huultaan, kosketti epävarmasti valkean lähetin karkeaa päätä ja veti kämmenensä taaksepäin. Hän oli aina pitänyt itseään kohtalaisena taitavana taktikkona, joka osasi lukea taistelukenttää ja vihollisen liikkeitä ainakin kapeassa mittakaavassa, mutta tämä peli oli erilainen kuin yksikään hänen aikaisemmin kohtaamansa, eivätkä laudallaan tasapainottelevat magneettinappulat paljastaneet salojaan helpolla. Ehkä Zeratul oli ollut oikeassa kauan sitten huomautettuaan sotataidon oppitunnilla oppilaalleen kuivasti, että tämä oli toistaiseksi aivan liian impulsiivinen suunnittelemaan mitään muuta kuin nuorempien protossien rukoushetkiä temppelillä.

Kaie vaihtoi asentoa pitäen katseensa kinkkiseen tilanteeseen jumittuneella pelilaudalla. Tästä tulisi pitkä peli. Etenkin kun vastassa oli Jim Raynor – kasvoillaan tuo hämmentävä, tulkitsematon hymy. Oli jokseenkin yhtä todennäköistä, että mies piilotteli parhaillaankin taitavasti strategiaansa pussittaen hänet tarpeen tullen alta aikayksikön kuin että tämä löisi tahallaan koko pelin läskiksi juoksuttamalla joukkonsa itsemurhaiskuun vain Kaien hämmennyksestä nauttiakseen. Hän oli rasittavan ristiriitainen mies, mutta Kaie oli oppinut kuukausien varrella hyväksymään sen, tavallaan jopa pitämäänkin siitä. Raynor vihelteli kärsivällisesti samaa epävireistä laulunpätkää jo viidettä minuuttia minkä suinkin syömiseltään ehti.

"Stanton lupasi, että saan yrittää onneani kainalosauvoilla viikon päästä", Jim virkkoi. Hän koetti tavoittaa Kaien katsetta naisen kasvoille valuneiden hiusten takaa.

"Olet ollut kärsivällinen", Kaie myönsi hitaasti. Hän vilkaisi ylöspäin hieman turhautuneena keskeytyksestä.

"Oliko tuo ironiaa?" Jim tiedusteli varautuneen huvittuneena. Kaie, kuten moni muukin Kefeuksella, oli jo kuullut ne kaikkein väritetyimmätkin messipuheina kiertävät tarinat malttamattoman ja suorapuheisen Jimin ja hoitohenkilökunnan yhteenotoista. Protossi oli todennut ihailevansa tohtori Stantonia, joka kykeni sinnikkään itsepintaisesti esittämään kuuroa kapteeni Raynorin äkäisten ja lähes poikkeuksetta täysin kohtuuttomien vaatimusten edessä.

"Kuulin, että yritit karata ulos huoltomieheksi pukeutuneena", Kaie vastasi tasaisella äänellä.

"Se on tietenkin vain tarina", viaton Jim vakuutti välittömästi.

"Sinun on hankala olla paikallaan?" Kaien lausahdus oli enemmänkin toteava kuin kysyvä. Hän yritti vieläkin tehdä päätöstä kahden sotilaan välillä ja työnsi epäröiden kättään eteenpäin. Raynor ei sanonut hetkeen mitään. Mies käänsi itsensä enemmän kyljelleen ja raaputti mietteliäänä sänkistä poskeaan.

"Joko sinulla on parempi olo?" hän kysyi. Kaie nosti jälleen silmänsä, eikä yrittänyt piilottaa niistä heijastuvaa kysymystä. Jim vastasi eleeseen kapealla hymyllä.

"Muistelisin kohdanneeni…", hän vilkaisi ranteeseensa vain todetakseen, että oli riisunut kellonsa, mutta päästi silti arvioivan naksahduksen kielellään, "…noin viisikymmentä minuuttia sitten erään äkäpussiprotossin, joka ilmoitti kovin vakuuttavasti, että halusi eroon terraaniperimästään ja kaikesta epämukavasta tunnevuoristoradasta tässä ja nyt. Oletko sinä nähnyt häntä?"

Kaie punehtui.

"Se oli äkkipikaista", hän sanoi nöyrästi.

"Se oli hauskaa", Jim korjasi hekotukseen puhjeten.

Kaie oli pitkän aikaa hiljaa ja yritti porata katseensa shakkilaudan läpi päästäkseen jälleen kiinni pelitilanteeseen, mutta se oli turhaa. Hänen keskittymiskykynsä oli jo kadonnut. Hän kokosi rohkeuttaan ennen kuin uskalsi lausua ääneen kielensä päällä odottaneen ajatuksen.

"Se vaivaa minua vieläkin vähän."

"Terraaniperimäsikö?" Raynor varmisti. Kaie laski päänsä putoamaan nyökkäykseen.

"Minä… Opettaja sanoi minulle aina, että terraani minussa on suurin heikkouteni. Että kaikki se epävarmuus ja tunteiden tasapainottomuus tekevät minusta…"

Raynor pysäytti hänen vapisevaksi painuneen äänensä kesken lauseen. "Tämä haiskahtaa pahasti paskapuheelta. Opettajasi on kyllä viisas, mutta – faktat faktoina – hän myös juoksee ihmisten ilmoilla pelkässä repaleisessa viitassa ja itsevalaisevissa polvisuojissa."

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus.

"Mutta hän on oikeassa. Tavallaan. Eikö?" Kaien hymy oli laimea.

"Minä laittaisin sentään housut jalkaan. Hän näyttää rullaluistelevalta nudistilta", Raynor jatkoi voivottelevaan sävyyn.

"Jim!" Kaie älähti pitkämielisesti.

"No olkoon", Jim murahti, "Zeratul väitti sinulle, että tunteesi tekevät sinusta heikon, niinkö?"

Hän nojasi eteenpäin ristien kätensä ja kohdistaen vakavat silmänsä Kaien kasvoihin. Hänen tuijotukseensa tuli haastava, pomminvarmaa määrätietoisuutta uhkuva sävy. Kaie huomasi hakevansa sanoja, likipitäen sopertavansa.

Hän pyöritti hiuskiehkuraa etusormensa ympärillä: "Niin… Opettaja sanoi, että äiti ei olisi koskaan muuttunut, jos hän olisi ollut protossi… että ennen kaikkea hänen omat valheelliset tunteensa ja toiveensa tekivät hänestä galaksin vaarallisimman zergin."

Sanat tuntuivat yhtä kylmiltä ja kovilta Kaien sydämessä kuin jo silloin, kun Zeratul oli ne ensimmäistä kertaa esittänyt. Se ei voinut olla totta, hänen sisimpänsä halusi raivota, mutta Kaiea pelotti silti kurkata Jimin puoleen edes varovasti silmäkulmastaan. Mitä jos Zeratul oli oikeassa? Miksi Jim ei sanonut mitään kiistääkseen? Heidän välilleen muodostuvassa hiljaisuudessa oli lohduton sävy, ja kuluvien hetkien myötä huone tuntui pimeämmältä ja kylmemmältä kuin äsken.

Kun Jim ei avannut suutaan, Kaie pakotti nieleskellen itsensä jatkamaan. Hän oli uskoakseen jo ylittänyt jonkun määrittelemättömän hienotunteisuuden ja sopivuuden rajan, joten hän päätteli voivansa samalla vaivalla paiskata loputkin mielensä pimeimpään nurkkaan teljetyt kysymykset esille.

"Opettaja sanoi, että äiti antoi itsensä toivoa ja janota elämää silloinkin, kun hänen olisi pitänyt kuolla rakastamiensa asioiden vuoksi… sinä ja äiti… tarkoitan, että…", Kaien kaarteleva lause katkesi äkisti, kun hän huomasi vastapäätä istuvan miehen silmiin ilmestyneen surun läikähtävän yli ja peittävän kasvot synkällä varjollaan. Hän ymmärsi välittömästi, kuinka arka ja satuttava aihe oli Jimille edelleen miehen karskeista kokkapuheista ja näennäisestä välinpitämättömyydestä huolimatta. Raynor rakasti edelleen äitiä, rakasti ja vihasi syövyttävän voimakkaalla, hajottavalla voimalla.

_Kuten sinäkin._

Jim tulkitsi Kaien haipuneet sanat kenties pyynnöksi selittää ja huokasi raskaasti.

"…että hänestä tuli hirviö siksi, että hän toivoi minun ehtivän ajoissa? Koska hän halusi viimeisen halauksen, vielä yhden katseen ja katkeran suudelman? Koska hän oli liian peloissaan ja liian toiveikas irrottaakseen otteensa elämästä?" Raynor yskähti käheästi pudottaessaan kysymyksen toisensa perään ilmaan. Hänen vaarallisen vaimeaksi pudonneessa äänensävyssään oli jäätä.

Kaie koki olonsa niin epämukavaksi, että huomasi vääntyilevänsä paikoillaan. Jim taisi olla vihainen hänelle. Syystäkin. Tämä oli viimeinen asia, josta heidän olisi tullut puhua näin pian äidin kohtaamisen jälkeen. Kaie tiesi olleensa jälleen itsekäs ja häpesi käytöstään. Miksi hän ei voinut antaa Jimin levätä ja toipua rauhassa? Khalan nimeen, oliko hänen aina pakko sammuttaa ne pienetkin toiveikkaat valontuikahdukset, joiden sytyttäminen ei ollut käynyt helposti kummaltakaan heistä? Hän oli idiootti.

"Siksikö?" Jim toisti uudelleen, tällä kertaa hieman kiivaammin. Hän näytti vain muutamien sanojen myötä vanhentuneen. Juonteet suun ympärillä olivat kovat, anteeksiantamattoman näköiset.

"Niin. Minä… onko se totta, Jim?"

Kaie huomasi puristaneensa pienen valkoisen sotilasnappulansa nyrkkiinsä niin lujaa, että muovisen hahmon pohjaan upotetun magneetin liimaus petti ja musta möhkäle putosi hänen kädelleen viileänä. Raynorin antama vastaus tuntui tärkeämmältä kuin mikään pitkään hetkeen. Hänen oli pakko saada tietää, että... että oli muutakin. Protossi pidätti hengitystään ja toivoi koko sydämensä pohjasta, että Jim kiistäisi kaiken – kieltäisi Zeratulin kovat sanat ja vakuuttaisi hänelle, että Opettaja oli ollut väärässä. Että äidin onneton kohtalo ollut vain vääristymä Khalan puhtaassa punoksessa, jonkinlainen julma, mutta väistämätön onnettomuus. Etteivät äiti ja Jim olleet ajaneet toisiaan kuilun partaalle niin peruuttamattomasti. Että niin olisi käynyt kuitenkin, väistämättömästi.

_Ja etten minä koskaan satuttaisi yhtäkään siksi, että tunnen liikaa._

"Minä en tiedä, Kaie", Jim sanoi murtuneena. Hänen epätietoinen katseensa ja rehellisen särkyneet sanansa tuntuivat läimäykseltä kasvoille. Kaie vetäytyi vaistomaisesti taaksepäin osaamatta kätkeä pettymystään. Jim vaikutti surulliselta hänen reaktionsa huomatessaan.

"Kukaan ei voi tietää sitä, Kaie", Jim mumisi katkeran häilähdyksen terävöittäessä katsettaan. "Kukaan ei voi tietää mitä olisi käynyt, jos olisimme tunteneet toisin, eikä se myöskään ole kenenkään asia jossiteltavaksi. Niin vain kävi. Ei muuta. Minä rakastin Sarahia ja haluaisin uskoa, että hänkin minua. Se saattoi tehdä asioista pahempia tai sitten ei. Sillä ei ole mitään helkkarin väliä enää."

Jim käänsi katseensa seinään kykenemättä jatkamaan hetkeen. Hänen hartiansa kohoilivat kiivaasti vaivalloisesti kulkevan hengityksen mukana. Jalkojen rento, naputteleva liike oli tauonnut kireäksi venytykseksi. Kaie painoi kätensä Raynorin kämmenselän päälle ja puristi varovasti. Jim ei tuntunut edes huomaavan elettä.

"Hän oli myös väärässä", Jim sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Hän katseli edelleen seinään.

"Opettaja Zeratulko?"

"Niin. Eivät ne ole heikkoutta. Sitäkin kyllä, mutteivät vain heikkoutta. Sinun tunteesi ovat myös voimaa. Polttoainetta. Käsitätkö?"

"En ole varma", Kaie myönsi. Jimin kasvoilta paistoi voimakas, miltei kuumeinen kiihtymys.

"Se pirun voima, joka pakottaa eteenpäin silloinkin, kun missään ei ole enää mitään mieltä. Se jostakin pääsi sisältä huutava ääni, joka panee sinut tekemään helvetin tyhmiä asioita tai kriittisen virheen silloin, kun niihin ei olisi varaa. Mutta samalla tunteesi pakottavat sinut nousemaan ylös silloin, kun sinulla ei ole jalkoja. Huutamaan silloin, kun et enää saa henkeä. Tekemään helkkarin ihmeitä."

"Ne ovat sekä paha… että hyvä asia?" Kaie kysyi epävarmasti ja toiveikkuutta olemuksestaan piilottelematta. Alexein kuva käväisi hänen alitajunnassaan, mutta kommodorin ajatteleminen sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa voimattoman kiukkuiseksi. Miksi tämän kaiken piti olla niin hankalaa? Jim ravisti päätään sekoittaen häntä entisestään.

"Tavallaan. Eivätkä silti kumpaakaan."

Kaie pysähtyi miettimään heidän välillään vaihdettuja sanoja toviksi. Raynor, jos kuka, tiesi mistä puhui. Kaie muisti, kuinka isä oli kauan sitten puhunut hänelle terraaneista ensimmäistä kertaa. Kaie oli nähnyt siihen mennessä vain zergien tartunnan saaneita, epämuodostuneita ja mielipuolisuuden partaalle ajettuja ihmisriepuja, joiden sisin oli turtaa ja mitäänsanomatonta massaa. Hän oli osannut yhdistää mielessään myös äitinsä ruumiinmuodot ja oman vartalonsa kaaret terraaneihin, muttei todella tiennyt ihmisistä muuta kuin heidän kyltymättömän vihansa zergeja ja yhteismieltä kohtaan. Se oli riittänyt syyksi tuhota kyseenalaistamatta ja neutraalilla kylmyydellä. Oli tuntunut omituiselta kuulla Fenixin puhuvan heistä ja antavan kasvot vanhalle viholliselle. Isä oli maininnut erään keskustelun päätteeksi taistelleensa terraanimiehen rinnalla. Rohkean, itsepäisen, kunniantuntoisen – kerta kaikkiaan ristiriitaisen ja parhaimmillaankin omituisen – miehen, jonka Khala oli jatkuvasti ikään kuin liekeissä. Miehellä oli ollut jatkuva kiire kaikkialle, palo kokea ja aistia, elää jokaisen impulssinsa vetämänä kuin viimeistä päivää. Fenix oli, äänessään kunnioittavaa haikeutta, kutsunut terraaniystäväänsä elosalamaksi. Kaie istui parhaillaan vastapäätä kyseistä elosalamaa.

Hän nuolaisi huuliaan, jotka tuntuivat rutikuivilta. Isän ajatteleminen sai kylmät kädet nipistelemään mahanpohjassa vieläkin.

"Isä myönsi kerran minulle, että hän oli tietyllä tapaa kateellinen terraaneille siitä, että heillä oli mahdollisuus elää eri tavalla. Ikään kuin kokea syvemmin. Hänellä oli tapana sanoa, että tunteeni tekivät minusta vahvemman. Jopa enemmän kuin Khala. Että minun pitäisi syleillä niitä, mutta olla hukkumatta. Että ne olivat se jokin, joka erotti minut äidistä."

Jim vilkaisi nyt ensimmäistä kertaa Kaieen. Protossin silmät olivat vettyneet hänen tapaillessaan isän lempeän viisaita, hiljaisia sanoja. Myös Jim näytti haikealta.

"Parhaat lähtevät tosiaan ensin, pikkuinen", hän sanoi hitaasti. "Isäsi oli oikeassa, kuinkas muutenkaan. Hän oli ainutlaatuinen. Vaikka hänkin pukeutui kuin paraskin viuhahtaja."

Hän kääri hihansa ja veti peittoa hieman paremmin ympärilleen. Pitkä hiljaisuus tuntui tällä kertaa tuttavalliselta heidän välilleen venyessään.

"Kadutko sinä sitä, että… sinä ja äiti?" Kaie kysyi viimein arasti. Jim hymyili tukalasti.

"En. Usko tai älä, tekisin sen kaiken uudelleen. Se oli sen arvoista."

Kaie nyökkäsi sulatellen yllättävää tietoa. Hän harkitsi nopeasti kysyvänsä lisää, mutta totesi, ettei oikeastaan halunnut tietää miksi. Ehkä Jim ei edes osaisi selittää.

"Oletko koskaan… äidin muuttumisen jälkeen…?" hän jatkoi. Kysymyksen loppu haipui kuulumattomiin.

"Olenko koskaan mitä?" Jim kysyi. Hänen puheensa oli lauhtunut.

"No, valinnut uutta", Kaie nyppi peitonkulmaa etusormen ja peukalon välissä. "Tuntenut jotakin toista naista kohtaan?"

Jim näytti yllättyneeltä.

"Tai miestä!" Kaie lisäsi nopeasti miehen häkellyksen havaitessaan. Jimin kulmakarvat kohosivat – jos mahdollista – vieläkin ylemmäs.

"Olen lukenut, että terraanien mieltymykset voivat vaihdella elämän kaaren erilaisissa vaiheissa", Kaie jatkoi polveilevaa selitystään huolissaan siitä, oliko kysymys ollut sittenkin turhan henkilökohtainen.

"Kiitos tietoiskusta. Jos alan kaihota Gerardin perään, pistän lemmenkipeyteni siis vain vaihdevuosien piikkiin", Raynor mumisi silmiään pyöräyttäen. Hän työnsi loppulihapiirakan yhtenä suupalana kitaansa ja pyyhkäisi rasvaiset sormensa parempaakaan keksimättä jalkansa ympäri kiedotun siteen repsottavaan päähän. Kaie tuijotti häntä odottavasti.

"En", Jim mumisi lopulta nieleskellen ateriaansa. Mies kulautti vettä yöpöydälle jätetystä lasista ja nielaisi. "Siirrä nyt sitä pirun nappulaasi, tyttö. Pelaamme tätä peliä muuten vielä vuodenkin päästä."

Kaie nojautui takaisin kyyryyn asentoonsa, ja - -

_Minä katson kulman._

Muisto oli tiessään vain sekunnin murto-osissa. Lääkinnän valkoisella ja siniharmaalla väritetyt seinäpinnat ja luonnonvalomaista efektiä tavoitelleet, lempeän haaleat loisteputkivalaisimet vaihtuivat räsähtäen zergien pesän vääristyneeseen tummuuteen. Kaie joutui räpyttelemään silmiään hetken, kunnes sai itsensä kammettua jälleen oikeille raiteille ja muiston tahmentaman virtansa kulkemaan soljuen. Hän tarkensi katsettaan. Wilkins kulki hänen edellään hiipivin askelin ja Thompson seurasi taempana odottavan oloisena.

Kaie pyöritti vaistomaisesti päätään ja hieraisi kämmenellään niskaansa. Muisto oli kelautunut hänen alitajuisen filmirullansa läpi niin äkisti ja varoittamatta, että se tuntui miltei välähdyksenomaiselta ja hauraalta. Hän oli ollut poissa kenties vain muutamia sekunteja, mutta soimasi itseään silti keskittymisensä herpaantumisesta. Kenelläkään ei ollut varaa haihatteluun tai harha-askeliin tällä tehtävänannolla, vaan tärkeää oli pysyä tarkkana, miltei vainoharhaisen huolellisena. Toisaalta hän tiesi, että muistolla oli merkityksensä. Jostakin syystä hänen Khalansa oli halunnut hänen näkevän juuri nyt juuri tämän.

Shakkipeli, Jim, Kefeus, tunteet.

Käytävällä täysin odottamatta kaikuva matala, raukea murina sai aaveet terästäytymään. Ääni vaikutti tulevan suoraan heidän jalkojensa alta. Kaie vilkaisi nopeasti olkansa yli epämukavan säpsähdyksen harteiltaan karistaen. Hän rypisti otsaansa käynnistäessään plasmateränsä.

_Kuulitteko?_

Kysymyksen esittäneen Wilkinsin virta värisi jännityksestä. Nainen käänsi epävarmasti aseensa piippua puolelta toiselle.

_Se on minun vatsani. Anteeksi._

Thompson hymyili pahoittelevasti olkapäitään kohauttaessaan. Jännitys purkautui heidän väliltään miltei hysteerisinä hymähdyksinä.

_Sinulle ei enää stimulantteja ja kahvia samana aamuna._

Wilkins kuulosti hieman närkästyneeltä, mutta helpotuksen aiheuttama huvittunut väreily kuulsi silti läpi letkautuksesta.

Kaie antoi katseensa lipua Wilkinsista Thompsoniin ja etsi hetken mielijohteesta virrallaan myös muut aaveet pesän sokkeloisilta käytäviltä. Siellä he olivat – kaikki kahdeksan epätasaista, ees taas seilaavaa mieltä, jotka hän oli oppinut kuluneiden kuukausien aikana tuntemaan yhtä hyvin kuin Opettajan. Alexein virta töytäisi häntä lempeästi heidän mieltensä koskettaessa toisiaan: mies oli huomannut Kaien varmistelevan psionisen haparoinnin ja tuntui haluavan rohkaista. Kaie hymyili itsekseen aistiessaan aaveryhmän yhteisen, tasaisen rytmin ja omansa sydämensä lyönnit rintakehän sisällä.

_Yhtä. Me olemme yhtä._

Hänen sisällään heränneet lämpö ja suojelunhalu terästivät hänet tarkkaavaisemmaksi ja huolellisemmaksi kuin koskaan, ja Kaie ymmärsi hetken aikaa kirkkaasti, miksi Khala oli valinnut juuri tuon muiston kaikista mahdollisista.

* * *

Hermostunut ravaava askellus käytävän laidalta toiselle katkesi äkisti. Hän olisi voinut vannoa kuulleensa jotain.

_Partio. Ehkä._

Adams nojasi virtaansa. Pesän kuhisevasta, puuroutuvasta hullunmyllystä oli hankala saada irti enää yksittäisiä aistimuksia, mutta hän käänsi päättäväisesti mielensä hakemaan lähialueen elollisia. Luulo osoittautui oikeaksi. Hetken hapuilun jälkeen hän löysi lähestyvät kohteet, eikä ilahtunut havainnostaan. Neljä zerglingia, kaksi väijyjää. Kuusikko piirtyi mielen mustalle kankaalle elävänä aivan kuin elikot olisivat olleet samassa tilassa vain kosketusetäisyyden päässä. Ei sillä, kohta kenties olisivatkin. Adams painoi pistoolin rintakehäänsä vasten ja alkoi hitaasti muovata psionista sähköjännitettä mielessään. Kun ensimmäinen paskiainen pistäisi litisevän jalkansa… pyrstönsä…no, minkä tahansa limaisen ulokkeensa käytävälle, hän laskisi ylijännitekaaren irti ja nauttisi grillijuhlista täysin rinnoin.

Hetken päästä Adams kuitenkin rentoutui ja antoi sähisevän kipinäryöpyn sammua mielessään.

_Ne ovat naapurikäytävällä. Menevät ohi. _

Solheim ei sanonut mitään kuittaukseksi. Mies tuskin liikahti. No, se oli ihan ymmärrettävää. Hänkään tuskin olisi ollut juttutuulella kyynärpäitään myöten hammasmädälle lemuavassa lihapussissa uidessaan. Etenkään jos tarkoitus oli asentaa kyseisen visvasäkin seinään kilotolkulla räjähteitä. Solheimin koko ylävartalo oli kadonnut näkyvistä limaa tippuvan seinäpoimun syvyyksiin. Mies näytti jonkinlaiselta hirviömäiseltä puoliksi mutatoituneelta hybriditerraanilta jaloillaan pitävää otetta lattiasta tapaillessaan ja pusertaessaan itseään yhä vain edemmäs seinän laskoksiin.

Adams jätti kielensä päällä pyörineen keskustelunalun toiseen kertaan. Tämä vaikutti tilanteelta, joka ei kaivannut rikkiviisauksia kruunukseen. Solheimin raskas hengitys oli työlästä sekä pinnallista, ja miehen virta näytti terästäytyneen vain ja ainoastaan käsissä lepäävän räjähdeaineen käsittelyyn. Ehkä tämä ei olisi edes kuullut hänen leukailuaan.

Yhteysradio kohahti kevyesti.

"Saavumme toiselle pisteelle", Chandak henkäisi hänen korvanappiinsa. Adams otti tiedon vastaan suoranaisen huojentuneena ja väisti kiusauksen kommentoida takaisin jotakin lapsellisen typerää, joka saisi intialaisnaisen pesän toisella puolella virnistämään. Hän kantoi aina huolta pienikokoisen ja psioniselta indeksiltään verrattain heikon taisteluparinsa tilanteesta. Jopa silloin kun naisen saattajana oli pienen miehistöparakin kokoinen Murray. Shikov kuittasi Chandakin ilmoituksen, minkä jälkeen ryhmä vajosi jälleen lopulliselta tuntuvaan, pitkään radiohiljaisuuteen.

_Toinen partio._

Adams työnsi sanat Solheimin tajuntaan virittäessään jälleen virtansa valmiuteen. Zergeja tuntui olevan koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän. Ehkä ne olivat vihdoin huomanneet tunkeilijat ja aloittaneet etsinnät? He olivat olleet pesässä jo likipitäen tunnin, ja vaikutti käsittämättömältä moukan tuurilta, että kahta yhteentörmäystä lukuun ottamatta he eivät olleet nähneet hännänpäätäkään zergeista.

Adams otti vaistomaisesti pienen askeleen taaksepäin. Sormet kiertyivät uudelleen kylmän metallin ympärille varmistellen. Hänen taistelupistoolinsa laukaiseminen olisi kahdeksaa zergia vastaan otellessa yhtä järkevää kuin päiväunille käyneen Murrayn kutittelu hammastikulla, mutta ase toi joka tapauksessa merkillistä turvaa.

Pääasiallinen kamppailu hänen olisi kuitenkin käytävä virrallaan. Hän keskittyi painaen leuan rintakehää vasten ja kylmettäen itsensä pelolta ja kiihtymykseltä. Adams kietoi ensin virran kerros toisensa jälkeen läpitunkemattomaksi kilveksi täysin suojattoman Solheimin ympärille ja sulautti toverinsa osaksi käytävän pintoja ja heijastuksia. Kiireinen ohikulkija ei ehkä huomaisi seinän viereen itsensä rutistanutta miestä.

Zergit lähestyivät nopeasti. Adams jatkoi psionisen vallihaudan täyttämistä kiireellä. Hänen liikkeensä tuntuivat tahmeilta, sydän löi hitaasti ja psioninen tajunta viritti ansalankaa seittimäiseksi kuvioksi käytävän läpi puhaltavaan lämpimään, painostavaan ilmavirtaan. Kun hän oli kohta valmis, tahaton helpottunut ja silti vahingoniloinen vinkaus pakeni hänen henkitorvensa perukoilta. Kuka tahansa tälle käytäväosuudelle saapuva varomaton leikkautuisi siistisi kilon palasiin kesken askeleen. Ajatus oli kaikessa raakuudessaankin vähän hykerryttävä.

Virta vastasi toistaiseksi hänen pyyntöihinsä auliisti ja tanssahteli mielen ja aistimaailman rajapinnoilla hopeanhohtoisena, sulana vanana. Hän tiesi kuitenkin kokemuksesta, että matka kivun värittämien psionisten neulanpistojen ja viiltohaavojen kitaan oli petollisen lyhyt, jos hän sortuisi tuhlailemaan. Hänen piti pelata varman päälle, mutta olla sortumatta ylilyönteihin.

Mies odotti repiviä minuutteja, kunnes laski jälleen psionisen suojavallin putoamaan.

_Nekin menevät ohi. Varmaankin pinnalle. Raynor taisi tosiaan kusta oikeaan muurahaispesään._

Adams virnisti itsekseen. Jos temperamenttisesta kapteenista ei monella hyvää sanottavaa ollutkaan, mies kyllä selkeästi tiesi ainakin kuinka kerjätä verta nenästään.

Helvetti oli päässyt valloilleen kaksikymmentäneljä sekuntia yli kuusi. Pesä oli syöksynyt repivään ja kirkuvaan sekasortoon raskaan tykistön aloittaessa syvyyspommitukset ja Vulture-pyörien ja jalkaväen ryhtyessä samalla nakertamaan alas autiomaan luoteiskulman nydus-tunneleita. Ensimmäisiä räjähdyksiä seuranneet minuutit olivat olleet sotkuisen kaaoksen painostamaa sekamelskaa, jonka aikana aaveryhmän oli ollut vaivatonta soluttautua eteenpäin pesän käytäville. Edelleenkin jokainen zerg näytti olevan matkalla jonnekin. Väijyjät juoksentelivat paikasta toiseen täysin epäjohdonmukaisilta vaikuttavien impulssien vetäminä, hydraliskot kirkuivat mennessään ja talloivat maassa pyörivien zerglingien päälle. Koko helvetin pesä oli jo toista tuntia täysimittaisen hepulin vallassa.

Sekasorto ja paniikinsekainen kiihkeys olivat kuitenkin muuttaneet muotoaan ensijärkytyksen jälkeen. Nyt punaisten silmien takana paloi ahnas, eläimellinen ja janoinen liekki. Sota oli osa zergien luontoa, niiden tarkoitusta. Ne halusivat tätä. Adams oli seurannut synkkänä sivusta, kuinka olennot lietsoivat raivoa sisällään lasittunein silmin ja hyökkäilivät satunnaisesti toistensa kimppuun heikompia surmaten ja samalla lajitovereiden räikeää taistelukiihkoa entisestään nostattaen. Hydraliskojen kirkuva laulu oli omistushaluista ja hypnotisoivan voimakasta. Jopa seinät heidän ympärillään värisivät jännitystä ja pidäteltyä hurmosta, kun sotajoukot ryntäilivät taisteluasemiin sekä nydus-tunneleille ja pyrkivät kaikin keinoin maan pinnalla odottavan vihollisen kimppuun. Adamsia värisytti, kun hän ajatteli liskomaisten tappajien mielissä asuvaa persoonattoman lannistumattomuuden ja hallitsemattoman vihan aaltoa – ja mitä se voisi tehdä terraaniaaveiden pienen iskujoukon ylitse hyökyessään. He olivat onnekseen väistäneet vielä suurimman osan kohtaamisista ja lopuista selvinneet Adamsin piilottaessa kummankin miehistä virrallaan.

Adams vilkaisi Solheimiin päin. Tällä kertaa mies vastasi pitkän tauon jälkeen.

_Tai sitten ne ovat jo Wilkinsin, Kaien ja Thompsonin sylissä._

Adams ei tiennyt mitä ajatella huomiosta. Edellisen kerran Kaie oli tilanneraporttia radiossa antaessaan kertonut hengästyneenä kolmikon pysäyttäneen kymmenkunta zergia pesän keskuskäytävälle ja siirtyvän eteenpäin, jottei heitä yllätettäisi sivusta. Protossin korotetusta äänestä oli kuultanut läpi miltei riehakasta taisteluvimmaa ja naisen häiriökohinan vääristämän puheenvuoron taustalta oli kuulunut Thompsonin kiväärin tasaisen papatuksen lisäksi Wilkinsin vahingoniloista naurua. Adams oli naurahtanut itsekseen tuolloin – harhautusryhmällä tuntui ainakin vielä toistaiseksi olevan hauskaa. Toivottavasti tilanne ei kävisi liian kuumaksi liian nopeasti.

_Joko alat olla valmis?_

Solheimin jalat liikahtivat. Mies ähkäisi.

_Älä hoppuile._

Adams vaihtoi levottomasti painoa jalalta toiselle.

_En edes harkitsisi. Ei minulla ole kiire mihinkään. Tämä on koko sotilasurani ehdottomasti mukavin ekskursioretki. Limaa, raakaa lihaa ja ruudinkatkua. Cheerleaderit vain puuttuvat._

Solheimin hiljaisuudessa tuntui olevan henkisen keskisormen lisäksi painokas käsky pysyä hiljaa, joten Adams keskittyi seuraavat viisi minuuttia huolellisesti tutkimaan taistelusaappaidensa vahvikekärkiä ja hakemaan virrallaan elonmerkkejä ympäristöstä. Lopulta hän ei enää kestänyt vainoavaa hiljaisuutta.

_Solheim?_

Hetken aikaa oli itsepäisen vaitonaista. Lopulta Solheim nousi raskaasti huokaisten. Miehen kypärä oli täynnä epämääräisiä, pieniltä verenpunaisilta liaaneilta näyttäviä kudoksenpätkiä ja hän sylkäisi inhoten lattialle kenties jonkun vastenmielisen maun suustaan häivyttääkseen. Hän vei kätensä korvanapilleen, ravisti päätään ja avasi yhteyden pitämättä turhaa kiirettä.

"Ensimmäinen räjähde on upotettu pohjarakenteisiin. Siirrymme seuraavalle pisteelle."

Hän hymyili synkästi Adamsille.

"Kuitti. Pitäkää kiirettä", Shikov totesi matalaksi painuneella äänellä.

"Kyllä minä, mutta Solheim…"

"… ja radiohiljaisuus", Shikov muistutti lakonisesti. Solheim vilkaisi häneen painokkaasti.

_Kuulit kyllä, lörppä. Pistä huulesi rullalle ja keskity pitämään suomuinen seuralaispalvelu jonkun muun riesoina. _

* * *

_Tarvitsemme vielä lounaiskulman lukemat._

Chandak tarkasteli kämmentietokonettaan kriittisen näköisenä suutaan muikistaen ja irvistäen heti perään, kun kasvon lihaksia kiristävä ele sai otsaan raapaistun haavan ärtymään. Nainen kirahti äkäisesti ja pyyhkäisi verta pois likaisella kädellään.

_Sen jälkeen olemme valmiit._

Chandak tuntui jo ajat sitten unohtaneen käsiaseensa olemassaolon - se oli sullottu piippu edellä kainaloon jonkin epämukavan, mutta tarpeellisen hyötykantamuksen tavoin – ja nainen keskittyikin pääasiassa ranteeseensa teipatun tietokoneen seuraamiseen. Hänen virtansa pärskähteli villeillä silmukoilla, silmät seurasivat näytön numerorivejä rävähtämättä: Chandak näytti paikoin siltä, että oli juuri aikeissa alkaa puhua itsekseen ääneen, kunnes taas hätkähtäen muisti heidän seisovan keskellä Van Saran suurinta zergkeskittymää. Nyt hän toljotti kuitenkin vahvistusta odottaen edessään seisovan kaljun miehen silmiin.

Murray kohautti olkiaan ja meni edeltä kuuliaisesti varmistamaan käytävän päätä. Virta ei antanut varoitusta mistään lähialueesta hänen tehdessään nopean skannauksen, mutta Murray ei luottanut mieleensä sokeasti näin syvällä vihollisen alueella kahlatessaan. Hän käytti silmänsä hämärän tunnelipätkän seinillä, sohaisi peremmälle nopeasti taskulampulla ja laski lopulta ulos pienen murahduksen. Zergeistä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään, ja hän viittoi Chandakia seuraamaan.

He muuttivat tahdin pian hölkäksi. Murray olisi mieluummin suunnannut jo takaisin nydus-tunnelin suuaukolle ja kohti autiomaan pelastavalta tuntuvaa lakeutta, mutta tiesi paremmin olla inttämättä vastaan Chandakille. Pikkuruinen teknikko tiesi mitä teki – ja Murray luotti häneen sataprosenttisesti. Jos näiden koordinaattitietojen noutaminen todella johtaisi pesän tuhoutumiseen, Murray oli valmis kaivautumaan vaikka pelkillä kynsillään määränpäähän asti.

Chandak nyökkäsi päällään kevyesti vasemmalle, ja Murray valitsi oikean suunnan seuraavan risteyksen jälkeen. Ei ollut tarvetta puhua tai analysoida, vaikka kummankin ajatukset sinkoilivat vimmaisesti ympäriinsä. Kuluneet tunnit olivat olleet unohtumattomia kaikessa raadollisuudessaan ja karunkauniissa vaikuttavuudessaan. He olivat nähneet käsittämättömiä asioita: hautomon syvät, rasvaista kuonaa erittäneet altaat, tuhannet mutaation seuraavaa vaihetta odottaneet munat ja loiset märiltä muovipusseilta näyttäneissä koteloissaan. Elävän maton kehystämät kuopat, joissa vellova tummanruskea neste haisi puistattavan voimakkaasti rikille. Chandak oli joutunut vetämään kätensä huuliensa peitoksi heidän kulkiessaan ohi ja myös Murray oli pakottanut nieleskelemällä ankaran kuvotuksen laskeutumaan takaisin mahaan. Matka oli kuitenkin jatkunut: He olivat astelleet huurujen ja kivettyneiltä köynnöksiltä tuntuneiden ulokkeiden peittämillä lattioilla, jotka houkuttelivat kompastumaan ja unohtamaan matkanteon. He olivat löytäneet salit, joissa zergit kokoontuivat, pienet kennojen täyttämät kammiot ja vääristyneet hautakummut, joissa mudansekaisesta, tulehtuneesta maasta puski rumia ja vääntyneitä kasvimaisia varsia.

Järkyttävin ja samalla vaikuttavin kohtaaminen oli ollut vilaus käytävästä, jonka Murray oletti vieneen yhteismielen kammioon. Käytävä ei ollut poikennut heidän aiemmin näkemistään muista tunneleista millään lailla, mutta kuva oli lyöty syöpyvänä kummankin aaveen alitajuntaan heti heidän ylittäessään jonkin näkymättömän linjan. Altaassa liman keskellä liikahdellut olento oli näyttänyt paisuneelta ja liikkumiskyvyttömältä toukalta – sellaiselta, jonka ultraliskolauma saattaisi huolettomasti pyyhkiä kengänpohjiensa alle. Fyysinen pystyvyys ei ollut kuitenkaan otuksen ensisijainen ase, vaan siitä hehkuva psioninen voima. Telepaattinen, hypnotisoiva kutsu oli ollut hetken ajan miltei mahdoton vastustaa, ja Murray oli saanut repiä haltioituneen Chandakin olkapäilleen ja kantaa rimpuilevan naisen useamman sadan metrin päähän, kunnes tämä oli lakannut kirkumasta ja puremasta. Murray ei ollut ikinä kokenut mitään sellaista: niin syvälle itseään koskettanutta, jokaiseen salattuun ja peiteltyyn toiveeseen ja unelmaan vedonnutta mieltä. Valvojan makeaa sakkaa tihkunut sisäinen ääni oli luvannut hänelle vain muutamien sekuntien aikana kaiken hänen koskaan havittelemansa, enemmänkin, ja sen houkuttelevat nykäisyt riivasivat häntä vieläkin, jollei hän keskittynyt johonkin muuhun koko intensiteetillään. Ja he olivat vain hipaisseet olentoa – eivät edes kulkeneet kohti pesän sydäntä tai murtaneet sisempien salien paksuja ovia.

Valvojan oli ollut pakko aistia heidän läsnäolonsa lyhyenkin kohtaamisen yhteydessä, ja Murray oli muulle ryhmälle synkät uutiset raportoituaan kiristänyt alitajuisesti jatkuvasti tahtia. Tämä keikka puistatti häntä luita ja ytimiä myöten. Koko pesä oli kuvottava, epämuodostunut, paha. Murrayn mieleen tuli jokin iätön ja vääristynyt alkuolento, joka oli hajonnut vuosien saatossa haisevaksi, kuonaa erittäväksi kasaksi ja pyrki edelleen saamaan rappeutuneen kehonsa irti maan syleilystä tukahduttavan voimakkailla henkisillä vetoköysillä. Sillä vaikka pesä oli mätä ja väsynyt, oli sen sydämessä asuva psioninen voima tulikuumaa ja vapisuttavan väkevää. Jos henkinen kädenvääntö äityisi yhtään nykyistä rankemmaksi, Murray tiesi oman virtansa antavan periksi ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Ennemmin, jos otsalohkon takana juilivasta särystä mitään saattoi päätellä. Murray kurtisti kulmiaan. Aaveet pyyhkäistäisiin yksittäin sammuksiin, ellei ryhmä pitäisi kiirettä.

He kulkivat käytävää loputtomalta tuntuvan ajan, kunnes pieni kammio oikealla tuntui viimeinkin kelpaavan Chandakille. Nainen viittasi häntä menemään sisään edeltä ja veti hajamielisesti edelleen tietokonettaan sormeillen myös oman käsiaseensa esiin. Murray nyökkäsi enemmän itselleen kuin Chandakille, kurotti virrallaan aistimatta mitään ja kurkisti viimeiseksi kammioon vain voidakseen todeta, että tila oli jo varattu. Kolme olentoa - puoliksi jo zergien suomujen alle muurautuneita – kantoivat repaleisissa pusakoissaan Raynorin samoojien tunnuksia. Piruparat.

Murray rynnäköi. Hän heitti koko painonsa vasten vihollista ja sai olennot kaatumaan kuin rivin paperista tehtyjä keiloja. Ärjähtäen hän repäisi lähemmäs sattuneen epäsikiön kouriinsa ja veti kätensä tämän vartalon poikki yhdellä terävällä liikkeellä. Taistelupuukko aukaisi kehon siististi henkitorvesta vatsaan ja epämääräinen kasa hybridin jo hankalasti tunnistettavaksi muuttuneita sisäelimiä työntyi haisevana lattialle. Chandak oli herännyt tilanteeseen välittömästi ja lyönyt jaloilleen haparoivan toisen muotopuolen maahan aseensa perällä, eikä Murrayn tarvinnut muuta kuin viimeistellä koriseva olento. Hän käytti puukkonsa myös kolmannen elikon rintakehällä ja upotti sen hieman syvemmälle tapon varmistaakseen.

Nopeaa ja äänekästä taistelukiihkoa seurasi pitkä, jäähileinen hiljaisuus, kun he pysähtyivät kuuntelemaan pesän reaktiota ja tulossa olevia lisäjoukkoja.

_Niitä taisi olla vain kolme._

Murray katsahti Chandakiin, joka viestitti katseellaan olevansa samaa mieltä. Nainen vei kätensä korvalleen.

"Olemme toisella pisteellä. Pientä vastarintaa. Tarvitsemme vielä aikaa", tämä raportoi matalalla äänellä radiolinkkiinsä.

"Ymmärretty? Wilkins?" Shikovin ääni särähti korvanapissa.

"Kuitti. Täällä alkaa olla jo vähän hiki, mutta jos pysymme liikkeellä, ne eivät saa meitä työnnettyä kahden tulen väliin. Ei hätää toistaiseksi."

"Hyvä. Jatketaan."

Shikov lopetti keskustelun lyhyeen, ja Murray sekä Chandak vääntäytyivät kumpikin jälleen liikkeelle. Murray kaivoi pulssikiväärin olaltaan, viittasi sen piipulla kammion kattoon ylimalkaisesti ja vetäytyi lähemmäs kammion ovea.

_Minä pidän niitä silmällä. Ota lukemat._

Chandak nosti kätensä hyvää taajuutta etsiäkseen ja naisen ilme rypistyi keskittymisestä. Pieni skanneri hänen kädessään aloitti hyväksyvän huminan vihreän valosarjan tuikahdellessa laitteen kyljessä.

Hiljaisuus tuntui vaaralliselta porautuessaan korviin ja kallonpohjalle. Murray silitteli aseensa kovia kokenutta käsitukea hierovin liikkein ja säpsähti joka kerta Chandakin liikkuessa selkänsä takana ja saadessa lattian poimut narisemaan saappaitaan vasten. Helvetti, että hän vihasi odottamista: mieluummin satakunta zergia pitkänä rintamana täydessä rynnäkössä avomaalla kuin tällainen petokselle ja uhalle lemuava hiljainen väijyntä. Hän –

Murray kuuli viheltävän äänen vain hetkeä ennen Chandakia, mutta tilanteen hahmottaminen vei häneltä tovin aikaa. Kun ammus osui, hän osasi vain painaa päänsä, kiroilla ja toivoa. Onni oli myötä, sillä keskitys ei tullut suoraan päälle. Jyrähtävä räjähdys sai ihon nousemaan silti kauttaaltaan kananlihalle ja toi ylhäällä pinnalla riehuvat taistelut konkreettisesti lähemmäs. Käytävän päässä kudokset repesivät katosta ja maa-ainesta ja hiekkaa alkoi ropista sisälle pöllyävänä syöksynä.

_Pidähän kiirettä sen kanssa. Raynorin pojat taitavat räiskiä päällämme._

Murray yritti pitää turhan kirpeyden ja huolen poissa äänestään, mutta lausuntoon tuli pakostikin hieman kalmankatkuinen sävy. Hän katsahti merkitsevästi Chandakiin. Tämän kasvoilla kävi utelias ja pelokas ilme, mutta nainen palasi työnsä ääreen nyökäten.

Murray ei ehtinyt huolehtia Raynorin joukkojen tykistöstä tai Chandakin työn edistymisestä kauaa. Käytävän päähän ilmestyi kaksi hydraliskoa, jotka liikkuivat kiireellä – ehkäpä ne olivat tulossa tarkastamaan repeämää, ehkä heidät oli havaittu. Murray ei jäänyt arvailemaan, vaan antoi pulssikiväärinsä puhua. Mielihyvä sävähti jossakin takaraivon tuntumassa, kun luotisateen yllättämät liskot tuupertuivat käytävälle urahdellen ja piilopaikkaa hakien. Kumpikin oli kuollut vain muutamissa sekunneissa. Sekin oli nopeammin kuin mitä nuo paskiaiset olisivat ansainneet.

Murray laski juuri piipun alas ja haki parempaa asentoa, kun hän tajusi vihellyksen tulevan tällä kertaa lähempää. Pulssikiväärin kova ärjyntä oli jättänyt alleen tykistön yhteislaukauksen ja lähestyvän syvyyspommin ulvovan äänen. Kova, metallinen särmiö tunkeutui hiekan läpi ujeltaen ja raivaten tietään määrätietoisesti syvemmälle. Murray ymmärsi keskityksen osuneen kohdalle vasta silloin, kun sinioranssi valo alkoi korventaa verkkokalvoja, jyhkeä ja pahaenteinen rytinä huipentui massiiviseen räjähdysääneen ja kammion katto romahti murtuvan äänen päästäen kuin korttitalo. Sisintä tärisytti, eikä maa jalkojen alla kestänyt enää astumista. Hän menetti tasapainonsa.

Äänet tukahtuivat paksuksi ja voimattomaksi kohinaksi. Yksitoikkoinen, konemainen nuotti täytti korvakäytävät epätasaisella ininällään ja virta kompuroi haparoivilla kuperkeikoilla yrittäen sähköistää hänet toimimaan. Kaikkialla oli valkoista valoa, lenteleviä kudoksenpalasia ja mustaa maa-ainesta. Jostakin valui punaista hiekkaa ryöppyinä. Värit olivat niin kirkkaita ja äänet niin teräviä, että hän halusi vain käpertyä itseensä ja sammuttaa jokaisen aistinsa.

Hän tunsi kohoavansa ilmaan kuin näkymättömän käden vetämänä. Jalkaterä muuttui ensin helvetillisen leimuavan kivun neulamaiseksi säväykseksi, sen jälkeen tilalle tuli turtaa hiljaisuutta.

* * *

_Tunsitko sinäkin tuon?_

Lohmann ei ehtinyt edes vastata kommodorin pahaa enteilevään kysymykseen, kun yhteysradio särähti. Miehet vaihtoivat lyhyen katseen ja vetäytyivät hieman paremmin käytävän rajusti oikealle koukkaavan mutkan varjoon.

"Sir!" Kaie kutsui.

"Kaie?" Shikov vastasi. Kommodorin suu oli vetäytynyt ohueksi viivaksi.

"Tunsitteko te tuon? Pesän läntisellä laidalla räjähti äsken. Murray… minä en löydä häntä enää. Chandakin virta tuskin enää edes lähettää. Hän on miltei tajuton."

Lohmann henkäisi. Sydän tuntui jäätyvän kylmäksi, raudanlujaksi möykyksi ja valahtavan mahan pohjalle. Kaien sanoilla vei aikansa upota, mutta hän tunsi silti haukkovansa henkeä ja vajoavansa. Olo oli epätodellinen. Murray ja Chandak… Ja vielä nyt, kun he olivat vain muutamien hassujen kymmenminuuttisten päässä onnistumisesta, vapaudesta. Miksi helvetissä juuri nyt?

Alexein kasvot olivat kalvenneet. Mies punnitsi selkeästi hetken aikaa vaihtoehtoja ja haki virrallaan epätoivoisesti elonmerkkejä pesän toiselta laidalta; jotakin, edes himmeitä tuikahduksia, joiden avulla hän voisi kiistää Kaien sanat. Niitä ei ollut – Lohmann oli jo vaistomaisesti tarkastanut – Murrayn ja Chandakin psionisen jälkihehkun sijaan hän oli kohdannut vain lohdutonta hiljaisuutta ja tyhjän tilan seinistä kimpoilevan oman virtansa kalahdukset.

"Pitäisikö jonkun… ei heitä sinnekään voi jättää", Lohmann sopersi vapisevin huulin. Shikov puntaroi edelleen tilannetta, mutta näytti olevan samaa mieltä kevyestä nyökkäyksestään päätellen.

"Minä voin lähteä", Adamsin hengästynyt ääni puuttui keskusteluun. Mies kuulosti töin tuskin hillitsevän itsensä.

"Etkä voi", Shikov keskeytti terävästi. "Sinä et jätä Solheimia."

"Tämä on viimeinen räjähde. Kyllä minä…", Solheim aloitti epävarmasti.

"Te pysytte siellä", Alexei jyrähti vaientaen miehen kesken lauseen. Lohmann käytti katseensa kommodorin synkkäpiirteisessä olemuksessa. Tämän kasvot olivat vääristyneet epätoivosta ja leuan jyrkkä linja työntynyt uhmakkaasti eteen, mutta hän pakotti äänensä sekä virtansa tasapaksuiksi alaisilleen puhuessaan.

"Kaie?"

"Sir?" hiljaa pysynyt Kaie vastasi välittömästi. Lohmann tunsi kurkkuaan puristavan, vaikka tiesi ratkaisun olevan oikea. Kaie oli heidän lähitaistelu- ja zerg-eksperttinsä. Jos joku, niin hänen taisteluparinsa löytäisi Chandakin ja Murrayn. Pelastaisi sen mitä olisi pelastettavissa

"Pysytkö lähtemään?"

Lohmannia puistatti. Hän huomasi puristavansa kättä nyrkkiin rintakehällään ja pidättäneensä hengitystä jo miltei kivuliaan pitkään.

"Välittömästi." Kaien äänestä ei kuultanut lävitse minkäänlaista tunnetta. Protossi otti komennon vastaan kuin häneltä olisi pyydetty jotakin näennäisen yksinkertaista rutiinitoimenpidettä, eikä epätoivoista syöksyä zergeja kuhiseville, sokkeloisille käytäville.

"Raportoi, kun pääset paikalle. Onnea. Mene", Shikov kuiskasi. Lohmann oli erottavinaan miehen äänessä liikutusta ja tunsi omia luomiaankin kuumottavan. He olivat niin lähellä. Vain muutama nielaistu pelon raskas kumahdus, muutama jaksettu metri ja väistetty uhka – ja he olisivat voineet heittäytyä Van Saran punaiselle hiekalle, ahmia keuhkonsa täyteen suolaista ilmaa ja levittää kätensä hiekkaa vasten siiviksi itku ja nauru kurkussa poreillen. Sen riistäminen Murraylta, Chandakilta, tavallaan Kaieltakin tuntui epäreilulta.

Hän tiesi, että Kaien kasvoilla ei ollut kuitenkaan harmia tai katkeruutta, vaan nainen oli yhtä määrätietoista ja varmaa paloa liikkeelle rynnätessään. Hän miltei näki protossin silmiensä edessä: tarkastamassa huolellisesti plasmateriensä latauksen ja taisteluhaarniskan saamat vauriot, nyökkäämässä velvollisuudentuntoisen pontevasti typertyneille Wilkinsille ja Thompsonille ja kääntymässä kannoillaan.

Shikov oli saanut itsensä jälleen tasapainoon ja jatkoi ohjeiden jakamista.

"Wilkins ja Thompson, kuulolla. Minä ja Lohmann saimme äsken viimeiset skanneritiedot ja tapaamme teidät viiden minuutin sisällä lähellä nydus-tunnelin pohjoisinta ohjausliittymää. Pidetään tie auki Solheimille ja Adamsille sekä Kaielle, jos mahdollista."

"Me tulemme ulos sitä kautta. Olemme valmiit alle kymmenessä minuutissa, jos Solheim saa paukun kiinni ajoissa", Adams huomautti väliin.

"Nähdään. Olkaa varovaisia. Kuitti."

Keskustelun loputtua Shikov käännähti kannoillaan. Hänen poskillaan paloi edelleen kaksi punaista läikkää ja teräksenharmaissa silmissä oli tyytymätön vire. Lohmann tiesi omien kasvojensa valahtaneen kalpeiksi ja epätoivoisiksi, sillä kommodori nyökkäsi hänelle tyynnytellen.

"Mennään." Hän viittoi vapaalla kädellään jatkamisen merkiksi.

He pyrähtivät juoksuun. Lohmann ei voinut olla ajattelematta jossakin pesän toisella laidalla tajuttomuuden partaalla hoippuvaa Chandakia ja armolliseen tiedostamattomuuteen kadonnutta Murrayta; kuolemanhiljaisuutta ja sen keskellä kohtaloaan odottavia aaveita – ja toisaalta Kaien kiireellä takovia askelia, kaiken vastarinnan alas sivaltavia teriä ja itsepintaisesta raivosta siristyneitä keltaisia silmiä.

Heidän alkuperäinen suunnitelmansa hiipimisestä ja varmistelusta sai unohtua. Lohmann huomasi heidän etenevän nyt juoksuvauhtia ja varmistelevan enää vain tiukat kulmaukset ja uhkaavilta vaikuttavat kammiot. Pian käytävän päässä näkyi pieni lauma zerglingeja. He kumpikin olivat aistineet olennot jo ennen näköyhteyden muodostumista ja olivat varautuneet. Alexei vapautti liioitellunkin voimakkaan psionisen ylijännitekaaren olentoihin, eikä heidän tarvinnut kuin viimeistellä tuskaisena maata vasten kierivät zergit muutamalla laukauksella ohi juostessaan. Kommodori tuntui saavan vain lisää vauhtia, päättäväisyyttä ja voimaa olemukseensa välimatkan huventuessa ja muiden aaveiden kohtaamisen tullessa lähemmäs.

Lohmann jäi korjaamaan vinoon luiskahtanutta pistoolivyötään ja jäi hieman jälkeen. Shikov hidasti myös tahtiaan alaistaan kuitenkin katseellaan hoputtaen. He alittivat korkean kaarevaksi louhitun käytävän suuaukon, kun Lohmann kuuli massahtavan äänen ja jotakin rojahti alas katosta.

Hän ei ehtinyt edes kääntyä, sillä olento oli pudottautunut hänen päälleen yhdessä sulavassa hyökkäyksessä ja rusentui kypärän peitoksi kuin märkä, painava peitto. Lohmann rämähti polvilleen äkillisen painon musertamana ja haparoi käsillään pistoolia. Hän löysikin aseen tutun perän limaista lattiaa käsillä luutiessaan, mutta sai liukkaan kapistuksen tuskin puristettua sormiinsa. Hän horjahti tietämättä mihin ampua ja mistä ottaa tukea. Shikov huusi jotakin, mutta Lohmannin pään ympärille kietoutuva olento tukahdutti äänet märäksi kohinaksi. Hän tunsi polttelevan kivun niskassaan pehmeän, lonkeromaisen ulokkeen tavoitellessa selkärankaansa ja toisen etsiessään tietään kohti kasvoja ja suuta. Nenänpieleen tipahtelevat pienet pisarat polttivat kuin happo. Hän kuuli oman paniikkia lähentelevän karjuntansa kaukaa kuin paksun lasin läpi.

Shikov oli paikalla vain muutamassa sekunnissa. Miehen virta löi kullanhohtoiselta tuntuvalla tärskäyksellä hänen ylleen heittäytynyttä massaa, joka päästi sihahtavan rääkäisyn ja vetäytyi sijoiltaan. Jossakin alkoi haista palaneelle. Lohmann huitoi edelleen vastaan käsillään ja yritti huutaen repiä leukansa alla kuristavaa kypärän kaularemmiä irti. Myös Alexei tarttui hänen niskaansa kohti hamuavasta olennosta kaksin käsin ja alkoi kiskoa. He saivat yhdessä ravisteltua Lohmannin kypärän ja sen ympärille likistyneen olennon maahan. Shikov jatkoi maahan paiskaavaa liikerataa voimakkaalla potkulla, joka sai sekä kypärän että kiukkuisesti sirisevän hyökkääjän sinkoutumaan nurkkaan.

Lohmannin silmät tuntuivat olevan paksun, maitomaisen kelmun peitossa, eikä hän nähnyt maahan läimäistystä olennosta kuin ääriviivat. Se ei näyttänyt miltään aiemmin kohdatulta, vaan jonkinlaiselta ristisiitokselta zerglingin ja vielä puoliksi kehitysasteella olevan toukkamaisen madon välillä. Hän yritti kohottaa edelleen holtittomasti vapisevat kätensä tähtäykseen, mutta Shikov oli onneksi ollut nopeampi. Kommodori ampui olennon hyytelömäisenä pussina vellovaa ruumista päin niin monta kertaa, että se lysähti kasaan läiskähtäen. Tyhjäksi valahtaneesta säkistä alkoi valua käytävän lattialle läpikuultavaa nestettä.

"Älä koske. Se polttaa", hän varoitti Alexeita, joka perääntyi kudosnesteen kerryttämän lätäkön luota odottamatta toista kehotusta. Lohmann itse konttasi kauemmas käsivarret ponnistuksesta vapisten – hänen niskaansa ja kasvoilleen laskeutuneet pisarat olivat kiehuvan kuumia. Alexei pysähtyi hänen eteensä ja tarttui hänen käsiinsä. Miehen nahkahanskat tuntuivat kylmiltä. Lohmannin oli enää hankala erottaa hänen kasvonpiirteitään.

"Minua huimaa", Lohmann urahti kuvotuksen tarratessa hitaasti itseensä. Hän näki kuin sumun tai vääristyneen peilin kautta, kuinka huoli syöksyi Alexein kasvoille. Tämä piti hänen olkapäistään kiinni, esti häntä kaatumasta. Mies alkoi puhua yhteysradioonsa.

"Thompson. Pystytkö irtoamaan?"

Hetken hiljaisuus.

_Lohmann. _

Kaien virta kosketti hänen sisintään yllättäen. Lohmann kohotti kätensä tokkuraisesti kuin vilkuttaakseen luomiensa takana häilähtävälle protossin kuvajaiselle, mutta muisti voipuneeseen tirskahdukseen puhjeten, että Kaie oli toisella puolella pesää.

Hän oli niin väsynyt. Häntä oksetti.

"Näyttää hapolta. Ehkä jonkinlaista myrkkyä. Hän tarvitsee saattajan tunnelille. Tunnelin toisessa päässä pitäisi olla samoojien oma lääkintäyksikkö. Tuon hänet niin pitkälle kuin pystyn."

Alexein ääni vajosi. Kaien virta jäi. Se oli niin kaunis, niin vahva. Niin täynnä elämää.

_Älä jätä minua, Lohmann. Pysy siellä._

Lohmann nojasi sitä vasten ja antoi Kaien mielen tuudittaa itsensä uneen.

_Pysy siellä._

* * *

Kun Murray raotti seuraavan kerran silmiään, painajainen oli edelleen siellä. Olento pärski ja kuopi tavoitellessaan parempaa otetta ja repiessään panssaripuvun sitkeää kevlar-kuitua palasiksi. Aggressiivinen ja kakova läähätys porautui korviin. Kipu tuli värisevinä jälkiaistimuksina.

Murray säpsähti, horjahti ja kellahti tahtomattaankin kyljelleen painovoiman ottaessa omansa ja kämmenpohjan ollessa kykenemätön työntämään vastaan. Liike sai olennon huojahtelemaan ja hakemaan otetta.

Se yritti estää hänen kätensä vapisevaa kulkua. Murraylla oli onneksi vielä voimaa sormissaan, ja hän sai vaistonvaraisesti pulssikiväärin piipun käännettyä ja vasemman käden keskisormen vietyä liipaisimelle. Hänen ylleen kumartunut zergling oli hengetön hetkessä. Lyhyt sarja, rekyylin potku oli kuin halaus.

Murray koetti potkaista seuraavaa rintaan. Jalka ei noussut selkärangasta tunkevista signaaleista huolimatta, ja rusentava kipu kirskahti sävähdyksenä leukaperissä asti. Olento raapi tiensä kynsin hänen kasvoilleen ja alkoi kiivain vedoin sohia kaulaa peittävää korkeaa suojakauluria pois edestään. Se etsi jotakin pehmeää, haavoittuvaista. Murray huohotti tuntiessaan kynnet ja hampaat tavoittelemassa leukaansa. Hän sai lopulta olennon työnnettyä epätoivoisella huitaisulla kauemmas ja muisti sitten taistelupuukkonsa. Se oli onneksi edelleen tupessaan.

Muutamien sekuntien päästä myös tämä zergling valahti hänen alavartaloaan vasten puhki silvottuna ja elottomana kasana. Murray vapisi ponnistuksesta murjoessaan synkän päättäväisenä terällä läpi punaruskeasta nahasta vielä kymmeniä kertoja sen jälkeenkin, kun pieni kusipää oli hengetön.

Kun raivo haihtui ja adrenaliinin pumppaava vaikutus hieman laantui, Murray katsahti vaivalloisesti ympärilleen. Hän oli selällään käytävän lattialla, kasvot kohti kattoa ja siihen puhjennutta reikää. Alas tuli muutamia lohdulliselta tuntuvia, Van Saran paahtavan kuuman auringon säikeitä.

Murray liikautti kättään varovasti ja irvisti olkapään kivuliaan vastalauseen tuntiessaan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat märän ja tahmean aineen peitossa. Osa siitä oli zerglingin limaa, osa verta. Hänen omaansako? Hengitys raastoi keuhkoissa vaivalloisesti ees ja taas kulkiessaan ja hän sai hetken aikaa tehdä kaikkensa, jottei olisi pyörtynyt uudelleen. Murray kohotti niskaansa varovasti heti voimiensa salliessa. Oli pimeää, pölyistä ja tunkkaista. Oikea korva ei rekisteröinyt mitään taputtelusta huolimatta, ja kämmenellä korvalehteä koskettaessaan hän tunsi lisää lämmintä vuotoa.

Hän käänsi päänsä, mutta lisää zergeja ei ollut. Ei myöskään kammiota, johon hän oli jättänyt Chandakin.

_Chandak?_

Ymmärrys jysähti hänen sisällään kauhistuttavana kuvasarjana. Katto oli murtunut kuin munankuori.

_CHANDAK?! Oletko sinä siellä? _

Ei vastausta. Murray irvisti yrittäessään nousta istumaan. Zergling oli kynsinyt alavatsan auki – panssaripuvun paksun repeämän kohdalta pilkotti verisen massan lisäksi jotain vaaleaa, jonka hän tulkitsi pätkäksi suolta. Kauttaaltaan täristen hän joutui taas taistelemaan tajunnan menettämistä vastaan ja selvisi tälläkin kertaa voittajana siirtämällä katseensa äkkiä muualle. Polven kohdalta ilkeästi ylöspäin törröttävä kellertävä luu ennakoi sitä, ettei hän kävelisi täältä ulos ainakaan omin jaloin.

_CHANDAK?_

Kipua tuntui yllättävän vähän siitä huolimatta, että hänen näkemiensä haavojen olisi tullut lamaannuttaa ja taltuttaa silkalla tuskalla – hän katseli piestyä kehoaan ja rikki raastettuja vaatteitaan sivusta miltei kliinisen kiinnostuneena, aivan kuin koko onnettomuus olisi tapahtunut jollekulle toiselle.

_Murray? Oletko… sinä siellä?_

Ilo täytti hänet hetken ajan kuplivana ja shokin jäykimmän kärjen syrjään siirtäen. Chandak oli elossa, hän toisteli itselleen.

_Täällä ollaan. Oletko… oletko kunnossa?_

Kesti hetken. Liian pitkän hetken. Murray huomasi pidättelevänsä hengitystään.

_Uskoisin. Käteni on sijoiltaan, enkä tunne toista jalkaa. Verenvuodon tyrehdyttämiseen meni liian kauan._

Chandakin virta oli likipitäen sammumassa. Naisen täytyi olla jossakin romahtaneiden rakenteiden alla.

_Pääsetkö pois sieltä? Jotakin kautta?_

Chandak oli niin pitkään hiljaa, että hän uskoi pahimman jo tapahtuneen. Naisen tuupertunut mieli vastasi lopulta.

_Kammion kantavat rakenteet kestivät, vaikka katto murtui takaosan päälle. Välissämme on lähinnä murikoita ja elävää kudosta. Jos lepään hetken, jaksan ehkä… _

Murray ponnisti itsekin liikkeelle. Hän pystyi liikkumaan lähinnä käsivarsiensa varassa itseään raahaamalla ja eteni vaivalloisesti vain muutamia kymmeniä sekunteja kerrallaan, ennen kuin joutui pysähtymään ja lepäämään. Käytävän toinen pää oli onneksi edelleen hiljainen, eikä hänen tarvinnut huolehtia zergeista.

_Kaivetaan sinut yhdessä sieltä, Chandak. Näetkö oviaukkoa?_

Murray irvisti nostaessaan pulssikiväärin syliinsä. Hän oli neuvoton. Chandakilla kesti jälleen pitkään vastata.

_Hankala erottaa sitä kaikelta pölyltä. Reitti, josta tulimme, näyttää sortuneen umpeen. Toimiiko sinun radiosi?_

Murrayn korvanappi oli pudonnut kaikessa rytäkässä hänen kaulalleen, jossa se roikkui repsottavan liitinjohdon päässä kuin hirttopuussa konsanaan. Murray nosti kapistuksen herpaantunein käsin paikalleen ja koetti ottaa yhteyttä muuhun ryhmään. Kului muutamia sekunteja, mutta vastaus tuli kuin tulikin kohinan yli. Shikovin tutun, iloisesti yllättyneen äänen kuuleminen tuntui sanoinkuvaamattoman hyvältä. Kommodori ei keskeyttänyt hänen kuvaillessaan tapahtunutta, vaan kysyi nopeasti loukkaantumisen vakavuudesta ja tunnelien nykytilanteesta. Lopuksi mies käski häntä välittömästi asettamaan sijaintimajakkansa päälle.

"Lähetin Kaien teitä vastaan, mutta jos käytävä on tukossa, se on ajanhukkaa. Käsken Raynorin pilottien yrittää pelastusoperaatiota. Jos katto on tosiaan puhki, he saavat teidät vedettyä ylös sieltä."

"Voivatko he auttaa meitä kaivamaan? Minä en lähde ilman Chandakia."

Alexein ääni vaimeni. "Minä en voi luvata mitään, Murray."

"Ja minä en lähde täältä ilman…"

"Laita majakkasi päälle, Murray. Se on käsky. Edetään tilanne kerrallaan."

Shikovin ääni oli järkähtämätön. Murray sulki yhteyden hiljaisena.

_Raynorin pilotit tulevat hätiin._

Chandak ei vastannut mitään. Naisen virta helähti kuitenkin hyväksyvästi. Murray raahautui muutama kymmenen senttiä lähemmäs seinää, jonka takana uskoi naisen olevan.

_No niin, Chandak. Ala kaivaa. Jos saamme tähän paskaan edes mehupillin kokoisen kolon, lupaan vetää sinut läpi. _

Chandakin virrassa kävi hänen toivomansa huvittunut tuikahdus, mutta kumpikin heistä kävi kiireisellä, epätoivon sävyttämällä vauhdilla töihin. Murray tunsi itsensä kuolettavan uupuneeksi, tokkuraiseksi ja kuumaksi – hän hikoili ja tärisi kuin horkassa kynsiessään vuoroin käsin, vuoroin pulssikiväärinsä piipulla maata irti häntä ja Chandakia erottavan seinämän nurkista.

_Murray._

Chandak kuulosti väsyneeltä. Niin kovin väsyneeltä.

_Jatka kaivamista. Olen varma, että pääsemme kohta Kiinaan._

Chandakin virta alkoi haipua.

_Kuuntele tarkkaan, hölmö. Jos jotain käy, amiraali Durand tarvitsee skannerini lukemat. Lähetän ne sinun mieleesi. Paina ne psioniseen alitajuntaasi._

Murray oli miltei vihainen kurottaessaan mielensä vastaukseen.

_Mitään ei käy._

Nyt Chandakin virta läiskähti kiukkuisena ja määrätietoisena. Nainen ei aikonut sietää yhtäkään jääräpäistä vastalausetta.

_Älä intä vastaan. Ota nyt ne pirun numerot vain talteen._

Murray painoi päänsä.

Suussa maistui suolaiselle. Pöly leijaili käytävällä.

* * *

Zergeja tuli nyt aalloittain vastaan. Wilkins oli saanut hydraliskon ammuksesta jalkaansa ja ontui voimakkaasti. Hän ilmoitti jo kolmannen kerran, että panokset alkoivat olla vähissä. Thompson, joka kyykki naisen jalan vieressä tehden parhaansa kenttälääkegeelillä, stimulanteilla ja joustositeillä, ei ollut sanonut aikoihin mitään. Järkytys paistoi miehen kasvoilta kuitenkin voimakkaana.

Solheim heidän takanaan viritti kranaatin toisensa perään ja sinkosi niitä vastapäiselle käytävälle synkkänä kuin yö. Hän tuntui tuskin huomaavan välähteleviä suuliekkejä ja itseään päin iskeytyvää paineaaltoa. Adams, joka oli saanut väijyjän piikin olkavartensa läpi vain muutamia minuutteja sitten, lepäsi seinää vasten puoliksi käytävälle valuen, hartiaansa vasemmalla kädellään puristaen ja tasapainotellen pistoolia polveaan vasten. Hän ampui silloin tällöin huolella tähdättyjä yksittäisiä laukauksia, mutta Alexei epäili tahdin hiipuvan entisestään miehen käsien tärinän yltyessä. Adamsin kasvot olivat märät hiestä, ja hänen rasittunut ja äärimmilleen venytetty virtansa kulki heidän ympärillään hiipien ja kurottuen suojaamaan hyökkäyksiltä. Karvas, kipeä huoli Chandakista vilahti tuon tuosta miehen ajatuksien keskeltä pakahduttavana aistimuksena.

Alexei joutui tekemään töitä pakottaakseen itsensä keskittymään. Hän tiesi, että oli tehnyt kaiken mahdollisen Murrayn, Chandakin ja Lohmannin hyväksi. Jäytävä syyllisyys ei silti lakannut nakertamasta hänen mahassaan ja kyseenalaistava, sitkeä ääni kuiskutti jatkuvasti hänen mielensä perimmäisissä sopukoissa. Jos hän olisi varautunut paremmin. Toiminut nopeammin. Suunnitellut huolellisemmin. Jos. Jos.

"Missä vitussa Kaie kuppaa?" Wilkins kysäisi äkäisesti. Alexei ei sanonut mitään, mutta kurotti kättä radiokuulokkeensa puoleen kurkkuaan selvittäen.

Wilkins oli oikeassa tivatessaan naisen perään, Kaiella kesti paluumatkassa epämiellyttävän kauan. Alexei oli jo kerran aikaisemmin yrittänyt tavoittaa protossia, mutta tämä ei ollut vastannut radioonsa. Alexei oli pistänyt kommunikaatiokatkon säreileväksi käyneen radiokentän piikkiin, muttei ollut osannut torjua mielessään nopeasti käynyttä epäluuloa – tämä ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun protossi rikkoisi hänen suoraa käskyään. Hän oli sysännyt epäilyksen syrjään miltei välittömästi ja harmistuneena siitä, että se oli edes käynyt hänen mielessään. Kaie ei pettäisi hänen luottamustaan tällaisella hetkellä.

Kaie oli vaikuttanut kimmastuneelta Alexein käskiessä häntä palaamaan.

"Ehkä löydän jonkin tunnelinpätkän tai pystyn raivaamaan tieni Chandakin luo", nainen oli inttänyt. "Minun pitää varmistaa kaikki vaihtoehdot."

Alexei oli todennut alaiselleen tylysti, mutta rehellisesti, että koko läntinen tunneliverkosto oli todennäköisesti jo romahtanut.

"Me emme voi pitää tietä auki sinulle loputtomiin", hän oli vedonnut lopuksi. Kaie oli selkeästi tasapainotellut hetken velvollisuudentunnon ja omien halujensa välillä, mutta oli lopulta kerännyt kaiken itsehillintänsä ja vastannut lyhyesti ja kylmään sävyyn, että palaisi heidän luokseen.

"Kyllä hän vielä tulee."

Thompson oli tuskin saanut ontolta kuulostavan vakuuttelunsa lausuttua, kun ryhmän aneluihin vastattiin. Hydrauliikkapuvun sähköinen keltainen alkoi olla jo lähempänä punaoranssia värisävyä kaiken veren ja kuonan alla, mutta Kaien vauhtia hänen tielleen osuneet vihamieliset kohtaamiset eivät vaikuttaneet hidastaneen. Protossi tuntui itse asiassa taistelevan jo jonkinlaisessa synkkämielisessä hurmoksessa: norja, hienostuneen jäntevä sulokkuus ja silmää nopeammin väpättävä harjaantuneisuus, joilla nainen tavallisesti sotatanssin pyörteisiin heittäytyvää kehoaan ohjasi, olivat tiessään, ja tilalla oli silkalla raa'alla voimalla itseään eteenpäin survova, kuolettavan voimakas, panssaroitu nyrkki. Nainen pyyhki kypärävisiirille lentävät kudosroiskeet syrjään kuin harmittomat kärpäset tuulilasista ja polkaisi samalla hajamielisen näköisesti alleen talloutuneen zerglingin kallon murskaksi. Alexeista tuntui jollakin tapaa hykerryttävän hyvältä nähdä Kaie noin eleettömän tehokkaana – nainen vaikutti täysin pysäyttämättömältä eteenpäin kolistellessaan ja murjoessaan terillään ja paksuilla jalkapanssareillaan kaiken eteensä sattuvan syrjään kylmänviileästi, miltei huolimattomasti. Protossi oli hetkessä raivannut tiensä käytävälle ahtautuneiden zergien läpi ja pysähtyi heidän viereensä kevyesti huohottaen.

"Sir", Kaie tervehti lyhyesti Alexein eteen pysähtyessään. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja pieni, helpottunut hymy viivähti Kaien huulilla. Alexei ampui kaksi naisen vanavedessä lähemmäs yrittävää zerglingia silmävaraisesti tähdäten, totesi kummankin kuolleeksi ja kierrätti sitten nopeasti katseensa pienentyneessä ryhmässään.

"Kaie, auta Adamsia. Thompson tukee Wilkinsia. Solheim menee ensin, minä katson selustan."

Kaie ei jäänyt kyselemään kahta kertaa ohjeita. Nainen loi arvioivan mulkaisun tajuttomuuden partaalla jo lipuvaa Adamsia kohti, heilautti irvistelevän miehen kevyesti olkapäänsä yli ja varmisti tätä selkään taputtamalla, että asento oli – jos ei nyt mukava, niin ainakin siedettävä. Adams virnisti aidon huvittuneena. Hänen silmäluomensa olivat alkaneet lerpahdella rasituksen voimasta, mutta mies jaksoi mumista onnellisesti Kaien olkapääpanssaria vasten.

"Tämä on parempaa kuin iltaloma Vestalla. Ratsastan haavoittuneena ulos Sarah Kerriganin kotiluolasta hydrauliikkapukuisen, plasmaterillä varustetun protossin selässä. Jos olisin ilman paitaa, tämä olisi eeppisin pako koko terraanien sotahistoriassa. Kukaan ei usko tätä kotona."

"Sinä olet parantumaton", Wilkins sanoi väsyneesti naurahtaen. Kaie hymyili hänkin vinosti tarttuessaan taistelupistooliinsa ja napatessaan muutamia liian lähelle uskaltautuneita zerglingeja pois hyökkäysetäisyydeltä.

"Mennään. Jos etenemme nopeasti, pääsemme pois jo kymmenessä minuutissa", Alexei rohkaisi. Ryhmää ei tarvinnut käskeä uudelleen, vaan muodostelma syntyi likipitäen itsestään. Kädet kiertyivät loukkaantuneiden olkapäille, aseiden lataustaso tarkistettiin ja taistelusaappaiden peittämät jalat alkoivat peruuttaa ripeästi yhteisessä tahdissa. He etenivät käytävä toisensa jälkeen, vaikka sekä loukkaantuneiden tuoma lisäpaino että jatkuvasti kaikkialta ympäriltä heidän kimppuunsa työntyvät zergit tekivät urakasta kaikkea muuta kuin nopeatempoisen.

Hetkeksi tuli seestä, kuin painostavaa vaitonaisuutta kuin myrskyn silmässä – vain zergien kiihtyvä kiljunta, aseiden laulu, raskaaksi käyvät hengitykset, Kaien puvun nivelien hydraulinen rutina ja satunnaiset älähdykset rikkoivat zergpesän hiljaisen kuhinan. He perääntyivät kiivaan tulituksen keskellä metri toisensa jälkeen. Ilma oli alkanut lemuta ruudilta, syöpyneeltä kudokselta ja laholta. Solheim kompuroi, mutta Thompson auttoi välittömästi miehen taas jaloilleen.

Alexei hölkkäsi itse viimeisenä. Hän oli tarttunut Wilkinsin hylkäämään pulssikivääriin ja tikkasi räsähteleviä, lyhyitä sarjoja heidän perässään ryntääviin zergeihin. Olentoja tuntui tulevan lisää jatkuvasti – sivukäytäviltä, tunnelien syövereistä, seinäpoimujen paksuista laskeumista, jopa maan alta. Hän ei rohjennut edes heittää virtansa verkkoa pidemmälle ja tunnustella vihollisen joukkovahvuutta syvemmällä pesässä, sillä tiesi, että numerot olivat musertavan suuria. Heidän oli pakko päästä ulos nopeasti.

"Pidetään kiirettä. Liikettä, liikettä!"

Solheim kumartui auttamaan tasapainonsa menettänyttä Wilkinsin ja Thompsonin parivaljakkoa, ja Kaie siirtyi joukon johtoon sytyttäen plasmateränsä uudelleen. Sähköiseltä löyhkäävä palaneen katku oli etonut Alexeita aina ennen tätä, mutta nyt hän tunsi miltei tukahduttavan voimakasta mielihyvää jäänsinistä, polttelevaa lävistymiskuolemaansa kohtaavien elikoiden rääkynää kuunnellessaan. Heidän peräänsä ilmestyi lisää zergeja kannoillaan kaksi väijyjää. Alexei sai isommat olennot onneksi kellistettyä, ennen kuin kumpikaan niistä sai päähänsä alkaa kaivautua maaperään ja hätyytellä aaveita sieltä käsin piikeillään. Solheimin kranaatti hillitsi loppuja, ainakin hetkeksi.

"Viisikymmentä metriä", Adamsin tokkurasta raskaaksi painunut ääni ilmoitti. Alexei ehti tuntea pienen voitonriemuisen kipinän tuikahtavan sisällään ja vaihtoi huojentuneen silmäyksen Wilkinsin kanssa.

Se kävi niin yllättäen. Äkisti. Eteenpäin soljunut ja pakoon haluavan vietin ajama liike töksähti, kiivas syke muuttui tasaiseksi käyräksi. Kaikki syöksyi kieppuvaan, rämisevään kaaokseen.

Käytävän katto ja vasen seinä räjähtivät irti pitimistään yhtenä vastenmielisen, repeävän ärähdyksen säestämänä rusahduksena. Paine ja liike-energian äkillinen tulvahdus saivat Alexein kaatumaan ällistyneesti karjahtaen taaksepäin. Maa hänen jalkojensa alla vavahteli, kun vastapäiseen seinään puhkesi verenpurkaumainen, hyhmäistä kudosta ympäriinsä lennättävä repeämä. Kommodori yritti liikahtaa käytävän seinää kohti, mutta sai tuskin kammettua itsensä polvilleen ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä. Solheim pelasti hänet viime hetkellä loukkaantumiselta, ehkä pahemmaltakin, syöksymällä eteenpäin ja raahaamalla esimiehensä olkapäistä turvaan ennen kuin käytävälle yllättäen itsensä puskenut, liman ja irtonaisten kudospätkien tahrima ultralisko olisi tallonut kommodorin alleen. Olento ravisti märkää, kuvottavalle lemuavaa karvapeitettään ja ulvoi päänsä takakenoon nostaen raivosta. Jostakin syvältä pesän sisältä ensin yksi, sitten useampia ääniä liittyi kuoroon. Katon kulmautuneet, rustomaiset kudokset taistelivat hetken ultraliskon kyhmyistä niskapanssaria vastaan ja antoivat sitten räikeästi äännähtäen periksi. Romahdus vavahdutti koko käytävää ja suuret, katosta putoavat lohkeumat tukkivat heidän tulosuuntaansa vieneen käytävän kirskuvana sateena. Ultralisko tuskin tuntui huomaavan ylleen satavia satojen kilojen painoisia kiviä ja lihapaloja, multa- ja hiekkaryöpyistä puhumattakaan, vaan käänsi syöksyhampaansa alas ja kuopautti jalallaan.

_Voi perse._

Alexei kuuli oman äänensä karjaisevan Kaien nimeä samaan aikaan, kun ultralisko säntäsi rynnäkköön. Shikov onnistui väistämään jättiläismäisen olennon jalaniskun vauhdittamalla pakenevaa liikettä virrallaan, mutta rytäkässä löi päänsä käytävän seinästä sojottavaan luupiikkiin oksennuttavan voimakkaalla humahduksella ja sai suunsa täyteen limaista hiekkaa. Yskää köhien Alexei käänsi päätään ultraliskon liikkeen mukana. Kaie oli tuskin ehtinyt tajuta mitä hänen takanaan tapahtui ja oli vasta pyörähtämässä takaisin tulosuuntaansa, mutta kohti rynnistävän suuren liskon nähdessään nainen painoi kantapäänsä järkähtämättömästi maahan ja kyykistyi välittömästi koettaen suojata parhaansa mukaan selässään edelleen puolitajuttomana roikkuvaa Adamsia. Protossille ei jäänyt aikaa tehdä juuri muuta kuin kumartua voimakkaaseen etunojaan ja käynnistää teränsä, mutta kaikkien yllätykseksi se riitti. Ultraliskon täytyi olla haavoittunut pahasti sen rynnätessä seinän läpi, sillä pidätellystä liikevoimasta horjahtelevan ja korkeaan huutoon puhkeavan Kaien terien kaksi ensimmäistä työntöä saivat olennon perääntymään rääkyen ja ravistelemaan itseään holtittomasti kuin jonkinlaisen hermostovaurion saaneena. Uuteen hyökkäykseen elikolle ei jäänyt aikaa, sillä Solheim oli nostanut automaattilaukaisimen olalleen, tähdännyt pikkutarkasti ja ampunut viimeisen räjähdekranaattinsa suoraan valtavan zergin ruhon alle jääneeseen kapeaan painumaan maassa. Kun ammus räjähti, ultraliskon ohuet vatsapeitteet repesivät yhtenä kirjavana tilkkutäkkinä ja koko kammotus rojahti käytävälle haisevaksi, vyöryväksi kasaksi. Lähimpänä seisonut Thompson näytti siltä, kuin olisi saanut koko vartalon kattavan, pystysuoran oksennuspyrskäyksen ylleen ja tuijotti eteensä täysin sanattomana silmiään pyyhkien.

Ultraliskon värisevät syöksyhampaat heilahtivat vielä viimeisen, epätoivoisen kerran ja olento käänsi ne kohti edessään seisovaa, maata vasten nauliutunutta protossia. Kaie väisti helposti vimmaisan kuoloniskun, mutta menetti heti sen jälkeen tasapainonsa jalkansa sattuessa yhteen käytävälle pyörineistä irtolohkareista. Sekä protossi että tämän olkapäiden varassa tasapainotteleva Adams suistuivat alas.

Alexei seurasi sivusta, kuinka protossinainen ja velttona roikkuva Adams romahtivat seinää vasten. Kommodori räpäytti silmiään. Hän taisi huutaa jotakin, joskaan ääni ei tuntunut koskettavan mitään tai ketään. Kaikki vaimeni ja muuttui löysäksi, verkkaiseksi sekameteliksi, kuin hidastetulta videokasetilta toistetuksi kohtaukseksi. Ääni, liike ja kuva sekoittuivat yhteen paksuksi ja tahmeaksi massaksi, joka löntysti eteenpäin väistämättömästi.

Alexei ei ollut koskaan nähnyt väijyjien pahamaineista seittiansaa toiminnassa, mutta tiesi kyllä toimintaperiaatteen, olihan Kaie oli puhunut heille pesän puolustuslaitteista taktiikkapalaverissa vasta toissapäivänä.

"Olkaa varovaisia seittiansojen kanssa. Ne ovat väijyjien punomia, miltei vaarallisempia kuin niiden piikit. Ansoista näkyy paljaalla silmällä vain ohut, vaalea laukaisinlanka. Sen voi purkaa helposti ja täysin vaarattomasti psionisella sykäyksellä, mutta lankaan ei saa missään nimessä koskettaa sormenpäälläkään", nainen oli sanonut vakavasti. Hän ei ollut peitellyt huoltaan silmätessään asetoverinsa yksitellen läpi. Nainen oli kertonut miltei syylliseltä näyttäen ja hiljaisin sanoin, kuinka helposti pesään tunkeutuvat kutsumattomat vieraat lankesivat yksinkertaiseen, mutta kuolettavan tehokkaaseen seittiansaan, jolleivät pitäneet varaansa. Hämähäkin verkkoa muistuttava luja, mutta joustava kudos syöksähti uhrin päälle tämän osuessa viritinlankaan ja liimasi kaiken tielleen osuvan käytävän, katon tai lattian pintaan kuin kärpäsen. Zergien ei tarvinnut kuin poimia rimpuileva saalis parempiin suihin seuraavalla partiointikierroksellaan.

Alexei oli ehkä ainoa, joka ehti nähdä kirkkaanvalkoisen rihman napsahtavan poikki, kun Kaie ja Adams putosivat hallitsemattomasti kohti vastapäistä seinää. Protossin jalat lipesivät ja nainen haparoi kädensijaa seinästä, tuloksetta. Hän ei nähnyt tai astinut lähestyvää vaaraa. Alexei tuijotti. Hän tunsi huuliensa liikahtavan äänettömään vastalauseeseen ja kätensä nykäisevän ylös kipeästi. Hän oli kuitenkin myöhässä, aina myöhässä.

Seinä näytti likipitäen repeävän sisältäpäin, kun seitti purskahti äkisti ulos kotelostaan metallisen suhauksen säestämänä ja kietoutui hopeisena salamana kahden aaveen ympärille. Huutava ja pärskivä Adams räpiköi voimattomasti käsivarsillaan ylöspäin, mutta Kaie oli ollut jälleen nopeampi. Protossin miltei refleksimäisen vauhdikkaasti liikkeeseen lennähtänyt jalkaterä osui Adamsin vyötäröön ja paiskasi miehen käytävän toiselle laidalle, jolloin teräksinen verkko kimmahti ohi maalistaan. Kaie yritti jatkaa omaa liikettään kierähtämällä eteenpäin ja syöksymällä käytävälle heidän takanaan, mutta oli käyttänyt jo tarvitsemansa sekunnit. Seitti kuroi Kaien keskivartalon ja potkuun ojentuneen jalan otteeseensa ja kiskaisi naisen kropan taemmas seinää vasten. Kaie tömähti paikoilleen Adamsia suojellut käsi rintakehän päälle lukkiutuneena. Toinen käsi, vasen jalka polvesta alaspäin ja kypärän peittämä pää jäivät tahmean ansalangan ulottumattomiin, mutta pienet harmaahopeiset rihmat kiertyivät silmänräpäyksessä muun kropan peitoksi. Kaie ynähti ilman paiskautuessa keuhkoistaan, koetti nykäistä itseään irti ja jähmettyi aloilleen tajutessaan limaisen verkon kuristavan otteen vain lujittuvan. Seitti liimasi seinää vasten pian myös kypärän peittämän niskan.

Kaie jäi puoli-istuvaan, miltei kyykkyyn asentoonsa. Hän oli ansassa. Ultraliskon kuolemaa enteilevien, kahden viimeisen hengenvedon ajan oli haudanhiljaista. Alexei ei osannut vieläkään tehdä mitään muuta kuin katsoa – tuijottaa tyrmistyneenä eteensä haluten sulkea silmänsä ja huutaa, mutta kyeten vain aukaisemaan suunsa kahteen kertaan äänettömästi.

Kaie avasi visiirinsä hetken päästä ja käänsi päätään hankalasti takakenoon ryhmänsä kasvot tavoittaakseen. Alexei havaitsi ruhjoutuneilla kasvoilla järkyttyneen ilmeen.

"Voi helvetti", Solheimin kauhistunut ääni kuului taustalta.

Alexei ryömi hengästyneenä lähemmäs ja kumartui alas ojentaen kätensä.

"Älä koske siihen, se saattaa tarttua uudelleen!" Kaie kielsi. Alexei pysähtyi kesken liikkeen ja jähmettyi nyökkäykseen. Hän ei osannut laskea eteenpäin kurottunutta kättään alas. Tietoinen mieli ei vieläkään suostunut sisäistämään juuri äsken hänen silmiensä edessä peruuttamattomasti tapahtuneita asioita.

Thompson oli rientänyt nostamaan Adamsin pystyyn, mutta nuori mies tuskin huomasi avukseen sännännyttä lääkintämiestä, vaan tuijotti vuoroin tutiseviin käsiinsä, vuoroin järkyttyneenä Kaieen. Hän puristi haavoittunutta olkavarttaan ja tärisi. Miehen silmät olivat kostuneet.

"Miksi helvetissä sinä noin teit?" mies tivasi silmät selällään. "Sinä… sinä… miksi sinä…?"

"Se olisi osunut meihin molempiin… Minä…", Kaie änkytti. Hän koetti puristaa itseään ylöspäin, mutta väijyjän seitti oli jo saanut tukevan otteen sekä protossista että seinästä naisen takana.

Alexei kumartui. Hänen rintakehäänsä särki ja hänen aivonsa askartelivat eteen heitetyn haasteen edessä kuin ylikuumentuva tietokone. Oli pakko olla jokin ratkaisu. Jokin. Hän haki kuumeisesti vaihtoehtoja mielestään; kelasi läpi kuulemiaan tarinoita ja esitelmiä, haki alitajunnasta viimeistä hihaässää. Kaie oli itse eilen sanonut, että jännitehitsaimet olivat ainoa terraanien työkalu, jolla seittiansan timantinkovaan verkkoon syntyisi edes nirhaisuja. Protossi oli valitellen lisännyt, että hitsausliekin käyttö ihoa peittävien seittien sulattamiseen teki usein uhrille peruuttamatonta vahinkoa. Alexei ravisti päätään turhautuneena: heillä ei tehtävälle lähtiessään ollut mahdollisuuttakaan moisen järkälemäisen kaluston kantamiseen näin vähäisellä miesvoimalla, eikä Raynorin joukoilla ollut enää tarpeeksi aikaa. Kaie oli lisäksi maininnut protossien käyttäneen joskus teriään onnistuneesti verkkoihin, mutta työ oli naisen mukaan silloinkin parhaimmillaan hidasta ja vaarallista uhrille.

Wilkins oli keksinyt saman: "Sinun teräsi! Sinun teräsi", nainen miltei änkytti inttävään sävyyn Kaien ranteita kohti käsillään viuhtoessaan. "Etkö sinä voi leikata itseäsi ulos? Terilläsi?! Sinä sanoit, että ne toimivat."

Kaie käänsi katsettaan vaivalloisesti. Hän harkitsi hetken.

"Minä… Saan ehkä vasemman käden terän käyntiin, mutten voi taivuttaa sitä kunnolla. Ja oikea.. no, näethän itsekin", Kaie sanoi arkisen totevalla, miltei sävyttömällä äänellä. Vaikka protossin kasvoilta paistava kauhu heijasteli ryhmän virroissa uivaa järkytystä, Kaie ei tuntunut tajuavan tilanteen vakavuutta. Ei todella. Wilkins joutui päästämään tuskaisan, ymmärtäväisen ynähdyksen. Kaien oikea käsi oli likistynyt tämän kylkiluita vasten, ja nainen olisi lävistänyt vain oman kylkensä ranneterän käynnistäessään. Hän olisi todennäköisesti kuollut verenhukkaan muutamissa hetkissä. Vasen käsi oli irti verkosta kyynärvartta myöten, mutta taittokulma oli täysin mahdoton tarkkuutta vaativaa työskentelyä ajatellen.

Tilanteen lopullisuus alkoi iskeytyä Alexein tajuntaan kaikessa kauheudessaan. Yllättäen Kaieen päin katsominenkin sattui, sattui niin paljon.

"Teidän pitää lähteä", Kaie alkoi kiirehtiä epätoivoisesti, kun kukaan muu ei tuntunut valmiilta sanomaan mitään. Hän nosti leukansa pystyyn ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan terraaneita. Protossin silmiin oli tullut teräksistä päättäväisyyttä. "Minä yritän saada verkon irti, mutta vasemmalla kädellä siihen menee aikaa. Menkää edeltä. Tulen perässä."

"Älä puhu paskaa", Thompson sähähti kauhistuneena. "Sinä et saa terää toimimaan, vaikka vääntäisit kyynärvartesi sijoiltaan."

Lääkintämies oli oikeassa. Alexei tajusi koko kehonsa vapisevan. Tämä… tämä oli väärin. Jalat tuntuivat pehmeiltä ja huterilta, eikä hän tuntenut omia sormiaan lainkaan, vaikka oli nostanut käden suunsa eteen hetki sitten.

"Menkää", Kaie kuiskasi uudelleen. Hänen äänensä oli kireä ja pingottunut. "Niitä on satoja. Te voitte vielä mennä."

Hyinen hiljaisuus laskeutui käytävälle. Ultraliskojen mylvintä kuului edelleen etäisenä oopperana jostakin jalkojen alta. Jokainen väisti huolellisesti katsomasta toisiaan silmiin tai vilkaisemasta Kaieen, jonka virta oli kiihtynyt ja punareunainen roso heidän pelosta kutistuneiden mieltensä keskellä. Alexei rykäisi, muttei vieläkään löytänyt sanoja. Tässä oli jotain väärää - jotain perustavanlaatuisen julmaa ja sadistista.

"MENKÄÄ!" nainen ärjähti säpsähdyttäen heidät transsista. "Khalan nimeen, vie heidät turvaan täältä!"

Viimeinen pyyntö oli osoitettu Alexeille, joka säpsähti tahtomattaankin. Kaien katse nauliutui hänen silmiinsä.

"Sir?" Wilkins kysyi tärisevin huulin.

Alexei tiesi, että Kaie oli oikeassa. Vain muutamien minuuttien päästä tukkeutunut käytävä kuhisisi jonkin kiertotien löytäneitä zergeja ja pesästä tulisi todellinen kuolemanloukku terraaniaaveille.

_Ei. Älä pakota minua tähän. _

Heidän pitäisi mennä. Se oli ainoa vaihtoehto, johon hän saattoi ryhmänjohtajana tarttua – tehdä oikein, järkevästi. Chandakin ja Murrayn kasvot kävivät hänen mielessään. Hänen oli hankala muistaa olivatko Murrayn silmät ruskeat vai siniset. Hän vältti huolellisesti katsomasta alas Kaieen, vaikka tunsi tämän virran nykivän omaansa kuin itsepäisen, huomiota kärttävän pikkulapsen.

Eikö tämä loppuisi koskaan? Kuinka paljon olisi tarpeeksi?

Alexei seisoi aloillaan, kivettyneenä kuin patsas. Hän ei voinut jättää ketään taakse vailla minkäänlaista toivoa pelastumisesta. Ei tässä kuulunut käydä näin... ei hänelle käynyt näin. Eikä Kaielle. Ei etenkään Kaielle, itsepintaiselle, tyhmänrohkealle Kaielle. Sydän tuntui musertuvan pieniksi palasiksi ja virta hakkasi vauhkona implanttien takana.

"Shikov?" Solheim kysyi vuorostaan. Alexei pakotti nieleskellen ja rykien velvollisuudentuntoisen ryhmänjohtajan esille itsestään. Hänen piti pysyä kylmäpäisenä.

"Kaie", Alexei henkäisi varovasti.

Nainen joutui kääntämään niskansa ääriasentoon, jotta kykeni näkemään takanaan seisovan esimiehensä, joten Alexei kyykistyi ja siirtyi lähemmäs seinää. Hän varoi koskettamasta ansaverkon tahmeita rihmoja kumartuessaan. Pian he olivat kasvotusten.

Kaie oli kalpea, naarmuilla ja uupunut. Hän näytti kaiken sen vääntyneen, ruhjoutuneen ja kuolemaa henkivän sekasorron keskellä inhimillisen heikolta, mutta niin rehelliseltä, oikealta. Protossi hymyili surumielisesti. Vertaus valosta pimeän keskellä oli aina ollut Alexein mielestä korni ja lattea, mutta hän ei voinut estää sen putkahtamista mieleensä, kun Kaien virta kohtasi hänen omansa ja sai hänet siristelemään silmiään kuin sysipimeässä yllättäen kirkkaan taskulampun valokeilaan joutuneen.

"Alexei, teidän pitää lähteä välittömästi. Ne tulevat", Kaie sanoi. Hän painotti jokaista sanaa yksitellen. Hänen kasvoillaan oli rukoileva pyyntö, kun hän käytti katseensa ensin käytävällä ja palautti sen sitten Alexein puoleen.

"Kaie on oikeassa", Adams kuiskasi järkyttyneenä. "Niitä tulee lisää. Tunnetteko?"

Alexein ei edes tarvinnut virittää mieltään uudelleen ymmärtääkseen, mistä oli kyse. Hän aisti kyllä virtansa laidoilla etenevät sekasotkuiset laumat, sadat ja taas sadat mielet, jotka tulivat kohti heitä aaltomaisina sykäyksinä.

"Me tulemme takaisin, Kaie", Solheim vakuutti taustalta. Kaien nyökkäys oli alistunut. Kumpikin heistä tiesi, että lupaus oli parhaimmillaankin ponneton, ontto.

Alexei lukitsi silmänsä Kaien pitkänomaisiin, niin tutuksi ja rakkaiksi tulleisiin kasvoihin ja tunsi äänensä pettävän. Hän haki mielestään hätäisesti vielä jotakin vaihtoehtoa: mahdottomalta tuntuvia takaovia, viimeisiä järjettömiä rippeitä toivosta. Se oli turhaa, mutta ajatus Kaien menettämisestä tällä tavalla tuntui niin hyytävältä, että hänen oli takerruttava johonkin.

"Minä pidättelen niitä niin pitkään, kuin pystyn. Menkää. Ole kiltti, vie heidä pois täältä!", Kaie toisti.

Alexei tunsi naisen virrassa poukkoilevat pakokauhuiset pienet aallonharjat. Hän ei ollut tottunut näkemään tuollaista haurasta avuttomuutta protossin kasvoilla. Kaie oli murtumaton, voimakkain heistä. Nytkin nainen yritti peitellä huolellisesti muut tunteensa määrätietoiseen käskyynsä, muttei voinut estää ääntään tärisemästä ja totuutta paistamasta kasvoiltaan. Kaiea pelotti.

_Menkää._

"Shikov!" Wilkins ynähti. Nainen näpäytti Alexeita käsivarteen kevyesti. Wilkinsin kasvoilla oli yrmeä, tietoisen tyly ilme. Alexei tiesi, että nainen kovetti itseään tarkoituksella ja yritti olla ajattelematta edessä olevaa väistämätöntä päätöstä jättää yksi jälkeen. Jos he jäisivät epäröimään, he eivät kenties koskaan saisi uutta mahdollisuutta.

Alexei tiesi, että hänen oli lähdettävä. Hän ymmärsi, että oli tekemässä oikean päätöksen. Silti koko vartalo oli raskas ja tahdoton. Hän nyökkäsi Kaielle, veti nopealla liikkeellä taisteluhansikkaan kädestään ja kosketti tämän paljasta kättä lohduttaen sormillaan.

"Minä…", hän sai kuiskatuksi.

"Shikov. Meidän on pakko mennä", Thompson hoputti. Myös hänen lauseensa särähti lopussa. Lääkintämiehen olkapäiden varassa puoliksi roikkuva Wilkins tehosti pyyntöä virtansa kevyellä töykkäisyllä.

Alexei tunsi tukehtuvansa.

_Mene._

Kaien virta oli määrätietoisen lempeä, mutta siinä oli kiireen sävyttämää pakottavuutta.

_Mene. _

_Lähde._

Alexei painoi päänsä, nousi kumarasta asennostaan ja otti kompuroivan askeleen taaksepäin.

_Mitä jos tämä on viimeinen kerta? _

Ajatus iskeytyi Alexein mieleen pakottavana ja väänsi miltei väkivaltaisesti hänen sisuksiaan. Pelko menettämisestä rusensi hänen kallonsa pohjalla saaden epätoivon sähköiset aistimukset helmeilemään iholla pienten nipistyksien tavoin. Pakokauhu pani virran roihahtamaan ilmiliekkeihin, repi jokaisen kätketyn ja syrjään sysätyn tunteen tietoisen mielen kankaalle räikeänä ja silmittömänä huutona. Hän oli halunnut kiistää tunteensa ja sulkea öisin uniinsa hiipineet lämpimät hipaisut vain omaan hämillisellä harkinnalla valeltuun sydämeensä, muttei ollut koskaan uskonut joutuvansa kohtaamaan levolle pakotettua kiintymystään tällä tavalla. Hän oli uskonut olevansa kykenemätön rakastamaan Gemmasta luovuttuaan ja yksinolon valitessaan. Ja kuitenkin kaiken tämän ajan hän… hän…

_Mitä jos tämä on viimeinen kerta? _

Hän oli ollut jo aikeissa kääntyä odottavan muun ryhmän puoleen, mutta epätoivoisen ja kiukkuisen nyyhkäyksensekaisen kirosanan päästäen riistäytyi lyhyeksi hetkeksi takaisin unohtaen silmänräpäyksen ajaksi kaiken muun. Sydämen syke korvissa hakaten Alexei kumartui kyykkyyn Kaien ylle ja katsoi protossin silmiin rukoilevan kysyvästi.

Hänen oma, epätoivoinen kuvajaisensa peilautui takaisin Kaien katseesta, kun protossi kurotti kasvonsa ylöspäin niin pitkälle kuin kiertyneessä asennossaan kykeni. Hänen keltaiset silmänsä hymyilivät surumielisesti, huulet raottuivat kuin sanoja hakien.

_Minä…_

Alexei ei odottanut muuta. Ajattelematta, impulsiivista epätoivoa täynnä hän nojautui alas. Hänen huulensa osuivat Kaien hampaisiin kiivaan liikkeen voimasta, ja helläksi tarkoitetussa suudelmassa oli metallin sekä psionisten kipinöiden lisäksi myös veren makua. Hän vapisi sisältä Kaien huulten liikahtaessa vastaukseksi ja kuullessaan pienen, hengästyneen älähdyksen karkaavan protossin huulilta. Hänen virtansa – vai oliko se Kaien, Alexei ei enää kyennyt erottamaan - kuohahti kiihkeänä kietoen heidät kummankin omistuksenhaluiseen rutistukseen ja sai korvat lukkiutumaan huumaavalla pauhullaan. Lyhyen aikaa oli vain psionista kirskuntaa virtojen hakiessa toisiaan, kaikennielevää hukkumista hetkeen ja halu pitää kiinni Kaiesta silmät kiinni, kieltäytyä katsomasta pimeään.

Hän halusi hetken ajan enemmän kuin mitään muuta antaa periksi mielihalulle, joka käski unohtamaan itsehillinnän, järjen ja velvollisuuden.

_Taistele. Selviä täältä. Minä… minä keksin kyllä jotain. Älä jätä minua._

"Mene", Kaie kuiskasi ääneen. Protossi nyökkäsi hänelle päällään käskevästi.

Alexei kosketti hellästi kämmenellään Kaien huulia, vetäytyi jäykästi askeleen taaksepäin henkeä vetäen ja katsoi protossin kasvoihin vielä yhden, epätoivoisen kerran kuin olisi yrittänyt tallettaa kuvan mieleensä viimeisintä piirtoa myöten.

"Menkää." Protossi muodosti sanat vain huulillaan, mutta viesti oli selkeä. He kaikki tunsivat, kuinka Kaien virta jyrähti liikkeelle ja painui vasten käytävän seiniä. Jossakin kaukana etenevät zergit pysähtyivät näkymättömän muurin kohdatessaan.

_Viivytän niitä niin kauan kuin pystyn. Menkää._

Alexei piti Kaien silmäkulmassaan nyökätessään nelikolle lähtökäskyn. Protossi oli sulkenut silmänsä ja tämän välillä tahdottomasti nykäisevät tai kurtistuvat kasvot kertoivat, ettei nainen ollut enää läsnä, vaan kulki jossakin kaukana virtansa mukana.

Edessä odottavat muutamat metrit olivat hänen koko siihenastisen elämänsä hankalimmat. Sisimmässä riehuva järjetön pelko ja avuttomuus tavoittelivat jalansijaa jäädäkseen, mutta Alexei ei voinut antaa niiden asettua. Hän kääntyi syvään henkäisten ympäri ja jätti Kaien selkänsä taakse. Ensimmäinen askel tuntui lyijynraskaalta ja hän hillitsi halunsa kääntyä ja vilkaista vielä viimeisen kerran.

_Jos käännyt nyt, sinä et koskaan lähde._

Thompson tarttui hänen olkavarteensa ja ohjasi häntä kohti käytävän mustana häämöttävää pimeyttä. Alexei liikutti jalkojaan konemaisesti pakottaen itsensä ensin hölkkään, sitten pyrähtävään juoksuun. Hän tunsi Solheimin empaattisen virran omansa takana. Kun he pääsivät seuraavan mutkan taakse, hengittäminen tuntui helpommalta kylkiluiden takana viiltävästä kivusta huolimatta. Kyyneleet kuumottivat hänen luomiensa alla, mutta niille ei ollut nyt tilaa.

"Meidän on päästävä tunnelille", hän sanoi käheästi. "Adams ensin. Hänet on saatava sairaalaan."


	28. Chandak

_Kiitettyjä olkoot suomalaisen koulujärjestelmän loma-ajat, eli luvassa on kesätauolla uinuneen syyslomalaisen Perinnön paluu! :)_

_Kiitos annu jo miljoonannen kerran panoksestasi kommentoinnin muodossa, tämän(kin) luvun loppuun saattamisessa sinulla ja arvosteluillasi on ollut jälleen korvaamaton merkitys! Virtuaalista kakkua ja kiitoskarkkia sinne (lisäksi lahjon yhden hengen lukijakuntaani myös lupaamalla, että viimeisessä kappaleessa ilmestyvää kosmista Chuck Norriskaa nähdään jatkossa pikkuisen enemmänkin Perinnön sivuilla)._

_Jälleen pientä väliluvun tynkää, tunteiden penkomista ja myös lyhykäisiä angstitunnelmia! Lukuiloa! :)_

* * *

_Juokse, juokse._

Huohotus sakkaantui kurkkuun kihelmöivinä aaltoina. Hän piti katseensa kaukana häämöttävässä mutkassa kieltäytyen katsomasta alas, sivuille, taakse. Kuva hajoaisi.

Kenkien karkeat pohjat hakkasivat lattiaa vasten, vaikka jaloissa ei ollut enää voimaa. Hän kaapi käsillään tukea seinistä. Silmissä salamoi.

Hän oli nähnyt Kaien. Nainen oli harhaillut etsien jotakin ja supatellen samalla sekavia sanoja itsekseen ääneen. Hän oli tuskin huomannut peräänsä pinkaissutta Alexeita.

_Juokse, juokse._

Purppurainen kaapu kahahti protossin jalkoja vasten. Nainen oli paljain jaloin, kuten usein Kefeuksellakin. Alexei puuskutti ja yritti huutaa Kaien nimeä. Ilmoille pääsi vain rohisevaa kihinää. Hän ei tiennyt enää kuinka jaksaisi askeltakaan tai mistä hän oli ammentanut voimansa viimeisten minuuttien ajan. Silti hän jatkoi lähes sokeaa ryntäämistä.

Kaien kasvot olivat ilmeettömät ja tyhjät. Alexei aisti kuitenkin naisen virran vaisut avunhuudot, jotka uhkasivat jokaisen kuluvan sekunnin myötä vajota syvemmälle psioniseen välinpitämättömyyteen.

Vielä hetki. Jaksa vielä hetki. Kylkiluiden pehmeä punos sai töin tuskin pidettyä hypähtelevän sydämen rinnassa. Suussa maistui metalliselta ja suolaiselta, pulssi jyskytti otsan takana ja nenä oli alkanut vuotaa pulleita, tummanpunaisia pisaroita tiheänä tiputuksena.

_Juokse, juokse._

Hän kurotti eteenpäin hampaansa yhteen purren, läähättävää yskäkohtausta nieleskellen ja epätoivoisesti otetta tavoitellen. Hän oli vähällä kaatua, mutta löysi kuin löysikin Kaien hihansuun pimeän keskeltä ja puristi sormensa liukkaan kankaan ympärille. Hetken aikaa kuului petollinen, räsähtävä ääni – sauma oli alkanut purkautua – mutta Alexei ei laskenut irti. Hän ei antaisi naisen mennä. Ei tällä kertaa.

Kaie nytkähti taaksepäin kesken askeleen ja hänen ranteensa taipui naksahtaen kuin se olisi ollut kuivaa puuta. Protossin käsi oli kylmästä miltei sinertävä ja Alexei oli älähtää ääneen yllätyksestä jäähileiset rystyset sormiensa alle sulkiessaan. Nainen kääntyi ympäri. Vaalea naama oli kirjavana rosoisista, paleltumilta näyttävistä ruhjeista. Huulet oli purtu auki veriseksi ja rohtuneeksi massaksi. Silmissä oli kalvomainen peite.

Alexei ojensi kätensä ja sulki Kaien syliinsä. Protossin vartalo hätkähti äkillisen liikkeen voimasta: hänen jalkansa sotkeutuivat toisiinsa, niska valahti veltoksi ja vapaaksi jäänyt käsi ei liikahtanutkaan voimattomasta lysystään, johon matalalle romahtanut olkapää oli sen pudottanut.

Hetken aikaa nainen vavahteli paikallaan kuin yksinäinen virhesointu kauniissa melodiassa pyörittäen päätään. Silmissä oli kivulias, haavoitettu katse ja kädet pyrkivät nousemaan kasvojen peitoksi.

Lopulta protossi henkäisi syvään, lakkasi taistelemasta vastaan ja painautui häntä vasten uupuneena. Alexei ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin keinuttaa rikki raastettua Kaiea itseään vasten yrittäen hillitä omaa raivonsekaista itkuaan. Hän painoi kasvonsa karkeaa, takuille keriytynyttä hiuspaljoutta vasten ja hengitti psionista auraa ja metallista tuoksua ahneesti sisäänsä. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat – äsken niin tylsämieliset silmät välähtivät liekkiin Kaien tunnistaessa Alexein. Naisen käsi puristi yllättäen lujaa hänen omaansa. Tylppäkyntiset sormet pureutuivat kämmenselkää vasten kuin pienet tikarit.

"Juokse, juokse", protossin huulet tuskin liikahtivat. Hän kurotti eteenpäin tavoitellen Alexein kasvoja kämmenellään. Se jäi vain aikomukseksi. Täysin varoittamatta Kaie valahti tyhjäksi ja elottomaksi hänen sylissään. Kädet ja jalat retkahtivat löysiksi painoiksi, riutunut vartalo jännittyi kaareksi ja raskas henkäys pääsi Kaien huulilta, minkä jälkeen elämä pakeni naisen silmistä. Alexei piti Kaiea sylissään katsellen tämän kuolemaa – protossin ruumis hajosi kuin ikivanha paperi varomattoman kosketuksen tai puhalluksen alla – muuttui kasaksi kalahtelevia luita ja pölyä. Alexei puristi luonnottoman nopeasti luurangoksi kuihtunutta, sammunutta elämänlankaa itseään vasten epätoivosta vaikertaen ja koettaen pitää kiinni edes jostakin, mutta hauras ranka mureni ja pieksävä tuuli tempaisi palaset mukaansa.

Alexei hätkähti pudotessaan. T-paidan kangas tuntui kuivalta, jotenkin jauhoiselta, ihoa vasten ilmavirrassa ryöpytessään. Hän yritti kaapia otetta ympärillään pyörivän kuilun seinistä, muttei saanut vauhtiaan hidastetuksi.

Hän iskeytyi lattiaan vain silmänräpäyksen myöhemmin. Kylki oli edelleen arka ja päähän sattui takaraivon törmätessä kovan pinnoitteen kanssa. Implanttien ympärillä leimahti. Raivokas kaiku hänen päänsä sisällä karjui selittämättömiä sanoja, ja Alexei kuuli oman äänensä yhtyvän huutoon. Jalat potkivat ilmaa ja hän puristi käsiään ylävartalonsa ympäri yrittäen vielä hetken ajan pitää kiinni… Kaie…

Kädet kiertyivät välittömästi hänen olkavartensa ympärille. Joku piti hänet aloillaan.

"Kaie?" hän henkäisi ääneen tarttuen puoleensa kumartuneeseen hahmoon. Nuori yöhoitaja hätkähti hänen liikkeensä voimallisuutta. Naisen pehmeäpohjaiset työkengät läiskähtivät lattiaa vasten paksuina, pehmeinä sivalluksina, kun tämä perääntyi muutaman hätäisen askeleen hakien vaistomaisesti hälytyspainiketta kommunikaattoristaan.

"Se oli vain unta, sir. Rauhassa. Kaikki on hyvin."

Nainen kuulosti siltä, ettei oikein itsekään uskonut vakuutteluunsa. Turvalliseksi arvioimansa etäisyyden päähän pysähtyessään hän jäi mulkoilemaan lattiantasoon epävarmasti. Alexei töllötti naisen sinivihreisiin silmiin muutamia sekunteja kykenemättä käsittämään missä oli ja miltei raivostuneena siitä, että Kaie oli tempaistu hänen ulottuviltaan niin nopeasti. Hän oli juuri… miltei… Alexei räpytteli kiivaasti silmiään. Hetken ajan unikuva ja hämärän huoneen todellisuus törmäsivät toisiinsa. Tuloksena oli hämmentäviä välähdyksiä ja sekavasti toistensa päälle asettuvia yksityiskohtia.

"Se oli vain unta. Vain pahaa unta. Olette turvassa nyt."

Naisen ääni madaltui hyssytteleväksi ja hän puhui kuin pienelle lapselle. Alexei pyöritti päätään. Todellisuus tuli vastaan silmittömän raakana. Hän joutui tekemään töitä haudatakseen äkillisen, täysin impulsiivisen halun tarttua lähimpään irtonaiseen esineeseen ja viskata se kohti vastapäistä seinää silkasta kiukusta. Sairaalapuseron selkä oli hiestä märkä ja takertui nahkeana ihoa vasten, silmiä aristi ja hengitys tuntui likipitäen huuruavan viileässä huoneessa. Alexei käänsi päätään yrittäen havainnoida tilaa ympärillään. Pieni sairaalahuone mahtui yhteen katseeseen – psioniset mittausinstrumentit, tippapullotelineen koruton hahmo, pieni tarvikepöytä..

Alexei puri poskeaan niin pitkään, että suolainen verenmaku tavoitti kielen. Hän oli yhtä aikaa niin vihainen, niin mahdottoman pettynyt ja musertavan yksin, että pelkäsi virtansa räjähtävän valkohehkuiseksi, kaikennieleväksi palloksi. Hän nieleskeli ylikuumenevaa psionista aaltoa alas pitkän tovin, kunnes pystyi lopulta puhumaan.

"Minä… se… Se tuntui niin todelta", hän sai sanotuksi. Suu oli kuiva ja janoinen. Seinäkellon eteenpäin hytkähtelevä viisari näytti luonnottoman hitaalta sekunteja takoessaan.

"Ei se mitään."

Hoitajan olemukseen tuli helpottunut sävy, kun hän kuuli Alexein äänestä väsymyksen lisäksi myös pakotetun rauhallisuuden. Hän oli selkeästi pelännyt psionisen myrskyn syttymistä.

Alexei koukisti itsensä ensin kyynärpäiden varaan, sitten istumaan. Lattia oli tahmean ja elottoman tuntuinen ihoa vasten. Selkä osui sairaalasängyn jäiseen kehikkoon. Kylmät väreet tanssahtelivat läpi koko kropan.

Hoitaja laski kätensä kommunikaattoriltaan ja tuli lähemmäs tarttuen Alexeita kädestä. Hänen ihonsa oli viileä ja kasvoilta paistoi empatian pehmentämää määrätietoisuutta. Alexei antoi naisen auttaa itsensä takaisin sängylle ja jäi istumaan raskaan peitteen ja hikisten lakanoiden muodostamaan kasaan. Hän otti konemaisesti käteensä vesilasin, joka hänen sormiaan kohti ojennettiin, muttei kyennyt juomaan ennen kuin hoitaja häntä siihen lyhyesti kehotti.

"Kuinka kauan minä olen ollut poissa?" hän kysyi vastapäiseen seinään tuijottaen. Missään ei näkynyt kalenterin paljastavia numeroita tai merkkejä päivien kulusta. Seinäkello oli vain tuntien ja sekuntien määräämätöntä kulkua – viisitoista yli seitsemän saattoi yhtä hyvin tarkoittaa varhaista aamua kuin alkuiltaakin.

Hän huomasi hoitajan katseen väistävän maahan. Nainen kumartui nostamaan lattialle pudonneen päiväpeitteen jotakin tekemistä saadakseen.

"Onko… minun ryhmäni… Onko jotakin…?" Alexei tunsi sydämensä sykkeen kiihtyvän jälleen. Vesilasia pitelevät sormet hikosivat ja ote oli livetä, kun muistot valuivat paksuna, mustana siirappina hänen silmiensä ohitse.

Alexei räpäytti luomiaan.

Paksu, etova löyhkä. Kaikkialla. Tarttui vaatteisiin. Märät ja tulehtuneet ulokkeet katossa. Limaiset sipaisut kypärän laella. Vaara oli ilmassa viiltävänä ja kovana, kuin kivien ropinaa metallikatolla.

_"Minä en lähde ilman Chandakia."_

Miltei kuulumattomiin madaltunut Murrayn ääni. Pahaenteinen hiljaisuus. Alexein suivaantunut käsky radioaalloilla. Inttämistä. Adamsin hullun lailla notkahteleva virta. Hätä. Chandakin pieni hahmo katoamassa tunnelin suulle Murrayn varjona.

"_Minua huimaa."_

Lohmannin kalpeat, hiestyneet kasvot. Suupielestä tippuva vihertävänpunainen noro. Alexein kädet painamassa vaahtoavaa, pärskivää miestä kohti maata. Reagoimattomat pupillit paksun kellertävän kalvon alla, Thompsonin taskulampun valossa. Lääkintämiehen jäntevät sormet vetämässä pienen ruiskun mäntää taaksepäin. Vastaan lähetettyjen paarien kalpea, kellertävä kangas.

_"Minä pidättelen niitä niin pitkään, kuin pystyn. Menkää!"_

Musta tukka takertuneena ohueksi seitiksi kalpeiden kasvojen sivuille. Ultraliskon kuolemanuneen vajonnut, irvokas keho. Savunharmaa, raskas kahleverkko. Kaikkialla. Kaien epävarma, pakotetun rohkea hymy. Naisen suolaiset huulet. Alexein henkitorvea kuristanut paksu, kestämättömän voimakas nyyhkäys.

"_Sinä… KUINKA HELVETISSÄ SINÄ SAATOIT?! KUINKA SINÄ…?! SINÄ TAPOIT HÄNET, SINÄ SAATANAN PASKIAINEN TAPOIT MINUN TYTTÖNI."_

Jim Raynorin peittelemättömästä tunteesta palaneet silmät, epätoivosta ja raivosta samentunut urahdus. Alexein leukaperään osunut nyrkki. Toinen isku. Kolmas. Viiltävä kipu sekä silmäkulmassa että sydänalassa. Kyyneleet häntä ravistelevan miehen silmissä. Menetys. Pelko lopullisuudesta.

"_Joko olet vienyt minulta kaiken? KUULETKO? MITÄ VITTUA SINÄ HALUAT VIELÄ?"_ Jimin takakenoon kallistettu pää, kohti taivasta ärjytyt sanat. Holtiton kiukku Raynorin katseessa. Miehen paksut, parkkiintuneet sormet repimässä vastauksia vaatien Alexein taisteluliivin rinnusta. Horjuntaa todellisuuden ja unen, järjen ja maanisen viimeisen linjan välillä. Alexein voimattomiksi valahtaneet jalat, vimmaisesti häntä takovat nyrkit, tömähdys piiritystankin kovaa takaseinää vasten. Hitaasti Jimin hylkäävä viha, tilalle syöksyvä epätoivo. Ja sitten lopulta romahdus. Kumpikin heistä valahtamassa maahan itkunsekaista raivoa ja katkeruutta vapisevaksi kasaksi. Raynorin kädet edelleen puristamassa hänen sydänalaansa. Tivaten, vaatien. Rukoillen.

"_Älä anna sen olla totta."_

"Sir?" Kysymyksen sävy oli aidon huolestunut ja havahdutti hänet.

"Minä…", Alexei sanoi karheasti. Hänen oli hankala saada sanotuksi mitään. Pää oli täynnä kuumeisia, herhiläisten lailla ees taas sukkuloivia ajatuksenpätkiä. Jokin kone hänen poskensa vasemmalla puolella päästi huolestuneen sirkutuksen sisimmästään. Hän tunsi suurten hikihelmien herahtavan otsalleen ja kämmeniensä tutisevan hienoisesti.

"Rauhoittukaa. Ei ole mitään hätää", nainen kiirehti vakuuttamaan. Alexei näki hoitajan kapean käden kohonneen jälleen kommunikaattorille. Kommodori painoi päänsä alas polvia vasten.

_Rauhoitu. Sinun on pakko rauhoittua._

Alexei nojasi kymmeniä, pitkältä tuntuvia sekunteja aloillaan pusertaen otsaansa polvilumpioitaan vasten ja yrittäen pakottaa Kaien, Chandakin ja Murrayn silkalla epätoivoisella tahdonvoimalla ulos ajatuksistaan. Hänellä ei ollut varaa menettää enää hetkeäkään tiedostamattomalle pimeydelle ja lääkekohmeiselle unelle. Hänen oli pakko päästä jaloilleen.

Hoitajan kasvot ilmaantuivat ylävasemmalle. Alexei nosti päänsä ja yritti viestittää ilmeellään, ettei kaivannut tällä hetkellä kenenkään apua tai läheisyyttä. Nainen jäi epävarmana nojaamaan instrumenttikärryä vasten tavoitellen hymyä kasvoilleen, mutta pitkät, viiruiksi siristyneet silmät kavalsivat tämän olevan varuillaan.

Psioninen jyskytys lientyi hieman, mutta Alexei tunsi sisimpänsä edelleen rätisevän ja naksahtelevan kuin liian suuren paineen alla murtuvan puun.

"Noin on hyvä. Kaikki on hyvin." Hoitaja kumartui hänen puoleensa, painoi hänet kämmenellään vuodetta vasten ja pyyhkäisi Alexein yli parastetoskooppia hänen rintakehälleen asetellessaan. Hänen kosketuksensa oli kuitenkin liikaa. Alexei ei mahtanut mitään sille, että naisen mielessä päällimmäisenä pyörinyt ajatus vyörähti hänen varomattoman, rasitetun psionisen tajuntansa läpi kuin sekava lyhytelokuva. Yllättäen hän oli osa jotakin tuoretta, syvästi hoitajaa vaivaamaan jäänyttä muistoa.

_Miehet raahasivat raskaan lastinsa ulos kuljetusaluksen ahtaasta luukusta ja tömäyttivät kantamuksen maahan sillä hetkellä, kun vastaava hoitaja Odette Drelkin pysähtyi hengästyneenä lastauslaiturille._

"_Minua kuulutettiin tänne?"_

"_Se antaa edelleen elonmerkkejä", luutnantti Gnawer sanoi lyhyesti. Hän pyyhkäisi nenänpieltään likaisella hihallaan._

_Odette kohotti kulmiaan epäuskoisesti, mutta laski kädessään pitelemänsä skannerin likaista metallia vasten. Sinivihreä valosarja vahvisti uskomattomalta tuntuvan havainnon._

"_Siellä on jotakin elossa. Hakekaa Raynor!" hän komensi järkyttyneenä. Gnawer pyyhkäisi tiiviiksi kuorrutteeksi paakkuuntunutta mutaa ja hiekkaa hansikkaallaan ja tuli paljastaneeksi kirkkaankeltaisen, lommoisen palan metallipeitettä. _

"_Mikä helvetti se on?" mies kysyi. Odette käytti katseensa lavetilla lepäävässä möykyssä ja nielaisi äänekkäästi, ennen kuin alkoi puhua_

"_Tämä on protossien taisteluhaarniska, jonka sisällä on jotakin elossa", hän mumisi vastauksen typertyneenä. Hänen tuntui itsekin olevan hankala uskoa sanojaan._

_Pitkä, kiusaantunut hiljaisuus sulki heidät sisäänsä._

"_Ehkä se on Shikovin protossiaave? Hänhän jäi jälkeen?" taempana seisonut mies tarjosi._

"_Ehkä", Odette myönsi. Hän haki mielestään kommodori Shikovin ryhmään kuuluneen nuoren protossin kuvaa, muttei saanut naisen piirteitä palautettua mieleensä. Tämä oli kuollut pesään – niin tukikohdan käytävillä kuiskittiin._

"_HAKEKAA RAYNOR!" Gnawer toisti aiemman käskyn ärjäisten, kun kolme heidän takanaan norkoilevaa sotilasta eivät liikahtaneetkaan. _

"_Miten sieltä on voinut selvitä mikään elossa?" Gnawer madalsi ääntään Odetten katsetta hakien, kun yksi miehistä säntäsi lopulta juoksuun._

"_En tiedä", hän myönsi._

_Pilotti seisoi neuvottoman oloisena sivulla raaputtaen kypärän alle piiloon jäävää niskaansa._

"_Paikannusmajakka lähetti signaalia, joten otin sen kyytiin… Onkohan… onkohan se vaarallinen?"_

_..._

Muistikuva sammui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alun perin hänen tajuntaansa tunkeutunutkin. Alexei kuuli vetävänsä raskaasti henkeä, mutta oli liian myöhäistä. Virta mylväisi kuin haavoitettu eläin hänen sisällään.

_Mitä oli tapahtunut? Oliko Kaie jossakin täällä? Miksi hänelle ei ollut kerrottu?!_

Kipu implanttien ympärillä oli muuttunut sietämättömäksi ulinaksi, ja hän nosti kädet ohimoilleen vaistonvaraisesti. Viiltävä tuska sai hänet taittumaan linkkuun ja vaikeroimaan ääneen. Hoitaja tarttui hänen kämmeniinsä ällistyneesti kirahtaen ja yrittäen saada äkillisesti romahtaneen miehen rauhoittumaan, mutta Alexei tuskin enää edes tajusi hänen läsnäoloaan. Korventavan lämmin aalto läikähti otsalohkon läpi, ja Alexei rutisti sormiaan päätään vasten entistä lujempaa. Hän tiesi, ettei voisi pakottaa psionista ylikuumemista aisoihin pelkästään lujasti puristamalla, muttei osannut tehdä muutakaan kivun yltyessä ja Odetten muiden muistojen alkaessa työntyä lävitse yhtenä rajuna ryöpsähdyksenä. Laitteet Alexein ympärillä heräsivät rääkynään, ja etäällä vasemmalla näkyvä monitori muuttui vihreän käyrän nykiväksi tanssiksi.

Hoitaja kaivoi hätäisesti jotakin kärrystä takaansa: "Psioniset lukemat ovat aivan liian korkeat. Tämä auttaa nukahtamaan."

Alexei älähti kieltävästi ja yritti huitaista kädellään ruiskun naisen kädestä, mutta annostelija oli jo päästänyt sisältään etäisesti nielaisua muistuttavan muljahtavan äänen. Aine siirtyi vain muutamissa hetkissä verenkiertoon. Tuli tukahtunutta pimeää.

* * *

Alexein seuraava havahtuminen ei ollut ensimmäistä hellävaraisempi. Hän oli kulkenut Kaien perässä tuhansien risteysten halki zergien pesän sotkuisilla käytävillä. Nainen oli ollut niin lähellä, toisinaan vain yhden askeleen päässä, muttei kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen hänen anelevista pyynnöistään huolimatta. Kun Alexei oli viimein saanut protossin ajettua umpikujaan ja ojentautunut eteenpäin yrittäen tavoitella naisen olkapäätä, kirkas, heittelehtivä valo oli nielaissut heidät sisäänsä ja pesä oli sortunut tärähtelevinä rysähdyksinä kaikkialta heidän ympäriltään. Kaie oli muuttunut utuiseksi hahmoksi ja sitten kadonnut pölyyn ja korventavaan valkoisuuteen. Alexei heräsi omaan terävään henkäykseensä, kun punamusta kivun tölväisy täytti otsalohkon.

Hengitys ei ottanut millään tasaantuakseen. Luomet olivat turvonneet ja kasvoihin särki. Hän nielaisi.

"Sinä nukut levottomasti", huomautus tuli toteavaan sävyyn huoneen laidalta. Alexei yskäisi. Hänen kaartelevia ja tukkoisia reittejä ravaavalta mieleltään meni hetki yhdistää tuttu ääni ja siihen niin erottamattomasti liittyvät kasvot toisiinsa. Kun ymmärrys vihdoin tavoitti Alexein, hänen mielialansa muuttui valoisammaksi useamman asteen heilahduksella. Hetken aikaa olo oli luottavainen ja kevyt.

"Tällä kertaa olen sentään yhä sängyssä", hän mutisi vaivautumatta kääntämään katsettaan. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Töitä", lakoninen vastaus kuului. Lyhyessä hiljaisuudessa oli harkintaa.

"Eikö protokolla käske joko laivueamiraalin tai hänen lähimmän alaisensa pysymään kaikkina aikoina Kefeuksella?" Hän käänsi ähkäisten kylkeään Gerardiin päin.

"Siellä oli hankala asua. Hana vuotaa. Ja lamppu räpsyy. Tiedäthän."

Alexei tunsi laimean hymyn nousevan kasvoilleen päässään jomottavasta kivusta ja raskaana painavista ajatuksistaan huolimatta. Gerard nousi puolittain, veti raahaavalla nykäyksellä tuoliaan hieman lähemmäs ja vastasi Alexein voipuneeseen virnistykseen, kun heidän katseensa vihdoin kohtasivat. Mies laski lukulasit sylissään pitämänsä holokansion päälle ja hieraisi nenäänsä. Hänen silmänsä olivat tutkivat ja huolestuneet.

"Näytät hirveältä."

"Minusta tuntuu hirveältä", Alexei vastasi. Häntä puistatti.

Kumpikin heistä oli hetken hiljaa.

"Kuinka kauan minä olen ollut poissa?" Alexei kysyi lopulta päätään kääntäen. Hän sipaisi kädellään leukaansa, mutta hoitohenkilökunta oli ajanut parransängen pois. Hän koki olonsa edelleen kuolemanväsyneeksi.

Gerard vilkaisi rannekelloaan arvioiden. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Kahden tunnin päästä yksitoista päivää."

"Yksitoista?!" Alexei älähti vastaan. Gerard nyökkäsi kaunistelematta ja pyyhkäisi kämmensyrjällä otsaansa kuin huolestuneet juonteet pois sipaistakseen. Hän oli lausunut sanat sävyttömän tyynellä äänellä, kuin olisi puhunut päivällisestään. Alexei tunsi kuitenkin ystävänsä niin hyvin, että löysi tämän tummentuneista silmistä ihmeemmin etsimättäkään aitoa pahoittelua ja huolta.

"Niin. Olet ollut psionisessa koomassa miltei puolitoista viikkoa. Herättävä lääkitys annettiin alkuviikolla Mallisterin suosituksesta. Sinä… herääminen on mahtanut ottaa koville."

"Heräämiset", Alexei korjasi vaisusti. Hän ravisteli päätään yrittäen karistaa kallon sisäpinnalla hiipivät kosketukset mielestään. Levottomat unet ja sekavat valveillaolon pyyhkäykset sulivat hänen muistissaan sekavaksi klimpiksi, eikä hän osannut sanoa oliko nähnyt Odette Drelkiniksi kutsutun hoitajan mieleen juuri äsken vai päiväkausia sitten. Muistikuvat palailivat pätkittäin. Virta oli turrutetun tyyni – miltei laiska – minkä hän ymmärsi nyt johtuvan tukahduttavasta lääkityksestä.

Alexei henkäisi syvään. Hän oli ollut poissa pienen ikuisuuden, eikä silti tiennyt hetkeen mitä kysyä tai sanoa. Hän siirsi silmänsä jälleen Gerardiin avuttomasti.

Vanha amiraali vastasi katseeseen uhkuen hiljaista myötäelämistä. Hän rykäisi uudelleen ja etsi selkeästi oikeita sanoja.

"Sinulla on kysyttävää", hän sanoi lopulta rauhallisesti. Alexei tunsi äkillisen, voimakkaan kiitollisuuden humahtavan lävitseen: ei turhia varmisteluja, käskyjä levätä tai yrityksiä sulkea hänen silmiään. Vain lupaus vastata totuudenmukaisesti. Luojalle kiitos Gerard Durandin kaltaisista esimiehistä ja ystävistä.

"Mitä… minun ryhmäni? Alexei sopersi.

Gerard harkitsi hetken hänen pyyntöään, mutta ymmärsi onneksi yskän ja kääntyi puolittain taakseen. Hän veti hitaalla liikkeellä syliin pudottamansa holokansion käteensä, siirsi lukulasit taas nenälleen ja selvitti kurkkuaan.

"Katsotaanpa. Solheim…. päivystävä lääkäri tarkasti hänet, mutta hän vaikuttaisi olevan muutamaa pintanaarmua lukuun ottamatta täysin vahingoittumaton. Lääkintämiehesi, Thompson, selvisi myös vähällä. Ruhjeita, sijoiltaan mennyt olkapää ja aivotärähdys."

Alexei nyökäytti. Huojennus tuntui hänen ruumiinsa jokaisessa solussa ja täytti rintakehän läpättävänä. Edes kaksi, hän huomasi hokevansa hiljaisella, kiitollisella äänellä sisimmässään. Edes kaksi.

Hän pyöräytti kämmentään hoputtaen Gerardia jatkamaan.

"Hydraliskon ammuksen jalkaansa saanut korpraali Wilkins pärjää hyvin. Lihasta syöpyi vain vähän. Jos toipuminen on odotetun mukaista, ontumista tuskin huomaa tulevaisuudessa. Hän… ", Gerard haki hetken sanoja. "Hänellä on kuitenkin vakavia psionisia kohtauksia. Tohtori Mallister puhuu muistiinpanoissaan psyykkisestä traumasta, joka peilautuu psionisen sekä fyysisen tilan romahduksena."

Alexei nyökkäsi sanattomana.

"Myös Adamsilla on raportoitu samanlaisia oireita. Hänet on ollut pakko pitää tukahduttavalla lääkityksellä, sillä psioniset lukemat ovat olleet jatkuvasti yläkäyrillä. Muuten hän on kunnossa. Väijyjän piikki ei lävistänyt mitään muuta kuin lihaksia ja mursi oikeanpuoleisen solisluun. Piikissä ei ollut zergien hermomyrkkyjä. Hänellä oli siinä suhteessa onnea matkassaan."

"Hänellä tapaa olla", Alexei totesi kuivasti. Hän hymyili vinosti. Lihasten liike sattui suupieliin, jotka kääntyivät vinoon muuttaen ilmeen irvistykseksi.

"Entä Lohmann?" hän kysyi muuta ajateltavaa saadakseen.

Gerard naputteli näyttöä hetken. Hänen paksut, tummat kulmansa rypistyivät. Alexei tunsi hätääntyvänsä.

"Kerro minulle", hän pyysi epätoivoisesti.

Alexein yllätykseksi Gerard hymyili itsekseen: "Niin, Lohmann. Hän voi tilanteeseen nähden hyvin. Myrkky oli suunniteltu lamauttamaan, eikä varsinaisesti tekemään vahinkoa kudoksille. Tohtori Howes itse asiassa uskoo, että Lohmannin päälle pudonnut loinen on avaintekijä siinä prosessissa, jolla zergit levittävät tartuntaa terraaneihin."

"Se paskiainen yritti…?" Raivo kiehahti punahehkuisena Alexein mielessä. Hän ei halunnut edes ajatuksissaan täydentää virkettä loppuun, muttei kyennyt estämään mieleensä väkipakolla karkaavia kuvajaisia. Lohmann oli käynyt vain muutaman hengenvedon päässä… ollut niin lähellä lähellä muuttumista joksikin...

Gerard nyökkäsi vakavasti: "Se oli täpärällä. Tohtori Howes on tosin miltei innoissaan loisen jäännöksiä tutkiessaan. Hän kutsui löytöä läpimurroksi."

"Se mies on aina innoissaan, kun tulilinjalla on aaveita", Alexei sanoi happamasti. Hän ei ollut vieläkään antanut Howesille anteeksi heidän erimielisyyksiään aiemmin.

"Hoitotietojen perusteella näyttäisi siltä, että Lohmannille on tehty likipitäen jokainen kuviteltavissa oleva kuvaus ja skannaus ja kaikki vaikuttaisi olevan puhdasta. Loinen ei saanut laskettua mitään hänen sisälleen", Gerard jatkoi kirpeästä sivuhuomiosta välittämättä. Hän sormeili näyttöä. "Tohtori Mallister on kirjoittanut eilen, että lamauttavan hermomyrkyn vaikutus on kulunut likipitäen täysin pois. Seerumihoidon aloittamisen jälkeen silmien tilanne on parantunut. Hän erottaa valoa ja liikettä, vaikka silmät ovat edelleen valo- ja kosketusarat."

"Se", Alexei yritti kuvailla tuntemuksiaan. "Se ei kuulosta pahalta?" hän varmisti epäuskoisesti.

"Ei", Gerard myönsi. Hän hymyili nopean, ohimenevän tuokion.

"Muistatko mitään Murraysta?" hän kysyi tuumivan tauon jälkeen vaisusti.

Alexei tunsi vatsansa muljahtavan. Hän oli miltei unohtanut Murrayn.

"Raynor sanoi, että hänet saatiin ylös sieltä. Puolikuolleena. Ilman Chandakia. Onko hän…?" Alexei ei saanut kysymystä pakotettua loppuun. Gerard oli pitkän tovin hiljaa silmäillessään hoitokertomusta, mutta puhkesi lopulta puhumaan.

"Hän on käynyt aika lähellä rajaa, Alexei, mutta hänen vastaava lääkärinsä on muuttunut päivä päivältä positiivisemmaksi. Vasemmassa jalassa on avomurtuma, useita kylkiluita on poikki, kaksi kallon levyä murtunut… alavatsassa repeämä, suolisto tuhoutunut pahoin. Sisäelimet olivat kuitenkin vahingoittumattomat, ja verenvuoto sisäisistä vuotopisteistä on saatu pysäytettyä toissapäivänä. Välitöntä hengenvaaraa ei enää ole. Hänet siirretään ensi tilassa ylös Kefeukselle, jossa loput leikkaukset tehdään."

"Gemma on laivaston parhaita kirurgeja", Alexei totesi toiveikkaasti.

"On. Hänen leikkauspöydälleen ei vietäisi potilasta, jolla ei olisi mahdollisuuksia. Murray selviää kyllä. Ryhmäsi eteen tehdään kaikki voitava."

Gerardin vakuutteleva äänensävy rauhoitti Alexeita, joka hymyili laimeasti ja oli jo aikeissa vaihtaa puheenaihetta, kun hänen mielensä tavoitti yllättäen yhtenä salamannopeana muistikuvana hoitaja Drelkinin muistoissa näkemänsä kohtauksen.

"Tuotiinko joku Kaien haarniskassa aavikolta?" hän henkäisi.

"Sinun ei kuuluisi tietää siitä mitään", Gerard vastasi yllättyneesti. Alexei ei sanonut mitään, eikä amiraali jäänyt tivaamaan. Hän päästi myöntävän murahduksen.

"Mutta se on totta. Haarniska löytyi romahtaneen nydus-kanavan suuaukon tuntumasta. Se oli miltei kaksikymmentä metriä maan alla. Se…", Gerard haki hetken sanoja kuin pohtien millä lailla viestiään pehmentää, mutta päätti olla suorasukainen. "Se oli Chandak."

"Chandak?!" Alexei älähti järkyttyneenä.

"Niin."

"Kuinka…?" Alexei oli niin vilpittömän ällistynyt, että tunsi leukaperiensä putoavan. Hänen maailmansa kiepsahti ylösalaisin ja kieltäytyi asettumasta raiteilleen.

"Minun arvaukseni on yhtä hyvä tai huono kuin omasikin. Hän on edelleen tajuton, eikä puvun tallennuslaitteissa ollut mitään materiaalia. Hän oli niin pahasti loukkaantunut, ettei olisi ikinä kävellyt omin voimin pois tukikohdasta", Gerard vastasi. Mies painoi sormet toisiaan vasten.

Alexei ei osannut sanoa kuulemaansa juuri mitään. Hän koetti ymmärtää mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta ei kyennyt kuin epätietoiseen silmien pyöräytykseen ja puuskahdukseen. Kaie, Chandak ja protossien taisteluhaarniska muodostivat omituisen kolminaisuuden, jonka mikään lähtöpiste ei tuntunut vievän yhtään lähemmäs lopullista ratkaisua. Koko juttu oli kuin palapeli, jossa ei ollut kaikkia tarvittavia paloja.

"Te jätitte Kaien seittiansaan?" Gerard kysyi hellävaroin.

"Niin", Alexei vastasi synkästi. Hän olisi mieluummin ollut ajattelematta tehtävän viimeisiä minuutteja. Kipu oli vieläkin liian lähellä. Mahanpohjassa tuntui terävä pistos.

"Minulla ei ole minkäänlaista käsitystä siitä mitä on tapahtunut", Gerard myönsi. Hän kumartui eteenpäin. "Se on kuitenkin fakta, että Kaien puku on jollain ilveellä päätynyt Chandakin ylle ja lähelle Van Saran pintaa."

"Onko Chandak täällä?"

"On. Älä toivo liikoja", Gerard kiirehti toppuuttelemaan Alexein silmissä käyvän leimahduksen nähdessään. Amiraali pudisti päätään, ja Alexei huomasi säikähdyksekseen, että tämän kasvoille nousi vaikea, ahdistunut ilme. Mies laski kädet nojaamaan tuolin käsinojia vasten. "En yritä pehmittää tätä sinua varten, sillä kuulet sen kuitenkin lopulta. Hänelle on tehty jotakin pesässä, Alexei. Jokin sairas koe. Emme tiedä, onko prosessi käännettävissä. Tartuntaa se ei ole, mutta skannaukset näyttävät jonkinasteisia solutason muutoksia. Howesin mukaan Chandakin sisällä oli yritetty kasvattaa jotakin. Myös psioniset lukemat ovat olleet huolestuttavia."

"Mitä?" Alexei henkäisi. Gerardin rauhallisten sanojen takana lymyili valtava määrä huolta, epätietoisuutta ja epämääräistä uhkaa, jotka tarttuivat myös Alexeihin.

"Häntä on valmisteltu… johonkin. Lääkärit ovat vielä epävarmoja siitä, kuinka edetä. Olemme pyytäneet protosseilta apua. Heidän parantajansa on jo matkalla."

"Luoja", Alexei sai kuiskattua. Gerard nyökkäsi tukahtuneesti. Järkytys paistoi myös hänen kasvoiltaan.

"Hän on hyvissä käsissä, mutta karanteenissa. Sinä olet hoitohenkilökunnan, minun ja Raynorin lisäksi ainoa, joka tietää. Ajattelimme olla lietsomatta epävarmuutta juuri nyt."

Alexei nyökkäsi, vaikka tosiasiassa tilanne oli kaikkea muuta kuin iskostunut hänen ymmärtävään mieleensä. Koko ajatuskin oli täysin absurdi. Oli tietenkin helpottavaa ajatella, että Chandak oli kaikkien todennäköisyyksien vastaisesti löytänyt tiensä takaisin omiensa luokse. Idyllinen onnenläikähdys oli kuitenkin lyhytikäinen. Zergien tekemät muutokset, mitä ikinä ne sitten olivatkaan, saattoivat olla peruuttamattomia. Ajatus sai paksun palan pakkautumaan Alexein rintakehän alle – hän huomasi puristavansa kämmenellään omaa vatsanseutuaan niin lujasti, että ote nipisti sairaalapuseron läpikin ihoa kipeälle, punaiselle hiertymälle. Chandakin sisar oli saanut tartunnan ja kuollut vuosia sitten, mikä oli ollut vähällä murtaa pienen intialaisteknikon täysin. Oli miltei katkeran ironista, että sama kirous kosketti näin julmalla tavalla myös sisarusparin toista osapuolta. Alexei toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei mitään lopullista ollut päässyt tapahtumaan ja että edes protosseilla olisi vastauksia terraanilääkärit ymmälle saaneisiin kysymyksiin.

Protossien ajatteleminen sai Alexein värähtämään. Hän ei olisi halunnut kysyä viimeistä kysymystä, mutta pakottautui puhumaan.

"Entäpä… Kaie itse? Mitään hänestä?"

"Ei mitään. Minä olen pahoillani, Alexei." Gerardin oli selkeästi hankalaa olla väistämättä Alexein toiveikasta katsetta, mutta hän piti silmänsä silti ystävänsä kasvoilla. "Hän… sijaintimajakka lakkasi lähettämästä, kun…"

"Kun?" Alexei kysyi. Pelottava, epämiellyttävä aavistus kalvoi jossakin hänen sisimmässään, mutta hän ei osannut pukea sitä sanoiksi. Jokin oli pielessä. Hän oli jättänyt huomiotta jotakin ilmiselvää.

"Kun pommitus alkoi."

Alexei hätkähti, veti yskäisyn väärään kurkkuun ja painui kaksinkerroin. Pommitus. Kuinka hän oli saattanut unohtaa?! Heidän tehtävänsä oli ollut merkata pesän kriittiset pisteet syvyyspommitusta varten. Vesi tihkui hänen kyynelkanavistaan ja happi ei ollut kulkea. Van Saran kiertoradalla oli odottanut kokonainen tähtituhoojien laivasto. Ne eivät ampuneet ohi.

"Pesää ei enää ole?" hän sai kähistyksi.

"Ei. Zergit on eliminoitu Van Saralta. Etsimme tunneleista parhaillaan jäänteitä, mutta… no, syvyyspommit ovat armottomia." Gerardin ääni oli jännittynyt ja surullinen.

"Ne ovat tehokkaita", Alexei myönsi soinnittomasti. Ajatus ei vieläkään mahtunut hänen päähänsä. Kaie oli ollut pesässä pommituksen aikaan. Hän ei ollut millään voinut… pommit olivat tuhonneet kaiken. Protossi oli… jäänyt jälkeen, tuleen ja terraanien kylvämään tuhoon. Kaie ei ollut mahtanut mitään.

Äkillinen oivallus sai hänet kauhistumaan. Olivatko sekavaa ja peruuttamatonta kuolemantuntua heijastelleet psioniset unet yrittäneet itse asiassa hienotunteisesti varustaa häntä tähän hetkeen, hitaaseen heräämiseen? Ymmärrykseen, joka tuntui korventavan koko kehoa? Oliko unissa kerta toisensa jälkeen kuoleva Kaie vain hänen virtansa yritys kertoa, että väistämätön oli jo tapahtunut? Näkikö hän silkkoja varjoja ja haipuvia vanoja siksi, ettei mitään muuta hänen rakastamansa protossin virrasta ollut enää jäljellä?

Alexei hymähti kitkerästi ajatuksilleen. Paratkoon, kai hän voisi sen myöntää edes itselleen. Kaiesta oli tullut enemmän kuin alainen, enemmän kuin luotettu ja ystävä. Hän oli ennen zergien pesään siirtymistä painanut nydus-kanavan suuaukolla silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja odottanut näkevänsä Gemman kauniit piirteet välähdyksenä mielessään. Voimakas kaipuu oli nykäissyt häntä jostakin sydänalan takaa. Gemman keijumainen olemus ei kuitenkaan ollut hahmottunut alitajunnan tyhjälle kankaalle, vaan mustuuden keskeltä hänelle olivat hymyilleet hydrauliikkapuvun visiirin takaa aran luottavaisesti kurkkineet Kaien keltaiset silmät. Alexei oli häkeltynyt sanattomaksi ja huiskaissut tuntemuksen pois mielestään kiusaantuneena. Hän oli vannonut itselleen jo viikkoja sitten, että saisi päähänsä kuin varkain iskostuneet, Kaiea koskevat tuntemukset ja ajatukset hätistettyä matkoihinsa, ennen kuin niistä tulisi liian iso häiriötekijä koko ryhmälle. Tuolloin oli tuntunut tuskallisen selvältä, ettei hän ollut onnistunut yrityksessään.

"Alexei", Gerard aloitti varovasti havahduttaen hänet muistosta. Alexei nieleskeli. Hän yritti palauttaa silmiensä eteen kaakaonenäisen ja hampaat paljastavaan nauruun puhjenneen Kaien kuvan. Sisimmästä sieppasi ja silmissä alkoi mustua, kun kaikki yksityiskohdat eivät terävöityneet millään. Oliko Kaien pieni hymykuoppa noussut vasempaan vai oikeaan poskipäähän? Kummalla kädellään naisella oli ollut tapana hermostuneena nypeltää paidanhelmaansa?

"Haluatko olla yksin?" Gerard kysyi hiljaa. Alexei olisi halunnut tarttua hänen rintakehäänsä ja hakata. Kysyä, miksi amiraali ei ollut odottanut. Miksei pelastuspartioita oltu järjestetty? Miksi hän oli jättänyt Kaien kuolemaan?

Hän ei tehnyt mitään niistä. Ei ollut enää voimia. Ei paloa. Ei sydäntä. Hän tuijotti eteensä mykistyneenä. Ensimmäistä kertaa hänen elämänsä aikana virta tuntui puutuneen täysin, kivettyneen toimimattomaksi ja kömpelöksi kuoreksi. Lapaluiden taakse koski, kun koko keho sähähti lukkoon ja kaikki ilma syöksyi ulos keuhkoista vavahduttavana huokauksena. Pakahduttava tunne sai rintakehän miltei ratkeamaan, mutta armollinen tajuttomuus ei tullut ja turruttanut häntä. Gerard veti tuolinsa lähemmäs ja ilmestyi hänen näkökenttäänsä huolestuneena hahmona, mutta Alexei tuskin näki häntä.

"Minä taidan olla jo", hän kuiskasi tyhjästi.

* * *

Hän ei enää edes tiennyt miksi istui Chandakin eristyshuoneeseen vievän paksun, harmaan automaattioven vieressä. Tunteja oli kulunut neljä. Ehkä jo viisi.

Hän oli lähtenyt sairaalasiivestä Gerardin poistuttua lyhyille yöunilleen. Hämärän Foxholen läpi kulkeminen oli vaikuttanut epätodelliselta, ja Alexei oli antanut virran ohjata itseään. Hän oli päätynyt – kuin koiperhonen valonlähdettä ihastellen – Chandakin karanteenihuoneeseen vievän käytävän päähän osaamatta itsekkään selittää miksi. Hän oli aluksi seisonut käytävää vasten seinästä kämmenellään tukea hakien ja väsyneesti tuon tuosta huojahdellen, mutta oli muutamia hetkiä sitten päättänyt istua alas. Käytävän elementtibetonista tehty seinä oli turvallisen konkreettinen selkärankaa vasten painuessaan.

Täällä oleminen tuntui jollakin lailla tärkeältä. Hän oli kuluttanut hereillä olonsa jokaisen minuutin lukemalla hoitokertomuksia, selailemalla ennusteita, jututtamalla lääkäreitä ja tutkimalla zergien tartunnan erilaisia vaiheita ja variaatioita tietokannoista. Silloin tällöin huoneeseen pujahtavat, raskaasti suojavarusteisiin verhotut hoitohenkilökunnan jäsenet vaikuttivat vastahankaisilta vastaamaan hänen kysymyksiinsä, mutta tuntui tarpeelliselta edes yrittää.

Alexei työnsi holokansion näyttöä kosketuskynällä seuraavaan alaotsikkoon asti päästäkseen. Raportti käsitteli zergien tartunnan poikkeavuuksia ja muunnelmia, joita kenttäolosuhteissa oli tavattu. Hän hieroi arastelevia silmiään ja yritti jälleen keskittyä. Oli tärkeää pysyä liikkeellä. Tehdä töitä. Kuormittaa ajatuksiaan. Auttaa Chandakia. Alexei tiesi varsin hyvin kiertävänsä sijaistoiminnoista huolella rakentamaansa kehää, mutta oli tällä hetkellä aivan liian väsynyt ja yksinäinen osatakseen tehdä muuta kuin upota hetkeksi valheelliseen tärkeyden ja kiireen tunteeseen. Hän ei voinut hiljentyä ja hidastaa, sillä se tarkoitti väistämätöntä paluuta siihen jäytävään ja sietämättömään menetyksen pakokauhuun, jonka pelkkä Kaien nimen mainitseminen hänen sisällään tällä hetkellä nostatti.

Alexei rummutti sormillaan karun istuimensa metallijalkoja välittämättä heleästä kopinasta, jonka liike sai aikaiseksi. Hän tiesi, että Chandakilla olisi vastauksia. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko edes tietää kaikkia yksityiskohtia ja kestäisikö kuulla, millä tavalla Kaien taisteluhaarniska oli joutunut Chandakin ylle. Silti Alexei odotti jatkuvasti sitä hetkeä, kun joku vastuulääkäreistä saapuisi käytävälle työvuoronsa päätteeksi ja antaisi muutaman, vaitonaisen vastauksen hänen uteluihinsa.

Alexei oli laskenut yhteen yksinkertaiselta vaikuttavat numerot ja vetänyt niistä omat johtopäätöksensä. Kaie oli jollakin konstilla päässyt sittenkin Chandakin luokse ja auttanut teknikon pois pesästä. Olivatkohan he joutuneet vangeiksi? Miten protossi oli irrottautunut seittiansasta? Oliko Kerrigan päättänyt sittenkin säästää tyttärensä? Miten kuolettavan vakavasti haavoittunut Chandak oli selvinnyt hengissä niinkin pitkään? Johtuiko se zergien kokeista? Miten Kaie liittyi koko soppaan? Oliko hänellekin tehty jotain, ennen loppua?

Alexei ei tiennyt montako tuntia oli istunut yksin pimeässä, kun ovi kävi. Hän ei kääntänyt päätään, sillä tulija saapui hissien suunnasta. Gerard kysyisi kolmannen kerran häneltä ruoasta. Hän kieltäytyisi kolmannen kerran. Nälkä ja jano olivat muuttuneet epäkiinnostaviksi, miltei merkityksettömiksi. Ruokahalun ja muiden tyhjiltä kalskahtavien tarpeiden sijaan jäljellä oli enää läpitunkematonta välinpitämättömyyttä. Valottomuutta. Sanoinkuvaamaton kolo keskellä koko helvetin vereslihalle revittyä rintakehää. Itku ei saavuttanut häntä, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt kyetä suremaan ja naurusta oli tullut hysteeristä, katkeraa. Pää oli raskas.

"Kommodori Shikov?" hän kuuli jonkun kysyvän. Syvä ja omituisen metallinen ääni ei ollut Gerardin, ja Alexei pyörähtikin ympäri yllätettynä. Aivoilta meni hetki yhdistää kuvajainen heidän aiempiin kohtaamisiinsa.

Kylmänhiki kihosi Alexein otsalle. Hän ei tiennyt, pystyisikö kohtaamaan protossimiehen juuri nyt, mutta pakopaikkaakaan ei ollut. Zeratulin viherkeltaiset silmät hehkuivat suun yli sidotun kangaskaistaleen yllä epäluonnollisen kirkkaina. Protossi tuli muutaman jäntevän, voimakkaan askeleen lähemmäksi. Hän oli vaikuttava näky pitkine, norjine kehoineen ja huolittelemattoman kaapumaisen vaatekerran roikkuessa hoikan vartensa peittona. Zeratulissa oli johtajuutta ja arvovaltaa, jonkinlaista majesteetillista itsevarmuutta, joka tihkui lävitse sään piiskaamista, nukkavieruista varusteista huolimatta. Hän näytti sanalla sanoen pysäyttämättömältä käytävää eteenpäin kulkiessaan. Alexei nousi puolittain seisomaan, mutta oli valahtaa takaisin penkille puutuneiden jalkojensa antaessa tärisevän vastalauseen äkkinäiselle liikkeelle. Hän katsoi avuttomasti Zeratuliin ja likipitäen aisti temppeliherrasta huokuvan psionisen voiman etäisenä kuohuna oman tajuntansa laidalla. Hän oli kuin mitätön henkäys temppeliherrojen arvovaltaisen johtajan edessä. Johtajan, johon Kaien menetys oli taatusti koskenut yhtä lailla kuin Alexeihin itseensäkin.

"En Taro Adun", Zeratul tervehti ja painoi päänsä kevyeen kumarrukseen. Alexei nielaisi kuuluvasti. Hän sai käden nostettua ohimolleen kunniaa tehdäkseen, mutta velvollisuudentuntoinen ryhti ei yltänyt muuhun olemukseen asti. Zeratulin silmissä välähti, kun hän pysähtyi Alexein eteen.

"Istukaa vain", hän kehotti ystävällisesti. Alexei romahti alas puolikyyrystä asennostaan epävarmasti mieheen silmäten. Zeratul vaikutti petollisen rauhalliselta, olkoonkin että tyynessä elettömyydessä oli aistittavissa jonkinlainen äänetön moite. Syyttävyyttä, kenties? Hän odotti jatkuvasti hetkeä, jolloin näennäisen tyyni pinta murtuisi ja oppilaansa menettäneen miehen suru murtaisi kaikki soveliaisuuden padot. Ajatus syytteistä ja raivosta tuntui tällä hetkellä niin pahalta, että Alexei huomasi käsiensä alkaneen jälleen vapista. Hän ei pystynyt käsittelemään tätä. Ei nyt. Ei Zeratulin kanssa.

Zeratul jäi seisomaan aloilleen kiinteästi edelleen häneen katsellen.

"Tulimme heti, kun kutsu saapui. Parantajamme on jo neuvottelemassa teidän lääkärienne kanssa."

Alexeilta meni hetki tajuta, että mies puhui karanteenissa makaavan Chandakin hoidosta. Hän suoristi selkänsä.

"Teillä on kokemusta tällaisesta?" hän sai änkytettyä.

"On."

"Kiitos", Alexei vastasi muutakaan keksimättä. Zeratul tuntui häälyvän hänen vieressään pitkänä, saavuttamattomana ja kaikkivoipaisena hahmona, joka voisi musertaa hänet hetkenä minä hyvänsä kengänkantansa alle.

Hiljaisuus venyi venymistään. Zeratul pysyi mykkänä. Alexein teki mieli huutaa ääneen jännitteen heidän välillään kiristyessä sekunti sekunnilta.

_Mitä sinä oikein odotat_, tuskastunut ääni hänen päänsä sisällä tivasi lähes suunniltaan surusta ja epäuskosta, _mitä saatanaa sinä haluat minun sanovan?_

"Odotanko minä mielestänne jotain?" Zeratul kysyi uteliaasti pienen tovin kuluttua. Alexei vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä protossiin. Hänen virtansa oli täytynyt lähettää turhautunutta ajatusta läpi melkoisella voimakkuudella. Zeratulin jäyhät kasvot eivät paljastaneet mitään mahdollisesti miehen mielessä myllertävistä tunteista, ja tämän virta oli voimakas ja sulkeutunut kuin vahva linnoitus.

"Minä tapatin sinun oppilaasi. Anna palaa", Alexein ääni oli pettää. Asian ääneen sanominen sai kylmät väreet kiirimään läpi koko vartalon ja kivun sävähdykset sydänalassa yltymään. Hän tunsi päänsä painuvan sekä häpeästä että tuskasta.

Zeratul kääntyi puolittaisen askeleen verran hänen puoleensa. Protossin koko olemus oli kuin kiveä. Suun ohutta viivaa ei näkynyt lainkaan huivikankaan alta. Pitkä hiljaisuus oli täynnä odotusta. Hetken ajan Alexei joutui miettimään, oliko hän lausunut äskeiset sanansa edes ääneen vai oliko protossin eleettömyydessä vain valtavaa, piilotettua raivoa.

"Tosiaan", Zeratul sanoi harkitsevaisesti. "Te olette saaneet lääkitystä, joka vaikuttaa psionisiin kykyihinne."

_Mitä helvettiä…?_

Keskustelun punainen lanka katosi siinä vaiheessa täysin Alexeilta. Hän piti silmänsä Zeratulissa yrittämättäkään piilottaa kummeksuntaansa. Mitä mies oikein ajoi takaa? Miksi he puhuivat yllättäen aaveiden lääkityksestä? Oliko tämä jokin protossien tapa käsitellä menetystä?

"Kaie", Alexei vastasi lammasmaisesti palauttaen keskustelun aiemmalle polulleen. Hänen teki mielensä korottaa ääntään. "Kaie oli pesässä, kun sitä pommitettiin. Kaie on…"

"Tukahduttava lääkitys taitaa olla oikea termi", Zeratul jatkoi härkäpäisesti aiemmalla linjallaan.

Alexei pysähtyi. Hän jäi tuijottamaan miestä sanoinkuvaamattoman raivon noustessa sisimmässään. Mitä helvettiä protossi oikein yritti? Kuvitteliko mies, että hän jaksaisi pelata tällaisia pelejä juuri nyt?

Zeratul ei tuntunut edes huomaavan hänen vihaansa, tai sitten temppeliherra ei piitannut siitä.

"Kaie ei ole kuollut", protossi virkkoi rauhallisesti. Hänen äänessään ei ollut edelleenkään minkäänlaista tunnetta.

Alexein mielessä pyörinyt kipakka vastalause törmäsi seinään, ja jokainen hänen päänsä sisällä kelautunut prosessi tökkäsi oikosulkuun välittömästi. Hän oli vetää henkeä väärään kurkkuun, yskähti, eikä osannut tehdä muuta kuin odottaa. Arka uteliaisuus ja toisaalta Zeratuliin lukkiutunut kontrolloimaton kiukunpuuska vääntelehtivät raskasta painia hänen päänsä sisällä. Hän halusi – halusi musertavan kovasti – uskoa miehen sanoissa piilevään vihjeeseen ja istuttaa toivonkipinän sisimpäänsä uudelleen. Pelko pettymyksestä tuntui kuitenkin raskaalta kuin kahle ja hetken aikaa hän oli lähellä antaa periksi sisällään möyrivälle epäilykselle: tämä oli jokin protossien käsitys Khalasta ja toispuoleisuudesta, jokin järjettömän julmalta tuntuva muistutus siitä, että Kaie oli todella konkreettisesti poissa.

"Selitä", Alexei kuiskasi. Hänen äänensä oli karhea ja painunut.

"Teidän virtanne, kommodori, ei ole parhaimmillaan", Zeratul lausui. Hän puhui kuin inttävälle pikkulapselle ja näytti perin juurin kyllästyneeltä keskusteluun. "Lääkityksen vaikutus hälvenee ajan myötä. Silloin löydätte nuoren papittaren helpommin. Hän on äitinsä seurassa."

"Kaie on…?" Alexei toisti konemaisesti. Zeratul kääntyi aavemaisen hitaasti.

_Kurkota. Löysit hänet valovuosien päästä kerran ennenkin_.

Alexei ei tarvinnut muuta. Hän sulki silmänsä yhtenä kiivaana rävähdyksenä, pusersi virtansa eteenpäin kompuroivaan, ryöpsähtelevään syöksyyn ja antoi jokaisen psionisen säikeen huutaa ääneen Kaien nimeä.

_Rauhassa_. Zeratulin kuivassa käskyssä oli hymähtävä, kiinnostunut sävy. _ Palatkaa niihin hetkiin, kun olette jakaneet mielenne hänen kanssaan, kommodori. Kun olette kokeneet jotakin yhdessä. Tilanteisiin, joissa olette olleet hetken ajan yhtä ja samaa virtaa hänen kanssaan._

Alexein oli alkuun hankala noudattaa seesteisellä äänellä lausuttua pyyntöä. Hän olisi halunnut toimia ripeästi, etsiä jokaisen galaksin kolkan ja universumin äärilaidan. Hän pakotti kuitenkin mielensä hiljentymään ja toi tutut muistot takaisin paikasta, jonne oli ne äsken sysännyt liian musertavina ja satuttavina.

Kaie seisomassa häntä vastapäätä heidän ensikohtaamisellaan, kasvot jurottavaan epäluuloon mutristuneina. Siniset plasmaterät hajottamassa zergkuningattaren haurasta kehoa. Hänen kätensä protossin vartalon ympärillä Foxholen tähtäyskupolin äärilaidalla, vain askelta ennen pudotusta. Kaie takertumassa hänen olkapäihinsä itkuisena myttynä äitinsä nimen paljastettuaan. Adrenaliininmakuinen ja raivokas kohtaaminen Vestalla. Syyllisyydentuntoinen ja arasteleva kiertely. Heidän taistelun rytmiin saumattomasti mukautuneet liikkeensä, yhteistä säveltä laulaneet virrat. Protossi kirjoittamassa hirsipuupelin ensimmäisiä arastelevia kirjaimia ja katsomassa Alexeihin hymyyn puhjeten. Kämmenet, jotka olivat silloin tällöin tahattomasti hipaisseet toisiaan. Kaie istumassa häntä vastapäätä kaakaomuki nyrkeissään ja nauramassa vapautuneesti. Väijyjän ansaverkkoon kuristuva protossisotilas.

Alexei palasi viimeiseksi kuukausien takaiseen hetkeen, jolloin oli itse ymmärtänyt jonkin omassa sydämessään muljahtaneen eteenpäin väistämättömästi. Hän kelasi takaisin niihin aamuisiin lähitaisteluharjoituksiin, joissa oli otellut Kaien parina ja saanut protossin pussitettua harvinaisesti nurkkaan. Alexei oli painanut naisen lukkoliikkeellä itseään vasten ja samalla tuntenut täysin varoittamatta niin kehonsa, mielensä kuin virtansakin leimahtavan eloon. Hänen sisuskalunsa olivat kiertyneet hämilliselle ja tulikuumalle solmulle, virta oli henkäissyt kiihtyneesti ja kaikki veri oli tuntunut pakenevan alaruumiiseen. Hän oli suorastaan häkeltynyt siitä, kuinka lähellä protossi olikaan, miten tämän raskas hengitys Alexein niskaa vasten sai hänen korvansa kuumottamaan ja kuinka tavattoman pehmeä naisen poninhäntä oli hänen leukaperäänsä vasten heilahtaessaan. Alexei oli äkisti, miltei säikähtäneesti irrottanut otteensa ja paennut harjoitussalin ovesta käytävälle jonkin onnettoman, läpinäkyvän tekosyyn olkansa yli huikaten. Hän oli istunut seuraavat viisi minuuttia vessassa yksin kylmällä vedellä helottavia poskiaan valellen ja kiusaantuneena reaktiotaan ajatellen. Hänen ja Gemman välit olivat tuolloin olleet parhaimmillaankin vähän kinkkiset Alexein vilpittömästä yrittämisestä huolimatta, eikä hän ollut ymmärtänyt lainkaan, miksi Kaie oli saanut hänen virtansa ja ruumiinsa käyttäytymään niin epäjohdonmukaisesti. Alexei oli pakottanut itsensä palaamaan saliin ja oli hillinnyt seuraavan viisiminuuttisen ajan selittämättömän mielitekonsa nuuhkaista varovasti Kaien hiuksia heidän jatkaessaan harjoituksia. Hän oli sinä iltapäivänä syömään mennessään ollut varma siitä, että oli sekoamassa vihdoin lopullisesti.

Vanhat tuntemukset hiipuivat ja jäivät haparoimaan virran keskelle kuin sammuvan tulen perässä kiemurteleva savuvana. Alexei oli huomaamattaan antanut sekä hymylle että kivulle tilaa sisimmästään. Hän oli kohottanut kätensä vaistonvaraisesti virrallaan kurottuessaan kohti käytävän vastapäistä seinää ja laski sen pettyneesti alas tajutessaan, ettei kukaan ottaisi kiinni.

Juuri silloin tuntemus löi hänen lävitseen. Tuttu psioninen henkäys täytti hänet, raapaisi häntä sisimmästä ja sai jopa hänen sormensa nytkähtämään. Alexei olisi tuntenut voimakkaan häiriökohinan läpi katkonaisena horjuvan virran missä tahansa. Se oli Kaie.

Pakahduttava kipu muuttui yhdessä hopeanhohtoisessa sekunnin murto-osassa silmittömäksi helpotukseksi ja lämmöntunteeksi, joka täytti jokaisen hänen sisimpänsä sopukan räiskyvänä ilotulituksena. Hänen virtansa kiirehti ahnehtimaan Kaien psionista hehkua omistavasti ja kiivaasti, eikä Alexei osannut hetkeen tehdä mitään muuta kuin täristä huojennuksesta. Kaie oli siellä jossakin. Kaie oli elossa.

Ennen kuin Alexein oma, voipunut mieli ehti varsinaisesti tehdä mitään muuta kuin ojentua koskettamaan Kaien tajuntaa, yhteys katkesi rätiseväksi sarjaksi häiriöitä. Alexei yritti vielä hetken tavoittaa Kaiea, mutta nainen oli jälleen poissa ja hänen oma virtansa liian väsynyt jaksaakseen uutta voimanponnistusta.

Alexei tunsi pakahtuvansa. Hän painoi kämmenen sydänalaansa vasten ja vajosi istumaan täysin sanattomana. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat kämmenselkää vasten voimakkaina ja toiveikkaina. Kaie oli elossa. Kaie oli elossa.

Hän tunsi vihdoin kyynelten valuvan silmistään ja käsiensä vapisevan.

"Voi paska", hän sopersi kerta toisensa jälkeen, ensin venäjäksi ja sitten englanniksi.

Zeratul oli pitkän aikaa hänen vierellään vain hiljaisena, liikahtamattomana patsaana. Lopulta protossimies kallisti kevyesti päätään.

"Tämä selittää joitakin asioita", hän totesi. Ääni ei paljastanut mitään. "Oletan, että kapteeni Raynor haluaisi tietää. Hän... on kovin kiintynyt oppilaaseeni."

Alexei nykäisi päänsä pystyyn. Raynor. Paratkoon.

"Minä... menen heti", hän sai ähkäistyä, ponnisti pystyyn ja säntäsi hisseille.

Hissin harjatusta teräsovesta sameana heijastuva kuvajainen hymyili Alexeille. Hän nosti päänsä takakenoon kiitollisuuden hyökyessä lävitseen ja seisoi samassa asennossa onnentunteessa paistatellen, kunnes hissin vaativa merkkiääni täytti käytävän.


	29. Ihme

_No jopas jotakin. En edes yritä sisällyttää tähän minkäänlaista kattavaa selityslistaa inspiraatiota syövistä lumimiehistä tai näppäimistön varastaneesta apinaheimosta, vaan annan estradin tarinalle, joka ei ole päivittynyt melkoiseen hetkeen._

_Mitä lämminhenkisin kiitos annulle ajoittaisista, virtuaalisista potkimisrituaaleista, kommentoinnista ja kirjoitustsempistä! Olet korvaamaton motivaattori!_

* * *

Hän oli laulanut, kunnes ääni oli muuttunut sameaksi ja humalan ohentamaksi käheydeksi. Helkkarinmoinen putki. Kolme päivää. Kolme päivää sekasotkuisia nuotteja ja äännähdyksiä, kotipolttoisen viinan hapanta iltasoittoa ja kakofoniaan hukkuneita kommunikaattorin ankeita äännähdyksiä. Raynor käänsi olkavarttaan. Pullonkaula oli kylmä ja säröisen tuntuinen kämmenpohjaa vasten. Hän kiersi sormensa tiukemmin sen ympärille ja kallisti. Turhaa. Jälleen tyhjää. Vain kaiku, joka helähtäisi hiertyneen, jo rusehtamaan alkaneen metallipohjan uumenista.

_Voi helvetti. Voi helvetin helvetti. Tämä planeetta tekee sinut vielä hulluksi, Jim. _

Raynor käännähti ympäri. Selällään oli hieman helpompi maata, kun sisuskalut eivät yrittäneet valua pitkänä junamuodostelmana ulos lähimmästä ruumiinaukosta, vaan tyytyivät muljahtelemaan puolelta toiselle kylkiluiden alla. Huone keikkui hänen näkökentässään ylösalaisin, eivätkä karut kalusteet tuntuneet millään asettuvan paikalleen. Jostakin oven alta piiskasi kylmää ilmaa, joka sai kapteenin värähtämään. Hän haparoi kädellään hetken päiväpeittoa paidattoman yläkroppansa peitoksi, kirosi käsiensä tärinää ja tajusi lopulta yrittävänsä riipiä lattian kokolattiamattoa irti.

_Jumalauta. Vitun matto. Vitun Van Sara. _

Tietokoneen äkillinen kilahdus ovelta tavoitti hänet. Ääni oli kohteliaan neutraali kuiskaus, mutta kaikui hänen väsymyksellä ja turruttavilla päihteillä kyllästetyssä pääkopassaan kuin orkesterimontullinen taistelusireeneitä. Raynor käänsi närkästyneenä päätään. Eivätkö ne helvetin asepukuiset apinat pystyneet pitämään tukikohtaa pystyssä edes pientä hetkeä ilman häntä? Hän tuijotti katon särmikkäitä metallielementtejä laskien sekunteja mielessään. Edellisellä kerralla Kingston oli jaksanut survoa rystysiään soittokelloaan vasten noin puoli minuuttia. Sinnikäs mies.

Kun minuutteja oli kulunut kaksi ja ovea paukutettiin myös nyrkeillä, Raynor alkoi toden teolla hermostua. Mitä saatanaa he oikein häneltä halusivat? Eikö hän ollut jo tehnyt kaikkensa tämän Vespene-huuruilta ja katkeruudelta lemuavan loukon eteen? Eikö joku muu voisi kerrankin ottaa peukalon pois perseestään ja tehdä sillä muutakin kuin kaivaa nenäänsä – tai hakata hänen hyttinsä soittokelloa?

Raynor sulki silmänsä, mutta tajusi liian myöhään tehneensä virheen. Hämärään katsominen satutti. Hahmot odottivat häntä mustuuden keskellä ja tarttuivat välittömästi kiinni jokaiseen tiedostavaan rippeeseen kuin hukkuvat ajopuuhun.

Sarahin pitkä, punainen tukka oli levinnyt paksuksi viuhkaksi Jimin olkapäälle. Nainen oli painautunut hänen maastotakkinsa kainaloon sanomatta mitään, selittelemättä ja pyytämättä anteeksi. Hänen katseensa oli rukoillut Jimia olemaan vaiti. He olivat katselleet Antiga Primen taivasta toisiinsa nojaten, yhteisiä unia nähden ja yön varjot planeetan ylle putoavan aamun myötä mielestään työntäen. Juuri ennen tukikohdan kangertelevaa aamuherätyssoittoa Sarah oli nostanut unesta raskaan katseensa ja silmäillyt häntä tunnustellen, aivan kuin olisi nähnyt Jimin ensimmäistä kertaa. Nainen oli suudellut häntä.

Myös Kaie oli luomien takaisessa vankilassa, odottamassa yön piirittämänä. Hän katsoi jalkoihinsa ja oli hiljaa, kuten hänelle tyypillistä oli. Protossi hymyili kasvonsa nostaessaan, ja tuolloin Jim näki haikeilla, pikkuvanhoilla kasvoilla ääneen lausumattoman pyynnön. Auta minua, tytön ilme aneli.

_Minä petin sinut. Ihan niin kuin Johnnynkin._

Jim pakotti hätäisellä räpäyksellä silmänsä aukeamaan. Hän ei pystynyt kohtaamaan sitä kaikkea kerralla. Hän kallisti pullon ahneesti huulilleen ja muisti vasta puolimatkassa sen olevan tyhjä.

Ovisummeri ulvoi edelleen taukoamatta aivan kuin Kingston olisi teipannut sormensa kiinni kutsupainikkeeseen. Mikä helvetti miestä oikein risoi?!

"Painu vittuun!" Jim äyskähti ovelle päin kädellään huitaisten. Hän alkoi uteliaasti silmäillä huoneen lattiaa ja muita pintoja etsien katseellaan seuraavaa pulloa. Ei hän voinut kaikkea olla juonut…?

"JIM! AVAA OVI! JIM!" kiivastunut ääni kohosi. Oveen hakattiin jälleen. Jim tunsi jäykistyvänsä.

"Se koskee myös sinua, Shikov!" hän ärjäisi myrtyneesti. Venäläisaave oli näemmä vihdoin päässyt jalkeille.

Jim kurkkasi tyynyn alle toiveikkaasti ja itsekseen jupisten, mutta pieluksen laskoksiin piilotettu pullo oli tyhjä. Samoin se, jonka hän oli teipannut lattialistaan yöpöydän taakse. Jopa vanha lääkekaapin yskänlääke-klassikko oli ryystetty tyhjiin.

Jim istahti otsansa rypistäen lattialle pohtimaan tilannettaan. Zergit oli tuhottu Van Saralta. Kaie oli poissa. Kerrigan piinasi edelleen hänen painajaisiaan. Viina oli loppu. Shikov mesosi yhä käytävällä ja äänitehosteista päätellen tyrkkäsi ovea jo kokeilevasti hartiavoimin.

Jim yritti sulkea melun tajuntansa ulkopuolelle. Shikov kerjäsi verta nenästään. Paskat, että miehellä oli pokkaa ilmestyä hänen ovelleen esittämään ukaaseja kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen. Mitä helvettiä Shikov oikein oletti? Että tämä oli ratkaistavissa millään muulla tapaa kuin nyrkkitappelulla? Että Raynor ottaisi venäläisaaveen vastaan syli avoinna sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli jättänyt Kaien zergien pesään?

"Avaa ovi!" Shikovin tukahtunut ääni jatkoi karjumistaan. Seuraavat sanat lävistivät Jimin tajunnan rautaisina, rosoreunaisina ja selkeinä. Aika pysähtyi. "Kuunteletko sinä minua, Jim?! Hän on elossa. KAIE EI OLE KUOLLUT!"

Jimin silmät räpsähtivät. Hän kuuli pullon kolahtavan jossakin takavasemmalla, kun metallipinta osui sängynjalkaan.

_Kaie…_

Jim ei olisi kyennyt itsekään jälkikäteen määrittelemään tarkkoja liikkeitään tai muistamaan sitä, kuinka kompuroi huoneen halki ovelle käsillään seinistä tukea hakien. Sekunteja kului loputtoman kauan – pieni tila ei ollut koskaan tuntunut niin avaralta – ennen kuin Jim lennätti koko kämmenensä vasten oven hätäaukaisupainiketta sokeasti henkeään haukkoen ja rintakehä täynnä kitkeränmakuisia sirpaleita. Oven metallipaneeli heilahti syrjään ripeänä suhahduksena. Samalla Jim sai täysin odottamatta syliinsä koko yläkroppansa voimalla ovea päin jysäyttämässä olleen Shikovin. Miehet törmäsivät toisiinsa hapen koko rintakehästä pois paiskaavalla voimalla ja päätyivät lattiatasoon kiroilevaksi kasaksi.

"Mikä vitun muurinmurtaja sinä uskot olevasi?! Ovi on täysmetallia!" Raynor sähähti kiukkuisesti paiskatessaan Shikovin seinää vasten ja naulitessaan katseensa tämän kasvoihin. Sen lisäksi, että Shikov oli saanut hänet menettämään tasapainonsa ja lyönyt ryntäyksensä päätteeksi kyynärpäällä hänen kylkiluihinsa uuden hätäuloskäynnin, Jimin omat hampaat olivat osuneet leukaan rikkoen ihon pitkältä matkalta. Kipu oli sanoinkuvaamaton. Jim nielaisi suolaiselta maistuvaa verta irvistäen pahantahtoisesti.

Shikov jäi nojaamaan pökertyneenä seinäpaneeliin takanaan. Hän oli kalpea, järkyttynyt ja mustelmilla, mutta kasvoille hitaasti leviävä hymy oli niin naurettavan leveä, että Jim tiesi miehen tarkoittaneen sanojaan. Hän antoi nyrkkiin kohonneen kämmenensä sormien oieta.

"Zeratul näytti minulle", Shikov sopersi. "Minä tunsin sen. Hänen virtansa. Hän on elossa, Jim. Kaie on elossa."

Miehen silmät hehkuivat voitonriemua ja helpotusta. Hän oli tosissaan. Voi protossin perse, mies oli tosissaan.

Jim tunsi koko kroppansa puutuvan. Maailma välähti hetken aikaa valkoisena, valoisana ja epäselvänä. Hän kuuli Shikovin lausuvan nimensä.

_Kaie…_

Jim huojahti, istahti itsekin aloilleen lattialle ja antoi humalan hyökyä päänsä läpi. Väsymys peitti ruumiin valuvana tuntemuksena. Hän hämmästyi itsekin sitä, ettei vajonnut tärisevään järkytykseen eikä riemusta sekopäiseen hysteriaan. Sen sijaan jossakin hänen sisimmässään tuikahti – varovainen, pieni ja järjetön leimahdus haki sytykettä voidakseen työntää hänet käyntiin. Hän ei ollut menettänyt tyttöä. Hänellä oli jälleen toivoa.

"Missä?" hän tiedusteli lopulta hiljaa, tuskin kuuluvasti.

"Mitä?" Shikov vastasi kysymykseen toisella. Mies näytti pöllämystyneeltä.

"Missä hän on?" Jim toisti kysymyksen rauhallisesti.

"Zeratul sanoi, että äitinsä kanssa." Alexei vaikutti siltä, että sanojen todellinen merkitys iskostui hänenkin mieleensä vasta hänen lausuessaan ne ääneen. Miehen kasvot peitti epävarma huoli.

Jim painoi kädet silmiään vasten.

_Se olikin liian hyvää ollakseen totta. _

Hän tunsi Sarahin ja jokaisen tämän katkeranjulman sodan lain liian hyvin osatakseen uskoa sattumiin. Sydäntä väänsi kuin siihen olisi porattu reikiä. Kaie oli hengissä jotakin tarkoitusta varten. Jokin sotatoimi? Panttivankitilanne? Ansa? Ehkä houkutuslintu?

"Kerrigan on ilmeisesti siis elossa ja lähtenyt Van Saralta, niinkö? Missä hän on? Miksi hän piti Kaien elossa?" Jim pudotti sanat ilmaan synkästi.

"Minä… tulin suoraan tänne… Zeratul…" Alexei oli alkanut änkyttää.

"Kai Zeratul sinulle jotain sanoi?!" Jim murahti.

"Olin niin helpottunut, etten tajunnut kysyä. Minä… minä luulin menettäneeni hänet", Shikov mumisi. Hänen äänensä haipui ja katse pakeni kohti lattianrajaa. Myös Jim pysyi vaiti.

"Mitä Kerrigan hänestä haluaa?" Shikov kysyi kohta. Jim vilkaisi mieheen silmäkulmastaan ja kohautti olkapäitään terävästi. Jos he jotakin Kerriganista olivat oppineet, niin sen, että tällä oli aina jokin salaovi tai hihaässä odottamassa kaiken varalta. Mitä tahansa uutiset tarkoittivatkin, pallo oli selkeästi terraaneilla.

"Eiköhän oteta selvää", Jim ehdotti housujaan oikoen ja itsensä pystyyn nykäisten. Hän hieroi niskaansa hämillisenä vilkuillessaan ympärilleen ja yrittäessään pohtia oliko jossakin huoneessa jäljellä edes yksi sellainen t-paita, joka ei ollut yltä päältä hiessä, oksennuksessa tai jossain, mikä haisi eritteiltä ja näytti zergin sisuskaluilta.

Shikov kompuroi jaloilleen. Hämmennys loisti läpi hänestä.

"Minun pitäisi informoida Gerardia", hän rykäisi.

"Hienoa. Soitetaanpa hänelle saman tien", Raynor ilmoitti. Hän raivasi tiensä mutkattomasti sekalaisen huoneen läpi seinän näyttöpäätteelle. Ruutuun näytti tulleen nyrkinkokoinen särö. Hänellä oli epämukava tunne siitä, että asialla oli jotain tekemistä toissayön ja edelleen arastavien rystysten kanssa.

"Tuota… eikö meidän pitäisi… ", Shikov levitteli käsiään näyttäen pudonneen kärryiltä kokonaan. Jim vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli kysyvästi. Hän tökkäsi sormensa sirpaloituneen kosketusnäytön pinnalle ja etsi Gerardin tunnusta. Päänsärky oli yltynyt jomottaviin mittoihin.

"Mitä sinä… mitä sinä oikein teet?" Shikov kysyi lopulta.

Jim kääntyi ympäri vetäen syvään henkeä. Häntä huimasi ja hän sai töin tuskin aisoihin äkillisen mielihalunsa pyöräyttää keskustelukumppaniaan nyrkillä jonnekin nenän tietämille.

"Se on haaste, Shikov. Niin hänen tyylistään. Hän on tehnyt siirtonsa, ja tietää, että me reagoimme. Että me haemme Kaien kotiin. Voimme samalla vaivalla valmistautua. Minä ainakin aion mennä paikalle panssaroituna ja kaikki paikat persvakoa myöten täynnä muoviräjähdettä."

Shikov yritti selkeästi koota ajatuksiaan. Kommodori näytti epäluuloiselta.

"Tämä pitää käydä läpi perinpohjaisesti. Ja selvin päin", hän huomautti painokkaasti. Miehen katse kulki arvioiden tavararöykkiöiden seassa. "Sinä… kulunut viikko näyttää olleen melkoisen rankka sinulle."

Jim työnsi leukansa eteenpäin ja nosti kädet ristiin rintakehälleen. Hän joutui jo kolmannen kerran pidättäytymään äkillisestä mielihalusta leipoa Shikovin naamaa oikealla suorallaan. Kaie olisi ollut ylpeä moisesta itsehillinnän osoituksesta.

"Jos sinulla on jotain huomautettavaa, sano se suoraan", hän ärähti jäätävästi.

"Täällä haisee kuolemalta", Shikov tokaisi viattomasti.

"Ja sinä näytät krapulaiselta pandalta. Kerrotaanko lisää faktoja alennustiloistamme vai keskitytäänkö asiaan?" Jim kysyi kitkerästi.

Rykäisy miesten takaa keskeytti heidät.

"Niin mielenkiintoiseksi kuin tämä keskustelu uhkaakin käydä, minun pitänee pyytää huomiotanne. Kapteeni Raynor, Shikov?"

Raynor käännähti kantapäidensä varassa. Puhelu näytti yhdistyneen. Amiraali Durand tuijotti kohteliaan kysyvästi pöllämystyneen oloista ja ruhjehaavan ohimoonsa saanutta Shikovia ja tämän edessä horjuvaa, paidatonta Raynoria.

"Iltaa vain. Tai huomenta", Raynor toivotti suruttomasti. Hän väläytti esiin parhaan partiopojan hymynsä Gerardin hienoisesti rypistyneet kulmakarvat nähdessään, mutta vakavoitui pian nipistävän kivun muistuttaessa itsestään. Verinen hammasrivi ei kenties ollut paras mahdollinen tapa herättää luottamusta. Juonne Gerardin kulmien välissä syveni.

"Minulla on raportoitavaa…", Shikov aloitti epävarmalla äänellä.

"Tämä näyttää tarinalta, joka pitää kuulla", Gerard keskeytti kuivasti rykäisten. Hänen silmänsä tuikahtivat. "Tavataan taktiikkahuoneella 15 minuutin päästä."

* * *

Kaikessa siinä raastavassa hirveydessä oli jotakin hypnotisoivaa – jotakin, joka veti katseen puoleensa ja pakotti kohtaamaan lasin takana odottavan näyn jokainen aisti avoinna. Alexei olisi halunnut kääntää päänsä pois tai rikkoa hiljaisuuden, muttei kyennyt edes värähtämään. Hänen oli pakko katsoa. Pakko hyväksyä.

_Voi paratkoon. Voi luoja. _

Vaikka Zeratul oli varoittanut häntä etukäteen, Chandakin tyhjä katse sai Alexein silti nieleskelemään. Tavallisesti niin iloisina ja älykkäinä tuikkivien tummanruskeiden silmien takana ei ollut mitään – ei tunnistamisen häivettäkään, ei pienintäkään tiedostavuuden murusta. Nainen toljotti raukeasti ja kaikesta inhimillisestä tunteesta tyhjänä eteenpäin kohti vaaleanharmaata seinäpintaa. Alexein sisällä orastanut hento toivo oli vähällä musertua täysin ja hänen huulillaan vielä äsken karehtinut hymy kuoli.

Nainen oli pultattu istuma-asentoon selkätuen avulla, ja hän retkotti kovaa pintaa vasten vain juuri ja juuri vyösiteiden varassa pystyasennossa pysyen. Suupieli roikkui halvaantuneena sitä alaspäin vetävän letkun painosta ja osittain kaljuksi ajeltu päälaki paljasti pitkät, hilseilevät arvet ohimoiden takana. Sairaalakaavun alta pilkotti puoliksi suomujen peittämä, epämuodostuneelta näyttävä jalkaterä.

Antiseptinen aine haisi kaikkialla, eikä Alexei mahtanut mitään silmiensä vetistämiselle. Hänen aivonsa eivät millään suostuneet prosessoimaan sitä, että kapeaan sänkykehikkoon haudattu irvikuva oli se Chandak, jonka hän oli tottunut näkemään nelistämässä Kefeuksen käytävillä ja Adamsin nokkelana sanailuparina.

_Voi Chandak, mitä sinulle on tehty?_

Zeratul oli puhunut vain Chandakin psionisesta tilasta, eikä järkyttynyt Alexei ollut tullut kysyneeksi alaisensa fyysisestä voinnista. Vasta nyt, valvomon eristyslasin takana vain muutaman metrin etäisyydellä seisoessaan, ymmärrys löi hänet pysähdyksiin. Chandak oli jäänyt romahtaneen tunnelirakennelman alle ja joutunut zergien koe-eläimeksi. Kuinka naiivi Alexei oli ollut olettaessaan, että kaiken sen jälkeen nainen olisi sirorakenteinen, nauravainen ja eloisa itsensä?

Alexei siirsi katseensa eteenpäin huoneen toiselle laidalle. Jos särmikäs koura oli äsken puristanut hänen sydämensä miltei pakahduksiin, nyt se siirtyi jäykistämään selkärangan kylmällä, syyllisyydentuntoisella nipistyksellä. Kuinka väsyneiltä he näyttivät – miltei pienten lasten kaltaisilta kaikessa orvossa haavoittuvaisuudessaan, istuessaan särkyneinä huoneen seinustoilla. Vaikka huoneessa piipahti tuon tuosta hoitohenkilökunnan jäseniä ja alitajuinen kiire heijastui läpi koko tilanteesta, viisikko onnistui luomaan ympärilleen rikkumattoman kuplan. Kipu ja väsymys työntyivät läpi kaikesta: maahan luoduista silmistä, liikkumattomista kehoista, rikki räsähtäneistä toivomuksista kaventuneilla kasvoilla.

Alexei ei kyennyt hetkeen liikahtamaan askeltakaan, vaan jäi seisomaan kynnyksen vierelle käsi ovenkahvaa kohti ojentuneena. Siinä kahden askeleen välillä tasapainoillessaankin hän joutui pitkän tovin ajan vain katsomaan ja antamaan jokaisen yksityiskohdan iskostua mieleensä.

Wilkins istui laitapaikalla luonnottoman suorana ja katsellen eteenpäin kohti vastapäistä seinää. Hänen huulensa olivat kevyesti raollaan, mutta ääntä ei tullut. Vaalea tukka näytti pienen huoneen steriilissä kirkkaudessa luonnottomalta, kuin ylivalottuneelta valokuvalta. Naisen käsi oli puristettu vieressä istuvan Adamsin olkapäiden suojaksi. Adams ei näyttänyt edes huomaavan lohdutusta, vaikkei kämmentä poiskaan karistanut. Hän itki – eleettömästi, vapisematta, ääntelemättä – naama täynnä tahraisia kyynelvanoja. Miehen kämmenet oli kuperrettu Chandakin pienen, hervottomana peiton päällä lojuvan kämmenen suojaksi. Alexei tunsi, kuinka Lohmannin ja Thompsonin virrat kävivät tuon tuosta Adamsin tajunnan peittona huolestuneina ja lohduttaen. Varmistaen, ettei miehen mieli hajoaisi.

Side peitti edelleen toisella puolella vuodetta istuvan Lohmannin silmät ja sai hänet näyttämään vioittuneelta, hauraalta ja jollain tapaa ikäistään vanhemmalta. Hänen suupielensä olivat kovettuneet katkeriksi, hieman tylyiksikin viiruiksi.

Thompson puolestaan vaikutti neuvottomalta. Lääkintämies ja Solheim istuivat sängyn päädyssä kasaan painuneina ja tuntien selkeästi hiljaisuuden painostavampana kuin muut. Alexei tiesi, mitä miesten mielessä liikkui: kuinka järjetön, mutta riipivä syyllisyys omasta selviämisestä ja vahingoittumattomuudesta tunkeutui läpi jokaisesta ajatuksesta ja sai menetyksen tuntumaan, jos vain mahdollista, vieläkin hankalammalta.

Ovi aukeni narisematta ja kevyesti Alexein kosketuksen alla. Hän liikutti konemaisesti jalkojaan, keskittyi jokaiseen hengenvetoon ja yritti koota ajatuksiaan. Katse kuitenkin harhaili Chandakin kuolleisiin silmiin – niiden reagoimattomuus oli musertaa hänet. Pahinta eivät olleet kaikki ne haavat, ruhjeet, murtumat, eivät edes jäljet zergien geneettisestä muuntelusta. Sen sijaan raskaimmalta tuntui hyväksyä se, että säihke nuoren teknikon olemuksesta oli imetty pois. Alexei kaipasi silmänräpäyksen ajan miltei huimaavan voimakkaasti sitä elämää rakastavaa, älykästä, kurillisen viehättävää ja paikoin maanisen poukkoileva virettä, joka oli tehnyt Chandakista sähköiskumaisen henkäyksen.

Alexein kurkku oli karhea ja rintakehää kivisti, kun hän antoi virtansa kulkea hiipien yli häntä ja ryhmää erottavan välimatkan. Muiden virrat tuntuivat alkuun tummilta ja saavuttamattomilta, mutta pinnan alla pyörteilevät syvät vedet olivat täynnä padottua tulta. Alexei kurkotti eteenpäin ja lähestulkoon hätkähti katkeruuden ja aggressiivisen kostonhimon murskautuessa sisintään vasten. Ryhmä oli hajoamispisteessä.

Lohmann oli ensimmäinen, joka nosti päätään. Silmien ympäri kiedotusta harsosta huolimatta miehen katse liikahti kohti Alexeita. Piakkoin myös muut tunnistivat esimiehensä. Alexei hymyili pienesti kasvojen kääntyessä häntä kohti ja aisti samalla, kuinka jo miltei tavoittamattomiin lipuneet virrat terästäytyivät kuin vanhasta tottumuksesta. Wilkins nosti käden ohimolleen rutiininomaisesti.

"Sir", hän kuuli Solheimin äänen tervehtivän.

"Huomenta", Alexei vastasi ristiriitaisten ajatusten myllertäessä sisällään. Hän meni muutaman askeleen lähemmäs. "Arvasin, että löytäisin teidät täältä."

Adamsin katse nousi. Silmät olivat punareunaiset ja luomet turvonneet.

"Kun kuulin, että hän on täällä… minun oli pakko tulla."

"Tiedän", Alexei sanoi lempeästi. "Minä tiedän."

He olivat kaikki hetken aikaa hiljaa väistäen huolellisesti katseillaan sairaalasängylle asetellun, elottoman mytyn.

"Hän ei ole reagoinut meihin millään lailla. Ihan kuin psionista yhteyttä ei enää edes olisi", Wilkins ynähti hiljaisena. Hän pakoili ilmiselvästi Alexein lohdullista katsetta ja myös omassa sisimmässään raivoavaa itkua vetämällä kädet silmiensä peitoksi ja painamalla päänsä kohti lattiaa. Alexein ei tarvinnut ihmeemmin venyttää mielikuvitustaan kuvitellakseen, millaisen raivon valtaan suorasukainen nainen oli joutunut lääkärien empaattisiksi tarkoitettuja pahoitteluja ja protossiparantajien kryptisiä selityksiä kohdatessaan. Hän oli itsekin kohdannut samat tunteet kuluneiden tuntien aikana ja joutunut kerta toisensa jälkeen hyväksymään sen, että oli avuton ja kykenemätön tekemään muuta, kuin odottamaan ja antamaan hoitohenkilökunnalle työrauhan.

"Teitä saattaa ilahduttaa se, mitä minulla on kerrottavanani", Alexei virkkoi. Hänen ei tarvinnut teeskennellä optimistista virettä äänessään. Ryhmä otti uutisen vastaan apaattisesti, tuskin huomattavasti kiinnostuen.

Alexei nojasi sängynpäätyyn toiveikkuutta äänestään piilottamatta ja jatkoi: "Puhuin äsken protossien parantajien kanssa. He olivat optimistisia. Zergit eivät ehtineet täysimittaiseen pyyhintään asti. He tekivät tässä vaiheessa vain kevyen kerroksen hänen mielensä päälle."

"Se on siis kumottavissa?" Adamsin pää pomppasi ylös sellaisella voimalla, että hänen niskansa nikamat päästivät napsahtavan paukahduksen. Toiveikkuus tunki läpi hänen sopertelevasta kysymyksestään.

"Ei.. ei se ole", Alexei sanoi pahoillaan. Hän vaihtoi asentoa. "Chandak kantaa zergien yhteismielen merkkiä koko loppuelämänsä. Sitä ei voi pyyhkiä pois. Mutta suurin osa persoonasta ja muistoista oli pelastettavissa ja korjattavissa. Kaikki yhteismielen häpäisemät säikeet on tuhottu."

"Hän… Chandak on tuolla jossakin?" Wilkins ynähti osoittaen kädellään kohti ystäväänsä. Etusormi vavahteli ilmassa.

"On. Protosseilla on suunnitelma psionisen horroksen rikkomiseksi. Pyysin Zeratulia ja Chandakia hoitanutta parantajaa käymään täällä heti herättyään", Alexei vakuutti. Hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä nähdessään, kuinka epäuskoinen virnistys tarttui Adamsista Wilkinsiin ja edelleen muuhun ryhmään. Adams pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa näyttäen silmittömän huojentuneelta, ja Solheim taputti voitonriemuisesti, mutta äärimmäisen hellästi Chandakin luisevaa jalkaa kuin yrittäen vakuutella koomaan vajonneelle naiselle ratsuväen olevan jo matkalla apuun. Thompson, kuten aina kiihtyessään, hieroi parransänkeään ja istahti etunojaan kyynärpäät polviaan vasten painaen. Hän säteili.

"Helkkari, protossien parantajat ovat taitavia. Ehkä tämä… ehkä… ehkä tämä ei ole ihan toivotonta", hän mutisi.

Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Lohmann rykäisi.

"Onko Murraysta kuulunut mitään uutta?" hän kysyi. Wilkins terästäytyi selkeästi, kun puhe siirtyi hänen taistelupariinsa.

Alexei antoi hymyn kasvoillaan yltää myös silmiin asti.

"Enää kaksi operaatiota ja hän siirtyy osastolle vuodepotilaaksi toipumaan. Gemma… tohtori Stanton oli toiveikas, kun puhuimme äsken."

Uutinen vaikutti ryhmään sähköistävästi. Wilkins painoi huojentuneena kädet polviaan vasten, Adamsin hymy leveni entisestään ja Solheim löi nyrkin kämmentään vasten hyväksyvän murahduksen päästäen. Thompson henkäisi ilmaan naurunsekaisen hymähdyksen ja hänen virtansa singahti levottomasti käytävän päästä toiseen.

"Mitä muuta?" Lohmann kysyi yllättäen haparoivalla äänellä. Mies keskeytti muiden ilonpidon miltei kärsimättömästi. Hänen niskansa jänteet värähtelivät, kun mies käänsi päätään Shikovia kohti. Lohmannin otsa rypistyi keskittymisestä miltei kuin hän olisi yrittänyt kuulla esimiehensä ajatukset. "Sinä… tässä on jotain muutakin?" hän kysyi hermostuneesti.

Alexei nyökkäsi. Totta kai Lohmann oli poiminut sen hänen ajatuksistaan.

"En tiedä mitään parempaa tapaa kertoa tämä teille. Kaie on elossa."

Jos Chandakiin ja Murrayn tilaan liittyvän uutiset olivat aiheuttaneet ryhmässä huojennuksensekaista naurua, sai Kaiesta puhuminen aikaiseksi ensin pitkän, äimistyneen hiljaisuuden ja sen jälkeen äkillisen helpotuksen ja riemun leimahduksen. Adams tarttui sängyn yli Lohmannia olkapäistä epäuskoiseen naurunhörähdykseen puhjeten, Wilkins tuijotti miehiä ympärillään sanattomana ja päätään käännellen. Thompson ja Solheim takoivat toisiaan kömpelösti harteille puolittaiseen halaukseen hypähtäneinä.

Lohmann istui häkeltyneenä kohun keskellä. Hän oli laskenut kiihtymyksestä nykivät kädet syliinsä ja levitteli avoimia kämmeniään.

"Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta", hän sanoi soimaavaan sävyyn. "Näin psionisia unia ja usein herätessäni olin varma, että hän oli siinä hetken... Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta."

"Älä välitä, minäkin kuulin sen vasta Zeratulilta", Alexei sanoi lohduttaen.

"Missä…?"

"Miksi Kaien puku…?"

"Oliko…?"

Adams, Lohmann ja Thompson puhkesivat kaikki päällekkäisiin kysymyksiin ja tulivat kaikki yhtä äkisti keskeytetyksi, kun ovi käytävälle vedettiin auki ja Zeratul asteli sisälle. Miehen vanavedessä huoneeseen kulki pitkä, norjarakenteinen protossimies, jonka osa heistä oli nähnyt aikaisemminkin Chandakin karanteenitiloissa.

Alexei suoristi itsensä ja nyökkäsi miehille kohteliaasti. Hän tunsi liikuttuvansa selittämättömällä tavalla, kun pöllämystynyt ja väsynyt ryhmä hänen ympärillään suoristi rivakasti ryhtinsä, oikaisi pienillä nykäyksillä istumisen rypyille painamat vaatteet ja siirsi yhtenä hahmona käden ohimolle kunniaa tehdäkseen.

"En Taro Adun", Zeratul sanoi kohteliaasti ja parantajamies hänen takanaan toisti sanat kaikuna. Hän kumarsi kevyesti päätään painamalla. Alexei vastasi tervehdykseen ja teki sen jälkeen kevyen eleen kämmenellään ryhmälleen rentoutumisen merkiksi.

"Hyvä, että olette kaikki täällä", Zeratul totesi suoraan asiaan siirtyen. "Tässä on Oeden. Hän on mustien temppeliherrojen parantaja, yksi parhaista."

Oedeniksi kutsuttu mies ei osoittanut eleelläkään huomanneensa huoneessa olevia terraaneita. Päinvastoin, tämän kasvot pysyivät kunnioittavasti suunnattuna kohti Zeratulia. Hänen hehkuvien protossisilmiensä liekki oli meripihkainen, seesteinen.

"Tuleeko Chandak vielä kuntoon?" Adams uskaltautui kysymään pienen hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Oedenin leuka värähti sairaalasängyn suuntaan, kun hän arvioi syrjäkarein Chandakia.

"Hänen virtansa on vajonnut tiedostavan mielen ulottumattomiin ja miltei ehtynyt. Se on todennäköisesti sammutettu väkipakolla. Piiloutuminen on ollut ehkä viimeinen tapa puolustautua zergien yhteismieltä vastaan." Oeden pälyili edessään seisovia terraaneita eleettömänä, tumma ääni konemaisen värisevänä.

"Ymmärsinkö oikein – mieli kaiken zergien tekemän tuhon alla on edelleen olemassa, mutta… no, kangas on tällä hetkellä tyhjä?" Alexei etsi hetken oikeita sanoja. Protossi maisteli itselleen vierasta ilmausta.

"Se on totta", hän sanoi lopulta lyhyesti.

"Etkö voi tehdä sitä temppua, jonka Zeratul teki Kaielle zergien hyökättyä sukkulaan? Tiedäthän, laskea Khala irti hänen tajuntaansa ja antaa sen pyyhkiä mennessään se kaikki paska?" Wilkins ehdotti toiveikkaasti. Hän heilautti kättään epämääräisesti päänsä vieressä. Alexei katsahti naiseen tyynnytellen, varoittavastikin. Khala oli protosseille pyhä asia.

"Temppelisisar Kaie on protossi", Zeratul puuttuikin puheeseen jyrkän vakavasti. "Khala ei vastaa terraanien kutsuun. Se olisi tuhoisaa."

Protossimiehen smaragdiset silmät häilähtivät kirkkaanvihreää valoa. "Teidän aaveenne pitää sen sijaan kytkeä uudelleen päälle."

Oeden otti askeleen eteenpäin. Hän puhui harkitsevin painotuksin. "Te voitte auttaa siinä. Muistot tulee houkutella ulos. Hiljaa ja varoen, jotta mieli ei repeydy."

"Voimmeko yrittää sitä heti?" Adams pisti väliin. Mies teputti jalkateriään malttamattomasti lattiaa vasten. Oeden siristi silmiään ja yritti heikoin tuloksin piilottaa närkästymisensä terraaneita silmäillessään. Levoton ja kärsimätön aavejoukko näytti häiritsevän häntä syvästi.

"Kiire on tässä kohtaa vain haitaksi. Ensin tarvitaan joku, johon hän luottaa. Joku, jota kohtaan hän ei tunne liian vahvasti, mutta johon hän reagoi", hän kuvaili.

Alexei ei ehtinyt edes tarjoutua vapaaehtoiseksi, kun katseet alkoivat kääntyä hänen puoleensa. Wilkinsin naama oli täynnä padottua anelua ja Adamsin silmät loistivat piilottelematonta toivoa. Myös Zeratulin kevyesti kallistetussa päässä oli ääneen lausumaton kysymys.

"Taidan olla paras tarjokas", Alexei myöntyi ja hymyili rauhoittelevasti ryhmälleen. Oeden silmäsi hänet läpi päästä jalkoihin tarkkaavaisesti ennen kuin avasi jälleen suunsa.

"Tarkoitus on, että kukin teistä tarjoaa hänelle kimmokkeita muistojen ja erilaisten mielikuvien pohjalta. Käykää läpi yhteistä historiaanne ja niitä hetkiä, jotka olette kokeneet tärkeiksi. Miettikää, mikä tekee hänestä oman itsensä. Luokaa heijastuspinta, johon hänen mielensä on mahdollista tarttua."

"Kestääkö hänen vointinsa sellaisen rasituksen?" Alexei kysyi aidosti huolissaan. Psionisten kykyjen käyttäminen ei ollut vain henkisesti rasittavaa, vaan vei aina veronsa myös aaveen fyysisestä kunnosta. Chandak näytti nykyisessä tilassaan niin heiveröiseltä, että Alexei epäili pienenkin psionisen virtapiikin musertavan naisen lopullisesti.

"Hän on valmis. Ehdottaisin, että ensimmäinen yritys tehtäisiin tänään illalla, jolloin ehditte mietiskellä, levätä ja valmistautua päivän ajan."

Alexei päästi myöntävän äännähdyksen. Hän hymyili Oedenille viitsimättä selittää, että aaveet tuskin kykenisivät nykytilassaan sellaiseen mielentyyneyteen, jolla protossit suhtautuivat kriiseihin ja vastoinkäymisiin elämässään. Hänellä oli aavistus siitä, että risti-istunnassa meditoiden vietettyjen hetkien sijaan iltapäivän pitkät tunnit olisivat täynnä kynsien pureskelua, hermosavuja, kyteviä tunteita ja rohkaisuryyppyjä.

"Uskoisin, että kapteeni Raynor, amiraali Durand ja ylilääkäri Howes haluaisivat olla paikalla", Zeratul virkkoi. Hän painoi päänsä kevyesti. "Tapaamme illalla."

Alexei lausui protosseille vilpittömät kiitoksensa heidän hyvästellessään. Kun ovi kävi, hän sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos. Kaikki järjestyy, hän halusi uskotella itselleen, kaikki kääntyy vielä hyväksi.

Ryhmä hänen ympärillään oli hetken aikaa vaiti, kun kukin yritti sulatella tilannetta ja ymmärtää sitä haparoivien valokeilojen täplittämää tunnelia, johon heidät oli juuri tyrkätty. Alexei veti huoneen päätyseinälle unohtuneen kiikkerän tuolin vaitonaisena vastapäätä ryhmäänsä ja istuutui. Hän hymyili hieman surullisesti. Siitä oli jo aikaa, kun he olivat yhdessä viimeksi puhuneet, pohtineet, raivonneet, nauraneet ja käyneet lävitse yhteisiä kokemuksia. Olleet vain, antaneet virtojen sulautua yhdeksi uomaksi.

Zergien pesässä tapahtuneet asiat olivat ruhjoneet heitä kaikkia, satuttaneet syvemmältä kuin mikään ennen tätä. Ryhmä oli joutunut ottamaan kaiken vastaan ilman häntä. Syyllisyys tuntui karheana palana kurkussa. Itse kunkin virran pinnalla häilähteli epävarmoja väikkeitä ja kolhuisia haavoja. Niiden kohtaaminen tuntui pahalta, mutta Alexei tunsi samalla ylpeyttä kuljettaessaan katseensa alaistensa epäsuhdan rivin päästä päähän.

"Olen pahoillani, etten ole ollut läsnä kuluneina päivinä, kun kaikki on tullut rytinällä alas. Minun olisi pitänyt. Te selvisitte kuitenkin hyvin. Piru, paremmin kuin hyvin", hän kuvaili ja yllättyi itsekin äänensä käheyttä. "Oletteko te valmiit yrittämään tätä näin pian?"

"Älä yritäkään estää meitä", Lohmann kielteli. Hän sai epätoivoisen virnistyksen taiottua kasvoilleen.

"Chandak tarvitsee meitä", Adams myöntyi. Hänen silmänsä tummuivat. "Ja myös Kaie. Me olemme valmiit, Shikov. Koska vain."

* * *

Kaksitoista tuntia olivat kuluneet piinallisen hitaina ja valuvina. Niin hän oli ajatellut vielä tunti sitten hoitohuoneeseen vievällä käytävällä edestakaisin marssiessaan. Nyt kaikki päivän aikana eletyt hetket tuntuivat lentäneen ohi yhden kiivaasti imaistun hengenvedon aikana – siinä hän seisoi jälleen elottomalla muovisekoitelattialla sängyn päädyssä, Chandakin hahmoa tuijottaen. Monitorien vaimea siritys ja annostelijan vaimeat piipitykset lävistivät hiljaisuuden.

Hän olisi halunnut koskettaa niskatuen valkeaa muovia vasten velttona ja tahdottomana roikkuvaa poskea, mutta sai katseensa käännettyä ja huokaisun nielaistua takaisin mahanpohjalle. Ei ollut tilaa mielipahalle tai surkuttelulle, ei tällä kertaa. Hän kulki vuoteen äärelle, nosti Chandakin käden omaansa ja silitti luisevia rystysiä peukalonsa kärjellä. Silmät sulkeutuivat kuin itsestään ja hengityksen rytmi hidastui.

Alexei oli tuntenut naisen virran jo sairaalahuoneen ulkopuolelta: se oli piikkilankamaisen ohut, täynnä haituvaisia solmuja ja kellui tummanharmaassa, kelmumaisessa hyytelössä. Vaikka Oeden oli tuhonnut zergien psioniset linkit, yhteismieleen sulautumisen jäljet oli helppo tuntea edelleen kihisemässä Chandakin virran äärirajoilla. Alexei yritti olla huomaamatta niitä ja tummaa auraa, jonka ne tuntuivat kaikkialle ympäristöönsä langettavan. Hän oli varma siitä, että Chandakin oma, kirkas mieli olisi vielä löydettävissä ja tunnistettavissa kaiken kuonan alta – että jossakin kalsean ja värittömän massan keskellä oli valoa, värejä. Hän keskitti kaiken tarmonsa Chandakin virran löytämiseen.

Alexei päästi oman virtansa kulkemaan vapaasti ja antoi samalla psionisen tajuntansa täyttyä kuvilla heidän yhteisistä muistoistaan. Virnistys sai hänen suupielensä värähtämään. Hän oli tottunut hymyilemään Chandakin läsnä ollessa. Kukapa ei olisi, olihan nainen aina antanut heille syitä nauraa. Virvatuli, sähikäinen, ilkikurista riemua hehkuva virta muiden joukossa.

Nainen oli ollut ensimmäinen, joka oli vuosikausia sitten marssinut ulos rämisevän kuljetussukkulan kapeasta luukusta ja virnistänyt häpeilemättömän toverillisesti Alexeille heidän katseidensa kohdatessa. Alexei oli ollut silloin hermostuneempi kuin olisi ollut valmis myöntämään: hän ei ollut ikinä vastannut niin isosta aavejoukosta yksin. Chandakin kasvot nähdessään hän oli kokenut kireyden olemuksestaan lientyvän ja huojennuksen pyyhkäisevän mielensä halki. Siinä missä samassa siirtoerässä Shikovin ryhmään nimetyt Adams, Thompson, Godlewski ja Murray olivat pälyilleet taempana rahtikolleihin nojaillen ja mulkoilleet häntä jurottavan epäluuloisina kulmiensa alta, oli Chandak istahtanut kahareisin pöydänkulmalle, pistänyt tupakaksi ja aloittanut polveilevan tarinan Kefeuksen keulatykkien huollosta ja siitä, kuinka oli lapsena tehnyt kesäisin töitä rakennustyömaalla. Toisin kuin kaikki muut sisäänpäin kääntyneet aaveet, Chandak ei ollut koskaan pantannut luottamustaan tai vaatinut Alexeilta todisteita tämän hyvistä aikeista. Päinvastoin, teknikkonainen oli oma luottavainen, herkeämättömän neuroottinen ja kipinää iskevän älykäs itsensä. Aina ja kaikkialla. Vuosien myötä hänestä oli tullut se luottohenkilö, jonka Alexei lähetti vastaanottamaan uudet, ryhmään nimetyt aaveet: samalla rupattelevan hyväntahtoisella välittömyydellä hän oli odottanut sukkulahallin ovella aikanaan Wilkinsia, Lohmannia, Solheimia ja myöhemmin jopa Kaiea. Aina hymyillen. Aina valmiina. Ja joka ikisellä kerralla hänen vieressään talsiva aave oli tuijottanut silmäkulmastaan epäuskoisesti alas pikkuruiseen naiseen, joka kiroili kuin merimies ja nauroi kuin aurinko.

Jossakin syvällä läpikuultavan tyhjiön keskellä, Chandakin horroksessa lepäävä mieli liikahti. Alexei sävähti. Tunne oli samankaltainen kuin lapsuuden aurinkoisina kesäpäivinä, kun äkillinen häikäisevä tuikahdus jostakin kirkkaasta pinnasta sokaisi näkökentän täysin sopivassa kulmassa silmiin heijastuessaan. Kokemus oli häilyväinen ja ohikiitävä, mutta Alexei oli varma siitä, että reaktio oli aito. Pimeydessä oli ollut – jos ei nyt valoa, niin ainakin epämääräinen harmaa pilkahdus. Hän avasi silmänsä, nosti peukalonsa pystyyn ja samalla käänsi voitonriemuiset kasvonsa kohti huoneen lasi-ikkunaa.

Piakkoin valvomon ovi kävi, ja muut aaveet tulivat perätysten huoneeseen. Hermostuneisuus ja toiveikas varovaisuus helmeilivät ilmassa. Viimeisinä piiriin pujahtivat Wilkins ja Adams, joka siirtyivät kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta sairaalasängyn toiselle laidalle. Aaveet alkoivat yksitellen etsiä Alexein virtaa ja sen sisään suljettuja tuntemuksia Chandakista. Virittäytymisestä johtuva kohina löi miltei korvat lukkoon ja sai paineen tuntumaan vatsaontelossa asti. Psioninen jännitys virisi kaikkialla huoneessa.

_Rauhassa. Kaikki on hyvin. Keskittykää Chandakiin. Muistoihinne._

Ei kulunut aikaakaan, kun psioniset kipinävanat limittyivät luontevasti osaksi yhteistä, herkkäpiirteistä tajuntaa. Alexein virta raportoi hajanaisista muistikuvista, mielleyhtymistä ja ajatuksista kaikkialla hänen ympärillään. Hän alkoi pian vastaanottaa sekalaisia aistimuksia läpi kiihtyvällä vauhdilla: Chandak ja Solheim istumassa yhdessä tupakalla Foxholen läntisellä sisäänkäynnillä vain muutamia viikkoja sitten. Chandak hakemassa tietoa kämmentietokoneeltaan, tupakka suussa ja toinen kämmen selityksen tahdissa heiluen. Helisevä nauru. Chandak pitelemässä hervottomaksi mytyksi valahtanutta Lohmannia tiukasti sylissään Godlewskin ruumiin löydyttyä ruumakannelta. Chandak harjoitussalilla, paksujen nyrkkeilyhanskojen peittämät kädet lanteille laskettuna. Itkuun purskahtava, raivokkaaseen valitukseen puhkeava Chandak. Yhteen liitetyt kädet – toinen suuri ja lapiomainen, toinen pieni ja siro. Kefeuksen halki ravatulla aamuhölkällä olkansa yli kurkkaava ja leveästi Thompsonille virnistävä Chandak. Naisen huulet hipaisemassa jonkun poskea. Wilkinsin kanssa iloisessa nousuhumalassa ripsiväriä silmiensä kehykseksi sutinut Chandak. Wilkins ja Chandak taisteluharjoituksissa huohottaen, väistelemässä toistensa ketteriä iskuja. Chandak ja Adams istumassa vieretysten ruokalassa, vaihtamassa ymmärrystä tihkuvaa katsetta. Adams painamassa pienen intialaisteknikon syliinsä ja suukottamassa tämän otsaa.

Pian Alexei ei enää pystynyt erottamaan kuvia ja tapahtumia toisistaan tai sanomaan, oliko hänen lävitseen kulkeva muistonpätkä hänen omansa vai jonkun muun. Muistelma kerrallaan, aistihavainto toisensa perään aaveet takoivat hehkuvista jänteistä syntynyttä kuvaa ehjemmäksi ja aidommaksi.

Psioninen voima kietoutui heidän ympärilleen huuruisena ja väkevänä. Tiedostamattomuus alkoi valua aistien yli märkänä peittona. Alexei kutsui hiljaa Chandakia. Muut liittyivät kuiskaukseen yksitellen. Äänet nousivat jyliseväksi pauhuksi, mutta vastausta ei tullut. Solheimin ja Wilkinsin virroissa ehti käydä jo pettynyt säväys.

Adamsin virta oli kuitenkin vaadittu ihme. Kun mies laski jokaisen psionisen suojamuurinsa putoamaan ja karjaisi taisteluparinsa nimensä tyhjyyteen, rikkumaton tyven murtui tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi. Chandakin tajunta heräsi mouruavan ärjäisyn säestämänä eloon, miltei kuin nainen olisi pidättänyt henkeä pitkän aikaa ja saisi vasta nyt ensimmäistä kertaa happea keuhkoihinsa. Hänen psioninen tajuntansa räjähti vauhkoksi sekasotkuksi. Yhtenä hetkenä Alexei ja muut aaveet kelluivat raukeassa, hypnoottisen hämärässä kuolemanhiljaisuudessa, ja heti sen jälkeen tuhannet kuvat, äänet, maut ja sanat tulvivat läpi kaikista aistikanavista ja virran porteista.

Siinä se oli – Chandakin ydin.

Alexei tunsi katselevansa kuvakirjaa, jonka värjyviä sivuja tuuli pöllytti eteenpäin liian nopeasti, jotta hänellä olisi ollut todella aikaa ymmärtää mitään muuta kuin vieraita kasvoja, sekavia kuvioita ja värien kaoottista ilotulitusta. Siinä seisoi yllättäen pieni käsillään viuhtova intialaispoika hänen edessään ja yhtä äkisti muisto vaihtui hyperavaruushyppyyn kiihdyttävän sukkulan ohjaamoon. Eteenpäin nytkähtävä alus sai hänen polvensa pettämään, mutta sekin oli hetkessä poissa. Tilalla oli kiihkeä suudelma, johon Chandakin taivuttanut mies päästi mielihyvästä samean murahduksen vain vaihtuakseen kuvajaiseen aaveryhmän yhteisestä pokeri-illasta. Äänten, tunteiden ja kuvien sekamelska oli valtava, täysin käsittämätön ihmismielen sisäistettäväksi.

Alexeilla kesti hetken aikaa toipua ällistyksestään, mutta toimintakyky palasi onneksi nopeasti. Hän työnsi räiskyvän tulvan vaivalloisesti syrjään tajunnastaan.

_Chandak. Kerro meille, mitä tapahtui. Näytä minulle Van Sara ja zergien pesä._

Katkonaiseen kuvien pikakelaukseen ei tullut taukoa tai minkäänlaista selkoa. Päinvastoin, vauhti tuntui vain kiihtyvän.

_Näytä minulle zergit. Näytä mitä sinulle tehtiin._

Nyt Chandak reagoi hänen pyyntöönsä. Palaset alkoivat yhdistyä ja muodostaa kokonaisuutta hänen silmiensä eteen. Kun kuva lopulta tarkentui ja lakkasi sekoittumasta kymmeniin muihin muistoihin, Alexei tunnisti paikan.

He seisoivat zergien pesän eteiskammiossa nydus-tunnelin suuaukolla. Chandak oli kumartunut alaspäin ja haki kiihkeään hengitykseensä rytmiä. Häntä pyörrytti ja huimasi, eivätkä jalat kantaneet hetkeen. Murray laski kätensä hänen hartialleen, ja kohta miehen ilmeestä saattoi päätellä Chandakin laukaisseen jonkun kehnon puujalkavitsin. Murray puhui jotakin, mutta ääni ja kuva laahasivat edelleen eriparisina tavoittamatta toisiaan. Mies nyökkäsi myötätuntoisesti.

_Sinä loukkaannuit. Tunneli romahti. Muistatko?_

Kuva mureni vain rakentuakseen yhtenä hujauksena kasaan toisaalla. Veitsenterävä kipu löi toistuvina aaltoina Chandakin maahan murjotun ruumiin yli; Alexei huomasi hien kohonneen omalle otsalleen ja virtansa yrittävän vaistomaisesti kantaa osaa Chandakin tuskasta. Kaikkialla oli pimeää ja pölyistä. Chandakin suussa maistuivat multa ja veri. Hän kuuli Murrayn virran huutavan jotain kaukaa, mutta ääni hukkui olemattomiin sammumassa olevan tajunnan hiipuessa hiljakseen. Kipu oli niin voimakas, että se oli muuttunut jo merkityksettömäksi. Chandakin ajatukset kulkivat tokkuraisena. Nainen pohti, kuolisiko hän tukehtumalla vai verenvuotoon. Hän ajatteli hetken ajan ryhmää ja perhettään maapallolla, kunnes sulki silmänsä. Tuli pimeää.

_Sinä selvisit siitä, Chandak. Sinä selvisit siitä._

Seuraava kuva tuli tokkuraisen ja samean mielen uumenista. Chandak makasi jossakin. Hänen vartalonsa ui – tai pikemminkin kellui vedenpinnan alla vesikasvin tavoin. Piesty keho makasi syvällä jonkinlaisen altaan pohjalla. Raajat eivät totelleet ja silmien päällä lepäsi paksu, läpäisemätön kalvo. Hän tunsi potkut vatsanpeitettään vasten, aivan kuin jokin olisi tyrkkinyt häntä sisältäpäin arvioiden ja hänen ruumistaan koetellen. Ohimoiden takana hehkuvassa hiilloksessa hänelle kuiskasi vieras, pahansuopa ääni, jonka kutsua oli mahdoton vastustaa. Äänen vanumainen, venytetty sävy tukahdutti myös selkärangasta nousevan tarpeen räpiköidä ja mielen onkaloissa syntyneen halun paeta. Kauhu sai ihon nousemaan kananlihalle.

Chandakilla ei mennyt kuin hetki tajuta, että hän kävi taistelua, jota ei voisi voittaa. Kapinointi yhteismieltä vastaan oli hyödytöntä. Hän alistui, sillä oli liian väsynyt taistellakseen vastaan, liian rikki nostaakseen sormeaankaan. Sillä ei ollut enää muita vaihtoehtoja. Näinkö hänen sisarensakin oli kuollut - likistetty ja sammutettu olemattomiin ajatus kerrallaan? Katkerana ja väsyneenä hän antoi periksi ja keskittyi sydämenlyöntiensä tasaisen rytmin tuntemiseen. Sitä ei ollut vielä korvattu, hän huomasi ajattelevansa. Se oli hänellä vielä. Terraanin sydän.

Alexein oli pakko nieleskellä, kunnes hän pystyi jatkamaan. Chandakin tunteiden lisäksi myös hänen omat pakokauhunsa, kuvotuksensa ja surunsa tekivät muiston seuraamisesta sanoinkuvaamattoman hankalaa. Hän ei voinut olla toistuvasti hokematta itselleen päänsä sisällä, että Chandakin ei olisi pitänyt joutua kestämään tällaista. Hän kurotti kohti teknikon tajuntaa niin hellästi kuin osasi.

_Sinä pääsit pois. Kykenetkö näyttämään sitä meille?  
_

Välähdys. Hänen päänsä yllä kaartuivat zergien pesän elävät seinät. Keho oli viluinen, hytisevä ja jonkinlaisen liman peitossa. Makuusijan ylle piirtyi pian kaksi isokokoista hahmoa, jotka häälyivät katseen ulottumattomissa. Hydraliskoja, hän tunnisti lopulta. Niiden ajatusten pohjalla oli kliinistä, tunteetonta uteliaisuutta ja omistushaluista voitonriemua. Chandak yritti kohottaa käsiään, mutta sai aikaiseksi vain näkökenttänsä äärilaidalla vilahtavan epämääräisen, vaalean ulokkeen. Hän menetti jälleen tajuntansa.

_Kuinka sinä pääsit pois?_

Chandak pystyi tuskin enää ajattelemaan. Yhteismieli oli vienyt jo niin paljon – vielä päiviä sitten hän oli kyennyt taistelemaan kehonsa lopullisesta hallinnasta sitä vastaan, kontrolloimaan omia liikkeitään ja aistejaan. Nyt tuntui liian raskaalta vain roikkua sen liepeissä ja tarkkailla, yrittää löytää jalansijaa ahtaaksi käyneestä mielestä itselleen. Hänet oli lyöty, Chandak tiesi. Pian viimeinenkin tiedostava murunen sammuisi, ja hän lakkaisi olemasta. Ajatus löi paniikilta maistuvan adrenaliinin sykkimään läpi suonien, mutta se oli jo myöhäistä. Suomuihin peittyneet jalat eivät enää totelleet häntä.

Jossakin kaukana etäinen valokeila piirtyi hetkeksi seinälle. Oviaukolla oli joku. Chandak tunsi päänsä kääntyvän. Elävän kudoksen ote hänen ranteistaan ja nilkoistaan tiukkeni – ihan kuin hänellä todella olisi ollut enää tahtoa tai halua paeta. Kammioon oli saapunut pieni joukko. Hydralisko, väijyjä ja jokin tartutetulta terraanilta näyttävä olento. Sen turvonnut, täysin arpikudoksen umpeen kuroma pää oli suhteettoman suuri luurankolaihaan kehoon suhteutettuna. Chandak tunsi mahanesteiden nousevan kurkkua kohti: pelkkä olennon mukana huoneeseen tullut kammottava, etikkainen löyhkä sai hänet miltei antamaan ylen.

Ja viimeiseksi zergien takaa esiin astui pitkä, erottuva hahmo. Kaie näytti hehkuvan valoa zergien rinnalla seisoessaan ja kasvonsa Chandakin puoleen kääntäessään. Alexei tunsi Chandakin epäuskoisen huojennuksen läpi oman sydämensä hyppäävän riemusta.

Kaie pujahti zergien välistä ripeästi ja nosti kämmenensä ilmaan viestittääkseen kolmikolle, että näiden tuli odottaa. Zergit vetäytyivät kuuliaisesti taemmas.

Kaie tuli pikaisin askelin lähemmäs ja kumartui Chandakin ylle. Naisen ilme ei paljastanut mitään. Hänen silmänsä liikahtivat levottomasti Chandakin kasvoilla, ja pian Kaien tuttu, voimakas mieli tunnusteli hänen tajuntaansa varovaisesti. Protossin virta vetäytyi yhteismielen tervehdyksen tuntiessaan ja Kaien kasvoilla kävi päättäväinen ilme. Hän kumartui tarkastelemaan jotakin Chandakin pään takana. Hänen huulensa kävivät Chandakin korvan lähellä.

"Pure sen pää poikki ennen kuin nielaiset. Ymmärrätkö? Pure sen pää poikki ja nielaise."

Naisen matalalla äänellä henkäisty hätäinen käsky nostatti Chandakissa kauhistuksensekaisia kysymyksiä. Mitä ihmettä Kaie tarkoitti?

Kaie vetäytyi kaksi askelta taaksepäin pitäen kuitenkin edelleen katseensa Chandakin silmissä. Hänen ilmeensä oli pakottava, miltei raivokkaan varmisteleva. Chandak yritti ymmärtää vieläkin naisen sanoja, kun zergit työntyivät lähemmäs. Hydralisko toi viiltävän terävän käsivarsiteränsä Chandakin kurkulle ja painoi toisella kyynärnivelellään naisen pään sivuttain vasten kylmää pintaa. Chandak – ja samalla muistoa seuraavat aaveet – ymmärsivät vihdoin, mitä oli tapahtumassa, kun sivussa seisonut, kahdella jalalla kävelevä zerg laahusti lähemmäs. Se kumartui massahtelevia äännähdyksiä päästäen Chandakin kehon ylle. Punainen ja turvonnut pää repesi onton maiskahduksen myötä, ja kudosmassan kylkeen lohjenneesta, ammottavasta haavasta paljastui velttona hyllyvä, pehmeä zergloinen. Olento – sen täytyi olla jonkinlainen hautomo – kumartui alemmas ja painoi puhki venyneitä kudospalasia varisevan lohkeaman vasten Chandakin kasvoja.

Chandak yritti rimpuilla, kirkua, rukoilla – mitä tahansa. Yhteismielen ote hänen tietoisesta mielestään oli kuitenkin tiukka kuin kahle, ja hydraliskon terä hänen kurkullaan liikahti varoittavasti. Hän oli voimaton, kun hänen suunsa pakotettiin auki ja lemuava olento painautui entistä lähemmäs. Limainen loiseliö oli ryhtynyt sätkimään ja sähisemään ilman kanssa kosketuksiin joutuessaan, ja se värisi edelleen hänen suuhunsa kiemurtelevana suomujen ja pehmeän lihan sekasotkuna työntyessään. Kiehuva kuolemanpelko täytti hänen jokaisen solunsa ja sai heikot, psioniset voimavarat leimahtamaan kuin soihdun. Kuvat ja muistot välähtelivät hänen mielessään, kun nainen kävi lyhyttä ja katkeraa taistelua zergien loista vastaan. Toukka raapi tietään kohti nielua ja ruoansulatusta, sen nytkähtelevä häntä pieksi kitalakeen veristä jälkeä. Chandakin tukehtumisensekainen yökkäysreaktio tuntui vain antavan olennolle pontta.

Vain sekunnin murto-osan myöhemmin ymmärrys ja sitä seurannut vaistomainen toiminto sähköistivät Chandakin. Nainen painoi hammasrivistönsä empimättä toisiaan vasten ja puri nahkan, kudoksen ja öljyisen kudosnesteen halki raivon syöksyessä takaraivosta halki koko kropan. Hän pelkäsi oksentavansa tai tukehtuvansa – tai molempia yhtä aikaa - hampaiden murskatessa otuksen pään rustolevyt ja loisen pään irrotessa napsahtaen. Zergien hyytelöimäinen, poltteleva veri ja kudosmassa levisivät pirstoutuneesta kallosta kaikkialle.

Hän pakotti itsensä nielaisemaan äänekkäästi kakoen.

Kun hydraliskon terä lopulta nousi, Kaie seisoi jälleen hänen ylleen kumartuneena. Protossi näytti surulliselta avatessaan hänen suunsa ja tunnustellessaan kevyesti hänen hampaidensa pintoja sormellaan. Hän nyökkäsi zergeille. Chandakin yllätykseksi yhteismieli ei antanut minkäänlaista hälytystä, vaan tuntui pikemminkin kaikkien muiden tavoin uskovan, että loisen istutus oli onnistunut. Hän tarkensi katseensa Kaieen yrittäen kysyä apua tai selitystä, mutta naisen kasvot olivat täysin tutkimattomat.

"Älä anna periksi", tämä kuiskasi matalalla äänellä ennen kuin nousi ja kääntyi mennäkseen.

_Sinä… _Alexei oli niin järkyttynyt näkemistään asioista, ettei hetkeen tiennyt miten jatkaa. Hän haki mieleensä tyyneyttä. Ryhmä oli tärkein. Chandak oli tärkein. Kaikki muu oli nyt toissijaista. _Kaikki on hyvin, Chandak. Sinä olet turvassa. Rohkeasti toimittu. Kaikki on nyt hyvin. Sinä olet kotona. Kukaan ei satuta sinua. Muistatko mitään muuta?_

Kaien kasvot ilmestyivät jälleen Chandakin ylle. Hänen suunsa aukesi ja sulkeutui, mutta muisto oli liian hauras ja rakeinen tavoittaakseen ääntä. Naisella oli yllään keltainen hydrauliikkapukunsa, ja Chandak virnisti toiveikkaasti. Kaie pelastaisi hänet. Kaie auttaisi. Chandak oli varma siitä. Jostakin syystä yhteismielen ote tuntui heikommalta kuin aiemmin, ikään kuin jokin olisi vahingoittanut sidettä hänen ja zergien välillä. Chandak käänsi tokkuraisena päätään Kaien liikkeiden mukana. Protossi oli alkanut Chandakin ällistykseksi riisua taistelupukuaan. Hän ravisteli raskaita hydrauliikkasaappaita jaloistaan ja puhui edelleen jotakin. Ääni tavoitti vihdoin myös heidät särisevänä kaikuna.

"… tänne, sillä tämä on tukikohdan suojatuin… aktivoida sijaintimajakan puvus- ... minä… minä olen niin pahoillani, että sinun… tämä kaikki."

Chandak ojensi haparoiden kätensä ilmaan. Kaie tarttui siihen, silitti kämmenselkää nopealla liikkeellä ja laski sen jälkeen käden takaisin alas rinnan päälle.

"Ei kysymyksiä tai äkkiliikkeitä nyt, ymmärrätkö? Säästä voimiasi."

Chandak ei pistänyt vastaan, kun Kaie tarttui häntä hellävaraisella liikkeellä kainaloista ja alkoi hilata häntä alas toimenpidepöydältä. Protossilla oli kiire päätellen hänen kireistä kasvoistaan ja pälyilevistä silmäilyistä, joita hän loi jatkuvasti ovelle. Hänen otteensa olivat silti tasaisen lempeät ja varmat.

"Mitä… Kaie… mitä?" Chandak sai kuiskatuksi, kun Kaie alkoi ujuttaa hänen jalkojaan sisään hydrauliikkapuvun raskaaseen kehikkoon. Kaie ei sanonut pitkään hetkeen mitään. Hän vyötti ripeästi puvun kiinni Chandakin ympärille ja nosti kädellään tukien hänen niskansa kypärän sisään. Chandak näki puoliksi ylös nostetun visiirin läpi, kuinka kyyneleet kihosivat protossin silmiin.

"Minun on pakko lähteä. Sinä pääset vielä kotiin, Chandak. Lupaan sen. Hän ei ota yhtäkään teistä. Ei etenkään sinua", nainen sai sanotuksi. Hän puraisi huultaan hämillään tunnekuohusta – ele oli niin Kaielle tyypillinen, että Chandak huomasi hymyilevänsä.

"Kaie…"

"Pitäkää huolta toisistanne. Minun on nyt mentävä. Rentoudu. Aion sammuttaa virtasi."

Kaien hymy oli viimeinen asia, jonka Chandak muisti. Hän näki naisen painavan visiirin kiinni, ja sen jälkeen oli vain unetonta, ajatonta tyhjyyttä.

Yhteys Chandakin muistoihin räsähti poikki yhtä äkisti kuin oli syntynytkin. Alexei irrottautui naisen psionisesta virrasta kauttaaltaan kylmänhikisenä ja täristen. Hänen katseensa tavoitti Thompsonin järkyttyneen ilmeen. Ikävä rusensi hänen sisuskalujaan ja ajatukset singahtelivat toistensa lomassa hermoratoja ylikuormittaen. Mitä oli tapahtunut, hän olisi halunnut kysyä ääneen.

"Ovatko kaikki kunnossa?" hän kuuli oman, pökertyneen äänensä kysyvän. Wilkins, Lohmann, Thompson ja Solheim antoivat sekalaiset kuittaukset.

Kun Adams lopulta viimeisenä heistä avasi silmäluomensa ja pyyhkäisi kämmenet täristen peukalollaan Chandakin poskea, päivän seuraava ihme tapahtui. Chandakin silmät liikahtivat tuskin huomattavasti: ne kävivät Alexeissa, havainnoivat läpi sairaalahuoneen ja pysähtyivät lopuksi sängynlaidalla odottaviin Wilkinsiin ja Adamsiin. Naisen suusta pääsi ohut ja surullinen äännähdys, ja vasemmasta silmäkulmasta alas poskelle vierähti yksi ainut kyynel.


	30. Kytkin

_No nyt ollaan lyhyessä välipätkässä sen kuuluisan jännän äärellä: juoni tihenee, jännitys tiivistyy ja Foxholessa ei vieläkään tehdä hyvää kahvia!  
_

_Ilman suurempia johdantoja itse luvun pariin. Kesä vaikuttaisi olevan minulle ainakin vielä toistaiseksi suopeaa kirjoitteluaikaa, toivottavasti vire pysyy yllä jatkossakin. :)_

* * *

Gerard Durand painoi sormensa vasten termosmukin paksuja, metallisia kylkiä ja nautti niveliään vasten hehkuvasta kuumuudesta. Hän oli aina pitänyt tosiasiassa teestä enemmän kuin kahvista, mutta ei ollut tänä aamuna nirsolla tuulella. Paratkoon, hän olisi varmaan juonut tärpättiäkin, jos sitä olisi vain lämmitetty tarpeeksi. Foxholessa oli omat pienet puutteensa, joista eniten amiraali inhosi huoneiden kalseaa vetoisuutta.

Gerard antoi huomiointikykynsä liukua näennäisen levollisena osallistujasta toiseen. Shikovin teräksenharmaiden silmien tyly, aloilleen jähmettynyt katse oli kääntynyt sisäänpäin. Mies oli ajanut partansa ja vaihtanut ylleen virkapukunsa kuin haluten alleviivata kontrastia viime päivät lääkinnän nyppyisissä potilasvaatteissa ympäri Foxholea juoksennelleeseen hahmoon Kommodori piti holokansiosta kiinni molemmin käsin ja puhui monotonisella, tasaiseksi pakotetulla äänellä. Hän oli päässyt kuvailussaan siihen hetkeen, jolloin teknikko Chandak oli herännyt ensimmäistä kertaa yhteismielen vankina. Gerard oli kuullut Alexein raportin tuoreeltaan jo illalla, muttei voinut estää epämukavan tunteen kuplimista mahanpohjassaan. Zergien yhteismielestä ja sen sairaalloisista ihmiskokeista puhuminen sai hänet tuntemaan aina olonsa epämääräisen neuroottiseksi, aivan kuin hänen kehollaan olisi kävellyt näkymättömiä hyönteisiä. Nytkin hän hillitsi halunsa nousta ylös ja kävellä rivakasti huoneen päästä päähän tuntemukset harteiltaan karistaen.

Vastapäätä tuolillaan lojuva Jim Raynor istui takakenossa naputellen kynällä suupieltään. Hän näytti levottomalta tuolin automaattijousitusta hankalan oloisesti puolelta toiselle kallistellen ja leuka rintakehää kohti painuneena. Oli miltei lumoavaa ymmärtää se, kuinka manöövereiden ja kulmien alta mulkoiltujen synkkien katseiden takana piileksi äärimmäisen herkkävaistoinen ja älykäs tarkkailija. Kapteenissa tapahtunut muutos oli häkellyttävän nopea: vain kaksi päivää sitten mies oli vastannut Gerardin videopuheluun humalassa, naama turvonneena ja haluten laulaa hänelle oman, runsaasti ruumiinosien nimiä sisältävän sovituksensa tunnetusta lastenlaulusta. Nyt Jim Raynorin jokainen solu oli värisevässä valmiustilassa ja intensiivisyyden hehku ympäröi miestä leimuavan sädekehän tavoin.

Zeratul näytti puolestaan omalta, hillityltä itseltään, kuten aina. Gerard oli dominoinut sotakabinettien ja neuvotteluhuoneiden hienosyisiä valtapelejä jo niin pitkään, että tiesi oikealla vieressään istuvan protossin olevan mestarillinen peluri. Mustien temppeliherrojen johtaja pysyi aloillaan viileänä, herpaantumattomana ja eleettömänä. Kantaa ottamatta, mitään kommentoimatta, korttejaan paljastamatta. Vaikka he samalla puolella olivatkin, amiraali huomasi olevansa kiitollinen siitä, että tämä neuvottelu käytiin hänen kotikentällään.

Raynor hätkähti, kun Alexei alkoi luonnehtia varovaisesti Kaien ja Chandakin kohtaamista. Myös Zeratul nojautui aavistuksen – ehkä vain muutaman asteen verran – eteenpäin. Gerard tulkitsi eleen osoitukseksi kiinnostuksesta, ehkä jopa yllättyneisyydestä. Muita merkkejä protossin tuntemuksista tai ajatuksista oli turha etsiä. Raynorkin malttoi pysyä hiljaa siihen asti, että Alexei sai raporttinsa loppuun. Sen jälkeen terraanikapteeni otti ensimmäisen puheenvuoron lupaa pyytämättä.

"Kaie komensi zergeja?" mies tiukkasi. "Mitä helkkaria siitä pitäisi ajatella?"

Gerard risti sormensa ja katsoi kulmiensa alta Alexeihin. Kaien käytös – jos Chandakin muistikuviin oli luottamista – oli kieltämättä omiaan herättämään kysymyksiä.

"En osaa sanoa, mitä tarkalleen on tekeillä", Alexei myönsi. "Kaie jäi jumiin väijyjien seittiansaan, kun erosimme. Hänen on täytynyt tehdä jotakin päästäkseen irti ja voittaakseen zergien luottamuksen." Shikov näytti aidon turhautuneelta, ja oli ilmeistä, että ajatus oli vaivannut kommodoria itseäänkin. Mies avasi suunsa kuin sanoakseen jotain, mutta napsautti huulensa kiinni hetken päästä päätään pudistellen.

"Minä luulin, että Kerrigan on häkittänyt Kaien ja että meidän pitäisi suunnitella pelastustehtävää" Raynor iski väliin. Mies hieraisi leukaansa. "Tyttö näyttää pärjäävän toistaiseksi vallan hyvin omillaan."

"Hän ei vaikuttaisi olevan yhteismielen pauloissa. Hän auttoi Chandakin pakoon", Alexei muistutti.

"Voisiko olla mahdollista, että Kaie käyttää perimäänsä hyväkseen zergien riveihin soluttautuakseen, mutta pelaa taustalla meidän liittoumamme pussiin?" Gerard itse puuttui puheeseen. Huoneessa olijat näyttivät vakuuttuneilta. Myös Zeratul palkitsi hänet myöntyvällä äännähdyksellä.

"Amiraalin ehdotus käy järkeen. Nuori papitar ei ole hidasälyinen tai avuton. Pommitus ja hyökkäys ovat sysänneet pesän yhteismielen valvojan voimiensa äärirajoille. Kun olennon fyysinen väkevyys on heikentynyt, myös sen psioniset voimavarat ovat ehtyneet. Kaiella on ollut mahdollisuus saada se taipumaan tahtoonsa. Zergit hyväksyvät Kaien joukkoonsa hänen perimänsä takia", protossi vei ajatusta pidemmälle.

"Mutta miksi hän ei tullut Chandakin mukana takaisin pinnalle tai paennut ennen pommituksia? Miksi hän jäi zergien pesään? Kaien täytyi tietää, ettei hän pysty manipuloimaan Kerrigania samalla tavoin kuin heikentynyttä yhteismielen valvojaa", Alexei henkäisi. Miehen kasvoilta paistoi epäuskoa.

"Luuletteko tosiaan niin, kommodori?" Zeratul lausui ääneen lopulta myös Gerardin mielessä kummitelleen epäilyksen. Gerard tunsi huokauksen kumpuavan sisältään.

"Mitä sinä oikein…?" Shikov ei saanut kysymystä edes loppuun äänensä käheytyessä kuulumattomiin.

"Kerrigan on ollut aina Kaien ensisijainen tavoite", Gerard säesti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen lempeästi. Hän yritti tarkastella asiaa niin hienovaraisesti kuin osasi, mutta tiesi kuulostavansa silti kovalta. Keskustelu oli ylittämässä rajaa, jonka lähestyminenkin oli Alexeille tällä hetkellä silmittömän tulenarka paikka. "Tämä ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän… krhm, ottaisi tiettyjä erivapauksia zergeja vastaan taisteltaessa. Mitä jos tämä on hänen henkilökohtainen ristiretkensä, jolta hän halusi säästää sinut ja ryhmänsä?"

Alexein kasvoilla kävi nurkkaan ajetun saaliin kiivasta epätoivoa. Hän näytti yrittävän äkisti miettiä jotakin sanottavaa. Intetyt kieltosanat kuitenkin kuolivat yksi toisensa jälkeen ennen kuin tulivat edes lausutuiksi.

"Hän… hän ei halua tulla kotiin?" hän sai lopulta kysytyksi. Shikov sulki silmänsä ja nielaisi. "Antoiko hän ottaa itsensä kiinni? Kerriganin takia?"

Gerardilla ei ollut sydäntä vastata Alexein epätoivoon, mutta Zeratul ei tuntenut tunnontuskia.

"On järjetöntä ajatella, että papitar antaisi tilaisuuden lipua käsistään toissijaisten seikkojen vuoksi. Hän on protossi, jolla on tehtävä ja mahdollisuus Fenixin kuoleman kostamiseen. Me emme epäröi, kun meillä on tilaisuus. Hän aikoo tappaa Kerriganin."

Shikovin ilme oli Zeratulin puheenvuoron alussa synkentynyt myrskyn merkiksi, mutta tämä ei saanut silti sanaakaan sanottua vastalauseeksi. Hän ei ollut ikinä näyttänyt Gerardin silmiin niin haavoittuvalta ja yksinäiseltä kuin nyt – voimattoman raivon vallassa Zeratulia tuijottaessaan ja silti protossimiehen sanojen kiistämättömän logiikan sisimmässään hyväksyen.

"En haluaisi olla pessimistinen, mutta olen samaa mieltä Shikovin kanssa siitä, ettei Kaiella ole realistisia mahdollisuuksia Kerrigania vastaan. Kaie on ehkä tyhmänrohkea, muttei typerä. Ei hän lähtisi Kerriganin palatsiin itsemurhaiskulle ilman mitään suunnitelmaa", Jim puuttui puheeseen. Hän vilkaisi Zeratuliin alta kulmiensa. Kapteenin ahavoituneet kasvot olivat pohdiskelevat.

"Jos Kaie ei itse voi tekoa suorittaa, hän tekee varmasti kaikkensa auratakseen meille esteettömän polun zergien päämajaan", Zeratul sanoi juhlallisesti. "Meidän pitäisi käyttää se hyväksi."

"Haluaisitte siis yrittää paikallistaa Kaien?" Gerard varmisti.

"Jos löydämme oppilaani, löydämme myös Kerriganin ja zergien päämajan", Zeratul vahvisti.

"Meillä ei ole varaa jättää sellaista tilaisuutta käyttämättä", Gerard totesi rehellisesti. Zeratul katsoi häneen lyhyen silmäyksen verran ja teki nyökkäyksenkaltaisen eleen.

"Hän toimii meille majakkana, vakoilijana ja jopa esitaistelijana niin kauan kuin pystyy. On tärkeää, että toimimme pikaisesti, ennen kuin terien kuningatar haistaa petoksen."

"Minä voin ehkä auttaa siinä", Raynor sanoi. Hän sohaisi taktiikkapöydällä lepäävää Van Saran hologrammia osoittaen etusormellaan sijaintia, josta zergien pesä oli tuhottu. "Mieheni ovat etsineet tunneleista viimeisiä zergien partioita pommituksien loppumisesta lähtien. Olemme löytäneet pesän jäännöksiä, tarvikkeita ja jopa selviytyjiä, mutta myös kaksi nydus-tunnelin päätä. Toinen on miltei romahtanut ja sammunee hetkenä minä hyvänsä, mutta syvemmälle haudattu viejähaarake oli hyvässä kunnossa. Olisiko mahdollista, että Kerrigan ja Kaie ovat jättäneet Van Saran lopullisesti?"

Miehen puheenvuoro synnytti pitkän, harkitsevan tauon keskusteluun.

"Pitäisin sitä melko todennäköisenä. Pesän tuhoutumisen jälkeen Kerriganin on ollut pakko vetäytyä. Jos planeetalta on päässyt pois kohtaamatta saartoa kiertoradalla, hän on taatusti tehnyt niin", Gerard laskelmoi.

"Amiraali on oikeassa. Haluaisin kuitenkin nähdä löytämänne viejähaarakkeen itse, ennen kuin etenemme pidemmälle. Mieluusti jo tänään", Zeratul pyysi. Raynor nyökkäsi vieressään istuvalle nuoremmalle upseerille, joka nousi kolistellen ja kunniaa tehden ylös.

"Järjestän kuljetuksen välittömästi", mies ilmoitti ennen kuin kiirehti käytävälle.

* * *

Kefeuksen hytissä olisi ollut hämärää ja rauhallista. Makuuhuoneen tummat seinät ja hiljaisena katonrajassa kohiseva ilmastointi olisivat kutsuneet heittäytymään sängylle, hautaamaan posket peitteen viileisiin poimuihin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti palauttaa mieleensä sänkynsä vieressä olevan yöpöydän, sen reunalla seisovan vesilasin ja lääkepurkit, lattialle lasketun holoromaanin, jonka hän oli avannut viimeksi viikkoja sitten. Siinä kaikessa oli – jos ei nyt kodin, niin edes turvasataman – tuntua.

Täällä valo oli liian kirkas, seinät valkoista hamuavaa kellertävää kermaa. Kaikkialla kaikui.

Alexei otti kahvikupin pieneltä keittotasolta kämmeniensä väliin ja tukahdutti mielestään raivonpuuskan, joka yllytti viskaamaan astian sirpaleiksi lavuaarin pohjalle.

Hyödytöntä ja turhaa.

Saadakseen jotain tekemistä käsilleen hän alkoi kaivella kiihtyvällä rytmillä laatikoita ja kaappeja pikakahvijauhetta hakien. Kun kolmas vetolaatikko tuotti pettymyksen ja kulmakaapin ovi läimähti varomatonta sormensyrjää vasten, Alexei päästi ulos raivostuneen karjaisun ja löi nyrkkinsä pöytään niin lujaa, että kipu särähti luissa asti.

Kuinka helvetissä Kaie oli saattanut tehdä hänelle näin? Oliko kaikki ollut vain hienosyistä suunnitelmaa? Mitä vittua varten protossi oli vaivautunut teeskentelemään hätänsä ja uhrauksensa? Miksi hän oli antanut Alexein uskoa… että…

Alexei huomasi psionisen virtapiikin ajoissa ja pakottautui puremaan kieltään niin kauan, että verta tihkui nieluun asti. Kivun ahnas vihlaisu sai hänen hakkaavan sydämensä hieman tyyntymään ja kropan läpi syöksyneen raa'an psionisen voiman karkaamaan takaisinpäin.

_Rauhoitu. Saatana. Sinä olet terraanilaivaston paras aave. Tällaiset asiat eivät kosketa sinua._

Alexei työnsi kaapinoven väsyneesti kiinni. Helkkariin koko kahvi. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella tai mitä tehdä. Silmien alla polttelevat kyyneleet hän joutui onneksi räpyttelemään vihaisesti olemattomiin, kun näyttöruutu seinällä kirahti ilmoittaen saapuvasti videopuhelusta.

Kuva tuli Kefeuksen lääkinnästä, ja kameran edessä seisova punatukkainen nainen hymyili leveästi.

"Gemma", Alexei tervehti yllättyneenä.

"Hei! Lupasin ottaa yhteyttä, kun Murray siirretään osastolle", Gemma muistutti varovaisesti. Hänen hymynsä taakse hiipi varovainen utelu. "Soitinko huonoon aikaan?"

"Et", Alexei valehteli. Hän oli unohtanut koko Kefeuksen. Hän sai hymyn rutistetuksi kasvoilleen, muttei pystynyt vastaamaan toviin mitään. Gemman näkeminen niin raikkaana ja säkenöivänä vaikutti häneen kuin läimäys avokämmenellä. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta haikeasti sitä, että naisen kujeellinen hymy oli tuskin kuukausi sitten varattu vain häntä varten ja kuinka onnelliseksi se oli hänet kauan sitten tehnyt. Ero – tai ehkä uusi parisuhde – näytti saaneen Gemman jälleen hehkumaan. Oivallus tuntui kitkerältä hyväksyä. Hän ei ollut koko elämänsä aikana vielä ikinä tuntenut oloaan näin ristiriitaiseksi ja eksyneeksi kuin nyt, ja Gemman katseleminen vain alleviivasi koko kurjuutta.

"Miten Murray jaksaa?"

Gemma vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle tohkeissaan. "Ompelin itse eilen illalla viimeiset tikit, ja äsken uskalsimme herättää hänet ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän on sekava ja psionisesti ailahteleva, mutta oma itsensä. Toipuminen ja kuntoutus tulevat viemään aikaa, mutta hänestä saadaan vielä entisen veroinen."

"Sepä huojentavaa kuulla", Alexei sanoi ja keräsi itsensä vihdoin vastaamaan aidosti Gemman innostuneeseen hymyyn. Lämpö läikähti hänen vatsassaan. "Kiitos, Gemma. Olet tehnyt todella hyvää työtä."

"Aaveet ovat tärkeä osa tätä laivastoa. Ja sinun ryhmääsi."

Gemman ilmeeseen tuli pahoittelevuutta, jota Alexei ei harmikseen osannut torjua. Hän tyytyi alistuneesti nyökyttelemään katseensa maahan laskien.

Gemma oli kauan vaiti.

"Alexei… Olen lukenut raportit ja kuullut, mitä Van Sarasta puhutaan. Ryhmästäsi. Minä…", Gemma aloitti pehmeästi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Alexei kurkkasi ylös kuvaruutuun silmäkulmastaan. Hän näki naisen kallistavan päätään ja rykäisevän. Alexei keskeytti, sillä hän arvasi mitä oli tulossa.

"Sinun ei tarvitse sanoa sitä."

"Mitä niin?" Gemma vaikutti yllätetyltä. Alexei heilautti kädellä ympäriinsä, muttei saanut suljettua sanottavaansa yhteen eleeseen.

"Oikeuttaa Chandakia, Murrayta ja Kaiea. Sanoa, että tein oikein. Että se oli välttämätöntä. Pienin kaikista pahoista. Minä tiedän, että... että... Tiedän sen."

"Olen varma, että teit oikein. Amiraali Durand luottaa sinuun, eikä se ole koskaan ollut turhaa. Niin luotamme me muutkin. Mutta en minä yritä hyvittää tai oikeuttaa mitään", Gemma kertoi rauhallisesti. Hän veti henkeä. "Alexei. Minä olen pahoillani."

Alexei ei yrittänyt piilottaa olkapäitään vavahduttavaa huokausta.

"Älä ole. Minä… me kaikki tiesimme riskit."

"Olen silti. He ovat sinun ryhmäsi."

Alexei painoi silmänsä umpeen. Ei ollut mitään mieltä valehdella tai vähätellä. Gemma, jos kuka, tiesi kuinka paljon aaveet merkitsivät hänelle. Hänen mielensä palasi zergien pesän ahtaille käytäville yhdessä vilauksessa ja alkoi etsiä Murrayn, Chandakin ja Kaien piirteitä pimeän keskeltä. Olisiko hän voinut tehdä jotakin toisin tai aistia protossin sisällä asuneen uhmakkaan päätöksen? Oliko jokin kortti jäänyt katsomatta, jokin hätäovi unohtunut takalukkoon? Syyllisyydentunto nakersi sisintä. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta uniaan ja pelottavan todentuntuisia kuvia, joissa joku hänen ryhmänsä jäsenistä – useimmiten Kaie – tempaistiin hänen ulottuviltaan raa'asti ja lopullisesti. Alexei tiesi, että painajaisten surumielinen kuolemantuntu oli vain hänen omien alitajuisten pelkojensa heijastumaa, mutta se kammotti häntä joka tapauksessa. Hän oli pettänyt ryhmänsä luottamuksen.

Gemma piti pienen, harkitsevan hiljaisuuden, kunnes rykäisi Alexein irti aatoksistaan. Lääkäri katseli riutunutta, kalpeaa aavetta ja näytti siltä, että yritti tehdä jonkinlaista päätöstä kahden vaihtoehdon välillä. Lopulta hän soi miehelle vain pahoittelevan katseen.

"Minä olen täällä, jos tarvitset minua", hän kuiskasi. Alexei nyökkäsi tukahtuneesti.

"Minä en tiedä enää mitä tarvitsen", hän tunnusti.

"Soita, jos voin auttaa. Pysy hengissä siellä alhaalla", Gemma kehotti. Hänen hymyssään oli aavistus tekoreippautta, mutta Alexei antoi sanoista hehkuvan luottamuksen kannatella silti itseään.

"Yritän. Ilmoitathan, jos Murrayn tilanteessa tapahtuu jotakin. Ja pidä itsestäsi huolta."

"Minulla on kaikki hyvin", Gemma vakuutti. Hän hymyili jälleen ja tyynet, mutta elämänjanoa säihkyvät kipinät hehkuivat pähkinänväristen silmien ytimessä asti.

Alexei ymmärsi, että nainen todella tarkoitti sanojaan – Gemma oli onnellinen.

Ajatus teki hänet yhtä aikaa tyhjäksi ja tyytyväiseksi. Edes yksi onnellinen sivuraide. Edes toinen heistä oli päässyt perille.

* * *

"Mitä muuta?"

Zeratul, joka pakkasi vähäisiä tavaroitaan parhaillaan pieneen kangasnyyttiinsä, ei osoittanut millään lailla hätkähtävänsä yllätysvieraansa kysymyksestä. Miehen jäntevät kädet jatkoivat työtään, siirsivät kommunikaattorilinkin ja jonkin suojakankaaseen kiedotun pienen käärön kantamuksen sisälle. Hän pysyi selin.

"Kapteeni Raynor", protossi sanoi tasaisella äänellä, jossa ei ollut minkäänlaista kysymystä. "En kuullut tuloasi. Onko jokin hätänä?"

Jim harppasi sisälle kynnykseltä, jolle oli pysähtynyt arvioimaan tilannetta. Hän risti kätensä puuskaan rinnalleen ja painoi leuan lähemmäs rintakehää.

"On."

Jim odotti tarkkaavaisesti pitkän tovin jonkinlaista reaktiota, mutta Zeratulin mielenrauhaa ei tuntunut rikkovan mikään. Protossi oli peilityyni ja suorastaan kellui yliluonnollisen rikkumattomassa seesteisyydessään. Hän ei vaikuttanut pahoittelevalta tai huolestuneelta. Paskat, hän ei vaikuttanut edes kiinnostuneelta.

"Voinko auttaa jollakin tavalla?" Zeratul kysyi lopulta, kun hiljaisuutta oli kulunut kiusallisen, jo miltei minuutiksi venyneen tauon verran. Raynor onnitteli itseään malttamisesta, kun näki miehen luovan syrjäkarein katseen hänen suuntaansa. Pieni huone oli täynnä kahlittua jännitystä.

"Voit. Haluan, että kerrot minulle mitä helvettiä on tekeillä."

Zeratul pysähtyi harkitsevasti ensimmäistä kertaa. Temppeliherrojen johtaja laski kädet kylkiään vasten. Hän siirsi jalkojaan eteenpäin lyhyen, epämukavalta näyttävän askeleen, mutta pysyi edelleen selin.

"Eikä sitä paskaa, minkä syötit Durandille ja muulle päällystölle äsken neuvotteluhuoneessa", Jim varoitti terävästi. Zeratulin kasvojen yli pyyhkäisi juonteet rypistävä väsynyt ilme, jonka Raynor tulkitsi kertovan epätyytyväisyydestä. Hän jatkoi puhetta ärhäkästi, sillä Zeratul punnitsi selkeästi seuraavaa liikettään.

"Ohitetaan suoraan se vaihe, jossa leikit kohteliaan kysyvää ja minä tulen entistä vihaisemmaksi. Siirrytään siihen pisteeseen, jossa sinä vastaat ja minä yritän olla työntämättä sormia silmiisi."

"En taida ymmärtää, mitä tarkoitat", Zeratul sanoi matalalla äänellä.

"Kaie ei olisi koskaan jättänyt ryhmäänsä taakse tai pettänyt Shikovin luottamusta tällä tavalla. Me tiedämme sen molemmat."

Zeratulin leuka nousi pystympään. Hän päästi ulos pienen, hieman halveksivan henkäyksen. "Ehkäpä uskot ymmärtäväsi nuorta suojattiani paremmin kuin todella ymmärrätkään, kapteeni. Protossille määränpää ja velvollisuus tulevat ennen kaikkea muuta. Uskon, että Kaie arvostaa kaikkea terraaneilta saamaansa."

Zeratul piti kyllästyneeltä vaikuttavan tauon, jonka aikana tarkasteli huolellisesti lattian liitoskohtia. Mies tarkkaili Jimia kuitenkin herkeämättä silmäkulmastaan. "Mutta hänen kiintymyksensä ei ole niin voimakasta, kuin te… sinä, haluaisit kenties uskoa."

Raynor irvisti. Sivallus sattui. Helvetti, Zeratul osasi tosiaan pelata. Protossin sanat saivat sisuskalut vääntymään kuin korkkiruuvilla kiristettynä. Vielä muutamia vuosia sitten Jim olisi ottanut piikin vastaan ja painunut nöyryytettynä, häntä koipien välissä Vulture-tallille ryyppäämään. Tänään hän kuitenkin tiesi missä seisoi.

"Vaan Kaie ei ole protossi, Zeratul. Etkä sinä ole terraani."

Zeratul tapitti häneen edelleen rävähtämättömänä ja yrittäen todennäköisesti piilottaa mielessään leijuvia kysymysmerkkejä näkymästä ulospäin.

Raynor jatkoi puhetta, ja nyt hänen äänensä sarkastiseen pohjakäyntiin tuli myös uutta itsevarmuutta: "Yrität lyödä vyön alle tunteisiin vetoamalla. Ei ollenkaan sinun tyylistäsi. Paratkoon, jopa minä osaisin tuon paremmin. Otan tämän merkkinä siitä, että alan päästä lähemmäs?"

Zeratul ei vastannut mitään, mutta vihreähehkuisten silmien kipakka leimahdus kangashuivin takaa kertoi kaiken oleellisen. Jim irvisti voitonriemuisesti.

"Niin arvelinkin. Minulla on nimittäin muutakin kuin paperinohuita aavistuksia. Kaie jätti minulle merkin, Zeratul. Fenixin shalan oli kiinni Kaien hydrauliikkapuvussa, kun se löydettiin. Sano mitä sanot Kaien ja minun tai muiden terraanien suhteista, mutta isänsä pistoolia tyttö ei olisi ikinä laskenut käsistään. Ei, jollei kertoakseen jotakin."

Jim nielaisi hätäisesti ja lisäsi kiihtyvän puheensa rytmiä vielä asteen kiihkeämmäksi. "Lisätään soppaan vielä se, miten reagoit Shikovin raporttiin äsken. Muut terraanit eivät ehkä huomanneet mitään, mutta minä tunnen sinun väkesi. Sinä olit saada paskahalvauksen, kun kuulit Kaien jääneen Van Saralle Chandakin takia eikä pyrkineen suoraan äitinsä perään. Minun veikkaukseni on, että sinä et itsekään taida olla täysin perillä siitä, mitä suojattisi zergien rintamalinjojen takana oikein puuhaa."

Zeratulin kasvot liikahtivat nytkähdyksen verran, kunnes mies kokosi jälleen naamionsa ja hillityn kuorensa todellisten ajatustensa verhoksi.

"Mielenkiintoinen teoria, kapteeni. En silti ymmärrä, kuinka voin auttaa sinua", hän sanoi kylmästi. Protossi käänsi puolittain selkänsä Raynorille miltei pitkästyneenä. Hän viittasi kädellään selitellen eteenpäin. Otsan juonteet silisivät tulkitsemattomiksi. "Pakkaamiseni on kesken."

"Se saa odottaa. Minä en ole koskaan ollut kovinkaan kärsivällinen mies mitä tulee arvausleikkeihin", Jim kuiskasi. Hän otti muutaman kiivaan askeleen eteenpäin. "Kerro totuus, Zeratul. Totuus, tai ammun sinuun muutaman uuden tuuletusaukon."

Zeratul näytti uteliaan kiinnostuneelta Raynorin käteen ilmestynyttä protossien taistelupistoolia katsellessaan. Hän kallisti päätään.

"Fenixin shalan. Ymmärrän symboliikan. En silti käsitä, mitä uskot saavuttavasi, kapteeni. Tiedät, että estän sinua ampumasta."

"En todellakaan tiedä. Saatan ehtiä painaa liipaisinta, ennen kuin psioninen nyrkkisi osuu mieleeni. Saattaa myös olla, että annoin tietokoneelle käskyn täyttää huoneen hermomyrkkykaasulla, jos elintoimintoni tai psioninen tajuntani sammuvat. Ehkä annoin alaisilleni käskyn ampua sinut näköetäisyydellä. Voi olla, että teippasin tuuletusritilään kauko-ohjattavan muoviräjähteen. Mene ja tiedä, muistini ei ole ennallaan", Raynor nosti shalanin tähtäykseen. Käsi ei vapissut.

"Rohkea, mutta vaarallinen liike liittouman kannalta", Zeratul lausui paljastamatta tunteitaan.

"Näytänkö siltä, että välitän tällä hetkellä liittouman tilanteesta?" Raynor kysyi hurskaasti. Hän hymyili leveästi. Zeratulin silmät tuikahtivat hyväksyvästi.

"Huomaan, että terävä huomiointikykysi on tallella siitä huolimatta, kuinka paljon aikaa käytät sen turruttamiseen terraanien päihteillä", protossi huomautti kuivasti.

"Teen parhaani antaakseni muille tasoitusta", Raynor sanoi irvistäen. Hän piti silmänsä järkähtämättömästi Zeratulissa laskematta asettaan. "Älä väistele."

Zeratul kääntyi jälleen selin ja alkoi laskostaa yksityiskohtaisella, raivostuttavalla huolellisuudella sänkynsä päähän unohtunutta päiväpeitettä suorakulmaiseksi kokonaisuudeksi. Lopulta hän päästi etäisesti huokausta muistuttavan äänen ja katsoi olkansa yli kuin varmistaakseen, että Raynor oli edelleen ovella. Jim antoi suunsa vetäytyä viivaksi. Hän ei antaisi Zeratulin tanssahdella ulos tilanteesta. Ei tällä kertaa.

"Olet myös yhtä sinnikäs kuin muistinkin. Hyvä on, Jim Raynor. Vain totuus, jos uskot sen kestäväsi."

Zeratul laski vihdoin peitteen käsistään ja kääntyi kohtaamaan hänet. Laskelmoivat ja iättömät silmät nauliutuivat häneen arvioiden, mutta Raynor ei antanut niiden harhauttaa itseään.

"Miksi Kaie on Sarahin kanssa nyt?"

"Kerroin teille totuuden. Hän tappaa Sarahin, jos voi. Jos ei, hän tekee parhaansa, jotta meillä on mahdollisuudet tuhota Kerrigan."

"Mitä pirua hän sitten puuhasi Van Saralla Chandakia auttaessaan? Miksi hän ei ole jo tappanut äitiään? Tai edes yrittänyt?" Raynor tiukkasi.

Zeratul ei vastannut mitään. Varjo pyyhkäisi protossimiehen kasvojen halki. Nyt Raynor oli varma siitä, että miehen silmissä kävi huolestunut tuikahdus. Hän ei ollut tottunut näkemään Zeratulia epävarmana ja tunsi pelonsekaisen jäykkyyden hamuavan otetta myös omasta mielestään.

"Miksi sinä ylipäänsä olet niin varma siitä, että Kaie pyrkii tuhoamaan hänet?" Jim kysyi lopulta, kun Zeratul pysyi vaiti. Protossin olemus painui hieman kumaraan.

"Koska hänellä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa", Zeratul sanoi lopulta synkästi. Raynorin yllätykseksi protossi istahti alas sängynkulmalle ja laski päänsä hetkeksi vajoamaan rintakehäänsä vasten.

"…mitä?"

"Hänen on pakko tappaa Kerrigan. Se on istutettu hänen mielensä sisälle, kaikkein pohjimmaiseksi katkaisimeksi. Alkukantaiseksi vietiksi, jota hänen on pakko totella. Käsky tappaa Sarah Kerrigan, jos siihen tulee pieninkin mahdollisuus."

"Mitä helvettiä?" Jim kuiskasi kauhistuneena.

"Näin, että hän oli vaarallinen ensimmäisestä hetkestä lähtien. Sekasikiö. Hirviö. Saastunut ja kirottu olento. Olin myös ainoa, joka näki Fenixin kosketuksen hänessä ja ymmärsi uhkakuvien lisäksi mahdollisuuden, jota meille tarjottiin. Neuvosto aikoi antaa kaiken lipua sormistaan lyhytnäköisyydessään. Minulla meni aikaa vakuuttaa heidät siitä, että hän olisi meille arvokkaampi elossa kuin kuolleena… Sinun on ymmärrettävä, kuinka suuri turvallisuusriski hän oli meille kaikille pystyessään koskettamaan Khalaa, mutta tuntiessaan silti yhteismielen kutsun. Hänet piti tehdä vaarattomaksi."

Zeratul oli ennakoinut Jimin lyönnin ja tarttui kiinni raivosta sokeana huitaisseen miehen nyrkistä, ennen kuin se osui omaan leukaperäänsä. Protossi väänsi käden alas myrkyllisen näköisenä.

"Hän oli täysin teidän armoillanne, luotti teihin – ja te upotitte häneen psionisen kytkimen?!" Raynor jyrähti. Hän tunsi lihaksiensa pingottuvan tukahdutetusta kiukusta.

"Kuuntele, terraani. Se oli välttämätöntä, jotta hän sai elää", Zeratul sähähti. Hän ravisti päätään puolelta toiselle turhautuneena. "Me emme olleet ainoat."

Raynorin käsi putosi samalla kun kammottava, nielaiseva aavistus ympäröi hänet.

"Kerrigan… hän…?"

"Niin. Hän oli piilottanut kytkimensä hyvin. Kolme taskua ja kaksi muistojen sisään piilotettua muuria. Löysimme sen todennäköisesti vahingossa. Tai kenties Fenix jätti meille vihjeen. Emme ehkä koskaan saa tietää."

"…Kaie…"

"Kerrigan antoi hänen paeta. Hän halusi, että Kaie löytäisi protossit ja lopulta terraanit."

Zeratul tyrkkäsi sanat häntä vasten miltei vihamielisen näköisenä.

"Ja te pelasitte hänen pussiinsa? Te paskiaiset työnsitte häneen toisen psionisen ehtosilmukan ja lähetitte koko helvetin paketin amiraali Durandin riesoiksi?!" Raynor raivosi. Hän ei voinut estää ääntään tärisemästä vihasta, mutta Zeratul piti edelleen eleettömästi hänen rannettaan pihtiotteessaan.

"Meidän oli ajateltava asioita isommassa mittakaavassa. Emme uskaltaneet purkaa Kerriganin kytkintä, jotta oma peukalointimme ei paljastuisi. Olimme varmoja, ettei Kaiea ollut tehty tappajaksi. Arvioimme riskit, ja ne olivat pienet suhteessa saavutettavaan hyötyyn."

Raynor ei osannut tehdä mitään muuta kuin tuijottaa. Hän ei ollut ikipäivinä odottanut mitään tällaista. Että… että matto vedettäisiin hänen jalkojensa alta ja lattiaan osuvan takaraivon sijaan hän putoaisi täydelliseen, yksinäiseen ja pimeään tyhjiöön.

"Miksi Kerrigan näki kaiken sen vaivan… salamurhaamaanko?" hän sai kähistyä. Zeratulin silmissä tavallisesti korventava liekki oli vain kapea varjo syvissä silmäkuopissa värjyessään. Mies ravisti päätään.

"Kaie ei ollut paras prototyypeistä, mutta kyllin hyvä toissijaisiin tehtäviin. Kerriganin kytkimeen oli upotettu käsky tutkia terraaniaaveita. Ehkä… me spekuloimme tätä pitkään, mutta ehkä hänen tarkoituksensa oli toimittaa aaveita Kerriganille. Hybridikokeilut ovat kiinnostaneet terien kuningatarta jo pitkään."

"Tarkoitatko Shikovin ryhmää? Vitsailethan sinä?" Raynor kysyi epäuskoisesti. Hän muisti sen, kuinka onnelliselta Kaie oli näyttänyt urhoollisuusmitalin saadessaan ja ryhmänsä hyväksyntään peitteen tavoin käpertyessään. Kuinka protossin silmät olivat loimunneet suojelunhaluista omistautuneisuutta, kun hän puhui muista aaveista. Oliko se kaikki ollut vain hänen ohjelmistokoodiinsa kirjoitettu oikku, Kerriganin tahdon sokeaa tottelemista?

Zeratulin hiljaisuus kertoi enemmän kuin tuhannetkaan sanat. Protossi ei väistänyt hänen katsettaan, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa heidän tuttavuutensa aikana miehen naamasta loisti avoin syyllisyys.

"Miksi Kaie antoi aaveiden paeta pesästä? Se olisi ollut täydellinen tilaisuus toimittaa heidät Kerriganille lahjapaketissa. Onko hänen kytkimensä epäkunnossa?"

"Minä en tiedä. Yhteytemme on ollut katkonainen siitä lähtien, kun hän lähti komennukselle."

"Vittu", Raynor mutisi synkästi. Hän mietti kuumeisesti, käveli muutamaan otteeseen huoneen laidalta toiselle. Zeratul seurasi marssia ilmeettömästi.

Jim pysähtyi hetkeksi, kun häiritsevä ajatus luikahti hänen mieleensä.

"Helvetti Zeratul. Hyökkäys kuljetussukkulaamme – Kaie oli se myyrä, jota etsittiin kuukausitolkulla tapahtuneen jälkeen riveistämme. Hänkö tartutti terraanit ja hankki aseet?"

Zeratulin pää painui. "Se oli virhearvio meidän puoleltamme. Hänen mielensä oli tuhoutua hyökkäyksessä ristiriitoihin. Minun oli pakko jälkikäteen varmistaa, ettemme olleet paljastuneet Kerriganille. Kaien ei kuitenkaan olisi tarvinnut kestää sellaista."

"Älä viitsi väittää minulle, että oikeasti välität mitä tyttöparalle käy? Vittu, te olette uskomattomia." Raynor tunsi kyyneleiden hiipivän ääneensä.

Zeratul käänsi itsensä seinää kohti. Hänen olkavartensa värähti, mutta miehen kasvot kivettyivät tylyksi kuoreksi. Raynor hengitti syvään yrittäen koota ajatuksiaan ja tunteitaan. Rintakehän alle sattui aivan kuin sinne olisi pirskotettu happoa.

"Aion kysyä sinulta jotakin, ja haluat että vastaat minulle rehellisesti. Ymmärrätkö?" hän kääntyi Zeratulin puoleen rävähtämättä. Mies näytti varautuneelta, avasi suunsa jo kerran vastatakseen, kunnes lopulta sai nyökätyksi.

Raynor ei voinut katsoa Zeratulin silmiin kysymystä aloittaessaan. Hän koki olonsa niin nöyryytetyksi, häväistyksi ja avohaavoille raastetuksi, että tunsi rohkeutensa miltei jo pettävän. Lopulta sanat pusertuivat ulos verettömiltä huulilta.

"Oliko… oliko Kaien persoona… oliko se kaikki vain ohjelmoitua? Hänen… piirteensä, luonteensa, tunteensa…? Oliko se kaikki teidän… tai Kerriganin tuotetta?"

Zeratul katsoi hänen silmiinsä pitkän tovin ja sitten silminnähden hätkähti.

"Haluaisit, että vastaisin kyllä?" hän kysyi selkeästi yllättyneellä äänellä.

Raynor irvisti. Rukoilevan toivomuksen täytyi näkyä läpi hänen virrastaan.

"Se tekisi kaikesta helpompaa", hän myönsi soinnittomalla äänellä. Sydän hakkasi paakkuisena solmuna kurkunkannen alla ja kämmenet hikosivat.

"Siinä tapauksessa olen pahoillani", Zeratul sanoi lopulta. Hän katsoi Raynoriin tutkivasti. "Pyyhin osan hänen zergmuistoistaan koulutuksen yhteydessä lopullisesti, mutta kaikki hänen kokemansa asiat, persoonansa palaset ja luonteensa piirteet ovat aitoja. Kerrigan oli antanut hänen kehittää persoonallisuutensa ja meille oli tärkeää säilyttää sama … autenttisuus. Psionisia kytkimiä lukuun ottamatta hän on… oma itsensä. Ehkä Kerrigan uskoi sen auttavan luottamuksen hankkimisessa."

Tällä kertaa Zeratul ei ehtinyt estää Raynorin viuhahtavaa nyrkkiä. Protossi otti iskun vastaan päätään kääntäen ja äännähtämättä. Jim puristi rystyset toista kämmenpohjaansa ja sillä edelleen lepäävää Shalania vasten. Hän oli sanaton.

"Totuus, Jim Raynor", Zeratul lopulta sanoi kääntäen katseensa ylöspäin. "Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"

Jim nyökkäsi hitaasti. Hän katsoi Zeratuliin.

"Tämä liittouma on ohi, jos amiraali Durand saa tietää uhkapelistänne. Se ei kiinnosta minua tällä hetkellä, mutten yrittäisi pelata mitään vanhan kusiaisen selän takana enää jatkossa. Ymmärrätkö?"

"Kansani on tehnyt vain välttämättömimmät ratkaisut."

"Kansasi välttämättömät ratkaisut kiinnostavat minua tällä hetkellä yhtä paljon kuin ultraliskon paska. Sinä pidät turpasi kiinni ja minä lupaan tehdä saman."

Jim työnsi pistoolin vyölleen nieleskellen ja kädet edelleen hienoisesti vapisten. Zeratul katseli miehen toimia.

"Mitä nyt?" protossi kysyi lopulta.

"Nyt sinä raahaat perseesi laiturille 12A ja käyt katsomassa viejähaaraketta."

"Ja sitten?"

"Ja sitten minä haen tyttöni kotiin", Jim sanoi, kääntyi kannoillaan ja taakseen vilkaisemattakaan jatkoi matkaansa ulos.


	31. Foxhole

_Väliluvun tynkää, jonka jälkeen lähdetäänkin sitten taas toiminnanmakuisemmille maille. _

_Suurensuuri kiitos motivoinnista jälleen, annu!  
_

* * *

_Nukuitko hyvin?_

Wilkins pysähtyi kesken liikkeen. Liukuovi, jota hän oli ollut vetämässä kiinni ajatuksissaan, jäi puoliksi auki. Hän tunsi luomiensa räpsähtävän kahdesti.

_Kyllä se olen minä, höhlä. _

"Chandak", hän henkäisi ääneen käännähtäen paikoillaan ympäri. Chandak sai kohotettua toista suupieltään vastaukseksi.

"Voi helkkari, Chandak", Wilkins toisti. Hän tarttui kiinni ovenpieleen jätetyn tuolin karmista ja raahasi kolinan säestyksellä istuimen mukanaan peremmälle. Vaikka penkin metallijalat osuivat muutamaan otteeseen vasten hänen jalkojaan kipeästi napsahtaen, Wilkins ei tohtinut irrottaa katsettaan vuoteesta ja sillä makaavasta ystävästään. Hänen oli hankala uskoa edessään avautuvaa näkymää todeksi. Hoitohenkilökunta oli nostanut sängynpäädyn ylös ja pöyhinyt tyynyt niin, että Chandak lojui niiden keskellä pienen, luisevan ja nääntyneen näköisenä. Se oli kuitenkin toissijaista, sillä intialaisnaisen silmät tuikkivat naurunkureisina sinisten tyynyliinojen keskeltä. Hänen katseensa pysyi Wilkinsin piirteissä uteliaana ja liikuttuneena. Samalla naisen virta töytäisi häntä kevyesti – se oli heikko ja kitukasvuinen, mutta sai heiveröisyydestään huolimatta koko huoneen tuntumaan valoisammalta. Wilkins huomasi haluavansa upottaa itsensä tuttuun psioniseen lämpöön kuin paksuun villapaitaan. Hän kumartui koskettamaan jäykästi Chandakin hartioita, eikä voinut peittää nyyhkäystä. Joku hoitajista oli solminut Wilkinsin tuoman punaisen kolmiohuivin Chandakin otsalle ja pörröttänyt tämän paksun, mustan tukan ylös. Jos oikean korvan alta lähtevää paksua arpea ja kaljua läikkää ei huomioinut, pieni teknikko näytti elinvoimaiselta ja miltei omalta, riehakkaalta itseltään. Naisten katseet kohtasivat täynnä hymyä.

"Hittolainen, sinä tosiaan olet tajuissasi. Miten jaksat?"

_Ihan hyvin. Kai. Olosuhteet huomioiden._

"Mitä tuon pitäisi tarkoittaa?" Wilkins töksäytti huolissaan. Hän mulkaisi Chandakin ympärille leviteltyjä mittareita ja koneita kuin toivoen löytävänsä syyllisen.

_Minua huimaa. Ja on nälkä. En tunne alaruumistani. En pysty puhumaan. En muista äitini kasvoja tai sitä, mitä tapahtui viisi vuotta sitten. Mutta olen täällä. Hereillä. Kotona. Sinun kanssasi. Mieleni ja virtani ovat minun._

Chandakin kasvot vääntyivät hymyntapaiseen ja hän kohotti kulmaansa vaivalloisesti.

_Sanoisin, että selvisin sieltä voittajana. _

"Aina yhtä optimistinen", Wilkins henkäisi hekotukseen puhjeten.

_Jonkun täällä täytyy yrittää. Olen kuunnellut tukikohdan virtoja nyt hetken, eikä kukaan vaikuttaisi varsinaisesti pomppivan riemusta._

Wilkins oli aistivinaan Chandakin lausahduksessa kysymyksen. Hän kohautti olkiaan.

"Nämä ovat huonoja aikoja. Kuinka kauan olet ollut hereillä?"

_Muutamia tunteja. Näin yöllä hyvin todentuntuista unta ja kun havahduin, minä ikään kuin heräsin. Tarkoitan, että todella… heräsin. Tuntui kuin veri olisi yllättäen kiertänyt kaikkialla ja jokainen soluni kihissyt."_

"Noilla myyntipuheilla saat miltei minutkin haluamaan samoja litkuja, jota sinuun täällä pumpataan", Wilkins naurahti taputtaen hellämielisesti letkua Chandakin kämmenselässä. Hän sai vihdoin istahdettua alas, muttei uskaltanut räpäyttäkään silmäripsiään pelätessään kuvan hajoavan, unen sirpaloituvan herätyssummerin kireäksi voihkeeksi.

_Minulle sen sijaan maistuisi jokin kiinteä vaihteeksi. Olisin valmis tappamaan jopa Kefeuksen ravinnepuurosta._

"Taidat joutua odottamaan sitäkin vielä hetken", Wilkins sanoi rykäisten. Hänen hymynsä kapeni, muttei kadonnut kokonaan. Hän silmäsi Chandakin läpi päästä jalkoihin nopeasti.

_Onko tilanne niin toivoton?_

Chandak yritti kääntää päätään havainnoidakseen omaa kuntoaan, muttei saanut aikaiseksi muuta kuin leuan kevyen vavahduksen. Hän näytti äkisti surulliselta. Wilkins sai nyökättyä. Hän harkitsi hetken aikaa vetävänsä peitteen Chandakin suomuiseksi massaksi muurautuneen vasemman jalan yli rujon näyn piilottaakseen, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen miltei yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli syttynytkin. Chandak oli kokenut kaiken sen. Totuutta oli turha yrittää kääriä huopaan tai tukahduttaa hiljaiseksi.

_Kuinka paha?_

Wilkins painoi hetkeksi katseensa. Hän ei ollut koskaan heidän pitkän ystävyytensä aikana valehdellut Chandakille ja oli sanattoman selvää, ettei hänellä ollut oikeutta pimittää mitään nytkään. Tämä oli kuitenkin niin arkaluontoista ja kipeää, että hän joutui hakemaan pitkään ääneensä voimaa puheeseen vihdoin puhjetessaan.

"En osaa varmasti sanoa. Tiedän, että zergit pääsivät tekemään sinulle jotakin pesässä. Sinua valmisteltiin ilmeisesti jonkinlaiseksi alustaksi, ehkä psioniseksi hybridiksi. Onneksi pääsit pois ajoissa. Skannerien mukaan olet… no, puhdas. Protossit ovat tehneet kaikkensa, että ruumiisi ja mielesi saataisiin siivottua zergien paskasta. Tämä on kuitenkin vasta alku. Toipuminen vie aikaa, mutta sinusta tulee entistä ehompi."

Chandak sulatteli sanoja selkeästi hetken aikaa. Wilkins pyyhkäisi kiusaantumatta naisen poskelle tipahtaneen yksinäisen kyyneleen hihaansa. Hän veti laivastonsinisen hupputakkinsa paksun vetoketjun ylös, sillä huoneen ilmastointi oli jälleen suhahtanut käyntiin.

_Tiedän, että minua valmisteltiin johonkin. Minä… minulle olisi käynyt kuten Radhalle, jollei hän olisi tullut. Eikö?_

Wilkins teki päällään myötäelävän, kallistuvan nyökkäyksen Chandakin ajatusten kulkiessa kohti zergien tartuntaan kuollutta pikkusisartaan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään sanottavaa, joten hän antoi Chandakin jatkaa.

_Muistatko tehtävää edeltäneen illan? Hän oli niin vihaisen ja vakaumuksellisen oloinen vannoessaan, ettei antaisi Kerriganin ottaa yhtäkään meistä. _

"Kaieko?" Wilkins kysyi. Hän hymyili tahtomattaankin protossia ajatellessaan. Myös Chandakin virta kuohahti haikeasti, kaivaten.

_Minä… minä uskoin häneen silloin, vaikka se oli ehkä typerää. Hän ei koskaan unohtanut meitä… eikä minua. _

Wilkins huomasi sivusilmällä, että toinen kyynel vieri pitkin Chandakin oikeaa poskea. Hän keräsi senkin hihansyrjäänsä karhealla äänellä puhuessaan: "Kaiesta voidaan olla monta mieltä, mutta jääräpäistä uskollisuutta häneltä ei ole koskaan puuttunut."

Chandak sai hymyn puserrettua kasvoilleen. Jo pelkkä naaman lihasten tahdonalainen liikuttelu näytti saavan hänet uupumuksen partaalle.

_Miten… haavoittuiko…_

Chandak mutristi huuliaan sanoja hakien ja ehti aloittaa haparoivan lauseen, kun hoitohuoneen ovi kävi. Shikov kurkisti sisään, varjonaan malttamattoman oloinen Adams.

"Sinä olit oikeassa!" Adams sai ähkäistyksi rynnätessään huoneen poikki ja kaapatessaan Chandakin rutistukseen. Hän kupersi kätensä naisen kasvojen ympärille, suikkasi tämän poskelle nopean ja äänekkään suukon ja istui alas sängynreunalle puhjeten helpottuneeseen nauruun. Hän näytti olevan halkeamaisillaan.

_Missä sinä olet ollut, senkin rontti? _

Adams levitti kätensä näennäisen liioitellen.

"Chandak, onko tuo nyt sopiva tapa tervehtiä kommodoria?" hän kysyi nuhdellen ja sai sekä Wilkinsin että Shikovin puhkeamaan nauruun. Chandakin onnistui päästää päivittelevä huokaus ja pyöräyttää silmiään ympäri.

"Miltä tuntuu?" Adams kysyi varovaisesti.

_En taida kuntoni tai ulkomuotoni perusteella olla hetkeen lähdössä sokkotreffeille, mutta kyllä tämä tästä. _

"Kyllä tämä tästä", Adams toisti kaikuna. "Olet toipunut pahemmista krapuloistakin. Lisäksi voitte sparrata toisianne Murrayn kanssa. Hän heräsi jo eilen, mutta se on mitätön etumatka. Olen lyönyt vetoa siitä, että juokset Kefeuksen konehuoneelta komentosillalle alle minuutin ennen häntä."

_Murray on kunnossa?_

"Sanotaan, että hänkään ei ole menossa naistentansseihin ihan lähiviikkoina", Adams totesi lakonisesti.

"Hän toipuu kyllä", Wilkins vakuutti.

_Ihana kuulla._

Chandakin kasvoille suli vino ja haparoiva hymy. Hän ja Adams vaihtoivat pitkän, keskinäistä ymmärrystä huokuvan katseen, kunnes Chandakin silmät harhailivat eteenpäin sängynpäätyyn pysähtyneeseen Shikoviin.

_Näitkö sinäkin sen?_

Shikov ei vaikuttanut yllättyvän kysymyksestä. Hän hymyili kireästi.

"Heräsin siihen", hän vahvisti. Mies käänsi huomionsa myös hämmentyneiltä näyttävien Wilkinsin ja Adamsin puoleen. "Näin yöllä unen. Chandak oli siinä. Ja Kaie."

_Minusta se tuntui enemmän kuin unelta._

"Niin minustakin. Kaie sai minuun jollakin ilveellä psionisen yhteyden silloin, kun hänen, Raynorin ja amiraali Durandin sukkulaan hyökättiin. Tämä tuntui samalta."

"Mitä tapahtui?" Adams kysyi uteliaasti.

"En muista sitä kovinkaan hyvin. Olin zergien pesässä yksin. Kaie oli jossakin siellä, ja sinä myös", Alexei kuvaili Chandakiin katsoen. Hän näytti epävarmalta. "Etsin teitä, mutten koskaan päässyt perille. Minusta tuntui, että sain kiinni Kaien virrasta hetki ennen heräämistä. Hän tuntui haluavan sanoa jotakin."

Alexei otti pienen sivuttaisaskeleen hieman vaivautuneen näköisenä. Tuntui siltä, ettei mies ollut halukas puhumaan unestaan enempää. Chandak räpytteli kuitenkin silmiään kiivaasti.

_Minusta tuntui, että hän halusi auttaa. Muistan, että huusin apua turhaan. Ääntä ei tullut. Pakenin ehkä jotakin, olin lähellä yhteismielen valvojaa. Lopulta Kaie tuli luokseni, kumartui ja pyysi minua heräämään. Hän ravisteli olkapäitäni. Pian sen jälkeen kuulin sinun äänesi ja uni hajosi, ikään kuin murtui palasiksi. Virtamme taisivat hipaista._

Huoneeseen laskeutui pitkä, rikkumaton hiljaisuus. Chandak hengitti raskaasti miltei kuin suuren voimanponnistuksen jäljiltä ja Shikov näytti unohtuneen hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa.

"Mutta se on tavallaan hyvä uutinen", Wilkins huomautti lopulta epävarmasti.

_Mikä?_

"Mikä?"

Shikovin ja Chandakin kysymykset tulivat yhtäaikaisesti. Kummankin utelussa oli hieman pöllämystynyt kaiku, aivan kuin he olisivat unen tapahtumia muistellessaan lipuneet puoliksi sen syleilyyn uudelleen.

"Se, että Kaien virta on edelleen tuolla jossakin. Ja se, että hän… auttoi herättämään Chandakin. Auttoihan? Se tarkoittaa, että hän on edelleen elossa", Adams, joka oli ymmärtänyt Wilkinsin ajatuksen, täsmensi. Chandak osoitti olevansa samaa mieltä virtansa hyväksyvällä liikahduksella. Adams katsoi läsnäolijasta toiseen. Mies kiersi flanellisen päällyspaitansa helmaa etusormensa ympäri resuiselle rullalle.

"Niin. Se on… hyvä", Alexei sanoi hieman takeltaen. Hän puraisi poskeaan. "Se on myös onnekasta, että tulit tajuihisi juuri tänään, Chandak. Toivoin nimittäin, että saisin puhua kanssasi ennen ylihuomista. Jos komento niin kuuluu, joudumme silloin lähtemään tiedustelu- ja tukitehtäviin Raynorin samoojien mukaan."

Chandakin lyhyeksi toviksi sulkeutuneet silmät rävähtivät auki. Katse sinkosi aaveesta toiseen. Hän näytti järkyttyneeltä.

_Komennukselle?! Taasko?_

"Niin. Zeratul tuntuu uskovan, että Kaien löytäminen tarkoittaa myös Kerriganin – ja samalla zergien päämajan – löytämistä. Se käy järkeen. Kaikki merkit viittaisivat siihen, ettei Kaie tai sen paremmin Kerrigankaan ole enää Van Saralla. Zeratul on tällä hetkellä tarkastamassa parasta johtolankaamme. Jos se ei osoittaudu suutariksi, meidän on pakko toimia nopeasti. Laivasto on valmiudessa iskemään."

Alexei ei antanut katseensa väistää hetkeksikään Chandakista kertoessaan tilanteesta hitain, rauhoittelevin sanoin. Hänen tyynnyttelynsä ei riittänyt kuitenkaan pitämään padottuna lamaannuttavaa pelkoa, joka luikerteli Chandakin olemukseen ja sai myös tämän virran surkastumaan, miltei värjöttelemään psionisessa yksinäisyydessä.

_Johtolankaa?_

"Zergien tunnelien alle on jäänyt toimiva ja hyväkuntoinen nydus-kanavan viejähaarake. Se on itse asiassa lähellä paikkaa, josta sinut löydettiin. Raynorin miehet kaivoivat sen esiin syvyyspommituksien jälkimainingeissa."

_Eikö Raynorin samoojilla riitä miehiä? Miksi teidät usutetaan sinne?  
_

"Jos Kaie ja hänen äitinsä ovat käyttäneet tunnelia Van Saralta lähteäkseen, aaveiden pitäisi olla ensimmäisten takaa-ajajien joukossa. Meillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta tietää, minne tunneli vie – sen takana voi yhtä hyvin olla armeijallinen zergeja tai piilopaikka maakuopassa. Vaikka se olisikin suora sisäänkäynti Kerriganin tärkeimpään tukikohtaan, aaveiden tulee olla etulinjassa. Rivisotilaat eivät mahda mitään zergien psioniselle teloituskomppanialle. Tämä voi olla paras tilaisuutemme tuhota Kerrigan tai edes niittää hänen armeijavahvuutensa olemattomiin."

_Niin. Minä ymmärrän kyllä. Tämä… on vain kovin nopeaa._

Chandak katsoi avuttomana Adamsiin, jonka hymy oli venähtänyt. Mies teki parhaansa kyetäkseen silittämään rohkaisevasti taisteluparinsa sormia, mutta Chandak tunsi miehen kämmenpohjien hionneen.

"Se tarkoittaa sitä, että joudun jättämään sinut, Murrayn ja melko varmasti myös Lohmannin taakse." Alexei kuulosti aidosta pahoittelevuudestaan huolimatta jyrkältä. Kuka tahansa olisi kuulostanut sellaisia uutisia välittäessään. Chandakin suusta karkasi vaikertava vastalause, joka muuttui korinaksi suusta roikkuvaa letkua vasten tukahtuessaan.

"Kyllä me tulemme takaisin", Wilkins sai kakistelluksi. Hän vihasi koko tilannetta – siihen liittyvää tunnetta jäähyväisistä – ja yritti saada sanoihinsa itsevarmuutta.

_Totta kai te tulette._

Chandakin pingottunut vastaus ja sitä seurannut painokas nyyhkäys paljastivat sen, kuinka vähän hän itse uskoi sanoihinsa. Adams piteli edelleen kiinni taisteluparinsa kädestä ja siveli peukalollaan tämän rystysiä lohdutellen.

"Kuono pystyyn, Chandak. Me selvisimme pesästä ulos jo kerran ja selviämme uudelleenkin", mies sanoi. Hän virnisti toispuolisesti. "Emme me voi jättää teitä Lohmannin armoille. Hän haluaa leffailloissa katsoa aina Bambin tai Bridget Jonesin päiväkirjaa. Murray heittää hänet ilmalukosta, ennen kuin puoli vuottakaan on kulunut."

Adams pyöräytti olkapäitään ympäri ja venytteli. Hänen silmissään hehkui harmin lisäksi tuttua ilkikuria, joka sai sekä Chandakin että Wilkinsin rentoutumaan.

_Haettehan hänet kotiin?_

Chandakin silmät päätyivät vielä viimeiseksi Shikoviin. Mies ei sanonut mitään hetkeen.

"Lupaan ainakin yrittää", hän lopulta kuiskasi.

* * *

Jos Foxholessa palvelevilta sotilailta olisi kysytty, mikä oli tukikohdan rauhallisin ja seesteisin tila, he olisivat veikanneet todennäköisesti lääkinnän potilasosastoja, tähtäyskupolin kattotasannetta tai varastoja. Hyviä arvauksia, mutta Gerard tiesi onneksi paremmin. Toki noissakin paikoissa oli omaa hiljaisen arvokasta vetovoimaansa, mutta ne olivat liian lähellä tukikohdan sydäntä päästäkseen pakoon arjen kompleksista sykettä ja hektisenä hehkuvaa ahjoa, jonka uumenissa sotilaat ja siviilit hikoilivat päivästä toiseen. Ne eivät kyenneet sellaiseen levolliseen tasapainoon, joka sai ihmisen rentoutumaan jokaista sopukkaa ja onkaloa myöten.

Gerard siirsi päänsä alle laskostettua kangasharsoa hieman parempaan asentoon ja varjosti kädellään silmiään. Oli pakahduttavan kuuma ja ilmassa leijuva kosteus tiivistyi hänen kasvoilleen jatkuvasti pieniksi hiensekaisiksi pisaroiksi. Sadettajien hätiköivä räpytys kuulosti kotoisalta, ja nenään sattuvat mullan paksut aromit ja lisäravinteiden kirpeät katkut saivat hänet tuntemaan olonsa hieman haikeaksi.

Helene oli vuosikausia sitten rakastanut heidän pienen pihansa versoja ja rehottavia kukkapuskia - rakastanut, kuten puutarhanhoidosta mitään tietämätön, kaikkea elämää palvova, hyväntahtoinen ja hellä sielu vain suinkin saattoi. Häntä ei voinut millään muotoa pitää viherpeukalona, kasvoihan kukkapenkeissä sulassa sovussa rikkaruohoja, kurpitsaa ja tulppaaneja, mutta Helene oli aina tuntunut nauttivan enemmän puuhastelusta itsestään kuin varsinaisesta lopputuloksesta. Gerard oli kiusoitellut vaimoaan sarkastisesti tämän siirrellessä kaikkia niitä naurettavan pieniä ruukkuja kapean puutarhapalstan laidalta toiselle auringon liikkeiden ja vuodenaikojen toistuvan tanssin tahdissa. Helene oli noina hetkinä puhaltanut hiukset pois kasvoiltaan ja heittänyt häntä lähimmällä käteensä sattuneella muovisella koristepatsaalla tai kukkasipulilla. Useimmiten Gerard pysytteli kuitenkin vaiti ja vain istui minuutti toisensa perään kivisellä kynnyksellä, katsellen kyynärpäitään myöten kätensä multaan upottanutta vaimoaan. Hän muisti, kuinka selittämättömän, sanattoman onnelliselta pitkät kesätunnit olivat tuolloin tuntuneet. Helene oli myöhemmin opettanut myös Christianin rakastamaan luontoa samalla palavalla mielenkiinnolla: poika oli huvittanut kummisetäänsä Alexeita aikanaan suunnattomasti yrittäessään saada hammaskeijulta pikkurahan sijasta pavunsiemeniä.

Gerard taputteli kasvojaan nenäliinalla ja yritti olla tuntematta haikeutta. Ikävä oli toisinaan sanoinkuvaamattoman hankala kuilu ylitettäväksi. Vaikka kommunikaatiokanavat Raynorin samoojien tukikohtaan Haloksella olivat auki, etäisyys Kefeuksen ja syrjäisen siirtokunnan välillä oli pidempi kuin hän tohti ajatella. Hän kaipasi Helenen maanläheistä viisautta ja vaimonsa sametinpehmeitä, pieniä käsiä puristuneina omien sormiensa sisään. Hän ikävöi Christianin älykkäitä silmiä ja hehkua, joka valtasi pojan hänen haastaessaan nopeita hoksottimiaan. Oli onni, että nuorukaisen psioninen indeksi oli taantunut vuosien myötä ja jäänyt lopullisesti alle kahden. Elämä, jota Alexei aaveineen eli, ei olisi koskaan istunut herkkävaistoisen ja tutkijan luonnolla varustetun Christianin pirtaan.

Gerard vaihtoi asentoa ja antoi automatisoidun keinokasvihuoneen täydellisen tyyneyden tarttua itseensä. Ilmankosteutta mittaava robottilennokki läiskytteli hänen ohitseen pehmeästi surraten. Katon laajat pleksilasit oli avattu korkeimmalta huipulta ilman vaihtuvuuden takaamiseksi, ja kevyt tuulenviri tavoitti toisinaan myös lannoitesäkkien välissä kasvilavettipinossa loikovan amiraalin. Gerard hengitti sisään ja ulos jokaista ilmavirtaa kuunnellen ja antaen selkärankansa painua koko pituudeltaan vasten puuta. Hiljaisuus oli huumaavan voimakas. Aurinko oli ajat sitten ohittanut lakipisteensä, ja katosi laiskasti aste kerrallaan kohti näkymättömissä siintävää horisonttia.

Gerard ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Silloin tällöin kasvihuoneen kirkkaissa valoissa vietetyt vartin pätkät olivat hänen elintärkeä maadoitusjohtonsa - muistutus siitä, että hän oli osa laajempia kiertokulkuja. Monet johtoportaan vanhat sotaratsut eristivät itsensä metallinhohtoisilla plasmatykeillä miehitettyihin norsunluutorneihinsa, mutta pelkkä ajatus yksinomaan avaruudessa aluksen sisällä vietetystä loppuelämästä sai Gerardin potemaan mahanpuruja. Hän halusi aina silloin tällöin nähdä jalanjälkensä kulottuneessa maassa, valuttaa hiekkaa sormiensa läpi ja kuunnella, kuinka yö laskeutui vieraisiin maailmoihin. Olla osa sitä pienoismallia, johon hän säännöllisesti ja niin huolettomasti joukkoja istutti. Se oli tärkeää monestakin syystä.

Gerard kuuli sukkulan jo kaukaa. Hän nousi kiirettä pitämättä puoliksi istuvaan asentoon ja seurasi, kuinka alus pimensi ohi jyristessään taivaan ja sai kasvihuoneen lasit helähtelemään kiitäessään yli. Zeratul oli tullut takaisin. Gerard tunsi suupieliensä kiristyvän. Mitä tahansa viestiä protossi mukanaan kantaisi, luvassa oli mielenkiintoisia aikoja. Koneisto oli jälleen liikkeellä ja sen kyltymättömät hammasrattaat jauhoivat eteenpäin. Gerard nousi, venytteli ja lähti sen jälkeen ovelle reippain askelin. Hänellä olisi kymmenen minuuttia aikaa vaihtaa vaatteet.

Kun Gerard saapui tasan kahdeksan ja puoli minuuttia myöhemmin hangaariin, hänen yllään oli jälleen nuhteettoman siisti univormu, eikä sadettajan pisaroista tai hikikarpaloista ollut enää jälkeäkään määrätietoisilla kasvoilla. Amiraali pysähtyi odottamaan laskeutumismontun laidoille pultattuja kaiteita vasten ja nosti katseensa kattoluukkuihin, jotka olivat jo auki kaistaleen kirkasta taivasta paljastaen. Zeratulin sukkula peitti kuitenkin pian suuren osan auringonlaskun väreissä leimuavasta kupolista taakseen. Moottorien kuumuus pöllähti kasvoille tukalana aistimuksena, mutta Gerard jäi liikkumatta seuraamaan laskeutumistelineiden kirskuvaa nousukääntöä. Askeleet hänen takaansa saivat amiraalin vilkaisemaan olkansa yli, ja hän lausui nopeat tervehdykset viereensä ilmestyville Raynorille ja Shikoville.

Zeratul vaikutti odotelleen oviaukon tuntumassa, sillä protossi harppoi ulos heti kun sukkulan hontelot tukijalat koskettivat metallia ja paksu ovi aluksen kyljessä saatiin auki. Viitta lehahti hänen kannoillaan norjien jalkojen kaariin osuessaan.

"Viejähaarake oli arvioidemme mukainen", Zeratul aloitti mutkattomasti heti kuuloetäisyydelle päästyään. Hänen äänensä oli tavallista painokkaampi ja mies jätti tervehtimismuodollisuudet kokonaan väliin, mikä kieli protossin olevan poikkeuksellisen kiihtynyt.

"Oletko varma?" Gerard tiedusteli.

"Olen. Kerriganin jälki on himmeämpi, mutta Kaien virta on erehtymättömän selvä. He ovat menneet läpi nydus-kanavasta. Meidän tulisi lähteä perään ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen."

"Pääsemme liikkeelle jo tänä iltana, mutta matka vie useita tunteja. Yö kannattaa viettää autiomaassa", Raynor puuttui puheeseen. Hän hieraisi leukaansa. "Tunnelit ovat olleet epävakaat pommituksesta lähtien ja alkuyön sekä varhaisen aamun suuret lämpötilavaihtelut saavat ne usein romahtelemaan. Ennen auringonnousua voisi olla turvallisinta edetä."

"Ilmoitanko ryhmälle?" Alexei kysyi jääden odottamaan vahvistusta häneltä. Gerard kallisti päänsä nyökkäykseen ja kommodori poistui lyhyin, kiireisin askelin syrjemmälle radiokeskustelua varten. Mies hieroi rystysiään palatessaan pian takaisin.

"He ovat valmiudessa tunnin sisällä. Tämä on milteipä liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Toivon tosiaan, ettemme juokse suoraan ansaan" hän virkkoi arvioivaan sävyyn. Zeratul katsoi häneen hyväksyvästi.

"Se olisi ovelaa ja odotettua Kerriganilta. Pidän sitä kuitenkin epätodennäköisenä. Matkustin itse tunnelin läpi ja…"

"En muista meidän sopineen mitään sellaisesta!" Gerard keskeytti synkän moittivalla äänenpainolla. Hän risti kätensä rinnalleen rypistäen kulmansa. Zeratulin omavaltainen päätöksenteko oli toisinaan ajaa hänet hulluuden partaalle.

"Arvioin riskit ja pidin niitä vähäisinä."

"Kuten aina, kun lähdetään luokkaretkelle galaksin vaarallisimman naisen takapihalle", Raynor mumisi hilpeästi. Zeratul katsoi vieressään seisovaan terraaniin pitkään.

"Kerrigan on tiettävästi ainoa olento tässä galaksissa, joka kykenee näkemään minun psionisen naamioverkkoni läpi. Koin silti, että oli verrattain turvallista edetä", protossi selitti eleettömästi.

"Mihin kanava vei?" Shikov tiedusteli varastaen puheenvuoron sarkasmia uhkuvalta Raynorilta, joka oli jo ehtinyt avata suunsa.

"Viejähaarakkeen toinen pää on zergien pesäkompleksin keskellä. Tila oli miehittämätön ja vaikutti jonkinlaiselta varastolta. Aistin ympärillä satoja zergeja, joista suurin osa tosin tuntui horrostavan."

"Toistaiseksi vaikuttaa siltä, että Kerrigan uskoo Van Saran pommituksien tuhonneen nydus-portaalin viejähaarakkeen tässä päässä, eikä oleta kenenkään tulevan peräänsä sen avulla. Meidän on kuitenkin varauduttava kaikkeen. Hän on osoittanut oveluutensa tarpeeksi monta kertaa tämän sodan aikana", Gerard ruoti tilannetta näkökulma kerrallaan. Hän käytti silmänsä miehissä varoittavasti. "Ehdottaisin, että etujoukko pidetään mahdollisimman pienenä ja tiedusteluluontoisena. Emme halua vielä herättää turhaa huomiota. Kun tiedusteluryhmä toimittaa päämajaan tilanneraportin ja sijaintitietonsa, laivasto suorittaa hypyn koordinaatteihin. Samalla niin maihinnoususukkuloiden avulla kuin nydus-kanavan kautta vahvistuksia lähetetään raskaalla kädellä kohteeseen."

"Suunnitelma on looginen", Zeratul antoi hyväksyntänsä. Myös Shikov ja Raynor ilmaisivat tukensa.

"Shikovilla on toimintakykyiset aaveensa ja minulta liikenee etujoukon tueksi muutamia erikoiskoulutuksen saaneita sotilaita. Osallistuvatko protossit?" Raynor haastoi katseellaan Zeratulin, joka oli mietteliäästi tovin hiljaa.

"Minä liityn joukon mukaan", hän sanoi lopulta.

"Onkohan se viisasta? Menetämme sinut, Raynorin ja Shikovin, jos tilanne kääntyy yllättäen tai meitä odottaa ansa. Liittoumalla ei ole varaa ylimääräisiin notkahduksiin", Gerard huolestui.

"Minä liityn joukon mukaan", Zeratul toisti äskeisen ilmeenkään värähtämättä. Hän katsahti Raynoriin. "Kommodori Shikovin läsnäolo on myös ymmärrettävää. Hän on psionisesti lahjakas. Jos jonkun on järkevää jäädä vahvistusjoukkojen tueksi, ehdotan kapteeni Raynoria."

"Ehdota minun puolestani vaikka Arcturus Mengskia, mutta minä olen jonossa pirun nydus-röörille ennen sinua."

Jim Raynor työnsi tuimaksi jyrkistyneen olemuksensa eteenpäin askeleen verran ja toi kasvonsa Zeratulin silmien tasalle. Miehet tuijottivat toisiaan sapekkaasti.

Gerardin teki mieli muljauttaa silmiään ympäri. Olkoot, hän huomasi ajattelevansa ironisesti, jos se on ansa, niin pääsenpä eroon molemmista kirotuista muuleista yhdellä iskulla.

"Pitäkää huolta siitä, että lähimmät alaisenne tietävät paikkansa ja oikean tehtäväkoodiston, jos jotakin sattuu. Organisaation toimintakyky on turvattava ennen kaikkea", Gerard käski. Hänen kylmänviileä äänensä sai toisiinsa lukkiutuneet katseet hätkähtämään ja jännityksen purkautumaan. Raynorin rypistyneessä kasvonilmeessä oli kuitenkin edelleen kyräilevä sävy ja jopa tyynenviileä Zeratul tuntui uhkuvan haastetta.

"Kuinka kauan kuljetusaluksen matka vie?" Shikov tiedusteli, kun miehet olivat kaikki mulkoilleet toisiaan hetken odottavasti.

"Kaksi ja puoli tuntia. Teidän on parasta laittautua valmiiksi niin pian kuin mahdollista."

* * *

"Mitä helkkaria sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Thompson tiedusteli ällistyneesti. Lohmann, joka oli selin, säpsähti kääntyessään ja pudotti sukkaparin kädestään lattialle.

"Älä hiivi tuolla lailla", Lohmann kielsi äkäisesti. Hän sinkosi katseen ovelle. Thompson oli pysähtynyt kynnykselle ja laskenut kädet lanteilleen. Hänen takanaan seisoi toinen hahmo, jonka tumma hipiä viittasi vahvasti Solheimiin. Lohmann siristi silmiään saadakseen selkoa kolmannesta tulijasta - se oli joko Wilkins tai Adams, mutta hän ei rehellisyyden nimissä ollut täysin varma kumpi. Hän sai vastauksensa pian, kun Wilkins älähti kiukkuisesti hänen nimensä ja rymisteli kiukkuisesti Thompsonin ohi.

"Iltaa kaikille", Lohmann toivotti parempaakaan keksimättä. Hän jatkoi panssaripuvun alle kuuluvaan alushaalariin sulloutumista virnistäen pikaisesti. Muut aaveet tulivat lähemmäs lokerokaappien reunustaman tilan nurkkaan. Oli poikkeuksellisen hiljaista: vartiovuorot eivät olleet vielä vaihtuneet ja suurin osa yhteistilan toisella laidalla pukeutuvista Raynorin samoojien sotilaista oli jo miltei valmiita ja siirtymässä kohti ovea.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Wilkins toisti Thompsonin aiemman kysymyksen. Nainen työntyi hänen viereensä ja pysähtyi odottamaan selitystä.

"Pukeudun", Lohmann vastasi reippaasti. "Olen varmaan lihonut kilon tai kaksi sairaslomalla, sillä tämä pirun makkarankuori ottaa kiinni reisistä. Auttaisikohan, jos saippuoisin perseeni?"

"Uskotko todella, että Shikov laskee sinut keikalle?" Solheimin syvä ääni puuttui keskusteluun. Hän kuulosti huolestuneelta, mutta myös huvittuneelta. Lohmann punki sinnikkäästi kyynärpäänsä sisään antureita ja johtosekamelskaa pursuavaan hihaan ja alkoi sitten sukia puvun haalarin kumimaista kangasta mukavampaan asentoon.

"Ei tässä toivottavasti tarvitse riidellä asiasta", hän lausahti kepeästi.

"Sinä olet edelleen puolisokea", Thompson kommentoi, "katsoin tuloksiasi itse tänä aamuna."

"Minä näen tarpeeksi ja virtani auttaa lopussa", Lohmann mumisi. Hän rullasi vetoketjun äänekkäällä rutinalla kiinni ja tarkasti taputtelemalla, että kauluksen alle jäävät neuroimplantit koskettivat kaulansyrjää.

"Tajuatko, että vaarannat koko ryhmän?" Wilkins heitti kysymyksen ilmoille tylynä. HE-panssaripuvun raskasta varusteliiviä nyörittävä Lohmann pysähtyi harkitsevasti liikkeissään. Yhtenä rivakkana sivalluksena hän tarttui reisikotelossa odottavaan pistooliin, pyöräytti itsensä ympäri ja laukaisi aseen. Vastapäisellä seinällä auki unohtunut kaapinovi paukahti äänekkäästi kiinni.

"Suoraan lukkopesään, käy vaikka katsomassa", Lohmann kivahti. Hänen sormensa kouraisivat ilmaa kahtena sävähdyksenä pakko-oireen voimasta. "Lisäksi UED on kouluttanut minut tämän laivaston parhaaksi vainukoiraksi. Olisi tuhlausta olla käyttämättä taitojani."

"Emme taida saada päätäsi käännetyksi?" Thompson varmisti rauhallisesti.

"Ette."

"Ainakaan minä en aio yrittääkään siinä tapauksessa. Toivottavasti pysyt perässä", lääkintämies virkkoi hitaasti. Hänen empaattiset, ymmärtäväiset kasvonsa saivat Lohmannin sisällä kiehahtaneen raivon laantumaan. Hän nyökkäsi yhteisymmärryksen merkiksi ja yritti naurahtaa: "En hidasta ketään, pystyn olemaan avuksi koko ryhmälle ja lisäksi ammun likinäköisenäkin paremmin kuin Adams."

"Hei, minä kuulin tuon!" Adams tervehti. Hän nauroi. "Tervetuloa mukaan, pyssysankari. Jos tilanne käy tiukaksi, voimme käyttää sinua ihmiskilpenä. Luodit kimpoavat taatusti takaisin egostasi."

Lohmann otti piikin vastaan irvistäen, mutta salaa hieman helpottuneena. Se, että hänelle naljailtiin, tarkoitti, ettei häntä pidetty enää haavoittuvaisena ja särkyvänä. Se merkitsi paljon. Jos ryhmä olisi torjunut hänet tai ympäröinyt hänet säälinsekaisella hoivalla, Lohmannilta olisi riistetty hänen tärkein tukijalkansa. Kun muut aaveet uskoivat häneen, hänellä oli mahdollisuus vakuuttaa myös Shikov. Lohmann pujotti huolellisesti pistoolin takaisin koteloonsa ja veti varusteliivin helmasta alaspäin saadakseen sen asettumaan.

"Joudut kohtaamaan vielä Shikovin", Wilkins sanoi pahaenteisesti.

"Tiedän. Jos hän ei vakuutu, minä en tule. Kukaan tai mikään muu ei pidä minua kuitenkaan poissa. Ei tältä keikalta."

Wilkins oli vaiti kauan. Lohmann ehti jo uskoa, että keskustelu oli ohi, kun nainen selvitti kurkkuaan yskäisemällä.

"Kaienko takia?" hän uteli.

"Hänenkin."

Lohmann suoristautui maihinnousukenkien nauhoihin viimeisin solmun kiristettyään ja kohtasi Wilkinsin surumieliset silmät. Nainen poimi harkitsevaisesti hänen kypäränsä kaapin pohjalta, pyöritteli sitä hetken aikaa käsissään ja sitten hetken mielijohteesta asetti sen Lohmannin päähän. Hän kiristi tottuneesti kaularemmin ja kopautti kypärää sormellaan.

"Pidä pääsi matalana, kuuletko? Tarkasta jokainen kulma, jokainen riskipaikka ja pysy poissa tulituksen keskeltä. Älä tee mitään typerää. Ota asevarikolta itsellesi ylimääräiset tähtäyslasit. Niissä on suurentava tähtäyksenavustaja ja ne vähentävät myös häikäisyä."

"Minä olen miettinyt tämän jo läpi, Wilkins. Mutta kiitos huolenpidosta. Lupaan, ettet joudu murehtimaan takiani keikalla."

Wilkins pudisteli päätään hymähtäen, mutta kireä vastentahtoisuus oli pudonnut hänen olemuksestaan ja hän keskittyi nyt vain omiin etukäteisvalmisteluihinsa. Lohmann seurasi hänen tuttuja rutiineja toistavaa, konemaisen tarkkaa liikehdintäänsä hetken ajan ihaillen toverinsa levollisuutta ja raudanlujaa toimintakykyä. Lohmann harkitsi hetken ajan sanovansa ääneen, kuinka kiitollinen oli saadessaan lähteä tehtävälle juuri tämän ryhmän kanssa, mutta pelkäsi, ettei saisi lausettaan loppuun liikutukseltaan. Hän tyytyi sujauttamaan äsken katselemansa Seanin kuvan rintataskuunsa ja taputtamaan taskua hellästi kuin hyvästiksi.

Kun aaveryhmä varttituntia myöhemmin saapui varustautuneena ja aseistettuna lähtöhangaariin, Shikov ja Raynor olivat vastaanottamassa heitä. Kuten Lohmann oli odottanutkin, Shikovin ilme vaihtui epäuskoisesta jyrkän kieltäväksi hänen laskiessaan yhdellä silmäyksellä ryhmävahvuuden, tehtyään nopean päätelmän ja löydettyään katseellaan hänet muiden keskeltä. Kommodori harppoi pienen joukkion luokse.

"Lohmann. Sinulla on kaksikymmentä sekuntia aikaa selittää", hän ärähti matalasti.

"Olen toimintakuntoinen ja valmis auttamaan. Minun jättämiseni kotiin ei palvele ketään, sir", Lohmann vastasi tehtyään kunniaa. Hän tunsi jännittyvänsä viulunkielimäisen kireäksi asennossa seisoessaan ja Shikovin musertavan katseen kohteeksi joutuessaan.

"Eikö kukaan teistä estänyt tätä hulluutta? Wilkins?" Shikov tiukkasi muun ryhmän puoleen kääntyen.

"Sir?" Wilkins teki kunniaa.

"Selityksesi tälle?" Shikovin äänellä olisi voinut leikata jäätä ja Wilkins värähti tahtomattaankin rehellisen mielipiteensä antaessaan. Nainen vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle.

"Hän on toimintakykyinen ja pystyy liikkumaan, ampumaan ja käyttämään virtaansa ilman suurempia ongelmia."

"Minä olen valmis. Olen käynyt läpi riskit ja…" Lohmann jatkoi toiveikkaasti.

"Sinulla ei ole lupaa puhua", Shikov keskeytti tarkoituksellisen tylysti. Lohmann sulki suunsa ja puraisi kieltään silkasta harmista. Hän tiesi, että vaikka Shikov esimiehenä reilu ja huumorintajuinen olikin, tämä ei suvainnut minkäänlaista pelleilyä tosipaikassa. Kommodorin suupielet olivat painuneet tiukaksi juonteeksi.

"Minä en anna sinun vaarantaa koko ryhmää", Shikov murahti. Kommodorin silmät kävivät hänet läpi päästä varpaisiin ja hänen virtansa tölväisi Lohmannia varoittamatta kovaa. Lohmann torjui iskun pingottaen virtansa äärirajoille ja tyrkkäsi kipinät takaisin. Shikov kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä: hän ei ehkä ollut odottanut, että epätoivolla suitsittua päättäväisyyttä tihkuva Lohmann olisi todella valmis vastaamaan haasteeseen.

Lohmann ei antanut katseensa pudota, vaikka arat silmät pyrkivät vetistämään kirkkaassa valossa. Hän ymmärsi täysin, kuinka suurta luottamuksenosoitusta hän oli pyytänyt esimieheltään käskyä uhmatessaan ja muun ryhmän mukana täysvarusteissa saliin ilmaantuessaan. Shikov ei katsoisi mitään sormien läpi. Hänen pitäisi todistaa itsensä.

"Sinä olet Kaien taistelupari, etkö olekin? Lohmann?" Jim Raynorin uteliaisuus oli herännyt ja hän luovi aavejoukkion keskelle kiinnostuneena. Kapteeni pysähtyi Lohmannin viereen. Shikovin katse oli tutkimaton hänen suodessaan Raynorin suuntaan vilkaisun silmäkulmastaan.

"Kyllä, sir. Uskon, että voisin olla avuksi tehtävällä", Lohmann vastasi.

"Ainakin olet saanut varusteet oikein päin yllesi. Se on jo enemmän kuin mihin useimmat omista miehistäni pystyvät", Raynor totesi rempseästi. Mies heitti kätensä Lohmannin olkapäälle toverillisesti. Lohmann ei ollut täysin varma oliko eleen tarkoitus rauhoittaa häntä vai vakuuttaa Shikov, mutta sillä ei ollut halutunlaista vaikutusta kumpaankaan heistä.

"Lääkinnästä sanottiin, ettet näe kahtakymmentä metriä pidemmälle vielä tarkasti", Shikov muistutti siirtäen jälleen huomionsa Lohmannin puoleen.

"Se on silkkaa liioittelua. Kirkkaissa keinovaloissa oli mahdoton nähdä niitä pirun tauluja, joita huoneen toisella laidalla heiluteltiin. Thompson valtuutti minut lähtemään", Lohmann kiirehti vakuuttamaan. Hän aisti Thompsonin virran kiukkuisen töytäisyn takanaan, mutta lääkintämies piti naamansa peruslukemilla, eikä kiistänyt väitettä.

"Montako lastausvaijeria vasemmalla päätyseinällä on?" Alexei kysyi yllättäen. Lohmann käänsi päänsä epävarmasti ja yritti tarkentaa katsettaan haluttuun suuntaan. He seisoivat suuren hangaaritilan toisella laidalla, ja etäisyyttä oli varmasti kymmeniä metrejä, jollei satakin.

Lohmann keskittyi. Kaukana erottuva harmaa massa oli toivottavasti seinä. Konttien ja raskaiden kuljetuskollien ympäri kiedottavat elastiset lastausvaijerit olivat hänen mielikuviensa mukaan yleensä mustia tai sinisiä, mutta hän erotti tähyämisestään huolimatta vain lisää hailakansävyisiä, harmaita raitoja silmänkantamattomiin asti. Hän olisi toki voinut tarkastaa asian virrallaan, mutta Shikov olisi huomannut vilpin välittömästi. Hän avasi suunsa empien, kun kapteeni Raynor puuttui keskusteluun.

"Shikov. Hänet voidaan jättää vartioimaan tunnelia. Se on riskitön vaihtoehto."

"Montako vaijeria?" Shikov tivasi itsepintaisesti.

"Kolme", Lohmann sanoi. Hän rykäisi. "Kolme vaijeria."

Shikov katsoi häneen pitkään ja yritti selkeästi pohtia, kuinka vastaisi Lohmannin silmistä välittyvään, rukoilevaan anomukseen. Mies hymyili lopulta uupuneesti, mutta kykenemättä peittämään tyytymättömyyttään. "Hyvä on. Sinä vartioit tunnelia. Etsimme sinulle mahdollisimman suojaisan kolon, jonne linnoittaudut pulssikiväärin kanssa. Et liikahda sieltä missään olosuhteissa. Ei mitään riskejä. Ei mitään typeryyksiä. Ymmärrätkö?"

"Kyllä, sir", Lohmann lausui helpottuneesti.

"Onhan sinulla tähtäyslasit?" Shikov kysyi. Nyt äänessä oli jo kommodorille niin ominaista, varmistelevaa huolenpitoa.

"Kyllä, sir", Lohmann vastasi.

Shikov heilautti kädellään kehottavasti eteenpäin ja käänsi huomionsa kauempana odottaviin lastauslaitureihin.

"Liikettä sitten. Alus ei lastaa itse itseään", mies kehotti.

Lohmann laski ilman puskahduksena ulos keuhkoistaan. Hän tunsi kunnioituksen lämmittävän sisällään esimiehensä reilun käytännönläheisyyden edessä. Kommodori otti muutokset ja haasteet vastaan tyynesti, mukautui parhaansa mukaan ja jatkoi eteenpäin tinkimättömänä, nöyränä ja kantamatta kaunaa.

Raynor liikahti mennäkseen omien miestensä luokse.

"Älä petä hänen luottamustaan, kuuletko? Kaie löytyy kyllä. Luota meihin muihin", kapteeni vannoi. Mies iski silmää Lohmannille ja veti hänen hartiansa peitoksi nostamansa kämmenen pois. Samalla irtosivat myös Lohmannin olkavartta vasten porautuneet sormenpäät, joiden painallukset jättivät iholle kolme kihelmöivää jälkeä.


	32. Oeden

_Tähän voisi alkaa kai jo vakiona lisätä "Sponsored by annu123" - esitekstejä tai vastaavaa, uuden luvun esiintymistiheys kun on huomattavasti korkeampi kommenttiesi kanssa!_

_Nyt siirretään tarina kohti rymistely- ja tömistelyvaihetta!_

* * *

Alexei makasi hereillä telttakankaan tummaa pintaa tuijottaen ja työntäen velvollisuudentuntoisesti silloin tällöin kyynärpäänsä vieressä nukkuvan ja kitapurjeidensa täydeltä leveydeltä kuorsaavan Lohmannin kylkiluiden väliin. Seuraava yövahtivuoro oli hänen, mutta sen alkuun oli vielä likipitäen tunti. Alexei kuunteli rasahduksia ja yön ääniä telttojen ulkopuolelta, mutta jos Zeratul oli liikkeellä, hän kulki keveästi kuin kissa ja hukutti askeleensa tuulen kohinaan.

Alexei antoi virtansa vaellella päämäärättömästi ympäristössä ja tunnustella planeetan uumenissa nukkuvia, selittämättömiä luonnonvoimia. Hänelle oli aina vaikeaa nukkua Van Saralla, eikä Alexei ollut ainoa. Punaiset hiekkalakeudet ja niiden yllä loimottava sinisenkalpea kuutamo olivat huumaava yhdistelmä, joka sai monet terraanit selittämättömän levottomuuden valtaan. Foxholen kantahenkilökunta valitteli usein tukikohdan käytävillä toisilleen sitä, kuinka hankalaa oli tyyntyä ja rauhoittua päivän päätteeksi, jos ulkona oli hiekkamyrsky tai surrealistisen sininen kuunsilta täplitti horisonttia. Alexei ei ollut luonteeltaan mainittavan taikauskoinen, mutta alkukantaisessa ja karunkauniissa Van Sarassa oli hänen mielestään jotakin pahaenteistä ja luotaantyöntävää, oli aina ollut. Planeetta vaikutti vartioivan mustasukkaisesti rikkaita luonnonvarojaan ja haluavan karkottaa tunkeutujat pois kamaraltaan piiskaavine hiekkapuhureineen ja lämpötilavaihteluineen.

Alexei harkitsi hetken kyljen kääntämistä, mutta totesi operaation liian hankalaksi: he olivat pakkautuneet tiiviisti toisiaan vasten ja hän onnistuisi kääntyilemällä todennäköisesti vain sohimaan raajoillaan ympäriinsä ja samalla herättämään toisella puolellaan nukkuvan, herkkäunisen Adamsin. Alexei tyytyi ristimään kädet rinnalleen ja sulkemaan silmänsä. Hän kurkotti virrallaan ulospäin, mutta tavoitti vain omat aaveensa, teltan edessä istuvan yövahdin ja sai myös kimmokkeen jossain etäisyydessä kulkevasta Zeratulista. Alexei tukahdutti pettyneen huokauksen. Hän ei olisi kenties myöntänyt sitä kenellekään, mutta toivoi jokaisella kerralla tuntevansa edes hipaisun Kaien virrasta. Protossi kosketti toisinaan Alexein unissa häntä niin läheltä, että havahtumisen hetkellä Alexei ei olisi halunnut avata silmiään lainkaan. Tuolloin hän makasi pitkän tovin aloillaan viipyen siinä suloisessa harhakuvitelmassa, että Kaie oli jossakin lähellä, miltei vain kädenojennuksen päässä. Hän ei ollut ikinä menettänyt alaisuudessaan palvellutta aavetta komennuksella. Godlewski oli itse riistänyt henkensä Koprulu-sektoriin tultaessa. Lisäksi oli ollut vielä vuosia sitten psionisesti heikko Wilson, joka oli pudonnut New Poliksen iltalomalla sen yhden räkälän tupakkaparvekkeelta kallonsa murtaen. Heidän kuolemiensa kanssa Alexei oli kuitenkin jo tehnyt rauhansa ja hyväksynyt epäonnistumisensa lisäksi karvaasti myös sen, ettei olisi pystynyt enempään. Vaikka Kaie oli Zeratulin mukaan edelleen elossa, toisinaan oli hankalaa olla pelkäämättä pahinta.

Alexei vaihtoi vaivalloisesti käsiensä asentoa ja harkitsi työntävänsä sukkansa Lohmannin kitaan, mutta päätyi lopulta nousemaan ensin kyykkyyn ja sitten puolikumarassa asennossa ryömimään ulos teltanliepeen alta. Hän tunsi hetkellistä halua syöksyä takaisin mikrohuovan lämpöön satunnaisen, ulvovan tuulenpuuskan tuivertaessa heti itseään vasten, mutta jatkoi irvistäen matkaansa pihalle. Adams, Solheim ja Thompson eivät onneksi heränneet ja jopa Lohmann kääntyi ympäri vihdoin mahalleen, jolloin tasainen rohina katkesi. Alexei muljautti silmiään. Hän painoi telttakankaan kiilan huolellisesti syvemmälle maahan ja vilkaisi sitten ympärilleen kiskoen tyynynä käyttämänsä paksun takin hartioidensa peitoksi.

"Uneton yö?" Jim Raynorin ääni kysyi. Mies nojasi Vulture-pyörän takaosaa vasten hengitys kylmässä yöilmassa huuruten. Toisessa kädessä oli puoliksi mutustettu energiapatukka, toisessa itselämpiävä kemiallinen kuumageelitasku, joita sotilaat sujauttivat hanskoihinsa usein kylmien olosuhteiden komennuksilla.

"Sen lisäksi että Lohmann on sokea kuin myyrä, hän myös kuorsaa", Alexei totesi paljonpuhuvasti. Hän meni lähemmäs pientä retkikeitintä, jonka ylle Raynor oli työntänyt pikakahville haisevan keittoastiansa lisäksi myös märältä koiralta löyhkäävän sukkaparin plasmakiväärinsä nokassa.

"Kahvia?" Raynor tiedusteli hyväntuulisesti.

"Kiitos."

Raynor taikoi silmänräpäyksessä jostakin pusakkansa sisältä likaisen taittomukin, jonka heitti laiskalla kaarella Alexein syliin. Hän vetäytyi hieman paremmin takkinsa sisään.

"Ole hyvä ja ota. Tarjosin vanhalle yrmyllekin, muttei kelvannut."

"En millään kykene käsittämään miksi", Alexei aprikoi kuivasti kahvinporoista, kokkareista juomaa kuppiinsa siilatessaan, istahtaessaan uhkaavasti narahtavan pakkilaatikon päälle ja alkaessaan hitaasti kaivaa aavelääkityksen sisältävää metalliasettia povitaskustaan.

"Veikkaan, että kofeiini pierettää protosseja", Raynor ehdotti hurskaasti. "Pitkä suolisto. Herkkä vatsa."

"Kiitos lääketieteellisestä mielipiteestäsi", Alexei mutisi. Hän hieraisi ohimoitaan ja haki katseellaan Zeratulia, mutta protossi näytti tekevän vartiokierroksensa kaukana leiristä. Hyvä niin. Vaikka suurin osa Van Saran zergeistä oli vajonnut unohduksiin tunneliverkostonsa mukana, satunnaisia ryhmittymiä oli tavattu vielä päiväkausia pommituksien jälkeenkin hajallaan autiomaasta.

Alexei mätti jauhoiset pillerit yksitellen alas kurkustaan. Kun viimeinenkin karheapintainen tabletti soljahti ruokatorveen, hän palautti rasian povitaskuunsa ja jäi istumaan kahareisin laatikonkulmalle Raynorin keittämää kahvia siemaillen. Se ei ollut aivan yhtä pahaa miltä näytti.

Tuuli oli laantunut, mutta kylmyys pureutui silti iholle kiristävän verkon tavoin. Raynor vaihtoi asentoa harkitsevaisen näköisenä ja myttäsi asetakkinsa korkeaksi palloksi niskansa taakse. Tyytyväisenä improvisoituun tyynyynsä hän sulki silmänsä. Alexein oli hankala löytää samanlaista kykyä rauhoittua ja rentoutua itsestään, ja pelkkä kahden tunnin odotus heidän liikkeellelähtönsä hetkeen tuntui tällä hetkellä palalta ikuisuutta itseään. Hän keskitti ajatuksensa ryhmäänsä ja siihen, kuinka hän toimisi rauhallisesti, järkevästi ja oikein komennukseensa luottavien aaveiden tähden. He olivat aina olleet hänen kylmähermoisuuteen kahlittu kiintotähtensä, hänen vääjäämätön kompassinsa. Ryhmä pakotti Shikovin muistamaan luissaan ja ytimissään kuka oli ja miksi. Alexei hengitti sisään ja ulos pitkinä, syvinä henkäyksinä jokaiseen puhallukseen keskittyen.

Raynor kurkisti pian hänen puoleensa kulmiensa alta harkitsevan näköisenä kommodorin raskaat huokaukset kuullessaan. Hän rykäisi.

"Kuule, Shikov. Puuskuttamisen määrästä päätellen sinua vaivaa jokin tai yrität synnyttää siellä kumipukusi sisällä jotain. Haluatko apua?"

"Yritän rentoutua. Yksin. Pääni sisällä", Shikov vastasi ärtyneenä keskeytyksestä.

"Kuten haluat", Jim vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. Hän kaivoi pienen taskumatin hihataskustaan ja alkoi avata sen korkkia hartaudella. "Mutta älä sitten nalkuta minua hieromaan selkääsi, kun lapsivesi menee."

"Helvetti sinun kanssasi!" Shikov manasi mahtamatta mitään hörähdykselle. Hän oikaisi itsensä ja singautti Raynorin suuntaan mulkaisun. Raynor kulautti pitkän hörppäyksen, irvisti ja tarjosi pulloa Shikovillekin. Aine tuoksui antiseptiseltä ja maistui polttelevan katkeralta siitä huolimatta, että hän sekoitti sitä kahviin.

"Sinä vaikutat hyväntuuliselta", Alexei sano lopulta keskustelusävyyn kupistaan siemaisten ja suupieltään pyyhkäisten. Hän jatkoi Raynorin kohonneet kulmat nähdessään. "Kun ottaa huomioon… no, kaiken."

"Tämä on hyvä päivä, Shikov. Minä jaksan odottaa vielä hetken, jos on pakko. Jokainen tunti tuo minut lähemmäs häntä."

"Kerrigania?"

"Kaiea", Raynor vastasi säyseästi. Hän hieraisi nenänpieltään. "Toki, jos saan Kerriganin liiskattua samalla, järjestän vitun juhlat. Kekkerihatut ja kondomit minun piikkiini. Mutta tällä keikalla keskityn siihen, että saan Kaien kotiin."

"Ahaa", Alexei sanoi parempaakaan keksimättä ja hieman vaivaantuneena. Yllättäen tuntui siltä, että hänen ja Raynorin väliin oli kasvanut metrien paksuinen, läpitunkematon muuri. Totuus oli näemmä käynyt liian kipeäksi Jim Raynorille. Alexei ei voinut syyttää kapteenia siitä, että tämä käänsi päänsä pois ja kieltäytyi katsomasta kohti epämukavia, rivien välistä heijastuvia vihjeitä. Hän halusi nähdä Kaien edelleen ansalangassa räpistelevänä olosuhteiden uhrina, eikä määrätietoisesti itsensä Kerriganin syliin ajaneena, itsetuhoisena sotilaana. Alexei olisi halunnut pystyä samanlaiseen sinisilmäisyyteen.

"Mitä?" Raynor kysyi hiljaisuuden venyessä kiusallisen pitkäksi.

"Kaie on siellä Kerriganin takia. Mikään muu ei tunnu merkitsevän hänelle. Hän tuskin haluaa tulla pelastetuksi", Alexei tyytyi töksäyttämään.

"Luoja, Shikov. Sinä et pääse millään ylitse siitä, ettei hän palannut Chandakin kanssa?" Raynor tiedusteli. Hänen äänessään oli kyllästynyttä päivittelyä, mikä sai Alexein ärtymään.

"Eikö se vaivaa sinua?" hän heitti kysymyksen takaisin. Raynor veti takkinsa kaulukset pystyyn ja painoi pään polviaan vasten. Katkera juonne kiristyi hänen leukaperissään.

"Toisinaan meille ei anneta vaihtoehtoja."

"Mutta…"

"Hän lähti galaksin vaarallisimman zergin perään amiraali Durandin liittouman takia ja sinun ryhmääsi suojellakseen. Mitä pirua sinä olisit vielä toivonut?" Raynorin sävy oli yllättäen niin tulikivenkatkuisen vihainen, että Alexein ärjäisevä vastaväite tukahtui kurkkuun. Hän pysähtyi. Hengitys tuntui paakkuuntuvan kitalakeen limaisena kittinä, eikä nielussa puristava kuuma pala painunut alas nieleksimällä.

"Luottamusta", hän huoahti lopulta väsyneemmin kuin oli aikonutkaan Raynorin kysymystä pitkään puntaroituaan. "Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa suunnitelmastaan. Luottaa minuun."

"Ehkä tämä on hänen tapansa pyytää sitä samaa sinulta. Väitätkö, että olisit antanut hänen lähteä?" Raynor heitti vastaan. Alexei ei osannut vastata ehdotukseen mitään ja tyytyi kohauttamaan vuorostaan olkiaan. Hän tunsi tutun turhautumisen nakuttavan takaraivossaan. Miksi helvetissä hän oli antanut keskustelun lipua jälleen näille urille? Tämä oli hedelmätöntä. Täysin turhaa. Alexeilla ei ollut varaa sekoittaa pasmojaan millään ylimääräisellä juuri nyt.

Raynorin kasvoilla kävi pikaisesti vino, miltei säälivä hymy. Hänen kulmansa kohosivat, kun mies alkoi puhua: "Helkkari. Naamasi venähti noin metrin äsken. Sinähän olet tosissasi Kaien kanssa."

"Minä olen tosissani jokaisen alaiseni kanssa", Shikov muistutti vakaasti.

"Väisteletkö tarkoituksella vai oliko vihjailuni tosiaan noin saakelin huono?" Jim tiedusteli päätään kallistaen ja pitäen silmällä Alexein häkeltynyttä naamaa. Kapteeni niisti vuotavan nenänsä hihansyrjäänsä aidon ihmettelevältä näyttäen.

"Mitä sinä…?"

"Herää nyt helvetti, mies, kerää pallisi lattialta ja lakkaa jaarittelemasta. Puhun sinusta ja Kaiesta." Raynor painotti kolmea viimeistä sanaansa sellaisella paatoksella, että Alexei ei voinut olla ymmärtämättä vihjettä. Hän katsahti Raynoriin järkyttyneenä ja tunsi värin hiipivän kaulalleen. Alexei ei ollut koskaan kokenut oloaan luontevaksi niissä tilanteissa, joissa hänen yksityiselämäänsä puitiin. Kaikkein vähiten hän kaipasi aisaparikseen tällä saralla Jim Raynoria, joka onnistui yhtä aikaa poraamaan tuomaroivan katseensa hänen selkärankaansa asti ja samalla virnistelemään hävyttömästi kulmakarvat edelleen koholla.

"No niin. Johan sinullakin alkoi raksuttaa. Punastuksellasi voisi sytyttää savukkeen täältä asti." Jim hymyili pirullisesti.

"Tämä keskustelu ei kuulu niihin, jotka välttämättä haluaisin käydä kanssasi", Alexei ähkäisi pienellä äänellä yrittäen peittää häkeltymisensä. Hän rykäisi kiusaantuneena. "Mitään minua ja Kaiea ei ole, enkä usko, että tulee koskaan olemaankaan."

"Kyllä me haemme hänet kotiin, Shikov", Raynor sanoi vakavana.

"En tarkoittanut sitä… Jos löytäisimmekin hänet ja toisimme hänet sitten haavoittumattomana Kefeukselle…"

"Kun", Raynor keskeytti painokkaasti. Shikov ravisti kättään malttamattomana.

"Silloin on täysin ennenaikaista… ja mahdotonta…", mies etsi avuttomasti sanoja, mutta huomasi haparoivansa tyhjässä. Hän onnistui vääntämään huulensa selittelevään hymyyn. "Kuule, annetaan koko asian vain olla? Sopiiko?"

Raynor nosti leukansa, muttei painanut sitä vielä alas nyökäytyksen merkiksi. Hänen silmänsä nauliutuivat Alexeihin.

"Sinun rupatteluhaluillasi ole tämän keskustelun suhteen mitään väliä, sillä minun on pakko tehdä pelisäännöt selväksi tässä vaiheessa. Me emme tiedä mitä Kerrigan on hänelle on tehnyt tai millaisena hän palaa takaisin. Mitä helvettiä päässäsi tällä hetkellä tapahtuukin, pistä se järjestykseen ennen sitä. Kyllä, tämä koskee esimerkiksi tohtori Stantoniin liittyviä peliliikkeitäsi. Sinä olet Kaielle tärkeä. Jos…"

"Tärkeä?" sana livahti Alexein suusta naurettavan toiveikkaana ennen kuin hän ehti edes ajatella puhuvansa.

"Oikeasti, Shikov? Pitääkö minun selittää kaikki sinulle kädestä pitäen?"

"Tärkeä?" Alexei toisti inttävään sävyyn.

"Kuule. Minä en tiedä yhtään mitään ihmissuhteista, mutta tunnen Kaien. Hän on aina kunnioittanut johtajuuttasi ja pitänyt tärkeänä ystävyyttäsi. Älä koskaan epäile sitä. Viime aikoina hän on alkanut huokailla ja keksiä mitä kummallisimpia tekosyitä vuoroin pysyäkseen sinusta kaukana ja vuoroin päästäkseen tekemisiin kanssasi. Helkkari, teini-ikäiset terraanipojatkin ovat luontevampia kuin se typerys."

Alexei ei tiennyt hetkeen mitä sanoa. Hän tuijotti Raynoria osaamatta päättää pitikö hänen hymyillä leveästi, tuntea ärtymystä vai kokea olonsa turraksi ja lyödyksi. Hän tyytyi lyhyeen, epäuskoiseen äännähdykseen, jota säesti tahaton, epävarma virnistys.

"Siksi koenkin velvollisuudekseni muistuttaa, että ennen kuin nuo pirun venäläiset aivonpuolikkaasi ovat harmonisessa tasapainossa, pidät käpäläsi kurissa, housut jalassa ja möläytykset mahassasi. Jos satutat häntä…" Raynor nosti etusormensa syyttävään eleeseen, joka toi elävästi Alexein mieleen lapsuuden pyhäkoulusunnuntait ja lapsiryhmän edessä paasanneen, helvetin liekeillä heitä uhitelleen veli Nikoksen. Alexei huomasi sekä huvittuvansa että hätkähtävänsä.

"…kulkuset rusetille, ilmalukko, tiedetään." Hän nyökytteli.

Raynorin hymy oli asteen verran liian maaninen ollakseen aidon ystävällinen: "Hyvä."

* * *

Tofusta tehdyt nugetintapaiset papanat eivät olleet koskaan kuuluneet hänen suosikkeihinsa, mutta Wilkins ei ollut purnaavaa tyyppiä. Hän pujotti haarukan reippaasti läpi epämääräisen harmaasta keosta ja antoi leukaperiensä jauhaa konemaisesti suullisen toisensa jälkeen. Vastapäätä istuva Adams näytti huuhtovan kaiken annospussissaan kelluvan alas juomalla vesipullostaan kuin sieni, ja Lohmann puolestaan keskittyi pyörittelemään herneiltä näyttäviä vihreitä mykyjä ees taas haarukallaan.

Aurinko ei ollut vielä noussut, mutta etäisen aavistuksen lämmöstä saattoi tuntea ilmassa heidän ympärillään. Van Sara oli vastakohtaisuuksien maailma, se oli selvää. Yöpuulle valmistautuessaan Wilkins oli kuullut, kuinka kalliot kaikkialla heidän ympärillään paukahtelivat kumeasti, aivan kuin näkymättömiä piiskaniskuja vastaanottaen. Kylmä ilma sai kiviaineksen kutistumaan ja puristumaan kasaan huurteisilla hipaisuillaan. Oli kiehtovaa ajatella, että muutaman tunnin päästä taivaankannelle nouseva loimuava kehrä saisi erämaan läähättämään hiilloksena ja pakottaisi jokaisen kiven laajenemaan polttelevassa helteessä.

Wilkins vilkaisi vaivihkaa ympärilleen. Raynorin samoojien sotilaita istui pieninä ryppäinä siellä täällä ympäri leiripaikkaa. Monet kasvot ja levottomina näpertävät sormet kuvastivat samaa patoutunutta jännitystä, joka kutitti myös Wilkinsin omassa sisimmässä. Kuljetusaluksen pilotit purkivat telttoja keskenään vitsaillen. Kaaoksen keskellä, vain muutaman metrin päässä heistä seisoivat kädet selkänsä taakse venyttelevään kaareen pujottanut Shikov ja Jim Raynor, jotka vaihtoivat paljonpuhuvien silmäyksien lisäksi myös yleisluontoisia kommentteja tilanteesta. Kummankin miehen olemukseen tuli terävyyttä, kun telttojen takaa näkyville astelivat Zeratul ja parantaja Oeden, joka oli seurannut mustien temppeliherrojen johtajaa empimättä Van Saran lakeuksille.

"Hiljaista?" Raynorin kysymys kuulosti enemmänkin tavan kuin todellisen uteliaisuuden vuoksi esitetyltä. Zeratul ei vastannut mitään – liekö hän edes rekisteröi keskustelunavauksen yritystä – vaan pysähtyi hiekkadyynin pehmeälle reunalle värjyvänä kuin kangastus. Oeden ei hänkään lausunut mitään, vaan seisahtui hieman taemmas kallistaen kasvonsa varuillaan. Wilkins aisti kummankin protossin syvät ja väkevät virrat ja niiden täydellisen levollisuuden. Etenkin Zeratul vaikutti säteilevän ympärilleen valpasta, mutta silti seesteistä valmiutta.

He olivat lopettelemassa ateriaansa, kun Shikov liittyi seuraan toivottaen huomenta ja käyden läpi katseellaan kunkin alaisensa vuorotellen. Wilkins tarkasteli esimiehensä rauhallisia kasvoja tyhjän annospussinsa jätteiden joukkoon työntäessään ja ruokailuvälineitä pakatessaan, mutta totesi tyytyväisyydekseen, että venäläisaave oli yhtä tyyni ja kylmähermoisen ammattitaitoinen kuin aina ennenkin. Se ei voinut olla helppoa – ei, jos Wilkins oli millään muotoa tulkinnut oikein kohtauksen, jota oli todistanut edellisellä komennuksella väijyjän seittiansan lauettua ja Kaien jäätyä kohtalokkaaseen zergvankilaansa. Wilkins muikisti suutaan. Parhaimmillaan henkilökohtaiset panokset saattoivat antaa sotilaalle lisää omistautumista ja periksiantamattomuutta, mutta pahimmillaan ne johtivat järeän mittakaavan virhearviointeihin ja laiminlyönteihin. Oli lohdullista tietää, että Shikovin eväät pysyivät ainakin ulospäin kasassa kaikesta huolimatta.

"Lähdemme liikkeelle viidentoista minuutin sisällä. Olkaa valmiudessa. Haluan, että te kaikki Wilkinsia lukuun ottamatta pysytte etulinjassa ja tulette tunnelin läpi heti Zeratulin ja minun jälkeen", Shikov ilmoitti.

"Sir?" Wilkins kysyi heti uteliaasti. Hän ei mahtanut mitään sille, että sanoja ryyditti melkoinen määrä huolestuneisuutta.

"Sinä ja Zeratulin parantaja Oeden tulette läpi viimeisenä parina. Haluan, että jälkijoukoissa on psionista terävyyttä siltä varalta, että Kerrigan on varautunut vierailuumme. Jos jotakin käy, sinä otat ryhmän komennon nydus-kanavan tällä puolen. Ymmärrätkö?"

"Kyllä, sir", Wilkins ilmoitti. Hän ei pitänyt rehellisyyden nimissä lainkaan siitä ajatuksesta, että joutuisi eroon aaveryhmästä, mutta tämä ei ollut oikea paikka nurkumiselle. Shikov tiesi mitä teki, oli aina tiennyt. Wilkins ei voinut olla kurkkaamatta nopeasti leirin toisella laidalla seisovaan Oedeniin, mutta protossi oli keskittynyt ottamaan vastaan omia ohjeitaan Zeratulilta.

Kun lyhyt strategiakeskustelu oli käyty, Shikov hymyili heille tyynnytellen ja harppoi sen jälkeen paikalleen Zeratulin ja Raynorin luo. Aaveryhmä teki loput lähtövalmistelut nopeasti ja huolellisesti. Wilkins tarkasti rutiinilla silmävaraisesti pienet yksityiskohdat niin omista kuin vieressään seisovan Lohmannin varusteista, poisti lopuksi varmistinlukon pulssikivääristään ja kohtasi muiden kasvot. Aaveet alkoivat kääntyillä kohti jonomuodostelmaksi asettuvan ryhmän kärkeä ja siellä odottavaa Shikovia.

"Onnea matkaan", Lohmann sai sanotuksi. Miehen kasvoille ilmestyi vino hymy.

"Sitä samaa teille. Nähdään toisella puolella", Wilkins toivotti. Hänen silmänsä harhailivat kuin itsestään Adamsin puoleen. Mies näytti näennäisestä kepeydestään huolimatta yksinäiseltä ilman Chandakia. Hänen ilmeensä kuvasti kuitenkin määrätietoisuutta.

"Menkäähän siitä", Wilkins totesi lopulta kädellään heilauttaen ja piilottaen äänensä käheyden rykäisyyn. Yksitellen aaveet kääntyivät ja alkoivat luovia sotilaiden rivistöjen halki. Wilkins katseli heidän loittonevia selkiään vielä silloinkin, kun Oeden pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja tervehti.

"Soturi Wilkins", hän sanoi jäykästi.

"En Taro Adun", Wilkins vastasi tavoitellen ääneensä kohteliasta sävyä ja yrittäessään ääntää sanat juuri kuten oli kuullut niiden irtoavan Kaien huulilta. Hän hymyili kämmenensä suojassa nähdessään, että Oeden hämmentyi selkeästi protossinkielisen tervehdyksen edessä ja pysähtyi arvioimaan vastapäätä seisovaa terraania uudelleen.

Jonon pää hätkähti liikkeelle kauempana ja sekä Wilkins että Oeden siirsivät huomionsa eteenpäin. Nydus-tunnelin viejähaarake sijaitsi puoliksi romahtaneen kammioverkoston päässä muutaman kymmenen metrin syvyydessä heidän jalkojensa alla. Matkasta tulisi hidas ja vaivalloinen: Zergien pesät eivät olleet priimakunnossakaan tunnettuja avarista arkkitehtuurisista ratkaisuistaan, eikä ollut ihme, että osittain hajonneet käytävät sallivat paikoin vain yhden sotilaan etenemisen kerrallaan. Ennen kuin he kuitenkaan saattoivat edes toivoa pääsevänsä hiekan ja pommituksessa rusentuneen kiviaineksen puserruksessa kiemurteleville käytäville, oli välimatkaa vähennettävä myös pystysuunnassa. Tilapäisratkaisuna kyhätyt hatarat maakuilut tikas- ja köysipatentteineen eivät tarjonneet kovinkaan suurta liikkumavapautta tai –nopeutta. Tai sen paremmin turvallisuudentunnetta. Siitä huolimatta, että Raynorin samoojat olivat koettaneet parhaansa mukaan tukea ja pönkittää pesän rakenteita vaarattoman kauttakulun heille tarjotakseen, zergien pesä ja sen ympärillä lepäävät maakerrokset tuntuivat natisevan ja hapertuvan vain heidän lähestymisensä voimasta. Wilkins ei kyennyt pysäyttämään villinä ryöpsähteleviä ajatuksiaan, vaan pohti oliko elävästä kudoksesta rakentunut pesä edelleen kiinni yhteismielessä ja tietoinen tunkeilijoista. Mitä jos pesä halusi heidän laskeutuvan sisäänsä, hiipivän ansaan ja kohtaavan loppunsa tukehtumalla ja ruhjoutumalla?

Ensimmäiset sotilaat alkoivat hitaan laskeutumisen kohti maan uumenia ja Wilkins käänsi katseensa pois saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa. Hänen teki mieli istahtaa aloilleen ja tehdä jotakin arkista ja turvallista pikkuaskaretta pakottaakseen rutiinin iskostumaan jälleen selkärankaansa – hän ymmärsi hetken ajan tupakoivia ryhmänjäseniään paremmin kuin koskaan.

"Meitä on kaksikymmentä. Tässä menee puolisen tuntia", hän lopulta avasi keskustelun. Wilkins ei ollut tavallisesti sitä tyyppiä, joka nautti turhanpäiväisestä suunpieksännästä ennen taistelukomennuksia, mutta Oedenin läsnäolo sai hänet sekä uteliaaksi että hieman hermostuneeksi.

Oeden käänsi kevyesti päätään ja näytti vaivaantuneelta. Mustien temppeliherrojen parantaja vaikutti tutkivan autiomaata jokaisella aistillaan – miltei olevan jonkinlaisessa hauraassa ykseydessä Van Saran kanssa – ja odottavan etunojassa vihollisen ensimmäistä liikahdusta.

"Arviosi vaikuttaa oikealta", hän sanoi kokeilevasti. Toteamuksen viimeistä tavua lausuessaan Oedenin ääni kohosi kysyväksi, aivan kuin mies olisi ihmetellyt itsekin mitä hänen tulisi sanoa ja vaatiko terraanietiketti tällaista rupattelua.

"Tunnetko sinä Kaien?" Wilkins kysyä täräytti hetken mielijohteesta. Oedenin kullanruskeaa valoa heijastelevat silmät räpsähtivät.

"Papitar on minulle tuttu", hän sai sanotuksi. Jono liikahti, ja he siirtyivät kuuliaisesti sen mukana eteenpäin muutamia askeleita.

"Olitteko läheisiä? Silloin, kun Kaie vielä asui Shakuraksella?"

Wilkinsin utelut tuntuivat selkeästi vaivaavan Oedenia ja hän liikahti epävarmasti puolelta toiselle näyttäen siltä, kuin olisi yllättäen huomannut vaatekertansa hiertävän.

"Kaikki me olemme toisillemme läheisiä. Me olemme Khalan lapsia", mies sanoi lopulta diplomaattisesti.

"Sinä et siis tainnut pitää hänestä?" Wilkins veikkasi huvittuneesti. Oeden pohti kysymystä vakavissaan.

"Papitar Kaie oli kovin impulsiivinen", hän virkkoi. Wilkins peitti hymyn kädellään muistaessaan kuinka jäykkänä ja pahvinmakuisena hän oli itse pitänyt Kaiea tähän tutustuessaan – impulsiivinen oli viimeinen sana, jolla hän olisi kuvannut ensiaskeleitaan terraanien parissa ottanutta ystäväänsä.

"Opettaja Zeratul on aina kuitenkin luottanut hänen kykyihinsä ja vakaumukseensa", Oeden lisäsi sovitellen. Wilkins ei sanonut enää mitään siihen, sillä uteliaisuuden ulottaminen Zeratuliin asti menisi todennäköisesti jo liian pitkälle.

He vaihtoivat muutamia latteita huomioita zergien pesässä odottavista vaaroista ja riskipaikoista odotellessaan vuoroaan. Oeden pääsi tikapuille ensin ja sukelsi pienoja pitkin kaivosvalopatteriston hunnuttamaan kelmeyteen suomatta katsettakaan taakse jäävälle päivänvalolle ja maanpinnalle. Wilkins liikutteli käsiään ja jalkojaan huomattavasti haluttomammin, muttei antanut itselleen lupaa pysähtyä missään vaiheessa. Kuilun pohja tuli vastaan nopeammin kuin hän oletti. Maan alla haisi puuduttavan voimakkaasti eltaantuneelle lihalle ja käytävillä eteenpäin räpistelevien sotilaiden hielle. Kaikkialla oli kuuma. Oeden odotti häntä velvollisuudentuntoisesti muutaman metrin päässä virrallaan kevyitä rutiiniskannauksia tuon tuosta suorittaen.

Wilkins pyyhkäisi hikeä nenänsä alta ja koetti päästä sinuiksi ympäristönsä kanssa. Syvyyspommitus oli tehnyt karua jälkeä. Pesän rapistuneita jäänteitä näkyi siellä täällä kellastuneina tukikaarina, näivettyneinä ihoriekaleina ja jo mätänemään alkavina kudosmosaiikkeina seinillä ja katossa. Paksu maan lemu ja hiekan suolainen tuntu leijuivat ahtaissa koloissa rasvaisen hajuveden kaltaisena vanana.

Käytävä kaarsi oikealle. Näkymä eteenpäin oli osaksi käytävän seinällä kevyessä ilmavirrassa lepattavan pressukankaan pimentämä, mutta Wilkins aisti muiden psioniset tajunnat vaivattomasti. Hän töytäisi Shikovin mieltä raportointitarkoituksessa ja sai takaisin lyhyen, hyväksyvän kuittauksen.

"Oletko valmis jatkamaan?" Oeden tiedusteli.

"Mennään", Wilkins kehotti.

Matka pesän autioituneiden kammioiden ja käytävien halki oli yhtä aikaa pökerryttävän erilainen ja silti niin samankaltainen kuin edelliselläkin kerralla. Kuolleiden zergien yllä pyörteilevä psioninen jälkihehku ja kaikkiin aisteihin iskeytyvät etovat näkymät piirsivät tajuntaan pysyviä vetoja raskaalla kynällä: Minne tahansa päänsä sattui kääntämään, edessä oli epämuodostuneita kudospintoja, luonnottomille kaarille vääntyneitä ruumiita ja yhteen sulautuneita kummallisia kudoksen, maan ja suonien läjiä. Jokainen vastenmielinen yksityiskohta veti kaikessa hirveydessäänkin katseen itseensä ja pakotti lumoutuneet terraanit tuijottamaan hypnotisoivalla voimalla. Siinä missä pesä oli ollut aiemmin sykkivä ja kihisevä organismi, se tuntui nyt viimeistä rukoustaan kuiskaavalta näivettyneeltä, kitukasvuiselta olennolta, joka eli jo lisäajalla. Paksut lattian kalvot olivat venyneet puhki ja valuttivat läpikuultavaa nestettä ympäriinsä, turpeat seinät olivat surkastuneet ohuiksi, suomuisiksi peitteiksi ja rustomaiset tukijalat seisoivat hiiltyneinä siellä sun täällä. Helpottavimmalta tuntui se, että yhteismielen valvojan häikäilemätöntä läsnäoloa ei tuntunut missään, vaan Wilkinsin ja muiden aaveiden virroissa vallitsi suloinen hiljaisuus. Pesä ei ollut enää kukoistava kaupunki, vaan sitä ympäröi hiljaisuuteen raunioituvan hautakummun lopullisuus.

Kun Oeden ja Wilkins saapuivat määränpäähän, muut sotilaat odottivat heitä jo pitkänomaisessa tilassa. Nydus-kanavan viejähaarakkeen vihreästä, sykkivästä valonkajeesta ei voinut erehtyä, mutta Wilkins tunsi silti vatsanpohjallaan muljahtavan, kun ammottava portti ilmestyi mutkan takaa. Jotkut Raynorin sotilaista olivat kyselleet ennen tehtävää häneltä ja muilta Shikovin aaveilta, millaista nydus-tunnelin läpi matkustaminen olisi. Kertomukset eivät selkeästi olleet ainakaan rohkaisseet heitä, sillä kapteeni Raynor kuului hoputtavan vastentahtoisia joukkojaan etäämpänä salissa.

Viejähaarake oli puolet pienempi kuin se, jota he olivat aiemmin Van Saran pinnalla käyttäneet ja suurin osa heistä joutuisi kumartumaan tunneliin mahtuakseen. Zergien elävä kudos kummun pinnassa näytti elottomalta laiskaa, massahtelevaa ääntä valonhäivähdyksien tahtiin sykähdellessään. Ensimmäinen pari – Shikov ja Zeratul – oli jo noussut viejähaarakkeen harmaaksi läiskittyneeseen eteiseen. Kumpikin miehistä käveli eteenpäin päättäväisin askelin, pysähtymättä.

_Nähdään pian._

Wilkins ei ehtinyt edes vastata mitään Shikoville, kun tämä oli jo ehtinyt työntyä nydus-tunneliin sisälle Zeratulin vanavedessä. Hän ummisti silmänsä ja nielaisi. Seuraavaksi tunnelista läpi menevien Adamsin ja kapteeni Raynorin oli käsketty odottaa kuittausta, ja siihen kuluvat minuutti ja 32 sekuntia vaikuttivat todennäköisesti kaikista huoneessa odottavista sotilaista pitkiltä kuin valovuosi. Helpottunut Wilkins aisti Zeratulin virran häivähdyksen tajuntansa pohjamudissa ja myös Oeden värähti tuskin huomattavasti psionisen kutsuhuudon vastaanottaessaan. Letkan kärjessä Adams oikaisi ryhtinsä, nyökkäsi Jim Raynorille ja työnsi itsensä liikkeelle. He astuivat vihertävään viejähaarakkeen nieluun perätysten.

Siirtymien väliksi oli sovittu etukäteen puoli minuuttia. Ensimmäiset 30 pitkää sekuntia kuluivat venyvinä ja vaativina, minkä jälkeen vuorossa olivat Thompson ja Lohmann. Lääkintämies taputti kirkkaita valonväikkeitä katseellaan välttelevää Lohmannia kyynärvarteen juuri ennen kuin he katosivat näkyvistä. Ele sisälsi huolenpidon lisäksi rohkaisua ja sai valonarkoja silmiään aristaneen Lohmannin askeleisiin uutta varmuutta. Sekunnit kuluivat jälleen, kunnes Solheim ja hänen seurakseen määrätty Raynorin samoojien teknikko harppoivat seuraavaksi eteenpäin vain samotakseen edellisten tavoin tuntemattomaan.

Kun etujoukon aaveet olivat kaikki päässeet tunneliin, jokin pesän ilmapiirissä vääntyi päälaelleen. Wilkins oli ensimmäinen, joka huomasi muutoksen. Kohmeinen sively sai hänen ohuet niskahiuksensa nousemaan pystyyn ja pulssin moukaroimaan hakkaavana päälaella asti. _Hätä_, hänen hermoratansa rääkyivät tulenpunaisin kirjaimin, _jokin on pielessä_! Oeden sen sijaan ei aistinut pieneen saliin myrskypilvien kaltaisena kerääntyvää vaaraa lainkaan. Protossit, etenkin temppeliherrat ja –sisaret, olivat tottuneet luottamaan psioniseen ylivertaisuuteensa ja Oeden keskittyi pääasiassa tarkastelemaan ympärillään kohisevia ihmismieliä. Tällä kertaa tasapainoa horjuttava uhka ei ollut psioninen, eikä siten saanut heidän virtojaan helähtelemään hälytyskellojen lailla. Wilkinsilla oli kuitenkin käytössään paras ennakkoilmoittimensa – Murrayn "Wilkinsin perstuntumaksi" nimittämä kuudes aisti – raaka ja vuosikausien taistelukokemuksesta kumpuava vaisto.

Siinä vaiheessa kun muutaman sekunnin päästä päähän tunkeutuva psioninen kipu sai sahalaitaiset terät rämisemään kummankin alitajunnassa, Wilkins oli jo saanut haravoitua hätäisesti silmillään läpi pienen ryhmän heidän edessään yrittäen löytää virheen tai poikkeavuuden. Hän oli jopa ehtinyt työntää kätensä ilmaan tavoittaakseen heidän edessään seisovan naissotilaan, jonka jäykistynyt niska ja tyhjä tuijotus kertoivat kaiken tarpeellisen. Hänen liikkeensä jäi puolitiehen, sillä kouristava kipuaistimus pakotti kädet nousemaan ohimoille ja sai polvet lyömään linkkua. Oeden hänen vierellään ärjähti julmistuneesti ja nykäisi päällään eteenpäin kuin villieläin, jota yritettiin yllätyshyökkäyksellä suitsia kesyksi. Aivan kuten kauan sitten heidän ensimmäisellä Van Saran komennuksellaan, naamiointiverkkoa kasassa pitäneet langat purkautuivat läpinäkyviksi haituviksi ja lähettivät samalla aaveiden tajuntaan silmittömän voimakkaita virtapiikkejä yksi toisensa jälkeen. Liekinheitinyksikköön kuuluva nainen, jota Wilkins oli yrittänyt yhyttää, käänsi onton katseensa heihin päin. Hänen todelliset piirteensä olivat tunnistamattomat ja vääntyneet. Kapeat kasvot olivat muuttuneet jo täysin epäinhimillisiksi ja terraanin erotti enää sinivihreistä silmistä rupien ja kiiltävän liskonihon keskellä. Nainen syöksähti eteenpäin kankeasti käsillään huitoen.

_Voi hyvä Jumala. Hänen täytyy olla Kerriganin lähettämä. Naamiointiverkko oli mestarillinen. Me olisimme aistineet hänet muuten._

Oeden toipui huomattavasti Wilkinsia nopeammin kivusta, sillä protossi teutaroi kiireesti jaloilleen silmät salamoiden ja hakien hyökkääjää katseellaan.

"Hänellä on kranaatti", Wilkins sai kähistyä.

Wilkinsin sanoilla oli kaoottinen vaikutus kapeassa kammiossa odottaviin ihmisiin. Paniikki hyökyi pienen tilan halki aaltoilevana liikkeenä saaden sotilaat hylkäämään paikkansa jonossa ja säntäämään mahdollisimman kauas kammion keskustasta, jota kohti tartutettu nainen ja hänen peräänsä pyrähtänyt Oeden ryntäsivät. Suurin osa ihmisistä syöksyi hallitsemattomasti kohti peräseinällä heidän takanaan odottavaa tunnelin suuta siinä missä muutama kompuroi kohti nydus-kanavan viejähaaraketta. Wilkins itse sai tehdä töitä päästäkseen jaloilleen ja löytääkseen käsivarsiinsa sen verran vakautta, että onnistui vapauttamaan pistoolin reisikotelosta.

Nainen oli pysähtynyt hetkeä aiemmin kammion keskelle ja kohotti räjähteen rintakehäänsä vasten tyhjästi kattoon tuijottaen. Wilkins tunnisti viivekranaatin pehmeät muodot naisen luisevien sormien välistä – näky sai paniikin ravistelemaan hänen sisuskalujaan. Räjähteen tuhovoima oli silmitön ja kapea tila vielä kasvattaisi hävityksen laajuutta entisestään.

Nainen pyörähti kannoillaan ympäri kranaattia syleillen. Hänen rintakehänsä nousi ja laski kiivaasti, mutta suusta karkasi yllätetty rääkäisy, kun Oeden iskeytyi hänen kylkeensä yhtenä kiukkuisena sivalluksena. Protossi oli myöhässä, kenties vain sekunnin sadasosia, mutta silti toivottoman myöhässä. Nainen oli hetkeä aikaisemmin irrottanut sokan ja puristi aktivoitunutta, metallinharmaata viivekranaattia rintakehäänsä vasten Oedenin taklauksen osuessa.

_Luoja auta. Hän tappaa meidät kaikki._

Wilkins tuijotti kuolettavaa räjähdettä kädessään heiluttavaa naista suunniltaan pakokauhusta. Nainen näytti helpottuneelta. Hänen hymynsä oli hurmioituneen onnellinen, vaikka hänen päänsä raapiutui verille lattiaan iskeytyessään. Oeden tempaisi naisen jaloilleen. Wilkins kuuli huutavansa, mutta se oli jo myöhäistä. Aikaa oli enimmilläänkin viisitoista sekuntia.

Oeden arvioi tilanteen yhdellä silmäyksellä oikein. Protossi sävähti kipinöivään liikkeeseen epäröimättä hetkeäkään.

"MENKÄÄ TUNNELIIN!" hän karjui niille muutamalle sotilaalle, jotka olivat paenneet viejähaaraketta kohti. Hänen ei tarvinnut käskeä kahdesti, sillä terraanit tottelivat välittömästi. Kolmikko karkasi vihreään tunneliin epäjärjestyksessä ja toisiinsa kompastellen. Oeden kiersi oikean kätensä lukko-otteeseen kranaattia edelleen nyrkissään silittävän naisen leuan alta ja lähti hätäisin sivuttaisaskelin liikkeelle. Hän raahasi vastaan pyristelevää naista metri toisensa jälkeen kohti viejähaarakkeen suuaukkoa. Nainen teki vimmaisaa vastarintaa jaloillaan ja hampaillaan, sekä yritti viimeisenä hätäratkaisuna viskata kranaatin selkänsä taakse kammion keskelle. Oeden ehti kuitenkin puristamaan oman kouransa naisen käden peitoksi ja jatkoi kylmäveristä etenemistään kohti nydus-tunnelia.

_Hän aikoo käyttää viejähaaraketta räjähdyssuojana. _

"Tulkaa taakseni!" Wilkins ehti huutaa muille. Hänen sanansa tavoittivat Raynorin samoojat ja neljä heistä pongahti välittömästi liikkeelle, mutta suurin osa ei päässyt edes jaloilleen ennen kuin viivekranaatin sinikärkiset lieskat nielaisivat kammion väistämättömästi alleen. Wilkins työnsi virtansa kilveksi niin pitkälle kuin pystyi ja rukoili mielessään, että se riittäisi pitämään kammion kasassa ja sen katon alla ansassa olevat sotilaat turvassa. Oeden ja tämän väkipakolla rintaansa vasten pakottama nainen näkyivät hetken aikaa maalauksellisen tummana siluettina nielaisevan kirkasta valoseinää vasten. Räjähdysaalto poltti heidät hetkessä karrelle kuin kaksi tulitikkua, muutti viejähaarakkeen valkohehkuiseksi, leimuavan kuumaksi kasaksi kuollutta massaa ja syöksyi sen jälkeen kammioon vieden kaikilta läsnäolijoilta näkökyvyn ja kuulon. Paineaalto löi terraanit tainnoksiin ja sysäsi jaloilleen ponnistaneet sotilaat jälleen kasvoilleen maahan.

Wilkins työnsi psionista kilpeään järjettömästi suoraan vasten räjähdyksen liikevoimaa. Hän kurotti käsillään eteenpäin koettaen tavoittaa lähinnä makaavan naissotilaan välittämättä siitä, että kuumuus sai rystysten ihon halkeilemaan. Hänen virtansa alkoi sakata. Räjähdyksen synnyttämä musertava energiapiikki puhkoi siihen valtavia reikiä ennen kuin hän edes ehti kunnolla virittää mielensä vastaan taistellakseen. Nopeasti virta alkoi ensin yskähdellä ja sitten huveta hirvittävällä tahdilla, miltei kuin kaikki psioninen voima olisi imetty hänestä ulos yhdellä ainoalla ryystöllä. Hän taittui kaksin kerroin kasaan polvilleen virtansa luomassa ohuessa kuplassa, mutta tiesi jo hävinneensä taistelun. Hän ei kuullut omaa huutoaan, mutta tunsi ilman loppuvan keuhkoista ja kitalakensa kuivuvan sekä kuumuudesta että karjumisesta. Se oli turhaa. Wilkins katsoi avuttomana ja voimattomana vierestä, kuinka räjähdyksen voima poltti maassa makaavat sotilaat elävältä hiillokseksi ja kuinka sen jälkeen kammion katto alkoi murtua paineen alla kuin haluten viimeistellä surmatyön.

Wilkins tunsi virtansa antavan vihdoin periksi. Häntä suojannut ohut, psionis-kineettinen kilpi valui pois hänen ympäriltään iholta pakenevan veden lailla. Hän horjui neljä askelta taaksepäin ja konttasi hetken itkunsekaista huutoa kirkuen heidän tulosuuntaansa. Sen jälkeen armahtava tajuttomuus koitti.


	33. Äiti

_Paraatimarssi ja kymmenen kunnialaukausta jälleen annulle, joka on tökkinyt tätä kirjoittajanrenttua selkään pistimellään tyhjän paperin syndrooman iskiessä. Itseäni ovat ilahduttaneet myös parit täysin puskista tulleet seuranta- ja suosikkilistoille päätymiset, joita tarinalle on siunaantunut viime aikoina: en tiedä yhtään, mikä tässä sekametelisopassa on vedonnut teihin, mutta toivottavasti pystyn pitämään mielenkiintoanne yllä jatkossakin! _

_Tämä luku toimii eräänlaisena hyvin lyhyenä alkupamauksena isommalle kokonaisuudelle, jota pyrin päivittelemään eetteriin lähiaikoina. Kuten jo totutusti olen tavannut toivottaa – lukuiloa! :)_

* * *

_Hän on saapunut. Hän on täällä. Emo on täällä._

Vieras, puistattavan voimakas läsnäolo oli saanut Kaien sisuskalut kääntymään ympäri, mutta hänen takanaan ja sivuillaan zergit tuntuivat paisuvan odotuksesta ja tyytyväisyydestä. Kuulaat silmät olivat lasittuneet kiinteään töllötykseen, epäsuhdat rivit olivat vetäytyneet kunnioittavasti taemmas. Kulottuneet jalkapohjat olivat painautuneet maahan odottavina. Kaie oli tuntenut yhteismielen monotonisen, hurmioituneen otteen tiukentuvan sisimmässään. Zerg hänen sisällään olisi halunnut kallistaa päänsä takakenoon kattoa kohti ja kiljaista kimakasti riemusta, mutta Khalan valkohehkuinen piiska oli välittömästi sivaltanut viheliäistä petoa kuonolle soimaten sitä epäpyhistä ajatuksista.

Hän oli saapunut koruttomasti ja vailla turhia seremonioita, kuten yleensäkin. Saalistajana. Silti jokainen oli kokenut sisimmässään pakottavaa paloa kääntyä ovelle ja yrittää saada osansa kuningatarta ympäröivästä, maagisesta vetovoimasta. Kerriganin oli tarvinnut luoda vain yksi katse ympärilleen päästäkseen perille siitä, mitä pesässä oli kuluneiden päivien aikana tapahtunut. Äidin kapeille kasvoille oli jähmettynyt ivallinen, vahamainen hymy. Kaie oli nielaissut kuuluvasti. Äsken niin kiihkeän ihastuneilta näyttäneet zergit kaikkialla hänen ympärillään olivat vääntyilleet epävarmasti, mutta äidillä ei ollut riittänyt mielenkiintoa muille kuin Kaielle.

_Yritätkö tehdä vaikutuksen vai suututtaa minut? _

Vihreänkellertävä, muovimaisen näköinen iho oli hikoillut kirkkaassa valossa, kun Sarah oli ravistanut päätään ja hymähtänyt pilkallisesti. Verisuonet olivat kuultaneet pinnan läpi sinivihreinä käärmeinä. Nainen oli kumartunut eteenpäin harkitun hitaasti mykistyneestä hiljaisuudesta nauttien ja sivellyt lähimmäs sattuneen zerglingin päätä hajamielisen omistavasti, hyväillyt kallon luita kuin uskollista koiraa. Narahtelevat luusiivet olivat värähtäneet olemattomassa ilmavirrassa. Ne olivat näyttäneet jollakin synkällä tapaa runollisilta. Kirahdus, terävä suhahdus – hetkessä zerglingin pää oli rusentunut yhden harkitun, hätkähdyttävän nopean kämmenen kouristumisen myötä. Äiti oli pyyhkinyt tahrautuneen käden hajamielisesti reittään vasten ja antanut kahden muun zergin raapia maahan valahtaneet jäännökset parempaan talteen. Kaie oli tukahduttanut puistatuksen ja tuntenut yllätyksekseen äkillistä sääliä jopa zerglingia kohtaan. Hän oli yrittänyt kyhjöttää ympärillään odottavien hydraliskojen ja väijyjien lomassa, mutta äidin katse olisi löytänyt hänet millaisen muurin läpi hyvänsä.

_Minä… minua ei kiinnosta, mitä sinä ajattelet tai kuinka vihainen olet. Minä tein kaiken, koska se oli oikein._

Äiti oli puhjennut huvittuneeseen, syvältä rintakehästä kumpuavaan nauruun. Kaien oikeudentuntoinen uhma ei ollut vaikuttanut huolestuttavan häntä lainkaan. Kun naurunpuuska oli ohi, tilalle oli jäätynyt väheksyvä ja alentuva hymyntapainen. Kaie oli tuntenut kaiken itseluottamuksensa varisevan lattialle äidin mittelevän silmäyksen alla kiemurrellessaan.

_Typerä ja uhmakas, kuten lapsenakin. Minä en välitä siitä, että annoit heikon terraaninartun paeta tai siitä, että tyhjensit voimavarasi puhki kulutetun valvojan ja vähäisten palvelijoiden manipulointiin. Merkityksettömiä, tyhjiä ja hauraita heikkoudenosoituksia – sinä olet narri tällä näyttämöllä. Olen pettynyt, ettei sinulla ole tarjota minulle parempaa, tytär. Uskotko todellakin, että voisit voittaa minut tai etten olisi tiennyt mitä selkäni takana tapahtuu? _

Kaie oli inhonnut itseään huulta purressaan ja yrittäessään pitää päänsä urheasti pystyssä: äiti oli saanut hänen kaikki viimeaikaiset toimensa kuulostamaan sentimentaalisilta turhanpäiväisyyksiltä ja strategisesti epäkypsiltä, hukatuilta mahdollisuuksilta. Kaie oli tuntenut oman tyhmänrohkean varmuutensa musertuvan ymmärtäessään, että tässä verkossa hän oli tosiasiassa kärpänen, eikä saalista odottava hämähäkki. Todellinen peto oli äiti, joka oli nähtävästi sallinut hänen pienet kapinalliset eleensä, ehkä jopa nauttinutkin antaessaan tyttärensä kuvitella pitelevänsä ohjia. Se, että Kaie oli kyennyt kietomaan pommituksissa ryvettyneen valvojan pauloihinsa, ei ollut merkinnyt mitään. Se ei riittäisi alkuunkaan.

Hän oli tuijottanut Kerriganin jalkoihin pää painuen, kitkeränä raivosta. Khalan nimeen, kuinka paljon hän vihasi ja pelkäsi hirviötä edessään.

_Sinä tahtoisit olla heidän sankarinsa, mutta olet ylimielinen ja eksynyt pikkutyttö. Sinun olisi pitänyt paeta, kun vielä kykenit._

Kerrigan oli selkeästi nauttinut tuntemuksista, joita oli herättänyt edessään vapisevan tyttärensä sydämessä. Hänen ei ollut tarvinnut uhkailla tai kuvailla kaikkia niitä asioita, joita vangit zergien selleissä kohtasivat: hänen myrkyllisen virtansa terävä nipistys oli riittänyt syytämään Kaien alitajunnan täyteen kauhua. Kumpikin heistä oli tiennyt, että petollinen tytär maksaisi moninkertaisesti rikoksistaan nyt, kun oli ollut tarpeeksi varomaton jäädäkseen kiinni. Kerrigan ei ollut pysähtynyt, vaan oli jatkanut matkaansa Kaien ohi.

"Viekää tyttäreni eteenpäin. Minä huolehdin puhdistuksesta."

Terien kuningattaren suupielet olivat kovettuneet ja raivokkaan päättäväinen lieska oli leimahtanut hänen olemuksessaan. Kaien olkapäihin oli tartuttu. Hän ei ollut vastustellut, vaan oli ojentanut puutuneilta tuntuneita jalkojaan tyrkkäyksien tahdissa. Viimeinen asia, jonka hän Van Saralla oli ehtinyt tiedostaa, oli äidin määrätietoinen hymy, kun tämä oli marssinut kohti huoneen keskipistettä ja työntynyt hätkähtämättäkään öljyiseen altaaseen, jossa pesän toimintoja seurannut valvoja oli levännyt elinnesteessään. Valtava, toukkamainen eliö oli yrittänyt pyörähtää niljaisessa luolassaan ympäri nähdäkseen kuningattarensa. Kaie oli aistinut sen hämmennyksen.

_Kuningatar… Me olemme palvelleet laumaa, kuten toivoitte…_

Kerrigan oli heilauttanut zergkynsiään kahdessa, leveässä sivalluksessa. Olento oli haljennut siisteiksi, väpättäväksi kasoiksi tajuamatta itsekään kuolemansa väistämättömyyttä – puhumattakaan sen nopeudesta. Kuin hyytelö. Epäuskoinen tuijotus oli jäänyt kiilumaan syvällä lihassa piilotelleisiin silmiin, kunnes nekin olivat vajonneet mudanväriseen lietteeseen.

_Väärin. Olet ollut epäkelpo palvelija ja pettänyt yhteismielen._

Kerriganin ääni oli nostattanut Kaien ihon kananlihalle. Kun häntä oli puoliksi talutettu, puoliksi raahattu kohti nydus-kanavan viejähaaraketta, Kaien pelosta kasaan käpertynyt sisin oli vavahdellut kauhusta ja epäuskon tahrimasta kivusta. Ansassa.

* * *

Aluksi päivillä ei ollut tuntunut olevan mitään väliä. Miksi piitata siitä, kuinka nopeasti tunnit kuluivat tai mikä vuorokaudenaika oli, kun hän ei ollut vielä saattanut tehtäväänsä loppuun tai edes onnistunut pakenemaan? Aluksi Kaie oli ollut määrätietoinen, miltei lapsekkaan toiveikas vankeudestaan huolimatta: Hän oli onnistunut manipuloimaan yhteismielen valvojaa äidin silmien alla, joten ehkä hän pääsisi läpi oviaukkoa tukkivasta elävästä kudoksesta, taivuttelisi vartijan mielen taipumaan tahtoonsa tai löytäisi tyrmän rakenteista poikkeavan heikkouden, joka veisi hänet vapauteen. Hän oli ollut niin naiivin varma siitä, että hänen halunsa panna Kerrigan maksamaan tekosistaan johdattaisi hänet jonkin salatun avaimen äärelle. Aivan kuin pako olisi ollut hänelle ylhäältä määrätty oikeus – jotakin, joka kuului hänelle kiistämättömästi hänen kostonsa tähden.

Kaien optimismi oli himmentynyt epävarmuudeksi, kun jokainen suunnitelma oli valunut tyhjiin: tyrmän seinät olivat olleet läpitunkemattomat, eikä elävä kudosmatto ollut reagoinut hänen kosketukseensa lainkaan, vaikka hän oli sivellyt, hyväillyt ja lopulta lyönyt ja raastanut. Ruoka oli tuotu selliin aina hänen nukkuessaan, eikä hänelle ollut suotu astioiden tai ruokailuvälineiden kaltaisia apuvälineitä ateriointia tai pakomatkaa avustamaan. Lopulta Kaien ei ollut auttanut kuin nöyrtyä ja syödä sormin.

Hän oli partioinut useita tunteja päivästä oviaukoksi uskomansa seinäelementin vierellä yrittäen pingottaa virtansa kattamaan lähialueet. Ketään ei ollut tullut huoneen ovelle, ei lähimaillekaan. Pikkuhiljaa hän oli käsittänyt, ettei ollut nähnyt yhtäkään elollista olentoa Van Saralta poistumisen jälkeen ja että äiti halusi asian pysyvänkin niin. Yhteismieli ei ollut kuunnellut häntä, eikä kukaan ollut vastannut hänen virtansa varovaisiin kutsuihin. Hän oli tajunnut olevansa yksin – eristettynä, muulta maailmalta suljettuna, vankina tyhjyydessä. Päänsä sisällä Kaie oli hokenut sinnikkäästi itselleen, että aina oli jokin keino, oli pakko olla. Khala ei olisi voinut hylätä häntä tällaisella hetkellä, ei nyt, kun äiti oli niin lähellä.

Noihin aikoihin hän oli alkanut laskea vankeudessa viettämiensä päivien määrää: paremman puutteessa hän oli raastanut kynnellään lattiaan juomun jokaista nukuttua yötä kohden. Se oli ollut tuskastuttava, turhanpäiväinenkin urakka, sillä kudos oli uusiutunut jokaisena yönä niiden muutaman levottoman tunnin aikana, jotka hän oli pyöriskellyt psionisten painajaisten ja hallusinaatioiden kourissa. Ensin hän oli jaksanut repiä elävän maton rikki kerta toisensa jälkeen ja piirtää urat limaiseen, verestävään lihaan, mutta pian hän ei ollut pystynyt enää muistamaan oliko jäänyt kuuteen vai seitsemään – vai lähestyttiinkö jo kymmentä?

Aika oli tuhoava voima, Kaie oli sittemmin oppinut kantapään kautta. Yksinäisyys oli näivettävää ja tuhoavaa – kuin kuihduttava tauti, joka hitaasti kahmi itselleen solun toisensa jälkeen ja kuristi uhrinsa hengiltä ennen kuin tämä tajusi edes sairastuneensa. Kaie oli lukenut siitä, kuinka eristys saattoi ajaa kylmähermoisimmankin sotilaan itseinhoiseksi raunioksi, köyhdyttää mielen psykoottiseen umpikujaan ja johtaa selittämättömiin tekoihin. Ajatus itsehillinnän ja kontrollin menettämisestä oli pelottanut häntä miltei yhtä paljon kuin oivallus siitä, että äiti oli alusta alkaen todennäköisesti tarkkaillut hänen hidasta sirpaloitumistaan vain odottaen tilannetta, jolloin voisi puukottaa varomatonta tytärtään selkään viimeisen kerran.

Hän oli räpiköinyt vastaan; ensin raivokkaasti ja täynnä uhmakkuutta, sittemmin raskasta viivytyssotaa käyden. Kaie oli alkanut puhua ja laulaa itselleen kuullakseen edes jotakin ääntä. Epävireiset soinnut ja pompsahtelevat runonpätkät olivat joskus tuoneet hänen päiviinsä lohdullisuutta, mutta toisinaan oman painuneen, alistuneen ja käheän äänen kuunteleminen oli saanut hänet säikähdyksen ja raivon valtaan. Hän oli pakottanut itsensä epätoivoisina hetkinä meditoimaan ja lepäämään ja muina aikoina oli tehnyt kuntoharjoitteita tyrmänsä lattia- ja seinäpintoja hyödyntäen ja hokien päässään protossinkielisiä mantroja temppelivuosiltaan. Toisinaan hän oli menettänyt malttinsa kuolleeseen vaitonaisuuteen, huutanut tyhjille seinille kaikki tuntemansa kirosanat ja manaukset ja satuttanut itseään yrittäessään päästä väkivalloin läpi tyrmän kudosseinistä. Toisinaan hän ei ollut jaksanut tehdä muuta kuin itkeä tunti toisensa perään. Oli ollut vastenmielistä ajatella, että äiti nakersi hänestä pieniä paloja kerrallaan, kunnes lopulta voittaisi ja ottaisi kaiken. Kunnes hän kuolisi sisältä, unohtaisi kuka oli ja miksi.

Tahto kamppailla oli yrittänyt jättää hänet päivä toisensa jälkeen. Kaie oli tunnistanut luovuttamisen merkit itsessään ja koettanut rimpuilla lähestyvän harmauden ja tyhjyyden loitolla pitääkseen. Hän oli onnistunut kuitenkin vain uuvuttamaan itsensä entistä pahemmin näkymättömiä vihollisiaan pois sysiessään. Pahimpien painajaisten ja yksinäisyyden hetkien jälkeen hän oli pystynyt vain makaamaan sikiöasentoon käpertyneenä keskellä sellin lattiaa, ulvomaan ääneen ja toivomaan nopeaa kuolemaa. Pian hänen harhainen, puhki kulutettu ja järjen rajamailla haparoiva mielensä ei ollut enää erottanut aistien lähettämiä havaintoja tai tavoittanut yhtäkään kunnollista ajatusta ilman suuria voimanponnistuksia. Erään tavallistakin sekavamman, miltei psykedeelisen unijakson päätteeksi rääkäisten hereille ponnistettuaan Kaie oli ymmärtänyt, että päivien myötä Khalan valo oli salakavalasti vaipunut yhä himmeämmäksi ja vaisummaksi tuikkeeksi hänen sisimmässään ja että hän oli alkanut erottaa yhteismielen lauluun kätkeytyvän kauniin, kutsuvan lämmön voimakkaammin kuin koskaan ennen. Hän oli maannut lattialla huutoon puhjeten ja täynnä pelkoa siitä, että menettäisi vielä itsensä. Pakokauhu oli kouraissut häntä syvältä, mutta vielä senkin alla jokin iätön, vanha kolkka hänen mielestään oli kehrännyt pahanilkisesti ja toivottanut pedon tervetulleeksi. Zerg oli hereillä.

* * *

Hän oli nähnyt unta Kefeuksesta. Jyhkeänharmaa kolossi oli levittäytynyt hänen ympärillään jokaiseen suuntaan palapelimaisen kirjavana kokoelmana hajuja, makuja, ihmisiä ja kohtaamisia. Elämän kipinöitä oli kellunut kaikkialla, ja hän oli tuntenut tuhansia psionisia säkeitä ihastellessaan myös itse olevansa elossa vahvemmin ja värikkäämmin kuin koskaan. Syvällä aluksen metallikansien muodostamassa pesässä konehuoneen sydän oli lyönyt äänetöntä rumpuaan – mekaaninen syke piti Kefeuksen käynnissä päivä toisensa jälkeen. Kaie oli unessaan seisonut pienellä observatoriokannella panoraamaikkunan alla surumielisesti hymyillen, yrittäen poimia katseellaan kaukaisuudessa erottuvaa tähtisumua. Hän oli ollut onnellinen, nauttinut lyhyestä tyynestä tuokiosta ja kodin tunteesta. Rauha oli kuitenkin rikkoontunut, kun joku muukin oli tullut sisään observatorion kupoliin. Hän oli kuullut askeleet takaansa, jännittänyt ja lopuksi rentoutunut, kun oli tunnistanut tulijan tämän virrasta. Kääntymättä hän oli hymyillyt ja malttanut odottaa, kunnes Alexei oli pysähtynyt hänen viereensä. He olivat seisoneet niin lähekkäin, että olkapäät miltei olivat hipaisseet toisiaan ja Kaie olisi voinut vain pienellä ojennuksella pyydystää kommodorin romuluiset sormet omiinsa.

Kaie oli hätkähtänyt hereille pinnallisesta unesta. Jostakin oli kaikunut sirittävää ääntä, pimeä huone hänen ympärillään oli tapetoitu kylmällä hiellä ja kitalakeen takertuvalla löyhkällä. Tyrmän todellisuus oli piirtynyt hänen ympärilleen armottomana muistutuksena siitä, kuinka kaukana Kefeus tosiasiassa oli.

Hän oli enemmänkin tuntenut kuin varsinaisesti aistinut liikkeen. Askelten kaiun oli miltei saattanut kuulla edelleen pienessä tilassa. Hän oli siristellyt silmiään unenpöpperöisenä ja lopulta erottanut pitkän hahmon tyrmän ovella. Kauhu oli sävähtänyt pitkin selkärankaa, ennen kuin hän oli tajunnut, että Alexein virta oli edelleen läsnä.

"Kaie?" miehen ääni oli kysynyt varovaisesti.

Kaie oli horjahdellut kontilleen äkillisen epäuskon ja rauhattoman tunnekuohun vallassa. Helpotus ja onni olivat täyttäneet hänet humahduksena ja koko ruumis oli tuntunut höyhenenkevyeltä, miltei leijuvalta. Hän oli kavahtanut pystyyn, kaatunut puutuneiden jalkojensa pettäessä ja sitten ryöminyt eteenpäin kiireesti ja toivoen, ettei kauempana seisova mies muuttuisi kangastukseksi kaikkien muiden hänen unikuviensa tavoin. Kaie oli purrut huulensa auki, sameat silmät olivat vuotaneet kitkerää kyynelvettä ja raajat olivat vavahdelleet ponnistuksen voimasta.

"Alexei", hän oli saanut kuiskatuksi.

"Voi luoja, Kaie, pysy siinä." Shikov oli rynnännyt lattian poikki, kumartunut kyykkyyn ja tarttunut häneen suojelevasti. Miehen käsivarret olivat tuntuneet suloisen lämpimiltä hänen ympärilleen kietoutuessaan. Kaie oli niiskuttanut ääneen ja likistänyt itsensä Alexeita vasten voimallisesti. Hänen oli ollut hankala tarkentaa katsettaan taskulampullaan hänet ensin vahingossa sokaisseeseen kommodoriin, mutta tästä huokuva turva ja rakkaus olivat kutsuneet häntä puoleensa kuin nuotio kylmässä värjöttelevää.

"Miten sinä..?" hän oli saanut kuiskatuksi.

"Gerard lähetti meidät. Ryhmä odottaa ulkopuolella. Meidän on mentävä ennen kuin Kerrigan keksii läsnäolomme", Shikov oli selittänyt ääntään madaltaen. Hän oli silittänyt lempeästi Kaien poskea, jättänyt tahdikkaasti huomioimatta nyyhkytyksensekaisen äännähdyksen, jonka ele oli protossissa aiheuttanut ja sen jälkeen kääntänyt Kaien huomion kohti ovea.

"Mennään."

Kaie oli ottanut ensimmäiset askeleet, kun Alexein sormet olivat kiertyneet tiukemmin hänen ranteensa ympärille ja pysäyttäneet Kaien kulun. Hän oli yrittänyt hämmästyneenä tavoittaa miehen silmät pimeässä, mutta sormet olivat puristuneet yhä tiukemmaksi vanteeksi, kunnes Kaien huulilta oli jo päässyt loukkaantunut kivun kirahdus. Hän oli koettanut vetäytyä irti, mutta Alexein ote oli ollut herpaantumaton.

"Alexei… mitä sinä?"

Alexei oli kohottanut kätensä ja lyönyt. Toiseen kämmeneen piilotettu veitsi oli sivaltanut läheltä päänahkaa, vienyt mennessään korvalehden ja pätkän hiilenmustaa hiuspaljoutta. Poskeen ja korvaan revenneet haavat olivat kirpaisseet miltei yhtä kipeästi kuin epäusko siitä, että Alexei oli pettänyt hänet, satuttanut häntä. Kaie oli painanut käden lämmintä verta suihkuavalle korvalleen kauhusta ulahtaen ja järkytystään peittelemättä, mutta hän oli saanut vasta esimakua todellisesta kivusta. Psioninen hiekkapaperi oli survottu vasten hänen virtaansa ja se oli aloittanut karkean, jokaiseen ajatukseen tunkeutuvan ja häpäisevän työnsä murjomalla rikki ensin ajatuksien kudelmat ja pureutuen sitten intiimeihin, salattuihin tuntemuksiin. Kaiken aikaa pieni ääni hänen päässään oli kuiskannut, että hän oli ansainnut tämän kaiken, että hänen mielensä piti tulla puhtaaksi ja tyhjentyä kaikesta siitä saastasta, jotta hän koskaan voisi nousta jaloilleen. Että hän oli likainen, epäonnistunut. Kivun terävät neulat olivat työntyneet sentti sentiltä syvemmälle Kaien ohimoihin, kun psioninen kilpi oli pudonnut äidin hahmon ympäriltä ja Alexei oli samalla haihtunut olemattomiin.

"Naamiointiverkko oli ohut. Sinun olisi pitänyt haistaa minut. Olen pettynyt sinuun", äiti oli sanonut surullisesti. Hän oli kuljettanut peukaloaan Kaien leukapielten yli ja painanut kynnellään suupieltä ylöspäin. Sen jälkeen sormi oli pyyhkäissyt huolimattomasti kasvojen syrjää alas valuvia verinoroja, tunnustellut liukkaan nesteen koostumusta peukaloa vasten hieraisemalla. Sarah oli maistanut tahmeaa verta kielenkärjellään arvioiden ja kohauttanut olkiaan alentuvasti.

"Luulin, että selviytyisit paremmin. Että tarjoaisit minulle mitä tahansa. Edes haasteen. Sinusta on tullut hauras ja mitätön, tytär."

"Minä… minä en ole heikko. Minä…", Kaie oli rimpuillut ylöspäin ja yrittänyt lyödä äitiään vasemmalla kädellään, mutta Kerrigan oli äsähtänyt kyllästyneenä, työntänyt nyrkkiin puristetun käden irti itsestään ja kouraissut Kaien poninhännän käteensä. Hän oli nykäissyt hiuksista päänahkaa repivällä voimalla ja pakottanut Kaien kallistamaan päätään ja valumaan polvilleen.

"Sinä et ole enää minun arvoiseni", hän oli sähissyt Kaien korvaan yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa läpi. Ääni oli sulanut kuiskaukseksi, petollisen pehmeäksi, miltei vietteleväksi. "En tehnyt sinua turhaan. Aion pyyhkiä mielesi, kuten tein isällesi. Puhdas pöytä. Uusi alku. Niistähän te protossit pidätte."

"ÄLÄ PUHU MINULLE PROTOSSEISTA!" Kaie oli karjaissut. Hänen kätensä olivat huitoneet aggressiivisesti ylös ja alas tavoitellen otetta jostakin. Kerrigan oli repinyt hänen hiuksiaan kuin hevosen ohjaksia samalla kun oli painanut jalkansa vasten tyttären selkärankaa. Hän oli murjonut jalkapöytäänsä vasten Kaien selkää niin kovaa ja niin kauan, että koko ruumis oli alkanut kaartua ja Kaien keuhkoistaoli päässyt pakokauhuinen ynähdys.

"Mitä enemmän pyristelet, sitä enemmän nautin lamaannuttamisestasi. Rauhoitu, tytär. Jos et ole vahingoittunut liian pahasti, saatat oppia vielä jotakin."

* * *

Hän oli joskus lukenut terraanien kulttuuria käsitelleestä teoksesta vertauksen siitä, kuinka mieli oli kuin kangas, johon jokainen elämänkokemus, kohtaaminen ja tunnetila jättivät jälkensä. Ajatus oli tuntunut lohduttavalta, turvalliseltakin. Kaie oli aina rakastanut piirustuksia ja maalauksia – hänen leukansa oli loksahtanut auki ihastuksesta, kun hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa nähnyt Kefeuksen tietopankeissa erilaisia terraanitaitelijoiden töitä. Kuinka niin epälooginen, kaoottinen ja ailahtelevainen kansa oli kyennyt luomaan niin paljon haurasta kauneutta? Etenkin abstraktit, silkoista maaliryöppyisistä väripinnoista ja epäsymmetrisistä elementeistä koostuvat maalaukset olivat puhutelleet Kaiea, joka oli saattanut tuijottaa niitä tuntitolkulla etsien merkityksiä ja kätkettyjä viestejä. Hän oli kokenut olevansa lähellä Khalaa. Löytävänsä oman elämänsä käännekohtia ja taivaskupolin kirkkaita kiintotähtiä pensselinvetojen herkkiä linjoja sormilla jäljittäessään.

Terraanit puhuivat tyhjästä kankaasta silloin, kun halusivat aloittaa alusta ilman entisiä taakkoja ja pyyhkiä menneet mielestään. Äiti oli käyttänyt samaa ilmausta vain hetki sitten, mutta hänen huuliltaan irrotessaan sanoissa ei ollut lupausta paremmasta, vain pahanilkinen, kohtalokas muistutus häviöstä. Ei terraaneita, ei protosseja, ei mennyttä – ei mitään.

Psionisen pyyhinnän oli tarkoitus olla perusteellinen ja lopullinen. Paikalle oli haettu kaksi tartutettua protossia, yksi valvoja ja äiti. Vuoroin punaisena, vuoroin kellertävänä jossakin katossa hehkuva valo oli langennut hänen kasvoilleen saaden silmät vetistämään.

Kaie oli yrittänyt muistella heitä kaikkia, kun ensimmäiset psioniset säteet olivat iskeytyneet häntä vasten ja saaneet hänen hampaansa kalahtamaan yhteen silkasta kivusta. Hän oli pinnistellyt tavoittaakseen kaiken, ollakseen unohtamatta pienintäkään yksityiskohtaa.

_Solheimin olkapäässä kiemurrellutta, kiinalaista lohikäärmettä esittänyttä tatuointia. Thompsonin hiekanruskeaa otsatukkaa, joka työntyi itsepintaisesti pystyyn, jos ilmassa oli lainkaan kosteutta. Wilkinsin tapaa syödä aina jälkiruokavanukas ennen kaikkea muuta ruokaa._

Seuraava aalto oli ollut aiempaa voimakkaampi. Se ei ollut yrittänyt enää tunnustella tietään läpi hänen psionisista suojavalleistaan, vaan oli etsinyt tiensä mielen sopukoihin väkivalloin. Kaie oli itkenyt sekä kivusta että järkytyksestä. Hän oli yrittänyt pitää ajatuksensa koossa, jottei vain unohtaisi mitään.

_Adamsin taipumusta nykertää käsillään joka ikisen paitansa helmat ja hihat venyneelle sykkyrälle silloin, kun jokin hermostutti häntä. Murrayn tarttuvaa ja humalassa hyperaktiiviseksi hihitykseksi kiihtyvää naurua, joka oli hellyttävässä ristiriidassa järkälemäisen miehenkolossin ulkoisen olemuksen kanssa. Chandakin kulmahampaassa hehkunutta, sydämenmuotoista pientä hammaskorua._

Kaie oli kirahtanut hätääntyneesti, kun oli tuntenut Khalan jäävän alakynteen ja yhteismielen juovuttavan sapen tihkuvan sisään ajatuksiinsa. Hän oli nähnyt sivusilmällä raajojensa kouristelevan tahdottomasti. Psioniset muurinmurtajat olivat pommittaneet hänen mieltään jatkuvana rynnäkkönä. Kaie oli ponnistellut, siirrellyt virtaansa turvaan sitä kahmivien kourien tieltä ja perääntynyt askel askeleelta kauemmas. Mikään vallihauta ei ollut kuitenkaan tarpeeksi syvä suojelemaan häntä. Mikään piilopaikka ei ollut riittävä. He olivat tulleet ottamaan kaiken. Hän oli takertunut muistoihinsa etsien niistä voimaa puolustautua tai edes piiloutua. Hän ei ollut tahtonut luopua siitä kaikesta, jota oli oppinut rakastamaan. Menettämään päiviä, tunteja, sekuntejakaan.

_Lohmannin solisluiden pitkiä kaaria, jotka nousivat olkapäille asti jyrkkinä ja toivat Kaien mieleen siiventyngät. Zeratulin silmissä toisinaan käyvää myötätunnon syvää häivähdystä, joka tunkeutui miehen järjestäytyneeseen virtaan asti tummana, eksyneenä piikkinä. Metallin, partaveden ja hammastahnan tuoksua, joka sai hänen sydämensä lyömään nopeammin ja lämmön täyttämään jokaisen solun– Alexein tuoksua. Jim Raynorin silmien ympärille nousseita, orastavia naururyppyjä ja miehen katseen pohjalla asuvaa rakkautta, joka toi hänen mieleensä niin elävästi isän._

Kaikki oli eljähtänyt sekavaksi ja vanuvaksi. Kaie oli kokenut olonsa leijuvaksi ja irralliseksi. Hän oli pyrkinyt keskittymään ja löytämään sumuisesta mielestään edes yhtä kiintopistettä, mutta jäljellä oli ollut enää värejä. Loppumattomasti kirkkaita, tanssahtelevia värejä – joiden olisi tullut muistuttaa häntä jostakin, mutta joiden merkitykset olivat karanneet häneltä väistellen. Värejä, sävyjä, spektrin kristallinkirkkaita hioumia. Miltei kuin maalauksissa, joita hän oli rakastanut. Ne olivat peseytymässä pois.

Tyhjä kangas.


	34. Alus

_**Seawolf619:** Thanks for your awesome and encouraging review and apologies for this late reply - all of my ffnet notification emails have, for some reason, gone to the trash folder as of late. I actually noticed your review for the first time now. It is flattering to hear that you've been spending all this time with my foreign-languaged story, even trying to utilize those poor excuses for translation machines, just to know what I'm writing. I'm not promising anything, but sometimes I've been pondering the possibility of translating the story in English. __And yeah, Chandak is definitely a woman - most translator applications tend to have issues with the Finnish language as we have only one personal pronoun equivalent for both "he" and "she" - the same goes for Turkish language, if I remember correctly :) And when it comes to basketball, you kicked our asses for sure! But it was close, you got to admit that! ;)_

_Kiitos myös **annulle** hyytävän hyvästä arvostelupätkästä, jonka siivittämänä tämä lähti lentoon aika vaivattomasti._

_Fokus siirtyy takaisin aavepossen matkaan ja tarina hiipii kohti myrskyn silmää pikkuhiljaa..._

* * *

"Pitäisikö meidän koettaa radioyhteyttä?" Adams kysyi epäröiden. Hiljaisuus muhi painostavassa ilmassa, kun ehdotusta harkittiin. Raynor ravisti ensimmäisenä torjuvasti päätään ja myös Alexei totesi vaimeasti, että parasta olisi kenties odottaa vielä hetki. Yhteismielen lonkeroita saattoi päivystää valppaana pesässä ja radioaalloille solutettu kutsu, kuinka tarkkaavaisesti verhottu hyvänsä, paljastaisi heidän läsnäolonsa pesässä välittömästi. Psionisia signaaleita, etenkin hienovaraisia, oli sen sijaan äärimmäisen hankala vainuta muun liikenteen seasta. Heidän kannatti pitää kiinni yllätyksen suomasta etulyöntiasemastaan niin kauan kuin mahdollista – olkoonkin, että hiljaisuus alkoi olla jo todella pahaenteinen.

Vaikka Alexei yritti pitää olemuksensa näennäisesti mahdollisimman viileänä, hän oli sisimmässään syvästi huolissaan. Jokin oli vialla. Ensimmäiset parit olivat tulleet läpi nydus-kanavasta kellontarkasti puolen minuutin välein. Nyt aikaa oli kulunut yli minuutti. Tunnelin korventavan vihreä valontuike näytti yhä petollisemmalta tuon tuosta ympärilleen kerääntyneitä miehiä ja tilaa heidän ympärillään valaistessaan. Oeden ei ollut osoittanut minkäänlaisia elonmerkkejä siitä huolimatta, että Zeratul oli vain sekunteja sitten lähettänyt tiedustelevan sykäyksen kohti Van Saraa. Myös Wilkinsin virta oli vaiti.

"Onkohan kanava hajonnut?" Adams epäili. He kaikki mulkoilivat viejähaaraketta vaihtelevin tuntein, mutta jos lihamöykky oli suunnitellut jotain kohtalokasta heidän varalleen, se piti tiedon itsellään. Kummun laella hiljalleen tyhjentyvä ja täyttyvä keuhkonkaltainen pussi hytkähti kuin yskää enteillen, mutta rauhoittui pian takaisin rytmiin massahtavan äänen suhauttaen. Alexei tuli ajatelleeksi, kuinka vähän he tosiasiassa tiesivät nydus-kanavien teknologiasta ja kuinka sokeasti he silti luottivat niihin tälläkin komennuksella. Oivallus oli huolestuttava.

"Meillä ei ole aikaa loputtomiin odotettavaksi", Raynor huomautti. Alexei ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin nyökätä olevansa samaa mieltä. Zeratul silmäsi terraaneita huoneen toiselta laidalta sanattomana. Oli mahdoton sanoa, kaihersiko protossin rintaa samanlainen huoli Oedenista kuin mitä Alexei tunsi jälkijoukkoihin sijoittamaansa Wilkinsia ajatellessaan.

Alexei kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän silmäili nopeasti ympärilleen ja käytti virtansa lähiympäristössä puolittain odottaen väijytystä, mutta zergit kaikkialla heidän ympärillään olivat edelleen sikeässä horrosunessa. Ainoat suurikokoista varastotilaa halkovat äänet lähtivät tunnelista äskettäin läpi tulleista miehistä, joista toinen oksensi seinää vasten. Solheim yritti rauhoitella ylen antavaa toveriaan, mutta hengitti itsekin epätavallisen kiivaasti. Pian mies joutui sulkemaan silmänsä ja nostamaan kädet ristiin niskansa taakse päätään alaspäin taivuttaen. Vaikka aaveet olivat jo osanneet odottaa nydus-kanavan jälkeistä pahoinvointia, sen voimakkuus oli silti edelleen intensiivinen, miltei läkähdyttävä.

Kun nydus-kanava lopulta heräsi eloon, sen syvyyksistä kumpuava yökkivä ja rohiseva ääni sai lähinnä seisovien käsivarret kananlihalle. Viejähaarakkeen leppeä heilahtelu muuttui täristäväksi nykimiseksi – aivan kuin tunneli olisi vetänyt jotakin väärään kurkkuun ja kakonut sitä ylös henkeäsalpaavalla voimalla. Elehdintä oli täysin ennennäkemätöntä ja odottamatonta, mikä sai osan heistä kumartumaan lähemmäs viejähaaraketta silmiään siristäen, toiset ottamaan jo ensimmäisiä, perääntyviä askeleita.

"Mennään hieman syrjemmäksi suuaukolta", Alexei määräsi pahaa aavistellen. Puolikaaren muotoon ryhmittynyt lauma hajosi nopeasti, kun kukin karkasi takaperin turvalliseksi arvioimansa matkan päähän ja jäi seuraamaan tilannetta. Raynor nosti pulssikiväärinsä piipun yläviistoon kuin yrittäen arvioida tulossa olevan hyökkääjän kokoa.

Tunnelin käyrä kaula päästi viimeisen, epämiellyttävältä kuulostavan köhäisyn, jonka jälkeen se kouristui kasaan. Elävä matto kaikkialla viejähaarakkeen ympärillä ja sisällä oli alkanut halkeilla räsähdellen. Ohuiksi kaitaleiksi käpertyvä liha laski ilmoille natisevaa poksahtelua, joka toi sisintä vääntävällä tavalla Alexein mieleen paahtuvan popcornin tai puhkeavan kuplamuovin. Kudosrepeämistä sinkosi nopeina suihkuina ulos tulikuumaa eritettä, joka jätti kaikkialle ympärillään verestäviä, rakkulaisia palovammajälkiä. Kuolontanssin kouristelevaksi huipennukseksi nydus-kanavan pää kallistui syvään, vinoon kumarrukseen, minkä jälkeen tunneli ulosti sisuksistaan maahan räpiköivän kasan limaa ja jonkinlaisia kelmumaisia peitteitä. Huoneen täytti palaneen lihan pistävä katku. Vihreä valonkajo sammui ja viejähaarakkeen säntillinen, hengitystä muistuttanut liike hiipui olemattomiin. Nuutuneen puuskahduksen päästäen kumpu kuihtui ja pian suorastaan lakastui silmissä. Kohta jäljellä oli vain nuokkuva kudospussi, jonka alle olisi mahtunut ihminen juuri ja juuri kontilleen.

Thompson oli heistä ensimmäinen, joka huomasi liikkeen vetisessä jätekasassa. Hän säntäsi puolijuoksuun kiskoen harjaantunein sormin ensiapupakkausta selästään.

Näky oli surullinen. Päällimmäisenä keossa makaava nainen oli miltei tunnistamaton: taisteluhaarniska oli palanut kiinni hänen ihoonsa ja kasvot peittyivät täplikkäisiin happosyöpymiin. Thompson joutui haparoimaan otetta pyöräyttäessään naista ympäri selälleen, sillä tämän koko vartalo oli tunnelista erittyneen liman ja epämääräisen tummanharmaan nesteen valelema. Silmissä ei ollut enää kipinää.

"Se on Jenner", Raynor tunnisti ruumiin. "Tarkka-ampujamme."

Miehen ääni oli muuttunut karheaksi.

"Mitä hänelle on käynyt?" Lohmann uskaltautui kysymään.

"Van Saralla on tapahtunut jotakin", Zeratul lausui. Protossi katseli alaspäin kasvot tyhjänä inhimillisistä tunteista ja osoittamatta muuta kuin varovaista uteliaisuutta kuollutta terraania kohtaan.

Raynor napsautti naisen tuntolevyn irti ja siirsi sanaakaan sanomatta ruumiin hieman syrjemmälle kainaloista raahaten. Sillä välin Thompson oli saanut kasasta kaivettua eloon sen ainoan selviytyjän. Haju oli hirvittävä ja kuonan alta paljastuva ihmisruumis niin pahassa kunnossa, että Raynorin samoojien lähemmäs hiipinyt teknikko horjahteli useamman metrin taaksepäin ja yökkäsi lopuksi uudelleen lattialle lammikollisen kitkeränhajuista mahanestettä. Nuori aasialaismies näytti olevan pyörtymäisillään ja Solheim yritti parhaansa mukaan tukea tätä kyynärpäästä.

Lattiantasosta kuului pitkä korahdus. Mies oli edelleen elossa. Alexei ei voinut estää itseään ajattelemasta, että piruparan olisi ehkäpä ollut armollisempaa kohdata loppunsa nopeasti nydus-tunnelissa. Valtavia, ihon niljaiseksi ketoksi muuttaneita palaneita läikkiä oli kaikkialla kasvoilla ja rintakehässä. Oikea puoli naamasta oli sulanut muodottomaksi, verihyhmäiseksi tahnaksi. Pahinta oli miehen alaruumis, joka päättyi käytännössä katsoen polvien kohdalta. Pohkeet ja jalkaterät olivat leikkautuneet – tai palojäljistä päätellen kenties korventuneet – irti ja jäljelle olivat jääneet vain edelleen kevyesti savuavat tyngät. Hän vapisi shokin ja verenhukan vuoksi holtittomasti. Miehen katse etsi Raynorin ja takertui tähän anovana.

"Siellä… kranaatti…", hän sai kuiskatuksi kapteenille. Raynor kumartui miehen ylle ja asetti kätensä tukemaan tämän olkapäätä. Hän vilkaisi syrjäkarein Thompsoniin, joka pudisti hitaasti, pahoitellen päätään.

"Se protossi… käski meidät… meidät tunneliin… ovatko… Jenner ja Hawkins…?"

"Mitä tapahtui?" Zeratul puuttui puheeseen.

"Hudson… ne olivat tartuttaneet Hudsonin", mies sopersi. Hänen katseensa alkoi harhailla. "Kaikki muut jäivät sinne… kranaatti."

Puhuminen sai sotilaan vavahtelemaan kivusta ja Alexei arveli, että suurin osa miehen äänentuottoelimistä oli palanut yhtä pahoin kuin muukin ruumis.

"Ovatko he kaikki…?" Adams henkäisi. Hän vaikeni äkisti osaamatta tai uskaltamatta lopettaa säikähtänyttä kysymystään. Alexei vaiensi miehen epätoivon hyssyttelevällä katseella, vaikka pelko nirhaisi häntä itseäänkin. Wilkins oli vielä Van Saralla. Hän siirsi kypärää ylöspäin hikeä tippuvalla otsallaan.

"Ehtivätkö… Jenner ja Hawkins?" mies urahti.

Raynorin silmät tummuivat. Hän sai pyristelevän hymynhäivän pakotettua huulilleen. "Kaikki on hyvin, Diaz. Shikovin lääkintämies antaa sinulle jotakin, joka helpottaa kipuun. Lepää hetki."

Thompson ymmärsi vihjeen. Lääkintämiehen katseessa oli syyllisyyttä ja surua, kun hän tuikkasi pistoksen vapisevan miehen olkapäähän. Tovin aikaa Diazin rintakehä nousi ja laski epätasaisesti, kunnes hän lopulta päästi kaksi syvää, rauhallista henkäystä. Toinen niistä jäi hänen viimeisekseen. Thompson sulki Diazin hiiltyneet silmäluomet äärimmäisen hellävaroin. Raynor tuijotti käsivarsilleen kuollutta nuorukaista kumaraan painuneena ja siirsi syvään huokaisten tämän sitten Jennerin viereen. Muut pysyivät kunnioittavasti vaiti, mutta Zeratul astui eteenpäin katkaisten hiljaisuuden.

"Kuka on Hudson?" protossi tivasi.

"Lähitaisteluspesialistimme. Hänellä oli liekinheitinyksikön hydrauliikkapuku käytössä tällä komennuksella", Raynorin samoojiin kuuluvan teknikon – muut miehet olivat kutsuneet häntä Martiniksi – ääni vastasi kauempaa. Mies pyyhki oksennuksesta edelleen kosteita suupieliään huojuen kauttaaltaan. Adams kosketti miestä lohdutellen selkään.

"Näyttää siltä, että Van Sara on menetetty. Meidän on ryhmittäydyttävä uudelleen", Zeratul arvioi silmäten joukkoa ympärillään. Martin tuijotti protossia typertyneenä ja kiukkuisena. Alexei ymmärsi syyn miehen raivolle – Zeratul vaikutti tavallista kylmäkiskoisemmalta heidän jaloissaan yhä makaavien ruumiiden keskellä hetkeksikään hidastamatta – mutta näki myös viisauden protossin toimissa. Heidän oli pakko jatkaa, pakko puskea eteenpäin. Alexein tapauksessa myös pakko sysätä Wilkins toistaiseksi taka-alalle, niin kipeää kuin naisen ajatteleminen tekikin. Raivo ja suru olivat armottomia isäntiä luikahtaessaan sisään mielen takaporteista ja kuorruttaessaan tahdonvoiman ja määrätietoisuuden sammuksiin huurteellaan. Hän ei saanut antaa periksi, ei ajatella liian pitkälle tai kahlata yhtään syvemmälle syyllisyyteen. Lamaantuminen, niin seireenimäisen viaton kuin sen kutsu toisinaan olikin, oli vain valetta. Hän puraisi huultaan, pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa kihonneen kyyneleen ja katsoi aaveisiinsa pyytäen silmillään näiltä tyyneyttä, kylmähermoisuutta ja jaksamista. Adams ja Lohmann olivat niin kertakaikkisen neuvottomia, että Alexei joutui nyppäämään kumpaistakin varovaisesti virrasta. Hän hymyili haparoiden.

_Me emme voi tehdä mitään hänen hyväkseen nyt. Kääntäkää raivo voimavaraksi. Älkää antako kivun jäädä. Sille ei ole nyt sijaa. Tehdään tämä Wilkinsin takia. Kuten hän olisi halunnut._

Aaveet rentoutuivat silminnähden hänen sanojensa upotessa. Kukin teki parhaansa kovettaakseen mieltään ja kohta muiden virrat sipaisivat Alexeita vakuutellen. He jaksaisivat kyllä.

"Tarkastellaanpa tilannetta", Alexei ehdotti. Kaikki kokoontuivat lähemmäs.

"Meitä piti olla 20, mutta näyttää siltä, että tämä on lopullinen kokoonpanomme", Raynor esitti kylmät faktat karheasti. Hän rykäisi ja kaivoi kenttäpullon vyöltään. Myös muut joivat, sillä Van Saran kuumuus, pahoinvointia lietsova matka nydus-kanavan läpi, zergien pesän läkähdyttävä paine ja äskeisten tapahtumien kiihko olivat uuvuttaneet jokaista.

"Se tarkoittaa sitä, että Van Saralta ei tule lisäjoukkoja missään vaiheessa", Solheim mutisi synkästi. Varastotila, johon tunneli oli heidät tuonut, tuntui kaikuvan hiljaisuuttaan, kun kukin sulatteli tietoa. Ennen laivaston saapumista he olisivat omillaan zergien päämajaksi oletetussa kompleksissa. Jos laivasto koskaan ehtisi paikalle.

"Minä olen enemmän huolestunut siitä, että yksi meistä oli tartutettu ja että hän onnistui valeasullaan huijaamaan sekä terraanien että protossien psionista parhaimmistoa", Alexei huomautti. Hänen ja Zeratulin katseet kohtasivat.

"Se viittaisi vahvasti siihen, että operaatiosuunnitelma on vuotanut viholliselle. Naamiointiverkon on oltava Kerriganin työtä", protossimies myönsi.

"Mitä siitä pitäisi ajatella, että kranaatti räjäytettiin siinä vaiheessa, kun lähes kaikki aaveet olivat päässeet läpi kanavasta?" Raynor analysoi tarkkanäköisesti. Hän ei näyttänyt erityisen tyytyväiseltä vilkuillessaan muita ja raapiessaan niskaansa.

"Se ei ole sattumaa, eihän?" Adams möläytti säikähtäneenä ääneen muidenkin ajatuksiin ehtineen huolen. Mies katseli ympäriinsä kuin olisi voinut silkan katseensa voimalla paljastaa pahanilkisen, näkymättömän ansaverkon heidän ympäriltään.

"Houkuteltiinko vain meidät aaveet tänne? Kuin eläimet teuraalle?" Solheim kyseli. Hän loi Alexeihin alistuneen katseen.

"Tuskin. Hänhän olisi voinut tappaa meidät kranaatilla jo äsken, kuten heidät", Thompson torppasi kiivaasti viittoen koukistuneella etusormellaan kohti kovaonnisia Jenneria ja Diazia.

"Hän tarvitsee meitä johonkin muuhun", Lohmann arveli. Hänen sanojaan seurasi pahaenteinen vaitonaisuus.

"Oli miten oli", Alexei puuttui puheeseen tyynnytellen. Hänen teräksinen äänensävynsä keräsi muiden jakamattoman huomion puoleensa. "Meidän paras ja ainoa toivomme on jatkaa ohjeiden mukaan. Välitämme pesän koordinaatit liittoumalle ja odotamme vahvistuksia tai lisäohjeita."

"Olen samaa mieltä", Raynor ilmoitti heti.

"Meidän on otettava huomioon se mahdollisuus, että olemme useiden hyperajoloikkien päässä Van Sarasta. Vaikka yrittäisin naamioida lähettimen signaalia, se herättää takuuvarmasti valvojan ja sen jälkeen koko pesä saa vainun meistä. Jos nydus-tunnelin kautta paikalle ei edes saada vahvistuksia, tästä tulee meille kaikille yksisuuntainen reissu", Martin oli valahtanut kalpeaksi puheenvuoronsa aikana. Hän sormeili rannetietokonettaan rystyset valkeina.

"Jos se tarkoittaa zergien hermokeskuksen ja Kerriganin eliminoimista, me taidamme olla pieni hinta siitä", Lohmann ilmaisi kantansa katkaisten heidän yllään riippuvan äänettömyyden. Thompson nyökäytti voimattomasti, Adams tuijotti miehestä toiseen epäuskoisena.

Zeratul oli pysytellyt epätavallisen pitkään hiljaa. Alexei aisti, kuinka miehen virta syöksähteli kaikkialla heidän ympärillään arvioiden pesän kokoa ja pyrkien määrittelemään heidän sijaintiaan. Protossi vaikutti etsivän jotakin ja turhautuvan, kun pesä ei paljastanut salaisuuksiaan helpolla tunkeilijan mielelle.

"Zeratul?" Raynor kysyikin kohta.

"Kommodori Shikov on oikeassa. Tärkeintä on toimittaa tieto pesän sijainnista amiraali Durandille. Aistin Kerriganin virran lähellä. Terien kuningatar on täällä kanssamme."

Zeratulin toteamus oli vakaumuksellisen tyyni, eikä melko toivottomalta vaikuttava tilanne tuntunut häiritsevän protossia millään lailla. Hänen virtansa jatkoi pesän tutkimista. Alexei oli aistivinaan siinä epävarman sivuäänen.

"Miten jakaudumme? Kaikki yhdessäkö?" Thompson kysyi. Hän kiinnitti ensiapupakkauksen nyörejä takaisin laukkuunsa vakavana.

"Ei", Zeratul sanoi yllättävän kiivaasti. "Minun on varmistettava, että Kerrigan pysyy täällä hyökkäykseen asti. En anna hänen jättää pesää kuolemaan ja paeta, kuten hän teki Van Saralla."

"Sitten minä tulen sinun mukaasi", Raynor murahti.

"Mitä?" Alexei hämmentyi.

"Et ole hyödyksi psionisessa taistelussa ja hidastat etenemistäni. En ymmärrä", Zeratulkin kielteli.

"Missä Kerrigan, siellä Kaie", Raynor järkeili. Hänen kasvoilleen jähmettyi itsepintainen ilme. "Jos pääsemme täältä vielä pois, minä en lähde ilman Kaiea."

Zeratulin ja Raynorin tylyt katseet lukkiutuivat rävähtämättömästi toisiinsa. Enempää sanoja ei tarvittu. Hetkessä heidän välillään vallinnut hutera yhteisymmärrys muuttui äänettömäksi kädenväännöksi terraanikapteenin ja protossien mustan temppeliherran välillä. Muut eivät tienneet miten reagoida, eivätkä uskaltaneet särkeä jännitettä.

Alexein yllätykseksi Zeratulin silmät väistivät ensin ja vieläpä hämmentävän nopeasti. Protossin haastava asento lientyi, kun tämä perääntyi taemmas.

"Se on järjetön valinta", Zeratul tyytyi sanomaan skeptisesti. Hän mulkoili Raynoria ynseästi. "Se on kuitenkin sinun valintasi."

"Naulan kantaan", Raynor ilmoitti tyytyväisesti.

Kipakka arvovaltataistelu oli pysäyttänyt strategiapalaverin hetkeksi täysin ja useampi heistä havahtui hereille todellisuuteen vasta Martinin päättäväisen yskäisyn myötä.

"Voin lähettää sijaintimme periaatteessa vaikka tästä salista Kefeukselle, mutta meidän olisi ehkä parempi löytää jokin helpommin puolustettava tila."

"Se on järkevää. Annatte meille samalla lisäaikaa Kerriganin paikallistamiseen", Zeratul vahvisti.

"Me pystymme ehkä parempaankin", Alexei totesi puoliääneen. Ajatus oli juolahtanut hänen mieleensä äsken – heidän piskuinen joukkionsa saattoi olla sekä Kerriganin kotikentällä että alimiehitetty, mutta heillä oli edelleen käytössään muutamia hihaässiä. Kuten hänen vieressään seisova taitava räjähdysaineasiantuntija, jonka varustevyöllä ja selkärepussa käyttöä odotti tuhovoimainen arsenaali. Hän tunsi innostuksen hyökyvän sisällään.

"Suurin osa zergeista on tällä hetkellä horroksessa, mutta Kerriganilla on taatusti suunnitelmia niiden ja meidän varallemme. Mitä jos iskisimme ensin, hyödyntäisimme zergien unta ja kävisimme miinoittamassa pesän kriittisimmät pisteet ja horroskammiot? Voisimme sopia kohtauspaikan hieman syrjään, tavata siellä räjähteet kylvettyämme ja tuhota kaukolaukaisimella valtaosan Kerriganin miehistövahvuudesta ennen kuin lähetämme koordinaatit liittoumalle. Se antaisi meille kaikille aikaa ja mahdollisuuden paeta tai edes taistella."

Alexei veti henkeä muita tuijottaen. Solheimin kasvot syttyivät ymmärtäväiseen hymyyn ja myös Raynor päästi ihastuneen naurahduksen.

"Viskiä, pahaa kahvia ja nyt vielä aivan uusiksi sanoitettu räjähtävä tuutulaulu? Voi Shikov, sinä tosiaan tiedät kuinka saada mies sekoamaan", hän henkäisi käden sydänalaansa vasten hurskaasti painaen. Zeratul vilkaisi kapteeniin oudoksuen, mutta muiden terraanien suupielet vääntyivät ylöspäin. Äkillinen itsevarma voitontahtoisuus tarttui heihin ja samalla joukon ilmeet kirkastuivat. Zeratul, joka sen sijaan oli edelleen viilipyttymäisen vakava, siirsi huomionsa Alexeihin.

"Toimiva suunnitelma", hän toi esille oman, hyväksyvän mielipiteensä. "Kammioita on minun tulkintani mukaan neljä; kaksi niin idässä kuin lännessä tämän salin laidalta lähtevän tunnelin varrella, yhteensä noin 250 zergia. Uskoisin, että olette valmiit puolessa tunnissa, jos pidätte kiirettä ja jakaudutte kahteen ryhmään."

"Se lienee parasta. Meidän on pakko tehdä omat siirtomme ennen Kerrigania ja pysyä liikkeellä. Etenkin siinä tapauksessa, jos hän on vedellyt naruista koko ajan kulisseissa", Alexei muistutti.

"Hudsonin tartuttaminen ja aaveiden paimentaminen eroon muusta ryhmästä viitaa siihen hieman liiankin ilmiselvästi", Raynor kommentoi.

Paljastui, että Martinilla oli Solheimin jälkeen heistä eniten räjähdysainekoulutusta, joten ryhmäjaot muodostettiin heidän ympärilleen. Shikov, joka oli ryhmän lahjakkain aave sekä todennäköisesti myös taisteluvalmiuksiltaan paras sotilas, päätti liittyä silminnähden pelokkaan ja rauhattoman Martinin saattajiin. Hän otti kolmanneksi pyöräksi Lohmannin: vihollinen saattaisi aliarvioida puolisokean miehen vaarallisuuden taistelutilanteessa, mutta tajuaisi kohtalokkaan virheensä viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun joutuisi miehen virran runnomaksi. Solheimin avuksi hän määräsi vastaavasti Thompsonin ja Adamsin. Kumpikin miehistä oli tottunut toimimaan tukitoimissa etulinjavelvollisuuksien sijaan, mutta Adams osasi käyttää virtaansa tarkasti kuin kirurgi skalpelliaan ja monipuolinen Thompson puolestaan tarjosi tosipaikassa kelvollista taustatukea sekä psionisesti että käsiaseellaan. Solheim, silloin kun ei joutunut antamaan keskittymisestään sataa ja kymmentä prosenttia räjähteitä virittäessään, pitäisi muina aikoina huolen epämieluisista yllätyksistä pulssikiväärillään ja kranaattilaukaisimellaan. Komentoja jakaessaan Alexei ikävöi hetken ajan sykähdyttävän kipeästi ryhmästä puuttuvia aaveita ja ylimääräistä tulivoimaa, jonka nämä olisivat kyenneet heidän turvakseen tuomaan. Tyngäksi karsitun joukkueen ohjaaminen tuntui reiän tilkitsemiseltä liian pienellä paikalla.

He sopivat nopeasti tapaamispisteen pesän läntiselle laidalle kauas horrostavien zergien kammioista. Kaikki merkitsivät pisteen tähtäystietokoneensa muistiin ja aaveet tallettivat sen vielä psioniseen alitajuntaansakin. Sen jälkeen oli aika mennä. Kuittaukset ja sen jälkeen pikaisesti henkäistyt onnentoivotukset tukahtuivat etääntyvien askeleiden kaiuiksi ja lopulta jäljelle jäi vain terraaniruumiit ympäröivä, kunnioittava hiljaisuus.

* * *

"Tiedätkö", Jim aloitti. Hän loi tuttavallisen silmäyksen Zeratuliin, joka ei näyttänyt olevan juttutuulella. "Luulin, että tämä sisältäisi hieman enemmän hiipimistä."

Zeratul laski ulos kysyvän murahduksen. Protossin maata takoneet jalat pysähtyivät empien ja pää kääntyi miltei kuin vainua etsivällä koiralla. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti oikealle, muttei selkeästi ollut tyytyväinen syvälle pesän uumeniin kaartavaan käytävään, vaan päätti jatkaa heidän nykyisellä reitillään. Hänen hölkkäävä käyntinsä näytti vaivattomalta jolkottelulta, mutta Jim joutui pidentämään omia askeleitaan pysyäkseen pitkäraajaisen protossin kannoilla. Hän toivoi mielessään, että olisi viettänyt kuluneina kuukausina enemmän aikaa Foxholen kuntosalin juoksumatoilla taktiikkahytin ja neuvottelupöytien sijasta.

"Luulin, että etenisimme varjosta toiseen ja matalalla profiililla", Raynor tunnusti, kun he pysähtyivät jälleen yhteen risteykseen ja Zeratul silmäili haarautuvia polkuja umpimielisen näköisenä.

_Meillä ei ole aikaa hienotunteisuuteen._

"Älä viitsi puhua päässäni. Siellä kaikuu muutenkin tarpeeksi."

Zeratul kääntyi vasemmalle hiljaisena. Protossi kasvatti jälleen vauhtiaan juoksuksi. Jim kolisteli perässä irvistellen. Joka kerta, kun jalkapöytä osui maata vasten, hän tunsi vanhan ampumahaavan jälkeensä jättämän kireyden sahaavan kipuaistimuksena ylös ja alas reittään pitkin.

Jim oli tarkoittanut sitä, mitä sanoi. Hän oli kuvitellut, että edessä olisi hidas ja vaivalloinen matka zergien pesän sydämeen. Että jokainen ääni pitäisi vaimentaa, jokainen liike pohtia etukäteen. Hän oli uskonut Zeratulin käyttävän psionista naamiointiverkkoaan, jonka laskoksiin kääriytyneenä he olisivat hiipineet epämukavasti metri toisensa jälkeen kohti pesän hermokeskusta pienintäkin rasahdusta säikkyen ja zergeja parhaansa mukaan vältellen. Zeratulin olemuksessa ei ollut kuitenkaan pisaraakaan varovaisuutta tai hienotunteisuutta, vaan hän tömisteli Kerriganin leijonanluolaan anteeksi pyytelemättä ja itsevarmana kuin kolmatta encoreaan odottava näyttelijä. Hänen uhmansa tuntui suorastaan pyytävän haastetta osakseen, kutsuvan zergeja ilkkuen luokseen. Jim seurasi perässä pohtien pitäisikö hänen ihailla vai pelätä mustan temppeliherran itsetuhoista ylpeyttä. Hän totesi olkiaan kohauttaen, että niin kauan kuin vihollisia ei näkyisi ja Zeratulin virta veisi heitä oikeaan suuntaan, hänellä ei olisi valittamista.

Heidän onnensa kesti seuraavat viisi minuuttia, jonka jälkeen käytävä kääntyi ja leveni äkisti. Jim ei tiennyt, kumpi hämmästyi enemmän – he vai vartiopaikalla silmät puoliummessa horrostava ultralisko – mutta seuraavat hetket pitivät sisällään kaoottista ulvontaa ultraliskon osalta ja kiroilua hänen puoleltaan. Zeratul sytytti yrmeän näköisenä vihreät plasmateränsä ja heilautti päätään.

_Yhteismieli on hereillä._

Zeratulin sävy oli toteava, mutta synkähkö. Protossi asettui käytävälle Jimin ja ultraliskon väliin mitellen vastustajaansa katseellaan. Ultralisko oli, hämmästyksestä toivuttuaan, painanut syöksyhampaansa uhkaavaan tanaan ja tyrkkäsi itsensä liikkeelle urahdellen. Karvaiset lavat ja kyljet osuivat ahtaan käytävän seiniin kahisevaa ääntä pitäen, kun puskuun rynnäköivä olento tömisti eteenpäin yhä vain hurjemmaksi yltyvällä vauhdilla.

Kaie oli Kefeuksella kiertävien kokkapuheiden mukaan surmannut mursunhampaisia karvakasoja harjoituksissa sekä kentällä hirvittävällä nopeudella ja määrätietoisuudella, mutta oppilas jäi tässä lajissa eittämättä toiseksi mestarilleen. Zeratul mulkoili ultraliskon suurta ruhoa ynseästi, työnsi plasmateränsä sivuilleen ja pongahti seinästä tukea hakien liikkeeseen. Mies pyörähti ilmassa sanoinkuvaamattoman kevyesti, miltei silmää nopeampana kuvajaisena ja osui häkeltyneeseen ultraliskoon painovoimaa uhmaavalla kierteellä. Musta temppeliherra oli pelkkää soljuvaa liikettä: luonnollista, täysin vaivatonta ja ilmavaa.

Ensimmäisellä iskulla poikki paloivat etujalkojen kinnerjänteet, ja hyökkääjänsä kiihkeydestä ällistynyt ultralisko romahti takajalkojensa varaan kontilleen. Zeratul väisti syöksyhampaiden kömpelön sohaisun, kumartui olennon ruumiin alle terillään säännöllistä kaarta viiltäen, repi auki jättiläismäisen zergin vatsalaukun ja heilautti itsensä kevyin askelin otuksen leveän selän päälle. Ultralisko urahti vauhkoontuneesti ja ravisti pontevasti ruotoaan kiusankappaleen selästään hätistääkseen, mutta Zeratul nuorallatanssi sulavasti köntyksen selkärankaa pitkin aina kaulan tyveen asti. Sähköinen, vihreä valojuova heilahti Zeratulin käden mukana ja kuolonisku upposi syvälle niskan uumeniin. Protossi itse oli jo takaisin maan pinnalla siinä vaiheessa, kun ultralisko päästi viimeisen, rohisevan henkäyksensä.

"Voihan nyt helvetti", Jim veti ilmaa poskiinsa ja laski sen ulos yhtenä puhahduksena. "Sinä saakeli tanssit sen läpi. Tanssit koko paskan läpi vaivattomasti kuin helkkarin Durand leskirouvien teekutsuilla."

Zeratul katsoi häneen hetken ajan kasvoillaan monitulkintainen ilme. Mies ei ehtinyt vastata mitään, sillä Jim huomasi heidän tulosuunnastaan lähestyvät neljä hydraliskoa ja antoi kyselemättä pulssikiväärinsä puhua. Hänen teki mieli hihkua ääneen tyytyväisyydestä olentojen kyyristyessä luotisadetta vasten ja lätkähdellessä pian yksi toisensa jälkeen maahan.

"Näyttää siltä, että niitä tulee lisää. Meidän paranee pitää kiirettä."

Zeratul osoitti olevansa samaa mieltä yksinkertaisesti kääntymällä ja jatkamalla matkaa. Nyt kun yhteismieli oli havahtunut havaitsemaan tunkeilijat, ei eteneminen ollut enää niin vaivatonta kuin aiemmin. Taistelun ja verenhimon huumaamia zergeja ilmestyi heidän reitilleen jatkuvasti pieninä ryppäinä, ja Zeratulin ja Raynorin oli pakko mukautua toistensa rytmiin pysyäkseen sekä liikkeellä että hengissä. Zeratul siivosi psionisten voimiensa ja plasmateriensä avulla heidän menosuuntansa puhtaaksi zergeista, siinä missä Raynor otti sivuttaisaskelia takaperin varmistaen selustan.

Zeratul tappoi kaiken eteensä sattuvan sellaisella välinpitämättömällä mielivaltaisuudella, että Jim epäili miehen vajonneen jonkinlaiseen Khalan väkevöittämään sotatranssiin. Protossia ei tuntunut huolestuttavan missään määrin mikään heidän eteensä asettuva, vaan tämä suihki terillään edestakaisia viiltoja kylmästi, miltei refleksinomaisesti. Miten helvetissä tämä porukka onnistui koskaan menettämään Aiurin, Raynor huomasi pohtivansa, jos koko kansa oli täynnä piiritystankin tuhovoimalla ja lehmän hermoilla varustettuja yhden hengen teloituskomppanioita?

Jim oli tähän mennessä itse joutunut kohottamaan aseensa vasta kolme kertaa ja tuolloinkin heidän perässään oli ollut vain pahaisia, selustan kautta yllätyshyökkäystä yrittäneitä zerglingeja. Jim seurasikin yrmeän yhden hengen plasmateräoffensiivin perässä hykerrellen – jos jokainen keikka vihollisen päämajaan sujuisi tällaisella vaivattomuudella, hänen pitäisi tehdä tästä perinne.

_Alamme olla lähellä._

"Lakkaa puhumasta päässäni", Jim kielsi jo toistamiseen urahtaen. Hän loi Zeratuliin vimmastuneen katseen, mutta protossi ei vilkaissutkaan taaksepäin.

_En ymmärrä, miksi se häiritsee sinua niin kovasti._

"Kuulostat edesmenneeltä isoäidiltäni narisevaa alarekisteriä myöten."

Zeratulin suupielet vetäytyivät kysyväksi viivaksi.

_Hänhän on nainen?_

"En ollut koskaan tarpeeksi rohkea hankkimaan todistusaineistoa, mutta olen taipuvainen uskomaan niin. Isoisä valitsi varmaankin koko aluksen pahansisuisimman kantturan. Kiroili kuin lauma merijalkaväkeä iltalomalla ja tuprutteli sähköpiippuaan vielä kuolinvuoteellaankin, muttei sietänyt minkäänlaisia hullutuksia. Hän kutsui minua aina Jamesiksi ja vaati, että silittäisin jopa lippalakkini." Naurunkureinen sarkasmi hiipi Jimin ääneen, kun hän palasi mielessään hetkeksi Esme Raynorin tulikivenkatkuiseen käytöskouluun, jonka priimusoppilaaksi hänestä tuskin olisi vieläkään.

_Minun on hankala ymmärtää, miten tämä liittyy mihinkään._

Zeratulin psioninen verkko liimasi käytävän päähän ilmaantuvat zergit kihiseväksi kasaksi vasten käytävän reunaa. Jim löi uuden lippaan sisään kivääriinsä hymähtäen.

"Ja minun on hankala suhtautua sinuun kumisemassa pääni sisällä, kun odotan jatkuvasti, että komennat minua raakkuen sulkemaan vetoketjun vessakäynnin jälkeen."

_Tämä on turvallisempaa kuin ääneen käyty kommunikaatio._

"Turvallisempaa olisi maata pesän ilmastointikuilussa makuupussissa pillin kautta hengittäen, mutta toisinaan meidän on tehtävä kompromisseja."

"Zergien pesissä ei ole ilmastointikuiluja", Zeratul virkkoi lässäyttäessään hydraliskon ammuksen vaarattomaksi psionisella kilvellä ja ojentautuessaan eteenpäin jälleen uuteen hyökkäykseen. Jim ei jaksanut viedä keskustelua enää pidemmälle, sillä protossi oli sentään tullut puolimatkaan vastaan ja puhunut vihdoin ääneen. Hän tyytyi lähettämään käytävän päässä vaanivaa hydraliskoa kohti yhden sarjan verran pulssikiväärin kipinöitä, ja tuli palkituksi kimakalla älähdyksellä.

Kun maa heidän jalkojensa alla yllättäen kallistui, Zeratul käännähti ensimmäistä kertaa kurkkaamaan olkansa yli. Hän näytti epäuskoiselta heidän silmiensä kohdatessa. Jim oli varmasti yhtä ällistyneen näköinen, vaikka olikin jo ehtinyt tajuta, mistä oli kyse.

"Tunsitko tuon?" Zeratul kysyi. Jim nyökytti.

"Tunnistaisin tämän tärinän missä vain", hän sai sanotuksi. Kapteeni yskäisi ja osoitti jalkoihinsa. "Aluksen moottorit käynnistyivät juuri jossakin alakansilla."

"Tämä ei ole mikään pesä. Me olemme zergien johtolaivalla", Zeratul vastasi hetken kuluttua tyyneen, epäluuloiseen sävyyn. Jim nyökkäsi päätään tuohtuneena ja hieman epätoivoisena.

Kumpikin heistä sulatteli tietoa tovin, kunnes kauhistunut oivallus sai Jimin lyömään kädellään otsaansa vasten. Hänen teki mielensä tarttua Zeratulin leveisiin hartioihin ja ravistella omaa levottomuuttaan lieventääkseen.

"Pommit! Meidän on varoitettava Shikovia. Jos he räjäyttävät horroskammiot, koko paska voi pudota taivaalta tai kaikki aaveet imeytyä avaruuteen."

Zeratulin vihreät silmät tuijottivat hetken ajan liikkumatta kattoon. Hän räpytteli.

"Kommodori Shikov ei vastaa."

"Shikov!" Raynor ärähti radionappiinsa. Zeratul silmäsi häntä nuivasti. Raynor kohotti kulmiaan turhautuneena ja äsähti: "Mitä? Ihan kuin yhteismieli ei olisi jo arvannut, että olemme täällä?"

Jostain kauempaa pesästä kuului vaimeita rääkäisyjä.

"Shikov! Vastaa!" Raynor yritti uudelleen malttamattomasti. Radiokanavan pahaenteinen hiljaisuus ei luvannut mitään hyvää.

"Jos kuka tahansa teistä on kuulolla, älkää räjäyttäkö missään nimessä horroskammioita. Me olemme aluksella, emme missään saamarin pesässä. Lähettäkää koordinaatit Durandille ja tulkaa kohtaamispaikkaan."

"Shikovin ryhmä on ongelmissa", Zeratul totesi pienen tovin jälkeen. Hän ja Jim katselivat edelleen toisiaan.

"Siltä näyttää. Koko homma alkaa mennä päin sitä itseään. Pitäisikö meidän palata takaisin?" Jim kysyi lopulta.

"Ei. Parasta, että yrität käyttää omaa radiolähetintäsi välittääksesi koordinaatit amiraali Durandille. Lähettimen kantama tuskin riittää, mutta me emme voi jättää tehtäväämme kesken. Jatkamme suunnitelman mukaan ja etsimme Kerriganin", Zeratul vastasi. Hän näytti uupuneelta, sytytti jälleen plasmateränsä ja lähti päättäväiseen marssiin. Jimin ei auttanut kuin seurata perässä käsi korvalle asetettua radiokuulokenappia haparoiden. Durandin olisi parasta olla kuulolla.

* * *

Gerard oli kertonut hänelle vuosikausia sitten kauhutarinoita siitä, kuinka nukkuvan lapsen ohi hiipiminen pilkkopimeässä, leluilla miinoitetussa huoneessa olisi vaatinut pimeänäkökiikareita ja olympiavoimistelijan koordinaatiokykyä onnistuakseen. Alexei ei ollut silloin tehnyt muuta kuin nauranut uunituoreen isän silmien alle ilmaantuneille tummille puolikuille ja voipuneelle hymylle, mutta nyt hän tiesi täsmälleen, mitä Gerard oli joutunut kokemaan. Jokainen hengityksen tuhahdus, vaatteiden kahahdus ja askeleiden tömähdys sai hänet jähmettymään aloilleen ja silmäilemään kiivaasti läpi heidän ympärillään kohoilevien horrosaltaiden korkeat profiilit. Joka kerta, kun zergeja peittävän, sammakonkudulta näyttävän liemen pinta ei ollut alkanut väreillä, Alexei kiitti onneaan, soi varoittavan otsankurtistamisen Lohmannille ja Martinille ja yritti pehmentää liikkeidensä ratoja entisestään.

He olivat päässeet ensimmäiselle välietapilleen vain hetki sitten. Martin oli kyykistynyt maahan ja yritti parhaillaan saada asennustyötä valmiiksi perimmäisen horrostankin kyljessä kyhnöttäen. Mies tunnusteli kudosmaton pehmeäksi vettyneitä levyjä inhoavan näköisenä ja koetti pyyhkiä tahraisella hihallaan seinämään edes pientä kuivaa länttiä räjähteille sopivan istutuspaikan löytääkseen. Hänen sormensa tärisivät – eivätkä tosiaankaan kylmyydestä, toivathan ilman lämpötila ja kosteus mieleen trooppisen metsän.

Alexein teki jatkuvasti mieli hoputtaa Martinia, mutta hän uskoi sen täysin turhaksi. Viimeisten tietojen valossa mies oli juuri menettänyt koko yksikkönsä, eikä ollut mikään ihme, että hänen oli selkeästi hankala kasata itseään mihinkään keskittymistä vaativaan. Suru ja hämmennys läikkyivät uhkaavina miehen heikossa, psionisessa virrassa valkohuippuisten aallonharjojen tavoin. Kireän painostamisen sijaan Alexei soi Martinille rohkaisevan hymyn, kun tämä seuraavan kerran kurkkasi häntä silmäkulmastaan. Nuorukainen nyökkäsi ja Alexei ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että tämän huulilla kävi ensimmäistä kertaa pieni, kiitollinen hymy.

Lohmann ei ollut yhtä läpinäkyvä kuin Martin, mutta hänen kireälle viritettyjen hermojensa jännitystila heijastui suoraan miehen virtaan. Se oli kuin elohopeaa sinkoillessaan karkuun nurkkiin, etsiessään kostonhimoisesti zergien tajuntoja ja varmistellessaan vainoharhaisesti, että horrosunessa ei ollut häiriöitä. Mies itse seisoi huoneen keskivaiheilla aloilleen jähmettyneenä ja yrittäen kuunnella ympärillään kohisevaa, avaraa hallia.

_Minä tunnen hänen virtansa._

Alexei huokasi Lohmannin huomion kaikuessa mielensä sisällä. Miehen pää ei kääntynyt hakemaan katsekontaktia, mutta hän oli selkeästi toiveikas. Myös Alexei tunsi Kaien virran epämääräisenä, helmeilevänä aistimuksena takaraivossaan – aivan kuin kutinana, jota oli mahdoton raapia. Protossi oli jossakin lähellä.

_Tiedän, niin minäkin. Odotetaan Raynorin viestiä ja keskitytään nyt tähän._

Lohmann ei vastannut enää mitään esimiehensä toppuutteluun, mutta Alexei aisti hänen tyytymättömyytensä.

Hän ei yrittänyt hyvitellä tai selitellä, sillä tilanne oli tukala myös hänelle itselleen. Kuinka kovasti hän olisikaan halunnut painaa silmänsä kiinni ja antaa virtansa tunnustella tiensä pesän halki, etsiä sokeasti luottaen – niin kauan, että luomensa jälleen lopulta avatessaan hän olisi voinut olla varma siitä, että kohtaisi ensimmäisenä Kaien kasvot ja keltaiset silmät. Alexei hymyili haikeasti. Niin sekasotkuiset kuin hänen Kaiea koskevat tunteensa olivatkin, oli niistä päällimmäisenä jatkuva, rusentava ikävä. Hän oli edelleen vihainen, ja vaikkei hän enää edes tiennyt, olisiko hänen tullut kohdistaa sapekas raivonsa Kaieen, Kerriganiin, protosseihin vai itseensä, hän olisi antanut lähes mitä hyvänsä voidakseen nähdä Kaien jälleen. Oli suoranaista kidutusta, että hän oli tullut näin lähelle, mutta oli kyvytön sinetöimään etsintäänsä.

Hän pyöräytti harteitaan ja katsahti kattoon yrittäen häivyttää kaipauksen painon rintakehältään. Tuloksetta. Alexei oli kyllästynyt siihen, kuinka hänen oli jatkuvasti pystytettävä seiniä oman, ammattimaisen virkaminänsä ja ajatuksiin pyytämättä puskevien muistojen välille. Raskaimpina hetkinä – kuten nyt – hän yritti ajatella taktisia seikkoja tai Kefeuksen arkipäivään liittyviä asioita. Hätätilassa hän toisteli mielessään UED:n sotilasohjesäännön merkityksettömiä artikloja ja pykäliä. Puuromaisissa, kliinisissä sanoissa oli rytmiä ja rutiinia, jotka pakottivat ajatukset sivuraiteelle ja samalla Wilkinsin luottavaiset silmät ja Kaien ujostelevan hymy painuivat unohduksiin edes hetkeksi.

Martin sai lopulta räjähteen ruuvattua kiinni horrosaltaan leveään, tahmeaan kylkeen. Hän nosti ponnistuksesta edelleen kramppaavan peukalonsa ylös onnistumisen merkiksi ja miehen kalpeilla kasvoilla viimeiset puoli tuntia pysytellyt kuolemanpelkoinen irvistys pehmeni hieman. Tilalle tuli uupunut, voitonriemuinen virne. Alexei vastasi eleeseen ja kääntyi kutsuakseen kauempana odottavan Lohmannin lähemmäs.

Hän huomasi ympäri pyörähtäessään silmäkulmassaan liikettä, johon keskitti vaistomaisesti huomionsa. Sarvimaisten, rustopintaisten pylväiden väliin suljettu lampi värähti aavistuksen. Liike voimistui. Pian sameaa kalvoa vasten mätkähti raaja, joka miltei mursi peitteen. Horrosaltaan pohjalta alkoi paistaa kellertävää valoa kuin varoituksena siitä, että rikkumaton uni oli päättynyt.

"Ne ovat hereillä. Helvetti! Liikettä!" Alexei karjahti hyläten hiipimisen ja hyssyttelyn hetkessä. Hän veti vaistomaisesti taistelupistoolinsa irti reisikotelostaan ja piti sen tähdättynä kohti horrosaltaan tytisevää pintaa.

Martin jähmettyi niille sijoilleen sekavan voihkaisun vaikertaen.

"Voi hyvä jumala", hän sokelsi nostaen kädet kasvojensa peitoksi. Alexei kutsui miestä nimeltä, mutta tämä ei osoittanut millään tapaa kuulleensa. Lohmann ei onneksi lamautunut, vaan kiirehti jo salin halki heitä kohti ympärilleen pälyillen. Rynnäkkökivääri oli tuettu hänen vartaloaan vasten, mutta vielä huojentavammalta tuntui aistia miehen psionisten voimien valpastuminen ja kuumeinen virittyminen tulevaa kamppailua varten.

Zergit eivät tuhlanneet turhaa aikaa venyttelyyn tai unihiekkojen karistamiseen silmistään. Horrosnesteen hyhmäinen pinta viipaloitui isoiksi lohkeamiksi ja paksun vaipan alta purkautui ulos pystyyn huojuvia olentoja – etunenässä puolisokeana kynsillään eteenpäin sohiva väijyjä ja sen takana kolme paria kirkuvia zerglingeja. Mikä tahansa zergit oli herättänytkin, sen vaikutuspiiri ulottui koko saliin. Kaikkialla heidän ympärillään altaista konttasi esiin horjahtelevia ja rääkyviä zergeja, joiden arat liskonsilmät räpsyivät yhä arkoina ja sokeina. Värisevät sieraimet paljastivat olentojen kuitenkin kykenevän haistamaan heidät.

Alexein virta täyttyi yhteismielen kimeästä, kehräävästä laulusta ja hän joutui ponnistelemaan pitääkseen sen otteen loitolla. Lohmann ravisteli kauempana hänkin päätään inhoavan näköisenä.

"MARTIN!" Alexei korotti ääntään. Nuori mies seisoi edelleen aloillaan patsaaksi kivettyneenä. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen kasvoillaan vuolaina puroina. Paniikki ja yhteismielen musertava ylivoima olivat tehneet tehtävänsä.

"Martin! ALA TULLA!" Lohmann karjaisi, mutta sanoilla ei ollut mitään vaikutusta. Martin tuijotti epätoivon lävistämänä zergien hämärän keskeltä esiin nousevia kulmikkaita muotoja, punertavia silmiä ja limaa roiskuvia kitoja. Kun muutamia hetkiä myöhemmin hydraliskon ammus osui miestä niskaan, hän kaatui edelleen samassa, paikoilleen hyytyneessä asennossa kohti maata. Periksi antanut, kauhusta apatiaksi latistunut katse pyyhkäisi Alexeita päin.

Alexei syöksyi Martinin luokse sydän kurkussa läpättäen. Hän lähetti virtansa kohtaamaan Martinia ampuneen hydraliskon ja rutisti olennon luurankoa liioitellun voimakkaalla psionisella otteella niin kauan, että paskiainen musertui hengiltä äänettömästi nytkähdellen. Hän tartui Martinia käsivarsista ja perääntyi ripeästi muutaman metrin tätä perässään raahaten.

Alexei ei voinut olla huomaamatta hydraliskon ammuksen aiheuttamaa tuhoa pyyhkäistessään Martinin selkäpuolta pikaisella katseella. Takaraivo oli vettynyt limaisenmustaksi raasteeksi. Vammasta nouseva, kitkerältä lemuava höyry ja sen alta esiin pilkistävä aivomassa puhuivat omaa karua kieltään tilanteen peruuttamattomasta luonteesta. Alexein virta aisti kuitenkin edelleen elonmerkit Martinissa, ja hän puri poskeaan repiessään pienikokoista miestä mukanaan kohti salin keskiosaa. Hän ei halunnut antaa periksi. Thompsonilla saattaisi olla vielä mahdollisuus. Lohmann alkoi tulittaa suojaavia sarjoja heidän takanaan kurotteleviin zergeihin. Hän käytti virtaansa tähtäinavustajana - hyvä niin, olisihan puolisokean miehen tarjoama suojatuli voinut muuten osoittautua melkoiseksi karhunpalvelukseksi.

Eteneminen kävi liian hitaaksi, joten Alexei heitti päättäväisesti irvistäen Martinin olkapäälleen. Tämän radiolähetinlaukku putosi, ja Lohmann tarttui sen hihnaan kiskoen kapistuksen selkäänsä.

_Shikov! Zergit ovat hereillä! En tiedä mikä helvetti sai ne havahtumaan, mutta tunnelma on tällä hetkellä tiiviimpi kuin Vestan baaritiskillä lauantai-iltana._

Adamsin psioninen viesti oli huolestuneen ja tukalan kuuloinen.

_Mekin huomasimme sen. Martin on loukkaantunut pahasti. Pääsettekö kohtaamispaikalle?_

Yhteys kohisi ja räsähteli.

_Yritämme parhaamme. _

Alexei kuittasi toisen ryhmän etenemisen, työnsi yhden väijyjän kauemmas psionisella puskulla ja vetäytyi irvistelevän Lohmannin rinnalle.

"Näyttää siltä, että meidän on paras jättää nämä juhlat", hän ehdotti Lohmannin rynnäkkökiväärin rätinän yli karjuen. Hän heilautti Martinia hieman paremmin hartioidensa yli ja haki Lohmannin silmiä hämärästä.

"Samaa mieltä. Käytävällä ne on helpompi karistaa", Lohmann myöntyi. Miehet alkoivat perääntyä rinnatusten. Alexei piti pistoolikätensä vakaana ampuessaan sarjan toisensa perään heitä lähestyviin olentoihin. Tarkat lentoradat löysivät maalinsa, mutta kaatuvien zergien tilalle nousi aina vain uusia ja uusia suomukkaita hyökkääjiä. Alexei joutuikin jatkuvasti rauhoittamaan ylikuumenevan aseen lämmönvakainta virrallaan. Kiikarikiväärin käyttö olisi ollut näin ahtaissa tiloissa täysin hyödytöntä sekä lyhyen etäisyyden että olemattomaksi jäävän tähtäysajan takia. Zergien kiljahtelevia rivistöjä oli joka puolella.

Lohmann hänen sivullaan hyräili hermostuneesti samalla, kun heitteli psionisia ylijännitekaaria oikealle ja vasemmalle. Heikoimmat zergeistä kuolivat niihin osuessaan, loput kompastuivat kuin olisivat törmänneet polven korkeudelle viritettyyn, näkymättömään köyteen.

He tulivat puolijuoksua salin ovelle, pusersivat lähimmäs päässeet zergit joko tulivoimalla tai psionisella läimäyksellä irti itsestään ja lopuksi pakenivat oviaukosta selkänsä hetkeksi horroskammiolle kääntäen ja käytävän armahtavaan pimeyteen sännäten. Alexei kurotti virrallaan jo eteenpäin Solheimin ryhmää hakien – heidän pitäisi jouduttaa aikataulua ja räjäyttää horroskammiot välittömästi.

Se jäi kuitenkin vain aikomukseksi. Hänen päähänsä pimeän keskeltä osuva isku oli niin voimakas, että Alexei menetti tajuntansa miltei välittömästi. Hän yritti kaatuessaan hakea silmillään hyökkääjää, mutta tavoitti vain Lohmannin, jonka katse oli jo samentunut miehen pudotessa kohti kovaa, armotonta tiedottomuutta. Alexei ehti ihmetellä virtansa uumenissa käyvää tunnetta tuttuudesta ennen kuin kaikki musteni ja kipu turrutti mielen.


	35. Laturi

_Kunniakierros ja ruusupuska jälleen annulle, joka pitää minut kommenteillaan tekstin parissa silloinkin – ja etenkin silloin – kun pääni sisällä ainoa "motivaation" ja "inspiraation" kanssa rimmaava sanapari on "henkinen amputaatio":D_

_Tämän luvun kirjoittaminen oli yksi tarinan hankalimmista suupaloista, enkä ole vieläkään lopputuloksen valmiiseen muotoon täysin tyytyväinen. _

_Kuten tarkkanäköisimmät uumoilivat, Kaiehan se siellä viime luvun lopulla ilmoitteli läsnäolostaan ja pyrähtää kuvioihin tällä kertaa jälleen jäädäkseen. Yritin välttää myös klassisimman kuviteltavissa olevan cliffhangerin tämän luvun kohdalla, mutten ole ihan varma herättääkö toteutukseni lukijoissa muuta kuin tarpeet ostaa konsonantit W, T ja F sekä pari kysymysmerkkiä. _

_No, lukuiloa joka tapauksessa!  
_

* * *

Hän katsoi itsevalaisevan kellonsa ranneketta. Viisi yli yksitoista. Tähän aikaan hän yleensä nautti päivän toista kahvikupillistaan edessään holokansioiden mustanharmaa meri ja ovensa takana epämääräinen rypäs alaisia valittamassa jalostamon kaasupäästöistä tai tikuista kynsiensä alla.

No, tämä oli ainakin erilaista. Joka puolelta kuului zergien taisteluhuutoja ja kuolonkorinaa. Hänen ympärillään pärskyi limaa, verta ja kudoksia siinä määrin, että kuka tahansa arvonsa tunteva paloittelijasarjamurhaaja olisi tikahtunut ammattikateuteen moisen työnäytteen edessä. Jim itse hölkkäsi sivuttaisia harppauksia pulssikivääri rennosti kyynärvarren koukussa ja katse käytävän seinillä viipyen. Hän oli virnistellyt yhtä soittoa kohta jo viisi minuuttia, niin järjettömältä heidän haavoittumattomuutensa tuntui taistelun voimasuhteiden rinnalla. Kaksi miestä vastaan Kerriganin sadat zergit. Ja he olivat voitolla. Ylivoimaisesti.

Zeratul työntyi eteenpäin käytävällä vaitonaisena, mutta protossin vihreät plasmaterät hoitivat puhumisen heidän kummankin puolesta. Zergeja säntäili kaikkialla nyt huomattavasti enemmän kuin vielä varttitunti sitten, mutta Zeratul pystyi pitämään edelleen yllä kunnioitettavaa vauhtia. Hän ei vaikuttanut edes huomaavan osaa olennoista, joita murjoi tieltään kapeilla kujasilla tömistellessään. Jim säpsähti toisinaan itsekin seinäsyvennyksistä heidän jalkoihinsa tömähtäviä kuolleita vihollisia ja katosta tipahtavia toukkien raatoja.

Raynor oli todennut mielessään jo noin viisikymmentä zergin rääkäisyä sitten, että tämä ei vaikuttanut keikalta, jonka aikana pysähdyttiin kahvitauolle ja kuselle. Päinvastoin, tämä oli etenemistä sanan jokaisessa merkityksessä, ja vastarinta tuntui vain vahvistavan Zeratulin mielessä siintävää päämäärää. Jim oli nähnyt elämänsä aikana oman osansa niistä kovista ja tulkitsemattomista naamioista, joiksi miesten kasvot kovettuivat, kun tilanne oli tarpeeksi epätoivoinen ja panokset tarpeeksi korkealla. Zeratulin kylmissä silmissä oli häivähdys samaa yksinäisyyden ja vakaumuksellisuuden hehkua.

Käytävä, jolla he kulkivat, kaatui voimakkaasti oikealle ja he tulivat jonkinlaiseen kapeaan, eteistä muistuttavaan tilaan. Huoneen toisella laidalla häilyi hämärä oviaukko. Sen liepeille vartioon kerääntyneet zergit säntäsivät liikkeelle heti heidät nähtyään. Jim antoi Zeratulin huolehtia liiveihin uimista yrittävistä väijyjistä ja keskittyi siirtämään kaksi ovensuuhun jäänyttä hydraliskoa pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Pulssikivääri heräsi auliiseen sorinaan hänen pienimmästäkin kutsustaan.

"Meidän on puhuttava", Zeratul pysähtyi kaksi viimeistä zerglingia terillään halkaistuaan niin äkisti, että ovea kohti pyrkinyt Raynor oli törmätä hänen selkäänsä ja löi kipeästi varpaansa metallivahvistettuun taistelusaappaansa kärkeen. Hän tukahdutti ulos karkaavan kirosanan ja puhisi hetken aikaa itsekseen sisäänpäin.

"Se ei luonnollisestikaan onnistu samalla kun kävelemme?" hän tiedusteli happamasti tällin saanutta varvastaan kipristäen ja irvistyksen vain vaivoin peittäen.

"Sinun on luvattava minulle, Jim Raynor", Zeratul sanoi yllättäen niin intensiivisesti ja vakavasti, että Jim huomasi vaistomaisesti perääntyvänsä askeleen. Häneen oli jo ensimmäisten kouluvuosiensa aikana leimattu alkukantainen tarve haihtua lähimmän auktoriteetin välittömästä läheisyydestä minne tahansa turvaan, kun häntä puhuteltiin koko nimellä. Zeratulille ei kuitenkaan auttanut inttää vastaan. Protossin smaragdiset silmät loistivat hetkellisesti kirkkaampina kuin tämän omat plasmaterät ja hän nojautui eteenpäin vaativasti.

"Mistä on kyse?" Jim kysyi epäluuloisesti.

"Jos tapaat Kaien, enkä minä ole läsnä, sinun on sanottava hänelle jotakin puolestani."

Zeratul puhui hiljaisella, painuneella kuiskauksella.

"Saat sopertaa anteeksipyyntösi ja rakkaudentunnustuksesi itse, senkin vanha pehmo", Jim kielsi vinosti hymyillen. Hän vilkaisi varuillaan ympärilleen, mutta takaoikealla odottava oviaukko pysyi tyhjänä. Zeratulin olemus kiristyi kiivaammaksi.

"Miksi ihmeessä tuhlaisin meidän molempien aikaa johonkin niin toissijaiseen? Ei ole kyse siitä. Sinun on toimitettava hänelle viesti", tiukkasanainen vastaus kuului.

"Miksi minulla on sellainen tunne, että tähän liittyy enemmän kuin annat minun ymmärtää?" Jim arvuutteli keinahdellen päkiöidensä varassa. Zeratul ravisti päätään, niin että rintakehälle putoavat hiuspunokset kalahtivat panssaria vasten. Turhautuneisuus häilähti läpi miehen olemuksesta.

"Sinun on luvattava", mies vaati.

"Olkoot", Jim antoi myönnytyksen, "kunhan se ei ole mikään satasäkeinen mantra. Olen protossinkielen opinnoissani siinä pisteessä, että osaan tilata oluen ja laskun."

Zeratul toi kasvonsa hänen tasolleen, tuijotti läpitunkevilla silmillään hänet hiljaiseksi ja alkoi lopulta puhua.

"Vrennon, kauthre. Mere draennen."

"Siinäkö se? Mitä se tarkoittaa? Muista käyttää hajusteetonta huuhteluainetta?"

"En ole vielä lopettanut", Zeratul ärähti. Hän veti Jim Raynorin vieläkin lähemmäs olkapäästä. "Jos sanomani menee perille, Kaien tulisi kysyä sinulta jotakin. Ja sinun pitää vastata hänelle yksi ainoa sana: '_Fenix_'. Ymmärrätkö?"

"Mitä minä oikein yritän sanoa hänelle? Ja miksi helkkarissa se pitää sanoa protossiksi?" Jim jatkoi.

"Minulla ei ole aikaa selittää. Pystytkö siihen?"

"Vrennon, kauthre. Mere draennen", Jim toisti vaivattomasti ja hymähti sisällään nähdessään hyväksyvän hämmennyksen Zeratulin naamalla. Protossi oli selkeästi yllättynyt siitä, kuinka Jim oli taltioinut sanat mieleensä ensi kuulemalta. Tämän kasvot rypistyivät.

"Ja jos hän reagoi kysymällä…"

"Tiedetään, Fenix. Etkö todellakaan aio kertoa minulle mitä on tekeillä?"

"Ehkä myöhemmin. Nyt meidän on jatkettava matkaa. Kerriganin virta on hyvin lähellä. Jos hyvin käy, Kaie on hänen kanssaan ja voin toimittaa itse viestini."

Niine hyvineen Zeratul käänsi kurssinsa jälleen kohti peräseinällä odottavaa ovea ja jätti turhautuneen Jimin täysin huomiotta. Protossin plasmaterät heräsivät hohkavaan loimuun värjäten lattian allaan vihreällä kajolla, mutta mies itse seisahtui lyhyesti aloilleen. Hän antoi kasvojensa painua kohti lattiaa ja sulki silmänsä muutamiksi sekunneiksi kuin etsiäkseen mielentyyneyttä ja varmuutta jatkaa. Musta temppeliherra ei sanonut sanaakaan siitä huolimatta, että varmasti aisti Jimin vastauksia janoavan katseen porautuvan selkäänsä.

Lopulta Zeratul kohotti päänsä, siristi silmänsä kissamaisen kapeiksi viiruiksi ja alkoi ottaa unenomaisen hitaita, pian ripeiksi kiihtyviä askeleita. Jim, joka oli yrittänyt hätäisesti kääntää hänelle uskottua, lyhyttä viestiä vähäisen sanavarastonsa turvin, hylkäsi urakan ja terästäytyi jälleen seuraamaan temppeliherraa.

Jimin oli hankala saada ajatuksiaan järjestäytymään selkeiksi ketjuiksi, kun hän kurkisti ensimmäistä kertaa sisään Sarah Kerriganin tiloihin Zeratulin olan yli. Olisi tuntunut osuvalta, että terien kuningatar olisi ympäröinyt itsensä jonkinlaisella irvokkaalla ja makaaberilla ylellisyydellä, kuten muinaiset renessanssihallitsijat – kylpenyt herättämässään pelossa ja alaistensa palvonnassa. Jim oli puoliksi odottanut läpeensä mätää valtaistuinta, kieroutunutta irvikuvaa hovista – hitto, edes vihollisten päitä seipäidennokassa. Niitä ei kuitenkaan ollut. Salaisimmassa, kaikkein häpeällisimmissä toiveissaan hän oli kuvitellut, että Sarah pitäisi lähellään jotakin muistoa terraaniajoistaan, ehkä jopa Jimista. Jotakin, joka antaisi ymmärtää, että varjon sisällä oli edelleen häivähdyksiä päivänvalosta ja lupaisi, ettei pelastus ollut täysin galaksin pelätyimmän zerghybridin ulottumattomissa. Jim joutui pettymään myös tämän toiveensa kohdalla.

Huone, jonka keskivaiheilla Sarah Kerrigan seisoi ilmeettömänä ja jäntevät kädet rinnalle ristittynä, leveni takaseinää kohden, kunnes lopulta syleili kapeita avaruuteen viettäviä ikkuna-aukkoja. Seinät eivät olleet yhtä huolittelemattoman ja rujon näköisiä kuin muualla aluksessa, vaan sileän, kellertävän lihan peitossa. Keskellä huonetta oli komentosillan tuolia epämääräisesti muistuttava, himmeää likaisenpunaista valoa hehkuva istuin, jonka jokainen pinta oli täynnä yhteismielen lonkeroita ja vastaanottoreseptoreita. Istuinta ympäröivä massiivinen pylväs kurotti kattoon asti, jossa sen haarakkeet levisivät sotkuisiksi ja kiharaisiksi säteiksi pitkin kattoa, miltei kuin puun juuristo. Ulokkeiden ympärille oli puhkeillut imukuppimaisia kohoumia. Jimin oli pakko laskea katseensa pahoinvoivana. Katto oli kuin kiertyneen kaleidoskoopin läpi tarkasteltu rokonarpinen ja mätä maisema. Hänen silmänsä sattuivat vasempaan seinustaan, johon oli kiinnittynyt rivistö massiivisia, punaruskean nesteen täyttämiä palkoja. Tuubien ympärillä kiemurteli rohisevia ilmaputkia ja lihaksilta näyttäviä, supistelevia kennoja. Jim oli näkevinään lähimmän kapselin läpikuultavan pinnan takana ihmismäisen hahmon ja värähti tahtomattaankin. Sarah halusi näemmä pitää hybridikokeilunsa lähellä.

"Jim", Kerriganin kehräävä ääni purjehti läpi ilman. Jim tunsi jalkojensa liikahtavan kohti naista ennen kuin ehti ajatella mitään. Hän irvisti ja pakotti itsensä perääntymään varmuuden vuoksi kaksikin askelta.

_Helkkarin noita-akka._

"Hei Sarah."

"Olen hieman yllättynyt, että olet vihdoin siinä", Sarah ilmoitti mutkattomasti ja naurahti kuivasti. Hänen ohuilta soiroilta näyttävät liskonpupillinsa kapenivat kiiltävissä silmissä.

"Tuskinpa olet", Jim sanoi lakonisesti. Sarah kohotti tummaa kulmaansa huvittuneena.

"Amiraali Durandin terraanit ja jäykät, Khalan nimissä omaan tuhoonsa juoksevat protossit - heitä on helppo lukea. Sinä sen sijaan... no, sanotaan, että olet mielenkiintoisempi", nainen arvioi.

Jim tunsi lämmön valuvan vatsaansa Sarahin ääneen upotetun hunajan kuullessaan ja halusi ohikiitävän hetken ajan uskoa lupaukseen, jota naisen katkeranhaikea hymy ja ojennettu käsi tarjosivat. Mitä jos, Sarahin koko olemus tuntui kysyvän, usuttavan häntä ottamaan selvää.

Jim selvitti kurkkuaan ja nielaisi humalluttavan väkevän kaipuunsa vatsanpohjalle.

"Lopetetaan paskapuhe. Sinä tiedät, miksi olen täällä."

Kerrigan käänsi päätään laiskasti puolelta toiselle hieman pettyneen näköisenä. Jim huomasi sormiensa hakevan pulssikiväärin tuntua rutiininomaisesti. Hän siveli aseen himmeästi valossa häälyvää, mattapintaista ihoa peukalollaan. Lihakset joka puolella hänen vartaloaan kiristyivät päättämättöminä.

"En todellakaan tiedä. Fenixin takiako? Erosimme silloin ikävissä merkeissä."

Kerriganin ilme oli muuttunut teennäisen kiinnostuneeksi, hieman pilkalliseksikin. Hänen katseensa ei väistänyt.

"Olen täällä Kaien takia", karheus hiipi Jimin toteamuksen pohjalle. Kerriganin hymy leveni - korkealle kohoavat, aistikkaat poskipäät toivat naisen terraanipiirteet esille hätkähdyttävän selkeästi. Jos selkää vasten taittuneita, luisevia siipiä ei huomioitu, oli Kerriganin profiili valoa vasten piirtyessään niin tuttu, että korventava kaipaus rouhaisi Jimia kylkiluiden takaa. Hänen oli tehtävä toden teolla töitä vaientaakseen vastakkainasettelujen kuluttaman, pohjattoman yksinäisen äänen sisällään. Hän oli täällä Kaien tähden. Vain se oli tärkeää toistaiseksi.

"Voi olla, että joudut pettymään, Jim. Kaiella ei ole kiire pois luotani. Joudut palaamaan tyhjin käsin", Kerrigan nosti harkitun hitaasti kädet pois puuskasta ja levitti ne eleettömään pahoitteluun. Zeratul sävähti eteenpäin kuningattaren käsien pienimmästäkin liikkeestä ja myös Jim huomasi pulssinsa kiihtyvän. Hän vilkaisi epävarmasti ympärilleen. Missä olivat Kerriganin henkivartijat ja apujoukot? Oliko nainen todella niin pysäyttämätön kuin mitä hänen maineensa antoi uskoa?

"Sinähän täriset, Jim. En odottanut sinun hermoilevan tällä lailla tosipaikassa. Pelkäsitkö edessäsi aukeavaa väistämätöntä polkua samoin, kun etsit minua New Gettysburgin pinnalta?" Kerrigan kysyi viattomasti. Hän seurasi Jimin värittömäksi valahtavia kasvoja myötätuntoisen näköisenä.

"Missä Kaie on?" Jim ärähti uudelleen. Sanoissa sihisevä viha oli aitoa ja sai Kerriganin huokaisemaan.

"Yhtä kärsimätön ja heikko kuin ennenkin. Kaie ei ole tärkeä. Sinä et näe koko kuvaa, Jim, vaan tuijotat mitättömiä yksityiskohtia. Tuskin tajuat, mitä on tapahtumassa?"

"Nuori papitar on tehnyt välttämättömän ja toivon, ettei hänen verensä ole sinun käsissäsi. Sinä olet vastuussa jo Aiurista, Kerrigan. Se on velka, jonka aion periä henkilökohtaisesti", Zeratul puuttui pitkään sivusta tarkkailtuaan puheeseen. Hän astui puolittaisen askeleen eteenpäin ja hetken aikaa Kerrigania ympäröinyt, tummanpuhuva aura tuntui painuvan kasaan protossin hehkun edessä.

Kerrigan käänsi päätään huvittuneena.

"Minua ei kiinnosta mitä sinä haluat, protossi. Puhun Jimin kanssa. Pysy hiljaa nurkassasi, jollet halua päätyä samaan tilaan kuin Raszagal."

Jos Kerrigan oli halunnut ärsyttää Zeratulia, hän onnistui siinä ensiluokkaisesti. Jim kuuli, kuinka Zeratul veti terävästi henkeä, karjahti jotain protossiksi ja syöksähti eteenpäin. Kerrigan oli osannut odottaa hyökkäystä ja kierähti iskun alta miltei pilkallisen oloisesti.

"Halutko todella mitellä voimiasi minua vastaan, temppeliherra?" nainen haastoi. Hänen silmiensä keltainen tuli puhui vaarasta, uhasta ja tuhosta. Zeratul ei vaivautunut edes vastaamaan, vaan paiskasi teränsä alas ristitorjuntaan, pyyhkäisi käsivarsillaan ylös ja tuli palkituksi vaimealla kahahduksella, jonka saattelemana vaaksanmittainen pätkä Kerriganin putkimaista hiuskudosta leijaili maahan. Kerrigan karjahti raivosta, kierähti seuraavien iskujen alta kompuroiden ja kumartui etunojaan kädellään itseään suojaten. Jim tunsi ilmeen naisen kasvoilla – Kaie näytti tismalleen samalta psionista voimaansa suitsiessaan – ja toivoi, että Zeratulin virta oli valmiina. Kerriganin psioninen työntö oli niin voimakas, että kantapäänsä lattiaan painanut Zeratul liukui miltei puolitoista metriä taaksepäin tukahtuneen älähdyksen päästäen. Jopa Jim tunsi lyönnin jälkikaiun onttona tömähdyksenä vatsassaan.

Zeratul ja Kerrigan kiertelivät muutaman sekunnin toisiaan heikkouksia etsien ja väijyen, kunnes tällä kertaa Sarah teki ensimmäisen siirron. Zergnainen iski valelyönnin, lehäytti siivillään äkillisen torjunnan Zeratulin tasapainoa horjuttaen ja potkaisi protossia nilkoille. Zeratul menetti tasapainonsa hetkellisesti, mutta onnistui väistämään seuraavan hyökkäyksen refleksiltä vaikuttavalla kumarruksella. Kerriganin myrkylliset olkaterät pyyhkäisivät kuolettavan läheltä protossimiehen sinertävän harmaata ihoa. Mies murahti jotakin protossiksi – loukkaus tuntui menevän perille, sillä Sarahin suupielet vääntyivät alentuvaan inhoon.

Kipinöivä kaksintaistelu oli käynnistynyt hetkessä ja ottelijat liikkuivat sanoinkuvaamattomalla taidolla, miltei kuin kaksi silmää nopeammin väpättävää kuvajaista. Jim tajusikin ensimmäistä kertaa kohottaa oman aseensa vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun näki Zeratulin ajautuvan hetkellisesti alakynteen. Hän tähtäsi silmämääräisesti Sarahin yläselkään ja nosti aseen tottuneesti, nopeasti.

_Pudota se._

Sarahin kylmä komento ei jättänyt sijaa tulkinnoille. Jim oli yllättäen tahdoton, heikko ja uupunut. Kaikki energia imeytyi hänen käsivarsistaan zergkuningattaren psionisen käskyn repimänä. Jim pusersi veltostuvia lihaksiaan kiukkuisena edes jonkinlaisen vastuksen tarjotakseen, mutta sai liikautettua vain aavistuksen verran betoniksi jähmettyneitä olkapäitään.

_Helkkarin Sarah. _

Voimaton raivo kiersi Jimin kurkussa, kun hänen tahdottomiksi herpaantuneet sormensa irrottivat otteensa ja antoivat pulssikiväärin lipua unohduksiin. Se putosi hänen jalkojensa päälle raskaasti kolahtaen.

Sarah ja Zeratul jatkoivat tasaväkistä, kuolettavan vaarallista taisteluaan, jossa jokainen virhe maksoi kalliisti. Sarah oli siirtynyt torjumaan, väistelemään ja sohimaan yllättäviä vastaiskuja siinä missä Zeratul luotti edelleen plasmankatkuiseen täyshyökkäykseen.

_Kun näet minut seuraavan kerran, sinua ei enää ole. Kaikki muuttuu, Jim. Oletko valmis syleilemään yhteismieltä?_

Jim sivusi katseellaan taistelun kiihkoon ja verenjanoiseen vimmaan itsensä piiskannutta Kerrigania ja sylkäisi harkitun hitaasti maahan. Hän ravisti päätään.

_Kuolen ennemmin._

Kerriganin vastauksessa oli holhoava, hieman surullinen sävy.

_Se on ainoa asia, jota en sinulle salli. He eivät satuta sinua. Oli virhe tulla tänne, Jim. Oli virhe luottaa mihinkään. Terraanit ja protossit ovat mennyttä, vanhat mahdit pyyhitään pois kartalta. Kaikki kaatuu, Jim, kaikki putoaa. _

Kylmät väreet pyyhkäisivät Jimin ihon kananlihalle. Sarahin sanoissa oli pahaenteisyyttä ja lopullisuutta, joka hyysi hänen jokaista soluaan. Hän vilkaisi olkapäänsä yli pienellä kurkkauksella ja sulki silmänsä nähdessään hydraliskojen ja väijyjien hahmot. Käsivarret roikkuivat edelleen kylkiä vasten voimattomina kuin tuulen taittamat heinät. Jim puraisi kieleensä ja kääntyi kohtaamaan zergit. Hän ei lähtisi ilman taistelua – potkimatta, purematta, kamppailematta.

* * *

Kuinka monta kertaa hän oli kuluneiden päivien aikana painanut päänsä ja kuunnellut mykkänä sisimpänsä kiihkeää huutoa? Kuinka monta hetkeä hän oli istunut iltaisin Foxholen tähtäyskupolin katolla etsien, odottaen ja pettyen aina yhtä pahasti, kun tunnit valuivat sirpaleiseksi hiljaisuudeksi? Kuinka monta kertaa hän oli ollut tunnistavinaan Kaien askeleiden rytmin Foxholen käytävillä vastaan harpponeen pilottinaisen liikkeissä? Kuinka monta kertaa nähnyt protossinaisen poskeen kovertuneen pienen hymykuopan hänen verenpainettaan lääkinnässä mitanneen hoitajan arassa hymyssä? Alexei oli joutunut pyytelemään jopa kerran anteeksi tartuttuaan täysin ajattelematta ventovieraan aasialaisnaisen käsikynkästä tämän pitkän, hiilenmustan palmikon lumoamaksi tultuaan. Hän oli nieleskellyt kyyneliä palatessaan hissillä huoneelleen.

Siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun hän oli Van Saralla kääntänyt selkänsä ja jättänyt Kaien väijyjän seittiansaan, Alexei oli tehnyt kaikkensa löytääkseen protossin uudelleen.

Ja silti – nyt kun Kaie seisoi vain muutaman askeleenmitan päässä, hänen teki mieli kääntää kasvonsa ja paeta. Juosta niin kauan, että kuva samentuisi, lakkaisi olemasta todellinen. Rintalastan takana painanut ahdistus oli muuttunut korventavaksi suruksi, syyllisyydeksi ja epäuskoksi. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut niin syövyttävää ja kitkerää vihaa kuin nyt: vihaa Sarah Kerrigania, zergeja ja koko helvetin mieletöntä sotaa kohtaan. Hän oli tullut myöhässä.

Kun Alexei seuraavan kerran nosti kostuneet silmänsä, painajainen oli edelleen siellä. Se seisoi pienen huoneen oviaukolla tuijottaen läpi vastapäisestä seinästä. Olento ei ollut vielä huomannut hänen havahtumistaan, joten Alexei saattoi katsella sitä pitkän tovin yrittäen ymmärtää, hyväksyä tai edes hillitä tunteitaan.

Kaie oli poissa. Hänen olisi tullut kyetä myöntämään se – edes itselleen – mutta tuntui turvallisemmalta paeta, sysätä totuus kauas ajatusten taakse. Uskotella, että jokin tuon selittämättömän haamukuvan sisällä hehkuisi kuin hiillos hänen katseensa alla. Alexei tuijotti ylös toiveikkaana ja pelätenkin, muttei löytänyt minkäänlaista vastakaikua aralle anelulleen.

Naisen virta asui edelleen jossakin jähmeän olemuksen sisällä, mutta se oli turta, yhteismieleen kahlittu ja kutistunut mielettömyyteen. Poissa olivat villivarsamainen poukkoilu, patojen taakse lukittu ylpeä psioninen raivo ja empatialla silattu kirkas valo. Se lempeä ja kaikkivoivalta tuntunut syli, joka oli tuudittanut hänen virtaansa Kefeuksen observatoriokannella, oli sulkeutunut lopullisesti.

Tummien kulmien alta maailmaa tarkkaili konemaisen liikkumaton – ja niin kipeää kuin Alexein tekikin allekirjoittaa seuraava havaintonsa – pelkäksi kuoreksi aivopesty hybridi. Terraani, protossi ja zerg näyttivät taistelevan jatkuvasti naisen kehosta, mutta viimeiseksi mainittu oli voitolla kamppailussa: suomuinen, nahkeankellertävä pinta oli kuronut itsensä naisen ympäri kumisen suojapuvun tavoin. Siellä täällä oli edelleen vaaleita ihoriekaleita, joista suurin osa kuitenkin jo hilseili puoliksi irti repaleisina laattoina. Vanhan kudoksen ja uuden ihon rajapinnoilla oli pienien, tulehtuneilta näyttävien paukamien rivistöjä. Kasvojen pitkät luut olivat alkaneet muovautua kapeammaksi, kuonomaiseksi ulokkeeksi, jonka keskellä iho pingottui pergamentinohuena, läikikkäänä sekasotkuna. Suu erottui pysyvästi vinoksi vääntyneenä halkiona, jonka kalpean taikinamaisuuden yllä kontrastia loivat korvien ja nenän seutujen arka, punainen lihakudos ja mustat kolot. Epäsuhta kokonaisuus näytti siltä, kuin joku olisi sulattanut Kaien naaman kertaalleen ja yrittänyt kasata sen entiseen kuosiinsa kömpelöillä lasten työkaluilla. Ranteenpaksuinen palmikko, jonka Kaie oli usein heittänyt mutkattomasti selkäänsä, oli auennut ja hiusmassa rastoittunut takkuiseksi linnunpesäksi, jonka keskeltä versoi piikkimäisiä, uusia hiusulokkeita. Alexein sydän oli pakahtua, kun hän näki tuntolevyjen metallin tuikahtavan Kaien muodottomaksi turvonneiden kaulapoimujen keskeltä.

Eniten sattui naisen katse, oikeastaan siitä kadonnut tunne. Keltaiset silmät olivat menettäneet kaiken inhimillisyytensä ja hohkasivat taukoamatta protossien leimuavaa tulta. Kaiesta oli tullut psioninen täsmäase, oman voimansa loppumattomiin sykleihin kadonnut kipinä.

Alexei veti henkeä yrittäen kerätä itseään. Oli mahdotonta saada minkäänlaista tolkkua toistensa ohi lipuviin mietteisiin. Oli julmaa, että hän oli päässyt näin pitkälle… vain todetakseen, että oli myöhässä. Kaie oli jo menetetty, tavoittamattomissa – vihollinen. Kaikkein sadistisimmalta tuntui se, että hänen rintakehänsä täyttyi lämmöstä edelleen, vaikka hänen edessään seisova olento oli kaikilta osiltaan silkka irvikuva siitä protossista, jonka hän oli toivonut tapaavansa jälleen.

Alexein oli pakko kääntää päänsä pois ja keskittyä johonkin muuhun kuin Kaieen hetkeksi. Takaraivoa jomotti edelleen, ja jos Alexei olisi vienyt kätensä niskalleen, hän olisi todennäköisesti irvistänyt kivusta sormien tavatessa tuoreen kuhmun ja haavan laidalta tihkuvan, jo hyytymässä olevan veren. Millä ikinä Kaie oli häntä lyönytkään, se jättäisi ilkeännäköisen arven loppuelämäksi. Jomottavat kivut hartiaseudulla ja päälaella viittasivat lisäksi siihen, että hänen siirtämisessään tunkkaisten käytävien halki ei ollut käytetty mainittavaa hellävaraisuutta.

Hän silmäsi pienen sellin läpi harkiten ja koettaen pakottaa itsensä kylmäveriseksi. Tila oli kitsas ja niin tukahduttavan kuuma, että jo pelkkä hengittäminen oli raskasta ponnistelua. Ainoa oviaukko häämötti takaseinällä, mutta siitä luikahtaminen ei olisi tullut kysymykseenkään.

Alexein kyljessä kiinni makasi Lohmann, joka oli edelleen tajuton. Hänestä vasemmalle kyhjötti Martin, jonka silmät olivat auki ja joka vilkuili vuoroin vauhkosti Kaiea, vuoroin Alexeita. Mies tärisi shokista sekä hermomyrkyllä sivellystä kivusta ja pelosta. Hän näytti siltä, että oli piilotellut nurkassa jo hetken hereillä, muttei selkeästi ollut uskaltanut sanoa mitään pelätessään herättävänsä huomiota. Martinin takana lojui raajat levällään retkottaen Adams, jonka ohimo oli tumman, tahmean veren peitossa. Alexei sekä ilahtui että säikähti miehen nähdessään – mitä Adamsille oli käynyt? Oliko toinenkin ryhmä jäänyt kiinni? Missä Solheim ja Thompson olivat?

Martinin ja Alexein katseet leikkasivat ja raaka kauhu nuoren sotilaan kasvoilla sai Alexein vihdoin ankkuroimaan itsensä todellisuuteen. Hänellä oli velvollisuutena ja vastuunsa. Hän nyökkäsi rauhoitellen, eikä voinut estää äkillistä myötätunnon hyökyä sisällään. Paratkoon, kuinka kokemattomalta ja pelokkaalta mies näytti vinoon luiskahtaneen kypäränsä alta häntä avuttomana tuijottaessaan ja silmiensä tummat kekäleet lähestyvää kuolemaa luokseen kutsuen. Alexei muodosti Solheimin ja Thompsonin nimet huulillaan ja sai vastaukseksi epätietoisen, huolestuneen olkapäiden kohotuksen. Alexei nyökkäsi uudelleen. Hänen ei auttanut kuin toivoa, että joukosta puuttuvat kaksi aavetta olisivat kunnossa, ehkä jopa löytäneet Raynorin ja Zeratulin.

Kaie kiinnitti ensimmäisen kerran huomiota heihin, kun Lohmann ähkäisi ja päätään hieroen avasi silmänsä. Miehen tyrmistynyt henkäys oli kuin haavoihin hierottua hiekkaa. Hän lausui ääneen taisteluparinsa nimen kahdesti, mutta sillä ei ollut minkäänlaista toivottua vaikutusta heidän vangitsijaansa: Kaien pää kääntyi kireästi kuin jousella vedettynä ja hän kohdisti kiinteän katseen huoneen peräseinälle ryhmittyneeseen kolmikkoon. Alexein harmiksi silmissä ei ollut tunnistamisen merkkiä, eikä nainen tuntunut edes huomaavan inhonsekaista pelkoa heidän kasvoillaan.

"Kaie… mitä helvettiä sinulle on tehty?" Lohmann henkäisi. "Kuuletko sinä minua, Kaie? Oletko sinä siellä?"

Kaie ei välittänyt miehen utelusta. Nainen käveli nykivin askelin heidän luokseen ja tökkäisi jalallaan Adamsia. Kun kevyellä tönäisyllä ei ollut vaikutusta, Kaie kiersi ympäri Adamsin vatsapuolelle ja kohotti jalkansa uuteen, voimakkaampaan liikerataan. Alexei äännähti kieltävästi, mutta Kaien jalkaterä iskeytyi jo kylkiluiden väliin pakahduttavalla voimalla. Adamsin eloton ruumis lennähti taemmas, mutta Kaie seurasi armottomana perässä. Toinen potku, kolmas, neljäs – kerta toisensa jälkeen. Huimaustaan vastaan kamppaileva Alexei yritti puoliksi ryömien, puoliksi rynnäten ehtiä pahoinpitelyn väliin ennen kuin Adams olisi hengetön. Hän kuuli takaansa, kuinka Lohmann karjui epätoivon sakkauttamalla äänellä Kaiea lopettamaan.

Adams hätkähti lopulta kuitenkin ulos tajuttomuudestaan itse - miehen turvonneet luomet räpsähtivät kahdesti ja hän henkäisi vaimeasti. Huojentunut Alexei romahti nuoren miehen viereen yrittäen parhaansa mukaan suojata tätä omalla kehollaan seuraavalta hyökkäykseltä, mutta Kaie tuntui olevan tyytyväinen aikaansaannokseensa ja laski puolittain jo potkaisuun kohotetun jalkansa tukevasti takaisin maahan. Nainen päästi mitäänsanomattoman ynähdyksen, kun Adams vaikersi sekavasti, taisteli hetken tokkuraista tajuttomuutta vastaan ja pääsi lopulta raahautumaan kyynärpäidensä varassa puoli-istuvaan asentoon. Nuori aave jäi uikuttamaan kipuaan kasaan taittuneena ja miltei umpeen paisuneita silmiään siristellen. Miehen suupielestä lattialle vanui verestä tumma noro sylkeä. Alexei tarttui Adamsin olkapäihin yrittäen pitää silmäkulmastaan silmällä täysin arvaamatonta Kaiea. Protossi oli selkeästi menettänyt inhimillisyytensä, järkensä, tunteensa – kaiken. Ensimmäistä kertaa Alexein mieleen juolahti kysymys siitä, miksi heidät oli tuotu kolkkoon tyrmään Kaien kanssa. Halusiko Kerrigan, että heidät piestäisiin vereslihalle fyysisesti ja henkisesti ennen kuin loppu koittaisi?

Adams sai rohtuneet huulensa aukaistua sen verran, että kykeni muodostamaan pihisten Shikovin nimen. Alexei nyökkäsi. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin lohduttavaa, muttei osannut tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa Adamsin kauhistuneisiin kasvoihin epätoivoisena. Jossakin kauempana Lohmann haukkoi henkeään, mutta oli mahdoton sanoa johtuiko se kiukusta, pelosta vai itkusta.

Kaie oli aikeissa kääntyä ja kenties palata takaisin ovenvieruspaikalleen, kun naisen silmät pysähtyivät Martiniin. Protossin ilme oli kylmän kliininen, kiinnostunutkin – aivan kuin hän olisi tarkastellut suurennuslasin läpi jotakin ison kokonaisuuden mikroskooppista, mutta kiehtovaa yksityiskohtaa. Hän kallisti päätään miltei hämilliseltä vaikuttaen, nojasi alaspäin ja kupersi miehen kasvot lähestulkoon hellästi kämmeniensä sisään. Sanaakaan sanomatta ja täysin varoittamatta nainen riuhtaisi käsiään kiertävään liikkeeseen. Martinin niska jännittyi vastaan vain sekunneiksi, kunnes antoi periksi kuvottavan rusahduksen päästäen. Mies putosi lattialle velttona säkkinä, kun Kaie lopulta pudotti hänet kouristaan.

Lohmann kakoi järkytystään salaamatta ja juuri ja juuri oksennuksen alas pakottaen. Myös Alexei tunsi leukansa loksahtavan järkytyksestä. Martinin eloton ruumis näytti kelmeältä ja turvonneelta.

Kaie nousi, ei vaivautunut edes pyyhkimään käsiään ja liikkui jälleen ovea kohti.

Sokea kiukku täytti Alexein hetkeksi – hän oli nähnyt, kuinka Martin oli tasapainotellut luovuttamisen, äkillisten urheudenpuuskien ja pelon ohuella terällä viimeiset hetkensä. Tuntui epäoikeudenmukaiselta, että miehen taistelu itseään vastaan palkittiin näin kohtuuttoman julmasti. Alexei kumartui hetken mielijohteesta Martinin puoleen, sulki tämän silmät, nykäisi hapon syövyttämän tuntolevyketjun irti miehen kaulasta ja perääntyi takaisin Lohmannin ja Adamsin väliin. Kaie ei estellyt häntä.

"Herra varjele", Adams kuiskasi kerta toisensa jälkeen. Hänen äänensä oli edelleen paksu ja sakea tajuttomuuden jäljiltä, mutta hänen piinaiset silmänsä siirtyivät kauhistuneena läsnäolijoiden välillä. Mies vältti huolellisesti katsomasta Martiniin, jonka sormet olivat ojentuneet vain muutaman sentin päähän Adamsin oikeasta jalkaterästä.

"Mitä sinä haluat meistä? Miksi sinä teet tämän meille?" Adams raakkui yrittäen katsoa ylöspäin Kaieen. Puhuminen sai hänet huohottamaan, mutta mies ponnisteli ylleen vyöryvää tajuttomuutta vastaan. Kaie vastasi entisen asetoverinsa katseeseen synkkänä.

"Kaie ei enää ole siellä?" Lohman kysyi vaisusti. Hänen äänensä nousi kiukkuiseksi: "Eihän?"

Mies sai Kaielta varoittavan mulkaisun.

"Kyllä minä olen", nainen vastasi heidän yllätyksekseen täysin rauhallisesti. Soinnittomat sanat hajosivat ilmaan. Protossin puhetta aiemmin syventäneet värit, sävyt ja sanojen korostukset olivat kaikki poissa, eikä jäljellä ollut muuta kuin tasapaksu, monotoninen ja selkeä keskustelusävy. Nainen jäi nojaamaan seinää vasten ristien kätensä ja kuin odottaen jatkokysymyksiä.

"Ei meidän Kaiemme", Adams kuiskasi tuskin kuuluvasti. Kaie kuitenkin kuuli toteamuksen.

"Teillä ei koskaan ollut mitään Kaiea."

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Alexei puuttui puheeseen. Hän oli saanut Martinin tuntolevyketjun pujotettua omaan kaulaansa ja yritti arvioida tilannetta mahdollisimman objektiivisesti. Kaien näkeminen, naisen virran tunteminen, tämän lähellä viipyminen – kaikki se kuitenkin sattui. Sattui niin helvetisti.

"Olin teillä vain lainassa, sillä äidin tehtävä vaati sitä. Persoona, johon te kiinnyitte, oli etukäteen harkittu ja suunniteltu. Sen oli tarkoitus vedota teihin." Oli kammottavaa kuulla Kaien puhuvan itsestään kuin jostakin esineestä, jonka päälle oli puettu kertakäyttöinen kuori viimeisen vuoden ajaksi. Kuori, johon he kaikki olivat oppineet luottamaan ja joka oli vedonnut heihin urheudellaan, omistautumisellaan ja ystävällisyydellään. Naisesta ei säteillyt syyllisyyttä, ristiriitoja tai merkkejä orastavasta, traumanjälkeisestä masennuksesta, vaan pelkkää tehokasta, toimintavarmaa itsetietoisuutta. Hänen kasvonsa olivat tyhjät ja täysin tulkitsemattomat.

Adams koetti töytäistä Kaiea hellällä, joskin navakalla psionisella läimäyksellä, mutta isku kimposi takaisin terraaniaaveiden virtoihin. Kaie ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä, surulliselta tai edes vihaiselta torjuessaan hyökkäyksen. Hän jatkoi sävytöntä puhettaan vailla kiihkoa.

"On turha yrittää herättää sisältäni mitään, mitä siellä ei koskaan ollutkaan, Adams. Ei ole mitään Kaiea, joka odottaisi mielen perällä vapauttamistaan yhteismielestä ja reagoisi virtoihinne tai tunteidenosoituksiin. Olin minä ja tehtäväni, joka on nyt täytetty. Oli persoona, joka osoittautui hyödylliseksi. Se persoona tutustui teihin jokaiseen, vetosi tunteisiinne ja tuli lähelle. Enää sitä ei tarvita ja voin siirtyä kohti seuraavaa tasoa."

"Sinä… ei siinä niin käynyt. Sinun äitisi teki tämän sinulle. Taistele Kaie, taistele sitä vastaan", Adams sai kähistyksi. Kaie sivuutti hänen kehotuksensa kuin olisi huiskaissut harmittoman kärpäsen kimpustaan. Hän kuulosti pohdiskelevalta ja hieman hämmentyneeltä jatkaessaan puhettaan.

"Äiti teki minut, siinä olet oikeassa. Hän piti hyvin kiinnostavana sitä, kuinka helposti kiinnyitte ja luotitte minuun ja kieltäydyitte näkemästä ilmeistä. Kuka muu olisi voinut tiedottaa zergeille liikkeistänne kuin minä? Minä olin psionisesti voimakkain teistä kaikista ja silti te ette koskaan epäilleet, että manipuloisin teitä. Olin ilmeisin riskitekijä koko aluksella ja jätitte minut silti huomiotta, koska vetosin teihin emotionaalisilla tasoilla."

"Sinä valehtelet", Lohmann kiisti raivoissaan. "Sinä… Kaie oli läsnä oikeasti. Aidosti."

"En. Teille terraaneille oli tärkeää pitää kiinni illuusiosta. Minä vain autoin teitä siinä. Loput kuvittelitte itse." Kaien ilmeettömyydessä oli jotakin sydäntä repivän armotonta. Alexein oli pakko laskea katseensa hetkeksi.

"Se ei ollut vain kulissia. Sinä ja minä… me olemme jotain erityistä. Me…"

Kaie katkaisi Lohmannin sopertavan kieltelyn miltei tympiintyneeseen sävyyn: "Shawn Lohmann, sinä olet herkkä, tarkkanäköinen ja äärimmäisen itsetuhoinen yksilö. Unettomuutta, horjuva psioninen mielenterveys. Halusit tuntea olosi tarvituksi ja janosit mahdollisuutta antaa jotakin itsestäsi. Eniten tarvitsit uskallusta luottaa jälleen. Sinuun oli helppo vedota epäitsekkyyden, arkuuden ja alemmuudentuntoisen piinan kautta. On totta, että loit omassa mielessäsi välillemme nopeassa aikataulussa merkityksellisen, syvän ihmissuhteen."

Lohmann jähmettyi aloilleen mykkänä ja vastalause hukkui hänen huulilleen. Kaie siirsi kylmästi silmiään eteenpäin.

"Finley Adams: huoleton, elämäniloinen, kokematon ja naiivi yksilö, joka uskoo vilpittömästi ihmisten hyvyyteen ja omaan viehätysvoimaansa. Voimakas fyysisen kivun pelko. Sinuun vetosivat parhaiten rauhallisuus, rehellisyys ja uhrautuva toverillisuus, joiden avulla oli mahdollista synnyttää mielikuvia läheisestä, miltei sisaruksellisesta kanssakäymisestä ja…"

"Kaie, lopeta", Alexei pyysi katkaisten Kaien rutiininomaisesti ilmoille soljuvan luetteloinnin. Hän ei kestänyt kuulla enempää. Lohmann ja Adams olivat kumpikin menettäneet puhekykynsä täysin ja rohkeuden haihtumisen suorastaan haistoi miesten pakokauhuisista virroista. Kaien pää kallistui. Pieni selli oli täynnä rosoista sähköä.

"Alexei Shikov. Tasapuolinen, vetoava, inhimillinen. Terraaniarmeijan voimakkain aave. Äärimmäisen pidetty johtaja. Ongelmia emotionaalisen sitoutumisen, tasavertaisten luottamussuhteiden luomisen ja henkisen tasapainon kanssa. Reagoit toivotulla tavalla tekoihini, jonka jälkeen olit valmis luottamaan myös sanalliseen vahvisteeseen. Viime aikoina aloit osoittaa romanttista kiinnostusta minua kohtaan, jota rohkaisin tehtävänantoa edistääkseni. Uskon, että…"

"LOPETA!" Alexei karjahti sännäten seisomaan. "LOPETA!"

Vielä äsken hän oli kyennyt hillitsemään sisällään velloneet ristiriidat täysin, mutta nyt hän suorastaan tärisi raivosta ja pidätellystä tunteesta. Lohmann tarttui esimiestään toppuuttelevasti olkapäästä ilmeisesti uskoen, että tämä heittäytyisi nyrkit ojossa Kaien päälle ja saisi osansa naisen kyynärpäihin kasvatetuista zergien kynsiteristä. Alexei ei kuitenkaan kyennyt kuin huojahtelemaan, räpyttelemään silmiään ja toivomaan, että joku sallisi hänen sulkea silmänsä, unohtaa ja kuljettaisi hänet unessa minne tahansa, jossa kipu ei olisi näin räikeää ja omat tunteet satuttaisi niin syvälle. Hänen polvensa löivät loukkua.

"Mistä tehtävästä sinä oikein puhut?" Adams kysyi lopulta.

"Teistä. Te olitte minun ainoa toimeksiantoni. Mitä useampia aaveita toimittaisin, sen parempi. Harmi, että naispuoleisia ei saatu kiinni lainkaan. Heidän avullaan jälkeläisten tuottaminen luonnollisin menetelmin on yksinkertaisempaa."

Kaie puhui heistä kuin karjasta, ansaan ajettavista eläimistä. Miehet vaihtoivat pahoinvoivia, kauhistuneita vilkaisuja keskenään. Adams oli niin kalpea, että Shikov pelkäsi hetken ajan hänen pyörtyvän. Hän joutui ottamaan itsekin tukea Lohmannista saadakseen jalkansa kantamaan.

"Miksi sinä annoit Chandakin sitten paeta?" Lohmann sohaisi kiukkuisesti.

"Minun oli pakko tarjota teille osoitus uskollisuudestani, jotta tulisitte perääni. Etenkin kommodori Shikov oli tärkeä saada osallistumaan operaatioon, joten oli hyvä, että hän tunsi henkilökohtaista kiintymystä minua kohtaan."

Kaie näytti yhtä puuduttavan tasaiselta kuin aiemminkin. Mikään heidän yrityksistään ei saanut naisen tasapainoa horjutettua.

"Tärkeä?" Alexei sylkäisi sanan ulos kuin se olisi silattu myrkyllä. Hänen poskeaan vasten painuva tähtäysavustajan linssi tuntui jäisen kylmältä, mutta muu ruumis tutisi kuin houreisessa kuumehorkassa. Helvetti, hän ei ollut ikinä odottanut kohtaavansa Kaiea tällä tavalla. Hän halusi niin kovasti hiljentää Kaien, pakottaa umpeen huulet, jotka eivät enää koskaan hymyilisi tai painautuisi hänen omiaan vasten. Lopettaa kirvelevien totuuksien ja petollisten tunnustusten tulvan.

"Ei tässä koskaan ollut kyse minusta, kommodori, päinvastoin. Äiti on halunnut sinut jo pitkään", Kaie selvensi.

"Mitä?" Alexei ja Adams älähtivät kysymyksen yhtä aikaa. Lohmann räpytteli silmiään häkeltyneesti.

"Sinun virtasi on erityinen, kommodori", Kaie valaisi. Hän veti henkeä. "Etkö ole koskaan pohtinut sitä, miksi niin harva ryhmäsi aaveista menehtyy komennuksilla galaksin tuhoisimmassa sodassa tai miten alaisesi suoriutuvat ylivoimaisen haastavilta tuntuvista tehtävistä mallikkaasti aina tosipaikassa? Etkö ihmetellyt, millä keinolla murtauduit läpi psionisesta taskustani lääkärintarkastuksissa ja kuinka onnistuit ottamaan yhteyttä minuun silloin, kun olin tajuttomuuden rajamailla amiraali Durandin ja Jim Raynorin kanssa kuljetussukkulassa?"

Kaie luetteli tilanteita ulkomuistista. Hänen äänensä raivostuttava uutistenlukija-sävy ei noussut tai laskenut – ei ollut minkäänlaista tunnetta, reaktiota, vihjettä pinnan alla aaltoilevista syvistä vesistä.

"Minä… minä valmistaudun huolella. Lisäksi aaveeni ovat erinomaisia, ovat aina olleet", Alexei änkytti. Hän ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan mitä protossi yritti vihjata. Koko tilanne alkoi luisua täysin kontrolloimattomaksi.

"Ei. Mikään ei johdu yksinomaan aaveidesi hyvyydestä, vaan sinun virrastasi. UED kutsui kaltaisiasi latureiksi. He pitävät kaikki tiedot teistä lukittuna holveihinsa, koska myös äidillä oli vastaavia kykyjä. Hän on laturina kuitenkin heikko verrattuna sinuun. Latureita pidetään vaarallisina, syystäkin. Teidän avullanne kahdestakin heikkolahjaisesta aaveesta tulee tappavan tehokas yksikkö."

"Mistä sinä puhut?" Lohmann uskalsi udella. Kaien silmät eivät jättäneet Alexeita hänen vastatessaan.

"Laturit muodostavat siltoja virtojen välille. Kommodori Shikov saa psioniset lahjakkuudet ympärillään hehkumaan kirkkaampana sekä samalla voimistaa muiden kykyjä ja virtojen kestokykyä vain pelkällä läsnäolollaan."

"Mitä vittua?" Adams kysyi sydämensä pohjasta niin ällistyneesti, että toisessa tilanteessa Alexei olisi nauranut nuoren miehen vilpittömälle järkytykselle. Tällä hetkellä hän ei kyennyt muodostamaan kuitenkaan sanaakaan, joten Kaie jatkoi sanelulta kuulostavaa raporttiaan. Nyt hän osoitti sanansa suoraan Alexeille.

"Sanalla sanoen lataat muita ja autat heitä pääsemään täyteen potentiaaliinsa. Sinun katoamisesi ja oletettu kuolemasi Charilla oli valtava menetys UED:lle, olithan ensimmäinen tiukasti heidän hihnassaan koskaan kulkenut laturikokeilu. Ensimmäinen, jota ei pakotettu tukahduttavalle lääkitykselle tai suljettu lukkojen taa. Kuten isääsi."

Alexei ei enää tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän katsoi eteensä luomiaan räpäyttämättä, kun psionisen pyyhinnän leikkaamat kuvasarjat välähtelivät hänen verkkokalvoillaan. Muistot lapsuudesta, aaveohjelman himmeiksi muuttuneista sopukoista, akatemian käytäviltä, lukuisilta komennuksilta… oliko kaiken taustalla ollut jotakin syvempää ja määrittelemättömämpää, jota hän ei ollut osannut koskaan nimetä? Hän kurotti virtaansa vastauksia hakeakseen, mutta vastaan tuli vain satoja räiskähteleviä kuvia, joita oli hankala sijoittaa mihinkään. Pulkovon observatorion katot sulivat hopeiseksi mereksi, jossa hän kahlasi huutaen isänsä nimeä. Isää ei löytynyt, mutta hän kuuli meren kohinan aaltojen läpi käsiään kuljettaessaan. Kaie kosketti hänen poskeaan, mutta kun Alexei nosti katseensa, hänen edessään seisoikin Gemma leiskuvanpunaisine hiuksineen ja siroine keijukaiskasvoineen. Hän kuuli äitinsä nyyhkyttävän jossakin kauempana. Hän siveli Yevan vuosikausia sitten käteensä repimiä arpia ja tuijotti uurteisia käsiään niiden alla kuumeisesti. Mitä hänen suonissaan oikein virtasi? Mitä isä oli jättänyt hänelle perinnöksi?

Alexeita huimasi. Virta kävi ylikierroksilla ja sai hermokanavat lyömään tulta. Puhuiko hänen edessään seisova olento totta? Miksi Alexei ei koskaan ollut kuullut latureista? Selittäisikö tämä sen kummallisen ulkopuolisuuden tunteen, joka oli vaivannut häntä koko elämänsä ajan? Oliko kaikki se Alexeihin upotettu vaiva ja koulutus – hänen implanttinsa ja resurssit, joita hänen käsiinsä oli kaadettu miltei rajattomasti UED:n koulutuksissa – tosiasiassa hänen virtansa erityislaatuisuuden ansiota? Hän oli aina suhtautunut nöyrästi siihen, kuinka palautteet ylistivät hänen johtajantaitojaan ja neuvokkuuttaan miehistöä roolitettaessa, mutta mitä jos hän oli aina ollut yhden askeleen edellä muita jo lähtöviivalla? Laturi, voimistaja.

"Tiedät, että olen oikeassa. Tiedät, että UED piti jotakin piilotettuna sinulta. Sinä olet aave, josta olisi paljon hyötyä myös meille zergeille. Yhteismieleen kytketty laturi pystyisi piiskaamaan kokonaisia armeijoita eteenpäin."

"Minä en ikinä suostu sellaiseen", Alexei kielsi. Hänen kielensä oli rutikuiva ja hampaat tuntuivat sitä vasten muovisilta palikoilta. Jano sai hänet yskimään.

Kaie ei näyttänyt olevan missään määrin huolissaan. "Sinun ja äidin perimän yhdistäminen tuottaa toivottavasti vihdoin oikean yhdistelmän."

Ajatus oli vastenmielinen – niin puistattava, että Alexei ei edes halunnut laskea sitä mieleensä. Hän peruutti muutaman askelen, tasasi läähättäväksi tihentynyttä hengitystään ja nieleskeli. Lattia tuntui juuri kadonneen hänen jalkojensa alta. Kaien kultaisina leimuavat silmät eivät edelleenkään laskeutuneet heidän puoleensa, vaan hänen päänsä oli käännetty yläviistoon.

Varjelkoon. Kaie oli houkutellut hänet tänne luodakseen Kerriganille voittamattoman aseen. Jauhaakseen hänen perimänsä siinä samassa koneistossa, joka oli vienyt häneltä jo kaiken.

"Tämä kaikki… vain siksi, että saisitte lisää rottia laboratorioonne?" Lohmann sai kysytyksi.

Kaie veti henkeä, muttei saanut lausettaan koskaan edes aloitettua. Niska jäykistyi, kurkusta pääsi eläimellinen korahdus ja käännökseen kierähtävä ruumis putosi maahan löysänä kuin räsynukke. Hänen kätensä sätkähtelivät muutaman kerran, kunnes niiden radat supistuivat tuskin havaittavaksi hytinäksi. Hän jäi kouristelemaan lattialle yrittäen selkeästi taistella kangistuvia raajojaan vastaan.

Kolme aavetta eivät osanneet tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa vangitsijansa äkillistä romahdusta, kunnes Thompsonin likainen naama kurkkasi sisään oviaukosta. Mies puhkesi helpottuneeseen hymyyn heidät nähdessään.

Alexei ei pystynyt puhumaan. Lohmannin hartiat alkoivat täristä itkun- ja naurunsekaisen tunnekuohun lauetessa ja Adamsin kasvoille levisi puolestaan poikamaisen leveä virnistys. Thompson, joka näytti itsekin hieman häkeltyneeltä, teki kunniaa. Sen jälkeen hän polvistui lattianrajassa lojuvan, kramppien riepotteleman Kaien viereen. Lääkintämiehen kasvot olivat vakavat.

"Oletteko kaikki kunnossa?" Thompsonin vanavedessä huoneeseen pyrähtävä Solheim tiedusteli. Hän marssi ripeästi tilan perälle ja auttoi Alexein, Lohmannin ja Adamsin jaloilleen. Vaikka Solheimin ote oli vakaa ja hän taputti kutakin selkään lohdutellen, miehen silmät kuvastivat järkytystä.

"Shikov, oletteko te kunnossa?" hän toisti hetken päästä huolissaan. Alexei ymmärsi vasta nyt äännähtää myöntyvästi.

"Suurin piirtein.. me… miten… mitä…?" hän sai kysytyksi.

"Olemme etsineet teitä siitä lähtien, kun Adams jäi näiden paskiaisten haaviin yläkäytävällä. Seurasimme virtojanne", Solheim selitti. Hän tutki edelleen uteliailla, myötätuntoisilla silmillään edessään seisovien miesten kasvoja. "Kaieko teidät nappasi?"

"Varmaankin… minä, vittu, en muista siitä mitään. Tämä kaikki... minä en edes pysty kuvailemaan", Lohmann myönsi. Hän katsoi lattialla sätkivää Kaiea ja pudisti päätään kiroillen. Mies kaivoi taskustaan ruttaantuneen tupakka-askin ja alkoi etsiä savuketta. Solheim auttoi, kun toimesta ei ollut tulla mitään Lohmannin silmittömän vapinan vuoksi. Alexei nieleskeli ja rykäisi, kun tupakat vihdoin saatiin sytytettyä. Hän aisti miesten pingottuneiden virtojen muodostaman, räjähdysalttiin ristiaallokon ja tunsi myös oman mielensä pohjilla kehittyvän psionisen rajunilman kuohuvan edelleen. Pitäisi rauhoittua, hän hoki itselleen, pitäisi olla ajattelematta äskeistä.

"Mitä te… mitä te teitte Kaielle?" hän uskalsi kysyä lopulta, kun oli täysin varma siitä, että kestäisi sanoa naisen nimen ääneen. Kaie, joka oli vielä äsken tuntunut täysin haavoittumattomalta ja kivisydämiseltä, oli kiertynyt luonnottomalta näyttävälle kaarelle keskelle sellin lattiaa. Nyrkkiin puristuneiden sormien välistä valui ohuina noroina verta. Hänen hampaansa olivat alkaneet kalista ja paksut kyynelvanat risteilivät poskilla. Naisen olemuksessa oli raivokasta vimmaa, kun tämä yritti tavoittaa ylleen nojautuneen Thompsonin rintakehää. Raajat eivät noudattaneet omistajansa käskyä ja Kaien läähättävä, koriseva hengitys muuttui tiheämmäksi, katkonaisemmaksi.

"Thompsonilla on ryhmän ainoat tainnuttavat ammukset. Sotkimme perussekoitusta kaksinkertaistamalla lamaannuttavan aineen määrän ja iskimme perään psionisen jännitelatauksen", Solheim kuvaili.

"Ajattelimme, että vähempi tuskin tainnuttaa häntä", Thompson täydensi. Lääkintämies katsahti ylöspäin muiden kasvoihin surumielisesi. Ilmeessä välähti myös kiukkua. "Kaiea tuskin tunnistaa. Kerrigan on tuhonnut kaiken."

Aaveet kerääntyivät kaikki lähemmäs, tosin huoneen Kaien kanssa äsken jakanut kolmikko selkeästi enemmän varuillaan. Alexei ei saanut itseään ottamaan viimeisiä askeleita ja kumartumaan Kaien viereen, vaan jäi seisomaan hieman kauemmas kramppaavaa olentoa silmällä pitäen. Hän tunsi vihan Kaien virrassa – se oli kristallinkirkasta, hiomatonta ja puhdasta jäärä porautuessaan läpi kaikista hermokanavista. Vain viha, vain yhteismielen kyltymätön halveksunta.

"Onko se tosiaan Kaie? Mitä jos…", Solheim aloitti epävarmasti.

"On." Alexein suu vetäytyi viivaksi ja hiljaisuus valtasi tilan. Myös Lohmann ja Adams nyökkäsivät kumpikin synkeinä. Kaien virrasta – edes sen köyhdytetystä ja kieroutuneesta versiosta – oli mahdoton erehtyä.

"Mitä me teemme hänelle?" Thompson tiedusteli. Hän raapi leukaansa mietteliäänä. "Lamaannuttavan sekoituksen pahin potku haihtuu zergperimäiseltä hybridiltä ehkä vartissa, vähemmässäkin. Meillä on jäljellä siitä kenties puolet."

"Otammeko hänet mukaan?" Solheim, vaikkei kysymystä selkeästi Alexeille osoittanutkaan, näytti selkeästi luottavan Shikovin päätöksentekoon. Mies katsahti hänen puoleensa kulmiensa alta varovasti.

"Niin, ehkä tämä on kumottavissa", Adams nosti katseensa, jonka pohjalla oli yllättäen valoa. Hän laski aran toiveikkuuden hiipimään seuraaviin sanoihinsa: "Oeden teki Chandakillekin ihmeitä."

Thompson, Solheim ja Lohmann jäivät hetkeksi puntaroimaan ehdotusta. Epäusko, varovainen toiveikkuus ja pelko painivat kunkin mielessä, eikä kukaan sanonut toviin mitään. Lohmann imi savukettaan posket kuopalle painuen ja pakkoliikkeet koko vartaloa ravistaen. Solheimin ehdotus – ja toisaalta sen ulkopuolelle jäävät vaihtoehdot – tuntuivat häiritsevän erityisesti häntä.

Myös Alexei olisi halunnut kerrankin uskoa naurettavan naiiviin teoriaan, mutta ei kyennyt huijaamaan itseään - ei edes silloin, kun kyse oli Kaiesta. Liikutus puristi kurkkua ja sai silmät vetistämään niin pahasti, että hänen oli pakko pyyhkäistä niitä hihansyrjäänsä. Siinä he olivat, hänen elämänsä tukipilarit: hänen ryhmänsä, joka oli valmis uhraamaan kaiken yrittääkseen mahdotonta ja Kaie, jolle mikään apu ei tulisi enää tarpeeksi ajoissa.

"Ei se kannata", Alexei totesi lopulta. Hän yskäisi. "Kaien virta on tyhjennetty täysin ja zergien tartunta on selkeästi peruuttamaton. Hän surmasi Martinin silmänräpäyksessä ja olisi tappanut Adamsinkin, jos ei olisi saanut haluamaansa."

Hiljaisuus vyöryi huoneen halki ja nyt jokainen varjo oli sysipimeä, vailla toivoa. Alexei rukoili mielessään voipuneena, että joku muu olisi saanut sanottua ääneen sen, mitä he kaikki ajattelivat. Kun tuskaiset miehet hänen ympärillään pysyivät mykkinä, Alexei huokasi syvään.

"Häntä ei voi saada enää takaisin. Kaiea ei enää ole."

"Jos koskaan olikaan", Adams kuiskasi kohta. Miehen alahuuli vapisi.

"Ei pohdita sitä nyt", Alexei pyysi. Hän inhosi itsekin kylmää ja komentavaa kireyttä äänessään. Hänen päänsä oli raskas ja tukkoinen.

"Mitä me siis…? Jätämmekö hänet tähän?" Thompson oli täysin ulalla ja hänen päänsä pyöri asetoverista toiseen. Kaien hylkääminen soti selkeästi miehen periaatteita vastaan, vaikka hän väistämättömät tosiasiat ymmärsikin.

Lohmann ravisti yllättäen päätään. Hän nosti kasvonsa, joilla oli määrätietoista, miltei maanista paloa.

"Minä lupasin", hän kuiskasi. Tupakan viimeisessä hehkussa hänen silmänsä näyttivät tummilta kaivoilta. "Lupasin, että jos toivoa ei enää ole."

Lohmannin silmät tapasivat Alexein katseen. Hiljaisuus kesti sekunteja, mutta lopulta Alexei nyökkäsi. He olivat sen velkaa Kaielle – edes muistolle protossista. Miehet kumartuivat sanattomina, kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta. Alexei kietoi kätensä Kaien yläruumiin ympärille hellävaroin ja sulki naisen tiukkaan syleilyyn. Kaie, ymmärtäessään mitä oli tapahtumassa, yritti nykivin liikkein irrottautua hänen otteestaan. Nainen kouristeli, vääntyili ja ponnisti vastaan sellaisella raivolla, että hänen hengityksensä muuttui pian vinkuvaksi pihinäksi. Alexei ei laskenut irti. Hän painoi leukansa Kaien olkapäätä vasten ja lupasi itselleen – kenties jopa itseään vasten vääntyilevälle protossille – että kaikki olisi ohi nopeasti.

Lohmann otti Solheimin hänelle ojentaman taistelupistoolin vastaan puhumatta, kiersi Kaien taakse ja painoi nieleskellen piipun taisteluparinsa ohimolle. Kaie kohotti halveksuvaan inhoon vetäytyneet kasvonsa, haki ehkä viimeisiä rippeitä heidän inhimillisistä tunteistaan. Nainen kirahti kieltelevästi. Hänen vartalonsa nytkähteli edelleen.

Sekä Alexein että Lohmannin kasvot olivat täynnä kyyneliä ja muut aaveet välttelivät parhaansa mukaan kolmikkoon päin katsomista. Lyhyen hetken ajan kaikki jännittyi äärimmilleen, kunnes Lohmannin etusormi laski liipaisimen painumaan pohjaan, plasma ärjäisi hehkuvan voimansa räjähdykseen ja Kaien ruumis sävähti liike-energian voimasta aavistuksen. Hänen kasvonsa kiristyivät, kun ase mouraisi toisen kerran, mutta mikään muu ei kertonut naisen edes tajunneen tapahtunutta. Protossin pää painui rinnalle ja kuolettava hiljaisuus täytti tilan. Alexein kurkkua kuristi. Hän sulki naisen keltaista virvatulta edelleen himmeästi hehkuvat silmät. Ne näyttivät lasimaisilta ja sameilta, miltei kuin marmorikuulilta.

Kun Alexei seuraavan kerran kohotti kasvonsa, hän kohtasi ensimmäisenä Lohmannin silmät. Hän näki oman itkusta ryvettyneen, hämmentyneen kuvajaisensa heijastuvan takaisin.

* * *

Kenkä hiersi verisenä vanteena hänen suojatonta nilkkaansa vasten, mutta hänelle ei suotu tilaisuutta pieneen pysähdykseen tai edes asennon muuttamiseen. Edellisen kerran, kun Jim oli yrittänyt kääntyä vangitsijoidensa puoleen vettä kysyäkseen ja samalla syrjäkarein varmistaakseen, ettei saisi nopealla syöksyllä pulssikivääriään takaisin, häntä oli tyrkätty uhkaavasti hydraliskon terällä selkään. Hän oli miltei kaatunut iskun voimasta ja joutunut kompuroimaan seuraavat askeleet eteenpäin kivun huohottaessa takaraivossaan. Selkärangan viereen jäisi sinervä ruhje muistoksi tapahtuneesta. Hänen korvansa juuressa raskaasti hengittävä zerg oli lopuksi laskenut varoittavan, naksahtelevan ja matalalta kurkunpäästä kumpuavan murinan. Sen kuultuaan Jimilla ei ollut enää ihmeempää halukkuutta tehdä uutta kädenojennusta lajienvälistä kanssakäymistä edistääkseen.

Tilanne ei näyttänyt rehellisyyden nimissä kovin ruusuiselta. Vaikka Kerrigan oli sihahtanut joukoilleen haluavansa sekä Raynorin että Zeratulin hengissä, Jim oli melkoisen varma siitä, että hänen vangitsijoillaan ei olisi suurempia tunnontuskia toimittaa häntä kuningattarelleen noin kilon palasina ja väittää hänen kompastuneen kynnet ojossa vartoneen hydraliskon syliin. Monta kertaa. Jim oli, päästyään ajatuksissaan tähän pisteeseen, päättänyt olla niskuroimatta ja piti kätensä kuuliaisesti niskan takana aluksen ahtaita käytäviä marssiessaan. Hänen polvitaipeensa valui edelleen vuolaasti verta ja vasemmassa kyljessä oli aristavia ruhjeita ja viiltohaavoja. Jano oli saanut huulet rohtumaan ja kouristi rintakehässä rutikuivana pallona.

Jossakin mielen pohjalla eli arka toivo siitä, että Zeratul saattaisi olla tulossa takaisin, mutta kylmä järki iski moiset haaveet kanveesiin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Zeratul oli leiskauttanut pitkällä loikalla Kerriganin perään, plasmaterät säkenöivän vihertävää kuolemaa vonkuen ja kadottaen muun maailman kaikista aisteistaan – miltei kuin hänet olisi tehty vain Kerriganin tuhoamista varten. Hullunrohkeaa kostonhimoa vanhalta protossikonkarilta ei puuttunut, Jim oli todennut päänsä sisällä surmanjuoksua sivusta seuratessaan. Kerrigankin oli varmasti aistinut vastustajansa poikkeuksellisen kiivaana säkenöivän virran ja löytäisi taatusti tavan käyttää sitä edukseen kaksintaistelussa. Jos Zeratul ei onnistuisi keräämään tavallisesti itseään ympäröivää mistään piittaamatonta tyyneyttä kilvekseen, Sarah panisi temppeliherran maksamaan virheistään. Ajatus masensi Jimia.

Kun käytävän seuraavan mutkan takaa kuului yllättäen meteliä, Jim tunsi toivon leimahtavan syvällä sisimmässään räjähdysmäisenä purkauksena. Äänistä ei voinut erehtyä: zergien kirahdukset, tömähdykset ja rääkynä viittasivat taisteluun. Tuliaseiden repivä mylvintä loisti poissaolollaan – mittelöä käytiin siis käsirysynä tai painina. Olikohan joku Shikovin aaveista vapaalla jalalla? Raynorin edessä kulkenut zerglingkaksikko porhalsi kulman taakse ilman erillistä kehotusta sylki suupielistä korskuen ja ulahdellen. Niiden rosoiset kynnet jättivät kudosmattoon paksut, verestävät juomut.

Raynorin teki mieli huutaa tulossa olevasta hyökkäyksestä varoittaakseen kulman takana ottelevaa sotilasta, mutta hydralisko aisti hänen vartalonsa jännittyvän. Sen kynsi painui hänen selkärankaansa vasten vaativasti tavalla, jossa ei ollut minkäänlaista tulkinnanvaraa. Jim sulki nielaisten suunsa.

Zerglingit katosivat heidän näköpiiristään, minkä jälkeen kului muutamia kiihkeitä sekunteja. Sitten terävä kihahdus, jota säesti raskas kumahdus. Toisen zerglingin ruumis jymähti käytävän päähän heidän nähtäväkseen. Olento taittui kasaan mitättömäksi, muodottomaksi mytyksi kuin palloksi rutistettu paperiarkki. Sen jalat kouristuivat vielä kuolemanjälkeiseen liikkeeseen, silmät pyörähtivät vauhkosti ympäri. Jim tunsi hykerryksen kumpuavan sisältään.

_Jopas jotakin._

Hydralisko alkoi töykkiä Jimia karkeilla tönäisyillä kauemmas, kohti heidän tulosuuntaansa ja jonon peräpäätä. Sen liikkeissä oli nyt uudenlaista valppautta ja pikaisuutta. Neljä muuta zergia vaikuttivat olevan hämmentyneitä: isokokoinen väijyjä yritti vääntäytyä ympäri kapealla käytävällä, mutta törmäsi edessään seisovaan toiseen hydraliskoon kaataen sen kyljelleen. Viimeinen hydralisko ja aloilleen jäänyt zergling putosivat kiljahdellen maahan hydraliskon ruhon kierähtäessä niitä vasten. Kaaos toi Jimin mieleen kaatuvan dominopalikoiden rivin ja hän huomasi huvittuvansa tahtomattaankin. Säksättävän, moitesarjalta kuulostavan kiljunnan päätteeksi hydralisko saatiin pystyyn ja sen eteen päätynyt väijyjä pusertui ensimmäisenä kohti taistelua.

Zergien jahkailu ahtaassa tilassa oli maksanut niille kallisarvoisia sekunteja. Hyökkääjä oli päässyt jo käytävän mutkaan, johon oli pysähtynyt nopeaksi välähdykseksi vetämään henkeä. Hän seisoi seinästä heijastuvan himmeän valohämyn keskellä uhkaavana hahmona, joka tarkasteli zergeja laskelmoiden. Anteeksiantamaton ja kova ilme kivetti hänen kasvonsa, kun hän väisti miltei välinpitämättömän näköisesti seinään osuvan hydraliskon happoammuksen ja sen jälkeen heittäytyi vasten väijyjän suurta, hämähäkkimäistä ruumista. Väijyjä yritti parhaansa mukaan torjua hyökkäyksen tai edes ravistaa ketterän soturin alas selästään, mutta hyökkääjä lähetti matkaan yhden huolitellun sivalluksen, joka viilsi poikki kaksi otuksen jalkaa nivelkapselin alapuolelta. Hän käytti aseenaan jonkin aiemmin kohtaamansa, epäonnisen hydraliskon viikatemaista kynsiterää – tarkemmin katsottuna kynnessä oli kiinni myös edellisen omistajan edelleen tummanpuhuvaa verta tiputteleva raajanpätkä - jonka upotti sivuttaiskaaren päätteeksi syvälle väijyjän poimuiseen niskaan. Hyökkäystä tehosti psioninen sähköisku, joka vapautui väijyjän päätä vasten painetun kämmenen uumenesta zergin pakokauhuiseen tajuntaan.

Jim Raynor olisi toisissa olosuhteissa saattanut ihastella yllättävän pelastajansa pökerryttävän nopeaa ja sulavaa liikehdintää, tämän vaistonvaraisilta vaikuttavia iskuja ja väistöjä sekä sitä raakaa, miltei julman eleetöntä tahtia, jolla tämä raastoi hengiltä, rusensi kuoliaaksi ja puhalsi sammuksiin elämää. Hän olisi saattanut jopa viheltää kunnioituksesta ihailevasti. Tällä hetkellä hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt tekemään mitään muuta, kuin seuraamaan sanattomana sivusta, kuinka Kaie surmasi zergin toisensa jälkeen. Naisen kasvoilla oli eleetön, miltei eläimellinen kiihko, kun hän nykäisi päänsä pystyyn, pyyhkäisi verestä liukkaat kämmenensä repsottavaan haalariasuunsa ja jatkoi tyhjät kädet kohotettuina ja saalistavan pedon ylpeydellä suoraan kohti seuraavaa uhriaan.

Jim kuuli sydämensä sykkeen kiihtyvän. Silmitön helpotus valtasi koko ruumiin pehmeänä, kelluvana tunteena ja sai kyyneleet kostuttamaan silmäkulmat. Pikkuinen oli elossa. Helkkari soikoon, Kaie oli elossa. Ja antoi zergeille parhaillaan näiden vähäpätöisen elämän railakkainta selkäsaunaa.

Hänen sydämensä oli pakahtua, kun viimeinen zerg heidän väliltään kaatui. Olento yritti raakkua rohisevia vastalauseita ulos kurkustaan, joka puristui kuitenkin hetki hetkeltä enemmän kasaan Kaien paljaiden sormien alla. Protossin kasvoilla oli lopullista, tyytyväistä kylmyyttä, joka loi hätkähdyttävän kontrastin hänen kiivaasti nousevalle ja laskevalle rintakehälleen ja vimmaiselle sotatanssilleen. Hänen musta, auki liehuva tukkansa liimautui hikisiin olkapäihin ja kasvoille paksuna mattona. Kaie kouraisi suortuvat pois tieltä ja paljasti samalla kasvojen verisen syrjän. Naisen toinen korvalehti näytti leikkautuneen miltei kokonaan irti.

Sitten se tapahtui. Kaie nosti katseensa ensimmäistä kertaa lisää zergeja etsien ja näki hänet silmäkulmastaan taistelun kiihkon hunnuttaman apaattisuutensa läpi. Nainen pysäytti lyöntiin nousseen nyrkkinsä, jossa roikkuvalla kuolleella zerglingin ruholla hän näytti aikoneen murjoa lattialla henkitoreissaan makaavan hydraliskon tiedottomuuden porteille. Eloton zergling putosi hänen kädestään käytävälle velttona rättinä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tuijotti Jimia kuin yrittäen karistaa kangastuksen mielestään. Jimin pulssi kiihtyi, mutta hän ei saanut sanaakaan sanotuksi.

Yhtä nopeasti kuin maaginen hetki heidän välilleen oli virittynytkin, se myös särkyi. Kaie rikkoi lumouksen perääntymällä kaksi askelta, nostamalla käden kasvojensa eteen ja sulkemalla silmänsä kuin olisi yrittänyt haihduttaa Jimin tietoisuudestaan.

"Kaie…?" Jim äännähti.

"Lenne mal dran", Kaie sopersi kiihtyneenä. Protossinkielinen litania jatkui. Jim ymmärsi osan sanoista: _Sinä et ole siinä. Harhaa… kuvia - valetta. Mene pois, ole kiltti, anna minun olla. _

"Kaie. Se olen minä. Olen täällä pelastamassa sinua. Kaie, katso minuun", Jim ähkäisi, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä. Edelleen protossiksi mumistuja sanoja hokeva Kaie käänsi katseensa alaviistoon ja luikahti hänen ohitseen käytävälle. Hän jätti jälkeensä ruumispinon lisäksi vain hengityksensä säikähtäneet kaiut.


End file.
